


В борьбе обретёшь ты... (часть 1)

by Kukulkan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 241,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukulkan/pseuds/Kukulkan
Summary: Каким бы вырос Гарри Поттер, будь Дурсли нормальными здравомыслящими людьми? Мерлин знает, но уж точно не героем.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 161





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Фик - обычная попса, а потому ревнители канона, ценители "вхарактерности" и стилистических изысков, боюсь, не найдут для себя ничего интересного. Авантюрный романчик в интерьерах Хогвартса, вот и всё.
> 
> Бета - chinook_chinook

– И тогда я ему раз! – Дадли коротко и резко ткнул перед собой левой рукой, и Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности. Дадли усмехнулся и придержал кузена за плечо. – Не свались, а то мама меня убьёт за своего любимчика.

Гарри фыркнул и дёрнул плечом, избавляясь от непрошеной помощи.

– И не мечтай, не свалюсь, Большой Дэ! Я по деревьям и повыше этого лазаю спокойно. А вот ты, толстушка, можешь упасть, так что не маши ручками.

– Угу, – покладисто кивнул Дадли. Ветка яблони, на которой они с Гарри устроились для разговора «не при взрослых», и впрямь выглядела ненадёжно. Для Дадли ненадёжно, разумеется, ведь гибкий и ловкий Гарри смотрелся уместно на любой ветке любого дерева. – Короче, дал я ему так, что он ногами накрылся. С левой у меня удар – будь здоров, сам знаешь.

Гарри наморщил нос:  
– Не мог поговорить спокойно? Вечно дерёшься, опять тётю к директору вызовут. Не стыдно тебе?

– С уродами не договоришься, – набычился Дадли. – Их сразу гасить надо, чтобы вякнуть боялись. Такая память крепче. В твою сторону он больше не глянет. Не спорь, я лучше знаю.

– А я потом тётю отпаиваю чаем и каплями. Платочки подаю. И даже… – Гарри замялся и опустил глаза. – Ну, эти… штуки свои делаю. Незаметно, чтобы тётя не боялась.

– Получается? – заинтересовался Дадли. – На мне не хочешь попробовать?

– Откуда я знаю, получается или нет? – Гарри внезапно разозлился. – Я хочу, чтобы тётя успокоилась, и она успокаивается. Но я не знаю, отчего – из-за моих штук или она уже успела выплакаться и сама взяла себя в руки. Как бы проверить?

– Я же говорю, на мне, – прогудел Дадли. – Послезавтра у меня бой, и Маклаген обязательно мне насуёт, слабоват я ещё против него. А ты попробуешь мне синяки свести и настроение поправить. Вот и проверим.

– Думаю, синяки сведу легко, особенно если не за один раз, а постепенно. А настроение я ещё поправлять не умею. Наверное, не умею, – Гарри задумчиво поболтал ногами и повздыхал. – На мне синяки почти сразу сходят, я ничего для этого не делаю. На ожог уже пошептать пришлось. Я кипятком на днях обварился, случайно чашку с чаем на ногу опрокинул. Больно было – ужас! Сразу волдырь вылез. Я ладонью его прижал и сказал: «Не боли, не боли, не боли!». Всё получилось, и пятно от ожога сошло уже к вечеру. Обычные порезы тоже быстро заживают, а если пошептать, то и шрама не остаётся. А вот по вене себя полоснуть я боюсь, вдруг рана не залечится. Помру ещё, как дурак последний. Стыдно будет.

– Правильно боишься, – буркнул Дадли. – По вене, надо же. Ещё бы помечтал в печёнку себе ножик воткнуть. Ненормальные вы, экстрасенсы. Одно дело - всё такое безобидное, а другое…

И Дадли замолчал, помрачнев.

Кузеном-экстрасенсом Дадли гордился ничуть не меньше, чем собственными успехами в боксе. На его взгляд, Гарри был куда круче, чем те уродцы из телевизионных шоу. Для того чтобы свести синяк, залечить порез, найти пропавший перочинный нож (в канаве за два квартала от дома, между прочим), без всяких последствий взять в руки гадюку, Гарри не требовалось носить странную одёжку, обвешиваться цацками, ломаться, кривляться и нести всякую чепуху. Он делал настоящие чудеса, но ничуть не выпендривался.

Правду сказать, Гарри и в остальном классный парень – не ябеда, не зануда и не хвастун. И родители Гарри любят, он им как сын.

Хотя, конечно, никакой не сын, а племянник. Мамина сестра, тётя Лили, давным-давно пропала вместе со своим мужем без вести. Скорее всего, мистер и миссис Поттер умерли, оставив годовалого Гарри сиротой. Папа с мамой стали заботиться о Гарри – Дурсли были не из тех, кто бросит ребёнка в беде.

Вот только суперспособности Гарри старших Дурслей очень пугали, особенно маму. Каждый раз, когда Гарри делал что-нибудь прикольное, она расстраивалась и плакала.

А после дня рождения Дадли, когда питон в зоопарке выбрался на волю, мама едва не свалилась с сердечным приступом. Честно говоря, Дадли и сам порядком струхнул, уж очень здоровенная была змеюка. Но быстро успокоился, увидев, как Гарри плохо и стыдно перед родителями. Дадли утешал трясущегося в истерике кузена и убеждал того, что это просто несчастный случай. Отец тоже метался между женой и племянником, уговаривал обоих успокоиться и выбросить из головы неприятное событие.

Тогда же Гарри поклялся Дурслям, что прекратит делать свои штуки. Все, кроме лечебных, тут его кузен был непреклонен. Говорил, что дядя Вернон часто жалуется на слабость и одышку, Дадли серьёзно занимается боксом, спортом жёстким и травмоопасным, а хорошие медицинские страховки стоят очень дорого.

– Всё, слезай. Обедать пора, – Дадли решительно полез вниз. Кое-как спустившись, он задрал голову и поторопил Гарри: – Давай-давай. Или ты прирос уже к ветке, друид несчастный?

– Обжора, – Гарри ловко спрыгнул на землю. – Вот как вылетишь из своей весовой категории, будешь знать. Ты и так тяжелее всех одногодок в секции, а старшие тебя не пожалеют.

– Обжорство и режим питания – разные вещи, – назидательно сказал Дадли, схватил Гарри за руку и поволок его за собой. – Кушать нужно в одно и то же время, тогда всё правильно усваивается. А не так, как ты – на ходу или за книжкой. Вон, ветром уже носит, задохлик. А я не толстый, я коренастый.

Не обращая внимания на хихиканье кузена, младший Дурсль спросил:  
– Тебе, кстати, что на день рождения подарить? Родителей не переплюну, но кое-что могу.

Дадли гордился тем, что папин знакомый мистер Уиллис взял его на подработку курьером. Конечно, в отличие от взрослых курьеров, он не ездил по Лондону, а принимал поручения между складом и конторой да бегал за кофе грузчикам. Но папа и мистер Уиллис сказали, что большие дела начинаются с маленьких. С начала летних каникул Дадли уезжал на работу вместе с папой, а возвращался домой после полудня на электричке. У него появились собственные деньги, и Дадли чувствовал себя совсем взрослым.

Гарри мама не отпустила, сказала, что не хочет оставаться дома в одиночестве, без своих мужчин. Тот смирился, помогать тётке по дому ему тоже нравилось.

Гарри задумался.  
– На книжку хватит?

Дадли кивнул.  
– Тогда вместе в книжный пойдем. Там такой медицинский атлас появился, загляденье просто, – Гарри вырвал руку и побежал по дорожке. – Тётя, подожди, я помогу накрыть на стол!

Дадли закатил глаза – не годится нормальному мужчине уделять столько внимания кухарничанию и сервировке стола. Папа смеялся и говорил, что все великие повара были мужчинами, и если Гарри решит открыть ресторан, то он готов помочь племяннику необременительной ссудой.

А мама мечтала, чтобы Гарри стал знаменитым киноактёром. В раннем детстве кузен был очень застенчив и даже слегка заикался, поэтому она решила записать мальчика в школьный драматический кружок. С первого же спектакля с участием Гарри мама уверилась в незаурядном таланте начинающего актёра. Она могла часами рассказывать подругам о «броской внешности» и «впечатляющей способности к перевоплощению» своего воспитанника.

Дадли же считал, что актёрский талант Гарри заключался исключительно в том, что тот был единственным парнем в кружке. На школьных спектаклях, посещать которые Петуния Дурсль считала обязательным для всех членов семьи, он едва не умирал со смеху, глядя, как Поттер объясняется в любви принцессам, каждая из которых была намного выше и крепче тощенького очкастого принца.

Девицы из кружка и учительница литературы миссис Митчелл буквально носили на руках мальчишку, единственного из всей школы решившегося разделить с ними это непристойное увлечение. Из-за неистового обожания юных актрис застенчивость Гарри прошла сама собой – вполне можно было бросить дурацкий театр. Однако Гарри не желал расстраивать свою тётю и каждую вторую субботу безропотно падал на одно колено перед очередной принцессой.

Дадли такого самопожертвования не понимал. Он же прекрасно знал, что ни ресторатора, ни актёра из его кузена не получится.

Гарри мечтал стать врачом.

Книжные полки в их игровой комнате были забиты медицинскими энциклопедиями и атласами, учебниками по анатомии и руководствами по оказанию первой помощи. Единственное, в чем Гарри колебался, так это в будущей специализации. Ему одновременно хотелось стать хирургом и терапевтом, психиатром и онкологом. Гарри понимал, что обладает неизученными наукой целительскими способностями, и никак не мог решить, где именно они принесут наибольшую пользу.

По мнению Дадли, к своей мечте следовало идти прямой дорогой, не отвлекаясь ни на что постороннее. Вот сам Дадли, например, не морочится. Он каждый день по два часа занимается в секции и точно знает, что будет чемпионом мира по боксу в тяжёлом весе среди профессионалов.

– Дадли, поторопись, – Петуния Дурсль прервала размышления сына. – Садись за стол. Бог мой, новая футболка! Где, позволь спросить, тебя носило? Опять подрался?

– Кровь не моя, – спокойно ответил Дадли, усаживаясь на своё место. – Не волнуйся.

– А чья? – мама, вопреки совету, взволновалась ещё больше. – Он жив, этот несчастный? Дадли, пойми, если тебя исключат из этой школы, мы не сможем перевести тебя в другую. Городок слишком мал, никто не захочет иметь дела с таким драчуном. В прошлый раз мне посоветовали показать тебя специалисту в Лондоне, потому что школьный психолог не может на тебя повлиять.

– Мистер Полкисс? – хмыкнул Дадли. – Он на собственного сына не может повлиять. Даже я на Пирса влияю намного больше. Не слушай Полкисса, мам. А тот, кто испортил мою новую футболку, получил за дело и жаловаться не станет.

– Дидди, – грустно сказала мама. – Всё намного сложнее, милый.

Она всхлипнула и застыла, пытаясь удержать слёзы. Гарри слез со своего стула и прижался к ней, шепча что-то утешительное и строя Дадли укоризненные гримасы.

– Дети, – мать вздохнула, вымученно улыбнулась и погладила Гарри по голове. Всё-таки Поттер умеет влиять на чужое настроение, зря он сомневается. – Мальчики, мы с папой должны будем поговорить с вами сегодня вечером. Не убегайте никуда после ужина, хорошо?

– Это по поводу дня рождения Гарри? – оживился Дадли.

Дурсли не любили сюрпризов, и все важные моменты в жизни обсуждали заранее, в кругу семьи.

– Да, – мама опять горько вздохнула и посмотрела на детей. – Кушайте, мальчики, мы всё обсудим после ужина.

***

Петуния Дурсль отпустила мальчишек к приятелям и принялась наводить порядок в крохотной столовой. Слёзы отступили, но настроение всё равно было ужасным.

Бог весть, когда Гарри стал их сыном, Петуния не могла вспомнить день и час. Наверное, это происходило постепенно, исподволь.

Но сегодня вечером состоится разговор, после которого Гарри может возненавидеть Дурслей навсегда. Откладывать больше нельзя, Вернон прав.

Петуния устало опустилась на стул и бессильно уронила руки на колени.

И ничего нельзя поделать.

Всё, что от них зависело, они сделали.


	2. Глава 1

Когда Лили Эванс пришло письмо о зачислении в Школу Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, её старшая сестра Петуния не слишком удивилась. С Лили частенько происходили вещи, которые совершенно не поддавались разумному объяснению и, честно сказать, были довольно опасными для окружающих. Чего только стоил случай, когда родители отказались брать девочек с собой в загородную поездку. В итоге никто никуда не поехал – оконные стёкла в гостиной как будто лопнули, засыпая комнату осколками. Счастье ещё, что не случилось серьёзных порезов.

И до этого происшествия всякое бывало: горели шторы и плавились пластмассовые игрушки, сама собой билась посуда и взрывались лампы в светильниках, так что миссис Эванс всерьёз пристрастилась к просмотру телепередач о полтергейстах. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем обнаружилась прямая зависимость между «полтергейстом» семьи Эванс и дурным настроением Лили. С тех пор Эвансы старались ничем не волновать младшую дочь и крепко-накрепко запретили Петунии ссориться с сестрой.

Петуния была, мягко говоря, озадачена запретом. Она очень любила свою маленькую сестрёнку и иногда могла переусердствовать с опекой. Тогда Лили на неё обижалась, отчего безвременно гибла очередная тарелка, сёстры вместе прятались от носящихся по комнате осколков, а потом мирились до следующего раза.

Теперь, если следовать родительской логике, Петунии вообще не следовало общаться с родной сестрой – Лили могла любой пустяк принять близко к сердцу. Например, искренний совет Петунии держаться подальше от противного мальчишки Снейпа.

Из-за этого мальчишки и произошла первая серьёзная ссора между сёстрами. Северус Снейп, мрачный и злоязыкий оборванец из неблагополучной семьи, был неподходящей компанией для Лили. Сын алкоголика, чему хорошему он мог научить её сестрёнку? В дурном окружении мальчишка замечен не был, но Петуния считала, что это вопрос времени. Лили же имела совершенно противоположное мнение и приписывала Снейпу какие-то совершенно немыслимые добродетели.

Из-за него в один «прекрасный» день сёстры крупно повздорили. В ответ на Петуньины увещевания Лили закричала:  
– Ты просто завидуешь мне! Завидуешь! У тебя нет друзей! И никаких способностей нет! Северус сказал мне, что я настоящая волшебница и могу творить чудеса. Я пойду в волшебную школу. И у меня будет настоящая волшебная палочка, как у феи. Вот!

С полок посыпались книги и карандаши, Лили хлопнула дверью и выскочила из дома. Петуния начала было собирать книжки, но села на пол и расплакалась. Права была Лили – нет у неё никаких способностей. Она училась хуже, чем сестрёнка, учителя никогда не ставили Петунию в пример другим детям. Она никогда не была такой обаятельной и красивой, как Лили. А уж в битье тарелок и вовсе не могла сравниться с талантливой сестрой. Но Петуния никогда не завидовала Лили, только старалась уберечь от опрометчивых поступков и неподходящих знакомств. Что же в этом плохого?

Девочки не разговаривали друг с другом несколько дней, да и потом общение было натянутым. Но Петуния не перестала любить сестрёнку, что бы там этот бессовестный Снейп себе ни думал.

Так и вышло, что письмо из Хогвартса застало врасплох только старших Эвансов. Девочки же были к нему готовы. Родители привыкали к ошеломительной новости, а Лили радовалась и на целый день убегала на улицу к Снейпу, который – вот уж сюрприз! – тоже получил такое письмо.

Петуния была совсем не рада и очень беспокоилась за сестру. Она воображала ужасный мир: безумный, нелогичный, усыпанный осколками посуды, запорошенный пеплом от сгоревших штор и населённый угрюмыми оборванцами из семей алкоголиков. Мир, в котором её маленькая Лили останется совсем одна, без присмотра и защиты.

Трепеща от ужаса перед неведомым «волшебным миром», Петуния осмелилась написать письмо загадочному директору Хогвартса с просьбой отправиться в школу вместе с Лили. Тот ответил отказом, а сестра поступок не оценила. Лили смеялась над Петунией, называя её дурацким словом «магла», в красках расписывала вероятную жизнь бесталанной Петунии среди магов и ведьм, таких же умных, красивых и могущественных, как и сама Лили.

Сестра уехала, и жизнь семьи стала вращаться вокруг неё – красивой девушки, сильной ведьмы, лучшей ученицы, старосты школы. Родители до дыр зачитывали письма Лили, написанные на плотной желтоватой бумаге – «пергаменте», на каникулах носили дочь на руках, потакая каждому капризу, а Петуния медленно и мучительно осознавала, что у них с сестрой остаётся всё меньше и меньше общего.

Самую большую обиду вызывали вовсе не насмешки, а святая уверенность сестры в ответной неприязни Петунии. Лили никогда не сомневалась в том, что «магла» не простила волшебникам отказа в обучении в волшебной школе, а угрюмость Петунии объясняла тщательно подавляемой завистью.

Петунию же магия пугала до судорог. Чайные чашки могли оказаться крысами и наоборот, мебель двигалась сама по себе, а разорванное платье наутро становилось новёхоньким – жуткие «чудеса» заставляли сомневаться в собственном рассудке, органы чувств были бессильны распознать каверзы. Петунии частенько казалось, будто она сходит с ума. Помощи просить было не у кого – точно запрут в комнату с мягкими стенами.

Отношения сестёр испортились окончательно, а Петуния укрепилась в неистовом желании никогда не иметь дела с «волшебством».

После окончания школы Петуния уехала из родного городка в Лондон – пора было устраиваться в жизни. Курсы машинисток, конечно, не волшебная школа, но мисс Петуния Эванс верила в своё трудолюбие и здравый смысл. И то сказать, что за профессия – «ведьма»?

А ещё она надеялась встретить молодого человека под стать себе, такого же серьёзного и работящего. Надежды были робкими, всё же Петуния никогда не пользовалась успехом у мужчин. Но Лондон – большой город, вдруг ей повезёт. И она создаст свою собственную семью, где её родные будут любить и ценить друг друга просто так, независимо от красоты и таланта.

Встреча с Верноном Дурслем, человеком спокойным и основательным, превратила девичьи мечтания в продуманный план. Мисс Эванс обрела цель в жизни и решительно приступила к её достижению.

Встреча с женихом Лили, заносчивым насмешником Поттером, едва не стоила Петунии её маленького счастья. Униженный Вернон вполне мог уйти, и тогда мечте пришёл бы горький конец. Но Дурсль не покинул свою избранницу, и Петуния поняла, что на этого человека можно положиться при любых обстоятельствах.

Следующие три года были похожи на сказку: уютный домик на тихой улочке маленького сонного городка, любимый муж и долгожданный ребёнок. Сын – радость и счастье, родительская любовь и надежда. Петуния сама себе казалась сказочной принцессой, несомой по Земле искрящимся розовым ветром.

С родными молодая миссис Дурсль почти не общалась, стараясь отделаться телефонными звонками, а редкие письма сестры, против обыкновения, не поднимали в душе старых обид. Даже трагическая смерть родителей в автокатастрофе не стала для неё сильным потрясением – Вернон и Дадли были рядом.

О рождении племянника Петуния узнала из письма Лили, доставленного встрёпанной и явно уставшей совой. Петуния порадовалась за сестру и обрела надежду на восстановление прежних отношений – всё-таки общих интересов у двух молодых мамочек гораздо больше, чем у маглы и ведьмы. Она по-прежнему любила Лили, пусть и не так ревниво, как в детстве. «Ещё можно всё исправить», – думала Петуния, и её сердце пело от счастья.

***

Счастье закончилось в восемьдесят первом году – стылой промозглой ночью на Хэллоуин.

Петуния и на смертном одре будет вспоминать эту кошмарную ночь.

Маленький Дадли весь день капризничал из-за лёгкой простуды, полночи вскрикивал и возился, поэтому Петуния и Вернон спали очень чутко и смогли услышать сиплое хныканье, доносящееся из-за входной двери.

На пороге стояла большая корзина, в которой почти беззвучно плакал малыш: на вид ровесник Дадли, но почему-то спелёнатый, словно младенец. Подкидыш извивался, пытаясь выпутаться из одеяльца, охрип и явно изнемог от плача, а на его лобике запеклась довольно большая рана.

Вернон велел Петунии вызвать полицию и врача и внёс корзину в дом. Петуния кинулась к телефону, затем к домашней аптечке, чтобы обработать малышу рану. И только достав ребёнка из корзины, Дурсли заметили конверт из плотной желтоватой бумаги, похожей на тонкую кожу.

– Как в дурной мелодраме, – буркнул Вернон, прижимая дрожащего и всхлипывающего ребёнка к себе. – Корзина, конверт с письмом. Читай, надеюсь, его беспутная маменька не утопилась от несчастной любви.

Петуния же застыла, вмиг поняв, что значит «оборвалось сердце». Она узнала эту бумагу. А медленно вскрыв подрагивающими руками плотный конверт, узнала и почерк в письме. Именно этими мелкими буквами с вычурными старомодными завитушками загадочный директор волшебной школы написал маленькой Петунии отказ в просьбе сопровождать сестру.

– Туни, что с тобой? – встревожился Вернон. – Читай же!

Петуния зарыдала, не в силах прочесть ни единой строки, предчувствие беды накрыло её с головой.

– Так, – Вернон сунул ей в руки подкидыша и забрал письмо. – Успокойся. Сначала мальчик, потом истерики, договорились?

Петуния, стиснув зубы, мелко закивала. Вернон молча читал письмо и его густые пшеничные брови задирались всё выше.

– Я бы счёл это дурацким розыгрышем на Хэллоуин, – наконец произнес он, – на какие горазды твои ненормальные родственники, если бы не раненый ребёнок. Он, кстати, настоящий, или это очередная «трансфигурация»?

– Я не знаю, – всхлипнула Петуния, покачивая малыша. – Что в письме?

Вернон тяжело вздохнул и обнял жену за плечи:  
– Если верить письму, твоя сестра и её муж убиты этой ночью. Мальчик – их сын. Его зовут Гарри.

***

Ужасное известие будто вынуло из Петунии душу, она могла только плакать и прижимать несчастного ребёнка к себе. Всё остальное сделал Вернон – спрятал письмо, успокоил проснувшегося от суеты Дадли, встретил врача и офицера полиции и ответил на их вопросы.

Вернон рассказал полицейскому наскоро выдуманную душещипательную историю о непутёвой сестре жены – избалованной и взбалмошной особе, которая связалась с какими-то сектантами и даже вышла замуж за одного из них. Правду полиция наверняка не оценила бы.

– Поймите, – говорил он, проникновенно глядя офицеру в глаза, – мы не поддерживали никаких отношений с этой семейкой. У них не было дома, они жили в каких-то притонах, занимались не пойми чем и вполне могли иметь проблемы с законом. Может быть, Лили и её муженёк даже были наркоманами. Мы не знаем, что с ними сталось и где они могут быть сейчас. Я думаю, нужно объявить их в розыск, а мальчик пока побудет у нас. Сами видите, ребёнку не место среди этих людей, он ранен и напуган. Кто знает, как с ним обращались?

– С чего вы взяли, что этот ребёнок – ваш племянник? – подозрительно спросил полицейский. – При нём, как я понимаю, не было никаких документов.

– Боюсь, документов у малыша и вовсе нет. Не думаю, что его родители озаботились этим, – Вернона прошиб холодный пот. Он вообще сомневался, что это ребёнок, а не заколдованная лягушка. А что? Сказки не на пустом месте возникли, утверждала его жена.

– Глаза, – зарыдала Петуния, раскачиваясь и притиснув к себе мальчика, уже перебинтованного и накормленного. – Глаза у него особенные, как у Лили. Ни у кого таких глаз не было. Ни у кого.

Офицер взглянул на заснувшего подкидыша – обычный ребёнок. Тощенький, но довольно ухоженный, не похожий на грязные скелетики, которые доводилось видать в лондонских эмигрантских трущобах. Глаза мальчика сейчас были закрыты, и он выглядел вполне заурядным ребенком без особых примет.

– Да, – оживился притихший врач, молодой мужчина с ранними залысинами. – Удивительный цвет глаз – ярко-зелёный, как будто малыш в линзах.

– А если это и вправду линзы?

– У полуторагодовалого ребёнка? Исключено, – возмутился врач. – Может статься, мистер Дурсль прав в своих опасениях. Я не заметил отметин от обязательных детских прививок. Возможно, мальчик рос в неподходящих условиях, хотя и не выглядит болезненным.

– Мы забираем ребёнка в приют, – сказал офицер и встал со стула. – Я попрошу вас во второй половине дня явиться в участок, дать подробные показания.

– Пожалуйста, – сказал Дурсль, – оставьте малыша у нас. Хотя бы на время розыска его родителей. Моя жена с ума сойдёт от беспокойства.

– Ничего не могу поделать, – развёл руками полицейский, – у меня нет таких полномочий. Я сообщу вам, куда мы его разместим, вы сможете навещать ребёнка. А потом ситуация прояснится.

– Я бы рекомендовал отправить мальчика в больницу, – вмешался врач. – Удар по голове мог быть силён, я не исключаю сотрясения мозга.

– Тем более, – подытожил полицейский. – Успокойтесь, миссис Дурсль, мистер Дурсль. Дитя будет под присмотром, и мы предпримем всё возможное для поиска его родителей.

***

После отъезда представителей власти Вернон заставил Петунию выпить успокоительное и лечь спать, а сам принялся изучать странное письмо.

Некто по фамилии Дамблдор сообщал Петунии о гибели её сестры с мужем от рук тёмного волшебника, которого по непонятной причине не следовало называть по имени.

Осоловевший от недосыпа и переживаний Дурсль почему-то представил себе убийцу в виде Дарта Вейдера – злодея из кинофильма, нашумевшего лет пять назад. Фильм, на вкус Вернона, был глуповатым, а злодей вызвал острую жалость астматическими хрипами и зависимостью от глухого шлема. Дурсль не понаслышке знал, что такое одышка и как противно лежать с кислородной маской на лице – сердце пошаливало с юности.

Джеймс и Лили Поттеры, упокой господь их грешные души, вероятно, попали в какую-то гадкую историю. Безымянный волшебник вряд ли был рассерженным кредитором, скорее всего, отпетым уголовником. Вернон изредка смотрел криминальные сериалы и оттуда усвоил, что преступники и их подельники долго не живут. Впрочем, он допускал, что Поттеров могли убить из мести, например, если Джеймс Поттер был магом-полицейским. Или ненужным свидетелем. Или…

Вернон прервал размышления – причины убийства молодой четы волшебников сейчас были не важны. Ему нужно думать о том, каким образом получить над подкидышем опеку, хотя бы временную.

Письмо утверждало, будто маленький Гарри подвергается смертельной опасности, находясь вне стен дома Дурслей – Лили, якобы, озаботилась некоей «кровной защитой». 

Вернон недоверчиво фыркнул. Миссис Поттер никогда в жизни не переступала порога этого дома, потому что Вернон с Петунией приобрели его за пару месяцев до рождения Дадли. Первая встреча Дурслей и Поттеров состоялась в ресторане тремя годами ранее и прошла… Вернон поморщился. Отвратительно прошла, прямо сказать, но своей вины в этом Дурсль не видел. Только Петунию было жаль, она ничем не заслужила таких родственников.

Затем Поттеры посетили свадьбу Петунии и Вернона и оставили крайне неприятное впечатление у присутствующих. Больше Дурсли и Поттеры не встречались, ограничиваясь нечастыми письмами и подарками к праздникам.

Автор же письма был свято уверен в этой самой «кровной защите» и настойчиво просил, точнее, приказывал позаботиться о мальчике до одиннадцатилетнего возраста. Приказ подкреплялся угрозами, невнятными и оттого весьма зловещими.

Дурсль задумался. Может, у магов и можно было подобрать осиротевшего мальчишку без документов и воспитывать его по своему разумению. У нормальных же людей усыновление ребёнка сопровождалось сложными бюрократическими процедурами.

Господи прости, да ведь они не могут даже доказать, что мальчик – их родной племянник! Цвет глаз – никакое не доказательство. И письмо это дурацкое никому показывать нельзя, потому что сумасшедшим не отдают опеку над детьми.

Дурсль потёр глаза. Нужно тщательно продумать свои показания для полиции и дальнейшего суда. А суд будет, потому что никакое полицейское расследование не найдет Поттеров – ни живых, ни мёртвых. И если само существование Лили ещё можно подтвердить хотя бы свидетельскими показаниями, то Джеймс Поттер в этом мире никогда не жил.

У Вернона даже мысли не возникло оставить племянника на попечении государства. Сумасшедшие маги вполне могли проверить, исполняют ли Дурсли приказ чёртова Дамблдора, а рисковать женой и сыном Вернон не собирался. Со слов Петунии он достаточно знал о нелогичности и неуравновешенности колдунов и том, какую невеликую цену в их глазах имеют жизнь, здоровье и достоинство «простеца». Он подумал, что надо бы хорошенько расспросить Петунию о возможностях волшебников – слишком мало у него сведений о грядущих неприятностях.

Кроме волшебных проблем, следовало подумать ещё и о вполне житейских неурядицах. Второй ребёнок ощутимо прибавит хлопот молодой семье, едва вставшей на ноги.

После войны от капитала Дурслей остались только воспоминания. Отец отдал маленького Вернона в частную школу на последние деньги. Дурсль учился как проклятый и заводил нужные связи среди состоятельных однокашников, понимая, что иначе из нищеты не вырваться. Свой небольшой бизнес он поднимал с нуля и к моменту женитьбы на Петунии достаточно прочно стоял на ногах.

Недавний кризис заставил Дурсля свернуть несколько проектов и заключить негласное и не совсем законное соглашение со своим основным конкурентом Уиллисом. Поодиночке было не выжить, Уиллис это тоже понимал, но о былой стабильности в доходах у обоих партнеров покуда и речи не шло. Закладная за дом не погашена, и банк, кстати, ещё следовало убедить, что внеплановое прибавление в семействе Дурслей не повлияет на дальнейшие выплаты. Дурсль вздохнул. Похоже, все прочие жизненные планы тоже нуждаются в серьезной корректировке.

Было ещё в письме что-то такое… Дурсль пробежался глазами по «пергаменту». Вот оно: Дамблдор запрещал Дурслям рассказывать Гарри правду о его происхождении и велел воспитывать его так, чтобы не «избаловать ребёнка сверх меры».

Вернон поморщился. Всё-таки маги в чём-то идиоты. Разумеется, он не будет посвящать мальчика во все детали этой, без всякого сомнения, некрасивой истории. Но отказать подопечному в каких-либо объяснениях его внезапного сиротства не удастся. Они же не в лесу живут, а в маленьком городке, где всё про всех знают и потихоньку судачат. Об этом тоже стоит подумать, но позже. И вопрос с воспитанием следует отложить: неизвестно ещё, каков неожиданно обретённый племянник по характеру. Главное сейчас – получить опеку над мальчиком.

Вернон опять вздохнул и свернул злополучное письмо. Нужно поспать хоть немного. Завтрашний, нет, сегодняшний день обещает множество забот. Если, конечно, Гарри – это мальчик, а не заколдованная лягушка.

Поднявшись наверх, Вернон увидел, что Петуния не спит, а сидит в постели, судорожно прижимает к себе уютно сопящего Дадли и смотрит в потолок мокрыми от слёз глазами. Он почувствовал, как сжимается сердце. Вернон был немолод и некрасив, не слишком здоров и совсем не богат, рос в трудное послевоенное время и не был способен на пылкие объяснения и красивые ухаживания, но любил Петунию и намеревался защищать своё семейное счастье любой ценой.

Вернон грустно улыбнулся и тихонько сказал:  
– Туни, милая, успокойся. Нужно отдохнуть.

– Вернон, они же похоронят её достойно? – Петуния всхлипнула и перевела взгляд на мужа. – Бог мой, я даже не знаю, где и как похоронят мою сестру! Я никогда не смогу…

Петуния заплакала.

– Они похоронят её рядом с мужем, которого она так любила, – твердо сказал Дурсль, подошёл к жене и присел рядом. – А мы позаботимся о ребёнке, чтобы ей было спокойно на том свете.

Вернон обнял жену с сыном и ласково прошептал Петунии на ухо:  
– Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю тебе.

***

Уже наутро Дурсль понял, что немного погорячился с обещанием.

Мальчика они навестить не смогли. В приемном покое маленькой больницы Литтл Уингинга давешний врач, заикаясь от волнения, объяснил, что у Гарри обнаружилась сильнейшая аллергия на медикаменты.

– Скорее всего, реакция на антибиотики, мистер Дурсль, – врач расстроенно взмахнул рукой. – Мы были вынуждены переправить ребёнка в Лондон, в ГОШе(1) ему обязательно помогут.

Вернон подхватил заплакавшую Петунию, усадил её на диванчик для посетителей и потребовал воды.

– Кто будет оплачивать счета? – спросил он, когда суета вокруг Петунии улеглась. – Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы мой племянник не получил помощи из-за скудости благотворительных фондов.

Врач не смог ответить, и Вернон сделал себе в уме ещё одну пометку: поехать на Ормонд-стрит и переговорить об оплате лечения Гарри. Петуния рвалась навестить мальчика немедленно, но он её отговорил:  
– Мы оплатили няню для Дадли только до пяти часов, а поездка в Лондон может затянуться. К тому же нам сегодня важнее быть в участке. Я хочу, чтобы наши показания были оформлены должным образом.

Скрепя сердце, миссис Дурсль согласилась с супругом.

На работу Дурсль не поехал, ограничился десятком звонков поставщикам и коротал время до визита в полицию, изучая письмо Дамблдора. Днём оно казалось ещё нелепей и бесило Вернона каждой завитушкой вычурного почерка.

– Бредятина, – бурчал он неприязненно. – «Кровная защита». От кого надо защищать Гарри? Чего следует опасаться? Зачем им нужен мальчик только через десять лет? Почему его нельзя баловать? И что мне со всем этим делать?!

В полиции бешенство Дурсля достигло предела из-за вполне невинного вопроса, очевидного для всякого, кто не скорбен умом.  
Каково полное имя ребёнка?

Петуния всхлипнула, а Вернон мысленно проклял до седьмого колена того, кто выбросил маленького мальчика в чуждый тому мир, к незнакомым людям, раненого и испуганного, без метрики и медицинской карты, не потрудившись дать внятного объяснения своему дикому поступку и лишив ребёнка его собственного имени.

«Гарри», – так было написано в письме. И всё. Ни полного имени, ни среднего имени, ни фамилии – как щенка подкинул.

– Гарольд Джеймс Поттер, – твёрдо сказал Дурсль, надеясь, что угадал с именем. – Не Генрих, а Гарольд.

И сердито фыркнул в усы.

Решено.

Он сам воспитает из мальчишки нормального человека.

А волшебный мир может катиться в тартарары.  
______________________________________  
(1) Great Ormond Street Hospital – крупнейший в Англии педиатрический центр, его старое здание – историческая достопримечательность Лондона.


	3. Глава 2

– Добрый вечер, мистер Дурсль!

– Добрый, мисс Фейн. Всё хорошеете, – Вернон добродушно улыбнулся сутулой девице в нелепых пластмассовых серьгах. – Ваш шеф меня желал сегодня видеть.

– Да, мистер Дурсль, – девица жеманно хихикнула, – он уже справлялся о вас. Проходите, пожалуйста.

За шесть лет, прошедших с недоброй памяти Хэллоуина, Вернон частенько бывал в этом темноватом, обставленном дешёвой мебелью кабинетике. За эти годы здесь ничего не изменилось: гора бумаг на письменном столе, древняя печатная машинка, пылящаяся на шкафу, небрежно распиханные по полкам канцелярские папки и чёрно-белая фотография совсем юной Елизаветы в скромной рамке.

Мистер Крофтон – хозяин кабинетика – уже второй срок избирался помощником мэра и ведал всеми вопросами городских школ и муниципального приюта, а попутно от имени городского совета курировал благотворительные общества Литтл Уингинга – ноша, по мнению Дурсля, посильная лишь святому мученику.

– Дурсль, – поприветствовал Крофтон Вернона. – Легки на помине.

Мужчины обменялись рукопожатием, и Крофтон указал на кресло для посетителей.

– На вас жалоба, – не стал тянуть служащий городского совета. – Наши дамы находят, что вы и миссис Дурсль чересчур строги к бедняжке Гарри.

Он улыбнулся и зашарил по столу в поисках необходимых бумаг.

– Вот как? – хмыкнул Дурсль. – Жалоба, надо понимать, анонимная.

– Само собой, – вновь улыбнулся Крофтон. – Настолько анонимная, что я даже не узнал почерка миссис Сандерс.

– Ага, – кивнул Вернон. – Живая изгородь. Бирючина. Дай господь здоровья моей жене, теперь я знаю, как называются эти чёртовы кусты.

– Что бы мы делали без своих жён, – усмехнулся убеждённый холостяк Крофтон. – Наши добрые избиратели возмущены тем фактом, что шестилетний мальчик по имени Гарри весь день стоял на солнцепёке и большими острыми ножницами подстригал вашу живую изгородь, мистер Дурсль.

– Семилетний, – уточнил Дурсль. – Неделя, как отпраздновали. Вот годы-то бегут!

Крофтон погрозил пальцем:  
– Дурсль, мне надо им что-то ответить!

– Ответьте, что другому семилетнему мальчику по имени Дадли эти большие и острые ножницы нельзя давать в руки, потому как талантов садовника у него ни на грош. Мы доверили ему огромную и страшную газонокосилку, а изгородью пришлось заниматься Гарри и моей жене.

– Дурсль!

– Крофтон! Дети должны иметь обязанности по дому! Можно подумать, будто вас самого растили в герцогских покоях.

Вернону нравился Крофтон. Отставной военный, он был старше Дурсля на полтора десятка лет и отличался спокойствием и доброжелательностью неглупого и много повидавшего человека. То, что опеку над Гарри отдали Дурслям, по большому счёту, было заслугой Крофтона. Он буквально вынудил судью выдать соответствующий акт, не дожидаясь результатов розыска родителей мальчика. Разумеется, опека была временной, но зато Гарри ни дня не пробыл в приюте.

– Да уж, – вздохнул Крофтон. – Ну, с этим решили. Теперь у меня традиционный вопрос: вы намерены усыновить мальчика?

– Вы же знаете нашу ситуацию, – Дурсль выпрямился. – Это значит, что мы с Петуньей должны через суд признать Поттеров умершими. После стольких-то лет уже и надежды никакой не осталось, но что мы скажем Гарри? Он ждёт, когда родители вернутся.

Крофтон помолчал, постукивая пальцами по столешнице, затем покопался в ящике стола и достал оттуда коробку с табаком и порядком обкусанную трубку:

– Парня жаль, Дурсль, но и вас с супругой мне жаль тоже. Пока Гарри находится под опекой, вам не избавиться от повышенного интереса к вашей частной жизни.

– Мы привыкли, – спокойно ответил Вернон и слегка усмехнулся. – К тому же мне нравится быть местной знаменитостью – столько внимания.

Крофтон раскурил трубку, и ароматный дым заполнил кабинетик.

– Я бы поспорил, – сказал он. – Внимание обывателей – вещь утомительная и небезопасная. Гарри пойдет в местную школу?

– Да, – Дурсль сложил руки на животе и откинулся на спинку кресла. В беседе возник очень подходящий момент, которым он намеревался воспользоваться. – Гарри и Дадли пойдут в один класс, я уже говорил с директором. Но вот в среднюю школу я отправлю мальчишек порознь.

– Почему? – удивился Крофтон. – Ваши дети прекрасно ладят друг с другом, несмотря на несходство характеров.

– Вот именно, – Вернон многозначительно поднял палец, – несходство характеров. Уж очень они разные, Крофтон. Я откладываю на обучение своих мальчишек в частных школах. Дадли, вероятнее всего, отправится в Вонингс. Там хорошо дают финансы и управление, это моя альма-матер. А для Гарри я намерен подыскать достойный медицинский колледж, это будет посложнее.

– Щедро, – кивнул Крофтон. – Наши дамы-попечительницы будут в восторге от этой новости.

«А заодно привыкнут к мысли, что в одиннадцать лет Гарри уедет из Литтл Уингинга, – подумал Дурсль, – и будет появляться здесь только на каникулах. У меня есть целых четыре года, чтобы тщательно продумать эту историю и скормить её Крофтону и старым клюшкам из попечительского совета».

Дурсль прекрасно понимал, что письмо из Хогвартса придет в положенный срок и спрятать Гарри от волшебников он не сумеет. Но он в силах сделать всё, чтобы Гарри не исчез для нормального мира, как это произошло с Лили Эванс. Его племяннику будет куда вернуться, возникни в том нужда. Дадли тоже будет полезно побыть вдали от дома, ведь нет никакой гарантии, что маги, заполучив Гарри, оставят их семью в покое. И о благих намерениях добрых горожан Литтл Уингинга никак не следовало забывать. Любопытство окружающих очень досаждало Дурслям, тут Крофтон был совершенно прав.

Вернон шумно вздохнул. Маленькая семья против двух миров – испытание, которого они с радостью бы избежали.

***

Разговор со служащим совета, как всегда, заставил Дурсля погрузиться в размышления. Медленно и аккуратно ведя машину, он вспоминал прошедшее и прикидывал планы на будущее.

Тогда, шесть лет назад, битва с городским советом за право опеки над Гарри не состоялась, спасибо Крофтону. В родном городке авторитет старого вояки был непоколебим, и судья вместе с советом сдались без единого возражения.

А вот с самим Крофтоном Дурсль беседовал почти полдня и был рад выйти из тёмного кабинетика живым. Полицейские с их расспросами были щенками в сравнении с почтенным ветераном.

– Правь, Британия, морями, – прохрипел Вернон после разговора, грузно упал на переднее сиденье машины и утёр бегущий по лицу пот. – С такой-то армией, и потерять колонии – как?!

Крофтон едва не вывернул ему мозги наизнанку, проверяя достоверность истории Гарри Поттера, Мальчика-Подброшенного-на-Порог. Обманчиво простые вопросы сыпались на Дурсля без всякой видимой связи друг с другом, отчего уже через четверть часа тот почувствовал глубокое уважение и искреннее сочувствие ко всем шпионам в мире. Тогда же Дурсль с неудовольствием обнаружил у себя изрядные способности к хладнокровной и продуманной лжи, что, как ни крути, порядочному человеку в заслугу поставить нельзя. Дурсль утешил себя тем, что будет использовать этот сомнительный талант только для защиты своей семьи. Ну, и при заполнении налоговых деклараций.

Накануне слушания в суде дела об опеке Вернон поехал к своей старшей сестре Мардж и без утайки рассказал ей всю историю. Он попросил сестру не приезжать к ним в гости:  
– Пойми, мне нужен человек, который в случае чего может позаботиться о Дадли. Не нужно, чтобы маги узнали о тебе.

Ошеломлённая новостями Мардж обозначила своё особое отношение к волшебникам, магам, колдунам, шаманам и обычным фокусникам словами, о которых незамужней даме и знать-то было не положено. Джейми Поттер, безответственный засранец, мир его праху, наверняка извертелся в своей могиле. Потом Мардж всплакнула и взяла с Вернона обещание быть крайне осмотрительным, чтобы не осиротить ещё и Дадли.

Пока Гарри лечился в госпитале на Ормонд-стрит, Дурсль метался между полицией, городским советом, магистратским судом и банком, держащим его закладную на дом. Потраченные нервы стоили того: Гарри обзавёлся метрикой, а Дурсли – судебным актом о временной опеке над Поттером и рассрочкой по закладной. Последней Дурсль особенно гордился. Если на доме «кровная защита» и съехать оттуда уже не получится, тогда не грех сэкономить на выплатах.

С деньгами было тяжело – Британию сотрясал экономический кризис, и малый бизнес был почти что при смерти. Дурсль с Уиллисом держались из последних сил и на последние пенсы. Доходов едва хватало на скромную жизнь и на взносы за дом, а откладывать и вовсе не получалось.

Петуния оставила мысли о выходе на работу. Она занялась домашним хозяйством и воспитанием детей в надежде, что со временем они смогут позволить себе няню и приходящую домработницу. 

Было нелегко, но они справлялись. Правду сказать, им и деваться-то было некуда.

Проблемы с Гарри начались сразу же после выписки из больницы. Видно, в ту самую ночь ребёнок сильно испугался и теперь часто кричал во сне. Дадли подхватывал его плач басовитым рёвом, и мальчишки очень скоро переселились в родительскую спальню. За возможность худо-бедно выспаться Дурсли махнули рукой на «правильное воспитание» и укладывали детей рядом с собой.

Кроме аллергии на лекарства, у Гарри обнаружилась аллергия на стиральные порошки, моющие средства и синтетические ткани. Ребёнок кашлял и чесался, а Петуния срочно осваивала методы ведения домашнего хозяйства времен королевы Виктории: щёлок и сода, крахмал и лаванда. Дом сиял, а бедная Петуния поставила крест на мечтах о домработнице. Найдись даже лишние деньги, никто в здравом уме этой каторгой не соблазнится.

Едва Гарри отошёл от потрясения и перестал пугаться резких звуков, потребовал внимания Дадли. Будучи маленькой копией Вернона, он начал стремительно набирать лишний вес. Врачи разводили руками, пеняли на плохую наследственность и велели соблюдать диету и увеличивать физические нагрузки. Теперь Петуния по утрам делала с мальчишками зарядку, а перед ужином выводила их на долгую пешую прогулку.

Простужались мальчики одновременно. Таблетки и уколы Гарри были противопоказаны, и Петуния поневоле стала экспертом в гомеопатии и физиопроцедурах. Отвары и настойки, обливания и обертывания помогали мальчишкам, но отнимали у неё много времени и сил.

Ко всему прочему, Дадли рос гиперактивным ребёнком. За день он умудрялся влипнуть в кучу приключений, несмотря на то, что Петуния глаз не спускала с детей. Счастье ещё, что Гарри был тихим и предпочитал развлекаться, возясь с игрушками. Пока Петуния вытаскивала Дадли из стиральной машины или отбирала у него портновские ножницы, невесть как покинувшие запертый ящик стола, Гарри успевал оторвать у тряпичного зайца ухо и накормить добычей плюшевого пса.

В один прекрасный день Петуния поняла, что услуг няни ей тоже не видать – у Гарри случился магический выброс.

Надо сказать, Вернон очень серьёзно отнёсся к письму Дамблдора и почти каждый вечер расспрашивал Петунию о Лили, Снейпе и других волшебниках: как их можно отличить от нормальных людей, каковы пределы их возможностей, могут ли они колдовать без волшебной палочки и можно ли как-то защититься от магического воздействия. 

Среди прочего, его интересовало, в каком возрасте за Лили стали замечать странности, чтобы не пропустить пробуждение магической силы у Гарри. Петуния истово надеялась, что у Гарри эта сила вообще не пробудится, но честно припомнила: Лили начала чудить лет в шесть, незадолго до младшей школы.

– Прекрасно! – обрадовался Вернон. – С ним уже можно будет разговаривать как со взрослым мальчиком.

Не тут-то было. Как-то воскресным утром Дурсль, старательно приводивший в порядок усы, услышал громкий рёв Гарри и придушенный крик Петунии. Он выскочил из ванной, помчался в столовую и на секунду замер, не веря собственным глазам. Перед Гарри, сидящим на высоком детском стульчике, ярко и зло полыхала фарфоровая миска с овсянкой. Дадли колотил ложкой по столу и заливался счастливым хохотом, а Петуния пыталась сбить пламя полотенцем.

Дурсль, ведомый каким-то наитием, схватил кувшин с питьевой водой и вылил его Гарри на голову. Плачущий Гарри захлебнулся и закашлялся, а овсянка мигом потухла. Петуния судорожно втянула воздух через зубы, бросила тлеющее полотенце в раковину и подхватила испуганного племянника на руки.

– Ну же, солнышко, всё в порядке, – дрожащим голосом сказала она. – Отчего ты так расстроился? Бог мой, Вернон, ему же ещё и трех лет не исполнилось! Не плачь, детка, всё хорошо, слышишь? Я знаю, что ты овсяную кашку не любишь, но она очень-очень полезная.

– Пожалуй, я теперь тоже не люблю овсяную кашку, – пробурчал Дурсль, чувствуя, как заныло и закололо под левой лопаткой. – Что будем делать, дорогая? Кормить ребёнка только шоколадом?

– Не знаю, Вернон, – Петуния принялась стаскивать с Гарри мокрую кофточку. – У Лили хотя бы горело то, что в принципе могло гореть. А огнеопасная каша – это выше моего понимания.

Дурсль перехватил Дадли, почти дотянувшегося до чёрного спекшегося комка на столе, и тяжело вздохнул.

Справедливости ради надо сказать, что Гарри был намного уравновешеннее своей матери. Магические всплески у него случались крайне редко, но если уж случались…

Вернону особенно запомнилась кроватка Гарри, которая вечером пропала неизвестно куда, а наутро обнаружилась в гостиной. Чем несчастная мебель так рассердила своего хозяина, выяснить не удалось, и Дурсль изо всех сил пытался не представлять на её месте живого человека.

Чуть позднее у Гарри обнаружились странные, даже жуткие способности. Вернон, как ни старался, не смог забыть огромного гадючьего клубка в руках у донельзя счастливого Дадли. Гарри стоял рядом, заботливо придерживал свисающие головы и хвосты и что-то шипел и насвистывал, отчего змеи тоже принимались шипеть. 

Тогда Дурсль не умер на месте только потому, что нельзя было умирать – он не мог оставить Петунию наедине со всем этим.

После долгих споров Вернон и Петуния пришли к выводу, что относиться к магии Гарри нужно так же, как и к проказам Дадли: мягко журить ребёнка и терпеливо объяснять ему, что так делать неправильно. Это работало лишь до тех пор, пока Гарри не удержал в воздухе выскользнувшую из рук Петунии чашку. Маленький маг одним лишь взглядом плавно опустил её на пол, а потом виновато посмотрел на Дурслей.

– Она сама, – тихо проговорил Гарри и зажмурился в ожидании выговора.

– Какой ты молодец, – похвалила Петуния, – спас мою любимую кружку.

Дурсль потрепал Гарри по голове, а сам подумал, что это не похоже на магический выброс. Да, Гарри остановил посуду в воздухе инстинктивно, но вот левитировал её уже вполне осознанно. Мальчик рос и учился управлять своими способностями. Пришла пора объяснить ему, что посторонним людям об этих странностях знать не нужно – ни о плохих, ни о хороших.

Помощь пришла, откуда не ждали. Пока Вернон силился подобрать нужные слова, стараясь не ранить чувств Гарри, Дадли выложил на обеденный стол внушительную стопку комиксов.

– Я всё понял, – сказал он торжественно. – Гарри, ты у нас супергерой! Как Супермен, только летать не умеешь. Все супергерои притворяются обычными людьми, чтобы никто ничего не знал.

Гарри кивнул, это было понятно и не обидно.

– Да, – поддержал сына Дурсль, – совершенно верно. Но ты пока маленький, нужно подождать с подвигами. Вдруг летать научишься со временем.

На том и порешили. 

Следующий серьёзный разговор с Гарри дался Дурслям намного тяжелее. Мальчикам исполнилось по пять лет, когда Вернон объяснил Гарри, почему у них с Дадли разные фамилии. Рассказать о гибели Поттеров он не мог, по данным полиции те всё ещё числились пропавшими без вести и каждый в городке это знал. Пришлось сказать, что настоящие родители Гарри уехали очень далеко, куда даже письма не доходят. И если Гарри не хочет, чтобы они обижались, Вернона и Петунию лучше называть дядей и тётей.

Как Вернон ни старался изложить всё это поделикатней, как ни уверял, что ничего не изменилось и Гарри по-прежнему их любимый малыш, мальчик расплакался и целый день ни с кем не разговаривал. Потом он потребовал ключ от чулана под лестницей и заявил, что уходит туда жить навсегда – в темноту, к паукам, и пусть дяде и тёте будет стыдно.

Дяде и тёте и впрямь было стыдно, поэтому они безропотно переставили в чулан кроватку, купили яркий светильник и попросили хотя бы изредка их навещать. Гарри насупился, но согласился.

Пока Гарри обживал чулан, Петуния затеяла ремонт в детской. По-хорошему, мальчиков следовало бы расселить по разным спальням. Проблема состояла в том, что свободная комната была гораздо меньше детской. Поэтому Петуния решила сделать из маленькой комнаты общую спальню, а из детской – игровую комнату.

Через пару недель весёлой кутерьмы, в которой охотно участвовал и Гарри, комнаты были готовы принять своих маленьких хозяев. Гарри пришёл в восторг от новой двухъярусной кровати, собственного комода и ярких обоев. Дурсли были прощены, и супергерой Поттер переселился из чулана на второй этаж.

Чулан, однако, заброшен не был. Иногда мальчишки закрывались там, то вместе, то порознь. Вернон не мешал – случались времена, когда он и сам с удовольствием просидел бы в чулане денёк-другой.

Шли года, мальчики росли, и их проблемы росли вместе с ними.

Дадли не давала покоя слава супергероя, и он решил добыть её по-своему – кулаками. Рука у младшего Дурсля была тяжёлой, темперамент – взрывным, и окрестная малышня накрепко запомнила, с кем не следует задираться ни по какому поводу. Гарри пытался сдерживать кузена, но у него не слишком получалось.

Вернон, поразмыслив, завёл очередной нелёгкий разговор.

– Даддерс, – строго сказал он, – я тобой недоволен. Не перебивай!

Дадли угрюмо посмотрел на отца.

– Я не буду говорить о том, что драки – это нехорошо, – продолжил Вернон. – Ты и сам это знаешь. Подумай о другом. Мы с мамой – опекуны Гарри. Если попечительский совет решит, что мы не сможем воспитать племянника, поскольку не справляемся даже с собственным сыном, Гарри у нас отберут. И это будет на твоей совести! Ты готов отправить брата в приют?

Гарри побледнел:  
– Сегодня старуха Фигг спрашивала, не бьют ли меня дома. Я сказал, что не бьют, но мне кажется, она не поверила.

Дадли сник и опустил глаза.

– Всё так серьёзно, па? – спросил он. – Или ты просто нас пугаешь?

– Всё очень серьёзно, – жёстко сказал Дурсль. – Включи мозги, не маленький уже. В этом городе все знают нашу историю и рады перемыть нам кости добела. Фигг – это не страшно, но на нынешней неделе я был у Крофтона дважды. Дважды за неделю, Дадли! У него на столе кипа жалоб: Гарри бьют, над Гарри издеваются, Гарри морят голодом, Гарри держат взаперти. Каждая чокнутая старуха считает своим святым долгом уберечь несчастного сиротку от нас, извергов.

– Я понял, папа, – понурился Дадли. – Гарри, прости меня, пожалуйста, я не подумал.

Дадли действительно всё понял, но понял как-то по-своему. Синяки у мальчишек, не ладивших с неразлучными кузенами, не успевали сходить. Другое дело, что побитые теперь не жаловались, и гадкие слухи утихли.

И то хлеб, решил Дурсль. А бессовестного отпрыска придётся определить в спортивную секцию – пусть дерется по делу.

Примерно в это же время Гарри сломал руку – оступился на лестнице.

– Бог мой, Гарри, – причитала Петуния, пока Дурсль нёс молча глотающего слёзы Гарри к машине. – Как ты ухитрился?

– Потом, Туни, – скомандовал Вернон. – Давай за руль, я буду держать Гарри.

Перелом оказался сложным, и Гарри опять очутился в ГОШе. Только на этот раз он был не годовалым малышом, а взрослым парнем шести лет от роду.

Гарри пропал. Лучший детский медицинский центр Британии привёл его в состояние какого-то неописуемого восторга. Оберегая загипсованную руку, он облазил всё свое отделение, веселя персонал наивными вопросами. Он пытался помогать медсёстрам и сиделкам, таскался следом за своим лечащим врачом, приставал к персоналу и часами торчал под процедурным кабинетом в надежде понаблюдать за перевязками.

Теперь Дадли читал комиксы в одиночестве – Гарри не на шутку увлёкся медициной. Полки в игровой комнате были заставлены книжками для детей о биологии и медицине, а плюшевое зверье стоически терпело разнообразные лечебные процедуры.

Дадли к новому увлечению кузена отнёсся с пониманием. Доктор – это круто. Может быть, даже круче, чем супергерой.

***

Когда Дурсль подъехал к дому, уже смеркалось. Вся его семья была на улице: Петуния разбирала срезанные розы, Дадли сосредоточенно сопел над перевернутым велосипедом и чинил соскочившую цепь, а Гарри сидел на крыльце, уткнувшись в очередной анатомический атлас.

Вернон с достоинством кивнул тоскливо взиравшему на газонокосилку соседу и приподнял шляпу, кланяясь соседке напротив.

– Дорогой, ты опоздал на ужин, – Петуния отвела руки в садовых перчатках за спину и подставила щёку для поцелуя.

– Дела, милая, – улыбнулся Дурсль в усы. – Не нужно было меня ждать.

– Привет, па, – буркнул Дадли и поставил велосипед на колёса. – Как день?

Гарри поднял глаза от книги и застенчиво улыбнулся:  
– Здравствуй, дядя!

– Добрый вечер, мальчики. Гарри, для чтения уже темно, не порть глаза. Отличный день, сын, – Дурсль подхватил у жены корзину с цветами и пошёл в дом. – Что у нас на ужин?

Ужин был лёгким. Дурсль тосковал над рисом с паровыми котлетами, ему хотелось хорошо прожаренного стейка. Дадли, похоже, думал о том же. Отец с сыном переглянулись и подмигнули друг другу.

– И не мечтайте! – Петуния погрозила пальцем. – Всё ради вашего же блага. Мы копим на отдых, а не на больничные счета. Дидди, возьми ещё овощей.

– Да, мама, – Дадли поерзал на стуле и с плохо скрываемым отвращением посмотрел на тарелку с салатом. – Тренер сказал, что я хорошо держу вес.

– Вот и славно, – Петуния улыбнулась. – Видишь, результаты налицо. Завтра испеку пирог на десерт – в награду за всю неделю.

Дадли скривился, а Гарри молча улыбнулся, глядя на страдания кузена. Тренер Келли был категоричен: если Дадли хочет заниматься боксом, то о пирогах и булочках следует забыть.

– У тебя хороший костяк, парень, – говорил тренер, прохаживаясь перед строем запыхавшихся после разминки мальчишек. – И по натуре ты боец. Но жирок надо растрясти, понял? Гарри проследит, я надеюсь, за твоим режимом.

Гарри занимался в секции бокса за половинную плату. Келли отказался учить его бою из-за проблем со зрением.

– Будешь разминаться со всеми, это полезно. Бег, прыжки и растяжка тебе не повредят. Но бокс – это удары в голову, парень, и ты мигом заработаешь отслоение сетчатки. А оно погано лечится, поверь.

Гарри поверил. А потом и проверил по медицинскому справочнику – тренер был совершенно прав.

После ужина, когда мальчики убежали в игровую комнату, Дурсли смогли поговорить.

– Я был у Крофтона, – сказал Дурсль, уселся на диван и включил телевизор. – Старая кошелка Сандерс всё-таки нажаловалась в городской совет.

– И что? – встревожилась Петуния.

– Ничего, – пожал плечами Дурсль. – Я рассказал, что среднюю школу мальчишки будут заканчивать не в Литтл Уингинге.

– Бог мой, Вернон, – Петуния вздохнула. – Слишком рано, дорогой. Они и в младшую-то школу только через месяц пойдут.

– Через три недели, – уточнил педантичный Вернон. – Нет, не рано. Твой племянник – маг. Нам нужно подготовить всех к его долгому отсутствию. Петуния, давай всё расскажем Гарри? Он очень умный мальчик, он поймёт.

– Нет, – Петуния прижала руки к груди. – Нет, дорогой, он ещё очень мал. Хватит и того, что он вынужден скрывать от всех свои странности. Нельзя взваливать на ребёнка такое.

– Это случится рано или поздно, Туни, – Дурсль вздохнул. – Он и так почти всё о себе знает – осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Будет плохо, если Гарри узнает правду не от нас, а от кого-то из этих ненормальных.

– Нет, – Петуния явно собиралась заплакать, и Вернон поспешно поднялся и нежно обнял жену. – Нет, пожалуйста. Мы скажем ему позже, хорошо?

– Да, милая, – Вернон легонько чмокнул Петунию в кончик носа. – Как скажешь.


	4. Глава 3

Одиннадцатилетие Гарри Поттера неотвратимо приближалось, и Вернон Дурсль окончательно потерял покой. Проклятое письмо из Хогвартса иногда даже снилось ему, но и во сне Вернон никогда не успевал прочитать, что же там написано. Хотя, видит бог, Дурсль был бы рад даже такой бредовой подсказке, как вещий сон. 

Предстоящий разговор с племянником Вернон прогонял в голове несчётное количество раз. Дурсль никогда не полагался на импровизации. Это только в Петуньиных сериалах герои могли безнаказанно нести возмутительную чушь, в реальном же мире такие фокусы не удавались ещё никому. Хорошая репутация в обществе и положительное сальдо в бизнесе есть результат последовательных и продуманных действий, другого рецепта успеха Дурсль не знал и знать не хотел. 

Тем труднее ему было воспитывать своих детей – существ, как выяснилось, абсолютно непредсказуемых. Даже Дадли, внешне маленькая копия отца, имел характер совершенно несхожий с отцовским. Роднило старшего и младшего Дурслей, пожалуй, только непоколебимое, какое-то бычье упрямство в достижении целей. Проблема состояла в том, что цели у них были разными. Вернон видел долг мужчины и отца в упорном каждодневном труде на благо семьи, Дадли же считал, что настоящий мужчина просто обязан поучаствовать в каждой заварушке, случившейся неподалёку, а в идеале – возглавить её. 

– Не обижайся, Вернон, – говорила Петуния виновато и лукаво одновременно, – но Дидди очень похож на свою тётку. И не на Мардж, а на Лили.

– Не приведи господь, – содрогался Дурсль, вспоминая судьбу Лили Поттер. 

Господь не слышал Вернона, Дадли рос взрывным, резким в суждениях и регулярно конфликтовал с учителями, иногда совершенно на ровном месте. Увещевания его не брали, а наказания лишь заставляли добиваться задуманного другим способом. Тихий и осторожный Вернон, во всём предпочитавший обходные пути, обзавёлся наследником – прирождённым лидером с явными диктаторскими замашками. 

Дадли не был дураком, хотя и регулярно им прикидывался, сводя на нет проигрышные для себя конфликты. Однако чужой опыт не имел в его глазах никакой практической ценности, Дадли Дурсль предпочитал до всего доходить своим умом. Ну или своими кулаками – драки так и не прекратились, хотя свидетелей у них не было, а потерпевшие дружно несли всякую ахинею, лишая взрослых возможности доискаться до причин ссоры. 

Сколоченная Дадли компания из мальчишек его возраста беспрекословно повиновалась своему предводителю – Большому Дэ, как они его звали, дружно игнорируя недовольство как учителей, так и собственных родителей. Вернон выслушал за это немало упрёков и какое-то время очень переживал по этому поводу. Но поскольку Дадли ни разу не был пойман на горячем, Дурслю скоро опротивели жалобы на сына и он, многозначительно поглядывая на горе-психолога Полкисса, публично заявил, что некоторым следовало бы получше следить за собственными отпрысками. Что интересно, совесть Вернона почти не мучила. 

Единственным человеком во всём Литтл Уингинге, с чьим мнением Дадли Дурсль считался, был его кузен Гарри Поттер. Скромник и тихоня, Поттер никогда не выходил из тени Дадли Дурсля. Мальчик явно предпочитал чтение дракам, и многочисленные подвиги Дадли с компанией вовсе не приводили его в восторг. Гарри частенько выговаривал Дадли, а тот только сопел и переминался с ноги на ногу, хотя будь на месте Гарри сам Вернон, уже разгорался бы небольшой семейный скандал. Старший Дурсль так и не понял причин этого воистину загадочного явления и, жалея свои нервы, решил – магия. Если Гарри смог поджечь кашу, почему бы ему не суметь остудить Дадли?

Гарри был бы образцовым ребёнком, не будь он магом. Стихийные выплески стали совсем редкими, но и скрывать их уже не получалось. После того, как мальчики пошли в младшую школу, они почти всё время находились на людях. Синие волосы учительницы заставили Дурслей поволноваться, а прыжок Гарри на крышу – ужаснуться. По счастью, никто не связал эти происшествия между собой, а виноватым в последнем, как всегда, посчитали Дадли. Тот, кстати, даже не возражал.

Другое дело, что Гарри стал самостоятельно исследовать свои странности, подчас доводя старших Дурслей до сердечных приступов. Вяло ползающие по столу тарелки и самозакрывающиеся двери, конечно, производили жуткое впечатление, но не были настоящим злом. Гораздо опаснее для окружающих оказались опыты с огнём или игры со змеями. Петуния и Вернон регулярно вели долгие и проникновенные беседы об опасности неизученных явлений и способностей, но супергерой Поттер не унимался.

И однажды несчастье всё-таки случилось. Лет с восьми у Гарри обнаружилась повышенная регенерация тканей, и мальчик с энтузиазмом принялся её исследовать. К своему ужасу, Дурсли застали Гарри за тем, что он сам себе наносит мелкие увечья, а потом наблюдает, как происходит заживление. Вернон рвал и метал, наверное, впервые в жизни повысив голос на племянника.  
– Как можешь ты, будущий врач, – кричал он, – без проверки и без подстраховки проводить подобные эксперименты? Или ты не знаешь, что такое сепсис? Ты ранишь себя ножом, бог знает где бывавшим! Ты по открытой ране водишь немытыми руками! Я был лучшего мнения о твоем уме, Гарри Поттер!

Гарри устыдился и присмирел, но опыты не забросил. Он принялся сводить единственный на своем теле шрам, тот самый, оставшийся после страшной ночи своего появления у Дурслей. Формально запрет Дурсля Гарри не нарушил – рана не была открытой. Шрам никогда не беспокоил Гарри, и он с чистой совестью принялся за лечение – встал перед зеркалом, накрыл рубец рукой и сосредоточился на «целебных мыслях». 

Вернон, по счастью, был дома. Он приехал с работы пораньше и намеревался навести порядок в гараже. Раздавшийся из ванной дикий крик заставил одышливого и неповоротливого Дурсля птицей взмыть по лестнице, одним рывком сорвать дверь с петель и подхватить скорчившегося на полу Гарри. Мальчик громко стонал, из-под ладоней, намертво прижатых к лицу, текла тёмная, почти чёрная кровь. 

Гарри опять попал в свой любимый госпиталь на Ормонд-стрит, однако с кровати ему разрешили вставать лишь через две недели, когда убедились, что зрение мальчика не улучшается. 

У Гарри с детства имелась небольшая близорукость, которая почти не мешала мальчику, если не считать несостоявшихся занятий по боксу. Очки он надевал только для чтения или просмотра телевизора. Петуния, помня о том, что отец Гарри тоже был близорук, почти не беспокоилась. 

Тем вечером где-то на третьей секунде «лечения» шрам взорвался немыслимой болью. Потекла кровь, Гарри в панике попытался её остановить и не смог. Боль тоже не исчезла, хотя и слегка утихла. Первую ночь в больнице Гарри не мог заснуть из-за раскалывающей голову боли, перед глазами мелькали чёрные пятна. Врачи опасались давать снотворное, не поставив точный диагноз и помня об аллергии маленького пациента на сильнодействующие препараты.

Наутро боль почти унялась, и Гарри провалился в сон безо всяких лекарств. Он проспал двое суток и проснулся от сильного голода. Голова не болела, но с глазами творилось что-то странное. Первый же врачебный осмотр выявил сильную близорукость – минус шесть диоптрий. Гарри было велено лежать смирно и не делать резких движений головой и глазами. Две недели Гарри пролежал как бревно, не поднимаясь даже в туалет, но зрение так и не восстановилось. Врачи разводили руками и объясняли плачущей Петунии, что современная медицина не в состоянии с достоверностью предсказать последствия давней черепно-мозговой травмы. 

– Мы надеемся, что всё обойдётся, миссис Дурсль, – пожилой врач качал головой, – но мальчик нуждается в постоянном врачебном контроле. Грядёт половое созревание, а большинство проблем со здоровьем выявляется, увы, именно в этом прекрасном возрасте. 

Рассказать Дурслям о том, что он буквально своими руками лишил себя зрения, Гарри набрался смелости только после выписки из госпиталя. Вернон даже не стал ничего говорить, только обречённо вздохнул. Зато высказался Дадли:  
– Поттер, ты идиот. Ты же телекинезом владеешь, болван, ты вполне мог сам себе случайно мозги наружу вынести. 

Гарри виновато кивал, поправляя тяжёлые очки с толстенными стёклами, но кузен не унимался:  
– Зачем тебе книжки твои умные? Чтобы поступить наоборот? Ты бы почитал сначала, что ты собираешься сделать и насколько это опасно, бестолочь!

Гарри уже вовсю ронял слёзы, и Вернон не вытерпел. Он привлёк к себе обоих мальчишек и каждого чмокнул в макушку:  
– Тихо, дети, ваша мать уже устала плакать. Туни, милая, прими лекарство. Я вас очень прошу, обоих – берегите себя и хорошенько думайте перед тем, как что-либо сделать. Договорились?

С того самого дня Гарри зарылся в свои книги целиком, вдумываясь в каждое слово. Эксперименты над собой он не прекратил, но ограничивался только заживлением случайных синяков и царапин, тщательно записывая результаты в тетрадь. Свести гематому с лица Дадли Поттер посмел только через год, когда у него уже была целая серия опытов на кошках старухи Фигг, а «лабораторный журнал» перекочевал в тетрадь потолще. 

Дадли, избавленный от улики, изобличившей бы его участие в одной крайне неприятной истории, торжественно наградил кузена званием «экстрасенса» вместо детского и несерьёзного «супер-героя».

***

День рождения Дадли отметили весело – походом в зоопарк, нечаянным освобождением питона и дружным распитием сердечных капель старшими Дурслями. После казуса с самолечением Гарри стал относиться к своим странностям намного серьёзнее, и никаких спонтанных магических выбросов у него больше не случалось. Дурсли не замечали даже мелкого бытового волшебства, казалось, мальчик целиком погрузился в теорию медицины. Тем неожиданней оказался «змеиный квест», как выразился Дадли, нашедший своё очередное призвание в играх на приставке. Испугались Дурсли вовсе не питона, хотя и его немного тоже, а возможного разоблачения Гарри – народу вокруг было полно, и многие фотографировали разорённый террариум. 

Этим же вечером испуганный Гарри устроил истерику. Он кричал и плакал, клянясь, что никогда-никогда не станет больше пользоваться своими способностями. Кроме целительских – от них Гарри отказаться не смог. Дурсль обрадовался бы, не знай он, что меньше чем через полгода Гарри придётся пользоваться всеми своими умениями и не факт, что их ему хватит для учёбы в загадочном Хогвартсе.

– Петуния, мы не имеем права больше молчать, – сказал он жене на следующий день, отправив мальчишек на улицу к приятелям. – До дня рождения Гарри осталось немногим больше месяца, мы должны всё ему рассказать. 

Петуния опять расплакалась, но возражать не стала – дальше тянуть и впрямь было некуда. 

Дурсли назначили день разговора и принялись к нему готовиться. Петуния взяла рецепт на успокоительные средства и затеяла генеральную уборку. Не то чтобы дом в ней нуждался, но работа помогала отвлечься. Вернон же посетил банк, сделал несколько переводов и снял значительную сумму наличными. 

Всё это время Дурсль продолжал репетировать свою речь и раз за разом не мог её закончить. Он был готов к любой реакции Гарри, надеясь, впрочем, что его племянник не станет на них сердиться. Но вот, справившись с ситуацией, Гарри спросит у него: «Дядя Вернон, как мне быть дальше?» 

Ответа на этот вопрос у Дурсля не было. 

Отправлять Гарри в Хогвартс было страшно. 

Первое время, после появления Гарри, они с Петунией, обмирая, ждали гостей из магического мира. Дурсли никак не могли поверить, что маги ограничатся письмом за подписью директора школы, в которой ребёнок будет обучаться лишь через десять лет. 

Но никто не пришёл. 

Никто не поинтересовался, жив ли мальчик, здоров ли и хорошо ли к нему относятся опекуны-магглы. Через пару лет Дурсль понял, что родных в магическом мире у Гарри либо не осталось, либо они ничего о Гарри не знают. Или не желают знать, во что Дурслю верить не хотелось.

Потом он сообразил, что за их семьёй могут следить со стороны, и, по мере сил, попытался вычислить магического соглядатая. Ясное дело, у него ничего не вышло. Подозрительных личностей в Литтл Уингинге хватало – от чокнутой старухи Фигг с её блохастой свитой до мистера Милтона, перекопавшего каждый пустырь городка в поисках руин неведомого римского поселения. Дурсль успокоил себя тем, что шпионаж – не его стезя. Всё-таки он торговец дрелями, а не Лоуренс Аравийский.

Некоторое время спустя Дурсль окончательно бросил ломать голову над загадками магической заботы о сиротах, потому что для худо-бедно правдоподобных предположений отчаянно не хватало информации.

Петуния много помнила о магах, но все её знания носили отрывочный характер и касались, в основном, «магглорождённых» – магов, у которых оба родителя были маглами. Петуния знала, где находится вход в Косой переулок, и даже один раз побывала в этом самом переулке, но понятия не имела, насколько велик магический Лондон и сколько магов там живёт. Она знала названия некоторых предметов, изучаемых в Хогвартсе, но не представляла, как именно организовано обучение, насколько ценится диплом этой школы и нет ли в Англии других магических школ. Петуния знала о трениях между «магглорождёнными» и «чистокровными» магами, но ничего не могла рассказать об общественном и государственном устройстве магической Британии. И так во всём – кусочки знаний, не соотносящиеся друг с другом и не дающие хотя бы смутного представления о том, что ждёт их племянника. 

Единственное, что Дурсль твёрдо усвоил из рассказов Петунии, – от магов не скрыться. Они умеют мгновенно перемещаться в пространстве, и расстояния для них не помеха. Мало того, некоторые из магов умеют читать мысли и воздействовать на память. Узнав об этом, Вернон стал вести дневник и пару раз в месяц скрупулёзно сверял собственные воспоминания с теми, что изложены в дневнике. Бережёного и бог бережёт.

В общем, Дурсль не знал, что Гарри ждёт впереди, и не мог дать ему ни одного толкового совета.

***

– Интересно, о чем отец собрался поговорить? – Дадли лежал на траве, закинув руки за голову. Мальчишки устроились на пустыре, неизменном месте сбора Дадлиной «банды». Сейчас, однако, они были одни, Большой Дэ уже распустил по домам своё воинство.

– Не знаю, – тихо ответил Гарри, – но тётя была сама не своя. Ты ничего не натворил, Даддерс?

– Подрался, я же тебе рассказывал, – Дадли зевнул.

– Нет, что-нибудь необычное, – Гарри подумал. – Например, табачную лавку ограбил или у старухи Фигг кошку похитил. 

– Забавные у тебя идеи, Поттер, – Дадли скосил глаза на кузена. – А говорят, это по мне тюрьма плачет.

Гарри помолчал, а потом тихо выдохнул:  
– Плохо.

– Спасибо, брат, – с чувством сказал Дадли. – Всегда знал, что ты меня любишь.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся:  
– Если у тебя всё в порядке, значит, мы будем говорить о моей школе.

– А что с ней не так? 

– Мне кажется, дядя не отдаст меня в медицинский колледж, – Гарри закусил губу, стараясь не удариться в слёзы. 

– Не ной! – привычно скомандовал Дадли. – С чего ты взял?

– Это очень дорого, даже дороже твоего Вонингса, – Гарри всё-таки начал всхлипывать. – Я понимаю, конечно, лишних денег у нас никогда не было… Но я потом всё отдам – врачам очень хорошо платят. Честное слово!

– Сдурел? – ошарашенный Дадли приподнялся на локте и во все глаза уставился на Гарри. – Да папа для нас никогда ничего не жалел, а уж на хорошую школу последнее отдаст! Да хватит реветь уже, сколько можно! Откуда в тебе столько воды берётся?

Гарри сердито зажмурился. Он всегда был тонкослёзым, мог разреветься от чего угодно, как тётя Петуния. Дадли дразнился нытиком, а дядя называл Гарри меланхоликом и обещал, что с возрастом всё придёт в норму. Гарри очень на это надеялся, невозможно же так жить – всегда глаза на мокром месте.

Тем временем Дадли, из которого вышибить слезу было не легче, чем из булыжника, продолжил:  
– Чем хочешь поклянусь, Гарри, дела у нашего старика идут хорошо. Он даже новых людей набрал – будет расширяться. «Компания «Граннингс» – лучшие дрели в Суррее!» Каково?

– Круто, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Тогда почему?

– В смысле? – не понял Дадли.

– Почему тебя уже зачислили в среднюю школу, а меня ещё нет? – спросил Гарри грустно. – Уже июль, дядя молчит, а тётя плачет. Тебе вот даже форму купили.

Дадли проворно перевернулся на живот и протяжно застонал в сложенные ладони:  
– Про форму молчи, Поттер, понял? 

У Гарри мигом поднялось настроение – форма была что надо. Кургузые штаны, бордовый сюртук и прикольная шляпа со смешным названием «канотье» – в ней кузен напоминал циркового медведя. Гарри давненько так не веселился. Дадли же мрачно зыркал из-под твёрдых полей своей замечательной шляпы и грозился убить каждого, кто посмеет хоть что-нибудь сказать по этому поводу. Все и промолчали. Но хихикали ещё долго.

– Не дрейфь, братец, – сказал Дадли. – Никуда от тебя твои клизмы с пробирками не денутся. Будешь личным доктором Самого Главного Чемпиона, Великого и Ужасного Большого Дэ! 

– Спаси и сохрани, – вздрогнул Гарри. – Я лучше санитаром в морг. 

– Ну, или так, – не стал спорить Дадли.

***

Ужин не задался. Ни у кого, кроме Дадли, не было аппетита. Вернон хмурился, Гарри нервничал, а Петуния то и дело промакивала покрасневшие глаза салфеткой. 

Наконец, посуда была вымыта, и семья переместилась в гостиную. Вернон занял своё любимое кресло, Петуния присела на краешек стула, а мальчишки с ногами забрались на диван.

– Гарри! – решительно начал Дурсль.

– Я не пойду в медицинский колледж, – обречённо продолжил Гарри.

– Да, – ошеломлённо сказал Вернон, – не пойдёшь.

Гарри оцепенел, а Дадли еле слышно присвистнул. Поттер всё-таки экстрасенс. Надо будет попросить его подслушать мысли Люси Милн, может, она не прочь сходить в кино с одним крепким и симпатичным парнем. 

Между тем, старший Дурсль собрался и продолжил:  
– Гарри, нам с твоей тётей нужно многое тебе рассказать. Самое главное ты уже знаешь – мы очень любим тебя. 

Гарри явно пытался сдержать слёзы, Дадли посерьёзнел и придвинулся к кузену поближе.

– Ты родился в семье магов, Гарри. Ты и сам маг. 

– Дядя, – Гарри вежливо улыбнулся. – Я уже не маленький. У нас денег нет, верно?

– Неверно, – сказал Дурсль. – Послушай меня, не перебивай. 

Он поудобнее устроился в кресле, собрал всю свою храбрость и неспешно начал рассказ:  
– В ту ночь Дадли очень плохо спал из-за простуды, хныкал и часто просыпался. Только поэтому мы с Петунией услышали чей-то тихий плач у порога…

***

Гарри смотрел на лист плотной желтоватой бумаги, похожей на тонкую кожу, мокрыми от слёз глазами. Мелкие буквы с причудливыми завитушками почти стёрлись на сгибах листа, как будто этот лист несчётные разы складывали и разворачивали.

– Я это дурацкое письмо наизусть знаю, – сказал дядя Вернон, – но так ничего и не понял. 

– Значит, мои мама и папа умерли в ту самую ночь? – дрожащим голосом спросил Гарри.

Петуния уже давно перебралась на диван и, плача, обнимала обоих мальчишек. Дадли молчал и не поднимал глаз на отца, а Гарри судорожно стискивал в руках письмо Дамблдора, вручённое ему в доказательство правдивости истории.

– Тел мы не видели, – Дурсль слегка охрип от долгого рассказа, – но никаких вестей от них больше не было. Я полагаю, что Лили и Джеймс Поттеры действительно мертвы.

– Но почему их убил Этот-Который? – мальчик вытер слёзы рукавом и посмотрел на Дурсля. – Что они ему сделали?

– Мы не знаем, Гарри, – немного виновато сказал Вернон. – Честное слово, не знаем. Я могу только предполагать, что тебя у нас спрятали. Есть только это письмо. Ни единого гостя из твоего мира за все эти десять лет к нам не приходило, клянусь.

– Но почему вы рассказали мне об этом только сейчас?!

– Через три недели тебе исполнится одиннадцать лет, – Петуния погладила Гарри по голове. – В этот день придёт письмо о твоём зачислении в Хогвартс.

– Откуда оно придёт? – Гарри выскользнул из-под руки тёти и пересел на стул, недоверчиво глядя на опекунов.   
Вернон пожал плечами. 

– Твоей маме письмо принесла сова, – Петуния сжала пальцами виски. – Но я не знаю, откуда она прилетела.

– Сова?!

– Да. Письмо было привязано к лапке. Волшебники используют сов для доставки почты, правда, сама я видела их всего несколько раз. Лили на каникулах получала письма из Хогвартса с расписанием занятий на будущий год, – Петуния говорила, будто через силу. – Однажды она взяла меня с собой в Косой переулок, сама бы я не смогла пройти в это место. Мы покупали учебники для Лили. Там очень странно, скажу я тебе.

– И я теперь должен учиться в этом Хогвартсе? – Гарри опять уставился на письмо Дамблдора. – А как же колледж?

– В Хогвартсе обучают магии, – сказал Вернон. – Тебе это нужно, ведь ты волшебник. Но мне, честно сказать, страшно отпускать тебя в магический мир.

Гарри облегчённо перевёл дух, он почти решил, что Дурсли пытаются избавиться от него. Новости, честно сказать, никак не укладывались в голове. Большую часть рассказа дяди Вернона Гарри слушал, ожидая, когда тот не выдержит и признается в розыгрыше. 

– А если письмо не придёт? – спросил он и тут же сам в это поверил. Ну какой из него маг? Тарелки двигать – это ерунда, индийские йоги, например, и не такое умеют. 

– Я пожертвую на церковь и дам праздничный обед с танцами, – буркнул Вернон. – Но кажется мне, это горе нас не минует. 

– Я… – Гарри замялся и ещё крепче стиснул письмо. – Мне надо подумать. 

Он поднялся с места и направился к лестнице. Затем обернулся и спросил:  
– Вы ведь не шутите? 

Петуния всхлипнула, а Вернон молча помотал головой. Шутник тут был только один – чёртов Дамблдор.


	5. Глава 4

Гарри ушёл в спальню, и Дадли посмотрел на родителей.

– А со мной всё в порядке? – спросил он со смешком. Смешок получился истерическим, и Дадли сам себе мысленно врезал подзатыльник.

– Сам-то как думаешь? – пробурчал отец. – Умник.

Дадли смутился:   
– Ладно, па, не злись. Просто неожиданно это всё. Я спать пойду лучше.

Петуния всхлипнула и перевела измученный взгляд на сына:  
– Может быть, тебе здесь постелить? Пусть Гарри всё обдумает хорошенько, не нужно ему мешать.

– Мам, он сейчас не думает, а плачет, – Дадли вздохнул. – Ты Гарри не знаешь, что ли? Присмотрю за ним, а то давненько у нас ничего не горело.

Дурсль фыркнул в усы, тяжело поднялся из кресла и взял жену под руку:  
– Наш сын прав, дорогая. Пойдем-ка и мы. День был длинный, все устали. Спокойной ночи, ребёнок.

– Пока, па. Хороших снов, мама.

Родители поднялись к себе, а Дадли побродил по гостиной, рассеянно сгрыз яблоко из вазы на столике, зачем-то заглянул в чулан и побрёл в душ. Купался он без удовольствия; думал, как отвлечь Гарри и заставить того уснуть.

Новоиспечённый маг Поттер, понятное дело, ревел. Скорчившись под одеялом на верхнем ярусе той самой кровати, на которую он променял одинокую жизнь в чулане, Гарри тихо хлюпал в подушку. Дадли прибавил свет в ночнике и негромко сказал:  
– Мне жаль, что так получилось с твоими родителями. Мои соболезнования.

Он ожидал, что Гарри расплачется ещё сильнее, и теперь соображал, как бы деликатно перейти к собственно утешениям. Однако Поттер откинул одеяло и обернулся к Дадли:  
– А я рад!

Дадли оторопел. Он уставился на шмыгающего носом кузена и впервые в жизни не знал, что сказать. Гарри яростно утёр мокрые глаза рукавом пижамы и срывающимся голосом сказал:  
– Я же думал, что они меня бросили. Уехали и всё. Я не говорил никому, но я ходил в полицию недавно. Хотел сам узнать, как я у вас оказался.

– И? – Дадли не узнавал своего тихого и улыбчивого Гарри. Этот незнакомый парень зло щурил глаза, сжимал кулаки и буквально выплёвывал отрывистые фразы:  
– Мне сказали – сектанты. Сумасшедшие с бредовыми идеями. Не жалей, парень, радуйся. Ты вырос у нормальных людей, а не в притоне. Или в приюте. Дурсль, сказали, наизнанку вывернулся, чтобы тебя оставить. Я и радуюсь.

– Ну, – осторожно проговорил Дадли, внимательно наблюдая за Гарри, – я тоже рад, что ты у нас, а не в приюте. Не знаю, какие там приюты у магов, а у нас – ничего хорошего.

– Да уж! – Гарри всхлипнул и стянул очки, чтобы протереть линзы. – Мне почему-то показалось, что твои родители были не в восторге от моих.

Дадли задумался. Отец ничего подобного никогда не говорил, но да, что-то такое чувствовалось.

– Не бери в голову, даже если они и не дружили, ты тут ни при чём. Гарри, ты ерунду думаешь, честно. Ты нам нужен, что за глупости тебе в голову лезут?

– А зачем мне надо ехать в этот Хогвартс дурацкий?! Как собачка на передержке: тут пожил, там пожил… И ещё где-нибудь поживёт, не треснет! – Поттер всё-таки разрыдался.

Дадли засопел и подождал, пока надрывные всхлипы чуть стихнут.

– Гарри, спускайся со своей жёрдочки, поговорим нормально. А то я стою тут, как в кабинете директора – орут, но неясно за что.

Поттер насморочно вздохнул и полез вниз. Дадли подождал, пока Гарри устроится на его кровати и сел рядом.

– Жалуйся, – велел он.

– Смеёшься?! – взвился Поттер.

– Нет, – терпеливо ответил Дадли. – Помни, я не такой умный, как ты, мне по порядку надо растолковывать.

Гарри фыркнул, но реветь прекратил:  
– Я не хочу ни в какой Хогвартс! И я думал, что мы семья, а на самом деле…

– Стоп! – Дадли вскинул руку. – В Хогвартсе учат волшебству, если я правильно понял. Целых семь лет. Так?

Гарри подумал и кивнул.

– Ну вот. Если ты необученный откалываешь такие номера, что нормальному человеку впору удавиться от зависти, то на что способен взрослый и учёный маг? У меня воображение отказывает, если честно. Неужели тебе не интересно попробовать?

– Нет, – угрюмо ответил Гарри. – Ни капельки.

– Не ври. Ты же изучаешь свои возможности втайне от родителей. И когда-нибудь обязательно нарвёшься, как в истории со шрамом, – припечатал Дадли. – Как говорит тренер Келли, во всём нужна система. Наобум ничего толкового никогда не получится.

– Допустим, – Гарри завозился, устраиваясь удобнее, – но я хотел стать медиком.

– Да кто мешает? Станешь, – уверенно сказал Дадли. – После школы, как и собирался. Насчет собачки – вообще бред, даже говорить не хочу.

У Гарри задрожали губы.  
– Точнее, сегодня не хочу, – уточнил Дадли. – Спать охота. Давай завтра, на свежую голову.

Гарри замялся и даже покраснел:  
– Дидди, если ты на меня не сердишься…  
Дадли молча поднялся, стащил с верхней кровати одеяло с подушкой и вручил Гарри. Тот принялся устраиваться на ночь, виновато поглядывая на брата. Дадли притушил ночник и вытянулся рядышком. Это была их тайна, даже родители не знали. Иногда, когда Гарри было грустно или плохо, он спал рядом с Дадли. Как ни странно, но такое незатейливое лекарство всегда помогало, и наутро Гарри опять был спокойным, вежливым и улыбчивым мальчиком. Даддерс не возражал: спал кузен тихо, во сне не пинался и занимал мало места. И самому Дадли было спокойней – нервного экстрасенса, в смысле, мага, лучше держать под присмотром.

– Хороших снов, – зевнул зарёванный маг и чародей, завернулся в одеяло и мгновенно уснул.

– Обалдеть, – пробормотал Дадли, аккуратно снимая с Гарри очки, – вот уж денёк случился.

***

На следующее утро Дадли проснулся без будильника и сразу же растолкал Гарри. Пусть лучше не выспится, чем проснётся один и начнёт выдумывать всякие глупости. Поттер зевал, потягивался, бурчал на Дадли и ничем не напоминал вчерашнего истерика.

«Может быть, я тоже экстрасенс, – подумал Дадли, быстро натягивая домашние джинсы. – Фамильный, мать его, талант».

– Давай, Поттер, – вслух велел он, – хватай очки и дуй вниз. Кофе сделай, а то глаза не раскрываются.

– Что за спешка? – Гарри неторопливо выпутывался из одеяла.

– На работу мне сегодня, забыл? – Дадли зашарил в ящике комода в поисках чистой футболки. – Отец ждать не будет. В ванную первым тоже я.

Он перекинул найденную футболку через плечо и выскочил из комнаты.

– Адмирал Дурсль, – хихикнул Гарри ему вслед. Настроение было неплохим. День обещал быть солнечным, прохладный ветерок теребил оконную занавеску, Дадли привычно командовал всеми вокруг, и ночной разговор казался каким-то досадным недоразумением.

Дядя с тётей, наверное, ещё спали. Во всём доме только младшего Дурсля подкидывало в неимоверную рань. Бессовестный Дадли успевал сделать зарядку, попрыгать на скакалке, насмерть избить боксерскую грушу и пропеть, точнее, немелодично проорать парочку песен в душе, пока остальная семья неспешно собиралась к завтраку.

Гарри ещё раз потянулся и выбрался из кровати. Он аккуратно застелил обе постели, сделал короткую разминку, чтобы Дадли не ворчал и не называл задохликом, заскочил в ванную и отправился варить кофе. Мимо спальни старших Дурслей он прокрался на цыпочках, чтобы никого не разбудить. И совершенно зря крался, тётя и дядя уже были в столовой. Дядя читал газету, а тётя задумчиво разглядывала свою чашку с чаем. Увидев Гарри, они пожелали ему доброго утра. Гарри тихо поздоровался и прошмыгнул в кухню. Ему стало очень стыдно.

«Идиот, распустил сопли! – сердито выговаривал он сам себе, проворно ополаскивая кофейник горячей водой и следя, чтобы кофе не убежал из джезвы на плите. – Ну, Хогвартс, подумаешь. Сам же читал в том письме: с детства записан в школу чародейства и волшебства. Значит, мама и папа этого очень хотели. И на дядю с тётей обиделся, дурак, а за что? За то, что они с тобой нянчились десять лет?»

Гарри подумал и решительно полез в холодильник. Сейчас он быстренько приготовит завтрак для своей семьи, и всё уладится. Не существует горя, как со смешком говорил дядя, которого нельзя было бы заесть. Итак, яичница с беконом и тосты – это он сможет и с закрытыми глазами сделать. А если Дадли начнёт требовать свою суперполезную овсянку, то пусть сам варит эту склизкую пакость.

Гарри проворно сновал по кухне и составлял готовые блюда на сервировочный столик. Он даже начал мурлыкать себе под нос какую-то приставучую песенку, недавно услышанную по радио, но его прервали басовитые вопли, доносящиеся со второго этажа: Дадли добрался до душа и приступил к вокальным упражнениям. Поттер хихикнул и укутал кофейник полотенцем, чтобы кофе не остыл.

Когда он вкатил столик в столовую, Дурсли явственно вздрогнули, и Гарри опять почувствовал себя неблагодарной свиньёй.

– Вот, – пробормотал он, переставляя тарелки на обеденный стол. – Нам нужно позавтракать.

– Пожалуй, – медленно проговорил дядя Вернон, складывая газету. – Спасибо, Гарри, это очень кстати. Туни, милая, прости, я отказался от завтрака, не подумав.

Гарри замер, заметив, как дядя плохо выглядит: мешки под глазами, какой-то синюшный оттенок кожи и совершенно больные покрасневшие глаза.

– Ты плохо спал, дядя? – спросил он встревоженно и мысленно выругал себя на все корки: сам-то преспокойно выспался у Дадли под боком, и даже снов никаких не снилось, эгоисту.

– Доживешь до моих лет, – хмыкнул дядя Вернон, – и тебе тоже станет жалко времени на сон.

– Не слушай его, Гарри, – тётя вроде бы улыбалась, но сама не отводила встревоженного взгляда от мужа. – Хороший сон очень важен.

Тут в столовую ввалился Дадли, возмутительно свежий и бодрый для такого раннего утра.

– Привет, мам, пап! Ага, Поттер, начнём-ка мы денёк с ударной дозы холестерина, – хохотнул он. – Никакого уважения к моему чемпионскому будущему.

– Да пожалуйста, – сделал оскорблённое лицо Гарри и попытался забрать у Дадли яичницу. – Йогурт в холодильнике. Только, по-моему, он скис.

– Руки прочь! – рыкнул Дадли и вцепился в свою тарелку. – Ладно, съем, так и быть, но сегодняшний перевес ты сам будешь тренеру объяснять.

Тётя Петуния всплеснула руками и засмеялась.

***

Вернон смотрел на препирающихся мальчишек и с облегчением убеждался в невозможном: Гарри не злится и не обижен.

Сам он так и не смог уснуть. Бродил по дому, думал, считал, прикидывал. Готовился к самому плохому, оставленному на крайний случай: быстро продавать дом и бизнес, хватать всю семью в охапку и попытаться скрыться за проливом. Часть средств уже находилась в тамошних банках – дела в последние три года шли на диво хорошо. Дурсль наконец-то смог оперировать суммами, которые позволяли действовать, а не просто сидеть в доме и гадать, распространяется ли «кровная защита» на всех членов семьи. Да и существует ли она вообще?

Теперь ситуация немного выправилась. Если он уговорит Гарри сходить с ним в Косой переулок, чтобы купить сову или что там ещё у магов на посылках, то можно будет написать Снейпу. Петуния Снейпа не любила, но он был другом Лили и мог сообщить хоть какую-то информацию.

Существовал ещё некий Сириус Блэк, дружок старшего Поттера, но его Петуния никогда не видела. Дурсль решил написать и ему – никакая помощь не будет лишней. Если эти, чёрт бы их подрал, маги не ответят, значит, они больше не друзья умершим Поттерам или их тоже нет в живых. Тогда – здравствуй, Европа и, может быть, Америка. Отправлять Гарри без подстраховки к дьяволу в пасть Вернон не собирался. В конце концов, он почти отец этому мальчику.

– Дядя, – Вернон вздрогнул от неожиданности. – А мы ещё поговорим о Хогвартсе?

Дадли и Петуния замерли и выжидательно уставились на Вернона, Гарри смутился и принялся протирать очки салфеткой.

– Само собой, – кивнул Дурсль. – И не один раз. Только вечером, нам с Дадли пора на работу.

– Милый, – обеспокоенно сказала Петуния, – может быть, не стоит сегодня никуда ходить? Вчера всем пришлось нелегко, нам нужно отдохнуть.

Вернон поморщился. Он действительно неважно себя чувствовал, да и Петуния натерпелась за эти дни. Однако, с учетом разворачивающейся операции «Подготовка к Хогвартсу», дел было очень много.

– Сделаем так, – пошёл на компромисс Дурсль. – Сейчас отправимся на работу, я закончу кое-какие дела, а вернёмся к обеду.

Все кивнули, а Гарри внезапно подскочил и обнял его.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он, сопя Вернону куда-то в шею. – Я всё понял, вы не бросите меня одного.

Вернон улыбнулся и бережно прижал мальчика к себе. Как же угнетал его груз этой тайны, как он волновался за детей и насколько был рад избавиться от недомолвок в собственной семье! Дурсль хотел сказать Гарри что-то ласковое, но облегчение, затопившее его душу, вдруг почему-то стало очень горячим, обожгло левую сторону груди и с размаху стукнуло под лопатку. Вернон недоуменно моргнул, разглядывая мельтешение разноцветных пятен перед глазами, и на секундочку прикрыл их, стараясь унять это безобразие.

Очнулся Дурсль через сутки в больнице.

О том, что он в больнице, Вернон догадался сам. Если примерный семьянин просыпается в чужой постели, значит, попал он туда не по собственной воле. К тому же мерный писк неведомого прибора и резкий запах чего-то лекарственно-дезинфицирующего не оставляли простора для фантазии.

А о том, что прошли уже целые сутки, Дурслю рассказал врач.

– Что со мной? – сипло проговорил Вернон, пытаясь шевельнуть левым плечом, онемевшим и каким-то чужим.

– Ничего нового, мистер Дурсль, – суховато произнёс доктор, самоуверенный и возмутительно молодой, с коротким ёжиком светлых волос. – Судя по истории болезни, вы знакомы со своей стенокардией уже лет двадцать, не меньше. Не пойму только, почему вы никак не бережётесь, ведь эта дама не прощает легкомысленного отношения к себе.

– Ну, – неловко улыбнулся Дурсль, припоминая, что в последнее время он немного забросил дыхательные упражнения, да и таблетки принимал неаккуратно, – жена, дети, заботы. Как всегда.

– Жена и дети вот уже сутки сидят в холле и нипочём не желают идти домой, – ещё суше сказал врач. – Если будете так относиться к своему здоровью, то на вашу жену лягут не только ваши заботы, но и хлопоты по вашему достойному погребению. Я введу вам лекарство и впущу миссис Дурсль с сыновьями на пять минут. Готовы?

Вернон кивнул. Молодой и нахальный доктор прав в главном – умирать нельзя ни сейчас, ни через пять лет. Нужно дать мальчишкам хоть немного повзрослеть.

Туни с мальчиками зашли в палату. Похоже, врач и им наговорил неприятных вещей, потому что держались они скованно и явно боялись сказать что-нибудь лишнее.

– Обычный приступ, – поспешил утешить их Вернон. – Ничего серьёзного, но придётся немного побыть здесь.

– Дядя, прости, – прошептал Гарри. – Я больше не буду заставлять тебя волноваться.

Петуния закатила глаза, а Дадли прошипел:  
– Поттер, уймись, тебя никто ни в чём не винит. Папа, скажи ему, а то я уже устал.

Дурсль поманил Гарри здоровой рукой и чмокнул его в щёку:  
– Я сам виноват, забросил лекарства. И ты прости меня, я не хотел тебя пугать. Мир?

Гарри счастливо улыбнулся. Петуния присела на краешек постели и шёпотом сказала:  
– Не бросай нас, Вернон, бог с ним со всем, проживём как-нибудь. Выздоравливай, пожалуйста.

И, наклонившись, поцеловала его в губы.

Мальчишки шёпотом заворчали о «телячьих нежностях», а Дурсль попытался молодцевато подкрутить ус. Прямые и жёсткие, его усы не были способны на такое в принципе, но Вернон не этого и добивался – жена и дети весело захихикали.

– Идите домой, – велел Дурсль, – и стройте коварные планы по захвату магического мира. Вернусь, расскажете.

***

Кузены принялись строить коварные планы, как только отоспались после бдения в больнице Литтл Уингинга. И тут же столкнулись с тем самым дефицитом информации, на который так сетовал дядя Вернон.

– Ничего не выходит, – сказал Гарри. – Мы даже не знаем, чего маги боятся.

– Если судить по тебе, то овсянки, – буркнул Дадли. – А если верить сказкам, то большой толпы с дрекольем и костра. Хотя, лично я попробовал бы автомат. С подствольником.

– Я, на минуточку, в школу иду, – возмутился Гарри, – а не на сафари. Живодёр!

– Ты, на минуточку, на лоб свой полюбуйся, – Дадли скрестил руки на груди. – Тебя убивали, дурень. То, что ты выжил, наверняка кого-нибудь огорчило. Этот безымянный маньяк показался мне энергичным парнем, такой хвостов не оставляет.

– Зачем убивать ребёнка? – Гарри поёжился, визит в магический мир повернулся неожиданной, какой-то жуткой стороной.

– Запугать всех, а заодно ликвидировать будущего мстителя, – пожал плечами Большой Дэ.

– Что за фильмы ты смотришь, Дидди, – поморщился Гарри, имея в виду страсть Дадли к низкобюджетным американским боевикам.

– Историю решил подтянуть для Вонингса, – усмехнулся Дадли. – И я тебе скажу, боевики и рядышком не стояли с историей Англии и Шотландии. Я ещё до Великой хартии вольностей не дошёл, а уже волосы дыбом.

– Допустим, – засопел Гарри. – Тогда, получается, нам всем грозит опасность?

– Получается, – неохотно подтвердил Дадли. – Пришли убивать в один дом – придут и в другой.

Мальчики задумались.

– Значит, никто об этом доме не узнает, – твёрдо сказал Гарри. – Буду говорить, что вы меня ненавидели и… Как там чокнутая старуха Фигг вопила?

– Избивали, морили голодом, запирали в чулане и не давали завести котика, – Дадли хмыкнул. – Спасибо, Гарри, но твою безопасность эти враки не обеспечат.

– Если меня у вас спрятали, значит, кому-то я нужен, – отрезал Гарри. – Вот пусть этот кто-то мою безопасность и обеспечивает!

Дадли промолчал, он хотел дождаться отца. Тот обязательно что-нибудь придумает, Дадли был уверен.

***

Через неделю Вернон Дурсль уже был дома с категоричным наказом молодого нелюбезного доктора не волноваться, много ходить пешком, возобновить дыхательную гимнастику и отдать текущие вопросы бизнеса толковому управляющему.

Вернон не возражал, он и впрямь нуждался в передышке. В прогулках по Литтл Уингингу его сопровождали Гарри и Дадли. Дурсль неспешно шёл по тенистым улочкам, раскланиваясь со знакомыми, Гарри шагал рядом, а Дадли бежал трусцой, то обгоняя отца с кузеном, то возвращаясь назад.

Мальчишки рассказали Вернону о провалившихся коварных планах. Вернон удручённо покивал – в своё время он пришёл к тем же выводам.

– И всё-таки, Гарри, это очень опасно – ехать в Хогвартс без какого-то предварительного плана, – говорил он. – Правду сказать, я очень надеюсь на переписку со Снейпом и Блэком. В конце концов, мы всегда можем уехать в Европу.

– Не годится, па, – Дадли, отдуваясь, присел на бордюрный камень и принялся перешнуровывать кроссовки. – Даже если мы спрячемся от магов, от обычных людей нам не спрятаться.

– Зачем нам от них прятаться? – изумился Гарри.

– Скажи мне, доктор Поттер, если тебе в руки попадётся больной, которому нужно будет срочно кровь остановить, ты жгут возьмёшь или своими возможностями воспользуешься? – спросил Даддерс, и Гарри понурился. Кровотечения бывают разные, не везде можно жгут наложить. А бросить пациента истекать кровью…

– То-то, – Дадли встал и притопнул, проверяя шнуровку. – Пару раз проколешься, и будешь работать на спецслужбы всю жизнь. Ты будешь вести себя хорошо и делать, что скажут, чтобы с нами ничего не случилось, а мы будем вести себя хорошо, чтобы ты не нервничал и не злил начальство.

– Бог мой, Даддерс, – опешил Дурсль, чувствуя, как опять немеет левое плечо. – Я об этом даже не подумал.

– Вот ты смеёшься над комиксами, па, а в них чистая правда нарисована, – невесело сказал Дадли. – Где супергерой, там и правительство. Если герой за правительство, то он супергерой. А если герой сам по себе, то суперзлодей. И гоняют бедолагу правильные герои, как бешеного пса. Одна книжка – одна жизнь.

Вернон молча смотрел на сына, осознавая, что Дадли прав. Окончательно, горько и бесповоротно прав. В этом мире судьба Гарри предопределена – козырный туз в чьём-то рукаве.

Гарри тоже побледнел и сказал сдавленно:  
– Я не хочу ни в какие супергерои. Я обычный человек, мне ничего этого не нужно.

– Ты обычный маг, братец, – сказал Дадли сочувственно. – Сидеть тихо и не отсвечивать ты можешь только в родном мире. На нас можно не оглядываться. Кому мы там нужны?

Дурсль шумно вздохнул:  
– Даддерс, если ты будешь учиться в Вонингсе так же отвратительно, как в младшей школе, приеду и выпорю лично в главном холле. Ты, оказывается, умный парень. Позор мне, отцу, не разглядевшему собственного сына.

– Учёба и мозги – разные вещи, папа, – улыбнулся польщённый Дадли. – И потом, я говорил, что наш директор ко мне придирается. Гарри, не ной!

Гарри торопливо кивнул и вытер слёзы.

До дня рождения Гарри оставались считанные дни, всё семейство активно реализовывало план «Подготовка к Хогвартсу». Вернон показал мальчикам все свои записи, сделанные за эти десять лет. Там были рассказы Петунии о магии и магах, записанные Дурслем, размышления Вернона о тех или иных фактах и сведенные в таблицу данные о магических выбросах Гарри: даты, события, последствия. А ещё там был длинный список вопросов, на которые у Дурслей ответов не было.

С записями дело пошло веселей. Дурсли и Гарри сошлись на мнении, что в волшебном мире стоит вести себя тихо, скромно и доброжелательно. Не привлекать излишнего внимания, старательно учиться и постараться завести побольше хороших знакомых. Собственно, Дадли получил точно такие же советы по поводу своей учёбы в Вонингсе. Слишком много догадок, слишком мало фактов – никто не знал, как устроен магический мир.

– Мы не знаем даже, насколько Гарри хороший маг, – говорила Петуния рассудительно. – Лили, помнится, досадовала, что ленивые и глупые чистокровные однокурсники действуют только грубой силой.

– Ой, какие знакомые обвинения, – пробурчал Дадли. – Прямо, как в свой класс вернулся. Не выучил стишок – значит, дебил. Стукнул прыща какого-нибудь, за дело стукнул, попрошу заметить: вой до небес – изверг и садист. Хорошие девочки – они все такие, головой скорбные?

Гарри засмеялся, а Вернон хмыкнул:  
– Это исконно женская роль, Даддерс, унимать геройский пыл. Иначе мир обезлюдел бы раньше времени.

– В любом случае, Гарри, для начала осмотрись, – сказала Петуния. – Если будет возможность с нами связаться, пиши обязательно и очень подробно, мы с отцом будем думать.

Гарри кивал, и таинственный Хогвартс казался ему уже не таким страшным. 

Когда всё было обговорено не меньше сотни раз, Дурсль объявил, что день рождения Гарри они будут праздновать в Лондоне:  
– Мардж хотела увидеть мальчиков до их отъезда, а сюда ей приезжать не следует. Гарри, ты не против?

Гарри улыбнулся и помотал головой. Тётка Мардж была забавная и смешно причитала над их с Дадли проказами, перемежая причитания ругательствами, которые сделали бы честь отставному мичману. Они несколько раз были в гостях у Марджори Дурсль, та содержала собачий питомник и специализировалась на разведении английских бульдогов. Она и сама была немного похожа на бульдога, как внешностью, так и характером. Неглупая, хваткая и деловитая Мардж одинаково легко принимала как хорошие, так и дурные вести, играючи управлялась со своим капризным хозяйством и души не чаяла в младшем брате и его «ненормальной» семье. Замужем она никогда не была, в доме Мардж на правах хозяина жил Злыдень – на редкость смышлёный кобель самых элитных кровей, отец едва ли не трети приплода питомника. Прошлым летом, когда они с Дадли гостили у Мардж почти две недели, Злыдень сопровождал их на каждой прогулке, исправно отгонял чужих псов и охотно давал лапу.

Так и решили – тридцать первого июля дожидаются письма из Хогвартса, читают его и едут в Лондон: пообедать в кафе, наведаться в хороший торговый центр и, может быть, посетить кинотеатр. Все были довольны планами, предвкушали праздник, но уже вечером тридцатого июля всё пошло наперекосяк.

*** 

После того, как родители поднялись наверх, пожелав спокойной ночи, Гарри и Дадли ещё немного посмотрели телевизор и тоже пошли спать. Дадли уснул почти сразу, а взбудораженный Гарри так и не смог сомкнуть глаз. В итоге он провертелся в постели почти до полуночи, а потом спустился вниз – выпить сладкого чаю. Спать совершенно не хотелось, Гарри решил дочитать книгу об инфекционных заболеваниях и полез в чулан, чтобы яркий свет из гостиной не мешал домашним.

Едва он устроился на своей старенькой кровати, вниз спустился заспанный Дадли и шёпотом обругал его:  
– Я думал, тебя похитили нахрен, Поттер! А ну, живо спать, а то завтра из пушек тебя не разбудишь!

И тут в окно гостиной кто-то постучал.

Мальчишки замерли, затем Даддерс с невозмутимым лицом выдернул откуда-то из-под ящика со старыми игрушками металлический прут, один конец которого был обмотан изолентой. Пока Гарри соображал, откуда у кузена взялась такая жуткая вещь, застучали ещё сильнее, и Дадли обманчиво неуклюжей походкой двинулся к окну.

– Поттер, чтоб тебя, – проворчал он тихо. – Лопни мои глаза, это действительно сова. И к её лапе действительно привязана какая-то хрень. Сапёров вызываем?

Гарри нервно хихикнул и выбрался из чулана. Он открыл окно, и в комнату влетела небольшая пёстрая неясыть. Птица уселась на журнальный столик и протянула лапу с конвертом, а Гарри принялся его отвязывать. Дело не ладилось, у супергероя Поттера подрагивали руки и постукивали зубы. Сова занервничала, заклекотала что-то явно обидное и решила поторопить растяпу хорошим клевком. Но пока она примерялась, в воздухе зловеще свистнул металлический прут и Дадли процедил сквозь зубы:  
– Не так быстро, дорогуша.

Расхожая фразочка из американских боевиков в сочетании с ржавым прутом самого зловещего вида заставили сову съежиться и опасливо прикрыть глаза. Гарри кое-как отвязал послание. Сова, быстро перебирая лапами и косясь на Дадли, бочком-бочком шмыгнула на край стола и суматошно забила крыльями, стремясь покинуть нехороший дом как можно скорее.

– Погоди, я родителей разбужу, – Дадли подошёл к чулану, сунул прут куда-то в завалы старья и обернулся к кузену. – Отцу ни слова, Поттер, оʹкей?

Гарри только рукой махнул. Дадли не переделать – бедный Вонингс.

Тщательное изучение письма только добавило вопросов. Дядю Вернона огорчило бегство совы, а Дадли потешался над мантиями и остроконечной шляпой:  
– Твоя форма, Поттер, будет покруче моей.

Затем они немного поспорили о том, как без совы передать согласие на обучение в школе. Наконец тётя Петуния велела всем идти спать, чтобы поездка в Лондон всё-таки состоялась:  
– Всё завтра, милые мои, всё завтра. Ой, уже второй час ночи! С днём рождения, Гарри!

Дадли заржал и потащил Гарри наверх:  
– Завтра моя очередь освобождать питона, Поттер! С днюхой, в-волшебник!


	6. Глава 5

Утром тридцать первого июля Гарри разбудили «песни» Дадли, доносящиеся из ванной. Гарри со стоном откинул одеяло и, не открывая глаз, сполз вниз. Минут пять он как зомби бесцельно бродил по комнате, пока не проснулся. Дадли перешёл к следующему номеру своего небогатого репертуара, и Гарри понял, что пора спускаться на завтрак. Он нацепил очки, оделся, кое-как пригладил отросшие за месяц каникул волосы и туго стянул их в коротенький хвостик выпрошенной у тёти резинкой.

– Утро! – выскочивший из ванной Дадли дёрнул кузена за прядку, выбившуюся из хвоста. – Давай, Поттер, бегом, а то слопаю праздничный завтрак без тебя.

Гарри только фыркнул и пошёл в душ. Тётя ни за что не позволит притронуться к еде, пока все не соберутся за столом.

«Не буду стричься! – решил Гарри, оценив новую причёску в зеркале ванной. – Хоть сзади на человека похож».

По мнению Гарри, на людей были похожи те, у кого волосы лежали гладко, волосок к волоску. Его же вихры никаким стрижкам и укладкам не поддавались. Миссис Булман, приятельница тёти Петунии, держащая небольшую парикмахерскую на улице Глициний, давно опустила руки.

– Не знаю, что и делать, Гарри, – говорила она сокрушённо. – Хорошие густые волосы, но, вот беда, каждая прядка растёт в свою сторону. Будь ты девочкой, мы бы отрастили твои кудри и заплели красивую косу. А хочешь, я буду стричь тебя очень коротко?

Коротко стричься Гарри не хотел. Хуже очкариков выглядели только лысые очкарики. Поэтому каждое утро Гарри шепотом ругался и пальцами раздирал упрямые патлы, мечтая поскорее научиться изменять структуру волос.

Дадли, как всегда, осаживал его рвение:  
– Ты сам говорил, что регенерация кожи и быстрый рост волос как-то связаны. Зубы у тебя, вон, тоже крепкие, как у людоеда. Узнай толком, что к чему, а то опять наделаешь дел.

Гарри вдруг осенило, что он сможет научиться этому в Хогвартсе.

Школа волшебства, как он раньше не подумал? Дадли абсолютно прав, нужна система. Например, сведение синяков – Гарри несколько лет потратил для получения сносного результата. Кошки старухи Фигг, завидя своего мучителя, до сих пор разбегаются с надрывным мяуканьем. А в каком-нибудь волшебном учебнике на пятнадцатой, скажем, странице записан универсальный рецепт наилучшего излечения гематом.

Да что гематомы! Вот если бы научиться воздействовать на сосуды, на мышечную ткань, на состав крови – за пару-тройку манипуляций от дядиной стенокардии не осталось бы даже воспоминаний. На синяках Дадли проверено, что маглы вполне поддаются магическому воздействию, значит, дядю Вернона можно вылечить.

Гарри ошалело помотал головой. Перспективы вырисовывались просто фантастические. Теперь собственные возражения против учёбы в Хогвартсе казались идиотизмом.

«Трус несчастный, – корил себя Гарри, – устроил истерику на ровном месте. Признайся честно, ты просто за тёткину юбку цепляешься, нюня».

Гарри задумчиво потёр шрам и вышел из ванной. Это следовало обдумать не торопясь.

В столовой его ждали принарядившиеся родственники. Даже Дадли вместо обычной футболки с жутким принтом натянул клетчатую рубаху.

Гарри смутился. Сам он вышел к столу в старой футболке Дадли и в домашних джинсах, потёртых и дырявых на коленках. «Непарадные» очки с примотанной скотчем дужкой довершали образ чокнутого ботана, напрочь забывшего о собственном дне рождения.

– Ой, – Поттер покраснел, – я, наверно, тоже переоденусь. Нам ведь в город потом ехать.

– Ничего, – усмехнулся дядя Вернон, – тебе сегодня всё можно. Потом переоденешься, а то еда стынет.

Тётя Петуния расцеловала Гарри в обе щеки, дядя торжественно пожал ему руку, а Дадли хлопнул по плечу.

– С днём рождения, мой мальчик! – сказала тётя и промокнула глаза. – Ты уже совсем взрослый, даже не верится.

– Ма, давай пирог резать, а то наш маг сейчас тоже разревётся от чувств, – фыркнул Дадли.

– И не думал даже, – соврал Гарри, аккуратно разрезая именинный пирог. – Держи, бессовестный, тренер Келли извещён о нарушении режима.

После завтрака Гарри направился было наверх, чтобы переодеться, но его остановил Дадли:  
– Дай руку, братец.

Гарри протянул руку для рукопожатия, но Дадли засмеялся, перехватил её ладонью вверх и надел на кузена довольно массивный браслет.

– Держи, – сказал Дадли, – на память. А то уедешь в свой Хогвартс и не вспомнишь обо мне.

– С ума сошёл? – возмутился Гарри. – А ты в своём Вонингсе обо мне не забудешь? – он перевел взгляд на браслет. – Какой классный! Спасибо.

– Папа сказал, настоящее серебро. Я его на блошином рынке купил. Там много всякого барахла было, но я почему-то именно этот браслетик сразу приметил.

Гарри залюбовался подарком: чернёное серебро, грубоватое плетение плоских звеньев и вставки в виде стилизованных черепов. Крутая вещь.

– Спасибо, Дидди, – сказал он. – Даже на ночь снимать не буду.

Гарри тряхнул рукой. Подарок был широк для его запястья, и Гарри подтянул браслет к бицепсу. Удивительно, но тяжёлое украшение почти не чувствовалось на руке, легло, как влитое.

– Я рад, – Дадли улыбнулся и похлопал по брючному карману. – На твою палаческую книжку тоже осталось, ту самую, с человечьими потрохами на каждом развороте.

Гарри расхохотался.   
– Мальчики, поторопитесь, – донёсся голос тёти Петунии. – Мардж звонила, она уже выезжает.

– Ой, – Гарри вспомнил, что он всё ещё не одет, и рванул было наверх.

В ту же минуту дом сотрясли тяжкие удары в дверь.

– Это что-то побольше совы, – деловито сказал Дадли и отскочил к чулану. Гарри уже знал зачем – достать опробованный на несчастной птице прут.

– Мальчики, что там? – встревоженный дядя Вернон показался из дверей столовой, всё еще держа в руках газету. За его спиной стояла тётя и нервно вытирала руки передником.

Вооружиться Даддерс не успел. Дверь распахнулась, жалобно простонав почти вырванными петлями, и в гостиную ввалился очень странный тип. Гарри ошалело вытаращился на огромного, нет, Огромного Бородатого Человека.

– Кто вы и почему вломились в мой дом? – гневно спросил дядя Вернон, отшвырнув газету. Он шагнул в гостиную и ухватил Гарри за плечо, отодвигая от незваного гостя.

– Не тронь мальчика, ты, грязный магл! – загрохотал бородатый великан.

– Кто бы говорил, – тихо прошептал за спиной у Гарри кузен. Визитёр и впрямь выглядел не слишком опрятно. Спутанная грива длинных волос незнакомца и его кудлатая борода никак не походили на шедевр парикмахерского искусства. Заношенная куртка со множеством карманов и нечищеные ботинки нелепо смотрелись в стерильной гостиной миссис Дурсль.

– Здравствуй, Гарри, – гулким басом поздоровался великан. – Я пришёл за тобой, мне Дамблдор велел. Великий человек!

– Кто? – пискнул Гарри, не поняв точно, кто конкретно великий человек: Дамблдор, бородатый великан или, может быть, сам Гарри.

– Ты не знаешь, кто такой Дамблдор? – изумился бородач. – Дурсль! Почему ты ничего не рассказал Гарри Поттеру о волшебном мире?

Дядя Вернон затрясся от злости:  
– Кто вы такой?! Покиньте мой дом немедленно!

Тётя Петуния рассказывала, что за Лили в своё время приходил преподаватель из волшебной школы – толстенький словоохотливый старичок с пушистыми бакенбардами, милый и вежливый, хотя и очень-очень странный. Поэтому Дурсли ждали в гости мага, мало-мальски похожего на учителя. Они намеревались разговорить гостя из волшебного мира и постараться произвести на него самое благоприятное впечатление, чтобы у будущих преподавателей Гарри не было предвзятого отношения. Но вместо мага явилось какое-то грубое и немытое чучело, будто Гарри не нормальный волшебник, а бродяжка с помойки.

Между тем волосатый бородач насупил густые брови и наставил на мистера Дурсля потрёпанный розовый зонт:  
– Сейчас я тебе покажу, как издеваться над Гарри!

Шутки кончились. Тётя Петуния тоненько вскрикнула, Даддерс скользнул великану за спину, крепко сжимая в кулаке верный прут, а дядя задвинул Гарри в чулан:  
– Мальчик никуда не пойдёт!

Гарри очень не понравился этот зонт. Огромный бородач и голыми руками мог без труда скрутить их всех, но Поттера обеспокоил именно зонт. Что-то в нём было такое, чего просто не могло быть в обычном зонте. Гарри выскочил из чулана, дядя попытался его перехватить, но не успел.

– Стойте! – крикнул он и подскочил к великану вплотную. – Послушайте, давайте мы уйдём отсюда, и вы мне всё расскажете.

– Поттер, – рявкнул Дадли, – какого хрена?!

Великан расплылся в улыбке и ухватил Гарри за руку:  
– И то верно. Пойдём, Гарри, отсюда, тебе не место здесь, в этом чулане. Как ты на папку-то похож! А глаза мамкины точь-в-точь!

– Вы знали моих родителей? – тихо спросил Гарри.

– А как же! – великан вытащил откуда-то огромный платок, старательно промокнул глаза и потопал к выходу. – С дороги, пузырь!

Он хотел пнуть Дадли, но тот легко увернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на кузена. Гарри, как мог, изобразил пантомиму на тему, что, мол, сейчас он уведёт этого чудика из дома, поговорит с ним и тут же вернётся.

– Мальчики, – беспомощно всхлипнула тётя Петуния.

– Пойдём, Гарри, – прогудел великан, и Гарри побежал за ним, стараясь не оглядываться на испуганных и растерянных Дурслей.

Гарри едва поспевал за великаном. Тот шёл быстро, широкими шагами, что-то бормотал себе под нос и остановился только в небольшом сквере в двух кварталах от Тисовой улицы.

– Пожалуй, здесь поговорим, – сказал он, оглядевшись. – Тут деревья. Сам я, считай, в лесу живу, мне с деревьями хорошо.

«Не сомневаюсь!» – чуть не ляпнул Гарри, но вовремя прикусил язык.

– Меня Хагрид зовут, – представился бородач, – Рубеус Хагрид. Я – хранитель ключей Хогвартса!

Поттер недоуменно хлопнул глазами. Он тоже ждал в гости преподавателя, а не сторожа.

– Очень приятно, мистер Хагрид, – вежливо сказал Гарри.

– Да ну, – по-детски смутился Хагрид. – Какой я мистер, просто Хагридом зови.

Гарри кивнул.

– Постой, так ты даже не знаешь ничего, – спохватился великан. – Ну, да я тебе всё расскажу. Ты, Гарри, маг. Понял?

Гарри кивнул ещё раз – да, понял, и довольно давно. Лет шесть назад.

– А родителей твоих убил один такой… В общем, злой он был ужасно, – неторопливо продолжил Хагрид.

Гарри мгновенно выхватил самое главное из сказанного:  
– Был?!

Хагрид поперхнулся и уставился на Поттера. Потом задумчиво поскрёб в затылке, подёргал себя за бороду и с досадой сказал:  
– И ведь говорил мне Дамблдор, что будет нелегко. Ну да. Родителей твоих убил, дом ваш разрушил. Он и тебя хотел убить, Гарри. Но не смог. Шрам твой – так бывает, когда тёмный маг насылает заклятье. Но ты выжил, хотя и не должен был.

– И что с этим злодеем стало? – спросил Гарри, надеясь, что убийцу его родителей надолго посадили в тюрьму, и опасаться нечего.

– Так исчез он. В ту самую ночь и исчез. Никто толком не знает, что ты с ним сделал, но что-то такое, отчего тот пропал.

Гарри вспомнил дядины записи о его стихийных выбросах. «Исчезновение» там было только одно: его детская кроватка пропадала где-то целую ночь и вернулась наутро. Гарри вздохнул, рассказчик из Хагрида был неважный, он мог и напутать что-нибудь. Почему Дамблдор не прислал кого-нибудь потолковей?

Хагрид меж тем рассказывал, что злой колдун совсем было забрал власть у Министерства магии и убил множество сильных и отважных магов, которые осмелились бороться с ним и его приспешниками. Услышав о приспешниках, Гарри вновь заволновался. То есть убийца – главарь террористической группы, а не обычный маньяк. И, тем не менее, если верить Хагриду, в их дом он заявился в одиночку, без охраны. Личные счёты?

Гарри пожал плечами и сосредоточился на рассказе Хагрида. Это было непросто. Тот взволнованно размахивал руками, ерошил волосы, теребил бороду, запинался, замолкал в самых неожиданных местах, прикладывался к бутылке с чем-то явно горячительным и поминутно ссылался на Дамблдора, великого человека.

Тёмного мага звали Волдеморт. Ясно, что кличка, обычное дело для террориста. Гарри накрепко запомнил, что произносить это имя-не-имя в приличном обществе не принято. По версии Хагрида, боялся безымянный злодей лишь Дамблдора, а единственным безопасным местом во всей магической Британии был Хогвартс. На волшебную школу Тот-Самый-Который напасть не решился. Зато решил убить Поттеров, лучших, по словам Хагрида, учеников этой самой школы.

Ирония судьбы, но бояться экстремисту с непроизносимым именем следовало вовсе не Дамблдора, великого человека, а мальчишку, едва научившегося ходить. Брошенное в ребёнка заклятье каким-то образом отразилось в детоубийцу и…

– Исчез он, Гарри, – Хагрид, явно непривычный к долгим речам, устало ссутулился. – Никто не знает куда. Никто не знает, сумеет ли он оттуда вернуться. Но не умер, нет. Он уже и человеком не был, чтобы просто умереть. Хотя многие думают, что всё-таки умер – ничего о нём не слышно, а подельники его… Ну, кто как. По-разному, в общем. Но ты их берегись, Гарри! Страшные люди.

Хагрид сурово взглянул на Гарри, тот покорно кивнул. Кто бы ещё рассказал, как именно следует беречься тёмных магов.

– Так что ты, Гарри, теперь знаменитый. Все мечтают взглянуть на тебя хоть одним глазком, письма шлют, желают всего хорошего.

– Я ничего не получал, – озадаченно сказал Гарри, размышляя, чем же он так знаменит. Крепким лбом? Дадли его задразнит насмерть.

– Ну, так они же в Хогвартс приходят, письма-то. Сюда нельзя, а то маглы узнают о нас. А это нехорошо, да, нехорошо.

Гарри потёр занывший висок. Чем больше узнаёшь о волшебном мире, тем меньше его понимаешь. Бедный дядя Вернон, он уже десять лет так мучается.

– Ну, – хлопнул себя по коленям Хагрид и поднялся с земли, – теперь пойдем за книжками.

Гарри опешил. Родные с ума сойдут от беспокойства, не явись он домой немедленно.

– Хагрид, – сказал он в волнении, – я выскочил из дома в чём был. У меня ни монетки в карманах.

Великан махнул рукой:  
– Денег у тебя куча. Возьмём в Гринготтсе.

– Где?!

– В банке. Там гоблины всем заправляют, – Хагрид подхватил свой неправильный зонт, достал из нагрудного кармана огромный гвоздь и протянул его Гарри. – Возьми его и держи крепко, а то расщепит.

Гарри растерянно посмотрел на Хагрида, робко коснулся гвоздя…

И очутился в каком-то безлюдном переулке.

Глухие кирпичные стены, пара мусорных баков и обшарпанная щелястая дверь в одной из стен.

– Где мы? – спросил он у Хагрида, топтавшегося рядом.

– Это задняя дверь «Дырявого котла», – сказал Хагрид, и Гарри даже не удивился. Дверь котла, чему тут удивляться. Задняя.

– Пойдем-ка, пропустим стаканчик, – великан толкнул дверь и поманил Гарри за собой. Зайдя в помещение, Гарри немедленно вспомнил словечко «притон». Точно, это он и есть – тесный, грязный и неуютный.

Хагрид живо направился к барной стойке:  
– Маленькую, Том. Я нынче здесь по делам Хогвартса. Дамблдор мне доверяет. Сам смотри, кого я привёл.

Бармен вручил великану стакан с какой-то коричневой жидкостью и перевёл взгляд на оробевшего Гарри.

– Мерлин! – воскликнул он потрясённо.

– Нет, – честно признался Гарри. Его сейчас больше всего интересовало, как они сюда попали, и далеко ли это от дома.  
– Смотрите, это же сам Гарри Поттер! – Том схватил Гарри за руку и энергично её потряс. – Мистер Поттер, какая честь!

Гарри обступили немногочисленные посетители бара, они тормошили мальчика, пожимали ему руку и говорили, что счастливы его видеть. Гарри совершенно не понимал, что происходит. Ему нужно было домой. Там остались дядя и тётя, и Гарри всерьёз беспокоился. Месяца не прошло после сердечного приступа дяди Вернона, и вот, пожалуйста, Гарри ушёл из дома со странным и агрессивным типом.

Поэтому он пропускал мимо ушей все славословия, молчал, кивал, вежливо улыбался и терпеливо ждал, пока Хагрид допьёт свой стаканчик и вспомнит о Гарри. Наконец Хагрид объявил всем, что время не ждёт и у него куча поручений от самого Дамблдора.

Они вышли в тот самый двор с мусорными баками. Гарри скептически хмыкнул:   
– Мы заблудились?

– Нет, – Хагрид замотал головой. – Это магия, смотри.

Великан коснулся концом своего розового зонта нескольких кирпичей, и глухая стена превратилась в арку. Гарри захотелось протереть глаза – за аркой открылся вид на извилистую узкую улочку, мощёную булыжником.

– Ну вот он, Косой переулок, – гордо сказал Хагрид.

Гарри потрясённо выдохнул. Улочка была… _волшебная_. Он вертел головой, пытаясь увидеть и запомнить всё-всё-всё, но всего запомнить было невозможно, как и невозможно было хоть что-то понять.

По улочке сновали маги в развевающихся накидках самых разных цветов и фасонов, покупали и продавали самые невообразимые и непостижимые товары: драконью печень, глаза угрей, летающие мётлы, самопомешивающиеся котлы, пучки каких-то невиданных трав и шкуры откровенно мифических животных.

Огромное количество лавок и магазинчиков самого причудливого облика, броские вывески с удивительными надписями – привыкший к типовой застройке заштатного городка и к его тихим благопристойным жителям, Гарри влюбился в эту улочку и её сказочно-карнавальную атмосферу сразу и навсегда.

Он почти не слушал Хагрида, толковавшего о каком-то важном деле и о доверии Дамблдора, о самом защищённом в мире месте и о ставшем ненадёжным сейфе. Гарри было не до того. Он нечаянно получил удивительный подарок на день рождения и сейчас от души им наслаждался. Гарри даже про Дурслей забыл на какое-то время, так ему было уютно и хорошо в этом странном, но таком замечательном месте.

– Ну вот и пришли! – засмотревшийся по сторонам Гарри налетел на Хагрида и сконфуженно извинился. – Это Гринготтс, волшебный банк.

Гарри круглыми глазами рассматривал _существо_ , стоявшее на ступенях огромного беломраморного здания с вычурной позолоченной лепниной там и сям. Существо, в свою очередь, неодобрительно покосилось на Гарри и махнуло рукой на дверь: проходите, мол, нечего пялиться.

– А это гоблин, – хохотнул Хагрид и потопал вверх по ступеням. – Воровать у них – гиблое дело, сразу скажу.

Гарри завел глаза. Воровать вообще гиблое дело, хоть у кого.

Внутри гоблинов было столько, что Гарри моментально привык к их виду. Наоборот, здесь они с Хагридом выглядели очень странно. Хагрид, недолго думая, облокотился на первый попавшийся стол и спросил работавшего за ним гоблина:  
– Это к вам надо, чтобы взять денег из сейфа Гарри Поттера?

– Если у мистера Поттера есть ключ от сейфа, – утвердительно кивнул тот.

– А как же! Да где же? Нет, не здесь. Ага! Тоже нет. Вот он! – Хагрид достал золотой ключик откуда-то из недр своей куртки, а гоблин потрясённо уставился на добытые при этом полезные ископаемые: заплесневелую выпечку, обрывки верёвки, крошки табака и сонную мышь.

– Пожалуйте со мной, – гоблин поднялся из-за стола и направился куда-то вглубь помещения.

– А ещё письмо, письмо Дамблдора насчёт сейфа семьсот тринадцать! – заорал великан на весь банк.

– Мы уже поставлены в известность о вашем визите, пройдемте к хранилищам, – ответил клерк, не оборачиваясь, и Хагрид с Гарри пошли следом.

Гоблин открыл массивную дверь, и Гарри, ожидавший увидеть ровные ряды банковских ячеек, оторопел – это была огромная пещера, тускло освещённая факелами.

Гоблин сел во что-то, что напомнило Гарри шахтёрские вагонетки из старых фильмов, и нетерпеливо кивнул на сиденья позади. Хагрид горестно застонал и полез в вагонетку, Гарри робко примостился рядом. Тележка рванула с головокружительной скоростью, и Гарри чуть не заорал от радости. День рождения получался всем на зависть, вот и на карусели покатали. Супергерой Поттер от души наслаждался поездкой, пока Хагрид зеленел лицом и судорожно цеплялся за борта вагонетки.

Наконец они приехали. Гарри с уважением посмотрел на небольшую, но массивную сейфовую дверь. Справа и слева в стену пещеры были вделаны такие же двери. Хагрид вылез из тележки и обессиленно присел прямо на камни у стены, его явно мутило. Гоблин открыл дверь и приглашающе махнул мальчику рукой:  
– Ваш сейф, мистер Поттер!

Гарри робко вошёл в дверь. Сейф был не сейф, а целая сейфовая комната. Почти пустая, только на ближайших к двери полках громоздились золотые и серебряные монеты.

– Сколько здесь? – спросил Гарри.

– Чуть больше пяти тысяч галлеонов, – сказал гоблин. – Точную сумму я скажу в зале, подняв записи.

– Простите, я неверно задал вопрос, – Гарри вздохнул. – Что можно приобрести на эти деньги?

Гоблин впервые взглянул на клиента с интересом:  
– Можно купить небольшую квартирку в небольшом городке.

– В магической Британии?

– Разумеется. У маглов, впрочем, тоже.

– Конвертация средств разрешена? – спросил Гарри, племянник своего дяди.

– Да, – сказал гоблин и одобрительно кивнул. – Причем не только наличными. Недавно мы открыли банк у маглов. Промежуточный, так сказать. Я вручу вам его реквизиты.

– Хорошо. Откуда у меня этот сейф?

Гоблин внимательно посмотрел на Гарри и слегка улыбнулся:  
– Это наследство, доставшееся вам от вашего отца. У вашей матери не было собственного сейфа.

Гарри подумал:  
– А что можно купить, кроме квартиры? Я имею в виду обучение в Хогвартсе.

– Стандартный набор формы, учебников и писчих принадлежностей стоит около сотни галлеонов. Малоимущим маглорождённым покупки оплачивает школьный попечительский совет примерно на эту же сумму. Вы, как уроженец магической Британии, такой привилегией не пользуетесь. Подержанные вещи стоят дешевле, можно немного сэкономить. Само обучение в Хогвартсе для маглорождённых – триста галлеонов в год, малоимущие обучаются бесплатно. Для магов – тысяча галлеонов в год, малоимущие маги самостоятельно ведут переговоры о снижении платы с попечительским советом, так что в этом случае бывает по-разному.

– Получается, здесь денег на пять лет учёбы?

– Ваше обучение, мистер Поттер, оплатил ваш дед незадолго до своей смерти. Он также учредил небольшой фонд на ваше имя, но средства оттуда можно будет получить только при соблюдении некоторых условий.

– Значит, дед тоже умер? – грустно спросил Гарри.

Тут Хагрида, видимо, перестало тошнить.

– Гарри, – укоризненно прогудел он. – Мы торопимся, а гоблины о деньгах могут болтать до Мерлинова воскрешения. Сейф семьсот тринадцать, дело там у меня.

Гарри посмотрел на великана и пожалел, что они так быстро доехали. Надо было ещё пару кругов сделать.

– Хагрид, – укоризненно сказал он. – Ты мне не рассказал, сколько денег брать.

– А, – Хагрид ввалился в сейфовую комнату, а гоблин поморщился, – ну так сотни хватит за глаза. А тут погляди сколько!

– Золотой – это галлеон. А серебряный? – спросил Гарри.

Хагрид открыл было рот, но гоблин его опередил:  
– В главном зале я дам вам памятку для маглорождённых. Там всё очень понятно изложено.

Хагрид достал откуда-то небольшую полотняную сумку и принялся помогать Гарри складывать монеты, старательно считая их вслух. Досчитав до сотни, он вручил мальчику импровизированный кошель. Гарри охнул:  
– Тяжело!

– У магов бумажные купюры не прижились, – чуть улыбнувшись, сказал гоблин. – Специфика образа жизни, так сказать. Но мы не теряем надежды. Господин хранитель ключей, помогите, пожалуйста, молодому человеку.

Хагрид хлопнул себя по лбу, забрал у Гарри золото и понёс его к тележке.

Гоблин дождался, пока великан повернётся к ним спиной, подскочил к Гарри, дёрнул его за рукав и молча ткнул когтистым пальцем в верхнюю полку. Гарри потянулся и достал с полки довольно пухлый конверт. Он повертел конверт в руках и охнул. Гоблин приложил палец к губам. Гарри торопливо закивал и быстро засунул конверт за пояс штанов, прикрыв его полой футболки.

Они опять уселись в тележку, но аттракцион уже не радовал Гарри. Он даже не пошёл смотреть, что за дело у Хагрида в сейфе семьсот тринадцать. Все его мысли занимала надпись на конверте.

Чёткие и прямые, почти без наклона, буквы складывались в слова: «Моему внуку в день его одиннадцатилетия. Карлус Джеймс Поттер».


	7. Глава 6

Магнус Нотт задумчиво вертел в руках письмо. Гладкий дорогой пергамент, фиолетовые чернила с искрой, филигранно изготовленная печать, терпкий запах кёльнской воды, изящный летящий почерк… И совершенно оскорбительное предложение, изложенное, впрочем, в самых изысканных выражениях.

По-хорошему, стоило разгневаться и испепелить проклятое письмо, а потом, попозже, сделать то же самое с отправителем. Благо Нотт был уверен в своей победе. Этому гаду не тягаться со стихийным огненным магом, самым мощным в Британии за последние двести лет. Хорошенько разозлившись, Магнус вполне мог сделать самого Дамблдора, только этот хрен в колокольчиках ещё ни разу не давал прямого повода и, чуть что, моментально прятался в Хогвартсе. Собственно, в открытом бою противостоять Нотту теоретически мог только его покойный старший брат, погибший ещё в Первую магическую.

Но в том-то и беда, что гнева не было. Раздражение – было, досада – была, даже немного веселья было: вот ведь, драный книзл, как же он подгадал со своим письмом, как будто специально момент выжидал.

«Может, и выжидал, – тоскливо подумал Нотт, – с него станется. И мы с Ургхартом просмотрели, кретины, а ведь он никогда даже не прятался. Болваны, какие мы болваны».

Магнус встал с кресла, подошёл к бару и выбрал тяжёлую квадратную бутыль. «Старое огденское», самое то для неспешных размышлений. Затем он щёлкнул пальцами и приказал старшему домовику подать ужин сюда, в кабинет.

– Мистеру Ургхарту скажи, что я занят, – также велел Нотт. – Сегодня он сам на хозяйстве, дай ему в помощь пару своих дармоедов, и не беспокойте меня оба. Пшёл!

Магнус выглянул в окно, распахнул створки, впуская в комнату прохладный летний вечер, и уселся в кресло перед камином. Ужин бесшумно появился на маленьком столике, и Нотт отхлебнул первый глоток янтарной, слегка маслянистой жидкости.

Итак, скользкая тварь Люциус Малфой и его проклятое письмо.

***

Ульрих Нотт и Арманд Малфой пришли на землю Британии вместе с войсками Вильгельма Завоевателя. Безземельные рыцари без кната за душой за неполный десяток лет превратились в богатых лендлордов – Бастард был щедр на милости своим рыцарям-магам, выжившим после кровопролитных схваток с местными колдунами.

Оба боевых мага сражались отважно, судя по семейным преданиям, приятельствовали и даже лены получили почти по соседству: в Уилтшире и Сомерсете. На месте разорённых саксонских поселений выросли грозные нормандские замки, чьи хозяева сталью и магией наводили новый порядок.

Огненный дар стал проявляться у Ноттов примерно с четырнадцатого века. Стихийники и в старые времена были редкостью, ныне же в Англии устойчивый наследственный дар имелся только у Ноттов да у слабеньких магов воды Бэддоков. Прочие стихийные маги рождались редко и непредсказуемо: иногда по дюжине за поколение, а иногда всего по паре за целую сотню лет.

Малфои заполучили другой наследственный стихийный дар – магию воздуха. «Огневики» с «воздушниками» ценились особо, и боевые ковены, каких до введения Статута о секретности было множество, платили стихийникам, не скупясь.

В конце концов, набравшись опыта и скопив достаточно галлеонов, Нотты учредили собственный ковен. С тех пор в Британии не было содружества боевых магов сильнее, многочисленнее и могущественнее.

Безалаберное же семейство Малфоев предпочитало наниматься бойцами к Ноттам или ещё к кому. Сейчас об этом мало кто помнил, но в пьянках, бесчинствах и мотовстве Малфои успешно соперничали с Блэками. Численностью белобрысые «воздушники» тоже не уступали ни Блэкам, ни Прюэттам, ни, Мордред их сношай, Мраксам. Пол-Уитлшира числилось в малфоевских бастардах, и иногда в Малфой-мэноре обреталось до десятка боевых магов с жёнами, детьми, вассалами, наложниками, наложницами и всяким сбродом, собранным по окрестным тавернам.

Но уже тогда Малфои были со странностями. О них Нотту напомнил учитель покойного отца, гостивший в Нотт-мэноре прошлым летом. Старому Джагсону, деду азкабанского сидельца Айвора Джагсона, было уже за сто пятьдесят лет. Нотт, не слушая, вежливо поддакивал старенькому магу, похожему на сушёный мухомор, пока беседа не зашла о маглах.

– Ежели Дамблдор, сожри его мантикора, добьётся отмены Статута о секретности, то я хотел бы до этого дожить, – дребезжащий тенорок деда наполнился непонятным Нотту злорадством. – Гляну на его рожу и помру спокойно.

– Как так, мистер Джагсон? – равнодушно спросил Нотт, больше для поддержания беседы, чем из желания выслушать дедовы объяснения.

– Он, вонючий маглолюб, квакнуть не успеет, как очутится на побегушках у Люци Малфоя, – удовлетворённо сказал Джагсон. – Когда Дамблдор поймёт, что он всю жизнь пиздел, о чём понятия не имеет, будет поздно. Хорошо, что Эйби Малфой помер, а то Статут бы уже отменили.

Нотт вытаращился на деда. Наверно, вид у него был дурацкий, потому что Джагсон снизошёл до объяснений:  
– Малфои всегда были с маглами не разлей вода, ещё со времен Ублюдка. Побойся Мерлина, внучок, ты тоже веришь в их россказни о – фу-фу-фу! – грязной крови магловских животных?

Нотт кивнул. Не он один, вся Британия верила.

– Вот же, бляди белобрысые! – дед хлопнул себя по колену. – Никогда не говорят того, что думают. И как-то так говорят, суки, что все верят их словам, а не поступкам. Из всех магических семейств только Малфои всегда были по уши в магловской политике, магловских войнах и магловских деньгах. Правда, в отличие от тех же Борджиа или Медичи, у них доставало мозгов не лезть на глаза. И на Статут они чихать хотели, только, опять-таки, их никто никогда не ловил. Пока Дамблдор верещит о мире и счастье в совместном житье, молодой Малфой делает на маглах деньги и кормит их власть предержащих. Теперь угадай, кто будет доверенным посредником между двумя мирами?

Нотт успокоился. Это просто досужие домыслы старого деда. К несчастью, того понесло в другую сторону, и свою мысль он не закончил. Зато огорошил Нотта ещё одной историей о Малфоях:  
– Из-за Абраксаса твой дед совсем голову потерял. Ему уже за сорок было, когда он в Эйби втрескался. Тот в молодости чисто Адонис был – белый, гладкий. Нос задирал до небес и ничем его было не взять, уж такой переборчивый. А вот поди ж ты, спутался с безродным русским. Долохов тоже у Лорда в фаворе был, теперь с внучком моим, небось, через стену перестукиваются.

Старый Джагсон уже вдохновенно сплетничал о ком-то другом, а Нотт всё ещё пытался переварить новость о собственном деде, безответно влюблённом в надменного белокурого мальчишку. За этими размышлениями Магнус напрочь позабыл о предполагаемом маглолюбии Малфоев.

Вторая беседа, которая должна была бы насторожить Нотта, состоялась на тренировочных занятиях Ковена. Младшие Нотт, Ургхарт, Флинт, Бэддок и оба Причарда увлеченно наблюдали за тем, как их отцы перебрасываются заклятиями. Некоторые парни уже учились в Хогвартсе, но к тренировкам со взрослыми их ещё не допускали.

Во время передышки Ургхарт спросил сына о заданных на лето эссе, и тот пожаловался, что «гадина Снейп» задал сверх положенного огромное сочинение о фамильных проклятиях.

– Вот жук, – хохотнул Ургхарт. – Директор, что ли, научил его у детей тайны выведывать? Поищи в книжках подборки по исчезнувшим родам, там должно что-то быть. О действующих проклятиях никому не рассказывают, шутка ли, давать такое оружие в руки чужих.

– Одно действующее проклятие знает вся Британия, а толку? – меланхолично сказал Причард. – Живёт, зараза, не тужит, как будто в ромашках его поваляли, а не прокляли.

И на вопросительные взгляды присутствующих, с досадой пояснил:  
– Да Малфой же. Они когда ещё вымереть были должны, и что-то никак.

Тут все оживились и стали проверять историю, и впрямь известную всей Британии, на достоверность. Мальчишки слушали, затаив дыхание.

Около двухсот лет назад очередной Малфой всё-таки нарвался.

Причина конфликта осталась тайной, но некий Квинтус Малфой пленил и убил молодого мага. Видно, пленник не был невинным агнцем, потому что семья погибшего тут же от него отреклась. Однако глава семьи во всеуслышание объявил суть проклятия: род Малфоев будет пресечён, и только личное прощение убитого способно прекратить вымирание рода.

Из этой истории ясно было, что пленник очень надеялся выжить и проклятием пытался запугать мучителя, иначе личное прощение теряло всякий смысл.

– Вот поэтому, дети, – назидательно сказал Ургхарт, – врагов нужно сразу убивать, а не разводить ненужную возню.

– Или пытать под Силенцио, – хмыкнул старший Флинт, – в компании с хорошим легилиментом.

Достоверно неизвестно, добил ли пленника свежепроклятый Малфой или тот умер сам. Сначала всё шло, как должно идти при сделанном от всей души предсмертном проклятии: многочисленный род хирел на глазах, его членов преследовали многочисленные и разнообразные несчастья.

Однако оставшиеся Малфои подсуетились и провели несколько тёмных ритуалов, благо личной мощи им было не занимать. Снять проклятие не сняли, но изменили: у Малфоев будет рождаться всего один наследник мужского пола до тех пор, пока их опять-таки не простит убитый маг лично. Фактически, немедленную гибель рода просто отсрочили. Ни единой женщины в роду, ни бастардов, ни побочных ветвей и всего один наследник – род Малфоев вот уже двести лет ходил по грани.

О новой трактовке проклятия магическую Британию известила обиженная семья – видать, боялась мести Малфоев и решила добавить шансов малфоевским врагам.

– Так они же вроде отреклись от убитого? – недоуменно спросил младший Ургхарт. Парнишка рос серьёзным и вдумчивым, и Нотт надеялся, что он со временем заменит своего отца в роли своеобразного «начальника штаба» Ковена.

– Могли вынужденно отречься, – пожал плечами Бэддок. – С Малфоями и сейчас бодаться опасно, в смысле, с Малфоем – он же единственный взрослый в роду. А уж тогда раскатали бы и не заметили. Представьте только, пять-шесть Люциусов идут по Косому переулку.

И Боевой ковен, единственный оставшийся в магической Британии, дружно передёрнуло. Не приведи Мерлин!

Проклятие покончило с Малфоями как с боевыми магами. Стихийный дар они, надо полагать, утратили тогда же. Во всяком случае, за все двести лет не было ни одного случая его применения. Горластые выпивохи, драчуны и кобели Малфои ушли в небытие, и началась эра хитрецов Малфоев, к каждому из которых рано или поздно прилипало словечко «скользкий».

Эти новые Малфои были осторожны до трусости и расчётливы до подлости. Тягаться с ними не было никакой возможности, скользкие Малфои не гнушались ничем: в ход шли интриги, подкупы, яды, похищения, подлоги и наёмные убийцы. Теперь один-единственный Малфой, запершись в мэноре, мог наделать больше бед, чем весь старый добрый клан бесхитростных вояк. Ни одна грязная история в магической Британии не обошлась без какого-нибудь Малфоя, но ни одного из изворотливых мерзавцев так и не удалось поймать за руку.

– Странно, – задумчиво сказал младший Флинт, – а Люциус Малфой по Лютному в одиночку ходит и ничего не боится. И с Сивым якшался, вы сами говорили.

– С таким количеством зачарованных побрякушек я бы и на дракона в одиночку пошёл, – буркнул Нотт. – Малфои лет пятьсот артефакты собирали и пока ни одного на сторону не продали, паразиты.

И эти драккловы артефакты увели разговор в сторону. Ковен опять сидел без денег; Нотт был вынужден продать несколько родовых амулетов и книг и оттого был зол до крайности. Поэтому Магнус рявкнул на бойцов и разогнал посиделки. А ещё он забыл расспросить обоих Флинтов, что именно в Лютном переулке делал чистюля Люциус.

Следующий разговор состоялся пару месяцев спустя, но Нотт опять не понял намеков судьбы.

– Абраксас оставил без штанов, считай, половину Европы. Хорошо, что это были драконы, а не, скажем, мандрагора или акромантулы, тогда без штанов сидели бы мы, – хорошо поставленный баритон Паркинсона было слышно от самого входа, и Нотт тихонько застонал. Мир определённо помешался на Малфоях – вот уже и стаканчик нельзя пропустить, чтобы не услышать о тёмных делишках белобрысого семейства.

– Здорово, Паркинсон, – вяло сказал он. – Чего это ты так разошёлся?

– Мерлин и его борода, вы только посмотрите, кто почтил нас своим визитом, – хохотнул Паркинсон, заключая Магнуса в свои медвежьи объятия. – Вот, объясняю Дерреку, что значит «обвалить рынок ингредиентов».

– И что же это значит? – Нотт пожал руку Дерреку, которого не видел ещё с лордовых времён. Не иначе парень ударился в бега, а теперь, когда всё улеглось, вернулся.

– Тебе, вояка, не понять прелестей финансовых интриг, – Паркинсон ухмыльнулся. – Но Абраксас умный был, гад, не отнять. Люциусу до него далеко, и потому я его делаю раз за разом.

Паркинсон действительно стремительно богател. Он происходил из довольно зажиточной старой семьи, насчитывающей поколений десять чистокровных. Они держали несколько обувных лавок, одну даже, кажется, в Косом переулке. К Лорду молодой Паркинсон пришёл сам и без колебаний подставил руку под Метку – налоговые и прочие послабления для маглорождённых медленно, но верно вытесняли старые семьи из бизнеса. Боец он был средний, хотя и отважный. Тёмный Лорд, безошибочно распознававший во всяком человеке его главный талант, отправил Паркинсона в штаб заведовать финансированием организации. Тот справлялся очень неплохо и после войны с тем же энтузиазмом принялся за семейный бизнес.

– Деррек, а что ты понимаешь в финансовых интригах? – засмеялся Нотт, вспомнивший, как лихо тот кидался боевыми заклятиями и как быстро находил спиртное – где угодно, хоть в чистом поле.

– Ничего, – пожал плечами Деррек, – но нашему финансовому воротиле нужны были свободные уши. Я их обеспечил, мне нетрудно.

– Эх вы, боёвка, – немного обиженно сказал Паркинсон, – одна похабщина на уме. А я, между прочим, у Малфоя паутинные фермы отжал. Это же ого-го!

– За это стоит выпить, – согласился Нотт. – Угощай, штабной, я нынче на мели.

Они тогда славно надрались, вспоминая весёлые деньки на службе у Лорда. Бар почти опустел, три пьяных УПСа, громко тоскующих по былым подвигам, могли отбить аппетит не только у мирных обывателей, но и у табуна фестралов.

Слабые желудком горожане, впрочем, не постеснялись нагрузить работой доблестные силы правопорядка. Аврорский патруль вломился в бар с явным намерением окоротить дебоширов, но лицезрение лорда Нотта, азартно размахивающего палочкой и объясняющего, чем пульсар отличается от файерболла, заставило их заметно скиснуть.

Старший патруля робко попросил не поминать вслух Сами-Знаете-Кого и его небесспорные деяния, на что Нотт нецензурно посоветовал вернуться к служебным обязанностям и не докучать порядочным магам.

Авроры тоскливо прикинули небогатый выбор: ожоги от Нотта или неполное служебное соответствие от Скримджера. Скримджер победил, потому что лечение в Мунго для авроров, раненных при исполнении, было бесплатным, а за косяки по службе лишали премии. Старший обречённо застонал и обнажил палочку со словами: «Именем закона, господа маги, пройдемте в местное отделение аврората». Нотт с весёлым изумлением наблюдал за драматической борьбой служебного долга со здравым смыслом.

И гореть несчастному бару жарким пламенем, если бы туда гордо не вплыл Люциус Малфой собственной скользкой персоной.

– Добрый день, господа, – невозмутимо поприветствовал их Люциус и негромко позвал официанта.

Авроры сникли окончательно. Драка с самим Ноттом, пусть бы она и длилась всего пять секунд, гарантировала почёт и уважение среди коллег на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Малфой же наверняка затаскал бы их всех по судам, пролети рядом с его лордством хоть одно заклятие.

– На первый раз прощаю, – отрывисто сказал старший патруля и увел своих подчиненных от греха подальше.

Пока самый храбрый официант заведения по стеночке обходил компанию недобитых ветеранов Второй магической, лорд Малфой решил развлечь себя светской беседой.

– Давно не виделись, господа, – сказал он и чуть приподнял уголки губ, что, вероятно, должно было обозначать любезную улыбку. – Хороши ли ваши дела?

– Да зашибись, – пробурчал Деррек и разлил огневиски по стаканам.

– Вот, сплетничали о вашем досточтимом батюшке, – окончательно развеселился Нотт, – пусть покоится с миром. Паркинсон объяснял нам, что значит «обвалить рынок ингредиентов». А потом мы обмывали его новые паутинные фермы.

– Вот как? – Люциус совершенно не изменился в лице. – Тогда мистер Паркинсон наверняка не откажется объяснить, что значит «сбросить неликвидные активы».

Паркинсон побагровел и потянулся за палочкой, но Магнус примирительно поднял руки:   
– Простите нас, Малфой. Не зря же вы только что спасли нас от аврорских застенков? Мы вам ещё пригодимся.

И спасённые лихо махнули очередную порцию.

– Определённо пригодитесь, господа, – чуть усмехнулся Малфой, допил свой кофе и попрощался.

Не шибко трезвому Нотту даже в голову не пришло, что Малфой не шутил.

***

Магнус вздохнул и посмотрел на окаянное письмо. Его светлость лорд Малфой, рассыпаясь в комплиментах, с сожалением сетовал на нехорошие слухи о небольших денежных затруднениях Ковена и интересовался, не примет ли многоуважаемый лорд Нотт абсолютно бескорыстную помощь.

«Небольшие денежные затруднения», какая деликатность! Денежные затруднения на самом деле были бездонной ямой, в которую со свистом уходили любые средства, которые они с Ургхартом исхитрялись раздобыть.

Зато теперь всё сошлось.

Малфой избавлялся от принадлежащих ему магических предприятий, Малфой ходил по Лютному переулку как у себя в мэноре, Малфой никогда не был против отмены Статута о секретности.

Малфой затеял что-то масштабное, и ему понадобилась частная армия.

Нотт знал только одно масштабное дело, для которого требуются живые деньги в огромном количестве, обширные связи в преступном мире и наёмные бойцы экстра-класса.

Государственный переворот.

Магнус невесело рассмеялся. Повторялась старая история, после которой он и его люди обзавелись Метками. Тогда всё тоже началось с «небольших денежных затруднений».

Нет, он не жалел о прошлом. Магнус считал Лорда тем самым пресловутым меньшим злом. Уж лучше он, чем непримиримые антагонисты Дамблдор и Монтегю, которые, дай им волю, истребят магов под корень. Один отдаст их в рабство маглам, и это будет именно рабство, а никакое не сотрудничество. Другой запрёт их за Барьер, карая смертью за нарушение Статута о секретности, и примется гнобить маглорождённых. Оба варианта не оставляли магам шанса выжить.

Но Малфой не Тёмный Лорд. Волдеморт был бессребреник и патриот, настоящий борец с системой. А его скользкий друг…

За Малфоем никто не пойдёт. И никакие деньги не заставят Нотта поддержать узурпатора – с Британии хватит крови.

Нотт тряхнул головой. С другой стороны, Ковену отчаянно нужны заработки. Уцелеть в двух магических войнах и тихо скончаться от безденежья – это было бы обидно.

Магнус ещё немного подумал. Люциусу придётся объясниться, а разводить переписку Нотт не любил. Поэтому он зачерпнул горсть дымолётного пороха и сел по-турецки перед камином.

– Лорд Малфой! – негромко позвал Магнус и отхлебнул глоточек огневиски.

– Добрый день, лорд Нотт, – Люциус ответил так быстро, будто сидел тут же, под камином. – Что-то случилось?

– Читаю ваше письмо, – хмыкнул Нотт, – и у меня возникли вопросы. Точнее, один вопрос: зачем вам Ковен, милорд?

– Я затеял опасное предприятие, лорд Нотт, – вопреки ожиданиям, Люциус не стал юлить. – Боюсь не выжить в процессе.

– Смена власти? – самым светским тоном поинтересовался Магнус и был вознагражден дивным зрелищем изумлённого до крайности Малфоя.

– Как?! – спросил Люциус, и глаза у него сделались человеческие, а не те холодные рыбьи гляделки, от которых Нотта, честно сказать, подташнивало.

Магнус растерянно пожал плечами. Салазар его знает как. Догадался.

Малфой задумчиво закусил нижнюю губу, и Нотт чуть не поперхнулся. Моргана-мать, у Люциуса есть мимика!

– Я могу войти к вам? – спросил Малфой.

Нотт согласно кивнул и повёл палочкой, снимая защиту. Люциус шагнул в камин, и Нотту пришлось собрать всю силу воли, чтобы не пялиться на слегка небритого лорда Малфоя в домашнем сюртуке. Вместо этого он отхлебнул ещё глоточек огневиски и предложил гостю отужинать. От ужина Малфой отказался, а вот в стакан огневиски вцепился так, будто тот последний на земле.

– Я, право слово, в растерянности, – сказал Люциус. – Вы не подумайте, всё это планируется не на завтра. Но Монтегю нас погубит в конце концов. Вы, я знаю, честный человек, вы не можете остаться в стороне.

– А Дамблдор? – спросил Нотт, не на шутку ошарашенный внезапным очеловечиванием ледяного истукана.

– А Дамблдор, – хищно прищурился Малфой, – тоже затеял опасное предприятие, только у него не будет Ковена за спиной. Ведь не будет?

Нотт мотнул головой. Только не у Дамблдора.

– Вот и славно, – обрадовался Малфой, и Магнусу захотелось протереть глаза. Да что же происходит, Мордред подери?

– Милорд, – осторожно спросил Нотт, – а вы не думаете, что ваша кандидатура устроит не всех?

Малфой растерянно посмотрел на Магнуса и внезапно рассмеялся:  
– Моя кандидатура вообще никого не устроит, даже меня самого. Я имел в виду вас, милорд, за вами пойдут очень многие.

Нотт растерянно икнул и пролил на себя огневиски:  
– Меня?!

Малфой кивнул и отсалютовал Магнусу стаканом.


	8. Глава 7

– Сынок, ты меня совсем не слушаешь!

– Прости, мама, – Драко состроил виноватое лицо, но мать на такие штуки не покупалась никогда.

– Драко Абраксас Малфой, изволь выслушать меня очень внимательно! – Нарцисса Малфой нахмурилась и даже притопнула ногой.

Драко мысленно завыл, как стая оборотней в полнолуние. Да сколько можно! «Драко, не геройствуй, сначала подумай хорошенько». «Драко, ты плохо подумал, надо было подумать ещё». «Драко, не забывай надевать амулеты, все сто миллионов штук». «Драко, если что-то случится, немедленно активируй портал». Драко, Драко, Драко…

Вот и теперь то же самое. Простое, казалось бы, дело – выйти в Косой переулок и сделать покупки к школе. Но инструктаж длился второй час, как будто мама готовила вылазку из осаждённой крепости.

По большому счёту, так оно и было. Драко прекрасно знал и о проклятии рода, и о прошлом отца и деда, приближённых Тёмного лорда, и о нынешнем непростом положении семьи. От этого нравоучения становились ещё противней, потому что просто так от них было не отмахнуться.

Драко вообще не помнил времени, чтобы он хоть что-то делал просто так. Может быть, когда-то в раннем детстве, когда был жив дедушка, и то вряд ли. Папа говорил, что магические выбросы у Драко начались рано, значит, учить его начали тогда же.

Поэтому Драко рвался в Хогвартс, как Моргана на Авалон. Там у него будет немного самостоятельности. Очень немного, но всё-таки.

А ещё там будут люди вокруг. Множество людей, а не только мама с папой, крёстный и те немногие, кому Малфои верили и приглашали в мэнор. Собственно, Драко был лично знаком всего с тремя своими ровесниками: с Винсом Крэббом, Грегом Гойлом и Милли Булстроуд. Очень интересные и неплохие ребята, Драко с удовольствием принимал их в гостях, но их было маловато для компании.

Иногда отец брал его с собой в чащобы Нидвудского леса в гости к Фенриру Сивому. Старый оборотень был неизменно ласков к «цыплёнку» и разрешал ему всё: бегать по лесу, орать во всё горло, взбираться на деревья, купаться в ручьях, пачкаться в грязи у запруды, лазить по живописным руинам какого-то замка неподалёку от деревеньки оборотней и, самое главное, общаться с детьми стаи. Юных оборотней тоже интересовал гость из «большого мира», да ещё такой простой и компанейский. Драко вываливал на волчат кучу сведений, вычитанных из книг, а оборотни учили его бегать босиком, ориентироваться по звёздам и жарить мясо на костре.

В Нидвудском лесу можно было не скрывать Самую Главную Тайну. Отец здесь бывал, чтобы отвести душу и вдоволь поколдовать. Посмотреть на это сбегалась вся деревушка.

Люциус вскидывал руки, и воздух, повинуясь ему, начинал двигаться. Для начала отец вызывал лёгкий ветерок, несколько раз менял его направление, а потом переходил к вещам посерьёзнее. Резкие и злые вихри сбивали листву и ветви с деревьев, короткие и яростные шквалы с рёвом уходили в пасмурное небо. Потихоньку сгущались тучи, воздух начинал потрескивать от атмосферного электричества, и оборотни восхищённо выли и улюлюкали, предвкушая главное развлечение. Старший Малфой никогда не обманывал ожиданий благодарных зрителей – огромная масса воздуха закручивалась в гигантскую воронку, и смерч со страшным гулом уходил по просеке, проложенной несколькими его собратьями, чтобы внезапно рассыпаться в конце пути.

В такие моменты Драко благоговел перед отцом. Ему не верилось, что этот грозный воздушный маг – его добрый и спокойный папа. Сам Драко пока был способен только на небольшие воздушные «шлепки». Единственный смерчик, который у него недавно получился, был высотой меньше фута и продержался секунды три. Но отец хвалил его так, как будто Драко сотворил грозовой фронт на пол-Британии. Папа вообще никогда не скупился на похвалы, в отличие от мамы. Мама, как учитель, была гораздо требовательнее и жёстче.

– Драко, не витай в облаках! – Нарцисса отвешивала отпрыску лёгкий подзатыльник. – Это тебе не воздух сотрясать, балбес, здесь нужно быть очень внимательным.

И Драко, потирая затылок, вздыхал и углублялся в заумные таблицы совместимости человеческой крови с чем угодно: с фазами луны, с драгоценными камнями, с зельями, с кровью животных, обычных и магических, и Мерлин знает, с чем ещё. Таблиц было много, гораздо больше, чем терпения у Драко. Мама называла это занудство «основами кровной магии» и клялась, что её сын будет всё это знать, не будь она племянницей самой Вальбурги Блэк.

Короче, валить ветром лес было гораздо проще и, что уж греха таить, намного интереснее, чем овладевать «основами кровной магии». Эта самая кровная магия, кстати, сейчас находилась практически вне закона, каждый адепт приравнивался к тёмному магу и был у Министерства на особом счету. По мнению Драко, которое он, впрочем, так и не рискнул озвучить, это был очень долгий и трудоёмкий способ попасть в Азкабан. Метод тёти Беллы нравился ему намного больше.

Нарциссу Блэк никто не преследовал, потому что никто не знал, как далеко она зашла в изучении фамильного искусства. Она вышла замуж за Люциуса в восемнадцать лет и как будто исчезла для магической Британии – Малфои умели охранять свои сокровища.

Но Драко от этого было не легче, уж ему-то быть незаметным не светило. Неприлично богатый наследник двух древнейших и знаменитейших родов уже сейчас вызывал нездоровый интерес у самых разных людей: от журналистов и папаш с дочерями подходящего возраста до киднепперов и мало-мальски значимых политических фигур магической Британии. Жизнь обещала быть весёлой, Драко не питал пустых надежд на мирное и спокойное существование.

Тем сильнее хотелось в Хогвартс – урвать хоть немного настоящего детства. Никто же не ждёт от него изощрённого коварства прямо с первого курса? А если и ждёт, то пусть утрётся, Драко намерен оттянуть славный момент своего взросления хотя бы до малого совершеннолетия.

После воздушного шоу отец молодел на глазах и весь вечер был в превосходном настроении. Он много смеялся, возился с Драко и волчатами, ставя им несложные защитные заклинания, и перешучивался со взрослыми оборотнями, в общем, был самим собой – папой. То мороженое чучело, которое лорд Малфой демонстрировал всему остальному миру, Драко называл _pater_ и в раннем детстве даже считал другим человеком.

Глядя на отца, Фенрир качал тяжёлой полуседой башкой и укоризненно выговаривал:  
– Что за жизнь ты себе устроил, Люций? Ты же человеком становишься только среди оборотней! И цыплёнка туда же тащишь, не стыдно тебе?

Люциус отмахивался, этот спор длился много лет и конца ему не предвиделось.

– А почему я цыплёнок? – спросил Драко, который вовсе не считал прозвище обидным, он и вправду был щупловат для своего возраста. Просто стало любопытно.

– Потому что твоего папашу ещё в Хогвартсе окрестили Павлином и, как по мне, попали в точку, – усмехнулся вожак оборотней.

Драко захохотал. Теперь существование в мэноре курятника с белыми павлинами получило логичное объяснение.

– Я обожаю тебя, папа, – сказал он, отсмеявшись. – Ты – лучший.  
– Посмотрим ещё, как тебя обзовут, – сказал Люциус, потрепав сына по голове, – и уживётся ли это создание с моими павлинами.

– Ох, не думаю, – задумчиво сказал Фенрир, внимательно глядя на Драко. – Беги играть, цыплёнок, взрослым нужно серьёзно поговорить.

***

– Драко, ты опять меня не слушал? – Нарцисса тяжело вздохнула. – Пойду-ка я в Косой переулок одна, так будет безопасней.

– Ну, ма, – заюлил Драко. – Я тебя очень внимательно слушал, честно.

– Салазар с тобой, обманщик. Оденься прилично и сделай уже что-нибудь с волосами.

Драко победно вскинул кулак и побежал в свои покои.

– О-о-о, как ты красив, – мурлыкнуло зеркало, в котором отразился наследник дома Малфоев.

– Красив? Ха! – надменно вскинул подбородок Драко. – Я нечеловечески прекрасен! Не то, что ты, грязная тусклая стекляшка.

Зеркало охнуло и, оскорбившись, заткнулось. Драко удовлетворенно кивнул. К каждому найдётся свой подход, даже если у этого каждого и мозгов-то нет.

Теперь можно было разглядеть себя без помех: дорогая мантия, классические брюки с рубашкой, изрядное количество артефактов в скрытом состоянии, незарегистрированная палочка в чехле-невидимке на предплечье и порт-ключ в виде крохотного колечка в нижней губе, тоже невидимый. Губу прокалывать было очень противно, но мама велела терпеть и не спорить:  
– Даже если тебя обездвижат, закусить губу ты всегда сумеешь.

Теперь осталось испробовать недавно вычитанное заклинание укладки непослушных волос. Это отцу хорошо с его густой платиновой гривой или крёстному с его тяжёлыми чёрными прядями, а у Драко волосы тонкие и лёгкие, взвивались в небо от малейшего ветерка. Действительно, какой-то цыплячий пух. Ну ничего, сейчас он их… Драко взмахнул палочкой и чётко произнёс короткую фразу на латыни. Волосы мгновенно зачесались назад и пригладились волосок к волоску. Драко провёл рукой – намертво. Видок, конечно, забавный, но зато не нужно беспокоиться о пристойной причёске.

Драко показал зеркалу язык, скорчил рожу, и только после этого чопорно поджал губы, задрал подбородок и как бы утомлённо прикрыл глаза – _pater_ в толпе, одинокий и прекрасный. Вот и отличненько, самое то для Косого переулка.

Привычка копировать черты папиной маски появилась давно. Драко был совсем не похож на отца, но отчаянно того желал, и потому как обезьянка перенимал у папы жесты, мимику и манеру разговора. Окружающих это очень веселило, и только крёстный недовольно хмурился и одёргивал Драко: «Прекрати манерничать!»

Повзрослев, Драко понял, что смеются не над ним, а над отцом, слегка обиделся за папу и вполне сознательно начал копировать не его, а _paterˊ_ а. Смеяться перестали – зрелище было жутковатое, даже Нарциссу иногда передёргивало. И только Люциус с весёлым любопытством наблюдал за сыном: «Я и вправду произвожу такое впечатление? Какая прелесть!» Теперь _pater_ верно служил обоим Малфоям, связываться с этим типом у окружающих не было никакого желания.

Драко спустился вниз, в гостиную с камином. Мама уже дожидалась его.

– Камином переместимся в «Дырявый котёл», а потом пройдём через арку, – сказала Нарцисса. – Начнём, пожалуй, с учебников, а там посмотрим.

Учебники они купили быстро; толковые приказчики во «Флориш и Блотс» загодя приготовили кипы учебников, упакованных по спискам каждого курса. В аптеку Малфои не заходили вообще. В их домашней лаборатории командовал сам Северус Снейп, и, зная крёстного, можно было не сомневаться, что там уже лежит тючок с первоклассными ингредиентами, предназначенными для Драко.

Потом Драко надолго залип перед витриной магазина с мётлами. Леди Малфой стоило огромных трудов оторвать его от восторженного созерцания новой модели «Нимбуса». Положение осложнялось тем, что на людях подзатыльники и заклятия щекотки исключались, чем бессовестный ребёнок беззастенчиво пользовался. Стараясь сохранить невозмутимый вид, Нарцисса прошипела:  
– Драко, огнекраба тебе за пазуху, какой же ты Малфой! Зачем тебе шестая метла? Уедешь в Хог, и все они будут пылиться в кладовой!

– Пылиться?! – возмутился негодник. – Приеду на каникулы, домовикам шеи сверну.

Наконец, они дошли до магазинчика мадам Малкин, и Драко наотрез отказался появляться в ателье в сопровождении матери.

– Миледи, я вам не верю! – заявил он оторопевшей Нарциссе. – После той батистовой штуки с кружевными рюшами и вышивкой по подолу ни на грош не верю. Я сам выберу себе одежду!

– Очень красивая была сорочка, – попыталась настоять на своём леди Малфой. – Ты в ней был просто неотразим!

– Это да, мама, – помрачнел Драко, – другого слова, пожалуй, и не подберёшь. Так что, прости, но с тобой к портным я больше ни ногой!

Мать фыркнула, но отступилась:  
– Сорочки бери с манжетами под запонки, никаких пуговиц! Я жду тебя в кафе у Фортескью. Не задерживайся, а то я эту хибару с тряпками возьму штурмом, а руины спалю к Мордредовой бабушке.

Драко хихикнул и открыл дверь ателье. Эти Блэки! Рюши и руины.

Отец рассказывал, что тётушка Беллатрикс могла полдня провертеться перед зеркалом перед тем, как отправиться в рейд. Судя по колдографиям, эффектная была дама.

Драко помрачнел. Отец за десять лет так и не сумел добиться ни одного свидания, надо думать, Лестрейнджи и прочие живы только мамиными ритуалами. Десять УПСов из Ближнего Круга и мамин кузен Сириус Блэк. Это много даже для такой сильной ведьмы, как мама. Она иногда по неделе отлёживается после каждого ритуала, а отец пьёт огневиски и ругается с крёстным. По правде сказать, он всё чаще ругается с крёстным, иногда даже без всякого огневиски.

– Добрый день, молодой человек! – на перезвон колокольчика входной двери вышла сама хозяйка ателье. – Собираетесь в Хогвартс?

– Oui, madame, (2) – вежливо ответил Драко.

Видимо, мадам Малкин была всё-таки не мадам, а обычная миссис, потому что от звуков французской речи она заметно напряглась. Драко фыркнул: в магической Британии владелец любой «хибары с тряпками» по какой-то необъяснимой причине старался приписать французское происхождение не только тряпкам, но и себе. Драко не стал издеваться над портнихой и продолжил по-английски:  
– Будьте добры, мне хотелось бы приобрести школьные мантии и пару шляп к ним.

Узнав своего клиента, чьи колдографии на фоне роскошных интерьеров Малфой-мэнора регулярно красовались на разворотах «Ведьмополитена», мадам Малкин на долю секунды недовольно поджала губы.

– Прошу вас, мистер Малфой, – портниха указала на примерочную зону с большими молчаливыми зеркалами и высокими скамейками.

Драко снял свою мантию и встал на скамью. Некоторое время он был занят, выбирая ткани и фасоны будущих мантий, а потом просто стоял, скучая, пока с него снимали мерки.

Драко решил ограничиться дюжиной мантий от Малкин, а остальную одежду, в том числе сорочки с правильными манжетами, купить в «Твилфитт и Таттинг». Закройщицы мадам Малкин работали споро, и вскоре Драко уже примерял школьные мантии.

Тут колокольчик на двери опять зазвонил: вошёл новый посетитель. Драко обернулся, любопытствуя…

И чуть не рухнул со скамьи.

Вошедший мальчишка выглядел так, будто его травили крапами. Вылинявшая нижняя сорочка без ворота и с короткими рукавами была разрисована кельтскими крестами и исписана не вполне пристойными фразами. Чудные штаны, изрядно поношенные и застиранные до потери первоначального цвета, зияли дырами на коленях.

И только потом Драко заметил небрежно перехваченные в короткий хвост тёмные кудри и круглые очки, одна из дужек которых была примотана к оправе блестящей прозрачной лентой.

На правом бицепсе мальчишки, составляя чудовищный контраст с обносками, тускло мерцал магический браслет старой работы из самородного серебра. Мощная аура древнего артефакта была отчетливо тёмной. Очень непростая штука, носимая открыто, без всякой маскировки – откуда она у этого типа?

Драко осмотрел мальчишку ещё раз. Неизвестный босяк был невысок, тощ и, как показалось Драко, слегка не в себе.

– Привет, незнакомец! – широко улыбнулся оборвыш, непоседливо переминаясь на примерочной скамье. – Тоже в Хогвартс?

Драко вдруг почувствовал себя истинным Малфоем, ибо ему впервые в жизни удалось сохранить на лице ледяную невозмутимость, тогда как мысли потекли с небывалой доселе скоростью.

Маглорождённый нищий? Чушь. Малоимущим грязнокровкам учёбу в Хогвартсе оплачивал попечительский совет, его же представители заботились о достойном виде будущих студентов. Уж для похода в Косой переулок сопровождающий этого первокурсника должен был озаботиться наличием на подопечном штанов без дыр. Кстати, не видать никакого сопровождающего, мальчишка пришёл сам. И тёмно-магический браслет эта версия не объясняет.

Ещё один Уизли? Тоже не сходится. Нахал, да, но не рыжий. И даже Уизли штопают прорехи в одежде и носят мантии. Артефакт такой силы им не по карману.

Чистокровный ребёнок из окончательно обедневшего рода? Ерунда. Нет в Британии рода, чей глава настолько свихнулся, что не постеснялся отправить отпрыска в Косой переулок в неподобающем виде. Мраксы вроде бы вымерли, а больше никто напоказ не кичился абсолютным пренебрежением к мнению общества. Хотя, браслетик-то как раз в их духе. Или не вымерли?

Магический потомок сквибов, носящий чудом сохранившийся родовой артефакт? Да ну, такое только в слезливых романах бывает, слишком невероятно.

Ничего не надумав, Малфой приосанился и снисходительно изрёк, растягивая гласные:  
– И тебе здравствовать. Да, я тоже буду обучаться в Хогвартсе. Мечтаю быть распределённым в дом Слизерина, как и все мои предки. Надеюсь, я попаду в сборную факультета по квиддичу. Обидно, что первокурсникам нельзя брать с собой мётлы, как ты думаешь?

Малфой нёс заведомую чушь и внимательно всматривался в лицо странного мальчишки в надежде угадать, что же это за чудик, без опаски носящий тёмный артефакт и именующий одного из Малфоев незнакомцем.

– Никак не думаю, – загадочный мальчишка улыбнулся ещё шире. – Я, видишь ли, не так давно узнал о существовании магов и магии, поэтому совершенно не понял, о чем ты толкуешь.

«Все-таки грязнокровка, – огорчился Малфой. – А я-то накрутил, умник. Он что, сбежал от сопровождающего? А браслет? Ничего не понимаю».

А вслух сказал со снисходительной усмешкой:  
– Ничего, позже поймешь. Советую держать глаза и уши открытыми, а ум – непредвзятым. Иначе не выживешь.

Разговаривать больше было не о чем, и Драко отвернулся от оборванца к окну, где увидел школьного лесничего Хагрида. Тот уткнулся в стекло и азартно размахивал огромными рожками мороженого.

– Это со мной, – хихикнул за спиной странный грязнокровка. – Вернее, я с ним. Он мне тут всё показывает. Прикольный дядька, правда?

Драко буквально впал в ступор. Похоже, сегодня утром члены совета попечителей, преподаватели Хогвартса и сам Дамблдор были отравлены. Ничем другим нельзя было объяснить Хагрида в роли гида по волшебному миру. Не иначе, крёстный расстарался: он давно об этом мечтает. Одна надежда, что папа в Святом Мунго, а не на смертном одре, все-таки не должен был Северус оставить крестника сиротой.

Совершенно растерявшись, но упрямо держа лицо, он вновь обернулся к таинственному оборвышу. Тот корчил гримасы и бурно жестикулировал, беззвучно объясняя хогвартскому привратнику, что с примеркой ещё не закончено.

– Мистер Малфой, ваш заказ, – в примерочную вошла мадам Малкин, левитируя солидный тюк с одеждой. – Вам уменьшить?

– Отправьте в мэнор, пожалуйста, – вежливо сказал Драко, сходя со скамьи и снимая подогнанную мантию. – Эту тоже, будьте так добры. Желаю приятного дня.

Пожелание он произнёс для модной портнихи, но оборванец, похоже, был уверен, что весь мир принадлежит ему.

– Спасибо за совет, – сказал он. – Было приятно поболтать, увидимся.

Улыбчивый нахал спрыгнул со своей скамьи и протянул руку. Ошарашенный Малфой машинально пожал её и пришёл в изумление. Нищий грязнокровка не имел на правой руке ни единой мозоли. Тёплая узкая ладонь была сухой, но нежной как у маленькой девочки.

Драко буквально ощутил, насколько его собственные руки грубее. Мозоли от мётел, гоночной и квиддичной, порезы и царапины по самым разным поводам, мелкие ожоги от едких зелий – да мало ли дел у потомственного лорда?

Мальчишка же, казалось, ни единого дня в жизни ничего не делал руками. Драко заметил аккуратные ногти оборванца, срезанные буквально до мяса и явно обработанные пилкой. Маникюр, Мерлин трижды величайший! Драко с досадой понял, что не в состоянии разумно истолковать сочетание тщательно ухоженных рук с обносками, которых постыдились бы и обитатели Лютного переулка.

Старинный тёмный артефакт издевательски ухмылялся стилизованными черепами, и Малфой мысленно сплюнул через плечо и вспомнил старый-престарый заговор от сглаза. Мордред знает, чем ещё оборониться от этой пакости; в действенности своих амулетов он почему-то не был уверен.

– Увидимся, – смущённо буркнул Драко и поспешил прочь из ателье.

Только на полпути к кафе, в котором они с матерью уговорились встретиться, Малфоя осенило, что он даже не узнал имени странного мальчишки. Кем бы ни был этот нахальный босяк, малфоевские мозги он отключал напрочь. Или это действие артефакта?

Малфой помотал головой, выгоняя лишние мысли. Дома он всё расскажет папе и покажет встречу с оборванцем в думосборе. Может, хоть что-то прояснится.

Дальнейшая прогулка по Косому переулку прошла без неожиданностей, но встреча с загадочным мальчишкой не шла из головы. У Драко чуть мозги не закипели от тщетных попыток объяснить несообразности. Мальчишка совершенно не походил на мага, но на маглокровку он тоже не был похож. А ещё тот явно был на взводе, Драко это почувствовал достаточно ясно. Он и сам иногда так себя вёл, когда что-то случалось, а показать свои чувства по каким-то причинам было нельзя.

Малфой попытался успокоиться и глубоко вдохнул. Все-таки жаль, что мальчишка из маглорождённых, Драко он понравился.

***

Нарцисса заметила, что с сыном неладно, но списала это на посещение Косого переулка. Всё-таки нужно убедить Люциуса, что мальчик должен чаще бывать на людях. Иначе в Хогвартсе ему придётся трудно.

– Пойдём-ка опять к Фортескью, – решительно сказала леди Малфой. – Я не отказалась бы от чашечки кофе.

Драко кивнул. Мороженое он любил, а у Флориана Фортескью оно было самым вкусным. Они с Нарциссой заняли уютный столик и тихо беседовали, когда Драко вдруг застыл и уставился в окно.

Хагрид, нагруженный старомодным школьным сундуком и клеткой с крупной белой совой, широкими шагами удалялся по улице в сторону «Дырявого котла». Рядом с ним вприпрыжку бежал какой-то мелкий оборванец.

– На что ты так засмотрелся, сынок? – спросила леди Малфой, уже раза три пытавшаяся выяснить у Драко, заказать ли ему мороженого.

– Хагрид, – задумчиво сказал сын, не отрывая глаз от окна, – Хагрид отчего-то сопровождает маглорождённого мальчика по магазинам и объясняет устройство магического мира.

– Бедный мальчик! От кошки Филча был бы больший прок, чем от Хагрида. Домой?

– Да, мама. Надеюсь, отец не слишком занят сегодня.  
____________________________________________  
(1) Pater — отец (лат.)  
(2) Oui, madame — да, мадам (франц.)


	9. Глава 8

– Вернон, что же нам делать?

Дурсль вздохнул и ещё крепче обнял Петунию:  
– Ждать, милая. Успокойся, пожалуйста. Что там, Даддерс?

Пару часов назад Дадли, не слушая причитаний родителей, выскользнул вслед за Гарри и наблюдал его беседу с чокнутым великаном на почтительном расстоянии. Теперь он вернулся, уселся в отцовское кресло и сидел, нервно сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

– Исчез. Стоял рядом с этим придурком, а потом – раз! – и никого нет. Ни Гарри, ни придурка. Развеялись.

– Вот видишь, – всхлипнула Петуния, – они так умеют, я говорила.

– Вот и прекрасно, – Вернон сидел на диване рядом с женой и боялся выпустить её из объятий, чтобы та не сорвалась в истерику. – Купят школьные принадлежности и вернутся. Не плачь, всё будет хорошо.

Дадли угрюмо взглянул на него и собрался что-то сказать, но Вернон кивнул на Петунию, отрицательно повёл глазами, и сын замолчал.

– Я полагаю… – начал было Вернон, но его прервала резкая трель телефонного аппарата. – Дадли, возьми трубку. Господи, что там ещё?

Дадли приложил трубку к уху, послушал немного и слегка улыбнулся:  
– Это тётя Мардж. Ругается. Она в Лондоне, звонит из автомата. Беспокоится, не случилось ли чего.

– Пусть едет сюда, – скомандовал Дурсль. – Раз уж так получилось, ничего не поделаешь.

Ещё через пару часов приехала Марджори, выругала таксиста за бестолковость и невежливость, громогласно поинтересовалась у меланхоличного Злыдня, как ему путешествие, и обняла встретившего её Вернона.

– Ну, где там именинник? – спросила она.

– Заходи в дом, – Вернон поднял сумки. – Все там.

Теперь Петунию обнимала Мардж, а Вернон с Дадли хмуро переглядывались и рассказывали родственнице о неожиданном госте.

– Ничего, Туни, – прогудела Мардж, – с Гарри ничего не случится, поверь. Он умный мальчик, сообразит, что ему делать.

– Бог мой, даже в полицию не позвонить, – дрожащим голосом сказала Петуния. – Мы абсолютно беспомощны перед этими… этими ненормальными.

– Потерпи, дорогая, – улыбнулась Мардж. – Дай помощнику вырасти, не всё сразу. Не реви, вернётся твой сын. Вернётся, говорю. Чайку дадите, чародеи?

***

Письмо деда жгло Гарри кожу. Как назло, не было ни одной минутки, чтобы уединиться и заглянуть в конверт.

От нетерпения и непонятной тревоги Гарри некоторое время вёл себя, как болван. Он машинально принял от гоблина, которого, оказывается, звали Крюкохват, реквизиты магловского банка, негласно работающего с гоблинами, памятку для маглорождённых о денежной системе магической Британии и выписку по счёту с точной суммой денег, оставленных ему отцом.

Ключ от сейфа Хагрид забрал себе, пробурчав, что он брал его у Дамблдора, Дамблдору и отдаст.

Потом Хагрид потащил его по магазинам, и Гарри немножечко пришёл в себя и успокоился. «Оно уже у меня в руках, – думал он, – и никуда не денется».

– Ты, это, где список-то твой? – спросил великан озабоченно. – Который в письме был?

– Там остался, – сказал Гарри и махнул зажатыми в руке гоблинскими бумагами куда-то в сторону. – У маглов.

– Как же это мы? – сокрушенно вздохнул Хагрид. – Я всего не упомню, чего купить-то надо. Ты бумажки прибери, нечего.

– Сумки у меня тоже нет, – терпеливо напомнил Гарри.

– А вот! – осенило Хагрида, и он торжествующе протянул Гарри сумку с сотней галеонов. – Сюда клади.

– А покупки тоже сюда класть? – спросил Гарри, упихивая бумаги в сумку.

– Там решим, – махнул рукой великан. – Я думаю, приказчики-то должны знать, что нынче в Хогвартс покупают, у них и спросим?

Гарри пожал плечами, делать всё равно было нечего.

Между тем они дошли до аккуратной витрины магазина «Мантии на любой вкус».

– Вот, – сказал Хагрид, – ты пока закажи мантии, а я заскочу в «Дырявый котёл». Эти гоблины мне душу чуть не вытрясли.

И он втолкнул оробевшего Гарри в дверь.

Белобрысый мальчишка, с царственным видом стоящий на скамейке перед зеркалом, мигом заставил Гарри вспомнить, что домашние штаны, Дадлина футболка и сломанные очки не годятся для визитов в модные магазины. Невероятным усилием Гарри подавил приступ паники и решил держать марку вопреки всему. Пусть хоть камни с неба, а он будет улыбаться.

Это было трудно. Мальчишка не только выглядел как принц, но и держался так же: с отстранённым насмешливым любопытством. Гарри стало так плохо, что он даже разозлиться на этого белобрысого не смог. Маг. Небось, чистокровный. Один из тех, чья грубая сила так возмущала его маму. Как с таким учиться в одной школе? Что ему жалкая возня Гарри с тарелками и синяками? Ужас какой.

Гарри не расплакался прямо в ателье только из-за страшной усталости. Полночи не спал, внезапно очутился в этом странном месте, катался на гоблинской вагонетке, получил письмо от покойного деда, а ещё Хагрид этот со своим неправильным зонтом и великим человеком Дамблдором. Голова гудела, набитая новыми впечатлениями, сознание чуть плыло, и высокомерный мальчишка с белыми волосами казался картинкой из журнала – красивой, но абсолютно нереальной. Наконец, тот ушёл, и Гарри едва в обморок не упал от облегчения.

Может быть, Поттеру повезёт, и они попадут в разные классы. Скорее всего, так и будет. Богатенькие мальчики не учатся там, где учатся лохматые очкарики в рваных штанах.

– Ну, молодой человек, какие фасоны мантий ты предпочитаешь?

Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности. Это оказалась та милая женщина, что встретила его у двери. Она чем-то напоминала тётиных подруг, поэтому Гарри немного успокоился и сказал застенчиво:  
– У меня всего сто галеонов на всё. Поэтому я лучше доверюсь вам, миссис…

Гарри запнулся и густо покраснел, поняв, что не знает имени этой чудесной дамы.

– Миссис Малкин, дорогой, – засмеялась женщина. – Не переживай, мы уложимся. А как тебя зовут?

– Гарри, мэм. Гарри Поттер.

Миссис Малкин внезапно побледнела и прижала пухлую ладошку ко рту.

– Что случилось? – Гарри уже устал пугаться.

– Ты… Вы убили Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть! – миссис Малкин смотрела на Гарри так, будто тот на её глазах поймал, убил, освежевал и выпотрошил дракона.

– Я этого не помню, миссис Малкин, – вздохнул Гарри. – Честное слово.

– Девочки! – внезапно закричала портниха, и он испуганно отшатнулся, едва не упав со скамейки. – Девочки, идите сюда, это же сам Гарри Поттер!

«Дожил! – Гарри, пунцовея, топтался на скамейке под восхищенными взглядами «девочек», точнее, трёх тёток средних лет. – Как тот питон за стеклом, честное слово».

– Мистер Поттер, – портниха наконец отослала своих работниц, – для меня огромная честь принимать вас в моей скромной лавке.

– Миссис Малкин, – слабым голосом сказал Гарри, – называйте меня по имени, прошу вас. Я воспитывался у маглов и поэтому…

– У маглов? – изумилась миссис Малкин. – Но почему?

– Долгая история, – соврал он. – Меня прятали.

– Ах да! – оживилась портниха и тут же испуганно охнула. – Вас видел Малфой! Мерлин великий, что же делать? Он здесь со своей матерью, они страшные люди! Вам нужно спрятаться!

– Не думаю, – Гарри изобразил решимость, которой совсем не испытывал. Значит, Малфой. – Я здесь с Хагридом, ему Дамблдор поручил меня сопровождать. А мать Малфоя, она кто?

– Нарцисса Малфой, – неприязненно скривилась миссис Малкин. – Мордредово семейство. Её старшая сестра, Беллатрикс, была правой рукой Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. И её муж Люциус Малфой тоже был правой рукой Этого-Самого.

«Офигеть, – изумился Гарри про себя, – у террориста было четыре руки. Силён, негодяй». 

– Не беспокойтесь, миссис Малкин, – сдерживая истерический смех, успокоил Гарри встревоженную портниху. – Всё в порядке.

– Вас охраняют! – «догадалась» миссис Малкин. – Слава Мерлину!

– Слава, – согласился Гарри, – так какие же мантии, по вашему мнению, я предпочитаю?

Пока Гарри беседовал с хозяйкой лавки, Хагрид извёлся за окном. Он корчил рожи, вздыхал, гримасничал, закатывал глаза и съел оба рожка мороженого. Гарри и ухом не вёл. От Хагрида хотелось отдохнуть, а миссис Малкин оказалась для этого весьма подходящей компанией. Будь она на тридцать лет моложе, Гарри предложил бы ей руку и сердце, не сходя с примерочной скамейки.

Для начала эта замечательная женщина предложила ему пошить мантии бесплатно. Гарри отказался наотрез: он не богат, но у него есть достоинство. Наконец, после долгих расшаркиваний, они договорились. Миссис Малкин обещала пошить для Гарри комплект школьной и повседневной одежды, а Гарри согласился позировать какому-то таинственному колдографу для рекламы. О рекламе Гарри знал больше, чем о колдографах, но с лёгкой душой согласился на предложение. Попозирует, не треснет. И миссис Малкин будет приятно, и Гарри сэкономит на магической одежде. Кругом польза.

– Пожалуйста, мэм, – утомлённый Гарри едва не валился с ног, и его просьба прозвучала очень искренне, – не говорите никому, что я здесь, в Косом переулке. Вам я доверяю, но прочие…

Миссис Малкин понятливо закивала:  
– Конечно, Гарри, не беспокойтесь. Если вы не сможете прибыть для колдографирования, то ничего страшного не произойдёт. В конце концов, мы все вам обязаны. Храни вас Мерлин.

Гарри буквально выпал из ателье, но его тут же подхватил Хагрид:  
– Не знал я, что ты такой щёголь, Гарри. Подумать только, переплюнул самого Малфоя. Твоему отцу это не понравилось бы, Гарри.

Гарри собрался было возразить, но передумал.

«Молчи и слушай, – велел он сам себе, – за умного сойдёшь».

Прочие покупки Гарри почти не запомнились. Оказывается, есть предел для восприятия нового, и Гарри за один день преодолел его раз семь, не меньше.

В память врезались какие-то писчие перья, умевшие менять цвет чернил, золотой котёл, горы книг и дотошный молодой продавец, буквально заставивший Гарри купить «Бытовые заклинания. В помощь юным ведьмам», и огромный сундук, в который Хагрид сложил покупки.

Оживился Поттер только при покупке роскошной белой совы и искренне поблагодарил Хагрида за подарок.

Запомнился также неприятный белоглазый человек – мистер Олливандер.

Магазин Олливандера Гарри сразу не понравился: какой-то неуютный и несуразный, с одной-единственной палочкой на витрине и одиноким стулом в углу небольшого помещения.

Стул занял Хагрид, а Гарри стоял перед Олливандером и, как идиот, махал лёгкими деревянными прутиками. Из каких-то палочек сыпались красно-золотые искры, из каких-то – нет, но Гарри было уже всё равно.

Наконец продавец волшебных палочек принёс ещё одну – из остролиста с пером волшебной птицы феникса. Гарри махнул и этой палочкой, она плюнула в воздух скудным пучком фиолетовых искр. Олливандер пожевал губами и с хорошо различимым сомнением в голосе произнёс:  
– Да, это ваша палочка, мистер Поттер.

Гарри подозрительно уставился на полированную деревяшку. Она ему не нравилась и, судя по неприятному покалыванию в пальцах, чувства были взаимными.

Мастер меж тем слегка приободрился и разливался соловьём:  
– Удивительное дело, но у этой палочки есть сестра. Да-да! Сестра, которая оставила на вашем лбу тот самый шрам! Это палочка Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть!

Хагрид потрясённо заохал, а Гарри поискал глазами место, куда можно было бы зашвырнуть проклятую штуковину, пока она его не угробила на радость своей родственнице.

– Феникс, против обыкновения, отдал мне для работы не одно перо, а целых два, – продолжал Олливандер. – Эта палочка предназначена для великих дел, мистер Поттер. Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть тоже совершил множество великих дел. Ужасных, да, но великих!

«Линял, наверное, феникс этот хренов, – устало подумал Гарри. – А мы с экстремистом теперь должны побрататься – у нас в палочках перья из одной и той же задницы».

Тут он вспомнил про две правых руки Этого-Которого и чуть не заржал в голос. Получается, феникс знал, что делал. Выбрасывать деревяшку Гарри раздумал – другие ничем не лучше, а у этой цвет искр необычный, и враки про неё прикольные.

«Буду Малфоя пугать, – решил он, – или ещё кого. Вон Хагрида как перекосило».

Этот магазин был последним, и Хагрид наконец-то повёл подопечного героя домой.

Пройдя за арку, Хагрид потопал было к «Дырявому котлу», но Гарри его остановил:  
– Хагрид, ты уже там был. Два раза.

– Дык, в Лондон пройти, – Хагрид перехватил сундук удобнее и недоуменно уставился на Гарри. – На поезд нам надо.

– Не надо, – возразил Гарри, представив своё путешествие с огромным сундуком и совой на поезде, без единого пенса, чтобы взять такси или хотя бы позвонить домой. – Доставай свой гвоздь.

– Гарри, мне запрещено колдовать, – смутился Хагрид и Гарри захотелось стукнуть его Дадлиным прутом. – Это не гвоздь, это порт-ключ, мне его Дамблдор дал на самый крайний случай.

– Это и есть самый крайний случай, – хмуро сказал Гарри. – Я с ног валюсь и с места не сойду. Буду в «Дырявом котле» ночевать.

Хагрид повздыхал и, неодобрительно взглянув на Гарри, достал волшебный гвоздь. Гарри, крепко прижимая клетку с совой к себе, дотронулся до порт-ключа.

Они очутились в том самом скверике. Хагрид облегченно вздохнул, поставил сундук и уселся на траву.

– Ох, Гарри, меня за всю жизнь так не тошнило, как в этот день, – жалобно сказал он. – То гоблины эти проклятущие, то порт-ключ. Оно, конечно, быстро, но как за пупок тебя хватают и тащат незнамо куда. Обратно-то как? Ведь вообще наизнанку вывернет.

Гарри пожал плечами. С его пупком всё было в порядке. Похоже, у Хагрида из-за огромного роста были проблемы с вестибулярным аппаратом.

– Пойдём, Хагрид. У тебя, наверное, ещё куча дел.

– Это да, – великан, кряхтя, поднял сундук и зашагал на Тисовую улицу. – Мне ещё Дамблдору всё надо обсказать. Великий человек.

Гарри скрипнул зубами, но промолчал.

Они распрощались на тротуаре перед домом, и Гарри ещё раз поблагодарил Хагрида за чудесный подарок. Великан растрогался, сказал, что Гарри похож на «папку с мамкой», и наконец ушёл.

Гарри поставил клетку с совой у двери, вернулся к сундуку, кое-как подтащил его к крыльцу и нажал на звонок. Сил не оставалось никаких, хотелось упасть прямо на пол и проспать часов сорок.

Дверь распахнулась, и Гарри затормошили, затискали и зацеловали. Домашние что-то говорили ему, о чём-то спрашивали и заглядывали в глаза. Гарри только слабо улыбался, а потом сказал, едва ворочая языком:  
– Я спать хочу очень, можно?

– Так, – гаркнул кто-то, и Гарри с изумлением понял, что это тётя Мардж. – Отстали от парня, быстро. Туни, клади его прямо здесь, на диване. Да какая постель, пледом накрой. Не видишь, ребёнок вымотался. Вернон, заноси вещи. Дадли, чаю мне. Спи, герой.

И Гарри заснул.

Проснулся он вечером, когда уже совсем стемнело. Верхний свет был погашен, горели бра и торшер над дядиным креслом. Вся его семья была здесь же. Дядя негромко шелестел бумагами с логотипом «Граннингса». Мардж устроилась в другом кресле и шепотом комментировала сериал, почти беззвучно идущий по телевизору. Петуния сидела на стуле в переднике, наверное, до этого была на кухне. В ногах у Гарри умостился Злыдень, а Дадли устроился прямо на полу с какой-то книжкой.

Гарри потянулся и зевнул.

– Сколько можно дрыхнуть, Поттер, – неодобрительно сказал Дадли, но глаза его смеялись. – Храпит себе, а мы сидим, помираем от любопытства.

Взрослые заулыбались.

– Я не хотел, – повинился Гарри. – Устал очень.

– Кушать будешь, милый? – спросила тётя, и Гарри понял, что завтрак был очень давно. Он кивнул.

– Дадли, помоги маме, – Вернон отложил бумаги и подмигнул Гарри. – Всё в порядке?

– Я помогу, – Мардж грузно поднялась из кресла. – Даддерс, лучше выгуляй Злыдня и возвращайся, как раз накроем на стол. И отметим уже праздник наконец.

Гарри широко улыбнулся:  
– Обязательно, тётя.

Пока сервировали стол, Гарри вытащил дедово письмо из-за пояса штанов и положил на сундук, стоящий тут же, в гостиной. Сова недовольно клекотала, Гарри подумал и распахнул дверцу клетки:  
– Лети, поохоться. Хагрид, ясное дело, забыл тебе еды купить, и я не сообразил, придурок. 

Дядя с любопытством спросил:  
– Кто такой Хагрид?

– Великан этот. Дядя, я в душ сгоняю, ладно? И всё-всё расскажу.

– Беги, только не задерживайся.

После ужина состоялся военный совет. Дядя постановил отложить разбор содержимого сундука до завтрашнего утра, потому что не спать ещё одну ночь – это перебор, никакое волшебство того не стоит. Поэтому решили для начала выслушать Гарри и прочитать письмо Карлуса Поттера.

Гарри рассказывал быстро и чётко, опуская свои переживания. Его подгоняло письмо, лежащее на середине стола – не терпелось узнать, что же там написано.

Дурсли слушали очень внимательно, не перебивая. Дядя по своей всегдашней привычке что-то записывал по ходу рассказа.

– Тебе понравилось в волшебном мире? – спросила тётя Петуния.

– Да, здорово, – сказал Гарри, – только страшно. А вдруг у меня не получится там жить?

– Ты вернёшься домой и поступишь в медицинский колледж, только и всего, – пожал плечами дядя Вернон. – Только тебе придётся и дальше скрывать свои способности. Письмо читаем?

– Стой! – резко скомандовал Дадли. – Гарри, открой его сам. Твой дед был магом, я бы не лез к его вещам без проверки.

Гарри кивнул и аккуратно сломал печать на письме. Ничего не произошло. Гарри вытряхнул из конверта несколько листов пергамента и небольшой мешочек из серо-серебристой плотной ткани без всякой вышивки или монограммы, пустой на ощупь.

– Так, посмотрим, – дядя подвинул бумаги к себе. Мешочек остался лежать в центре стола. – Это дарственная, потом посмотрим. Это распорядительное письмо в банк Гринготтс, тоже изучим позже. А вот и письмо. Читать?

Гарри гулко сглотнул и закивал головой.

Дядя развернул пергамент и, откашлявшись, начал чтение.

_«Здравствуй, внук!_

_Прости, но я не знаю, как тебя зовут. Знаю только, что ты родишься в середине нынешнего лета._

_Зачем я пишу тебе, тоже не знаю. Мне нечего тебе сказать. Можно было просто оставить распоряжения гоблинам._

_Сегодня я изгнал твоего отца из рода. Отныне он сам по себе._

_Род Поттеров продолжит кто-то из Блэков, потому что ближе родни у нас не осталось, а мы с Дореей слишком стары._

_Тебе не стать наследником рода._

_Ты родишься полукровкой, без родовых способностей к пространственной магии. Тебе не будут повиноваться семейные артефакты, не откроются двери Поттер-холла, твоего имени не будет в родовых ритуальных списках._

_Лили Эванс может сколько угодно твердить о равных правах всех со всеми, но магия устроена иначе. Ей нет дела до магловских идей о справедливом мироустройстве._

_Я очень хотел бы обвинить твою мать в бедственном положении Поттеров, но увы, мой сын виноват намного больше. Джеймс – наследник… Джеймс был наследником старой семьи, за его спиной четырнадцать поколений чистокровных магов, он должен был подумать о тебе и о твоих детях._

_Наш род не слишком стар, нам далеко до древности и могущества тех же Блэков, но мы всегда жили магией, хранили и приумножали её, и до сегодняшнего дня нам нечего было стыдиться._

_Мне очень больно прерывать прямую ветвь рода, но я не могу поступить иначе. Поверь, не могу. Я не желаю, чтобы мои потомки были предателями крови. Худшей участи для мага не существует, и ты это знаешь не понаслышке._

_Теперь о том, для чего я всё-таки пишу это письмо._

_Если ты его читаешь, значит, я мёртв. Время сейчас неспокойное, идёт война. Мы с твоей бабушкой в ней не участвуем, но на войне случается всякое._

_Дорея была против. Блэки – это Блэки, компромиссов для них не существует, и сын грязнокровки для Дореи не внук. Но я не могу оставить тебя совсем без помощи._

_Я оплатил семь лет твоей учёбы в Хогвартсе. Не думаю, что у твоего отца сейчас в карманах имеется хотя бы пара галеонов. Дамблдор мог бы учить тебя бесплатно, учитывая, сколько денег мой бывший сын ухлопал на их «общее благо». Но я не хочу, чтобы ты зависел от милостей этого человека._

_Учёба будет даваться тебе нелегко, не обольщайся. Ты не будешь сильным магом, но в некоторых случаях усердие вполне способно заменить талант. Учись прилежно, твоё будущее зависит только от тебя самого._

_Старый дом в Годриковой Лощине я подарил тебе. Твои родители могут жить там, но распоряжаться недвижимостью они не имеют права._

_Ещё я учредил поощрительный фонд на твое имя. Если ты будешь старательно учиться, то на каникулах гоблины будут выдавать тебе оттуда немного наличных – хватит на недорогую метлу._

_Основная же сумма фонда предназначена на твою свадьбу и на небольшие ежегодные выплаты в течение пяти лет после свадьбы, если ты сумеешь жениться на чистокровной девушке. Завидным женихом ты не будешь, поэтому достаточно одного-двух поколений чистой крови в её семье._

_Прошу тебя, подумай о своих детях. Если ты выполнишь эти условия, у них будет шанс вернуться в род или основать свой собственный, если они того пожелают._

_P.S. Твой отец так и не отдал мне самый ценный семейный артефакт Поттеров – мантию-невидимку, один из трёх Даров. Боюсь, её можно считать утраченной для рода, и это аукнется мне в посмертии. Тому, кто сумеет вернуть Дар в сейф Поттеров, причитается солидное вознаграждение. Я буду рад, если оно достанется тебе, а не какому-нибудь наёмнику из Лютного._

_P.P.S. Прости меня, я действительно сделал, что мог и большего сделать не могу. Прими, пожалуйста, ещё один подарок. Я создал этот кошель сам, потратив несколько лет, и о нём никто не знает. Кошель не только имеет пространственный карман, но и скрывается сам по твоему желанию. Я думаю, такой артефакт лишним не будет._

_Прощай, внук. Будь счастлив._

_Твой дед. 23 января 1980 года»._


	10. Глава 9

– Папа, – Драко просунул голову в приоткрытую дверь отцовского кабинета, – ты занят? 

– Разумеется, – Люциус сидел в кресле перед камином и задумчиво разглядывал жидкость в своём бокале. – Я всегда занят. Что-то случилось, сын?

– Не знаю, – Драко протиснулся в кабинет целиком. – Я сегодня в Косом переулке встретил мальчика.

– Не рановато? – меланхолично спросил отец. Похоже, он был изрядно навеселе.

Всё ясно, опять поцапались с крёстным. Драко поморщился. Стоит отцу в таком виде попасться на глаза маме, та рассвирепеет и начнёт обвинять мужа в бесхребетности и потакании «носатой швали, которая никогда не ценила тебя». Папа начнёт оправдывать Северуса, а мать пообещает устроить крёстному какую-нибудь жуткую кончину, всякий раз новую. Потом взбешённая Нарцисса и безутешный Люциус разбегутся из мэнора кто куда, а Драко опять будет бродить тут один-одинёшенек среди домовиков и павлинов.

– Папа, – Драко подошёл к отцу и заглянул ему в глаза, – не стоит тебе сегодня спускаться на ужин.

– Бережёшь отца, значит, – Люциус отхлебнул огневиски и поморщился. – Поздно. Твоя мать уже пообщалась со мной, так что ужинать мы будем вдвоём.

– Тогда прикажи подать ужин прямо сюда, – Драко проворно забрался в кресло. – Мама надолго уехала?

Люциус пожал плечами. Нарцисса отбыла в таком гневе, что он полчаса не мог дозваться ни одного домовика. Трепетали, твари лопоухие. По счастью, Драко скандала не застал. Прибыв домой из Косого переулка, сын немедленно взобрался на самую быструю метлу и почти три часа провёл в воздухе – приводил в порядок свои впечатления.

– Значит, надолго, – вздохнул Драко. – Как Северус должен умереть на этот раз?

Люциус невесело усмехнулся и внезапно спросил:  
– Ты любишь крёстного, Драко?

Драко задумался. Любит, конечно, ведь это же крёстный. Но зачем папа спросил? Неужели, они разругались окончательно?

Язва, циник и мизантроп, Северус Снейп восхищал своего крестника абсолютным равнодушием к мнению окружающих. Снейп никогда не задумывался над тем, какое впечатление он производит, не пытался подстроиться под обстоятельства, не лгал из выгоды, жалости или желания угодить. Он был очень искренним в проявлении чувств и не задумывался над последствиями своей искренности – полная противоположность Малфоям. Одно только это качество перевешивало в глазах Драко все реальные и мнимые недостатки Снейпа.

Ещё Северус был очень сильным магом, обладал цепким, пытливым умом, а его запредельное трудолюбие вызывало уважение даже у самых ярых недоброжелателей. Самый молодой за несколько столетий мастер зелий – без поддержки рода, без наставничества сильного мага, без собственной лаборатории.

Драко вообще не понимал, что крёстный делает в Хогвартсе. Северус – учёный и исследователь, что ему в учительских буднях? Наверное, для этого были какие-то причины, но младшего Малфоя в эти секреты не посвящали.

Кроме того, Северус был красивым мужчиной. Да, красивым, как бы ни кривились сторонники классической красоты. Красота – это стиль и индивидуальность, считали оба Малфоя, и уж здесь Снейпу не было равных. Чёрные, вынимающие душу глаза, тяжелые гладкие пряди чёрных волос, тонкие и сильные «музыкальные» пальцы, стремительная летящая походка – Северус Снейп был прекрасен.

Драко знал, что отец и крёстный любовники, и что они вместе уже много лет. Ребёнок древнего чистокровного рода, он никогда не видел во внебрачных связях ничего плохого или постыдного. Брачные отношения – это одно, а счастье – личное дело каждого.

Правда, исключительно до тех пор, пока это счастье не ставило под угрозу благополучие рода. Такие случаи тоже бывали, и довольно часто. Неподходящий возлюбленный мог представлять серьёзную угрозу для всей семьи, потому что на какое-то время становился её частью, пользовался защитой и расположением наравне с её членами. Поэтому в разных семьях отношения с партнёрами супругов строились по-разному.

Например, редкие мамины возлюбленные доступа в мэнор никогда не имели, мама встречалась с ними в небольшом сельском имении, отошедшем ей по завещанию Вальбурги Блэк. Фамильная паранойя не позволяла Нарциссе подпускать к сыну неродных людей. Как считали много раз обжёгшиеся, а оттого недоверчивые Блэки, любую клятву можно обойти или перебороть. Только кровь гарантирует верность, только кровь нельзя обмануть.

Малфои же, наоборот, держали своих любимых так близко, как только это вообще возможно, и защищали наравне с родичами. Не то чтобы их никогда не предавали, просто постоянная угроза прерывания рода сделала Малфоев помешанными на контроле за ситуацией. А наблюдать за человеком, как ни крути, удобнее всего вблизи. Малфои и врагов предпочитали держать близко. В идеале, очень близко – в подвалах мэнора.

Если папа, думал Драко, завёл этот разговор, значит, дело плохо. И ведь всё к тому шло. Его умный, красивый, сильный, богатый отец умудрился влюбиться в единственного в Британии человека, для которого все эти достоинства не были очевидными. Может быть, запоздало сообразил Драко, именно потому и влюбился. Малфои всегда были лёгкой добычей, когда дело касалось чего-то любопытного, необычного или, не приведи Мерлин, запретного. 

Северус по каким-то своим причинам лишь терпел чувства Люциуса, и никогда этого не скрывал. Он хорошо относился к Драко и был безукоризненно вежлив по отношению к Нарциссе, что само по себе многое говорило о матери Драко, но и только. Искренняя любовь и забота Люциуса так и не смягчили сердце Снейпа. 

Драко долгое время из-за малолетства не понимал этого. Он обожал сурового и язвительного крёстного, бурно радовался каждому его визиту в мэнор и даже обижался на маму, никогда не упускавшую возможность позлословить в адрес Снейпа. И лишь недавно Драко наконец-таки понял природу отношений, связывающих этих сильных и незаурядных мужчин. 

– Я очень люблю Северуса, папа, – сказал Драко, – и боюсь за него. Если вы решили расстаться, то…

– Это я решил расстаться, – перебил отец и отхлебнул огневиски. – Сгоряча решил, а теперь обдумываю последствия. Ты поможешь мне, Драко? Я, по глупости своей, втянул в наши отношения тебя и маму. Нарцисса была трижды права, теперь всегда буду следовать её советам в амурных делах. 

Драко испуганно кивнул. Никогда он не видел своего несгибаемого отца в таком раздрае.

– Самое плохое – я все ещё люблю его и не смогу относиться к нему объективно, – сказал отец, скорее себе, чем сыну.

«Не ты один, – подумал Драко. – Ох, Мерлин!»

– Папа, – прибавил он вслух, – если ты лишишь Северуса покровительства, ему шею свернут на вторые сутки. Он же всю Британию достал. По разным поводам, но всю.

– Вовсе нет, – не согласился Люциус. – За нашим дорогим другом стоит сам Дамблдор. Запрётся в Хогвартсе и останется жив и здоров. За стенами Хога ему придётся нелегко, но тоже ничего смертельного.

Драко поморгал, про Дамблдора он слышал впервые.

– Северус сидит у него на крючке. Довольно плотно сидит, – пояснил Люциус, видя сыновнее недоумение. – Старая история, ещё лордовых времён. Потом расскажу, тебе пригодится.

– А снять с крючка совсем нельзя? – спросил Драко.

– Пусть посидит, – махнул рукой отец. – Кто-то должен за ним приглядывать, так почему не Дамблдор? В своё время мою помощь Север не принял, а теперь крючок можно удалить только вместе с удочкой, рыбаком и лодкой. Я пока не готов к такому подвигу.

– Северус – декан Слизерина, его сожрут собственные ученики, – сказал Драко, подумав.

– Вряд ли, – ответил отец. – В Хогвартсе я ему не помогал, весь людоедский авторитет – его собственный. 

– Тогда чего ты опасаешься? – спросил Драко.

– А ничего, – легкомысленно хихикнул Люциус, и Драко решил поторопить домовиков с ужином, а то отец опьянеет окончательно. – Мне внезапно пришло в голову, что Северус Снейп – взрослый человек и могущественный маг. Он сам может о себе позаботиться, раз уж мои жалкие потуги так его раздражают. 

«Вот как, – подумал Драко. – Похоже, крёстный настолько перегнул палку, что закончилось даже отцовское всепрощение».

– Папа, крёстный остаётся деканом Слизерина, а я в Хогвартс иду, – напомнил он. – Вы хорошо расстались?

– Да в том-то и дело, что как обычно, – Люциус нервно отбросил волосы за спину. – Меня в очередной раз поставили на место. Я, как всегда, смолчал, а Север гордо удалился. Потом я сдуру показался на глаза твоей матери. Теперь сижу, пью и плачусь своему маленькому сыну. Павлин!

Отец с силой закусил губу и крепко зажмурился. Драко испугался по-настоящему.

– Папа, а кому же нам ещё плакаться? – сказал он, слез с кресла и подошёл к отцу. – Я – тебе, ты – мне, всё честно. Может, к Фенриру в гости, а?

– Дня через три, ненадолго, – отец резко выдохнул и попытался взять себя в руки. Получилось не очень. – У меня дела здесь важные.

Драко плюнул на то, что он уже взрослый, и полез к папе на колени. Люциус подхватил его, прижал к себе и уткнулся носом в макушку. Они посидели так некоторое время, успокаиваясь.

– В общем, формально мы не расстались, – сказал наконец Люциус. – Я лишь хочу понять, что будет, если я не приползу, как обычно, мириться.

– Северус останется моим магическим наставником, – заметил Драко. – Он не сможет причинить мне вред.

– Прямой – не сможет, но кто в наше время идёт в лоб? – вздохнул отец. – Если я окажусь в Азкабане, например, это не будет считаться нанесением вреда лично тебе.

– А с чего это ты собрался в Азкабан? – подозрительно прищурился Драко. – Папа, что ты затеял? Что за важные дела такие?

– Мал ещё, – Люциус шутливо дёрнул сына за ухо. – Мама в курсе, а тебе пока рано это знать. Вернёмся к Северусу. О том, что он твой крёстный, знают пять человек и один оборотень. Один из пятерых пропал без вести десять лет назад.

– Лорд?! – изумился Драко. – Сам Тёмный лорд?!

– Два члена Ближнего круга заключили негласный союз, – пожал плечами Люциус. – Естественно, это напрямую затрагивало интересы Лорда.

– И что? – Драко даже шею вытянул от любопытства. Его страшно интересовало всё, касающееся Лорда, однако отец рассказывал о нём очень редко и неохотно.

– И я на всю жизнь возненавидел легилименцию, – фыркнул Люциус и погрозил Драко пальцем. – Это тебе тоже рано знать. Итак, никто не знает, что у тебя есть магический наставник.

Магическое наставничество возникло во времена инквизиции для того, чтобы сохранить ребёнка, не заключая помолвки или брака. Времена были жестокими и кровавыми, подчас исчезали целые кланы волшебников. Магический наставник не столько учил доверенного ему ребёнка, сколько охранял его до совершеннолетия наравне с собственными детьми. Естественно, таким «убежищем» пользовались и в междоусобных сварах.

Не раз и не два возрождались семьи, считающиеся вымершими, после того как сбережённый ребёнок покидал дом наставника. Сложный ритуал принесения взаимных клятв на крови в быту стали называть «крестинами» из-за схожести с магловским обычаем и для конспирации, а к наставникам накрепко припало слово «крёстный». Имя крёстного или крёстной не разглашали, чтобы не навлечь беды на их семьи.

Со временем ритуал видоизменялся, древние клятвы упрощались или заменялись Непреложным обетом. Маглорождённые и вовсе понимали «крестины» как заключение официального союза семейств и не делали из этого никакой тайны. Лишь немногие старые семьи придерживались стародавнего обычая. Малфои из-за своего фамильного проклятия всегда обзаводились крёстными из проверенных семей и проводили полный обряд на крови. 

Люциус был первым Малфоем, доверившим единственного сына безродному полукровке. По настоянию мужа, обряд проводила Нарцисса, лучшая ученица самой Вальбурги Блэк. Во время «крестин» она улучила момент и сказала крёстному своего сына пару слов наедине, после чего Северус старался как можно меньше попадаться Нарциссе на глаза, а при редких личных встречах был сама любезность, повергая окружающих в шок.

– Я плохой отец, – повинился Люциус. – Пойдя на поводу чувств, я вверил твою жизнь человеку, который не в состоянии её сохранить. У него нет дома, семьи, денег, влияния – ничего, кроме сомнительной славы Ужаса подземелий. Он шпионит за бывшими сторонниками Лорда, шантажируемый беспринципным негодяем, который при случае не постесняется проверить крепость магических клятв о наставничестве.

Люциус с силой втянул воздух сквозь зубы и продолжил:  
– Короче, я идиот. Хранить в тайне личность твоего крёстного никогда не имело смысла – не та личность. Но если мы обнародуем эту информацию, польза от неё будет только Северусу, как моему официальному союзнику. И может быть, слегка попортим аппетит Дамблдору.

Драко подавленно слушал отца. Такого Северуса он не знал. Но всё равно ему очень нравился его крёстный. «Ужас подземелий» лучше, чем «скользкий Малфой», честнее как-то. Поэтому он буркнул:  
– Да мне не жалко, пусть будет польза только Северусу. Я сам могу за собой присмотреть, папа.

– И это тоже не моя заслуга, – тихо выдохнул Люциус. – Это всё Нарцисса. У тебя чудесная мама, Драко. Правда, временами ты чересчур Блэк, но это даже хорошо.

Драко тихо засмеялся и обнял отца:  
– Ужин отменяется?

– Ни в коем случае, – Люциус щёлкнул пальцами и велел домовику накрывать на стол и подать трезвящее зелье. – Поговорим о Хогвартсе после ужина, ты не против?

***

– Гарри, посмотри на меня! – встревоженный голос Дадли доносился как будто издалека. – Ну же, Гарри!

Гарри не мог посмотреть на брата. Не сейчас, когда слёзы текли сплошным потоком, вымывая из души все сегодняшние переживания вперемешку с осколками надежд найти родных в магическом мире. Всё, что он успел придумать, пока таскал это проклятое письмо за пазухой: о счастливой семье Поттеров, об их многочисленных родственниках, о друзьях мамы и папы – всё рассыпалось прахом. Дядя был прав. Если бы он был нужен магам, то за десять лет кто-нибудь, да пришёл.

Даддерс крепко обнял его и зашептал прямо в ухо:  
– Тихо, не реви. Не реви, говорю. Ничего не случилось, слышишь?

Дадли. Гарри отнял руки от лица. Брат никогда бы его не бросил. И дядя Вернон. И тётя Туни. Даже Мардж со Злыднем нашли бы способ прорваться в другой мир и убедиться, что с Гарри всё в порядке. Гарри судорожно всхлипнул и обнял Дадли в ответ. У него есть семья. Всегда была. И он сделает всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы не потерять её.

***

Проснулся Гарри поздно, когда Дадли уже вовсю распевал в душе. Вставать не хотелось, хотелось поваляться в постели с книжкой и выпить тёплого молока. Гарри зевнул. Вспоминать вчерашний сумасшедший день тоже не хотелось, даром, что день рождения. Праздничек удался, чего там.

В комнату ввалился Дадли, мотая мокрой головой.

– Чего разлёгся? – гаркнул он. – Я жрать хочу, как три слона. Давай быстрей, Поттер.

Гарри, бурча что-то о невыносимых обжорах, принялся одеваться и заправлять постели. Махнул рукой на разминку и слегка поплескал в лицо холодной водой – принимать душ было лень. Когда Гарри добрёл до столовой, все уже были там и уставились на него с одинаковой тревогой.

– Я в порядке, – сказал Гарри. – Честно. Только спать хочу.

– Ну и хорошо, – улыбнулась тётя. – Сон лечит. Вернон, может, останешься?

– Нет, Туни, – дядя Вернон отставил чайную чашку. – Я в Лондон, на работу и по делам. Скорее всего, на весь день. Мардж останется.

– А я, па? – спросил Дадли.

– Ты со мной, Даддерс, дел сегодня невпроворот, – озабоченно сказал дядя. – Дамы и Гарри! Сами в сундук не лезьте, дождитесь нас.

Петуния шутливо козырнула, и Гарри захихикал. Белая сова, дремавшая на спинке дивана, лениво приоткрыла глаз и одобрительно ухнула.

День Гарри провёл замечательно. Сначала он поднялся наверх и тщательно прибрал игровую комнату. Правда, комната давно уже не была игровой, скорее – учебной, но название прижилось и не менялось. Гарри рассортировал книги, навёл порядок в ящиках столов и вынес в чулан ещё одну коробку с игрушками.

Потом он погулял со Злыднем, который даже в наморднике ухитрился до заикания напугать кошек старухи Фигг. Несчастные звери полдня смирно просидели на деревьях, не смея спуститься на землю. Сама старуха, никогда не упускавшая случая задать Гарри пару дурацких вопросов, тоже не рискнула подойти.

После обеда Гарри устроился с книжкой на диванчике в гостиной, где и задремал под бормотание телевизора и негромкую беседу обеих тёток.

Проснулся он уже вечером, когда дядя Вернон и Дадли вернулись домой.

– Поттер, – развеселился Дадли, глядя на позевывающего кузена, – ты вчера в этом своём Кривом переулке случайно веретеном не укололся?

– Косом, – поправил Гарри. – И гномов не видел. Ты что, тренировку пропустил? Конец света!

– Цени, братец, – хихикнул Дадли. – Были мы в этом банке, который с гоблинами работает. Вот ни в жизнь не догадался бы, что у них такие связи. Банк и банк, ничего особенного. Только папу сразу в отдельный кабинет увели для разговора, а я в холле сидел, на рыбок пялился.

– И как? – улыбнулся Гарри.

– Рыбки как рыбки, – сказал Дадли. – Ни одна не заговорила. Ужином здесь кормят?

Тётя Петуния шлёпнула его полотенцем:  
– Только тех, кто моет руки.

Сундук разбирали после ужина. Дадли вытаращился на телескоп и коробку с флаконами причудливой формы, взрослые изумлённо разглядывали книги.

– Как в музее, – сказала тётя Мардж, любуясь кожаными переплётами с золотым тиснением. – «Тёмные силы: пособие по самозащите». Господи ты боже мой! А полицейских у магов нет?

– Где самозащита? – оживился Гарри, уткнувшийся было в «Историю магии». – А то я одного тёмного мажонка уже встретил, хотя, строго говоря, он блондин.

– И что? – заинтересовался Дадли. – Такой же скучный, как тот банк?

Гарри пожал плечами:  
– Неглупый и разговаривает как взрослый. Знаешь, такой богатенький мальчик. Его отец и тётка были на стороне Того-Самого-Убийцы. 

Дядя Вернон нахмурился:  
– Убийцы и их подельники обычно сидят в тюрьме, а не собирают детей в школу. Что-то неладное с этой историей. Нужно хорошенько подумать.

– Тебе тоже не нравился мой отец? – грустно спросил Гарри.

– Богатенький мальчик, Гарри. Он забавлялся беседой с глупыми маглами, а твоя мать не сводила с него глаз, – вздохнул дядя. – Ничего страшного, но очень неприятно.

Тётя Мардж поджала губы, а тётя Петуния опустила голову:  
– Она всегда была увлекающейся натурой, моя Лили. Упрямая, как Дадли.

– Ну началось, – Дадли закатил глаза. – Я не упрямый, я целеустремлённый. О, Гарри, а это что?

– Перья и пергамент. А это котёл, в нём варят зелья во-о-он из той книжки.

– Прикольно. Не школа, а сплошная развлекуха. Пап, я тоже туда хочу.

– Ты будешь развлекаться ничуть не хуже, Дадли, – усмехнулся дядя Вернон. – Первокурсникам весело во всех школах по всей земле, успевай поворачиваться.

Гарри поёжился. Да уж.

***

– Итак, твой первый курс в Хогвартсе, сын, – Люциус пригубил крепчайший кофе и откинулся в кресле. – Надо ли мне напоминать о должном прилежании в учёбе?

– Не стоит, – пробурчал Драко, меньше всего озабоченный прилежанием в чём бы то ни было. – Не посрамлю и всё такое.

Старший Малфой весело посмотрел на сына. Хитрость Малфоев и отвага Блэков, держись, Слизерин!

– Надеюсь, – продолжил Люциус. – Список книг для дополнительного обучения обсудим позже, я хочу дождаться писем от твоих репетиторов. Сегодня поговорим о твоих будущих однокурсниках. У вас там собирается интересная компания, Драко.

– Винс с Грегом и Милли, – кивнул Драко.

– И это невероятная удача, – сказал Люциус. – На них можно положиться. Присматривайте друг за другом, ты помнишь, насколько эти дети ценны для своих семей.

Драко опять согласно кивнул. Все трое обещали вырасти сильными магами с незаурядными способностями. Винсент будет мощным «щитовиком», его уже сейчас ставили в пару с Драко на тренировках. Милли обнаружила талант в рунной магии. Старенький мистер Трэверс, её наставник, нарадоваться не мог на ученицу. Грег же родился со стихийным даром земного мага – первый среди Гойлов. Последний маг земли умер полвека тому назад, поэтому Грегори требовалось охранять пуще прочих и, по возможности, хранить в тайне его способности хотя бы до совершеннолетия.

– Наверняка на твой курс попадут дочь Паркинсона, – Люциус чуть поморщился, – младший Забини и некий Теодор Нотт.

– Угу, – Драко деловито потёр руки. – Сын лорда Нотта, потомственный «огневик», очень мощный. Рождён в магическом браке от любимой женщины лорда, рано потерял мать, вырос на тренировочной площадке Ковена. Должен быть похож на отца, но не факт. Па, а почему мы все не очень похожи на родителей?

– Говорят, к войне, – сухо сказал Люциус, – примета такая. Резкое усиление магической силы в семьях всегда предвещало какие-то перемены. Будем надеяться, к лучшему. С Ноттом общайся очень аккуратно. Не думаю, что он будет тебя задирать, но всё равно не подставляйся. Сейчас в Хогвартсе учатся почти все дети Ковена, включая Флинта и Ургхарта. Оба сильны до предела, Ургхарт ещё и умён. Против этой компании ты не потянешь, сын.

– И не собирался, – пожал плечами Драко. – А Монтегю?

Люциус отчётливо скрипнул зубами:  
– Грехэм, средний внук нашего фестралом траханого Лорда-канцлера. Неглуп, но дед его особо не выделяет, потому что тот не наследует род. Говорят, его женят на Виникус-младшей. Между нами, партия могла быть и получше. Присмотрись к нему, Драко. Из нелюбимых детей частенько вырастают очень упорные люди. У Грехэма должна быть внушительная свита, после войны нейтралы вошли в силу и, ходят слухи, пытаются договориться с Дамблдором.

– А если договорятся?

– Никогда. Не тот человек Дамблдор, чтобы оставить старым семьям хоть какую-то возможность влиять на политику. Будь осторожен, сын, Дамблдор уже уничтожил множество семей тем, что стравливал их детей между собой. Не ведись, умоляю тебя. Хогвартс сейчас что-то вроде логова огромного акромантула. Затаись, не выделяйся.

– Хорошо, папа, – вздохнул Драко. Он не был уверен в том, что сумеет затаиться. Не с его характером. – Зачем я туда вообще иду?

– Одно из условий победителей, Драко, – отец с ненавистью выдохнул. – Как, по-твоему, нас контролировать? Вы заложники, сын. Всегда помни это.

Драко угрюмо кивнул. Вот тебе и нормальное детство в Хогвартсе.

Отец и сын немного помолчали. Наконец, Драко встряхнулся и сказал нарочито бодрым голосом:  
– Сколько новостей за один-то вечер. А ведь я пришёл к тебе посоветоваться. Я сегодня в Косом переулке встретил своего ровесника, он тоже идёт в Хогвартс.

– И что?

– Папа, я ничего не понял. Давай, я тебе в думосборе его покажу, так будет быстрее.

– Хорошо, – Люциус поднялся с кресла и подошёл к массивной каменной чаше, установленной на постаменте в углу кабинета.

Драко вылил воспоминания из вычурного хрустального флакончика, и Малфои склонились над клубящимся в чаще туманом.

– Видишь, папа? – удручённо спросил Драко. – Как идиот себя повёл, даже имени не спросил. Надо завтра в справочниках покопаться, что за артефакт такой? Тут не видно, но от него жутью какой-то веет. Реально страшная штука, откуда она у грязнокровки?

Люциус помолчал, потёр виски, а потом сказал устало:  
– Как же я про него забыл? Вот идиот. Это Гарри Поттер, Драко. Собственной геройской персоной.

Драко вытаращил глаза и сел мимо кресла.


	11. Глава 10

Первое сентября близилось с пугающей скоростью, и Вернон Дурсль совсем закрутился. Казалось, за десять лет подготовки к поездке Гарри в Хогвартс ничего не сделано, столько ещё нужно было успеть за неполный месяц.

Первое. Деньги для Дадли. Если Гарри по каким-то причинам не вернётся на каникулы, Вернон сядет в тюрьму. Дурсль суеверно старался не думать об этих причинах, нечего приманивать беду и рвать себе душу. Легенда с медицинским колледжем, стоившая немало нервов и денег, не выдержит серьёзной проверки. Большинство бумаг липовые, только чтобы замазать глаза Крофтону и попечительскому совету.

Если несчастье случится, Туни и Даддерс не должны нуждаться. Вернон передал деньги Мардж, а та открыла счёт на имя Дадли в своём родном городке. Марджори присмотрит за сыном и женой, можно не сомневаться. Заодно Вернон побывал у нотариуса, переписал завещание и назначил Мардж своим душеприказчиком.

Второе. Усыновление Гарри со сменой фамилии. Разговор об этом Гарри завёл сам, спасибо Карлусу Поттеру. Крофтон был рад помочь, суд о признании Поттеров умершими уже был назначен на середину августа. Полиция с радостью избавлялась от безнадёжного дела, все более-менее романтичные дамы Литтл Уингинга обливались слезами умиления и называли Вернона «добрая душа». Дурсль же надеялся сменой фамилии сбить с толку магов и их сов, если Гарри в Хогвартсе будет грозить опасность, и настанет нужда прятаться в Европе. Там фамилию придётся сменить ещё раз, но что значит фамилия в сравнении с жизнью?

Третье. Деньги для Гарри. Сейф Джеймса Поттера с пятью тысячами галеонов – пшик. Ключ от этого сейфа находился у человека, в чьих добрых намерениях Дурсль серьёзно сомневался. Мальчик должен иметь собственные средства, хотя бы небольшие. При посещении «скучного» банка Вернон открыл на имя Гарольда Дурсля новенький сейф в Гринготтсе и положил туда три тысячи галеонов. На первое время хватит, потом будет видно.

Четвёртое. Письмо Снейпу. Дурсль сочинял его две ночи под жалостливо-неодобрительные вздохи Петунии. Он хотел было послать обычное письмо, напечатанное на бумаге, но сова не поняла, что от неё хотят. Поэтому, ещё один вечер ушёл на переписывание письма на пергамент. Перьевыми ручками Вернон не пользовался с раннего детства и уже думать забыл про собственные прописи с кляксами и мерные команды учительницы миссис Уинтроп: «Нажим, волосок, нажим, волосо-о-ок!» Пришлось вспомнить. И тут же пожалеть о промокашках, маги, оказывается, вместо промокательной бумаги пользовались песком. Ругать магов ретроградами он остерёгся – история с совой показала, что пергамент и чернила неочевидно, но крепко связаны с магией. И точно, стоило запечатать переписанное письмо в пергаментный конверт, как на нём тут же появился адрес Снейпа, и сова покорно подставила лапу.

– Коукворт, Паучий тупик, – прочитала адрес Петуния и ахнула: – Это же дом его родителей! Жуткие трущобы, Вернон, порядочный человек там жить не станет. Не совершаем ли мы ошибку?

– Если Снейп стал алкоголиком, как его отец, то Гарри это не повредит, – ответил Дурсль. – Лишь бы он хоть что-нибудь рассказал о Хогвартсе и волшебном мире.

Петуния недовольно поджала губы, но спорить не стала.

Сириусу Блэку Вернон писать не рискнул, поверил покойному Карлусу Поттеру. Если для Блэков компромиссов не существует, то это письмо только навредит Гарри.

Пятое. Изучение содержимого сундука Гарри. Дурсли так и не поняли, как устроено магическое обучение. Судя по купленным учебникам, общеобразовательных предметов в Хогвартсе не существовало, что повергло Петунию в шок. Она разразилась целой речью о долге всякого культурного человека знать литературу и историю родной страны и велела Гарри изучать их самостоятельно. Гарри покорно кивал, а Дадли веселился и предлагал переселить в Хогвартс школьный театральный кружок во главе с миссис Митчелл – окультурить всех магов скопом, чтобы никому не было обидно. 

Вернон был согласен с Дадли: Гарри уходил в другой мир, тут не до родной культуры. Потому самостоятельно надо изучать математику, она пригодится где угодно, хоть на Марсе.

Шестое. Для разведки следовало ещё раз посетить Косой переулок под предлогом «колдографирования» у портнихи. Только отправить с Гарри нужно не чокнутого великана, а неглупого взрослого человека. Этим человеком Вернон, естественно, полагал себя, но у Петунии было другое мнение:  
– С Гарри пойду я! Я там уже была, Вернон, со мной ничего не случилось. А ты нужнее здесь. И не спорь!

Поразмыслив, Вернон согласился с Петунией. Наивные, а то и глупые вопросы гораздо уместнее выслушать от женщины – с них, как известно, спрос меньше. А глупых вопросов к какому-нибудь незаинтересованному жителю магического мира накопилась целая гора. На семейном совете определили день, и Гарри кое-как накарябал письмо «дорогой миссис Малкин» с просьбой о встрече. Ответ пришёл меньше, чем через два часа: мадам Малкин витиевато благодарила «любезного Гарри» за оказанное внимание и освобождала для него одного целый день.

И седьмое. Нужно было раз и навсегда прояснить вопрос с «кровной защитой», который не давал Вернону покоя вот уже десять лет. Опасность для семьи была велика, стоило подстраховаться. Через «скучный» банк Вернон передал для гоблинов заказ на магическое обследование своего жилища. Стоило это дорого, но не дороже жизни. Направить специалиста пообещали ближе к сентябрю, и Вернон запланировал на этот день отправить Петунию с детьми в Лондон. 

В общем, дел у всей семьи было невпроворот, но Вернон неизменно старался находить время на беседы с мальчиками, потому что ясно видел их нервозность от предстоящей разлуки с родителями и друг с другом, а ещё явственный страх перед неизвестным будущим.

В один из вечеров, когда Марджори осталась погостить на пару дней, Вернон завёл разговор о письме Карлуса Поттера. Гарри, как Дурсль заметил, старался избегать любого упоминания о своём покойном деде. Значит, проблема существовала и требовала разрешения.

Он не стал начинать издалека:  
– Гарри, мне показалось, что ты в обиде на своего деда.

– Ну, – угрюмо буркнул Гарри, – есть за что.

– И за что же? – спросил Вернон.

Гарри засопел и уткнулся в книжку, Мардж якобы равнодушно пила чай, а Петуния и Дадли укоризненно уставились на главу семейства. Вернон терпеливо ждал ответа.

– Он выбросил меня из семьи, – наконец сказал Гарри.

– Ночью, в непогоду, раненого и без документов?

– Н-нет, – неуверенно ответил Гарри.

– Не буду тебя мучить, – сказал Дурсль, в излюбленном жесте складывая руки на животе, – расскажу, как я это всё вижу, а ты меня поправишь. В юности взгляды на мир свежее, я мог что-то упустить, ты согласен?

Гарри и Дадли хором хмыкнули. На их памяти цепкий и организованный ум дяди ещё ничего не упускал, и свежесть взгляда тут была ни при чём. Гарри чуть улыбнулся и сказал:  
– Согласен, дядя.

– Письмо писал умный и добрый человек, Гарри, находящийся в крайне угнетённом состоянии духа. Мне показалось, что твой дед долго терпел и надеялся, прежде чем совершить этот шаг. Письмо написано для ребёнка, выросшего в магическом мире и знающего его обычаи. То есть, твой дед даже мысли не допускал, что ты можешь очутиться у нас, – Дурсль вздохнул и продолжил: – Предположительно, какие-то родственники или друзья у младших Поттеров были. Ещё мне показалось, что твой дед был заранее уверен в твоей неприязни и заранее же с ней смирился. Подумай сам, в письме он не оправдывался и ничего не объяснял, будто чувствовал, что бесполезно. Значит, полагал, что твой отец не найдет для него доброго слова, рассказывая тебе о родичах.

Гарри задумался. У него не было дядиного опыта, но имелись в жизни несколько случаев, когда он чувствовал себя одиноким и покинутым. Да, очень похоже, что писавший письмо человек тоже чувствовал себя никому не нужным.

– Твой дед написал письмо не малышу, а взрослому мальчику, идущему в среднюю школу, – продолжил Вернон. – Он знал, что в это время дети начинают критически относиться к родительским словам и поступкам. Это нормально. Было время, когда я сам считал своего отца недалёким и трусоватым типом, боящимся заглянуть дальше собственного носа. В это время всякая семейная защита будто ослабевает, и ребёнок очень подвержен влиянию извне.

– А теперь ты так не считаешь? – спросил Дадли серьёзно. – Ну, будто дед был трусом?

– Обзаведясь собственными детьми, я понял, что мой отец был мудрым и терпеливым человеком, трезво оценивающим свои возможности, – усмехнулся Вернон. – Я много раз мысленно повинился перед ним за все свои дурные мысли и неприятные слова. Когда отвечаешь не только за себя, лихость и нетерпимость куда-то деваются, поверь. Все герои и злодеи – одиночки. Разве в твоих комиксах кто-то из этих парней обременён семьёй?

– А военные или полицейские? – спросил Гарри. – У них есть дети.

– О природе героизма поговорим в другой раз, – сказал Дурсль неторопливо, – вижу, что есть необходимость. А покуда вернёмся к твоему деду. Он сделал тебе королевский подарок.

– Обучение и дом, – кивнул головой Гарри. – Я благодарен, дядя, честное слово, но мне не это было нужно. 

Гарри вообще не понимал, зачем ворошить эту историю. Всё в порядке, он скоро станет Дурслем, раз уж его не захотели видеть Поттером. Все должны быть довольны, а больше всех – бескомпромиссная бабка Дорея. Кстати, жива ли она?

А дядя Вернон меж тем продолжал:  
– Так вот, Карлус Поттер дал тебе шанс изменить свою жизнь, весьма незавидную, как он полагал. А уж воспользуешься ли ты этим шансом – тебе решать. 

– Почему это незавидную? – обиделся Гарри. – Подумаешь, моя мама из магловского мира. Тиран какой-то!

– Гарри, я очень люблю своего Злыдня, – внезапно сказала тётя Мардж. – Просто обожаю. Но если он, кобель блудливый, огуляет беспородную сучку, я уничтожу этот помёт без жалости. Я тоже тиран во всём, что касается чистоты породы.

Гарри оторопел. Нет, он знал, что такое селекция, а уж про «стандарт породы» тётя Мардж все уши прожужжала. Но он же человек!

– Тётя, по-моему, это перебор, – Дадли придержал Гарри, собравшегося выскочить из-за стола и убежать в спальню.

– Отчего же? – Мардж внимательно посмотрела на мальчиков. – Не всё на свете делается ради нашего удовольствия, дети. Если в том мире имеется такой закон, его нужно понимать, чтобы не попасть в беду.

– Это бесчеловечно, – дрожащим голосом сказал Гарри.

– Никто не спорит, – сказал Вернон, – но такая вероятность есть. Недаром твой дед так сокрушался о том, что ты полукровка.

– Смесок, – добавила тётя Мардж, и Гарри всё-таки заплакал. – Забавное, но абсолютно бесполезное создание. Чересчур нежное для дворняги, слишком уродливое для породистого животного.

– С ума вы сошли, что ли? – гневно спросила тётя Петуния и обняла Гарри. – Не слушай их, солнышко, ерунду городят на пустом месте.

Гарри плакал в объятиях тётки и понимал, что Дурсли безошибочно попали в самое больное. В то, в чём он сам себе боялся признаться: дед стыдился его. Да, пожалел и щедро одарил, но не захотел видеть среди своих потомков.

– Гарри, – донёсся грустный голос дяди, – может, всё-таки бежим, пока не поздно? Я не могу переделать магический мир, а он, судя по письму старшего Поттера, довольно неуютное местечко.

И тут Гарри ужасно разозлился. Чувство было незнакомое и слегка пугающее, приступы ярости больше были свойственны Дадли, а не ему, тихому примерному мальчику.

– Да какого чёрта! – крикнул он. – Кому какое дело? Пусть полукровка! Я – это я, и мне нет дела до дурацких обычаев дурацкого мира. Обучусь магии и уйду оттуда, и пускай провалятся со своей чистотой породы!

– Плохо, – сказал Вернон. – Этого я и боялся. Туни, дом нужно продавать срочно. Мардж, возьмёшь мальчиков к себе, пока мы разберёмся с делами. 

– Но почему? – воскликнул Гарри, всё ещё яростно сжимая кулаки.

– Потому что с таким настроем у магов ты не выживешь. А мы тебя любим и не хотим потерять, вот почему.

– Провокаторы, – недобро процедил Дадли. – Папа, так нельзя. Удивительно, что ничего не взорвалось и не загорелось. Поттер, не ной!

– Я не ною, – всхлипнул Гарри. – А не взрывается ничего, потому что я большой уже.

– Гарри, послушай меня внимательно, – Вернон поморщился от неприятного покалывания в левой стороне груди. – Если верить письму, маги живут так, как жили наши предки: большими семьями, где абсолютная власть патриарха – суровая реальность, а не красивый обычай. Мало того, цель существования такой семьи – накопление магии. Мы с Мардж подумали и решили, что это не что иное, как закрепление наследственных признаков. Иначе никакого смысла во всех этих страстях нет.

Дурсль помолчал и продолжил чуть тише:  
– И в нашем мире мы, нормальные родители, живём для того, чтобы дети были лучше нас. Не жили лучше, а были лучше: умнее, красивее, сильнее, здоровее, спортивнее. Чтобы знали и умели то, чего не знаем и не умеем мы.

– Выходит, я недоделанный, – Гарри снял очки и рукавом утёр слёзы, – и должен с этим смириться, так?

– Ты не должен реагировать на насмешки, Гарри, – Вернон осторожно повёл онемевшим плечом. – Тебя будут провоцировать, причём, как противники твоего отца, так и его сторонники. Эта твоя популярность будет очень мешать. От героев ждут чего-нибудь героического каждую минуту. Отбивайся руками и ногами от всякого поклонения. Только вежливо.

Дадли заржал в голос:  
– Вежливый герой дерётся с поклонниками! Па, ну ты скажешь! Поттер, слушай внимательно. Меньше всего претензий к кому?

Дадли гордо оглядел заинтригованных родственников и сам себе ответил:  
– К идиотам.

Тётя Мардж фыркнула.

– Прикидываешься дурачком, и нет проблем, – с воодушевлением продолжал Дадли. – Тем более, в первый год учёбы тебе и прикидываться не надо будет, всё равно ничего не знаешь и не понимаешь.

– Какие тайны открываются, – грустно сказала тётя Петуния. – Дидди, твоё мычание в кабинете директора после каждой драки означало…

– Именно! – кивнул Дадли. – Умного давно бы из школы выперли. А если дурак, то взять с него нечего, и маму его жалко.

Вернон тяжело вздохнул. Хорошо, что Даддерс не волшебник, а то был бы у безымянного экстремиста достойный конкурент, или, не дай господь, помощник. Плохо то, что и в обычном мире для ребят, похожих на Дадли, всегда имелась подходящая заварушка.

Помнится, в детстве Вернон мечтал быть таким, как Дадли. Толстый и неуклюжий сердечник, страдающий от насмешек, чересчур самолюбивый и умный, он яростно желал каким-нибудь чудесным способом стать сильным и здоровым и показать «им всем» небо в горошек.

Пришло время, сын исполнил мечты отца. Счастлив ли ты, Вернон? Дурсль поморщился и потёр левую сторону груди. Бойся своих мечтаний. Господь милосердный, за что караешь?

И какие мечты придурка Джеймса Поттера рождён был исполнить его несчастный сын?

***

Драко первый раз в своей жизни мучился бессонницей. Повод имелся.

Драко обманул отца.

Неважно, что папа был полумёртвым от тяжелых разговоров на протяжении всего дня – с крёстным, с мамой, с самим Драко, и Мерлин знает, с кем ещё. Неважно, что ему пришлось наскоро собирать свою душу из осколков. Неважно, что трезвящее зелье сильно бьёт даже по завидному метаболизму чистокровного мага.

Важно то, что Драко был единственным человеком, которому отец полностью доверял. Он зажмурился от стыда и ткнул кулаком ни в чём не повинную подушку. Будь вместо Драко кто другой, папа моментально заметил бы оговорку.

Тогда, возле думосбора, Люциус побледнел до какого-то зеленоватого оттенка и прошипел почти как Снейп:  
– Только не говори, что этот тип тебе понравился.

Драко благоразумно изобразил крайнюю степень недоумения:  
– Несуразный мальчишка, папа, ни на кого не похож. Артефакт видел? Вот бы узнать, что это за штука, и забрать её себе!

Люциус чуть расслабился, и Драко принялся дожимать:  
– Завтра полезу в каталоги. Невероятное воздействие, папа! Я еле-еле рядом устоял. Веришь, захотелось побежать куда глаза глядят.

– Можешь не лезть ни в какие каталоги, – отца, слава Мерлину, отпустило. – В Британии таких вещей не делали. Эти черепа... Или кровные маги, или…

Папа замолчал и потёр виски. Драко замер.

– Да что я несу? Какие кровные маги? Драко, обещай мне, что ты не будешь охотиться за этим артефактом. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Драко вовсе не артефакт интересовал, поэтому он с чистым сердцем поклялся. Отец рухнул в кресло и нехотя выдавил:  
– Европейская работа. Прокляни меня Моргана, явно времён «Summis desiderantes affectibus».(1)

Драко не удержался и восторженно взвизгнул. Люциус схватился за голову и застонал:  
– Сын, помни, ты обещал. Очень вероятно, что делал и заклинал эту гадость некромант. Судя по тому, что она всё ещё действует, маг был уровня Тёмного лорда.

Драко вновь припомнил свои ощущения. Гадостные, надо сказать. Как будто на тебя угрожающе скалится неведомая тварь из Запретного леса, отгоняя от логова.

«Не от логова, а от хозяина, – внезапно дошло до Драко. – Так вот, как они защищались!»

Драко, как и любой чистокровный мальчишка его возраста, живо интересовался тем немногим, что было известно о некромантах.

Некромантия заслуженно считалась областью магии, от которой следовало держаться подальше даже самым тёмным магам. Рождались некроманты очень редко, гораздо реже прочих магов, жили не слишком долго, но почти всегда успевали наворотить немало дел. Гибли они, зачастую, во цвете лет и, по большей части, насильственной смертью.

В чём-то некроманты были сродни стихийникам – их мощь почти целиком зависела от врождённых способностей. Дарованную этим страшным магам силу почти невозможно было развить тренировками, их способности сами собой раскрывались по мере взросления. Однако, если способности к природной магии иногда передавались по наследству, и мощь стихии могла накапливаться от поколения к поколению, как у тех же Ноттов, то рождение некроманта всегда было сюрпризом для несчастной семьи новорожденного.

Некромант мог быть первенцем уважаемой светлой семьи, мог быть бастардом тёмного мага, зачатым по кровному обряду, а мог – восьмым ребёнком двух грязнокровок, поженившихся церковным браком.

Именем последнего, кстати, в Германии и Чехии маги до сих пор пугали своих детей. Теодорих Силезский, живший в пятнадцатом веке, умыл кровью половину магической Европы, разнёс в хлам немалое количество фамильных замков своих недругов и бесследно сгинул в возрасте восьмидесяти лет. Тайна его исчезновения так и не была раскрыта и породила несколько жутких легенд о Рыцаре Смерти. На Острове эти истории не были так популярны, как в Европе, но почти все чистокровные их знали.

В Британии со времён Основателей родилось всего двенадцать некромантов, против восьмидесяти трёх европейских. Достопочтенный Фламель утверждал, будто некромант рождается в ответ на всякое притеснение магии, а в Англии, где инквизиция никогда не была такой свирепой и нетерпимой как в Европе, в них не было большой нужды. Версия была романтичной, но, по мнению многих, чьи предки сталкивались с «защитниками магии», абсолютно бредовой.

Некросам было глубоко безразлично, кто без спросу сунул нос в их таинственные и тошнотворные дела: маг или магл – убивали всех без разбора. Все некромантские войны, после которых уцелевшие маги отстраивали разорённые дома и на могилах родичей клялись удушить следующее исчадье мрака в колыбели, начинались с мести за погибших.

Последний из некромантов родился как раз в Британии и умер ещё пару веков назад совсем молодым при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Жутких деяний за ним не числилось, но никто по нему особо не скорбел. Как выразился папа Винса, мистер Крэбб: «Просто, сволочь, не успел развернуться».

Больше некросов не рождалось, к большому облегчению старых родов. Но по прошествии этих лет появилась другая проблема – мода на некромантов.

Дурацкое благоговение экзальтированных личностей перед всем жутким и таинственным породило особый сорт тёмной магии. Уцелевшие труды и артефакты некромантов эти личности пытались приспособить в «благих целях». Они воссоздавали чары, переделывали амулеты, перекраивали ритуалы под свою специализацию. Чаще всего это было бесполезной, хотя и опасной вознёй, а иногда «благие цели» оборачивались настоящей катастрофой.

Так, ещё до Первой магической войны пол-Испании два года ловило безумного лича, поднятого одним умником. Умник хотел добрать у внезапно почившего учителя ещё немного мудрости, а в результате пресеклось несколько магических родов и погибло бессчётное количество маглов.

В Британии один из Блэков додумался «лечить» сына-оборотня некроритуалом на крови и в результате получил немыслимо сильное и кровожадное чудовище. За неполный год, пока тварь пряталась в Запретном лесу, она сожрала полсотни магов. Маглами бывший Блэк, похоже, брезговал. В финальной битве с тварью полегли шестеро неслабых боевых магов, а Блэки едва не разорились, выплачивая виру за кровь пострадавшим семействам.

Даже Дамблдор попался на эту удочку. Вместе с Гриндевальдом они обшарили всю Европу в поисках Даров Смерти, попутно интересуясь прочими уцелевшими до нынешних времён некромагическими штучками. Странное хобби, по мнению Люциуса Малфоя, для Великого светлого мага.

Дарам Смерти, кстати, некромантское происхождение не приписывали, но старший Малфой был убеждён в том, что Певереллы получили Дары вовсе не от самой Смерти, а от одного из её верных слуг.

В пользу этой версии говорило то, что все Дары были достаточно безобидными и очень походили на прочие изделия некромантов «на продажу»: ритуальные ножи, резавшие всё на свете, защитные камни, по полтысячелетия нагонявшие слепой нерассуждающий ужас на всякого мимопроходящего, или зачарованные холсты для портретов, позволявшие сохранить все черты личности почившего мага без малейшего искажения.

Один такой портрет висел и у Малфоев. Он снился в страшных снах всем наследникам рода без исключения. Изображённый там Николас Малфой обучал своих «беспутных» потомков классической латыни и, в процессе, скабрезным ругательствам на старофранцузском. Гадкий тип, другие предки, изображённые на обычных холстах, вели себя намного пристойнее.

Малфои всегда были ярыми противниками опасной моды на «мирную некромантию». Люциус объяснил Драко, что некроманты тоже были своего рода стихийными магами.

– Пойми, сын, – сказал он, – для обычных заклинаний мы пользуемся палочками, как все. Воздух же повинуется нам просто так, на чистой силе, без палочки и заклятий. Мой способ заворачивать смерч тебе не годится, ты будешь делать это по-своему. Обучать стихийной магии так же глупо, как учить утку плавать. Некросы колдовали как мы, интуитивно, каждый в своей манере. Книги были написаны только для одного человека – её автора. Ни для кого другого схемы ритуалов и чертежи артефактов не годились в принципе. Амулет, сделанный некросом для себя, делался им для себя и ни для кого больше.

– Пап, а откуда ты это знаешь? – спросил немало удивлённый Драко. – Я ни в одной книге не встречал подобного объяснения.

– Знаю, – буркнул Люциус устало. – Да и сколько ты их успел прочитать, тех книг? Умник.

Драко немного надулся. Для своих ровесников он был весьма подкованным парнем, папа мог бы и похвалить.

– Я к чему это веду, – продолжил Люциус. – Похоже, Дамблдор не оставил своих дурацких идей подчинить Смерть. Он, идиот, нацепил на своего воспитанника амулет, сделанный древним некромантом для себя. В общем, Драко, держись подальше от нашего героя и от его хозяина, они неадекватные.

– Герой вроде бы ничего. Только одет как чучело, – неосторожно сказал Драко и немедленно об этом пожалел.

– Драко Абраксас Малфой! – рявкнул отец с мамиными интонациями, и у Драко зачесался затылок. – Думай головой! Дамблдор добился того, что Джеймс Поттер пошёл против рода. Наследник уважаемой семьи превратился Мерлин знает во что. В мародёра! И это при живых родителях. Что старый негодяй сотворил из сироты-полукровки, боюсь даже представить. Нет никакой гарантии, что этим амулетом дело ограничилось, и не было никакого «светлого некромагического» ритуала для общего, закусай его Моргана, блага.

Отец потянулся было к бутыли с огневиски, отдёрнул руку, помянул Мордреда и одним глотком допил остывший кофе.

– Он же у маглов воспитывался, – удивился Драко.

Отец скривился и постучал пальцем по лбу. Драко вздохнул. Точно, идиот. Какие маглы с таким опекуном?

И тут у Драко родилась та самая безумная идея, которая заставила его обмануть отца и теперь не давала спать. Если Дамблдор смог испортить Джеймса Поттера, то почему Малфой не сможет испортить Гарри Поттера? Тем более, к Дамблдору у Драко внезапно образовался счёт за шантаж крёстного. Вот бы сделать из мальчика-оборванца образцового наследника рода! То-то Дамблдор будет рад, хрен бородатый.

Ведь Драко не мог ошибиться, мальчишка, пожавший ему руку, был очень хорошим. Не зря Драко сразу проникся к нему симпатией.

– Драко, – сказал отец твёрдо. – Клянись!

– Чем? – опасливо спросил Драко. – И зачем?

– Затем, чтобы ты не задирался к Поттеру ни по какому поводу, – Люциус устало прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. – И вообще не обращал внимания на гриффиндорцев.

Драко подумал и решил рискнуть:  
– Клянусь не задираться к Поттеру! Па, а кроме Поттера и Уизелов, на Гриффиндоре кто-нибудь ещё учиться будет?

Отец озадаченно взглянул на Драко:  
– Разумеется. А что?

– Давай повременим со следующей клятвой, – улыбнулся Драко. – А то как-то некрасиво выходит по отношению ко всему львиному дому.

Люциус засмеялся и потрепал Драко по голове. Насмерть уставший папа не догадался взять с сына клятву совсем не общаться с Поттером. 

И теперь Драко было стыдно.

Но он ни о чём не жалел.  
________________________________________________  
(1) «Summis desiderantes affectibus» – «Всеми силами души» (пер. лат.). Изданная в 1484 г. булла папы римского Иннокентия VIII, провозгласившая необходимость уничтожения ересей и колдовства в Рейнской области (Германия). Официально признавая существование ведьм, она давала полное папское одобрение действиям инквизиции с разрешением использовать для этого все необходимые средства. Наделяла чрезвычайными инквизиторскими полномочиями доминиканцев Генриха Крамера (Инститора) и Якоба Шпренгера – будущих авторов знаменитого трактата «Молот ведьм».


	12. Глава 11

Миссис Малкин была настолько добра, что встретила Гарри и Петунию в «Дырявом котле». Она широко улыбнулась, здороваясь, и тут же виновато запричитала:  
– Гарри, простите меня, ради Мерлина, но этот бессовестный колдограф всего полчаса назад известил, что задержится и прибудет после обеда. Я уже не успевала послать вам сову.

– Знакомьтесь, миссис Малкин. Это моя тётя, Петуния Дурсль, – сказал Гарри, – она заменила мне маму.

– Очень приятно, – вновь улыбнулась миссис Малкин. – Для вас просто Оливия, дорогая.

– Взаимно, – чуть смутилась Петуния. – Нам прийти попозже?

– Ни в коем случае! – решительно сказала миссис Малкин. – Если вы не слишком заняты, мне было бы лестно принимать вас у себя.

Через полчаса миссис Малкин уже угощала своих гостей чаем и какими-то необыкновенными, очень вкусными сладостями. Жила миссис Малкин, оказывается, на втором этаже собственного ателье. «Шумно и неуютно, дорогая, но деваться некуда – бизнес! А мне так не хватает милого садика с цветником за окнами».

Как Гарри и надеялся, обе женщины понравились друг другу и быстро нашли общий язык. Тётя перестала стесняться и нервничать, даже сахарница с молочником, порхавшие над столом, совершенно её не смущали.

– Вообразите, дорогая Петуния, как я была потрясена, – миссис Малкин увлечённо рассказывала тёте историю визита Гарри в её магазин. – Я полночи не могла уснуть! 

– Неужели Гарри настолько знаменит?

– О, весьма и весьма! Но как получилось, что вы воспитаны у маглов, Гарри? Простите, Петуния, я не имела в виду ничего дурного, клянусь вам.

– Так сложились обстоятельства, Оливия, – вздохнула тётя. – Большего, к сожалению, мы не можем вам сказать.

Миссис Малкин многозначительно покивала головой:  
– И верно, не моё это дело. Но вы не волнуйтесь, милая, Хогвартс – самое безопасное место в мире.

Гарри в разговоре почти не участвовал, он наслаждался пятым пирожным – нежнейший бисквит с кусочками шоколада и чудесный крем, плотный и воздушный одновременно. Жизнь рядом с суровым спортсменом Дадли приучила Поттера, редкого сластёну, довольствоваться горьким шоколадом и, изредка, тётиной выпечкой. Теперь Гарри отводил душу и сам себе клялся перепробовать все волшебные сладости, какие только есть в магической Британии.

Миссис Малкин между тем принялась показывать Петунии одежду, пошитую для Гарри.

– Мало кто в магической Британии знает толк в моде, Петуния. По пальцам можно пересчитать магов, следящих за своим внешним видом, – миссис Малкин сердито нахмурилась. – Носят наряды прадедовских времён, лишь бы чары сохранились.

– Какие чары? – спросила тётя.

– Ах, милая, самые разнообразные. Защитные, в основном. Ткань не самая лучшая основа для чар, поэтому на одежду частенько нашивают золотые пуговицы или драгоценные камни. У кого они есть, разумеется. А ведь можно значительно удешевить зачарованную одежду и защитить даже маглорождённых, – миссис Малкин взмахом палочки распаковала один из свёртков. – Взгляните, Петуния. Обычное сукно, не слишком дорогое, в него уже вплетены чары разглаживания и грязеотталкивания. Хватит на год бережного ношения, хотя чары починки оно тоже хорошо переносит.

Портниха продемонстрировала тёте одеяние странного кроя – длинный плащ-не-плащ без застёжки с широкими рукавами и капюшоном.

– Примерьте-ка, Гарри, – миссис Малкин присела на диванчик рядом с Петунией. – Вот, милая, так выглядит обычная школьная мантия. Но, обратите внимание, мы украсили вещь вышивкой из посеребрённой и золочённой нитей – канители.

Гарри присмотрелся. Точно, ткань была прошита тончайшими блестящими нитями, отчего чёрное сукно стало очень нарядным. Обшлага рукавов, край капюшона и полы мантии были вышиты затейливым узором.

– Такие нити держат чары почти так же хорошо, как настоящее золото или серебро. Только они намного легче и несравнимо дешевле, поэтому такая мантия лишь немного дороже обычной.

– Ткань натуральная? – встревожилась Петуния. – У Гарри непереносимость синтетических тканей.

– Каких? – изумилась миссис Малкин.

Петуния как могла объяснила.

– Мерлин великий, кто бы знал, что маглы додумались до такого! – миссис Малкин всплеснула руками. – Промышленная трансфигурация, надо же. Выходит, Дамблдор прав, и нам есть чему у вас поучиться. Но вы не беспокойтесь, дорогая, у магов всё просто: овцы, прялки и ткацкие станки. Меня, честно сказать, смутил прошлый наряд Гарри.

Гарри с Петунией тоже смутились.

– Это одежда для работы по дому, – краснея, объяснила Петуния. – Визит Хагрида застал нас врасплох, мы не были к нему готовы. Но Гарри почти всегда носит джинсы и футболки, это единственное, что делают из хлопка по приемлемой цене. Всё остальное, от сорочек до костюмов – настоящее разорение для семей со средним достатком.

– О, так я могу изготовить для Гарри целый гардероб! – обрадовалась портниха. – Приступим немедленно, до визита колдографа!

– Дорогая Оливия, – Петуния попыталась остановить миссис Малкин, – не стоит, прошу вас. Мы вовсе не хотим быть для вас обузой. 

– Милая, мою одежду будет рекомендовать сам Гарри Поттер, герой магической Англии! Это я вас бессовестно использую, простите меня. Но мне так хочется шить что-то новое, красивое и необычное. Маги же консервативны до мозга костей. Если нас, фигурально выражаясь, хорошенько не пнуть, ничего не выйдет. Это просто не будут покупать. Только надо будет снять ваши очки, Гарри, нельзя прятать такие глаза.

– Я без них почти ничего не вижу, миссис Малкин, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Вам придётся подсказывать мне, что и как делать.

– Так это не артефакт? – удивилась портниха. – Мерлин великий, но почему у вас плохое зрение?

Гарри молча ткнул пальцем шрам. Рассказывать о собственной дурости не хотелось.

– Ах да! – миссис Малкин задумалась. – Конечно, маглам такое не вылечить. Вам нужно в магическую больницу, и немедленно! Единственно, Петуния, вы не сможете сопровождать его, маглы плохо переносят камины. Но Гарри уже большой мальчик, я ему сейчас всё объясню, он справится сам.

– Погодите! – невежливо перебил Гарри миссис Малкин и спросил срывающимся от волнения голосом: – У магов есть больницы? И доктора?

– Конечно, – засмеялась миссис Малкин. – Куда без них?

Гарри едва не заорал от счастья – жизнь в магическом мире обрела смысл.

***

Путешествие по камину было занятным, Поттеру понравилось. Тот, кто выдумал каминную сеть, тоже любил карусели. Жаль, что длилось развлечение всего несколько секунд. Гарри ловко приземлился на ноги, вышел из камина и смахнул хлопья сажи с рукава новёхонькой зелёной мантии.

Просторный холл, залитый солнцем, был пуст. За столом с табличкой «Справка» скучала полная белокурая женщина. Гарри подавил приступ внезапной робости и подошёл к ней.

– Простите, мэм, – пробормотал он. – Мне нужен целитель Сметвик. Как его найти?

Миссис Малкин утверждала, что Сметвик – лучший из целителей, и только он «достоин лечить самого Гарри Поттера». Гарри вовсе не был уверен в исключительности своего случая, но других магов-докторов он всё равно не знал.

– Пятый этаж, малыш. По лестнице и направо по коридору. Сам доберёшься?

– Конечно, мэм, благодарю вас.

Гарри поднимался по лестнице медленно, стараясь всё рассмотреть. Людей было немного, похоже, маги болели редко. Целители носили мантии пронзительно-лимонного цвета, их было видно издалека. Значит, сообразил Гарри, у магов тоже имелось нечто вроде идеи «Красного креста». Иначе одежда врачей была бы неприметной, как полевая форма у военных.

Наконец Гарри поднялся на пятый этаж и потянул на себя дверь с табличкой «Недуги от заклятий». Короткий коридор с рядом одинаковых дверей заканчивался небольшим холлом. Там, между двумя диванчиками для посетителей, была ещё одна дверь, на которой значилось: «Гиппократ Сметвик. Главный целитель отделения».

Гарри тяжело вздохнул: сейчас точно придётся рассказывать о сделанной глупости, да не дяде Вернону, а лучшему в Британии целителю. Он потоптался перед дверью, набираясь храбрости, и собрался постучать. Однако дверь распахнулась сама собой, и Поттера буквально втащило в кабинет какой-то неведомой силой.

Здоровенный мужик, похожий на армейского сержанта из голливудских боевиков, ткнул в Гарри волшебной палочкой, отрывисто пролаял несколько фраз на латыни и перешёл на английский:  
– Ага, жить будешь, в срочном лечении не нуждаешься. Тебе чего, пацан?

Гарри вытаращился на мужика. По всему выходило, это и был лучший британский целитель. Однако Гарри полагал, что даже у магов доктора выглядят слегка интеллигентнее, чем этот седеющий качок с квадратной челюстью и ростом в шесть с гаком футов. Лимонной мантии на нём не было, мужик щеголял в кожаных штанах и в белой рубахе с распахнутым воротом и закатанными рукавами.

– Иппи, прекрати пугать ребёнка, – раздался приятный мужской голос позади Гарри. – Что случилось, мальчик?

Поттер обернулся и увидел парня, сидящего в кресле для посетителей у двери. На парне яркая мантия была, значит, целитель. И кто из них Сметвик?

– П-простите, – выдавил Гарри, – мне нужен мистер Сметвик.

– Я и спрашиваю, – рыкнул качок, – на кой хрен я тебе нужен?

Гарри окончательно растерялся:  
– Я плохо вижу и хотел бы вылечиться, но если вам некогда…

– Что случилось? – спросил Сметвик поспокойней. – Упал или облился чем-нибудь?

– Это давно, – Гарри покраснел, приготовившись рассказать о том, какой он был болван.

– Насколько давно? – Сметвик подошёл к Гарри, снял с него очки, взял за подбородок и стал всматриваться в глаза.

Гарри честно попытался не моргать:  
– Немножко с детства, а потом я шрам начал сам лечить, ну и… 

– Янус, иди-ка сюда, – сказал Сметвик парню. Голос у него стал озабоченным. – Ни жмыра не разберу. Где твои родители, шкет? В приёмном покое?

– Нигде, – Гарри беспомощно щурился, пытаясь разглядеть выражение лица Сметвика. – Я сирота.

– Посмотри сюда, малыш, – перед лицом Гарри появилась ухоженная тонкопалая рука, и он послушно перевёл взгляд на пальцы парня с приятным голосом. – Молодец. А теперь сюда. Вот так. И сюда. Почему ты раньше не пришёл?

– Я не знал, – пожал плечами Гарри, – что у магов есть врачи.

Парень сердито сказал:  
– Мордред забери политиканов! Скольких детей эта война осиротила и покалечила! А где же ты был всё это время? 

– Сколько лет прошло с ухудшения зрения? – спросил Сметвик.

– У родственников, они маглы. Больше двух лет, почти три, – ответил Гарри на все вопросы разом. – Только я сам виноват, честно.

– Так, пацан, сейчас перейдём в смотровую, держись, – Сметвик сгрёб Гарри в охапку и моментально переместился в просторную белую комнату с кушеткой и несколькими стеклянными шкафами. Раздался негромкий хлопок, и в комнате появился Янус. У него в руках были какие-то бумаги и штука, которую Гарри назвал бы хрустальным шаром.

– Ложись, – махнув рукой в сторону кушетки, Сметвик подошёл к столу и принялся копаться в лежащих там странных предметах.

Гарри неуверенно побрёл в сторону кушетки, кое-как улёгся и опять запаниковал. Очки остались в кабинете Сметвика, а без них Гарри не мог разглядеть, что целители делают. Янус большим ярко-жёлтым пятном маячил в дальнем углу кабинета, мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то незнакомую Гарри песенку и шуршал бумагами. От стола раздавалось позвякивание и негромкое бурчание Сметвика.

– Тики! – рявкнул вдруг Сметвик, и Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности. – Куда ты мой вредноскоп засовал?

– Не трогал я твою рухлядь, – недовольно сказал Янус, оказавшийся не только Янусом, но и Тики. Гарри не понял, имя это или прозвище. – Не ори, ты пугаешь ребёнка.

– Твою Моргану за ногу, единственный вредноскоп, откалиброванный на старые проклятия! Поубиваю всех к мантикорам, бездельники! Ага, вот он.

Янус громко вздохнул, а Гарри улыбнулся. Сметвик был чем-то похож на Дадли, тот тоже мог часами искать что-нибудь, находящееся у него прямо перед глазами, и непрерывно ругаться при этом.

– Ну что, малыш, приступим? – Янус подошёл к кушетке, поставил свой «хрустальный шар» на тумбу и потрепал Гарри по голове. – Расскажи, как и почему у тебя испортилось зрение. 

– Для начала расскажи, как тебя зовут, шкет, и как звали твоих родителей, – перебил Януса Сметвик. – Слабенький, но полукровка, могло и фамильное что-нибудь затесаться.

Гарри вздохнул тяжко-тяжко и нехотя сказал:  
– Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, а моих родителей звали Джеймс и Лили Поттеры. 

Ответом ему было напряжённое молчание. 

– Что? – занервничал Гарри и сощурился, вглядываясь в лица целителей.

Те молча переглянулись, затем громадная лапища Сметвика отвела со лба Гарри чёлку.

– Вот тебе и конец дежурства, – сказал Сметвик, вздохнув. – Кто тебя прислал ко мне, уважаемая надежда магического мира?

– Миссис Малкин, – честно сказал Гарри, пытаясь не разреветься. Вот же проклятая фамилия, одни неприятности от неё.

– Кто?! – изумился Сметвик.

– Мадам Малкин, портниха. У неё магазин в Косом переулке, она мантии шьёт для тех, кто идёт в Хогвартс, – объяснил Гарри. – Она сказала, что вы лучший в Британии целитель и обязательно поможете мне. А ещё научила пользоваться камином, чтобы сюда попасть.

– Портниха, – целитель потёр собственный лоб. – А, знаю! Курица одна, училась у барсуков, на пару курсов старше меня. Трепливая, не заткнуть. Кто она тебе?

– Говорю же, портниха, мантии мне сшила. Очень добрая женщина, а никакая не курица, – сердито ответил Гарри и с любопытством спросил: – А чему барсуки могут научить? Вы тоже у них учились?

Янус отмер и захихикал, а Сметвик почему-то рассердился:  
– Ты дурака-то не валяй! Я учился в змеином доме, а потому, пацан, рассказывай всё как есть, не то я тебе вторую молнию на лбу пропечатаю!

Гарри съёжился и попытался сесть – разговаривать лёжа с разозлённым Сметвиком было ужасно неприятно. С непривычки он запутался в полах своей новенькой мантии, чуть не упал с кушетки и все-таки расплакался. 

И тут случилось нечто странное. Во всём кабинете множество каких-то штук взвыло и загудело, «хрустальный шар» на тумбочке замерцал и начал стремительно заполняться клубами чёрного дыма. 

– Что за херь?! – Сметвик подскочил к столу. – Ого! Слышишь, шкет, прекрати, а то сейчас стационарные в коридорах завоют, и будет нам паника по полной программе!

Янус подхватил Гарри, прижал к себе и зашипел на Сметвика:  
– Это ты прекрати! Зачем ты напугал мальчика? Гарри, не бойся, он только с виду такой мордоворот. Он же целитель, он клятву давал не причинять вреда. Успокойся, малыш, мы вылечим тебя, когда поймём, что с тобой случилось. Тихо, маленький, всё хорошо.

Успокаивающие поглаживания Януса только добавили Гарри слёз. Он рыдал, вцепившись в лимонную мантию, и горько сожалел о том, что вообще раскрыл рот. Нужно было назваться Дурслем, вылечить глаза и вернуться только после школы – узнать условия приёма на работу.

Тут Гарри оторвали от Януса, бесцеремонно разжали челюсти, влили в рот какую-то противную жидкость и зажали нос, заставляя её проглотить. Гарри отбивался, но со Сметвиком было не сладить.

– Потерпи, – сказал он, удерживая трепыхающегося Гарри, – сейчас. Цыц, говорю, пацан. 

На Гарри вдруг накатило спокойствие, настолько неожиданное и чужое, что он сразу понял – это подействовала противная жидкость. Всё, что выло и звенело, заткнулось, и только шар остался чёрным-пречёрным.

Гарри перестал дёргаться и устало ткнулся лбом в плечо Сметвику:  
– Отпустите, пожалуйста. Верните мне очки, и я пойду домой.

– А вот сейчас посмотрим, пойдёшь ли ты домой в очках или без них, – ответил Сметвик, ловко выпутал Гарри из мантии и на руках отнёс его на кушетку. – Пойми, не часто ко мне в кабинет является газетная утка и утверждает, будто она существует на самом деле и даже умеет крякать.

– Да что вы всё время обзываетесь! – разозлился Гарри, чужое спокойствие стремительно улетучивалось прочь, а приборы на столе задрожали, готовясь взвыть. – Я не утка, а миссис Малкин – хорошая женщина!

– Полуторная доза для его возраста и веса, – озадаченно проговорил Сметвик. – Ни хрена у тебя метаболизм, парень! Ты точно Поттер?

– Нет, – буркнул Гарри, поняв, что извинений не дождётся. – Я – Дурсль. Ну, осенью буду.

– Кто?!

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза – достал его этот Сметвик. Он размеренно задышал. Так, как учил его дядя Вернон. Дядя делал дыхательную гимнастику, чтобы не болело сердце. Гарри дышал, чтобы успокоиться и не поджечь дом. Тётя смеялась: «Сопите, как Злыдень».

Тётя. Одна в магическом мире, а он тут страдает нервными припадками.

Вдох, два пульса. Выдох, медленно до конца. Вдох, четыре пульса, Выдох, медленно, не торопясь. Вдох, шесть пульсов. Не дотянул. Выдох, медленно-медленно. Ещё раз, вдох, шесть пульсов, медленный выдох. Захотелось спать. «Очень вовремя, Поттер. В смысле, Дурсль. Надо открывать глаза, а то прямо здесь отрубишься».

Гарри открыл глаза. На него в упор пялились оба целителя, судя по лицам, в крайней степени обалдения.

– Что опять не так? – спросил он кротко.

– Всё не так, – в тон ему ответил Сметвик и ткнул пальцем в прозрачный шар. – Давай по-другому сделаем. Не закрывай глаза.

Он поднял волшебную палочку, наставил её на Гарри и произнёс:  
– Легилименс!

Ничего не случилось, хотя Гарри был готов к чему угодно. Сметвик как-то странно посмотрел на него и повторил:  
– Легилименс!

Гарри поморгал на пробу и робко произнёс:  
– Я по-прежнему плохо вижу.

– Ладно, запишем, – нарочито бодрым голосом сказал Сметвик. – Янус, прекрати лупать глазами. Ну да, не берёт его легилименция. Ещё что-нибудь в таком же роде обнаружим, и я побегу валяться в ногах у Скитер и просить у неё прощения. 

– Можете с меня начать, – не удержался Гарри.

– Не квакай, уникум, – буркнул Сметвик. – Может, я и клялся не причинять вреда, зато пользы могу причинить столько, что мало не покажется.

Гарри дёрнулся и попытался сползти с кушетки. Янус молча залепил Сметвику подзатыльник, присел к Гарри на кушетку, посадил его к себе на колени и приобнял:  
– Рассказывай, не бойся. Мы давали клятву именем Гиппократа. Тёзка его, правда, немного тролль, но дело своё знает.

Сметвик фыркнул, но смолчал. Гарри ещё раз вздохнул и начал рассказывать. Про поджоги и дыхательную гимнастику, про госпиталь на Ормонд-стрит и опыты на кошках, про письмо из Хогвартса и мантии мадам Малкин, и, самое главное, про то, какого он свалял дурака, когда полез сводить шрам самостоятельно.

Поттер рассказывал, не поднимая глаз, а потому не видел, какими ошарашенными взглядами обменивались целители.

– Твои маглы ещё живы? – спросил по окончании истории Сметвик.

– Да, конечно, – озадаченно ответил Гарри. – А что?

– Везунчики, вот что, – Сметвик поднялся и походил по кабинету взад-вперёд. – Янус, не спускай парня с рук, так, по-моему, будет лучше. Давай-ка, шкет, ещё раз на тебя посмотрим, только с двумя вредноскопами.

Он принялся взмахивать палочкой и говорить на латыни чёткими и быстрыми фразами. Вокруг Гарри вспыхивали разноцветные всполохи, воздух нагревался и остывал, лоб щекотали невидимые пёрышки. Пару раз палочка выдавала уже знакомый Гарри сноп ало-золотистых искр, тогда Сметвик говорил: «Твою Моргану!» – и повторял некоторые латинские фразы с другой интонацией.

Наконец Сметвик воткнул палочку в чехол на предплечье и утёр пот со лба.

– Теперь ложись, – сказал он, – будем лечить твои глаза. Тики, стой рядом, подхватишь, если что.

Гарри лёг и спросил:  
– Глаза открыть?

– А без разницы. Там не в них дело, – Сметвик неожиданно хихикнул, – коллега.

Гарри покраснел и зажмурился. Вот же… Гиппократ! Проще не болеть, чем у него лечиться.

Опять щекотка в районе лба, тихое позвякивание чего-то стеклянного, негромкий речитатив на латыни и вспышки света перед закрытыми веками.

– Открывай, – скомандовал Сметвик. – Принимай работу.

Гарри робко приоткрыл один глаз, охнул и распахнул оба. Он видел всё! Абсолютно всё! Фигурную ручку двери, эмблему на рукаве у Януса (скрещённые волшебная палочка и кость; Гарри был готов поклясться, что кость – большая берцовая, а в палочках он ещё не разбирался), перламутровые пуговички на рубахе Сметвика, редкие облачка за окном, морозные прожилки на «хрустальном шаре» – всё.

– Спасибо, – прошептал Гарри, чувствуя, что вновь готов разреветься, только уже от счастья.

– На здоровье, – тепло улыбнулся Янус.

Сметвик сидел за столом, сдвинув на край все воющие и звенящие штуки, и обтрёпанным пером что-то строчил на большом куске пергамента. Он хмурился, а Гарри опять встревожился. Вдруг ничего не получилось и эффект кратковременный?

– Пацан, ты советы выслушивать склонен? – спросил целитель.

Гарри подумал:  
– Смотря по тому, чьи советы. Ваши – склонен.

– Благодарю за честь, – ехидным тоном сказал Сметвик, а Гарри закатил глаза. – Тогда слушай. Под конец войны творилось хрен знает что. Никто уже толком не знал, кто за что воюет и кто с кем сражается. Гражданские войны, они такие, шкет. И больше всего отлетает тем, кто не хотел в них участвовать. Начиналось-то всё почти цивильно, с политических убийств. Цветы, речи, газеты, все дела. А закончилось кровавой баней. Мы на вызовы по трое срывались: двое работают, а третий – на шухере. Ублюдков хватало, могли и по жёлтой мантии зашарашить. Просто так, чтобы проредить чистокровных. Януса и других полукровок в поле мы не выпускали: силы у них не те, могли и не отбиться.

– Слабенький полукровка, – сладким голосом пропел Янус и кокетливо похлопал глазами. – Вот и ещё один такой пришёл, слабенький.

– Не сбивай, – поморщился Сметвик, – в кои веки я решил молодёжь поучить. Так вот. Под занавес все дрались со всеми, уже было не отличить – политическое это убийство, сведение счётов под шумок, разбой с ограблением, или просто кто-то с перепугу зелий обожрался и мочил всякого, кто попался на глаза. Ну, или сочетание вышеперечисленного в любой комбинации. Понял?

Гарри сглотнул и закивал. 

– Поэтому запомни накрепко – никто не знает, кто и зачем убил молодых Поттеров. Никто не знает, куда девался Тёмный лорд, и какое к этому отношение имеешь лично ты. И никто не знает, кто ты такой на самом деле.

– В смысле? – испугался Гарри.

– В прямом, – хмуро сказал Сметвик. – Я вытащил из руин достаточно детских трупов, чтобы понять, что и в волшебном мире чудес не бывает.

Целитель замолчал, посопел сердито и продолжил:  
– Ты, когда свою официальную историю читать будешь, имей в виду – Авада Кедавра убивает всякого, кто имеет хоть какую-то нервную систему. Медицинский факт. Тел Поттеров никто из целителей Мунго не видел, причины их смерти колдомедиками не выяснялись. Раненого ребёнка тоже никто не видел и не лечил. А надо было, Авада там или не Авада. Я потому и решил сам для себя, что Поттеров грохнули всей семьёй, а имя несчастного мальца решили использовать в качестве пропагандистского трюка. У политиков, как известно, совесть купируется в младенчестве, чтобы не мешала жить во имя всеобщего блага. Потом, если придёт время и припрёт нужда, достанут какого-нибудь парня, схожего с покойным Джейми, и скажут, что вот он – символ борьбы за права маглорождённых.

Янус погладил Гарри по голове, а тот во все глаза уставился на Сметвика.

– И тут является полуслепой шкет без палочки и заявляет, что он Гарри Поттер, – Сметвик хлопнул рукой по столу, Гарри с Янусом вздрогнули. – Нам нужно ждать Третьей магической, а?

Гарри никак не мог осмыслить сказанное, а потому брякнул первое, что пришло в голову:  
– А зачем нужно было палочку брать?

– Действительно, – ядовито сказал Сметвик, – за каким жмыром магу палочка? Я ей спину чешу, например, если рукой не достать.

– У меня есть палочка, – Гарри понимал, что несёт чушь, но никак не мог остановиться. – Не помню, сколько дюймов и дерево забыл, но внутри перо феникса. Я её купил у Олливандера неделю назад, она в коробочке лежит дома.

– Я правильно понял, – спросил Сметвик вкрадчиво, – что всё, о чём ты тут рассказывал, ты делал без палочки?

– Д-да, – холодея, ответил Гарри. – А что?

– А заклинания какие использовал? – озадаченно поинтересовался Янус.

– Я просто думал, и оно само, – признался Гарри, краснея. Тоже ещё, выискался маг – ни палочки, ни заклинаний. Позорище!

Сметвик выхватил свою палочку, рявкнул: «Секо!» – и протянул Гарри своё рассечённое предплечье. Рана была неглубокая, но длиной дюймов пять и сильно кровоточила. Гарри испугался, такие большие порезы он ещё не лечил. 

Он закусил губу, собрал всю «экстрасенсорную» силу и накрыл рану обеими ладонями. Сепсиса можно было не бояться, это Гарри уже выяснил. Под ладошками привычно потеплело, Гарри чуть-чуть расслабился и принялся «шептать». Иногда он уговаривал рану закрыться, а иной раз повторял строение части тела, которую лечил. Вот и сейчас он забормотал тихонько:  
– Предплечье – это средний сегмент верхней конечности. Скелет предплечья образован локтевой и лучевой костями. Обе кости по всей длине соединены межкостной перепонкой. Мышцы предплечья делятся на две группы: переднюю – сгибатели и пронаторы (1) и заднюю – разгибатели и супинаторы.(2) Кровоснабжение предплечья осуществляется лучевой и локтевой артериями. Венозный отток происходит через подкожные и глубокие вены.

До строения нервной системы предплечья Гарри не дошёл – рана затянулась. Бледно-зелёный Сметвик, не отрываясь, смотрел на заживлённый порез, от которого даже шрама не осталось.

– Вам плохо? – забеспокоился Гарри.

– Мне охрененно, – сдавленно прохрипел Сметвик. – Янус, ты тоже это видел?

Янус молча кивнул и во все глаза уставился на Гарри.

– Я знаю, что неправильно лечу, – Гарри закусил губу, – но меня никто не учил. А в Хогвартсе меня научат, как надо. И я приду сюда работать. 

– Если доживёшь, – медленно произнёс Сметвик. Он всё ещё рассматривал свою испачканную кровью руку. – Пацан, ради Мерлина, больше никому эти вещи не показывай. Вообще никому, даже мне.

– Но почему? – расстроился Гарри. – Я что-то совсем неправильное делаю? Вам было больно?

Сметвик заговорил глухо и монотонно, не глядя на Гарри:  
– Судя по сегодняшнему обследованию, над тобой проводили какие-то кровные ритуалы. Косо проводили, наобум, по книжкам. Ничего удивительного, к Дамблдору из всех Блэков примкнул самый никчёмный – Сириус. Я в ритуалах почти не смыслю, да и времени прошло порядочно, деталей рассказать не могу. Легилименция тебя не берёт вообще, значит, воссоздать воспоминания не получится. Тебе в голову что-то пытались подсадить. А может, оно само встряло из-за криворукости этих идиотов, не знаю. Шрам чересчур аккуратный – явно ритуальный. И хрень эта сидела очень плотно, пока ты её не вынес. Ты её почти убил, когда пытался свести шрам.

Гарри и Янус переглянулись.

– Какая хрень? – жалобно спросил Гарри. – Целитель, я ничего не понял!

Сметвик тяжело вздохнул и протянул Гарри матовую склянку с плотно притёртой пробкой:  
– Вот она. До сих пор в коме. Спрячь куда подальше, лучше к гоблинам в сейф. Вырастешь – разберёшься, что за хрень. Я почему-то верю в это.

Гарри взял склянку и заглянул Сметвику в глаза:  
– Что же мне делать?

– Я бы сказал, что сидеть тихо. Ты – тёмный, а Поттеры всегда были светлыми магами, хотя и очень-очень сильными. Не зря твоего деда обженили Блэки. Они всегда чуяли силу вернее, чем нюхлеры золото.

– То есть, я не Поттер?

– Ты сказал, что Джеймса Поттера изгнали из рода. Поэтому, ты в любом случае никакой не Поттер. Ты сам по себе. Но всё равно сиди тихо, прошу тебя. Учись потихоньку, не высовывайся. И если хочешь жить, никому не показывай эти свои умения. Всё запомнил?

– Целитель, вы сказали, что учились в змеином доме.

– Ну?

– Это там, где учат со змеями разговаривать?

Сметвик громко застонал и с размаху приложился лбом о столешницу.

– Это же не значит, что ты говоришь со змеями? – спросил он, не поднимая головы от стола.

– Говорю, – пискнул Гарри. – Это тоже плохо?

– Это полный пиздец, пацан. На твоём месте, я бы вообще все семь лет прикидывался глухонемым идиотом, и писался в кровать время от времени, чтобы никто ни о чём не догадался. Янус, давай Непреложный – ты этого парня никогда не видел и не слышал. Я тоже дам такой обет, Гарри.

Выслушав оба обета, Гарри растерянно посмотрел на целителей:  
– Спасибо вам огромное. И за лечение, и за советы. Я пойду?

– Удачи, шкет.

– Будь счастлив, Гарри. Пиши, если что.

И Гарри пошёл на первый этаж, к камину.

***  
Сметвик посмотрел на Януса и невесело усмехнулся:  
– Ну вот, Дамблдор и на Нотта нашёл управу.

– В смысле? – удивился Янус. – Ты про мальчика? Очень любопытные способности, и парселтанг к тому же. Настоящий уникум, ты прав. Но Нотт – это же страшная мощь, ты сам трупы видел. Что ему маленький мальчик, пусть и змееуст?

– Ты что, не понял?! Эх ты, мажонок сопливый. Этот маленький мальчик не только змееуст, но и некромант. Сказочки про Рыцаря Смерти знаешь? Получается, ещё один родился. Если этот пацан доживёт хотя бы до двадцати лет, мы здесь все пятый угол начнём искать.

Янус Тики растерянно моргал, не в силах произнести ни слова.  
_____________________________________________________  
(1) Пронаторы – мышцы, поворачивающие ладонь вниз.  
(2) Супинаторы – мышцы, поворачивающие ладонь вверх.


	13. Глава 12

– Магнус, ты сбрендил! – Причард с силой хлопнул ладонью по столу.

Нотт тяжело вздохнул. А чего он, собственно, ждал? Парни и так проявили чудеса терпения, пока Магнус, тот ещё оратор, пытался объяснить им своё решение продаться Малфою. Да, именно что продаться, сам себе Нотт врать не умел.

– Народ, я никого не заставляю, честно, – Нотт едва подавил острое желание по-малфоевски потереть виски. Вот же, сука, с кем поведёшься… – Я ничего не обещал насчёт вас. Ну, наберу второй состав, делов-то. Люциус сказал, что лет пять у нас есть, успею натаскать. 

– У них есть пять лет, вы слышали? – Причард мученически закатил глаза, а Флинт стиснул кулаки и засопел, что обещало в самом скором времени вспышку неконтролируемого бешенства. – А нам прикажешь по домам разбегаться, а, лорд Нотт?!

– Ребята, – Магнус мрачно посмотрел на Ближний круг своего Ковена, – не то, чтобы меня радовала мысль записаться в Тёмные лорды, но больше некому, понимаете? Дело кажется мутным донельзя, прямой резон вас поберечь. Будет, кому за меня отомстить, если Люций соврал.

– Ясное дело, соврал, – взволнованно сказал Бэддок. – Это же Малфой. Он брешет, как дышит. Магнус, мы не о себе печёмся, если ты заметил.

– Да, Магнус, – пробасил Флинт, кое-как переборов свой гнев. – Малфои – мастаки обделывать свои делишки чужими руками. А ты встрял в самую серёдку того, что очень плохо закончилось десять лет назад.

– А что, дальше будет лучше?! – взорвался Нотт. – Ты газетки-то читаешь, Флинт? Гарри, мать его раком, Поттер – герой Первой магической войны. Первой, понял? Не Второй. Не было никакой войны с Гриндевальдом, не дохли под бомбами маги вперемешку с маглами, не сыпались из порталов ублюдки-смертники в магловской форме со свастикой и не выкосило в непрерывных боях половину старых семей. Великий светлый маг, оказывается, сам всё сделал – и войну выиграл, и бывшего трахаля окоротил. Победил, сука, на дуэли.

Флинт грязно выругался, а остальные маги угрюмо заворчали. Все они родились после Первой войны, но рассказы уцелевших отцов и дедов запомнили крепко. 

Эта война дорого встала волшебному миру, таких страшных потерь не было за всю историю магической Британии. Впервые после принятия Статута о секретности Министерство магии возобновило контакты с магловским правительством. Иначе было не устоять – Гриндевальд не брезговал ни оружием «простецов», ни их тактикой ведения войны. Множество старых семей было уничтожено в боях с наёмниками Гриндевальда, множество исчезло уже после войны, потому что не осталось ни одного мужчины, способного продолжить род. 

Дамблдор действительно победил Гриндевальда на дуэли, только это был уже совсем другой Гриндевальд – насмерть испуганный коварством и кровожадностью своих магловских союзников и полностью осознавший последствия своих дурацких юношеских мечтаний. В Нурменгард старина Геллерт бежал вприпрыжку, обгоняя конвой, потому что к концу войны насчитывалась не одна тысяча охотников развесить его кишки на просушку. Во имя, так сказать, общего блага.

А потом маглы взорвали два японских города своим новым жутким оружием, и магические барьеры по всему миру закрылись наглухо, без предупреждений и объяснений. С такими соседями разговаривать было не о чем. 

Маги и сами не славились пацифизмом: какие-то междоусобные свары тлели всегда, какие-то счёты сводились почти непрерывно, и все дружили против всех. Но магловская иррациональная жестокость и страсть к массовому уничтожению себе подобных претила даже самым воинственным из чистокровных волшебников. Враждовать можно с кем-то, кто тебе лично знаком и чем-то досадил, а убивать сотнями тысяч ради абстрактных идей… До такого извращения потомственные маги не могли додуматься в принципе. 

До Первой магической войны в Ковене состояло тридцать пять семейств, после войны – тридцать два. Но что это были за семейства – покалеченные бойцы, глубокие старики, юные вдовы и детвора, то и дело норовившая сбежать из Хогвартса на помощь своим родным. 

Былого могущества Ковен так и не восстановил, пошли другие времена и навалились другие беды. Сейчас у Нотта было всего два десятка полноценных бойцов из двенадцати старых семей, но для нынешней полумагловской магической Британии это была грозная сила, внушающая ужас одним своим существованием.

Магнус Нотт принял род и Ковен в неполные тридцать, будучи совсем сопляком по магическим меркам. И, надо думать, наделал немало ошибок. Одни Метки на его людях чего стоят. Да и с финансами дело могло бы обстоять получше. Зато он сумел отстоять интересы своих вассалов в войне двух «идейных» полукровок и не потерял ни единого доверившегося ему человека. 

А теперь Ближний круг главы Ковена, состоящий из Ургхарта, Причарда, Флинта, Бэддока и молчуна Блетчли, поносил своего друга и сюзерена, не стесняясь в выражениях. Дожил ты, Нотт. И всё из-за Малфоя.

Ближний круг, меж тем, притих и внимательно всматривался в гневно-сконфуженную физиономию своего предводителя. 

– Так ты против Дамблдора подписался воевать? – наконец спросил озадаченный Бэддок. – Мы не надорвёмся, Магнус? Их же тысячи, грязнокровок. Мы даже у Лорда подобным не занимались, не умею я мясником работать.

Нотт скрипнул зубами. 

– Я подписался никуда не лезть до поры, – сказал он, – и за это получать от Малфоя содержание. А когда придёт время, объявить себя… Ну, там будет видно – кем. Главным, короче. Не будем мы мясниками, Бэддок, честно. 

– Тогда почему ты нас гонишь? – спросил Причард.

– Не гоню я никого, – Нотт всё-таки потёр виски. – Пытаюсь хоть кого-то в тылу оставить, если не выгорит. Чтобы кто-то ещё раз попробовал. Это, конечно, если Малфой не соврал.

Малфоя он упомянул зря, потому что бойцы тут же вернулись к тому, с чего начали:  
– Верить Малфою, виданное ли дело? Это же Малфой! Скользкий друг Тёмного Лорда. Гнида подлая, вечно всех стравливал между собой. Блин, вздохнуть боялись, чтобы он Лорду ничего лишнего в уши не надул. С Макнейром и Сивым какие-то дела тёр, а этим выродкам чистокровного мага ради развлечения пришибить, как два пальца обосс… Гхм… Да ну, Магнус, ты нашёл с кем якшаться! Может, тебя на сглазы проверить?

Бэддок выдал последнее, самое страшное малфоевское прегрешение, перед которым меркли все предыдущие неблаговидные дела и делишки скользкого друга Лорда Судеб:  
– Он же Снейпа трахает! Ты себе это можешь представить?!

Нотта перекосило. Это да, трахать Снейпа всё равно, что сношаться с василиском – так же весело, приятно и безопасно. 

– Тогда получается, что Люций – храбрый мужик, – попытался отшутиться он, но злобное ворчание вассалов заставило его заткнуться и сникнуть. 

– Скажи-ка мне, Магнус, – спросил Ургхарт, всё это время упорно молчавший, – о чём ты промолчал? Люциус рассказал тебе что-то ещё. 

Ближний круг умолк и уставился на Нотта. Магнус молча кусал губы.

– Мы никуда не уйдём, даже не надейся, – мягко сказал Ургхарт. – Куда ты, туда и мы. Выкладывай. 

– Клятва, – пробурчал Нотт.

– Хоть десяток, – пожал плечами Ургхарт. 

Остальные молча кивнули.

– И детям – ни слова, – после тяжёлого вздоха медленно проговорил Нотт. – Люций на этом особенно настаивал. В Хоге сидят два сильнейших в Европе легиллимента, а амулеты… Короче, ясно, да?

Магнус задумчиво побродил по комнате, пнул поленницу возле камина, зачем-то пошуровал кочергой в остывших углях и глухо сказал:  
– Малфой готовится к Третьей магической. Давно готовится, с той самой ночи, когда прочёл посмертное письмо отца. Абраксас был уверен в том, что Лорд вернётся.

Ошеломлённые маги как по команде посмотрели каждый на своё левое предплечье. Метки были серыми, как будто выцветшими. 

– Абраксас тоже Малфой, – недоверчиво фыркнул Бэддок, Флинт согласно кивнул.

– Абраксас, – возразил Ургхарт, – спас почти всех. Это он торговался с Дамблдором после войны. Это он снабжал деньгами тех, кого сумел переправить в Европу. Это он купил или запугал министерских. Всего десять человек в Азкабане – сторонники Его темнейшества отделались лёгким испугом. Тебе хорошо говорить, Бэддок, твоя семья состоит в Ковене почти триста лет. Ты и не знаешь, каково это – жить без лорда-дракона за спиной. Нотты всегда были над законом. Вспомни, мы просто развернулись и ушли, никто не посмел ничего предъявить. 

– А как так получилось, что Абраксас своего хахаля сдал Дамблдору? Долохов-то в Азкабане, – Бэддок хмыкнул. – Неужели так надоел?

– А откуда ты знаешь, что за цену стребовал Дамби? – вскинулся обычно молчаливый Блетчли. – Мать говорила, они надышаться друг на друга не могли. Тони отчаянный был, мог и сам в Азкабан пойти, чтобы Малфоев не тронули. 

– Потише, девочки, – рыкнул Флинт, – потом чужих хахалей обсудите. Тут дела поважнее есть.

– Лорд-дракон! – невесело рассмеялся Нотт. – Ебать, как лестно. Всё бы отдал, чтобы это было правдой. Ну, так вот. Люциус уверен, что Лорд умер. И Люциус готов поклясться, что Лорд вернётся. 

– Да ну нахрен! – пока остальные недоумённо переглядывались, Флинт побледнел и как-то суетливо отмахнулся. – Что за шутки?! Не может быть, никто из магов на это не пойдёт!

– А из полукровок? – ласково спросил Нотт. – Которых Мерлиновым попущением воспитывали маглы?

– Вы о чём? – спросил Ургхарт. – Мы чего-то не знаем? 

– О некромантии и возврате из-за Грани, – Нотт прикрыл глаза и помотал головой. – Это такая гадость, ребята, вы просто не представляете. Ваши семьи сравнительно молоды, вы этих страшных историй не знаете. 

– Испанский лич? – спросил Ургхарт.

– Примерно, – сказал всё ещё бледный Флинт. – Только тот бедолага при жизни не собирался людей жрать и не готовился воскреснуть. Он хороший был лич, случайный. Почти безмозглый, ко всеобщему счастью. Другое дело, когда творили прижизненные ритуалы на возврат. Оттуда ТАКОЕ возвращалось… А уж как ОНО загонялось назад… По сотне лет потом расхлёбывали. 

– Тёмный лорд был некромантом? – нахмурился Ургхарт. – Какой кошмар, кому мы служили!

– Хуже, – мрачно проговорил Нотт. – Лорд не был некромантом. Но был уверен, что сможет им стать. Настоящие некроманты, чтобы вы знали, упокаивали нежить, а не творили её. Они с огромным почтением относились к Смерти и были её вернейшими слугами. Чтобы ладить с некромантом, нужно просто не лезть в его дела и вежливо здороваться при встрече. 

– Интересная точка зрения, – не сдавался Ургхарт, – но не особо верная.

– Много ты знаешь, умник, – к Флинту потихоньку возвращался обычный цвет лица. – Некросы были ребята что надо, если их не трогать. Но обязательно находился какой-нибудь идиот, кому нужна была власть над Смертью. Этот идиот пытался нагнуть некроманта, а тот… Короче, проблема решалась радикально. 

– А если некроманта не случалось, что поделать, не часто они родятся, – перебил Флинта Нотт, – то такие идиоты пытались нагнуть саму Смерть. Результаты получались поскромнее, всё-таки дилетанты, но тоже ничего хорошего. Наш Лорд, по мнению Малфоя, как раз такой дилетант. 

– И что? – спросил Бэддок. – Воскреснет – упокоим. Магнус круче некроманта – два пульсара и готово. 

Нотт ткнул пальцем в свою Метку:  
– Это, во-первых. 

Ближний круг помрачнел и переглянулся. 

– А во-вторых, – Нотт опять потёр виски, – Малфой не уверен, что воскресший Тёмный лорд не будет плясать под дудку Великого светлого мага.

Маги ошеломлённо уставились на Нотта.

– Прости, Магнус, – сказал Ургхарт. – Вот с этого момента я перестал понимать и тебя, и, помогай Салазар, Малфоя.

Нотт поморщился. Люциус говорил горячо и убеждённо, поминутно заглядывая Магнусу в глаза. Он выложил новость об играх с некромантией небрежно, как давным-давно известную всем, кроме растяпы Нотта. 

Люций был уверен – бывший Лорд баловался воскрешающими ритуалами и Дамблдор об этом знал. Малфой глотал огневиски и убеждал Нотта в том, что Лорд не сумел возродиться самостоятельно, его план триумфального возвращения провалился.

Скорее всего, то, что осталось от Лорда, болтается где-то на Грани. «С таким дерьмом справлялись даже магловские экзорцисты, это не страшно, – Люций ухмылялся знаменитой кривой усмешкой Тони Долохова и от этого Нотту становилось не по себе. – Но, готов поклясться, Дамблдор поможет Тёмному лорду вернуться. Наш дорогой Альбус крайне заинтересован в возрождении какой-нибудь страшной твари». 

Малфой говорил, что Дамблдор наверняка попытается взять тварь на поводок, чтобы как следует всех запугать, а потом, после долгой борьбы и неизбежных жертв, победить её и по праву победителя перекроить жизнь в магической Британии. 

«Сценарий известен, – говорил Люций. – Нас, кто останется жив, раздерут на клочки разъярённые грязнокровки и те из нейтралов, чьи семьи помладше и поглупее. Слуги Тьмы, туда нам и дорога. Будут показательные суды и массовые казни, старых семей не останется». 

Малфой был убеждён, что главная опасность исходит не от полукровок, заигравшихся в повелителей Смерти, а от Монтегю. Старый лис опять попробует отсидеться в стороне и будет удерживать своих сторонников от активных действий. 

«Только это уже не поможет, – с горечью говорил Люций. – Изведут всех, правых и виноватых, с Метками и без Меток. Всех, под корень. А потом пойдут дружить с маглами и сгинут сами». 

Выход, по мнению Люциуса, заключался в объединении всех старых семей под началом сильного, умного и обаятельного лидера, не замеченного ни в какой мерзости. Нотт подходил под эти требования идеально. 

Стратегию и тактику ещё предстояло разработать, но Люций был уверен, что немного времени у них осталось. Нотт, ошеломлённый этим новым Люциусом, даже не мог ничего возразить и только слабо кивал, находя подтверждение своим тайным невесёлым мыслям о будущем волшебного мира.

Теперь Нотт, ёжась под внимательными взглядами своего Ближнего круга, излагал малфоевские идеи. Ясное дело, получалось у него вовсе не так гладко, как у Люция, но маги бледнели и беззвучно хватали ртами воздух – значит, проняло. 

– И ты, скотина родовитая, хотел нас отослать! – гаркнул Флинт. – Совести у тебя ни на кнат, Магнус.

– Сам такой, – вяло огрызнулся утомлённый долгой речью Нотт. – Это если бывают родовитые тролли. 

– А почему этот разговор Малфой завёл именно сейчас, а не, скажем, годом раньше? – Ургхарт хмуро сощурился. – Звёзды сошлись?

– Сказал, что на днях лично убедился в правильности догадок, – пожал плечами Нотт. – Из мальчишки Поттера делают поводок для твари. Его якобы воспитали маглы, и он носит некромантский амулет. Очень старый, европейской работы. 

– Мерлин, ребёнка-то за что? – воскликнул Блетчли, его сын был самым младшим из детей Ковена. 

– Во имя общего блага, не знаешь, что ли, – проворчал Причард. – Общее благо, оно такое, всё стерпит. Бэддок прав, мы надорвёмся. Что ты там говорил про второй состав, Магнус? 

– Сколько денег тебе Малфой обещал? – Ургхарт встряхнулся и вскочил из-за стола. – Если хотя бы тысчонку в месяц, то будет нам и второй состав. 

Нотт ухмыльнулся:  
– Люций обещал всё, кроме жены. Деньги, амулеты, книги, земли мэнора, гоблинов на побегушках, Нидвудский лес и Фенрира со стаей. 

Маги застыли и потрясённо уставились на сюзерена.

– Чего пялитесь? – смутился Нотт. – Из-за одних денег я никогда бы не согласился. Только уж очень новой войны не хочется.

– Вот интересно, а что Малфой сделал, если бы ты отказался? – отмер Ургхарт. – К кому пошёл?

– Ни к кому, – вздохнул Нотт. – Я от неожиданности думал очень долго, просто в себя прийти не мог. И Люциус решил, что я не заинтересован. 

– И что?

Нотт покраснел:  
– Он встал на колени и попросил принять своего сына в Ковен, не дожидаясь совершеннолетия. Как сироту. А сам собрался идти убивать Дамблдора. Не сказал, но думаю, что и Нарцисса тоже знает. Она – Блэк, сами понимаете.

– Врёшь! – выдохнул Причард.

Магнус обиделся и гневно засопел.

– И ты, конечно, сразу согласился на всё, – заржал Ургхарт. – Моментально.

– А что бы ты сделал, окажись перед тобой Малфой на коленях? – буркнул Нотт, всё ещё пунцовый от смущения. 

– Я бы, – мечтательно завёл глаза Флинт, – расстегнул штаны. Гнида гнидой, а красивый, сука, как… как…

Ближний круг грянул хохотом, а Нотт убито махнул рукой. 

Соратнички, люби их гиппогриф.

***

Когда в мутное, отродясь не мытое окно развалюхи в Паучьем тупике магловского городишки Коукворта постучалась роскошная снежно-белая сова, хозяин развалюхи сосредоточенно размышлял над загадочным поведением своего любовника. 

По всем расчётам, любовник уже должен был прислать три-четыре письма с извинениями и сделать несколько попыток объясниться лично. Во всяком случае, последние десять лет всё так и шло – Северус затевал ссоры, а Люциус каялся во всех грехах, истинных и мнимых, и вымаливал прощение. 

Сейчас же творилось нечто странное, после последнего скандала прошло почти две недели, но Люций не давал о себе знать. Северус даже начал беспокоиться, не случилось ли чего. Беспокойство мешалось с изрядной порцией досады – нашёл о ком думать, это же Малфой, который вывернется из любой ситуации и будет, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжать выносить мозги окружающим. 

Люциус был проклятьем Снейпа. Единственный из многих и многих поколений Малфоев, уродившийся без капли ума, Люц достался не кому-нибудь, а именно ему, Северусу Тобиасу Снейпу, будто Метки и Дамблдора было мало. 

Тогда, после гибели Лили и её никчёмного муженька, Северус всерьёз подумывал о сведении счётов с жизнью. Умом Снейп понимал, что гибель Поттеров – кошмарно несчастливое стечение обстоятельств, но со своими чувствами он ничего не мог поделать. 

Как это ни странно, но из самоубийственного настроения его вышибла Нарцисса Малфой. Её муж, сентиментальный рохля, изнеженный и избалованный сверх всякой меры, был необычайно хорош в постели. Северус и сам не понял, как стал любовником Люциуса Малфоя – богатого и красивого наследника древнего рода, которого видели в стыдных снах все худо-бедно половозрелые маги и ведьмы волшебного мира.

Самое странное, что Северус очутился в постели у Люца сразу после скоропалительного замужества Лилиан Эванс, как будто Малфой этого ждал.

Пламенно любить прекрасную женщину и трахаться с самовлюблённым павлином – поначалу Снейп не мог найти себе оправдания. Но с течением времени, Северус понемногу успокоился и понял, что на самом деле во всём виноват Люц. Он и Северуса совратил, и собственной женой пренебрегал, отчего та заимела огромный зуб на мужниного любовника. 

Нарциссу можно было понять и, не будь она Блэк, даже посочувствовать. Но Северус вот уже десять лет всерьёз опасался за свою жизнь.

– Послушай меня внимательно, Нюниус, – сказала Нарцисса после ритуала принятия магического наставничества и махнула выщербленным жреческим ножом так, что у Снейпа внутри что-то ёкнуло. – Если ты, падла носатая, даже просто плохо подумаешь о моём муже или, не приведи Салазар, сыне… Помни, я рядом. Тебе в Хоге вроде как неженка Сириус докучал? Так вот, теперь за тобой приглядывает настоящий Блэк. Вник?! Свободен!

Северус попытался что-то возразить, но от Нарциссы полыхнуло тёмным пламенем жуткой магии, древней, как сама Земля, и Снейп испугался по-настоящему. 

Он внезапно понял, что все его мысли о трагической кончине на могиле любимой были красивыми мечтами наивного юноши, несчастного в своей первой влюблённости, а настоящая Смерть именно такая. 

Страшная.

Неотвратимая. 

Ей всё равно, когда ты придёшь. 

Рано или поздно приходят все.

Следующие десять лет Снейп старательного избегал «настоящего Блэка» Нарциссу и старался порвать с её мужем так, чтобы виноватым оказался именно Люциус. Снейп перепробовал всё – обвинения, скандалы, тяжёлое молчание и, спаси Мерлин, даже истерики. Никчёмный красавчик стоял как скала. Он прощал своему любовнику всё и в любых количествах. Измученный Северус иногда подозревал, что Люциус поспорил с Нарциссой на что-нибудь очень редкое и дорогое и теперь издевается над ним. 

Две недели молчания, с одной стороны, давали надежду на прекращение опостылевшей связи без последствий в виде «настоящего Блэка» наперевес с ритуальным ножом. С другой стороны, Люций мог попасть в беду. После смерти Абраксаса дела Малфоев стремительно катились под гору, Люциус совершенно ничего не смыслил ни в коммерции, ни в дипломатии. Он вообще ни в чём, кроме секса, не смыслил, его невыносимый Люц. 

Северус мечтательно улыбнулся, а потом нахмурился. Хватит думать членом, пора включать мозги. 

Через пару дней Хогвартс-экспресс привезёт некоему профессору зельеварения головную боль на ближайшие пять-семь лет. 

Гарри Поттер. 

Сын ублюдка Джеймса Поттера. Сын любимой женщины. Надежда волшебного мира. Герой магической Британии. Истинный гриффиндорец, воспитанный чокнутой сестрицей Лили в ненависти к магам и магии.

Снейп до сих пор не знал, как к нему относиться.

Собственный горький опыт нежеланного и нелюбимого ребёнка подсказывал, что мальчик будет рад любому знаку внимания, но непоколебимая уверенность Дамблдора в несомненном сходстве отца и сына Поттеров приводила Снейпа в неистовство.

В этот момент в окно постучала белоснежная сова. Эта холёная красавица могла прилететь только из Малфой-мэнора. То, что Снейп её не помнил, ничего не значило, сов у Малфоев было много.

– Да что же это такое! – прошипел Снейп. – А я-то успел обрадоваться. Давай сюда письмо, как тебя там…

Сова ухнула, а старый нечищеный камин полыхнул зелёным пламенем, и показалась голова Альбуса. Директор был озабочен, а оттого не слишком любезен:  
– Северус, ты нужен мне срочно. Это касается Гарри. 

Снейп выругался. Началось. 

Он бросил письмо в огонь, не читая. Люц ещё одно напишет, раз уж взялся. 

Сова возмущённо заклекотала, но Снейп одним движением палочки отправил её за окно и рявкнул вслед:  
– Ответа не будет!

Потом Северус взял загодя собранный саквояж и шагнул в камин. До следующих летних каникул он не собирался возвращаться в эту развалюху.

***

Вернон Дурсль чувствовал бы себя полководцем перед битвой, не попадайся ему на глаза собственные визитки «Граннингс Лтд. Дрели и комплектующие». Хотя, Вернон не знал наверняка, считают ли полководцы себя негодяями, оставаясь на командном пункте, когда их солдаты поднимаются из окопов навстречу граду пуль. 

Дурсль же чуть не извел себя насмерть, ожидая возвращения Гарри и Петунии и поминутно кляня себя за рассудочность и никчемность. Он, мужчина и отец, сидел и ждал, пока его родные вернутся из магического мира, когда нужно было идти туда самому. 

Жена и племянник вернулись поздно вечером, измученные и неразговорчивые. Гарри проспал беспробудным сном больше двенадцати часов, а потом накинулся на еду. Встревоженные Дурсли едва дождались, пока Гарри отложит вилку.

– Как ты? – серьёзно спросил Дадли.

– Отлично, – улыбнулся Гарри, – видишь, меня вылечили, очки больше не нужны. У магов, оказывается, есть врачи.

– Ура, – засмеялся Дадли. – Рассказали, где напортачил?

Гарри мотнул головой:  
– Нет, конечно. Велели учиться хорошо.

– Правильно велели, – Вернон облегчённо выдохнул. Не очень-то он верил в здравомыслие магов, особенно после рассказа Петунии обо всём, что она узнала от миссис Малкин. Информации было много, Дурсль опять не спал полночи. 

– Гарри, ты не передумал? – спросил Вернон. – Может, Европа? Снейп не ответил на письмо. 

Гарри опять помотал головой:  
– Миссис Малкин рассказала ничуть не меньше. Ничего страшного, оказывается, в Хогвартс поступает довольно много маглорождённых и никто их заживо не ест. Дядя, мы всё уже решили, не нервничай, пожалуйста. Давай лучше завтра все вместе побудем дома? Ну, как обычно? 

Вернон медленно кивнул:  
– Конечно, Гарри. 

Гарри изо всех сил старался вести себя как ни в чём не бывало. Ясное дело, Дурсли что-то заметили, но эту перемену в поведении всегда можно списать на волнение – уже послезавтра рано утром начиналась другая жизнь и для Дадли, и для Гарри. 

Гарри не рассказал своим родным ни слова из того, что он узнал в больнице святого Мунго. У него в голове постоянно звучал голос Сметвика: «Твои маглы ещё живы?» 

Дурсли ничего не должны знать, они и так уже сделали для него очень много. Настала пора отдать долги. 

Гарри стиснул кулаки и зажмурился. 

Нужен герой, господа маги?

Будет вам герой.


	14. Глава 13

– Вот! – Альбус Дамблдор бросил на стол ярко-малиновый журнал, переливающийся отвратительными розовыми блёстками. 

Белокурая ведьма на обложке кокетливо повела точёным плечиком и подмигнула недоумевающему Северусу Снейпу. 

– Женщина, – констатировал Северус. – Полуголая. 

И, глядя на хмурое чело Кавалера ордена Мерлина первой степени, Великого Мага, Верховного Чародея, Всемогущего Волшебника и Президента Международной конфедерации магов, поспешно добавил:  
– Я её не знаю. 

– Да вот же! – Дамблдор раздражённо перелистнул пёстрые страницы и ткнул пальцем в нужную. На развороте красовалась колдография стройного темноволосого мальчишки в щегольской школьной мантии без факультетского герба. Мальчишка белозубо улыбался, принимал картинные позы, и время от времени приветственно махал рукой и раздавал воздушные поцелуи. 

Снейпу он неприятно напомнил Сириуса, залюби его дементор, Блэка – те же кудри, то же выражение лица, те же ужимки и та же святая уверенность в собственной неотразимости. 

– Мелкий пижон, – угрюмо сказал Северус, не понимая, зачем директор его вызвал. 

Дамблдор всплеснул руками и уставился на Снейпа, как на идиота. Северус подумал и ещё раз внимательно посмотрел на колдографию мальчишки.

– Мелкий и нахальный пижон, – наконец поставил он диагноз. – Надеюсь, это недоразумение не попадёт на мой факультет.

Дамблдор вдруг успокоился, уселся в своё кресло, больше похожее на трон, и улыбнулся по-отечески. Снейп мгновенно напрягся и приготовился к неприятностям. 

– Я тоже искренне надеюсь, что этот мальчик не попадёт на твой факультет, Северус, – голосом доброго дедушки большого семейства проговорил Великий волшебник. – Это было бы неправильно. 

Снейп молчал, закипая. 

Старому клоуну стукнуло сто десять лет, пора было научиться экономить немногое оставшееся ему время. Но нет, Дамблдор каждый свой чих обставлял с неторопливой торжественностью звезды провинциальной сцены. Вот и сейчас он кротко вздыхал, поглаживал холёную бороду, с ласковой укоризной смотрел на Северуса поверх очков и, Мордред его дери, явно не собирался прекращать лицедейство. 

Снейп нахмурился, резким жестом скрестил руки на груди и рявкнул:  
– В чём дело, Альбус? Что за дурацкие шарады?

– Потише, мой мальчик, – мягко сказал Дамблдор, – не нужно так сердиться. Странно, что ты не узнал этого малыша.

– А должен был? – сбавив тон, но всё так же зло спросил Северус. – Похож на блэковского бастарда, но я не знаток родословных старых семей. Поспрашивайте у …

– Стоп! – директор внезапно перестал кривляться и внимательно посмотрел на Снейпа. – На кого, ты сказал, он похож?

Тот поёжился и неохотно выдавил:  
– На Блэка. А то вы сами не видите. 

Дамблдор схватил журнал и некоторое время внимательно изучал колдографию. Потом он откинулся в кресле и ошеломлённо спросил:  
– Ты думаешь, Лили могла изменять своему супругу?

Снейп сначала не понял вопроса и только потом до него дошло.

– Что?! – взревел он и, едва не порвав колдографию, яростно перелистнул журнал на страницу со статьёй. 

«Надежда магической Британии Гарри Поттер едет в Хогвартс! Наш Герой одевается только у мадам Малкин! Покупайте школьные мантии из коллекции «Золотой мальчик!», – аляповатые буквы заголовков мигали и переливались. 

Текста в статье почти не было, только дурацкие подписи к колдографиям поменьше той, что была на развороте: Гарри Поттер в парадной мантии, Гарри Поттер в школьной мантии, Гарри Поттер в зимней мантии, Гарри Поттер в хрен знает какой мантии. 

На всех снимках смазливый мальчишка широко улыбался и кокетничал напропалую. 

– Кто это? – глупо спросил Снейп, не желая верить собственным глазам.

– Гарри Поттер, – сдавленно сказал директор и вдруг закричал: – Я всегда знал, что этим недоноскам нельзя верить! Ублюдки похотливые! Как они могли?!

***

Гарри недоверчиво заморгал. Он даже попытался протереть очки, и только пару раз безуспешно схватив рукой воздух, вспомнил, что никаких очков нет и быть не может.

Мальчик негромко засмеялся. Магический мир когда-нибудь сведёт его с ума. Как только Гарри решал, что ноги его в этом мире не будет, так ему тут же показывали что-нибудь совершенно восхитительное – Косой переулок, гоблинские тележки, волшебные пирожные или чудесное исцеление близорукости. 

Вот и теперь, после расставания с родными, после всех волнений и слёз, Гарри смотрел на ярко-алый паровоз и не мог не улыбаться. У них с Дадли в детстве был такой же, только раз в двадцать меньше. Гарри в очередной раз пожалел, что Дадли не родился волшебником и не видел всех чудес. 

Перрон платформы девять и три четверти вокзала Кингс-Кросс был пуст, предусмотрительный дядя Вернон привёз Гарри с его сундуком и совиной клеткой за полтора часа до отправления Хогвартс-экспресса. 

– Лучше приехать пораньше, – озабоченно говорил дядя. – Вдруг что-то пойдёт не так и придётся посылать сову миссис Малкин. 

Но ничего непредвиденного не случилось, всё прошло именно так, как миссис Малкин и обещала. Толкая перед собой багажную тележку прямо в колонну между девятой и десятой платформами, Гарри легко прошёл через разделяющий два мира барьер.

Позади была суета предыдущего дня, когда кузены собирали вещи в школу. Дадли вёз с собой большой чемодан и спортивную сумку с перчатками, капами, шлемами и прочей боксёрской экипировкой. Тренера по боксу в «Вонингсе» не было, но Вернона заверили, что со времён его собственной учёбы в школе появилось много новшеств, в том числе, прекрасно оборудованный спортивный зал. Дадли ворчал и обещал разорить семью на междугородных звонках тренеру Келли, потому что самостоятельные занятия грозили отстрочить неизбежную чемпионскую карьеру Великого и Ужасного Большого Дэ. 

Гарри же, тяжело вздыхая, забивал вещами свой огромный сундук. Как он ни старался обойтись без излишеств, сундук был полон под самую крышку. Гарри с трудом мог сдвинуть его с места и очень переживал об этом. С другой стороны, невозможно было не взять с собой пару-тройку самых толковых медицинских справочников и учебников по математике, на изучении которой особенно настаивал дядя Вернон. 

Кроме купленных в Косом переулке вещей и внушительного тюка от мадам Малкин, в сундуке уже устроились джинсы и две футболки на всякий случай, разнообразные мелочи, вроде зубных щёток и расчёсок, бельё, носки, пара пижам, внушительная стопка носовых платков, несколько пар удобной обуви, банный халат и комплект симпатичных полотенец – Гарри собирался в Хогвартс с основательностью хомяка, почуявшего зиму. 

Дадли посмеивался, но не сдерживал кузена. Он был занят – опытным путём выяснял вместимость подарка Карлуса Поттера. На поверку, небольшой серебристый кисет вмещал практически всё, если самая широкая часть предмета проходила в горловину мешочка. То есть, спрятать знаменитый железный прут в мешочек было можно, а вот книгу – уже нет. Ограничений по весу Дадли выявить не смог, ничего маленького и по-настоящему увесистого в доме не нашлось. Самое интересное, что Дадли волшебный кисет слушался неохотно, отдавая вещи через раз, а дядю Вернона не слушался совсем. 

Гарри же не хотел притрагиваться к магическому подарку, всё ещё обижаясь на своего деда. Вернон и Дадли наперебой убеждали его воспользоваться чудесным мешочком, особенно напирая на то, что школьные дортуары совершенно не приспособлены для хранения каких-либо секретов. 

Гарри подумал и сдался на уговоры. Теперь в дедовом кошеле лежали записи дяди Вернона о магах и магии, свёрнутые в трубку и аккуратно перехваченные резинкой, тщательно обмотанный скотчем флакон со сметвиковской «хренью», а ещё немного наличности, магической и обычной. 

Потренировавшись, Гарри научился скрывать кошель от посторонних глаз, совершенно не понимая, как у него это получается.

– И что? – пожал плечами Дадли в ответ на недоумение кузена. – Как устроен телевизор, ты тоже не понимаешь, а пользуешься им будь здоров. Работает? Расслабься. 

Дадли уехал рано утром на такси в сопровождении тёти Петунии. На прощание он стиснул хлюпающего носом Гарри в объятиях и, усмехаясь, скомандовал:  
– Поттер, не ной! Ты теперь знаменитая манекенщица, а они на людях не ревут.

Гарри запунцовел и ткнул бессовестного братца кулаком. Вот же… 

Хорошо ещё, никто из Дурслей не видел готовых колдографий. Гарри и сам их не видел, но подозревал, что получилась жуткая жуть. Ошеломлённый посещением Мунго, он почти ничего не соображал во время позирования. Оно и к лучшему, потому что взбудораженный колдограф заикался от волнения и почтительным шёпотом уговаривал Гарри «быть милым и трогательным малышом». В другое время этот тип нарвался бы на гневную отповедь, а так невменяемый от новостей Гарри просто изобразил привычного по школьным спектаклям «принца». Утешало в этом дурацком приключении только то, что миссис Малкин светилась от счастья и вручила Гарри на дорожку огромный пакет волшебных пирожных. 

Проводив Петунию и Дадли, Гарри и дядя Вернон засобирались на вокзал Кингс-Кросс. По дороге дядя ещё раз напомнил о Почти Коварном Плане – быть вежливым, скромным, в споры не вступать, в драки не лезть, и постараться завести приятелей среди аборигенов. 

Писать друг другу договорились в самом крайнем случае, через мадам Малкин, добрая женщина была не против. Если вестей нет, значит, всё в порядке, не стоит волноваться. При этом Гарри молча поклялся сам себе, что хоть камни с неба, а Дурсли не дождутся от него ни одного письма. 

Наконец, дядя Вернон довёл Гарри до колонн между платформами и обнял.

– Удачи, сынок, – сказал он, кусая губы.

– Спасибо, папа, – прошептал Гарри. – И тебе. Поцелуй маму, хорошо?

Гарри ещё раз прижался к дяде… к отцу и зашагал в колонну. Он не оглядывался. 

Барьера Гарри даже не заметил, хотя миссис Малкин предупредила, что при его пересечении может возникнуть лёгкий дискомфорт. Как только Гарри прошёл на волшебную платформу и сморгнул слёзы, он увидел красный паровоз и засмеялся. Этот невозможный мир когда-нибудь сведёт его с ума.

***

Северус Снейп распахнул дверь в свои покои, рявкнул на какого-то домовика, не успевшего исчезнуть с его глаз, и повалился в кресло, вытянув гудящие ноги. 

– Бокал вина, – отрывисто скомандовал он в пустоту, прищёлкнув пальцами. Северус не отказался бы от огневиски, но до приезда студентов в Хогвартс оставалось не больше пяти часов. Потом придётся сидеть в Большом зале, слушать корявые вирши Распределяющей шляпы и лицезреть исторический миг зачисления героя магической Британии Гарри Поттера на факультет отважных. Северус поморщился, представляя какой гвалт поднимется на Гриффиндоре. 

Остальная возня с героем, по счастью, будет не его заботой. Северус гневно фыркнул. Ему вполне хватило хлопот с изменением расписания. Теперь совместные занятия будут проходить исключительно в парах Гриффиндор-Слизерин и Рэйвенкло-Хаффлпафф. 

Сущий кошмар, но Дамблдор упёрся намертво, и Снейп знал, отчего – герой-гриффиндорец должен заиметь личных врагов естественным, так сказать, путём. 

То, что студенты его факультета удостоились сомнительной чести служить учебной мишенью для Поттера, взбесило Северуса. Дети у него учились очень разные, не только выкормыши Ковена. Уж эти-то оторвы могли дать достойный отпор кому угодно, включая самого Дамблдора. 

Но были и другие. Например, Кларк Кент – сирота-полукровка, чьих родителей на его глазах убили какие-то ублюдки за кошелёк с галеонами. Тихий и замкнутый мальчик до сих пор не обзавёлся покровителем из родовитых однокурсников и оттого был весьма уязвим для злых и жестоких шуток. 

Или Эдриан Пьюси, осиротевший примерно в то же время, что и Поттер. Единственный наследник старого тёмного рода и сын фанатичного сторонника Лорда, он имел явные проблемы с психикой. Люциус говорил, что такое могло случиться из-за раннего принятия родовой магии. Пьюси были мощными менталистами, и Снейп боялся даже представить, что творилось в подсознании несчастного парня. Обычная окклюменция в таком случае не годилась, а в Мунго разводили руками – чересчур специфический и сильный дар. Эдриана старались не задевать, его реакции были абсолютно непредсказуемыми – от многочасовой слезливой истерики до невербального боевого заклятья в упор. 

В любом случае Северус не собирался допускать повторения собственной истории. Снейп чересчур хорошо помнил, что значит быть мишенью для «детского озорства» гриффиндорцев. Четверо уродов – Джейми Поттер, Сири Блэк, Рем Люпин и Пит Петтигрю – травили его при полном попустительстве директора и педагогов. Мародёры, так они себя называли. И верно, их не остановили ни явная бедность Северуса, ни его абсолютное незнание магического мира – твари нашли беззащитную жертву и издевались над ней, не особо стесняясь численного перевеса.

Хотя… Снейп довольно усмехнулся. После кошмарного первого курса он понемногу начал одерживать верх над директорскими любимчиками. К седьмому курсу недоумки уже сами старались обойти Снейпа стороной и были живы лишь потому, что Северуса просветили насчёт Азкабана и условий содержания его узников. По сути, Снейп потерпел от четвёрки Мародёров только два серьёзных поражения – нападение Люпина, оказавшегося оборотнем, и ужасный случай с подвешиванием Снейпа вверх ногами на глазах у половины Хогвартса. На глазах у Лили. 

Именно тогда Северус и Лили поссорились. Как оказалось, навсегда.

Поэтому сегодня вечером нужно собрать факультет и ещё раз напомнить змейкам о хладнокровии и здравом смысле. Родители большинства детей, Снейп был уверен, уже провели беседы на тему «Не связываться с Поттером ни в коем случае». Осталось предостеречь сирот и полукровок и поручить префектам надзор за особо горячими и вспыльчивыми. 

В камине полыхнуло зелёным и показалась голова Минервы Макгонагалл. Старая кошка лопалась от горделивого самодовольства, сегодня должен был состояться её звёздный час – обретение факультетом Гриффиндор своего героя. 

– Северус, у тебя всё готово к приёму студентов? – сухо спросила Макгонагалл, неодобрительно посматривая на бокал с вином. 

Снейп, не торопясь, отпил ещё глоток и чуть повернул голову в сторону камина:  
– Разумеется. Что-то ещё?

– А в Больничном крыле?

Снейп молча вскинул бровь.

– Я имею в виду зелья, – ещё суше сказала декан Гриффиндора.

– Спросите у Поппи, – Снейп невежливо зевнул. – Откуда мне знать, достаточно ли у неё зелий?

Макгонагалл фыркнула и исчезла, зелёное пламя погасло. Снейп одним глотком осушил бокал и запустил его в стену. К мантикорам всё.

– Эй, – рявкнул он, – стакан огневиски сюда. 

Столик у кресла остался пуст. 

– Потравлю, как крыс, – ласково пообещал Снейп, – а трупы выкину русалкам на прокорм. 

Раздался отчаянный, полный ужаса писк и тяжёлый низкий стакан с огневиски очутился перед зельеваром.

– Каждый достоин второго шанса, – назидательно произнёс Снейп и отхлебнул изрядную порцию огненного напитка. – Живите покуда.

Камин опять загудел, и раздался возмущённый вопль Макгонагалл:  
– Северус, ты напиваешься! Я немедленно доложу Альбусу!

На голодный желудок огневиски подействовал почти мгновенно, и Северуса охватило злобное веселье:  
– Непременно доложите, Минерва! Надеюсь, меня уволят из этого вертепа. 

– Северус Тобиас Снейп! – завелась было Макгонагалл, но внезапно замолчала и погрозила ему пальцем: – И не надейся, Северус, ты не испортишь мне сегодня настроение. Я слишком долго ждала этого дня! 

Камин потух, а Снейп расхохотался. Интересно, а какое было бы у Маккошки настроение, присутствуй она на вчерашнем чрезвычайном заседании героической плесени Ордена Феникса? 

Беднягу Поттера едва не вышибли из героев. Ах, каков бы был удар для безмозглых поклонников Мальчика-Который-Выжил!

Вчера Альбус так долго вертел злополучный журнальчик, всматривался в колдографии смазливого мальчишки и бормотал себе под нос: «Нет-нет, не может быть! А если… Но как же…», что Северус даже заскучал.

Наконец, Дамблдор слегка успокоился и озадаченно сказал:  
– Ничего не пойму. Северус, у тебя остались колдографии Поттера с Блэком? Нужно сравнить. 

– А как же! – тотчас вспылил Снейп. – Держу под подушкой! Вы с ума сошли, Альбус?!

– А колдографии Лили? – ничуть не смутился Дамблдор. – Глаза, вроде бы, как у неё. Я что-то подзабыл, как они все выглядели. И Хагрид мне сказал, что мальчик очень похож на отца, только глаза у него материны. В раннем детстве так и было, кстати.

Снейп тяжело посмотрел на директора. Между прочим, дети сильно меняются год от года. Его крестник, например, всего за десять лет из пухленького ангелочка вырос в худого проныру с хитрющей физиономией. И все эти годы неизменными в его внешности оставались только белые волосы и серебристо-серые глаза. Малфой, что тут скажешь.

– Колдографии в моих комнатах, – мрачно сказал Северус. – Откройте камин. 

Детские и школьные колдографии Лили Снейп брать не стал, ограничился двумя снимками, сделанными незадолго до её злополучного замужества. Одну колдографию Снейп выпросил у Макгонагалл, а вторую попросту стянул в один из вынужденных визитов в дом молодых Лонгботтомов, ныне пожизненных пациентов больницы святого Мунго. 

Снейп благоговейно взглянул на снимки и растерянно упал в кресло, разом забыв про все Альбусовы проблемы. Мерлин всеблагой, он, оказывается, тоже не помнил, как выглядит его единственная любовь!

Вернее, в памяти Снейпа жила неземная красавица с колдовскими глазами, а с движущегося снимка улыбалась вполне заурядная девушка с простоватым лицом, которую красили только тёмно-зелёные глаза естественного, если можно так выразиться, человеческого оттенка. 

Снейп помотал головой и ещё раз посмотрел на колдографии. Ничего не изменилось. Обычная маглорождённая ведьма, симпатичная, но не более того. 

Конечно, он нечасто смотрел на колдографии Лили, это всегда вгоняло его в многодневную жестокую тоску по утраченной любви и несбывшимся надеждам. Но не мог же он настолько забыть внешность любимой женщины! Может, он сходит с ума?

– Северус, да где же ты? – раздался из камина голос Дамблдора. – Ступай в особняк Лонгботтомов, я тоже иду туда. 

Снейп тяжело поднялся из кресла и крепко стиснул зубы. Он просто устал и перенервничал. Люц и Альбус вымотали ему все нервы, да и год ожидался сложным – крестник, Поттер, мелкий Нотт, выскочка Квирелл на ЕГО должности профессора ЗОТИ, Дамблдоровы интриги... Ничего, всё придёт в норму, всё вернётся на круги своя. 

Северус подошёл к камину и высыпал горсть летучего пороха:  
– Гостиная Лонгботтом-мэнора!

– Зачем он здесь, Альбус? – поприветствовала Снейпа хозяйка особняка Августа Лонгботтом. – И без того проблем хватает! 

Старуха сидела в хозяйском кресле во главе стола. Августа была без шляпки, и Северус едва не во второй раз в жизни увидел её без чучела стервятника на темени. Но это чучело отчетливо чувствовалось на ментальном уровне, наподобие нимба у магловских святых. 

Он презрительно фыркнул на хозяйку дома и притулившееся рядом старичьё – Элфиаса Дожа и Дедалуса Дингла:  
– Вот именно, Альбус! Зачем вы испортили мне вечер? 

– Не будем ссориться, друзья, – Дамблдор вскинул обе руки в примирительном жесте. – Я собрал вас, как самых мудрых и осторожных. А Северус нам поможет. 

Верный помощник мудрых и осторожных Северус Снейп с трудом удержался от сложного пассажа о друзьях, ссорах и о том месте, где он всё это видал. Он зло сверкнул глазами и без приглашения развалился в самом дальнем от стола кресле, неудобном и сильно потёртом. 

Дамблдор, надо отдать ему должное, в сложные моменты умел изъясняться чётко и быстро. Он за пять минут изложил суть проблемы и продемонстрировал тот самый журнальчик. 

Снейп, против воли, задумался о том, как эта гадость вообще попала в руки Верховного чародея. Дрочит он, что ли, на наряды? Северус оглядел небесно-голубую мантию Дамблдора, расшитую чем-то золотым там и сям, раздражённо цокнул и закатил глаза. Ну, точно, какие могут быть сомнения. 

– Августа, у тебя должны были остаться колдографии мальчиков, – продолжал меж тем престарелый модник. – Северус, покажи, пожалуйста, свои. 

Тщательное сравнение колдографий выявило, что мальчишка в модных мантиях вообще ни на кого не похож. Вернее, похож, но очень отдалённо, причём, на всех троих сразу. 

Северус уже понял, в чём дело и злорадно ухмылялся про себя. Всё-таки Мерлин не умер и, спящий на Авалоне, блюдёт справедливость в магическом мире.

Августа, чистокровная ведьма из старой семьи, тоже сразу сообразила, в чём суть.

– Попал ты, Альбус, – засмеялась она. – Мальчишка – полусквиб. Полукровка, отсечённый от рода ещё до рождения. Старый Поттер изгнал-таки сынка из рода, да ещё и кровным обрядом. Ха, хороша компашка – грязнокровка, два предателя крови, оборотень и вырожденец. Неудивительно, что они перегрызлись и жаль, что оборотень выжил. 

– Августа! – рассердился Дамблдор. – Наша цель – равные права для всех магов, независимо от их происхождения. Прекрати немедленно! 

– Хорошая цель, – не испугалась старуха, – много рекрутов привлекла. Но некоторые, Альбус, всегда будут равнее прочих. Так почему не те, кого сама Магия приспособила для управления прочими равными? 

Дамблдор скрипнул зубами, но смолчал. Лонгботтомы были чуть ли не единственной старой семьёй на его стороне. Августа была весьма сведуща в обычаях чистокровных и охотно консультировала Великого волшебника в сложных, подобных сегодняшнему, случаях. 

Северус, спасибо ставке Лорда и библиотеке Малфой-мэнора, тоже не был полным идиотом, но никогда это не афишировал. Многие знания, как говаривал его ничтожный отец, заливая в себя очередную порцию виски, многие печали.

– А я тебе всегда говорила, Альбус, что ты перемудрил с Поттерами, – Августа Лонгботтом даже не пыталась скрыть самодовольства в голосе. – Ребёнок Пророчества – это мой Невилл, сын своего отца-героя, а не какой-то ублюдок, похожий на весь Орден феникса разом. 

Старуха кинула на Северуса ехидный взгляд. Бывший УПС на поводке платонической любви к умершей грязнокровке чрезвычайно её веселил. Снейп гадко ухмыльнулся в ответ – в эту игру можно было поиграть и вдвоём. 

– Ваш Невилл ходит под себя так же героически, как и его отец? – мурлыкнул он, с неудовольствием поймав себя на том, что копирует малфоевскую манеру разговора.

Взбешённая ведьма, вскочив с кресла и злобно пыхтя, принялась выдирать свою палочку из старомодного крепления на поясе. Снейп, улыбаясь ещё гаже, лениво приподнял руку с подлокотника – Сектумсемпра повиновалась своему создателю без всякой палочки. 

– Тихо, тихо, – Дамблдор строго посмотрел на Снейпа поверх очков. – Следи за языком, Северус, Фрэнк был твоим товарищем.

– Никогда не был, – огрызнулся Снейп. – Я трусливо перебежал к могучим победителям попозже, когда все герои уже получили заслуженные награды – кто камешек на могилку, кто коечку в Мунго, а кто и апартаменты в Азкабане. 

Теперь на Снейпа возмущённо уставилось всё старичьё.

– Что за человек, – скорбно покачал головой Элфиас Дож, – ни слова доброго я от него не слышал. 

Снейп смерил выживших из ума мухоморов своим самым скептическим взглядом. Сотрудничество с Орденом было вынужденным и под Непреложным обетом, каждая орденская шавка об этом знала и гавкала на каждом углу. Каких, во имя Салазара, они ожидали добрых слов?! 

– Зачем ты держишь его при себе, Альбус? – прошипела старуха. – Он ненадёжен и опасен. Он же с Малфоем спит, гнусь такая!

«Затем же, зачем и тебя, любительница дохлых стервятников, – рассмеялся Северус про себя. – Чтобы было кому выполнять грязную работёнку и героически сдохнуть во имя общего блага. А если ты будешь трепать языком не по делу, это случится очень-очень скоро. Малфой, кстати, ещё не самое худшее задание, ты, самка лишайного фестрала». 

– А почему Поттер на Блэка похож? – спросил Дингл, вздохнув. 

– Бабка у него Блэк, идиот, – буркнула Августа. – А это такие твари, кому хочешь рожу подправят, хоть самому Мерлину. 

– А Джеймсу почему не подправила? – не унимался Дингл. – Она же его мать. 

– Бабы Блэков, все как одна, кровные маги, – пожала плечами старуха. – Значит, нужен был чистый Поттер, а не наполовину Блэк. Кого захотела, того и родила. Обзавидуешься. 

– То есть, мальчик может быть настоящим Поттером? – уточнил Дамблдор. 

– Мальчик может быть только безродным полукровкой, как этот вот, – Августа ткнула пальцем в сторону Снейпа, – жмыр вонючий. Но родили мальчишку Джейми и грязнокровка, если тебя интересует именно это. Альбус, я тебя умоляю, ЭТО против мага… Даже не смешно. Единственное, что он может сделать – тихо помереть. И не рассказывай мне про отскочившую Аваду, стара я сказки слушать. 

Дамблдор поспешно нацепил добрую и всепрощающую улыбку и укоризненно покачал головой:  
– Августа, ты же леди, не груби. Бедный мальчик отмечен Волдемортом как равный…

– Вот в это верю! – перебила Дамблдора вошедшая в раж старуха. – Ясно, что равный, тоже полукровка. Только Этот-Который уцепил родовые дары Мраксов, а Поттеру ничего не досталось. Обрубили кровным обрядом, быстро и надёжно. Герой – это Невилл и точка! 

Снейп со злорадным интересом наблюдал за безобразной торговлей должностью героя магической Англии. Мистер Дамблдор и леди Лонгботтом рядились чуть не два часа, поминутно оскорбляя друг друга подозрениями в нечестной игре. Для полноты ощущений не хватало только толстухи Молли, она тоже давно мечтала пристроить в герои кого-нибудь из своего многочисленного потомства.

«Тупые бабы, – думал Снейп, – неужели не понятно, что нужен смертник? Или эта дутая слава действительно стоит жизни их детей?»

Спор добрых соратников, между тем, набирал обороты, в ход пошли реальные аргументы. 

С одной стороны, Джеймсов сыночек был уже раскручен – отбитая Авада, ежегодные слезливые статьи, толпы скорбящих на мемориале в Годриковой лощине и поклонники по всей Британии, искренне верящие в святого младенца Поттера. 

С другой стороны, Лонгботтом и впрямь выглядел перспективнее и был под полным контролем Августы, уже примерявшей на себя мантию регента Спасителя волшебного мира. 

Дамблдор победил, героем остался Поттер. Юный же мистер Лонгботтом обзавёлся официальной должностью друга героя. И неофициальной – дублёра героя, если основной герой вздумает чудить. 

А ещё герой и его дублёр под шумок были заочно записаны на увлекательнейшие уроки зельеварения, но Снейп не стал грузить занятых людей такой мелочью. 

Где зельеварение, а где спасение мира. Нечего даже и сравнивать.


	15. Глава 14

– Тебе помочь, мелкий? 

Гарри, сидевший на скамейке перрона и любовавшийся «Хогвартс-экспрессом», вздрогнул и обернулся. Он не услышал, как к нему кто-то подошёл. 

– Доброе утро! – решительно приступил он к реализации Почти Коварного Плана и широко улыбнулся. 

– Привет, – немного растерянно ответил крепкий рослый парень, наверное, старшекурсник. – С сундуком, говорю, помочь? 

– Спасибо, вы так добры, – Гарри встал со скамейки, разговаривать с парнем, обернувшись через плечо, было некрасиво, тётя Петуния не одобрила бы. – А разве в вагон уже пускают? 

Здоровяк непонятно хмыкнул и подмигнул Гарри:  
– Да куда они денутся. Пойдём, выберем лучшее купе. Ты чей? 

Гарри вспомнил реакцию магов на свою фамилию и поёжился. Почти Коварный План рушился на глазах. 

– Ничей, – решил он немного схитрить. – Меня дядя привёл, а проводить не смог. 

– А, – помрачнел парень. Он вынул палочку из рукава рубахи, как Сметвик, и наставил её на сундук. – Много вас, таких ничейных. А чей был?

Сундук Гарри взмыл в воздух и поплыл к поезду. Сундучок нового знакомого полетел следом.

– Здорово! – от души восхитился Гарри, прижимая к себе клетку с совой. – Это вы его заклинанием так, да? 

– Да, – недоуменно ответил парень. – Тебя что, не учили? 

Гарри вздохнул, с Планом пора было прощаться. И это он ещё на поезд не сел. 

– Нет, – грустно сказал он. – Я воспитывался у маглов. Меня зовут Гарри Поттер. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, сундуки не рухнули на землю, но здоровяк вдруг плавным экономным движением отступил на два шага и взгляд у него стал равнодушным и, одновременно, очень внимательным. Как у Дадли перед дракой, понял Гарри и понурился. Он и дома-то не знал, что такое драка, Дадли был надёжным щитом очкарику-книгочею. Теперь Дадли в «Вонингсе», а Гарри придётся справляться самому – в первый раз за всю жизнь. 

– Правда, Поттер? – как бы легкомысленно спросил парень, но Гарри заметил, что кончик палочки нацелен точнёхонько в его солнечное сплетение.

Гарри молча кивнул, глаза быстро наливались слезами. Разозлиться на парня он не смог, тот предложил помощь с сундуком и вообще был таким… приятным, что ли. 

– Ты ревёшь?! – а вот изумление в голосе здоровяка было неподдельным. – Что случилось?

– Вы тоже думаете, что я газетная утка? – спросил Гарри, героическим усилием удержавшись от позорных хлюпаний носом. 

– Практически уверен, – фыркнул парень весело. – Да не реви ты, никто тебя не тронет. Во избежание и всё такое. 

– А как вас зовут? – спохватился Гарри. – Простите, я такой невежливый.

– Я из Боулов, – улыбнулся здоровяк. – Мы не лорды, можешь не расшаркиваться. Пойдём уже, скоро повалят все, хрен потом нормальное место найдёшь. 

Боул устроил Гарри в купе, приткнув его сундук на верхнюю полку. Поттер было забеспокоился, но парень объяснил, что он «уменьшил вес, до вечера продержится, а потом всё равно домовики заберут». Уменьшение веса было понятным, с домовиками ещё предстояло разобраться, но приставать с расспросами к Боулу Гарри не решился. Тот и так очень помог и не смеялся над его нытьём. На прощание Боул подал руку, и Гарри с благодарностью её пожал, про себя пожелав парню всего-всего самого хорошего.

Дверь в купе закрылась, а Гарри уставился в окно. На перрон «повалили» маги, и Гарри увлечённо за ними наблюдал. Кто-то прибывал, как они с Хагридом к задней двери «Дырявого котла». Во всяком случае, эти маги внезапно возникали из воздуха на огороженной площадке неподалёку от скамеек, очень похоже, что перемещались они именно порт-ключом. 

Кто-то прилетал на метле, в основном уже взрослые парни и девушки с небольшими сумками или саквояжами. Гарри покосился на свой огромный сундук и тяжело вздохнул. 

Наблюдать за летунами было интереснее всего. Мётлы и аэродинамика, по мнению Гарри, находились в сложных отношениях, но метлолётчики выглядели на редкость грациозно и легко управлялись с нелепыми на вид предметами. А ещё Гарри понял, что маги не только болеют редко, но и желудком покрепче маглов – от пируэтов, выделываемых некоторыми летунами, могло стошнить и циркового акробата. 

Большинство же прибывающих шло пешком от магического барьера – поодиночке, компаниями друзей и семьями. Почти все взрослые носили мантии и головные уборы, один причудливее другого. Иногда встречались оригиналы, решившие одеться «по-магловски», и тогда Гарри хихикал, прикрывая рот ладошкой – это была настоящая высокая мода. Школьники были одеты по-разному: джинсы с кроссовками, мантии, костюмы и платья любых фасонов и расцветок. 

Гарри не понимал, почему миссис Малкин считала магическую одежду унылой. Конечно, не наблюдалось какого-то явно выраженного предпочтения в цвете или в покрое, но в целом всё смотрелось неплохо. 

Хотя, конечно, в моде он совсем не разбирался. Вот тётя Петуния всегда выглядела замечательно и напоминала рекламную мать семейства из журналов по домоводству – крахмальные ажурные воротнички, вышитые фартуки, нарядные платья, чудесные шляпки и перчатки по особым случаям. Она и для дяди Вернона подбирала одежду. Гарри же и Дадли не вылезали из джинсов, и тётя махнула рукой на «бестолковую молодёжь».

Гарри вдруг заскучал по дому. Захотелось узнать, как дядя добрался, вернулась ли тётя и что поделывает Дадли, наверняка уже нашёл себе приключений на неделю вперёд. Поттер грустно улыбнулся и решительно выбросил мысли о родных из головы, так недолго и свихнуться от тоски. 

За закрытой дверью купе раздались звонкие голоса, чей-то хохот, и Гарри отвёл глаза от окна и напрягся, ожидая попутчиков. Он волновался всё больше и больше и успел накрутить себя почти до паники, когда дверь слегка отъехала, и какой-то круглолицый мальчишка просунул голову в купе:  
– Свободно? 

Гарри молча кивнул. Стоило поздороваться, но в груди всё ещё стоял ком и он боялся, что разревётся, как только откроет рот.

– Ага! – обрадовался мальчишка. – Народ, сюда! Все поместимся, тут только один первачок!

Он распахнул дверь и втащил в купе сундук, поменьше, чем у Гарри, но тоже довольно большой. За ним, гомоня, зашли ещё четверо мальчиков, постарше Гарри на год-другой, не больше. Они, смеясь и перешучиваясь, принялись распихивать багаж по полкам. Палочками они почти не пользовались, только если нужно было поднять сундуки. 

Гарри внимательно наблюдал, как мальчики это делают. Они доставали палочки из узких чехольчиков на поясе или на предплечье, застывали на месте и, сосредоточенно щурясь и старательно интонируя слоги, проговаривали короткие латинские фразы, одновременно делая сложные движения палочкой. Ничего похожего на пулемётную скороговорку Сметвика или едва заметные пассы Боула, который, левитируя два предмета разом, при этом ещё беседовал с Гарри. 

Гарри облегчённо выдохнул. Маглорождённые, слава богу. То есть, Мерлину. 

Мальчишки, закончив с багажом, расселись и с интересом уставились на него. Гарри опять занервничал, а ребята дружно поморщились. 

– Небось, в соседнем купе кто-то из слизней колдует, – недовольно сказал худой темноволосый мальчик со шрамом на брови. – Блин, аж мурашки по коже. Почему им отдельный вагон не выделят? Я Роберт, а ты?

– А я Гарольд, – слабо улыбнулся Гарри, обрадовавшийся, что можно обойтись без фамилии. 

– Ты на первый курс, да? – круглолицый принялся стаскивать лёгкий свитер, в купе действительно стало жарковато. – Ой, я Дик. Этот – Джейкоб, а это – два Джона. Мы в Хаффлпаффе учимся. Привет, Гарри!

– Привет! – Гарри окончательно отпустило. – А что такое Хаффл…

Он запнулся на странном слове и покраснел. Мальчики расхохотались.

– Не тушуйся, – сказал один из Джонов, тот, который повыше. – Я сам неделю учил, чтобы не переврать. Так наш факультет называется. Ты же маглорождённый?

Гарри опять кивнул. Можно и так сказать. 

– Трусишь? – спросил Роберт. 

– Очень, – честно признался Гарри.

Ребята опять засмеялись. 

– Ничего, привыкнешь. На самом деле, это интересно и весело. Жаль только, дома ничего показать нельзя. А ещё в этом году у нас будет учиться сам Гарри Поттер! – заговорили они наперебой. 

– Да что ему у нас делать? – возмутился Роберт. – Его, вот увидите, на Гриффиндор распределят. Не трясись я в прошлом году, сидя под Шляпой, меня бы тоже туда отправили. 

Гарри вновь посмурнел, его инкогнито опять, как говаривал Дадли, летело к чертям собачьим. И Гарри решил взять разговор в свои руки:   
– Шляпа? А зачем под ней сидеть?

Его новые знакомые моментально позабыли про «самого Гарри Поттера» и принялись просвещать новичка. Честно сказать, получалось у них намного лучше, чем у Хагрида. Гарри узнал о четырёх факультетах школы и о процедуре распределения первокурсников, об огромном замке над озером, о привидениях и полтергейсте с дурным нравом по кличке Пивз. Мальчишки рассказывали живо и интересно, используя сравнения, понятные только маглу, и не забывая подкалывать друг друга. 

– Шляпа на вид рухлядь рухлядью, – азартно вещал Дик. – Мне даже голову захотелось помыть, мало ли, думаю, что там живёт. А на самом деле, это мнемошлем. Вот, ей-богу, не вру, Гарри! Она разговаривает с тобой в твоей голове, такие стрёмные ощущения. 

– В твоей-то башке гостить! Понятно, что ей было там неуютно, – фыркнул второй Джон. – Темно и пусто, любой расстроится. 

Мальчишки расхохотались, и громче всех смеялся Дик. Распределение на факультеты они сравнили с набором в команду звездолёта «по совместимости, как в «Звёздном пути», чтобы никто не свихнулся за семь-то лет в одной спальне». 

По их версии, лучшим и самым желанным факультетом был Гриффиндор, там учились отчаянные храбрецы и сорви-головы, будущие сотрудники Министерства магии и аврората («Это такая магическая полиция, Гарри! Ух, и крутые ребята! Их ещё мракоборцами называют»). 

Немногим хуже был их собственный факультет, а на Рэйвенкло учились «ботаны и зубрилки». Гарри, намеревавшийся скоротать дорогу за книжкой, слегка расстроился. У магов заучки, видимо, тоже особым авторитетом не пользовались. 

Но самое ужасное, что могло случиться с живым человеком в Хогвартсе – это распределение на факультет Слизерин. Его воспитанники, сплошь тёмные маги, «из этих, из средневековых, которые кошек потрошили и мертвяков поднимали» не брезговали никаким, даже самым ужасным колдовством. 

Пока Гарри с раскаянием припоминал свои эксперименты над кошками старухи Фигг, Дик вскочил и изобразил поднятого мертвеца, уронив голову на грудь и скрючив пальцы на руках. Мертвец из пухленького Дика получился знатный, все чуть не лопнули от смеха. 

Студенты-слизеринцы, как утверждали мальчики, отличались дурным нравом и непредсказуемыми поступками. Маглорождённые, правда, на Слизерин не попадали, поэтому ребята посоветовали не трусить зря. Гарри покивал головой, но решил быть настороже – он-то не совсем маглорождённый. 

Тут разговор прервался, потому что первый Джон вдруг ткнул пальцем в окно и взволнованно сказал:  
– Вот они, эти уроды! У, зараза, поймать бы их где-нибудь за Барьером и без палочек!

Мальчишки разом помрачнели. Гарри, недоумевая, тоже уставился в окно. На перроне уже было не протолкнуться, людей было очень много. Маги раскланивались друг с другом со старомодной учтивостью, как это делал дядя Вернон, левитировали багаж над перроном, что-то говорили своим детям и помогали им пройти в вагоны. 

Роберт чуть тронул Гарри за плечо и указал на семью очень странно одетых ярко-рыжих людей:  
– Это Уизли, чистокровные. Вон, видишь, два одинаковых кретина? Держись подальше. 

– Они слизеринцы? – спросил Гарри. 

Мальчики с досадой переглянулись. 

– Козлы везде встречаются, – расстроенно сказал смешливый Дик. – Конкретно этих двух занесло на Гриффиндор. Они вроде как шутят, но не весело ни фига. 

– Ничего не бери у них из рук и вообще ничего не бери, что не твоё, – нахмурившись, прибавил Роберт. – У нас в прошлом году один парень конфеткой угостился, так у него перья выросли по всему телу. Сутки в Больничном крыле пролежал, пока противоядие искали. Чуть не умер, до того ему было плохо. 

Гарри представил человека в перьях и похолодел. Это какой удар по обмену веществ, по кровеносной системе, по выделительной системе! Сутки работы организма на износ – удивительно, что парень остался жив. 

– И они не в тюрьме? – изумился Гарри. 

– Нет, – поморщился Джейкоб. – Баллы сняли с факультета и поругали за поведение. А пацан слегка крышей поехал, ходит теперь, от всего шарахается, плачет по ночам. Наша деканша, конечно, старается его поддержать и всё такое, но… Гарри, она сама ведьма, она не понимает, как это страшно. 

– А я понимаю тех, кто воевал с ними! – ожесточённо сказал Роберт. – Чистокровки уже не люди совсем. Когда Гарри Поттер будет армию набирать, первым запишусь. 

– Ну, это ты загнул, – Дик поморщился. – Люди они, только очень… очень своеобразные. А Уизли – уроды, да. 

– Что-то их прибавилось, – озабоченно сказал второй Джон. – Ну, точно! Ещё один садится в поезд! Жалко, здесь порох не взрывается, а то я бы у отца карабин стянул. В пачке как раз четыре патрона осталось – по одному на гада. 

Гарри поёжился. Не будет он набирать никакую армию. Он лучше изучит магическую медицину и придумает универсальное противоядие от таких шуточек. Чтобы все знали, что эта гадость лечится, и никто ничего не боялся. 

Он опять посмотрел в окно и замер. Прямо перед окном стояло «Мордредово семейство» – беловолосый богатенький мальчик, его мать и одна из правых рук Того, Кого Почему-то Нельзя Называть. 

Губа у безымянного террориста была не дура. Правой рукой он заимел себе рослого холёного красавца с длинными белыми волосами, не седыми, а какими-то… платиновыми, вот. Правая Рука был не похож на военного преступника, скорее, на успешную кинозвезду, если бы кинозвёзды носили мантии. Он стоял очень прямо, лениво поигрывая тростью с ручкой в виде оскаленной змеиной головы, и что-то говорил сыну. Тот кивал, сохраняя на лице каменное спокойствие, но нетерпеливо притопывал ногой в щегольском ботинке, как будто не чаял побыстрее сорваться с места. 

Белокурая Нарцисса, похожая на фею из сказки, слегка нахмурилась, а затем погрозила мальчишке пальцем. Тот моментально перестал топать и состроил почтительно-виноватую физиономию. Гарри улыбнулся. Кинозвезда-то, оказывается, вовсе не Правая Рука, это ж надо так рожи корчить. 

– О, этот точно чистокровный, – проворчал Роберт у Гарри за спиной. – Вон, на мантии целая ювелирная лавка. Так бы и дал.

Оба Джона и Джейкоб заржали, а Дик смутился. 

– Придурки, – сказал Роберт и сильно покраснел. – Я имел в виду, по морде дал бы. 

Гарри ничего не понял и вопросительно уставился на попутчиков. Те помялись, но Джейкоб решительно сказал:   
– Предупредить надо обязательно. Ты, Гарри, прости, на девчонку похож, и должен знать. 

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но не успел.

– Все чистокровные – педики! 

Гарри закрыл рот и обдумал информацию. Разумеется, он знал, что такое гомосексуализм. Медицинские справочники – книги точные, как оно есть, так там и написано. Но стопроцентная гомосексуальная ориентация населения – это враки, о чём он и поведал парням.

Те, краснея и смущаясь, пояснили, что сведения верные, так сказать, из первоисточника. На их факультете тоже имелись чистокровные, которые совершенно не стеснялись этой своей ненормальности и вовсю приставали как к девчонкам, так и к парням.

– А учителя что? – подозрительно спросил Гарри.

– Ну, никого же прилюдно не того… Парочки гоняют, конечно, если те попадаются, так ведь они почти не попадаются, – пожал плечами Дик. 

Гарри задумался. Думал он долго. Поезд уже тронулся, паровоз гудел, колёса бодро стучали на стыках рельс, в их купе заходили поздороваться знакомые ребят, а Гарри всё думал. Пятёрка мальчишек поглядывала на него виновато, но Гарри пока не хотел отвлекаться. Наконец, он додумал свою мысль, но решил её не озвучивать, а то Роберт пойдёт записываться в ещё какую-нибудь армию.

А вот проверить догадку не помешает. Молодой целитель с приятным голосом, Янус, разрешил писать ему, Гарри запомнил. Вот и повод есть. Вопрос будущему коллеге на медицинскую тему – это же повод, да?

***

– Драко Абраксас Малфой! Прекрати топать, как сфинкс копытом, и выслушай, наконец, отца! – мама погрозила пальцем, и Драко благоразумно решил не напоминать ей об отсутствии у сфинксов копыт. Если мама не в духе, копыта могут отрасти не только у сфинксов.

– Да я, собственно, уже всё сказал, – папа сжал трость с вложенной в неё палочкой. – Сын, я тебя умоляю, будь осторожен. 

Драко в очередной раз кивнул. Он будет осторожным. Ну, насколько позволит участие в операции с рабочим названием «Спасти сиротку Гарри». 

Он сам поражался тому, насколько его поработила идея подружиться с Гарри Поттером. С того самого разговора о некромантах и их поклонниках, Драко не мог выбросить лохматого мальчишку из головы, что-то было в нём такое, мимо чего наследник Малфоев просто не мог пройти. 

Драко должен был подружиться с Поттером. Должен был и всё тут. Просто одержимость какая-то.

Не то, чтобы у него был детальный план, но кое-какие намётки имелись. 

На самый-самый крайний случай, чтобы подобраться к Поттеру поближе, придётся изобразить второго Сириуса Блэка, внезапно озаботившегося горькой судьбой грязнокровок. 

Дамблдор примет такого перебежчика с распростёртыми объятиями, он не первый год окучивает старые семьи, вербуя сильных сторонников. Пока улов Верховного мага был очень скромным – огородники Лонгботтомы, предатели крови Уизли, нищие братья Прюэтты, темнокожий бастард Шеклболта, да Поттер с Блэком, два идиота. 

А связь с родителями Драко будет держать через крёстного, который, Мерлин трижды величайший, оказался шпионом Дамблдора. Эту новость младший Малфой переваривал трое суток. В жестоком огне правды детское восхищение Снейпом переплавилось в какую-то удивительную смесь сострадания, любви и недоверия. А ещё Драко было невыносимо жаль отца. Снейп же задолжал своему крестнику, как минимум, один серьёзный разговор. 

Однако, торопиться с радикальными методами не стоило. Блэк, может быть, тоже что-то там изображал, а потом встрял обеими ногами и теперь развлекает дементоров.

Для начала Драко намеревался поступить как нормальный, благоразумный оборотень – побродить кругами, присмотреться, разнюхать, дождаться правильной луны и только потом напасть на ничего не подозревающую жертву и уволочь её к себе. Тихо и незаметно, чтобы успеть запутать следы к родному логову, когда хватятся пропажи и поднимут шум. 

А там посмотрим, Мерлин велик.

Мама чмокнула Драко в щёку, а папа подмигнул и тут же скрылся под маской pater`а. Драко подхватил облегчённые чемоданы, прошёл в вагон и попал в крепкие объятия Грега Гойла. 

– Привет, Драко! А мы уж думали – всё, законопатили нашего белобрысого в Дурмштранг. 

– У меня с немецким нелады, – засмеялся Драко. – Привет, Грег, дружище. Ты, никак, опять подрос? 

– Есть немного, – Гойл открыл купе. – Народ, будущий лорд Малфой рад вас видеть! Ты же рад, Дракончик?

Винсент Крэбб засмеялся и пожал Драко руку, а Милли Булстроуд подставила щёку для поцелуя.

– Здравствуй, неугомонный, – сказала она. – Мы тоже рады тебя видеть. Мальчики, а не запереть ли нам дверь? 

Милли была доброй девочкой и обещала вырасти в добрую и исполненную спокойного достоинства женщину. Драко подумал, что кому-то очень повезёт с женой, из таких получаются отличные матери больших семейств. Вот и сейчас она незаметно, без всякой суеты руководила мальчишками, ненавязчиво организовав их на обустройство купе в дальнюю дорогу. Багаж уже был аккуратно разложен, а домашние припасы вынуты из сундуков и чемоданов и дожидались своего часа на одной из верхних полок. 

– Нет, не надо! – завопил кто-то у Драко за спиной.

Малфой резко обернулся, отработанным до автоматизма движением стряхивая палочку из чехла себе в ладонь. 

Вопивший мигом перестал орать и вскинул руки в примирительном жесте.

– Не надо дверь запирать, – сказал он умоляюще. – Я один еду, можно к вам присоединиться?

– Чей будешь? – поинтересовался Винс, вставая с места и загораживая Драко от незнакомца.

– Я Блейз Забини, – сверкнул улыбкой тот. – Малфоя я узнал, а прочих, прошу прощения, нет.

Драко оглядел Забини, смуглого красавца с яркими синими глазами, и кивнул:  
– Располагайся, будем рады. 

Только теперь Драко, наконец, осознал, что не увидит мэнор до зимних каникул и мысленно заорал от радости. 

Свободен и счастлив! 

Можно приступать к активной фазе операции «Спасти сиротку Гарри». Тот факт, что папа был председателем попечительского совета Хога, а крёстный – деканом змеиного дома, Драко не смущал ни капельки. По сравнению с заточением в мэноре это был, практически, карт-бланш.

***

Сидящая в клетке сова недовольно ухнула, когда поезд дёрнулся, разгоняясь. Гарри успокаивающе забормотал:  
– Потерпи, красавица, приедем – ещё налетаешься. 

– А как её зовут? – спросил Дик. 

Гарри подумал. Вообще-то, он назвал сову Ядвига, уж очень ему понравилось имя из учебника по истории магии. Но Дадли почему-то звал птицу Буклей, и та охотно откликалась именно на это нелепое прозвище. 

– Букля, – решил, наконец, Гарри.

Дик засмеялся:  
– Здорово. Ты не сердишься на нас, Гарри? Мы ведь правду рассказали.

– Нет, что ты! Просто я думал, как может быть устроен такой мир.

– Лижутся все со всеми в укромных местах, – пробурчал Джейкоб. – Не погулять по замку, обязательно кто-то по углам обжимается, вечно в чьи-то сигнальные чары встреваешь. 

– И хорошо, если только в сигнальные, – вздохнул Дик. – Но мы впятером держимся. Намного проще здесь жить, если заботиться друг о друге.

Тут дверь в купе опять распахнулась и какая-то девочка с длинными кудрявыми волосами строго спросила:  
– Вы не видели жабу?

– Вообще-то, видели. И не одну. А что?

– Невилл, – девочка указала рукой на пухлого мальчика, с растерянным видом топтавшегося у неё за спиной, – потерял свою жабу. Нам нужно её найти.

– А, так ты какую-то конкретную жабу имеешь в виду, – пожал плечами один из Джонов. – Тогда не видели. 

– Нам нужно её найти, – напористо повторила девочка и совершенно без перехода заявила: – Я тебя знаю, ты Гарри Поттер. 

И тут Гарри сразу понял, как люди становятся тёмными волшебниками. Ему с невыносимой силой захотелось лишить девчонку языка. 

Хаффлпаффцы уставились на Гарри в совершенном изумлении, а хозяин гулящей жабы, краснея и заикаясь, промямлил:  
– Б-бабушка с-сказала, что м-мы под-дружимся. 

– Я увидела твои фотографии в журнале, – энергично продолжала девчонка. – Я специально купила модный журнал на перроне, чтобы знать, какую одежду носят маги. И я всё про тебя знаю, о тебе писали в «Новейшей истории магии».

– Так ты… – прищурился Роберт и вскочил. – И ты не сказал?!

Гарри поднял руки и улыбнулся:  
– Ребята, ваших фамилий я тоже не знаю. Просто не хотелось шума, честно. 

– А зачем ты нас расспрашивал? – расстроился Дик. – Так весело шутить над грязнокровками? 

– Расспрашивал, потому что вырос у маглов, у маминых родственников, – терпеливо ответил Гарри. – А кто такие грязнокровки? Про полукровок я уже знаю.

– Так тёмные маги называют маглорождённых, – опять встряла девчонка, и Гарри захотелось дать ей по шее. Плевать, что девочка.

– Помолчи, пожалуйста, – попросил он. – Ребята уже учатся в Хогвартсе. Они лучше знают. 

– Но я же читала! – возмутилась девчонка. – Я все учебники выучила наизусть! 

– Мамочки! – охнул Дик. – И трансфигурацию?! 

Гарри закрыл глаза и принялся считать вдохи и выдохи. Вокруг него опять разгорались какие-то страсти, в которых он ровным счётом ничего не понимал. Неужели так будет всегда?

Остаток пути превратился в кошмар. 

Весть о едущем в Хогвартс Гарри Поттере заставила едва не каждого школяра сняться с места и лично убедиться в её правдивости. Дверь в купе не закрывалась, и в проёме постоянно кто-то маячил, громким шёпотом комментируя увиденное. 

Гарри же демонстративно уставился в учебник по физиологии, который собирался почитать в поезде. Он заранее обернул пухлый томик куском пергамента, чтобы не светить магловской книжкой в магическом мире, поэтому в коридоре мгновенно разгорелась дискуссия на тему читательских предпочтений героя. Большинство спорщиков, в конце концов, решило, что герой изучает неизвестный труд об ужасных заклятиях, способных извести всех тёмных волшебников разом, как тараканов. 

Ещё Гарри узнал, что он «какой-то мелкий» и «вообще на героя не похож», но зато «очень милый, вы только посмотрите какой лапочка!». На «лапочках», «душечках», «котиках» и «красавчиках» он краснел и загораживался книжкой, особенно когда «красавчики» произносились явно мальчишескими голосами. Об этом аспекте славы ни Гарри, ни дядя Вернон, ни Дадли почему-то даже не подумали и «котик Поттер» оказался совершенно не подготовленным к публичному обсуждению своей привлекательности.

Гарри с ужасом представлял неизбежный поход в туалет. Не было никакой уверенности, что там его оставят в покое, а общаться с писсуаром он предпочитал наедине. И до туалета ещё надо было дойти мимо всех этих… поклонников. Пока он собирался с духом, чтобы попросить Роберта или Джейкоба составить ему компанию в этом героическом предприятии, в купе вломился встрёпанный рыжий дылда с пятном копоти на носу. 

– Гарри! – заорал он возмущённо. – Почему ты не ждал нас на магловском вокзале? Мы из-за тебя чуть не опоздали на поезд!

Гарри опешил и не нашёлся, что ответить. Вернее, нужные слова он знал, но вокруг были девочки. 

– Кто тебя провёл на платформу? – не унимался рыжий. – Тебя могли похитить тёмные маги! Ой, а где твой шрам? Покажи!

Гарри мрачно поглядел на рыжего и буркнул:  
– Я тебя не знаю. Отвали.

– Я Рон. Рональд Уизли, – сказал мальчишка и протянул руку. – Директор сказал, что мы будем друзьями. 

– Вот и иди дружить с директором, – угрюмо проворчал Гарри и рявкнул на Невилла, ёрзавшего на краешке сиденья: – А ты – с бабушкой! Или с жабой! Идите уже отсюда, надоели!

– Гарри! – возмутилась девчонка. – Это невежливо! 

Гарри не ответил и опять уткнулся в книжку. Он был так зол, что даже реветь не хотел. 

Как будто чувствуя его настроение, народ в коридоре начал рассасываться. Потом ушёл Роберт, пробормотав что-то про друзей в соседнем купе, и за ним потянулись остальные, ёжась и вздрагивая. Последним свалил рыжий Рон, злобно ворчащий о зазнавшихся героях. 

Гарри остался в купе один, но это его не успокоило. Сжав кулаки, он шёпотом проговаривал те самые слова, которые хотел сказать рыжему. 

Почти Коварный План, похоже, нуждался в серьёзной корректировке. Быть незаметным не получится в принципе. С друзьями из туземцев, судя по Боулу, тоже ожидались сложности. А маглорождённые после устроенного сегодня тарарама не устраивали самого Гарри. Ещё три дня в таком режиме и он действительно примется набирать армию. Хорошо бы распределиться на Рэйвенкло, всё-таки ботаны и заучки – родная стихия, там должно быть полегче. 

Дверь купе опять отъехала, и на пороге возник сынок Правой Руки. Малфой кривил губы и морщился. Гарри подозрительно уставился на белобрысого чистокровку и приготовился к драке.

– Поттер, умоляю, – сказал Малфой, – уйми свой браслет. Вагон пустой, а я еле на ногах стою. 

– Какой браслет? – удивился Гарри.

– С черепами, – поморщился Малфой и потёр затылок. – Что ты сейчас чувствуешь?

– Злость, – сказал Гарри задумчиво. 

Он задрал рукав рубашки и во все глаза рассматривал подарок Дадли. Его кузен превзошёл самого себя. Купить на барахолке волшебную вещь и подарить её магу – такое даже для везунчика Дадли было невероятным. 

– Вот как, – хмыкнул Малфой. – А почему ты на меня в ателье злился?

Гарри покраснел:  
– От страха. 

Малфой облегчённо выдохнул:  
– Ясно. Эта штука включается, когда ты испуган или зол, и разгоняет окружающих. Классная вещь, вредноскопы во время всплеска должно наизнанку выворачивать. 

Гарри припомнил свой визит к Сметвику. Теперь понятно, отчего выли вредноскопы. Он не раздевался, браслета колдомедики не видели и решили, что Гарри сам это устроил. Он хихикнул, а Малфой проворчал:  
– Весело ему. 

– Прости, – без особого раскаяния сказал Гарри. – Полегче?

– Слава Мерлину, да. Береги браслет, никому его не показывай и никогда не снимай. Понял?

Гарри вздохнул. Список вещей и умений, не предназначенных для чужих глаз, стремительно рос. А он-то, наивный, надеялся, что в магическом мире ему будет проще, чем в магловском. 

– Надевай мантию, скоро приедем. Голоден? – Малфой отлепился от стенки купе и опять потёр затылок.

– Очень, – сознался Гарри.

– Тележка со сладостями в твой вагон не доехала, – непонятно сказал Малфой, а у Гарри при слове «сладости» буквально потекли слюни. – Сначала толпа помешала, а потом ты всех разогнал. Вместе с тележкой. Держи, герой.

И тёмный маг Малфой, сын Правой Руки вероятного убийцы семьи Поттеров протянул Гарри огромный кусок шоколадно-бисквитного торта, завёрнутый в вышитую салфетку. 

– Спасибо, – прошептал смущённый Гарри, принимая угощение. 

Малфой ушёл, подмигнув Гарри на прощание, а Гарри быстренько сбегал в туалет. Потом снял с полки лёгкий сундук и выбрал самую нарядную из подаренных мантий. Просто назло, чтобы знали, кто тут герой, а кто рыжий придурок. 

Уплетая невероятно вкусный торт, Гарри наскоро поменял План с Почти Коварного на Офигеть Какой Коварный. Раз уж он знаменитость, то будет изображать кинозвезду на красной дорожке – морда кирпичом и выверенная улыбка. Благо, опыт модной съёмки уже имелся. Малфой на людях ведёт себя точно так же, Гарри запомнил. Вот и славно, будет две знаменитости. 

Школьники потихоньку возвращались в вагон, переодевались в мантии и заглядывали в купе, правда, с меньшей настойчивостью. Вернулись и хаффлпаффцы. Виновато поглядывая на Гарри, они быстро переоделись и сели на места. Разговор не клеился, Гарри пожал плечами и опять принялся за «Физиологию человека». Так, молча, и доехали до конечной станции. 

Уже почти стемнело, когда Гарри сошёл с поезда, оставив сундук и сову в вагоне. Он слегка беспокоился за Ядвигу, тьфу, Буклю, но остальные за своих питомцев не волновались, и Гарри тоже решил довериться неведомым домовикам. 

– Первокурсники! – заревел кто-то очень знакомым голосом, и зажжённый фонарь закачался на немыслимой для обычного человека высоте. – Первокурсники, сюда!

«Хагрид, – узнал крикуна Гарри. – Вот же, не было печали».

– Гарри, ты здесь? – опять заорал Хагрид.

– Я подумаю, – буркнул Гарри себе под нос и громко крикнул: – Здесь!

Первокурсники долго брели куда-то в потёмках, видя только свет хагридова фонаря, и вышли на берег какого-то озера. 

– Так, садитесь, значит, в лодки по четверо. Гарри, садись сюда. 

Гарри сел в лодку и к нему тут же присоединились рыжий Рон, мямля Невилл с найденной жабой и та кудрявая девчонка из поезда, чей язык испортил Гарри путешествие. Гарри молча закатил глаза и принял неприступный вид. 

Маленькая флотилия выплыла из бухточки и Гарри увидел ЭТО. 

Он восхищённо охнул и благоговейно замер, увидев замок, высившийся на другом берегу. Мощные стены возносились на огромную высоту, башни и башенки громоздились на фоне звёздного неба, многочисленные окна светились уютными огоньками. В Англии никого не удивить замками, но Хогвартс был невероятен – огромный и немыслимо красивый. Такое чудо могла создать только магия.

Девчонка что-то трещала о башнях и их названиях, но Гарри не слушал её, чувствуя, как древняя магия чудесного строения растекается окрест, даря ощущение защищённости.

«Убежище, – почему-то подумал Гарри. – Безопасность».

А ещё Гарри вдруг понял, что к маглам он не вернётся. 

Да и как можно уйти из мира, где есть Хогвартс. 

– Я остаюсь, – твёрдо сказал он сам себе, глядя на волшебный замок. – Я никуда отсюда не уйду.

– Ну, ясное дело, – ворчливо отозвался рыжий Рон. – Вода кругом. Куда ты денешься, с лодки-то?


	16. Глава 15

– Вы не поверите, – Забини, отлучавшийся из купе по некоторым неотложным делам, вернулся, как говаривала миссис Гойл, в полной ажиотации, – но в соседнем вагоне едет сам Гарри Поттер!

– Врёшь, – Крэбб зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью. 

В купе было скучновато. Малфой, обычно без устали трещавший обо всём на свете, сегодня был молчалив и сосредоточен. Таким он очень походил на своего отца, и Винсент, слегка побаивавшийся ледяного лорда Малфоя, даже не пытался разговорить приятеля. Грег дремал, а Милли ловко вывязывала тоненьким крючком ажурные фестоны будущего воротничка.

– Провалиться мне, – Забини чуть не подпрыгивал от возбуждения, – на этом самом месте.

Гойл приоткрыл один глаз, а Крэбб слегка оживился:  
– В вагоне? Ничего себе! Я думал, его в Хог камином переправят и издали покажут нам на распределении. Или там легавых полный вагон?

– Никого! – взмахнул руками Забини. – Купе настежь, гляди не хочу. Я посмотрел: пацан как пацан, мелкий и лохматый.

Драко встрепенулся:  
– Без охраны? 

– Да ну, – Крэбб поморщился, – не может быть. Это ж целый герой, должны были самого Скримджера приставить или даже Шизоглаза, старого ублюдка.

– Кому он нужен, этот Поттер, – возразил Грегори. – Тоже мне, звезда «Пророка», чугунный лоб магической Британии. Давайте перекусим уже, есть охота.

– Мне нужен, – выдохнул Малфой. – Забини, обещай помалкивать или погуляй минут десять.

– Могила! – пообещал Забини, приложив руку к сердцу. – Чтоб мне паршой покрыться, если проболтаюсь!

– Драко, – прищурила глаза Милли, – что ты опять затеял? Вот не говори мне, что тебе не велели обходить Поттера десятой дорогой!

– Не велели, – хитро улыбнулся Малфой и рассказал приятелям историю своего знакомства с надеждой магического мира. 

Драко рассудил, что скрыть от ребят свой интерес к Поттеру будет невозможно. Если Винса, Грега и Милли не посвятить в план, они не позволят ему даже приблизиться к герою. Драко умолчал только о жутком артефакте, потому что на слове «некромант» Винс с Грегом его обездвижат, заботливо уложат на сиденье и отправят сову лорду Малфою прямо из окна вагона. 

Пусть браслет будет их общей с Поттером тайной. А общие тайны сближают людей, так ведь?

В своём рассказе Малфой особо напирал на признаки проклюнувшегося у Поттера тёмного дара. Сам Драко таких признаков не заметил, но браслетик легко их изобразит. 

– Малфой, ты авантюрист, – покачала головой Милли. – Даже если Поттер такой милый, как ты рассказываешь, ему никто не даст с тобой общаться. Ты только навлечёшь беду на себя и на своих родных.

– За разговоры с однокурсником? – изумился Драко. – Я же не собираюсь ему Метку ставить, просто не хочу портить отношения. 

– Что это? – вдруг спросил Крэбб, вскочив с места. – Чуете? Как наждаком по хребту. Кто-то сорвался, на выброс похоже. Наших бьют, что ли?

Парни с уважением посмотрели на Винса – «щитовики» чувствовали опасность намного раньше прочих. Однако уже через минуту тяжёлое зудящее беспокойство добралось и до остальных. Гойл поднялся, крепко сжимая в руке палочку, и встал рядом с Винсом.

– Пошли посмотрим, – пробурчал он. – Забини, останься рядом с Милли.

Малфой торжествующе улыбнулся:  
– Запомнили ощущения? Это Мальчик, Который Выжил, мешает жить другим. Он – наш, готов поклясться.

Забини нервно сглотнул, поразмыслил и выдал:  
– То есть, Поттер теперь новый Лорд? Ну, один умер, другой родился…

Крэбб с Гойлом заржали, а Малфой восхищённо присвистнул. Вот это фантазия у человека! 

– Торт возьмите, – тяжело вздохнула Милли, заворачивая лакомство в салфетку, – а то тёмный герой наколдуется, проголодается, грохнется в обморок, и мы останемся без Лорда. Драко, неслух, во что ты нас втянул?

***

После визита к герою магической Британии Драко Малфой понял, что Гарри Поттер в очередной раз поставил его в тупик. Драко ожидал увидеть прежнего обаятельного оборванца, а встретился с аккуратно одетым мальчиком из приличной старой семьи, правда, разозлённым донельзя. Эту злость Драко, в принципе, мог понять. На него тоже иногда смотрели как на дрессированную мантикору – то ли пнуть, то ли погладить. Как же, сын того самого бесстыжего Люциуса Малфоя, богатого и влиятельного сукиного сына, мерлиновым попущением избежавшего Азкабана. Другое дело, что родители Драко оберегали сына от подобных испытаний, Поттер же, видать, столкнулся с народной любовью без всякого предупреждения. 

Но держался герой просто превосходно, он очень быстро пришёл в себя и успокоился, Драко даже слегка позавидовал такому самообладанию. 

Одежда, явно пошитая в Косом переулке, тоже заинтересовала Малфоя. Похоже, Гарри Поттер сумел обаять владелицу магазинчика мантий настолько, что та расщедрилась на пошив комплекта одежды по последней моде магической Британии. 

Но, правду сказать, Золотой мальчик совершенно не был похож на героя. Обаятельный, улыбчивый и чересчур открытый, Поттер казался чувствительным и ранимым. Драко в очередной раз слабо удивился силе своего нерационального желания подружиться с Поттером и взять его под своё покровительство. 

Газетному облику героя соответствовал только знаменитый шрам на лбу. Аккуратный зигзаг, скрытый непослушными кольцами отросшей чёлки, и впрямь напоминал молнию. Драко даже предположить не мог, что за заклятие могло оставить такую отметину. 

Тёмный Лорд, если верить редким обмолвкам родителей, действительно предпочитал убивать Авадой. Быстро и аккуратно, ни тебе фонтана крови, ни тебе кишок наружу. Другое дело, что Авада практически не годится для применения в бою – это орудие палачей и наёмных убийц. Чистая и бесшумная смерть, но бить ею следует практически в упор – на расстоянии нескольких шагов. Отец рассказывал, что в старые времена это заклятие использовалось в качестве удара милосердия к поверженным врагам и смертельно раненым союзникам.

В свалке боя под градом небезобидной гадости, сыплющейся с разных сторон, Авада попросту неэффективна – её тонкий зелёный луч очень заметен и от него нетрудно уклониться. К тому же он легко рассеивается и не в состоянии преодолеть более-менее массивное препятствие. Спасшихся от Авады, на самом деле, было предостаточно. Только о тех, кто успел вовремя пригнуться или отскочить за угол дома, не писали газеты. 

Авада Кедавра попала в Непростительные оттого, что относилась к светлым заклинаниям. Теоретически, Аваду мог сотворить любой придурок, обладающий толикой магической силы и имеющий волшебную палочку. Ничего особенного от такого придурка не требовалось – только решимость подойти к жертве почти вплотную и моральная готовность к неизбежной отсидке в Азкабане. Страшилки о «расколотой душе» насаждались среди грязнокровок исключительно затем, чтобы те не убивали друг друга из любопытства и желания «посмотреть, что будет».

Именно поэтому никто из старых семей, имеющих в роду хотя бы одного бойца, не верил газетной шумихе вокруг Золотого мальчика. Даже если нападение на Поттеров состоялось, считали они, то Лорд судеб попросту решил оставить ребёнка в живых или не успел его убить.

Покойный Джеймс Поттер, каким бы он ни был идиотом, происходил из семьи потомственных «странников» и, защищая жену и ребёнка, наверняка мог устроить принудительную аппарацию кому угодно и куда угодно, например, загнать нападавшего на пару метров под землю или размазать о ближайшую стену. Эта версия лучше всего объясняла разрушение дома молодых Поттеров и бесследное исчезновение Тёмного Лорда. 

Однако старший Малфой такую причину почему-то даже не рассматривал, и Драко так и не смог выведать, что отца в этой версии не устраивало. 

Теперь, хорошенько рассмотрев героя магической Британии, Драко понял – у Джеймса Поттера не было ни одного шанса каким-либо способом уничтожить Тёмного Лорда. 

Поттеры никогда не были высокими, но Гарри Поттер был совсем уж щупленьким. Знаменитые поттеровские космы загадочным образом завились в крупные кудри, стянутые сейчас резинкой в короткий хвостик, а очки отсутствовали вовсе. Грубоватые и не слишком правильные черты лица, свойственные этому семейству, сгладились и приобрели миловидность. Если высокие скулы и капризно изломанные губы можно было объяснить присутствием в родословной женщин рода Блэк, то огромные, немыслимо зелёные глаза явно достались в подарок от матери-грязнокровки. 

Красиво, но нехорошо. Ребенок-маг перенимал внешние черты более сильного в магическом отношении родителя, а если мать с отцом были примерно равны по силе, то дитя становилось похожим на них обоих.

Например, сам Драко был первым за множество лет Малфоем, не наделённым холодной классической красотой мужчин этого рода. Мать, урожденная Блэк, наградила отпрыска блэковскими высокими скулами, острым подбородком и богатой мимикой, совершенно не свойственной истинным Малфоям. Магическая стихийная мощь Малфоев в Драко дополнилась блэковскими способностями к невербальной магии. Кровную магию Нарцисса преподавала ему из чистого упрямства – Драко не был девочкой, а мужчинам рода Блэк магия крови давалась не слишком хорошо. А уж по характеру младший Малфой был Блэк из Блэков, о чём Люциус не уставал ему напоминать, то с досадой, то со смехом, то с восхищением. 

В случае Поттера такое смешение черт указывало, к сожалению, что Джеймс Поттер по силе был равен своей маглорождённой жене, в лучшем случае – крепкий середняк. Похоже, что родовые способности Поттеров к «магии пути», как в старину именовали пространственную магию, дали сбой именно на Джеймсе, а его опрометчивая женитьба на грязнокровке, вероятно, окончательно похоронила дар. 

Драко задумался. Был один нюанс. Иногда, очень-очень редко и совершенно непредсказуемо, в браках, безнадёжных с точки зрения чистокровного мага, рождались полукровки с неимоверной силой и немыслимыми способностями. 

Люциус посвятил много времени изучению этого феномена, но к определенным выводам так и не пришёл. Не существовало известных магической науке причин, по которым в семье мага-отщепенца и грязнокровки мог родиться такой младенец, как Альбус Дамблдор, при том, что прочие их дети получились откровенно неудачными. 

Тёмный Лорд, непревзойденный менталист и артефактор, был зачат под амортенцией от союза магла и изгнанной из рода Мраксов ведьмы. Надо ли говорить, что Мраксы никогда и близко не имели отношения к искусству управления разумом, а их магическая сила была гораздо скромнее их же знаменитого гонора. 

Снейп, крёстный Драко, чьи обстоятельства рождения практически совпадали с Лордовыми, был намного сильнее и способнее своих магических родичей в их исконном родовом умении – зельеварении. К тому же, Принцы не имели ни малейшей склонности к боевой магии, тогда как из Снейпа получился очень приличный дуэлянт. 

Именно Северус Снейп был основным объектом изучения старшего Малфоя, потому что и Дамблдор, и Лорд ревностно охраняли тайны своих биографий. 

– Ясно, что это какая-то магическая страховая выплата. Но совершенно не ясно, после какого страхового случая её выплачивают и во сколько встанут страховые взносы, – бурчал Люциус. – Дешевле выйдет не рисковать. 

И гладил по голове сына, зачатого абсолютно правильно и рождённого самым традиционным способом.

Мог ли зеленоглазый мальчишка быть «страховой выплатой» Поттеров? Заманчиво, но совершенно невероятно. Тем более, Мраксы и Принцы подарка магии не оценили, а потому сгинули быстро и бесславно, оставив о себе лишь недобрую память. Магия не прощает пренебрежения её дарами, следующего чуда можно и не дождаться. 

Поэтому, размышлял Драко, не нужно приписывать несуществующих достоинств тому, кто в них не нуждается. Гарри Поттер и без того милый, красивый и добрый мальчик, загадочный и знаменитый. Он должен оценить такого друга, как наследник рода Малфоев. Неважно, насколько Поттер силён магически, Драко сумеет постоять за обоих.

***

Магнус Нотт со стоном упал в любимое кресло и принялся стаскивать сапоги с гудящих от усталости ног. Левый никак не желал сниматься, Нотт помянул гениталии Мерлина, рванул сапог посильнее и взвыл в голос. Дракклов Боул перед тем, как влепиться спиной в стену замка, всё-таки достал своего будущего сюзерена. Нога у Нотта явно распухла и голенище упрямого сапога наверняка скрывало огромный синяк. 

Магнус скривился и щёлкнул пальцами. На зов явился старший домовик и принялся бережно снимать сапог, тихонько причитая над «ножкой доброго хозяина». Магнус с наслаждением пошевелил пальцами здоровой ноги и взглянул на ушибленную. Ну, так и есть – багрово-чёрный кровоподтёк разлился от лодыжки до колена. Беда с этими молодыми тёмными семьями, никогда не знаешь, чем именно и насколько сильно тебя приложат. 

Домовик исчез, а затем появился с какой-то склянкой и принялся легкими движениями морщинистой лапки натирать синяк мазью. Вонючее снадобье заставило Магнуса поморщиться, запах дёгтя он ненавидел. Небрежным взмахом палочки Нотт призвал кувшин с ледяным молоком, сделал несколько жадных глотков прямо из кувшина и под неодобрительное бормотание домовика босиком похромал к камину. 

– Паркинсон! – гаркнул он в зелёное пламя. – Ты дома?

– Кто там? – недовольно отозвались из камина. 

– Салазар Слизерин, – заржал Нотт и опять отхлебнул из кувшина. Жрать хотелось невыносимо, но прежде нужно было поговорить с Паркинсоном.

– Что за… – начал было хмурый Паркинсон, но переменился в лице и ахнул: – Нотт?! Что случилось, кто тебя так?!

Нотт фыркнул, представив, как выглядит, и прижал запотевший кувшин к виску – он даже не успел отследить, от кого из двух поганцев прилетела плюха в голову.

– Ты ужинать будешь? – спросил он у встревоженного Паркинсона. – Приходи в гости, разговор есть. 

За ужином Паркинсон извертелся, дожидаясь, пока Нотт расправится с огромным куском едва прожаренной дичины. Магнус не любил пустой болтовни, а потому сразу приступил к делу:  
– Слушай, ты же в финансах сечёшь, да? 

Паркинсон завёл глаза и цокнул языком:  
– Нет, конечно. Просто я каждое утро прошу Мерлина о помощи, и он откликается, добрый старец. 

– Научишь, – развеселился Нотт, – будем хором просить. У Ковена внезапно завелись деньги, Паркинсон. Много денег. А управлять таким делом меня никто не учил, нужен э-э-э… счетовод. 

– Откуда у Ковена завелись деньги? – подозрительно спросил Паркинсон. – Неужели Монтегю за ум взялся? Но у него и на своих-то дармоедов едва галеонов хватает.

– От Малфоя, – сказал Нотт. – Не делай такое лицо. 

– Какое получилось, – возмутился Паркинсон. – А у Малфоя откуда деньги? Он же профукал почти всё, что ему оставил Абрахас. 

– Я не спрашивал, – пожал плечами Нотт. – Может, клад нашёл. 

Магнус был больше чем уверен, что Люций, паразит брехливый, давным-давно клал на Статут с прибором и теперь вовсю грабит маглов. И провалиться на месте, если у скользкого Малфоя нет подельников по обе стороны Барьера. Паркинсон совсем не дурак, он тоже скоро всё поймет. 

– Ну, согласен? – спросил Нотт.

– Рассказывай, – упрямо мотнул головой Паркинсон. – Я очень уважаю тебя, Нотт, и всегда мечтал оказаться в Ковене, но вслепую больше не пойду. Прости. 

Нотт тяжело вздохнул и начал рассказывать.

Паркинсон слушал молча, а потом долго думал.

– Понятно, – наконец сказал он. – Детям не говорили? Правильно, нечего. Я согласен. У меня тоже есть деньги, Нотт. Дочке только отделю приданое, на остальное можешь смело рассчитывать. 

Магнус озадаченно вытаращился на Паркинсона, и тот проворчал:  
– А если с Малфоем что-то случится? Нужно несколько источников финансирования, я займусь. Так кто тебя отделал-то?

– Деррек с Боулом, – засмеялся Нотт. – Я про них сразу вспомнил, когда новых бойцов стал набирать. Когда их семьи успели стать тёмными, ведь там не больше пятнадцати поколений? 

– Сейчас это быстро, с такой-то жизнью, – грустно сказал Паркинсон. – Моя Панси тоже ни в меня не пошла, ни в жену. Похоже, обрела какой-то тёмный дар, знать бы ещё, какой именно. Будем женихов среди твоих вояк искать, вдруг кто подойдёт. 

– А сколько дочке лет? – спросил Нотт с интересом. 

У его людей, по большей части, были сыновья, обычное дело для боевых магов. Дар передавался от отца к сыну, а жён брали со стороны, из светлых родов – младших дочерей без особых способностей, а то и вовсе полукровок, чтобы не «разбавлять» дар. Девчонки у таких пар рождались крайне редко и просватывались едва не с пелёнок – заполучить ребёнка, сочетающего материнские способности к боевой магии с исконными родовыми умениями, считалось удачей для всякой семьи.

С тёмными же невестами дело обстояло гораздо сложнее, слишком непредсказуемыми были результаты такого союза. К тому же, с некоторых пор брак с боевым магом обещал проблемы с Министерством, скудные доходы и, зачастую, раннее вдовство. Родители одарённых девушек не желали им подобной судьбы. 

Поэтому респектабельный Паркинсон, решивший искать мужа для своей дочери среди «вояк», не на шутку озадачил Нотта. На его памяти только Бэлла Блэк предпочла Басти Лестрейнджа, прирождённого бойца, хвастуна и задиру, отказав хорошим богатым мальчикам из почтенных старых родов – Гарри Монтегю и Алексу Фоули. Но это Блэки, им можно всё.

– В Хогвартс в этом году идёт, – ответил Паркинсон. – Твоих там много. Может, глянется кто? 

– А почему ты решил, что дочка у тебя тёмная? 

– Говорю же, ни на кого из семьи не похожа, вернее, похожа на всех одновременно. И сильная, уже сейчас мой Петрификус за две минуты сбрасывает. Сама не может объяснить, что при этом делает.

Нотт, по привычке думать на ходу, живо вскочил и тут же, скривившись от боли в ноге, сел на место. Да, есть шанс, что у девицы Паркинсон имеются зачатки какого-то тёмного дара. Грех упускать такое сокровище из Ковена.

– Ты зелья из принципа не принимаешь? – спросил Паркинсон, глядя на страдания подбитого лорда-дракона.

– Вылакали всё за неделю, – засмеялся Нотт, – а свежие аптекарь только завтра доставит. Да переживу, не впервой. Почему ты дочь за боевика хочешь отдать?

– За твоего боевика, заметь, – поднял палец Паркинсон. – Мне леди Малфой посоветовала. Сказала, не пожалею.

Нотт присвистнул, леди Малфой – это серьёзно, в таких делах её авторитет неоспорим. 

– Замётано, Паркинсон. В кого из моих обормотов твоя дочь пальцем ткнёт, тот и будет её мужем. Обещаю.

***

Теодор Нотт, утомившись слушать старших парней о летних подвигах на тренировочной площадке, зевнул и отвернулся к окну. Ему надо было подумать. Битком набитое купе совершенно ему не мешало, сколько Тео себя помнил, вокруг него всегда была прорва шумного и энергичного народа. 

Один его папаша стоил семерых в обеих номинациях. Теодор улыбнулся. Папани будет не хватать, точно. Особенно Тео будет скучать по отцовскому заразительному хохоту. Смеялся старший Нотт много и охотно, даже когда дела шли хреновей некуда. Особенно если дела шли хреновей некуда, сейчас Теодор это прекрасно понимал. 

Тео запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза. Быть сыном самого Магнуса Нотта нелегко, но деваться некуда – в своё время Теодор должен будет принять Ковен, не дрогнув и не посрамив чести почти тысячелетнего рода. Осталось только тихо, но убедительно молить Салазара, чтобы это время наступило лет через двести. 

Парни загалдели ещё громче, Причард обозвал Флинта троллем, Ургхарт привычно рявкнул на обоих и сказал Нотту:  
– Тео, я в вагон старост. Присмотри за ослами. Справишься сам?

Нотт, не открывая глаз, кивнул. Папаша ещё пару лет назад взвалил на Тео обязанность растаскивать детей Ковена по углам. Сначала было страшно и совестно, а потом Тео наловчился и привык. Теперь его совершенно не парили мелкие разборки между его будущими вассалами, а дуэльный кодекс вызубрился назубок сам собой. 

И то сказать, дня не проходило, чтобы кто-нибудь с кем-нибудь не сцепился языками или ещё чем. Последняя стычка была вчера из-за того, что новенький Деррек посмел усомниться в размере мужского достоинства Флинта. Поганец Флинт тут же взялся подтверждать непристойные слухи и, жмыров выкидыш, не заметил Деррековой сестры, прогуливающейся неподалёку в сопровождении старенькой домовухи. 

Девица Деррек, надо отдать ей должное, только присвистнула, хотя сам Тео на её месте, скорее всего, грянулся бы в обморок. Домовуха, вереща от ужаса и возмущения, помчалась на доклад к миссис Деррек, а потому помирающему со смеху Перегрину Дерреку пришлось вызывать на дуэль слегка смутившегося Маркуса Флинта. 

Маркусу, ради приличия, следовало тотчас же проиграть, но Деррек с ходу ошарашил его чем-то незнакомым и бой затянулся на полчаса. В конце концов, запыхавшийся Флинт вспомнил о приличиях и сдался, пав на одно колено перед взахлёб хохочущей девой. Получив прощение, Флинт тут же поволок соперника на тренировочную площадку – смотреть, каким гадостям учат в этом проклятом Дурмштранге. 

А потом всех детей вызвали к главе Ковена – получать наставление сюзерена перед новым учебным годом. Единственным первокурсником в этом году был сам Теодор. Двойняшек Дерреков перевели из Дурмштранга на третий курс. Распределение они прошли при переводе и попали, понятное дело, в Слизерин. Мелкие Причард, Блетчли и Бэддок едва не ревели, они оставались в замке Нотт-мэнора. Их старшие братья шикали и делали страшные лица, негоже бойцу хныкать об учёбе. Ещё один новенький в Ковене – третьекурсник Люциан Боул – был давным-давно знаком парням по Хогвартсу. Оказывается, его отец тоже ходил под Меткой, только в отряде братцев Лестрейнджей. 

Обычно наставления лорда были короткими и формальными, отцовскую власть старший Нотт уважал и без крайней нужды в семейные дела не вмешивался. Однако на этот раз папаня, пребывая в глубоких раздумьях, долго ходил взад-вперёд по гостиной и отчего-то явственно прихрамывал на левую ногу. 

Наконец, Магнус Нотт остановился и улыбнулся своей знаменитой мальчишеской улыбкой:  
– Все знают, какой нынче сложный будет в Хогвартсе год. Про Поттера, небось, все уши вам уже прожужжали, да? 

Студенты угрюмо заворчали. Не то слово. После пары лет непрерывного восхваления Поттера и завуалированных угроз змеиному дому, у всех слизеринцев имелись некоторые счёты к всенародному герою. Не нужно было быть провидцем, чтобы сообразить, что в этом году факультетские баллы будут добываться с боем.

Особенно переживал Флинт, капитан квиддичной команды. До его сведения неоднократно было доведено, каким несравненным игроком в квиддич был покойный, прокляни его Моргана, Джеймс Поттер, и как похож на папу его необыкновенный сын. Маркус с тоской понимал, что победы Слизерина в квиддиче закончатся, им просто никто не даст выиграть, даже если мордредов Поттер будет не летать на метле, а лежать в центре поля. 

Магнус Нотт вскинул руку, и шум мгновенно стих:  
– Теперь слушайте внимательно. К Поттеру не цепляться, а если встречи не избежать, при первой же возможности быстро смываться с извинениями. Я не пошутил. С героем обращаться как с министром магии – сдержанно, почтительно, издалека. Всё ясно? 

Студенты ошарашенно пялились на лорда Нотта.

– Ковен ждут непростые времена, – продолжил Нотт, – и я надеюсь на ваше хладнокровие и благоразумие. На факультете в споры не вступать и в стычки не встревать. Слышал, Флинт? Лишние враги нам не нужны. С остальными домами – по ситуации, но не попадайтесь. 

– Теренс, – обратился лорд к младшему Ургхарту, – тебе вручили значок префекта, это очень кстати. Глаза и уши держи открытыми, пиши отцу как можно подробней. Остальные помогают Ургхарту и выполняют его распоряжения споро и добросовестно. Вопросы? Чудесно. 

Лорд Нотт с явным облегчением повалился в своё замечательное кресло, взмахом руки подозвав сына к себе. 

– Здорово, наследник, – сказал Нотт и дёрнул Тео за руку, усаживая к себе на колени. Теодор вывернулся, отошёл на пару шагов и с обидой уставился на отца. Нашёл карапуза, ещё бы в лобик чмокнул. 

– Прости, – засмеялся лорд, – постоянно забываю, что ты уже вырос. 

– Это точно, – буркнул Теодор. – Жениться тебе надо.

– Зачем? – опешил Нотт. 

– У меня появится мелкий братец, – объяснил Теодор, – а ты вспомнишь, как выглядят настоящие младенцы. Так вот, нянчиться нужно с младенцем, а взрослому сыну следует рассказать, что такого происходит в замке и отчего все бегают, будто их мантикора в жопу ужалила. 

– Следи за языком, – посоветовал Нотт, – в Хоге будут не в восторге от твоих манер. 

– Не увиливай, – Тео исподлобья посмотрел на отца. – Манеры как манеры, до Флинта мне ещё далеко.

Лорд Нотт вздохнул:  
– Что бы ни происходило в замке, ты будешь находиться в Хогвартсе. А там сидят два сильнейших легилимента Британии. Поэтому рассказывать я ничего не буду. Амулет я, конечно, тебе вручу, но нет никакой гарантии, что эти замечательные люди не продавят его защиту. 

– А второй кто? – спросил Теодор, поразмыслив. 

– Ты не поверишь, – Нотт потёр лоб, вспоминая собственное изумление по этому поводу, – Снейп.

– Охренеть! – восхитился Теодор. – Это ж как Мордред своих выползней щедро одаряет, обзавидоваться. Ещё и легилимент, гадина. 

– А ещё он шпион Дамблдора, – невесело оскалился Нотт. – Дамблдор, Метка, Малфой, дом Слизерина… Как эту тварь ещё не порвало в клочки, не пойму я. Точно, гадина. 

– Ядовитая, – согласился Теодор. – Мы будем осторожны.

– Вы будете предельно осторожны, – сказал Нотт. – И ещё одна просьба, сынок. Попробуй подружиться с младшим Малфоем.

– Как?! – возмутился младший Нотт. – Ты колдографии этого поганца видел? Он же противней своего папаши в три раза.

– Папаша лучше, чем кажется, – признался Нотт, скривившись. – Я не требую, сын, я прошу. Ну, а вдруг? 

Теодор пожал плечами и кивнул. 

Теперь, под мерный перестук колёс Хогвартс-экспресса, младший Нотт сосредоточенно размышлял обо всём увиденном и услышанном. 

Деньги у Ковена появились в неслыханном количестве и, можно было смело ставить последний кнат, тут не обошлось без старшего Малфоя. Амулеты на все случаи жизни выделили всем студентам и велели на людях утыкать глазки в пол и помалкивать в тряпочку. Семьи бойцов переехали в замок Нотт-мэнора, не все, но многие. Тренировки шли почти непрерывно: срабатывались с новичками и отрабатывали бои в группе. 

Что-то затевалось. Как бы не новая война.

Неужели сплетни о возвращении Тёмного Лорда вовсе не сплетни?

На перроне Хогсмида Ургхарт хлопнул Тео по плечу:  
– Тебе в лодку. Встретимся в Большом зале. 

– Не потопи там никого, – заржал Флинт. 

Нотт отмахнулся, и тут раздался рёв какого-то хрена с фонарём:  
– Первокурсники! Первокурсники, сюда! Гарри, ты здесь?

– Здесь! – раздался звонкий голос позади Нотта.

«Ну, вот, – подумал Тео, – началось. Спокойнее, Теодор, ты обещал. Ты грохнешь этого поганца после выпуска». И Теодор Нотт, поминая Мордреда и сына его Поттера, зашагал в темноте к лодкам.


	17. Глава 16

Гарри не без труда выбрался из лодки, покачивающейся на воде, на скользкие каменные ступени небольшого пирса и принялся помогать кудрявой надоеде. Что бы он ни думал о противной девчонке, купальный сезон давно закончился, и после нырка в стылую воду обычным бронхитом можно было не отделаться. 

Девчонка приняла помощь неловко и смущённо, как будто ей никто и никогда не помогал. Она даже замолчала ненадолго, таращась на Гарри круглыми глазами приятного орехового цвета. Если бы Гарри знал, что обычные знаки внимания, оказываемые дамам, могут её заткнуть, он бы ещё в поезде продемонстрировал всё, чему их с Дадли учила тётя Петуния. Вплоть до целования рук. Руки, правда, следовало целовать очень пожилым родственницам, но ради благой цели Гарри был готов на многое. 

Пока первокурсники, оскальзываясь на влажной траве, шли к замку, Гарри успел проклясть изобретателя мантий. Подмокшая ткань норовила спеленать ноги на каждом шагу, так что Гарри успел пару раз споткнуться сам и, страшно удивляясь этому факту, раз шесть подхватить кудрявую девчонку. Ладно, у Гарри не было опыта дефиле по сырому газону в длинной юбке, но у нормальных девочек эти умения должны быть заложены где-то в подкорке. Во всяком случае, тётя Петуния порхала на тоненьких каблучках в юбках любого кроя в любую погоду по любой худо-бедно горизонтальной поверхности. Похоже, кучерявую всезнайку пора было переводить из категории «девочки» в категорию «пациентки». Так она воспринималась намного спокойнее. 

Остальные первокурсники украдкой посматривали на то, как Гарри ведёт «пациентку» и лица у них были очень странные. Гарри же, памятуя об Офигеть Каком Коварном Плане, решил не обращать на них внимания. Пусть смотрят, не жалко. Сзади, тяжело вздыхая, плелись рыжий Рон и Невилл с прижатой к сердцу жабой. Жаба отчаянно сучила лапами и, судя по несчастному выражению лупоглазой морды, тоже хотела пройтись по мокрой травке, желательно, в противоположную от хозяина сторону. 

Тем временем, они дошли до замка и Хагрид постучал в массивную дверь. Та распахнулась, и на пороге возникла…

«Ведьма, – подумал Гарри, глядя на глухую тёмно-зелёную мантию, остроконечную шляпу, туго стянутые в пучок седые волосы и крепко сжатые в «куриную гузку» губы. – Натуральная ведьма, даже пряничным домиком запахло». 

– Вот первокурсники, профессор, – заискивающе пробормотал Хагрид и бочком протиснулся в дверь.

– Я забираю их, Хагрид, – сказала ведьма и приказала первокурсникам: – Следуйте за мной. 

В Литтл Уингинге такие ведьмы состояли в попечительском совете и регулярно изводили Дурслей «коварными» вопросами. В детстве Гарри боялся их до заикания, думал, что они заберут его у родных. Став постарше, он переборол свой страх, но неприязнь к приторно-ласковым старушкам с цепким взглядом и чопорно поджатыми губами никуда не делась. 

Эта старушка даже не пыталась быть ласковой, её голосом можно было точить ножи. Она привела детей в какой-то небольшой зал и с суровым видом принялась вещать об ответственной процедуре отбора на факультеты, которые всенепременно станут их домом. Всё это Гарри уже слышал от компании хаффлпаффцев и решил пропустить мимо ушей, замок интересовал его намного больше. Он тихонько отделился от стайки первокурсников и принялся разглядывать изящное каменное кружево стен, обманчиво хрупкие колонны и причудливые оконные переплёты с цветными стёклами. Необыкновенная красота заворожила Гарри, он не удержался и погладил выпуклый растительный узор на ближайшей полуколонне.

– Молодой человек! – Гарри вздрогнул и понял, что ведьма обращается к нему. – Извольте выслушать меня со всем вниманием! В следующий раз, за подобное поведение я лишу ваш факультет изрядного количества баллов. 

Гарри покраснел и принялся извиняться, но ведьма-профессор его не слушала. Она напряженно всматривалась в лица первокурсников, словно стараясь отыскать знакомого. Похоже, никого из знакомых она не увидела, потому что лицо её стало совсем хмурым, и она, велев вести себя тихо и ждать, когда позовут, быстрым шагом вышла из зальчика.

– Мой брат Фред сказал, что нам нужно будет пройти испытание, – сказал Рон срывающимся голосом, – и это будет очень больно.

– Заткнись, Уизел, – буркнул высокий худой мальчик с коротким ёжиком русых волос и внимательными серо-зелёными глазами. – Мелешь херню всякую, постыдился бы.

Рон покраснел, сжал кулаки до белых костяшек и почему-то ничего не ответил. Малфой ухмыльнулся, но тоже промолчал. Он стоял между двумя высокими и крепкими мальчиками, которые казались его телохранителями, и тихо беседовал с пухленькой темноволосой девочкой.

– Наверное, нужно будет показать, какие мы знаем заклинания, – бойко сказала кудрявая «пациентка». – Я выучила очень много заклинаний.

И только тут до Гарри дошло, что его волшебная палочка преспокойно лежит в сундуке с вещами, и что он, идиот, её даже из коробочки не вынул. Гарри похолодел. Шляпа заглянет ему в голову и увидит, какой он болван. 

Гарри тихо застонал в отчаянии. Мало ему было Сметвика, сейчас Распределительная шляпа учредит специальный факультет для балбесов без палочек и назовёт его именем кретина Поттера. 

Девчонка продолжала трепаться о каком-то заклинании, которое у неё почти получилось, и Гарри понял, что он сейчас разревётся прямо здесь, перед всеми первокурсниками – перед Малфоем, Роном, Невиллом и жабой Невилла. Посочувствует ему только жаба, она тоже неудачница. 

Гарри с шипением втянул воздух сквозь зубы и попытался собраться с духом. 

– Гарри, что с тобой? – спросила девчонка. – Ты боишься церемонии отбора? Не волнуйся, это естественно. Страх не должен…

– Молчи! – Гарри от отчаяния сорвался на девчонке. – Просто молчи, ясно?!

Девчонка нахмурилась. Она была немного выше Гарри, но Поттер давным-давно смирился с тем, что ровесницы смотрят на него сверху вниз, и потому укоризненный взгляд кудрявой надоеды не произвёл на него никакого впечатления. 

Главное не расплакаться, а остальное он переживёт. 

Девчонка, по счастью, всё-таки замолчала, только обиженно надула губы. Рон неуверенно топтался рядом, порываясь что-то сказать, но опасливо косился на одёрнувшего его мальчика и замолкал. 

– Лонгботтом, да положи ты бедолагу в переноску, ты же её сейчас задушишь, – пухленькая девочка, разговаривавшая с Малфоем, теперь укоризненно смотрела на Невилла. 

Жаба, притиснутая к груди мямли Невилла, обречённо пялилась в сводчатый потолок и слабо подёргивала задними лапами.

– Это Тревор, – зачем-то сообщил Невилл и принялся запихивать страдалицу, вернее, страдальца в широкогорлую банку в сетчатой оплётке. 

Гарри отвлёкся от своих переживаний и с интересом посмотрел на Невилла. Если малфоевская знакомая знает недотёпу Невилла по фамилии, значит, недотёпа вовсе не маглорождённый. То есть, настоящие волшебники бывают не только такими как Сметвик, Боул или Малфой, среди них попадаются и безобидные растяпы. Уже легче. 

Тут кто-то из девочек взвизгнул, раздались испуганные крики и Гарри увидел привидение. Оно важно выплыло из глухой стены, приняв вид толстенького человечка в сутане. За ним сквозь стену просочились другие привидения, и Гарри понял, что ему не померещилось. Их было больше десятка, точнее Гарри сосчитать не смог, потому что полупрозрачные сущности ни минуты не находились на месте. Они кружили по комнате взад-вперёд и вверх-вниз, не обращая внимания на детей, и вели какие-то свои разговоры. От них веяло холодом, Гарри поёжился и вспомнил, что штанины и полы его нарядной мантии всё ещё сырые от прогулки по мокрой траве. 

– Да откуда вас столько? – буркнул он себе под нос. 

На ответ Гарри не рассчитывал, но привидения внезапно прекратили метельшение и разом посмотрели на него:  
– Мы – призраки Хогвартса, – сказал тот самый толстячок в сутане. – Мы не можем его покинуть, ми...

Закончить фразу он не успел, потому что дверь распахнулась, и давешняя ведьма строго сказала призракам:  
– Идите отсюда! Сейчас начнётся церемония отбора.

Привидения поспешно растворились в стенах, а суровая ведьма-профессор выстроила первокурсников в шеренгу и повела за собой.

Гарри опять занервничал, а Малфой, идущий прямо перед ним, слегка обернулся и прошептал:  
– Поттер, угомонись уже, после распределения все останутся живы, вот увидишь.

Гарри покраснел и принялся считать шаги, чтобы отвлечься и успокоиться. На восемьдесят втором шаге перед первокурсниками сами собой распахнулись огромные резные двустворчатые двери и дети вошли в Большой зал Хогвартса.

Гарри тихо ахнул, увидев огромный зал. В этом зале, наверное, поместились бы четыре футбольных поля. Ну, три с половиной. Людей в зале тоже было, как на чемпионате мира, и галдели они ничуть не меньше. Суровая ведьма повела первокурсников по центральному проходу между длинными-предлинными столами, за которыми сидели студенты, в начало зала – к огромному окну с вычурным резным переплётом. 

Гарри крутил головой во все стороны, стараясь разглядеть как можно больше. Итак, по два длиннющих стола по обе стороны от центрального прохода заняты студентами, а ведут их к столу поменьше в торце зала – там, видно, сидят преподаватели. В воздухе плавают зажжённые свечи, заливая зал тёплым оранжевым светом и … Гарри встал как вкопанный, он увидел потолок Большого зала. Вместо потолка было небо, густо усеянное звёздами. Рыжий Рон, идущий следом за Гарри, чуть подтолкнул того в спину.

– Это такие специальные чары, – снисходительно сказал он. – Круто, да?

Гарри молча кивнул и поклялся сам себе разузнать, что это за чары и непременно выучить их.

Когда он вырастет и будет жить в своём доме, он зачарует потолок и обязательно позовёт в гости Дадли, дядю Вернона и тётю Петунию. Они будут пить чай и разговаривать обо всём на свете. Под звёздным потолком волшебного дома его родные поймут, что магия ничем им больше не угрожает. 

Гарри мечтательно улыбнулся и пошёл по проходу, не отрывая глаз от мерцающего великолепия. Страх перед будущим распределением отчего-то притупился, и Гарри чувствовал себя в относительной безопасности. И верно, не убьют же его?

***

Северус Снейп, декан дома Слизерин, был очень близок к тому, чтобы вскочить на преподавательский стол и во всеуслышание объявить себя новым Тёмным лордом. Тогда последующая серия жестоких убийств получила бы достойное оправдание. 

Первой жертвой новоявленного Лорда судеб стала бы Минерва Макгонагалл за чудесную идею поменять местами змеиный и вороний столы. В результате новшества слизеринцы вынуждены трапезничать по соседству с Гриффиндором, и Снейп уже заранее содрогался от перспективы проводить завтраки, обеды и ужины, патрулируя узкий проход между столами. 

Осенило Макгонагалл буквально за пару часов до приезда студентов, и потому ни одного домового эльфа было не дозваться. Ушастые бездельники перевесили два факультетских стяга, а потом в полном составе столпились у гриффиндорского стола и восторженно пищали, разглядывая скамью, которую Макгонагалл назначила хранительницей героического седалища Гарри Поттера. Получается, в том, что Снейпу не досталась вторая порция огневиски, тоже была виновна Макгонагалл. 

Ранее выпитого стакана не хватило, он моментально сгорел в пламени ненависти к воняющему чесноком Квиринусу Квирреллу. Чуткий нос зельевара обонял буквально каждую дольку чеснока, как находящуюся внутри Квиррелла, так и пристроенную в складках квиррелловского тюрбана. Естественно, недоумок уселся рядом с Северусом, а потому заработал почётный второй номер в карательном списке потенциального Тёмного лорда.

Третий кандидат на жестокое умерщвление находился далеко от Хогвартса, в Уилтшире. Его драное лордство Люциус Малфой, с этого года занял пост председателя Попечительского совета школы и ни единым, слышите, ни единым словом не обмолвился об этом своему… ну, можно сказать, что другу. 

То обстоятельство, что новость могла содержаться в сожжённом Снейпом письме, в качестве смягчающего не принималось. Гиппогрифу понятно, зачем Люцу доступ в Хогвартс – оберегать своего единственного сына. То есть, он полагает, будто Северус не справится с защитой собственного крестника. Убить павлина!

Снейп поспешно изгнал из головы образ «настоящего Блэка», дающего клятву кровной мести на могиле Люциуса с надгробием в виде зеркала в резной раме, и продолжил нумеровать будущих жертв.

Четвёртым в списке шёл, как ни странно, не Дамблдор, и даже не Поттер, а Невилл Лонгботтом. За Поттером Снейп был обязан присматривать согласно давней опрометчивой клятве, в конце концов, мальчишка – сын Лили. А вот какого рожна Альбус решил повесить на Снейпа заботу о Лонгботтоме, было непонятно. Давать очередную клятву Снейп отказался наотрез, и тем самым сподвигнул Дамблдора на полуторачасовую речь о верности, долге, благодарности и прочей чухне. Снейп даже подремал, пригревшись в гостевом кресле. 

В общем, сошлись на том, что Снейп не зря примкнул к Тёмному лорду, ибо ни чести, ни совести у Северуса отродясь не водилось, а ещё на том, что Пожиратели бывшими не бывают. 

Альбус был очень недоволен, а это обещало кучу проблем всему Слизерину. Снейп же сам для себя решил, что уроки зельеварения должны запомниться Лонгботтому на всю оставшуюся жизнь, желательно, не слишком долгую и очень несчастливую. 

А потом в зал вошли первокурсники, Северус Снейп подобрался и прекратил мечтать. 

Церемония отбора началась.

***

Гарри неохотно оторвался от созерцания не по-английски ярких звёзд на потолке Хогвартса и, обречённо вздохнув, принялся слушать нескладную, но довольно информативную песню Распределяющей Шляпы. Малфой, правда, кривился и шёпотом издевался над «бездарными стишатами», но Гарри не слушал его ехидное шипение. 

Шляпа чётко перечислила критерии распределения учеников на факультеты, в стихосложении же Гарри всё равно ничего не понимал. В рифму – значит, стих. А уж по сравнению с Дадли, Шляпа пела как итальянский тенор. 

Суровая ведьма («Минерва Макгонагалл», – шепнул Малфой) велела первокурсникам по очереди садиться на табурет, надевать Шляпу, а потом, не мешкая, отправляться к столу своего факультета. 

Пока Гарри размышлял, почему для примерки Шляпы нужно обязательно садиться на табурет, два ли это самостоятельных артефакта или один составной, профессор Макгонагалл стала вызывать студентов по алфавиту. 

– Эббот, Ханна! – и белокурая девочка была без промедления отправлена Шляпой на факультет Хаффлпафф.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на стол факультета, надеясь увидеть своих попутчиков, но даже его новое зрение не позволило разглядеть знакомых лиц, наверное, они сели ближе ко входу в Большой зал. Гарри перевел взгляд на герб факультета, вышитый на огромном стяге, и ойкнул от радости. На жёлто-чёрном полотнище вальяжно потягивался холёный барсук и Гарри вспомнил, что, по словам Сметвика, миссис Малкин «училась у барсуков». Гарри тоже сразу захотелось учиться у барсуков. А с ребятами из поезда он обязательно помирится, ведь ясно же, что всё это глупое недоразумение. 

Между тем, распределение продолжалось. Кудрявую «пациентку», оказывается, звали Гермиона Грейнджер, она отправилась на Гриффиндор. Гарри осмотрел вставшего на дыбы льва на красно-золотом поле факультетского флага и решил, что до львицы Гермионе ещё далеко, храбрость и бесцеремонность – не одно и то же. 

Жабовладелец Невилл, посидев под Шляпой пару минут, тоже очутился на львином факультете, чем поверг Гарри в глубокое изумление. Вот Тревор, тот был достоин факультета храбрых. Может быть, он поручился перед Шляпой за хозяина? 

Малфой отправился на Слизерин, в его случае Шляпа не раздумывала ни секунды. Малфой, кстати, совершенно не огорчился результату отбора и, явно выпендриваясь, зашагал к своим друзьям-телохранителям и той пухленькой защитнице жаб, которые тоже оказались на тёмно-магическом факультете. Гарри задумался. Друзья Малфоя, крепкие и спокойные ребята, никак не походили на тёмных магов. А жабья заступница прекрасно смотрелась бы у барсуков. Неужели внешность настолько обманчива?

Мальчик, одёрнувший рыжего Рона, тоже очень быстро попал на Слизерин. Однако он не сел на ближнем краю стола, как прочие первокурсники, а прошёл дальше, к старшим курсам. Этот мальчик, которого звали вполне обычным именем Теодор, стоически вытерпел несколько увесистых хлопков по плечу от парней, среди которых Гарри заметил Боула, уселся на скамью и принялся о чём-то с ними беседовать. Гарри так заинтересовался мальчиком, непринуждённо болтающим с взрослыми студентами, что чуть не пропустил свою фамилию.

– Поттер, Гарри! – выкрикнула ведьма-профессор и гомон в зале мгновенно стих. 

– Иди, твоя очередь! – подтолкнул Гарри рыжий Рон и торжествующим шёпотом выдал: – Вперёд, Гриффиндор!

У Гарри мгновенно вспотели ладони, по спине побежал холодный пот, и он на подкашивающихся ногах побрёл к табурету. Он так и не придумал, что сказать Шляпе по поводу отсутствующей палочки. Ну, точно, сейчас в Хогвартсе будет пятый факультет, срочно вышивайте на флаге осла. 

Гарри, старательно подавляя ужас, чинно уселся на табурет и поймал донельзя удивлённый взгляд профессора Макгонагалл. 

– Гарри Поттер?! – спросила ведьма, разом растеряв свою суровость. – Но как это может… 

– Приступайте, Минерва, – раздался сзади глуховатый со старческой хрипотцой голос, произносящий каждое слово неторопливо и веско. – Мы все ждём. 

Макгонагалл подошла к Гарри и надела на него Шляпу. Зал исчез – Шляпа налезла на глаза. Гарри дёрнулся было её поправить, но тут у него в голове раздался чей-то голос:  
– Та-а-ак, что я виж… Ой. Ой! А-а-а!!! Караул! Снимите! Снимите меня отсюда!!!

Гарри в панике сорвал Шляпу с головы и затравленно оглянулся, совершенно не понимая в чём дело. Похоже, эти вопли звучали только у него в голове, судя по лицам студентов, никто ничего не услышал.

За столами начали тихо шептаться, а слизеринцы, за исключением явно встревоженного Малфоя, расплылись в гадких ухмылках – герой оказался трусишкой. 

Макгонагалл вновь обрела свою суровость и посмотрела на Гарри, как на идиота:  
– Мистер Поттер! Шляпа не объявила ваш факультет, наденьте её немедленно. То, что она решила поговорить с вами, ещё не повод так неуважительно относиться к величай…

– СЛИЗЕРИН!!! – визгливо заорала Шляпа, судорожно подёргивая полями. Она явно пыталась вырваться у Гарри из рук и, может быть, даже взлететь. – Слизерин и точка! Да пусти же меня, ты, чудовище!

Гарри выронил Шляпу и свалился в первый в своей жизни обморок.

***

– … отправляла почту первокурсникам!

– В Книге Хогвартса ясно было написано – Гарри Поттер! И не кричи на меня, Альбус, я не знаю, кого Хагрид приволок вместо Гарри!

Гарри медленно разлепил веки и попытался понять, где он находится. Белые-белые ажурные своды, пучок тонких нервюр*, веером рассыпающихся на немыслимой для обычного дома высоте – очень красивый потолок. Явно готический.

Гарри готов был поклясться, что раньше он этого потолка никогда не видел.

– Ничего не вместо! – возмутился знакомый бас. – Всё, как вы мне обсказали – худенький, лохматый и в очках. На папку похож.

– На чьего, интересно? – обладатель роскошного бархатного баритона, судя по всему, едва сдерживал смех. 

– Тебе лучше знать, – разъярённой кошкой зашипел женский голос. – И от тебя опять несёт перегаром! Фу! 

– Никакого перегара, – с ледяным достоинством возразил баритон. – Виски свежий, употреблён не больше четверти часа назад. И на что это вы намекаете, Минерва? Ребёнок не мой, могу поклясться. 

– Тихо! – распорядился глуховатый голос старика, велевшего профессору-ведьме надеть на Гарри Шляпу. – Мальчик мой, лучше бы ты поклялся кое в чём другом.

Гарри осторожно скосил глаза в сторону, откуда доносились голоса, но ничего не увидел, кроме белой, явно больничной ширмы. 

– И не подумаю, – холодно сказал баритон. – Хватит с меня клятв. Обходитесь имеющимися, Альбус, их предостаточно. 

– Хорошо-хорошо, не сердись, – ласково произнес старческий голос. – Как ты думаешь, что это было?

– Это был ужас, – сварливо сказала Шляпа, и Гарри содрогнулся, уж этот голос он теперь узнает в любой ситуации. – Я ментальный артефакт, меня нельзя надевать на аномалию. 

– Какую аномалию? – изумилась та, кого баритон назвал Минервой. «Макгонагалл», – вспомнил Гарри. 

– Мозги Поттера, – опять развеселился бархатный баритон. – Как я вас понимаю, уважаемая Шляпа! Нелегко будет прийти в себя после контакта с этой, не побоюсь громкого слова, субстанцией. Хотите, я сварю вам великолепное чистящее зелье? Новейшая разработка французских коллег, никаких побочных эффектов. 

– Я всегда говорила, что у вас большое будущее, – удовлетворённо запыхтела Шляпа. – Сделайте милость. 

– И всё же, – настойчиво спросил старческий голос, – что произошло на распределении? 

Ответом ему было напряжённое молчание.

– Коллеги? Шляпа? 

Наконец, Шляпа вздохнула и неохотно произнесла:  
– Очень мощный блок, директор, я не смогла пробиться. Какой-нибудь безмозглый амулет сгорел бы к мантикорам, а я решила, что всё ещё нужна магическому миру. На мальчика не действует легилименция. Совсем.

– Но почему в Слизерин? – убито спросила Макгонагалл.

– А куда? – мрачно возразила Шляпа. – В Хаффлпафф? 

– Вот как, – задумчиво сказал невидимый директор. – Вот, значит, как. Ну что же, коллеги, так тому и быть. 

«Дамблдор», – холодея, подумал Гарри и сразу вспомнил Сметвика. Тот тоже говорил, что на Гарри не действует эта самая леги… легиме… эта штука. Знать бы ещё, что это. 

И тут над ухом у Гарри кто-то заверещал тонким и противным голоском:  
– Мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр, очнуться! Мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр, не вставать, лежать смирно!

Гарри дёрнулся от неожиданности, посмотрел в сторону голоска и громко заорал от страха – на него смотрело ужасное лысое создание с огромными ушами, гигантским носом и глазами навыкате. 

Ширма упала, снесённая подбежавшими магами, и Гарри, наконец, увидел их всех: белобородого старца в стильных очочках и яркой мантии, носатого типа в чёрном, похожего на Бэтмена и Мефистофеля одновременно, Минерву Макгонагалл и Хагрида. Шляпа лежала на столе поодаль и ёрзала, пытаясь отползти ещё дальше. 

– Что случилось, мальчик мой? – встревоженно спросил белобородый.

Гарри дрожащим пальцем показал на то место, где только что стояло страшилище:  
– Т-там… Ушастый такой…

– О, Гарри, – утешающе сказал директор Дамблдор. – Это был домовик, они безобидные. Не бойся, они не причинят тебе никакого вреда.

«Зато пользы, – у Гарри в голове почему-то опять зазвучал голос Сметвика, не иначе, с перепугу, – я могу принести столько, что мало не покажется».

И тут Гарри всё-таки сорвался. От ужаса, переживаний, усталости и голода он взахлёб разрыдался на груди у директора, заливая горькими слезами изукрашенную вышивкой и камнями мантию.

***

Большой зал растерянно гудел. Скандальное распределение скомкало церемонию отбора и ошарашило всех присутствующих.

Когда Поттер свалился с табурета, Дамблдор с несвойственной ему живостью выскочил из-за стола и принялся с умопомрачительной скоростью махать палочкой над Золотым мальчиком. Преподаватели столпились вокруг, студенты затихли, ожидая диагноза. 

Грифферы сидели молча, потрясённые коварством Шляпы, подло лишившей их героя. Райвенкловцы пристально наблюдали за слабо подёргивающейся Шляпой, придавленной упавшим табуретом, и деловито гадали, какого рода повреждения гарантированно отправят Шляпу на встречу с Основателями. Хаффлпаффцы шушукались о покушении, но никак не могли сойтись на том, кто на кого покушался. Слизеринцы угрюмо переглядывались, не ожидая ничего хорошего от будущего.

– Всё в порядке, – объявил, наконец, Дамблдор. – Небольшое переутомление.

Он поднял Шляпу и вручил её бледно-зелёной Макгонагалл:  
– Заканчивайте здесь, Минерва, и идите в Больничное крыло. Шляпу возьмите с собой. Ох, как Поппи не вовремя в Мунго отправилась.

– Нет уж! – решительно сказала Шляпа. – Ни за что!

– Вы старейший артефакт Британии, – с придыханием сказал Дамблдор. – Нам никак не обойтись без ваших советов. 

Шляпа фыркнула, но возражать не стала. 

Затем Дамблдор велел Хагриду взять Поттера на руки, поманил за собой Снейпа, и вся компания исчезла в зелёном пламени камина Большого зала. 

Макгонагалл, нервничая, быстро вызвала оставшихся нераспределёнными первокурсников и Шляпа кое-как распихала их по факультетам. Новоприбывшим уже никто толком не хлопал, поэтому закончили с церемонией отбора очень быстро.

Макгонагалл тоже покинула зал, неся Шляпу перед собой на вытянутых руках, а декан Райвенкло Филиус Флитвик торопливо протарахтел о запрете на колдовство в коридорах и о Филче с его списком запрещенных предметов. 

Новостью было только наличие запретного коридора на третьем этаже, но после поттеровского выступления на эту новость никто, кроме префектов, не обратил внимания.

Последовавший за этим пир был самым тихим в истории Хогвартса. Студенты задумчиво жевали и негромко переговаривались, обсуждая происшествие и гадая о его последствиях.

***

– Поттер в Слизерине, да ещё таким извращённым способом. Конец света, – Ургхарт покачал головой. – Выходит, не зря Трелони запугивает нас каждую среду на прорицаниях.

– Ой, брось. Эта Шляпа окончательно свихнулась, за тысячу-то лет неудивительно. Поттеру просто не повезло, что она прямо на нём гикнулась, – Нотт посмотрел на кубок с тыквенным соком и передёрнулся. – Что-то эта оранжевая муйня меня не вдохновляет. Чаю хочу.

– Тергео, – Ургхарт махнул палочкой в сторону кубка. – Агуаменти. Фоверус. 

– Ты чего? – Нотт отпрянул от стола.

– Чай тебе делаю, идиот, - буркнул Ургхарт, достал из сумки жестяную коробочку с этикеткой «Сладкого королевства» и всыпал в кубок с кипящей водой солидную щепоть чайной заварки. – Знаешь, как чаинки удалять или помочь?

– Точно, идиот, – Нотт с силой провел пятерней по лицу. – Так бы и пил эту херь. 

– Папочкины эльфы далеко, деточка, – ухмыльнулся новоиспечённый префект. – Сама, дорогуша, всё сама. Прости, но насчёт Шляпы ты неправ.

– Ну-ка, растолкуй, – Нотт слегка остудил чай и сделал пару глотков.

– Шляпа, в первую очередь, мощнейший полуразумный артефакт с тысячелетней историей, – рассудительно сказал Ургхарт. – Когда труп, тьфу, тело Поттера унесли, отбор пошёл своим чередом. Тут что-то другое. Тёмный дар?

– Умеешь ты человеку последнюю надежду изгадить, – с чувством сказал Тео. – Получается, у нас будет учиться национальный герой, воспитанник Дамби, полукровка и маглолюб, настолько сильный, хитрый и умный, что сумел покорёжить Шляпе мозги. О, Салазар, за что?

– А ты на что рассчитывал? – полюбопытствовал Ургхарт.

– На то, что ублюдку Джейми Поттера от грязнокровки – самая дорога в Гриффиндор. Откуда, блядь, у него тёмный дар?

– Странные дела творятся, – задумчиво сказал Ургхарт. – Не пугай пока пацана насмерть, дай присмотреться, что за ублюдок. И ублюдок ли он вообще. 

– В смысле? – спросил Нотт.

– Кто тебе сказал, что Поттер – это Поттер, а не, скажем, Розье или Фоули? Те тоже бесследно сгинули вместе с детьми. А неродовитых сирот никто и не считал. Этот мальчик, заметь, не больно-то похож на колдографии своего отца. 

– Ага, – фыркнул Нотт, – а настоящего Поттера воспитывает сам Тёмный лорд в легендарной цитадели Слизерина. По-моему, ты загоняешься, Теренс. Этого хрена, кем бы он ни был, объявили Поттером. Значит, он будет Поттером. И деваться некуда – ни ему, ни нам. 

– Я просто надеюсь на лучшее, – примирительно сказал Ургхарт.

– А я готовлюсь к худшему, – засмеялся Нотт, почти так же заразительно, как и его отец. – Но папане напиши. Может, он что знает, не зря же велел держаться от героя подальше. Как ты думаешь, какую гадость этот Поттер-не-Поттер сотворил со Шляпой, а?

Ургхарт беспомощно пожал плечами. Нотт посмотрел в начало стола, где уселись почти все первачки. 

Белобрысый задавака Малфой хмуро и задумчиво пялился в одну точку. Вот, кстати, задачка – отец велел с ним подружиться. Как подружиться с этим белёсым гадом, не используя Империо, Теодор даже представить себе не мог.

Нотт вздохнул и, не торопясь, допил чай. 

Год предстоял хлопотный.

*Нервюра (арх.) - выступающее ребро готического каркасного крестового свода.


	18. Глава 17

Когда Северус вышел из камина в гостиной Слизерина, негромкий гул голосов моментально стих. Змеёныши потрясённо уставились на своего декана.

– Гарри Поттер, – мрачно сказал Снейп в ответ на ошеломленное молчание слизеринцев и поморщился, – наша новая знаменитость. 

Северус Снейп любил шокировать окружающих, водился за ним такой грешок, но на этот раз он явно превзошёл сам себя. Эффектное появление в гостиной с бессознательным Поттером на руках, определённо, произвело неизгладимое впечатление на его подопечных.

– И что это с ним? – подозрительно спросил префект седьмого курса Альберт Бёрк. – Если он помрёт у нас в подземельях, меня тут не было, учтите. 

Студенты нервно захихикали.

– Как остроумно, мистер Бёрк, – процедил Северус, сгрузил Поттера в ближайшее кресло и щёлкнул пальцами.

Материализовавшийся домовик покорно застыл, ожидая распоряжений.

– Устроишь мистера Поттера на ночь в его постели, – скомандовал Снейп. – Утром разбудишь в положенное время и поможешь собраться на занятия. Если мистер Поттер будет доволен тобой, поступишь ему в услужение.

Домовик затрясся от радости и даже запищал тихонько «Динки рад, Динки так рад услужить мистеру Поттеру, сэру, Динки…», но грозный взгляд Северуса заставил его заткнуться и исчезнуть из гостиной вместе с Поттером. 

– А не кисло быть героем магической Британии, – возмущенно пробасил Флинт, неизбывная головная боль декана Снейпа. – Собственный домовик. 

– Мистер Флинт, – немедленно отозвался Снейп. – Если вы желаете лично прислуживать герою и быть виновным в каждом происшествии, вроде сегодняшнего, вы только скажите – я мигом всё организую. 

Ургхарт толкнул приятеля в бок и погрозил ему кулаком. Флинт скорчил рожу, но затих.

– Итак, – Снейп, заложив руки за спину, прошёлся перед камином, – господа студенты, вы сами всё видели. Надо полагать, главы ваших родов уже дали вам необходимые указания касательно общения с мистером Поттером. 

Ответом ему был дружный стон, и громче всех стонал Малфой. Ну, что же, Снейп никогда не сомневался в Люциусе, как в образцовом отце. Вон, даже в Попечительский совет пролез, скользкая тварь. Перед глазами на мгновение мелькнули белая кожа и блудливая ухмылка, Снейп зарычал про себя и без жалости прогнал похабное видение. 

– Ситуация серьёзно осложняется тем, что… – продолжил Снейп с каменным лицом, но тут его перебил Флинт:  
– Через шрамоголового придурка придётся спотыкаться каждое утро. 

– Два часа отработок, мистер Флинт, – сказал Северус. – Я постараюсь подобрать вам занятие, тренирующее выдержку. 

Флинт тихо ругнулся, с гадины Снейпа станется передать привет отцу, и на каникулах тренировка выдержки будет по полной программе – без выпивки, без курева и, ясен хрен, без ебли. Ургхарт закатил глаза и постучал себя по лбу согнутым пальцем, мол, знал, что ты идиот, но уж так-то влезть…

– Так вот, мистер Поттер, как теперь выясняется, воспитывался у маглов, – Снейп остановился и обвёл внимательным взглядом ошарашенный змеиный дом. 

– За что его так? – разбавил, наконец, тяжёлое молчание тоненький девичий голосок. – Такой симпатичный мальчик и вдруг у маглов. Они его, наверное, обижали. Бедненький. 

Снейп не изменился в лице только благодаря годам таких тренировок выдержки, какие и не снились обоим Флинтам. Подобной реакции он, честно сказать, не ожидал. 

Девочки и девушки вдруг загалдели вразнобой, воображая ужасные вещи, что могли сотворить гадкие маглы с таким милым мальчиком, как Гарри. Они так и говорили: «Га-а-арри», с придыханием, растягивая первый слог. 

Северус вдруг понял, что всю жизнь общался с какими-то другими женщинами. Ни его мать, ни Нарцисса, ни Минерва, ни Августа Лонгботтом никогда в жизни не сказали бы «Га-а-арри». Что уж говорить о Беллатрикс Лестрейндж или об Алекто Кэрроу. 

Мужская часть факультета кривилась, но помалкивала. Женщины воспринимались чистокровными магами, как стихийное бедствие. Укрыться и переждать – вот самая правильная тактика, гарантирующая душевное спокойствие и нетронутую физиономию. О дискриминации женщин в магическом мире и слыхом никогда не слыхивали, по магловским меркам все здешние мужья были безнадёжными подкаблучниками – от рассеянного тюфяка Артура Уизли до свирепого бойца Квинтуса Флинта. 

У Северуса слегка отлегло от сердца – Поттер останется жив, дамы Слизерина не дадут его в обиду. Нужно предупредить мальчишку, пусть не смеет пренебрегать такой поддержкой. 

Однако, он намеревался выиграть для Поттера ещё хотя бы пару недель форы, а потому взмахнул рукой, призывая к тишине, и негромко сказал:  
– Как бы то ни было, полукровка, воспитанный у маглов – редкий гость в Слизерине, недоразумения неизбежны. Честно сказать, до мистера Поттера я могу припомнить только двоих – себя самого и Того, Кого Не Стоит Поминать На Ночь. 

Северус с лёгкой усмешкой посмотрел на вытянувшиеся лица своих подопечных.

– Я жду всех префектов в своём кабинете, завтра после обеда. Извольте быть готовыми к беседе. Мистер Ургхарт и мисс Уилкис, вам я поручаю заботу о первокурсниках. Спокойной ночи, господа студенты. 

И, выслушав нестройное «Доброй ночи, господин декан», Северус Снейп удалился в свои покои.

***

Снейп вошёл в свою гостиную, устало ссутулился и принялся расстёгивать глухую чёрную мантию. Его уроки начинались только через два дня, но дела факультета не дадут ему даже вздохнуть лишний раз. 

К тому же Помона просила помочь сварить какую-то отраву: то ли от плесени, то ли от мушек, Северус так толком и не понял. Профессор Спраут была потрясена коварством вредителей, напавших на её любимые теплицы прямо перед учебным годом, и изъяснялась не слишком цензурно и не совсем внятно. 

Снейпу было нетрудно помочь, но варить садовое зелье приходилось там же, рядом с теплицами, в огромном котле над костром. А это означало три часа причитаний Помоны о его неустроенной жизни: «Ты же хороший мужик, Северус. Видный, ладный, не трепло – почему бы тебе не жениться? Детки пойдут умненькие и носатенькие». 

Северус только морщился. И верно, кроме ума и носа, ему нечего дать своим детям. Кому он нужен, безродный полукровка со скандальной репутацией? Так, Люциусу на поиграться. 

Да Дамблдору ещё – для участия в каких-то мутных и бестолковых интригах, которые очень и очень беспокоили Снейпа. 

Повелителя не стало, за десять лет не было ни одного намёка на его возвращение, успокоились и затихли даже самые рьяные его последователи. Последние пару лет от разговоров о грядущей опасности со стороны Тёмного лорда хихикал даже трусоватый Фадж, а уж прочие министерские хохотали в голос при всяком упоминании предстоящей битвы Добра со Злом и предлагали выпустить Гриндевальда на замену. 

Однако Орден феникса не распался, и полоумное старичьё продолжало шептаться с загадочным видом на своих посиделках. Снейп подозревал, что Дамблдор планирует какую-то грандиозную мистификацию, раз уж настоящий Лорд сгинул с концами. Фактов у него было немного, но натренированный нюх улавливал что-то такое… непонятное. 

Это самое непонятное после сооружения Запретного коридора на третьем этаже заимело отчётливый неприятный душок. Коридор походил на лабиринт, по которым маглы гоняют подопытных крыс. Северус понял, что скандал у Августы не прошёл без последствий, Дамблдор вознамерился проверить своего героя на профпригодность. 

По мнению Северуса, для проверки геройских статей одиннадцатилетнего мальчишки требовались малый дуэльный зал и опытный наставник, но мнения Снейпа как раз никто и не спрашивал. 

За полтора часа и в четыре палочки был сляпан аттракцион с «приключениями», удовольствие от которых могли получить только герои в красно-золотом. Гигантские же шахматы Минервы укрепили Снейпа в мысли, что по уважаемой коллеге скучают все мозгоправы, сколько их ни есть в Мунго.

Снейпу не было жаль отродье Поттера и уж, тем более, не было жаль пижона из модного журнальчика. Да, он клялся защищать мальчишку от опасностей, но дурацкий коридор опасностью не был. Глупая шутка, не более. 

Сегодняшнее распределение поставило всё с ног на голову.

После безобразной истерики, устроенной Поттером в Больничном крыле, Макгонагалл наотрез отказалась принимать хоть какое-то участие в судьбе зарёванного героя и, презрительно фыркнув, удалилась в гриффиндорскую башню. Минерва не терпела хлюпиков, всякая слабость, проявленная на людях, воспринималась ею как несмываемый позор. 

Дамблдор пытался успокоить и разговорить мальчишку, но тот только трясся и всхлипывал. Наконец, Снейпу надоел этот концерт и он рявкнул:   
– Не нойте, Поттер! 

Тот вздрогнул, шмыгнул носом и жалобно спросил:  
– Меня не выгонят из школы?

– Нет, Гарри, что ты, – ласково сказал Дамблдор. – Что тебе сказала Шляпа, что ты так расстроился? 

Шляпа злобно фыркнула. Северус её понимал, привычка Дамблдора перепроверять сказанное в присутствии источника информации бесила неимоверно. 

Поттер насморочно вздохнул и вывалил на профессоров и сочувственно сопящего Хагрида все свои злоключения за этот день. Особенно он переживал за палочку, оставленную в сундуке с вещами, и считал, что Шляпа разгневалась на него именно из-за недостойной настоящего мага забывчивости. 

Снейп даже ухмыльнулся от такой наивности. Все маглорождённые первые полгода брали свои палочки только на занятия, да и потом через раз забывали их в классах, в Большом зале и даже в туалетах. Хогвартс, воистину, самое безопасное место в магической Британии. 

Поттера всё ещё трясло, причём буквально: у него дрожали руки, подёргивались уголки губ и говорил он, чуть заикаясь. Снейп присмотрелся к герою внимательнее. Если бы это был Драко, Северус уже вызвал бы домовика с корзиной провизии. 

Магия чистокровных жрала калории втрое интенсивней, чем рубка дров тупым топором. Помнится, на него в своё время произвела неизгладимое впечатление трапеза Лестрейнджей после рейда – худощавые и подвижные братцы за три четверти часа умяли недельный рацион нормального человека. Убыль телесной энергии можно было на время восполнить Укрепляющим зельем, но маги предпочитали старый добрый перекус и частенько наедались впрок. 

В нынешнее время повального увлечения маглов разнообразными диетами эта разница в отношении к еде была особенно заметна. Маглорождённые язвили при виде хогвартских столов, заваленных «вредной», очень сытной пищей. У магов же тучность недостатком не считалась, лишний вес явно указывал на способность мага колдовать долго и основательно. 

Дамблдор продолжал успокаивать героя, а Снейп решил поставить над героем свой эксперимент. Шляпа, в отличие от Дамблдора, никогда не ошибалась, может статься, этот ментальный блок вовсе не врождённый. Эдриан Пьюси, помнится, тоже попал на Слизерин ещё до того, как Макгонагалл убрала руки от Шляпы. 

Результаты эксперимента Снейп оглашать не собирался, истории с пророчеством ему хватило по уши. Он до сих пор расплачивался за свой длинный язык и попытку решить свои проблемы чужими руками. Нужно было не валяться в ногах у обоих Повелителей в истерике, а идти к ним с чётким продуманным планом и перечнем выгод от благого деяния. Что-нибудь, где-нибудь, да выгорело бы. Во всяком случае, Лили осталась бы в живых. Теперь-то Снейп понимал, что сама по себе она ни для кого не представляла интереса. 

Однако, что толку плакать над пролитым молоком. У Лили остался сын – странный, не похожий на своего урода-папашу, невинная жертва нелепого пророчества. Может быть, сохранив ему жизнь и худо-бедно здравый рассудок, Северус обретёт, наконец, душевное спокойствие? 

Между тем, у Гарри и Дамблдора зашёл разговор о его опекунах и Снейп прислушался. В своё время, когда решался вопрос о безопасном месте для мальчика, он предупредил Дамблдора о Петунии Эванс, но Дамблдор его предупреждению не внял. Северуса некоторое время мучила совесть, однако не настолько сильно, чтобы навестить мальчишку и справиться о его житье. 

Снейп рассудил, что сын пакостника Поттера сумеет за себя постоять, не съедят же его эти маглы, и выбросил из головы чужие проблемы – своих хватало.

А теперь Поттер сидел на коленях у Дамблдора и рассказывал о своём тяжелом детстве у жестоких маглов, которые запрещали бедному мальчику колдовать в своё удовольствие и заставляли работать по дому. Дамблдор сочувственно кивал и бормотал что-то утешительное. Получается, тяжёлое детство героя было запланированным, видать, для пущего контраста с сияющими перспективами предстоящей жизни во благо магической Британии.

Снейп непременно поскандалил бы с Дамблдором, если бы ясно не видел, что Поттер нагло врёт. Врёт неумело, кстати сказать, но очень решительно. И легилименция здесь ни при чём, просто Северус не понаслышке знал, что такое тяжёлое детство и как оно калечит людей. 

Поттер мог говорить что угодно, но он был очень домашним мальчиком. У него в детстве явно были книги и игры, тихие вечера за семейным столом, понятные только в кругу семьи шутки, совместные выезды на пикники и за покупками – маленький полуголодный крысёныш в синяках, всё ещё живший где-то глубоко в подсознании профессора зельеварения Северуса Снейпа, не мог ошибаться. 

«Надо будет велеть ему держать язык за зубами по поводу «несчастного» детства, – подумал Снейп. – В змеином доме достаточно сирот с неустроенной судьбой, раскусят вмиг. Ай да Петуния! Браво, маленькая брюзга, я был не прав, прости меня».

– Господин директор, – холодно произнёс Снейп, перебивая Поттера на полуслове, когда тот начал завираться окончательно, – осмелюсь напомнить, что пир подошёл к концу и меня ждут студенты. Рекомендую оставить мистера Поттера в Больничном крыле, мне кажется, он недостаточно окреп для знакомства с детьми моего дома. 

– Ну, что ты, Северус, – сладко улыбнулся Дамблдор и Снейпа мгновенно продрал озноб от дурных предчувствий. – Гарри у нас храбрый и сильный мальчик, да, Гарри? Ступайте, я открою камин в гостиную Слизерина. 

Снейп представил себе появление Поттера в гостиной и понял, что сейчас его устроит только тело героя. За мгновения каминного перемещения он усыпил Поттера заклинанием и мысленно перед ним извинился. Пробуждение у мальчишки будет – врагу не пожелаешь.

***

– Меня зовут Теодор Нотт, – Нотт остановился посередине спальни, метнул неприязненный взгляд на задёрнутый полог геройской кровати и вежливо склонил голову. – Рад познакомиться.

– Моё имя Драко Малфой, – Малфой манерно тянул гласные, слащаво улыбался и Тео понял, что не сумеет исполнить отцовскую просьбу. – Я чрезвычайно польщен знакомством с вами, уважаемый наследник рода Ноттов. 

Помогай Салазар, Малфой даже попытался шаркнуть ножкой, но Гойл приподнял его над полом и отставил в сторону.

– Грегори Гойл, – сказал он, пожимая руку Нотту. – Не обращай внимания, лорд Малфой бесится из-за того, что ему не дали перед сном поиграться с героем. 

– Винсент Крэбб, – представился Винс и тоже пожал руку Нотту. 

– Я не очень понял, что там с героем, – осторожно сказал Нотт, – и при чём здесь я.

– Прости, пожалуйста, – сказал Драко нормальным голосом, правда, гласные он всё равно немножко тянул. – Просто проверка, вдруг ты на этикете повёрнутый. 

Нотт даже рот открыл, уж в чём в чём, а в этом его никто и никогда не подозревал. Он сомневался даже, что сумеет правильно написать слово «этикет». Малфою ли не знать, что не манеры делают лорда лордом. Вот засранец!

Теодор собрался ругнуться, чтобы разом обозначить своё отношение и к этикету, и к Малфою, но тут в спальню вбежал оживлённый Забини с улыбкой до ушей.

– Ты чего? – удивился Гойл.

– Я с девочками знакомился, – сообщил Блейз. – У нас такие милые однокурсницы, прелесть просто. О, ты тоже симпатичный! Меня зовут Блейз Забини. 

– Теодор Нотт, – протянул руку Теодор и тихо вздохнул. Спальню придётся делить с ненормальными. Крэбб и Гойл вроде ничего, а эти двое, конечно, те ещё чудики. 

– И что там, с героем? – напомнил он.

– А с героем просто, – хохотнул Винсент. – Драко заподозрил у него тёмный дар и теперь изведётся, пока не проверит.

– Ха-ха-ха, – мрачно сказал Малфой. – Издевайтесь, злодеи.

Нотт напрягся. Теренс говорил то же самое, но это же умница Ургхарт, а не... 

Нотт мысленно сплюнул. За пять минут он два раза поменял мнение о Малфое, и это могло означать только одно – его два раза купили, причём задёшево. Зато теперь Тео понял природу всеобщей ненависти к Малфоям. 

– Давайте спать, – сказал Тео и опять посмотрел на геройскую кровать. – Не хочешь выбрать кровать поближе к герою, Малфой? Ну, чтобы проверять его на тёмный дар почаще?

Парни заржали. 

– Говорили мне, что у боевых магов одна похабень на уме, – фыркнул Малфой, – так я не верил. Ладно, спасу вас от участи Шляпы, девочки. 

***  
Гарри осторожно открыл глаза. Последним, что он помнил, было колдовское пламя камина. Он что, опять в обморок грохнулся? Гарри шевельнулся и чуть не застонал в голос. Ломило виски и очень хотелось пить. 

Гарри приподнялся на локте и огляделся. Он лежал в постели, со всех сторон окруженной складками плотной тёмно-зелёной ткани. Гарри недоумённо моргнул и посмотрел вверх – у кровати был потолок из такой же ткани. Гарри осторожно сел, обхватил руками голову, норовящую расколоться на несколько кусков, и опять огляделся.

Большая кровать с зелёным пологом, витые столбики тёмного дерева примерно в его рост. Мягкая перина, две большие подушки, одну он отпинал во сне на край постели, вот-вот свалится. Тёплое легкое одеяло, явно пуховое. Постельное бельё ослепительно белое, хрусткое от крахмала. Сам Гарри одет в собственную пижаму, одну из купленных для Хогвартса. Интересно, кто его раздевал? Неужели тот мрачный тип в чёрном?

– Мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр, проснуться! – ликующим шёпотом сказал кто-то, и Гарри нервно вздрогнул. – Мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр, встать очень рано! 

– Ты кто? – Гарри еле протолкнул слова через сухие губы, пить хотелось невыносимо. 

– Я Динки, мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр, – голос невидимого собеседника лучился такой радостью, что в его обладателя хотелось запустить подушкой. Знать бы ещё, куда целиться.

– Ты где?

– Динки здесь! 

Отлично. Головная боль, сопровождающаяся слуховыми галлюцинациями, будет приятным дополнением к первому учебному дню. 

– Где здесь? – выдохнул Гарри. 

– Динки показаться? 

– Да!

В углу кровати, скорчившись, сидело вчерашнее лупоглазое и ушастое чудище. Гарри припомнил, что Дамблдор говорил о безвредных домовиках. Домовики, что-то знакомое. Ага!

– Так это вы из поезда вещи забираете?

Динки закивал, смешно тряся ушами. 

– А что ещё вы делаете?

– Что велеть хозяин, мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр, – зашептал домовик, прижав уши, – господин директор профессор Дамблдор, сэр, могучий волшебник. 

– А зачем ты сидишь на кровати? Тебе Дамблдор велел?

– Динки прислуживать мистеру Гарри Поттеру, сэру, класть в кровать и будить на уроки. Мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр, очень рано встать, нужно спать ещё. 

– Воды можешь принести? – жажда и головная боль отнимали всякое соображение, а Гарри очень нужно было крепко подумать. 

Динки исчез и через пару секунд появился с металлическим кубком пинты на полторы с прохладной водой. Гарри жадно выхлебал примерно половину, и только потом стал пить аккуратнее, переводя дух после каждого глотка. 

Стало намного легче, даже головная боль притихла до терпимой. 

– Теперь спать? – с надеждой спросил Динки.

– Теперь есть, – буркнул Гарри. Утолив жажду, он почувствовал страшный голод, как будто неделю ничего не ел. Ну, сутки точно. – Бутерброды здесь можно раздобыть?

Динки опять мотнул головой и исчез вместе с пустым кубком. Гарри даже не вздрогнул, считай, привык. Домовик отсутствовал пару минут и появился с небольшой тарелкой домашнего печенья и глиняной кружкой, полной тёплого молока.

– Бутерброды нет, – виновато сказал он. – Динки не работать на кухне, а Тилли больно бить Динки полотенцем и кричать, что очень рано. Только так. 

Гарри тоже мотнул головой и принялся жевать печенье, «только так» его вполне устроило.

Съев печенье до последней крошки, Гарри принялся неспешно пить молоко. Динки ёрзал в ногах кровати и преданно на него таращился.

– А где моя сова? – вспомнил Гарри. 

– В совятне, Динки следить, – успокоил его домовик. – Теперь спать? Динки будить.

Гарри вздохнул, отдал домовику кружку, сложил подушки горкой и откинулся на них, прикрыв глаза. Теперь можно было подумать о том, как он облажался. Бахнулся в обморок, как девчонка. Дважды! Вон, и сиделку приставили, как к припадочному.

«Ты, идиот, Поттер, – грустно подумал Гарри. – Ну, хоть не разревелся перед всей школой, только перед директором и учителями». Утешение было слабым, так и так задразнят.

В своей старой школе Гарри ничего не боялся, рядом с ним был Дадли. Над ним никто и никогда не насмехался, даже когда его нос украсили очки с толстыми стёклами. 

В новой школе он за первый же день сумел натворить таких дел, что до седьмого курса не разгрести. Тоже ещё, герой магической Британии, местная знаменитость. Прав был Дадли, манекенщица и есть. 

Гарри заёрзал, усаживаясь поудобнее. Выход один – Офигеть Какой Коварный План. Молчать и улыбаться, может, это у него случился выход в астрал или ещё в какую нирвану. 

Манекенщиц, вон, тоже регулярно то пьяными, то без трусов исподтишка фотографируют, и те ничего – ходят, улыбаются. Тётя Петуния полдня возмущается, а следующий журнал всё равно покупает. 

Следующая проблема была Проблема. Его таки занесло на факультет тёмных магов. 

«И не говори, Поттер, что тебя не предупреждали, – сердито выговорил себе Гарри. – Сметвик ясно тебе сказал – тёмный маг, а Поттеры всегда были светлыми. Но ты-то у нас умнее лучшего целителя Британии, ты всё это время сопли жевал и обижался на деда, который, может, даже и не дед тебе вовсе!»

Гарри немножко подышал, чтобы успокоиться, и вернулся к размышлениям. Теперь он получался не герой, а авантюрист и подменыш, прямо как в тётиных романах. В романах следовало неизбежное разоблачение и, смотря по тому, брюнетом был герой или блондином – изгнание подлеца из приличного общества или обретение страдающим юношей наследства от дяди-миллионера. Гарри, на минуточку, был брюнет. 

Додумывать дальше не хотелось, но пришлось. Чтобы не падать в обморок каждые шесть минут, нужно узнать, как у магов поставлен учёт населения. Данные об обычных людях можно отыскать в полиции, в магистратах, в социальных службах, в страховых компаниях и так далее. Банки и больницы обычно не распространяются о своих клиентах, но, если что-то случается, они тоже предоставляют сведения. 

Кто этим всем занимается у магов? Если здесь гордятся чистокровностью и тщательно подсчитывают поколения, то какой-то учёт существует. А кто ищет пропавших без вести? Если Гарри не Поттер, то кто он? А если Поттер, то почему он такой неправильный Поттер? 

Хорошо, что Гарри догадался взять дядины записи. Там есть список вопросов, ответы на которые дядя Вернон посчитал важными. Нужно внимательно всё перечитать и осторожно приступить к расспросам. У кого только спрашивать? Ни суровая ведьма Макгонагалл, ни тип в чёрном не были похожи на людей, ведущих праздные разговоры с первокурсниками.

Ещё следует подумать о своём поведении. Сметвик ему даже не намекнул, а в лоб сказал, чтобы Гарри не высовывался и сидел тихо. И был прав, как всегда. Тёмный маг, хозяин очень сомнительной палочки, обладатель браслета, который неизвестно на что способен… Гарри вдруг вскинулся, задрал рукав пижамы и облегчённо вздохнул. Браслет был на месте.

Половина Британии думает, что он герой и победитель тёмных магов. Если узнают правду, от Гарри не останется даже мокрого места. Нужно быть очень-очень осторожным и не болтать. 

А ещё был Дамблдор. Добрый дедушка, очень похожий на Санта-Клауса. И борода, и очки, и волшебство – всё при нём. Наверное, его любят ученики. 

Вчера директор гладил его по голове, утешал и подбадривал, а Гарри вспоминал затертое на сгибах письмо и осунувшегося дядю, растерянно качавшего головой: «Тел мы не видели. Но с тех пор вестей от них не было». Вернон Дурсль ненавидел и боялся Дамблдора, значит, и Гарри должен был, как минимум, опасаться доброго волшебника.

Вопрос со своими способностями тоже нужно прояснить. Сметвик велел даже не заикаться про них, а ничего другого Гарри не умел. Значит, надо проглотить гордость и желание прихвастнуть и, опять-таки, сидеть тихо и тренироваться втихомолку, как дома. Гарри вздохнул. Опять никакой системы, просто беда какая-то. 

Но хорошо учиться ему никто не запрещал, так ведь? Поэтому следует сосредоточиться на школьной программе. В волшебных учебниках Гарри, честно сказать, не понял и четверти написанного, придётся подналечь. А ещё нужно перебороть стеснительность и всегда задавать вопросы по материалу. Даже глупые, после вчерашнего концерта он вряд ли переплюнет сам себя. К тому же, доскональное знание теории ещё никому и никогда не вредило.

Гарри зевнул. Голова перестала болеть, и его клонило в сон. Он немножко вздремнёт, совсем чуть-чуть, и подумает о…

Динки удовлетворённо кивнул, поправил одеяло и замер, дожидаясь утра.

***

– Мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр, вставать! Надо вставать!

Гарри застонал и отмахнулся. Кто-то начал стаскивать одеяло, Гарри наугад лягнул воздух пяткой, точно зная, что Дадли три раза успеет увернуться. 

Не успел. Кто-то, кто явно легче и костлявее Дадли, завизжал и грохнулся об пол. Гарри в панике вскочил и принялся шарить руками по постели в поисках очков, потом чертыхнулся, раздёрнул полог с одной стороны и ошарашенно полюбовался стеной, до половины забранной резными деревянными панелями. 

За спиной раздались мерные глухие удары и слезливые причитания в такт:  
– Мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр, гневаться на Динки! Динки плохой! Динки совсем плохой!

Гарри обернулся и раздвинул занавески с другой стороны. На полу перед его кроватью ушастый чудик плакал и бился головой об пол. 

– Ни дня, блядь, без подвига, Поттер? – ядовито спросил мальчик, одёрнувший вчера рыжего Рона. 

Он стоял у входа в спальню в одних пижамных штанах с полотенцем на шее и, зло прищурившись, смотрел на Гарри.

– П-прости, пожалуйста, – растерянно выдавил Гарри. – Д-доброе утро. 

– Добрее видали, – буркнул мальчик и вышел из комнаты.

Полог соседней кровати откинулся и, зевая и потягиваясь, с кровати сполз очень сонный и встрёпанный Малфой:   
– Доброе утро, Поттер. И в чём успел провиниться твой домовик? 

– Доброе, – покраснел Гарри. – Ни в чём не успел. Динки, прости, я нечаянно.

Домовик облегчённо вздохнул и исчез, чтобы через секунду появиться, нагруженным большим полотенцем и полотняной сумочкой с умывальными принадлежностями:  
– Динки сопровождать Гарри Поттера, сэра, в умывальную комнату. 

Он поклонился и поволок ошеломлённого Гарри к выходу. Гарри упёрся.

– Я сам! – решительно сказал Гарри. – Динки, нет! 

Домовик вручил Гарри полотенце и сумку, опять поклонился и исчез. 

Малфой подавил зевок и сказал:  
– Погоди, я тоже полотенце возьму, заменю тебе домовика.

– Зачем? – нахмурился Гарри.

– А ты знаешь, где душевые? – ухмыльнулся Малфой. – Пойдём, герой.

Слизеринские умывальни были похожи на Кносский дворец*, Гарри видел о нём передачу по телевизору – просторное помещение с низкими потолками и множеством круглых подпорных колонн в самых неожиданных местах. Фресок на стенах, правда, не было. Зато вместо раковин были гигантские мраморные корыта на вычурных чугунных лапах, мутноватые зеркала в кованых рамах и доисторические душевые кабины, напоминающие исповедальни в католических храмах. Так что обилию серовато-розового мрамора в туалете Гарри уже не удивился. 

Слизеринцы оценивающе поглядывали на героя, но Гарри, собрав всю силу воли, игнорировал эти взгляды. Он старался вести себя непринуждённо и, честно сказать, завидовал Малфою. На сынка Правой Руки тоже пялились, но тот даже зубы чистил со скучающе-высокомерным выражением лица. 

В спальне Гарри ждал Динки, замерший в поклоне у открытого платяного шкафа. В шкафу уже лежали вещи Гарри из сундука, разложенные в идеальном порядке. Прочие мальчики, как Гарри заметил, только-только приступили к распаковке вещей и никто им не помогал.

– Добрый день! – поздоровался Гарри и улыбнулся как можно приятней. – Меня зовут Гарри Поттер.

– Да все в курсе, – сказал мальчик, обругавший Гарри с утра. – Я – Теодор Нотт, и я не рад тебя здесь видеть. Держись от меня подальше, целее будешь.

Гарри вздохнул. Начинается. 

– Как скажешь, – деланно равнодушно сказал он и вопросительно посмотрел на остальных мальчиков. 

– Грегори Гойл, – сказал один из крепышей-приятелей Малфоя.  
– Винсент Крэбб, – кивнул другой.

Вид у обоих был настороженный и не слишком дружелюбный, он не располагал к дальнейшим разговорам.

– Очень приятно, – соврал Гарри.

Тут в комнату вошли Малфой и ещё один мальчик – очень смуглый, кудрявый, с яркими синими глазами. Оба смеялись над какой-то шуткой.

– Блейз, – всё ещё улыбаясь, сказал Малфой, – познакомься, это Гарри Поттер. Гарри, это Блейз Забини, он жил в Италии, ему тут тоже всё в новинку. Обсмеял наши умывальные комнаты, негодяй. 

– Я рад знакомству, – улыбнулся Блейз и протянул руку.

– Взаимно, – растаял Гарри, симпатичный Забини ему очень понравился. К тому же кудряшки у Блейза были аккуратными, а не торчали в разные стороны, как у самого Гарри. 

Мальчики принялись одеваться на занятия. Гарри, спасибо Динки, оделся раньше всех и с тихим вздохом провёл пальцами по эмблеме факультета, непонятно как появившейся на всех его школьных мантиях. Змей он, конечно, любил и уважал за философское отношение к жизни, но его нынешние однокашники не настоящие змеи, а люди, хотя и очень странные. 

Остальные ребята взмахивали палочками, приводя в порядок измявшуюся в дороге одежду. Глядя на них, Гарри вспомнил о настырном продавце из книжного магазина, заставившем его купить книжку по бытовым чарам, с благодарностью. Нужно будет внимательно прочесть эту книгу, не вечно же ушастик Динки будет находиться рядом. 

Мальчики вышли в гостиную и только тут Гарри понял, насколько нелегко ему придётся на змеином факультете. Слизеринцы смотрели на него, как кошки старухи Фигг на Злыдня. Мол, мы в упор не видим это слюнявое уродище, мы просто сидим на деревьях и совсем не хотим спускаться вниз, потому что лето и птички поют. 

Гарри подобрался, расправил плечи и выпрямился. Ну, что же, пришла пора доказать, что он и без Дадли чего-то стоит.

В гостиной студентов ждал тип в чёрном.

– Доброе утро, господа студенты, – сказал он своим невозможным голосом и, дождавшись ответного хорового приветствия, продолжил: – Надеюсь, за ночь вы не забыли о моих вчерашних распоряжениях. Господа первокурсники, вас это особенно касается. 

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Малфоя, тот кивнул и сделал такое лицо, что стало понятно, что Гарри может не волноваться по этому поводу. 

Гарри хихикнул. Вот кому надо было принцев играть в школьных спектаклях – Малфой просто гениально корчил рожи. Отрежь ему язык, никто и не заметит.

Значит, вчера речь шла о Гарри и слизеринцам сделали внушение. Тип в чёрном на Гарри даже не взглянул. Он отозвал нескольких старшекурсников и принялся что-то им выговаривать. 

– А кто это? – шёпотом спросил Гарри у Малфоя.

– Наш декан, – сказал Драко очень тихо. – Северус Снейп. Что с тобой?

Гарри как будто ударили под дых. 

Северус Снейп! 

Мамин друг, не ответивший на письмо дяди Вернона. Северус Снейп, при одном упоминании о котором тётя Петуния мрачнела и неодобрительно поджимала губы. Оказывается, он не спился и не умер. Северус Снейп преподает в Хогвартсе и не нашёл даже получаса, чтобы ответить на письмо и помочь сыну своей подруги. Какая скотина! 

Гарри сам от себя не ожидал гнева такой силы. Он буквально вскипел от злости, а студенты стали беспокойно озираться.

– Поттер! – прошипел Малфой. – Возьми себя в руки. Кто бы тебе чего ни надул в уши, Снейп – хороший человек и отличный декан. Уймись, говорю. Тут над дверью вредноскоп вмурован, сейчас завоет. 

Гарри прикрыл глаза и принялся дышать на счёт.

Северус Снейп! Вот и прекрасно, вот и свиделись. 

Значит, Снейп тоже принимал участие в той тёмной истории со смертью Поттеров. Кто бы ещё знал, какое именно. Но Гарри узнает, непременно узнает. 

И тогда кое-кому не поздоровится.

___________________________________   
*Кносский дворец – дворец-храм (1700—1450 гг. до н. э.), расположенный в древнем городе Кносс на острове Крит. По легендам, в окрестностях Кносса находился лабиринт Дедала, где был заключён Минотавр.


	19. Глава 18

–… и тогда кое-кому не поздоровится, так и передай! – с этим напутствием Янус Тики выскочил из кабинета Фредерика Шафика, главного целителя больницы Святого Мунго.

«Опять Иппи воюет, а я виноват, – с досадой подумал Янус, перемещаясь в свой кабинет. – Я этого проклятущего Аккерли не трогал, и в каталажку не я попал, так чего на меня-то орать? Самодур!»

Откровенно говоря, Шафик самодуром не был, но Янусу до зелёных пикси не хотелось тащиться в хогсмидский аврорат и вызволять оттуда Сметвика. 

Не в первый раз дежурный патруль оттаскивал Гиппократа Сметвика от непотребства, в которое тот успевал превратить злополучного Аккерли, так что процедура освобождения горе-арестанта была отработана до мелочей и личного участия Тики не требовала. 

Эдгар Аккерли был единоличным владельцем скандально известной лавки «Зонко». Располагалась она в Хогсмиде и основными её клиентами были, ясное дело, школяры. Торговала лавочка всякой магической дребеденью, предназначенной для шуток и розыгрышей. Продукция пользовалась бешеной популярностью у недорослей со специфическим чувством юмора, однако почти вся была запрещена к использованию в Хогвартсе. 

Нынешний директор Хога, в отличие от своих предшественников, почему-то совсем не боролся с контрабандой из «Зонко», отчего в последние годы лавчонка стала процветать. Ясно, что количество розыгрышей увеличилось в разы, и не все они были безобидными. Особенно страдали маглорождённые студенты, не привыкшие поминутно проверять окружающую действительность на подвохи. К тому же, слабый, едва переделанный магией организм маглокровок, гораздо хуже справлялся с последствиями некоторых чар и зелий. 

Школьной медиведьме Поппи Помфри пришлось срочно пройти стажировку в Мунго, потому что пакостливый гений Аккерли, уже не сдерживаемый безденежьем, развернулся вовсю. Непредсказуемые эффекты комбинированных чар и зелий из «Зонко» превращали будни мадам Помфри в кошмар. Её гневные обращения к Дамблдору были последним проигнорированы. 

Трясущаяся от злости Поппи пожаловалась на директора своему школьному приятелю Сметвику: «И тогда он сказал, Иппи, чтобы я не волновалась, потому что все дети любят пошалить. В гробу я видела такие шалости! Я эту девчонку едва не потеряла вчера!»

Истинный слизеринец Сметвик для начала разведал обстановку, а потом устроил громкий скандал в попечительском совете Хогвартса. Он орал и крыл почтенных меценатов по матушке-Моргане, обвиняя тех в преступном небрежении своими обязанностями и в полной утрате контроля над вверенным заведением. 

Авторитет самого знаменитого в Британии целителя заставил совет надавить на Дамблдора, однако давить на Дамблдора было делом заведомо бесперспективным. Пост Верховного чародея Визенгамота давал тому неуязвимость против любых нападок, а репутация рассеянного и доброго чудака сводила на нет любые обвинения в злонамеренности.

Тогда совет навалился всей мощью фамильных связей и знакомств на Аккерли, как на первопричину всех бед. Тот притих и убрал из ассортимента хогсмидской лавки всё, что было признано мадам Помфри небезопасным. Остались только шуточные товары, какие покупали ещё сами попечители в нежном отрочестве – кусачие кружки да лягушачье мыло, которое так весело подбрасывать в девичьи умывальни. Навозные бомбы Аккерли тоже отстоял, потому что вреда, кроме грязи и вони, от них почти и не было. 

Проблема казалась решённой, но однажды в приёмный покой Мунго попал пациент-маглорождённый в виде сгустка щупалец и в состоянии клинической смерти. Спешно собранная бригада целителей махала палочками три часа, пока бедолага не принял первоначальный вид, а его сердце не забилось самостоятельно. 

Колдомедики, естественно, поинтересовались у пациента, как он ухитрился поскандалить с сильным тёмным магом и не пора ли вызывать авроров. Страдалец стушевался, покраснел и сказал, что на самом деле он развлекался на вечеринке с друзьями. В память о школьных годах великовозрастные балбесы нагребли товаров из новой, открывшейся в Косом переулке лавки «Зонко для взрослых», и под душистый табачок и недорогой огневиски опробовали их все. 

Целители хором выматерились и выкатили спасённому огромный счёт за лечение, чтобы в следующий раз был умнее, шутник хренов.

Через день шутников было уже трое и одного так и не смогли откачать. 

Вызвали авроров, те пожали плечами. Лавка торгует легально, предупреждающие надписи на упаковках товаров имеются, а огневиски даже с водой не рекомендуется мешать. Терпилу, конечно, жалко – дураком жил, дураком и помер. Но к почтенному негоцианту мистеру Аккерли у аврората нет никаких претензий.

Тогда-то Сметвик и набил Аккерли морду в первый раз. Грубо, бесчестно, по-магловски, в присутствии целой толпы свидетелей.

Аккерли пожаловался в аврорат. Сметвика задержали, тот отбывал наказание целых пятнадцать минут и покинул участок под подобострастные извинения старшего аврора.

Охреневший от беззакония Аккерли побежал жаловаться в Министерство, и оттуда пришла грозная бумага Шафику. Шафик бумагу не читал, ему было некогда. Он и ещё четыре колдомедика спасали очередного шутника, чуть не умершего в собственный день рождения.

Этим же вечером Сметвик выловил Аккерли в Хогсмиде и показал тому, кто тут благородный целитель и непревзойдённый мастер чар, а кто – потерявший всякую совесть торгаш со свёрнутыми набекрень мозгами. 

Получившееся из Аккерли существо расколдовывали в шесть палочек, и все это время Шафик крыл темпераментного подчинённого забористым матом. Он, значит, прохлаждается в аврорате, пока ни в чём не повинные коллеги полночи распутывают его художества.

Эта война медицины с коммерцией длилась уже полгода, и все стычки в ней проходили по одному и тому же сценарию. 

Сначала Сметвик с коллегами возвращали к жизни очередного идиота, а потом Сметвик в одиночку шёл вершить справедливый суд, раз уж аврорат не чешется. Затем Аккерли неизменно превращался во что-нибудь отвратное и максимально неприспособленное для нормального функционирования организма, а авроры задерживали Сметвика. При этом аврорат старательно нарушал порядок задержания, давая возможность дежурному адвокату освободить героя-мстителя прямо из участка и развалить дело в Визенгамоте. 

Следующий виток боевых действий уходил на самый верх – Аккерли строчил петицию в Министерство, министр Фадж вызывал Скримджера и Шафика и нецензурно приказывал разобраться с бардаком. Главный аврор и Главный целитель безобразно скандалили в приёмной, а потом отбывали гнобить подчинённых за их нездоровую тягу к справедливости. 

На этот раз Аккерли огрёб сильнее прежнего, потому что Сметвик был по-настоящему взбешён. Конфетку в яркой обёртке, забытую очередным шутником на столе, съела беременная жена этого идиота. Ребёнка спасти не удалось. 

Авроры, как всегда, задержали Сметвика на месте преступления и сами написали Шафику письмо с просьбой прислать кого-нибудь из целителей, потому что задержанный был слегка неадекватен и порывался добить «охуевшую шваль». 

Выбор Шафика выпал, ясное дело, на Януса Тики. Тот, по мнению начальства, мог без труда окоротить своего друга и учителя и благополучно доставить того в Мунго для получения выволочки. 

Янус не был уверен в том, что Сметвик угомонится и предчувствовал кучу проблем. Однако делать было нечего, он накинул уличную мантию и аппарировал в Хогсмид. 

Сметвик напоказ томился в узилище. Он сидел в кабинете начальника хогсмидского аврората, развалившись в гостевом кресле, и потягивал весьма недурной огневиски, как видно, из личных запасов хозяина кабинета. Сам начальник, огромный рыжеватый блондин Оскар Эйнар, уроженец Норвегии и выпускник Дурмштранга, сидел у себя за столом, курил трубку и негромко уговаривал Сметвика одуматься и прекратить беззаконные нападения.

– Ты пойми, мы не сможем тебя вечно покрывать, – рокочущий бас Эйнара звучал сочувственно, но непреклонно. 

Потом Эйнар увидел Тики, запнулся, уронил зажжённую трубку, покраснел и, сильно заикаясь, поздоровался. Янус завёл глаза, а Сметвик заржал, звонко и счастливо. 

Вот поэтому Тики не любил визиты в Хогсмид. При виде целителя Тики старший аврор Эйнар превращался в криворукого и немого идиота, Янус злился, а Сметвик ржал. 

– Дай ты ему уже, сколько можно человека мучить, – уговаривал потом Сметвик Януса. – Ведь хороший парень, жалко тебе, что ли?

– Сам давай, – огрызался Тики, – всем хорошим парням по списку. Охренел ты вконец, кобелина проклятущий! Пусть этот имбецил аврорский сам за себя говорит, а я подумаю. 

Вот и теперь Эйнар сидел красный и несчастный, а Сметвик веселился и похабно подмигивал Янусу. 

– Аврор, – холодно осведомился Тики, – могу я забрать целителя Сметвика?

– Нет, простите, – с третьей попытки выдавил Эйнар. – Нам нужно побеседовать о…

– Начальник, к вам мистер Аккерли, – в кабинет заглянул кто-то из авроров.

– Зови, – властно сказал Эйнар, нахмурился и расправил плечи, а Тики чуть не присвистнул. Такого Эйнара он ещё не видел. 

Сметвик подобрался и зло оскалился, и Тики от греха пересел поближе к приятелю, чтобы успеть схватить того за руку с палочкой. 

Свежерасколдованный Аккерли гордо вошёл в кабинет, но, увидев Сметвика, попытался удрать. Дверь захлопнулась у него перед носом, а Эйнар угрожающим тоном предложил торговцу присесть.

– Я этого так не оставлю! – просипел испуганный Аккерли. – Этот ваш сговор… Да я Министру лично…

– Мне надоело, – хлопнул рукой по столу Эйнар, – разгребать это дерьмо, а в награду оставаться без премии. Мистер Аккерли, вы можете жаловаться хоть самому Мерлину, но ни один аврор, переживший войну, не тронет мистера Сметвика ни под каким предлогом, пусть он вам хоть кишки на кулак намотает. Мистер Сметвик, при всём нашем уважении, это пора прекращать. Всё может закончиться очень плохо, а без вас половина аврората скоро будет похожа на Шизоглаза. Мне бы не хотелось скакать на одной ноге и пугать детишек перекошенной рожей. 

Сметвик хмыкнул, а Тики во все глаза уставился на Эйнара. 

– Поэтому, я призываю вас прийти к компромиссу, господа, – неторопливо продолжил Эйнар. – Мистер Аккерли закроет свои магазины на время, достаточное для работы комиссии из Мунго и Отдела тайн. С господами экспертами я уже договорился. Затем вы, мистер Аккерли, на основании заключения этой комиссии будете маркировать все свои товары в зависимости от того, опасны ли они для маглорождённых или нет. Новые ваши товары также будут тестироваться экспертами. И упаси вас Один впарить маглокровке хоть одну неподходящую ему хрень.

– Это ущемление прав маглорождённых! – возразил Аккерли, нервно косясь на мрачного Сметвика.

– Идея была бы хороша, Оскар, – сказал Сметвик, – если бы мистер Аккерли не был говнюком. Начнёт трындеть об этих, мать их, равных правах, и маглорождённые сами кинутся разгребать опасные товары, лишь бы доказать, что они тоже маги не хуже Дамблдора.

– Вы не представляете, Гиппократ, как тяжела жизнь честного торговца в магической Британии, – задумчиво сказал Эйнар. – Одни поджоги чего стоят, а ведь есть ещё налётчики из Лютного. Аврорат… Ну, как вы больных иногда теряете несмотря ни на что, так и мы не всегда успеваем предотвратить преступление. Обидно, но это жизнь. Вам всё понятно, мистер Аккерли? 

Бледно-зелёный Аккерли кивнул.

– Благодарю вас за гражданскую сознательность и неоценимую помощь аврорату, мистер Аккерли, – Эйнар поднялся во весь немалый рост и навис над перепуганным торговцем. – Надеюсь, впредь у вас всё будет благополучно. И, мистер Аккерли, я искренне убеждён в том, что господина Главного аврора тревожить больше не стоит, лады? Вот и славно. 

– Как ты его! – восхитился Сметвик после панической ретирады Аккерли. – Должно подействовать, я думаю. 

– Иппи, кретин, – вздохнул Эйнар, – тебе стоило сразу прийти ко мне и рассказать, что это ты о грязнокровках так интересно печёшься, а не забавляешься на досуге. Каждый, друг мой, должен заниматься своим делом. Ты лечишь. Я защищаю. Мы дружим. Лады? 

Сметвик сконфуженно хмыкнул, Тики рассмеялся, а Эйнар густо покраснел и случайно смахнул со стола чернильницу. 

***  
Тики ожидал, что Главный целитель будет долго и с удовольствием распекать Сметвика, но ошибся. Шафик сразу перешёл к делу.

– Я придумал тебе наказание, – грустно сказал он. – Иппи, если тебе хоть немножко жаль мои нервы, смотайся в Хогвартс на инспекцию. Тебе не привыкать, а у попечителей опять истерика. 

– С чего бы? – буркнул Сметвик. – Баланс не сошёлся?

– Хуже, – ещё печальнее сказал Шафик. – В попечительском совете теперь есть Малфой.

– Кто?! – вытаращил глаза Сметвик. – Куколка Люци? Какого такого хера он забыл в Хоге? 

– У него наследник учится на первом курсе, – пожал плечами Шафик. – Не помню имени мальчика. Оно какое-то странное, славянское вроде бы. 

– Понятно, – заржал Сметвик. – А почему в попечители, а не сразу в директора? Мельчают Малфои. Так что случилось с мальчиком? Заусеница? 

– Ты, Иппи, только не нервничай, – осторожно сказал Шафик. – Малфой утверждает, что вчера во время ужина на школьников напал тролль. 

Сметвик побагровел и рявкнул:  
– Да что он себе… Что ему Снейп в жратву подливает?! 

Шафик вскинул руки и торопливо проговорил:  
– Иппи, умоляю тебя, там что-то странное творится. Со мной связался Скримджер, он тоже шлёт в Хог своего человека. Через полчаса Дамблдор обещал открыть камин в Больничном крыле. Мантию надень, Иппи, ты целитель или кто? Янус, давай и ты собирайся. А то потом Дамблдор будет нудить, будто я специально прислал чистокровного гада Сметвика в помощь чистокровному гаду Малфою. 

Тики фыркнул. Малфой и Сметвик друг друга на дух не переносили, это знали все. Да и не тянул Малфой на гада, так, на гадёныша. 

Тролль в Хоге – это какой-то бред. Наверняка, малфоевскому отпрыску что-то примерещилось, он нажаловался папочке, а Люциус поднял панику. 

Но если начальство велит инспектировать тролля, то никуда не денешься, наденешь мантию и будешь инспектировать. И Янус хихикнул, представив, как авроры костерят своё начальство.

***  
Целителей встречал Дамблдор в компании рослого чернокожего в пёстрой мантии. Тики этот здоровяк был незнаком, но Сметвик, похоже, знал всю магическую Британию до последнего человека. 

– Желаю здравствовать, профессор Дамблдор. Привет, Кинг! Ты тоже на тролля охотиться явился? – хохотнул Сметвик, обмениваясь рукопожатиями с Дамблдором и чернокожим. – О, и Малфой тут как тут. Ну, здорово, твоя светлость. Где дичь?

Малфой стоял со своим обычным брезгливо-надменным выражением лица поодаль от Дамблдора, насколько позволял небольшой каминный холл Больничного крыла.

– Добрый день, мистер Сметвик, – холодно проронил Малфой, не удостоив Януса даже взглядом. – Тело тролля в подземельях, можете полюбопытствовать позднее. Пока же меня больше заботит состояние пострадавших детей.

Тики охнул, а Сметвик застыл, не в силах поверить услышанному:  
– Малфой, так ты не свистел, что ли? Профессор Дамблдор, это правда?

– Увы, мой мальчик, – сокрушенно вздохнул Дамблдор. – Вчера действительно имело место быть это ужасное происшествие. Тролль каким-то загадочным способом проник в замок.

– Нет ничего загадочного в халатности, – ледяным тоном изрёк Малфой. – Мистер Сметвик, если вы уже посплетничали вдоволь, может быть, займётесь своими прямыми обязанностями и осмотрите больных? 

Лорд-попечитель Малфой развернулся спиной к помрачневшим целителям и прошествовал в больничную палату. На кроватях мирно спали десятка полтора разновозрастных студентов. Слава Мерлину, пострадавших было меньше, чем Тики со Сметвиком уже успели себе вообразить и, по-видимому, все чувствовали себя сносно.

Мадам Помфри, завидев визитёров, бесшумно прошла между кроватями и махнула рукой, молча указывая на свой кабинет. Сметвик упрямо мотнул головой, вытащил из чехла на предплечье палочку и принялся накладывать на детей диагностические чары так, как умел он один – с немыслимой скоростью и запредельной точностью. Тогда мадам Помфри замахала руками на Малфоя, пытаясь выставить его из палаты, но их светлость даже ухом не повел и со скучающим видом оглядывал спящих детей. 

Наконец, Сметвик закончил диагностику, повеселел, подхватил мадам Помфри под руку и поволок её в кабинетик. Малфой величественно поплыл следом. А Тики исподтишка разглядывал лорда Малфоя и размышлял о том, что Снейп не зря считается гением зельеварения. Чтобы эдакого типа затащить в постель, надо влить в него пару-тройку галлонов чего-нибудь непатентованного. Ну, и самому дёрнуть. Для храбрости.

***

Тесный кабинетик школьной медиведьмы для разбора результатов «инспекции тролля» не годился, и Дамблдор, на миг посмурнев, пригласил уважаемых визитёров к себе в кабинет. Мадам Помфри весьма решительно заявила о намерении поприсутствовать на совещании, потому что «мало мне «Зонко», так ещё тролли разгуливают, как у себя дома». Дамблдор опять поморщился, но кивнул. Для экономии времени переместились камином из холла Больничного крыла.

Кабинет директора Хогвартса интерьером напомнил Янусу магазинчик Борджина в Лютном, он был буквально битком набит всякими магическими приборами и книгами, причём изрядная часть этого добра имела не столько практическую, сколько антикварную ценность. 

Дамблдор жестом предложил колдомедикам занять диванчик и усадил чернокожего аврора Кинга на резной стул рядом с вычурным бюро. Кинг немедленно откинул инкрустированную малахитовыми пластинками крышку, взял кусок пергамента и принялся что-то строчить щегольским орлиным пером. А лорд Малфой без всякого приглашения величественно опустился в огромное гостевое кресло, выпрямил спину и отвёл руку, уперев свою знаменитую трость в пол. Тики хихикнул, для полноты картины не хватало только двух борзых у ног сиятельного лорда. Нет, Снейп всё-таки гений зельеварения. 

Снейп как будто дожидался, пока Тики о нём подумает. Он стремительно вошёл в директорский кабинет и сухо поздоровался с присутствующими. Вслед за ним вошла Макгонагалл, и тут Сметвик отколол очередную шуточку.

– Минни, радость моя! – заревел он, сграбастав гриффиндорского декана в свои объятия. – Как я соскучился, детка!

И нахально ущипнул суровую Минерву Макгонагалл пониже спины. Окаменевшая было от возмущения, Макгонагал яростно зашипела и принялась остервенело выдираться из Сметвиковских лапищ. «Это она зря, – сочувственно подумал Тики. – Иппи раненых авроров на столе удерживает без всякой магии». И верно, Сметвик отпустил пунцовую деканшу со сбитой набок шляпой только когда вдоволь натискался. 

– Привет, носатый! – жизнерадостно поздоровался Сметвик со Снейпом. – А ты чего здесь, по хахалю соскучился? 

«Хахаль» Малфой совершенно не изменился в лице и даже позу не переменил, а вот Снейп зло оскалился и явно приготовился сказать какую-нибудь гадость, но Дамблдор, как всегда, обломал веселье.

– Господа, – звучно произнёс он, и Сметвик, хмыкнув, чинно устроился на своём месте, между Янусом и мадам Помфри. Даже грабки свои, паразит, на коленках сложил. – Я хотел бы, чтобы вы отнеслись ко вчерашнему происшествию с пониманием и успокоили господ Скримджера и Шафика. Ничего серьёзного не произошло, тролль умерщвлён, дети практически не пострадали. Не было никаких оснований, мистер Малфой, устраивать панику и тревожить уважаемых людей, отрывая их от важной и нужной работы. 

– Важная и нужная работа уважаемых людей, – лениво процедил Малфой, – состоит именно в том, чтобы тревожиться по любому поводу. Тролль, разгуливающий по школе, является достойным поводом потревожить кого угодно, включая Мерлина. И я по-прежнему не знаю ни единой подробности этого прискорбного инцидента. 

Дамблдор скорбно вздохнул и укоризненно посмотрел на Малфоя:  
– Мистер Малфой, я неоднократно…

– Лорд Малфой, – ледяным тоном поправил его Люциус, – не забывайтесь, мистер Дамблдор. 

Дамблдора явственно перекосило. Тики вдруг подумал, что у его дорогого друга Иппи и скользкого гада Малфоя есть одно общее качество – они умеют за две секунды довести до белого каления любого, кто по каким-то причинам понадобился им в нестабильном состоянии. 

– Неужели ваш сын не описал вам все подробности? – спросил Дамблдор, намеренно опуская всякое обращение к Малфою.

– Мой сын первокурсник, а не директор школы, – холодно сказал Малфой. – Он видел то, что видел. Не отвлекайтесь, господин директор, излагайте. 

Тики с интересом наблюдал за директором. Тот явно боролся с желанием испепелить Малфоя на месте, даже мудрая и всепонимающая улыбка куда-то пропала.

– Вчера вечером, во время пира в честь Хеллоуина, в Большой зал вошёл наш преподаватель ЗОТИ мистер Квиррелл и известил нас о том, что в подземелье он увидел тролля. Мною было принято решение отвести детей в гостиные их факультетов. К несчастью, студенты Хаффлпаффа устроили небольшой затор в дверях, и несколько человек слегка пострадали. Затем профессора Снейп и Макгонагалл отправились проверить сообщение мистера Квиррелла. К тому времени тролль уже поднялся из подземелий и громил неработающий туалет. Несколько первокурсников, по каким-то причинам не присутствовавшие на пиру, пытались проскочить мимо тролля и немного перенапряглись, используя магию. Тролль был нейтрализован, нерадивые первокурсники спасены. Они будут наказаны за непослушание, как только достаточно окрепнут, – Дамблдор несколько нервно огладил бороду. – Драко Малфой всё это время находился в Большом зале и никак не пострадал. Тролль, вероятно, забрёл в замок из Запретного леса, Хагрид утверждает, что такое возможно. В любом случае других объяснений у меня нет, я не специалист в колдозоологии. Я достаточно прояснил вам ситуацию? 

– Для аврората – достаточно, – прогудел чернокожий Кинг. – Я уже уведомил господина Главного аврора о том, что это был несчастный случай.

– Несчастный случай, мистер Шеклболт, – сказал Малфой, не оборачиваясь к собеседнику, – это ваша служба в аврорате. Для хорошего аврора вы чересчур доверчивы и поспешны в суждениях. Вы хорошо слышите? Тролль забрёл в замок. Взял и забрёл. Из Запретного леса, где эти твари не водятся в принципе, в замок, который, по идее, может выдержать осаду Ковена. Преподаватель ЗОТИ, столкнувшийся с троллем в подземельях, не отправил известие Патронусом и не потрудился хотя бы обездвижить тварь, а сбежал в Большой зал и, напугав детей паническими воплями, свалился в обморок. Великий маг и доблестный борец с нечистью, ничего не скажешь. Кто давал ему рекомендации, мистер Дамблдор? Скажите, умоляю, и я убью этого подонка на дуэли. 

– Должность преподавателя ЗОТИ проклята Сами Знаете Кем, – сказал Дамблдор, скривившись.

– Так распрокляните её, чего вы ждёте? – Малфой плавно поднялся с кресла и посмотрел на директора сверху вниз. – Если вместе со старостью к вам пришла немощь, то Отдел Тайн находится Сами Знаете Где. Кстати, мистер Шеклболт, слово «нейтрализован», употреблённое мистером Дамблдором означает, что наша доблестная профессура после грамотной организации давки в Большом зале, подоспела аккурат к усекновению твари двумя первокурсниками. Мистер Поттер и мистер Уизли, не помню, который по счёту, спасая свою маглорождённую однокурсницу, убили тролля его же собственной дубинкой. За это они будут наказаны, как только достаточно оправятся. Хогвартс ныне, воистину, кладезь педагогических талантов. Я восхищён!

Малфой, зажав трость под мышкой, лениво похлопал в ладоши. 

– Никто не давал вам права, мистер Малфой, – вскочила со своего стула Макгонагалл, – обвинять нас…

– Ошибаетесь, – перебил её Малфой. – Прав у меня предостаточно, и вы это знаете. Но я, в отличие от вас, профессор, также осведомлён и о своих обязанностях. Поэтому, я настаиваю на проведении надлежащего расследования этого инцидента. Мистер Сметвик, насколько пострадали дети?

– По счастью, не слишком, – Сметвик давно перестал дурачиться и внимательно смотрел на Дамблдора. – Синяки, ссадины, несколько нервных расстройств. Должно пройти к утру. Лечение начато своевременно и организовано грамотно, но я готов остаться и подежурить эту ночь в Больничном крыле. Два мальчика, рыженький и какой-то совсем мелкий, имеют симптомы сильнейшего магического истощения. Надо полагать, это и есть победители тролля? Их надо будет понаблюдать подольше, не менее недели. Мунго готов предоставить любого специалиста бесплатно. На тролля я бы тоже хотел взглянуть, мне нужно понять, чем пацаны его приложили. 

Дамблдор на мгновение прикрыл глаза и стиснул зубы, а потом, добродушно улыбаясь, сказал:  
– Не стоит, мистер Сметвик, я думаю, что мадам Помфри справится. Она опытная медиведьма…

– Прошу прощения, – решительно перебила Помфри, – но я не спала всю ночь. И помощь знающего коллеги мне бы не помешала.

– Ну, если так, – неохотно сказал Дамблдор, – то я согласен.

Малфой фыркнул.

– Лорд Малфой, – с нажимом сказал Дамблдор, – я думаю всё-таки, что ваши обвинения беспочвенны. Мы просто растерялись. В конце концов, мы обычные учителя, а не егеря или наёмники. Всякий имеет право на ошибку. Например, вы сами совершили их предостаточно, и свидетельство о самой страшной до сих пор уродует вашу левую руку. 

Малфой приподнял уголки губ в пародии на улыбку и сказал:  
– Вы правы. Но за все ошибки я расплачиваюсь сам, не впутывая посторонних, господин директор. Мистер Сметвик, идёмте, я покажу вам мёртвого тролля.

***

Мёртвый тролль вонял ещё гаже, чем живой. Малфой махнул палочкой, очищая воздух в заброшенном подземном коридоре, но нос всё равно прикрыл кружевным платочком, пижон. Сметвик сосредоточенно накладывал на троллью тушу одному ему известные заклятия, затем ругнулся и воткнул палочку в чехол:  
– Череп целёхонек, мозги не всмятку. Все кости целы, внутренних увечий нет. Слегка повреждена правая ноздря, да пара царапин, несерьёзных даже для человека. Однако, он мёртв. 

Малфой пожал плечами:   
– Дамблдор утверждает, что Уизли, используя Левиосу, обрушил на голову тролля его же дубину. Поттер пытался вогнать палочку троллю в мозг через ноздрю, но не преуспел. Кстати, Поттер распределён в Слизерин, но якшается он, как и следовало ожидать, исключительно с грифферами.

Сметвик вздохнул. Он ничуть не сомневался в том, что этот мальчишка очутится именно в змеином доме. 

– Наши дети в опасности, мистер Сметвик. Прошу Вас, изложите мистеру Шафику сегодняшние события как можно подробней. Я уважаю нейтралитет ваших семей, но задуматься вы обязаны. Это очень странное дело и оно чрезвычайно дурно пахнет. И я не про тролля, – Малфой ещё раз взглянул на дохлятину и поморщился.

***

Мадам Помфри встретила Сметвика за столом, накрытым к ужину. Сметвик благодарно чмокнул Поппи в щёчку и набросился на еду. День был длинным, в аврорате он сумел подремать, а вот поесть не успел. 

– Куда ты девал Януса? – спросила Поппи. 

– Домой отправил, пусть подумает об этом дельце хорошенько, он мальчик умненький, – Сметвик лукавил. Тики, с первого взгляда проникшийся к мальчишке Поттеру искренней симпатией, шёпотом орал на Сметвика и требовал «помочь мальчику хоть чем-нибудь, его же сожрут у этих твоих змей».

Вообще, Янус не на шутку увлёкся собиранием информации о некромантах и их окружении. Он допёк Сметвика настолько, что тот безропотно притащил приятелю парочку семейных фолиантов, где рассказывалось о самых одиозных «подвигах» этих кошмарных магов, а ещё осторожно и уклончиво давались оценки поступкам сторонников некромантов. Итог, согласно книгам, всё равно был один – некрос умирал, а вслед за ним немедленно выбивали его подельников, без всякой жалости, целыми семьями, включая младенцев. 

– Тики! – кричал Сметвик на Януса, навесив на кабинет тройную заглушку, – ты хочешь на костёр или на кол? Рядом никого, слышишь, никого не остаётся в живых. Сам помрёшь и кучу народу за собой утянешь. Если меня не жалко, семью свою пожалей!

– Но ведь мальчик хороший! – кричал на него в ответ Янус. – Его нужно поберечь и приставить к делу, только и всего. Никто и не узнает, мало ли тёмных даров в целительстве. Ты и сам тёмный маг. И ничего, аврорат тебя на руках носит, ты же им жизни спасаешь!

Эти споры ничем не заканчивались, но потом Сметвика поедом ела совесть. Маленький зеленоглазый некромант не наводил ужас и не вызывал ярости. Брошенный книзлёныш, да и только. 

Дохлый тролль серьёзно поколебал решимость Сметвика не лезть в дела самого тёмного за последние пару столетий мага. Мальчику всего одиннадцать лет. А тролль издох за пару мгновений, будучи абсолютно здоровым. Дубина здесь ни при чём, никакого тролля дубиной не проймёшь. 

Как Поттер грохнул тварь? В голову лезло только одно – какой-то наитемнейший дар, жуткий по своей сути. Даже приснопамятный Рыцарь Смерти не был способен убить жертву, только подумав об этом. 

Что, интересно, будет с тем же Снейпом, назначившим Поттеру несправедливую отработку? Скорее всего, то же, что и с троллем. Безвременная гибель по невыясненным причинам. Стоял – упал. 

По-хорошему, сейчас нужно вернуться в палату, заавадить спящего мальчишку и сдаться аврорам. А ещё надо бы успеть наложить на себя руки до того, как авроры начнут легилименцию. 

– Иппи, – встревоженно сказала Поппи, – что с тобой? У тебя такое лицо…

– Устал, – соврал Сметвик, встряхнувшись и нацепляя свою вечную ухмылочку. – Да и дельце это с троллем… Малфой, оказывается, неплох в дознании. 

– Малфой неплох во всех отношениях, Иппи, – усмехнулась мадам Помфри. – Вы просто не даете себе труд присмотреться. Это мой первый год в Хогвартсе, когда вместо прочувствованной речи о великом ко мне доверии, каковое я всенепременно должна оправдать, я получила бланки заявок на зелья, инструмент, бельё и мебель. Молча, без вытягивания мозгов через нос. А ещё в моём больничном сейфике теперь водится две тысячи галеонов на редкие зелья и консультации специалистов. 

Сметвик присвистнул. Потом не выдержал и спросил:  
– Как тебе Поттер?

Помфри задумалась:  
– Очень тихий, неконфликтный. Вежливый просто запредельно. Помона говорила, что у мальчишки очень хорошая память, не от природы, а явно развитая серьёзным чтением. Но вот маг из него… Полукровка, но очень слабенький. Филиус сказал, почти безнадёжный. Ни одного заклинания он так и не усвоил толком. Теорию знает отлично, а как за палочку возьмётся, хоть к Мерлину взывай – еле-еле, одни искры. Зато фиолетовые. Оценки ему ставят, закрыв глаза и поминая Дамблдора. А Минерва его невзлюбила. Сказала, в трансфигурации ноль, на отца не похож, трус и плакса, настоящий слизеринец. Что ещё? Модник. Одет всегда, как на приём к Министру. Хороший мальчик, в общем. Совсем не герой.

– А как змеёныши его встретили? Драк не было?

– Никак не встретили, – грустно сказала Поппи. – Драк не было, но и только. С ним почти никто не разговаривает, стараются держаться в стороне. Изредка его видят с гриффиндорцами, с Уизли, Лонгботтомом и какой-то маглорождённой девчушкой, не помню имени. Именно её от тролля спасали вчера. Но с этими детьми, по-моему, он тоже не очень близко общается, больше сам по себе. 

Целители помолчали. Сметвик задумчиво рассматривал свои руки и тоскливо размышлял о том, что с ними со всеми будет, если тихий и запредельно вежливый некромант решит поколдовать в полную силу, как колдовал в Мунго. Просто так, чтобы не терпеть насмешек.

Одиннадцать лет. Всеобщее отчуждение. Воющие вредноскопы. Парселтанг. Заживленная за десять секунд глубокая резаная рана. Дохлый тролль. И фиолетовые искры из абсолютно ненужной палочки. Мерлин, помоги, что же делать?

Внезапно входная дверь скрипнула и чей-то робкий голос позвал:  
– Мадам Помфри, извините, пожалуйста, мне очень-очень кушать хочется. Вы не могли бы, если вас не затруднит… Ой, здравствуйте, целитель Сметвик, сэр, простите, если я вам помешал.

Сметвик невесело усмехнулся и, не глядя на изумлённую Поппи, сказал:  
– Здорово, шкет. Куда это ты намылился босиком?

Мальчик смутился и переступил босыми ногами по каменному полу. Сметвик тяжело вздохнул, поднялся, подхватил легкое тельце на руки и посадил мальчишку за стол с остатками ужина.

– Налетай. Ну, и как у тебя здесь дела, Гарри?


	20. Глава 19

Неделя в Больничном крыле была лучшей неделей в невесёлой волшебной жизни героя магической Британии Гарри Поттера.

Рональда Уизли, официального победителя тролля, мадам Помфри отправила в гостиную факультета через пару дней после великой битвы. Эти два дня Гарри прятался в кабинете у мадам Помфри, потому что к Рону постоянно приходили братья и приятели, чтобы послушать о том, как храбрый Рон спас от верной гибели двух плакс – Грейнджер и Поттера. Раз от раза тролль становился злее и вонючее, а Рональд Доблестный – хладнокровнее и отважнее. 

Гарри очень хотел войти в палату и рассказать правду, но знал – никто не поверит. Только посмеются ещё больше и станут обидно обзываться. У гриффиндорцев Гарри теперь числился в предателях, хотя сам Гарри так и не смог понять, как и кого он предал. Рон снисходительно защищал Гарри перед своими приятелями, говорил, что «ещё не всё потеряно» и что «каждый достоин второго шанса». Покровительственный тон рыжего хвастуна бесил Гарри, но он молчал. Знал, бесполезно. 

Поэтому, завидев очередную делегацию, он тихонько выскальзывал в кабинет медиведьмы, где листал подшивки журнала «Колдомедицина сегодня», помогал мадам Помфри разливать по флакончикам сваренные Снейпом зелья или учил уроки. 

А ещё Гарри очень много спал, часов по пятнадцать в сутки. Иногда ему снился дом и тогда Гарри просыпался в слезах. 

Мадам Помфри утешала его, говорила, что почти все первачки тоскуют по дому, независимо от чистокровности. Она была очень хорошей, такой же, как мадам Малкин. Оказывается, они учились со Сметвиком на одном курсе, только мадам Помфри распределилась на Райвенкло. 

– Мы подружились после того, – хохотала мадам Помфри, – как Иппи сшибло с метлы бладжером, и я прямо на поле вливала в него зелья. Вообрази, этот нахал со сломанными рёбрами и расквашенной мордой ещё и глазки мне строил. Мы частенько сталкивались здесь, в Больничном крыле, помогали миссис Ургхарт, та была совсем уже старенькая. Дипломы тоже вместе получали и нас обоих сразу взяли в Мунго. Потом я вышла замуж и нашла работу поспокойнее, в деревенской больничке. Ну, а когда овдовела, перебралась поближе к детям, в Хогвартс. Так и прижилась здесь. Уже и дети выросли, и внуки, а я всё ещё в Хогвартсе. 

Мадам Помфри выглядела ровесницей тёти Петунии, и Гарри долго не мог поверить, что ей уже шестьдесят четыре года, а у Сметвика двое взрослых сыновей и трое внуков.

Хотя этот факт отлично ложился в теорию, пришедшую Гарри на ум ещё в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Он крутил её в голове и так и сяк – выходило невероятно, но на диво логично. 

До битвы с троллем, в немногие свободные минуты Гарри сочинял письмо Тики, чтобы проверить свои догадки. Отсылать письмо он не торопился, теория нуждалась в должной аргументации, и Гарри старательно правил и переписывал своё послание, стараясь изложить его максимально чётко и грамотно. Он – будущий учёный, а потому не имел права оперировать случайными либо пристрастно подобранными фактами. 

Итак, наблюдения и выводы.

Маги имели неубиваемый вестибулярный аппарат и обладали уникальной способностью переносить перегрузки. Не люди, а коллективная мечта НАСА. 

Гарри не стал морочиться на первом уроке полётов на метле, ему было важно понаблюдать за остальными. На этом же уроке, как по заказу, случилась знаменитая свара задаваки Малфоя и рыжего Рона за напоминалку Лонгботтома. Оба чистокровных идиота во время своего дурацкого показательного выступления творили невероятные для нормального человека вещи. 

Посмотрев представление, Гарри осторожно сделал пару кругов и выяснил, что гравитация и инерция никуда не делись. 

Значит, маг, летящий в своё удовольствие на хорошей метле, испытывает колоссальные перегрузки, сравнимые с перегрузками на организм пилота реактивного истребителя. И, заметьте, никаких тебе шлемов, силовых корсетов и кислородных масок. Чудо? Несомненно. 

А вот «пациентка» Грейнджер даже метлу призвать не смогла.

Завидная способность к быстрой ориентации в трёхмерном пространстве и мгновенная реакция были присущи почти всем чистокровным. Жабовладелец Невилл казался неуклюжим только в сравнении с Малфоем и Уизли. 

Пользуясь своим странным статусом «неприкасаемого» на Слизерине, Гарри иногда пробирался в дуэльный зал и наблюдал за тренировками Нотта и его банды. 

Дадли, сделавший себе репутацию молниеносными тычками левым кулаком в печень оппонента, оценил бы зрелище. Противный задира Нотт успевал отразить десяток заклинаний с десяти сторон за считанные секунды. Мало того, этот гад неизменно переходил в наступление, пользуясь своей неимоверной скоростью в плетении заклинаний. Правду сказать, Гарри Левиоссу медленнее колдовал, чем Нотт выигрывал учебные стычки. 

Кроме того, чистокровные были намного крепче. В буквальном смысле, крепче. Упавший с изрядной высоты Невилл всего лишь сломал запястье, хотя перепуганный Гарри уже представил себе целый список повреждений, начиная с разрыва селезёнки и заканчивая компрессионным переломом позвоночника. Потом начались квиддичные тренировки, и Гарри убедился, что бладжеры и падения с мётел наносили игрокам гораздо меньший ущерб, чем должны были бы.

Гарри специально выяснил у мадам Хуч, что никаких «смягчающих» заклинаний на квиддичном поле не применяют, даже во время тренировок. И зелий от тошноты и головокружения никто не пьёт. 

Поттер так долго расспрашивал у преподавателя полётов о подстраховке игроков и о возможном ущербе их здоровью, что мадам Хуч решила, будто Гарри трусит, и жёстко отчитала его.

– Стыдно, мистер Поттер, – гневно раздувая ноздри, сказала мадам Хуч, – ваш отец был одним из лучших охотников Гриффиндора за много-много лет, а вы… вы позорите его, ясно? 

Сейчас Гарри, наверное, сумел бы сдержаться, а тогда он едва не разревелся от обиды, и это окончательно испортило его отношения с преподавателем. 

Фактически, мадам Хуч пристыдила Гарри за то, что он не мог сравниться со своим чистокровным отцом. И не вспомнила о том, что его маглорождённая мать совершенно не блистала в полётах. Лили Эванс искренне считала квиддич идиотским времяпровождением, это Гарри уже успел выяснить у Хагрида. 

В квиддичных командах вообще не было ни одного маглорождённого, Поттер долго проверял этот факт. И дело было вовсе не в «идиотизме времяпровождения», квиддичем болели почти все мальчишки и, наверняка, многие пробовались на место в команде. Но квиддич был спортом с жесточайшими требованиями к физической форме игроков, а ни один маглорождённый этим требованиям не отвечал. 

Ничего унизительного в этом Гарри не видел. В нормальном мире спортсменами тоже становились далеко не все, вспомнить только собственную историю с боксом. 

Кроме того, полёты давались вовсе не всем чистокровным. Например, лихой боец Нотт почти без последствий по шесть раз на дню впечатывался спиной в каменную стену дуэльного зала, а на метле летал не лучше Лонгботтома – степенно и осторожно. 

Чистокровные маги поглощали пищу в таких количествах, будто у них было по два желудка. Наверняка, это плата за скорость реакции – ускоренный обмен веществ предполагал усиленное питание и способность к мгновенному выбросу энергии. 

Ну, во всяком случае, Гарри так считал, а он, к сожалению, покуда ничего не понимал в биохимии. Хотя и подозревал, что магловские биохимики душу бы продали за возможность заполучить в свои лаборатории того же Малфоя. Во всяком случае, после пары-тройки якобы случайных прикосновений, Гарри был уверен, что нормальная температура тела Малфоя выше тридцати шести и шести по Цельсию. 

И не стоило упускать из виду, что кроме Нотта и Малфоя, были и другие маги. Жабья заступница Миллисента внешне была неказистой, в учёбе не блистала и ничем не отличалась от магловских девчонок, но Нотт держался от неё на почтительном расстоянии, а Малфой явно опекал. Почему? Неизвестно. Другие, неявные способности? Вероятно. 

На этом фоне повышенное либидо магов смотрелось незначительным дополнением к основным способностям истинных суперменов. Подумаешь, спариться с парнем. Полувеликан Хагрид и полугоблин Флитвик явно доказывали, что маги способны и на большее в удовлетворении своих половых инстинктов. 

Эти наблюдения было пока тяжело увязать в стройную систему, а ещё Гарри казалось, будто он изобретает велосипед. Но спросить в лоб у того же Малфоя он стеснялся, а адекватных людей среди преподавателей Хогвартса почему-то не встречалось. 

Гарри дорого бы дал за толковые учебники по анатомии и физиологии магов, но в библиотеке Хогвартса подобной литературы не было, а библиотекарь мадам Пинс отругала Гарри за «неподобающий интерес к пыточным проклятьям». 

Сказать, что Гарри был в шоке от её отповеди, значило ничего не сказать. Он до полуночи проревел от испуга и ощущения какой-то страшной несправедливости. Дело закончилось тем, что к нему под полог заглянул хмурый Малфой и страшным шёпотом велел ему успокоиться. Наутро Гарри стоически выдержал подозрительно-оценивающие взгляды соседей по дортуару и понял, что со своими чувствами надо что-то делать. В конце концов, даже противный Нотт не виноват в том, что Гарри скучает по дому и не умеет держать себя в руках. 

Поэтому в ход снова пошли дыхательные упражнения дяди Вернона. Только теперь Гарри занимался намного тщательнее, и не от случая к случаю, а регулярно. Каждое утро и каждый вечер он педантично выполнял все упражнения и учился управлять своими эмоциями, чтобы подарок Дадли не наделал бед. Снимать браслет Гарри не собирался, ему было проще научиться сдерживаться, чем расстаться с памятной безделушкой.

В общем, Гарри до сих пор никак не мог понять, кто такие маги и как они устроены. 

По всему выходило, что маги, как минимум, серьёзная мутация вида хомо сапиенс. В пользу мутации говорили заморочки с чистокровностью. Если так, то тётя Мардж была права – эта культура основана на сознательной селекции потомства с целью закрепления наследственных признаков. Жуткое дело, если вдуматься. Легендарная Спарта во всей красе. 

В эту теорию укладывалась даже повальная гомосексуальность магов. Продолжение рода перестало быть удовольствием и стало обязанностью, радости жизни искали на стороне. И иногда, судя по Хагриду с Флитвиком, очень далеко на стороне. 

Магловские учёные утверждают, что дети от двух разных видов – гибриды – стерильны. Зачем магам, якобы повёрнутым на «правильном» потомстве, такие безнадёжные дети? Гарри допускал, что Хагрид и Флитвик могли быть результатом какого-то эксперимента. Как бы узнать, способны ли они к оплодотворению? Оба в летах, но детей у них нет. Значит, стерильны? Неизвестно. 

А может быть, маги – совсем другой вид людей? Скажем, хомо магикус, неважно. Да и люди ли они вообще? Если так, то непонятно, откуда берутся маглорождённые. 

На этом моменте познания Гарри в биологии, с извинениями, делали ручкой и давали простор абсолютно ненаучному воображению. 

Маги – подарок из космоса. Ну, или космическая чума, как посмотреть. 

Атлантида и атланты, египетские пирамиды и календарь майя, круги на полях, НЛО и прочая чушь, будоражащая скучный быт рядового обывателя. 

Маги: кто они и зачем они? 

Голова пухла от вопросов. А спросить-то было и не у кого.

***

Визит Сметвика в Больничное крыло Хогвартса показался Поттеру даром небес. Едва утолив голод, Гарри набросился на него с расспросами. 

– Погоди, шкет, – засмеялся Сметвик. – Я, если помнишь, Обет тебе дал, поэтому нужно или выгонять нашу хозяйку из её кабинета, или посвящать её в наши секретики. Решай. 

Пока Гарри соображал, что за «секретики» имел в виду Сметвик, Поппи решительно хлопнула рукой по столу:  
– Посвящать! Иппи, имей совесть, я отвечаю за здоровье каждого ребёнка в Хогвартсе. Гарри? 

– Да, конечно, – робко сказал Гарри, – я не хотел вас обидеть, мадам Помфри, простите.  
– О, Мерлин! Вот видишь, Иппи, мальчишку замордовали вконец. Он уже на каждом шагу просит прощения.   
Сметвик вздохнул и потрепал Гарри по голове:   
– Не бойся, коллега, Поппи – святая женщина. Надо было всё-таки на ней жениться. 

– Да ни за какие коврижки, негодник! – мигом вскинулась мадам Помфри. – Как муж, ты хуже драконьей оспы. Эм-м… коллега?!

– Мальчик с детства мечтает стать целителем, Поппи. И у него есть для этого способности. Даже больше чем надо, я бы сказал. 

– Но, Иппи…

– У парня тёмный дар, радость моя, очень-очень сильный. Очень, – Сметвик потёр ладонями лицо. – Хуже моего в несколько раз. Так что, клянись, Поппи, сама захотела.

Мадам Помфри встала и, глядя смутившемуся Гарри в глаза, торжественно произнесла формулу клятвы. Гарри уже знал, что такое Непреложный обет, спасибо Малфою, просветил. 

– Теперь рассказывай, как у тебя дела, – велел Сметвик. – И как получилось, что на тебя охотился тролль. Или это ты на него охотился, а? 

Гарри вздохнул и решился:   
– Скажите, а маги – это люди? 

В другое время выражения лиц колдомедиков позабавили бы Гарри, но сейчас он слегка испугался. Неужели у него опять «неподобающий интерес» к чему-нибудь запретному? И он торопливо, пока целители не опомнились, принялся рассказывать о своих наблюдениях и выводах. Про чуму из космоса, правда, говорить не стал. Романтично, но бездоказательно.

Ближе к концу рассказа мадам Помфри отмерла, а Сметвик принялся тихо хихикать. Гарри опять смутился и умолк. Мадам Помфри ткнула коллегу в бок своим маленьким сухим кулачком:  
– Ты-то чего ржёшь, бессовестный? Гарри проделал огромную работу, имей уважение. Без единой подсказки, заметь!

– Поппи, он щупал Малфоя! – заржал Сметвик в голос. – Чтобы ты знал, пацан, это мечта всей моей жизни.

– Охальник, – прошипела мадам Помфри. – Иппи, не при ребёнке же!

– Это кто из нас охальник, – возмутился Сметвик. – Видишь ли, Гарри, роду Малфоев почти тысяча лет. Во всей Британии и, наверное, в Европе настолько старых семей уже не осталось. Я всю жизнь мечтал полечить хоть кого-нибудь из них. Интересно, насколько можно развить дар за столько-то лет? 

– Нотты ещё в Британии с Вильгельмовых времён, – вспомнила мадам Помфри.

– Нотта щупать страшно, – сказал Сметвик и помрачнел. – Младший Нотт на твоём курсе учится? 

Гарри кивнул.

– Держись подальше, целее будешь.

– Он тоже так сказал, – вздохнул Гарри. – Грубиян ужасный. 

– О, это фамильное свойство тоже развивалось тысячу лет. Я, по сравнению с душкой Магнусом Ноттом, просто ромашка аптечная обыкновенная. А Малфой?

– А Малфой – нахал и задавака. Но он единственный, кто со мной нормально разговаривает и отвечает на вопросы. Только его друзья этого не одобряют, и я стараюсь лишний раз к нему не обращаться.

Сметвик подвинул к Гарри большую чашку горячего и сладкого чаю.

– Маги – люди, Гарри. Мы все – дети Адама и Евы, только магические способности у подавляющего большинства людей находятся в спящем состоянии. Теорию Дарвина переписывать не надо, маги и маглы – суть одно. 

– Вы знаете о теории Дарвина? – изумился Гарри.

Целители засмеялись.

– Конечно, – сказала мадам Помфри. – Мы очень долго жили в магловском обществе, Гарри, были его частью. И, обособившись, вовсе не сразу утратили с ним связь. Дарвин опубликовал свой труд в 1871 году, спустя всего сотню лет после принятия Статута о секретности. К тому же, Статут запрещает обнаруживать наши способности, а не читать интересные и полезные книги. 

– Мы довольно долго шагали в ногу с маглами, – вздохнул Сметвик, – с учетом того, что маглы не занимались теорией магии, а маги бессовестно пренебрегали механикой. Отставание магов произошло в начале этого века, когда магловская наука перестала развиваться линейно. Этот рывок мы прошляпили и теперь большинство новых идей попросту не понимаем. Даже нельзя сказать, что мы топчемся далеко позади. Нет, просто маглы пошли совсем другим путём. Я не знаю, чем это закончится. 

– Понятно, – задумчиво сказал Гарри. – Значит, всё-таки селекция. 

Сметвик кивнул.

– Много вы понимаете, селекционеры, – фыркнула мадам Помфри. – Всё намного сложнее, Гарри. Во-первых, результат не гарантирован и вовсе не так предсказуем, как ты себе представил. Во-вторых, люди есть люди. Женятся и по любви, и по расчету, избегая бедности. Всякое бывает. Но мыслишь ты, в целом, верно. В браке двух чистокровных магов вероятность рождения ребёнка, превосходящего родителей по способностям к магии, намного выше. И, действительно, магически сильное потомство – цель любой старой семьи. Но имеется куча исключений. Например, некоторые тёмные семьи предпочтут ввести в род слабого мага, полукровку или вовсе маглорождённого, чтобы как-то держать свой дар в приемлемых рамках. Почти все боевики, включая Ноттов, так делают. Один родитель обеспечивает сам дар, а другой – стабильность дара. Леди Элеонора Нотт происходила из обычной светлой семьи, то ли третье, то ли четвёртое колено чистокровных. В общем, Гарри, так за один раз всё и не расскажешь. 

– Поспрашивай девчонок, – улыбнулся Сметвик, – у дам Слизерина всегда был бзик на вопросах семьи и брака. И вообще, я спросил именно о твоих делах. Личных. И о тролле. 

Гарри погрустнел и опустил глаза. Жаловаться не хотелось, а по-другому ничего толком не расскажешь.

***

Отношения с окружающими у Гарри не заладились с самого первого дня. Очередной коварный план был простым и сложным одновременно – сидеть тихо, выжидать и не высовываться, но в то же время вести себя, как утомлённая чужим вниманием знаменитость. 

Сложность заключалась в том, что тихо сидеть герою магической Британии, во младенчестве одолевшему Тёмного Лорда, никто не давал. Соученики шептались у него за спиной, плодя дурацкие сплетни. Грифферы, уязвлённые распределением героя на змеиный факультет, постоянно задирали по мелочам. Слизеры, ошарашенные тем же, подозрительно косились и многозначительно хмыкали. 

На следующий же после несчастливого распределения вечер декан Снейп вызвал Гарри к себе в кабинет. Беседу Снейп начал с банального, на взгляд Гарри, утверждения:  
– Слава, мистер Поттер, это ещё не всё.

Гарри согласно кивнул, спорить было не о чем. Снейп презрительно фыркнул и принялся излагать правила змеиного дома, каждый раз подчёркивая, что только Поттер нуждается в каких-либо разъяснениях. Гарри обиделся, он же не был виноват в том, что вырос не в волшебной семье. И, на свою беду, озвучил обиды. 

Ох, что тут началось! Столько гадостей в свой адрес Гарри не выслушивал никогда. Ему досталось за непочтительность к старшим, за неумение ценить хорошие советы, за глупость, за никчемность, за дутую славу и беззастенчивое пользование её плодами. За модный журнал ему ввалили отдельно и, похоже, в глазах Снейпа это было главным грехом, не смываемым даже кровью. 

Гарри едва сдерживал слёзы. С чего он взял, что может на равных тягаться с взрослым и недоброжелательно настроенным магом? Подумаешь, на письмо не ответил. Судя по характеру этого Снейпа, хорошо, что сову не прибил. Как мама могла дружить с таким… таким… козлом, вот! Тут Гарри очень некстати вспомнил, что его мама, может быть, и не мама ему вовсе, и разревелся.

Злющий, как три бульдога, Снейп велел Гарри подобрать нюни и не позорить свой факультет. Гарри кое-как успокоился и, утирая слёзы носовым платком с вышитым тётей Петунией пожеланием здоровья, выслушал распоряжения декана относительно дальнейшего пребывания Гарри в змеином доме.

Снейп запретил ему ходить по коридорам Хогвартса в одиночку из опасений, что неправильному герою могут устроить тёмную. Противно признаваться, но Гарри снейповы опасения разделял. 

Снейп велел Гарри относиться к девушкам и девочкам с почтительностью и забыть все «магловские гадости» по отношению к женщинам – дурацкие шутки, розыгрыши и покушения на косички. Гарри в глубине души был оскорблён, да как о нём можно такое подумать! Он даже «пациентку» не смог обидеть, хотя лохматое недоразумение всего-навсего имело женский пол, а не было женщиной. 

Декан запретил ему вступать в любые споры и конфликты, как в гостиной факультета, так и за её пределами. Гарри, в принципе, и не собирался, но Снейп, похоже, был уверен, что зачинщиком всех ссор на факультете будет именно Поттер. 

Снейп велел не отпускать от себя Динки и пользоваться его услугами вплоть до выпуска из школы. 

А ещё Снейп приказал ему не распространяться о своём детстве:   
– Ни в коем случае не стройте из себя сироту, мистер Поттер, потому что на факультете учится множество настоящих сирот. Их, в отличие от вас, никто не баловал и жизнь у них намного хуже вашей. 

– Как у вас? – не удержался Гарри, вспомнив тётин рассказ о детстве Снейпа. 

Ой, лучше бы он помалкивал. Снейп медленно поднялся из-за стола и зашипел на Гарри, как огромная гадюка:  
– Вон! Вон, негодный мальчишка, пока я вас не проклял!

Гарри сам не помнил, как выскочил из кабинета декана. 

С тех пор он старался держаться подальше от Северуса Снейпа и стал разделять тётино отношение к этому угрюмому и язвительному магу. Остальные змеи, кстати, тоже Снейпа не любили, но уважали и побаивались – в гневе декан был воистину страшен. 

Поразительно, но ни один профессор Хогвартса не показался Гарри похожим на нормального учителя. Разве что, Помона Спраут искренне любила свой предмет и неплохо относилась к ученикам. На гербологии ученики, в основном, практиковались в уходе за разнообразными магическими растениями под неспешные рассказы мадам Спраут о свойствах этих растений. Ни зубрёжки классификаций, ни приготовления срезов для микроскопа, ни проверочных тестов – кружок садоводов-любителей, да и только. Тётя Петуния посещала такие посиделки раз в неделю: дамы-садоводы пили чай, сетовали на ранние заморозки и хвастались капризными сортами роз, выращенными в открытом грунте. 

В принципе, это было неплохо, в теплицах профессора Спраут Гарри отдыхал от других предметов и их преподавателей. Но отнестись к гербологии серьёзно, как к научной дисциплине, у него не получалось. 

Остальные преподаватели, за исключением Филиуса Флитвика, вызывали у Гарри состояние, близкое к шоку. 

Историю магии преподавало привидение, серьёзно зацикленное на гоблинских восстаниях.

Защиту от тёмных искусств вёл молодой болезненный маг Квиринус Квиррелл, чьё заикание заставляло усомниться в его профпригодности. Дурацкий тюрбан и невыносимый чесночный дух тоже не добавляли профессору Квирреллу популярности. 

Профессор Синистра, ведущая астрономию, сухо и монотонно рассказывала о своём предмете, давала гигантские домашние задания и исхитрялась из интереснейшего предмета сотворить невыносимо скучную заумь. Когда Гарри понял, что с тоской разглядывает в телескоп великолепное звёздное небо, он решил пропускать мимо ушей бубнёж Синистры и изучать астрономию самостоятельно. А вдруг, маги и впрямь прибыли из космоса? Получается, Синистра заставляет их забыть дорогу домой. 

Астрономия без математики воспринималась как абракадабра, и Гарри записался на полумёртвый факультатив по арифмантике, который профессор Вектор вела для учеников, отстававших в нумерологии. Гарри был единственным первокурсником на этом факультативе, а арифмантика – единственным предметом, дававшимся Гарри без малейшего труда. Стоит сказать, что магловские учебники по математике, привезённые Гарри в Хогвартс, не пригодились. Старинные тома по арифмантике превосходили их во всех отношениях: объяснения были предельно понятными, а упражнения – разнообразными и интересными. К тому же, множество чертежей и таблиц очень помогали в систематизации усвоенного материала. Можно сказать, что в арифмантике Гарри блистал, но оценить его таланты было некому, профессор Вектор относилась к этому предмету довольно прохладно и никак не поощряла отличившихся студентов.

Полёты легко давались бы Гарри – приноровившись к метле, он понял, что великолепно чувствует себя в воздухе и ему нравится летать. Но мадам Хуч, раз и навсегда записав его в трусишки, изводила придирками и замечаниями под дружный хохот гриффиндорцев и раздосадованное шипение слизеринцев. Гарри неизменно терялся и старался поскорее спуститься на землю, никаких сил не было терпеть эти издевательства. 

Чары тоже были кошмарным предметом. Правда, здесь ситуация была обратная – профессор Флитвик относился к Поттеру очень хорошо, а вот предмет совершенно не давался. Гарри безукоризненно произносил заклинания, идеально выполнял жесты палочкой, но проклятая «сестрица» плевалась фиолетовыми искрами и наотрез отказывалась подчиняться. Гарри, отчаявшись, проконсультировался у Флитвика насчёт возможной замены палочки, но тот только покачал головой:  
– Увы, мистер Поттер, не в палочке дело. Вы, я прошу прощения, чрезвычайно умный юноша, но почти не одарены магически. К сожалению, так тоже бывает. Не отчаивайтесь, с вашим немыслимым усердием вы вполне сможете добиться успехов в других, менее магозатратных предметах. Например, зельеварение просто создано для вас.

После этого разговора Гарри забрёл в пустой класс и в который раз расплакался. Может быть, зельеварение и было создано для Гарри, но Снейп так не считал. Каждый урок по зельям едва не заканчивался для Гарри нервным срывом. Если верить Снейпу, Поттер всё делал не так. Не так резал, не так измельчал, не так мешал, не так смотрел, не так дышал. Как нужно было делать правильно, Снейп не объяснял. Никому не объяснял, не только Гарри. Теорию зельеварения ученики Снейпа тоже изучали самостоятельно. Эссе, исписанные язвительными замечаниями декана, могли бы выиграть какой-нибудь литературный конкурс, например, «Лучшее художественное описание симптомов имбецильности», но совершенно не годились для анализа ошибок. Над своими исчёрканными эссе Гарри тоже плакал, а как же. 

Настоящий ужас начался чуть погодя, когда Снейп усадил их с Лонгботтомом за одну парту, чтобы «держать двух бездарей под присмотром». Жабовладелец Невилл мог взорвать родниковую воду, стоило ту налить в стандартный оловянный котёл номер два. Теперь уроки зельеварения превратились в уроки выживания, но нет худа без добра. С некоторых пор Гарри было некогда слушать снейповы измышления насчёт своих умственных и магических способностей. 

Ну, о трансфигурации нечего было даже говорить. Профессор Макгонагалл и её предмет регулярно снились Гарри в кошмарах. У него, само собой, ничего не получалось, с факультета летели баллы, а Гарри в попытках доказать свою умственную состоятельность выворачивался наизнанку и был готов переселиться в библиотеку. Эссе он писал идеальные, но Минерва Макгонагалл не давала ему спуску, утверждая, что маг-теоретик есть существо анекдотическое, вроде оборотня-вегетарианца.

Гарри каждый вечер напоминал себе, что он терпит этот ужас во исполнение собственного же плана – овладеть теорией магии, несмотря на специфичность собственного дара. Сметвик не был похож на человека, паникующего зря. Если он велел не хвастаться своими способностями, значит, знал, что говорил.

В общем, весь Хогвартс был разочарован в герое магической Британии. А его «родной» факультет никогда и не был очарован – с Гарри никто, кроме Малфоя, не разговаривал. Да и Малфой делал это украдкой, намекнув, что открытая дружба с Поттером встанет ему чересчур дорого и нужно дождаться «подходящего момента». Иногда Гарри ловил странные взгляды девчонок, но пока никто к нему не подошёл и не заговорил. 

Гарри не слишком бы страдал от одиночества, в конце концов, в магловской жизни Дадли легко заменял ему толпу приятелей. Даже с Дадлиными дружками Гарри держался отстранённо, для общения ему вполне хватало дяди, тёти, брата и книг. Но никогда вокруг Гарри не царила атмосфера всеобщей неприязни, отравлявшая буквально каждую минуту его жизни в сказочном замке. 

Именно поэтому он всё-таки смирился с вынужденной компанией рыжего Рона и растяпы Невилла. По счастью, такое общение было нечастым. 

Гарри чувствовал, что Рон слегка стыдится своего бывшего преклонения перед газетным героем Гарри Поттером и настоящий Поттер ему не нравится. Однако Рон называл свои чувства дружбой, а Гарри, на всякий случай, не возражал. 

Невилл же оказался неплохим парнем, с ним было спокойно. Он никогда не повышал голос, не требовал совершить какой-нибудь подвиг немедленно и вообще был весьма приятным собеседником. К тому же в теплицах Лонгботтом преображался, Гарри не уставал им любоваться – друид, да и только. Вот только в компании рыжего Рона Невилл терялся, начинал мямлить и тушеваться так, что Гарри с трудом удерживался от гневного спича в духе Снейпа на тему бесхребетных подхалимов. 

Лохматая «пациентка» Грейнджер охотно общалась с Гарри, но была на ножах с Рональдом. Рыжий Рон изводил девчонку, высмеивая её стремление постигнуть магические науки как можно скорее. Гарри же кудрявую «пациентку» понимал и от всей души сопереживал её попыткам влиться в магическую жизнь. Правда, Поттера немного коробила безапелляционность Гермионы и её убеждённость, что чистокровные маги непоправимо отстали от жизни. Но возможность поговорить с человеком, которому не нужно объяснять, что такое «джинсы» или «приставка» перевешивала все неудобства в общении.

В общем, компания получилась странная, но другой у Гарри не было. Не считать же компанией перестраховщика Малфоя?

Так всё и шло – придурок Рон, мямля Невилл, заучка Гермиона, грубиян Нотт, гадина Снейп, конспиратор Малфой и сущий кошмар вместо учёбы. Про Дамблдора Поттер старался даже не думать и упорно усаживался подальше от преподавательского стола в Большом зале.

У Гарри потихоньку сдавали нервы, и он всерьёз беспокоился о сохранности своего душевного здоровья. 

А потом случился тролль.

***

– Тут каждый день не сахар, но вчерашний был просто жуть, – Гарри сам не заметил, как очутился у Сметвика на коленях, целитель успокаивающе поглаживал его по спине. – Я вышел в гостиную, пожелал всем доброго утра и улыбнулся. Обычная улыбка, из вежливости, я же не Нотт какой-нибудь. И тут Снейп закатил речь, мол, всё мне смешки и улыбочки, а ведь в этот день погибли мои родители. Короче, по дороге на завтрак я улизнул, забрался в заброшенный класс на седьмом этаже и не пошёл на занятия. Сидел, думал. К вечеру меня всё-таки нашёл мой домовик, уговаривал спуститься, а потом привёл Снейпа.

Гарри вздохнул, а мадам Помфри налила ему ещё чаю. 

– Я очень разозлился, если честно, – сознался Гарри, – поэтому сработал браслет. Динки заверещал что-то и упал в обморок, а Снейпу хоть бы хны. Поджал губы, как Макгонагалл и говорит: «Идемте в Большой зал, мистер Поттер, не стройте из себя страдальца». Ну, я и пошёл. 

– Какой браслет? – спросил Сметвик осторожно.

– Малфой велел никому не говорить, – сказал Гарри и задрал рукав пижамы. – Вот этот. Мне его кузен подарил на день рождения, а он оказался волшебным. Если я трушу или злюсь, он всех разгоняет куда подальше. Малфой говорит, что возникает очень неприятное чувство, хочется уйти поскорее. Помните, у вас вредноскопы завыли? Это всё браслет. 

– Странно, – нахмурился Сметвик, – я же диагностировал тебя и должен был увидеть артефакт. Ты не можешь его снять на минутку? Я просто посмотрю.

Гарри кивнул, стащил браслет с руки и осторожно положил на стол. Сметвик отодвинул тарелку с остатками печенья, несколько раз взмахнул палочкой над браслетом, быстро шепча что-то на латыни. Гарри с завистью посмотрел на целителя, никаких тебе искр и безуспешных попыток наколдовать хоть что-нибудь. 

– Вот это защитка! – восхитился Сметвик. – Поппи, смотри, эта штука сливается с аурой подзащитного намертво и рассчитана на большую толпу народа. Привет из времён инквизиции, похоже. Надо же, до сих пор работает! А откуда вещь оказалась у твоего кузена? Он ведь магл, если я не ошибаюсь. 

– Купил на блошином рынке, ну, барахолка такая со всякой всячиной. Сказал, что этот браслет сразу ему понравился. 

– Обалдеть, – Сметвик вернул браслет Гарри. – А Малфой откуда знает про браслет, ты ему сказал? 

– Нет, – Гарри вздохнул. – Я думал, что это обычное украшение. Мне Малфой в Хогвартс-экспрессе про него рассказал.

И Гарри коротко пересказал историю знакомства с Малфоем. Про тортик в салфетке говорить не стал, постеснялся. 

– Силён, паразит, – задумчиво сказал Сметвик. – Ты щупай его, Гарри, щупай смелее – нащупаешь много интересного. А ещё лучше, попроси о покровительстве. На людях, чтобы отказать было стыдно. 

– Иппи, что ты такое говоришь ребёнку? – возмутилась мадам Помфри. – Он ещё маленький!

– Покровительство, Поппи, это не только перепихон в душевых, – возразил Сметвик, а Гарри покраснел. – Малфой защитит от кого угодно, особенно сейчас, когда Люциус заведует попечительским советом. К тому же, ещё год-другой и к Гарри будут приставать все, кому не лень. Красавец и знаменитость, сам Поттер. 

– Всё равно, не нравится мне это, – поджала губы мадам Помфри. – Я скажу Снейпу, пусть угомонится, змей подколодный.

– Не Поттер, – тихо проговорил Гарри. – Монтегю сразу всем рассказал, что отца из рода выгнали. Говорил, что факт отречения в Палате лордов засвидетельствован. У него же дед – Лорд-канцлер. Я думал, умру от стыда. Зато никто потом не удивлялся, что я слабый маг. Вы говорили тогда в больнице, что я могу быть и не Поттером, а ребёнком других магов. Это можно как-то проверить?

– Поэтому с тобой никто не разговаривает? – нахмурилась мадам Помфри. – Убью Снейпа!

– Гарри, ты зря зациклился на своём происхождении, честно, – сказал Сметвик. – У тебя настолько мощный тёмный дар, что совсем не имеет значения, кто ты и откуда. Будь жив твой глава рода, он бы уже выделял тебя в младшую ветвь и на коленях умолял бы вести себя тихо до совершеннолетия. 

– Почему? – удивился Гарри. – И вообще, вы всё время говорите о тёмном даре. Но ведь я лечу, а не…

Гарри вдруг вспомнил тролля, осёкся и понурился.

– Я – убийца, – глухо сказал он. – Всё правильно, значит, тёмный маг. 

– Ты – балбес, – возразил Сметвик. – Иди к Малфою, ты его заинтересовал. Видишь ли, навязывать покровительство нельзя, нужно дождаться просьбы. Малфой ждёт, зуб даю. И тогда он расскажет тебе всё, что знает. А знает он дохренища, Малфой есть Малфой. 

– Да я тоже почти всё знаю, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Слизни, они же только со мной не разговаривают, а между собой – запросто. Громко, чтобы я слышал. Так что, знаю я и про балбеса Джейми Поттера, опозорившего славный род, и про его дружка Сириуса Блэка, такого же обалдуя и Предателя крови, и про рыжую нахальную грязнокровку, и про Мародёров, и про Непростительные, и про Метки, и про Азкабан, и про умного и несчастного Тёмного Лорда, прямо-таки вынужденного порешить молодую семью с младенцем. Наслушался – во, – Гарри провёл пальцем по горлу. – Противно, сил нет.

Сметвик крякнул и потёр затылок:  
– Попал ты, шкет. Не зря Янус беспокоился. И не ждал я от благородного факультета такого… такого крысиного поведения. Снейп, сволочь. 

– А Янус беспокоился? – Гарри улыбнулся так радостно, что мадам Помфри и Сметвик тоже заулыбались.

– А как же! – усмехнулся Сметвик. – Плешь мне проел: «Поможем мальчику, Иппи, его змеи сожрут!» 

– А вы? – Гарри напрягся и заглянул в глаза Сметвику. – Вы согласились мне помочь?

Сметвик вздохнул:   
– Я ведь не знал, что дело зашло настолько далеко, честное слово, Гарри. Теперь помогу, конечно. Давай, ты всё-таки расскажешь, что там с троллем, а потом мы обо всём поговорим. Или ты устал?

– Нет, – упрямо мотнул головой Гарри, – не устал. Когда Снейп привёл меня в Большой зал, все уже ужинали. Я весь день ничего не ел и тоже… ну, налёг на еду, мне Монтегю даже замечание сделал. А потом вбежал Квиррелл, закричал, что тролль в подземельях. Началась паника – крики, шум, давка. Я не хотел никуда идти, меня бы раздавили в дверях. Но тут рыжий Рон сказал, что Гермиона ревёт в туалете на втором этаже, и её надо предупредить о тролле. За преподавательским столом есть незаметная дверца в коридор, туда мы и выскочили. Профессора растаскивали свалку в больших дверях и нас никто не заметил. Оказывается, Гермиону довёл до слёз именно Рон, они плохо ладят. Рональд какой-то очень весёлый был, сказал, что давно мечтал о настоящем приключении. Честное слово, мистер Сметвик, если бы я знал, что такое тролль, я бы никуда не пошёл. Сидел бы в Большом зале, как приклеенный. 

Гарри передёрнуло, и Сметвик прижал мальчика к себе:  
– Ну, парень, всё кончилось, не переживай. 

– Когда мы дошли до девчачьего туалета, тролль уже был там. И я испугался, мистер Сметвик. До того испугался, что браслет, наверное, заработал в полную силу, Рон с Гермионой впали в панику. Но бежать было некуда – тролль загораживал выход. Гермиона забилась под раковину и кричала без остановки, а Рональд пытался проскочить мимо тролля и злил того своей беготней. Кстати, на тролля браслет не подействовал, по-моему. 

– На троллей магия вообще почти не действует, – сказал хмурый Сметвик. Сейчас он вполне разделял малфоевское негодование, профессора действительно повели себя, как идиоты. – Что было дальше? 

– Дальше я прыгнул троллю на спину, хотел ткнуть ему палочкой в глаз. Всё равно, она больше ни на что не годится. Промазал, – Гарри понурился, – но тролль, пока крутился со мной, выронил дубину. Гермиона визжала, Рон ополоумел окончательно и всё кричал «Вингардиум Левиосса!», хотел дубину поднять, балбес. Он и перо-то толком не поднимает. Спрыгнуть со спины тролля я уже не мог, он меня растоптал бы. 

– О, Мерлин! – простонала мадам Помфри. – Зачем вы туда пошли?! 

– Потому что идиоты, – буркнул Гарри с досадой. – Уизли от природы, а я за компанию. Тогда я вспомнил про дядю. У него больное сердце, и я много читал по кардиологии. Я вспомнил про «синдром внезапной смерти», когда сердце вдруг начинает работать очень быстро и неритмично. Маглы называют это фибрилляцией. Ну, в общем, я начал об этом думать и как бы заставлять сердце тролля биться неправильно. Получилось.

– Маги тоже называют это фибрилляцией, – медленно сказал Сметвик. – А то, что ты назвал «получилось», на самом деле называется асистолией – остановкой сердца. Теперь понятно, почему я внутренних повреждений у тролля не обнаружил. Их и не было. 

Мадам Помфри смотрела на Гарри во все глаза и молчала. 

– А потом тролль упал, и Рон смог-таки поднять дубину и треснуть ею мёртвого тролля, – сказал Гарри и тяжело вздохнул. – Пришли профессора и начали на нас орать. Но мне уже было всё равно, я в обморок грохнулся, как девчонка. 

– В обморок ты грохнулся, как маг с сильнейшим магическим истощением, – сказала Помфри всё ещё дрожащим голосом. – Иппи, ты был прав насчёт Обета, умничка.

– А то, – невесело сказал Сметвик. – Я сам в своё время охренел. Понимаешь, Поппи, что Гарри нужно скрывать свои способности? Иначе, его так приспособят… Я даже представить себе боюсь. 

Гарри покусал губу и спросил, не поднимая глаз:  
– Вы всё ещё хотите мне помочь, или вам противно?

– Нет, глупый ты ребёнок, не противно, – ласково сказала мадам Помфри. – Просто мы ошарашены силой твоего дара, это же невообразимо. Поможем, конечно, да, Иппи? У нас будет целительский заговор.


	21. Глава 20

– Ах, вот и ты, Северус! Входи, мой мальчик, мы тебя ждём, – Дамблдор всплеснул широкими рукавами ярко-фиолетовой мантии. – Что так долго?

– Какая честь, – буркнул Снейп. – Долго, потому что кто-то должен был убедить детей моего Дома не писать родителям о тролле прямо сейчас. Или вы желали ночь напролёт принимать посетителей? 

– Ну же, Северус, – снисходительно улыбнулся Дамблдор, а Макгонагалл, сидевшая у камина, гневно фыркнула. – Какие могут быть посетители глубокой ночью? Правилами школы это не допускается.

– Например, лорд Нотт в сопровождении мистера Флинта и мистера Ургхарта, – ответил Снейп и злорадно понаблюдал, как улыбка Дамблдора становится несколько натянутой. – Не припомню, чтобы эти господа следовали хоть каким-нибудь правилам. 

– Пожиратели! – с ненавистью сказала Макгонагалл.

– Уж куда там, – ухмыльнулся Снейп. – Это я – Пожиратель, дражайшая Минерва, и видел Азкабан изнутри. А упомянутым личностям даже обвинений не предъявлялось, они чисты аки младенцы. 

Дамблдор нахмурился и побарабанил пальцами по переплёту какой-то громадной книжищи, лежащей у него на столе.

– Северус, Минерва, – сказал он резко. – Соберите воспоминания о младшем Нотте для думосбора – где сидел, что делал. Завтра точно его отец явится, нужно будет его успокоить. Мало нам было Малфоя. Кстати, Северус, как поживает мистер Малфой? 

Малфой, наверняка, поживал прекрасно. Во всяком случае, на Снейпа он посмотрел как на бедного родственника, величественно кивнул ему и гордо удалился со Сметвиком любоваться дохлым троллем. Северус специально задержался в подземельях – толкнул речь перед факультетом, проверил запасы ингредиентов в кладовой, разобрал бардак на письменном столе и даже почти решился принять душ. 

Но Люциус так и не пришёл. 

– Не знаю, Альбус, – резко сказал Снейп. – Мы в ссоре, я же вам говорил.

– Очень некстати, Северус, – вздохнул Дамблдор. – А вот и Августа! Проходите, дорогая, располагайтесь. Чаю? Сладостей?

Зелёное пламя камина плюнуло искрами, и леди Лонгботтом величественно ступила на порядком истоптанный ковёр. Чучело стервятника на её шляпке смерило Дамблдора презрительным взглядом.

– Благодарю, не стоит! – Августа Лонгботтом поджала губы и царственно опустилась в предложенное кресло. – Что случилось, Альбус? Здравствуй, Минерва. 

– Молли и Артур что-то задерживаются, – озабоченно сказал Дамблдор. 

Снейп закатил глаза:   
– Что за парад-алле, господин директор? Я рассчитывал поспать хоть немного перед завтрашним днём. 

– Северус, мальчик мой… – начал было Дамблдор, но камин опять засветился зелёным и оттуда вышли супруги Уизли. 

– Что-то случилось, профессор Дамблдор? – спросил Артур Уизли, пока его жена шумно выясняла у Макгонагалл, хорошо ли учатся её «крошки». 

– Друзья мои, – заговорил Дамблдор негромко, все умолкли и стали прислушиваться. – Сегодня в стенах нашей замечательной школы случилось весьма прискорбное происшествие. По счастью, никто из детей не пострадал, за это следует поблагодарить профессора Макгонагалл и профессора Снейпа. В замок забрёл тролль. 

– Вы рехнулись, Альбус? – прошипела старуха Лонгботтом. Супруги Уизли замерли, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. – Как это – забрёл? Почему, Мордред вас дери, забрёл тролль, а не заполз василиск или не залетел дракон? Где мой внук?! Я желаю видеть его немедленно!

– Успокойтесь, Августа! – чуть повысил голос Дамблдор. – Ваш внук цел и спокойно спит в своей кровати. Мы поговорим, и Минерва отведёт вас в гриффиндорскую башню.

– Мальчики! Мои мальчики! – прошептала Молли и тяжело опустилась на стул, громоздкий и вычурный, нелепо контрастирующий с небогатой мантией женщины. Артур неловко топтался рядом и порывался что-то сказать. – Они не пострадали? Я бы тоже хотела…

– Юный Рональд немного переутомился, и мадам Помфри оставила его в больничном крыле, – сказал Дамблдор успокаивающе. – Мальчик показал себя настоящим героем. Вы можете им гордиться. 

Артур прекратив переминаться с ноги на ногу, гордо выпятил грудь и сказал:  
– Уизли всегда…

– Какой, сволочь ты старая, героизм? – заорала старуха Лонгботтом. – Это тролль! На них даже Нотты с аркбалистами* ходили! Это самоубийство!

Снейп презрительно фыркнул и вспомнил любимое Люцево выражение: «Договоримся о терминах». Этими словами скользкий Малфой пользовался, когда хотел предотвратить какой-нибудь бесполезный спор. Если бы старуха Лонгботтом заблаговременно выяснила, что в понимании её коварного союзника означает термин «героизм», то бедолага Невилл учился бы на Хаффлпаффе и был бы абсолютно счастлив. 

Ибо, по мнению Дамблдора, героизм был именно что самоубийством. Причём самоубийством ритуальным. Великий волшебник понимал слова «класть живот на алтарь» буквально и очень добросовестно относился к своим жреческим обязанностям. Недостатка в алтарях у Дамблдора не было, и ритуалы он проводил безукоризненно. 

Например, молодой Северус Снейп должен был погибнуть на алтаре платонической любви к прекрасной деве. Сам, добровольно, испытав перед смертью неисчислимые муки. Северус остался жив и здоров благодаря Лорду, тот очень вовремя сгинул. 

За десять лет относительно спокойной жизни жертвенный баран Снейп слегка поумнел и понял, что начни он всерьёз шпионить за Тёмным лордом и его Ближним кругом, то был бы немедленно разоблачён – в ставке Лорда дураков не было. Имея на руке активную Метку, скрыться было бы невозможно и тогда – неизбежная мучительная смерть в назидание остальным. 

О цене своей смерти Северус даже задумываться не хотел, полкната, не больше. Что он мог выведать, не рискуя жизнью? Количество пробирок в лабораториях Лорда? Настроение Руквуда после весёлой ночки в борделе? 

У Снейпа никогда не было возможности влиять на политику или финансы организации. Лорд был заинтересован редким сочетанием талантов Северуса в зельеварении и ментальной магии и прочил его в серьёзные учёные, отстраняя от всякой оперативной работы. Снейпу и самому гораздо больше нравились исследования и научные эксперименты, чем боевые акции и кулуарная грызня за доверие повелителя. Получив Метку, Северус не вылезал из зельеварни, теоретическая часть его работ, впоследствии принёсших ему славу в научных кругах, была разработана именно в то несчастно-счастливое время. 

Снейп резко мотнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность. Он дико устал за последние сутки и был готов уснуть прямо здесь, в кабинете Дамблдора. 

Денёк случился, каких давно уже не случалось.

Сначала пропал Поттер. В буквальном смысле пропал, как сквозь землю провалился. Найти его обычными способами не получалось. Домовик Динки бился головой о стену и завывал в голос, отказываясь отправляться на поиски, обитатели портретов на вопрос о Гарри Поттере молча, с каменными лицами, уходили куда-то в запортретье, а призрак факультета Кровавый барон явственно задрожал и попросил никогда больше не обращаться к нему с бестактными вопросами о милорде. 

«Милорд» Снейпа добил. 

Одно дело – подозревать, что настоящий Гарри Поттер убит вместе со своими родителями, а великий стратег и политик Дамблдор подсунул магической Британии какого-то неизвестного сироту. И совсем другое дело – получить своим подозрениям прямое и недвусмысленное подтверждение, да ещё из вернейшего источника. Мёртвые, как известно всем магам, не лгут.

Северус бросил бесполезные поиски Поттера-не-Поттера, раздал поручения своим префектам, сослал всех провинившихся к Филчу, заперся в своём кабинете и угрозами вытребовал у эльфов стакан «Старого огденского». Ему нужно было подумать. 

Неладное Снейп почуял давно, когда не узнал сына ненавистного Поттера на снимках в журнальчике. Но тут старый козёл Дамблдор своими обвинениями в сожительстве Лили с Поттером и Блэком одновременно привёл Северуса в бешенство, и додумать свою мысль Снейп не успел. 

Объяснения Августы Лонгботтом окончательно похоронили его подозрения, а потому инцидент со Шляпой Снейпа развеселил и раздосадовал одновременно. Непохожий на Поттера ребёнок явно унаследовал поттеровскую способность встревать в нелепые истории и устраивать цирк из каждого своего поступка.

Когда смущённая Шляпа неохотно рассказала о непробиваемой ментальной защите, Снейп вновь вспомнил о своих сомнениях. Врождённый блок – случай крайне редкий, но известный и описанный в литературе. Беда была в том, что до сих пор эта аномалия наблюдалась только у чистокровных минимум в двадцатом колене. Полукровка Поттер никак не мог заполучить такую способность. 

Тогда Снейп утешил себя тем, что блок мог быть не врождённым. У сильных полукровок частенько имелись развитые способности к магии разума – он сам, Дамблдор и Лорд были сильнейшими ментальными магами. Поговаривали, что в Мунго работает кудесник-мозгоправ, некий Янус Тики, тоже полукровка. 

Снейп начал «раскачивать» мальчишку Поттера, выясняя происхождение и возможности его щита. Метод был жестоким, но действенным – держать испытуемого в постоянном нервном напряжении, прощупывая его ментально. Глухо. Мальчишка ревел и злился, а его защита стояла непоколебимо. 

Северус сдался первым, он порядком устал. Поддержка окклюментивного щита в сочетании с беспалочковой легилименцией вымотали бы даже Тёмного Лорда. К тому же, Поттер казался размазнёй только на первый взгляд. Мальчишка был скор на слёзы, это да, но восстановление душевного равновесия занимало у него считанные минуты. 

Этот странный Поттер обещал вырасти в весьма рассудительного и на редкость хладнокровного типа. Его нынешняя эмоциональная нестабильность, скорее всего, объяснялась началом полового созревания и резким изменением образа жизни. Снейп старался не думать о том, что Лили, напротив, была весьма темпераментной и несдержанной, а уж её муженёк нравом и вовсе напоминал котёл перед взрывом. 

Некоторое время Снейп всё ещё надеялся на то, что Поттер – это Поттер. Он хотел хоть немного оправдаться перед своей первой и самой трепетной любовью. Северусу казалось, что если Гарри избежит уготованной ему участи, Лили будет счастлива там, за Гранью.

Абсолютная беспомощность Поттера в области традиционных светлых дисциплин почти убила эту надежду. Даже будучи изгнанным из Рода, сын Лили не стал бы спотыкаться на простейших заклинаниях первого курса.

Значит, здесь что-то другое – сильное проклятие или редкий тёмный дар. В пользу проклятия говорил шрам в виде молнии, в пользу принадлежности к тёмным уникумам – всё остальное.

Участившиеся жалобы змеёнышей на то, что в гостиной «стало неуютно» заставили Снейпа включить мозги на полную мощность и записывать странности и несообразности, замеченные за Поттером. Через пару недель Северус почти был готов поклясться в том, что мальчик – чистокровный сирота из очень старой семьи с мощным тёмным даром, предположительно, в области ментальной магии. 

Однако в этой версии тоже были нестыковки. 

Если подменыш – дело рук Дамблдора, то совершенно непонятно, зачем он устроил это представление с модным журналом? Логично было бы не поднимать шума, всё равно, оказывается, никто толком не помнил, как выглядели Джеймс и Лили. Непослушных волос и зелёных глаз оказалось достаточно, чтобы мальчик сошёл за Поттера.

Если же Дамблдор, как и все, считал этого мальчика Поттером, то непонятно, кто и с какой целью устроил подмену. И от этого было жутко. Неизвестный гроссмейстер, так изящно вклинившийся в партию Дамблдора, пугал. 

А может быть, мальчика подменили сами Поттеры, чтобы спасти своего сына? Лили Эванс из детских воспоминаний Снейпа не могла бы такого сотворить, но кто знает, на что готова мать ради безопасности своего ребёнка? Нашли мальчишку подходящего возраста и подсунули под палочку Лорда. 

Тоже бред. Получается, Поттеры защитили подменыша ценой своей жизни. Или Лорд распознал подмену, убил Поттеров, оставил мальчика в живых, а сам развоплотился от угрызений совести? Чушь-чушь-чушь! 

Снейп бесился, эта дурацкая история с Пророчеством, убийством Поттеров, чужим ребёнком, исчезновением Лорда и Дамблдоровыми интригами не желала складываться в цельную картину. 

Северус никак не мог понять, за что он отдал свою свободу. Он клялся защищать Гарри Поттера. Которого?

И вот теперь, пожалуйста, «милорд». 

Кровавый барон умер примерно в начале двенадцатого века. Это чьим же потомком должен быть Поттер-не-Поттер, чтобы его назвало милордом столь древнее привидение? Не иначе, кого-то из Основателей, скорее всего, самого Салазара Слизерина. Неужели Мраксы не вымерли? Один Мерлин ведает.

Но в том, что под двумя могильными плитами в Годриковой лощине покоились останки трёх человек, Северус Снейп теперь был практически уверен. 

Во всей этой паскудной истории длиной в десять лет был только один положительный момент. Похоже, Северус Снейп был абсолютно свободен и мог делать, что ему заблагорассудится. И для начала он намеревался поквитаться со своим хозяином – за всё хорошее. 

Снейп выскочил из своего кабинета в странном состоянии – какая-то злобная радость распирала ему грудь, и хотелось сотворить что-нибудь эдакое, что запомнилось бы на ближайшую пару десятков лет. Наверное, в таком настроении вырывались из своих кувшинов восточные джинны.

Северус быстренько призвал Динки и принялся угрожать несчастному домовику отлучением от службы самому Гарри Поттеру. Домовик крепился минут десять, но потом не выдержал и, стеная в голос, отвел его куда-то наверх, в один из заброшенных классов. 

Поттер действительно сидел там, зарёванный и несчастный. 

А потом начался кошмар. Снейп едва успел поставить полный ментальный щит, как в него ударила волна дикой злобы. Домовик вырубился почти сразу, а Северус моментально понял, что свою утреннюю речь он произнёс зря. 

Снейп не помнил, как он устоял на ногах, и какими словами уговорил мальчишку пойти в Большой зал. Сам он шёл на чистом упрямстве. Ноги и руки дрожали, очень хотелось улечься, свернуться в клубок и накрыть руками голову. Снейп уселся на своё место и, похоже, минут на пять вырубился с открытыми глазами. Поэтому, явление Квиррелла он бессовестным образом прозевал и очнулся, только когда началась давка в дверях Большого зала. 

За давку тоже нужно было сказать спасибо Поттеру. Иначе, с чего бы буквально все присутствующие, включая преподавателей, моментально впали в панику? Северус со страдальческим стоном полез успокаивать и растаскивать своих аспидов. Он очень боялся, что психованные дети Ковена под шумок устроят маленький Армагеддон. Слава Мерлину и младшему Нотту, обошлось. 

Но Поттер снова исчез.

И обнаружился в разгромленном женском туалете в компании Грейнджер, Уизли и тролля. Мёртвого тролля.

От ужаса и облегчения одновременно, Снейп от души обругал троицу идиотов. Поттер внимательно всё выслушал, кивнул и упал в обморок. 

Дальше события развивались так же гадостно, и Снейп уже не чаял, когда закончится этот ужасный день и можно будет немного отдохнуть и поразмышлять в одиночестве. 

Ко всем неприятностям добавилось острое чувство вины перед Люциусом. За этой беготней он совершенно позабыл про Драко, и крестник, отчаявшись получить хоть какие-то объяснения, естественно, вызвал отца по связующему зеркалу.

Люциус был в бешенстве. Маска pater’а никуда не делась, но Северус просто физически ощущал, как Малфою не терпится кинуть по паре Круцио в каждого из хогвартских профессоров. И, похоже, что он, Северус, тоже вошёл в этот список. Крыть было нечем, как магический наставник малфоевского сына, Снейп крупно облажался.

Он ждал Люциуса у себя в кабинете и был готов ко всему. Но Малфой не пришёл.

Похоже, у Северуса Снейпа больше не было любовника. Против ожидания, это почему-то не радовало. 

Снейп утомлённо прикрыл глаза, его безудержно клонило в сон, дальнейшую речь Дамблдора о тролле и героизме он прослушал. Яростная перепалка профессора Макгонагал, леди Лонгботтом и миссис Уизли тоже прошла мимо его сознания. Да и было бы, что слушать – взбешённые родственницы недогероев хором возражали против кандидатуры грязнокровки Грейнджер на роль прекрасной дамы героического трио. 

– Мой Ронни убил тролля! – надсаживалась Молли. – Зачем ему помощь какой-то полумаглы, которая и втянула его в неприятности? А теперь он лежит раненый, бедный мальчик, и не знает, сколько народу уже примазалось к его славе! Лонгботтом вообще всё на свете проспал, тоже мне, Дитя Пророчества!

– Не ори, Мерлина ради, – раздражённо ответствовала Макгонагалл. – Славы от убийства тролля хватит и на банду наёмников. К тому же, если бы Гермиона не обучила твоего бестолкового отпрыска этому заклинанию…

– А я о чём, – перебила её Лонгботтом. – Если бы не эта девчонка, настоящий герой остался бы один, и спорить было бы не о чем. 

– Да как вы… – Молли вскочила со стула и упёрла руки в бока. – Как вам… Профессор Дамблдор, это ужасно! 

– Дамы, дамы, – вскинул руки в примирительном жесте Дамблдор, – успокойтесь. Я понимаю, что вы волновались о своих детях, но нужно себя немного сдерживать. Я думаю, присутствие мисс Грейнджер не повредит мальчикам. Судите сами, юная Гермиона умна, довольно одарена магически и очень любознательна. К тому же, странно, если борцы за права маглорождённых будут сплошь чистокровными, вы не находите? Золотой Квартет, как вам? 

– Отвратительно! – буркнула Августа. Стервятник на её шляпке с ненавистью смотрел на чету Уизли. – Зачем вам это нужно, Альбус? У нас есть Ребёнок Пророчества, его удел – одержать победу над Сами Знаете Кем. Пусть Уизли, если ему так нравится, перебьёт хоть всех троллей в Британии, мне не жалко. Но причём здесь герой и его миссия? 

– Ах, Августа! – покачал головой Дамблдор. – Ваше тщеславие слепо. Во-первых, герой у нас не мистер Лонгботтом, а Гарри…

– Да кто вам такое сказал? – взъярилась добрая бабушка потенциального героя. – Вы уже убедились, что Поттер – полный ноль. Весь Хогвартс судачит о его «талантах». Новость вот-вот попадёт в газеты. Как вы будете объяснять людям, что их герой – слизеринец-полусквиб? Другое дело, Невилл. Умница, примерный мальчик, гриффиндорец, сын героев войны.

– Внук разорившейся леди из трижды перезаложенного мэнора, который вот-вот потеряет антимагловский барьер, – ядовито ввернула Молли. – Надеетесь поправить дела?

– Молли, как не стыдно, – попенял ей Дамблдор. – Я разберусь с прессой, Августа, уверяю вас. Дата интервью уже назначена, и если вы не хотите видеть на страницах «Пророка» всю четвёрку, то с репортёрами будет иметь дело только Гарри Поттер.

Снейп мысленно зааплодировал директору. Вот так, просто и красиво. И, заметьте, ни одного Круцио.

***

– Пацан, шёл бы ты спать, ведь с ног валишься, – Сметвик, однако, не торопился снимать Гарри со своих колен. 

Поттер помотал всклокоченной головой:  
– Нет, пожалуйста, можно я ещё с вами посижу? 

Мадам Помфри вздохнула, призвала шерстяную шаль и набросила себе на плечи:  
– Я прогуляюсь в Хаффлпафф. Там есть ещё пострадавшие, ничего серьёзного, но проверить нужно. И зелий оставлю Помоне, она утром детям раздаст. Мерлин всеблагой, Иппи, а ведь у меня всё заживляющее вышло! Одолжишь немного, пока Снейп не сварит?

– Пришлю тотчас же, как только доберусь до Мунго, – сказал Сметвик. – Вспоминай, что ещё нужно. Мы с Шафиком самого главу Гильдии зельеваров за жабры взяли, и теперь зелий у нас – хоть залейся. 

Мадам Помфри засмеялась:  
– Покер?

– Обижаешь, дорогая, – Сметвик фыркнул, – мы почтенные пожилые маги, как можно? Фестральи бега. 

Мадам Помфри закатила глаза в шутливом негодовании и вышла. 

Гарри тихонько захихикал:  
– Я не умею играть в карты и ставок делать не умею. Дядя не одобряет азартные игры. Меня примут в Мунго?

– Дай подумать, – развеселился Сметвик. – Свой лучший вредноскоп я выиграл в кости у одного деляги из Лютного. Тебе придётся постараться, чтобы твоё начальство было тобой довольно. 

– Но ведь маги могут жулить в кости и видеть чужие карты! 

– Зришь в корень, пацан. Весь вопрос в том, кто делает это лучше. 

– А бега? Этих, как их…

– Фестралов. Сам посуди, разве легко, сидя на трибуне, загнать колючку под хвост плотоядной копытно-летучей твари так, чтобы этого не заметили судьи? 

Гарри опять засмеялся, а потом погрустнел:  
– У меня не получится. Даже в кости – не получится.

– Получится, шкет. Только делать ты это будешь по-своему. Послушай, ты вообще в курсе, кто такие тёмные маги?

Гарри помотал головой:  
– Откуда? Я и про светлых-то узнал всего три месяца назад. 

– Ага, – Сметвик немного подумал, рассеянно потрепал Гарри по голове и вздохнул: – Ну, слушай. Для начала, усвой раз и навсегда – тёмные, не значит злые. Злыми они становятся попозже, от нехорошей жизни. Видишь ли, тёмных магов не слишком много и их не очень любят. 

Гарри кивнул и поёжился. У него были все шансы заиметь настолько дурной нрав, что сам Снейп обзавидуется. Ещё год-другой такой жизни, и Гарри начнёт калечить каждого, кто попадётся на глаза. Что, само собой, не добавит ему любви и уважения окружающих. Замкнутый круг.

– Тёмный дар – это такой своеобразный скачок магических способностей, – Сметвик почесал затылок и закряхтел. – Как же тебе объяснить-то? Светлая магия – это магия общеупотребительная, так скажем. Ею может пользоваться любой маг. 

– А почему я не могу? – жалобно спросил Гарри.

– Погоди, шкет, дойдём и до тебя, – улыбнулся Сметвик. – Какой окраски магия у ребёнка, становится ясно годам к шести. До этого времени разобраться невозможно, магические выбросы бывают самые разные, организм как будто пробует, что ему нравится больше. Эту магию иногда называют стихийной, что в корне неверно. Целители так и говорят – детская магия. Именно поэтому лечить маленьких деток очень сложно, детские целители на вес золота. Наша Поппи, например, регулярно консультирует нас в Мунго. Ты, кстати, можешь стать педиатром и сделать себе имя. 

– Почему? – спросил Гарри, о карьере детского врача он никогда не задумывался.

– Специфика твоего дара такова, пацан, что тебе всё равно, что лечить и кого лечить. Лишь бы у больного был хоть какой-то шанс на выживание, – Сметвик вздохнул. – А дети – самые сложные пациенты. У маглов, кстати, тоже.

– Понятно, – Гарри кивнул. – А как родители узнают, на что способен их ребёнок?

– Изучают содержимое мусорного бака, – заржал Сметвик. – На вещи, испорченные светлыми детскими заклинаниями, Репаро кое-как действует. А вот ежели тёмненькие дети шалят… Только выбросить. 

– То есть детей с детства обучают магии, я правильно понимаю? – грустно спросил Гарри.

– Тебя кто-то специально учил разговаривать? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Сметвик. – Живя в магическом доме с родителями-магами, нельзя не научиться магии. На бытовом, ясное дело, уровне – зажигать и гасить свет, призывать вещи, чинить игрушки, летать на метле, мыть посуду, чистить одежду и даже варить простейшие зелья. От прыщей, например. Естественно, чем сильнее родители, тем большее количество заклинаний они используют в быту. А значит, и их дети знают и умеют больше прочих своих сверстников. 

– Поэтому маглорождённых сразу видать?

– Именно. Они творят магию сознательным усилием по серьёзным поводам, тогда как уже полукровки простейшие заклинания используют бездумно, по привычке. Так, шкет, ты меня не сбивай, мы вроде о тёмных дарах толковали.

Гарри хихикнул, но больше Сметвика не перебивал.

Итак, светлой магией называлась универсальная магия, которой мог пользоваться каждый маглорождённый. В старину её называли изначальной магией. Естественно, способности у каждого мага были различными, но саму суть магии это не меняло. Ею, в принципе, мог овладеть каждый. 

Чары и трансфигурация, зельеварение и алхимия, магия пространственная и ментальная, боевая и защитная – светлых видов и подвидов магии было не счесть. Именно светлая магия имела свойство накапливаться в семье из поколения в поколение. Так что, первыми адептами чистокровности, как это ни странно, были сильные светлые маги, желающие эту силу передать своим детям. 

Сметвик назвал такой способ накопления магии количественным. Он объяснил, что, например, зелье от простуды сварит любая ведьма. Но при одинаковом рецепте быстрее действовать и дольше храниться будет то, которое сварено сильнейшей из этих ведьм. 

Гарри не удивился, у маглов действовали те же самые законы. В принципе, почистить рыбу может каждый, у кого есть руки. Но только жёны рыбаков делают это за три секунды и не морщатся от запаха. 

Иногда, по словам Сметвика, плавное накопление светлой магии давало сбой и происходило нечто непонятное – ребёнок двух чистокровных магов получал тёмный дар. К тёмным дарам относили особые магические способности, никому, кроме их носителей не присущие. Сам Сметвик, например, мог «видеть» следы чужих чар и для этого ему не требовались ни палочка, ни заклинания. 

– Твой шрам – ритуальный. Я вижу, что творили ритуал, я чую, что использовали заклинания на крови, но не могу это истолковать – я не знаю ни ритуалистику, ни, тем более, кровную магию. Я просто вылечил последствия, – Сметвик погладил шрам Гарри указательным пальцем. – Свести шрам я тоже могу, но уже светлым заклинанием, как обычный маг-целитель.

– А я? – Гарри посмотрел Сметвику в глаза. – Почему я не могу быть обычным магом?

– За всё нужно платить, – вздохнул Сметвик. – Чем сильнее и специфичнее тёмный дар, тем меньше даётся светлая магия. Я первый тёмный маг в своей семье, мой дар довольно слабый. Но всё равно я считаюсь тёмным магом. Если умеешь делать что-то, чего не может больше никто – ты тёмный маг. Зато я редкостная бестолочь в трансфигурации, Минни Макгонагалл меня презирает. 

– Она только Грейнджер не презирает, – буркнул Гарри. – Значит, всё бесполезно, и я никогда не догоню однокурсников?

– В теории ты их превосходишь, как я понял, – улыбнулся Сметвик. 

– Много ли в том пользы? 

– Поверь, очень много. Ты знаешь, на что способны светлые маги, а вот они даже вообразить себе не могут, на что способен ты. Я ведь так и не понял, почему издох тролль, пока ты мне не сказал. 

– А почему тёмных магов не любят?

– За это и не любят. Неизвестно, чего от них ждать и что потом с этим делать. 

Гарри задумался. 

– А как различить тёмного и светлого мага? – спросил он.

– Если посредственный светлый маг отмочит что-нибудь невообразимое – это довольно сильный тёмный маг. Если этот маг сидит молча и ничего не делает, от светлого его никак не отличить. Тебя я тоже опознал как слабого полукровку, пока ты мне вредноскопы с ума не свёл. 

– И поэтому вы велели мне не высовываться?

– В точку, шкет. Пусть смеются. Это лучше, чем Азкабан. 

– Что я забыл у вас спросить?

– Ты забыл спросить, могут ли полукровки быть тёмными магами. Нет, не могут. Это проклятие чистокровных. 

– А я?!

– А ты не полукровка. Ты настолько дохленький светлый маг, что я просто перепутал. 

Гарри насупился:  
– Значит, я всё-таки не Поттер? 

– Твоя мать – не твоя мать, это точно. А вот твой папаша вполне мог погуливать на стороне и озадачить свою жену бастардом. Был бы жив старый Поттер, он бы провёл ритуал родства и всё выяснил. Но родных у тебя не осталось, так какая разница?

– А вдруг они живы? Мои настоящие родители? 

Сметвик вздохнул:   
– Гарри, регистрация магов в Министерстве началась после принятия Статута и пару столетий велась кое-как. А к родовым хроникам старых семей тебя просто никто не подпустит. Да и сколько их осталось, тех родов с хрониками, после двух-то войн. Сотни полторы, не больше. Остальное утрачено и, боюсь, навсегда. 

– А гоблины? У них же банк и записи они ведут.

– Вам что, Бинс-покойник про гоблинские восстания не рассказывал?

– Только про них и рассказывал.

– Ну вот. Кто этим косорылым хоть крошку информации доверит? 

– Деньги, значит, доверяете. 

– Деньги можно вернуть, они в золоте. Стрясём, так или иначе. А раскрытая тайна – дело скверное. Непоправимое. Ещё вопросы?

– Как мне экзамены сдавать? 

Сметвик засмеялся:  
– Так, как я трансфигурацию сдавал. По среднему баллу между теорией и практикой. О, вот и Поппи! Что так долго? Сплетничали, поди? 

Мадам Помфри улыбнулась и сняла шаль:  
– А то! Как жить без сплетен честным-то женщинам. Гарри, милый, давай-ка спать, дело к утру. Тебе восстанавливаться надо, отдыхать. Иппи, неси его в кровать. Спокойной ночи, коллега!  
_____________________

* Аркбалиста – средневековая метательная машина, представляющая собой большой станковый арбалет на колёсном лафете. Деревянный или стальной лук, длина которого доходила до 3,5 метров, крепился к массивному деревянному ложу, в свою очередь установленному на деревянной раме-лафете, расположенной на двух колёсах большого диаметра.


	22. Глава 21

Первым, кого Гарри встретил по дороге из Больничного крыла в слизеринские подземелья, был Маркус Флинт. Этого грубияна с неподходящим ему именем римского легионера Гарри побаивался и старался не попадаться ему на глаза. Уж очень развязен и не воздержан на язык был капитан квиддичной команды. Сейчас деваться было некуда и Гарри, как всегда, вежливо улыбнулся:  
– Здравствуй, Флинт! 

– Моргана-мать, наша куколка очнулась! – хохотнул Флинт. – Когда помолвка?

Гарри оторопел и даже оглянулся вокруг, может быть, Флинт разговаривает с кем-нибудь другим? В коридоре было пусто. 

– Какая помолвка? – опасливо спросил Гарри.

– Твоя с Уизелом, принцесса, – блудливо ухмыльнулся Флинт. – Ты не соскакивай, подруга, он тебя от тролля спас. Хотя, их там шестеро, братьев-то, боюсь, что малышу Ронни его хорошенькая девочка достанется слегка потрёпанной. 

Гарри не верил собственным ушам. Этот придурок Флинт совсем рехнулся? Что он несёт?! Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы поставить наглеца на место, но Флинт молниеносным движением уцепил его за подбородок, наклонился и, обдав запахом табака и чего-то явно алкогольного, игриво мурлыкнул:  
– Роскошный у тебя ротик, лапуля. Может, перебьются Уизелы, а? 

И, пьяная сволочь, другой рукой ущипнул Гарри за задницу.

Скорее всего, потомственный маг отреагировал бы как-нибудь по-другому. Но Гарри сделал так, как учил его Дадли. Он резко боднул головой, стукнув Флинта по носу, и сразу же изо всей дури лягнул придурка между ног. Флинт рухнул на пол, больше от неожиданности, чем от боли, и, скверно выругавшись, наставил на Гарри палочку. 

– Пришибу, сучёныш! – насморочным голосом сказал Флинт. Кровь у него текла, но, к сожалению, нос сломать не получилось. 

– Давай! – согласился Гарри. – Пусть все знают, что маги Ковена насилуют и избивают детей.

Флинт неловко уселся на пол, что-то коротко пробормотал и помахал палочкой сначала в районе паха, а потом рядом с носом. 

– Кому ты нужен, малахольный, – буркнул он угрюмо. – Снейпу настучишь?

– Нотту, – сказал Гарри и дерзко ухмыльнулся побледневшему Флинту. – Пока, тупица. 

И гордо зашагал по коридору. 

Только свернув за угол, Гарри позволил себе испугаться. У него задрожали руки и на глаза навернулись слёзы. Вот же, скотина! И как у этого Флинта язык повернулся нести такую хрень! Ещё было невыносимо стыдно – Гарри никто и никогда не щипал за задницу и не обзывал подругой. Гадость какая! Как девчонки это терпят? 

Он шмыгнул в боковой коридор, забрался на высокий каменный подоконник и принялся яростно утирать слёзы. Между прочим, это Гарри тролля пришиб, а не Уизли. Потому что Гарри – тёмный маг с редким и сильным даром, а никакая не принцесса! Что бы он понимал, этот Флинт, хоть в троллях, хоть в принцессах! Урод паршивый! 

«А ведь Флинт намного меньше тролля, – осенило Гарри. – Когда-нибудь дождётся, придурок!» Мысль, на первый взгляд, была стоящая, но поразмыслив ещё немножко, Гарри решил сильно не наглеть. 

У тролля не было волшебной палочки, да и двигался он намного медленнее малолетних психопатов из Ковена. Тогда Гарри понадобилось минут пять, чтобы тролль умер. Флинт не даст ему и трёх секунд. Гарри тяжело вздохнул, слез с подоконника, поправил мантию, несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул «по системе» и пошёл в подземелья.

***

Драко Малфой вот уже неделю пребывал в бешенстве. 

Вернее, это Драко Блэк бесился, а Драко Малфой из последних сил удерживал чокнутого Блэка от непоправимых глупостей, чреватых непредсказуемыми последствиями. 

Ещё недавно Драко даже подумать не мог, что где-то в глубине его души живёт такое безмозглое существо, как Драко Блэк. Безмозглое, но крайне энергичное. Оно требовало невозможного и опасного – плюнуть на всех, включая родителей, и заграбастать Поттера себе в единоличное владение. Что будет дальше, Драко Блэка не интересовало. 

Умненький и предусмотрительный Драко Малфой изнемогал в борьбе со своей худшей половиной и с ужасом представлял, что будет, если бешеный Блэк добьётся своего.

Нет, конечно, папа и мама от него не отрекутся, Мерлин упаси. Но добавлять проблем родителям не хотелось. Отец, судя по маминым письмам, почти не бывал дома, пропадал по каким-то таинственным делам. Домой он являлся измученным и пару раз даже задремал во время ужина. Драко вовсе не забыл отцовские упоминания об Азкабане. Ясно, что папа затеял что-то рискованное, чего Малфоям могут не простить. Недаром среди побрякушек, которыми был буквально обвешан Драко, был порт-ключ во Францию. Взвалить сейчас на отца хлопоты с Поттером и Дамблдором было бы нечестным. 

А ещё Драко готов был поклясться, что два последних письма мама писала лёжа. Значит, состоялся очередной ритуал, и узники Азкабана получили свою порцию жизненной силы. Драко всё понимал и жалел несчастных, но маму было намного жальче.

Поэтому разрешить ситуацию с Поттером следовало самостоятельно и так, чтобы это выглядело максимально естественно. И вот тут начинались проблемы. Естественное сближение изгнанного из рода полукровки и чистокровного наследника двух древнейших родов могло произойти только на необитаемом острове. Дом Слизерина необитаемым не был, хотя невменяемый Драко Блэк уже прикидывал и такой вариант. 

Драко Малфой был готов впасть в отчаяние. К Поттеру было не подобраться. Даже тот факт, что их с Поттером кровати стояли на расстоянии семи шагов друг от друга, ничем помочь не мог. Да, дракклов Блэк посчитал шаги между кроватями. 

Папа предупреждал, что Поттер был очень опасным знакомством, теперь Драко осознал его правоту. И то сказать, они даже не познакомились толком, а Малфой уже заработал раздвоение личности. Что же будет дальше?

«Путь оборотня» был очень хорош в разведке, но для активной фазы операции «Спасти сиротку Гарри» не годился никак. Целый месяц Драко добросовестно присматривался, прислушивался и принюхивался и выведал массу информации, полезной и не слишком. Теперь оставалось понять, что с этой информацией делать, и ошибиться было нельзя.

Поттер был хорошим домашним мальчиком, воспитанным в гораздо более строгих традициях, чем большинство маглорождённых. То ли Дамблдор вспомнил методы воспитания из собственного детства, то ли безвестные маглы жили в совсем уж глухом местечке, но из Поттера получился маленький провинциальный сквайр, как в романах Диккенса. 

Пошляк Блэк, счастливо жмурясь, представлял моральное развращение сиротки в самых пикантных деталях. Одно то, что чистокровные маги бисексуальны и довольно бесстыдны в проявлении своих чувств, должно было вогнать Поттера в краску. А краснел Поттер очаровательно: сначала вспыхивали скулы, потом румянец заливал щёки, затем сквозь спутанные кудри начинали просвечивать пунцовые ушки. 

Сам Драко краснеть не умел – наследственный дар Малфоев. Лгуны и хитрецы, особыми зельями они извели эту способность на корню ещё много-много поколений назад. Белокожие блондины обязаны заливаться ярким неровным румянцем по поводу и без такового, но от Малфоев даже в самых смущающих обстоятельствах невозможно было добиться ничего, кроме едва заметных розовых пятнышек на скулах. Иногда Драко ругал своих предков, особенно когда нужно было прикинуться невинной овечкой, но гораздо чаще возносил им хвалы, благо поводов хватало. 

У Поттера действительно был какой-то тёмный дар. Драко сначала обрадовался, сообразив, что его случайное враньё оказалось правдой. А потом чуть не свихнулся, пытаясь понять, что именно Поттер скрывал от мира. Очень похоже, что какой-то ментальный дар, довольно сильный. 

Драко даже попытался проконсультироваться с Эдрианом Пьюси, но тот ожёг его ненавидящим взглядом и велел убираться «вместе со своими ураганами в башке». Оторопевший Малфой поспешил смыться. Не хватало только, чтобы полусумасшедший менталист просёк малфоевский стихийный дар и оповестил о нём весь Слизерин. Это был последний козырь проклятого рода, и обнаруживать его раньше времени не стоило. Драко носил парочку амулетов, блокирующих ментальные атаки, но рассчитаны они были, разумеется, на светлых магов. 

Род же Пьюси был темнее тёмного, покойный отец Эдриана без труда ломал любые блоки и, по словам мамы, как-то прочитал самого Дамблдора. Папа считал, что убийство четы Пьюси не обошлось без участия оконфузившегося Великого светлого волшебника, уж очень талантливо оно было организовано. Некоторое время маленького Эдриана по просьбе Лорда прятали в Малфой-мэноре, но Драко, естественно, этого не помнил. 

Будь Пьюси в своём уме, он был бы благодарен Малфоям, но сейчас Драко счёл за благо не попадаться Эдриану на глаза. Бережёного, как известно, и Мерлин бережёт.

Так или иначе, но Поттер своих умений не обнаруживал и, похоже, делал это сознательно. Драко иногда даже думал, что папа был прав и Поттера «усилили» некромантским ритуалом. Женившийся на первой попавшейся грязнокровке отец Поттера мог додуматься добыть магическую силу для своего первенца на стороне. В друзьях у Джеймса был один из Блэков, а те, в отличие от Малфоев, никогда не гнушались переделкой некромагии под себя. 

Поттеру повезло, если ритуал удался. Если не удался, то тоже повезло – он учится в Хогвартсе, а не жрёт кентавров в Запретном лесу.

Ритуал или не ритуал, а самый младший Поттер получился очень умным и упорным парнем. Педантизм и самодисциплина Поттера восхищали Драко, сам он категорически не был способен ни к тому, ни к другому. 

Малфою почти всё досталось от природы – блестящая память, острый ум, огромный магический потенциал и, чтобы не было скучно, авантюрный склад характера. Он не смог бы зубрить учебники по дисциплинам, не дающимся ему в принципе, как это делал Поттер. Кровная магия не в счёт. Там Драко не блистал, но вполне мог при необходимости сделать пару ритуалов на чистой силе, сошло бы на худой конец. Малфой подумал, что Поттеру с его страстью к систематизации эти дурацкие таблицы совместимости крови были бы на один зуб. Подсунуть что ли, ради смеха? 

На уроках Драко едва удерживался от аплодисментов зануде Поттеру. Пару недель герой Британии безропотно выслушивал от Макгонагалл или от крёстного гадости в свой адрес, а потом начал задавать вопросы. Вопросы задавались исключительно по предмету, но такие, что могли бы держать в тонусе и сотрудника Отдела тайн. 

Однажды Макгонагалл не смогла ответить, что происходит с массой предмета при трансфигурации и, сердясь на Поттера, влепила ему тролля. Поттер удовлетворённо кивнул и сказал:  
– Благодарю вас, профессор Макгонагалл, я понял. Хогвартс – это что-то вроде ремесленного цеха. Нам объясняют «как», но не объясняют «почему». 

Со Слизерина немедленно слетело двадцать баллов, домашнее эссе удлинилось вдвое, Нотт скрежетал зубами, грифферы злобно шипели на бывшего кумира, а Малфой прикусил изнутри обе щёки, нечеловеческим усилием удерживая смех. Маккошка села в лужу, плотно и основательно: в её квалификации усомнился первокурсник, да не какой-нибудь, а знаменитый Гарри Поттер. 

Вечером взбешённый Снейп отволок Поттера на беседу с Дамблдором. Герой вернулся через час – грустный, зарёванный, но непобеждённый. 

На следующий день самоубийца Поттер положил на стол Снейпа свою таблицу с классификацией зелий по свойствам и попросил её проверить. Снейп поморщился, не глядя смахнул пергамент в ящик стола и велел Поттеру заниматься заданным зельем, а не воображать себя главой Гильдии зельеваров. 

Поттер опять кивнул и принялся варить зелье, попутно спасая своего напарника Лонгботтома от ожогов и отравления парами. Зелье не вышло, но Драко почему-то был уверен, что Поттер запорол его нарочно. Что-то он пробовал своё, этот самоучка-экспериментатор, но Драко даже приблизительно не смог предположить, что именно.

После урока Драко вернулся в пустой кабинет, не задумываясь, шарахнул по запертому ящику стола одной фамильной дрянью, и забрал таблицу. Идея была стоящая, они с Миллисентой вполне могли проверить работу сами. Если уломать Поттера ещё на пару десятков таких таблиц, то зельеварение перестанет быть проблемой даже для Флинта. 

Думать о Снейпе Драко пока не хотел, говорить с ним тоже. И вообще декан Снейп разительно отличался от крёстного Снейпа, поэтому Драко решил дождаться, пока крёстный сам вызовет его на беседу. 

Однако дни шли, а никакого разговора с Северусом не состоялось. Драко начал нервничать, происходило что-то непонятное. Не в первый раз отец и крёстный скандалили, но никогда ещё под раздачу не попадал Драко. Стоило призадуматься и удвоить осторожность – магический наставник, на которого Драко очень рассчитывал, почему-то вёл себя как сумасшедший. Драко решил сцепить зубы и терпеть до последнего, вдруг Снейп так затейливо оберегает крестника от излишнего внимания Дамблдора.

Поттер между тем сблизился с грифферами из семей дамблдоровых союзников и какой-то лохматой грязнокровкой, что вызвало у змеёнышей взрыв тихого негодования. Малфой не удержался и вслух подивился идиотизму однокашников:  
– А чего вы ждали, устроив герою бойкот? Монтегю, ты можешь быть счастлив. Когда за нас примутся всерьёз, тебя в Азкабан упакует Гарри Поттер лично. За всё хорошее.

Бёрк-младший вякнул что-то насчёт лизоблюдов Малфоев, которые готовы стелиться перед предателями крови, лишь бы уберечь свою нежную шкурку, но Драко его не дослушал и ушёл в спальню. Теперь пристрастие Тёмного лорда к Круцио стало очень понятным. Оказывается, он был милый дядька, Драко на его месте авадил бы подобных соратников пачками – мозгов ни на пол-унции, зато гонора хоть отбавляй. 

Когда Винс принялся укорять его в несдержанности, Драко вспылил:  
– Нас просили быть осторожными, а не унижать героя на каждом шагу! Нам велели не давать ему повода для злобы, а мы что делаем? Винсент, не лезь ко мне, добром прошу!

Разговор услышал Нотт и развеселился:  
– Парни, только не подеритесь! Малфой, скажи лучше, что ты на наше нечаянное сокровище запал. Глазки-кудряшки, все дела. 

И тут Драко осенило. Ну, точно! Какой же он кретин! Единственное, что может оправдать неподходящее знакомство в глазах магов – это влюблённость. О романе его отца со Снейпом злословили на всех углах, но никто не удивлялся неравной связи – сердцу не прикажешь.

Это не покровительство, которое он не сможет дать Поттеру, потому что иначе моментально подставит отца перед Дамблдором. Это не союз, который должен быть худо-бедно взаимовыгодным и перспективным. Это любовь – чувство бестолковое, нерациональное и внезапное. Будут ржать, конечно, как гиппогрифы, но не станут удивляться и не почувствуют подвоха. 

Ясно, что для обжиманий по тёмным углам они с Поттером ещё не доросли, но для сопливой детской влюблённости – самое время. 

Драко немедленно изобразил на лице злость пополам со смущением, потом живенько скроил физиономию pater`а на приеме в Министерстве и гордо удалился, мысленно хохоча во всё горло.

– Крэбб, ты это видел? – Нотт повёлся моментально. – Сдаётся мне, ваш задавака влип.

– О, Мерлин, не может быть, – ага, а Винс-то тоже хочет в Ковен, ай-яй-яй. – Драко, постой! 

Как же! Драко всё-таки хихикнул на бегу, выскочил из гостиной, метнулся в боковой коридорчик, тесный и пыльный, и полюбовался Крэббом, тяжелой рысью бегущим к выходу из подземелий. До вечера придётся прятаться, друзья должны убедиться в его частичной невменяемости. 

А завтра он выловит где-нибудь Поттера и посвятит того в свой гениальный план. Да, и Поттеру придётся смириться с тем, что план гениальный. Каким бы упёртым ни был тёмный герой, а в одиночку ему не выстоять. Даже у Мерлина были соратники. 

Но утром всё пошло книзлу под хвост. Крёстный отчего-то наорал на Поттера, тот сбежал с занятий и где-то пропадал до ужина. Когда Ургхарт велел идти на пир по поводу Хэллоуина, Драко уже успел безуспешно облазить пол-Хога. Поттера он не нашёл и теперь досадовал, что не догадался прицепить на геройскую мантию какую-нибудь хитрую булавочку. 

Весь день Драко ловил на себе заинтересованно-негодующие взгляды УПСовых отпрысков и веселился. Похоже, Нотт оповестил всех причастных, что бестолковый сынок хитроумного папы попал в беду и за ним надо бы присматривать.

Нотт вообще вёл себя странно, но слежка за Поттером отнимала у Малфоя всё время и большую часть соображения. Поэтому Драко решил оставить ноттовские странности на потом, не задирается, и ладно.

Уже в Большом зале перед ужином Малфой впервые открыто поскандалил с Монтегю, смешно сказать, из-за Хэллоуина.

– Эти магловские штучки! – презрительно процедил Монтегю, оглядывая чёрно-оранжевое убранство зала. – Наши предки искони почитали Самайн, истинно магическое время, когда стена между мирами истончается. Грязнокровки насаждают свои праздники и свои верования, уничтожают старые знания. 

– Это мозги у тебя истончаются, Монтегю! – не выдержал Малфой. – Конкретно твои предки бежали сюда после отмены Нантского эдикта*, когда французских гугенотов не убивал только ленивый. И к древним кельтам ты имеешь такое же отношение, как та коза, которой твой прапрадед расплатился за место в трюме. Ты, друид хренов, искони почитаешь только дурацкие статейки в «Придире». 

Монтегю пошёл красными пятнами, а Нотт заржал и почему-то встал на сторону Малфоя:  
– Всегда был Хэллоуин, где вы этот Самайн раскопали? Его, по-моему, ещё во времена Беды Достопочтенного** праздновать перестали, лет за четыреста до битвы при Гастингсе***. А почему коза, Малфой?

– Не думаю, что у преследуемых беглецов были лишние деньги, – буркнул Драко. – Самайн раскопали романтичные девочки в тридцатых годах. Мода была на кельтов перед войной – Самайн, холмы, фейри, Лита и прочая хрень. Потом, конечно, стало не до фейри, но в головах уже всё перемешалось. 

Монтегю прошипел что-то гадкое, но Малфой его уже не слушал – декан привёл мрачного Поттера. Тот, не глядя ни на кого, плюхнулся на скамью и навалил себе полную тарелку снеди.

– Поттер, – рявкнул Монтегю, спуская пар после стычки с Малфоем, – изволь вести себя за столом пристойно!

Поттер, не поднимая глаз, нецензурно послал Монтегю в такие дали, что заслушался даже Нотт. Малфой фыркнул – вот тебе и хороший мальчик. 

И тут принесло Квиррелла с его воплями.

В зале началась паника. Малфой сначала грешил на Поттера и его браслет, но тот выглядел удивлённым, а не напуганным. «Идиот, – обозвал сам себя Драко. – Он же у маглов жил и ничего не знает о троллях». 

Малфой засмотрелся на то, как Снейп с Ноттом унимают Флинта и прочих придурков из Ковена, вызвавшихся биться с троллем, и пропустил момент, когда Поттер вновь исчез. Он кинулся к декану. Снейп посмотрел куда-то сквозь Драко и велел сидеть на месте. Малфой сел и принялся наблюдать за Большим залом. 

Ничего не происходило, пострадавших в давке хаффов отправляли в Больничное крыло. Снейп и Маккошка ушли, Дамблдор тоже куда-то смылся. Никто ничего не объяснял, преподаватели встревожено перешёптывались.

Драко посидел ещё немного, а потом плюнул, отвернулся от преподавательского стола и достал зеркало. Если кто-то и разберётся в этом бедламе, то только глава Попечительского совета Хогвартса Люциус Абраксас Малфой.

***

– Как ты, Драко? – Люциус мягко опустился на колени, обнял сына и крепко прижал его к себе. – Мы с мамой очень скучаем.

– Порядок, пап, – Драко заставил себя немного отстраниться и внимательно посмотрел на отца. Великолепен, как и всегда, но глаза не смеются, наоборот, какие-то больные и тоскливые.

Нотт, чинно стоявший поодаль, даже рот приоткрыл, наблюдая за Малфоями. Отец незаметно скосил глаза на офигевшего Нотта и тихо спросил, не шевеля губами:   
– Уже подружились?

– Нет, а надо? – так же тихо ответил Драко.

– У меня дела с его отцом, лишним не будет.

– А я-то гадаю, что за реверансы? – Драко уткнулся лицом в отцовскую мантию и тихо засмеялся. – Чуть мозги не сломал. 

Люциус погладил Драко по голове и прошептал:  
– Снейп как? 

– Не помирились?

– Нет, а надо? 

– Па, он, по-моему, с катушек съехал, – честно сказал Драко. – Думай сам. Мы ещё не поговорили ни разу, но ведёт он себя очень странно. 

Отец помрачнел:  
– Хочешь сказать, что ты здесь предоставлен сам себе?

– Я не жалуюсь, – ухмыльнулся Драко.

– Кто бы сомневался, самостоятельный мой. Мистер Нотт, – отец встал на ноги и еле заметно повёл палочкой, приводя себя в порядок, – ваш батюшка передал вам письмо и велел писать ответ способом, о котором вы уговаривались. 

Нотт взял письмо и ещё раз с интересом оглядел обоих Малфоев:  
– Благодарю вас, милорд. Позвольте откланяться.

– Ступайте, юноша, – фыркнул Люциус и, наложив заглушающие заклятия, спросил у сына: – Что у вас происходит? 

Через десять минут взбешённый Люциус понёсся в сторону директорского кабинета, а Драко, предвкушающий бенефис pater`а, вернулся в Большой зал.

– Знаешь, Малфой, – Нотт подвинулся к Драко и понизил голос, – я был уверен, что твой отец колотит тебя тростью.

– Что?! – вытаращил глаза Драко. 

– Ты совсем не похож на него, – задумчиво сказал Нотт. 

– Моя мать – Блэк, идиот, – засмеялся Драко. – Во мне их поровну. 

Нотт только вздохнул:  
– Теперь понятно.

Тут на плечо Малфою опустилась чья-то тяжёлая рука и суровый голос произнёс:  
– Драко Малфой! Ты ничего не хочешь нам рассказать?

О, Мерлин! Драко аккуратно обернулся и увидел взволнованного Винса, хмурого Грега и внешне невозмутимую Милли. Нотт заржал и пересел к своим, там Деррек с Причардом шипели друг на друга, споря о наилучших способах охоты на троллей. 

Малфой мысленно встряхнулся, приготовившись врать и изворачиваться, и робко улыбнулся суровой троице той самой улыбкой, завидев которую, Нарцисса отправляла домовиков на инвентаризацию поместья. 

Студенты просидели в Большом зале ещё примерно час после отбоя, пока им не разрешили разойтись по гостиным. 

В подземельях змеёнышей встретил хмурый Снейп и сухо поведал им историю Рональда Грозы Троллей. Новость о серьёзно пострадавшем Поттере ошеломила Драко. Похоже, с лицом он не совладал, потому что Грег мигом отодвинул его за свою спину, а Милли вцепилась в руку и зашептала на ухо какие-то утешения. 

А внутри Малфоя бушевал Драко Блэк, сыплющий страшными угрозами в адрес шестого Уизела и противной грязнокровки. Это они, никчемные уроды, притащили Поттера к троллю. Его, Драко, личного Поттера! К огромному, грязному, вонючему, страшному троллю! Убить тварей!

Всю неделю, пока Поттер находился в Больничном крыле, Малфой пытался удержать в узде внутреннего Блэка и прорваться к Поттеру. И если первое ему с огромным трудом, но удавалось, то навестить Поттера Драко не смог – к нему никого не пускали. Драко Блэк пребывал в бешенстве, Драко Малфой продумывал дальнейшие планы. 

Гарольд Джеймс Поттер не станет оружием в руках зарвавшихся грифферов, порукой тому честь рода Малфоев. 

И Блэков, если те уймутся и покинут голову несчастного Драко. 

Вот.

***

В слизеринской гостиной Гарри встретили почти что дружелюбно. Немногие старшекурсники с лёгким интересом взглянули на Гарри, пара девчонок-второкурсниц о чём-то зашепталась и захихикала, и только Монтегю негромко пробурчал:  
– О, мистер «Двадцать баллов со Слизерина» припожаловал. А мы-то так надеялись на тролля.

Гарри вздёрнул подбородок, высокомерно пожелал всем доброго вечера и отправился в спальню. Остальные, похоже, были на ужине в Большом зале, и у Гарри было немного времени собраться с духом и подумать.

На Флинта придётся жаловаться, ничего не попишешь, иначе чёртов грубиян достанет Гарри своими гнусными шуточками.

«Дракклов, – поправил Гарри сам себя. – Маги не поминают чертей. Интересно, почему?» Поттер вздохнул, потёр ущипнутую ягодицу и задумался. О брачных обычаях магов он ничего не знал. А вдруг придурок Флинт не шутил, и у Гарри действительно появились какие-нибудь обязательства перед Уизли? Даже у маглов кое-где регистрируют однополые браки, маги же могут и не такое учудить. 

То, что тролля убил не рыжий Рон, проблему не снимало. Тролль-то один и тот же. Какая разница, Уизли женится на Гарри, или Гарри женится на Уизли? 

Поттер припомнил совет Сметвика обратиться за консультациями по вопросам семьи и брака к однокурсницам.

Девчонки… А это идея. Дома, в младшей школе, Гарри был в прекрасных отношениях с девочками. В окружении дам и девиц он чувствовал себя намного спокойнее и свободнее, чем, например, среди дружков Даддерса. 

Здешние девочки явно держались особняком от мужской половины факультета. Даже те, кто имел приятелей среди мальчишек, вроде малфоевской подруги Булстроуд, большую часть дня проводили всё-таки в своём кругу. 

Девочки младших и средних курсов Слизерина традиционно занимали тот угол гостиной, где стояли овальный стол, окружённый небольшими креслами, и полудюжина уютных диванчиков на гнутых ножках. Эта территория почти всегда находилась под заглушающими заклятиями, и парни не смели вторгаться в «дамскую гостиную» без веских на то причин. 

Гарри припомнил обитательниц гостиной. Его собственные однокурсницы отпадали сразу. То, что знает Булстроуд, узнает и Малфой, а Гарри это ни к чему. Панси Паркинсон Поттера игнорировала, её отец был приближённым Тёмного лорда. Дафна Гринграсс недавно переехала с родителями из Германии и сама не слишком разбиралась в английских обычаях. К тому же она подружилась с Паркинсон. 

Лично Гарри нравилась префект пятого курса Уилкис. Сдержанная и неглупая, она добросовестно опекала вверенных ей первокурсников, в отличие от её напарника Ургхарта. Тот ни о ком не заботился, кроме Нотта. И компания Уилкис Гарри нравилась – тихие, скромные, небогато одетые девочки с приятными манерами. Нормальные чистокровные ведьмы из обычных семей со скромным достатком. 

Решено. Сначала он попросит Уилкис о помощи, а потом наябедничает Нотту на Флинта.

Геройскому плану чуть было не помешал Малфой. Он ворвался в спальню так, будто за ним гнались убийцы, и зачастил, поразительным образом умудряясь даже при скороговорке тянуть гласные:  
– С выздоровлением, Поттер! Ты достаточно оправился, я надеюсь? Нам срочно нужно поговорить, чтобы нас никто не видел и не слышал. Пойдём!

И нахально потащил Гарри к выходу. Гарри выдернул свою руку из цепкой малфоевской хватки и решительно сказал:  
– Никуда я не пойду, Малфой. Я тут уже как-то сходил поговорить, мне хватило, спасибо. 

– Гарри, ну, пожалуйста, это очень важно! – Малфой устремил на Поттера жалобный взгляд и совершенно по-девчачьи затрепетал ресницами.

– Нет уж! – Гарри попятился назад, к своей кровати. Он вдруг преисполнился страшными подозрениями, вспомнив уверенность Сметвика в том, что Малфой ждёт, когда Поттер попросит у него покровительства. А вдруг Малфой решил не ждать, пока Гарри созреет, и собрался как-нибудь спровоцировать Гарри на просьбу? На минуточку, папенька у него – Правая рука Того Самого Парня, небось, обучил сыночка множеству гадостей. 

К тому же, мадам Помфри строго-настрого предостерегла Гарри от необдуманных шагов по поиску покровителя:  
– Это у Иппи всё просто. Его семья достаточно старая и пользуется авторитетом. Он – младший сын и никогда не задумывался о цене такого покровительства. У тебя же нет никого и ничего, и расплачиваться ты будешь сам. Боюсь, не деньгами.

Гарри вспомнил про «перепихон в душевых» и покраснел, хотя ему показалось, что мадам Помфри имела в виду что-то другое. 

Малфой внимательно посмотрел на Гарри и задумчиво кивнул сам себе:  
– Тебя уже кто-то успел напугать. Хорошо, мы поговорим попозже. Ты не против?

Гарри вынужден был признать, что Малфой очень быстро соображает и почти всегда делает правильные выводы. Это не радовало. Он вздохнул:  
– Хорошо, мы поговорим. Я решу, когда. Попозже. А теперь, извини, но у меня есть дела. Дай мне пройти, пожалуйста. 

Малфой отступил на пару шагов, не прекращая пристально смотреть на Поттера. Гарри мысленно утёр со лба холодный пот и пошёл в гостиную. Он надеялся, что девочки ему помогут и говорить с Малфоем будет не о чем.

Гостиная была полна студентами, вернувшимися с ужина. Когда Гарри вошёл, все на мгновение замерли и посмотрели на него. Гарри негромко поздоровался и, стараясь не паниковать, двинулся прямо к «дамской гостиной». Перейдя «границу» заглушающих заклятий, Поттер смущенно потоптался на месте и тихонечко покашлял. Несколько девочек недоуменно обернулись.

– Прошу прощения, милые леди, – Гарри решил польстить всем дамам разом, – не могли бы вы уделить мне несколько ваших драгоценных минут.

– Что-то случилось, Поттер? – встревоженно спросила Уилкис.

«Роберта», – вспомнил Гарри её имя.

– Нет-нет, леди, – Поттер немного помялся и покраснел. – Но мне бы хотелось получить от вас совет.

– Совет? – изумилась Роберта.

– Правду сказать, я посмел надеяться на несколько советов, – Гарри использовал свой самый щенячий взгляд и по примеру поганца Малфоя даже похлопал ресницами. – Если вас, конечно, не затруднит.

– Кхм… – Роберта поискала слова, пока остальные девочки пристально разглядывали смущенного Поттера. – Излагай, не стой столбом.

– Дамы, – Гарри почувствовал, что его уши просто раскалились. Затея вдруг показалась ему безнадёжной. Одно дело – обычные девочки, а другое – маленькие ведьмы. – Леди, без вас я попаду в беду. Смилуйтесь и помогите.

И он сбивчиво, заикаясь и потея, объяснил дамам Слизерина, что Флинт наговорил ему гадостей, которые Гарри смутили. И вообще, он совершенно не осведомлен о семейной жизни магов, об их обычаях, традициях и законах и боится попасть впросак в таких важных вопросах.

По окончании речи мальчик зажмурился, ожидая вердикта.

– Гарри Поттер! – префект Уилкис встала с места и подошла к Гарри, уже готовому провалиться сквозь землю. – Ты самый храбрый юноша на моей памяти. Настоящий герой. 

Гарри отмер и открыл глаза. 

– Но в один разговор мы не уложимся, имей в виду, – строго сказала Роберта. – Тебе нужны регулярные беседы и некоторый контроль с нашей стороны.

– Я весь ваш, леди, – с облегчением выдохнул Гарри. – Повелевайте.

Дружный девичий смех был ему ответом.

***

Малфой был сбит с толку. Нет! Малфой был растерян, огорошен, ошарашен и сбит с толку. Тихоня Поттер послал его, великолепного Малфоя, вместе с малфоевским гениальным планом, куда Мерлин Моргану не гонял.

«Эта какая, интересно, зараза наговорила Гарри гадостей обо мне, – Драко потихоньку наливался злостью, одновременно радуясь, что Блэк, его дурная половина, валяется в отключке, почти убитая пренебрежением Поттера. – Вычислю, покалечу!» 

Драко с горестным изумлением наблюдал, как хитрец Поттер в считанные минуты завербовал себе в союзники дюжину разновозрастных девчонок из приличных семей. Малфоевский план по приручению героя терпел полный крах. Эти, прости мама, курицы точно расскажут Гарри, всё, что тот пожелает узнать. Особенно об одном проклятом роде, представителям которого нельзя доверять ни в коем случае. 

Итак, Малфой, признайся сам себе, недоумок, что ничего-то у тебя не вышло. Стратег, Салазар тебя дери, и аналитик. 

Драко потёр висок и хмуро посмотрел на воодушевлённого Поттера. Герой, между тем направился к компании Нотта. Вся гостиная, бросив свои дела, исподтишка наблюдала за Поттером. 

Нотт сидел с кислым видом и явно был в курсе, отчего Золотой мальчик почтил его своим вниманием.

– Да, Поттер, я виноват, – сказал Нотт нехотя, – не уследил за придурком. Ещё я благодарен тебе за то, что ты дал этому идиоту шанс решить дело полюбовно. Тебе достаточно извинений или я ещё что-то должен? 

Малфой подавил желание выпучить глаза и открыть рот. Когда это Нотт успел задолжать Поттеру? 

Поттер немного подумал и кивнул:  
– Извинений достаточно. Но в следующий раз…

– Ты пойдёшь к Снейпу, – мрачно процедил Нотт.

– Мне ваш Снейп… – невесело улыбнулся Поттер. – Я пойду к Дамблдору, Нотт, не обижайся. 

– Да какие обиды, Поттер, – скривился Нотт. – Ты в своём праве, и ищешь защиты у покровителя. Я всё понимаю. 

Нотт поднялся с кресла, склонил голову и торжественно произнёс:  
– Я, Теодор Магнус Нотт, наследник рода, приношу свои глубочайшие извинения Гарри Джеймсу Поттеру за недостойное поведение сына вассала моего отца. 

Нотт замолчал выжидательно, а Поттер растерянно сказал:  
– Я не знаю, что следует говорить, но я прощаю твоего... вашего… в общем, Флинта. 

Малфой едва не заржал в голос, а Нотт скривился ещё сильнее и сказал:  
– Годится, Поттер. Флинт, уродец ты, фестралом ёбанный, надеюсь, тебе было приятно наблюдать, как сын твоего лорда просит прощения у безродного полукровки? 

Маркус Флинт виновато ссутулился и что-то пробурчал себе под нос.

– Громче, недоумок, – зло рявкнул Нотт.

– Простите, милорд, я не хотел… ну, это… не хотел я Поттера за жопу щипать. Оно как-то само…

Гостиная охнула, а у Малфоя в голове очнулся Блэк. Разъярённый Блэк. 

– Ничего, Флинт, я уже не сержусь, – великодушно сказал Поттер. – Я тоже не хотел тебя по яйцам бить.

Дом Слизерина грянул хохотом, а Нотт свалился в кресло, закрыв лицо руками.

Герой магической Британии испуганно оглянулся по сторонам, неловко улыбнулся и сильно покраснел. 

«Драко Абраксас Малфой! И ты, придурок, сидящий у меня в башке! Если вы, два идиота, не придумаете, как заполучить это сокровище, – Драко прервал клятву самому себе и задумался, выбирая кару пострашнее, – то вы немедленно признаетесь во всём отцу и маме и будете униженно умолять их помочь вам в этом деле! Да будет так!» 

_____________________________  
* Нантский эдикт – закон, даровавший французским протестантам-гугенотам вероисповедные права. Издание эдикта завершило тридцатилетний период Религиозных войн во Франции и положило начало столетию относительного мира. Эдикт был составлен по приказанию французского короля Генриха IV и утверждён в Нанте в 1598 г. Отменён Людовиком XIV в 1685 г. Последствия отмены Нантского эдикта для Франции были печальны: торговля пришла в упадок, протестанты эмигрировали сотнями тысяч – в Лондон (там сразу появилось более тридцати кальвинистских церквей), в Швецию, Данию, Россию, Америку, и более всего в Голландию.  
** Бе́да Достопочтенный (ок. 672 г. или 673 г. – 735 г.) – бенедиктинский монах в монастыре святого Петра в Нортумбрии и в монастыре святого Павла в современном Джарроу. Написал одну из первых историй Англии под названием «Церковная история народа англов», которая принесла ему славу «отца английской истории».  
*** Битва при Гастингсе (1066 г.) – сражение между англосаксонской армией короля Гарольда Годвинсона и войсками нормандского герцога Вильгельма. Армия короля Гарольда была полностью разгромлена, а сам король убит. Сражение при Гастингсе стало решающим моментом в нормандском завоевании Англии, Вильгельм стал новым английским королём.


	23. Глава 22

– Гарри, клянусь тебе, это была трёхголовая собака! – рыжий Рон, загородившись от мадам Пинс огромным томом по гербологии, вот уже десять минут уговаривал Поттера пойти в Запретный коридор на третьем этаже. – Неужели тебе не интересно на неё посмотреть? Она что-то охраняет!

– Рональд, напоминаю, студентам строго настрого запретили туда ходить, – скучным голосом сказал Поттер. – Если нас поймают, Ургхарт меня убьёт.

– Да прямо-таки! – фыркнул Рон. – Перси тоже каждый день грозится всех убить, и что?

– Твой брат просто зануда, – Поттер, наконец, поднял глаза от своего эссе по зельеварению и неодобрительно посмотрел на Рона, – а Ургхарт зануда-убийца. Он вчера Деррека за препирательства с Маккошкой полчаса держал под Ступефаем посреди гостиной. 

– За препирательства с профессором Макгонагалл, – Гермиона Грейнджер, ясное дело, тут же кинулась на защиту любимого преподавателя. – Имей уважение! 

– С чего бы? – спросил Поттер. – Она меня тоже не уважает. 

– Уважение, Гарри, надо заслужить! – Гермиона легонько пристукнула ладонью по столу.

– А я о чём, – буркнул Поттер и опять уткнулся в свои записи. 

Гермиона тяжко вздохнула, приготовившись переубедить упрямого Поттера, но тот прищурил глаза и зашипел, как рассерженный книзл:  
– Всё, не мешай, я это долбаное эссе и так четвёртый раз переписываю. 

– Ну и брось его, пойдём на собаку посмотрим, – зашептал Уизли. – Вам же Снейп баллы не снимает. 

Поттер упрямо мотнул головой.

Лонгботтом сидел тихо-тихо, и про себя молился Мерлину, чтобы у Рона не получилось уговорить Гарри. Собака была огромной и ужасной, Невилл сам не понимал, как он не умер на месте, увидев такое страшилище. Идти туда ещё раз… Бр-р-р. 

Хорошо Поттеру, он герой и плевал на Уизли. Что захотел, то и сделал. Гарри даже в Слизерине прижился и Снейпа не боялся ни капельки. 

Невилл тихонько вздохнул. И вообще, человек, ночующий в одной спальне с отпрысками магов из Ближнего круга Того Кого И Вспомнить-то Страшно, уже заслуживает ордена Мерлина. 

Первой степени. 

– Ну, Гарри, – шептал Уизли, – ты должен это видеть! Собака сидит верхом на каком-то люке. Как ты думаешь, куда он ведёт?

Поттер аккуратно отложил эссе в сторону, прикрыл глаза и потёр виски:  
– Люки обычно ведут вниз, Рональд. Если коридор находится на третьем этаже, логично предположить, что оттуда можно попасть на второй этаж. Ещё вопросы?

– Ты, Поттер, сам зануда, хуже Перси, – буркнул Уизли. – Общаться с тобой, всё равно, что выбитый зуб выращивать.

– Как не стыдно, Рональд, – мигом вскинулась дочь стоматологов, – взрослому мальчику бояться санации полости рта. 

Невилл и Рон застыли, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл фразы, изрядно напуганные незнакомым словом «санация». Поттер задушено хрюкнул, закрыл лицо руками и беззвучно захохотал.

– Герми, осторожнее, – наконец смог вымолвить Поттер. – Чем мудрёнее словечко, тем больше оно похоже на тёмное заклинание. Эти детишки просто озадачились, а мои уроды могли бы и в ответ чем-нибудь пальнуть. 

Гермиона оживилась. 

– А Малфой? – Герми очень интересовалась мировоззрением своего основного конкурента за лидерство в табеле курсовой успеваемости.

– Малфой должен знать это слово, а вот Нотт или Забини уже попортили бы тебе жизнь. Особенно Нотт. Герми, умоляю, аккуратнее, они же дикие совсем.

– Сам ты дикий, – огрызнулся Уизли. – А Малфой – вообще козёл зализанный. Так ты идёшь собаку смотреть? Или я близнецов позову. 

– Иду, – вздохнул Гарри, – пропади ты пропадом, Уизли, со своими авантюрами. Но Невилл и Гермиона остаются в вашей гостиной. Договорились?

Лонгботтом прервал молитву Мерлину и принялся его благодарить, горячо и страстно. Какое счастье, что Поттер герой и бояться не умеет! 

Уизли и его собака уже сидели у Невилла в печёнках. Начать с того, что собака была цербером в самом дурном возрасте – уже не щенок, но ещё не взрослый пёс, а оттого особенно опасной. Адские псы были редкостью даже на своей родине. Как Хагрид умудрился достать цербера в Англии, да ещё на жалованье школьного сторожа, Невилл старался не думать. Хотя, это же Хагрид!

Каждую пятницу Уизли исправно таскал Невилла, Гермиону и Гарри в гости к Хагриду. Невилл был рад хотя бы на время уйти из шумной гостиной, да и Хагрид ему нравился. Поттер же каждый раз норовил отговориться то несделанными уроками, то отработкой у Снейпа.

Последние два визита к Хагриду Поттер пропустил, сидел в библиотеке с Малфоем. Уизли чуть не лопнул от злости, наблюдая, как два слизеринца шёпотом орут друг на друга, крутят пальцами у виска, стучат согнутыми пальцами по лбу и по очереди пишут в каком-то разграфлённом свитке, поминутно сверяясь с толстенными фолиантами по зельеварению. 

— Ох, чую, научит Хорёк нашего Поттера тёмной магии, — цедил Уизли, с ненавистью разглядывая белобрысого задаваку Малфоя. — А тот, дурень, и рад стараться. Нет бы, к Хагриду пойти, о родителях узнать или газету почитать про ограбление банка. Да хоть на собаку посмотреть, опять же!

Невилл тогда ничего не сказал. Он во все глаза смотрел на то, как Поттер запросто общается с Малфоем, будто тот был обычным мальчишкой, а не единственным сыном самого коварного из клейменых лордов и родным племянником сумасшедшей Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. 

– Рон, – строго сказала Гермиона. – Мальчики занимаются домашним заданием, советую и тебе приступить к самоподготовке.

– Зачем? – пренебрежительно фыркнул Уизли. – Меня братья учат, чему надо. Можно подумать, что писанина заменит силу. Метлу научись призывать, а потом умничай. Самая ведьма тут сыскалась. 

Гермиона сильно покраснела и уткнулась в книгу. Невилл мысленно ей посочувствовал, но вслух говорить ничего не стал, из-за маглорождённой ссориться с Уизли и его братьями не хотелось. Шумная, склочная, но опасная семейка – бабушка неоднократно предостерегала Невилла насчёт рыжего клана Предателей крови. 

– Выглядят они, конечно, как садовые гномы, и живут так же, но недооценивать их не стоит, – говорила леди Августа. – Что бы ни случилось, а Уизли своё урвут. Крысы, внук, самые опасные твари на земле. 

Бабушка вообще очень много разговаривала с Невиллом этим летом, чему мальчик не мог нарадоваться. Обычно леди Августа была холодновата в общении даже с самыми близкими людьми, к тому же Невилл частенько расстраивал её своей рассеянностью и мягким характером. 

– Вылитый дед, мой покойный муж, покойся он в мире, – бурчала бабушка, – такой же рохля. За что мне это, Мерлин всеблагой?

В детстве Невилл не понимал, чем плохо быть похожим на дедушку, и старался лишний раз не попадаться бабке на глаза. Он забивался в самый дальний угол старого запущенного сада и тихо плакал, жалуясь покойному деду на холодность бабушки, на неизлечимую болезнь родителей, на противного дядю Элджи и на своё вечное одиночество.

Однако, после того злосчастного дня, когда Невилл выдал полноценный магический выброс, бабушка стала относиться к внуку намного теплее, даже дядю Элджи одёргивала. И Невилл выбивался из сил, стараясь соответствовать бабушкиным ожиданиям и больше походить на отца, чем на деда. 

Это было трудно. Папа был весельчаком и балагуром, легко находил друзей и жил, радуясь каждой минуте своей жизни. А ещё он был не тихим травником, как дед, а довольно сильным боевым магом и служил в аврорате. Он и с мамой там познакомился, после свадьбы супруги работали вместе с полного бабушкиного одобрения. 

– Не знаю, чем думала моя мать, отдавая меня замуж за Лонгботтома, – сказала как-то раз бабушка, с нежностью разглядывая колдографию хохочущих сына и невестки. – Я, знаешь, какая в молодости была? Ух! Гром и молния! Гиппогрифов объезжала, оборотней била из арбалета. Один болт – одно заклятье – один череп. Мы как-то всю зиму прожили на мою награду от Министерства, я вожака стаи завалила. Сама! 

Бабушка опять улыбнулась, подняла голову и часто-часто заморгала. Если бы это была не его бабушка, Невилл подумал бы, что она пытается прогнать неожиданные слёзы. 

– Понятно, что жили бедно, – вздохнула меж тем леди Августа. – Трое девчонок на выданье, а мужчин не осталось, всех война прибрала. И тут старый Лонгботтом, Мордред его дери, со своими галеонами. Мать и не устояла, сговорила меня. Ты знаешь, внук, я даже радовалась тогда. Как же, лорды, мэнор! Мэнор… Грядки до горизонта и лорды, которые спать ложатся вместе с курами. День за днём, месяц за месяцем, год за годом одно и то же – трава, трава, трава. Траву растим, траву косим, траву сушим, траву продаём. И говорим только о траве – как славно мы её растим, косим, сушим и продаём. Короче, мне эта хомячья жизнь надоела очень быстро. 

Невилл моргал и краснел. Теперь угодья мэнора до горизонта полнились нескошенными сорняками, но вряд ли бабушка смогла бы найти разницу между ними и аптечными травами. 

Судя по записям деда, Лонгботтомы выращивали как редкие и дорогие растения, так и вполне обычные, ценой полкната за охапку. Но торговцы охотно брали и те, и другие – качество товара было непревзойдённым. 

Ныне же состояние Лонгботтомов было откровенно плачевным. Они с бабушкой жили на средства, завещанные Невиллу дедом, а дедов душеприказчик, мистер Гамп, непрестанно обвинял бабушку в мотовстве и крайне неохотно оплачивал сделанные ею расходы. 

Стеснённость в средствах тоже не добавляла леди Августе кротости и терпимости, Невилл несколько раз был свидетелем безобразных скандалов между бабушкой и мистером Гампом.

– Я не позволю, – задушенно сипел мистер Гамп, потрясая тоненькой пачкой счетов, – оставить внука моего покойного друга без средств к существованию! Десять лет платить Мунго! За что? За то, что вам лень обихаживать тела ваших родных? Им всё равно где находиться, поймите, наконец! Обычная сиделка обошлась бы много дешевле.

– Их должны вылечить, – металлическим голосом отвечала бабушка. – Просто этот болван-полукровка Тики ничего не понимает в целительстве. Я надеюсь на консультацию одного германского специалиста…

– Помогай мне Мерлин! – мистер Гамп зло сверкал глазами из-под седых кустистых бровей. – Какая разница, где этот ваш специалист будет осматривать несчастных? Дышат они самостоятельно, пищу принимают без проблем, физиологические отправления у них в норме – что за нужда разорять собственного внука?

Споры заканчивались тем, что бабушка грозилась расплатиться с Мунго долгосрочным векселем, а мистер Гамп закатывал глаза и, скрипя зубами, оплачивал больничные счета.

Последний скандал был особенно громким, Невилл не успел выскочить из гостиной и, съёжась, забился в одно из кресел. Мистер Гамп сипел и хрипел повреждённым ещё в Первую магическую горлом:  
– Если они такие герои, то почему Министерство не оплачивает расходы по их содержанию в Мунго? Обратитесь к своему высокому другу Дамблдору, уж этот полукровка вас вроде бы всегда устраивал. 

Леди Августа обругала мистера Гампа и отказалась с ним беседовать. Взбешённый душеприказчик покинул их гостиную, не прощаясь.

Невилла очень пугал невежливый и жадный мистер Гамп, и он был согласен с бабушкой. Никаких денег не жалко, лишь бы мама с папой выздоровели. А потом он вырастет и будет зарабатывать самостоятельно. Правда, он ещё не знает как, но впереди целых семь курсов Хогвартса – успеет придумать. 

Через пару недель после ссоры с мистером Гампом бабушка пригласила Невилла в кабинет деда для очень важной беседы. 

– Старый хрен Гамп прав в одном, – хмуро сказала бабушка, – наши дела пока что плохи. Но как только ты достигнешь совершеннолетия, ты сможешь распоряжаться мэнором, так что часть земель можно будет продать. Или, дай-то Мерлин, Френк очнется раньше. Но грядками заниматься ты не будешь. 

Невилл потупился и вздохнул. Как раз грядки ему нравились, он был совершенно не против пожить «хомячьей жизнью» – без ругани, без укоров в медлительности и ротозействе, без воплей дяди Элджи и без падений со второго этажа. Однако, бабушке возразить не смел. 

– Послушай меня внимательно, внук, – продолжила бабушка. – Твоя жизнь предопределена. Ты – Избранный.

Так ошарашенный Невилл узнал о пророчестве, сделанном десять лет назад, а заодно – о подробностях налёта Лестрейнджей на городской особняк Лонгботтомов. К концу рассказа он заплакал, горюя о родителях. Их пытали три сильнейших тёмных мага, вот почему болезнь мамы и папы никак не могли вылечить. 

– Я боялась, что они и с тобой что-нибудь сделали, – говорила бабушка, утирая слёзы. – Недаром твой первый выброс случился так поздно. Слава Мерлину, всё обошлось. К совершеннолетию ты сравняешься с отцом по силе, а это немало, поверь мне. Мы сможем отомстить за Френка с Алисой. Тёмным тварям с их проклятой силой не место на земле.

Невилл совсем не представлял себя в роли героя и борца с тёмным волшебством, но бабушка говорила так убеждённо, что ему оставалось только покорно кивать. По мнению бабушки, героизм был делом простым и не требовал от Невилла запредельных усилий.

– Не буду забивать тебе голову, но Дамблдор не особо обеспокоен предстоящим возрождением Сам Знаешь Кого. Сдаётся мне, старый прохиндей знает больше, чем говорит. Поттера он вообще маглам спихнул, значит, особых проблем гость из-за Грани не доставит, – рассуждала леди Августа. – Я мыслю, это ловля на живца. Малфой, Нотт, Флинт и прочие не утерпят, побегут к хозяину – тут-то их тёпленькими и возьмут. Я бы эту высокородную мразь до седьмого колена извела.

– Но почему я? – робко спросил Невилл. – Я же ещё маленький и не могу хорошо колдовать. А Гарри Поттер смог победить Того, Кого Нельзя Называть. 

– Внук, – строго сказала бабушка, – не верь ты сказкам, большой уже. Аваду отбить нельзя, а доказательств того, что к Поттерам наведался Неназываемый, нет никаких, кроме газетных статеек. В любом случае Пророчество о тебе. Сам посуди, твои родители были настоящими аврорами, а не богатенькими бездельниками, как Джейми Поттер. Да и братцы Лестрейнджи с чокнутой сукой Беллс – те ещё твари, Этот Самый благоволил к ним, как ни к кому другому. Вряд ли Он, зная о пророчестве, сунулся в гости лично, а не послал сильнейших из своих слуг. Особняк же Поттеров был разгромлен и подожжён: больше похоже на налёт молодчиков из Лютного, чем на боевой рейд. Тогда часто такое случалось, из-за стычек с тёмными аврорат не справлялся с уголовниками. 

– Но Гарри Поттер… – робко сказал Невилл и тут же замолчал под гневным взглядом леди Августы. 

– Думай головой, внук, – повысила голос бабушка. – Поттер просто удобнее. Он сирота и полусквиб, воспитанный маглами, им можно вертеть, как заблагорассудится Дамблдору. То, что поттеровскому ублюдку поранило лоб куском штукатурки, ещё не делает его Избранным. Но за спиной изгнанного из рода полукровки стоит наш Верховный Чародей, а с ним приходится считаться. Поэтому ты подружишься с Поттером и будешь некоторое время терпеть его общество. Пройдёт время, и Пророчество расставит всё по своим местам. 

– А если, – тихо прошептал Невилл, не поднимая глаз от пола, – из меня не получится боевого мага? Как я смогу убить Того, Кого…

Бабушка расхохоталась, Невилл покраснел и поднял глаза.

– Юность – такое славное время, – бабушка весело улыбалась, это было странно и непривычно. – Кажется, будто всё на свете зависит только от тебя. Не волнуйся, милый. Запомни, ты будешь не один, клянусь тебе. 

Бабушка поцеловала внука в лоб и отпустила восвояси. Невилл долго сидел в любимом уголке заросшего сорняками сада и сосредоточенно размышлял. «Хомячья жизнь» откладывалась, за маму и папу нужно было отомстить. В конце концов, он последний мужчина в роду и должен быть сильным и отважным. 

Знакомство с Поттером сильно поколебало веру Невилла в бабушкины слова. 

Поттер ничего и никого не боялся, для него не существовало авторитетов. Всеобщее внимание он воспринимал как должное и ничуть не смущался. Поттер даже с профессорами спорил и оставался жив. Да что там, на него Пивз ни разу не покушался, облетал стороной. Как есть герой. 

Директор Дамблдор ещё в начале года побеседовал с Невиллом и Роном. Он попросил их подружиться с Гарри и присматривать за ним, потому что воспитанный у маглов Гарри легко мог попасть в беду. 

– Если бы Гарри был распределён в Гриффиндор, я был бы спокоен за мальчика, – серьёзно и чуточку печально говорил директор. – Но это несчастливое распределение заставляет меня волноваться за Гарри. Ему и без того досталось в жизни, чтобы выживать в Слизерине в одиночку. 

Уизли важно кивал головой и жевал сладости, предложенные к чаю, а Невилл тихонько вздыхал. Он хорошо помнил инцидент в поезде и был уверен, что Поттер выживет в одиночку где угодно, хоть в чертогах Мордреда. 

Подружиться с Поттером было совсем непросто. Они с Уизли таскались за Гарри всякую свободную минуту, пока Золотой мальчик не смирился с их присутствием. Даже сейчас Невилл не назвал бы их знакомство дружбой, не таким он был дураком, как думал Уизли. Но Гарри ему нравился и чем дальше, тем больше. 

Скорее всего, бабушка ошиблась, и Пророчество было связано с Гарри. А если так, то нужно улучить момент и рассказать обо всём Поттеру, он имеет право знать.

***

– Почему это он герой? Ну, отскочила от годовалого сопляка Авада, и что с того? Он даже не понимал, что происходит. Тоже мне, достижение, – вообще-то, у Монтегю был довольно приятный голос и прекрасная дикция. Как у всех чистокровных, впрочем, с младенчества тренирующихся быстро и чётко произносить заклинания. Но Гарри этот голос казался на редкость противным, так достал его наглый третьекурсник. 

Вот и сейчас Поттер, заслышав очередную гадость о себе, замер перед дверью в гостиной и мысленно застонал. И куда теперь идти? В библиотеке засели Уизли с Лонгботтомом и Грейнджер, он и так насилу от них вырвался, чтобы нормально позаниматься перед завтрашней трансфигурацией. В коридорах же и пустых классах было уже прохладно, поздняя осень на дворе. Согревающих заклинаний Гарри знал целых три, но с этой недоделанной палочкой ни одно не работало так, как ему положено. Разве что позвать Динки, попросить его согреть класс и принести чаю. 

Гарри повеселел. У его дурной славы имелись и приятные стороны. Собственный домовик – это чудесно, как ни крути. Решено, он спрячется в заброшенном классе, а перед Робертой Уилкис и её подругами извинится утром. Девочки всерьёз взялись за его просвещение, сегодня они собирались рассказать о правилах нанесения визитов в защищенные магией дома. Но если в гостиной сидит Монтегю, то свара с ним гарантирована. Гарри был не настроен на очередную ссору, ему Флинта хватило по уши. Нотт до сих пор смотрит на него так, будто целится.

Поттер уже собрался идти, как услышал басок Люциана Боула:  
– Поттер – герой, а ты идиот. У нас что, ввели возрастной ценз на героизм? Если бы ты сейчас напоролся на Тёмного Лорда, и от тебя Авада отразилась, развоплотив величайшего в мире волшебника, ты бы хвастался напропалую. Кинул бы на штаны пяток очищающих и хвастался, мол, и лоб у тебя особый, и мысли во лбу героические. И это правильно – от нормальных магов Авада не отскакивает. Значит, есть в Поттере что-то такое, чего нет больше ни у кого. Я бы не нарывался. 

Гарри тихо засмеялся. Боул был одним из немногих, кто никогда не травил Гарри. Смешливый крепыш, так выручивший Гарри на платформе девять и три четверти, оказывается, был сыном одного из Упивающихся смертью, но Гарри он нравился – надёжный и не подлый парень. 

К тому же, пол-Слизерина так или иначе имело отношение к Тому Самому Экстремисту. Даже у Роберты Уилкис родной дядя был УПСом и погиб в конце войны. Это ему рассказала сама Роберта: «Чтобы не было недоразумений, Поттер. Ну как, ты ещё намерен со мной общаться?» 

Гарри, чтобы не свихнуться в изоляции на собственном факультете, уже был готов общаться не только с племянницей давным-давно умершего упиванца, но и с живым и здоровым Тёмным лордом. Так что нет, недоразумений не было.

Он даже, переборов неожиданную паранойю, поговорил с Малфоем. И не прогадал. Драко смерил его очень задумчивым взглядом, помолчал секунд десять и предложил совместную подготовку к домашним заданиям. Гарри мысленно заехал Малфою в челюсть, мстя за недавний испуг, а вслух поблагодарил и согласился. Всё-таки Малфой лучший ученик курса, сильный тёмный маг и друг Милли Булстроуд, которой из дому шлют потрясающую выпечку. А что? Гарри не только герой, но и живой человек. 

Правда, факт сотрудничества с Малфоем пришёлся не по нраву его гриффиндорским знакомцам. Малфоя они дружно ненавидели и, надо признаться, исключительно стараниями Драко. Гермиона не могла простить ему насмешек над маглорождёнными вообще и над собой в частности, а Лонгботтом – историю с напоминалкой и сломанной рукой.   
Уизли же Малфоя просто на дух не выносили, все четверо. Им даже повода не надо было, чтобы сцепиться с Драко. Рональд постоянно надоедал Гарри, убеждая присоединиться к «охоте на Хорька». Поттер некоторое время терпел, а потом наорал на Уизли и прилюдно заявил, что ему одинаково противны и хорьки, и ласки. Рон притих, но Гарри понимал, что это ненадолго.

Эта ссора, кстати, имела весьма неожиданный итог – теперь Малфоя звали Хорьком даже слизеринцы, видать, было за что. 

– Ты спятил, Боул, – прошипел меж тем Монтегю. – Авада ни от кого не отскакивает, и все нормальные маги это знают. 

– Согласен, – хмыкнул Боул. – Будем считать, что Авадой по незнанию назвали одно из многочисленных смертных заклятий, на которые был так горазд наш покойный Лорд. Результат тот же: не должно было отскочить, но отскочило. Я бы задумался, но ты, Монтегю, для этого чересчур упёртый. 

Гарри внезапно передумал прятаться в пустом классе. Он тоже тёмный маг и имеет право находиться в гостиной Слизерина, как и все прочие студенты. Зря его, что ли, Шляпа ославила перед всей школой чудовищем? У него в репетиторах сын Правой Руки Тёмного лорда, а в анамнезе – дохлый тролль и пинок по яйцам Флинта. То есть, можно сказать, что он победил двух троллей. Всё, хватит бегать! 

И Поттер решительно толкнул плохо прикрытую дверь гостиной.

***

Уже через пару часов Гарри сильно пожалел о своей недальновидности. Лучше бы он сидел в пустом и холодном классе, потому что ссора всё-таки случилась. Правда, не с Монтегю. Точнее, не только с ним.

Ничего, как говорится, не предвещало беды. 

После памятной беседы с префектом Уилкис и её подругами у героя начались суровые слизеринские будни. Гарри давно подозревал, что миром тайно правят женщины, теперь же он убедился в этом на собственной шкуре. Для начала девочки распределили его вечер по часам. Вдохновенные лекции о многочисленных традициях чистокровных семейств чередовались с уроками этикета и почему-то домоводства. Поттер не роптал, лишних знаний, как известно, не бывает. 

Гарри практически переселился в «дамскую гостиную», девочки даже выделили ему собственное креслице, где он мог заниматься, находясь на виду своих «гувернанток» и не слишком отдаляясь от общей части гостиной. 

Вот и в этот вечер Гарри успел написать эссе по трансфигурации и выслушать очередную лекцию в виде весёлой девичьей перепалки. Оставшееся до отбоя время он решил посвятить дополнительным занятиям по арифмантике и, испросив позволения у дам, пересел к малфоевской компании. Драко тоже увлёкся этим предметом и частенько обращался к Гарри за разъяснениями. 

Крэбб и Гойл, как всегда, одарили Поттера какими-то загадочными взглядами, а Малфой улыбнулся и послал воздушный поцелуй чем-то возмущённой Милли.

Гарри пожелал всем доброго вечера и принялся разбирать очередное задание. Оно было несложным, но требовало кучу вычислений. Гарри от души пожалел об отсутствии магических калькуляторов. С конторскими счётами он ещё не освоился, а считать в столбик было сущим мучением и отнимало прорву времени. Он так увлёкся, что даже не услышал, как к нему кто-то подошёл. 

– Поттер! – Гарри вздрогнул и поднял глаза. На него в упор смотрел третьекурсник Эдриан Пьюси и взгляд у него был очень нехороший.

Гарри похолодел. Внимание Пьюси к кому-либо ничем хорошим никогда не заканчивалось, парень был здорово не в себе. Вообще непонятно, зачем его зачислили в школу, по нему просто рыдал Мунго. Кое-как Пьюси ладил только с Флинтом, потому что любил квиддич и играл в сборной Слизерина охотником. Мерлин знает почему, но Пьюси был нормальным только в воздухе. 

– Поттер, тебя маглы били? – спросил Пьюси, чересчур пристально вглядываясь Гарри в глаза. 

– Н-нет, – Поттер слегка оторопел, вопрос был неожиданный. – А тебе зачем?

Зря он это спросил. Пьюси схватился за голову и что-то злобно забормотал себе под нос. 

– Пьюси, тебе нужно выйти и немного успокоиться, – Малфой говорил тихо и спокойно. Он плавно поднялся с места и по шажку приближался к сбрендившему магу. – Здесь слишком много людей, ты устал. 

– Ветерок, – неожиданно обрадовался Пьюси, – постой рядышком, с тобой хорошо. Ду-у-ует, ах, как славно! 

Малфой послушно встал рядом с Пьюси и незаметно для него махнул рукой Поттеру, вали, мол, пока при памяти. Гарри принялся аккуратно выбираться из кресла, стараясь не делать резких движений. Тут Пьюси покачнулся, схватился за плечо Малфоя и недоумённо оглядел гостиную.

– Мордред, – сказал он хриплым, будто спросонок, голосом, – что я сейчас делал?

– Лапал меня, – буркнул Малфой и неосторожно добавил: – Ещё интересовался Поттером и маглами. Можешь отпустить, кстати, я смущаюсь.

Пьюси всмотрелся в Малфоя, присвистнул и ухмыльнулся:  
– Ох, ни хрена себе! Ты в Ковен не просился? Прямо завидно, столько… 

– Пьюси, шёл бы ты спать, – прошипел Малфой. – Тебе явно что-то мерещится. 

Пьюси хмыкнул, сел в кресло и, сцепив руки перед лицом, принялся разглядывать не успевшего смыться Гарри. 

– Что ты думаешь о Тёмном лорде, Поттер? – спросил он.

– Ничего не думаю, – осторожно сказал Гарри. Теперь Пьюси казался нормальным, но кто его знает. 

– Ты на него сердишься? – все присутствующие в гостиной слизеринцы замолчали и посмотрели на Гарри. 

– Нет, – твёрдо сказал Гарри, мечтая оказаться как можно дальше от Пьюси. 

– Правильно, – Пьюси назидательно поднял указательный палец, – Тёмный лорд, наш повелитель, уничтожил бы всех маглов! 

Поттер внезапно разозлился. Да что этот псих себе позволяет! Мозги набекрень, а туда же, герой-освободитель. 

– Всех в Британии или вообще всех? – рявкнул он. 

– Всех! Весь гнусный магловский мир! – кровожадно улыбнулся Пьюси.

– Надорвался бы, я думаю, – пожал плечами Гарри, сохраняя внешнее спокойствие. 

– Ты не веришь в могущество Тёмного лорда? – прищурился Пьюси.

– Отчего же. Верю, – спокойно ответил Гарри. – Давай-ка решим задачку по арифмантике. – Произнесение смертельного проклятия занимает…

– Секунды две-три, если бить Авадой, – вступил в беседу Малфой, хихикнув. Он, похоже, понял, что затеял Поттер.

– Давай две, всё-таки сам Тёмный лорд. В сутках, – Гарри уставился в потолок и беззвучно пошевелил губами, – восемьдесят шесть тысяч четыреста секунд, то есть в одиночку за сутки Тёмный лорд может убить сорок три тысячи двести маглов, при условии, что искомый Лорд не будет спать, есть, пить, читать, давать указания своим последователям и заниматься прочими делами, а маглы не станут прятаться и позабудут про оружие.

Пьюси засопел и сжал кулаки. К их группе подтянулись почти все парни Слизерина, девочки сняли со своего «угла» заглушающие заклятия и встревоженно переглядывались. Кто-то шёпотом предлагал позвать Снейпа.

– Следовательно, – безжалостно продолжил Поттер под хихиканье уже всей малфоевской компашки, – это количество смело можно уменьшить наполовину – до двадцати одной тысячи шестисот убитых в день. В настоящее время в мире проживает чуть больше пяти с половиной миллиардов маглов.

Поттера прервали изумлённые восклицания.

– Итого, – повысил голос Поттер, быстро черкавший в пергаменте, – вашему уважаемому повелителю понадобилось бы около… около… около двухсот пятидесяти пяти тысяч дней, чтобы перебить всех маглов. Это… это почти семьсот лет. Я бы замахался, честно.

– Маглов действительно настолько много? – нахмурился Нотт. 

– К середине следующего века магловские учёные предрекают рост населения Земли до двенадцати миллиардов особей, – любезно просветил его Гарри.

В гостиной стоял растерянный гул. Для подавляющего большинства чистокровных змеенышей масштаб магловской проблемы явился неожиданностью.

– И поскольку я вовсе не считаю Тёмного лорда идиотом, – Поттер встал с кресла и сладко потянулся, – то в жизни не поверю, что у Сами Знаете Кого были подобные планы.

Пьюси гневно сопел и порывался возразить, но никак не находил слов. Малфой скроил невозмутимую физиономию а-ля pater в Косом переулке, но глаза его смеялись.

– Проблема в том, Пьюси, – Поттер напоказ вздохнул, – что с такими слугами как ты, врагов Лорду было не нужно. Если все его сторонники были похожи на тебя, боюсь, он умер с облегчением. Руководить кретинами хлопотно, знаешь ли.

– Полегче, Поттер, – буркнул Нотт. – Ты и сам-то не шибко умный. Пьюси вот раздразнил.

– Так я не претендую, – пожал плечами Гарри, почуявший, что перегнул палку. – Я лбом Аваду отбил, мне можно. 

Как ни странно, но заржали только УПСовские детки. Гарри растерялся, вообще-то он ожидал, что засмеются нейтралы.

– Если в подробностях припомнить бесславную жизнь твоего папаши, Поттер, – лениво проговорил Монтегю, – то Авада здесь совершенно ни при чем. Это наследственное.

Гарри задохнулся от возмущения, но тут влез Малфой, явно впечатленный поттеровскими успехами в арифмантике:  
– Монтегю, твоего отца никто не трогал. Тебе следовало бы извиниться.

– Даже так? – презрительно искривил губы Монтегю. – Перед магловским выкормышем и полусквибом? 

– Я обязательно повторю этот пассаж в присутствии твоего кузена Питера, – мгновенно окрысился Малфой. – Маглы его не воспитывали, но зато он стопроцентный сквиб.

Монтегю вскочил:  
– Ты… ты… Хорёк вонючий! Пожиратель!

– Вырожденец! – не остался в долгу Малфой.

– Дуэль, – скрипнул зубами Монтегю, с усилием беря себя в руки. – Магическая. Завтра после ужина в фехтовальном зале. 

– Опомнись, он на первом курсе, а ты на третьем. Покалечишь, - ошарашенная Винникус-средняя уставилась на сюзерена.

– Ничего, Снейп его выходит, а Поттер утешит, – процедил Монтегю. – Полукровки души не чают в своём милом Хорёчке. Будь жив его хозяин, гнусный полукровка Риддл, то тоже благоволил бы к белобрысой гадине.

Малфой неожиданно засмеялся:  
– Дамблдор тоже полукровка, Монтегю, мне есть к чему стремиться. Я принимаю твой вызов. Забини, будешь секундантом?

Пока Забини соображал, как из арифмантики и Тёмного Лорда получились сквибы и дуэль, Нотт понял, что это его шанс подобраться к Хорьку поближе.

– Давай я буду твоим секундантом, Малфой, – решительно сказал он. – Пожалей наивное дитя развесёлой вдовы. Грохнется же в обморок и придётся его оттуда вынимать. 

Забини опять замер, силясь припомнить британский дуэльный кодекс. Малфой же немедленно изобразил pater`а, принимающего в гостях Министра магии. 

– Премного благодарен, мистер Нотт, – чопорно изрёк он и коротко поклонился, – и весьма польщён. Ваше участие в моей дуэли с мистером Монтегю – честь для меня.

Монтегю замялся. Он предпочёл бы не вмешивать в драку с Хорьком единственного сына главы Ковена боевых магов. Но делать было нечего, и Монтегю угрюмо проговорил:  
– Мой секундант – мистер Бёрк. 

– Прекрасно, – подытожил невероятно довольный чем-то Малфой. – Господа секунданты, вверяюсь вам полностью. Буду ждать ваших распоряжений.

И тут, наконец, отмер Забини:  
– Сам ты, Нотт, развесёлая вдова! 

Крэбб с Гойлом, кинувшись на помощь другу и покровителю, оттёрли Поттера за спины. Гарри, отчаявшись пробиться к Малфою и остановить глупую ссору, в панике огляделся и наткнулся взглядом на Пьюси. Тот вскочил с кресла и стоял, понурившись, сжимал и разжимал кулаки, но в свару не лез, а думал о чём-то своем. 

– Эдриан, – робко позвал Поттер.

– Не припомню, чтобы я позволил тебе называть себя по имени, – Пьюси поднял глаза и Гарри понял, что тот изо всех сил сдерживает бешенство. – Я жалею, что не родился раньше и не смог получить Метку, ясно тебе, урод шрамоголовый? Может, мой Лорд и был полукровкой, может, он и не рассчитал своих сил, но он боролся с мугродьем и думал о нас. А теперь мы просто вымрем.

– Пьюси, пожалуйста, – Гарри осторожно приблизился к парню и протянул руку, – не сердись, я и вправду очень мало знаю о чистокровных магах и о вашем Лорде. Ну, не сердись.

Он кончиками пальцев робко дотронулся до руки Пьюси. Пока остальные заняты Малфоем и Монтегю, следовало как-то воздействовать на Пьюси. 

Смертельный враг из чистокровных означал смертельную же опасность. Пьюси, несмотря на проблемы с головой, был намного сильнее Поттера магически и физически. Гарри, влезая в спор, даже предположить не мог, что события десятилетней давности так важны для слизеринцев. Впредь стоило быть осторожнее в словах и поступках, а прямо сейчас нужно успокоить Пьюси. 

Поттер лихорадочно собирал всю свою «экстрасенсорную» силу в кончики пальцев той руки, которой тянулся к Эдриану, и досадовал, что мало тренировался в свое время. Пьюси вздрогнул от прикосновения, и Гарри заговорил, надеясь отвлечь его от своей руки на запястье:   
– Я сейчас говорил как магл, признаю. Меня никто не учил быть волшебником. Я о вас узнал из письма о зачислении в Хогвартс. Я о собственных родителях ничего не знал, не то, что о Лорде. Не сердись на меня, прошу. 

Пьюси молчал, Гарри подвинулся чуть ближе:  
– Если ты расскажешь мне, я постараюсь понять. Я Малфоя держусь потому, что он не молчит. Я хочу узнать этот мир, я хочу его понять. Пожалуйста. 

Пьюси взглянул на Поттера и, не делая попыток стряхнуть его руку, проговорил:  
– Как там Снейп говорил обо мне? Снисхождение к слабоумным – есть первый признак добродетели. Живи, Поттер. Мне Малфои во врагах не нужны. Тебе повезло с покровителем, но это не означает, что тебе всё дозволено. Ясно?

– Спасибо, Пьюси, – почти искренне сказал Гарри. – Я, честное слово, не хотел тебя обидеть.

Пьюси с досадой прищелкнул языком и отошёл к камину. Некоторое время он сосредоточенно думал, а потом с изумлением уставился на Поттера. Но Гарри, обессиленно повалившийся в кресло, этого уже не увидел.


	24. Глава 23

Зима запаздывала, всю последнюю неделю Сомерсет заливали дожди. Они не прекращались ни на секунду, и потолок в гостиной всё-таки не выдержал. Здоровенный шмат штукатурки плюхнулся на пол, запахло мокрой глиной, а из дыры на потолке весело закапала вода. 

– Бэддок, зар-раза! – заорал Магнус Нотт, отпрыгнув от стремительно увеличивающейся лужи. – Ты же обещал крышу заклясть!

– Я и заклял, – пожал плечами Бэддок, оторвавшись от зачитанного тома Сервантеса. – Ей-Мерлин, Нотт, менять черепицу надо бы чаще, чем раз в четыреста лет. Заклинания должны на чём-то держаться. 

Магнус выругался и беспомощно уставился на дырявый потолок. Бэддок засмеялся, махнул рукой, и лужа на полу испарилась, оставив горку сухой пыли вместо куска штукатурки. Капель прекратилась, под дырой раздувался мутный водяной пузырь.

– Что стоишь, домовиков зови, – вздохнул Бэддок, – пусть заделают, а я на латку пару заклятий повешу. 

– А это куда? – Магнус ткнул пальцем в висящую под потолком воду.

– А в этом я тебя потом искупаю, – процедил Бэддок, – если не позовёшь домовиков. Я тебе кто, фея Нимуэ, лужу левитировать трое суток? Шевелись, давай.

Магнус опять ругнулся, вызвал пару домовиков и озадачил их штукатурными работами. Грязную воду Бэддок выплеснул прямо из окна. Маленькому озерцу, образовавшемуся пару дней назад на месте чахлой клумбы, это не повредило. 

Пока домовые эльфы суетились, заделывая течь, Магнус вернулся к ненавистному занятию – проверке счетов. Нотт вообще не понимал, зачем это нужно, но Паркинсон отказывался оплачивать расходы до тех пор, пока счета не просмотрит и не подпишет Нотт. Лордова выучка, не иначе, тот предпочитал знать о каждом кнате, уходящем на сторону. 

Поглядев на внушительную стопу пергаментов, Нотт затосковал: проклятый дождь не оставлял шансов увильнуть от этого дурацкого дела под каким-нибудь важным предлогом вроде тренировки бойцов или инвентаризации припасов. Бэддок, глядя на канцелярские страдания своего сюзерена, тихо хихикал в кулак. 

И тут, будто Магнусу было мало горя, в камине вспыхнуло зелёное пламя, и раздался знакомый вкрадчивый голос:  
– Лорд Нотт? Не будете ли вы так любезны принять меня немедленно?

– О, Салазар! – простонал Магнус. – Мало мне дождей и писанины. Заходи уже, Малфой, развёл тут церемонии.

Бэддок напрягся и незаметно потащил палочку из чехла на предплечье. Магнус фыркнул и приготовился к Явлению Лорда Малфоя: знаменитая трость, роскошная мантия, белоснежные волосы, задранный подбородок и ледяной взгляд. 

Малфой вышел из камина, и Нотт сам потянулся за палочкой, потому что это был не Малфой. Нежданный гость был одет в короткую кожаную куртку явно магловского фасона и тёмно-синие штаны, непристойно облегавшие длинные ноги. Только белые, заплетённые в небрежную косу, волосы и знакомые черты лица уберегли визитёра от Ступефая.

– Моргана-мать! Ты откуда такой… – ошарашенный Нотт запнулся, подыскивая подходящее слово, – нарядный?

Незнакомый Малфой лукаво усмехнулся:  
– Не скажу. Добрый день, милорд. Здравствуйте, мистер Бэддок. 

Бэддок, изумлённо пялившийся на гостя, издал какой-то нечленораздельный звук, мало похожий на приветствие. 

– Ты вправду Малфой? – на всякий случай уточнил Нотт.

– Как бы я прошёл в твой камин? – пожал неожиданно широкими плечами Люциус. Он потянул вниз блестящую штуковину у горла, и полы куртки разошлись с тихим жужжащим звуком. Малфой снял куртку, и Магнус тоже потерял дар речи. На Люциусе почти ничего не было. Эта ярко-белая штуковина без ворота и рукавов, облепившая малфоевский торс, не тянула даже на нижнюю рубаху. Тонкая ткань не скрывала ни рельефных мышц на подтянутом животе, ни впадинку пупка, ни, помогай Салазар, напрягшихся сосков на крепкой груди. 

Нотт слабо кивнул на стулья вокруг стола и попытался вдохнуть. 

Малфой танцующей походкой пересёк гостиную, отодвинул стул, уселся на него верхом, сложил руки на спинке стула, и весело посмотрел на Нотта:  
– Я вижу, вы заняты, мой лорд? Жаль, я хотел предложить вам прогуляться. Мне что-то тоскливо сидеть дома.

– В бордель? – ляпнул Нотт, всё ещё находящийся под впечатлением от непристойного вида Малфоя.

– Я не прочь, – согласно качнул головой Люциус, и только тут Нотт понял, что его гость в дымину пьян. 

– Тебе, может, трезвящего зелья поднести? – сердобольно спросил Магнус, соображая, по какому поводу его светлость так нарезался и где он потерял мантию.

– На кой хрен я пил тогда? – возмутился Люциус и погрозил Нотту пальцем. – Нет уж! В бордель!!!

– Деньги закончились? – ехидно поинтересовался Бэддок, слегка пришедший в себя. Он заинтересованно рассматривал Малфоя и, похоже, был очень доволен увиденным. 

– У меня? – изумился Люциус. – Исключено. Мне просто скучно. 

Нотт представил пьяного и полураздетого Малфоя в лучшем бардаке Лютного и понял, что несчастное заведение сгорит ещё до полуночи. Сам Магнус его и подожжёт, защищая высокородную задницу своего заскучавшего благотворителя от многочисленных посягательств. Уж если у них с Бэддоком мозги отшибло напрочь…

Из Нотт-мэнора нужно валить, это точно. Не приведи Салазар, заявится Флинт, и тут действительно начнётся веселье. Не то чтобы Магнус был поборником морали, но терять лучшего бойца из-за того, что Малфою припёрло поразвлечься, не хотелось. Нотту не верилось, что Люциусом можно переболеть за одну ночь. Просто драконья оспа какая-то, а не человек. Чем, интересно, Снейп его поит, чтобы держать возле себя?

– Давай-ка, Малфой, и впрямь прогуляемся, – решительно сказал Нотт. – Я тут знаю одно место, где тебе будут рады.

– Чудесно, – Малфой легко встал и развернулся к камину. Нотт прикрыл глаза и помянул Мордреда – распроклятые штаны обтягивали не только ноги. Одолжить Люцу мантию, что ли?

Магнус резко выдохнул сквозь зубы, вылез из-за стола, одной рукой обнял Люциуса за талию, а другой щедро зачерпнул летучего пороха.

– Я так понимаю, раньше завтрашнего полудня тебя ждать не стоит, – сказал Бэддок с отчётливо различимой завистью в голосе.

– Там посмотрим, – пробурчал Нотт и рявкнул в зелёное пламя: – Малфой-мэнор!

Люций, услышав адрес, попытался выкрутиться из его объятий, но Магнус был к этому готов и хватку не ослабил. 

Через две секунды Нотт стоял в гостиной Малфой-мэнора и соображал, как позвать хозяйку дома. Люциус перестал вырываться и обиженно бубнил что-то про коварных обманщиков. 

До сегодняшнего дня Магнус всего один раз в жизни бывал в этом особняке – давным-давно, ещё до начала Второй магической войны. Тогда Абраксас Малфой давал рождественский бал-маскарад, на который пригласил половину Британии. Магнус до сих пор помнил свой восторг от этого праздника: свет тысяч волшебных свечей, разноцветные искры от драгоценностей дам и кавалеров, роскошные наряды, бархатные полумаски, изысканные ароматы, невиданные кушанья, фейерверки и танцы, танцы, танцы. 

На этом балу он встретил Элеонору – маленькую тихую девушку, стеснявшуюся своего скромного наряда. Нотт вытащил танцевать первую попавшуюся девчонку, робко замершую у огромного окна бального зала, заглянул ей в глаза и пропал. Они поженились через пять лет, а ещё через десять лет Элли, его возлюбленная фея, оставила Нотта вдовцом. 

– Милый, разве ты не представишь мне своего гостя? – Магнус вздрогнул. Погрузившись в воспоминания, он пропустил появление леди Малфой. Нотт поспешно отпустил Люца и поклонился. 

– Не представлю, – капризно сказал Люциус. – Нет, представлю. Это Магнус Нотт, обманщик и предатель.

Нотт засмеялся:  
– Обвинение во лжи и предательстве из уст самого Малфоя можно считать изысканнейшим комплиментом. Доброго вам дня, миледи. Простите, я вломился без приглашения, но мне показалось, будто ваш супруг скучал без вас. 

Он галантно приложился к ручке Нарциссы Малфой и стотысячный раз поразился тому, как можно променять ослепительную красавицу и могущественную ведьму на носатое чучело с дурным характером и скверными манерами. Воистину, Малфои – странное семейство. 

– Благодарю вас, милорд, – звонко расхохоталась Нарцисса, – за спасение моего мужа от тоски по мне. Я не отпущу вас до тех пор, пока вы не расскажете мне всю историю.

– Доносчик, – обиженно пробурчал Люций. – Изменник.

– Люци, милый, как тебе не стыдно, – попеняла Нарцисса супругу. – Трезвящее зелье?

– Это сговор! – взвыл Малфой. – Нарси, тебе-то я что сделал? 

Нарцисса возвела глаза к потолку и кротко вздохнула. Затем взяла Нотта под руку и заговорщицки прошептала:  
– Идёмте, милорд. Когда наш бука почует запах кофе, он тут же явится, кроткий и послушный. Кстати, а что за напиток предпочитаете вы?

– Я не привередлив, миледи, – улыбнулся Нотт, – и не имею особых предпочтений. Поэтому всецело вверяюсь вам. 

Нарцисса вела его анфиладой роскошных комнат с огромными окнами и лепными потолками. Нотт с трудом удерживался от желания вертеть головой по сторонам, рассматривая невиданно богатое убранство залов: картины, мозаики, фрески, драпировки, хрусталь, позолота, резьба по дереву. Даже накрытая чехлами мебель и скатанные ковры не портили общей картины – Малфой-мэнор по-прежнему потрясал всякое воображение. 

– Мы закрываем эти комнаты на зиму, – слегка смутилась Нарцисса, заметив любопытство Нотта. – Драко уехал в Хогвартс, а нам вдвоём вполне достаточно хозяйского крыла. 

Нотт вспомнил едва не свалившийся ему на голову кусок штукатурки и, пряча усмешку, сказал:  
– Я тоже перебрался на зиму в дом поменьше, всё уютней и теплей. 

Дом побольше, где он жил раньше, был ещё и покрепче. Каменное трёхэтажное здание стояло во внешнем дворе замка и уже лет сто пятьдесят служило Ноттам жильём. 

Пожалуй, Нотты последними из лордов-магов переселились из древнего донжона в нормальный дом. Правда, замок всё-таки не покинули, как те же Малфои или Блэки. Для ведения дел в Лондоне у Ноттов был ещё небольшой городской особнячок, но Магнус его продал вскоре после смерти жены. 

После заключения союза с Малфоем, в предчувствии новой заварухи, Нотт настоял на переселении семей своих вассалов в замок – уж свой-то мэнор Магнус сумеет отстоять от кого угодно. Другое дело, что старая крепость мало годилась для жилья, женщин и детей не разместишь в заваленном древним хламом донжоне или в насквозь продуваемых башнях.

Земель вокруг замка было предостаточно, но покуда восстанавливали посад под стенами крепости и ремонтировали фермы, людей следовало куда-то расселить. Так что свой особняк Нотт отдал семьям бойцов. А сам перебрался в старый-престарый домишко замкового кастеляна во внутреннем дворе, надеясь, что завалюшка продержится ещё год-другой, прежде чем рухнет окончательно. 

Нарцисса привела Нотта в небольшую светлую комнату, которая, очевидно, служила хозяйке дома кабинетом. Магнус слегка поёжился, глядя на огромное французское окно – на улице лил нескончаемый ледяной дождь, сине-серые тучи и голые деревья нагоняли тоску. 

– О, милорд, вы, я вижу, совсем не меланхолик, – леди Малфой заметила реакцию гостя. – Будь по-вашему.

Нарцисса вызвала домовика и велела ему задёрнуть окна и подать кофе. Нотт мило улыбнулся и развёл руками:  
– Благодарю вас, моя госпожа. Холодная вода в таком количестве делает меня… Как вы изволили назвать своего супруга? Букой, вот. 

Нарцисса устроилась в огромном глубоком кресле, и Нотт мысленно обругал себя. Только теперь он заметил подушку и плед и сопоставил их с бледностью Нарциссы – леди явно была нездорова, она с видимым облегчением откинулась на спинку кресла.

Нотт встревожился:  
– Леди Малфой, простите меня, я болван. Я должен был…

Нарцисса слабо взмахнула рукой:  
– Пустое, милорд. Это последствия ритуала, не волнуйтесь. Наоборот, ваш визит лучшее лекарство, поверьте. У нас почти не бывает гостей, и я тоже скучаю. Хотя, конечно, не так впечатляюще, как это делает мой супруг. 

– Да уж, – Нотт невольно улыбнулся. – Лорд Малфой лишил меня остатков репутации в собственном Ковене. 

– Не сердитесь на него, милорд. Он очень устаёт и… – Нарцисса вдруг стиснула зубы и прошипела, совсем как её неистовая сестрица: – Я бы убила эту полукровную мразь, попадись он мне сейчас в руки!

Нотт насторожился. Одну полукровную мразь он тоже убил бы с превеликим удовольствием. После письма сына с рассказом о тролле Магнус рванул в Хогвартс, мечтая подпалить Дамблдору бороду и забрать из Хога своих детей, наплевав на все послевоенные договорённости. Убийство Снейпа в планы не входило, но только потому, что тогда Нотт о нём не вспомнил. 

Уже в Хогсмиде его перехватил Малфой и, цепляясь за руки и умоляюще заглядывая в глаза, упросил сделать вид, что происшествие с троллем осталось без внимания. Некоторый резон в этом имелся. Дети были целы и даже не напуганы, а Дамблдор уверился в собственной безнаказанности и бессилии тёмных семей. 

Правда, тогда Нотт в сердцах припомнил Малфою его связь со Снейпом и предположил, что Люциус выгораживает своего гнусного аманта. Малфой стиснул зубы, но не стал оправдываться. 

Через день Паркинсон получил от Малфоя чек на немыслимую сумму в пятьдесят тысяч галеонов с припиской: «Лорду Нотту лично. Он знает, за что». 

Теперь Паркинсон хватал Магнуса за руки и просил не убивать скользкого гада. «Пойми, Магнус, – торопливо говорил он. – Эти деньги – единственный шанс восстановить твой мэнор. Мы в прошлый раз крепко лажанулись, не наделав себе отнорков. Если бы мы знали, что семьи в безопасности, можно было не молчать и не отдавать Лестрейнджей и прочих в лапы мугродью. Твой замок не хуже Хога. Даже лучше, здесь есть поля и фермы. Нужно сделать так, чтобы за две минуты во всей Британии не осталось никого, кем нас можно было бы шантажировать. Магнус, ну же!»

И Нотт сдался. В самом деле, Люц – его шанс вытащить Ковен из дерьма, все свои фанаберии следовало изничтожить на корню. 

К Снейпу же остался счётец за провальное деканство. Носатый упырь даже записки не соизволил прислать с известием о том, что всё обошлось благополучно, и инцидент не затронул вверенных ему детей. 

Сыну Нотт велел вести себя осмотрительно, без сопровождения по Хогу не шляться, и держать амулеты активированными круглосуточно. Мало ли, на ком ещё Дамблдор вздумает потренировать своего Поттера. Следующей зверушкой, случайно забрёдшей в женский туалет, может оказаться мантикора. 

Уверения сына в том, что Поттер полный ноль в магии, Нотт воспринял скептически. Дамблдор совсем не дурак. Если он сделал ставку на Поттера, значит, имел к тому все основания. Версия младшего Ургхарта о тёмном даре, свалившемся на Поттера, в сочетании с убеждённостью Люциуса в том, что Поттер – поводок для твари из-за Грани, многое объясняла. 

Дамблдор решил вырастить «крысиного короля». Тёмный маг, усиленный магией Смерти, вряд ли сдаст Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ы на «превосходно», но вполне может убить любого другого тёмного мага, лишённого некромагического довеска. 

В любом случае теперь обязанность оберегать детей Ковена от Поттера целиком лежала на Снейпе, и он с этой обязанностью не справлялся. Ещё один прокол, и Нотт сумеет порадовать леди Нарциссу. 

А Люц и без Снейпа не пропадёт, с такой-то задницей. И ногами. И… Нотт мысленно стукнул себя по лбу. Нашёл время и место, кретин, облизываться на Малфоя. И потом, ничем хорошим это не закончится. 

– Я бы сам прибил Снейпа, миледи – медленно сказал Нотт, рассудив, что Нарцисса наверняка знает об их с Люциусом делах, – но я вынужден помнить о том, что он небезразличен вашему супругу. Ради спокойствия своего благодетеля я и не такое готов терпеть. Но исключительно до тех пор, пока мой ребёнок и дети моих людей находятся в безопасности. 

Леди Малфой прикрыла глаза и тяжко вздохнула:  
– Дела намного хуже, милорд. Но сказать я ничего не могу, это не моя тайна. Спросите у моего мужа сами. Только… Снейп – крёстный Драко, милорд.

Сказать, что Нотт был ошарашен, значило ничего не сказать. Он едва не поперхнулся кофе и совершенно неприлично вытаращился на миледи. Та отвела глаза и глухо произнесла:  
– Тогда я была без памяти влюблена в собственного супруга, он мог взять в крёстные своему наследнику самого Мордреда. Сейчас я утешаю себя только тем, что Люциус всегда умел загадывать наперёд. Может быть, именно этот человек нужен моему сыну. 

– Леди Малфой, – Магнус всё-таки сумел взять себя в руки, – не печальтесь так, вы рвёте мне сердце. Судя по письмам моего сына, Драко сможет преуспеть где угодно.

– Увы, да, – усмехнулась Нарцисса и стала безумно похожа на свою старшую сестру. – Эти Малфои необыкновенно живучи, просто до неприличия. Я полагаю, что мой дорогой супруг и в жерле вулкана сможет неплохо устроиться. 

– Каждому своё, – осторожно сказал Нотт, досадуя на своё неумение вести светские беседы. Поговорил бы о погоде и пошёл в свою развалюшку – проверять счета, чинить потолок и слушать цитаты из Сервантеса. Нет, он приволок к миледи пьяного мужа, заставил вспомнить о недостойной связи супруга с полукровной гадиной и под занавес отвесил весьма сомнительный комплимент её единственному сыну. 

«Ты, Магнус, родился болваном, – тоскливо подумал Нотт, – болваном и помрёшь. Допивай свой кофе, дурень, и ходу отсюда».

– Простите меня, милорд, – вымучено улыбнулась Нарцисса. – Я немного не в себе, мне не стоило говорить вам всё это… – у леди Малфой явственно задрожали руки, и она поспешила спрятать их в складках пледа, – но вы поверили моему мужу и согласились ему помочь… что-то я совсем расклеилась, простите. 

– Миледи, – вздохнул Нотт, – всё будет хорошо, поверьте мне. 

– Какое опрометчивое обещание, – Люциус, слава Основателям, был в нормальных штанах и домашней мантии. – Но вы так это сказали, Нотт, что поверил даже я. 

Магнусу захотелось взять Малфоя за ухо и отвести проветриться. Наверное, это желание было написано у него на лице, потому что Люций вскинул руки в примирительном жесте, а Нарцисса слегка нахмурилась и бросила на мужа предостерегающий взгляд. 

– Люци, сядь! – негромко приказала она. – И веди себя прилично, ты умеешь, я знаю.

Малфой фыркнул и, усевшись прямо на пол, положил голову на колени жене. 

Нотт залюбовался красивой парой. Может, Снейпа просто так прибить, авансом?

***

Поздним вечером, когда Магнус вышел из камина, Бэддок всё ещё сидел в гостиной. Он удивлённо посмотрел на Нотта и спросил:  
– Что случилось? Люци передумал?

Нотт завёл глаза:  
– Бэддок, сволочь ты. Я, можно сказать, подвиг совершил, так ты ещё и чем-то недоволен. 

– Вот как, – хохотнул Бэддок. – Для начала скажи, зачем нам твой подвиг? Никто вроде не просил тебя геройствовать. А нормальный любовник тебе не помешал бы, ведь бирюк бирюком. Сколько можно по борделям ошиваться? 

– А трах по пьяни – это нормально, по-твоему? Я ещё не настолько отчаялся, – Нотт потёр ноющий висок. – И потом, общая постель только вредит общим делам. Не в том мы положении, чтобы допустить хоть одну промашку. 

Бэддок скривился, но промолчал.

– Как думаешь, ребята спят уже? У меня куча новостей, – Нотт сел в кресло и поморщился, глядя на стопку счетов. 

– Издеваешься? Сидят, режутся в карты, ждут тебя. Об заклад бьются на то, когда вернёшься и будешь ли сводить засосы. 

Нотт тихо, но прочувствованно ругнулся.

– Зови, – велел он, облегчив душу. – Буду пари вам ломать, сплетники несчастные.

Через десять минут Ближний круг сидел за столом и разочарованно разглядывал главу Ковена – хмурого, трезвого, без единого засоса. 

– Всех касается, – сказал Нотт без предисловий, – но больше всех Бэддока и Флинта. Тут у Малфоя здравая идея родилась, надо его почаще поить. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы объединить мэноры левыми каминами? Мой, малфоевский и твой, Флинт.

– Я не против, – пробасил Флинт. – Сам уже думал. Но у меня вместо крепости руины, Магнус. Жил бы я у тебя, будь по-другому. 

– Главное, земли не продал, – Ургхарт моментально ухватил суть проблемы и потёр руки. – С тремя-то мэнорами можно годами прятаться. А руины – это даже хорошо, Квинтус. Сколько лет ты координаты аппарации не давал?

– Их уже мой дед никому не давал, – хохотнул Флинт. – Переживал, старый хрыч, что засмеют.

– Совсем руины? – спросил Блетчли. – И подземелья завалило?

– С ума сошёл? – обиделся Флинт. – Стены на месте, и ещё тыщу лет простоят. А крыши новые ставить, ясное дело, и печи перекладывать. Двор ещё надо расчищать, заросло всё по маковку. Ну, и поля лесом поросли. Зато зайца развелось – бить, не перебить. Сын говорил, грибов ещё прорва, но я не смотрел – не понимаю я, как эту пакость жрать можно. 

– Малфой-мэнор у всех на виду, самое слабое место, – сказал Причард озабоченно. – Там тьма народу перебывала, включая министерских. 

– Права была леди Малфой, – усмехнулся Нотт. – Забыли все про крепость. А даже если кто и вспомнит, вовек не найдёт.

– Верно! – хлопнул себя по лбу Флинт. – У Люциуса точно такая дура, как и у тебя, имеется! Даже башен, по-моему, столько же. 

– Почему это дура? – обиделся Магнус за свой замок. – Не Хогвартс, понятно, но резьбой по камню можешь сам заняться. Или статую-другую слепи, если совсем делать нечего. 

Маги заржали.

– А зачем честному человеку стены толщиной чуть не в шесть ярдов? – Флинт довольно ухмылялся. – Как есть дура, запаришься заклинать. Небось, и половины чар не осталось?

– Ну, на стенах почти не осталось, – сознался Нотт, – а в донжоне до сих пор целёхоньки. В старину строили, как положено – десяток-другой особо доставучих типов в фундамент закатали, и поручили заклясть это дело не кому-нибудь, а некроманту. 

– А у Малфоя? – спросил Бэддок. 

– Тоже только донжон целый, – сказал Нотт. – Одновременно же строили. И некрос колдовал один и тот же. На стены денег не хватило. Жадные они были, некроманты, куда там гоблинам. 

– Фу, – Ургхарта передёрнуло. – Магнус, зачем ты это рассказываешь? Гадость какая.

– Чего это? – теперь обиделся Флинт. – Тебя не Дамблдор покусал? Ишь, противно ему. Ради безопасности можно и мертвяков к делу приставить. Даже нужно. Сейчас бы некроса найти, хоть завалященького – защиту обновить по уму. Да амулетов прикупить детям, чтобы ни одна падла даже близко не подошла. Эх, да что там…

– Мечтай, – хмыкнул Причард. – А как, кстати, защищать-то это добро будем? Авроры, хрен на них, а если невыразимцы докопаются? 

– Леди Малфой обещала на нашей крови заклясть, немногим хуже получится, – сказал Нотт. – Она сильна как покойная Вальбурга. Только у неё почти все силы забирают ритуалы для азкабанцев. Леди Малфой, оказывается, всё это время их поддерживала. 

Маги потрясённо переглянулись.

– Десять лет? Мерлин всеблагой, – ахнул Бэддок. – Четыре человека и десять лет?! Фея, она фея! 

– Почему ты думаешь, что четыре?

– Ну а сколько? Лестрейнджи да Долохов. Родня. 

– Фея Нарцисса, – тепло улыбнулся Нотт. – Все, Бэддок. Все десятеро живут её милостью. И Сириус Блэк, чучело беспутное. Пожалуйста, Бэддок, подумай, чем ты можешь ей помочь. Пожалуйста, прошу тебя.

– Чем велит помочь, тем и помогу, – Бэддок в волнении вскочил из-за стола, прошёлся взад-вперёд. – Что же он раньше молчал? Не Малфой, а… скотина, вот. 

– А что Бэддок может сделать? – изумился Блетчли. – Леди сильнее раз в десять. Зачем ей вода?

– Дурачина ты, – усмехнулся Нотт. – Я тоже идиот. Глупыш, как изволила выразиться леди Малфой. Кровь по большей части тоже вода. Воду в крови будет заклинать Бэддок, а леди – всё остальное. Так сил уйдёт намного меньше.

– Человек, Блетчли, – ухмыльнулся Бэддок, – тоже на две трети вода. Как ты думаешь, я вас лечу? Меня Сметвик в Мунго вот уж двадцать лет зазывает, да я упираюсь. 

– Спасибо тебе, – у Нотта отлегло от сердца. Он очень боялся, что Бэддок откажет, как всегда отказывал Сметвику. – Народ, мы управимся со всем этим года за три? Денег Люций обещал не жалеть. 

– Управимся, – прогудел Флинт. – Стыдно будет не управиться. Перед леди Малфой стыдно.

***

После разговора со своим Ближним кругом Нотт ещё долго не мог уснуть. У него не шёл из головы Малфой – пьяный, встрёпанный и несчастный. 

Как Нотт и предполагал, никакой магический бизнес не давал столько денег, сколько требовалось на их с Малфоем затею. Люциус, сбросив на Паркинсона почти все завещанные отцом магические предприятия, принялся наживаться на маглах и маглорождённых.

Малфой, позвав в долю гоблинов, открыл полумагический банк в магловском Лондоне. Под прикрытием обычных банковских операций хитроумный Люц производил конвертацию галеонов в фунты и наоборот. 

Пользовались услугами этого банка в основном родители маглорождённых. В последние годы зажиточных маглов стало достаточно много – не имея доступа в магический мир, они могли помочь своим детям исключительно деньгами. Довольно часто любящие родители открывали отпрыскам такие счета, что подавляющее большинство старых семей в утешение могло лишь ещё раз припомнить свою родословную.

– Раньше средства попечительского совета почти целиком уходили на поддержку неимущих маглокровок, – говорил Люциус. – А теперь все они, за редким исключением, справляются самостоятельно. Для семей же простых магов тысяча галеонов – деньги практически неподъемные. В этом году за помощью к совету обратилось тридцать шесть семей. В следующем году их будет ещё больше. 

Нотт хмыкнул, но не стал рассказывать, как они с Ургхартом выкручивались, посылая детей Ковена в школу. Не экономили только на палочках, амулетах и мётлах – жизнь дороже. И то, большая часть этого добра выгребалась из фамильных схронов, а не покупалась за галеоны. Не раз и не два Нотт возносил благодарственные молитвы запасливым предкам и клялся возместить убыль – любым способом, вплоть до участия в магловских войнах, если настанет совсем край. 

Банк заработал и довольно быстро начал приносить прибыль, но Малфой тут же столкнулся с магловским государством. Несмотря на декларируемую свободу предпринимательства, весь частный бизнес тщательнейшим образом контролировался, в основном в фискальных целях. Налоги у маглов были грабительскими – кое-как утаивать доходы удавалось только благодаря щедро раздаваемым Конфундусам и Обливиэйтам. Незарегистрированные палочки приобретались Люцием десятками, и тут очень пригодились старые связи в Лютном – в своё время именно Малфои обеспечивали поддержку Лорда в преступном мире.

Так или иначе, но денег требовалось всё больше, и доходов от банка перестало хватать. Конкуренция у маглов была просто зверской, Люциус прекрасно сознавал, что он со своими устаревшими на целый век знаниями экономики её не выдержит. Увеличение штата магловских менеджеров было чревато разоблачением, Малфой и так копался в мозгах у своих жуликоватых помощников всё чаще и чаще.

– Веришь, Нотт, все норовят тебя разорить, даже те, кого ты кормишь, – вздыхал Люциус. – У нас просто – взял с управляющего или арендатора клятву и живёшь спокойно. Маглов клятвой не проймёшь, слова там никто не держит, потому что никакого воздаяния за нарушение клятв не бывает. А легилимент из меня, как из оборотня клубкопух, только на маглов и хватает. Представь, что будет, если они начнут покупать наши амулеты.

В общем, легальный бизнес Малфой не потянул и самым естественным образом встрял в бизнес криминальный. Там и доходы побольше, и конкурентов поменьше. Магловских подельников Люц не жалел – беловолосый Красавчик пользовался крайне дурной репутацией и лезть в его дела боялись, особенно после серии загадочных убийств и исчезновений.

Территорией Англии Малфой не ограничивался, а заниматься предпочитал нелегальными поставками магловского оружия, хотя не брезговал и наркотиками.

В последнее время Люциус в компании своих знакомцев из Лютного занимался рэкетом магловских преступников – так деньги добывались ещё быстрее. Часть из них Малфой отмывал через свой банк и пускал в легальный оборот, а остальное переводил в золото и камни. Гоблины готовы были носить лорда-бандита на руках, проценты он платил умопомрачительные.

Так Люц сколотил банду ещё и по эту сторону Барьера. Теперь у него появились толковые помощники, но в разы увеличилась опасность разоблачения.

– Азкабан мне уже не светит, – криво ухмылялся Малфой, совсем как Тони Долохов когда-то. – Сразу после сеанса легилименции пойду целоваться с дементорами. Маглов сейчас модно оберегать от нас, изуверов. Нотт, слушай, кто бы нас от маглов защитил. Веришь, я уже просто боюсь их. Не приведи Мерлин, они поймут, что мы есть – нам за пару поколений настанет конец, уж очень ушлые и кровожадные нынче маглы. И закрываться наглухо нельзя – сами передохнем. Прав был Лорд – нужно из тени тихо дёргать их за ниточки. А маглорождённых забирать у родителей в младенчестве, пока они не научились думать по-магловски. 

Нотт задумчиво кивал и вспоминал отцовские рассказы о Первой магической – именно тогда боевые маги поняли, что грядут новые страшные времена. Разница между магом и вооружённым маглом напрочь исчезла. За Барьером, слава Салазару, порох не взрывался, зато сам Барьер легко разрушался при массированной бомбёжке – колоссальная энергия взрывов как-то нарушала его целостность. Пойди маглы на принцип – магическому Лондону не уцелеть. Именно поэтому старые семейства стали держать в тайне точное местонахождение своих жилищ – трудно попасть в то, о чём не знаешь. 

– Я иногда думаю, – бормотал Люциус и нервно тёр виски, – что Дамблдор хочет остаться единственным в мире магом – единственным бессмертным магом. Что весёлого я сказал? Детей он даже не пытался завести и постоянно интересовался победой над Смертью – то Фламмель с философским камнем, то Гриндевальд с Дарами, то Лорд с его доморощенной некромантией. Везде засветился, тля бородатая.

Леди Малфой успокаивающе гладила мужа, зарываясь пальцами в растрёпанную косу, а Люциус ловил её руку губами и шептал:  
– Спасибо, милая, спасибо тебе…

И Нотт опять ничего не понимал – какой может быть Снейп? Чего не хватает этому Малфою? Умная, красивая, сильная и добрая женщина, влюблённая в белобрысого засранца – где Люциус найдёт ещё одну такую?

Будто услышав его мысли, Нарцисса сказала:  
– О Северусе тебе тоже стоит рассказать, Люци. Наши дети на его попечении, мы должны знать, что у вас происходит. Письма Драко беспокоят меня. 

Малфой вздохнул, обхватил колени руками и опустил глаза:  
– Мы поссорились. Ещё летом. Примирения я не искал.

– А будешь? – спросил Нотт. – Он того стоит, Люций?

– Не знаю. Я не уверен в себе.

– Зато честно, – Нотт хмыкнул. – Розог бы тебе для вразумления.

– Не поможет, – мотнул головой Люций и усмехнулся. – Батюшка отступился, а уж он был весьма упрям. Север и не знает, сколько я из-за него претерпел. 

– А почему не знает? – спросил Нотт хмуро. 

– Ну, – Люциус пожал плечами, – он многого не знает. Хуже всего то, что я никогда не знал, можно ли ему доверять. 

– Чудесно, – процедил Нотт. – Как по мне, любовь – это доверие. У меня не было секретов от любимой, да и как может быть иначе? Кому ещё верить? Блажь это у тебя, Люц. Блажь и дурость, уж прости за прямоту. 

Люциус обиженно поджал губы:  
– Тебе легко говорить, у тебя всё было взаимно.

– И у тебя всё было бы взаимно, не реши ты, что этот змей подколодный не достоин твоего доверия. Ты ему не веришь, он тебе не верит – мне его теперь даже жаль слегка. И мотаете миледи нервы, поганцы, каждый в своей манере. Прошу прощения, леди Малфой, если лишнее болтаю. 

– Отчего же, – слабо улыбнулась Нарцисса. – Доверие между союзниками тоже очень важно. Люци, прошу тебя, сделай что-нибудь. Вразуми своего… крёстного нашего сына. У меня крайне дурные предчувствия.

– Почему я? – буркнул Люц. – И Драко не жаловался.

– Потому, что ты умнее ушибленного головой полукровки. Предположительно, – сказал Нотт, борясь с желанием проклясть дорогого союзника. – А кому больше дано, с того больше и спрашивается. И вообще, шёл бы ты спать, страдалец. Мы утомили миледи. 

Теперь Нотт ворочался без сна и размышлял обо всём сразу. Люций, бывший ледяной истукан, подкинул ему думок, за месяц не передумаешь. Нотт встал, побродил по тесной спальне, подкинул угля в печку с осыпающимися изразцами и вздохнул.

«Я уже ввязался, – сказал он сам себе, – и людей своих втянул. Малфой прав в главном – маги разобщены и чересчур уверены в своей неуязвимости. Будем гнуть свою линию, что ещё остаётся. А со Снейпом я потолкую на днях, раз на Люца надежды никакой».

Магнус ещё немного поворочался и уснул зыбким, тревожным сном. 

Снилась ему всякая чушь.


	25. Глава 24

– Северус, мой мальчик, – Дамблдор всмотрелся в колдовской огонь камина, – ты не навестишь меня? Я не займу у тебя много времени.

Снейп, распекавший кого-то из своих студентов, недовольно обернулся и дёрнул щекой:  
– Буду через минуту. Итак, мистер Причард, ваши фокусы мне надоели! Две недели отработок по три часа в лаборатории. А теперь идите вон!

Дамблдор невесело усмехнулся. Мистер Причард сегодня утром приложил Конъюнктивитусом мистера Кармайкла из Рэйвенкло. Бедолага Эдди попал в Больничное крыло, а мадам Помфри устроила очередную истерику на тему «сомнительных педагогических талантов некоторых преподавателей». 

Короткое дознание результатов не имело – оба студента наотрез отказались сообщать причину ссоры, но Дамблдор не сомневался, что в ней повинен Причард. Ублюдки Ковена шуток не понимали, даже самых безобидных, и всегда били на поражение. Счастье ещё, что они считали ниже своего гадючьего достоинства задирать маглорождённых. 

– Добрый вечер, Альбус, – Снейп вышел из камина, и Дамблдор махнул рукой в сторону гостевого кресла.

– Ты выяснил что-нибудь у Причарда? – спросил он, медля переходить к серьёзному разговору.

Снейп скривился:  
– Дети играют в политику. Пожиратели против нейтралов. 

– Да полно тебе, Северус, – добродушно улыбнулся директор. – Какая политика в этом возрасте? И потом, ты сам виноват. Не нужно было потворствовать детям Ковена и открывать доступ в старый фехтовальный зал. Мерлин знает, чем они там занимаются. 

– Там они отрабатывают всё, чему их учат отцы, – мрачно произнёс Снейп. – И я рад, что это происходит в фехтовальном зале, а не у меня на уроке. 

Дамблдор собрался было возразить, но Снейп вскинул руку:  
– Альбус, нет! Мы уже сотню раз это обсуждали. У меня минимум треть факультета – потомственные боевые маги. Хотите, чтобы они тренировались на живых людях?

– Я вообще не хочу, чтобы они тренировались, – буркнул Дамблдор. 

– Не выйдет, и вы это знаете, – Снейп непримиримо вздёрнул подбородок. – Тут же явятся их папаши и хором начнут цитировать некий послевоенный договор. Я не хочу оказаться на пути у Нотта. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. А вы?

Дамблдор помрачнел и нахмурился. Магнус Нотт – давняя ошибка, вечное бельмо в глазу. Нет, Альбус вовсе не хотел оказаться у него на пути. Не сейчас, во всяком случае.

– Хорошо, – сказал директор, – пусть развлекаются. Но, Северус, ты отвечаешь за последствия этих развлечений, договорились? 

Снейп пожал плечами. Он уже написал в Гильдию зельеваров и до Рождества надеялся получить место в одной из лабораторий. А директор со своими интригами может катиться к мантикорам. 

Все Поттеры мертвы, и долгов перед Дамблдором не осталось. За Драко присмотрит новоиспечённый глава попечительского совета, огнекраба ему в печёнку. Если Люциус считает, что Снейп не годится в няньки его драгоценному сыночку, то так тому и быть. 

С крестником, конечно, следует объясниться. Драко, в отличие от своего бестолкового родителя, добрый и неглупый мальчик. Он должен понять, что Снейпу здесь не место. 

Ребёнка не стоит посвящать в гнусную историю своего десятилетнего рабства, но предостеречь юного Малфоя насчёт Запретного коридора и подменыша необходимо. Снейпа беспокоил явный интерес крестника к лже-Поттеру. Когда обман с псевдогероем вскроется, Драко должен быть как можно дальше от скандала. 

Скандал же будет обязательно. Ментальный дар такой силы в тайне не удержишь, а тёмное происхождение этого дара перечеркнёт геройскую карьеру вернее, чем Авада. 

Тем временем Дамблдор приступил к ежевечернему ритуалу. Повинуясь взмахам директорской палочки, закипала вода в серебряном котелке, над паром порхал фарфоровый заварочный чайник, нагреваясь до нужной температуры, и жестяная коробочка с дорогим индийским чаем слетела с полки на стол и откинула крышку. Директор собственноручно всыпал заварку в чайничек, аккуратно укутал его согревающими чарами и наколдовал Темпус с обратным отсчётом. 

Изящные чашечки и блюдца, серебряные ложечки и сахарница, хрустальная конфетница, наполненная неизменными засахаренными лимонными дольками, заняли своё место на небольшом круглом столике у камина. Дамблдор пил чай не по-английски – без молока, и обходился без обязательных сэндвичей и выпечки. Так чаёвничал недоброй памяти Антонин Долохов – прирождённый убийца и, между прочим, любовник покойного Абраксаса Малфоя.

– Я позвал тебя, Северус, – неспешно начал Дамблдор, – чтобы поговорить о Гарри.

– Поттер опять сцепился с Макгонагалл? – довольно усмехнулся Снейп. – Поделом ей. Мальчишка умён и великолепно знает теорию. Большинство неудач Поттера в учёбе спровоцированы искусственно, согласитесь. Нашей драгоценной Минерве стоило бы умерить свою гордыню.

Дамблдор поморщился:  
– Вам обоим стоит это сделать, Северус. Ваши дрязги день ото дня становятся всё невыносимее. Но речь не о них. Ты не замечал за Гарри ничего странного? 

– Все странности нам объяснила милейшая Августа, – пожал плечами Снейп. – Мальчишка весьма слаб в магии, и повинен в этом его отец-идиот, пошедший против собственной семьи. Счастье, что юному мистеру Поттеру достались ум и усердие Лили, иначе было бы совсем печально.

Дамблдор раздосадовано хмыкнул, а Снейп ухмыльнулся про себя. Провал нечаянного генетического эксперимента директор переживал тяжелее прочих неудач. Ему почему-то казалось, что Гарри должен был родиться очень одарённым магически, и полная беспомощность Поттера в светлых науках крайне огорчала Дамблдора. После случая с троллем он извёл мадам Помфри вопросами о самочувствии Гарри. 

Поппи была прекрасным колдомедиком, но никудышным политиком. Она с места в карьер обвинила директора в полном пренебрежении судьбой героя магической Британии:  
– Неизлеченная травма головы – это ваших рук дело, как я понимаю? 

– Гарри грозила опасность быть убитым, Поппи. Некогда было медлить. 

– Гарри грозила опасность остаться слабоумным! Ваши любимые маглы ни жмыра не смыслят в целительстве! – рявкнула Поппи и подбоченилась. – Сметвик поклялся, что Гарри Поттер впервые попал в Мунго этим летом. Мальчик был почти слеп! Иппи сказал, потеря зрения связана с ударом по голове. С магическим ударом, мистер Дамблдор! И только святой Мунго ведает, как это сказалось на способностях Гарри к магии!

– Мистер Сметвик лечил Гарри? Но как…

– Каком кверху! – разошлась мадам Помфри окончательно. – Сметвик и Тики едва сумели исправить зрение Гарри. Вдвоём! Лучший мастер чар и лучший мозгоправ Британии! Это возмутительно! Я требую, чтобы Гарри два раза в неделю посещал Больничное крыло. Он нуждается в постоянном врачебном контроле – половое созревание вполне может спровоцировать дальнейшие осложнения. Северус, вы сумеете сварить нужные зелья или мне следует обратиться в Гильдию?

Снейп открыл было рот, но Дамблдор его перебил:  
– Ну что вы, мадам Помфри, какая Гильдия? Как зельевар Северус лучше всей Гильдии разом. Конечно, он поможет мальчику. 

Альбус кое-как успокоил Поппи и вытянул из неё рассказ о том, как добрая женщина мадам Малкин пожалела несчастного, полуслепого и оборванного сиротку – снабдила его одеждой, отправила в Мунго и, щадя самолюбие мальчика, дала заработать на рекламе своего магазинчика. 

– Первая попавшаяся посторонняя женщина, Альбус! – сокрушалась Помфри. – А люди, считавшиеся друзьями Поттеров, никак не участвовали в судьбе Гарри. Стыдно, господин директор! Очень стыдно, мистер Снейп! 

Дамблдор виновато забормотал что-то утешительное, а Снейп сцепил зубы. Ему как никогда хотелось послать всё к дракклам и рассказать, что Гарри – это вовсе не Гарри. Правда, он так и не понял, как в доме Поттеров оказался чужой ребёнок, и почему об этом не знал Дамблдор. Или знал, а теперь водит всех за нос? 

Вот тогда-то Северус и решил, что время его службы у Дамблдора закончилось. Хватит с него интриг и политических детективов. Наигрался. А тёмные герои и светлые злодеи пусть управляются со своими делишками самостоятельно, уповая лишь на Мерлина, а не на снейповы таланты – сомнительные шпионские и несомненные зельедельческие.

Снейп отпил чаю и поморщился, он предпочитал кофе. Единственный за всю неделю свободный вечер был безнадёжно испорчен дурацким напитком и бессмысленной беседой. 

– А если предположить, что магия Гарри изменилась в результате того злосчастного удара? – не унимался Дамблдор.

– А если предположить, что на вашего Поттера повлияло всё разом? – желчно осведомился Снейп. – Идиотизм его отца, магический удар, отсутствие медицинской помощи, несчастливое детство у маглов и непростые отношения с деканом и однокурсниками. Как-то много для одного ребёнка, не находите?

Директор вздохнул, нахмурился и закинул в рот несколько лимонных долек разом.

– Может быть, – сказал он наконец. – Но поведение Гарри беспокоит меня, а Поппи отказывается сообщать подробности его лечения, отговаривается клятвой Гиппократа. 

– Правильно делает, – буркнул Снейп. – Эта клятва отступников не терпит, её не обойдёшь. И что вам не нравится в поведении мальчишки? Ну, кроме ругани с Макгонагалл. Обычный зануда-отличник, затюканный соучениками, плакса и упрямый осёл. 

– Кого-то мне это описание напоминает, – добродушно усмехнулся директор. – А, Северус?

– Я не был плаксой, и моя палочка меня слушалась, – отозвался Снейп. – А так всё сходится, Альбус, вы верно подметили. Будем травить мальчишку оборотнем, раз уж тролль его не взял?

– Не сердись, – директор лукаво взглянул на Снейпа поверх очков. – Тролль был случайностью, уверяю тебя. Ты отлично справился, кстати, поздравляю. Я должен тебе за несостоявшийся визит мистера Нотта и его банды. Чего ты хочешь?

«Домик с лабораторией в Лондоне под Фиделиусом», – подумал Северус, а вслух сказал: – Благодарю, я был бы рад увеличению школьных фондов на ингредиенты и оборудование.

– Ох, Северус, это не ко мне, – покачал головой Дамблдор и прожевал очередную дольку. – Это к твоему сердечному другу мистеру Малфою. Вы не помирились?

– Нет, – Снейп представил, как директор корчится под его Круциатусом, – и я не понимаю, зачем вам это нужно. Малфой не преемник Лорда и никогда им не был, вы ошиблись. Он не лидер подполья и не хранитель исчезнувшей казны Ставки. Он просто чистокровный сноб, от скуки сующий свой нос повсюду.

– Чистокровные снобы, Северус, не жалуют полукровок, – Дамблдор отпил чаю и улыбнулся, – и не терпят их дурной характер вот уже дюжину лет. Мне кажется, ты так и не потрудился узнать мистера Малфоя поближе.

– Ближе некуда, Альбус, – огрызнулся Снейп. – Вас посвятить во все подробности наших альковных тайн? 

Дамблдор пожал плечами:  
– Столетие моего сексуального опыта не за горами, мой мальчик. Не думаю, что ты сможешь меня чем-то удивить. Хотя, если у тебя есть проблемы или сомнения…

– Нет! – тотчас вспылил Северус. – Нет у меня никаких проблем, кроме одной – я не намерен продолжать отношения с Малфоем! И я не хочу говорить об этом!

Дамблдор простёр ладони в умоляющем жесте:  
– Мальчик мой, прости меня. Да, я старый дурак и лезу не в своё дело. Но мне хочется счастья для тебя. Ты заслужил его, как никто другой. Только… У Люциуса, как я слышал, имеются серьёзные финансовые проблемы. Вчера ещё одно из малфоевских предприятий отошло к мистеру Монтегю. За долги, Северус, за долги. 

– Малфой очень не скоро начнёт голодать, – Снейп подавил неизвестно откуда взявшееся беспокойство. Драко вёл себя как обычно, но Люций вряд ли посвящал сына в семейные проблемы. – К тому же, я ничего не смыслю в финансах и не могу ему помочь. Это всё на сегодня, или вам ещё что-то интересно?

– Мистер Малфой замечен в компании мистера Нотта, – Дамблдор поправил очки и внимательно посмотрел на Северуса, – а сын мистера Малфоя уделяет повышенное внимание мистеру Поттеру.

– Мистеру Поттеру вся Британия уделяет повышенное внимание, – отмахнулся Снейп, – а старшего Малфоя регулярно замечают в компании Нотта ещё со времён Лорда. Они никогда не были приятелями, просто один круг общения.

– Вот как, – пожевал губами Дамблдор. Снейпу показалось, что директор ему не поверил. – Вообще-то я позвал тебя по поводу предстоящего интервью. Августа права – могут пойти нехорошие слухи. Распределение национального героя в Слизерин наверняка будет превратно истолковано, если не подать это в нужном ключе. 

Северус едва не задохнулся от злости. То есть, эти полчаса выворачивания мозгов наизнанку были только прелюдией? Он мысленно заскрежетал зубами и представил, как хватает директора за бороду и вливает тому в глотку полкотла зелья от прыщей, изготовленного Лонгботтомом. Воображаемая картинка помогла немного успокоиться, Снейп всего-навсего ожёг директора свирепым взглядом, но смолчал.

– Ситуация деликатная, – Дамблдор сплёл ухоженные пальцы в замок и задумчиво уставился на Снейпа. Тот упорно молчал. – Северус, мой мальчик, мне очень нужна твоя помощь.

– Я не умею печатать газеты, – проскрежетал тот, почти не разжимая губ. 

– Зато ты умеешь держать детей своего факультета в рамках приличия, – вкрадчиво сказал директор. – История с троллем – наглядное тому доказательство. Интервью будет проходить завтра в Большом зале, перед ужином. Никаких эксцессов нам не нужно, верно?

– Понятия не имею, – с ненавистью выдохнул Снейп, – что вам нужно и в какой последовательности. Зачем это шоу? Неужели нельзя дать интервью в вашем кабинете?

– Это будет совсем не то, – Дамблдор кротко вздохнул и смерил Северуса укоризненным взглядом. – Мисс Скитер с её неукротимым воображением может заподозрить меня в сокрытии действительного положения дел. Нельзя заставлять её думать, будто с героем что-то не так.

– А с героем, оказывается, всё в порядке, – внезапно развеселился Снейп. – Спасибо, я завтра же обрадую Минерву.

Директор возвёл глаза к потолку и, не удержавшись, тоже улыбнулся:  
– Мерлин, какой ты змей, Северус. Я сам побеседую с Гарри. А ты, пожалуйста, объясни своим подопечным, что не время демонстрировать гонор. Хорошо? 

– Будь по-вашему, Альбус, – неохотно кивнул Снейп. – Я могу, наконец, идти?

– Ступай, мой мальчик. Доброй ночи.

Снейп ушёл, эффектно взметнув полами мантии, а Дамблдор тихонько засмеялся. Пожалуй, он понимал Люциуса Малфоя – Снейпа невозможно от себя отпустить. Северус завораживал, он был интересен и непредсказуем. И красив, как может быть красивой огромная, смертельно ядовитая гадюка. Тот факт, что большинство людей трясёт от страха и омерзения при виде змей, вовсе не делает опасных тварей менее привлекательными в глазах тех, кто понимает суть вещей. 

Затем директор нахмурился, побарабанил пальцами по столу, налил ещё чашечку чаю, аккуратно отхлебнул пару глотков и задумался. Ситуация с надеждой магического мира становилась неуправляемой.

Вернее, она никогда не была управляемой – череда несчастливых случайностей. Небывалая популярность маленького мальчика со шрамом в виде молнии – это просто хорошая мина при скверной игре. Запасной, спешно продуманный вариант. План омега, ибо предыдущие, сколько бы их ни было, рухнули, едва не погребя под обломками Дамблдора и его Дело. 

Дракклово пророчество, маленькая шутка над излишне суеверным Лордом, зажило собственной жизнью.

Дамблдор поднёс чашку с чаем ко рту, отчего стёкла очков немедленно запотели. Но директор этого не заметил. Он сидел, прикрыв глаза, и вспоминал.

***

Гриндевальд ошибся. 

Он хотел подчинить маглов и делал ставку на собственную исключительность, на своё могущество. Но мир невозможно завоевать в одиночку – люди сами должны захотеть перемен. Маглы знали в этом толк, недаром у них существовало столько жизнеспособных моделей общественного устройства. И уйма способов добиться своего без применения силы, тихо и ненавязчиво.

Дамблдор заинтересовался магловскими методами управления ещё в юности. Его восхищала та лёгкость и непринуждённость, с которой маглы встраивали в систему каждого человека, независимо от личных убеждений того. Всем находилось место – и патриотам, и явным смутьянам. Разумеется, некоторое неравенство сохранялось: кто-то был умнее, кто-то сильнее, кто-то богаче, кто-то талантливее, а кому-то просто везло. Но абсолютно все были равны в главном – в полном подчинении государству и тотальной от него зависимости. 

Государство повелевало, а его граждане подчинялись, уверенные в том, что поступают так по собственной воле.

Устройство магловских государственных институтов приводило Дамблдора в восторг. От одного человека, будь он самим Мерлином, ничего не зависело. Каждый политик или чиновник, даже самый одиозный, был всего лишь одной из деталей сложнейшей машины. Эти детали легко заменялись, и механизм мог работать сам по себе – без подталкивания его со стороны. 

Альбус не обольщался – самостоятельно повторить магловский путь развития маги не могли. Следовало постепенно и осторожно менять мировоззрение магического общества, а затем аккуратно встроить его в магловское государство – добавить новые детали в существующий механизм. 

Человечество вновь станет единым, а государственная машина найдёт применение каждому. И этот каждый будет рад оказаться на своём месте. 

Две мировые войны и несчётное количество революций во всех концах света сказались на маглах самым неожиданным образом – произошёл резкий всплеск количества маглорождённых волшебников. Спящие способности к магии пробуждались намного чаще, чем в прежние времена, давая человечеству дополнительный шанс на выживание. 

Сейчас в магической Британии маглорождённых и полукровок было больше, чем чистокровных, а потому устройство магического мира как никогда походило на хаос. Разница в мировоззрении аборигенов и пришлых раздирала магическое сообщество в клочки.

Законопослушные маглокровки, с молоком матери впитавшие зависимость от государства, шалели от дикого, на их взгляд, произвола, царящего в чистокровном магическом обществе. Кланы чистокровных, живущие по собственным законам, наоборот, никак не могли принять идею добровольного подчинения кому бы то ни было. 

Министерство магии, созданное для урегулирования конфликтов с маглами, совершенно не было приспособлено для управления Британией. Палата лордов стала сущим анахронизмом, в последнее время даже чистокровные игнорировали её решения, а семьи сторонников Волдеморта вообще находились в прямой оппозиции. Визенгамот же был исключительно судебным органом и не мог принять на себя всю полноту власти.

– Если не предпринять никаких мер, – частенько втолковывал Дамблдор своему фениксу, – маги безнадёжно отстанут от маглов в развитии. Мы должны влиться в магловское общество как равные, а не как дикари с пугающими остальных людей способностями. 

В теории картинка выглядела великолепно – счастливые маги и маглы вместе живут и работают на благо общества. На практике же Дамблдор моментально столкнулся с яростным противодействием старых чистокровных семей.

– С одной стороны, их можно понять, – Фоукс, верный друг, внимательно слушал своего патрона, – людская зависть к необычным способностям магов погубила множество семей. Документально засвидетельствовано несколько историй, когда владетель земли обманом захватывал детей магов, а затем шантажировал их жизнью главу рода и заставлял совершать наигнуснейшие поступки. Но с тех пор маглы изменились – в их обществе царит порядок и процветание, граждане законопослушны, ношение оружия запрещено, а силы правопорядка стоят на страже всех и каждого. Конечно, есть мелкие проблемы, но даже рядовой маг вполне в силах разрешить их к своей пользе.

В начале своего пути Дамблдор ещё пытался убеждать оппонентов в необходимости воссоединения. Главы чистокровных родов смеялись ему в лицо.

– Если вы решили подогнать мне пару-тройку вассальных деревенек с маглами, то так тому и быть, – гадко ухмылялся ныне покойный Теодор Трэвэрс. – Хотя первых пару десятков лет хлопот с ними будет больше, чем пользы. Но добровольно совать своих детей в этот их бедлам? Да вы рехнулись, Альбус! 

Именно тогда Дамблдор заработал репутацию прекраснодушного идиота, которая поначалу страшно его нервировала. Ни один из чистокровных спесивцев не относился к нему, как к полноценному политику. Нищий и малость сдвинутый учитель Трансфигурации с небезупречной биографией никак не воспринимался ими в качестве противника. 

Эта ошибка дорого встала чистокровным. 

После нескольких обидных щелчков по носу Дамблдор принялся осваивать современные магловские методы ведения политической борьбы. 

С тех пор, во всех своих бедах старые семьи были виноваты сами. Сами погрызлись с Палатой лордов, сами настроили против себя Министерство и аврорат, сами потеряли всякий авторитет у маглорождённых, сами вырастили и пригрели Тёмного лорда и сами, сугубо добровольно, подставились под его клеймо.

Дамблдор был ни при чём – методы политической провокации и информационной войны работали безукоризненно. 

К началу Второй магической войны, которую сам Альбус предпочитал называть Первой, чистокровные наконец догадались, кто именно дёргал их за ниточки. Но было уже поздно. 

К тому времени, Дамблдор был не только директором Хогвартса, но и Верховным Чародеем Визенгамота. У него имелся карманный министр магии, лояльный начальник аврората, немалый вес в международном сообществе магов, полная поддержка подавляющего большинства маглорождённых и, на минуточку, некоторое количество заложников – до той поры британские маги считали непатриотичным отдавать своих детей в иностранные учебные заведения. 

По мнению Дамблдора, получив шах, противник растеряется. Альбус, торжествуя, готовил мат в три хода: лишение Палаты лордов статуса законодательного органа, формирование нового Министерства с прицелом на его последующее слияние с магловским правительством и частичную отмену Статута о секретности. 

Дамблдора ждал сокрушительный удар. Оказалась, что Судьба не играет в шахматы. Она предпочитает карты, а Тёмный лорд, босяк-полукровка с претенциозной кличкой, тихий и умненький воришка Томми Риддл значится в Её раскладе джокером. 

Лорд Волдеморт перешёл к открытым боевым действиям. 

Тактика террора и устрашения обывателей тоже, вероятно, была позаимствована у маглов – раньше маги так не воевали. Не было торжественного объявления войны, не перечислялись публично обиды и претензии, не было клятв на крови и списка неприкосновенных лиц – неизвестные в масках, внезапные нападения, трупы «маглолюбов» и жуткая Метка в ночном небе.

Дамблдор был шокирован. Такого он не ожидал.

Единственное, что он успел, это провозгласить себя и своих сторонников Оплотом Света. Больше успехов не было – Оплот Света методично и безжалостно выбивали.

То, что ещё вчера казалось неуёмным хвастовством, сегодня стало страшной правдой – как бойцы, чистокровки в несколько раз превосходили маглорождённых и подавляющее большинство полукровок.

Чистокровные недоросли, едва тянувшие основы Трансфигурации или Астрономии, владели впечатляющей коллекцией калечащих и убивающих заклятий – как светлых, так и тёмных. Они умели нападать и защищаться в группе, стремительно аппарировать на короткие и на дальние расстояния, безнадёжно путая пространственный след.

Упивающиеся смертью, или Пожиратели смерти, как сразу переименовали их «светлые силы», за неполный год террора обесценили все послевоенные достижения Дамблдора. Дело пахло большой кровью – страна неумолимо сваливалась в гражданскую войну.

Айзек Монтегю, вчерашний главный противник Дамблдора, выступил в Визенгамоте, призывая всех здравомыслящих магов к нейтралитету. Никто из обывателей был бы не прочь хранить нейтралитет, но убежище в мэнорах своих сторонников Монтегю предоставлял только старым семьям, насчитывающим не менее пяти поколений чистокровных. Остальные были вынуждены защищаться самостоятельно.

Дамблдор ни разу не рискнул высунуться из Хогвартса и не посмел трогать детей предполагаемых противников – он элементарно не мог предсказать, чем закончится противостояние.

К тому же, почти сразу выяснилось, что талантами полководца Мерлин его обделил, планирование операций пришлось отдать на откуп Скримджеру и Моуди. Оба аврора чихать хотели на общественное мнение и частенько пренебрегали советами Дамблдора, отчего УПСы и члены спешно созданного Ордена Феникса слились в сознании обывателей в одно целое – безжалостных убийц, нападающих на мирных граждан.

Опытные авроры и немногие боевые маги, временно взявшие сторону Дамблдора, некоторое время сдерживали разгул террора. Набранное же авроратом пополнение из маглорождённых бесполезно гибло в стычках с тренированными боевиками Лорда, не успев толком ничему научиться.

Но тут, пользуясь неразберихой, на улицы вышло отребье из Лютного – воры, грабители, наёмные убийцы, авантюристы всех мастей, и аврорат перестал справляться даже с поддержанием видимости порядка.

После перехода молодого Нотта вместе с его Ковеном на сторону Лорда, Дамблдор кинулся к Монтегю в надежде создать временную коалицию. По сведениям аврората, Лорд Волдеморт считал нейтралов наихудшим злом и намеревался впоследствии расправиться с ними за «предательство». Старый лис Монтегю внимательно выслушал Альбуса, задумчиво покивал и отказался от союза:  
– Поймите, мистер Дамблдор, я вовсе не желаю ввязываться в войну. Магов и так слишком мало, чтобы разбрасываться их драгоценной кровью. На стороне Лорда выступили самые недальновидные, но вся их вина только в недальновидности и состоит. Я не собираюсь отягощать душу убийствами своих сородичей – истинных магов. А грязнокровки… Они знали, на что шли.

И лишь потом Альбус узнал, что Монтегю совершил ту же ошибку, что и он сам – попытался шантажировать Магнуса Нотта. Взбешённый Нотт ушёл к Лорду и был принят с распростёртыми объятиями. Монтегю, в отличие от Дамблдора, совершенно точно знал, на что способен Ковен, и его нейтралитет стал неподдельным – мэноры нейтралов закрылись наглухо. 

Как только авроры сообразили, что под маской может скрываться не обычный упиванец, а Нотт или Флинт собственными сволочными персонами, открытые стычки тут же сошли на нет. «Храбрец и дурак – это разные люди, что бы бывший декан Гриффиндора ни думал», – процедил Скримджер в ответ на пылкую речь Дамблдора о доблести и самопожертвовании.

Дела Оплота Света шли всё хуже и хуже. Собственно, они и в живых-то оставались только потому, что на их стороне были остатки аврората. Министерство же давно пало в неравной борьбе с золотом старых семей – самым большим пороком маглорождённых было корыстолюбие.

Дамблдор лихорадочно составлял кучу планов, в надежде, что хоть какой-нибудь, да осуществится. Его молодым сторонникам это казалось не отчаянием, а дальновидностью. Альбус не разубеждал их – сейчас уверенность в собственных силах была куда важнее честности и скромности.

Орден Феникса вернулся к тактике начала войны – к организации убийств наиболее ценных сторонников Лорда. Приоритетных целей было две – Пьюси и Нотт, менталист и огневик. 

Пьюси и его жену убили, но цена показалась Дамблдору чрезмерной. Чтобы просто выманить семью из защищённого места, пришлось пожертвовать четырьмя смертниками, которые до последнего мига не подозревали о своей участи. 

Жена Пьюси, маленькая бесцветная блондинка, была убита почти сразу. В бою лучший менталист Лорда прикончил троих и пытался вырваться из схватки, оберегая своего перепуганного насмерть сына. Сообразив, что живым не уйдёт, он каким-то чудом сумел на пару секунд пробить аппарационный барьер и вышвырнуть ребёнка порт-ключом в место, которое потом так и не смогли отследить. А потом Пьюси попросту стал выжигать мозги всем, до кого смог дотянуться. Так отряд ликвидаторов потерял ещё пятерых. 

А вот покушение на Нотта обернулось таким грандиозным крахом, что Дамблдор до сих пор не мог вспоминать об этом равнодушно.

Для начала Скримджер наотрез отказался участвовать в акции. Он молча, но выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска, сплюнул Альбусу под ноги и аппарировал прочь. Шеклболт, виновато пожимая плечами, прогудел, что шеф строго-настрого запретил подчинённым участвовать в «кретинской авантюре старого осла».

Своими силами Орден не справлялся, и Альбус решил действовать по-другому. Он сам, не посвящая в это Скримджера, Моуди и Кингсли, уговорил молодых авроров-маглорождённых помочь ему в частном, так сказать, порядке.

Выманить Нотта из мэнора оказалось не в пример проще, чем параноика Пьюси. Он согласился на встречу, даже толком не дослушав информатора. На условленном месте Нотта ждала засада из двадцати авроров в штатском и трёх членов Ордена, державших аппарационный барьер.

Глава Ковена явился в назначенный час, и в него с разных сторон полетели заклинания. Первый залп пришёлся на мощный щит, Нотт только казался беспечным разгильдяем. Второго не последовало – к тому времени в живых остался только совсем молоденький курсант, по неопытности аппарировавший слишком далеко от места засады. Именно его воспоминания Дамблдор потом часами рассматривал в думосборе, холодея от ужаса.

Нотт даже не достал палочки, он просто резко развёл руки в стороны, и все его противники, корчась, повалились наземь. После секундной агонии, они затихли. Нотт криво ухмыльнулся и исчез.

Скандал со Скримджером был ужасен. Честно сказать, Альбус приготовился к Аваде в лоб.

– Нотт – огневик! Стихийник! Блядь ты бородатая, ты хоть знаешь, что это такое?! – орал Руфус, выдираясь из рук Шеклболта.

– Разумеется, – кивал бледный Дамблдор, – маг, способный управлять огнём в виде сгустков…

– Ты сам сгусток дебилизма! Нотт пульсарами только по кабакам развлекается, девочек веселит. А тут был бой!

– И что?

– А то! – Скримджер резко обмяк и закрыл лицо руками. – Этот уёбок просто поджёг ребятам воздух в лёгких. И всё. Всё. Так и лежат в Мунго рядком... Что я их родным должен говорить, господин Верховный Чародей?

Руфус немного посидел, вздрагивая и кусая губы, а потом снова кинулся на Дамблдора, размахивая палочкой. Кингсли еле-еле унял своего начальника. 

С тех самых пор отношения со Скримджером стали хуже некуда. Дамблдор утратил его доверие и полностью лишился поддержки аврората.

Это был конец.

Существуй малейший шанс, что Волдеморт пощадит его и Орден, Альбус уже бы сдался. Но такого шанса не было.

Пророчество Дамблдор сочинил просто от отчаяния. И не особо старался продумать детали. Членов ордена нужно было чем-то обнадёжить и чем-то занять. Хуже нет, чем обречённо ждать конца.

К тому же, упоминание ребёнка, родившегося на исходе седьмого месяца, должно было заставить Лонгботтомов и Поттеров хоть немного стать осторожнее – беспечной молодёжи война всё ещё казалась развлечением, и о безопасности своих неродившихся детей они не задумывались.

За место в Хогвартсе Сивилла Трелони, бесталанная праправнучка великой прорицательницы, согласилась разыграть маленький спектакль в «Кабаньей голове». Северус Снейп не подвёл – он тут же кинулся к своему жуткому хозяину с докладом.

Дамблдор никак не мог предвидеть, что Волдеморт сразу и безоговорочно поверит в это несчастное пророчество. И уж совсем невероятными стали события знаменитого Хеллоуина.

Лорд исчез, а его сторонники почему-то не горели жаждой мщения и не торопились добивать остатки Оплота Света. Разовые акции, вроде налёта на особняк Лонгботтомов, были не в счёт – организованной травли не было.

Мир наступил внезапно и казался настолько непрочным, что Альбус не осмелился объявить себя победителем Тёмного лорда. Он предоставил это право случайно уцелевшему мальчишке Поттеру. Если завтра опять заварится каша, никто и не подумает предъявить претензии годовалому ребёнку.

Лезть же в герои самому означало отвечать за всю послевоенную политику, особенно за подавление очагов недовольства и за неизбежные судебные ошибки. Поэтому Дамблдор объявил о падении Тёмного лорда, отправил младенца-героя с глаз подальше и стал дожидаться, когда к нему придут за советом.

Не пришли.

Политику светлых сил стали определять самые нетерпимые и радикальные – Крауч и Скримджер. Пока Дамблдор пытался осмыслить происходящие события, они сумели захватить нескольких членов Ближнего круга Волдеморта и взялись организовать ряд показательных судебных процессов.

Но даже это не сподвигло вчерашних противников к силовым акциям. Чистокровные принялись торговаться. И выторговали почти всё – договоры, составленные пройдохой Абраксасом Малфоем, фактически вернули стороны на исходные позиции.

– Для перегруппировки, – блеснул термином магловских вояк Шеклболт. – Шеф говорит, мы ещё хлебнём горя. Но тех, кто в Азкабан попал, он так и не отдал. Пусть, суки, помнят – при желании их всех туда можно засунуть.

Дамблдор только вздыхал. Проклятый Нотт и его ублюдки живы и здоровы, хоть и несколько стеснены в средствах – Палата лордов прекратила финансирование Ковена впервые за последние две сотни лет. Уже то, что Нотт не высовывался из мэнора, можно было считать великой удачей. 

Альбус рискнул вернуться в политику только после скандала с Краучами. Вместе с госпожой Багнолд они слегка придержали Скримджера в его рвении. Чересчур быстро тот забыл, как бледно его хвалёные авроры выглядели на фоне Пожирателей. Дразнить гусей не хотелось, и потому Дамблдор решил сам для себя, что перегруппировка не помешает и ему.

***

– Добрый вечер, Альбус! – Дамблдор вздрогнул и открыл глаза. – Вы заняты?

– Что ты, Минерва, заходи. Чаю?

– Не откажусь, – Макгонагалл уселась в кресло, чинно сложив руки на коленях, и они принялись обсуждать предстоящий визит Риты Скитер.


	26. Глава 25

– Так, а теперь прибрались здесь, – Ургхарт воткнул палочку в чехол и указал на разнесённые в щепы тренировочные манекены. – Наше белобрысое высочество сегодня изволят драться на дуэли и, не приведи Салазар, зацепятся ножкой. Что мы скажем его папеньке? 

Будущие бойцы Ковена заржали и принялись восстанавливать манекены. Трикси Деррек ткнула своего брата в бок:  
– Ой, хоть ты заткнись. С чего вы взяли, что Малфой проиграет? Его отец ходил под Меткой. И вообще, если парень хорош собой, это не значит, что он ни на что не годится.

Парни засвистели и заулюлюкали, а Перегрин Деррек закатил глаза:  
– Трикс, его хорёчья светлость маловат для тебя, остынь. Хочешь, мы тебе Маркуса в блондина перекрасим?

Взрыв хохота заглушил негодующие вопли Флинта. Тео Нотт утёр выступившие от смеха слёзы и простонал:  
– Хорош, поганцы. Трикси, папаша Хорька за всю войну ни одного боевого заклятия не сотворил, всё какие-то тёмные делишки проворачивал. Заканчивайте здесь, да пошли в гостиную. Завтра у меня Зелья с самого утра, надо кого-нибудь из умников ещё уговорить на лишнее эссе. 

Трикси метнула на Нотта непонятный взгляд, а Ургхарт неодобрительно поджал губы.

Парни закончили убирать зал и потянулись к выходу. Нотт присел на низкую скамейку и со стоном вытянул ногу. Боул, зараза, бил очень низко, по коленям и щиколоткам. Эффективно, спору нет, но пока Тео научился уворачиваться, на правой ноге живого места не осталось. Ургхарт опустился перед ним на колени и принялся бережно расшнуровывать сапог. Неодобрение с его лица никуда не делось, и Теодор тяжко вздохнул. Дуться Ургхарт мог месяцами, зануда. 

– Теренс, нечего рожи корчить, – тихо сказал Нотт. – Мне эти драккловы Зелья сто лет не упёрлись. 

– Лодырь, – так же тихо сказал Ургхарт, осторожно нанося заживляющую мазь. – А если Бэддока или меня не окажется рядом? Будешь себя и своих людей наложением рук лечить? Вот Малфою точно ничего не нужно с такими-то деньжищами, а он учится лучше всех на вашем курсе. 

Нотт завёл глаза и вздохнул. Везде Малфой, куда не кинь. 

Подружиться с Хорьком не удавалось. Драко был вежлив и охотно болтал на отвлеченные темы, но неизменно держал дистанцию. По-настоящему Малфоя интересовал Поттер и только Поттер – Нотт достаточно разбирался в людях, чтобы это понять. 

Причину хорёчьего интереса к герою Нотт угадал случайно и теперь радовался своей проницательности. Однако больше радоваться было нечему, связь Малфоя и Поттера сулила кучу проблем для всего Слизерина. Вряд ли Дамблдор будет спокойно наблюдать за сближением Золотого мальчика с детьми из семей своих врагов. 

Малфоя следовало как-то отвадить от Поттера. Но как? Силой ни того, ни другого было не взять – Дамблдор и старший Малфой мигом приведут задиру в чувство, в этом Нотт даже не сомневался. Уговоры на Хорька не действовали. Дружки Малфоя увещевали того сутками напролёт, а толку как не было, так и нет. 

Тео быстро и легко сошёлся с Крэббом и Гойлом, ребята были спокойные и надёжные, хоть завтра в Ковен. Но это их белобрысое недоразумение… 

Теодор поморщился. Безнаказанно навалять злоязыкому засранцу Малфою было заветной мечтой половины Слизерина, а Монтегю сегодня сделает это на законных основаниях. Впору обзавидоваться. Тео и сам не прочь нежненько поучить дорогого союзничка уму-разуму, но отец этого не одобрит.

Мысли Тео перескочили на предстоящую дуэль. Секундантами брали людей надёжных, стало быть, Драко тоже имел на него какие-то виды. Знать бы какие, у этих Малфоев всё не как у людей. 

И вообще, странная какая-то дуэль получилась. Точно, как у грифферов – с бухты-барахты. Ясно, что Монтегю с Малфоями на дух друг друга не выносят. Старый Монтегю со скандалом выпер покойного Абраксаса из Палаты Лордов, а ведь Малфои сидели там чуть не со времен Болингброка*. 

Но затевать из-за этого драку в Хоге… Нотт задумался, припоминая подробности ссоры. Пьюси прицепился к Поттеру, Поттера понесло, потом встрял Монтегю, а Малфой… 

Теодор досадливо цокнул. А Малфой, поганец, успел переделать кучу дел, пока все дивились плодовитости маглов. 

Хорёк за пару минут отвлёк всеобщее внимание от Поттера, попутно спасая того от ссоры с Монтегю, выставил Монтегю агрессивным придурком, предложил дружбу Забини и сделал одолжение самому Нотту. Результат вполне стоил проигрыша в этой смехотворной дуэли. 

Жмыров задавака соображал с нечеловеческой скоростью. Если Люциус такой же ухарь, понятно, почему он был у Лорда в фаворе. Солдат много, а умников мало – их надо беречь и держать при штабе. Эту истину папаня вбил Теодору в голову раньше, чем выдал ему первую палочку. 

Зато теперь Тео отчётливо понимал, что его неуклюжие маневры по сближению были замечены Малфоем тотчас же. Небось, Хорёк всласть повеселился. Нотт засмеялся. 

– Ты чего? – спросил Ургхарт.

– Малфой всех нас сделал и поимел, – Теодор никак не мог унять смех. – Вот и думаю, так ли я умён, как мне казалось.

– А тебе казалось, будто ты умён? – ухмыльнулся Ургхарт. – Пойди к декану, простодушное дитя, он разубедит тебя в этом навсегда. Кстати, Малфой – его крестник. 

– Иди ты, – изумился Нотт. – Откуда знаешь?

– Хорёк сам сказал вчера Флинту. Помнишь, Маркус сплетню принёс, типа, Люциус наконец вошёл в разум и бросил Снейпа? 

Тео кивнул. Флинт был вне себя от радости и долго прикидывал вслух, как он будет теперь измываться над деканом, в одночасье лишившимся покровительства самого изворотливого, подлого и мстительного из соратников Тёмного лорда.

– Так вот, – продолжил Теренс, – как только наш дурачина принялся мести языком в гостиной, Хорёк его тут же обломал – встал в позу и толкнул речь. Мол, можете утереться, мой крёстный Северус Снейп был, есть и будет под защитой Малфоев.

Тео заржал:  
– Что-то у Флинта год не задался. То Поттер по яйцам, то Малфой по хрустальной мечте. Осталось только Снейпу найти и разорить его заначку с бухлом. 

Ургхарт закусил нижнюю губу, подавляя смех:  
– Не накликай горя, в той заначке не только Маркус бухло прячет. Но новость убойная, я от Люциуса не ожидал, честно.

Нотт хихикнул:  
– Вот тебе и павлин! Не зря я к Драко в секунданты напросился, ох, не зря! Сегодня вечером мы будем любоваться, как Монтегю размажет нашего задаваку и тем самым заработает годы отработок у Снейпа. То есть, Малфой даже ничего не теряет. Силён Хорёк.

Ургхарт кивнул и помог Нотту встать:  
– Поковыляли. Обопрись на руку.

– Сам, – мотнул головой Нотт. – Мази бы прикупить, скоро кончится.

– Буду в Хогсмиде, куплю, – пообещал Теренс. – У нас на сегодня целых два представления. Перед ужином в Большом зале Поттер будет давать интервью «Пророку». Пока ты у Маккошки на отработке корячился, Снейп собрал нас в гостиной и пригрозил суровыми анальными карами за провокации. Велено сидеть тихо и приятно улыбаться, даже если Поттер нам полную пазуху говна насыплет.

Нотт застонал.

– Ещё болит? – забеспокоился Ургхарт. – Может, к мадам Помфри?

– Это я представил свою приятную улыбку. Блядская Шляпа. Почему её с Годриком не похоронили, а?

– Похоронили, – усмехнулся Теренс и всё-таки поддержал хромающего Тео под руку, – но она выползла.

До гостиной они добрели не быстро. Опять заныла нога, и Нотт задумался-таки о визите в Больничное крыло. Только нужно было дотерпеть до утра. Пропустить интервью и дуэль ему не хотелось, а вот прогулять Зелья было бы замечательно.

Ургхарт потянул на себя дверь и тут же отпрыгнул, выхватывая палочку и едва не снеся ошарашенного Нотта. В гостиной царил кромешный мрак, и оттуда доносился дружный и отчаянный девичий визг.

***

– Пожалуйста, расскажи ещё что-нибудь, – белокурая второкурсница Аннабель Лоэлот отложила вышивание и сложила изящные ручки в умоляющем жесте. – Ну, Дра-а-ако!

Гарри покачал головой. Малфой развлекал его «гувернанток» историческими рассказами и делал это так, что будь профессор Бинс жив, он удавился бы от зависти. Девочки совершенно забыли о воспитании Поттера и слушали Драко, открыв рот. 

Если Правая Рука просто походил на кинозвезду, то его сыночку пора было вручать третьего Оскара. Малфой буквально купался во всеобщем внимании и мастерски держал аудиторию. История сменялась историей, «дамская гостиная» с замиранием сердца следила за повествованием. Хорёк трепался уже часа полтора, но даже не охрип.

Если честно, у Малфоя имелись не только незаурядные актёрские способности, но и обширные знания в магловской и магической истории. Имена и даты сыпались без единой заминки, общеизвестные факты перемежались легендами и анекдотами, цитировались высказывания историков и декламировались фривольные стишки. Малфой даже отрывок из старинной баллады напел, когда рассказывал о битве на Стоукском поле**. 

Роберта Уилкис, неоднократно предостерегавшая Гарри насчёт «скользких Малфоев», сначала недовольно хмурилась, а потом мечтательно улыбнулась и сняла «заглушку». Заинтригованные слизеринцы подтянулись к группе девчонок, охмуряемых Малфоем, да так и остались, рассевшись на стульях, креслах, диванах и прямо на полу. Гарри сидел один в большом глубоком кресле возле камина – к нему, как всегда, никто не подсел, и он терпеливо приучал себя не расстраиваться по этому поводу. 

– Да, расскажи, расскажи! – захлопала в ладоши Дафна Гринграсс. – Что-нибудь про любовь. 

– Фу, – раздался басок кого-то из старшекурсников, Гарри не узнал голос. – Лучше про битвы. До Статута, желательно. 

– Мало вам битв, – раздался звонкий голосок красавицы Анны Рейнолс. – Расскажи об исчезнувших артефактах, Драко, пожалуйста-пожалуйста! До ужина ещё целый час, как раз успеем.

– К занятиям, я так понимаю, готовиться никто не хочет, – вздохнула Роберта. – Давай, Малфой, отвлекай нас от дел.

Драко хитро улыбнулся.

– В этой истории есть всё – любовь и битвы, счастье и горе. Но подумайте хорошенько, стоит ли её начинать, ведь она повествует о жизни и смерти славного рыцаря и редкостного негодяя. Близится ночь, не будет ли вам страшно? Ведь эта быль, – Драко оглядел слушателей и зловеще прошептал: – о некроманте!

Девчонки запищали, а парни восторженно охнули.

– Тушите свечи, – сказал кто-то из ребят, – чтобы пострашней было. Малфой, ты гений.

– Не без того, – слегка выпал из образа Драко, но тут же исправился, взмахом палочки придав огню в камине зловещий багровый оттенок. – Итак, в благословенные времена царствования доброго и справедливого Карла IV Люксембурга, в богатом и славном городе Майнце жила-была почтенная чистокровная семья. Всего у них было в достатке, да вот беда – все три невестки главы рода рожали одних только девочек. Сыновья не смели смотреть безутешному отцу в глаза, и самый младший решился завести бастарда. «Лучше перечёркнутый герб, чем зачёркнутая жизнь», – сказал он и выкупил у нищей семейки право на первенца от старшей дочери-бесприданницы. Прошёл положенный срок, и беспутная дева разродилась крепеньким мальчуганом, резвым и голосистым.

Гарри заслушался историей, уж очень она была не похожа на обычные сказки. За полчаса малфоевского рассказа главный герой успел вырасти из смешливого проказника в зрелого мужчину, ожесточившегося душой и очерствевшего сердцем. Кристоф Душегуб прожил нелёгкую жизнь, полную боли, предательства и разочарований. Но назвать его несчастным язык не поворачивался, потому что ни одна обида не осталась неотомщённой. 

История изобиловала насилием, рыцарь-некромант был жесток и неуступчив. Малфой описывал события сдержанно, без тошнотворных подробностей, но само перечисление деяний тёмного воителя наводило ужас. Девочки тихонько взвизгивали в самых страшных местах, а ребята взволнованно сопели. 

Гарри из последних сил заставлял себя помнить, что это всего лишь старая-престарая история, да ещё, небось, и перевранная ради красного словца. Но на всякий случай вжался спиной в кресло и подобрал под себя ноги.

Рассказ шёл о разорении замка Кристофа – немногих защитников убили, донжон пал, и уже волокли в огонь рыдающих женщин и детей, когда Гарри кто-то быстро сдёрнул с кресла и прижал к себе. Поттер не заорал во всю глотку только потому, что неизвестный успел зажать ему ладонью рот. 

– Не кричи, – еле слышно прошептал кто-то. Гарри в ответ укусил ладонь, незнакомец зашипел, но руку не отдёрнул. Поттер попытался лягнуть нападавшего, но не преуспел, а тот тихо хихикнул: – Уймись! Это я.

Пока Гарри соображал, кто такой этот «я», незнакомец уселся сам и усадил его к себе на колени. Поттер немедленно принялся отбиваться от этой сомнительной чести. Молча, потому что язык его не слушался – нападавший успел наложить какое-то заклятье.

– Какой вредный ребёнок, – прошептал «я». – Угомонись и посиди спокойно. Я хочу дослушать сказочку. 

Гарри эта причина уважительной не показалась, но его обездвижили, усадили поудобней и ласково погладили по щеке. Поттер собрался впасть в панику, уповая на свой замечательный браслет, а нападавший наконец представился:  
– Гарри, это я, Эдриан. Сейчас всё отменю, не кричи.

– Ты сдурел?! – шёпотом заорал порядком струхнувший Гарри и сам порадовался своей тупости. Конечно, Пьюси сдурел, причём давно и капитально. 

На них зашикали, и Пьюси прошелестел прямо в ухо Гарри:  
– Мне с тобой хорошо, понимаешь?

Офигевший Поттер дёрнулся, чтобы сползти с чужих колен, но Эдриан его придержал и опять погладил, только теперь по голове:  
– Тихо-тихо, маленький. Я не собираюсь тебя обижать, честное слово.

Гарри рванулся из объятий, Пьюси неохотно разжал руки и тяжко вздохнул:  
– Сделай, как в прошлый раз, пожалуйста.

Поттер замер.   
– В смысле? – спросил он.

– Ну, что ты делал, чтобы я успокоился? Сделай так ещё, прошу тебя.

Просьба меняла дело. Оказывается, Пьюси не извращенец, а пациент, нуждающийся в помощи. Доктор Поттер присел рядышком, благо размер кресла позволял, и взял Эдриана за руки. Он изо всех сил сосредоточился на «поправке настроения». Через пять минут накатила слабость, и Гарри устало обмяк.

– Спасибо тебе, – прошептал Пьюси, и приобнял его за плечи. Гарри молча кивнул. В ушах слегка звенело и невыносимо захотелось спать. Он привалился к Эдриану в полудрёме, а тот укрыл его полой своей мантии.

Тем временем, некромант отправился выручать из заточения возлюбленную, и девочки заохали и зашептались. Кристоф уже почти добрался до темницы, как случилось несколько событий разом. Бдительный тюремщик засёк некроманта и поднял тревогу, дверь гостиной внезапно распахнулась, девчонки завизжали изо всех сил, кто-то скверно выругался и заорал: «Люмос Максима!»

Яркий свет, ударивший по глазам, заставил всех зажмуриться. Когда ошеломлённые студенты проморгались, они увидели Нотта и Ургхарта, с потрясённым видом стоящих посреди гостиной с палочками наизготовку. 

Первым заржал, ясное дело, Малфой:  
– Мы сдаёмся! Пощады! Нотт, за меня выкуп дадут, честно.

Теперь засмеялись все, а Теодор набычился, покраснел и показал Малфою средний палец:  
– Что тут, блядь, за групповуха?!

– Придержи язык, здесь дамы, – спокойно сказал Ургхарт. – Прошу прощения, если помешал, но всем пора на ужин. Поттер, декан велел доставить тебя в Большой зал, живого или мёртвого. Поттер?

И тут змеиный факультет замер, не веря своим глазам – Золотой мальчик сладко спал, доверчиво положив голову на плечо ухмыляющегося Эдриана Пьюси.

***

Пробуждение было неловким. Во-первых, Гарри проснулся в обнимку с Пьюси. Во-вторых, на это безобразие таращился почти весь факультет, за исключением бедолаг, погибающих в библиотеке и на отработках. А в-третьих, смущённый Гарри спросонок ляпнул:  
– Прости, Драко, но ты так интересно рассказывал, что я заснул.

Ясно, что все захихикали, а Малфой обиделся. Он смерил соню надменным взглядом, поджал губы и, ни слова не говоря, вышел из гостиной. Очень неудобно получилось.

Неторопливо шагая в Большой зал, Поттер укорял себя за глупость и неделикатность. Каким бы ни был Малфой хорьком, он хорошо относился к Гарри – всегда отвечал на вопросы, не дразнился чугунным лбом и помогал с Зельями.

Поттер вздохнул и задумчиво подёргал себя за прядку, выбившуюся из хвоста. Он обязательно прорепетирует речь, перед тем как пойдёт просить прощения у Драко. Не хватало ещё чего-нибудь брякнуть, не подумав.

– Давай, Поттер, шевелись, еле плетёшься, – Ургхарт ухватил Гарри за шкирку и поволок за собой.

– Без меня не начнут, – огрызнулся Поттер, едва поспевая за префектом. – Да пусти ты!

– Отпусти мальчика, Ургхарт, – Пьюси улыбался, но Теренс счёл за благо подчиниться. 

– Ещё один болезный на мою шею, – недовольно буркнул он. – Кто бы тебе кукушку-то починил, горемыка? Отстань от Поттера, ведь отправят тебя вслед за отцом, как нечего делать. 

– Разберусь, – спокойно пообещал Эдриан, аккуратно взял Гарри за руку и повёл его в Большой зал.

Поттер опять вздохнул. Он, конечно, мечтал наладить отношения с соучениками по факультету, но предпочёл бы менее драматичный сценарий. Тем более сейчас, когда целительский заговор наконец состоялся.

Ещё пару недель назад Гарри опасался съехать с катушек, а теперь он был спокоен и благостен, как Мерлин на Авалоне. Всё устроилось наилучшим образом – у него за спиной появились люди, которым он мог довериться.

Дважды в неделю Снейп самолично отводил Гарри в Больничное крыло и на пару часов сдавал его мадам Помфри. Этот фокус придумал Сметвик.

– Регулярный медосмотр – дело важное. Попьёшь зелий, полечишь нервы. И ещё. Шрам твой – повод жаловаться на головную боль беспрестанно. В любое время, когда приспичит повидать Поппи, хватаешься за голову и прямиком сюда. Я Снейпа предупрежу. Понял?

Гарри понял и вовсю пользовался щедрым подарком. Кроме плановых визитов под конвоем декана, он частенько забегал в Больничное крыло просто так – поздороваться с мадам Помфри и обменяться с ней новостями.

Но самым главным сюрпризом стало письмо дяди Вернона. Понятно, что Гарри всплакнул от счастья, когда развернул конверт, и мадам Помфри пришлось отпаивать его успокоительными зельями.

Письмо добиралось кружным путём. Оказывается, мадам Помфри списалась с мадам Малкин, и обе замечательные женщины договорились организовать тайную переписку Гарри с родными. Теперь Гарри мог написать письмо домой, отнести его в Больничное крыло и тем же путём получить ответ. Красавица Букля опять оставалась не у дел.

Новостей из дома было немного. И самая главная из них – заседание суда по усыновлению Гарри состоялось в первых числах ноября. Обрадованный Гарольд Дурсль торжествующе показал средний палец куда-то в потолок. Там, по его мнению, находились дед Карлус и его бескомпромиссная жена. «Не знаю, Поттер я или нет, – подумал Гарри, – но Дурсль точно».

Ещё дядя написал о долгожданном визите специалиста по магической защите. Тот осмотрел дом, признал его уютным и заверил старшего Дурсля, что никакой защиты на жилище наложено не было. Приглашённый маг уверял, что кровную защиту ни с чем не спутаешь, а домик на Тисовой улице лишён даже элементарных охранных чар.

Обеспокоенный Вернон велел остерегаться Дамблдора. «Всякое враньё, – писал дядя, – хорошо в меру. Мне кажется, твой директор просто не хотел, чтобы мы куда-нибудь уехали. Осторожно расспроси нескольких магов о том, насколько сложно отыскать кого-нибудь в магловском мире». 

Гарри перечитал письмо несколько раз и спрятал в серебристый мешочек Карлуса Поттера. Ответное письмо: «Жив, здоров, учусь прилежно» он отправил сразу же, чтобы успокоить… Да, чтобы успокоить маму и папу. Тогда Гарри заревел ещё раз, и мадам Помфри долго гладила его по голове и шептала что-то утешительное. 

Теперь он сочинял большое, обстоятельное письмо с множеством вопросов – ему нужен был совет отца. Особенно насчёт Снейпа и Малфоя.

Мысли Гарри опять свернули на Драко, и он виновато повздыхал. Всё-таки очень некрасиво получилось, не стоит затягивать с извинениями. 

Снейп же… Гарри невольно покраснел. Кое о чём писать домой он не будет. Ни за что.

Сплетничали слизеринцы часто и с удовольствием, правда, за пределы гостиной эти сплетни никуда не уходили. Особенно доставалось преподавателям, так что Гарри волей-неволей знал биографии всех учителей, включая Бинса. И если история с замужеством Макгонагалл вполне укладывалась в образ суровой старой девы, то обсуждение личной жизни Снейпа повергло Гарри в шок.

Оказывается, угрюмый и вечно чем-то недовольный декан был любовником старшего Малфоя. Поттер долго не мог уложить в голове эту новость. Вернее, новостью она была только для него, остальные говорили об этой связи как о чём-то давнем и привычном.

Время от времени Гарри натыкался на однополые парочки здесь, в Хогвартсе – то Флинт зажимал в углу какого-нибудь симпатичного мальчишку, то Виникус-средняя и её подружка с шестого курса выбирали для поцелуев недостаточно укромный уголок. Такие случаи заставляли буквально сгорать от стыда и быстренько убираться. Но это всё равно воспринималось как местный колорит, Гарри даже немного привык.

Но представлять за этим, так сказать, занятием взрослых людей... Даже оставив в стороне интим, который вообще не поддавался никакому осмыслению – целовать Снейпа, брр! – оставалось только дивиться, как терпит такое положение остальная «Мордредова семейка». 

Драко Малфой ничуть не был смущён и по любому поводу моментально кидался на защиту Снейпа, совсем как Грейнджер, когда при ней нелестно отзывались о Макгонагалл. Что думала и как чувствовала себя похожая на сказочную фею Нарцисса, Гарри не брался даже вообразить.

В общем, Гарри спросит у дяди – нет, отца! – совета, но сексуальные пристрастия декана сохранит в тайне.

– Мистер Поттер! – а вот и Маккошка, легка на помине. – Вы заставляете себя ждать! Пройдите к преподавательскому столу, не задерживайтесь!

Гарри пожал плечами, улыбнулся обеспокоенному Пьюси и зашагал по центральному проходу, ощущая спиной настороженно-недоброжелательные взгляды всего зала. Поттер надменно выпрямился и мысленно показал всем «фак». Видать, с учениками тоже проводили беседы насчёт предстоящего цирка – Гарри ничуть бы не удивился. 

Директор Дамблдор вызвал его накануне, угостил неплохим чаем и долго мотал нервы, выспрашивая о житье-бытье Гарри в Слизерине. Гарри честно изображал идиота, жалуясь на непростые нравы змеиного дома и несправедливого декана, который чихать хотел на особый статус Золотого мальчика. Потом Дамблдор сдержанно сетовал на несчастливое распределение, которое самому Гарри уже не казалось неудачным. 

Репутация Слизерина, конечно, была та ещё, но зато ни на одном факультете не было такого количества отпрысков старых семей. Нигде больше Гарри не смог бы понаблюдать чистокровных магов в естественных условиях. 

В Слизерине было принято отвечать за свои слова и поступки, зачастую головой. Никто не корчил из себя невесть что и не пытался казаться лучше, чем есть. Змеи были сдержанны на людях, но абсолютно не стеснялись «своих». За «своих» они бросались в драку, не раздумывая и не ища никакой выгоды. В общем, Дадли прижился бы в змеином доме, как родной, и за это Гарри простил своим однокашникам все их неприязненные взгляды и нелестные высказывания. 

А ещё Поттер частенько развлекался, гадая, кто из его соучеников светлый, а кто тёмный маг. Как проверить свои догадки он не знал, но надеялся придумать что-нибудь. 

Наконец, спустя час пустых разговоров, Дамблдор приступил к делу. Гарри Поттер, надежда магической Британии, должен был дать интервью популярнейшей в Британии газете «Ежедневный Пророк». Гарри «Пророк» уже видел, восхитился движущимися колдографиями и едва не умер от смеха, читая наивные статьи. У маглов любая желтая газетёнка врала намного складнее. 

Директор принялся пространно рассуждать, как правильно подать информацию, и Поттер развеселился окончательно. Судя по тому, что ему не дали список вопросов и не велели наизусть выучить ответы на них, понятие «пиар-акция» магам неизвестно. Тем лучше. 

Эпохальное интервью предполагалось совместным – с «лучшими друзьями». Это было замечательно. Гарри сомневался, что рыжий Рон позволит кому-нибудь хоть слово сказать. Из всех его «лучших друзей» – зануды, мямли и хвастуна, Ронни больше всех был похож на героя. Себя Гарри числил «скромным парнем себе на уме» и отчётливо осознавал, что герои из таких ребят выходят не ах. 

– Мистер Поттер! – а вот и любимый декан, опять с кислой мордой. – Не стойте столбом, займите своё место и попытайтесь не опозориться!

Поттер завёл глаза. Вот что за человек? Правой Руке нужно воздвигнуть памятник – Гарри каждые выходные носил бы цветы к его подножию. 

Отношения со Снейпом не улучшались, и Поттер оставил безуспешные попытки наладить их. Вернон Дурсль учил сыновей отличать перспективные дела от безнадёжных и никогда не уделять последним больше пяти минут в день.

Немного радовало, что мадам Помфри сдержала обещание и от души рявкнула на Снейпа. Тот, ясное дело, не образумился, просто сам факт заступничества грел душу. 

Плохих оценок не убавилось, но Гарри не парился – оказывается, экзамены по всем предметам принимала комиссия из Министерства. Поттер цинично решил, что меньше «Выше ожидаемого» герою магической Британии не поставят, и с чистой совестью перестал выворачиваться наизнанку перед преподавателями. Теория давалась ему легко, и Гарри немного сбавил темп. 

Появившееся свободное время Гарри посвящал заброшенной было «Физиологии человека» и прогулкам по Хогвартсу. Гарри бродил по залам и коридорам до самого отбоя, надолго застывая перед мозаиками и витражами, статуями и портретами – огромный замок завораживал его. 

Портреты, кстати, у магов были живыми и даже могли разговаривать. Правда, при этом они очень смущались и называли собеседника господином, а то и повелителем. Гарри старался не тревожить застенчивых обитателей портретов без крайней нужды, его слегка коробила откровенная паника в нарисованных глазах. Привидения, как им и положено, всё время где-то прятались, а знаменитого полтергейста Пивза Гарри видел всего пару раз, и то издали. 

– Где ты ходишь? – сердитым шёпотом спросила Гермиона, а Рональд деловито распорядился: – Ты самый мелкий, стань вот здесь, чтобы тебя хоть чуть-чуть было видно. 

– Добрый вечер, – прохладно сказал им Гарри и ободряюще улыбнулся Невиллу. Тот явно нервничал, переминался с ноги на ногу, поминутно одергивал мантию и поправлял галстук.

Поттер нахально встал чуть впереди троицы, заправил за ухо упрямую прядь и принялся любоваться потолком Большого зала – это ему никогда не надоедало. Есть хотелось всё сильнее, значит, он потратил на Пьюси достаточно много сил. Интересно, можно как-то регулировать интенсивность магического воздействия? На занятиях они только махали палочками и произносили затверженные слова на латыни, которую ехидный Малфой называл «кухонной» – никто из преподавателей не заострял внимания на сознательном усилии при сотворении чар и заклятий. 

Лишь Макгонагалл говорила: «Представьте результат. Только развитое воображение делает из мага хорошего трансфигуратора». На своё воображение Гарри никогда не жаловался, но трансфигурация ему не давалась совершенно. Значит, дело не только и не столько в воображении. А в чём?

Кроме того, в гостиной тот же Малфой спокойно обходился без латыни и без палочки – зажигал Люмос и призывал книги, хотя чары призыва они ещё не проходили. А ещё щекотал Миллисенту, когда та чересчур увлекалась вязанием, а не им, несравненным Хорьком. Вязала, кстати, Милли руками – крохотным крючком вывязывала безумно сложные и неимоверно красивые кружева. Правда, Гарри не был уверен, что тут обходилось без магии, а спросить побаивался.

У Поттера было подозрение, что все чистокровные скрывают большую часть своих способностей, а палочками пользуются только в серьёзных случаях – в работе или в драке. Недаром он так и не смог с достоверностью вычислить ни одного тёмного мага. 

– Это и есть знаменитый Мальчик, Который Выжил? – раздался за спиной уверенный женский голос. Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности и, не торопясь, обернулся. – Маловат он для героя. 

На него насмешливо, поверх очков, смотрела средних лет дама, не столько красивая, сколько яркая. Тётя – нет! – мама называла таких женщин «эпатажными» и неодобрительно поджимала губы. Безжалостно завитые белокурые волосы, кроваво-красная помада на губах, покрытые фиолетовым лаком ногти, невообразимо вызывающая мантия и очки в стразах – похоже, дама была не дамой, а, как выражался Вернон, дамочкой.

– Добрый вечер, мэм! – Гарри робко улыбнулся и по-малфоевски захлопал ресницами. 

Дамочка хмыкнула и поманила пальцем какого-то тощего и невзрачного субъекта, нагруженного штативом и огромным ящиком:  
– Ну что, все готовы? Фредерик, возьми в кадр всю компанию, а потом сделаем несколько крупных планов. 

Тощий Фредерик проворно распаковал ящик, водрузил на штатив допотопного вида фотоаппарат и принялся возиться со стеклянными пластинами. Гарри с интересом наблюдал за вознёй и гадал, получаются ли движущимися негативы, или потом накладывают чары на готовую фотографию. 

– Мисс Скитер, – к дамочке подошёл директор, и Гарри едва не расхохотался в голос, до того они были похожи: яркие мантии, вычурные очки и куча побрякушек. У Скитер не было бороды, увешанной колокольчиками и бусинами, а Дамблдор не носил высоченные каблуки, но эти различия в глаза особо не бросались. – Прошу вас помнить, что дети ещё не ужинали. Не затягивайте, пожалуйста, с мероприятием. 

– О, – нехорошо оживилась дамочка, – вы пригласили на интервью голодных детей? Как мило. Дети, вас обещали оставить без ужина, если вы правдиво ответите на мои вопросы?

– Мисс Скитер! – всплеснул руками опешивший Дамблдор, а покрасневшая Гермиона громко возмутилась и обозвала журналистку «писакой».

«Хорошее начало», – с досадой подумал Гарри и осторожно скосил глаза в сторону слизеринского стола. Ближайший край стола занимали семикурсники, и, похоже, они были в бешенстве – на их лицах блуждали рассеянно-безразличные улыбки. Поттер поёжился. Если он провалит это интервью, возвращение в подземелье будет самоубийством. Придётся постараться прекратить фарс. Итак, что он знает о жёлтой прессе?

– Я прошу прощения, мисс Скитер, – Гарри подошёл к дамочке, мысленно морщась от тяжёлого восточного аромата её духов, и тихо рассмеялся, – если вы напишете, что героя магической Британии морят голодом, меня завалят посылками с едой. Смилуйтесь!

– Вот как, – хмыкнула журналистка. – Что ж, вы правы, мистер Поттер.

– Зовите меня Гарри, прошу вас, – Гарри прижал ладошку к сердцу и опять трепыхнул ресницами, мысленно благодаря Хорька за все его ужимки. – Вы такая красивая!

– Льстец! Это хорошо, – удовлетворённо сказала Скитер и вынула из сумочки блестящее зелёное перо, которое немедленно вырвалось из её рук и затанцевало в воздухе. 

– Я попытался, – пожал плечами Гарри и лукаво улыбнулся. – Давайте всё же начнём, мне и вправду хотелось бы поужинать вовремя. 

– Итак, Гарри, вы воспитывались у маглов, – вкрадчиво сказала Скитер. – Что вы о них думаете?

– О моих воспитателях или обо всех маглах разом? – уточнил Гарри. 

– Для начала о воспитателях. Вас били? 

Гарри вспомнил Пьюси и фыркнул:  
– Нет. Но мы не слишком друг друга понимали.

– Вот поэтому, – встрял Дамблдор, – мы должны воспитывать в юных магах терпимость к чужому мировоззрению.

Рита Скитер недовольно поморщилась, а Гарри безмятежно улыбнулся:  
– Вы правы, господин директор. 

Дальше вопросы сыпались с пулемётной скоростью, иногда самые неожиданные и дикие. Например, Гарри было предложено оценить творчество некой Селестины Уорлок. Такой дамы он не знал, в чём с чистой совестью признался. 

Где-то после третьего-четвёртого вопроса Поттер понял, что разговаривать со Скитер он не в состоянии. Она его не слышала и слушать не хотела. Очень похоже, что интервью уже написано, а Скитер явилась сюда за колдографиями.

Значит, можно над ответами не особо задумываться, а постараться хорошо выглядеть. Гарри был уверен, что и в магической Британии большинство людей предпочитает разглядывать картинки, а не читать текст. Поэтому Поттер вспомнил модную сьёмку и «включил принца».

За мантию Гарри был спокоен. Он выбрал одну из самых красивых парадных мантий от мадам Малкин – чёрное сукно было щедро расшито красивой серебряной вышивкой и крохотными хрустальными бусинками, так что Гарри сверкал и переливался не хуже самой Скитер. Причёска получилась не столь безупречной, Поттер только и сумел, что стянуть резинкой самые упрямые кудри. Отросшая чёлка то и дело падала на глаза, и Гарри поминутно заправлял её за ухо.

Интервью ожидаемо превратилось в цирк. Дамблдор время от времени разражался пространными поучениями, тарахтела Гермиона, вытягивая руку и подпрыгивая от нетерпения, точь-в-точь, как на уроках, рыжий Рон размахивал руками и напропалую хвастался победой над кое-кем, потому что упоминать о тролле ему запретили накануне, мямлил и краснел Невилл.

Гарри перестал говорить и только улыбался – весело и печально, ослепительно и робко, лукаво и смущённо. У него даже щёки заболели под конец. 

Наконец Рита властным жестом прекратила бедлам и опять обратилась к Поттеру:  
– Наши читатели до сих пор недоумевают, как получилось, что наш якобы герой был распределён в Слизерин. Ведь это цитадель сторонников Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, последний оплот мрачных средневековых нравов магической Британии. Что это значит, мистер Поттер?

Гарри надменно выпрямился, вскинул голову и звонко произнёс:  
– Это значит, что цитадель тёмных сил пала! И рухнул их последний оплот! Ура! 

Большой зал на пару секунд погрузился в потрясённое молчание, но, как Гарри и надеялся, импульсивные гриффиндурки не подвели. Они ликующе заорали и захлопали в ладоши, а за ними и весь Большой зал взорвался аплодисментами и радостными криками.

Гарри победно усмехнулся, торжествующе вскинул кулак и тоскливо подумал, что теперь отпускать от себя домовика нельзя ни на секунду.

____________________________  
*Генрих IV Болингброк (1366-1413 г.г.) – король Англии с 1399 г, основатель Ланкастерской династии (младшая ветвь Плантагенетов).

** В битве при Стоук-Филд (1487 г.) Генрих VII Тюдор разбил армию йоркистов, это была последняя битва в «Войне Алой и Белой розы» – между Ланкастерами и Йорками.


	27. Глава 26

– Мы в меньшинстве, – меланхолично сказал шестикурсник Ричард Ванити, оглядывая радостно вопящих студентов. – Слышал, Монтегю? Им на наш нейтралитет класть с прибором. Никому не интересно, кто тут нейтрал, а кто – Пожиратель. Цитадель тёмных магов, и привет – всех к ногтю.

Монтегю скривился и мрачно посмотрел на Поттера, красующегося перед колдографом:  
– Получается, сделал нас вчистую, сопля гриффиндорская. Не иначе, господин Верховный Чародей подсказал, что и как. Вот и думай, Малфой, за кого ты заступаешься.

Драко рассмеялся бы, не будь ему так плохо. Даже неуёмный Блэк в его голове не орал и бесновался как обычно, а уныло бубнил о «непрухе» и вяло подбивал Малфоя на убийство Пьюси, похищение Поттера и эмиграцию куда-нибудь в Индию, «на родину, мать их, павлинов».

– Я-то думаю, за кого заступаюсь, – буркнул Драко и тут же оживился: – Или ты всё-таки хочешь извиниться?

Монтегю скрипнул зубами и молча показал Малфою средний палец. Нотт поморщился – грифферы орали так, что закладывало уши – и, лёгким пинком подвинув Гойла, сел рядом с Малфоем.

– Ты как, в состоянии? – озабоченно спросил он. – А то давай, перенесём веселье.

– С чего бы? – надменно изрёк Малфой.

Нотт ухмыльнулся, хотел было ляпнуть о разбитом сердце и несчастной любви, но взглянул на хмурого Хорька и передумал:  
– Я твой секундант и обязан удостовериться, что с тобой всё в порядке.

– Со мной всё в порядке. В полном, – проворчал Малфой и опять уставился на Поттера и его долбанутых дружков, радостно скалящихся в колдокамеру.

– Когда они уже закончат? – тоскливо вздохнул Причард. – Жрать охота.

– Да уж закончили. К столам чешут, – Деррек подпёр голову рукой и огорчённо цокнул: – Обломись, ребята, это ещё не всё. Будет речь.

И точно. Дамблдор величественно снялся со своего кресла, прошествовал к кафедре, плавно раскинул руки, призывая студентов к тишине, и понёс обычную чушь про славные традиции Хогвартса. Наконец, он завершил спич своей коронной абракадаброй, что-то вроде: «Осень, горшок, процент, загадка», и на столах появилась еда.

– Ну вот, с героями определились – Золотой мальчик, Позолоченный мальчик, Ржавый мальчик и Шумоголовая девочка, – Нотт шутливо ткнул Гойла в бок. – Пади ниц, пожирательское отродье!

– Падай рядом, – посоветовал Гойл и потянулся к блюду с запечённым мясом.

Малфой криво ухмыльнулся, а сидевший напротив Крэбб поинтересовался:  
– Почему Ржавый-то?

– По масти, – охотно отозвался Нотт, – и по сути. Какой-то он порченый весь, хуже братца своего Перси. Про девочку объяснять?

Слизеринцы посмотрели на Грейнджер – она деловито раскладывала учебники на сервированном к ужину столе, пронзительным голосом выговаривала что-то шестому Уизли и раздражённо встряхивала не убранной в причёску гривой. Паркинсон фыркнула, Гринграсс и Булстроуд тихо вздохнули.

– Нет, – насмотревшись, сказал Крэбб. – С девочкой понятно всё.

Поттер подошёл к столу Слизерина, всё ещё улыбаясь «колдографической» улыбкой. Малфой махнул рукой, указывая на свободное место рядом с собой. Студенты замолчали и принялись за еду.

Поттер негромко пожелал приятного аппетита и быстро взглянул на Малфоя. Тот изображал pater`а на допросе в аврорате – оскорблённая невинность в ожидании неизбежной справедливости. Золотой мальчик заметно сник, завздыхал и виновато заёрзал, но рот открывать остерёгся.

Нотт не удержался – специально для Поттера состроил свирепую рожу и выразительно чиркнул ногтем большого пальца по горлу. Герой явственно вздрогнул, а затем непримиримо засверкал зелёными глазищами и упрямо выпятил подбородок. Малфой, не меняя выражения лица, от души лягнул Теодора по ноге. По левой, слава Основателям, по здоровой.

Тео тихо заржал – с этими двумя всё было ясно. Пожалуй, в ближайшее время грохнуть Поттера ни у кого не получится. К герою придётся присмотреться повнимательнее, раз уж он идёт довеском к младшему Малфою. А там будет видно.

С дальнего края стола пошёл какой-то шепоток и наконец докатился до первокурсников, сидящих у дверей в Большой зал. Оказывается, седьмой курс велел живо заканчивать с ужином и быстро отправляться в гостиную факультета. Нотт хмыкнул, скомандовал своим упаковать десерт и поманил Флинта:  
– Что за спешка?

– Поттера идём убивать, ясное дело, – хохотнул Флинт. – Даже жалко, такой хорошенький.

– В разговоры не лезем, но слушаем внимательно, – распорядился Нотт. – Сидим ровно до тех пор, пока не вскинется Малфой. Задача – аккуратно прикрыть союзничка. Никого не калечить. Боул, слышал?

Здоровяк Люциан спокойно кивнул, цапнул со стола тарелку с пирогом и запихнул в безразмерную сумку Трикси Деррек. Трикс одобрительно похлопала его по плечу и сгрузила туда же две плетёнки с пирожными – отделение Ковена в Хогвартсе было готово к бою.

В гостиную возвращались плотным строем и почти бегом, не отвлекаясь на вразумление мигом оборзевших гриффов. Впрочем, на издевательские шепотки и хихиканье змеи и раньше не особо реагировали.

Едва Поттер переступил порог гостиной, как тут же был вздёрнут за шиворот одним из семикурсников и перенесён в святая святых слизеринской гостиной – уютный эркер с огромным фальшивым окном, который традиционно занимали седьмой и шестой курсы. На этой части гостиной обычно стояли не только заглушающие, но и отводящие внимание чары, так что старшекурсники почти никогда не смешивались с малышнёй.

– Ну, Поттер, – усмехнувшись, сказал префект седьмого курса Альфред Бёрк, нагловатый красавчик и записной волокита, – а теперь растолкуй побеждённым, что именно им писать домой.

Поттер, растерянно тараща глаза, неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, покусал нижнюю губу и тихо проговорил:  
– Я не знаю. А что вы обычно пишете?

– Обычно мы пишем, что бородатый хрен ведёт себя прилично, держится в рамках договорённостей и никаких неприятностей детям своих политических оппонентов не устраивает. И тут, на тебе – новая войнушка! Колись, герой, что твой покровитель затеял?

– Он не мой покровитель – это раз! – Поттер чуть успокоился и упрямо наклонил голову. – Понятия не имею, что он затеял – два! Про победу я сам сказал, чтобы отвертеться от этой дамочки – три! И впредь воевать ни с кем не собираюсь. Я колдомедиком буду, как Сметвик.

Старшекурсники переглянулись, а та самая подружка Виникус-средней, Эмили Оверклифф вкрадчиво спросила:  
– Ну как же не покровитель? Разве ты не его воспитанник?

– Меня воспитывали мамины родственники, они маглы.

– Тебя спрятали у маглов, это понятно, – терпеливо сказала Оверклифф, – но воспитывал-то тебя Дамблдор?

– Нет, – Поттер вздохнул. – Я его в первый раз в жизни увидел уже здесь, в Хогвартсе. Я даже не знал, что волшебник, пока письмо не пришло.

– Что мы возимся? – громыхнул Дэниел Хигги, угрюмый громила, любимчик Флитвика. Он грузно поднялся с диванчика, шагнул к Гарри, взял его за подбородок и пристально всмотрелся в глаза. – Легилименс!

Все замерли, и только со стороны Ковена послышалась тихая, но прочувствованная ругань – это Флинт придержал рвущегося на выручку Малфоя, спеленав того Инкарцеро.

Хигги недоумённо посмотрел на свою палочку и повторил:  
– Легилименс! Да что за гадство? Снимай амулет, умник, а то сейчас голяком тут будешь стоять.

Гарри дёрнулся и попытался отстраниться:  
– У меня нет амулетов. Отпусти, пожалуйста.

– Отпусти мальчика, – Пьюси подошёл и положил руки Гарри на плечи. – У него нет амулетов, и на него не действует легилименция. Его даже я не читаю – абсолютный врождённый блок.

– Пьюси, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – поинтересовался Бёрк. – Поттер – полукровка.

– Значит, не полукровка, – пожал плечами Эдриан. – И я себя никогда не чувствовал лучше. Вот, например, тебя я слышу даже через твой дурацкий кулон. Тот, что с птичкой. Потребуй деньги назад, кстати – редкостная халтура.

Слизеринцы, растерянно переглядываясь, загомонили.

– Ты хочешь сказать, – прищурился Бёрк, – что это подменыш? А где тогда Поттер?

– Он может быть и бастардом, – Пьюси говорил тихо и спокойно и был очень не похож на себя прежнего.

– А толку? Всё равно из рода выгнали, – Эмили Оверклифф задумчиво посмотрела куда-то в потолок. – Дамблдор знает о твоём блоке?

Гарри кивнул.

– Очень интересно, это надо обдумать. И домой написать обязательно, пусть тоже думают. Говоришь, ты не в курсе планов Дамблдора?

Гарри мотнул головой:  
– Нет. Я не хочу быть героем. Я специально сказал, что вас победили. Чтобы никто не лез. Ни ко мне, ни к вам.

– Мечтай! – засмеялся Бёрк. – Хорошо, мы тебя услышали, свободен. А теперь пошли смотреть на первого за несколько столетий Малфоя, не сумевшего отовраться от дуэли. Бедный Люциус обзавёлся порченым отпрыском.

– Бёрк, – звонкий голос Малфоя легко перекрыл шум разговоров в гостиной, – с тобой я драться не буду. Тебя я просто отравлю когда-нибудь, без всяких затей.

– И ты мечтай, – снисходительно усмехнулся Бёрк. – Это был комплимент вообще-то.

– Я польщён, – злобно ощерясь, процедил Малфой.

Гарри покачал головой. Хорёк, как он есть, без прикрас – если не сможет покусать, то потом втихую нагадит.

Пьюси непонятно улыбнулся, взял Поттера за руку, подвёл его к Драко и прошептал:   
– Малфой, вокруг него всю жизнь будет крутиться огромное количество самых разных людей. Приготовься ревновать круглосуточно – мой тебе совет.

Драко сузил глаза, смерил Эдриана очень нехорошим взглядом и схватил недоумевающего Гарри за другую руку:  
– Пошли, Поттер! Ни на минуту нельзя оставить, обязательно куда-нибудь встрянешь, гер-р-рой!

***

Этот мальчишка всё-таки был героем. Наверное, сама фамилия Поттер наделяла своего носителя смесью наглости и глупости в самом неудачном их сочетании. Пусть этот ребёнок стал Поттером поневоле, несчастливая фамилия искалечила и его.

Снейп с тоской наблюдал за дурным весельем студентов, предчувствуя новый виток межфакультетской вражды. Золотой мальчик вместо ожидаемой речи о равенстве домов Хогвартса, на которой настаивал Дамблдор, официально объявил себя укротителем тёмных магов. 

Судя по ликующему Гриффиндору, герой был прощён. Мало того, по физиономиям раскрасневшегося Уизли и бледного Лонгботтома без всякой легилименции было понятно, что они искренне раскаиваются – недооценили храбреца, добровольно полезшего в самое логово выкормышей Лорда. 

Северус от души костерил сумасброда не-Поттера. «Выпендрился? – орал он мысленно, судорожно стискивая ручку чайной чашки. – Покрасовался? Что теперь дальше будешь делать, Золотой мальчик?» Сегодня же вечером придётся вести долгую и неприятную беседу со своими подопечными. Снейп всерьёз опасался, что оскорблённые слизеринцы подвергнут малолетнего идиота такой травле, какой ещё не знал Хогвартс.

А ещё ему хотелось опрокинуть супницу на голову торжествующей Макгонагалл. Ведь не девица уже, а мозгов как не было, так и нет. Получается, идиот, прилюдно впутавшийся в свару с собственным факультетом, для неё дороже тихого, вдумчивого и старательного мальчика.

Успокоить студентов прямо сейчас мог только Дамблдор. Тот старался изо всех сил – нёс лютую банальщину о пресловутой дружбе всех со всеми, но говорил негромко, проникновенно, заставляя прислушиваться к себе, и плавно водил руками, завораживая взбудораженных детей. Вопли немного стихли, а потом и вовсе прекратились – домовики подали ужин.

Расклад, в принципе, был предсказуем – Гриффиндор против Слизерина. Хаффлпафф больше тяготел к Гриффиндору, туда попадало множество маглорождённых и полукровок. В Рэйвенкло выходцев из старых семей было больше, но умненькие дети старались держать нейтралитет. Идеи Тёмного лорда были непопулярны среди интеллигенции магического мира, большая часть семей поддерживала своих родичей-слизеринцев исключительно в силу родственного долга.

Дамблдор уселся на своё место и несколько нервно потёр руки:  
– Северус, что происходит?

– Обретение Хогвартсом своего героя, – Снейп наконец нашёл повод сцедить излишек яда. – Несколько запоздалое, но очень эффектное, согласитесь. Насколько я понимаю, этот бедлам должен был происходить на распределении, разве нет?

– Змей, – усмешка Дамблдора тоже была слегка нервной. – По части зрелищности своих выступлений этот мальчик уже превзошёл Тома и Геллерта вместе взятых. Меня это беспокоит.

– Ну, Альбус, не ревнуйте, – мурлыкнул Снейп. – Здоровая конкуренция – это прекрасно. Да, Поттер немного симпатичней, но зато у вас фора в целое столетие.

Флитвик и Спраут захихикали, а Макгонагал возмущённо фыркнула.

– Ох, Северус, – Дамблдор вздохнул и, игнорируя горячие блюда, подтащил к себе тарелочку с орешками в меду, приторно-сладкими даже на вид. – Всё шутишь.

«И дошутишься», – понятливо додумал Снейп. Он встряхнул салфетку, аккуратно заправил её за воротник и постарался успокоить директора: – По-моему, вы преувеличиваете. Мальчишке просто ударило в голову всеобщее внимание. Тем более, до сегодняшнего дня никто его особо не выделял. Перебесится и уймётся, вот увидите.

– Дай-то Мерлин, – по-стариковски вздохнул Дамблдор. Он повертел в руке серебряную вилку и предложил: – Может быть, перейдём в мой кабинет, коллеги? Я совершенно точно нуждаюсь в глоточке шерри, а вы?

Снейп не отказался бы и от бутылки виски, но впереди его ждал разговор со слизеринцами:  
– Ненадолго, Альбус, и пить я не буду. У меня сегодня собрание факультета.

– Ну, тебе, конечно, привычнее пить в одиночку, – усмехнулась Макгонагалл.

Снейп вопросительно вздёрнул бровь.

– Минерва, успокойся, – пробурчал Флитвик. – Послушать тебя, так полстакана огневиски раз в месяц – это глубокий запой. Избавь нас от нотаций на сегодняшний вечер, мы и без того достаточно их выслушиваем.

Трелони кокетливо оправила связку бус и протарахтела:  
– Ваш шерри великолепен, господин директор, просто божественен. Я с удовольствием составлю вам компанию. Квиринус, вы с нами?

Снейп закатил глаза к потолку – Квиррелл, воняющее чесноком ничтожество, задёргался, силясь промолвить очередную глупость. Кажется, соглашался, хотя кто его разберёт. Может быть, и отказывался.

Страсть Альбуса подбирать сирых и убогих бесила Снейпа. Боевой маг-заика, подумаешь. Да что в Хогвартс, надо было это чучело сразу Нотту в Ковен рекомендовать. Северус боялся признаться сам себе: бесила его вовсе не эта инвалидная команда, а то, что он сам прекрасно в неё вписывался. Ещё год-другой здесь, и его будет не отличить от того же Квиррелла – бедный, одинокий и почти сумасшедший. Нет, решено – он оставит должность школьного зельевара, как только получит ответ из Гильдии.

– Север, – Помона Спраут тронула Снейпа за рукав, – что-то твои очень тихо сидят. Вдруг, удумали чего? Я в зале останусь, посмотрю. Потом с тобой по стаканчику примем, да нормального виски, а не этой сладкой пакости. Чем только люди кишки не полощут, и ведь не слипается ни хрена.

Она сокрушенно помотала головой и принялась намазывать паштет на булочку.

– Спасибо, мадам Спраут, – Северус был тронут. С одной стороны, змейки действительно как-то подозрительно притихли. С другой стороны, Альбус не зря затеял эту вечеринку, наверняка будет строить планы на героя и раздавать задания – не хотелось бы оставлять без присмотра эту кухню.

Как Снейп не уговаривал себя, что ему нет никакого дела до лже-Поттера, внутри что-то противно зудело и дёргало. В конце концов, несчастному ребёнку всего одиннадцать лет, а он уже был центром какой-то грандиозной интриги. У Северуса было вполне несчастное детство, но он знал своих родителей, и на его личную свободу никто не посягал.

Вообще его отношение к Поттеру-не-Поттеру было очень странным и временами отчётливо отдавало шизофренией. Иногда Снейп ненавидел Гарри, особенно, когда того несло навстречу неприятностям, а иногда ловил себя на горячем сочувствии к стойкому и упорному мальчику.

Защитить тёмного героя Снейп не мог – у него не было возможности противостоять половине магического мира. Но, кажется, он знал, кто сможет.

Как только отзовётся глава Гильдии, Снейп непременно напишет старшему Нотту, расскажет тому обо всех своих догадках и попросит оказать ребёнку покровительство. В Ковене полно детей, ещё один не помешает. Дамблдору же Нотт не по зубам, в отличие от него, Северуса, нищего и неустроенного.

К тому же, насколько Снейп помнил, в своё время Нотт крутился вокруг покойного Ричарда Пьюси, уговаривая того вступить в Ковен – воякам не хватало хорошего менталиста. Лже-Поттер будет ничуть не хуже Пьюси, в этом Северус почему-то был уверен.

Конечно, Дамблдора это не остановит – у героя есть официальный дублёр, Лонгботтом. Но хотя бы этого безвестного сироту Снейп постарается вытащить. Большего ему не сделать.

Непонятно почему, но в свой кабинет Дамблдор предпочёл идти пешком, а не камином. Путешествие через ползамка немного успокоило Снейпа, и он даже пригубил немного шерри. Действительно, сладкая пакость. Правда, аромат у неё дивный – очень сложный, преимущественно фруктовый.

Альбус любезничал с Макгонагалл и Трелони, Хуч жаловалась Флитвику на состояние школьной квиддичной экипировки, Вектор и Синистра от души сплетничали о чьей-то помолвке. А вот Квиррелл от вечеринки всё-таки отказался, по дороге в директорский кабинет он сбивчиво попрощался и неверной походкой удалился в сторону своих покоев.

– Скажите, Альбус, – спросил Снейп, дождавшись, пока Макгонагалл помечтает о скорейшем перевоспитании Поттера, – а наш дорогой профессор Квиррелл никогда не намекал, что ему надо в Мунго на месяцок-другой?

– Да, – поддержал Северуса Флитвик, – выглядит он просто плачевно. Я спрашивал, но Квиринус мне ничего не сказал. Молодёжь любит храбриться не по делу, вам надо бы поговорить с юношей, Альбус. Запущенные болезни лечить намного сложнее.

– Меня Квиринус тоже не послушал, – удручённо развёл руками Дамблдор. – Мальчика можно понять, он волнуется. Всё-таки, первый год на такой ответственной должности и заменить его некем.

Снейп фыркнул и медовым голосом проговорил:  
– Смерть на уроке – дивный способ оправдать чужое доверие. И Бинсу, опять же, будет не скучно.

– Северус, – Снейпу достался знаменитый укоризненный взгляд поверх очков, – что ты такое говоришь? Мадам Помфри обязательно обратила бы моё внимание на явное нездоровье Квиринуса, ты же знаешь, насколько она щепетильна в этих вопросах. Я подозреваю любовный недуг, порой он точит тело вернее драконьей оспы. И эти попытки изменить внешность… Сердечная рана, не иначе.

– Которая лечится чесноком, – подчёркнуто серьёзно сказал Снейп, а пьяненькая Трелони прыснула и замахала на Северуса руками. – Серьёзная заявка на внимание объекта. Чую, бедолага влюбился в Хагрида.

Теперь смеялись все профессора, и только Макгонагалл стиснула ручки кресла и неприятным голосом поинтересовалась:  
– Чем тебе не угодил Хагрид?

– Я ревную, – буркнул Снейп с досадой. Ему почему-то не пришло в голову поговорить с мадам Помфри. После ссоры по поводу Поттера, он старался избегать медиведьмы и даже зелья посылал с кем-нибудь из старшекурсников.

Завтра Снейп поведёт Поттера в Больничное крыло и постарается помириться с Помфри. Вонючий заика беспокоил Северуса всё больше. Своему носу зельевар верил безоговорочно, а убойный аромат чеснока уже перестал скрывать сладковатый, прилипчивый душок падали. К тому же, появилось в ранее безобидном Квиррелле нечто необъяснимо гнусное, что заставляло избегать того любыми средствами.

Альбус, старый интриган, наверняка был в курсе событий и теперь, по своему обыкновению, выжидал.

«О, Салазар, почему молчит Гильдия? – Северус накрыл стакан со сладкой пакостью ладонью и молитвенно уставился в потолок. – Как же мне это всё надоело!»

Очередную нотацию дражайшей Минервы о терпимости и уважении к коллегам, Снейп привычно пропустил мимо ушей. Теперь он думал о том, как вызвать крестника на откровенный разговор. Правду сказать, Северус был немного смущён просочившимися в Хогвартс слухами о своей ссоре с Люцем. Он здорово сглупил, когда поругался с Малфоем в людном месте, похоже, Люциус не просил его о примирении именно по этой причине. Теперь беседа с Драко усложнится в разы.

Северус хмурился, прикидывая, как вернуть доверие крестника, когда дверь кабинета распахнулась, и ввалилась запыхавшаяся мадам Спраут:  
– Вы почему камин закрыли?! Север, там твои снялись и ушли, чуть не боевым порядком. И Гарри увели! Я пока сюда добежала…

Снейп вскочил:  
– Альбус, откройте камин в гостиную Слизерина!

– Мальчик мой…

– Живее, с вашего героя сейчас снимают шкуру!

– Но…

– Живо!!!

Снейп буквально нырнул в зелёное пламя и выкатился в гостиную уже с палочкой наизготовку. Там было пусто, и только несколько девочек занимались рукоделием за большим овальным столом в центре комнаты. Они испуганно посмотрели на декана, кто-то тихо ойкнул.

– Где Поттер? – спросил Северус как можно спокойнее.

– Добрый вечер, господин декан! – вразнобой ответили девочки. Снейп нетерпеливо кивнул, и самая старшая студентка, Эмма Сноуоул, сказала: – Все мальчики в фехтовальном зале, профессор Снейп. У них там дуэль.

***

Малфой так и не отпустил руку Гарри. Драко притащил его в фехтовальный зал, усадил рядом с Боулом и молча погрозил кулаком оторопевшему Люциану. Кулак у Хорька был неубедительным – худые пальцы и острые костяшки, но Боул кивнул и демонстративно сложил руки на коленях:  
– Как скажете, Ваша светлость.

Гарри покраснел и смерил Малфоя возмущённым взглядом. Тому, естественно, было плевать на возмущение кого бы то ни было. Хорёк, что тут скажешь. Бесстыжая морда.

– Прости, Люциан, – тихо и виновато сказал Гарри. – Я его сегодня обидел и не успел попросить прощения.

– Бывает, – неторопливо произнёс Боул, – не бери в голову. А психует, потому что сейчас получит от Монтегю по полной у тебя на глазах. Я Грэхэму не завидую. Убиться мне Бомбардой, Хорёк его потом подтравит.

– При чём тут мои глаза? – прошипел Поттер. – Тут всяких глаз полно, вон сколько девочек пришло.

– Ну, он же хочет с тобой, – Боул издал какой-то непонятный смешок, – подружиться. И переживает, что не достоин героя.

– Хоть ты не издевайся, – простонал Гарри. – Уж ты-то точно знаешь, что я за герой. Люциан, пожалуйста.

– Не пыли, мелкий, всё утрясётся, – Боул вытащил из кармана мантии кусок пирога, разломил его пополам и протянул Гарри его долю. – Вот, займись делом.

Гарри благодарно кивнул и принялся жевать, пирог был очень кстати.

– А ещё кусочка нет? – Пьюси подошёл бесшумно, Гарри вздрогнул, а потом виновато развёл руками.

– Вот оглоед, – проворчал Боул. – Пьюси, ты пришёл из того же Большого зала, что и я. Не мог сам запастись? На, держи, горемыка.

– Спасибо, – Эдриан улыбнулся и сел прямо на пол у Гарри в ногах. – Флинт что-то говорил насчёт тренировки? Я забыл. Гарри, ты видел, как я летаю?

Боул закатил глаза:  
– Поттер, дай ему по шее. Тренировка завтра перед ужином, летун ты хренов. И заткнитесь, а? Началось, вроде.

Действительно, в центре зала уже очертили ровный овал размером с площадку для баскетбола, разделённый двумя поперечными чертами. Секунданты коротко переговорили о чём-то между собой и отошли за пределы дуэльного круга. Впечатление они производили несколько комичное. Нотт был высоким для своего возраста, но всё равно на две головы ниже семикурсника Бёрка. Однако именно Нотт вскинул руку, требуя внимания, и заговорил вроде бы негромко, но так, что его было слышно всем:  
– Сего дня имеет место быть дуэль равных, причина – оскорбление. Мистер Монтегю, вы настаиваете на сатисфакции? 

– Да.

– Мистер Малфой?

– Да.

– Дуэль проводится в помещении, посредством обмена светлыми заклятиями, без использования зелий и холодного оружия, до первого ранения или просьбы дуэлянта о прекращении дуэли. Проигравшим считается раненый или, соответственно, прекративший дуэль. Секунданты в дуэли не участвуют и права на повторную дуэль не имеют, – Нотт говорил слегка монотонно, видно было, что он повторяет эти слова не в первый и даже не в десятый раз. – Прошу вас, господа, на позицию. Щиты держать!

Над зрителями засияло что-то вроде огромных мыльных пузырей. Гарри залюбовался красивым зрелищем, такого он раньше не видел.

Поттер вопросительно посмотрел на Боула, и тот шёпотом пояснил:  
– «Долгие» щиты – ставятся амулетами или сильными «щитовиками». Это не Протего, тот полчаса не удержишь. А видимые они, потому что много силы вбухано. На такую девчачью дуэлишку можно и не ставить, просто рисуются. Ну, или тренируются. Над нами Крэбб держит, смотри. 

Гарри обернулся назад. Винсент стоял неестественно прямо и слегка водил палочкой в воздухе.

– Хуяссе! – к их группе протолкался возбуждённый Флинт, хлопнул Боула по плечу, плюхнулся на пол рядом с Пьюси и восхищённо уставился на Крэбба. – Во сопляк даёт! Полный осадный!

Гарри испуганно поджал ноги и постарался отодвинуться от Флинта. Пьюси тоже обернулся, ободряюще улыбнулся и отвесил Флинту лёгкий подзатыльник:  
– Не пугай ребёнка!

– Ага, – фыркнул Маркус, – ребятёнку вашему даже на Снейпа посрать. Прямо весь испугался, паразит! Бу!

Гарри дёрнулся и покраснел. Боул пнул сначала Флинта, потом Пьюси и легонько шлёпнул Гарри пониже спины:  
– Ну, хорош барышню на выданье изображать. Сиди смирно, перепуганный.

Малфой и Монтегю, уже без мантий, только в штанах и расстёгнутых у горла рубашках заняли места на противоположных концах большой оси овала. Гарри громко вздохнул, чувствуя себя виноватым во всех сегодняшних малфоевских неприятностях – от незаконченной сказки до дуэли. Извиняться придётся долго и проникновенно.

Тут до него наконец дошли слова Нотта о ранении, и Гарри затосковал окончательно – ему примерещился окровавленный Малфой, мечущийся в бреду. Беспомощного Хорька было жалко так, что едва слёзы на глаза не навернулись. Потом Поттер вспомнил про «барышню» и сердито заморгал. Не хватало ещё разреветься прямо здесь – вот уж герой, так герой!

По правилам, первый удар был за Малфоем, а дальше Гарри не успел отследить ни одно заклинание, до того быстро происходило дело. Если бы не комментарии Флинта и Боула, он бы вообще ничего не понял.

– Гля, гля, а Хорёк-то и вправду хорёк! Шустрый! Уклонился, ещё, щит! Щит слабенький, фу, – Маркус взъерошил себе волосы и ткнул Пьюси в бок. – О, пошёл, пошёл, щиты не ставит, только уклоняется. Давай, Монтегю! Мочи Хорька!

– Марк, Хорь же невербалкой ебашит! – Люциан тоже сполз со скамьи на пол, поближе к Флинту, и теперь дёргал того за рукав. – Смотри! Секо, раз, другой! Промазал, но Монти зассал, закрылся.

Вокруг тоже орали, свистели и подбадривали дуэлянтов, даже девочки. Гвалт стоял невообразимый, а Гарри, больно закусив губу и стиснув кулаки, наблюдал, как Драко легко и быстро скользит внутри овала.

– Чо, блядь, за детки пошли? Люк, ты видел? Экспульсо, мать его! Монти, мудак, какой Петрификус?! Он его блокирует! Плакали мои два сикля! – Флинт вцепился в свои многострадальные патлы и застонал.

– Может, и нет. Достал! Локомотором достал, щиты всё-таки никакие. Сейчас добьёт, – Боул потёр руки, обернулся и подмигнул Поттеру.

Гарри похолодел, глядя, как Драко неловко рушится на пол, не выпуская, впрочем, палочку, а обескураженный нелёгкой победой Монтегю осторожно подходит для финального удара.

– Ну же, Драко, давай! – неожиданно для себя крикнул он.

И Драко дал. Левой рукой он резко оттолкнулся от пола, перекатился, уходя от заклинания Монтегю, а правой быстро вычертил какой-то пасс и громко выкрикнул:  
– Серпенсортиа!

Огромная чёрная змея, даже на вид жутко ядовитая, возникла ниоткуда, шлепнулась между дуэлянтами и яростно зашипела:  
– С-с-с-смерть! С-с-смерть дерзс-с-снувшему меня потревож-ш-шить!

Монтегю заорал и отпрыгнул в сторону, а Гарри ахнул – змея подняла голову и застыла в атакующей стойке прямо перед лежащим Малфоем.

В зале воцарилась оглушительная тишина. Быстрее всех среагировал Нотт:  
– Фините Инкантатем! Блядь! Малфой, отменить можешь?

– Не-а.

– Уёбок. Не шевелись, сейчас я её попробую поджарить. Монтегю, и ты стой смирно.

Драко замер, а змея пристально за ним наблюдала и потихоньку раскачивалась, готовая броситься в любой момент. Нотт осторожно, по шажку подходил к Малфою. Гадюка заволновалась, приподнялась ещё на пару дюймов и разинула пасть.

Гарри выдохнул, мысленно попросил прощения у Сметвика, встал со скамьи и заговорил со змеёй:  
– Не трож-ш-шь его, пож-ш-шалуйс-с-ста!

Змея обернулась на его голос и заскользила к Поттеру:  
– Говорящ-щ-ий! Забери меня отс-с-сюда! С-с-прячь!

– С-с-сейча-с-с, полз-с-си с-сюда!

Флинт и Боул, открыв рот, ошарашенно посмотрели на Гарри, а потом выхватили палочки и почти одновременно бросили в змею по режущему заклятию. На открытом пространстве бедная гадюка была совершенно беспомощна – через секунду её не стало.

Гарри судорожно сглотнул и, стараясь не смотреть на окровавленные обрубки, жалобно спросил:  
– Зачем? Она бы никого не тронула…

Ответом ему было тяжкое молчание и тоскливый стон Малфоя:  
– Да что за день такой сегодня? Нотт, кто хоть выиграл?

– Отомри, Монтегю, всё уже. Малфой, заклинание, надеюсь, было светлым?

– Да, конечно. Малоизвестное просто.

– Завтра научишь, – Нотт воткнул палочку в чехол и устало выдохнул: – Теперь можете поцеловаться – ничья, придурки. А ты, Поттер…

Запертая дверь со страшным грохотом распахнулась, и в дуэльный зал ворвался Снейп. У него было такое выражение лица, что Гарри сразу понял, почему тот заработал кличку «Ужас подземелий».

– Что происходит? Что за дуэль? – рявкнул декан. Слизеринцы вздрогнули, многие потихоньку попятились за спину старшекурсников. – Поттер, вы целы?

– Да, профессор Снейп, – голос у Гарри слегка дрожал, но до слёз, слава Мерлину, было пока далеко.

– Мистер Бёрк, что случилось? – Снейп уставился на старшего префекта тяжёлым немигающим взглядом.

– Небольшая размолвка между мистером Монтегю и мистером Малфоем, профессор Снейп, – к чести Бёрка тот был спокоен и собран. – Инцидент исчерпан, недоразумение разрешено ко всеобщему удовольствию. Мистер Поттер цел и невредим, профессор, здесь нет самоубийц. Всё в порядке.

Снейп ещё раз смерил своих подопечных подозрительным взглядом и отрывисто произнёс:  
– Рекомендую разойтись по спальням, скоро отбой. Префектам подготовить на завтра списки отработок. Мистер Малфой, пройдите ко мне в кабинет немедленно, я жду.

Он стремительно вышел, а весь змеиный дом хором выдохнул и расслабился.

Гарри хотел было улизнуть под шумок, но был остановлен Бёрком:  
– Погоди-ка секундочку, Поттер.

Рядом с Гарри мигом очутились Малфой и Пьюси. Малфой нахмурился и задвинул Гарри себе за спину. Пьюси загадочно улыбался.

Бёрк тяжко вздохнул:   
– Парселтанг, Поттер? Ты говоришь со змеями? Нам не послышалось?

Гарри мотнул головой. В душе он клял себя на чём свет стоит – и змею не спас, и секрет открыл. А ведь Сметвик предупреждал, что знание змеиного языка – это полный… В общем, нехорошо это. Теперь на собственной шкуре предстоит проверить, насколько это нехорошо.

– Господа упиванцы, – медленно сказал Бёрк после пары минут напряжённого молчания. – Я даже как-то рад, что ваш господин не умер бездетным, и род Мраксов не пресёкся. К тому же, я прекрасно осознаю, что такое вассальная клятва и что грозит ослушникам. Но давайте сократим число конфликтов до минимума – сейчас не те времена, чтобы затевать свары внутри факультета. Идёт?

Пока Гарри силился понять, о чём, собственно, речь, к ним подошёл Нотт, властно отстранил Малфоя, ухватил Гарри за шкирку и подтолкнул в сторону Ургхарта:  
– Проводишь милорда в спальню. Малфой, бегом к декану. Годится, Бёрк. Обмен информацией взаимный, я надеюсь?

Бёрк устало потёр лоб и молча кивнул.


	28. Глава 27

– Ничего не трогай, пожалуйста, – привычно попросил Гарри, и Лонгботтом покорно кивнул. Невилл даже руки за спину спрятал, потом испуганно оглянулся на Снейпа, втянул голову в плечи и принялся аккуратно раскладывать отобранные в кладовой ингредиенты. Гарри не возражал – опытным путём было выяснено, что на этом этапе взрыва устроить нельзя.

Поттер внимательно посмотрел на доску, где чётким почерком Снейпа был записан рецепт заданного на сегодня зелья, и про себя прикинул последовательность действий при варке. Вроде бы должно получиться. Руку он немного набил, хотя по-прежнему многого не понимал.

– Вот, Гарри, я порезал мяту, – шёпотом сказал Невилл. – Я самую лучшую взял, видишь какие листья? И пахнет чудесно.

– Расскажи, – попросил Гарри, засекая время кипения. Лонгботтом робко улыбнулся и принялся посвящать приятеля в тонкости выращивания и заготовки правильной мяты.

Как только речь заходила о растениях, Невилл мигом успокаивался и даже на Снейпа почти не обращал внимания. Это Гарри тоже выяснил опытным путём, когда после очередного разноса от декана в сердцах бросил: «Ненавижу я эту чемерицу, чем бы она ни была!»

И мямля Невилл внезапно разразился страстной речью в защиту травы с дурацким названием. Правда, речь произносилась опасливым шёпотом, но Лонгботтом не заикался, договаривал предложения до конца и был очень убедителен – уже через пять минут Гарри свято уверовал в чудодейственные свойства чемерицы.

Так и приспособились – Гарри варил зелья, а Невилл заведовал ингредиентами растительного происхождения, ибо к прочим его подпускать было нельзя. Попутно Гарри беззастенчиво пользовался поистине энциклопедическими знаниями Лонгботтома в травоведении. Он перестал заглядывать в учебники по гербологии – хозяин доблестного Тревора знал намного больше и объяснял гораздо понятнее.

– Отлично, мистер Малфой, мистер Забини, – раздался звучный голос Снейпа, и Гарри бросил короткий взгляд на соседнюю парту. Само собой, два лучших ученика по зельям уже успели сделать первую закладку и теперь с умопомрачительной скоростью крошили, нарезали и толкли оставшиеся ингредиенты. Гермиона лихорадочно перемешивала свой отвар, и негодующе поглядывала на свою напарницу Лаванду Браун.

Гарри вздохнул. Он так и не смог убедить гриффиндорскую «пациентку», что соревноваться с этой парочкой в зельеварении бесполезно. Забини варил зелья интуитивно, абсолютно не сверяясь ни с каким рецептом, а Малфой с его почти фотографической памятью и необыкновенной ловкостью был идеальным ассистентом.

У них же с Лонгботтомом дела шли ни шатко ни валко. Цвет зелье поменяло, но густота раствора Снейпа нипочём не устроит. Кому другому это могло сойти с рук, а вот им с Невиллом светил очередной Тролль.

Гарри расстроился бы, но вчерашний день так измучил его, что на учёбу было попросту плевать. Интервью, допрос, дуэль, Пьюси, Малфой, змея эта несчастная…

Вчера вечером у Гарри уже не было сил бояться, когда Ургхарт ухватил его за плечо и повёл в спальню первого курса. Поттер был готов к подзатыльнику или ещё чему похуже в наказание за разговоры на змеином языке, но Теренс неожиданно бережно усадил его на кровать и без приглашения уселся рядом.

– Ты, герой, не злись на Теодора, – сказал он и досадливо поморщился. – Он не со зла, просто не подумал. Твой белобрысый приятель сейчас вломит ему от души, и я даже постараюсь не заступаться.

Гарри только глазами хлопал, он уже совершенно ничего не понимал.

– Не думаю, что в подземельях тебе что-то грозит, – продолжал Ургхарт, – но на всякий случай держись на виду у меня или у Боула. Вы ведь неплохо с ним ладите, да?

Гарри кивнул и хотел было спросить, в чём, собственно, дело. Но тут в спальню заскочили Малфой и Нотт, оба разозлённые донельзя, и тут же принялись шипеть друг на друга.

– Ты каким местом думал, идиот, когда нёс эту чушь? – зло прищурился Малфой.

– Я идиот? – психанул Нотт. – Так это я пользуюсь заклятиями, которые не могу отменить?

– При чём тут заклятия?

– А при том, что это была не стайка канареек, дебил, а гадюка! И Поттер тебе жизнь спас, хорёк ты ёбаный! А я, как секундант, облажался по полной!

Малфой задохнулся, наверное, впервые в жизни не находя слов. Потом он медленно выдохнул, прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь, и произнёс:  
– Я к Снейпу, он ждать не любит. Завтра поговорим. И, Гарри, спасибо тебе большое. А вы, уроды, не смейте его обижать – Винс и Грег проследят.

– Ты иди, куда шёл, – пробурчал Ургхарт, – красавец. Разберёмся. Тео, зови Боула и Флинта.

Малфой скверно выругался и выскочил из комнаты. Гарри насторожился: обычно Драко бранных слов не употреблял, видать, что-то его допекло. И вообще, что всё-таки происходит?

Тео выглянул в коридор и рявкнул:  
– Марк! Люк! Сюда, живо!

Через минуту Флинт и Боул уже стояли посреди спальни. Вслед за ними зашли Крэбб с Гойлом и выжидательно уставились на Ургхарта с Ноттом.

– Прости, Тео, но ты сглупил, – спокойно начал Ургхарт. – Ладно Бёрк, но нам-то жить нужно с оглядкой. Ты крупно подставил Поттера. И дело даже не в том, что он малфоевский… – тут Теренс замялся, скосил глаза на Гарри и странно ухмыльнулся: – каприз. Пойми, этот их герой не может быть даже змееустом. А ты его сразу в сыновья Лорда записал. Да парня просто порвут. Что он сможет поделать против толпы грязнокровок?

Нотт покраснел и уставился в пол:  
– Точно, порвут. Блядь. Прости, Поттер, сам не знаю, что нашло. Это всё Малфой со своей змеюкой, хорь паршивый. Может, обойдётся?

Гарри подавил беспокойство и принялся вспоминать, что именно сказал Бёрк. «Я рад, что ваш господин не умер бездетным, и род Мраксов не пресёкся». Род Мраксов? Кто это? Лорда звали Томас Риддл, уж об этом Гарри знал наверняка. Трудно учиться в змеином доме и не узнать имени самого знаменитого выпускника.

– Сомневаюсь, – скривился Теренс. – Это тебе не Маккошкиных хахалей считать, тут молчать никто не будет. Родителям напишут – раз, родственников у воронов и барсуков предупредят – два, а там и до Дамба дойдёт с его любимым факультетом. И потом, ты уверен, что никто из полукровок или нейтралов не стучит?

Нотт убито мотнул головой, и Гарри не выдержал:  
– Да что происходит? Какой сын Лорда, о чём вы?

Крэбб подошёл к Гарри и неловко потрепал его по плечу:  
– Дурацкая ситуация. Бёрк решил, что ты сын Тёмного лорда, а Нотт прилюдно это подтвердил. Тео, какой пикси тебя укусил? Поттер, не ходи без нас никуда, понял? Даже в туалет.

– Парни, я всё понимаю, – сказал Ургхарт, – но вы ещё сопли зелёные. Поттер, в подземельях за тобой будет присматривать Боул, наверху – Флинт или я. Не прячься от нас, говори, куда и с кем идёшь. И да – туалеты, коридоры и заброшенные классы – самые опасные места. Ты всегда должен быть на глазах у кого-то из нас. На домовика не надейся, не ты его хозяин, понял?

Оглушённый новостями Гарри слабо кивнул. Ситуация и впрямь была дурацкой и совершенно не укладывалась в голове. Он, конечно, подозревал, что с его происхождением не всё чисто. Но в сыновья Лорда никогда не метил, это точно.

– А у Него был сын? – на всякий случай спросил Гарри.

– Будь у Него сын, – невесело хохотнул Флинт, – то у наших папаш Метки были бы на обеих руках. И на жопе – для пущей верности.

– Не было у Него детей, – оборвал его Ургхарт. – Так, отбой, народ. Всё остальное завтра.

Гарри хотел перед сном ещё немного подумать, но заснул, как только очутился под одеялом.

За ночь Гарри отдохнуть не успел. Спать хотелось неимоверно, бедный Динки причитал минут двадцать, пока сумел поднять «мистера Гарри Поттера, сэра», причём слово «поднять» было единственно уместным в это гнусное утро. Гарри чувствовал себя не очень свежим зомби – у него ломило виски, звенело в ушах, тряслись руки и подкашивались ноги.

И как всякий насильно возвращённый к жизни, он сразу возненавидел эту самую жизнь во всех её проявлениях. Невыспавшийся Поттер грубо отослал прочь несчастного домовика, не слишком вежливо оборвал разговор с Малфоем, гневно фыркнул на Нотта и наотрез отказался идти на завтрак. Его бил озноб, и почти всё время, оставшееся до Зелий, Гарри проторчал в душе под горячей водой, пытаясь хоть немного согреться и прийти в себя.

На его счастье, Снейп был непривычно тихим и задумчивым, не орал на Уизли, не отчитывал Грейнджер и не измывался над беднягой Невиллом. Вон, Лонгботтом уже от мяты к птичьей гречихе перешёл, а Снейп ещё ни одного балла с Гриффиндора не снял за болтовню. Что, интересно, Малфой сотворил с э-э-э… с другом своего отца?

Поттер грустно вздохнул, глядя на своё неудавшееся варево. Как его исправить, неизвестно, и где напортачил, тоже непонятно. Будь у них учитель, можно было бы задать пару вопросов. Но вместо учителя полоумный Снейп, и расспрашивать его себе дороже.

Нет, в другой день Гарри попытался бы, только ни головная боль, ни озноб, ни слабость никуда не делись. Думать об учёбе было тошно, а о вчерашних событиях – страшно. Опять захотелось спать, и Гарри душераздирающе зевнул.

– Мои занятия нагоняют на вас тоску, мистер Поттер? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Снейп. – Слишком скучны для доблестного героя?

– Нет, профессор, – Гарри, не удержавшись, зевнул ещё раз. – Ваши занятия крайне интересны, просто я, наверное, простудился.

Симптомы недомогания явно указывали на вирусную инфекцию, но Гарри уже очень давно не болел простудой и не мог припомнить в точности свои ощущения.

– Выпейте Бодроперцового зелья и продолжайте работу, – Снейп выхватил из кармана стандартный ученический фиал и поставил перед озадаченным Поттером.

Гарри замялся. Учитывая их со Снейпом отношения, в фиале могло быть что угодно. Да хоть Напиток живой смерти. Мол, получите вашего Золотого мальчика – живой и здоровый, ни одной неприятности больше не устроит, слово Мастера зелий.

– Пейте, Поттер! – рявкнул Снейп. Гарри помимо воли представил, как хрустальный гроб с его телом носят с урока на урок старшекурсники в парадных мантиях, и, морщась, выпил жидкость из фиала.

Ничего не произошло, и он облегчённо выдохнул. Рано обрадовался, через пару минут заслезились глаза, и Гарри оглушительно чихнул.

– Поттер, – Снейп закатил глаза, – воспользуйтесь носовым платком, будьте добры.

– Извините, пожалуйста, профессор, – гнусаво простонал Гарри и тут же чихнул ещё раз. И ещё раз. И ещё.

– Профессор Снейп, – с тревогой сказал Малфой. – У него же дым из ушей не идёт.

– О, значит, сейчас взорвётся, – мрачно проронил Нотт. – Ставь щиты, народ.

Рыжий Рон захихикал, Гермиона укоризненно погрозила ему пальцем, а Лонгботтом побледнел и опасливо отодвинулся.

«Невилл, трус несчастный, – хотел сказать ему Гарри, – это в Ковене такое чувство юмора, угомонись». Но вместо этого опять чихнул.

– Мистер Поттер, – Снейп заметно встревожился, – у вас всё в порядке?

Гарри пожал плечами и чихнул.

Снейп нервным жестом скрестил руки на груди, пару секунд подумал и велел идти в Больничное крыло.

– Мы его проводим! – заорал обрадованный Рон. Повод для прогулки имелся – Роново зелье даже отдалённо не напоминало не только заданный образец, но и зелье вообще.

– Пасть прикрой, Уизел. Я провожу, – отрезал Теодор. Малфой одарил его нечитаемым взглядом, а малость опешивший Снейп в сомнении поджал губы, пристально вгляделся в нахальные глаза младшего Нотта и медленно кивнул.

Гарри хотел было отказаться – вот ещё, появиться у мадам Помфри с Ноттом под ручку – но опять расчихался.

– Шевелись, Поттер, – Теодор проворно выволок Гарри из класса, забрал у него школьную сумку, подхватил под руку и споро потащил в сторону Больничного крыла. Шли молча, в смысле, Нотт помалкивал, а Гарри чихал и утирал бегущие сами собой слёзы. Слабость усиливалась, Поттер почти повис на своём провожатом.

Мадам Помфри встретила их у входа, подхватила Гарри Мобиликорпусом, уложила на ближайшую к двери кровать и принялась накладывать диагностирующие заклятия.

– О, Мерлин, ребёнок, где ты так потратился? – воскликнула она спустя пару минут. – Держал оборону против Ковена?

Гарри, подумав, мотнул головой, а Нотт озвучил его ответ:  
– Нет, мэм, Ковен не причастен к плачевному состоянию мистера Поттера. Ну, во всяком случае, к нынешнему. Это Снейп в него какое-то зелье влил.

– Бодроперцовое, – прогнусил Гарри. – Я, кажется, простыл.

Помфри всплеснула руками и принялась выплетать какие-то чары. Трудилась она не меньше десяти минут и, по всему видать, результат её не порадовал. Всё это время Нотт смирно стоял у двери, исхитрившись сделаться почти незаметным. Гарри даже не подозревал, что властный и шумный Теодор так умеет.

– Гарри, мне нужна помощь, – озабоченно сказала мадам Помфри. – Но ты не волнуйся, ничего страшного, просто я предпочитаю перестраховаться.

Она накинула на плечи свою неизменную шаль и быстрым шагом прошла в холл к камину. Нотта она, похоже, не заметила. Гарри хотел было поблагодарить Тео за помощь, но тот приложил палец к сомкнутым губам, чуть придержал дверь и принялся прислушиваться.

– Доброе утро, Альбус! – тихий, глуховатый голос мадам Помфри сейчас звучал необыкновенно властно. – Откройте, будьте так добры, камин Больничного крыла. У меня сложный пациент, нужна консультация.

– Доброе, Поппи, – в голосе директора слышалась улыбка. – Что-то случилось?

– Я уже сказала, что случилось, – отрезала Помфри. – А теперь жду, пока до вас дойдёт. Живее, Альбус, дорого каждое мгновение!

– Но, Поппи…

– Вашу мать, Альбус! Шевелитесь уже! – рыкнула мадам Помфри, и Поттер с Ноттом даже вздрогнули от неожиданности. Потом Тео расплылся в одобрительной ухмылке и привалился к косяку двери, устраиваясь поудобнее.

– В Мунго? – сухо осведомился Дамблдор.

Мадам Помфри ответила парой непечатных слов, Гарри залился румянцем, а Нотт беззвучно захохотал. Директор что-то укоризненно пробормотал, но его слова заглушил шум взметнувшегося пламени.

– Здравствуй, Ирма! – быстро проговорила Помфри. – Сметвик не занят? Разыщи его, пусть немедленно отправляется в Хогвартс. У нас проблема.

Она почти вбежала в палату и только тут сообразила, что Нотт всё ещё стоит под дверью.

– Благодарю вас, мистер Нотт, за помощь, – отрывисто проговорила она, отсылая шаль и призывая какие-то блестящие штуковины со стеклянного столика. – Можете идти. И передайте, пожалуйста, профессору Снейпу, что я хотела бы его видеть.

Нотт помялся, потом вздохнул и сказал:  
– Простите, мадам Помфри, но я не дойду до подземелий сам. Могу я до перемены подождать здесь кого-нибудь из своих? Меня обязательно хватятся и сообразят, где искать.

– Не дойдёте? Но почему? Гарри, лежи смирно! Я сама сниму мантию.

– Нога болит, мэм.

– Показывайте! Быстро, мистер Нотт, мне некогда!

– Сначала Поттер, я так понял, ему нужнее, – Нотт обаятельно улыбнулся. – Я просто посижу. Тихо-тихо.

– Хорошо, – поколебавшись, согласилась мадам Помфри. – С деканом разберётесь или нужно моё свидетельство?

– Всё в порядке, мэм, – Нотт аккуратно, стараясь не смахнуть рукавом мантии хрупкие штуковины, которыми сплошь был заставлен стеклянный столик на колёсиках, примостился на низенький табурет и вытянул вперёд правую ногу. – Не тревожьтесь.

Мадам Помфри торопливо кивнула и принялась расставлять блестящие штуки возле головы Гарри. Она ловко избавила Поттера от мантии и обуви, и Нотт едва не присвистнул. Сегодня герой обрядился в магловские шмотки – в тёплый свитер и синие штаны, даже на вид крепкие и удобные, с кучей карманов на толковых местах. Ничего себе придумка, надо только ткань зачаровать как следует, а клёпки заменить на серебряные.

Нотт вспомнил, как старшие хором страдали по магловскому жилету с карманами – «разгрузке» – и мечтали найти достаточно сообразительного портного, чтобы заказать магический аналог, и хихикнул. Знал бы директор, чем можно купить Ковен.

– Не волнуйся, Гарри, – ласково говорила мадам Помфри, водя палочкой. – Всё вылечим, всё поправим. Отоспишься, отъешься и опять будешь героем.

«Ой, мэм, не думаю, – хмыкнул Нотт про себя. – Как только Поттер собирается в герои, с ним обязательно что-то случается – то Шляпа, то тролль, то я. У Мерлина на этого парня, видать, другие планы».

Он прикрыл глаза и попытался отключиться от боли в ноге, но не вышло.. Вчера, пока бегал и психовал, было полегче. Ночью пришлось пить зелье Сна без сновидений, а теперь, в тишине и покое проклятая нога ныла и дёргала так, что хотелось оторвать её и выбросить крапам.

– Поппи, радость моя, – раздался раскатистый бас из холла, – только не говори, что ты не скучала.

Поттер обрадовался, будто ему тысячу галеонов подарили, и попытался приподняться на локте. Мадам Помфри погрозила пальцем и опять уложила раненого героя.

– Скучала, Иппи, – сказала она, – а как же.

Дверь распахнулась, и в палату ввалился Сметвик, как всегда, без целительской мантии и в распахнутой чуть не до пупка рубахе.

– Здорово, пацан! А что это ты тут разлёгся?

– Здравствуйте, мистер Сметвик, – засмеялся Поттер.

Нотт во все глаза разглядывал легендарного целителя. «Последний рыцарь этой несчастной страны», – вздыхал папаня, рассказывая, как Гиппократ Сметвик во время Второй магической лечил всех – и УПСов, и авроров, и неловко подставившихся нейтралов, и даже шантрапу из Лютного, не делая между ними никаких различий. Для него существовали только тяжелораненые и те, кто мог немного подождать. Именно Сметвик организовал знаменитые «тройки» целителей, которые аппарировали прямо на места стычек.

Мунго получил особый статус «убежища», на котором долго и безуспешно настаивал Главный целитель Шафик, только после того, как бешеный Сметвик дал по морде Скримджеру прямо в атриуме Министерства. Тот только утёрся – ответь он Сметвику, его прибили бы свои же.

– Опять тролль? – усмехнулся Сметвик и послал в Поттера целую связку каких-то незнакомых Тео заклинаний.

– Троллей навалом, – доложил сияющий герой, – особенно по Зельям и Трансфигурации.

– А теперь, колись, шкет, что ты тут творил, и почему на меня Поппи смотрит, как на Мордреда в исподнем, – Сметвик призвал стул и плюхнулся на него. – Ты думала, я не замечу осуждение в глазах любимой женщины, а, Поппи?

– Трепло слизеринское, – буркнула мадам Помфри. – Я с тобой потом поговорю, поганец.

Гарри покраснел и, отвернувшись, пробормотал:  
– Простудился, а потом зелье не пошло. Ничего я не творил.

– Хорош свистеть, шкет, уж магическое истощение я как-нибудь диагностирую. Ну, и плюс отравление зельем. Не меньше недели проваляешься, без шуток. Что колдовал?

Гарри насупился:  
– Это секрет. Не спрашивайте, мистер Сметвик, всё равно не скажу.

– Секрет? От меня? Пацан, мы так не договаривались.

– Ну-у-у, от вас, может быть и нет… А вот ему, – и Гарри ткнул рукой в сторону затаившегося Нотта, – знать необязательно.

Теодор белозубо улыбнулся и, мысленно вопя от боли, сел прямо:  
– Добрый день, целитель Сметвик!

– А ведь я просто прошёл мимо, Поппи, – потрясённо сказал Сметвик. – И, заметь, пацан отвёл мне глаза без всякого Конфундуса. Какая знакомая мор… физиономия! Мистер Нотт-младший, полагаю? Чем обязан?

– Зелья прогуливает, – сказала раздосадованная Помфри. На какой-то момент она тоже забыла о Нотте и теперь кляла себя за то, что её провёл первокурсник. – Сказал, нога болит.

– Какое несчастье! – покачал головой Сметвик, выписав палочкой сложный пасс. – Сейчас мы…

Сметвик не учёл главного – ни один член Ковена, даже самый сопливый, не будет сидеть спокойно, когда на него наставлена чужая палочка. Секунду назад высокий и худой пацан с нахальной скуластой рожей скалился и строил из себя дурачка, точь-в-точь как его мордредов папенька, а потом – раз! – и перекатом ушёл за ближайшую кровать.

– Твою ж! – ошарашенный Сметвик сам едва не упал со стула. – Пацан, ты чего?

Нотт не ответил. От резкого движения проклятая нога взорвалась невыносимой болью, и Теодор потерял сознание.

***  
– … ребёнок, мистер Дамблдор, как бы вы ни относились к его отцу. И я непременно напишу лорду Нотту, если вам это трудно сделать, – приглушённый голос мадам Помфри вырвал Тео из забытья. Он прислушался к ощущениям и похолодел от ужаса – ниже пояса ничего не чувствовалось.

– Тихо, шкет, – прошептал кто-то и погладил Теодора по голове, как маленького. – Я отключил тебя на время заживления, чтобы ты, попрыгун дракклов, лежал смирно.

Теодор на всякий случай выдал коронную папанину улыбку и только потом открыл глаза. Было темно, неподалёку тихо теплился ночник, а на соседней кровати, обняв подушку, дрых Поттер. Нотт повёл глазами – Сметвик примостился на стуле в головах его кровати и что-то увлечённо строчил на огрызке пергамента. Голоса доносились из кабинета медиведьмы, наложить заглушающие заклятия никто не потрудился.

– Мадам Помфри, – ласковая укоризна в голосе Дамблдора заставила Тео насторожиться и прислушаться, – мальчик пострадал по своей вине, не обратившись за помощью вовремя. И я вовсе не отказываюсь известить мистера Нотта о случившемся, просто предлагаю сделать это утром.

«Да что ты, – развеселился Теодор. – Сова уже трескает печенье дома, или фамилия Теренса не Ургхарт. А вот почему папаня ещё не примчался, это вопрос. Может, понял наконец, что я уже взрослый?»

Чрезмерная опека отца смущала Теодора, ему казалось, будто окружающие посмеиваются над ним, папенькиным сынком. Он люто завидовал приятелям, у которых были младшие братья и сёстры, и регулярно пытался уговорить папаню на повторную женитьбу. Молодая жена и маленькие дети с лёгкостью отвлекли бы отца от назойливой заботы о первенце.

– Лорд Нотт уже уведомил меня о предстоящем визите. Он прибудет к завтраку, – мрачный голос слизеринского декана ни с чьим нельзя было спутать, и Тео криво ухмыльнулся.

Затем кто-то из профессоров вспомнил о спящих пациентах, и кабинет накрыли «заглушкой».

– Передай своему папаше, – тихо сказал Сметвик, – что я, дипломированный колдомедик, настоятельно рекомендую выдрать тебя как следует. У тебя на редкость паршивые повреждения костей голени, а ты, балбес, прыгал тут кузнечиком. И ещё, пацан, – целитель на мгновение замялся, но продолжил: – Знавал я лет десять-двенадцать назад одного талантливого юношу… Ну, как знавал – узоры на его маске мне в подробностях описывали многочисленные пациенты. Так вот, мой знакомец калечил нижние конечности своим оппонентам точно таким же подлым манером. Надо понимать, этот юноша обзавёлся отпрыском. Сам думай, говорить ли об этом отцу.

– Почему нет? – усмехнулся Тео. – Юноша сочтён находкой для Ковена, и именно его отпрыск гонял меня вчера на тренировке. Так что я кругом дурак. Сам подставился, сам пренебрёг лечением. Некого винить.

– Этот юноша очень тёмненький, чтобы ты знал, – пробурчал Сметвик. – Не хочу хвастать, но если бы меня не вызвали к одру героя, ты вполне мог остаться без ноги.

– Целитель, я несказанно благодарен вам, – улыбнулся Нотт, – и весьма горд знакомством. Буду рад оказать ответную услугу.

– Прямо сейчас можешь, – оживился Сметвик. – Присмотри за Поттером, а? Он куда-то встрял и не говорит куда, гер-рой. Вам всё равно вместе куковать неделю, а ты, я смотрю, парень справедливый и не злобный.

– Поттер из-за меня встрял, мистер Сметвик, – подумав, признался Нотт. Сметвик понравился ему, медик действительно был таким, каким его описывал отец. Врать рыцарю-целителю казалось гадким. Тео чуть приподнялся на локтях, поблагодарил за подсунутую под спину подушку и подробно поведал о своих непростых отношениях с Золотым мальчиком.

– Дела, – только и сказал Сметвик озадаченно. – Как-то у меня в детстве всё попроще было. А ведь я в Первую войну учился.

– Сбегали? – улыбнулся Нотт.

– А то! Два раза, – похвастался Сметвик, и было видно, что он и впрямь гордится побегами из Хогвартса на войну. – Один раз меня сразу матери вернули, неделю сидел, как девочка, на краешке стула. А следующим летом я до мэнора Эйвери добрался. Старый Ричард, помогай ему Мерлин на Авалоне, отвесил подзатыльник и велел за ранеными присматривать до сентября. Тогда-то я окончательно решил, что в целители пойду, а не в боёвку.

– У меня выбора особого нет, – пожал плечами Теодор. – Я больше ни для чего не гожусь.

– Ну да, – помрачнел Сметвик, – ну да.

– Ещё кирпичи обжигать, целитель, – фыркнул Нотт. – Но печи справляются лучше. За Поттером мы присмотрим, не волнуйтесь. Только зачем он вам?

– В ученики хочу взять. Уж больно хороший колдомедик будет, не хуже вашего Бэддока. А теперь спи, вояка. Соппоро.

***

Следующее пробуждение Теодора было намного веселее – кто-то очень невежливо потыкал его под рёбра и, шмыгнув носом, поинтересовался:  
– А он точно спит? А то, может, подслушивает?

«Даже не сомневайся, полудурок, – Тео не шелохнулся и продолжал дышать неглубоко и равномерно. – Давай выкладывай, что там у тебя».

– Спит. Его уже третьи сутки на зельях держат, – ответил Поттер. Герой и сам позёвывал через слово.

Теодор опешил. Неужели дела были настолько плохи, что пришлось глушить его зельями? Сейчас он чувствовал себя отлично, только правая нога как будто онемела. «Папаня! – Тео едва не подскочил, сообразив, что отец был здесь и видел его, больного и жалкого. – Всё, пропали каникулы. Я теперь щиты буду отрабатывать с утра до ночи».

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Гарри? – участливо спросила какая-то девчонка и тут же зачастила, постепенно повышая голос: – Это просто ужасно, за неделю ты сильно отстанешь от прочих студентов. Смотри, я принесла тебе задания по пропущенным занятиям и взяла дополнительную литературу. Изучи её, пожалуйста, а завтра я отвечу на вопросы и проверю письменные задания.

– Миона, я твёрдо намерен устроить себе каникулы, – сказал Поттер с ленцой. – Но книги оставь, пусть Снейп порадуется.

– Везуха, – с хорошо различимой завистью сказал полудурок, тыкавший в Теодора пальцем. – Всего-то и делов, порченого зелья хлебнуть. Лежи себе, отдыхай.

– Хлебни, Рональд, – сладко пропел Поттер с явными малфоевскими интонациями. – Хочешь, мы с Невиллом сварим что-нибудь прикольное? Год каникул гарантирую.

Теперь Теодор всё понял. Золотого мальчика навестили его соратники по борьбе с тёмной магией. Полудурок – это Уизел, крикливая девчонка – та лохматая грязнокровка с дырой в башке, а то недоразумение, что неловко топчется и шумно сопит неподалёку – жаболюб Лонгботтом. Если гриффиндорцы появились в палате, значит, слухи о герое-змееусте до львятника ещё не дошли. И то хлеб.

– Как тебе не стыдно, Гарри! Ты же не хочешь отравить Рона? – мигом завелась Грейнджер.

– Да как сказать, – фыркнул Поттер.

– А по шраму? – угрожающе прогудел Уизел. – Небось не тролль, не сдюжишь.

– Мальчики, не ссорьтесь!

– А чего он задаётся? Тоже мне герой-слизняк. Даже Лонгботтом в Гриффиндоре, на факультете отважных. А ты где очутился? В грязной дыре под названием Слизерин!

– Рональд! Прекрати!

– А что я не так сказал? Месяц уговариваю в Запретный коридор пойти. Настоящий герой сразу бы пошёл. Поттер только отговаривается – то у него уроки, то отработки, а теперь вообще в больничке койку мнёт. Три раза чихнул – и пол-Британии вокруг трясётся.

Теодор слушал рыжего кретина и с неудовольствием ловил себя на горячем сочувствии к Поттеру. Если верить газетам, Золотой мальчик уже отдал для победы над Тёмным лордом всё, что у него было – семью, дом, здоровье. Что им ещё от парня надо? Жизнь?

– Ну, так иди сам, – равнодушно проронил Поттер. – Будешь героем. Мёртвый герой – это так романтично.

– Почему это мёртвый? – голос Уизела мигом осип.

– Потому что цербер на входе сидит. Я тут почитал о них немного и решил, что никуда не пойду.

– Трус!

– И что?

– Мальчики, прекратите! – взвизгнула Грейнджер. – Рон, Гарри прав. Нужно понять, что там прячут и хорошенько подготовиться. Невилл, скажи им.

– Ребята, не надо, – проблеял Лонгботтом. – Церберы, они очень опасные.

– Ох, а я тебя только что похвалил, – пробурчал Уизли. – Это щенок, мне Хагрид проболтался. Потом отнекивался, конечно, но меня не проведёшь. И пёсик совсем необученный, значит, его можно как-то перехитрить.

– Легко, – сказал Поттер. – Пойдёшь первым, и пока щеночек будет тебя жрать, мы сумеем проскочить.

Повисло тяжёлое молчание, во время которого Нотт боролся с желанием заржать, как кентавр. Видит Салазар, Тёмный лорд был бы рад иметь такого сына.

– Почему я? – выдавил наконец Уизел.

– А кто? – прикинулся дурачком герой. – Ну, хорошо, давай Гермиону скормим, она и пахнет приятнее, чем ты. А можно Невилла отдать, он пухленький, его надолго хватит. Что ты вытаращился? Назад тоже нужно как-то возвращаться.

Лонгботтом издал какой-то несолидный писк и затрясся так, что даже Нотт почувствовал.

– Гарри шутит, – голос у грязнокровки дрожал. – Гарри, ты же шутишь?

– Нет, – холодно ответил Поттер. – Ну, Рональд, чем нехорош мой план?

Уизел долго молчал, а потом нехотя буркнул:  
– Ладно, Поттер, твоя взяла. Нужно сначала у Хагрида выпытать, как с псом справиться, а потом уже идти.

– А ещё нужно узнать, что именно цербер охраняет, – так же холодно продолжил Золотой мальчик. – Вдруг это нам и даром не нужно. Например, конфискованные авроратом книги по тёмной магии.

Рыжий тяжко вздохнул, соглашаясь, а Лонгботтом перестал стучать зубами.

– Я составлю план, – воодушевилась Грейнджер, – и распределю обязанности.

– Отлично, – Поттер опять зевнул. – Ну вот, Рональд, именно так совершаются правильные подвиги: разведка, подготовка, план, запасной план, ещё разведка, корректировка планов и только потом собственно подвиг. Не хочешь по-моему – геройствуй сам. Торжественно обещаю регулярно класть цветы на твою могилку. А теперь идите, мне зелья пить пора.

Грифферы попрощались и свалили. Теодор открыл глаза и подмигнул обалдевшему Поттеру:  
– Запретный коридор, значит? Ну-ну. Что ещё было интересного, пока я спал?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами герой. – Я сам проснулся вчера под вечер. Хотел тебя растолкать, но мадам Помфри сказала, что ты находишься в лечебном сне и проспишь ещё сутки. Это Рон тебя разбудил?

– Ро-о-он, – передразнил Нотт. – Нет, меня разбудил Уизел, рыжий уёбок. С такими друзьями, Поттер, враги покажутся милейшими людьми.

– Он мне не друг, – мгновенно ощетинился Поттер. – Ты, впрочем, тоже. Поэтому не будем обсуждать мои знакомства.

«Сплошь неподходящие у тебя знакомства, это точно», – подумал Нотт, а вслух спросил: – Наши были?

– Малфой и Ургхарт, – ответил герой и плотнее закутался в одеяло. – Ургхарт оставил письмо, оно лежит у тебя под подушкой.

Теодор уселся, переждал приступ головокружения и принялся разбирать послание. Теренс был верен себе – первым делом он отругал Нотта за дурость, и только потом принялся пересказывать новости. На удивление, их было немного.

Приезжал отец, навещал спящего Тео, красовался в гостиной родного факультета и, что повергло в шок весь Слизерин, вовсю ухлёстывал за деканом. Двусмысленно шутил, держал ошарашенного Снейпа под ручку и интимно шептал что-то на ухо, отчего обычно невозмутимый Ужас подземелий шёл красными пятнами и порывался сбежать.

Гвоздём программы стало явление Дамблдора с фениксом – оказывается, эти птички могут аппарировать внутри Хогвартса. Судя по всему, директор прибыл на помощь своему профессору и очень расстроился, увидев, что у Снейпа с Ноттом-старшим дело идёт едва не к помолвке. Потом все трое ушли через камин гостиной в директорский кабинет, а феникс выпорхнул в коридор и улетел в неизвестном направлении.

Ситуацию с сыном Лорда поправил младший Малфой, публично высмеяв доверчивого Бёрка. Теперь нейтралы очень злы на Нотта за жестокую шутку, но тут Драко умыл руки.

«Нотт, в отличие от моего недотёпы, может постоять за себя», – сказал Хорёк и гордо удалился, оставив слизеринцев гадать, переметнулись ли Малфои к Дамблдору или наоборот, Дамблдор примкнул к Малфоям. В любом случае, альянс пугал, и нейтралы опять взялись строчить панические письма домой.

Теодор почесал в затылке и раздумал сбегать из Больничного крыла – проще подождать, когда дорогих однокашников перестанет одолевать паранойя, и страсти улягутся.

– Грёбаный курятник, – процедил Нотт. – Это ж сколько у людей свободного времени, так мозги себе засрать на ровном месте.

Поттер заинтересованно взглянул на Тео, но спрашивать ничего не стал. Нотт ухмыльнулся и протянул ему письмо. Герой робко взял пергамент, прочёл первые строки и застенчиво зарделся, но уже через пять минут нахмурился и, гневно раздувая ноздри, прошипел что-то явно нелестное о «белобрысой сволочи».

Теодор мысленно потёр руки – пусть Хорёк побегает, умник, за своим «недотёпой». А там, глядишь, и мозги на место встанут. Нотт посмотрел на злющего героя. «А может, и не встанут, – подумал он. – Парень-то неплохой, этот Поттер, просто наверчено вокруг него много. А уж смазливый, просто кошмар».

Нотт представил себе красавца-колдомедика Поттера в окружении толпы благодарных пациентов и счастливо улыбнулся. Младший Малфой встрял куда круче, чем старший – до сих пор на Снейпа охотников не находилось, не считая дуреющих по весне старшекурсников.

Папаня тоже не из большой любви лапал декана, Тео был уверен. Уж отцовские вкусы он постарался изучить досконально – иначе, как его правильно женить, старого козла? К Снейпу у папани наверняка имелся какой-то подлый интерес, к амурным похождениям отношения не имеющий.

Тут дверь в палату приоткрылась, и в образовавшуюся щель просунул нос Драко Абраксас Малфой собственной хорёчьей персоной.

– Добрый день, Гарри, я не помешаю? – вкрадчиво спросил Малфой, притворив дверь. В руках у него был аккуратный свёрток. – О, Нотт, и ты очнулся. Зря, друг мой, спал бы и дальше.

Нотт показал нахалу средний палец, а Поттер гневно засверкал глазищами и прошипел:  
– Недотёпа, значит? Постоять за себя не могу? Знаешь что, Хорёк, я лучше…

Всё-таки малфоевская соображалка – это нечто, Тео устал завидовать. Секунда – и Драко заметил злополучное письмо, вторая – выхватил его из рук опешившего героя, третья – глазами пробежал текст, а на четвёртую секунду Нотт огрёб хороший тумак по лбу.

– Помогите! – расхохотался Тео, закрываясь от тычков рассвирепевшего Хорька. – Поттер, ты герой или клобкопух в обмороке? Спасай меня уже, вот-вот будет поздно!

– Модред тебя спасёт, скотина! – Малфой угомонился только после того, как хорошенько натыкал Тео рожей в подушку и запихал тому за шиворот несчастное письмо. – Вот же наградил Салазар союзничком, одни проблемы от тебя, придурка. И что теперь делать?

– Я бы встал на одно колено, – заявил Нотт, уворачиваясь от подзатыльника, – и смиренно принял любое наказание. Но ты, я смотрю, вежливости не обучен и лезешь драться к невиновным людям.

– Гарри, кому ты веришь? – проникновенно сказал Малфой. – Ты на его морду бесстыжую глянь. Письмишко Ургхарт писал? Лгун и клеветник, отравлю его сегодня же за ужином.

– Циркачи, – буркнул Поттер. – Чего тебе?

– Проведать пришёл, – улыбнулся Драко. – Милли пирог велела передать.

– Пирог давай, а сам вали, – Поттер, похоже, обиделся всерьёз, и Нотта принялась угрызать совесть.

– Не обижайся, – примирительно сказал Теодор. – Если ты и впрямь тёмный маг, это следует скрывать как можно дольше. Недотёпа и недотёпа, плюнь. Или тебе действительно охота побыть героем? Нам с Малфоем деваться некуда, мы всю жизнь были и будем на виду. А у тебя есть шанс укрыться на время, пользуйся.

– Вам-то это зачем? – хмуро спросил Поттер. – Я же вашего Лорда вроде как того… ну, угробил.

– Не доказано, – решительно сказал Малфой, – ешь пирог и ни о чём не волнуйся.

– А ещё я Сметвику обещал за тобой присмотреть, – вздохнул Нотт. – Делись пирогом, жадина.

Гарри, просиявший при упоминании Сметвика, рассмеялся и принялся разворачивать свёрток.


	29. Глава 28

– Мерлин, где же ты так набрался? – мадам Помфри неодобрительно посмотрела на Снейпа, намертво вцепившегося в косяк двери Больничного крыла.

– Я не Мерлин. Надо поговорить! – решительно сказал Снейп. Поразительно, но на его дикции огневиски почти не сказалось, разве что слова произносились чуть медленнее обычного.

«Минимум бутылка, – подумала Поппи. – Ох, сопьётся наш зельевар, права Минерва». 

– Тебя Мобиликорпусом тащить, или трезвящее зелье примешь? – поинтересовалась она вслух. – И как сюда добрался-то, горемычный.

– Горемычный, – согласно кивнул Снейп, отчего его заметно повело в сторону. – Зелье.

– Стой тут, – скомандовала Поппи. Стандартные зелья и безоары лежали в специально зачарованном шкафу, их можно было призвать из любого места Больничного крыла. А вот снадобья, не слишком уместные в школьной аптеке, были припрятаны в кабинетике медиведьмы, подальше от министерских инспекторов.

– Голоден? – спросила Поппи, дождавшись, пока Снейп глотнёт зелья, и, передёрнувшись, отлепится от косяка. Северус неопределённо пожал плечами и прикрыл глаза, пережидая приступ тошноты.

– Одна, но натощак, – поставила диагноз мадам Помфри и собралась щёлкнуть пальцами, вызывая домовика с провизией. Снейп проворно перехватил её руку и, извиняясь за грубость, приподнял углы губ в невесёлой улыбке.

– Не нужно лишних ушей, прошу вас, – напряжённо сказал он. – Я сильно перебрал и обратился к вам за помощью, потому что трезвящее зелье у меня закончилось. Вы отпустили меня только после лекции о недопустимости пьянства и о высоком авторитете педагога. И всё.

– Кстати, не помешало бы, – вздохнула Поппи. – Но я так понимаю, обе лекции пропадут втуне. Подожди секунду.

Она бесшумно прошла в палату, взмахнула палочкой, усиливая Сигнальные чары над спящими мальчишками, и притворила дверь.

– Пошли, педагог.

Мадам Помфри усадила Снейпа в единственное кресло, милосердно потушила часть светильников и проворно сервировала чайный столик. К чаю Поппи подала внушительный кусок ароматного бисквита. Снейп повёл носом и вопросительно вскинул бровь:  
– Мисс Булстроуд навещает мистера Нотта? Рановато для помолвки.

– К твоему чутью ещё мозгов бы немного, – не удержалась Помфри. – Это мистер Малфой навещает мистера Поттера. А пока мистер Поттер не приходил в себя, выпечка жертвовалась на нужды Больничного крыла.

Снейп стиснул пальцы в кулак и прошептал:  
– Драко! Я же говорил, просил…

– Успокойся, – сказала медиведьма. – Мальчики подружились, и это славно. Гарри было нелегко одному.

– У него есть гриффиндорские дружки, пусть они… – Северус осёкся и опустил голову.

– Пусть они, бедные дети легковерных и недалёких родителей, подвергаются опасности общения с сильнейшим тёмным магом, – невозмутимо закончила мадам Помфри. – Верно, Северус?

Снейп вцепился в лакированные подлокотники кресла так, что они затрещали.  
– Откуда… откуда вы… – взгляд у него стал загнанный. – Я не желаю Поттеру зла, но Драко… Драко и без того…

– Каждый Малфой и без того проклят, – продолжила Поппи. – Красивый, умный и сильный маг обречён на раннюю, зачастую, трагическую гибель, а его единственный сын взваливает на себя тяжесть заботы о семье в то время, когда его ровесники заботятся лишь о своём приятном времяпрепровождении.

– Именно, мадам Помфри, – Снейп с усилием взял себя в руки и откинулся на спинку кресла. – Поэтому я не хочу, чтобы младший Малфой подвергал себя опасности с самого детства. И я…

– Старший Малфой ещё жив, рановато ты взял на себя обязанности его душеприказчика, – Поппи отрезала крохотный кусочек бисквита, положила его в рот и блаженно зажмурилась. – Это волшебно, Северус, попробуй.

Снейп тяжко вздохнул и напомнил сам себе, что он пришёл сюда в полном отчаянии, не найдя никакого выхода. И только огневиски придал ему решимости обратиться за помощью. Нужно во всём признаваться, не время скрытничать.

Он долго размышлял перед тем, как избрать себе сообщника. Коллеги, даже Филиус и Помона, отпадали сразу. Все они участвовали в сооружении Запретного коридора, а значит, не видели ничего ужасного в существовании этого дикого аттракциона на территории школы. Кроме того, Северус был не готов делиться невесёлыми воспоминаниями о своей жизни ни перед кем из преподавателей.

А вот мадам Помфри подходила идеально. Во-первых, по службе она подчинялась не Дамблдору, а Главному целителю Мунго Фредерику Шафику – главе уважаемого нейтрального рода. Во-вторых, она была давней подругой Сметвика, а Гиппократ Сметвик, жуткий хам и невыносимый кривляка, обладал авторитетом, вполне сопоставимым с авторитетом директора Хогвартса. Снейп очень рассчитывал на связи Сметвика – вполне возможно, лже-Поттера придётся прятать.

Ну а в-третьих, Поппи Помфри совершено точно знала, что именно произошло в Визжащей хижине шестнадцать лет назад, и вполне сознательно встала на защиту треклятого Люпина. «Мистер Снейп, – сказала она тогда, – у меня нет права отказывать в помощи разумному существу только потому, что общество этого не одобряет. Вы оба пострадали, физически и душевно. Я не судья, я целитель».

– Мадам Помфри, происходит что-то жуткое, – медленно произнёс Северус, собираясь с духом. – Я, честно сказать, не знаю, что именно, но оно связано с Поттером. Я… Я попробую рассказать так, как я это понимаю. Вы умны, и только у вас из незаинтересованных лиц есть кое-какие связи вне Хогвартса.

– Понятно, – Поппи выпрямилась и разгладила фартук на коленях. – Я связана Непреложным обетом, Северус. Предлагаю и нам с тобой обменяться клятвами, так будет безопаснее. Если хочешь, конечно, я не настаиваю.

Снейп застыл в нелёгких раздумьях. Помфри оказалась намного более осведомлённой, чем он полагал. Мало того, она связана обетом. С кем? Неужели Альбус и её повязал клятвой? Но обратиться больше не к кому.

Люциус Малфой, надо полагать, вычеркнул Снейпа из круга близких знакомых – писем больше не приходило, даже гневных или деловых, а единственная после ссоры встреча... Лучше бы её и не было, такой позор. К тому же Драко завёл тайну от отца, а лезть в отношения между двумя Малфоями остерёгся бы и сам Лорд. Совершенно ясно, кто останется виноватым в этой размолвке.

– Вы давали обет Дамблдору? – спросил Снейп, кусая губы.

– Мерлин с тобой, Северус, я ещё не сошла с ума, – ответила медиведьма. – Гарри и Сметвик.

– Так Сметвик тоже знает о Поттере?

– Он первым и догадался, – вздохнула Поппи, – скотина слизеринская. И половину информации оставил при себе, хитрый змей. До чего-то я сама додумалась, а что-то мы вытрясем из него попозже. Ну, Северус Тобиас Снейп, клянёшься ли ты не выдавать тайн и секретов человека, именующего себя Гарри Поттером, без его ведома и одобрения?

Снейп встал и торжественно проговорил формулу Непреложного обета, которую потом повторила Помфри. Свидетеля, могущего скрепить их клятвы, не было, и потому заговорщики отдали друг другу в залог свою магию.

Затем Поппи ободряюще кивнула, и Северус приступил к рассказу. Неожиданно для себя он начал не с сооружения «крысиного лабиринта» в Запретном коридоре и даже не со злополучных колдографий в модном журнальчике, а с последней размолвки с Люциусом. Виной ли тому был недавний хмель, или неподдельное сочувствие в глазах мадам Помфри, но Северус почти ничего не утаил.

– Я больше не мог, мадам Помфри, – говорил он, сосредоточенно разглядывая остывший чай в своей чашке. – Слишком мерзко это всё. То ли содержанка, то ли соглядатай. И Люций, он… забавлялся он, что ли. Я бы себя уже покалечил, а он молчал, даже прощения просил. И улыбался. Знаете, он так улыбался, когда Драко учился разговаривать. Снисходительно этак, мол, лепечет что-то, и пусть его – забавный. Какой-то он… – Снейп с усилием перевёл взгляд на мадам Помфри и продолжил: – Безалаберный, вот. У него сейчас весьма нехорошо идут дела. Я ничего не понимаю в бизнесе, но над Малфоем потешается вся магическая Британия. Он уже замечен в Лютном за продажей артефактов. Вы знаете, что это значит.

– Поговорить бы вам, – невесело усмехнулась Поппи.

– Он не захочет, – мотнул головой Снейп. – Не после этого проклятого тролля. Поттер меня так приложил, что я совсем забыл о Драко, понимаете? А ведь я обещал заботиться о мальчике.

– Мальчик и сам не промах, – пожала плечами мадам Помфри. – Пойми, Северус, не бывает слабых Малфоев. Гадкие – да, высокомерные – сколько угодно, гордые – верю, а вот слабые давно закончились. Люциус вполне мог решить, что ты покинул его в предчувствии неизбежного разорения покровителя.

– Но это не так!

– А кто ему об этом сказал? Однако это твоё личное дело, меня же больше интересует Гарри.

Северус на минуту задумался, а потом чётко и последовательно изложил мадам Помфри все события с конца лета, свидетелем которых он был, а также свои выводы из тех скудных фактов, что ему были известны о Гарри Поттере. Он, немного помявшись, рассказал даже о своих жестоких попытках взломать ментальный щит Поттера. Та нахмурилась, но промолчала.

– Итак, Гарри Поттер – чистокровный ребёнок из древнего рода, довольно сильный ментальный маг, – подытожил Снейп наконец. – Единственно, я не смог понять, как этот мальчик очутился в доме Поттеров. Я грешил было на Альбуса, но он вполне искренне расстроен «неправильным Поттером» и регулярно клянёт себя за невнимательность к мальчику. Не мог же Лорд принести ребёнка с собой!

– Может быть, и мог, – фыркнула мадам Помфри, насмешливо глядя на ошеломлённо вскинувшегося Снейпа. – Драко Малфой и половины не рассказал вам, уважаемый профессор.

– Да мы как-то о Поттере почти не беседовали, – растерянно произнёс Северус, вспоминая свой разговор с крестником.

Позавчера, после дуэли, младший Малфой был в подавленном настроении и явно тяготился обществом своего декана. Он угрюмо и односложно отвечал на вопросы, которыми забросал его обеспокоенный Снейп, и ничем не напоминал всегдашнего обаятельного проныру Драко. Северус не выдержал и прямо спросил о причинах дурного настроения.

– Я лихо облажался с твоей Серпенсортией, крёстный, – с досадой ответил негодник. – Эта змея чуть не укусила меня же самого, а Нотт теперь будет издеваться надо мной минимум до седьмого курса.

Снейп медленно осел в ближайшее кресло, с трудом подавил желание схватиться за сердце и от души рявкнул на бессовестного мальчишку, веля ему выкладывать всё без утайки. Тот и выложил – и про ссоры с Монтегю, и про навязчивые авансы Нотта, и про свои прискорбные неудачи в овладении щитовыми чарами.

– Так обидно стало, – шмыгнул носом Драко, – я ведь почти выиграл. Ещё бы чуть-чуть и…

– Ни в бою, ни в дуэли не бывает чуть-чуть, – строго сказал Снейп. – Ты не почти выиграл, ты проиграл. Куда змею дели, негодники?

– А куда бы мы её дели? – изумился крестник. – Она была длиной чуть не десять футов и ядовитая, что твоя мантикора: яд с клыков капал, бр-р-р! Боул с Флинтом её тут же режущими покрошили, – он внезапно хихикнул: – Или ты фамилиара хотел завести?

Северус всё-таки прижал руку к сердцу. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что одиннадцатилетний мальчишка сумеет воспользоваться подсмотренным заклинанием и выдернет не ужика с соседнего болотца, а здоровенную ядовитую гадину. Ближайшим местом, где такие экземпляры водились, был террариум аптекарской гильдии в Хогсмиде.

– Эванеско випера! – прорычал Снейп, доставая палочку и медленно делая нужный пасс. – Повторяй, паршивец, пока не запомнишь!

– Что там повторять? Эванеско випера, – буркнул Драко и стремительно выписал нужное движение палочкой. – Так просто? Вот же… Ой! За что?

Обычный подзатыльник мигом превратил бравого дуэлянта в обиженного мальчишку, из чего Снейп сделал вывод, что Люциус бессовестно пренебрегал традиционными методами воспитания.

– За дело, – прошипел Северус, запоздало пугаясь до полусмерти. Змеиный яд способен убить за считанные минуты. Такая крупная тварь наверняка родом из жарких стран, а стандартные противоядия перед подобной экзотикой обычно бессильны. – Ты же мог погибнуть, бретёр сопливый!

– И что за печаль? – Драко потёр затылок, а глаза у него сделались подозрительно влажными. – С отцом ты разругался, и я тебе больше не нужен. Даже смотришь мимо.

Снейп растерялся. Он не очень представлял, что на это ответить, и потому только внимательно посмотрел на крестника.

Драко под его взглядом немедленно выпрямился и натянул маску pater`а.

– Пустое, – спокойно сказал он и стал безумно похож на Люциуса. – Я всё прекрасно понимаю. Сейчас я ничего не могу сделать, но как только мне исполнится тринадцать, я освобожу тебя от бремени наставничества, клянусь. Потерпи ещё немного, пожалуйста, до малого совершеннолетия мне такой ритуал не вытянуть.

Снейп как будто под дых получил. Он несколько раз молча хватанул ртом воздух, но всё-таки сумел просипеть:  
– Ты… Ты полагаешь, будто я… Драко, я плохой наставник, но ты… Ты мне очень нужен, поверь!

– Правда? – мигом просиял крестник и кинулся в объятия Северуса. – Ты мне тоже очень нужен, крёстный! – он уткнулся головой Снейпу в плечо и сбивчиво пробормотал: – Я думал, это ты из-за отца перестал со мной разговаривать, даже обижался, дурак, и сам к тебе не подходил. Ты ведь не сердишься, нет?

Снейп подавленно молчал, растерянно гладил острые мальчишечьи лопатки и чувствовал себя распоследней сволочью. Поэтому он так и не посмел рассказать Драко о прошении в Гильдию – не тот момент, не те слова.

Вместо этого Северус принялся расспрашивать доверчиво прильнувшего к нему крестника и о школьном житье. Драко охотно трещал о том и о сём, как обычно перескакивая с пятого на десятое, но старательно обходил тему своей симпатии к Поттеру. Снейп терпеливо всё выслушал и дал несколько советов, дельных, как он надеялся.

– Послушай, Драко, – сказал он наконец, – твоё увлечение Поттером уже не секрет ни для кого на Слизерине. Это нехорошо, понимаешь? Поттер сейчас опаснее этой несчастной гадюки и, боюсь, кончит так же. Не нужно, чтобы ты был рядом в этот момент.

Младший Малфой прищурился и упрямо выпятил подбородок:  
– Я не трус! И я не собираюсь прятаться от Гарри, он только-только начинает мне верить.

– Драко, он тёмный маг! Как только это выяснится, от него мгновенно отрекутся все его поклонники!

– И чудесно. Меньше… – Драко прикусил язык и нехотя буркнул: – Тьма Поттера тоже не секрет ни для кого на Слизерине. Ковен заступится, им бесхозный менталист знаешь как нужен? Только Малфоям он тоже нужен, вот!

– Люциус знает?

Драко пожал плечами и нарочито беспечно усмехнулся:  
– Я пока ещё никого и ни на что не уговорил. Не хочу выглядеть хвастуном. Сделаю – расскажу.

– Понятно, – вздохнул Снейп. – Взял меня в сообщники, да? Кошмар, лучший из Малфоев – это Блэк.

– Ты его не знаешь, – непонятно сказал Драко. – Я его еле держу. Не приведи Мерлин, вырвется – конец всему.

– Ты о ком? – встревожился Северус.

Крестник только рукой махнул, и Снейп счёл за благо не развивать тему. Они поговорили ещё немного, но Поттера больше не упоминали.

Оставшуюся ночь Снейп провёл без сна. Он раз за разом прогонял в голове разговор с Драко и никак не мог понять, как такой славный ребёнок мог вырасти у Люциуса и Нарциссы. Наверное, дело в том, что они уделяли своему сыну мало внимания, и тот вырос в одиночестве, буквально пропадая в фамильной библиотеке.

Правда, книжное дитя необыкновенно ловко для своих лет манипулировало окружающими и виртуозно лгало. Но здесь уже ничего не сделать – наследственность. О том, как ныне покойный Абраксас заставлял плясать под свою дудку Министерство и Визенгамот, слагали легенды. Даже Дамблдор, интриган не из последних, частенько уступал лорду Малфою – и в важном, и в мелочах.

Люциус, кстати, семейного таланта не унаследовал. Он был довольно прямолинеен и никогда не скрывал, что действует лишь в интересах собственного благополучия. В сочетании с брезгливой надменностью, эта прямота отвращала от него людей. Люциусу, мягко говоря, мало кто симпатизировал – злоязыкий, высокомерный и недалёкий тип, даже красота его казалась ядовитой.

В ставке Лорда молодого Малфоя принялись было задирать, но эти попытки быстро прекратились – Люциус оказался чрезвычайно мстительным и не гнушался откровенных подлостей. Именно поэтому его связи со Снейпом никто не удивлялся, наоборот, считали, что два самых гнусных мага Британии наконец нашли друг друга.

Удивительное дело, в постели Люциус преображался в нежного и чуткого любовника, секс с ним был необычайно хорош. Но одного секса Северусу было мало, а в свои мысли Люциус не допускал никого.

Это если они были, эти мысли. За почти дюжину лет Снейп так и не смог выявить ни одной явной слабости своего любовника. Тот не увлекался ни одной из отраслей науки или искусства, ничего не коллекционировал и почти не путешествовал. Он вообще не имел ни одного явного предпочтения в чём-либо – в еде, в винах, в книгах, в моде, в любых других маленьких страстишках, свойственных каждому нормальному человеку. Будь Люциус чуть приятней в общении, это казалось бы аскетизмом, но в исполнении Павлина Малфоя такая неприхотливость выглядела – и была! – пресыщенностью.

Единственным, что на короткое время заинтересовало Люциуса, были необыкновенные магические способности некоторых полукровок, причём Люц интересовался не столько самими магами, сколько обстоятельствами их рождения. К злобному изумлению Снейпа, Люциус был осведомлён об истории романа Эйлин Принц и Тобиаса Снейпа в таких подробностях, о каких не имел понятия даже сам Северус. Именно тогда они впервые крупно поскандалили. После рождения сына интерес Малфоя к «межвидовым сношениям» угас, но скандалы продолжались с завидной регулярностью – Снейпа начала тяготить затянувшаяся интрижка.

В общем, Снейп неожиданно для самого себя всю ночь вспоминал бывшего любовника и никак не мог решить, к добру или к худу произошёл их разрыв.

Естественно, эту часть раздумий он утаил от мадам Помфри, сказав лишь, что из-за треволнений предыдущего дня не выспался, а потому не придал значения недомоганию Поттера и не озаботился отправкой мальчика в Больничное крыло.

– Клянусь, я понятия не имею, почему вполне рядовое зелье так подействовало на мальчишку, – Снейп с досадой хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику. – Вы знаете, что в составе Бодроперцового нет ничего, вызывающего подобную реакцию. Я решил даже, что Поттера отравили накануне. Поэтому совершенно незачем было… – Снейп осёкся, опустил голову и глухо продолжил: – Может быть, я и дрянной зельевар, но настолько простой состав и магл правильно сварит.

– Ох, Северус! – теперь мадам Помфри прятала взгляд и нервно комкала белоснежную ткань фартука. – Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я страшно виновата и жалею о каждом слове, я не имела права говорить эти гадости. Гарри был совершенно истощён, я опасалась за его жизнь и, боюсь, находилась слегка не в себе. Хотя, конечно, это не может служить мне оправданием… Прости меня, прости.

– Не стоит, мадам Помфри, – тусклым, каким-то ломким голосом произнёс Снейп. – Я, видите ли, некоторое время назад подавал прошение в Гильдию зельеваров, им нужен был заведующий в одну из лабораторий. Сегодня после обеда пришёл ответ.

– Ты покидаешь нас, Северус? – растерянно спросила Поппи. – Это так внезапно. А как же дети твоего Дома? Не думаю, что Гораций согласится доработать хотя бы до конца года, он так рвался на пенсию…

– Нет, мадам Помфри, – горько усмехнулся Снейп. – Я остаюсь. Мне отказано в должности. По причине несоответствия требованиям о необходимой квалификации. Так что вы сказали правду – зельевар из меня никудышный.

Он устало прикрыл глаза и, пока Поппи ошарашенно смотрела на него, отхлебнул давно остывший чай. Какие-то смутные, неоформленные мысли в голове лениво перетекали с места на место, и отчаянно хотелось заснуть и не просыпаться больше никогда.

Удар был страшен. Его талант по сию пору никогда и никем не ставился под сомнение. Звание Мастера зелий досталось Снейпу трудно, но не из-за отсутствия способностей, а из-за бедности и полукровного происхождения. Нужно было вдвое превосходить своих чистокровных конкурентов, с их фамильными рецептами, библиотеками и лабораториями.

Лорд Волдеморт, предоставивший отлично оснащённую лабораторию и давший карт-бланш на исследования, был спасением для юного и амбициозного полукровки.

Формально Снейп находился под началом Руквуда, на деле же вёл собственную линию исследований. Хотя именно Руквуд объяснил ему, что не вспышки озарения делают учёного учёным, а ежедневный методичный труд. «Пойми, дурашка, – снисходительно рокотал рябой невыразимец. – Гениев мало, а результат нужен всегда. Тебе за всю жизнь может присниться один-два рецепта, а выдавать их нужно намного, намного больше. Опыты и описания, опыты и описания, серии опытов и тома описаний – и тщательное осмысление всего этого добра по отдельности и в совокупности. И не смей киснуть в рамках своей специализации, интересуйся смежниками. Только так, понял?»

Снейп понял, и уже через пару лет о нём заговорили, как о перспективнейшем учёном и признанном мастере. Он работал сутками, ему отчаянно хотелось доказать, что не только потомственные гильдейцы могут заниматься тонким искусством зельеварения, что этот путь открыт для каждого – для каждого умного и трудолюбивого мага.

Ещё лет семь назад, уже будучи деканом Слизерина, Северус продолжал активно публиковаться, смело вступал в журнальные дискуссии и живо интересовался новейшими разработками. На практику времени уже не хватало.

Затем старые наработки закончились, а к новым он так и не приступил – преподавание, деканство, варка зелий для Больничного крыла и Альбусовы поручения съедали всё имеющееся время.

Отказ в прошении был подписан главой Гильдии зельеваров Артуром Мейкхеем, и старый упырь, не деликатничая, прямо указал на профессиональную деградацию Снейпа: «Нам не нужен школьный учитель». Умом Северус понимал, что формально Мейкхей прав, и обижаться не стоит. Но можно же было хотя бы допустить его к конкурсу!

– Ты не расстраивайся, Северус, – мадам Помфри аккуратно тронула его за руку. – Может, оно и к лучшему. Иппи уверяет, что в Гильдии сейчас дела идут не ахти.

Снейп благодарно кивнул, усилием воли взял себя в руки и вернулся к разговору:  
– Вы говорили о том, что Драко не сказал мне всей правды.

– Не сказал, бессовестный. Это младший Нотт покаялся Сметвику, когда очнулся, – мадам Помфри отобрала у Снейпа чашку с остывшим чаем, налила свежий и чуть не силой впихнула ему в руку большой кусок бисквита. – Малфой дрался на дуэли с Монтегю из-за Поттера. А вот змею отвлёк Гарри, заговорив с ней на парселтанге.

Северус порадовался, что не успел откусить ни кусочка – наверняка, подавился бы:  
– На парселтанге?! Но как?!

– А я знаю? Я его никогда не слышала, этот парселтанг. Плохо то, что Нотт тут же обозвал Гарри милордом и погнал того в спальню под охраной своих башибузуков.* И теперь четверть Британии подозревает нашего мальчика в родстве с Тем Самым.

Снейп задумчиво посмотрел на бисквит и решил, что крестника надо бы выпороть. Без всякого снисхождения, как каторжника – кнутом и с оттяжкой.

Просто змееуст – очень плохо. Милорд-змееуст – хуже некуда. Милорд-змееуст под охраной Ковена и с Малфоем на побегушках – это…

Мальчишка не доживёт даже до малого совершеннолетия.

Старшему Нотту писать нет смысла, он уже всё знает. Осталось найти способ известить Дамблдора – о парселтанге, само собой. «Милорда» Альбус может не пережить. Сердце у директора никогда не шалило, но всё бывает в первый раз. А так, подумаешь, слегка неправильный Поттер.

– Погоди-ка, – вслух сам себе возразил Снейп. – Ментальный блок, парселтанг, милорд, похож на Блэка. Это не Поттер, но как убедить остальных в обратном? Никто не поверит. Мальчик обречён.

– С «милордом» это Нотт расстарался, – вздохнула мадам Помфри. – Ему надо признаться, что он пошутил.

– Отлично, но Кровавый барон шутить не умеет, а именно он первым назвал Гарри милордом, – Снейп понурился. – Откуда он вообще взялся, этот Гарри? И почему вы так защищаете его?

– Я пообещала, – сказала мадам Помфри. – Мне стало жаль одинокого и несчастного мальчика, и я обещала ему помощь и поддержку. А Сметвик взял с меня Непреложный обет. Я только вчера догадалась, почему.

Снейп вопросительно вскинул бровь.

– Да сколько можно этот кусок нянчить, – с досадой воскликнула Поппи. – Ничего не скажу, пока не съешь.

Северус торопливо проглотил злополучный бисквит, запил его чаем и вопросительно уставился на мадам Помфри. Та повздыхала ещё немного, разгладила фартук, потом нервно скомкала его и еле слышно спросила:  
– Ты заметил, что Пьюси стало лучше?

– Н-нет, – ответил Снейп, слегка сбитый с толку внезапной переменой темы. – Ходит, молчит, улыбается. Всё как обычно, – он на секунду задумался и продолжил: – Хотя, вру. Скандалов, истерик и стихийных проклятий в последний месяц не было. Неужели выкарабкается?

– Обязательно, – сказала мадам Помфри уверенно. – И мы с Гиппократом очень рады за парня. Но! – она подняла палец, многозначительно посмотрела на Снейпа и заговорщицки прошептала: – Это Гарри его подлечил и по неопытности потратился почти в ноль. Силищи у пацана немерено, и вся она темнее тёмного. Тёмный целитель, каково? Мы с Иппи прикинули, Гарри ничуть не слабее Нотта. Теперь представляешь, какой из него получится убийца, если попадёт не к тем людям? Поэтому от Ковена его следует держать подальше.

– И от Дамблдора, – буркнул Снейп. – Видите ли, мадам Помфри, наш дорогой директор уверен, что Неназываемый вернётся.

– Ты шутишь!

– Увы, – Снейп подумал и взял ещё один кусок бисквита. – Дело в том, что моя жизнь не просто так пошла наперекосяк. Имеется некое Пророчество… Не смейтесь, это правда.

Северус вздохнул и принялся рассказывать историю своей несчастной любви.

Говорил он долго, опуская личные переживания, но подробно останавливаясь на обстоятельствах, которых по молодости и неопытности не заметил. Мадам Помфри хмурилась всё больше, пока наконец не выдержала и не рявкнула:  
– О, Мерлин! Пророчество! Я завтра Трелони в тыквенный сок виски подолью – авось ещё что изречёт забавное! Как вы могли в это поверить, Север?

– Самому старшему из нас ещё и тридцати не было, – с досадой сказал Снейп. – Война, любовь, вражда, дружба. Конечно, поверили. Это потом я уже размышлять принялся, когда было поздно. Толку теперь с моих размышлений. Мальчишку бы вытащить – совесть хоть чуть-чуть успокоить. Только как?

– Давай думать. Благо, теперь ты умеешь это делать, – Северус фыркнул, а мадам Помфри рассмеялась. – Не всё потеряно, Север, и ты по-прежнему молод. Всё у нас получится, верь мне. Для начала поговори с Гарри, скажи, что ты тоже участвуешь в целительском заговоре.

– Какое счастье, что у него врождённый блок! А у вас, мадам Помфри, есть амулет?

– Клятва Гиппократа, мой милый. Никто ко мне в голову не сунется, побоится. А о лаборатории не переживай, придумаем что-нибудь, освободим тебя от каторги.

– Кто ещё участвует в заговоре?

– Иппи, Янус Тики, Оливия Малкин и, смешно сказать, маглы – опекуны Гарри. Петуния и Вернон Дурсли.

– Негусто. Петунию я знаю, очень упрямая особа, зануда и ханжа. Меня она не жалует. Муж, я так понимаю, ей под стать.

– Самое главное, что Дурсли любят мальчика и готовы на всё ради его безопасности. Остальное нас не касается.

– А мальчик? На что готов он?

– Вот завтра зайдёшь и спросишь.

Они поговорили ещё немного, и Снейп отправился к себе в подземелья. Впервые с того проклятого Хэллоуина он не чувствовал себя одиноким. «Дожил, – язвил сам себе. – У тебя был богатый и влиятельный любовник, а ты рад союзу с портнихой и маглами. Какой же ты, Северус, в сущности, идиот».

Полученной информации было много, и она требовала тщательного осмысления – права на ошибку у заговорщиков не было.

Вопрос целесообразности бунта против директора Снейпа больше не мучил, для себя он всё уже решил. Одно дело использовать симпатичного и обаятельного мальчишку для популяризации своих идей в газетных статейках, другое – делать из него героя-психопата-мученика, с младенчества гоняя по разнообразным запретным коридорам.

Снейп решил не тратить остаток ночи на сон. Он скинул мантию, глотнул бодрящего зелья и устроился за своим рабочим столом, небрежно отодвинув кипу бестолковых эссе. Первым делом, нужно будет поговорить с Драко. Абраксасов внучок заврался и заслуженно заработал ласковую нотацию от любящего крёстного.

Затем следует обозначить свои намерения Поттеру. Здесь Снейп предвидел кучу сложностей, всё-таки они успели сильно попортить нервы друг другу. Однако если тёмный герой не дурак, то быстро поймёт выгоду от их странного союза. Этот Поттер-не-Поттер весьма любопытен и рационален, из него получится неплохой учёный-исследователь, правда, совершенно точно не в области зельеварения. «Или хладнокровный убийца, – подумал Снейп, содрогнувшись. – Характер уж очень подходящий».

Действительно, мальчишка имел некоторое сходство с Лордом – умный, вежливый, самоуверенный и невероятно обаятельный. Надо думать, сейчас весь Слизерин кинулся расспрашивать старших родственников о Неназываемом. О, Мерлин.

А вот что делать с Дамблдором? Снейп никак не мог понять мотивов директора. То, что Пророчество выдумано, Северус понял довольно давно – уж очень вовремя его произнесли, да ещё и в нужной компании.  
Между тем, нормальные пророчества иногда отстояли от грядущего события чуть не на сотни лет и никогда не были настолько конкретными. Истинные пророчества невозможно было истолковать однозначно, они давали лишь примерный контур будущего. «Предостережение, а не приговор», – говорил Руквуд в ответ на осторожные попытки Снейпа разобраться в том, что именно он передал Лорду.

«Магия не заменяет ум, и наоборот, – усмехался тот же Руквуд, наблюдая за отчаянными попытками Снейпа просчитать вероятные последствия своей опрометчивости. – Неглупый человек, анализируя свои поступки, может предсказать собственную жизнь ничуть не хуже любой пророчицы. Посмотри на своего хахаля: его род уже третье столетие избегает гибели от магического проклятия самым вульгарным магловским способом – Малфои шевелят мозгами и не полагаются на случай. Ценность же пророчеств в том, что они предсказывают появление некоего фактора, осмыслению не поддающегося. Рок, фатум, судьба – называй, как хочешь».

Снейп подозревал, что Руквуд консультировал Лорда по поводу пророчества Трелони, и оттого знал так много. Однако Неназываемый Руквуду не поверил, и получилось, что получилось.

Северус вздохнул. Теперь он, как неглупый человек, должен постараться предсказать свою дальнейшую жизнь. Получалось плохо – свои поступки Снейп анализировать не привык. Да и были ли они, эти поступки? Жизнь с самого рождения тащила его за шкирку, не обращая внимания на то, успевает ли её нелюбимый подопечный перебирать ногами или просто волочится следом.

Снейп уронил голову на скрещённые руки и невесело рассмеялся. Как-то раз Драко, немного повёрнутый на историях о некросах, рассказал ему о некромантской башне, предположительно находящейся в чаще Запретного леса. Построил эту башню некий Эмметт Красноголовый лет триста назад и уединился там для проведения опытов весьма сомнительного толка. 

Крестник размахивал руками и расписывал, сколько сокровищ можно оттуда извлечь, а Северус размышлял, что его вполне устроила бы и пустая башня. Жить посреди Запретного леса, куда даже совы не долетают – это ли не счастье!

Однако, судя по всему, весёлая и интересная жизнь в башне откладывалась на неопределённое время. Открытой борьбы с Верховным чародеем их разношёрстной компании не выдержать, поэтому придётся заняться саботажем – надо думать, этот вульгарный магловский способ выживания тоже будет работать в магическом мире. А там будет видно.

Оставалась ещё одна проблема, о которой Северус не рассказал Помфри за недосугом. Магнус Нотт, заботливый родитель, сегодня утром переполошил весь Слизерин и не на шутку озадачил Дамблдора.

В Хогвартс глава Ковена явился ещё до завтрака и первым делом направился в Больничное крыло, нахамив по дороге профессору Макгонагалл. Пробыл он там недолго, только взглянул на сына и коротко переговорил с мадам Помфри. Потом Нотт направился в подземелья, нахально игнорируя переданное через Филча приглашение зайти в директорский кабинет.

В принципе, более необходимого Снейп не нервничал. О визите лорда Нотта он был осведомлён накануне, и своей вины в недомогании ноттовского отпрыска не видел.

На первый взгляд Нотт не слишком изменился со времен Лорда – тот же грубоватый солдафон с двусмысленными шуточками и заливистым ржанием по поводу и без повода. Другое дело, что Северус никогда в жизни ещё не был объектом этих шуточек. Неприятное чувство, хотя умом Снейп понимал, что Нотт держался фривольно, но в рамках пристойного, и разговаривал так, будто они давние приятели.

Вот только приятелями Нотт и Снейп никогда не были. 

Северус запаниковал, увидев, какими понимающими взглядами обмениваются старшекурсники, и услышав словечко «бесхозный». Насчёт своих красоты и обаяния он не питал иллюзий ещё с пятого курса, но Нотт мог оказаться таким же извращенцем, как и Люциус. Кто знает, насколько сдвинуты границы должного и приемлемого в чистокровных мозгах? Может, за сотни лет селекции там и мозгов-то не осталось – чистая магия и базовые инстинкты. Даже Дамблдор был понятнее этих… гуманоидов. Взять хоть «настоящего Блэка» Нарциссу – Снейп отчаялся разгадать смысл её поступков ещё в те времена, когда она носила Драко. Эти милые чаепития в её будуаре втроём до сих пор снились ему в кошмарах.

Поэтому Северус был до неприличия рад явлению Дамблдора с фениксом. Выглядело это глупо и пафосно, в другой раз Снейп не преминул бы пройтись по дешёвому тщеславию отдельных личностей.

Поразмыслив немного, он понял, что Дамблдор явился к тому времени, когда стало окончательно понятно – Снейпа убивать не будут.

На личное приглашение Нотт откликнулся и охотно посетил директорский кабинет, подхватив Снейпа под руку и заботливо отряхнув его от воображаемой сажи на выходе из камина. К тому моменту растерянность Северуса прошла, и он едва не задыхался от бешенства. Снейп рванулся из рук лорда и уселся в дальнее от стола кресло, гневно сверкая глазами.

Через минуту на своём насесте материализовался феникс, и Снейп запоздало понял, что фамилиар Дамблдора – олицетворение огненной стихии – вполне мог защитить своего хозяина от огненного мага.

Нотт, видимо, тоже это понимал, потому что был само обаяние и кротость. Он похвалил погоду, красоту замка в рассветный час, украшения на мантии Дамблдора, «нашего милого декана» (отчего Снейпа передёрнуло), посетовал на неосторожность сына и выразил надежду на взаимное понимание в непростых ситуациях, коих желал бы видеть поменьше.

Расслабившийся Дамблдор одобрительно кивал, а в ответ разразился витиеватой речью о терпимости, новых временах и мудрой предусмотрительности тех, кто сумел вовремя уловить связь между первым и вторым.

Бестолковая беседа продолжалась с полчаса, пока Нотт, приложив руку к сердцу, не испросил разрешения откланяться, предварительно посетив кабинет «дорогого Северуса». К тому моменту Снейп уже был готов украсть феникса у Дамблдора и провести пару негуманных опытов с участием огненной птички и «дорогого Магнуса».

Едва Снейп вышел из камина в своём кабинете, он гневно обернулся к Нотту, желая раз и навсегда прояснить ситуацию… и ощутил, как кончик чужой палочки больно упирается ему в кадык.

– Какой темперамент, – холодно сказал Нотт, и Снейп по-настоящему испугался. Дурковатый вояка куда-то исчез, а на него бесстрастно смотрело существо, способное за доли секунды убить пару десятков человек. – Бедный Люци, я его понимаю. Сядь.

Снейп почти упал в своё кресло.

– Слушай внимательно. Я вынужден доверить тебе своих детей. Они у меня самостоятельные – у тебя немного хлопот. Но ты лажаешь раз за разом даже в таком простом деле. Тролль и дуэль, недоумок. Я дважды оставил тебя в живых, хотя ты и одного раза не заслужил. Каждый вечер – короткая записка совой. Что случилось за день, и насколько ты мог повлиять на события.

– И как бы я мог повлиять на события с троллем и дуэлью? – язвительно спросил Снейп, собрав всю свою храбрость.

– Тролль был, а твои дети, Нотт, рвались его воевать – вразуми идиотов. Раз. Твой сын полез секундантом в драку с нейтралами, а я, мудак, даже не присутствовал в зале. Два. Это трудно?

Северус мотнул головой: «А я, мудак, даже не знал, что именно мой крестник затеял эту дуэль. Зациклился на Поттере».

– Я рад. Мы договорились? Или оставить Люци безутешным?

– Договорились, – тихо сказал Снейп. У него было ощущение, что его вновь подвесили за ногу на глазах у половины Хогвартса. – Но ваши дети могут меня не послушать.

– Не твоя забота. Главное, успевай предупредить, – Нотт фыркнул и пожал плечами. – Уважали бы – послушались, я своих парней знаю. И ещё. В прошлом году, я помню, таких проблем не было. Если тебе Малфой мозги засрал, так помирись. Или забудь. Не мальчик уже, возьми себя в руки. Камин открыт? Бывай, профессор. Нотт-мэнор!

Снейп торопливо сорвал крышку с бутыли огневиски и глотнул прямо из горла. Не надеясь на кретинов-домовиков, с недавних пор он стал запасаться выпивкой, патрулируя Хогсмид по субботам.

«Нотт, скотина, прав в одном, – думал он зло. – Пора брать себя в руки. И разделаться со всем этим до Рождества».

Северус повертел бутылку в руках и решительно поставил её в шкаф. Пусть подавятся все, от Малфоя и Нотта до Дамблдора и Мерлина – он найдёт в себе силы и изменит свою жизнь. Он умный человек и талантливый зельевар, у него всё получится.

«Начнём прямо сейчас», – преисполненный решимости Северус пружинисто поднялся на ноги и отправился в гостиную факультета – поправлять заброшенные дела. 

А ещё через два часа прилетела сова с ответом из Гильдии.  
___________________________  
* Башибузу́ки (тур. başıbozuk) – название нерегулярных военных отрядов в Османской империи. Слово «башибозук» в дословном переводе с турецкого означает «с неисправной головой», а в более вольном – «больной на голову», «безбашенный».


	30. Глава 29

– Ничего не понимаю, – Рон шумно выдохнул и с досадой помотал головой. – Вроде и шрам на месте, а попал к слизнякам. Я вообще не пойму, чего Дамблдор вокруг этого Поттера прыгает. А то не видно, что за сокровище. Щеночку он меня скормит, ишь ты!

Невилл уткнулся в книгу и прикрыл рукой рот, чтобы не засмеяться – Уизли после посещения болящего Поттера был на взводе и беспрерывно бухтел.

– Гарри не виноват, Рональд, – сказала Гермиона, – это Шляпа выбрала ему факультет.

– Ой, не нуди, – махнул рукой Рон, щедро оросив свои каракули брызгами чернил. – Шляпа человеку в голову смотрит. Значит, Поттер настоящий слизень. И Малфой вокруг него крутится, а Малфои, чтобы ты знала, как навозные мухи – всегда чуют, где поживиться. А ещё мне тут такое сказали! – Рон оглянулся по сторонам, и зловеще прошептал: – Поттер знает парселтанг!

Невилл вздрогнул от неожиданности и едва не опрокинул чернила на честно выстраданное эссе по Трансфигурации.

– Как ты можешь такое говорить! – возмутился он. – Только не Гарри, врун ты несчастный!

Уизли засопел и швырнул на стол неряшливо разлохмаченное перо.

– Знает что? – изумилась Гермиона, присыпая песком собственное эссе, аккуратное, без единой помарочки.

– Пар-сел-танг! – повторил Рон с ощутимым злорадством. – Это змеиный язык, дурында!

Невиллу внезапно захотелось ударить рыжего грубияна. Он и сам завидовал Гарри, но по-доброму, без гадостей за спиной. Уизли же частенько бухтел, что Поттер неправильный герой, а теперь и вовсе в наитемнейшие маги записал.

– Рональд Уизли! Не смей меня обзывать! – возмутилась Гермиона. – Как не стыдно!

– Никак! – огрызнулся Уизли. – Сами обзываетесь, а я правду говорю. Мне Перси сказал, а ему сказала Пенни Кристалл из Рейвенкло, а той – Сюзи Боунс из Хаффлпаффа, а ты, Лонгботтом, знаешь, кто у Боунс тётка!

– Ерунда, – возразила Гермиона. – Змеи не могут говорить, потому что не обладают разумом. Шипение служит им для защиты и применяется при…

– Это ты разумом не обладаешь! – озлился Рон. – Вечно языком метёшь невпопад. И летаешь как корова!

Он кое-как сгрёб пергаменты и перья, затолкал их в сумку и, не глядя на Невилла с Гермионой, выскочил из-за стола.

– С кем я связался, Мерлин всеблагой! – сквозь зубы процедил Рон. – Хлюпик, полумагла и слизняк вонючий. Я сам пойду в Запретный коридор, утру вам сопли, придурки!

– Ну и иди, – угрюмо проворчал Невилл, слегка напуганный собственной злостью, которая даже не думала униматься. – Кто вас там, Уизелов, считает – одним больше, одним меньше.

– Ах ты, жаболюб хренов! – Рон уже вытащил свою потрёпанную палочку, но оглянулся на мадам Пинс, и зло выдохнул: – Ну, погоди, вернёшься ты в гостиную!

Уизли вернул палочку на место и быстро вышел из библиотеки. Невилл облегчённо вздохнул, а потом вновь напрягся – в гостиной придётся иметь дело не только с Роном, но и с его братьями. Хоть иди и жалуйся декану, вот же напасть. Он перевёл взгляд на Гермиону – та сидела, судорожно вцепившись в край стола, и явно собиралась заплакать.

– Не расстраивайся, пожалуйста, – робко попросил Невилл, и злость его мигом куда-то улетучилась. – Это же Уизли, не обращай внимания.

– Зачем он так? – шёпотом спросила Гермиона и часто-часто заморгала. – Я не виновата, что родилась по другую сторону Барьера.

Невилл пожал плечами и ободряюще улыбнулся:  
– Ты первая ведьма в своей семье, а быть первым – это очень трудно. Рон это не понимает, потому что он ни в чём не первый. А ты умная и быстро учишься. Всё будет в порядке, не переживай.

– И обзывается он так себе, – Гермиона всё-таки всхлипнула, но тут же улыбнулась и утёрла слёзы. – Вот Малфой, тот уже успел бы утопить меня в грязи.

– А Малфоя не смей слушать! – тихо рявкнул Невилл и даже ладонью по столу пристукнул. – По его семейке давным-давно дементоры скучают. Гнилая кровь, мордредово семя, убийцы без чести и совести!

– Но Невилл! – ахнула Гермиона, ошеломлённая внезапной вспышкой тихони Лонгботтома, которого с подачи близнецов Уизли на факультете прозвали Пупсиком. – Сын за отца не отвечает, это…

– У нас отвечает, – чуть спокойнее сказал Невилл. – И за отца, и за деда, и за всех прапрадедов, сколько бы их ни было в роду. И не спорь, это правильно.

– Нет, неправильно, – упрямо выпятила подбородок Гермиона. – Это несправедливо! А вдруг Драко не такой, как его отец?

– Он ещё хуже, – проворчал Лонгботтом угрюмо. – Его родная тётка со стороны матери сидит в Азкабане за убийства и пытки. Как ты думаешь, кого воспитают в такой семейке?

– Директор Дамблдор говорит, что каждый достоин второго шанса, – назидательно проговорила Гермиона.

– Так почему этот недоносок использует свой второй шанс для унижения людей?

– Ну, – Гермиона замялась. – Воспитан он и впрямь нехорошо. Но если ему всё объяснить…

– Вот в аврорате и объяснят. Мне тоже не нравится, что он вокруг Гарри бродит. Гарри, как и ты, многого не знает, а мёд в уши лить Хорёк тоже умеет. Я думаю, объяснять нужно не Малфою, а Поттеру. Пойдём завтра к Гарри сами, без Уизли?

– А почему без Рональда? Мы ведь уже друзья, Рон нас от тролля спас.

Невилл замялся. Уизли опять будет тащить Гарри в Запретный коридор, Гарри вновь высмеет эту затею, и никакого разговора не получится. А ведь они и так проводят очень мало времени вместе. Хорёк же от Гарри почти не отходит и действительно может научить Поттера чему-нибудь дурному. Он вздохнул и постарался внятно изложить это Гермионе.

Всё-таки у маглорождённых какие-то странные представления о жизни, Грейнджер иногда такое говорила, что Невилл впадал в ступор. Но эту его идею она не только поддержала, но и развила:  
– А почему, по-твоему, Рональд так рвётся в этот коридор, хотя студентам запретили туда ходить?

– Из-за цербера, я думаю. Церберы – лучшие на свете сторожа. То, что он охраняет, должно быть очень ценным.

– И что это может быть? Ты не пожимай плечами, давай подумаем. В гостиную, как я понимаю, всё равно идти не стоит.

Совещание длилось почти до ночи, они даже на ужин не пошли. Невилл и Гермиона долго вспоминали эту историю, до мельчайших деталей. По всему выходило, что первыми в Запретный коридор заглянули близнецы Уизли. Они же выяснили, что дверь в загадочную комнату открывается простой Алохоморой, а за дверью сидит страшная трёхголовая собака «ростом как шкаф в кабинете зельеварения».

Потом в один из дней, когда лестницы Хогвартса будто взбесились, Невилл, Гермиона и Рон почти случайно оказались рядом с той самой комнатой. Почти случайно – это потому что Рон, увидев, куда их занесло лестницами, долго упрашивал их пройти по коридору дальше. «Ну, хоть одним глазком, – ныл он, – когда мы ещё увидим живого цербера». Любопытная Гермиона согласилась, а Невилл поплёлся за ними, не сумев отговорить приятелей от авантюры.

Цербер был пониже шкафа, тут близнецы соврали. А вот зубов у него было многовато для порядочной собаки, трёхголовое страшилище гораздо больше походило на крапа. Правда, Невилл толком ничего не разглядел, цербер зарычал в три глотки и метнулся к приоткрывшейся двери, так что приключенцам пришлось быстренько убираться и заново запечатывать вход. В общем, посмотреть получилось, как Рон и хотел – одним глазком. Невиллу хватило на всю жизнь, а вот Уизли загорелся желанием посмотреть на змей, заменявших церберу хвост.

Рональд и в одиночку ходил «посмотреть на собаку». Змей ему увидеть не удалось, зато он заприметил люк в полу. На обратной дороге Рон едва не нарвался на Снейпа. Он успел забиться в крохотную нишу за пустыми доспехами и сидел там до тех пор, пока Снейп не ушёл.

– Как будто что-то вынюхивал, – тарахтел Рон, взбудораженный приключением, – наверное, тоже хотел узнать, что хранится в той комнате. Надо Поттеру показать, он такой собаки в жизни не видел.

Невилл только головой качал. Страсть Уизли к опасным приключениям пугала его. Он понимал, что можно рискнуть баллами факультета и собственным здоровьем ради чего-то важного. Но ведь у Рональда даже цели никакой не было. Ни цели, ни смысла – ничего, кроме непонятной Невиллу бравады.

Младший Уизли сумел заинтересовать таинственным люком своих братьев-близнецов и их закадычного дружка Ли Джордана, так что Запретный коридор посещался теми едва ли не чаще, чем гриффиндорская гостиная. Именно на этом этапе выяснилось, что коридор патрулируется преподавателями, и чаще всего там бывают Снейп и почему-то Квиррелл.

– Потому, наверное, – рассудительно сказала Гермиона, – что только преподаватель по ЗОТИ может следить за таким опасным животным. Его же кормить надо, поить…

– Выгуливать, – задумчиво продолжил Невилл. – Ужас какой, никогда в жизни после отбоя из гостиной не выйду. Может быть, этого вашего тролля тоже кто-то выгуливал. Бабушка так ругалась после того случая на профессора Макгонагалл, я боялся, что она её проклянёт.

– Кто кого? – немного обиженно спросила Гермиона. Она не терпела никаких нападок на любимого профессора.

– Ясно, что бабушка, – фыркнул любящий внук Августы Лонгботтом, – сравнила полукровку-трансфигуратора и чистокровного боевого мага.

– Невилл, как тебе не стыдно! – взвилась Гермиона. – Совсем вы тут совесть потеряли со своей дискриминацией.

Невилл вздохнул. Слово «дискриминация» выучили все чистокровные гриффиндорцы – спасибо мисс Грейнджер. Это оказалось вовсе не малоизвестное заклятие, а термин, обозначающий ограничение чьих-либо прав по какому-либо признаку. У маглов это слово было в большом ходу, его знали даже дети.

Когда Гермиона, увлёкшись, принялась перечислять виды ущемлений, претерпеваемых маглами от других маглов, чистокровная часть Гриффиндора содрогнулась. Маглы цеплялись друг к другу по любому поводу – от пола и возраста до цвета кожи и сексуальных предпочтений. Выходит, недаром предки магов обособились и ввели Статут секретности. За Барьером по-настоящему ценились только магические способности, всё остальное было личным делом каждого.

Зато сразу стал понятен дурной нрав профессора Снейпа – тот, выросши в магловском мире, подвергал дискриминации каждого встречного просто по привычке. Себя же самого Снейп несомненно полагал эталоном мага и человека.

– Так и говорит, мол, у кого нос меньше, а патлы чище, тот в зельеварении смыслить ничего не может и хорошей жизни не достоин, – с серьёзным видом вещал Ли Джордан под хохот старшекурсников.

После рассказа Гермионы о концлагерях Оливер Вуд поменялся в лице и собрался идти мириться с Маркусом Флинтом. Насилу отговорили, заверив, что лучше сделать это перед самым матчем – может быть, Слизеринский Тролль от изумления свалится с метлы или пропустит бладжер в голову.

Вот и теперь Невилл тихонько застонал, взявшись за голову:  
– Грейнджер, успокойся. Твои родители исцеляют зубную боль. Доверят ли они своё дело пекарю?

– Профессия – это другое, Лонгботтом. Нужным навыком может овладеть любой.

– А если у человека таланта к этому делу нет? И сам будет мучиться, и других мучить.

– Определённые склонности, конечно, должны быть. Но ты так говоришь, будто чистокровный боевой маг лучше всякого другого, – Гермиона опустила глаза. – Я, конечно, не критикую твою бабушку…

– Не лучше, а сильнее. И не везде, а в бою, – Невилл замялся. – Прости, но ты иногда очень невнимательна к словам, а для мага это нехорошо. Моя бабушка и Макгонагалл ругались, а не трансфигурировали вещи. В проклятиях моя бабушка смыслит намного больше. Она дерётся лучше нашего декана, а хорошо это или плохо – зависит от ситуации. Понимаешь?

Гермиона немного подумала и кивнула. Затем она покусала губы, зачем-то подёргала прядь волос и, краснея, проговорила:  
– А Малфой, получается, тоже сильный маг?

– Да, – вынужден был признать Невилл. – Только всё равно он урод.

– В том-то и дело, – Гермиона опустила голову, пряча лицо за волосами, и едва слышно прошептала, – что не урод. Просто он очень избалован.

Невилл на минутку окаменел, потом тяжко вздохнул. Только обитательница абсолютно чуждого мира могла счесть одного из Малфоев привлекательным. Ещё и перевоспитать его порывается. О, Мерлин. Получается, спасать нужно не Поттера, а Грейнджер. Гарри, как герой, ещё держался, а вот Гермиона… Невилл вздохнул ещё раз, потёр внезапно занывший висок и сказал:  
– Давай всё-таки вернёмся к церберу. Нужно узнать, что эта тварь охраняет. Иначе Поттер разозлится и перестанет с нами разговаривать.

– Почему? – Гермиона немного успокоилась, но щёки её по-прежнему заливал румянец. – Мы же ничего плохого не сделали.

– Рон уже больше месяца тащит его в тот коридор и каждый раз обзывает трусом и слизнем. Ещё и про парселтанг этот наврал. А Гарри это слышать неприятно.

– Почему наврал? Этот змеиный язык действительно существует? А его можно выучить?  
– Это врождённая способность понимать змей и разговаривать с ними. Врождённая, понимаешь? А рождаются с такой способностью только тёмные маги. Гермиона, это враньё, причём очень обидное.

– Ну да, Гарри же герой. Он победил Того, Кого Нельзя Называть, и никак не может быть тёмным магом.

– Именно. Давай ещё раз вспомним всё, что хоть как-то касается цербера.

Гермиона кивнула, и они вновь принялись перебирать немногие известные факты. Наконец Невилл сдался.

– Это может быть чем угодно, – сказал он грустно. – Скорее всего, Гарри прав, и это действительно книги по тёмной магии. Или артефакт какой-нибудь опасный. Или ещё что-нибудь.

– Нужно получше расспросить Хагрида, – осенило Гермиону. – Собака принадлежит ему, значит, Хагрид должен знать, что именно охраняет его питомец.

***

Вопреки опасениям Гарри, Нотт оказался отличным соседом по больничной палате. Он не болтал без умолку, как в своё время Рональд, не хвастался и не лез в чужие дела. Он никогда не заводил разговор первым, но терпеливо и довольно подробно отвечал на вопросы, которые не касались лично его и Ковена. Однако, даже отказываясь отвечать, Нотт не грубил, а только лукаво улыбался и отшучивался.

Особенно Гарри порадовало, что Нотт был неизменно вежлив и приветлив с мадам Помфри. Он спокойно и терпеливо переносил лечебные процедуры и исправно пил зелья, даже самые противные. Мадам Помфри запретила Тео ходить, она и в уборную доставляла того Мобиликорпусом. Нотт не роптал, а Гарри чувствовал себя немного виноватым – пока Тео лежал, он уже успел сунуть нос во всякую щель Больничного крыла.

Лечение самого Гарри заключалось в том, что он ел, спал и бездельничал. Мадам Помфри строго-настрого запретила ему колдовать и заниматься чем-либо, что могло испортить настроение. Сам Поттер чувствовал себя симулянтом, но Нотт как-то сказал ему: «Магическое истощение не шутка, оно крадёт у мага не только силу, но и жизнь. Считай, ты кому-то пару-тройку лет подарил. Колись, кому?»

Гарри помрачнел и не ответил. Во-первых, Теодора это не касалось. Во-вторых, срочно требовалось как-то научиться управлять своими загадочными способностями, чтобы не хлопнуться в обморок прямо во время очередной «правки настроения». А как это сделать, когда дар тёмный, и никто на свете не знал его возможностей? К тому же Сметвик настаивал на сокрытии этого дара. Он оставил Гарри записку, в которой велел осторожно и последовательно изучать свои способности, причём втайне от непосвящённых.

Насчёт «последовательно» Поттер был спокоен – он просто возобновит свой журнал с записями, который забросил из-за поступления в Хогвартс. С «осторожно» тоже никаких проблем быть не должно. Гарри помнил свои ощущения во время необоснованной растраты сил и намеревался больше не терять головы и как-то дозировать воздействие. А вот как соблюсти тайну, он не знал. Прятаться в заброшенных классах запретил Ургхарт, а больше никаких укромных мест в замке не было. Придётся устраивать тренировки во время еженедельных посещений Больничного крыла. Пара часов в неделю – это мало, но всё же лучше, чем ничего.

С посвящёнными же Гарри ждал неприятный сюрприз. В вечер того же дня, когда очнулся Нотт его позвала к себе мадам Помфри и, наложив на дверь кабинетика заглушающие заклятия, призналась, что включила в целительский заговор профессора Снейпа.

С Гарри случился шок. Он даже сказать ничего не мог, только стоял столбом, глупо хлопал глазами, а потом заревел от обиды и разочарования. Мадам Помфри кинулась его утешать, но он отталкивал её, уворачивался от объятий и порывался выскочить из Больничного крыла, чтобы выплакать своё горе где-нибудь в укромном уголке.

– Гарри, милый, послушай меня, – ценой невероятных усилий мадам Помфри всё-таки удалось усадить его в кресло и укутать своей шалью. – Я, как ты помнишь, связана Обетом и не могла сказать ничего, сверх того, о чём он уже и без меня догадался. Единственно, мне пришлось рассказать ему о Пьюси. Но пойми меня – Эдриан серьёзно болен, а никому в Хогвартсе, кроме меня и Снейпа, до этого нет никакого дела. Я, как целитель, не имею права скрывать от Северуса такую информацию, он отвечает за Пьюси. Я давала клятву Гиппократа, понимаешь?

– Догадался? – всхлипнул Гарри. – Но как?

– Северус очень умён, – вздохнула мадам Помфри. – Не обманывайся его несносным нравом. Это не сказывается ни на наблюдательности, ни на умении делать верные выводы. Снейп пришёл ко мне сам с просьбой защитить тебя.

– Не верю, – упрямо мотнул головой Гарри, – он что-то задумал.

Мадам Помфри только вздохнула:  
– Милый мой, так или иначе, помощь декана тебе понадобится. Вам нужно поговорить.

– Я не хочу. Простите, пожалуйста, мадам Помфри, но я не верю профессору Снейпу.

– Я не заставляю тебя довериться. Просто выслушай его соображения. В любом случае теперь и он связан клятвой. Можешь сам ничего не рассказывать, только выслушай его, хорошо?

Гарри кивнул и под горестные вздохи медиведьмы поплёлся в палату.

Нотт ещё не спал. Он внимательно посмотрел на зарёванного Поттера и негромко сказал:  
– Не ной, Поттер. Всего-то недельку не колдовать. Ты ещё легко отделался.

Гарри невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив Дадли и его «Не ной!», и поблагодарил Тео за участие. Тот только фыркнул.

Помаявшись минут пять, Гарри вздохнул, взял чистый пергамент, принесённый Гермионой, и начал было писать домой. Однако его мысли никак не хотели становиться буквами, и потому, помаявшись некоторое время, Гарри отложил недописанное письмо и принялся за дыхательные упражнения. Он привычно дышал на счёт, чувствуя, как смятение и страх уходят, и обида на мадам Помфри улетучивается без следа.

– Значит, всё-таки менталист, – услышал Гарри и вздрогнул от неожиданности.

Нотт лежал, заложив руки за голову, и с любопытством смотрел на Поттера.

– Прости, что? – смутился Гарри.

– Не что, а кто, – усмехнулся Нотт. – Маг разума. Менталист. Тот, кто умеет читать чужие мысли. Предупреждаю сразу, у меня хороший амулет, можешь опять надорваться.

Гарри оторопел:  
– С чего ты взял?

– Поттер, не считай людей глупее себя. Хотя, похоже, ты не совсем Поттер, да? Врождённый блок, упражнения по очистке сознания – как есть менталист. Ну и сладкоежка редкий. Сильный дар, похоже, тёмный. Не зря в тебя Пьюси вцепился, как клещ. Ему, должно быть, одному паршиво среди нас, глухих.

Гарри пытался осмыслить сказанное, но у него не слишком получалось.

– Пьюси же говорил, что я могу быть бастардом, – робко сказал он, желая оставить при себе хотя бы кусочек своей тайны.

– Можешь, – пожал плечами Нотт. – А какая разница? Так и так ясно, что ты чистокровный. Станешь основателем нового рода, если не сваляешь дурака и не помрёшь молодым.

– А чем чистокровный лучше полукровки? – мигом ощетинился Гарри.

– Не лучше, а сильнее, – зевнул Теодор. – Но тебе нужна защита. Это только Снейп исхитряется тремя дарами владеть, а ты за себя постоять не сможешь.

– Потому что сладкоежка? – буркнул недовольный Гарри, а затем с интересом спросил: – А Снейп тёмный маг? Похож.

Нотт ржал минут пять. Он стонал, всхлипывал, закрывал лицо ладонями, обессиленно закатывал глаза и опять принимался ржать. Гарри растерянно хлопал глазами и чувствовал себя идиотом.

– Ой, не могу, – наконец сказал Тео, утирая выступившие от смеха слёзы. – Теперь я понимаю, почему Тёмный лорд так рвался в учителя.

– Прости, Нотт, – сказал Гарри решительно, – но я тебя не понимаю.

– Снейп – полукровка, – назидательно поднял палец Тео, – а полукровки не могут получить тёмный дар. Это…

– Это проклятие чистокровных, – вспомнил Гарри слова Сметвика и мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу. Точно, идиот. Мог бы сообразить и не позориться.

– Кем, по-твоему, должен быть маг, – между тем неспешно продолжал Нотт, – который на морду Принц, по замашкам Принц, по способностям Принц и по фамилии Снейп? Воплощением Мерлина? Ясно, что не принятый в род полукровка. Да и скандал с изгнанием из рода его матери, Эйлин Принц, был громким, до сих пор помнят. Ошиблись только в одном, думали, что лорд Принц примет способного мальчишку назад в род. Обычная практика, кстати. Папаня до сих пор в недоумении, почему этого не произошло.

– А обычно принимают?

– Обычно принимают. Изгнанного родителя поддерживают деньгами, если он не был глуп и не восстановил против себя главу рода. А ещё внимательно проверяют способности его ребёнка, ведь дарами магии не разбрасываются. Бывает, что ещё мусор выметают после стихийного выброса такого вундеркинда, а глава рода уже переписывает завещание.

– А изгнанника принимают?

– Нет. Сейчас из рода изгоняют за то, за что ещё лет сто-двести назад тихо закапывали в подвале: убийства союзников и родственников, изнасилования подопечных и прочие непотребства. Раньше из рода изгоняли только предателей крови. А за остальное, – Нотт небрежно чиркнул себя пальцем по горлу, – объявляли, что, мол, драконья оспа пришла или бешеный гиппогриф случился. Как такого ублюдка назад принять? Учить тебя, Поттер, и учить.

Гарри подумал. Вопросов появилось много, Нотт же принялся зевать и, похоже, утратил интерес к разговору.

– А Снейп? – наконец робко спросил Гарри.

– А Снейп покруче многих чистокровных оказался. Гениальный зельевар, отличный менталист и даже боевик неплохой. Такой вот светлый маг, – Теодор потянулся и осторожно перевернулся на бок. – Ещё и умный, сволочь. Или ты думаешь, он жив до сих пор, потому что спит с Малфоем? Хотя тоже способ, Малфои за своё чужие глотки рвут не раздумывая.

Нотт хихикнул и похабно подмигнул Гарри. Поттер покраснел и швырнул в Тео подушкой. Тот небрежно поймал её и подпихнул себе под спину:  
– Папаня меня особо предупредил насчёт Снейпа. Он по-настоящему опасен, Поттер, причём вовсе не отработками в зельеварне. Он был любимчиком Лорда, а теперь к нему явно благоволит Дамблдор. Можешь себе представить, что за фрукт у нас в деканах. А ты каждые пять секунд нарываешься. Искал бы ты себе покровителя, Поттер. Или уже нашёл, а?

Гарри вдохнул и выдохнул, унимая злость пополам со смущением, и тихо спросил:  
– Так почему Тёмный Лорд рвался в учителя?

– Пошевели мозгами. Не принятый в род Мраксов полукровка, воспитанный у маглов сирота, артефактор, менталист – внимание, Поттер! – змееуст и опять же неплохой боевик… Ну же, думай!

– Тёмный Лорд был светлым магом?!

– В точку, Поттер.

– Но змееуст?! Это же…

– Это просто врождённая способность, как и твой блок, окрас магии на неё не влияет. Хотя у дамблдоровых сторонников, естественно, другое мнение. Не могут светлые маги грызться за власть, это неприлично, – Нотт невесело усмехнулся. – Добро обязано сражаться со Злом. Зло у нас было красивым, умным, обаятельным и носило приличные мантии сдержанных цветов – не подступиться. В ту пору единственным недостатком Лорда было родство с Мраксами. Мерзейшая семейка, без шуток, и все змееусты, как один. Их никто не любил, да и не за что было – выродившиеся твари, отбросы магии. Естественно, с подачи Министерства газеты прошлись по наследственности мистера Риддла и накрепко вдолбили обывателям, что Лорд – Мракс из Мраксов. Вот так, благодаря газетным статейкам, парселтанг попал в тёмные дары.

Гарри поёжился, история получалась жуткая и очень, очень несправедливая.

– Но учитель?

– А был бы мистер Риддл профессором Хогвартса, как и собирался в юности – деканствовал в Слизерине, пугал учеников, снимал баллы с Гриффиндора, лаялся с директором насчёт прибавки к жалованью, отгонял влюблённых студентов от своих покоев – может, войны и не случилось бы. Вон, Снейп тоже вполне себе кандидат в Тёмные лорды. Кто знает, что он затеет, если останется без места? – засмеялся Нотт.

– Но, Теодор…

– Поттер, разговор о Лорде лучше оставить до выздоровления. И надо бы тебе поговорить со старшими парнями, мне отец пока не очень много рассказал, – серьёзно сказал Нотт. – Я понимаю твой интерес, но не могу и на половину твоих вопросов ответить. Парень ты башковитый, а я только драться умею хорошо. Давай подождём с этой беседой, договорились? Теренс у меня умница, он всё-всё тебе разложит по полочкам, обещаю.

Гарри медленно кивнул, потёр свой шрам на лбу и всё-таки не утерпел, спросил:  
– А любовь к сластям чем плоха?

Нотт опять заржал и укоризненно покачал головой:  
– Что за страсть к дележу на хорошее и плохое? Всё зависит от обстоятельств, умник. Вовремя облегчиться – это хорошо, а влезть впотьмах в говно – плохо. А ведь предмет один и тот же. Ты сладкоежка, потому что менталисты все налегают на сладкое. Боевики предпочитают мясо. Почти сырое, если сильно потратятся. Щитовики тоже мясо метут, и молоко ещё. Остальные по-разному, я не интересовался. Мадам Помфри должна знать, спроси у неё.

– Я кажусь идиотом, да? – грустно спросил Гарри.

– Ты и есть идиот, – фыркнул Теодор, – если намереваешься понять чужой уклад за полгода. Не торопись верить каждому. Ну, мне разве что.

Гарри засмеялся, отобрал у Нотта свою подушку и принялся устраиваться на ночь.

***

Ни Гарри, ни Теодор не были поклонниками квиддича, и потому пополнение в Больничном крыле стало для них неожиданностью.

Они явились все разом в субботу после обеда – хромающий на левую ногу Пьюси, хмурый Монтегю с багрово-чёрным синяком на пол-лица и скособочившийся Флинт, который через слово поминал Мордреда и его непростые отношения с древками квиддичных мётел.

Не успели новоприбывшие обменяться приветствиями с Ноттом и Поттером, как в палату ввалились пострадавшие гриффиндорцы – близнецы Уизли, Алисия Спиннет и Кэти Белл.

Оказывается, сегодня состоялся второй матч сезона. Гриффиндор, в ноябре разнёсший в пух и прах хаффлпаффцев, играл со Слизерином. Слизерин выиграл, но с минимальным разрывом, отчего оба Уизли тут же сцепились с Флинтом:  
– Не суди матч Снейп, вы бы вообще всухую пропёрли, уроды! Привет, Гарри? Как оно? Наш Ронни по тебе скучает!

Гарри фыркнул, а Флинт взревел:  
– Ебал я вас обоих сучковатым поленом, мерзота рыжая! Чтоб вам сгореть, упыри вонючие, вам и капитану вашему, мудаку грё…

– Мистер Флинт! – раздался строгий голос мадам Помфри. – Извольте придержать язык! Девочки, пройдите в соседнюю палату, сейчас я вами займусь. Мистер Нотт, проследите за мистером Флинтом! Господа Уизли – в кровати. Молча, будьте добры!

Флинт охнул и с несвойственной ему торопливостью устроился на ближайшем к Нотту месте, кротко сложив огромные ручищи на груди:  
– Прощения прошу, мэм! Пере… это… перевозбу… э-э-э… пере-нерв-ни-чал, вот.

Гарри захихикал, пряча лицо в ладонях. Пьюси мимолётно погладил его по плечу и занял соседнюю кровать. Этот жест не укрылся от близнецов, они серьёзно и внимательно посмотрели на Поттера. Кровати Уизли выбрали в стороне от слизеринцев, через проход на другом конце палаты. Монтегю, страдальчески кривясь нетронутой половиной рта, лёг на соседнюю с Флинтом койку, молча взмахнул палочкой, призывая больничную ширму, и отгородился от «гриффиндорского угла».

– Больно? – сочувственно спросил Гарри, и тут же испуганно прикрыл рот. Как бы Монтегю не принял вопрос за злорадство. Судя по всему, челюсть у него была сломана, скуле тоже хорошо досталось.

– Счастье, что не в висок, – вместо Монтегю ответил Пьюси. – Чудом на метле удержался. Снейп, конечно, штрафной назначил, но что с того штрафного?

– Бладжер? – опять спросил Гарри.

– Хрен там, бладжер, – тихо проворчал Флинт. – Бита. Суки Уизелы. Надо бы их по-тихому в коридоре выловить, а, Монти?

Поттер закусил губу. Конечно, Монтегю засранец, да и мадам Помфри вот-вот подойдёт, но жалко-то его как! Флинт тоже очень нехорошо скрючился, пара рёбер точно сломана. Чем надо было треснуть, чтобы сломать рёбра чистокровному Мерлин знает в каком поколении? Гарри оглянулся на Пьюси, но тот погрозил пальцем и строго сказал:  
– Не смей! Ты ещё нездоров!

– Но…

– Поттер!

Тут дверь приоткрылась, и в палату бесшумно проскользнул Малфой. Он неодобрительно поджал губы и проворчал:  
– Разлеглись, неудачники. Двадцать очков разницы, это с пойманным-то снитчем! Здравствуй, Гарри! Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Уебу к мантикорам, дрыщ белобрысый! – мигом встрепенулся Флинт. – Что бы ты понимал в квиддиче, мозгляк чернильный!

– Привет, Малфой, – пробормотал Гарри. – Что там произошло?

– О! – Малфой изобразил _pater`_ a, снисходительно аплодирующего вульгарной певичке Селестине Уорлок. – Это было великолепно! Завтра же окуну Шляпу в кислоту и заставлю перевести меня в Гриффиндор! Какая грация! Какая тактика! Отныне Вуд мой идеал!

Монтегю закатил глаза, а Флинт побагровел и, постанывая, приподнялся на локте:  
– Бля, Хорёк, ты допрыгался!

– Нет, троллья рожа, это ты допрыгался. Стоило Вуду чмокнуть тебя в щёчку, как ты тут же чуть не слил матч. А если он пожелает задницу подставить, ты ему кубок в зубах приволочёшь?

Нотт изумлённо воззрился на мигом сдувшегося Флинта:  
– Оп-па! А что я пропустил? Да хрен на дурацкий кубок, Марк! Наконец-то тебе кто-то согласился дать бесплатно! Ну, почти.

Малфой согнулся в приступе хохота, Пьюси молча затрясся, уткнувшись в подушку, а Монтегю стремительно выписал в воздухе огненно-золотистыми буквами: «Ослы, мне больно смеяться!»

У Маркуса сделалось настолько несчастное лицо, что Гарри перестал хихикать, сполз со своей кровати, обошёл Нотта и присел в ногах у Флинта:  
– Не слушай их, это они от зависти. Расскажи сам.

– Да что рассказывать? – вздохнул Флинт. – Сразу всё наперекосяк пошло. Выходим, значит, на поле, и тут придурок Вуд бросается мне на шею и талдычит: «Мы же маги, Флинт, мы же маги». Чего хотел, убей Салазар, не пойму. Отпихнул я его, понятно, да послал с гиппогрифами сношаться. А сам смекаю, не к добру это. Уже в воздухе допёрло – они от Снейпа в судьях забздели. Ловец их сразу в облака усвистал, он новенький. Ричи Кут – мелкий, что твой пикси.

– Это из которых Кутов? – заинтересовался Нотт. – Что в аврорате отираются или из зельеваров?

– Аврорские, ясен пень, в Гриффиндоре-то! Ну, Айзек Кут, который у Эйнара в Хогсмиде коронером служит. Так это его дядька. О чём я? Ага, ловца они убрали от бладжеров, и давай по полю носиться. Ну, первым делом Уизелы Монти битой отоварили – он у нас самый юркий. Как бы нечаянно, твари. Так что мы сразу всего с двумя охотниками остались. Потом Блетчли, придурок, подряд три квофла пропустил, а когда четвёртый отбивал, шарахнулся башкой об кольцо. На метле усидел, но полматча, считай, не помнит. Его мадам Помфри сразу в Мунго наладила. Так что Боул с Дерреком сегодня в героях – они и бладжеры отбивали, и квофл. Тери Хиггс тоже помогал, как мог – крутился в свалке, на себя бладжеры отвлекал, я думал, и без ловца останемся. Хорошо, снитч понизу летел, Хиггс его и взял сразу. А так, хрен знает, как бы сложилось. И Снейп ещё, сука… Прости, Малфой, но сука же!

– Неужто грифферам подсуживал?

– Если бы. Честный больно. За каждым ебуком игру останавливал. Только прищучишь кого – хлоп! – на исходную. Мы сегодня с Вудом ручкались раз сто, наверное. Чего я ему пальцы, блядь, не сломал в очередном рукопожатии-то?

– Кошмар, короче, – вынужден был признать Малфой, – со стороны казалось, что вам конец пришёл. Я чуть голос не сорвал. Правда, с Кутом смешно вышло. Хиггс снитч поймал, Джордан результат объявил, Маркус Вуда пнул – от радости, видать – и только тут до Кута дошло, что пора бы спуститься. Так и порхал в горних высях всю игру, мотылёк.

– Пиздец, – подытожил Нотт. – Три бойца по койкам – погонялись за мячиком. Кретинская игра.

– И Монти, – прогудел Флинт. – Не, я Уизелов подловлю где-нить. И покалечу.

– Монтегю не мой, – пожал плечами Нотт. – Пусть веселится.

– Так, молодые люди, – мадам Помфри подошла совершенно бесшумно, – хватит разговоров. Займите свои места, будем смотреть, что с вами. Гарри, милый, принеси, пожалуйста, из кабинета ящик с зельями. Мистер Малфой, а вы что здесь делаете?

– Уже ухожу, мадам Помфри, я Гарри зашёл проведать.

– Вечером, мистер Малфой. Можете зайти вечером.

– Благодарю, мэм. До свидания.

Он шустро подхватился с кровати Поттера, метнул грозный взгляд на Пьюси, показал язык Нотту и средний палец Флинту. «Хорёк!», – хором выдохнули трое обласканных, а мадам Помфри решительно указала на дверь.

Уже перед самым выходом Малфоя что-то легонько стукнуло в затылок и свалилось под ноги. Это оказался небрежно свёрнутый кусочек пергамента. Драко, не оборачиваясь, призвал его и, выйдя в коридор, развернул.

В записке значились приметы тайника с выпивкой. Семь орфографических ошибок и корявый почерк не оставляли никаких сомнений в авторстве послания.

«Как скажешь, капитан, – ухмыльнулся про себя Малфой. – Твой будущий ловец рад оказать небольшую услугу».

Драко чинно двинулся по коридору и через пару минут столкнулся с Лонгботтомом и лохматой грязнокровкой. Недотепистый внучок Чокнутой Августы набычился и придержал за рукав мантии свою подружку. Малфой одарил парочку любезной улыбкой и сказал:  
– Если вы собрались проведать Поттера, то к нему пока не пускают. Мадам Помфри лечит раненых игроков, и ей некогда принимать посетителей. Она разрешила прийти вечером. Честь имею, мисс Грейнджер. До свидания, Лонгботтом.

Он удалился танцующей походкой и расплылся в насмешливой улыбке, услышав за спиной громкий шёпот грязнокровки:  
– Вот видишь, Невилл, он не так уж и плох.


	31. Глава 30

Может, Флинт и писал с ошибками, но тайник устроил не хуже бывалого контрабандиста. Место было выбрано идеально – в шаге от спальни шестого курса, в простенке между дверью и барельефом, изображающим агонию какого-то неизвестного науке дракона, прямо под держателем для факела. Драко отсчитал четвёртый камень от нижнего крепления держателя, пробормотал пароль, приподнялся на цыпочки, засунул руку прямо в каменную стену, нащупал целую батарею крохотных квадратных бутылочек и вытащил одну.

Ради интереса он взмахнул палочкой, надеясь выявить заклятие иллюзии. Тщетно. Магический фон тайника почти не ощущался, напрочь забитый волшебным огнём факела. Малфой ещё раз посмотрел на тайник – голая каменная стена, просматриваемая из любого места в коридоре. Умирающий дракон выглядел в три раза подозрительнее, чем скучные камни рядом.

«Надо думать, прямо в спальне ещё тайничок имеется, – решил Драко. – Флинт-то у нас затейник. А я всё гадал, о чём с ним Ургхарт разговаривает, пока они не дерутся». Он сунул уменьшенную бутылку дешёвого огневиски в потайной кармашек мантии и отправился в гостиную.

– Привет, неугомонный, – поприветствовала его Милли. – Как там наш герой, дышит?

– Дышит, но неровно, – Драко чмокнул подругу в щёку и присел на стул. – Ко мне. Велел поблагодарить за выпечку.

– Хвастун, – возмутилась Милли. – Бедный мальчик от тебя уже шарахается, сбавь пыл хоть немного. А Нотт?

– Да что с ним сделается? – пожал плечами Малфой. – Очухался.

– Есть сплетня интересная, – Милли отложила вязание, поманила рукой Винса и Грега, корпевших над справочником по зельеварению, и заговорщицким шёпотом поведала: – Лорд Нотт пообещал Паркинсону, что отдаст Панси в мужья любого парня из Ковена. Прямо как в сказке. Вот она теперь и ходит, задрав нос.

– Думаешь, Нотт попал? – заинтересовался Винс. – Младший, в смысле.

– А то, – убеждённо сказала Милли. – Эта задавака на меньшее не согласится.

– Это кто ещё попал, – возразил Грег. – Теодор соплей разводить не станет. Паркинсон в первый же год родит наследника и впряжётся в хозяйство, а оно в Ковене хлопотное. Будет ей сказка. А Тео может и розгой по заду вытянуть, если заметит непорядок. Спорим?

– Да что спорить? – Малфой усмехнулся и бросил злорадный взгляд на задаваку Паркинсон. – Ты прав, дружище. И одним наследником дело не закончится, Теодор – парень основательный. Это папаша у него рыцарь и романтик – женился на Золушке с бала и до сих пор хранит ей верность. А младший Нотт, скорее, в покойного деда пошёл.

– Клевещете, негодники, – Милли опять взялась за крючок, – этого не может быть. Теодор показался мне неплохим мальчиком.

– Ты, дорогая, лучше сама присматривайся к парням, – засмеялся Малфой. – А то глаз от своего вязания не отрываешь. Дождёшься, один Лонгботтом на твою долю и останется.

– Иди, неслух, куда шёл, – махнула рукой Миллисента. – Меня родной папенька с рук сбыть так не пытается, как ты, бессовестный.

Парни засмеялись, а Грег отобрал у Милли крючок и корзину с нитками.

– Пойдём с нами, пока Драко в настроении, – сказал он. – Прогуляешься по замку, выслушаешь от Поттера личную благодарность и полюбуешься на Ковен и квиддичную команду одновременно. Раненые бойцы должны тронуть девичье сердце, правильно, Винс?

– Само собой, – Винсент галантно подал Миллисенте её тёплую мантию. – А женские слёзы лечат лучше, чем слёзы феникса.

Милли, смутившись, попыталась отговориться от незапланированной прогулки, но не преуспела. Винс с Грегом подхватили её под руки и с шуточками повели к выходу из гостиной. Малфой задержался, подойдя к Ургхарту:  
– Я Флинту гостинец несу. Так отдать, или сонного зелья туда влить?

– Вот скотина! – Ургхарт вскочил с кресла. – Лей, да побольше. Ты к Поттеру, что ли? Сейчас и я приду, только Снейпу скажу.

Драко кивнул и поспешил за друзьями. По случаю субботы в холодных коридорах Хогвартса было довольно людно. Студенты разных факультетов толпились смешанными группами, обсуждая сегодняшний матч, чинно прогуливались парочки старшекурсников, первачки, вопя, играли в салочки. Малфой и компания шли не торопясь, здороваясь со знакомыми воронами и барсуками, так что Ургхарт сумел догнать их. Так, впятером, они и дошли до массивных дверей Больничного крыла.

– Мистер Ургхарт! – остановила слизеринского префекта мадам Помфри. – Хорошо, что вы пришли. Назначаю вас ответственным за порядок в Больничном крыле. Я пару часов проведу в кабинете мадам Спраут. Могу я на вас положиться?

– Несомненно, мэм, – для боевого мага Ургхарт поклонился довольно изящно. – Не нужно ли вас сопроводить?

– Справлюсь, – сказала мадам Помфри и тихо прибавила. – Камин закрыт, но следилку я оставила. Блетчли и Нотту вставать нельзя ни в коем случае.

Ургхарт благодарно кивнул и прошёл в палату.

К близнецам Уизли пришли их братья – Персиваль и Рональд – и все четверо настороженно наблюдали за большой компанией слизеринцев. Самый младший Уизел кривился и кидал неприязненные взгляды на Поттера.

Малфой тоже посмотрел на Гарри и понял, что вполне разделяет – ф-фу! – чувства рыжего ничтожества. Поттер, бессовестное создание, как ни в чём не бывало, сидел в объятиях мордредова Пьюси и, приоткрыв рот, слушал хвастливые байки уродов из Ковена. Драко Блэк взревел раненым в ляжку громамонтом и нецензурно посулил скорый и бесславный конец роду Пьюси и ещё половине старых семей Британии. Так, на всякий случай.

– О, Тери! Я тебя ждал, – махнул рукой Флинт. – Давай сюда. Ты был на матче?

– Был, – буркнул Ургхарт. – Лучше бы не был, самоубийцы вы хреновы. Я на трибунах раз тридцать за палочку хватался, чтобы ссадить вас с мётел и уволочь в Нотт-мэнор.

Члены команды хором возмутились.

– Не орать здесь, – прошипел префект, – голоса лишу и обездвижу. Майлз, ты как?

Блетчли, всего час назад доставленный из Мунго, приподнял руку и слабо пошевелил пальцами.

– Ну, живой, и то хлеб.

Мрачный Драко Малфой злобными пинками загнал свою дурную половину в глубины подсознания, усадил зардевшуюся Милли рядом с неверным Поттером, а затем и уселся сам по соседству с Крэббом и Гойлом.

– Добрый вечер, Гарри! – ласково сказал он. Наверное, слишком ласково, потому что Поттер подобрался и настороженно зыркнул на него из-под лохматой чёлки. Драко Малфой немедленно умилился, а Драко Блэк припомнил, что в подвалах мэнора сухо и тепло – Гарри не простудится.

Пьюси насмешливо-вопросительно вздёрнул бровь, и Малфой мысленно дал Блэку по воображаемому уху: «Скройся, придурок, нас читают!» Эдриан расхохотался, а Драко насупился и затосковал.

Тёмный маг разума – страшный противник, но не травить же его, в самом деле. «Хорош ржать, Пьюси, – чётко, едва не по слогам подумал Малфой. – Тебе самому некуда деваться после Хога, куда ты Гарри поведёшь? Сгинете оба ни за кнат».

Эдриан пожал плечами и вежливо поздоровался с Булстроуд. Поттер тоже немного расслабился и принялся благодарить Милли за гостинцы. Миллисента застенчиво улыбнулась Гарри и – о, ужас! – принялась неприкрыто пялиться на Пьюси.

Малфой раздосадовано хлопнул себя по колену. Сводил подругу поглазеть на боевиков в непринуждённой обстановке! В итоге, на боёвку ноль внимания, а вот глазки состроить чокнутому менталисту – пожалуйста! «Никогда не пойму я этих девчонок!» Пьюси опять засмеялся, а Винс и Грег обменялись недоуменными взглядами.

Разговор между тем шёл о квиддиче, и Малфой решил на время отступиться. Продумывать коварные планы в присутствии Пьюси по меньшей мере было опрометчиво.

– А я тебе говорю, что это Вуд виноват, – гудел Флинт.

– Не-а, – мотнул головой Нотт, – Блетчли сам по себе кретин, без всякого Вуда. За каких-то десять очков железное кольцо башкой снёс, на это только спортсмены способны.

– Вуд виноват, точно, – поддержал капитана Боул, игравший загонщиком на пару с Дерреком. – В прошлом году Уизел капитаном был, и мы их делали как сквибов.

– Слышишь, ты, – из другого угла палаты донёсся гневный голос самого младшего Уизли. – Чарли классно в квиддич играет, и капитаном он был хорошим! И ловцом тоже целых шесть лет был!

Слизеринцы заржали, а Персиваль Уизли придержал младшего брата и что-то коротко ему сказал.

– Деточка, – семикурсник Теренс Хиггс, ловец Слизерина, сидевший на кровати Монтегю, лениво обернулся к рыжим. – Шесть лет подряд ваш братец играл ловцом, и шесть лет подряд кубок был у Слизерина. Выводы делать умеешь, малыш?

Выводы у Рона были написаны на лице, но высказать он их не посмел.

– Однако, – продолжил Хиггс, – в кои-то веки ты прав, Маркус. Вуд действительно превосходный тактик. А мы, капитан, выехали только за счёт лучшей физической подготовки. Ну, и потому что головы у Блетчли и Монтегю крепкие. А вот Деррек умница. В Дурмштранге играют в квиддич, да?

Двойняшки Деррек прыснули:  
– Британцы – это диагноз. Хигги, чучело, квиддич очень популярен во всей Европе.

– Ты тоже играла, Трикси? – восхитилась Виникус-средняя. Она пришла проведать Монтегю, да так и осталась в компании.

– Угу, два года. Там даже первачков берут в команду, – кивнула Трикс. – Но как только мы вернулись на родину, маменьке приспичило делать из меня леди. Кошмар.

– Ну, почему же, – мурлыкнул Хиггс. – Ваша маменька абсолютно права. Прекрасные дамы не должны портить свои дивные ручки мозолями от метлы.

Трикси хихикнула, а Перегрин Деррек нахмурился и показал Хиггсу кулак:  
– Полегче, ловелас. Ты сначала нашему папаше комплимент продумай хорошенько, а то он поженит тебя с твоей метлой.

– А папенька ваш…

Флинт ухмыльнулся, многозначительно постучал себя пальцем по левому предплечью и тут же заработал подзатыльник от Ургхарта.

Хиггс поскучнел и буркнул:  
– Вас точно победили? Что-то незаметно.

– Расслабься, Хигги, все давным-давно раскаялись и зареклись, – Ургхарт усмехнулся. – Спроси у Дамблдора, если не веришь. А братьям и отцам девушек положено пугать до полусмерти предполагаемых зятьёв, порядок такой.

Парни несколько нервно рассмеялись, а Малфой вздохнул. Истории сватовства мужчин их рода отличались тем, что всё происходило наоборот. Это только отцу повезло с женитьбой – союз с Блэками заключался в спешке и по печальному поводу, но был выгоден обеим семьям. Драко же, как и прочим Малфоям до него, придётся самому пугать родственников невесты до полусмерти, чтобы те согласились отдать свою дочь в проклятый род.

Поттер шепнул что-то на ухо Пьюси, и Драко Блэк опять полез наружу, сыпля угрозами, каких не постыдился бы и Мордред. Драко Малфой привычно заткнул проклятого Блэка и сосредоточился на общем разговоре.

Речь шла о необходимости замены ловца на следующий год. Флинт сокрушался об уходе Хиггса, а тот, явно польщённый, предлагал устроить отбор на своё место в команде сразу после рождественских каникул, чтобы самому начать тренировать кандидата.

И Малфой, ослабленный ревностью и борьбой со своей скандальной половиной, не удержался:  
– Какой ещё отбор? Я буду ловцом!

Все смолкли и дружно уставились на Драко, а потом так же дружно расхохотались.

– Малфой, ты не мелочишься, – фыркнул Хиггс. – А корону о семи зубцах тебе не отлить из червонного золота, чтобы ветром с метлы не уносило?

– Слышь, Хорёк, только после моего выпуска, – сказал Флинт. – Видит Салазар, ты ещё щуплее Кута, а выпендриваешься похлеще Чанг. Про Диггори вообще молчу – тебе с ним не тягаться.

– Малфой будет ловцом, – неожиданно сказал Пьюси. – Спорим, Маркус?

– Так ты ещё и прорицатель? – ухмыльнулся Флинт. – Ну-ну. А давай! На одно фамильное заклятие.

Драко оторопело уставился на Пьюси, а тот загадочно улыбнулся и согласно кивнул Флинту.

***

В воскресенье Гарри проснулся поздно, вчерашние посиделки взбудоражили его, и он полночи пролежал с закрытыми глазами, обдумывая всё увиденное и услышанное.

Вчера мадам Помфри впервые доверила Гарри ассистировать при лечении. Честно сказать, новоявленный ассистент просто подавал фиалы с зельями и внимательно слушал пояснения медиведьмы о принципах сочетания различных снадобий между собой. Гарри понял далеко не всё, но расспрашивать не стал, решил завести отдельную тетрадь с вопросами. Если он сообразил верно, магическая медицина отличалась от обычной ровно в той мере, насколько изменённый магией организм волшебника отличался от организма магла.

Именно поэтому Гарри остерёгся искать волшебное лекарство от дядиной стенокардии. Кто знает, не станет ли оно ядом для его… для его папы? Надёжнее было бы использовать собственные возможности и обойтись без зелий, но для этого следовало научиться управлять своим даром.

Мадам Помфри не ограничивалась зельями, она накладывала на больных довольно много заклинаний. Среди них, насколько Поттер сумел понять, были как диагностические, так и собственно лечебные. По словам медиведьмы, почти все медицинские чары были светлыми, и Гарри приуныл. Как бы не вышло, что в Мунго он будет работать уборщиком – его отношения со светлой магией по-прежнему оставались весьма скверными.

Лечение покалеченных квиддичных игроков мадам Помфри начала с гриффиндорцев. Девочек она обследовала в первую очередь и сразу же разрешила им покинуть Больничное крыло. Наверное, их травмы не были серьёзными.

Близнецов же Уизли решено было оставить на ночь. Один из них не мог пошевелить левой рукой и поминутно тряс головой, как бы пытаясь избавиться от воды в ухе, а другой заработал сильный удар бладжером между лопаток. С пострадавшим от бладжера разобрались быстро – обычный ушиб. Гарри подал заживляющую мазь и укрепляющее зелье, а мадам Помфри ещё пару раз взмахнула палочкой, убеждаясь в том, что кости целы. С рукой второго возились дольше, у него оказался сложный перелом плеча.

– Бита, – проворчала мадам Помфри, и Гарри понял, что челюсть Монтегю не осталась неотмщённой. Теперь намерение Флинта выловить близнецов Уизли в коридорах показалось чересчур кровожадным. Гарри хотел было предупредить рыжих пакостников о грозящей им опасности, но передумал. Обе стороны конфликта друг друга стоили, а ввязываться в чужую ссору и в нормальном мире считалось глупостью.

– Смотри-ка, братец Фордж, – хихикнул стукнутый бладжером рыжий, – прикосновения героя исцеляют.

– Гордись, братец Дред, – тут же откликнулся второй, – ты удостоился великой чести.

Гарри только вздохнул, а мадам Помфри велела Уизли придержать языки, иначе она сама найдёт способ сделать это. Близнецы заткнулись, но продолжали перемигиваться между собой и сверлить Гарри насмешливыми взглядами.

– А почему вы не отправили в гостиную того, с ушибом? – шёпотом поинтересовался Гарри.

– Маги-близнецы очень плохо себя чувствуют порознь, – тихо ответила мадам Помфри. – Скорость их выздоровления напрямую зависит от контакта друг с другом. У обычных двойняшек это свойство тоже имеется, но проявляется не так ярко. Например, Дерреки могут находиться в Больничном крыле в одиночку, а сёстры Патил даже учатся на разных факультетах.

У постели Монтегю мадам Помфри провела почти час – вправляла челюсть и убирала гематомы. Гарри вновь повеселел – уж он синяки сводил намного быстрее и безболезненнее, чем дипломированный светлый колдомедик. Значит, не всё потеряно для медицинской карьеры в Мунго. Для Монтегю же лечение не было приятным, Грэхем не смог удержаться от слёз, хотя и выпил целый фиал обезболивающего зелья.

Флинт, напротив, перенёс манипуляции со своими сломанными рёбрами очень стойко и даже не сквернословил.

– Ох, спасибо, мэм, – сказал он наконец, когда зачарованная повязка сдавила его мускулистый торс, густо поросший жёсткими чёрными волосами. – Как заново родился. Ещё бы, прошу прощения, пожрать для полного счастья.

– Ага, – еле слышно пробурчал Нотт, когда мадам Помфри отошла к Пьюси, – ещё выпить, потрахаться и подраться. Знаю я твоё счастье, придурок.

– Завидно? – хохотнул Флинт.

Нотт фыркнул и, не удержавшись, рассмеялся:  
– Вообще-то, да. Есть немного.

– То-то же!

Пьюси тоже ударило бладжером – его колено распухло и выглядело весьма скверно. Однако, мадам Помфри, несколько раз взмахнув палочкой, пообещала Эдриану полное выздоровление к вечеру воскресенья, напоила зельями и велела понемногу ходить по палате – «расхаживаться, чтобы и следа не осталось». Гарри в который раз подивился живучести волшебников – нормальный человек с такой травмой не меньше недели передвигался бы на костылях, а потом ещё долго восстанавливал подвижность сустава.

– И ещё, – мадам Помфри внимательно посмотрела в глаза Пьюси. – Сними немедленно с Уизли «шепталку». Как не стыдно!

Пьюси наморщил нос и помотал головой.

– А что это? – спросил Гарри, не удержавшись. Он сам никакой «шепталки» не заметил ни на одном из близнецов.

Эдриан покрутил пальцами в воздухе, потом махнул рукой:  
– Неважно. Так, шутка.

– Хороша шутка! – возмутилась мадам Помфри. – У меня год назад целитель Тики три дня гостил из-за того мальчика из Гриффиндора. Парень с ума сходил, ему мерещились голоса, тени какие-то кошмарные чудились, мебель с ним разговаривала – по всем признакам магловская шизофрения, небывалое дело для волшебника. Уже на стены кидался, бедный. А это наш шутник ему проклятие навесил. Пока дознались, что происходит, чуть сами не двинулись.

– Он меня в Большом зале сумасшедшим обозвал, – нехорошо прищурившись, сказал Пьюси, – а это неправда.

Гарри вздрогнул и от души посочувствовал несчастному гриффиндорцу.

– Вылечили? – спросил он, стараясь не смотреть на Эдриана.

– Да, спасибо Снейпу, – отозвалась мадам Помфри. – Он догадался, кто бы это мог быть и уговорил снять эту пакость.

– Пригрозил, – уточнил Пьюси. – Сказал, что в Мунго сдаст. По-моему, он не шутил.

– А Тики потом мальчику память чистил от кошмаров полдня, – вздохнула мадам Помфри. – Не ври, бессовестный. Знаешь ведь, что никто и никуда тебя бы не отдал. А теперь Уизли. Видишь, головой потряхивает? Шум в ушах, поначалу невнятный, первое время воспринимается как незначительная помеха. А ночью начнётся. Снимай «шепталку», говорю. Гарри будет волноваться, а ему нельзя.

Пьюси испуганно охнул:  
– Простите, я не подумал. Гарри, ты же посидишь со мной? Просто так. Хорошо? А я тебе сказку расскажу.

Гарри потёр шрам. Из сказок он, однозначно, вырос лет пять назад. Другое дело, страшно интересно, что за сказки у волшебников. Наверное, про маглов – как фея-крёстная вместо того, чтобы трансфигурировать тыкву в карету для Золушки, звонит в прокат лимузинов.

– Расскажи, – согласился он, – только если можно, не очень страшную.

Так Гарри узнал историю о молодом колдуне, не желающем помогать маглам в их повседневных бедах, и прыгливом горшке, у которого имелось противоположное мнение на этот счёт*. Мораль у сказки была истинно слизеринская – если достают так, что жить невозможно, то можно и маглам помочь, драккл с ними со всеми.

Комментарии Нотта и Флинта он старался пропускать мимо ушей. Скучающие боевики резвились, придумывая новые и новые несчастья жителям сказочной деревушки, обделённым заботой колдуна. Однако описания некоторых горестей наводили на мысль, что маги, детально знакомые с бытом английских деревень двухвековой давности, понятия не имели о современном сельском хозяйстве.

В общем, когда сказка закончилась и Гарри опомнился, он уже сидел едва не на коленях у Пьюси. Гарри смутился, но решил, что Эдриан скучает по тактильным контактам, ведь его одиночество на факультете длилось гораздо дольше. Поэтому Поттер решил игнорировать чужие взгляды. В конце концов, он почти целитель, а в утешении пациента нет ничего стыдного. И пациент, дай-то Мерлин, успокоится и больше не будет проклинать людей за неудачный подбор тем для разговора.

Потом из Мунго доставили сонного Блетчли, и мадам Помфри чрезвычайно бережно устраивала его в постели. Затем подтянулись гости: и двойняшки Деррек, и Причард с Боулом, и семикурсник Хиггс, и вечная подпевала Монтегю Виникус-средняя, и даже сам господин главный префект Дома Альберт Бёрк. Последний, правда, кинул непонятный взгляд на Поттера, о чём-то пошептался с Монтегю и сразу же ушёл, сухо пожелав всем скорейшего выздоровления.

Поэтому, когда заявились ещё два брата Уизли, Гарри уже пригрелся рядом с горячим, как печка, Пьюси и увлёкся рассказом Флинта о полётах на гиппогрифах.

– В замке у Нотта их всего двое осталось, выезженных, – размахивал руками Флинт. – И оба тупые, как куры. Но летают здорово, не сравнить с мётлами! В смысле, по-другому совсем летают.

– Ты живёшь в замке? – Гарри так изумился, что забыл о своём намерении помалкивать. – В настоящем замке? Как в Хогвартсе, да?

Было чему удивляться. Нотт всегда был одет опрятно, но, по сравнению с Малфоем, Паркинсон или Монтегю, очень скромно, даже бедно. Гарри, скорее, заподозрил бы во владельце замка себя, чем Теодора.

– Нет, – мотнул головой Нотт, и Гарри приготовился разочарованно вздохнуть, – сравнил тоже. Хогвартс больше раза в три, и он жилой. А я живу в обычной крепости, старой, как школьные квиддичные мётлы.

– В крепости? – восторженно выдохнул Гарри. – В настоящей? С башнями?

– Ну, ежели до Рождества не завалятся, то и с башнями, – хмыкнул Нотт. – И со стенами, и с мостом, который когда-то был подъёмным, и даже с остатками рва.

– А почему с остатками? – у Гарри горели глаза, и ему до смерти захотелось напроситься в гости: побродить по старой крепости, населённой потомственными боевыми магами.

– Почти весь засыпали. Зачем он нужен-то сейчас? – усмехнулся Нотт. – Но под западной башней, видать, ключи били, вот вместо рва озерцо и разлилось.

– Там лягухи вот такие, – Флинт свёл свои громадные пятерни и потряс ими, показывая, какие большие и увесистые лягушки водятся в остатках крепостного рва. – А квакают шёпотом, боятся. Тео в них со стены пуляет, чуть что.

– Фу, Марк, вспомнил, – скривился Теодор. – Ненавижу жаб! Как я Пупсиково страшилище не прибил ещё, а там таких тварей мешок насобирать можно. Бе-е-е!

Гарри хихикнул. Бравый боец Нотт не любит лягушек, кто бы мог подумать! Нужно обязательно предупредить Лонгботтома. Тревор, конечно, парень не промах, но с Ковеном ему не воевать.

– Смейся, малахольный, – обиделся Нотт. – Ты-то со змеями целуешься, а я обычный колдун. Нормальное животное должно быть покрыто шерстью. Ну, или перьями, на крайний случай.

– А шоколадных лягушек ты ешь? – невинным тоном спросил Пьюси, и Нотта перекосило ещё больше.

– Извращенцы! – прошипел он и под тихий хохот слизеринцев накрылся одеялом с головой.

Гарри смеялся вместе со всеми и старался не смотреть в сторону младшего Уизли. Тот буравил его неприязненным взглядом и понемногу краснел, наливаясь злобой. Поттер уже знал эту манеру – минута-другая, и Рон вспылит, сгоряча наговорив всяких глупостей.

Однако Поттеру было так хорошо в компании своих однокашников, которые в кои-то веки не цапались, не интриговали и не измывались над ним, магловоспитанным полукровкой, что у него просто не хватило духу встать и подойти к своему гриффиндорскому приятелю.

«В конце концов, нянька я ему, что ли? – с досадой подумал Гарри. – Не умеет вести себя Рон, а волнуюсь почему-то я!» И он демонстративно опёрся плечом о Пьюси.

Эдриан тихо выдохнул ему на ухо что-то вроде: «Устал? Сейчас, погоди», и всё-таки перетащил к себе на колени. Гарри слегка покраснел, но был вознаграждён неловким молчанием и ошарашенными лицами присутствующих.

– Ну, и на кого «шепталку» подвесить, чтобы не пялились? – еле слышно поинтересовался Пьюси. – Я ещё пару гадостей могу сотворить. Легко.

– С ума сошёл? – чуть громче, чем собирался, возмутился Поттер. – Ой, я не то хотел сказать… В общем, не надо никаких гадостей, договорились?

– Да, мой лорд, – серьёзно сказал бессовестный Эдриан и чмокнул Гарри куда-то в ухо.

Гарри залился румянцем по самые пятки и затих.

– Давайте про матч! – секунды две помолчав, решительно сказал Хиггс. – Знать ничего не желаю про Поттера, задолбался уже гадать! Как решишь метки раздавать, мелочь ты свихнутая, так предупреди заранее – я в Германию свалю.

Нотт высунулся из-под одеяла и заржал, остальные тоже засмеялись и принялись обсуждать свою многострадальную победу в матче с Гриффиндором.

А потом нелёгкая принесла Малфоя в компании Крэбба, Гойла, Булстроуд и почему-то Ургхарта, и вечер стал ещё веселей. Драко, как всегда, сумел оттянуть на себя большую часть внимания окружающих, и Гарри слегка расслабился.

Поэтому он совершенно не заметил, как пришли Грейнджер и Лонгботтом.

– Гарри! – Поттер вздрогнул и напрягся. Голос Гермионы, громкий, уверенный, но достаточно приятный, временами приобретал тембр циркулярной пилы, и тогда нужно было срочно бежать, пока не поздно. – Гарри, что ты там делаешь?

– Прости? – обречённо спросил застуканный в неблаговидной компании герой и заёрзал, пытаясь сползти с чужих коленей.

– Он проповедует нам идеалы Добра и Света, Грейнджер, – недовольно сказал Малфой. – Иди, куда шла, не мешай борьбе с Тёмной волшбой.

– А почему он сидит… – Гермиона замялась, не в силах пристойным образом обрисовать ситуацию, – в общем, сидит… там?

– Сам не пойму, – с явной досадой ответил Малфой. – А, Гарри? Что случилось?

– Ну, хватит! – негромко, но решительно сказала Миллисента. – Поттер сидит, где хочет, и все остальные тоже сидят и лежат, где им нравится. Тебя, Грейнджер, не спросили.

Хиггс фыркнул и загородил кровать Монтегю отодвинутой ранее ширмой. Ургхарт встал с постели Флинта и легко шагнул в проход между кроватями.

– Мисс Грейнджер! – властно сказал он, и Гермиона с Невиллом непроизвольно сделали шаг назад. – Позвольте напомнить вам, что вы находитесь в Больничном крыле. Здесь запрещено шуметь и каким-либо образом волновать выздоравливающих. Поэтому я снимаю с вас десять баллов за неподобающее поведение.

– Ты не имеешь права, я тоже префект, – Персиваль Уизли пошёл красными пятнами и упрямо выдвинул челюсть. – Кто дал тебе…

– На время своего отсутствия мадам Помфри поручила мне отвечать за порядок в Больничном крыле, – скучным голосом ответил Ургхарт. – Мисс Грейнджер, нарушая принятые здесь правила, кричала на студента моего Дома. Претензии?

Перси засопел, сжимая кулаки, а потом процедил:  
– Мисс Грейнджер, вы обязаны отработать потерянные по вашей вине баллы. Прошу вас удалиться в гостиную факультета. Живо.

Побледневшая Гермиона развернулась и деревянными шагами направилась к выходу. Лонгботтом, нахмурившись, последовал за ней.

***

Так и получилось, что утро воскресенья Гарри благополучно проспал, а когда проснулся, его ждал сюрприз. Временные жильцы Больничного крыла уже успели позавтракать, а теперь от души веселились, читая «Ежедневный пророк».

– Гарри Поттер сполна изведал немилость судьбы, что наложило на него неизгладимый отпечаток, – с наслаждением декламировал Нотт под смех Флинта, Монтегю, очухавшегося Блетчли и близнецов Уизли. – Ага, вот ещё. Бездонные изумруды глаз несчастного мальчика затуманены страданием. Офигеть! Бедный сирота, тщетно искавший защиты в Хогвартсе, срывающимся голосом поведал нам о неисчислимых горестях, обрушившихся на него в змеином доме, где, как помнят наши читатели, обучался Тот, Кого Нельзя Называть. При полном попустительстве господина Дамблдора Золотой Мальчик ведёт борьбу с тёмными силами в одиночку. Но наш герой не сдаётся и мужественно преодолевает неприязнь отпрысков тех магов, которые имели некоторые разногласия с Министерством несколько лет назад. О, Салазар! «Которые», «некоторые»… Что-то я запутался. Это она Пожирателей так приласкала? Верх деликатности, хвалю. Эй, Поттер, где у тебя там неизгладимый отпечаток?

– На лбу, где же ещё! – Монтегю зевнул и потянулся. – Поттер, перестань таращить бездонные изумруды и приведи себя в порядок. Могут прийти дамы, а ты ещё в дезабилье.

Гарри тяжко вздохнул, накинул халат на пижаму, слез с кровати и поплёлся умываться. Он так надеялся, что статья, не опубликованная сразу после интервью, уже не появится в печати. А Рита Скитер просто приберегала её для воскресного выпуска. Теперь вся Британия опять будет судачить о его «неисчислимых горестях». И факультет Слизерин вновь на него ополчится, чтобы горести и впрямь стали неисчислимыми. Надо было эту дамочку сразу послать к Мордреду.

Поттер некоторое время разглядывал свою унылую физиономию в зеркале, но не потому, что соскучился по ней, а потому, что не хотел идти назад в палату. Затем старательно утянул свои дурацкие кудри в хвост и постарался пригладить отросшую почти до носа чёлку.

«Не хочу! – подумал он в отчаянии. – Не хочу больше чувствовать себя изгоем! В конце концов, пойду к директору и попрошу, чтобы меня оставили в покое».

Гарри прикрыл глаза, проделал несколько дыхательных упражнений, расправил плечи и направился в палату. Терять уже было нечего, и он с чистой совестью надел магловские джинсы и уютный пуловер – вещи были удобными и напоминали о доме.

Никаких дам в палате, понятно, не было, но Гарри молча направился к кабинетику мадам Помфри в надежде, что она разрешит ему посидеть там некоторое время. Может быть, Гарри даже допишет письмо родителям, делать это на глазах у студентов было глупым и опасным занятием.

– Гарри, ты куда? – Пьюси выглядел обеспокоенным, но Поттер был преисполнен каких-то невнятных подозрений насчёт всех и вся, поэтому ответил довольно сухо:  
– Хочу помочь мадам Помфри, может быть, у неё сыщется поручение для меня.

Разумеется, работа нашлась, странно было бы думать иначе – медицина ленивых не любит. Гарри разливал свежие зелья по фиалам и аккуратно надписывал этикетки к ним, затем приводил в порядок каталожный ящик с фамилиями студентов на букву «Д» и только потом принялся за давным-давно начатое письмо домой.

Конверт получился пухлым, Гарри подробно описал свою непростую ситуацию и поделился несколькими соображениями. Оставалось надеяться, что папина мудрость и мамино здравомыслие не спасуют перед проблемами мира, абсолютно чуждого нормальным людям.

– Я прошу прощения, мадам Помфри, – негромкий грудной голос Пьюси ни с чьим нельзя было спутать. – Можно ли составить Гарри компанию? Я буду очень тихо сидеть, честное слово.

– Заходи, – сказала мадам Помфри, – и скажи, пожалуйста, зачем тебе Гарри? Обычно ты крайне нелюдим и избегаешь всякого общения.

Эдриан потоптался на пороге и нехотя сказал:  
– Поттера не слышно. С ним я чувствую себя собой. А в палате шумно, там никто не владеет окклюменцией.

Гарри только вздохнул. Всё-таки пациент, а не друг. Ну что же, глупо было ожидать чуда в волшебном мире.

– А мои мысли тебе не мешают? – мягко поинтересовалась мадам Помфри. – Насколько я помню, окклюментивные щиты для тебя не помеха.

Пьюси присел на краешек единственного в кабинете кресла и, подумав немного, ответил:  
– Щиты, они вроде изгороди. Я, конечно, могу через неё перелезть, но не стану это делать без нужды. Я иду рядом, из-за изгороди иногда доносится шум, но мне он не мешает. Хорошие щиты только у вас, у декана, у директора и у того молодого целителя, что пытался мне помочь, помните? Симпатичный такой, приветливый.

– Янус Тики, – улыбнулась мадам Помфри. – Все, кроме меня, полукровки, мистер поборник идей Небезызвестного господина.

– Небезызвестный господин и сам был полукровкой, – улыбаясь, парировал Пьюси. – Мерлин щедро одаряет даром к светлой магии разума именно сильных полукровок, это ни для кого не секрет. И что?

– Ничего, – вздохнула мадам Помфри. – Просто не хочется, чтобы один необыкновенно талантливый тёмный менталист, последний в своём роду, сгинул в битве не пойми за что.

Гарри, всю беседу сидевший с приоткрытым в изумлении ртом, не выдержал:  
– Ты тёмный маг, Эдриан? Но ведь тёмные маги скрывают…

– Мой род настолько стар, что скрывать уже нечего, – Пьюси опять улыбнулся, только печально. – Свои способности обычно скрывают молодые тёмные семьи. Они ещё недостаточно развили свой особый дар, чтобы защититься, но уже довольно ощутимо утратили способности к светлой магии. Ни туда ни сюда, понимаешь? Очень уязвимое положение. Раньше помогало членство в гильдиях и прочих братствах. А сейчас, по большому счёту, остался только Ковен Нотта. Всех желающих туда, конечно, не примут. Поэтому такие семьи и прикидываются слабыми светлыми магами. У тебя уже не получится.

– И ты догадался? – недовольно пробурчал Гарри. – Кто ещё?

– Да почти все наши, – пожал плечами Эдриан. – Ты не очень-то и прятался. Но у чистокровных принято помалкивать о подобных вещах, никто не захочет мести загнанных в угол тёмных, поверь мне. Особого участия не жди, но и намеренной травли тоже не будет. Если ты, конечно, будешь вести себя смирно.

Мадам Помфри встревоженно посмотрела на Гарри, но промолчала.

– То есть, – медленно проговорил Гарри, – дети из достаточно старых чистокровных семей, которые не очень хорошо учатся в Хогвартсе…

Пьюси кивнул:  
– Может быть, да. А может быть, просто ленивые дети. Как Флинт. Всякое бывает.

– А Гермиона говорит, это результат вырождения!

– Бывает и такое, – согласилась мадам Помфри. – Но довольно редко. Мраксы, пожалуй, были последними.

Поттер задумался. Картина магического мира всё усложнялась. Вот бы рассказать об этом Гермионе! Но в свете последних событий... Грейнджер умна и упорна, она вполне в состоянии вычислить замаскированных тёмных магов, вот только молчать не станет.

Пожалуй, ради её же блага следует помалкивать. Грейнджер не героиня магической Британии с якобы покровительством Дамблдора за спиной, в её случае дело бойкотом не обойдётся. Покалечат девчонку, и не покаются. Вон, одна «шепталка» чего стоит.

«А пациент-то у меня того, буйный, – озабоченно подумал Гарри, запоздало поблагодарив Мерлина за непрошибаемый ментальный блок. – Кстати, Малфой очень хорошо учится. Тоже светлый маг?»

И тут Гарри осенило. Ведь Гермиона по-прежнему полагает, что тёмная магия это то, чему можно научиться, а не уникальные врождённые способности, передающиеся по наследству. А Лонгботтом и Уизли почему-то не торопятся разубеждать свою подругу. Странно, ведь они оба чистокровные из достаточно старых семей, должны знать реальное положение вещей.

Поттер нахмурился. Похоже, их с Грейнджер держат за идиотов и относятся соответственно. И делают это не «вонючие слизни», а отважные гриффиндорцы – честные и бескорыстные.

Как интересно.

«Гарольд Дурсль, – подумав, строго сказал сам себе Гарри, – включи уже мозги. Ты и сам-то о себе никому не рассказываешь, а при нужде – врёшь в глаза и не краснеешь. Вот и остальные ведут себя так же, и от факультета это не зависит. Слушай, думай, будь осторожен».

Внезапно дверь кабинета распахнулась и раздался взволнованный голос Монтегю:  
– Мадам Помфри! Там что-то с Флинтом случилось!

Медиведьма молнией метнулась в палату, а за ней побежали Гарри и Эдриан. Флинт лежал на кровати ничком, не шевелясь. Мадам Помфри ещё от двери на бегу метнула в Маркуса связку заклинаний и резко остановилась в проходе между кроватями:  
– Что за шутки? Он спит!

Ошарашенные лица студентов подсказали ей, что спать Флинт не собирался.

– Но мадам Помфри, он говорил со мной, а потом упал лицом в подушку и не отзывался!

– Лягте, мистер Нотт, я, помнится, запрещала вам вставать. Вы погубите работу целителя Сметвика.

– Но Маркус…

– Он жив, мистер Нотт, и прекрасно себя чувствует. Сейчас разберё… Ах ты, поганец!

Нотт изумлённо вскинул брови, а мадам Помфри с досадой махнула палочкой, выпустив рой красных искр:  
– Где он нашёл огневиски, интересно? Мистер Нотт?

– Убей Мордред, не знаю, мадам Помфри! Народ?

Парни пожали плечами, Блетчли погрозил кулаком хихикающим Уизли.

– А это что? – мадам Помфри, морщась, невербальной Левиоссой вытащила из-под кровати почти полную бутылку. – Кто-то вчера вручил гостинец страждущему, да? Похоже, у меня будет разговор с мистером Ургхартом.

– Не могло его срубить с двух глотков, мадам Помфри, – молчун Блетчли выглядел взволнованным. – Может, виски отравлен?

– Несомненно, – усмехнулась медиведьма, понюхав горлышко бутылки. – Не меньше двух фиалов Сна без сновидений. Признавайтесь, кто не считает мистера Флинта приятным собеседником?

– Да почти весь Хог, – буркнул Нотт. – Но я дознаюсь. 

Мадам Помфри заклинанием перевернула крепко спящего Флинта на спину, накрыла одеялом и покачала головой:  
– Мистер Нотт, а если бы это и вправду был яд? Предлагаю напомнить мистеру Флинту, что он не в Нотт-мэноре гостит. 

– Спасибо, мадам Помфри, – кисло произнёс Теодор, – за добрый совет.

– На здоровье, – пожала плечами медиведьма. – И, пожалуй, господа, об этом инциденте придётся поставить в известность вашего декана. Он как раз будет здесь сегодня вечером.

Слизеринцы обречённо застонали, а Гарри замер, пытаясь унять внезапную панику. Снейп явится по его душу, к прорицателям не ходи. Ну что, Поттер, герой магической Британии, принимай нового союзника.   
________________________________  
* Дж. К. Роулинг «Сказки барда Бидля: Колдун и Прыгливый горшок» (пер. М.Д. Лахути).


	32. Глава 31

Если мадам Помфри когда-нибудь и сомневалась в дурной репутации Снейпа на собственном же факультете, то эти сомнения мигом скончались при виде её притихших пациентов. Нахальные бузотёры, боявшиеся только собственных отцов, были один мрачнее другого, и их явно обуревали самые зловещие предчувствия. 

Близнецы Уизли тоже угомонились. Их сверхъестественное чутьё на неприятности вопило, что каждое неудачное слово в нынешней ситуации воздастся им сторицей, и вряд ли дело обойдётся без членовредительства. 

Они, правда, попробовали разговорить Поттера, но тот хмуро зыркнул на близнецов из-под растрёпанной чёлки и сквозь зубы предложил им заняться весьма непристойным делом в анатомически невозможной позе.

Мадам Помфри покачала головой. Близкое знакомство с Ноттом и его бандой уже начало сказываться на лексиконе Гарри. Один Мерлин знает, как изменится характер милого и скромного мальчика после семи лет пребывания в змеином доме. 

В своё время она с превеликим трудом противостояла дурному влиянию своего лучшего друга Гиппократа Сметвика. Стыдно сказать, но до сих пор в тяжкие моменты жизни Поппи предпочитала использовать выражения, на которые Иппи, засранец, всегда был необыкновенно щедр. Покойный муж, помнится, хохотал во всё горло, как только ему удавалось раздраконить супругу настолько, что в ход шли сметвиковские словечки.

Никто из присутствующих, разумеется, Гарри не одёрнул. Наоборот, Нотт кивнул, соглашаясь со сказанным, Блетчли одобрительно поднял большой палец, а Монтегю раздражённо закатил глаза, но промолчал. Пришлось взять дело в свои руки:  
– Мистер Поттер! Выражайтесь пристойно, будьте добры.

Гарри моментально покраснел и, заикаясь, пробормотал:  
– Прошу прощения, мадам Помфри, я не заметил, как вы вошли. Простите меня, пожалуйста.

Помфри только рукой махнула и оставила открытой дверь в свой кабинетик. Настроение выздоравливающих ей не нравилось, и она решила не оставлять их без присмотра. 

Всё ещё пунцовый от смущения, Поттер рухнул на кровать и, подперев рукой голову, погрузился в какие-то невесёлые думы. Пьюси неловко потоптался рядом, осторожно присел на краешек постели и виновато спросил:  
– Ты сердишься?

– Нет, что ты, – рассеянно ответил Гарри, явно думая о чём-то своём. – Почему я должен сердиться?

– Ты же из-за меня здесь, – это не было похоже на вопрос, и мадам Помфри настороженно прислушалась. Клятва Гиппократа надёжно оберегала целителей от чужих попыток вызнать тайны пациентов, но Эдриан, как ни крути, был уникумом. 

– Нет, – Поттер слабо улыбнулся, – я сам виноват, ты совершенно ни при чём. 

Пьюси потёр виски и пробормотал:  
– Не похоже на правду, но воля твоя. 

Гарри пожал плечами, достал из тумбочки аккуратно обернутую в недорогой пергамент книгу и демонстративно углубился в чтение. Эдриан, замявшись, предложил Поттеру помощь в подготовке к урокам. 

– Нет, спасибо, – ответил тот и торопливо сунул книгу под подушку. – Это я просто так читаю, чтобы отвлечься. 

– Пьюси, полудурок, – не выдержал Нотт, также внимательно наблюдающий за этой сценой, – объясни уже Поттеру, что он единственный, кто не боится до визга твоих закидонов. А ты, когда тебя не кроет, парень компанейский. 

Теперь покраснел Эдриан, а Гарри тяжко вздохнул и спросил:  
– У тебя вообще друзей нет?

– Никого у него нет, – вместо Пьюси ответил Нотт. – Ни друзей, ни родных. Живёт из милости у какого-то седьмого кузена двоюродного дядьки, а тот регулярно норовит его в Мунго сплавить. 

– Не твоё дело, – резко сказал Эдриан, вскочив на ноги. – Заткнись.

Мадам Помфри проворно поднялась из-за стола, выглянула в палату и смерила студентов грозным взглядом:  
– Молодые люди, угомонитесь немедленно. Эдриан, успокойся и ложись в свою постель, дай Гарри отдохнуть.

Она вовсе не надеялась, что Пьюси сразу подчинится, и только потому упомянула Гарри – на её памяти Эдриан ни к кому так хорошо не относился. Уловка сработала. Пьюси поник, несчастным голосом попросил у Поттера прощения и покорно побрёл к своей кровати. Он лёг, накрывшись одеялом с головой, и затих. Помфри облегчённо вздохнула и погрозила Нотту пальцем – задира вполне мог заработать от разозлённого Пьюси какое-нибудь гадкое неснимаемое заклятие, вроде незабвенной «шепталки».

А вот Гарри переменился в лице и потрясённо уставился на лежащего ничком Эдриана. Потом закусил губу, вытащил из-под подушки свою книгу, повертел её в руках и решительно пересел на кровать к Пьюси.

– Спи, – он робко опустил руку на плечо вскинувшегося Эдриана. – Спи, пожалуйста, потом поговорим. 

Пьюси молча кивнул, уткнулся горячим лбом Гарри куда-то в бок и через пару минут резко обмяк – уснул. 

– Жалостливый ты, Поттер, – негромко сказал Нотт, как-то странно кривясь. – Он из тебя верёвки будет вить, попомни моё слово. 

Гарри молча показал Нотту средний палец и продолжил чтение. 

Палата затихла, но тишина эта была напряжённой, нехорошей. И только Маркус Флинт, простая душа, безмятежно дрых, не ведая, сколько неприятностей обрушится на него после пробуждения. 

***

– Ну что, всё видели? – мрачно спросил Рональд, и Невилл огорченно кивнул. Зарёванная Гермиона судорожно вздохнула и принялась аккуратно сморкаться в насквозь мокрый платочек.

В гостиную они неслись почти бегом, причем Гермиона и на бегу успевала всхлипывать. Потом они устроились на диванчике подальше от игроков в плюй-камни и долго молчали, переваривая впечатления от визита в Больничное крыло.

– Прошляпили мы, – Рон тяжко вздохнул и с силой дёрнул сам себя за ярко-рыжий вихор на лбу. – А ведь директор Дамблдор предупреждал, помнишь? И не в учёбе дело, Грейнджер. Малфой тоже умник не из последних, а редкостная дрянь.

– Но я же… – Гермиона запнулась, поморгала опухшими веками и с усилием продолжила: – Гарри так старается улучшить свою успеваемость. Конечно, он не очень способный, и поэтому ему приходится много усилий для учёбы прилагать, но ведь он хороший мальчик, старательный. 

И она опять принялась утирать слёзы. 

– Кто о чём, а Грейнджер о книжках, – сокрушённо помотал головой Уизли. – Слышь, Лонгботтом, она вообще ничего не понимает.

Невилл кивнул, а Рональд помрачнел ещё больше и, стиснув кулаки, признался – с Поттером было неладно ещё днём. Обниматься он ни с кем не обнимался, но сидел среди слизней с таким видом, будто самого Салазара ухватил за бороду.

– Прозевали мы, Нев, как есть прозевали. Они теперь вроде смирные, а Поттер, дурень, и купился. Последний оплот пал! Как же! Теперь надуют ему в уши всякого. 

Невилл опять кивнул и угрюмо посмотрел на Уизли:  
– Что будем делать? 

– Для начала помиримся, – решительно сказал Рональд и первым протянул крепкую мозолистую ладонь. – Прости меня, Лонгботтом, за прошлое. Я разозлился на Поттера и вам лишнего наговорил. Думал, вы у него на поводу пошли. И ты прости, Грейнджер. Я не против умных девчонок, у меня у самого мать знаешь какая? Хоть завтра в Визенгамот отправляй. 

Невилл пожал Уизли руку, а Гермиона впервые за вечер улыбнулась:  
– А где работает твоя мама?

– Нигде. Нас же семеро в семье, ещё и на службу ей не поспеть. А твоя мать целитель, верно?

– Да. И папа тоже, они вместе открыли свою клинику. А я хотела стать юристом. Раньше, до Хогвартса.

– Ну так станешь, – успокоил её Уизли. – Крючкотворы и здесь не голодают. Теперь насчёт Поттера. Я…

– Погоди, – Невилл вскинул было руку, но внезапно оробел и, замявшись, продолжил потише: – Пойдёмте куда-нибудь из гостиной, лишние уши нам не нужны. До отбоя далеко, успеем переговорить.

– Точно! И вообще, надо сделать комнату для тайных собраний! Класс какой-нибудь заброшенный найдём, – рыжий даже подпрыгнул на месте от возбуждения. – Айда! Только чур больше никому! 

– А нам и некому, – тихо вздохнул Невилл. – Ты сам своим братцам не проболтайся!

– Могила! – Рон стукнул себя кулаком в грудь, и Невилл невольно улыбнулся. Такой Рональд, живой и весёлый, нравился ему гораздо больше, чем вечно чем-то недовольный брюзга. 

Безобразная сцена в Больничном крыле потрясла Невилла. Нет, Гермиона действительно позволила себе лишнее, и дракклов Ургхарт был в своём праве, снимая баллы. 

Но Гарри! Он сидел на коленях у потомка темнейшего в Британии рода, а Пьюси, проклятый мозголом, обнимал его и что-то шептал на ухо. Причём Невилл даже самому себе не мог объяснить, что взбесило его больше – довольный вид Поттера или внезапная вменяемость Пьюси.

Пьюси были самыми ярыми и преданными сторонниками Того, Кого Нельзя Называть, и потому в сумасшествии их единственного потомка Невилл всегда видел некую высшую справедливость. Теперь эта тварь очухалась, а мама с папой так и находятся в Мунго, и целитель Тики не обещал улучшения в ближайшие полгода.

От злости мутилось в глазах, но Невилл собрал остатки самообладания и попытался успокоиться. «Гарри просто ничего не знает, – твердил про себя Лонгботтом. – Он воспитывался у маглов, и он об этом сотню раз тебе говорил. Но ты, дурья голова, почему-то до сих пор думаешь, что он чем-то отличается от той же Гермионы». 

Невилл готов был биться головой об стену. Права бабушка, он никчемный рохля, только и способный на уход за грядками, а не сын и внук сильных боевых магов. 

Как он не догадался, что та самая беседа с Дамблдором была вовсе не желанием добродушного старика подружить детей своих верных сторонников, а заданием. Им с Рональдом следовало сразу же объяснить Гарри Поттеру, которому так не повезло с распределением, нынешнее положение дел в магическом мире. 

Магловоспитанный герой оказался совершенно беззащитен перед коварством пожирательских ублюдков, и виноват в этом только Невилл, потому что с Рональда спрос небольшой. Младший Уизли храбр, но не слишком умён, само собой, начитанные Гарри и Гермиона смотрят на него свысока. Другое дело, что их магловские книжные знания совершенно бесполезны в магическом мире, тут Рон совершенно прав.

Теперь оставалось только локти кусать, коря себя за тугодумие. Пока увалень Лонгботтом, стеснялся, смущался, робел и размышлял, стоило ли навязываться герою в друзья, наглые и беспринципные слизни взяли героя в оборот. И пусть Поттер объявил, что его учёбу в Слизерине можно считать окончательным замирением змеиного выводка, но Невилл совершенно точно знал – недобитое отродье Пожирателей только притворяется. Да и нейтралам верить не стоит, хоть слизеринским, хоть ещё каким – их трусость во время войны стоила множества жизней тех, кто не испугался Вол… – о, Мерлин! – Волдеморта.

Гарри Поттер весьма упрям, он будет отстаивать свои заблуждения до последнего. Поэтому, хочешь не хочешь, Невиллу придётся рассказать всё о себе и своих родителях. 

А ещё нужно поговорить о Пророчестве. Если Избранный – это Гарри, то без него Неназываемого не победить. Если же Пророчество, не приведи Годрик, сделано о самом Лонгботтоме, то без поддержки признанного героя магической Британии Невиллу придётся туго. В любом случае, Поттер Заступник Слизерина – это худшее, что может случиться с благородным делом освобождения Британии от тёмных магов.

– Сейчас пойдём? – деятельный Рональд силился не размахивать по своему обыкновению руками и потому стискивал кулаки и в нетерпении притопывал ногой.

– Я не против, – улыбнулся Невилл. – Гермиона, ты с нами пойдёшь, или отдохнёшь здесь, в гостиной?

– С вами, – Гермиона ещё раз утёрла слёзы, на этот раз не печально, а как-то деловито.

– Стой, – Рон на секунду запнулся. – Умыться бы тебе, уж больно вид такой… того… Профессора прицепиться могут в коридоре. Сегодня Макгонагалл патрулирует.

– Профессор Макгонагалл, Рон, – привычно поправила Грейнджер. Она положила мокрый платок на диван, достала палочку и старательно проговорила незнакомое Невиллу заклятие. Платочек высох и сам собой свернулся аккуратным треугольничком. Потом Гермиона нацелила палочку на себя и ещё старательнее, едва не по слогам, произнесла короткую фразу на латыни. Зарёванная физиономия Грейнджер мгновенно приняла свой обычный вид.

– Браун показала, – в ответ на недоумённые взгляды приятелей пояснила Гермиона. – Правда, она ничем, кроме своей внешности, не интересуется.

– Такой внешностью я бы тоже интересовался, – сознался Рон, покраснев, а Грейнджер отчего-то неодобрительно поджала губы.

Невилл пожал плечами. Лаванда Браун ему не нравилась совершенно – легкомысленная и насмешливая, даже язвительная. А внешность в человеке не главное, бабушка всегда говорила, что настоящим магам глупо обращать внимание на такую ерунду. «В нашем распоряжении десятки способов изменить себе лицо и тело, истинная же суть человека заключена вот здесь, – леди Августа прикладывала руку к сердцу, а потом ко лбу, – и вот здесь».

Комнату для тайных разговоров Невилл с Гермионой решили поискать в месте, не слишком удаленном от гриффиндорской башни, но находящемся в каком-нибудь непопулярном для прогулок коридоре. «Трижды ха-ха!» – фыркнул рыжий и был абсолютно прав. Найти такое место было невозможно из-за вездесущих парочек обоего пола, облюбовавших, казалось, все мало-мальски укромные места Хогвартса. 

Даже Невилл был изрядно смущён бесстыдным поведением старшекурсников, которые иногда так увлекались, что забывали накладывать не только заглушающие, но и сигнальные чары. Гермиона же пребывала в шоке.

– Это… это же… – бормотала она, пунцовея, – просто немыслимо. Почему преподаватели не положат конец этому безобразию? Как можно целоваться и трогать… ну, на людях? И мальчики… Они же… 

– Ой, – махнул рукой Рон, – оставь свои магловские идейки. Кто с кем хочет, тот с тем и целуется. И потом, тут половина помолвленных, им целоваться сам Мерлин велел. 

– Здесь разрешены гомосексуальные браки? – изумилась Гермиона.

– Какие?! 

– Ну, между мужчинами.

– Нафига? Мужики не рожают, а трахаться и без обряда можно. 

– Рональд, фу! Что за слова?

– Остальные тебе тоже не понравятся. 

Невилл чувствовал, что щёки у него просто пылают, и что, пожелай он просветить Грейнджер, непременно начнёт блеять и заикаться. А потому он с облегчением оставил эту непосильную задачу толстокожему Уизли. Всё-таки у парня пятеро старших братьев, не может быть, чтобы мистер и миссис Уизли не вели с ними подобных разговоров.

– Я, конечно, не умаляю ничьих прав в сексуальных предпочтениях, но всё-таки это как-то… Неужели нельзя уединиться? 

– Они и уеди… дини… тьфу! Они и спрятались, это ты субботним вечером по коридорам шастаешь и мешаешь людям обжиматься в своё удовольствие. Нев, я говорил, что лучше поближе к кабинету Дамблдора класс найти. Туда соваться без крайней нужды точно никто не станет. 

– Хорошо, Рон, – промямлил Невилл. – Просто я даже не думал…

– Суббота же, – засмеялся рыжий. – До следующих выходных не помилуешься, в будни-то деканы и префекты глаз со студентов не спускают. А сейчас только Макгонагалл и Филч бродят. И Грейнджер ещё. Самое время для…

– Фу, Рональд!

– Да я и не сказал пока ничего!

– Зато подумал! 

– Зануда!

– Пошляк!

– Ребята, не надо, – взмолился Невилл. – Давайте найдём класс какой-нибудь и поговорим нормально. 

– А я что? – оскорбился Рон. – Я сразу говорил, но вы же самые умные, ничегошеньки в простоте не сотворите. 

Тут Грейнджер споткнулась на полушаге, застыла прямо посреди коридора и невидяще уставилась куда-то вдаль.

– Гермиона, – опасливо спросил Невилл, чувствуя, как волосы у него против воли встают дыбом, а язык заплетается, усиливая заикание вдвое против обычного, – что там? Не молчи, Грейнджер!

– Пивз, что ли? – Рон втянул голову в плечи, рыжим доставалось от полтергейста чаще прочих. – Не-а, не видать. Эй, Грейнджер, очнись!

Гермиона вздрогнула и с усилием перевела взгляд на приятелей:  
– Я вдруг подумала…

– Да нет, как можно, – фыркнул Рональд.

– Заткнись, Рон, – простонал Невилл, мысленно кроя во все корки своих строптивых союзников. Нашли время цапаться! – Гермиона, о чём ты подумала?

– Я подумала, а вдруг этому старшекурснику от Гарри надо, – тут Гермиона смущённо потупилась и покраснела, – то, что мы в коридорах видели? Гарри нужно предупредить срочно!

– Опоздала, – цокнул языком Рон. – Видит Годрик, ему уже обсказали всё вдоль и поперёк. К тому же, все знают – у Поттеров кубышка в Гринготтсе полна галеонов. И на морду он смазливый, герой опять же, ему сам Дамблдор участие оказал, покровительствует. Там столько желающих, Грейнджер, Бомбардами не разгонишь. 

– А ведь верно! – Невилл тоже застыл на месте. Вот горе-то! Наверняка Гарри днями и ночами выслушивает славословия льстивых хитрецов и принимает их за чистую монету. Оттого-то он порой так высокомерен и нетерпим. И как теперь прикажете его переубеждать? 

– Я почему в больничке чуть палочку не достал? – самодовольно вещал Уизли. – Потому как сразу понял, куда ветер дует.

– Так достал бы! – ничуть не заикаясь рявкнул Невилл, ощущая прилив уже знакомой злости. – Это ничего, что там ковеновы выкормыши в рядок расселись. Ты же у нас могучий воитель, можешь и с Ноттом на равных!

– Чуток подрасту, – набычился Рон, – может, и на равных смогу. Уизли – маги не из последних! 

– Какие выкормыши? – заинтересовалась Гермиона. – В Слизерине учатся дети-сироты? 

– Они везде учатся, Грейнджер, – буркнул помрачневший Рон. Шпилька Лонгботтома задела его сильнее, чем он готов был признать. И Нотта он опасался, всю жизнь ходить с горелой мордой не хотелось. – Война всего-то десять лет, как закончилась. А Ковен – это… Короче, твари они. И убийцы. Где галеоны, там и Нотты. 

– Ковен – это наёмные убийцы? – изумилась Гермиона. – А куда смотрит Министерство и аврорат? Они же в тюрьме должны сидеть!

– Ты их сначала усади в ту тюрьму, – проворчал Лонгботтом. – Ковен – это гильдия боевых магов. Их всегда содержала Палата лордов, а потом они перешли на сторону Неназываемого. После победы светлых сил они как-то выкрутились, но по-прежнему очень опасны. 

Гермиона закусила губу и нахмурилась:  
– И Гарри совсем один среди таких людей? Мы должны уделять ему намного больше внимания! 

– Так, я устал бродить, – решительно сказал Рон и толкнул первую попавшуюся дверь. – Сюда! Здесь лет сто никто не бывал. 

– Для столетия пыли маловато, – скептически возразила Гермиона, – но класс действительно не используется для занятий. Ого, тут даже зеркало какое-то старинное стоит.

– Оставь, – поморщился Невилл. – Если зеркало волшебное, его не заткнёшь. У меня дома есть парочка таких раритетов, хоть не подходи. Вон тряпка рядом лежит, давай накроем.

Они с Роном, попыхтев, сумели накрыть пыльной тряпкой здоровенную, в рост взрослого человека, раму с тускло серебрящимся стеклом. Слава Мерлину, зеркало молчало и не показывало непристойностей, как зеркало в старой гостиной особняка Лонгботтомов.

– Итак, – Невилл уселся на рассохшуюся парту, спешно очищенную заклинанием, и начал военный совет: – Гарри Поттер, что мы о нём знаем?

– Он змееуст, – твёрдо сказал Рон и добавил, опережая гневный ответ Лонгботтома: – Клянусь тебе, я не вру! На днях подрались Малфой с Монтегю, и Малфой начаровал ядовитую змею. И чего трудился, спрашивается, мог бы Монти и сам грызануть. Яду-то в Хорьке не меньше, чем в самой здоровенной гадюке. А Поттер принялся с этой змеёй болтать, что твой Слизерин. Все уже знают, сам спроси у кого хочешь.

Невилл посмотрел в честные-пречестные голубые глаза Уизли и подавленно выдохнул:  
– Какой ужас.

– Невилл, ты же говорил, что это врождённая способность, – Гермиона нахмурилась, припоминая недавний разговор, – и встречается только у тёмных магов.

– Я у Билли спрошу про змееустов, – Рональд устроился на соседней парте и принялся болтать ногами. – Это мой старший брат, он разрушителем проклятий работает и очень много знает про тёмную магию. Поттер-то, хоть и вредный, тёмным магом никак не может быть. 

– А моя бабушка … – начал было Невилл, но Уизли его тут же перебил:   
– Твоя бабушка уже лет сто из мэнора ни ногой. Билл лучше знает, он у нас в семье самый умный. Лучшим был в своём выпуске, так-то, Грейнджер. 

– Ну, хорошо, – вынужден был согласиться Лонгботтом. – А что ещё?

Гермиона, усевшаяся рядом с Невиллом, задумчиво возвела глаза к потолку:  
– Он рос в маленьком городишке близ Лондона и почти нигде не бывал, даже в самом Лондоне очень редко. Его опекуны маглы, они ненавидели волшебников и запрещали Гарри колдовать. Сам Гарри ничего такого не говорил, но мне кажется, что они его обижали и наказывали ни за что.

– Запросто, – авторитетно кивнул головой Рональд. – Ещё и не кормили, наверное, вон какой худой и мелкий.

Лонгботтом немного подумал и добавил:  
– Умный и старательный, хочет стать колдомедиком. Всегда очень внимательно слушает, если рассказывают что-то такое, чего нет в книгах.

– В книгах есть всё! – решительно перебила его Гермиона.

Невилл тоскливо завел глаза, спорить не хотелось:  
– Наверное, у маглов обо всём уже книги написаны. А у нас пока нет.

– Дикость, – удручённо вздохнула Грейнджер. – И даже имеющиеся знания никак не систематизированы.

– Сама ты! – возмутился Рон. Гермиона частенько величала магов дикарями, отчего чистокровные гриффиндорцы её недолюбливали. – Ну и вали к своим культурным маглам, кто тебя тут держит-то?

– Не ссорьтесь, пожалуйста, – Невилл примирительно поднял руки. – Мы хотели Гарри помочь, помните?

Грейнджер сузила глаза, но промолчала.

– Надо ему собаку показать, – сказал Уизли, и Невилл с Гермионой дружно застонали. – Вы что, не понимаете? Это будет настоящее приключение! И Поттер сразу поймёт, где интересно и здорово.

– Это как с троллем? – усмехнулся Невилл, благополучно пропустивший «приключение» и до сих пор благодарящий за это Основателей, всех скопом и лично каждого.

– Ты, Лонгботтом, заметь, – ничуть не смутился Рон, – что Грейнджер после тролля какая-никакая, а Поттеру подружка. А до того он её видеть не хотел. Правда, Гермиона?

– Неправда, – покраснела «подружка». – Мы и до тролля прекрасно с Гарри ладили.

– Ясное дело, – насмешливо протянул Рональд, – аж по целых две минуты в день.

Гермиона сердито нахмурилась, а Лонгботтом задумался. Какое-то рациональное зерно в рассуждениях рыжего приключенца имелось. Недаром говорят, что друг познаётся в беде. Цербер мог стать той ещё бедой и за три минуты подружить не только Поттера с Уизли, но и Филча с Пивзом.

– Мерлин с тобой, Рон, – сказал он наконец, поспешно изгоняя из мыслей жуткий образ трёх окровавленных пастей. – Только нужно вызнать у Хагрида, как задобрить это чудище.

– Вот отпустят Поттера из больнички, сразу пойдём в гости, – энергично закивал Уизли. – Рождество на носу, надо бы до каникул успеть всё сделать.

– Но мы же собирались объяснить Гарри, что его дружба со слизеринцами ничем хорошим не закончится, – тихо сказала Гермиона, ничуть не воодушевлённая необходимостью навестить цербера ещё раз.

– Прости, но обычные поучения только на тебя действуют, – сказал Невилл. – Гарри мы между делом всё объясним. Как будто невзначай.

– Мальчишки, – улыбнулась Гермиона. – Хорошо, я согласна. 

***  
Когда Снейп явился в Больничное крыло, Флинт ещё спал. Слизеринский декан резко остановился в проходе, скрестил руки на груди и, откинув голову, произнёс своим хорошо поставленным голосом:  
– Чудесно, господа. Лорд Нотт будет рад известиям о вашем благоразумии и послушании.

Как ни странно, но дурацкая поза, в которой любой другой выглядел бы пафосным идиотом, Снейпу необыкновенно шла. Гарри даже залюбовался им на пару секунд, живо представив профессора в роли Дракулы, но потом вспомнил об истинной цели визита Ужаса подземелий и опять впал в уныние. 

Младший же Нотт скривился, будто хлебнул кислятины, и кинул мрачный взгляд на спящего Флинта. 

– Прошу прощения, профессор, – буркнул он. – Я разберусь.

– Извольте, мистер Нотт. Но должен предупредить, что независимо от результатов ваших разбирательств, – Снейп презрительно фыркнул, – следующая выходка ваших подопечных будет стоить вам запертого фехтовального зала. Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга? Прекрасно. Мистер Поттер, прошу вас в кабинет.

Декан развернулся на каблуках и стремительно двинулся в сторону кабинетика мадам Помфри. Гарри не удержался от тихого обречённого стона и покорно поплёлся следом. Обеспокоенный Пьюси попытался что-то спросить, но Гарри только рукой махнул.

– Добрый вечер, профессор Снейп, – мадам Помфри указала рукой на гостевое кресло. – Гарри, милый, и ты присаживайся.

Поттер, собрав всё своё мужество, неловко примостился на краешке стула и судорожно сцепил дрожащие руки в замок.

– Как вы это делаете, мистер Поттер? – непривычно мягко поинтересовался Снейп.

Гарри непонимающе вскинул брови. Получилось невежливо, но от испуга голос ему не повиновался.

– Я испытываю сильнейшее желание покинуть не только это кресло, но и Хогвартс вообще. Мадам Помфри, скорее всего, тоже. 

Поппи усмехнулась и кивнула:  
– Это правда, Северус. Но эффект значительно слабеет на расстоянии. Мои выздоравливающие, например, сейчас просто пребывают в крайне дурном настроении и наверняка винят в этом тебя. Гарри, пожалуйста, не нервничай. Я поприсутствую при вашем разговоре, не хочу оставлять вас наедине, уж простите.

У Гарри моментально отлегло от сердца, а Снейп непонятно хмыкнул.

– Итак, мистер Поттер?

– Я не знаю, профессор Снейп. Само собой получается, когда я испуган или зол, – не глядя на мадам Помфри, сказал Гарри. Фигушки ему, а не рассказ о браслете. Врать, конечно, некрасиво, но декану он ни на пенс не доверял. «Ни на кнат, – мысленно поправил Гарри сам себя. – Хотя как раз Снейп знает, как выглядят пенсы».

– А сейчас вы боитесь или злы? – светски поинтересовался декан.

Поттер ссутулился и поёрзал на стуле. Отвечать он не собирался.

Снейп подождал ответа ещё немного и заговорил сам:   
– Больше чем уверен, мистер Поттер, что вас уже просветили насчёт вашего небезынтересного происхождения и небесспорных способностей. Нельзя учиться на Слизерине и не подвергнуться тщательнейшей проверке уровня магической силы и, скажем так, вектора её приложения. Похоже, результаты вашей проверки впечатлили многих. Понимаете ли вы, что это значит?

Гарри, не подымая глаз от пола, отрицательно мотнул головой. До тех пор, пока Снейп не сумеет внятно объяснить, что ему нужно, лучше не говорить ни слова. «Можешь себе представить, – зазвучал в его голове чуть хрипловатый голос младшего Нотта, – что за фрукт у нас в деканах».

«Фрукт» между тем, вздохнул и поинтересовался:  
– Вы вообще намерены со мной разговаривать, мистер Поттер?

Гарри опять потряс головой и уставился на туфли Снейпа – черные, натертые до блеска, с острым носом, весьма неудобные на вид. Интересно, мозоли добавляют декану стервозности или наоборот, тот усмиряет свой дурной нрав узкими туфлями?

– Северус, – вмешалась мадам Помфри, видя, что разговор зашёл в тупик. – Наш мальчик весьма упрям, он даже Иппи на пару вопросов не захотел ответить. Давай-ка ты просто расскажешь ему всё, что ты рассказал мне. А потом будем думать.

– Упрямство нашего мальчика, – зазвучал ненавистный бархатный баритон, – будет стоить ему жизни. Я не шучу, мистер Поттер.

Гарри поднял глаза и уставился на Снейпа. Если слизеринец говорит об угрозе жизни, значит, речь идёт именно о смертельной опасности. Дети Салазара – люди несентиментальные.

– Я не понимаю, зачем вам всё это нужно, – наконец сказал Гарри, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. – Я вам не верю, простите.

– Мерлин простит, – прохладно отозвался декан и с неожиданной горечью добавил: – И даже он не знает, зачем мне это нужно. Слушайте же, мистер Поттер.

Первая часть истории дружбы Лили Эванс и Северуса Снейпа не стала для Гарри потрясением, он уже знал её от тёти Петунии. И ему было до слёз обидно, что два каких-то сопливых мажонка, увлечённых планированием своей новой прекрасной жизни в магическом мире, не разглядели чувств его замечательной тёти.

Впрочем, Петуния Дурсль рассказала о маленьком Снейпе достаточно, чтобы понять – его в нормальном мире ничего не держало. Наоборот, магловская жизнь Северуса Снейпа могла отвратить от людей кого угодно. Но вот Лили Эванс Гарри понять не мог. Самое главное у человека – его семья. Как можно с лёгкой душой отказаться от родной сестры? Гарри вспомнил своего брата и улыбнулся. Дадли Дурсль – властный, упрямый, вредный, предвзятый – никто не назовёт этого типа ангелом во плоти. Но как же Гарри его любил, и как его не хватало здесь, в Хогвартсе. Уж адмирал Дурсль быстренько навёл бы здесь порядок!

А вот рассказ об учёбе в Хогвартсе Гарри выслушал с интересом. Школьные годы у Снейпа тоже не задались благодаря Джеймсу Поттеру с компанией. Гарри посочувствовал бы нищему полукровке, так жестоко обманутому во всех своих надеждах, не знай он, кто из этого полукровки вырастет. Почему-то вспомнилась малфоевская сказочка о некроманте по прозвищу Душегуб, которого тоже невозможно было пожалеть – уж очень страшно тот мстил своим обидчикам.

Снейп излагал свою историю сухо и кратко, но Гарри обладал весьма живым воображением и легко домысливал несказанное. К тому же, во время слизеринского бойкота он от души наслушался о двух Предателях крови – Поттере и Блэке – напрочь сгубивших магию двух старых семей. Слизеринцам Гарри тоже пока не слишком доверял, но друзей старшего Поттера в Хогвартсе не было, а профессор Макгонагалл и Хагрид описывали табличку из Зала наград, а не живого человека. 

Гарри благоразумно решил не спешить с оценкой личных качеств своего вероятного отца. Иногда у самых неблаговидных поступков имелись весьма достойные оправдания. В конце концов, он сам лгал и изворачивался на каждом шагу, причём не видел в этом ничего дурного и никому не желал зла. Условие выживания, не более.

А потом пошли совсем уж тошные откровения – о службе Лорду, о пророчестве и о гибели семейства Поттеров. Гарри замутило. Обе стороны конфликта показали себя кровожадными маньяками. Нет, в детали Снейп не вдавался – просто бесстрастно перечислял факты, но Гарри хватило и этого. «Ура нейтралам, – вяло думал Поттер, слушая описание «боевых» действий. – Хоть у кого-то в Британии остались мозги». 

Потом он вспомнил сметвиковские слова о кровавой бане, в которую превратилась Вторая магическая под конец, и содрогнулся. Судя по рассказу Снейпа, очередная бойня была не за горами, а Золотому мальчику придётся участвовать в ней и отрабатывать каждую колдографию в этом проклятущем «Пророке». 

– Так или иначе, мистер Поттер, я ожидал прибытия в Хогвартс сына своего старого недруга, – подытожил Снейп, неприятно кривя губы, – тщеславного и избалованного мальчишку, которого, к тому же, прочили в инициаторы травли детей моего Дома. Но Мерлин милостив, и вы попали в Слизерин. И только потом я стал подозревать, что вы и не Поттер вовсе.

– А ничего, что сын вашего старого недруга одновременно был ещё и сыном вашей единственной подруги? – не выдержал Гарри. – Которую вы, извините, самолично продали Лорду. 

Взгляд Снейпа полыхнул такой ненавистью, что Гарри вскочил на ноги и сжал кулаки.

– Северус! – крикнула мадам Помфри, кончик её палочки едва не уткнулся Снейпу в горло. – Держи себя в руках. Сорваться на мальчике, какая гнусность! Гарри, ты был прав, не стоило затевать этот разговор, прости. Иди в палату, милый. 

– Поздно, – угрюмо буркнул Гарри, чувствуя, как его заливает тихое, холодное и расчётливое бешенство. – Я не знаю, кто я, но зато знаю, чего я никогда не буду делать – убивать по приказу. Пропади пропадом ваш грёбаный мир, если он будет стоить мне крови на руках.

Снейп закрыл лицо руками:  
– Простите. Простите меня, Потт… Гарри. Я сам виню себя ежеминутно. Но я же не знал! Не знал, что это будет Лили!

Мадам Помфри растерянно опустила палочку:  
– Северус… 

– А вы видите разницу? – Гарри вернулся на стул и опять сцепил руки, заталкивая свою злость далеко вглубь души. – Не Лили, а другая женщина? Ребёнок? Мужчина? Да ни один Лорд этого не стоит! 

– Вы юны, мистер Поттер, – безжизненным голосом сказал Снейп и отнял руки от лица. – Не всегда получается поступать по совести, увы. Не приведи Мерлин выбирать между нужным и правильным.

– Может быть, – устало пожал плечами Гарри, ему всё ещё было тошно и спорить не хотелось. – Теперь скажите, что мне делать. Я вовсе не хочу во всём этом участвовать и буду рад любой помощи. 

– Если бы я знал, – Снейп нервным движением оправил манжеты. – Для начала не привлекайте к себе внимания.

– Ха!

– Согласен, – бледно улыбнулся Снейп. – Быть невидимкой у вас не получится. Но не противопоставляйте себя Гриффиндору и вообще маглорождённым, я вас умоляю. Вы отлично выступили в Большом зале, продолжайте в том же духе. И держитесь подальше от Малфоя, это крайне неподходящее знакомство для героя.

– Простите, – улыбнулся Гарри, – можно вопрос? Вы сейчас обо мне печётесь или о Малфое?

– О вас обоих, негодный вы сплетник, – ухмыльнулся Снейп своей обычной усмешкой отпетого мерзавца. – Мистер Малфой-младший, увы, вразумлению не поддаётся. Уповаю лишь на ваше благоразумие. 

– Чума, а не Малфой, – согласно вздохнул Гарри. – Я попытаюсь, честно. Что ещё?

– Держитесь подальше от Запретного коридора, это крысиный лабиринт на особо героическую крысу, если вы понимаете, о чём я.

Гарри кивнул:  
– А что приманкой? 

– Не имею ни малейшего понятия, мистер Поттер. Должно быть, ничего. По идее вас должна толкать туда исключительно жажда приключений.

– Нет, так быть не должно, профессор, я читал. Пищевое подкрепление – основа дрессировки. И зачем сажать на входе цербера?

– Кого?! – мадам Помфри привстала со стула. – В школе цербер? Север?!

– Я сам узнал только недавно, – поморщился Снейп. – Поппи, если вы устроите скандал, то лишитесь работы. И один Мерлин знает, кого пришлют вам на замену. Вот, Поттер, к вопросу о нужном и правильном. 

– Но Северус, это же неслыханно! Я шлю сову Малфою, и плевать на работу!

– Мадам Помфри, Хагрид следит за ним, – Гарри попытался успокоить медиведьму. – И он ещё щенок. Цербер, в смысле.

– Хагрид сам за собой уследить не в состоянии, – мадам Помфри призвала шаль и встала со стула.

– Поппи, – мягко сказал Снейп. – Пока Малфой доберётся до Хогвартса, цербера успеют спрятать. Вы лишитесь места, а сюда пришлют какого-нибудь коновала, обязанного Дамблдору по гроб. Я обвешал следилками все возможные подходы к этому драккловому коридору и наведываюсь туда регулярно. Прошу вас, не нужно огласки.

Мадам Помфри нерешительно села на место:  
– Что происходит, Северус?

– Воспитание у Поттера тяги к приключениям, мадам Помфри. По моим наблюдениям, в Запретном коридоре перебывало четверть Гриффиндора, пара старшекурсников-хаффлпаффцев и несколько студентов из Рейвенкло. Никто из них не рвался в зубы церберу, так что пусть щенок посидит на цепи. 

– А почему именно у Поттера?

– Герой у нас один, и это Поттер. Дальнейшие испытания несложные, они вполне под силу неглупым первокурсникам. Цербер, я думаю, охраняет лабиринт от прочих желающих там побывать.

– Бред какой-то! А как Гарри должен пройти мимо этого чудища?

– Никак не должен, слышите меня, Поттер? – Снейп бросил на Гарри предостерегающий взгляд и продолжил: – Полагаю, есть какой-то простой и действенный способ нейтрализации этого зверя, который вы должны найти. Тест на сообразительность, так сказать.

– Я тупой, – понятливо кивнул головой Гарри.

– И неразговорчивый, – добавил Снейп. – Ноттовская банда вполне в состоянии убить цербера, разгромить лабиринт и оказаться виновной в применении тёмной магии на территории школы. Самым старшим – Флинту и Ургхарту – грозит Азкабан, и брать их будут здесь. Без боя они не сдадутся, сюда кинутся их отцы… Всё понятно, мистер Поттер?

Гарри шумно сглотнул, закивал и в панике подумал, что Нотт знает о цербере. Он же подслушивал, когда Уизли, придурок, трепался о Запретном коридоре. Придётся с ним поговорить. Тео – парень умный, он всё поймёт и сумеет растолковать своим бойцам. А Снейпу об этом знать необязательно, Гарри и так чересчур ему доверился.

– Квиррелл тоже проявляет к Запретному коридору повышенный интерес, – продолжил между тем Снейп. – Я думаю, по поручению директора, Хагрид не особо любит бывать в замке. Кстати, мадам Помфри, он не обращался к вам за помощью?

– Хагрид? Нет.

– Квиррелл. На вид он серьёзно болен. 

– Нет, Северус. А лечить взрослого мага насильно я не имею права. Даже за непрошеную диагностику я могу схлопотать пару месяцев Азкабана. Вот если бы он в обморок упал, тогда другое дело. Без сознания – значит, нуждается в неотложной помощи.

– У меня от него мурашки, – признался Гарри, подумав, – от Квирелла, в смысле. И голова болит по-настоящему.

– От профессора Квирелла, мистер Поттер, – поправил его Снейп. – И что значит – по-настоящему? В остальное время вы симулируете?

Гарри покраснел и признался Снейпу в сметвиковской хитрости. Тот хищно раздул ноздри и погрозил пальцем:  
– Впредь, мистер Поттер, на уроках зельеварения у вас ничего не болит! И я надеюсь, что на остальных уроках вы не будете злоупотреблять добротой мадам Помфри.

– Сюда я попал как раз с урока зельеварения, – мстительно припомнил Гарри.

Декан хмыкнул и откинулся в кресле:  
– Если верить заключению мистера Сметвика, отравление зельем произошло на фоне сильнейшего магического истощения. На будущее, мистер Поттер, запомните – всё придёт с возрастом, не нужно прыгать выше головы. Менталисты очень уязвимы к такого рода недугам. Одно лишнее усилие – и целый месяц Люмос вместо вас зажигают домовики. Договорились?

Гарри кивнул, с тоской понимая, что совершенно не умеет контролировать силу воздействия. Да и природа этого воздействия не ясна. Он не читает чужие мысли, это точно. Какой-то он неправильный менталист. А что, если попросить помощи у Пьюси? Надо подумать.

– Как именно вам неприятен профессор Квирелл? – продолжил Снейп, нюхом чуявший, что находится на верном пути.

Гарри долго думал, силясь подобрать верные слова.

– Он неправильный, – наконец сказал он. – Его хочется… Не знаю, как сказать, профессор. Он… Его хочется _переделать_.


	33. Глава 32

– Всё сделаем, Нотт, не нуди, – Квинтус Флинт в нетерпении притопнул ногой и, похабно ухмыльнувшись, проводил взглядом какую-то рослую девицу с пышным задом.

Девицу Магнус видел первый раз в жизни, наверное, дочка кого-то из новых арендаторов. В замке было полно народу, такого светопреставления старая крепость не видела уже лет сто. Деловито сновали женщины, галдела ребятня, играющая в снежки, у старой кузни стучали молотки и визжали пилы, визгливо лаяли одуревшие от всеобщей суеты собаки, а с тренировочной площадки доносились азартные вопли бойцов – Ургхарт гонял молодняк. 

– Уж постарайся, – буркнул Нотт. – И, Квинт, будь добр, скотина, не задирай ты Фенрировых волков, я задолбался вас растаскивать.

Флинт кивнул, но как-то так, что Магнус сразу понял – он зря разоряется. Задирал, задирает и будет задирать, паршивый тролль. Порвать Флинта у оборотней кишка была тонка, однако Магнус не хотел портить отношения с Грейбеком. Старый волчара был самым вменяемым из британских вожаков, и полусотня его бойцов могла стать серьёзным подспорьем в грядущих неприятностях.

– Ты домой? 

Флинт потряс головой:  
– Только оттуда. Всё в порядке там, не волнуйся. Сивый сказал, что подвалов им хватит. Только очаги сложат да подземные ходы в лес расчистят. Всё вынюхали, собаки бешеные, про один ход даже я не знал.

– А в Северном Йоркшире есть леса? Я думал, там только пустоши.

– Пустоши у моря, а в долине, поближе к Йорку, – Флинт опять уставился на задастую девицу, явно неспроста шатавшуюся взад-вперёд по двору, – полно леса. Дуб в основном. Маглы, правда, свой повывели давно, а у нас стоит. 

– У вас всегда стоит. Ты бы для начала на её папашу глянул, – вздохнул Нотт и, поёжившись, накинул капюшон мантии, – и узнал, нужен ли ему байстрюк, похожий на тролля.

– Кстати, – Флинт с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу, – папаша и его приятели ждут тебя в донжоне, и видок у них страх, какой важный. Небось, дотумкали до клятвы или ещё чего такого. Иди разбирайся, твоя светлость.

Нотт застонал. Порой он скучал по безмятежным денькам, когда всё его время занимали тренировки бойцов и поддёвки Бэддока, щедро приправленные цитатами из Сервантеса.

Теперь томик Сервантеса лежал заброшенный на столе в гостиной с дырявым потолком, а Бэддок врачевал осопливевшую детвору, заговаривал воду в колодцах, да сутками пропадал в Малфой-мэноре, творя загадочную волшбу вместе с леди Малфой.

Сам Магнус тоже доползал до рассохшейся кровати с комковатой периной далеко за полночь, и даже во сне толковал с работниками, скандалил с Паркинсоном, строчил благодарственные письма поставщикам и арендаторам, соображал, куда приткнуть всё прибывающий народ, и выслушивал жалобы миледи Флинт, забравшей в свои маленькие веснушчатые ручки многочисленные хлопоты по непростому хозяйству возрождающегося Ковена.

Временами Магнусу казалось, шевельни он мозгами ещё разок, то голова треснет, будто гнилая тыква. Не сдался он, стыдно сказать, только из желания ни в чём не уступить мордредову Люциусу, который вот уж десяток лет жил подобной жизнью, да ещё и на два мира.

Малфой вообще вызывал у него очень неоднозначные чувства – Нотт никогда не мог сказать заранее, захочет ли он при следующей встрече убить или же трахнуть белобрысого паршивца. Потому как среди снов о драккловом ливне, помешавшем перекрыть крышу на юго-восточной башне, и дороговизне железа для недавно подновлённой кузни, случались и сны, где Нотт наматывал на кулак длинные белые пряди не по-человечески гладких волос. Тогда он вскидывался, тяжело дыша, утирал липкую испарину со лба и долго ворочался в постели, унимая дурное воображение и загоняя вглубь души какую-то смутную надежду неизвестно на что. 

Люциус, по всему видать, тоже уставал до полусмерти – он заметно похудел и завёл привычку нервно теребить прядку волос на виске, но выглядел, везучий сукин сын, по-прежнему великолепно и неприлично молодо. 

Малфой терпеливо выслушивал новости о барже с лесом, которую всем замком разгружали полночи, или о распаханных в зиму полях, какие не успели засеять хоть чем-нибудь полезным, а потом снисходительно втолковывал одуревшему от забот Нотту, что незачем хвататься за всё самому, и нужно сосредоточиться на главном – руководстве людьми и обзаведении нужными знакомствами. А баржи и без лорда Нотта разгрузят. При этом, сам Люциус о своих делах не говорил, только улыбался загадочной и высокомерной полуулыбкой, которую Нотт успел возненавидеть.

К тому же, вопреки собственным словам, Люц никогда не брезговал никаким занятием и не чурался никаких знакомств. Как-то в один день Нотт увидел его в коридоре министерства под ручку с Фаджем, а в другой – в Лютном переулке, по-мальчишески хихикающего над похабными шуточками перекупщика тёмных артефактов Одноногого Мо. В последнем случае Нотт был под обороткой и подходить не стал, но потом долго не мог успокоиться, гадая, что с ними со всеми будет, не вернись Малфой когда-нибудь домой.

Дикая смесь из вожделения, симпатии, беспокойства и злости заставляла Магнуса неделями старательно избегать Малфоя, а затем так же старательно искать встречи с ним, иногда под самыми дурацкими предлогами.

Нотт запутался. И уже отчаялся навести порядок в собственной душе, а оттого не принимал приглашений леди Малфой в мэнор, отговариваясь занятостью. Миледи с сожалением вздыхала, сетовала на то, что её мужа тоже носит не пойми где, и она очень за них обоих волнуется. В такие минуты Нотт готов был упасть на колени и признаться Нарциссе во всём, но…

Но Нарцисса Малфой стала единственной женщиной, в которую Магнус влюбился впервые после долгих лет вдовства. Благословением Мерлина, она совершенно не была похожа на его милую Элли, а то пришлось бы окончательно распрощаться с рассудком.

В эту влюблённость – нежданную, непрошеную и совершенно неуместную – Нотт тоже не верил, пока не понял, что всё время мысленно разговаривает с Нарциссой. Спорил ли он с Ургхартом, мучался с купчими и счетами, левитировал брёвна или читал письма сына из Хогвартса – образ златокудрой синеглазой феи стоял перед его глазами.

И как теперь быть? В чём признаваться? «Милая Нарцисса, я люблю вас и хочу вашего мужа. Изредка. А иногда хочу его убить». Или так: «Дорогая, вы – моя жизнь, но Люциус как бы тоже. Слегка. По ночам». Прекрасно, Магнус, ты знаешь, как обрадовать любимую.

– А ещё я не знаю, как к этому отнесётся мой сын, – шептал Нотт ночью в подушку.

Ребёнок так смешно и трогательно подталкивал его к повторному браку, так мечтал о молодой мачехе и маленьких братьях… Ничего-то у тебя не вышло, Теодор, подарок богов. Твой папаня-идиот опять всё испортил.

– Магнус, ты чего? – Нотт вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд на недоумевающего Флинта. Тот посопел и с неохотой продолжил: – Хочешь, я с тобой пойду?

– Да так, задумался, – Магнус потёр переносицу. – А пойдём. Не у меня одного будет голова болеть.

***

– … наверняка помнит самого Ублюдка. Я сужу по форме и расположению донжона, – пожилой маг в изрядно потёртой мантии, стоящий к Нотту спиной, говорил неторопливо и уверенно, то и дело воздевая вверх указательный палец. – Как видите, главная башня замка квадратная в сечении, расположена посреди двора и архитектурно никак не связана с прочими постройками.

– Это вы, куманёк, думается, загнули, – сказал угрюмый бородач, недоверчиво оглядывая большой зал донжона. Просторное гулкое помещение, очищенное от вековых залежей разнообразной рухляди, радовало наспех побелёнными стенами и свеженькой кладкой огромного, в полтора человеческих роста, камина. – Не может он быть тем самым замком. Даже Хогвартс перестраивали несколько раз, а ведь лорд Нотт, при всём моём уважении, никак не Основатель.

Трое остальных волшебников согласно закивали, а пожилой знаток древней фортификации в возмущении взметнул обтрёпанными рукавами мантии:  
– Говорю вам, тот самый! Архаичная планировка, избыточно укреплённый донжон…

– А на стенах нет машикулей,* – Нотт скинул капюшон и улыбнулся. – Хотя вы, почтенный, наверняка назвали бы стену куртиной.** Замок тот самый, не сомневайтесь. Добрый день, господа! Вы хотели меня видеть?

Волшебники сдержанно поздоровались и нерешительно переглянулись.

Нотт опять улыбнулся:  
– Смелее, господа. Не моей же развалюхой вам хотелось полюбоваться.

– Оно так, милорд, – бородач приосанился и выступил вперёд. – Я Нил Уоттс, бакалейщик. Поставляю вашей светлости муку, крупы и прочее по мелочи.

Нотт припомнил гору счетов и едва удержался от тоскливого стона – кому по мелочи, а кому и сотня галеонов в неделю.

– Дело такое, милорд, – продолжил меж тем Уоттс смущённо, но решительно. – Вы нас порядком напугали, уж простите за прямоту. Если сам огненный лорд укрывает своих людей в мэноре и запасается провиантом… Будет война?

– Надеюсь, что нет, – серьёзно ответил Нотт. – Но слухи, мистер Уоттс, ходят уж больно нехорошие.

Маги помрачнели.

– Получается, и нам надо что-то делать, – с тихим отчаянием проговорил эксперт в замковом строительстве. – Я Ричард Мейси, милорд, держу свечную лавку в Лондоне, и мне недавно повезло получить ваш заказ. Если отребье опять полезет на улицы и начнёт громить дома…

Нотт сочувственно покивал и вспомнил недавний разговор с Малфоем. «Войну, на самом деле, выиграл Монтегю, – Люц неторопливо цедил какое-то кислющее вино и облизывал губы так, что у Магнуса темнело в глазах. – Пока мы бегали от Азкабана, он подбирал сирот и ссужал разорившихся глав семей. Чистокровных, разумеется. Так и получилось, что у нас нет ничего, кроме дурной славы, а у Монтегю множество сторонников, обязанных ему всем».

Пятеро встревоженных мужчин растерянно смотрели на Магнуса, а у того не поворачивался язык поинтересоваться, кто из них чистокровный, а кто не слишком. Обычные торговцы, одинаковые во всех мирах. Что по военному времени они могут сделать для своих родных? Разве только ценой собственной жизни купить им пару лишних секунд для бегства.

Нотт тяжко вздохнул и оглянулся на необычайно молчаливого Флинта, мол, что скажешь? Тот едва заметно пожал плечами – всем помочь невозможно.

С другой стороны, сотрудничество с негоциантами – весьма хорошее подспорье в мирной жизни. Что бы он делал без того же Паркинсона? Умер бы над гроссбухами ещё пяток лун назад. Позвать его, что ли? Пусть поговорит с этими людьми, Нотт понятия не имеет, чего они хотят и как с ними быть.

– Господа, – поколебавшись, сказал Нотт. – Я не желаю неприятностей, но хочу быть к ним готовым. Мне вполне хватило прошлой войны. Я собираюсь защищаться, а не нападать.

Защита всякого толкового боевика заключалась в коварном нападении на ничего не подозревающего противника, но объяснять это торговцам Нотт посчитал лишним. Цивилы всегда очень неправильно понимали сугубо мирные устремления добрых боевых магов и нередко честили их кровожадными тварями.

– А что за слухи? – угрюмо спросил самый молодой из присутствующих, невысокий крепыш в коротковатой мантии и явно магловских штанах, и тут же поспешно добавил: – Милорд. Мы с тестем лесом торгуем, в самом Лондоне не бываем почти. Райт наша фамилия.

– Дурные, мистер Райт, как по мне, – Нотт внезапно подумал, что надо бы поставить здесь пару лавок, раз уж главный зал донжона вновь стал таковым. – Вроде, опять собираются отменять Статут. Но это пока лишь слухи. Я надеюсь, они не подтвердятся.

Торговцы мрачно переглянулись, а Нотт затосковал. Надо было звать Паркинсона.

– Стало быть, не зря ваш управляющий взял со всех клятвы о неразглашении, – бородач Уоттс, не робея, взглянул Нотту в глаза. – Собираетесь отсидеться?

Кто-то опасливо охнул, а из-за спины раздалось насмешливое фырканье Флинта.

– Почему нет, мистер Уоттс? – ухмыльнулся Нотт. – Вы же отсиживаетесь при каждом удобном случае. Чем я хуже?

– Но мы не воины, – развёл руками Мейси, потихоньку оттесняя Уоттса себе за спину. – Что мы можем?

– Вы, например, прямо сейчас пытаетесь уберечь мистера Уоттса от моего гнева, – развеселился Нотт, – хотя, уверен, вас просветили о крайней неуравновешенности отпрысков древних семей. Не так уж вы трусливы и беспомощны, мистер Мейси. И всё же, чего вы хотите от меня?

– Защиты, – коротко ответил молодой Райт и, вздохнув, добавил: – Милорд.

***

– А ведь так оно и пойдёт, – Паркинсон аккуратно скатал пергамент, в котором минутой ранее увлечённо правил какой-то текст. Нотт от греха спрятался за свежим номером «Пророка», его уже тошнило от счетов и расписок. – Клятвы не клятвы, а через месяцок вся Британия будет знать, что ты, Магнус, готовишься к осаде. Причем, платишь галеонами и векселями Гринготтса, а не обещаниями непременно как-нибудь отдать долги.

– Не зуди, – буркнул Флинт. – Замотал ты мозги колыхать на ночь глядя. В наших черепушках места столько нету, сколько ты туда пытаешься впихнуть.

– За себя говори, – усмехнулся Ургхарт. – И что же ты ответил, Магнус?

– Что детей спрячу в мэноре, если вдруг начнётся, – тяжко вздохнул Нотт. – А что я должен был сказать?

Паркинсон с хрустом поскрёб загривок и решительно отодвинул оставшиеся пергаменты:  
– Правильно сказал, но надо постараться, чтобы и не началось. Зачем нам полный замок полукровных сопляков? Тьфу, голова уже и у меня не варит. Квинтус, а по маленькой?

Флинт осклабился и лениво повёл рукой, призывая из резного поставца бутылку огневиски и четыре кубка – разномастных, но зато серебряных.

– Почему полукровных? – заинтересовался Ургхарт, щёлкнул пальцами и велел явившемуся домовику нарезать сыра и холодного мяса.

– А ты думал, мы на бирже в Косом дела ведём? – Паркинсон с интересом разглядывал доставшийся ему кубок. – Моргана-мать! Нотт, у тебя всё в замке старше Фламеля?

Нотт только рукой махнул. Он до сих пор изумлялся детскому восторгу женщин, разбиравших завалы в донжоне. Он с лёгким сердцем спалил бы всё барахло – если триста лет не было нужно, то и впредь не понадобится. Но жены и дочери бойцов подняли гвалт, и теперь Нотт то и дело натыкался на занятные вещицы, заботливо расставленные по комнатам – кубки, блюда, шкатулки и прочую ерунду, чудом уцелевшую после векового забвения.

– Так вот, – Паркинсон с удовольствием опрокинул первую порцию. – Денежек жалко, и я ищу, где подешевле. Полукровки и грязнокровки за цену не держатся, сразу видно магловскую школу. Система скидок, слыхал?

– Это ты сейчас нас проклял? – хохотнул Флинт и разлил по новой. – Конкретно эти мужики показались мне толковыми, может и сгодятся на что.

Нотт опять вздохнул. Союзников он не искал, об этом и речи покуда не шло. Магнус просто приводил в порядок два мэнора – свой и Флинта.

У Малфоя мэнор был в порядке, да в таком, что Паркинсон едва удар не заработал. «Как? – шипел он, в волнении дёргая Нотта за рукав мантии. – Как этот павлин сумел настолько умно всё устроить? Он же сто лет может отсюда не высовываться!»

Кстати, о Малфое. Уже неделю носа не кажет. Пропал, как всегда бесследно и без предупреждения. Интересно, где его носит?

– Вполне может статься, – сказал Нотт, старательно изгоняя из мыслей образ Люциуса в полосатой азкабанской робе, – что в ближайшем будущем в ход пойдут не галеоны, а мои долговые расписки. Торговцы, верящие на слово и не задирающие цену, нам понадобятся. А детвора… Прокормим, поля рядом.

Ургхарт покивал и достал из кармана измятый пергамент:  
– Теренс спрашивает, остаться ли на каникулы в замке? Там какая-то возня непонятная.

– Зачем? Пусть дома побудут, – Нотт улыбнулся. – Да и соскучился я по сыну. Наливай, Квинт, чего сидишь?

***

– Мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр! Проснуться, пожалуйста, сэр! Уже утро, сэр, вы опоздать, – Гарри застонал и накрыл голову подушкой. Он совершенно не выспался, и идти на занятия не хотелось. – Мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр, пожалуйста!

– Мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр! – рявкнули над ухом, и Гарри в панике вскочил, запутался в одеяле и чуть не рухнул на пол. – Уймите своего домовика, задрал причитать! А потом соберите жопу в горсть и валите в умывальню, сэр!

– И тебе доброе утро, Нотт, – пробурчал Гарри, раздёрнув полог, отчаянно зевнул и попытался разлепить хотя бы один глаз. – Чего разорался?

Их с Теодором только вчера вечером отпустили из Больничного крыла, сдав на руки хмурому и чем-то раздражённому Снейпу. Остальные пациенты покинули госпиталь ещё в воскресенье вечером, причём Пьюси ушёл с большой неохотой. Остаток воскресенья он так и проспал у Поттера под боком, а следующие два дня навещал Гарри – сидел, молчал и рассеянно улыбался.

Малфой тоже забегал: передавал Гарри очередной пирог, скандалил с Пьюси, огрызался на Нотта и корчил из себя паиньку, едва завидев мадам Помфри. Хорёк, что тут скажешь.

Гарри опять зевнул, кое-как сполз с кровати и надел тёплый халат, поданный сияющим от счастья домовиком:  
– Мистер Гарри Поттер вернуться, мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр, скучать без верного Динки.

Гарри хихикнул.

– О, Мерлин трижды величайший, – Малфой раздвинул полог на своей кровати и первым делом махнул палочкой, согревая домашние туфли и халат – в спальне было холодно, хотя и не так, как в коридорах, где стены покрылись инеем. – Доброе утро, господа! Здравствуй, Гарри, как спалось? Нотт, скотина, что тебе неймётся? Приличные люди ещё почивать изволят.

– Спокойно, леди, не нужно пищать, – Нотт, по своему обыкновению, был одет лишь в пижамные штаны, и Гарри поёжился, глядя на него. – Ничего я не орал, вон Забини дрыхнет ещё.

– С тобой поспишь, – хмурый Блейз завозился в своей постели, медля вылезать из-под одеяла. – Ты, Нотт, грубиян и невежа, перебил мне такой сон!

– Я перебил тебе, морда бесстыжая, отработку у Маккошки за опоздание, – Теодор перекинул полотенце через плечо и вышел из спальни, бросив напоследок: – Шевелитесь, неженки.

Драко и Блейз хором фыркнули, а Гарри тяжко вздохнул – ему вспомнился Дадли. «Ничего, – утешил он сам себя, – скоро каникулы. Ещё совсем немного осталось потерпеть».

– Удивительный хам, непробиваемый просто, – раздражённо бубнил Забини, запахивая халат. – Иногда мне хочется его ядом напоить.

– Напои амортенцией, – усмехнулся Малфой, – на Азкабан не тянет, а будить тебя станут очень нежно.  
– Много чести, – отмахнулся Забини. – Я боюсь представить нежность в его исполнении. Что ты творишь?!

Гарри, морщась и шипя ругательства, пальцами раздирал спутавшиеся за ночь кудри. Окрик заставил его вздрогнуть и в изумлении уставиться на Забини:  
– Причёсываюсь. А что не так?

– Вот видишь, Малфой, всего несколько дней в обществе этого наглеца – и вот, пожалуйста! – милый и красивый мальчик превратился в такое же грубое чучело. Портить эти чудные волосы! У тебя совесть есть?

– Нет! – рявкнул Гарри, борьба с непокорными патлами окончательно похоронила его хорошее настроение. – Отстань, Блейз, со своими глупостями.

Забини удручённо покачал головой, ткнул в Гарри палочкой и нараспев проговорил какую-то латинскую фразу.

Гарри её не расслышал, потому что запоздало вспомнил вторую по важности магическую заповедь: «Вали из-под прицела!». Главная же заповедь, по словам грубияна Нотта, гласила: «Бей первым!»

В результате Гарри шарахнулся в сторону, и Блейз слегка промазал. Причёска у Поттера осталась прежней, а вот каждая ниточка его тёплого махрового халата завилась аккуратной спиралькой.

Малфой подозрительно хрюкнул, но когда злющий Гарри уставился на него, на морде у Хорька не было и тени улыбки.

– О, Блейз, – сказал Малфой голосом пай-мальчика в беленьких чулочках, – разве можно быть таким неосторожным? А если бы Гарри пострадал? Ай-яй-яй.

– Я тебя предупреждал, – обескураженный Забини с досадой воткнул палочку в чехол. – Ночёвки с Ноттом до добра не доведут. Мерлин с тобой, Поттер, ходи лохматым. Твоя гриффиндорская подружка не будет чувствовать себя одинокой.

Гарри скрипнул зубами, схватил полотенце и отправился в душевую.

***

Оказывается, за какую-то неделю в Больничном крыле Гарри отвык от того, что на него все пялятся. И если раньше пялились издалека, с опаской и неодобрением, то теперь каждый встречный норовил подойти поближе, одобрительно похлопать по плечу и поинтересоваться, как именно Поттер запугал тёмных магов.

Больше всего хлопот доставили девочки. Колдографии Гарри стало модным вырезать из «Пророка» и вклеивать в специальные тетрадочки, которые исписывались сопливыми стишатами и разрисовывались всякой романтичной чушью вроде облачков, цветочков и – Мерлин, помоги! – сердечек. На первой странице каждого «геройского альбома» было оставлено место для автографа Поттера, и бедный Гарри за завтраком был вынужден подписать внушительную стопку тетрадок, вручённых ему делегацией гриффиндорок. 

Поттер остался бы голодным, не приди ему на помощь Снейп.

– Что за представление? Минус двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора, – мрачно проронил декан, и несчастных поклонниц как ветром сдуло. Гарри втянул голову в плечи, ожидая обвинений в тщеславии и высокомерии, но Снейп ограничился грозным взглядом и стремительно двинулся к преподавательскому столу.

– Надеюсь, Поттер, – проворчал Малфой, – ты разгонишь безумный курятник. Иначе это придётся делать мне.

– Дерзай! – кивнул Гарри. – Я не настолько храбр.

– Ревнуешь, Драко, – хихикнул Блейз, аккуратно подцепляя вилкой кусочек сладкого пирога, – и завидуешь. Герой девичьих мечтаний не ты, смирись.

– Что?! – возмутился Малфой.

– Да ладно, Хорёк, не в стишках счастье, – ухмыльнулся Нотт. – Но если будет совсем плохо, обращайся. Я утешу.

Парни заржали, а Малфой молча показал Нотту неприличный жест.

Надо отдать должное слизеринцам, к ситуации они отнеслись с присущим им мрачноватым юмором. При приближении очередного поклонника старшекурсники с показным смирением опускали глаза, а Нотт со своей бандой изображали приступы ужаса – боязливо озирались, вздрагивали, нервно стискивали рукояти палочек и зловещим шёпотом рассказывали друг другу о «пытках в спальне первого курса».

В общем, впервые в жизни Гарри был рад уроку Трансфигурации – Макгонагалл не терпела посторонних разговоров на занятиях.

Радость длилась недолго. Для начала Маккошка влепила ему Тролля за невыполненное домашнее задание.

– Я болел! – возмутился Гарри. – Мне нельзя было колдовать! Спросите у мадам Помфри, если не верите. 

– Мистер Поттер! – ледяным тоном ответила Макгонагалл. – Ваша болезнь не являлась препятствием к изучению теории, однако ни одного эссе вами не было написано.

– В библиотеку меня тоже не отпускали, – не сдавался он.

– Ваши друзья могли бы снабдить вас дополнительной литературой.

– Откуда у меня друзья? – пошёл Гарри ва-банк, спиной чувствуя обиженно-возмущённые взгляды гриффиндорской троицы. – Я вообще-то в Слизерине учусь, если вы помните, профессор.

– Помню, – кивнула Макгонагалл. – Минус двадцать баллов Слизерину. А вы, мистер Поттер, извольте вспомнить, что являетесь примером для многих и многих учеников. Вы не должны пренебрежительно относиться к учёбе. Вы просто не имеете на это никакого права.

– Профессор Макгонагалл, вы… – очень спокойно сказал Гарри и вдруг замер, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Браслет работал. Гарри чувствовал, как его злость усиливается и как будто растекается вокруг, заставляя присутствующих беспокойно оглядываться по сторонам. Поттер решил успокоиться и погодить со скандалом – наклёвывалось весьма интересное исследование. Он вдохнул и очень медленно выдохнул, смиряя злобу. Браслет отозвался, утихая. – Прошу прощения, профессор, вы правы. Я сожалею.

Макгонагалл удовлетворённо кивнула и принялась объяснять новую тему. Гарри не слушал, он прикидывал, где и на ком можно испытать свои возможности по управлению браслетом. Подопытные нужны двух категорий – добровольцы и… И не совсем добровольцы. Случайная выборка, вот.

Доброволец должен знать о браслете, поэтому на эту роль имелся единственный кандидат. Гарри бросил на невольного добровольца оценивающий взгляд, а Малфой в ответ вопросительно вскинул бровь. Поттер успокаивающе махнул рукой и улыбнулся, мол, всё в порядке. Малфой нахмурился и подобрался. Гарри с досадой цокнул – вот же нюх у Хоря, сразу заподозрил неладное. Ну ничего, он наверняка согласится, любопытнее Драко только настоящие хорьки.

С недобровольцами тоже было всё ясно. Начинать следует с малых групп, и Уизел с компанией имеют шанс первый раз в жизни сделать хоть что-нибудь полезное.

Тут в локоть Гарри ткнулся замысловато измятый кусочек пергамента, в котором угадать журавлика мог только импрессионист со стажем. Поттер дождался, пока Маккошка отвернётся к доске, и развернул послание: «Севодня после ужина в заброшеном класе. Каридор где кабинет директора. Восьмая дверь от гаргулии. Сикретно. Не разболтай».

Гарри не смог скрыть победной улыбки – на ловца и зверь бежит. Уизли тоже заулыбался и поднял большой палец вверх, дубина.

Имелась только одна проблема – Ургхарт и его обещание оградить Гарри от последствий слухов о «сыне Лорда». Слава Мерлину, их общие опасения не оправдались. Гарри настолько кротко и обаятельно улыбался со страниц «Пророка», что большинство студентов заподозрило слизней в бессовестной клевете. Понятно, что Нотт и прочие ублюдки Пожирателей способны измыслить любую ложь, лишь бы очернить светлый образ героя магической Британии. Подумаешь, знаток парселтанга. Сёстры Патил сказали, что в Индии их каждый третий, включая сквибов.

Однако, Теренс бдительности не терял. Гарри на личном опыте убедился, что вне школьных аудиторий с Ноттом и его лоботрясами не тягаться никому в Хогвартсе. Может, Флинт и был неграмотным засранцем, но он ни на секунду не выпустил Гарри из виду, причём делал это настолько естественно и ненавязчиво, что Поттеру стоило усилий помнить о соглядатае. Надо думать, боевые маги – это не только драки, но и прочие премудрости из полицейского арсенала.

Теперь надо было думать, как убедить Ургхарта на пару часов снять охрану. Едва в голову начали приходить худо-бедно приемлемые причины избавиться от навязчивой заботы, опять прицепилась Маккошка.

– Мистер Поттер! Извольте приступить к заданию!

Гарри едва не выругался вслух – трудно приступить к тому, о чём понятия не имеешь. Он нерешительно достал палочку и неуверенно махнул в сторону камня, лежащего на парте. Палочка плюнула фиолетовыми искрами, а камень, как на секунду показалось, издевательски ухмыльнулся.

– Вообразили себя Мерлином, мистер Поттер? Какова формула для осуществления превращений этого вида?

Хороший вопрос. Точнее, оба. Гарри взглянул на доску – никакой формулы там не было. «Повторяем пройденное, что ли? – лихорадочно думал он. – Тогда я должен её знать. Ну же, намекните кто-нибудь!»

«Кто-нибудь» не подвёл.

– По-о-оттер, – протянул Малфой своим самым мерзким голосом. – Ты не способен даже камень в тарелку трансфигурировать. И это наш герой!

– Молчи, Хорёк! – ага, вот и Уизел. – Тебя не спросили!

– Тихо! По пять баллов с обоих за посторонние разговоры на уроке. Приступайте же, мистер Поттер!

Гарри на секунду прикрыл глаза и постарался успокоиться. Эту формулу он знал, хотя само превращение у него ещё ни разу не получилось. Он нахмурился, поддёрнул рукава мантии, сдул чёлку с глаз, сосредоточился и представил на месте камня тарелку.

Почему-то с овсянкой.

Зря он это сделал.

Никакой тарелки у него, конечно, не получилось.

Зато камень внезапно вспыхнул ярким белым пламенем.

***

На спешно созванное собрание деканов Снейп явился последним, а потому большую часть страстной речи Макгонагалл он пропустил. Однако в суть проблемы его посвятил обеспокоенный Ургхарт, крепко держащий подавленного и растерянного Поттера за плечо.

– Мордредом клянусь, профессор, это пикси, а не человек, – Теренс приподнял Поттера за шкирку и легонько потряс. – Он и на Авалоне сможет найти неприятности. Куда его теперь?

Снейп посмотрел на нахохлившегося мальчишку и тяжко вздохнул:  
– Отведите мистера Поттера в Больничное крыло и, будьте добры, расскажите о произошедшем мадам Помфри, я уже не успеваю. Поттер, постарайтесь выглядеть несчастным, может статься, будет контрольный визит.

– Нам лорд Нотт крепко-накрепко велел держаться от Поттера подальше, – пробурчал Ургхарт. – Я думаю, он знал, что говорил.

Снейп прикрыл глаза и потёр виски.

– Сделаем так, мистер Ургхарт, – сказал он наконец. – Сегодня же вечером вы напишете лорду всё, что знаете и думаете о мистере Поттере. Я, со своей стороны, тоже буду ему писать. Давно надо было это сделать. А затем вы просто будете следовать советам вашего лорда, идёт?

– Зачем это? – возмущённо пискнул Поттер.

Снейп махнул рукой и поспешил в кабинет директора, медлить было нельзя.

– Малахольный, – услышал он у себя за спиной голос Ургхарта, – ты сегодня выдал нечто такое, что напрямую касается моего лорда. Пошли уже, подарок из Корнуолла.

Снейп впервые в жизни был рад дамблдоровой паранойе, заставляющей того держать камины школы заблокированными. По дороге из подземелий к директорскому кабинету он сумел успокоиться и успел продумать несколько вариантов развития событий.

Извинившись за опоздание и проигнорировав возмущённый взгляд Макгонагалл, Снейп устроился в «своём» кресле и отхлебнул отличнейшего виски. Похоже, он пропустил много интересного, обычно Дамблдор так просто со своими запасами не расставался.

– Чаю, Северус? – ласково спросил директор. – Угощайся.

– Спасибо, Альбус, – Снейп отсалютовал ему тяжёлым стаканом. – Я всем доволен.

Помона Спраут фыркнула и последовала примеру Северуса. Флитвик пить не стал, алкоголь он употреблял крайне редко и предпочитал гоблинские напитки.

Макгонагалл продолжила свою речь, из которой следовало, что Поттер ради забавы водил всех за нос, изображая неумёху, а сам выдал полноценное боевое заклинание прямо на уроке, чем подверг детей опасности.

Дамблдор молчал и задумчиво пощипывал усы. Если Северус не ошибался, это означало, что директор не слишком верит говорящему. Слава Мерлину.

– Это больше похоже на стихийный выброс, чем на сознательное применение неизвестного огненного заклинания, – Снейп голосом выделил слово «неизвестного». – Минерва, вы демонизируете мистера Поттера. И вообще, Альбус, утихомирьте нашу дражайшую Минерву, она становится опасной.

– Северус! – Дамблдор укоризненно покачал головой. – Что ты такое говоришь?

Макгонагалл в возмущении молча хватала воздух ртом.

Снейп вздохнул, отодвинул от себя вазочку с какой-то липкой пакостью гадостно-кофейного цвета, которую Дамблдор искренне считал шоколадом, и поудобнее устроился в кресле.

– Давайте по порядку, – сказал он. – Вы, коллеги, прекрасно знаете, что мне совершенно не за что любить мистера Поттера. Да, я отношусь к нему предвзято, и это отношение трудно назвать хорошим. Но сегодня мне стало жаль мальчишку. Вы же в курсе его проблем с практическими занятиями.

– Он ленится, – заявила Макгонагалл. – Теперь это очевидно. Джеймс Поттер был очень сильным магом. И Лили Эванс тоже. Младший Поттер просто зазнался и не прилагает никаких усилий к усвоению учебного материала. И виноваты в этом вы, Альбус!

– Я? Помилуйте, Минерва, но почему?

– Вся эта шумиха испортила сына Джеймса и Лили. Мальчик…

– Минерва, послушайте себя! – повысил голос Снейп. – Поттер сегодня впервые посетил занятия после недельного отсутствия. В Больничное крыло он попал в результате сильнейшего магического истощения. Второго, кстати, с начала учебного года. И вы в первый же день заставляете Поттера интенсивно пользоваться магией, хотя прекрасно знаете, что трансфигурация ему не даётся в принципе. Вы хотите, чтобы мальчишка сгорел? Если так, то я не против. Продолжайте в том же духе, и он не продержится и года.

– О, Северус, что ты такое говоришь? – возмутился Дамблдор. – Никто из нас не желает Гарри зла. Просто Минерва немного драматизирует.

И директор бросил на Макгонагалл предостерегающий взгляд, отчего та поперхнулась заготовленной отповедью.

– Я тоже думаю, что ты неправа, – Флитвик задумчиво поболтал остатки чая в чашке. – Я могу отличить слабого мага от ленивого, Минерва. Мистер Поттер очень умён, но абсолютно не одарён магически. Заставлять его перенапрягаться преступно. Да, преступно. Ты же убиваешь магию ребёнка.

– Тогда что это было? – не удержалась Макгонагалл. – Эта штука прожгла парту насквозь! А от булыжника осталась горстка пепла.

– Тебе же Северус сказал – стихийный выброс! – рявкнула профессор Спраут. – Ты вообще кого-нибудь в состоянии выслушать, кроме себя? Поттеру запретили колдовать! Его смотрел сам Сметвик! Или ты думаешь, что он тоже не в состоянии распознать симулянта?

– Помона, тише, – поморщился Дамблдор. – Минерва просто…

– Просто дура! – взорвалась Спраут, и Дамблдор счёл за благо промолчать. Помона очень редко выходила из себя, но если это происходило, доставалось всем. – Прости, Минерва, по-моему, эта шумиха испортила не Поттера, а тебя. Ты ждала героя, а пришёл обычный мальчишка. И ты принялась предъявлять ему претензии за свои несостоявшиеся мечты. Тебе, подруга, к мозгоправу нужно. И чем быстрее, тем лучше, Северус правильно сказал. Кстати, а где Гарри сейчас?

– Как где? – театрально осведомился Снейп, в душе горячо благодаря Помону за чудесную речь. – В Больничном крыле, конечно. И мадам Помфри очень хотела бы с вами поговорить, профессор Макгонагалл.

– О, Мерлин! – Дамблдор откинулся в кресле и с силой огладил бороду. – Северус, немедленно вызывай мистера Сметвика! Немедленно!  
______________________________  
* Машикули (фр.) – навесные бойницы, расположенные в верхних частях стен и башен, и предназначенные для обстрела штурмующих у подножия стен в «мёртвой зоне».   
** Куртина (фр.) – часть крепостной стены между двумя бастионами (башнями).


	34. Глава 33

– Дела, – только и сказал Сметвик, закончив выписывать сложные вензеля палочкой. Гарри, над головой которого происходило это действо, опасливо сжался и, памятуя совет Снейпа, жалобно заморгал.

– Что с мальчиком, мистер Сметвик? – участливо, но слегка настороженно осведомился Дамблдор.

– Давай-ка, пацан, ты вздремнёшь, – целитель погладил Гарри по голове. – Постарайся сам, не хочу тебя усыплять.

– Хорошо, мистер Сметвик, – покорно кивнул слегка напуганный Гарри. Чувствовал себя он неплохо, но визит директора и упорное молчание чересчур серьёзного Сметвика заставляли его нервничать.

– Поппи, можно мы займём твой кабинет?

– Конечно, Иппи.

– Мистер Сметвик, может быть, мы разместимся в моём кабинете? – поинтересовался Дамблдор. – Я мыслю, это будет удобней.

– Я с вами, – моментально отозвалась Помфри и за спиной Дамблдора скорчила свирепую рожу Сметвику. Гарри едва не захихикал вслух, до того это забавно смотрелось. Сметвик тоже прикрыл рот ладонью и сделал вид, что откашливается.

– Но мальчик останется без присмотра!

– Тогда пожалуйте в мой кабинет.

– Хорошо, мадам Помфри! – кротко вздохнул Дамблдор. – Мальчик мой, тебе не будет страшно?

Гарри замотал головой. Вот скучно будет, это да.

Оба целителя и директор вышли из палаты, а Поттер улёгся, прикрыл глаза и честно постарался уснуть.

Как назло, сон не шёл. Гарри с досадой ткнул кулаком в матрац – а ведь утром еле заставил себя проснуться. Он немного поворочался, потом взял с соседней койки ещё одну подушку, повозился, устраивая себе подобие гнезда, и принялся размышлять.

Когда загорелся этот проклятый камень, Гарри буквально впал в ступор. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на безумно красивое белое пламя и не мог даже с места сдвинуться. Что-то кричала Маккошка, а за спиной он слышал взволнованную скороговорку Гермионы, восторженные вопли Уизли и отрывистые команды Нотта.

Огонь был очень горячим, Гарри чувствовал, как жар опаляет его чёлку, но не мог сделать ни шагу, его как будто приклеило к месту. Маккошка что-то крикнула и подняла палочку. Какой-то ненужной сейчас частью мозга Поттер помнил про «Вали из-под прицела!», вот только валить не было никаких сил – огонь подавлял и завораживал.

Едва струя воды из палочки Макгонагалл коснулась пламени, взвились огромные клубы пара. Гарри непременно обварился бы до мяса, если бы кто-то не схватил его за шиворот и с силой не дёрнул назад. От рывка он стал заваливаться на спину, но даже тогда не смог отвести взгляда от полыхающего камня. Упасть ему не позволили – этот кто-то обхватил Гарри поперёк груди и ещё раз дёрнул, на сей раз вбок, отволакивая в проход между партами.

Неизвестный спаситель крепко обнял Гарри со спины, и спокойно произнёс хрипловатым голосом Нотта:  
– Не смотри. Не смотри туда.

Поттер попытался закрыть глаза и не смог – пламя добралось до парты и сменило цвет на нормальный, но всё равно было невыносимо прекрасным.

– Спокойно, – тихо шепнул Тео, щекоча губами ухо Гарри, – всё хорошо. Отпусти его, не держи.

Гарри хотел сказать, что не он держит огонь, а наоборот огонь держит его и это… Это невероятно! Восхитительно!

Сухая, твёрдая от застарелых мозолей ладошка Нотта прикрыла Гарри глаза, и тот судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Похоже, всё это время Поттер не дышал.

– Умничка, какой ты умничка, – ласково прошептал Теодор и – господи, спаси! – поцеловал его в щёку.

Вот тут-то Гарри пришёл в себя окончательно и затрепыхался, избегая объятий чокнутого Нотта.

Тео коротко заржал и гаркнул так, что у Поттера зазвенело в ушах:  
– Заткнулись, на хуй, все!

В классе воцарилось ошеломлённое молчание, и только Малфой негромко матерился, выдираясь из рук Крэбба и Гойла. Парни взглянули на Поттера и немедленно отпустили Малфоя. Тот пошатнулся, оправил мантию и завершил спич:  
– Блядь!

– Мистер Поттер! – взвизгнула Маккошка, нервно поправила сбившуюся набок шляпу, запнулась, прикрыла глаза, коротко выдохнула и сказала: – Минус пятьдесят баллов Слизерину за сорванный урок и нецензурную брань! Господа Поттер, Нотт и Малфой – по неделе двухчасовых отработок у мистера Филча.

Гарри едва удержал подступающие слёзы и опять попытался сбросить руки Нотта.

– Погоди, Поттер, – остановил его Нотт, – не суетись. Просто сядь и подыши, как ты умеешь, хорошо?

Гарри, поколебавшись, кивнул. В конце концов, Нотт уберёг его от тяжкого увечья, незачем на него сердиться. Честно сказать, с поцелуем Тео тоже угадал – это привело Гарри в чувство вернее, чем три оплеухи.

– Давай-ка, садись, – Нотт подвинул стул. – Сидишь? Не тошнит? Шоколадка есть? Держи. И с собой носи шоколад постоянно, чудо ты природы. Так, Малфой, выворачивай карманы, корми... гм… героя.

– Мордред, она растаяла, – смущённо буркнул Малфой, подходя. Крэбб почему-то рассмеялся, а Гойл закатил глаза и протянул Поттеру ещё одну плитку. Гарри едва успел поблагодарить и содрать обёртку, прежде чем в три укуса слопал немаленькую шоколадку – есть хотелось до пятен перед глазами.

– Тихонько, мальчики, – к ним пробилась Милли Булстроуд. – Не наседайте на него. Гарри, ни о чём не волнуйся. Драко, угомонись уже, всё обошлось.

– Господа студенты, я вам не мешаю? – металлическим голосом спросила Макгонагалл, и Гарри опять занервничал, предчувствуя очередные неприятности. Следовало бы заблокировать браслет, но на это совсем не было сил.

– Мешаете, – преувеличенно любезным тоном ответил Малфой. – Но мы потерпим, деваться-то некуда.

Класс ахнул, Маккошка пошла красными пятнами:  
– Да… Да как вы смеете! Минус пятьдесят баллов, мистер Малфой! И не воображайте, что это сойдёт вам с рук!

Малфой надменно усмехнулся и скрестил руки на груди:  
– Больше, чем уверен, что так и будет. Мой отец…

– Вот как! – перебила его Макгонагалл. – Ну что же, посмотрим!

Она резко развернулась на каблуках и, печатая шаг, вышла из аудитории.

Гарри попытался вскочить со стула. Профессор Макгонагалл явно пошла за директором, а виновником переполоха, как ни крути, был он, Поттер. Что-то сейчас будет! А всё Малфой со своим длинным языком, хорёк несчастный.

– Куда собрался? – Милли легонько придержала его за плечи и, глядя прямо в глаза, улыбнулась: – Успокойся. Даже если она перекинется в кошку, до кабинета Дамблдора добрые четверть часа пути. И обратно, а господин директор изволят шествовать степенно. Ты как раз успеешь прийти в себя. Ну же смотри – тихо, хорошо, никто не орёт… Всё хорошо, хорошо, тихо, спокойно…

Гарри кивал в такт её словам, заворожённый приятным грудным голосом, каким замечательно петь колыбельные, закрыл глаза и размеренно дышал, успокаиваясь.

Насчёт «никто не орёт» Миллисента явно погорячилась. Потерявшая было дар речи от неслыханного святотатства Гермиона, отмерла и ринулась в бой:  
– Малфой! Как ты мог! Правильно Невилл говорил…

Она внезапно замолчала, и Гарри догадывался, в чём дело. Такую ерунду, как Силенцио, Малфой накладывал невербально.

– Лонгботтом, – раздался вкрадчивый голос Хорька. – Ты сплетничаешь обо мне с грязнокровками? Ай, как некрасиво, мистер наследник старого чистокровного рода.

– Оставь его, Малфой! – рявкнул Уизли. – Ребята, он нашего декана…

– Я про «заткнуться» не пошутил, между прочим, – лениво произнёс Нотт. – Хорь, отойди оттуда. Да поживей, а то и тебе жопу подпалю.

Гарри, не открывая глаз, нервно хихикнул – ему опять почудился треск пламени. Надо же, всё ещё не отпускает. Он зажмурился покрепче и постарался отогнать мысль об огне. Меж тем первокурсники, судя по шорохам и скрипам, осторожно расселись по своим местам.

– Отлично, – усмехнулся Нотт. – Повторяем задание, дети. И чтобы ни звука. Гарри, дыши.

И Гарри послушно задышал на счёт.

Минут через двадцать в класс вошёл Филч и своим скрипучим голосом объявил, что остаток сдвоенного урока по трансфигурации заменён уроком по ЗОТИ, и господам студентам следует немедленно переместиться в нужную аудиторию.

Господа студенты опасливо, бочком обходя поигрывающего палочкой Нотта, потянулись к выходу. Грейнджер, всё ещё немая, бросала на Малфоя гневно-укоризненные взгляды, но тот их не замечал. Хорёк свирепым шёпотом что-то выговаривал Крэббу и Гойлу, а те только кривились и огрызались в ответ.

Гарри поднялся и попытался поблагодарить Нотта и Милли. Те только отмахнулись: «Потом поговорим!» Поттер вздохнул и, смутившись, обратился к Малфою:  
– Драко, я…

– Всё в порядке, Гарри, – Драко был непривычно сосредоточен. – Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Поттер неуверенно кивнул. Он опять не понимал, что происходит, и хотел вечером посекретничать с Робертой Уилкис.

– Тогда пойдём, – Малфой забрал у Гарри сумку с учебниками. – Пока Квиррелл будет блеять и заикаться, может быть, ты вздремнуть сумеешь.

Гарри поморщился. Квиррелл вызывал в нём какую-то необъяснимую гадливость. Рядом с учителем-заикой было крайне неприятно находиться – дурной запах и дёрганные, рваные движения делали его похожим на зомби, фильмы о которых так любил смотреть Дадли.

Поттер добросовестно пытался устыдиться и тысячу раз выговаривал сам себе, что негоже будущему целителю испытывать брезгливость при виде явно нездорового человека. Однако, к великому огорчению Гарри, Квиррелл никак не хотел восприниматься «пациентом», а дремать на уроке в его присутствии почему-то казалось неправильным и даже опасным.

До кабинета ЗОТИ Гарри не дошёл. На полдороге его перехватил хмурый Ургхарт и потащил в подземелья – на беседу к декану. И вот теперь Поттер лежал, как дурак, на больничной койке и ничегошеньки не понимал.

«Что же такое я сотворил на Трансфигурации? – задумался Гарри. – Дома я сжигал вещи довольно часто, пока не повзрослел. В детство впал, что ли? Замечательно».

Поттер вздохнул и полез за пазуху, чтобы достать кошелёк Карлуса Поттера. Где-то в бумагах были папины записи о стихийных выбросах. Через минуту Гарри внимательно изучал довольно внушительный список «странностей», сведённый в таблицу и снабжённый пояснениями старших Дурслей.

Итак, первый выброс случился у Гарри в два года и восемь месяцев, причём поджёг он – фанфары! – тарелку с овсянкой. Сам он этого случая совершенно не помнил, но маминым почерком в графе «Причины» было записано: «Сердился и капризничал». Папа вылил на сердитого и капризного Гарри воду, и огонь потух сам собой. Тарелка… Фарфоровая тарелка оплавилась, вот дела. Неужели магическое пламя настолько отличается от обычного?

Гарри сдул чёлку с носа. С одной стороны, если за Барьером не взрывается порох, то и огонь вполне может обрести какие-то чудесные свойства. С другой стороны, тогда Гарри жил в магловском мире. Итак, это будет первым, что он спросит у Роберты.

Затем, лет до шести, Гарри «магичил» с завидной регулярностью, и поджогов было больше всего – примерно половина от всех случаев. Сценарии выбросов не баловали разнообразием – «плакал, сердился», «сердился», «обиделся и заплакал», «температурил, капризничал», «поцарапала кошка». На графу с кошкой Поттер смотрел особенно долго. Ничего не вспоминалось, и он надеялся только, что несчастное животное не пострадало. Тогда маме удалось отвлечь Гарри конфетами.

А вот следующий случай Гарри уже помнил. Он обиделся на Дадли, потому что тот смотрел комиксы и не хотел идти гулять. Тонкая пёстрая книжица вспыхнула прямо в руках у Даддерса и сгорела ещё до того, как успела коснуться ковра. Гарри смущённо припомнил, что брат ещё неделю ходил с волдырями на пальцах. Вечером был неприятный разговор с родителями, Гарри плакал, обещал никогда так больше не делать и всё-таки сумел сдержать слово. Вплоть до сегодняшнего дня.

«Сегодня я злился на Макгонагалл, – принялся вспоминать Поттер. – Тоже мне событие. Я на них со Снейпом злюсь постоянно, со второго сентября и до сих пор. И ничего – поревел и пошёл в библиотеку. Нет, тут явно что-то другое».

Гарри ещё некоторое время поразмышлял, не было ли это шуточкой того же Нотта. «Ага, – сердито одёрнул он сам себя, – чтобы сорвать у тебя поцелуй. Не будь придурком, Поттер!»

Он потёр щёку и покраснел. Чёртовы – ой, нет! – драккловы маги! До Гарри потихоньку стало доходить, что удар по тестикулам следует отработать до автоматизма. Если чистокровные мальчиков и девочек не различают, то жизнь в магическом мире осложнится ещё и с этой… гм… стороны. И совета у родителей не спросишь, их же удар хватит.

«Второй вопрос для Роберты – с какой стати вокруг меня принялись прыгать Нотт, Малфой и Булстроуд? Спасибо им, конечно, но до сих пор из слизней мне в приятели набивался один лишь Малфой. И то как-то очень ненавязчиво. Может быть, она что-то знает? – Гарри подумал ещё немного. – Кажется, я знаю, что она скажет. Что Тео Нотт – рыцарь и завидный жених, а Малфой – скользкий гад из проклятого рода. Хотя, если судить по их манерам, дело обстоит как раз наоборот».

Гарри спрятал список в кошель, мысленно велел тому исчезнуть и ещё немного поразмышлял о своих сомнительных магических способностях. Потом порылся в сумке, нашёл чистый пергамент, аккуратно пристроил чернильницу на тумбочке и принялся составлять список всех несообразностей сегодняшнего дня – от горящего камня до целующегося Нотта.

«Ничего, – думал он, – я обязательно пойму, как работает мой дар, каким бы он ни был. И пусть хоть камни с неба, а я непременно стану целителем!»

***

Сегодняшний вызов в Хогвартс пришёлся как нельзя кстати. Сметвик с огромной радостью смылся с очередного балагана, который его друг и начальник Фредерик Шафик гордо именовал «планёркой». Эти самые «планёрки» Фред повадился устраивать всякий раз, когда его переполняло недовольство, а пристойных поводов сорваться на подчинённых не имелось.

Неважно, собачился ли Шафик накануне с министром, огрызался на Скримджера или скандалил с гильдией зельеваров, наутро в суть начальственных переживаний вникала вся больница.

Сметвик эти представления недолюбливал, не в последнюю очередь потому, что друг Фредди исхитрялся «запланировать» вещи, какие в принципе невозможно планировать. Сегодня, например, он почему-то озаботился кадровыми вопросами.

– Нам нужно привлекать больше уникальных специалистов, таких, как мистер Сметвик. Квота на маглорождённых целителей, конечно, нужна, – Шафик поморщился, – но тогда нам следует усилить состав специализированных отделений.

– Ты предлагаешь, – немедленно взбеленился Сметвик, – найти десяток тёмных магов, согласных вкалывать за кнаты из фонтанчика? Ну-ну. А ничего, что после первой же министерской проверки они лишатся палочек, а самые уникальные загремят в Азкабан? Буду рад, если вместе с тобой, авантюрист несчастный.

Министерскую политику собравшиеся предпочли не обсуждать и благоразумно промолчали. А вот «кнаты из фонтанчика» мгновенно повернули дискуссию в крайне непродуктивное русло – целители заволновались и наперебой принялись объяснять Шафику, что светлые маги тоже не дураки и желают адекватного вознаграждения за свой нелёгкий, а временами даже героический, труд.

Сметвик в нетерпении ёрзал на стуле. Он мечтал дожить до конца «планёрки», сделать обход отделения, съездить по морде штатному зельевару, сдать дежурство заместителю и сманить Януса в какой-нибудь кабак из приличных. А в кабаке он собирался случайно встретить одного знакомого аврора – Оскар Эйнар достал Сметвика до печёнок своими страданиями по симпатичному мозгоправу.

– Ты же викинг, Мордред тебя забери, – бесился Сметвик. – Где сгрёб, там и… Ах, боишься дотронуться? Ну и пырься издалека, осёл ты скандинавский!

Скандинавский осёл грустно моргал ярко-голубыми глазами в белёсых ресницах и душераздирающе вздыхал. В один прекрасный день Сметвик рассудил, что дешевле будет свести влюблённого викинга и жестокосердного Тики, полюбоваться на то, как Эйнар получит от ворот поворот, и похоронить эту сопливую драму раз и навсегда.

Поэтому когда дежурная из холла прислала Патронус с известием, что мистера Сметвика по камину домогается мистер Снейп, Сметвик вскочил, скроил озабоченную рожу и поведал заинтригованной «планёрке», что убывает немедленно и «нет, Фредди, мантию я не надену».

В зелёном пламени камина действительно маячила кислая носатая рожа, которая при виде Сметвика по-старушечьи поджала губы и скучным голосом поведала о том, как отчаянно нуждается Школа чародейства и волшебства в срочной консультации компетентного колдомедика.

– Поттер, – утвердительно сказал Сметвик, и рожа, помрачнев, кивнула. – Что он опять учудил?

– Для определения причин недомогания мистера Поттера вы, собственно, и приглашены, – желчно сказал Снейп, и Сметвик в душе пожелал ему пяток чирьев на мошонке.

Через минуту Сметвик уже отряхивался от каминной сажи в холле Больничного крыла и здоровался с директором Дамблдором, а Поппи торопливо рассказывала об имеющихся у мистера Поттера симптомах магического истощения.

– Ну что же, посмотрим, – Сметвик подхватил Поппи под руку и пошёл в палату.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Сметвик, – радостно улыбнулся Поттер, тут же помрачнел и опасливо пробормотал: – Ой, добрый день, профессор Дамблдор.

– Здравствуй, мой мальчик, – добродушно произнёс директор. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Хорошо, – неуверенно сказал Поттер. – Я не хотел поджигать парту, честное слово, профессор. И формулу я правильную произнес, и палочкой…

– Тихо, шкет, – перебил его Сметвик. – Потом расскажешь.

Первое же диагностическое заклинание показало, что Гарри прямо сейчас сможет завалить ещё одного тролля, но Сметвик продолжал обследование – уж очень смурной вид был у Поппи. Объявлять вслух о завидном здоровье пациента он тоже остерёгся. Сказано истощение – значит, истощение.

В кабинете директора, оказывается, тоже была «планёрка», там уже сидели все четыре декана и вяло переругивались между собой.

– Минни, солнце моё! Я истосковался в разлуке! – гаркнул Сметвик, ухмыляясь. – Моё почтение, Помона, рад вас видеть. Здравствуйте, профессор Флитвик. А, и ты здесь, носатый. Ну, привет. О чём толкуем?

– Присаживайтесь, мадам Помфри, мистер Сметвик, – директор, покряхтывая, умостился в своём кресле. – Чашечку чаю?

– Спаси Салазар, нет, – содрогнулся Сметвик. – Разве что вон из той бутылки.

– Как скажете, целитель, – усмехнулся Дамблдор, и к Сметвику подлетел стакан с отличным огневиски.

– Благодарствую, господин директор. Итак?

– Итак, что случилось с Гарри, целитель? Мы ждём вашего… хм… вердикта.

– За вердиктом – это в Визенгамот, мистер Дамблдор, – Сметвик выпрямился и посерьёзнел. – Целители дают врачебное заключение. Письменное, смею заметить. Сегодня я его напишу, а завтра одна из копий прибудет к вам почтой.

– О нет, мистер Сметвик, не так официально, – замахал руками Дамблдор. – Нам всего лишь нужно узнать ваше мнение.

Сметвик коротко взглянул на донельзя мрачную Поппи: «Что здесь происходит, разорви вас всех Моргана?» Поппи поджала губы и зло прищурилась.

– Неофициально было в прошлый раз, – сухо ответил Сметвик. – И в позапрошлый, смею заметить. Речь идёт о национальном герое, мистер Дамблдор, и больше я такой ошибки не допущу. Мистер Поттер в третий раз за последние два месяца попадает в Больничное крыло с магическим истощением. Вам лавры Того Самого Парня покоя не дают?

В кабинете воцарилось ошеломлённое молчание, а Поппи удовлетворённо прикрыла глаза.

– Помилуйте, мистер Сметвик, – опомнился наконец директор. – Не думаете ли вы…

– Думаю, – невежливо перебил его Сметвик. – Мы все обязаны этому мальчику, мистер Дамблдор, равнодушных не будет, уверяю вас. Что произошло?

– Стихийный выброс на уроке Трансфигурации, – проворчала декан Спраут. – Гарри попытался трансфигурировать тарелку из камня. Камень загорелся, а Поттер потерял контроль над магией.

– Камень сгорел! – Макгонагалл стиснула ручки кресла. – А я знаю только одно заклинание с подобным эффектом! Адское пламя, господа. И поведение мистера Нотта, который наверняка это заклинание знает, тому доказательство.

– И как повёл себя мистер Нотт? – заинтересовался Сметвик. – Потому как даже его папенька, перебравши в кабаке, использует что-нибудь менее разрушительное.

– Он… он поцеловал мистера Поттера!

– Взасос?

– Мистер Сметвик!

– Минни, ты ханжа. Рекомендуется отвлечь и похвалить впавшего в истерику ребёнка, показать, что в магии нет ничего страшного и всё можно исправить. В Ковене полно детей, а взрослые не всегда рядом. Вот мистер Нотт-младший и не растерялся. Похвально, я считаю.

– Я не думаю, что это был выброс! – упрямо наклонила голову Макгонагалл.

– Минерва, – устало вздохнул Флитвик. – Ты бредишь. Адское пламя не каждый взрослый может вызвать.

– Так или иначе, – серьёзно сказал Сметвик, – но Гарри выложился. На фоне недавнего недомогания картина складывается удручающая. Поэтому я буду рекомендовать постоянное наблюдение в Мунго и назначение опекуна из числа членов Попечительского совета.

– Я думаю, это преждевременно, – негромко сказал Дамблдор.

Сметвик пожал плечами, мол, думай, что хочешь, но я от своего мнения не откажусь. На самом деле, он не верил в успех подобного мероприятия. История с лавкой «Зонко» показала, что Дамблдор практически неуязвим для официального преследования – его авторитет в магической Британии чрезвычайно велик.

Целью выступления было припугнуть Верховного чародея гласностью – старый таракан обычно избегал публичного обсуждения своей персоны и старался гасить любые конфликты в зародыше. Сметвик надеялся, что Дамблдор, не желая трясти грязным бельём на публике, на некоторое время оставит Поттера в покое и даст пацану возможность спокойно дожить до малого совершеннолетия.

В том, что Минни огребёт от директора за свои дурные придумки, озвученные при посторонних, Сметвик даже не сомневался. И поделом. Адское пламя, ишь ты!

Оставался только один нерешённый вопрос – как скрывать возрастающие способности Поттера от всех?

– И всё равно, я не верю, что это был стихийный выброс! – Сметвик фыркнул. Зануда Минни закусила удила и упорно не замечала нарочито изумлённого взгляда директора. – Неужели вы полагаете, что я за столько лет преподавательской деятельности не видела ни одного стихийного всплеска? Это аксиома – неконтролируемый магический выброс случается в моменты сильнейшего душевного волнения. Это состояние аффекта, можно сказать. Мистер Поттер был спокоен, могу предоставить воспоминания.

– А предоставь, – тут же согласился Сметвик, нюхом почуявший, что старая кошка находится на верном пути, – я думаю, попечителям будет интересно.

– Минерва, успокойся, – негромко проронил Дамблдор и бросил хмурый взгляд на гриффиндорского декана. – Мы не судим мистера Поттера, а думаем, как ему помочь.

– И ещё, – звенящим голосом продолжила Макгонагалл. – Выброс выбросом, а законы природы он не нарушает. Во время всплеска горит только то, что может гореть. А не камни!

А вот это уже было настолько близко к истинной сути Поттера, что Сметвик мигом собрал весь свой немалый опыт вранья – а лгать целителям приходилось немало: безнадёжным больным, безутешным родственникам и, ясное дело, ревизорам из министерства – и сказал задумчиво:  
– Минерва, душа моя, насколько ты знаешь Гарри?

– К чему это ты?

– К тому, что пацан чудом остался жив в своё время. То, что он ходит, разговаривает и кое-как пользуется магией, можно смело считать великим достижением. Гарри был серьёзно ранен и проклят неизвестным тёмным заклятьем. Но вместо Мунго он каким-то загадочным образом оказался на пороге дома своей магловской родни. Не подскажете, кстати, господа, как такое могло получиться?

Спраут всплеснула руками и охнула, а Флитвик нахмурился и буркнул: «Я чуял, что не всё тут чисто!» Остальные господа промолчали, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга.

– К одиннадцати годам мальчик почти ослеп, и всё это время находился под остаточным воздействием тёмного заклятия. Скажи, Минни, насколько нормальным было детство этого ребёнка?

Макгонагал опустила голову и что-то прошептала себе под нос.

– От слепоты мы его избавили, а вот всё остальное… Ребёнок значительно отстаёт от сверстников в физическом и магическом развитии. Счастье ещё, что умственно Гарри вполне полноценен. И ты хочешь сказать, Минерва, что больной ребёнок специально, чтобы досадить тебе, сотворил на уроке Адское пламя, а потом имел наглость целоваться с Ноттом? Молчишь? Молчи, Минни, молчи.

– Мистер Сметвик, я… – Дамблдор величественно простёр руку, но Сметвик тут же его перебил.

– Я закончу, мистер Дамблдор. Все эти факты будут изложены в моём заключении, кое будет направлено в министерство, аврорат и в совет попечителей школы. Если только я узнаю о каких-либо попытках нажить себе авторитет за счёт Гарри Поттера, эта история получит всеобщую огласку. И после этого я не дам и ломаного кната за вашу репутацию. Я достаточно ясно всё объяснил? – пророкотал Сметвик, спокойно глядя на мрачного Дамблдора.

– Вполне, – хмыкнул из своего угла Снейп. – Я бы сказал, исчерпывающе.

– Я рад, – без улыбки сообщил Сметвик. – Посему разрешите откланяться, дамы и господа. Поппи, я жду сову. Отличный виски, мистер Дамблдор.

***

– Драко, милый, скушай хоть что-нибудь! – Миллисента заботливо подложила аппетитный кусочек жареной курицы на тарелку Малфою.

– Не хочу кушать, хочу Нотта убить, – угрюмо пробурчал Драко Блэк, вырвавшийся-таки на свободу. Где-то в глубине его души Драко Малфой бился головой о воображаемую стену и тоскливо подвывал в такт ударам.

– А вот смотри, какое крылышко, – ворковала Милли. – Нотт никуда не денется, покушаешь и сразу же убьёшь его.

Драко Блэк злобно засопел и смерил Нотта очередным ненавидящим взглядом.

– Да жри уже, Малфой! – не выдержал Тео. – Убьёшь меня, понял. Я трепещу.

Сидевшая рядом Трикси Деррек закрыла лицо руками, её плечи затряслись. Остальная шайка вела себя сдержанно, но рожи у них были неприлично довольными.

– Всех поубиваю! – посулил Драко Блэк и, поколебавшись, взялся за вилку с ножом. Сражаться с ублюдками Ковена на голодный желудок? Ищите дурачка.

– Кончай психовать, Дракон, – негромко сказал Гойл. – Мы проведаем Поттера перед ужином.

Драко скрипнул зубами. После урока ЗОТИ Малфой сразу же помчался в Больничное крыло – узнать, что случилось с Гарри. Мадам Помфри на месте не было, а бестолковая домовуха, оставленная на хозяйстве, не пустила его дальше холла.

Вот тогда-то бешеный Блэк и вырвался наружу.

Он был готов удушить лопоухую тварь, лишь бы взглянуть на Поттера и убедиться, что тот жив, накормлен, напоен зельями и спокойно спит, а не ревёт в одиночестве, голодный и испуганный. Вокруг злого, как бешеный книзл, Драко начал нагреваться воздух, и нервы у домовухи не выдержали – с испуганным верещанием она исчезла прочь.

Блэк попытался расколдовать запертую дверь в палату, но у него ничего не вышло. Оставалось только попинать проклятую дверь и идти обратно на уроки.

Драко с трудом досидел до конца занятий, успокаиваясь придумыванием пыток для бессовестного Нотта. Утешал он Гарри, видите ли! Достаточно было просто пожать руку или похлопать по плечу. А ещё лучше – дружески улыбнуться. Издалека.

С другой стороны, Теодор действительно не дал Поттеру покалечиться. И поговорить с Ноттом стоило – похоже, он знал, что за фокус выкинул Гарри.   
«Драко Малфой, – недовольно произнёс Блэк, – прекращай скулить. Мама и папа учили тебя думать. Вот и думай, а не стенай о том, как всё непросто и непредсказуемо у нашего Гарри. Подобрал сопли и пошёл наружу!»

Поэтому, когда в слизеринской гостиной Нотт дёрнул Драко за рукав мантии и глазами показал на выход, он имел дело именно с Драко Малфоем, хладнокровным и выдержанным.

Нотт привёл Драко в фехтовальный зал, где уже находилась вся его банда. Малфой подобрался и запахнул мантию. Если последует удар, он придётся на щитовые амулеты, а там наступит черёд колечка в губе. При таком численном перевесе надеяться на собственное владение палочкой глупо. Аппарировать из Хога нельзя, но за пределы комнаты кольцо всё-таки выкинет – в этом Драко убедился на второй же день пребывания в школе.

– Слушай, Малфой, – начал Нотт. – Тебе Поттер сильно нужен?

– Не твоё дело, – вежливо сказал Драко. – Это всё?

– Понятно, – кивнул Нотт. – Но зачем?

– Я ответил, – пожал плечами Драко.

– Малфой, я не хочу с тобой ссориться, честное слово, – Тео раскинул руки в стороны, демонстрируя свои добрые намерения, но Малфой только иронично вздёрнул бровь. – Я просто спросил. Малфой, заботящийся о калеке – это необычно и очень любопытно.

– О каком калеке? – не понял Драко.

– О Поттере. Не начинай, а? – Тео поднял ладонь в протестующем жесте. – Мелкий, дохлый, больной на голову во всех смыслах, палочка его не слушается. И как герой он своё отыграл. Битая карта, согласись.

– Теодор, это действительно не твоё дело. Нужен.

– Постой, Тео, – замотал головой Ургхарт. – Ты мне сам рассказал о пожаре на уроке у Маккошки. И Снейп велел написать твоему отцу о Поттере. Почему калека-то?

«Ах вот как, крёстный? – Драко едва не задохнулся от неожиданной обиды. – Значит, хочешь Поттера Ноттам отдать? Да ни за что!»

– Пожар был, – усмехнулся Нотт. – Крохотный. Не пойму, почему Поттера так заклинило, такое впечатление, что это его первый выброс.

– Да ладно, – возмутился Драко. – Нормально горело. Сам попробуй булыжник поджечь. А заклинило его, потому что испугался. Я и сам испугался.

Трикси Деррек почему-то мечтательно вздохнула, поднялась со скамьи и взяла Драко за руку. Вырываться Малфой не стал из любопытства.

– Правильно, Малфой, – сказала она, – так и надо. Садись рядышком, поговорим нормально.

Драко уже понял, что калечить его не собираются, и потому спокойно уселся между Трикси и Перегрином Дерреками.

– Растолковывай про пожар, – велел он Нотту, – коль сам заговорил об этом.

– Начнём с камня, – Тео уселся напротив и уставился Малфою в глаза. – Где стоял Поттер?

– Перед партой, почти вплотную к ней, – сказал Драко, поняв, что Тео захотел поиграть в учителя.

– Ты имеешь представление о температуре, при которой плавятся камни?

– Э-э-э… Высокая?

– Охренительно высокая, Малфой. Фактически камень поджечь нельзя, его можно только нагреть и закоптить. Да, есть ещё и Адское пламя. Но оно, как и обычный огонь, меняет температуру в зависимости от того, что именно сжигает. Горит бумага – температура ниже, занялось дерево – стало жарче, и так далее. К тому же, Адское пламя невозможно потушить просто так. Нужно контрзаклинание. Ты его знаешь?

– Нет, – задумчиво сказал Малфой. Похоже, Тео не такой уж болван и что-то интересное в его черепушке водится.

– Поттер стоял очень близко. Будь огонь настолько горяч, у него сразу вспыхнули бы волосы. Но у Поттера только чёлка закудрявилась слегка. Кошка принялась поливать парту водой. Попав на расплав камня, вода испарилась бы мгновенно. А там клубился пар, не слишком, кстати, горячий. Соображаешь?

– Нет, – честно признался Малфой. Ургхарт молчал и задумчиво смотрел на Теодора.

– Когда эта хрень загорелась, она уже не была камнем. Поттер всё-таки что-то трансфигурировал своей волшебной палочкой, – на слове «волшебной» Нотт фыркнул. – Хрень получилась горючая, и плавилась она на раз. Это не парта горела, а хрень растеклась по всей парте. И дыру не огонь прожёг, а хрень проела. Я утащил Поттера подальше, потому что пар тоже мог оказаться едким.

– А что за хрень? – спросил Причард.

– Я не знаю. Отец говорит, что маглы научились делать искусственные материалы, какие в природе не встречаются. И почти все они, на наше счастье, расчудесно горят – при сравнительно низкой температуре, с выделением вонючего и довольно ядовитого дыма.

– Обалдеть, – протянул Малфой. – В классе не воняло, все бы почуяли. А почему эта хрень загорелась? Ну, раз уж ты взялся меня просвещать.

– Я думаю, Маккошка его допекла, и случился выброс. Слабенький, но всё-таки выброс. Парня нужно было успокоить, поэтому не злись на меня, Малфой.

– Я подумаю, – буркнул Драко. – Вернёмся к началу разговора. Что тебе нужно от Поттера?

– Мистер Сметвик просил меня присмотреть за этим несчастьем, – Тео почесал в затылке. – Он утверждает, что Поттер будет хорошим целителем. И я теперь думаю, что Пьюси не зря похорошело после того скандала с маглами. В Ковене такой парень, как твой Поттер, был бы не лишним. Ты же не будешь против?

Малфой ухмыльнулся и погрозил Нотту пальцем:  
– Тео, дипломатия не твой конёк. Зачем Ковену целители? У вас же есть Бэддоки. Тебе, умник, нужны я и Пьюси. Богатый я и вменяемый Пьюси. А Поттера ты хочешь загрести, чтобы мы не трепыхались.

Нотт смущенно фыркнул и махнул рукой.

– Я пошёл, интриган ты недоделанный, – Драко встал, одёрнул мантию и умильно улыбнулся Трикси: – Вы прекрасны, дорогая, но Эдриан Пьюси уже нашёл себе невесту. Он и сквозь амулеты читает, милочка. Ему неважно, как его жена будет выглядеть – важно, чтобы её симпатия была искренней. Пока, вояки. Встретимся за ужином.

Дверь за Малфоем закрылась, а Нотт хлопнул себя по колену и восхищённо выдохнул:  
– Сука белобрысая! И ведь сделал меня вчистую, Хор-р-рёк!


	35. Глава 34

«Гарри, помни – ты наш сын. Мы очень-очень любим тебя. Никогда в этом не сомневайся». Гарри рукавом пижамы вытер мокрые щёки, аккуратно свернул письмо от родителей и спрятал его в кошель Карлуса Поттера. Он вновь перечитал эти строки перед сном и опять не сумел сдержать счастливых слёз.

Позавчера, лёжа в Больничном крыле один-одинёшенек, Гарри изрядно потрепал себе нервы размышлениями о своём странном колдовстве и окончательно уверовал в то, что Джеймс и Лили Поттеры не были его родителями. Поскольку сомнений больше не оставалось, лже-Поттер решил во всём признаться Дурслям – он не мог претендовать на кровное родство с этой замечательной семьёй, и пользоваться их добротой казалось ему подлым.

Гарри написал всё, что знал о своём «тёмном» происхождении, а ещё перечислил слухи и догадки, в разное время озвученные слизеринцами, включая злополучную версию о «сыне Лорда». «Я пойму, – брызгая чернилами, решительно выводил он неровные строки, – если вы не захотите меня больше видеть. Простите меня, пожалуйста, простите, но ваш племянник, скорее всего, погиб вместе со своими родителями. Мне жаль. Простите». 

Было невыносимо трудно отдавать конверт мадам Помфри, Гарри собрал всё своё мужество, чтобы сделать это. Остаток вечера и полночи он молча проплакал в подушку, и наутро имел такой болезненный и измождённый вид, что сам Снейп велел ему отдыхать и не притрагиваться к учебникам. На вопросы мадам Помфри Гарри только мотал головой, чувствуя, что в любую секунду может сорваться в очередную истерику. 

Ответ пришёл уже к обеду, необыкновенно быстро для «кружного» пути через ателье мадам Малкин. Гарри трясущимися руками развернул пергамент. «Ты наш сын!» – крупные аккуратные буквы маминого почерка заставили его зарыдать от облегчения. Дальше шли строки, сделанные папиной рукой, но их Гарри прочесть не смог. Он прижал письмо к сердцу и изо всех сил пытался успокоиться. 

– Гарри, милый, – тормошила его изрядно напуганная мадам Помфри, – выпей зелье. Ну же, Гарри! Что случилось? Плохие вести из дома? Пей же! Гарри, не молчи! 

– Хорошие, – наконец сумел сказать счастливый Гарольд Дурсль, – просто замечательные. Не надо успокаивающего зелья, мадам Помфри, оно на меня всё равно почти не действует. Я… Я лучше посплю, хорошо?

– Спи, конечно, – медиведьма успокаивающе погладила Гарри по спине, лёгким движением палочки высушила ему слёзы, заботливо подоткнула одеяло и с недоумением покосилась на измятый пергамент, судорожно притиснутый к груди засыпающего мальчишки.

Поттер проснулся на следующее утро. Он зевнул, потянулся, выглянул в окно и негромко рассмеялся. Непогода, бушевавшая почти две недели, наконец улеглась. Злой резкий ветер унялся, тяжёлые тучи расползлись прочь, и колючая крупа, обжигающая лицо и руки ледяными укусами, перестала сеяться с низкого неба.

За ночь Хогвартс завалило снегом, но день обещал быть солнечным. Гарри даже пожалел, что лежит в больнице – наверное, после занятий все побегут во двор играть в снежки. Из-за бури студенты вынуждены были сидеть в гостиных, поход в Хогсмид отменили даже для семикурсников, а уроки астрономии проводились днём в холодном и неуютном классе.

Гарри хихикнул, вспомнив малфоевский рассказ о вылазках первого курса в теплицы на гербологию. Хорёк не жалел эпитетов, описывая замёрзшие кочки во дворе и ледяной ветер, валивший студентов с ног. «Я точно знаю, что в Хоге есть подземные ходы, – бурчал Драко, зябко поводя плечами. – Неужели ни один из них не ведёт к треклятым огородам? А Гриффиндор, так и быть, пусть шастает снаружи, утоляя жажду дурацких подвигов».

– Доброе утро, Гарри! – улыбающаяся мадам Помфри вышла из своего кабинетика, шурша накрахмаленным передником. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Доброе утро! Замечательно, – Гарри тоже улыбнулся, но потом вдруг вспомнил про письмо и суетливо зашарил по постели, отыскивая затерявшийся в складках одеяла пергамент.

Мадам Помфри покачала головой и вздохнула:  
– Дома всё в порядке?

– Да-да, конечно, – Гарри нашёл письмо, разгладил его и сморгнул вновь набежавшие слёзы.

– Мистер Поттер! – мадам Помфри погрозила пальцем, достала палочку и принялась водить ею над головой у Гарри. – Ты здоров, но перепады настроения мне очень не нравятся. Давай-ка ты задержишься у меня ещё на денёк.

Гарри улыбнулся, кивнул и углубился в чтение письма. «Ты наш сын!» – Гарри закусил губу, чтобы не всхлипнуть. Дальше папиным почерком было написано, что Дурсли его очень любят и просят не делать глупостей. «Ты стал родным за эти годы, неужто есть какие-то сомнения? Сын, ты дорог нам сам по себе, а не как память по ушедшей Лили Эванс». Письмо было коротким, видно, папа и мама торопились, чтобы Гарри не успел надумать всяких ужасов.

Гарри тихо засмеялся, аккуратно свернул пергамент и торжественно поклялся сам себе, что сумеет уберечь свою чудесную семью от любой беды.

«Пусть хоть камни с неба, – подумал он с неожиданным ожесточением, – но ни один, язви его, волшебник не посмеет докучать родителям и брату! Для этого я сделаю всё и даже больше».  
Он украдкой вынул подарок Карлуса Поттера, спрятал туда письмо и отправился в душ.

Полдня он то дремал, то любовался видом заснеженного Хогвартса, то бродил по палате из угла в угол – и всё это с блаженной улыбкой и без единой связной мысли в голове. Мадам Помфри пыталась его расспросить, но Гарри только качал головой: «Это очень личное, простите».

– К тебе вторые сутки рвётся Малфой, – сдалась наконец медиведьма, – а я его не пускаю. Не хочу злословить, но… Гарри, я помню его отца студентом – тот и вполовину не был так умён и изворотлив. Младший же Малфой иногда откровенно меня пугает. Будь осторожен с ним. Дружба с тобой выгодна Малфою, ведь служение Неназываемому сильно подпортило его семье и без того нехорошую репутацию. 

– Хорёк, – махнул рукой Гарри и засмеялся: – В кои веки Уизли попал в яблочко. Но Драко по-своему честен, как мне кажется. Как вы думаете, я приживусь в магическом мире?

– Так или иначе, приживаются все, – осторожно сказала мадам Помфри. 

Поттер вздохнул:  
– Я вдруг подумал, что Хогвартс – это не вся жизнь. Мне нужно будет где-то жить, что-то есть, как-то работать. Поэтому и мне дружба с Малфоем кажется выгодной. 

– Ох, Гарри…

– Мадам Помфри, не могу объяснить, но отчего-то я ему верю, – Гарри потёр шрам и с интересом спросил: – А каким был отец Малфоя в детстве? Дураком он не выглядит. 

– Ты его видел?

– Да, на платформе девять и три четверти. Очень такой… Кинозвезда, короче. Драко не похож на него. 

– И слава Мерлину, – мадам Помфри удобнее устроилась на стуле и поправила шаль на плечах. – Мы, если честно, с содроганием ждали поступления младшего Малфоя, ибо старший в своё время порезвился от души. 

– Неужели хулиганил?

– Ох, если бы. Люциус и сейчас редкий красавец, но уже хоть немного похож на человека. А в юности это было такое… – мадам Помфри запнулась и повертела пальцами в воздухе, подыскивая слова: – Эфирное создание, что-то вроде вейлы или сирены. Сколько девочек и парней я отпаивала успокоительным, не сосчитать. Умом Люциус не блистал, но учился неплохо. К тому же, в присутствии Малфоя частенько отшибало мозги у прочих, и он беззастенчиво этим пользовался. Истерики, дуэли, подвиги какие-то несуразные – всё ради белокурого поганца. На последних курсах, правда, он немного образумился и слегка проредил свою безмозглую свиту. 

– Ого! – с насмешливым уважением сказал Гарри. – Точно кинозвезда. А отчего притих?

Мадам Помфри неопределённо пожала плечами, мол, не интересовалась. Продолжение этой истории Гарри было знать рановато. На самом деле, семнадцатилетний Люциус со страшным скандалом засветился в любовниках у почти сорокалетнего Мальсибера-старшего. «Вейла» наконец развернулся во всю мощь, и школьные интрижки стали ему неинтересны.

– Драко вроде попроще, – улыбнулся Гарри, – хотя тоже задавака.

– Ничего не проще! – с чувством сказала мадам Помфри. – Слишком умён. 

Теперь Гарри пожал плечами – зато с Малфоем не соскучишься. 

Оставшийся день прошёл за неспешными разговорами с мадам Помфри, а к вечеру Гарри был отпущен из Больничного крыла.

***

Близилось Рождество, и Гарри в нетерпении принялся считать дни до рождественских каникул – ему очень хотелось повидать родителей и Дадли. Письма приходили регулярно, но это было совсем не то.

Тем ошеломительнее был удар, нанесённый, как Гарри понял, из самых добрых побуждений.

– Мистер Поттер, – Маккошка, как всегда, неодобрительно поджала губы, и мистер Поттер тут же мысленно приготовился к очередным неприятностям. – Пока вы находились на лечении, я составляла списки студентов, остающихся на каникулы в Хогвартсе. Вы включены в этот список. 

Гарри непонимающе хлопнул глазами.

– На каникулы вы не поедете домой, а останетесь здесь, – чуть мягче сказала Макгонагалл. – Мистер Сметвик велел оберегать вас от душевных волнений, и я решила, что встреча с вашими магловскими родственниками не пойдёт вам на пользу. Они, как мне сказали, гм… мягко говоря, не ладят с вами.

– Кто сказал? – только и сумел выдохнуть Гарри. 

Профессор Макгонагалл замялась и нервным жестом поправила шляпу.

– Мистер Поттер, – она вздохнула и понизила голос: – Гарри! Я хочу попросить у вас прощения. Я совершенно не знала, что вы росли в таких невыносимых условиях. Мне всегда казалось, что ваши родственники будут рады вам, но, увы, я ошибалась. Если бы не их дурное обращение…

Маггонагалл на секунду опустила глаза, а Гарри судорожно хватанул ртом воздух – новость не укладывалась в голове, и только поэтому он ещё не рыдал в истерике.

– Теперь мне понятны и ваша замкнутость, и ваши проблемы с учёбой, – Макгонагалл потёрла висок. – Больше скажу, даже распределение в Слизерин получило разумное объяснение. Видите ли, агрессивное подавление магических выбросов крайне отрицательно сказывается на дальнейшем развитии ребёнка. Нам предстоит большая работа по лечению вашей магии. Давешний инцидент отчасти произошёл по моей вине, простите меня, Гарри. Отработки для вас я отменила.

Гарри собрал остатки душевных сил и просипел:  
– И вы меня простите. Мне нужно было раньше всё рассказать.

Про себя же он, как заклинание, повторял одну-единственную фразу: «Ты сам хотел, чтобы маги оставили их в покое. Сам хотел. Сам».

Макгонагалл внезапно погладила его руку, бессильно лежащую на парте, и грустно улыбнулась:  
– Гордость – это хорошо, Гарри. Но если ты не справляешься, всегда следует попросить помощи у друзей. Иначе гордость превратится в гордыню, а недостатки так и не будут исправлены. В Слизерине не принято просить о помощи, я знаю. Но ведь в душе ты гриффиндорец, правда?

Поттер кивнул, а в душе проклял всех гриффиндорцев – от основателя Годрика с его чёртовой Шляпой до Пупсика с его жабой.

Гарри сам не помнил, как он ушёл из кабинета Макгонагалл. Он шёл, не разбирая дороги, в подземелья, молча глотал слёзы и не видел, что в отдалении его сопровождают Флинт и Пьюси.

Поэтому, когда Гарри забрёл в какой-то пыльный коридорчик, чтобы обдумать последствия этой кошмарной беседы, ему этого сделать не дали.

– Колись, Поттер, что ты опять учудил у Маккошки, – пророкотал Флинт, слегка встряхивая «охраняемый объект» за шиворот.

Гарри всхлипнул и попытался его лягнуть. Безуспешно, ясное дело. Маркус никогда не попадался на одну и ту же уловку дважды.

– Не ори на ребёнка, – вмешался Пьюси. – Ему и так досталось. Скажи мне, что случилось? 

Эдриан крепко обнял Гарри и уселся с ним прямо на пол. Флинт достал палочку, взмахнул ею, буркнул что-то на латыни и умостился рядом. 

– Заглушка, – пояснил он. – Фамильная, не вскроют. Давай, Поттер, пореви всласть, а потом рассказывай.

Гарри решил последовать совету. Слёзы снимут стресс и дадут время подумать, о чём рассказывать, а о чём умолчать. Однако на людях почему-то ревелось намного хуже, чем наедине, и уже через пять минут он почти успокоился. 

– Растёшь, – насмешливо сказал Флинт. – Я-то думал, мы тут до отбоя застрянем. 

Пьюси зашипел и приподнял руку, явно собираясь навесить на шестикурсника что-нибудь вроде незабвенной «шепталки». Но Флинт уже стоял на ногах, и его палочка была направлена на Эдриана. Ну и на Гарри заодно.

– Козлы, – насморочно всхлипнул Поттер. – Меня-то за что?

– Допустимый процент потерь среди мирного населения, – заученно отбарабанил Флинт, заржал, спрятал палочку и скорчил Пьюси рожу.

– Ошибся я, прости, малыш, – проворчал Эдриан, поглаживая Гарри по спине. – Нету мозгов в той уродливой башке, нечего проклинать.

Гарри хихикнул и принялся утирать слёзы. Дурсли – секрет, а остальное… По ситуации, в общем.

– Маккошка попросила прощения и отменила мне отработки, – начал он и замолчал под двумя чрезвычайно внимательными взглядами. – Что?

– И вправду беда, – серьёзно кивнул Флинт. – Поплачь ещё, должно помочь.

– Придурок! – возмутился Гарри. – Она мне собралась магию лечить! Мол, никто не думал, будто маглы со мной дурно поступят.

– Постой, – Флинт нахмурился. – Тебе что, влетало за выбросы?

Гарри мысленно попросил прощения у мамы с папой и часто закивал.

– Ур-роды! – прорычал Флинт. – С-суки гр-р-рифиндор-рские! Только эти бляди никаких подвохов от маглов не ждут. Это ж надо – запихать последнего Поттера к маглам и думать, что всё будет в порядке.

Пьюси шикнул на Маркуса, обнял Гарри ещё крепче и принялся укачивать как маленького, приговаривая:  
– Ничего, малыш, мы тебя не дадим в обиду. Сами всё вылечим потихоньку. И не плачь, пожалуйста, ты умница и очень одарённый. Будешь круче Дамблдора, поверь.

И Гарри отчаянно захотелось поверить. Если он будет круче Дамблдора, может быть, тот отстанет от него? 

– А почему нельзя, чтобы влетало за выбросы? – спросил он. В принципе, Макгонагалл уже рассказала про «агрессивное подавление», мешающее дальнейшему магическому развитию, но хотелось уточнить.

– Потому что мелкота и до вплеска уже напугана, – объяснил Флинт. – Выброс – это защита в какой-то отчаянной заварухе. Крап облаял, сам напугался чего-нибудь, упал и расшибся больно, да мало ли ещё у детей горя. Вон на Тео жаба из пруда квакнула, – Флинт засмеялся и потрепал Гарри по голове, – и привет. Свезло нам, что вода кругом. Попрыгали в пруд, шмотки и потухли. А жабе хана, даже пепла, наверное, не осталось.

– А что, взрослых рядом не было? – удивился Пьюси. – Неужели Нотта без присмотра оставляли?

– Да он ещё толком и говорить-то не мог. Совсем махонький, – Гарри с изумлением таращился на Флинта, расплывшегося в умильной улыбке. – Ничего, справились. Утешили, развеселили и конфету дали вкусную. А уж гулянка была вечером! Лорд такой фейерверк устроил, зашибись. Силищи всё-таки у него немеряно – чуть не два часа в небо пулял.

– А если бы не утешили? – спросил развеселившийся Гарри. Жабофобия Нотта получила логичное объяснение, видимо, та конфета была не очень вкусная.

– Тогда Тео испугался бы ещё и всплеска. Нельзя бояться собственной магии, – серьёзно сказал Флинт, – она затаится и будет чахнуть. Ты часто занимаешься тем, что тебе не нравится?

Гарри подумал. 

– Часто, – наконец сказал он. – Зелья, например, учу. Наизусть. А колдовать мне нравится. Только по-своему, а не так, как Маккошка хочет. Зачем из камня делать тарелку?

Пьюси и Флинт переглянулись.

– А что ты хотел сделать из камня? – ласково спросил Эдриан. 

– Честно говоря, ничего, – смутился Гарри. – Я просто задумался и прослушал задание. А потом растерялся и… Ну, в общем…

– Бывает, – сочувственно прогудел Флинт. – Не парься.

– Не ври, Флинт, – засмеялся Пьюси. – Ты сроду не задумывался, потому как нечем.

– А вот кому по морде хочется? – вежливо поинтересовался Флинт, поднося к носу Эдриана громадный кулак.

– Маркус, не надо, – заволновался Гарри.

– И то правда, – хмыкнул Флинт. – Блаженного бить, оно некрасиво. Мозги там, может, и есть, но спеклись давно в омлет. Пьюси, слышь, а мы как братья!

Эдриан кивнул и сказал серьёзно:  
– Не только маглы боятся детских выбросов. Маги тоже случаются нервные. Моих всплесков боялись все, Гарри, и целители тоже. Даже если делали вид, что всё в порядке – боялись. Я-то их слышал. Так что будем вместе лечиться, договорились? А Макгонагалл пусть себе думает, что это её заслуга.

Гарри опять уткнулся носом Пьюси в мантию, чуть влажную от его недавних слёз, и засмеялся. Ну и кто теперь чей пациент?

– Вот и ладно, – Флинт принялся подниматься, но Гарри подёргал его за рукав мантии.

– Скажи, – сказал он и почувствовал, что опять готов зареветь. Да что за качели такие? – А почему ты сказал «последний Поттер»? Ведь все решили, что я просто подкидыш-чистокровка.

– А, – оживился Флинт, – это потому, что все очень умные и чересчур много думают. Вот посмотри-ка.

Маркус достал из нагрудного кармана рубашки какую-то колдографию и показал её Гарри. С чёрно-белого движущегося снимка подмигнула красивая юная ведьма – тёмные кудри, брови вразлёт, длиннющие ресницы, огромные глаза и озорная улыбка мальчишки-сорванца.

Гарри вдруг подумал, что никогда не видел фотографий своих настоящих родителей. У Дурслей ничего не осталось, даже детских снимков Лили – та забрала их, выходя замуж за Джеймса Поттера. «Статут секретности, – с горькой иронией говорила Петуния. – Как будто по фотографиям видно, что она ведьма».

– Моя богиня, – мечтательно проговорил Флинт. – Не узнал?

– Ни хрена себе! – потрясенно сказал Пьюси. – Маркус, ты гений. Поразительное сходство.

– Кто это? – в горле у Гарри мгновенно пересохло. Лицо на колдографии было очень-очень знакомым, но имя никак не хотело вспоминаться.

– Это родная тётка твоего приятеля Малфоя, – сказал Флинт, – и внучатая племянница твоей бабки Дореи. Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, урождённая Блэк. Вы с ней одно лицо, Поттер. Только глаза разного цвета, у неё были карие. Чуть подрастёшь, и тебя будут узнавать ровесники наших родителей.

– Как это могло получиться? – прошептал Гарри, лихорадочно роясь у себя в голове, потому что имя красавицы-ведьмы тоже было ужасно знакомым.

– Не знаю, – пожал широченными плечами Флинт. – Откуда мне? Но Блэки своей кровью не разбрасывались. Ты внук Дореи, это точно. А дальше – это к Мерлину. Или к Дамблдору. Будешь убивать, спроси.

– Никого я убивать не буду, – возмутился Гарри. – Изверг!

– Не зарекайся, – улыбнулся Пьюси. – За одних только маглов стоит его грохнуть. Они же беспомощны перед настоящей магией. А если бы ты случайно убил кого-нибудь из них во время выброса? Что угодно потом могло произойти. Тебя могли убить из мести, могли сдать в магловский Мунго, ты мог сам свихнуться от ужаса и чувства вины – что угодно, слышишь? Ты же не грязнокровка какой-нибудь чахлый, чтобы тарелочки бить да ложки левитировать. Ты должен был устроить им по-настоящему весёлую жизнь. 

– Да, – хрипло сказал Гарри, вспоминая длинную таблицу «подвигов» и сметвиковское «Твои маглы ещё живы?» – Да. Я и устроил. Вот же…

– Не думай об этом, – мягко сказал Флинт. – Пойдём, нам на ужин пора.

И тут Гарри осенило:  
– Правая Рука! Вторая Правая Рука, как я мог забыть? Ох, и родственнички у меня нашлись!

***

Пятничные посиделки в дряхлом домишке лорда-дракона мало-помалу стали доброй традицией. Умаявшийся от непривычных забот Ближний круг лорда Нотта по вечерам собирался в гостиной с дырявым потолком, и утомлённые маги лениво чесали языками – когда по делу, а когда и просто так. 

Обсуждали всё: восстановление ферм и свару кузнеца Уоткинса с миссис Деррек, охоту на зайца и предстоящую распашку дальних полей, фестральи бега и неоспоримые преимущества британской школы светлой боевой магии, полный курс которой – вообразите, господа! – изучают в Дурмштранге, а никак не в Хогвартсе. 

Сегодняшнее же сборище, и без того непривычно малолюдное, закончилось внезапно – пришла миледи Флинт и, навеличивая муженька кобелём и пропойцей, потащила того домой. Следом ушли разом поскучневшие Паркинсон и Ургхарт, а Нотт остался один на один с недопитой бутылкой огневиски. 

Будь он малость трезвее, то пошёл бы спать. Следующий день ожидался хлопотным – Нотт намеревался выбраться в Лондон, пробежаться по Косому переулку да заглянуть к старому Джагсону. Дед прихварывал, и Магнус хотел забрать его в крепость. 

Но душевный раздрай, усугублённый изрядным количеством спиртного, заставил Нотта устроиться в любимом кресле, набить трубку каким-то ароматным табаком из запасов Причарда и задумчиво уставиться на тлеющие в камине поленья. 

Поводов поразмышлять было предостаточно, и Нотт упорно перебрал их все, лишь бы только не думать о Нарциссе и её жмыровом супруге. Белокурая парочка не желала покидать его голову ни днём, ни – помогай, Салазар! – ночью, и временами доводила Магнуса до тоскливого бешенства. Вот и теперь, стоило только засмотреться на гаснущий огонь, ему тут же пригрезилась Нарцисса – разрумянившаяся, хохочущая и почему-то верхом на пегом гиппогрифе.

Нотт зарычал и потряс головой. Великие основатели! Почему бы не подумать о рождественских подарках детворе? Это было первое за много лет Рождество, когда он мог порадовать детей своих соратников чем-нибудь, кроме фейерверка. Поход в Косой переулок затевался как раз ради этого. На новые мётлы, понятно, не хватит, но книги, игрушки и сладости он сможет купить, причём не самые дешёвые.

Или ещё можно подумать о последних письмах сына, почти целиком состоящих из двух фамилий: Малфой и Поттер, Поттер и Малфой. Сын явно был увлечён этой странной парочкой и не оставлял попыток подружиться с ними. Недавние же послания Теренса Ургхарта и горе-декана Снейпа заставили Нотта крепко задуматься – Поттер оправдывал его опасения. Газетный герой был очень непрост и живо напомнил Магнусу условно покойного Лорда – красивый, вежливый, умный и донельзя обаятельный.

Ургхарту он велел присмотреться к Золотому мальчику как можно внимательнее, а Снейпу ответил обещанием подумать. И то сказать, если Нотт примется открыто покровительствовать Поттеру, то рискует ввязаться в преждевременное противостояние с Дамблдором – а стоит ли мальчишка Поттер того?

Скорее всего, стоит. Сын писал, будто Поттера хочет взять в ученики сам Сметвик. «Последний рыцарь Британии, – думал Нотт, – плохому не научит, а клятва Гиппократа в любом случае будет держать Поттера в узде. Жаль, что на Лорда не нашлось своего Сметвика».

Имелся, правда, один щекотливый момент. Младший Малфой нарушил запрет Люциуса на общение с Поттером, а соваться в их семейные отношения побоялась бы и сама Моргана. Нотту очень не хотелось стать тем, кто сообщит чете Малфоев, что их отпрыск связался с «поводком для твари».

Нотт выругался и отложил погасшую трубку. Не признаться урождённой Блэк в том, что её единственный сын находится в эпицентре возможного скандала – верный способ лишиться даже тени симпатии прекрасной Нарциссы.

Магнус поёрзал на жёстком деревянном сидении и в нетерпении вскочил на ноги, привычно стукнувшись локтем о деревянную спинку кресла. Думать на ходу у него получалось намного лучше, чем сидя, а потому Магнус принялся бродить вокруг стола.

«Пегий гиппогриф это ты, придурок, – Нотт на ходу пнул своё кресло и ткнул палочкой в саднящий локоть, унимая боль, – гордый и тупой. Бери письмо сына, оно самое деликатное, и дуй в мэнор каяться и просить совета, идиот. Заодно узнаешь, где носит Люция».

Магнус глотнул трезвящего зелья, напряг домовика чисткой сапог, накинул самую приличную мантию, вдохнул поглубже и практически недрогнувшей рукой сыпанул горсть летучего пороха в камин:  
– Малфой-мэнор!

***

– Ах ты, паршивец! – Нарцисса, не отрываясь от чтения письма, гневно топнула ногой. – Весь в папеньку, маленький уб… обманщик! Ну, явитесь только оба домой, я вам задам! Развели мне тут заговоры, М-малфои!

Нотт чинно сидел в роскошном гостевом кресле и кусал себе щёку изнутри, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос. Вообще-то, он ожидал горестных стонов, воздевания рук и даже, упаси Салазар, лёгкого обморока – высокородные леди, пребывая в волнении, порой творили очень странные вещи. 

Но Нарцисса, весьма посвежевшая с их последней встречи, заламывать руки не стала. Едва дойдя до описания выкрутасов своего сына, она вскочила с кресла, сквозь зубы помянула покойного свёкра и его «мордредову кровь» и швырнула чашку с кофе в портрет какого-то белобрысого засранца, посмевшего вякнуть что-то насчёт несовместимости бешеных Блэков с достойным поведением на людях.

Магнус притих и старался не шевелиться – палочка миледи была небрежно воткнута в шнуровку домашнего платья, а на столике стоял горячий кофейник.

– Спасибо вам, милорд, – сказала Нарцисса, вновь усаживаясь в кресло и возвращая письмо. – Хорошо, что каникулы близко. Мне придётся о многом поговорить со своим сыном.

– Не стоит благодарности, – улыбнулся Нотт. – Мне показалось, что вам нужно об этом знать.

– О, да, – леди Малфой щёлкнула пальцами, призывая домовика. – Это чудесно, что вы взяли под покровительство моих интриганов. Порой их заносит.

– Кстати, – Магнус помялся, но продолжил: – Как изволит поживать ваш супруг? Что-то я давненько его не видел.

– Мой супруг, – Нарцисса гневно раздула ноздри, – изволит поживать вне дома. Ещё немного, и у него отпадёт всякая необходимость возвращаться. Ни единой строчки за неделю! Я, честно сказать, уже хотела просить вас о помощи в поисках. Люциус, несомненно, жив. Но где его мантикоры таскают, не могу даже представить.

Нотт поспешно заверил миледи, что готов перетряхнуть оба мира и найти загулявшего Люца. Нарцисса расхохоталась и милостиво позволила отложить поиски на утро.

Затем естественным порядком разговор зашёл о детях, и Магнус, увлёкшись рассказом о школьных проделках своей детворы, таки проболтался про памятный визит в Хогвартс и забавный разговор со Снейпом.

– Дуэль?! С Монтегю? – Нарцисса стиснула руку в кулачок и с досадой стукнула по мягкому подлокотнику кресла. – Серпенсортиа, значит. Прелестно.

– Гм… – Нотт смутился, поняв, что опоздал с сегодняшним докладом. – Простите, я почему-то не подумал. Привык управляться сам, ну и… Они же мальчишки, миледи, будьте милосердны. Дрались, дерутся и будут драться, ничего не поделаешь.

– Ради Поттера пусть дерутся его поклонники, а не наши дети, – Нарцисса погрозила пальцем, и Магнус покаянно склонил голову. – Что там, интересно, за сокровище такое?

– «Пророк» недавно публиковал интервью с ним, – припомнил Нотт. – Очень красивый мальчик, чудесно улыбается. Однако, статью писала Скитер, значит, правды там немного. Младший Ургхарт утверждает, что Поттер неглуп и осторожен. А ещё у него якобы есть признаки какого-то тёмного дара.

– Или тёмного проклятия,– проворчала леди Малфой. – Наш Лорд под конец жизни свихнулся на запретных ритуалах. Я не берусь даже предположить, что именно произошло в Годриковой Лощине той самой ночью. Леди Вальбурга полагала, что повелитель таки доигрался, несмотря на её неоднократные предостережения.

Нотт пожал плечами – в ритуалистике и, тем паче, в кровных ритуалах он смыслил меньше, чем в вышивании гладью. 

– А «Пророк» я не читаю, берегу нервы, – Нарцисса вздохнула и чрезвычайно мило надула губки, и Магнус мигом потерял нить разговора. – Что же вы решили?

– Простите?

– Что вы будете делать с этой странной дружбой? Ваш наследник, я вижу, тоже заинтересовался Поттером.

– Ничего не буду делать, миледи. Боюсь потерять доверие сына. А на Поттера как-нибудь посмотрю украдкой, улучу момент, – Нотт допил кофе и принялся изобретать предлог напроситься в гости ещё раз.

– Думаете, Драко не доверяет мне? Ведь он ни строчки не написал, – Нарцисса потёрла висок, а Магнус обругал себя болваном.

– Нет, что вы! Драко мужчина и оберегает вас от излишних волнений. Наверняка он всё написал Люцию.

– Неужели? Люций тоже оберегает меня от излишних волнений, да так усердно, что вообще исчез с глаз долой. Кругом благолепие и безмятежность!

Нотт сконфуженно уставился в пол. Умные женщины – это страшно. Но, Мерлин помоги, как интересно!

– А знаете что?

– Нет, миледи.

– Я тоже хочу развлекаться!

– Простите?

– Завтра же… Нет, сегодня! Я желаю нанести вам ответный визит!

– Всегда рад, миледи, – ошарашенный Нотт едва успел поймать себя за язык, чтобы не озвучить действительные размеры своей радости. Леди Малфой наверняка имела в виду светский визит, а не то, о чём он усиленно думал вот уже три месяца кряду.

– Посмотрю, как вы восстанавливаете мэнор, – Нарцисса сноровисто заплетала золотистые кудри в простую косу, а необычно молчаливый домовик держал на вытянутых руках подбитую мехом мантию. – Мне Гленн столько об этом рассказывал, умираю от любопытства!

До Магнуса не сразу дошло, что Гленн – это Бэддок, тот не любил своё имя и редко на него откликался. Зато Нотт тут же принялся терзаться ревностью пополам с досадой. Получается, пока он разбирался в своих чувствах, Бэддок удостоился обращения по имени.

«Ты, Магнус, призовой гиппогриф – особо гордый и особо тупой», – решил Нотт и не стал напоминать леди, что близка полночь, и в крепости почти все спят. В конце концов, экскурсию можно начать и с гостиной, наверняка Нарциссу заинтересуют антикварные серебряные кубки.

Так и случилось. Нарцисса пришла в восторг, а Нотт был готов провалиться сквозь землю. После роскоши Малфой-мэнора, крохотная гостиная с наспех заделанными дырами в потолке, заставленная разномастной мебелью, смотрелась лавкой старьёвщика в Лютном. Однако леди Малфой всплёскивала руками и ахала, как будто Нотт пригласил её в чертоги Мерлина на Авалоне.

Особенно Нарциссу заинтересовало любимое кресло Магнуса, которое было местной достопримечательностью и служило поводом для многочисленных шуток, не всегда, кстати, пристойных. 

Этот средневековый монстр полтысячи лет назад стоял на возвышении в главном зале донжона и служил троном хозяину замка. По сути, это был огромный сундук, снабжённый высокой прямой спинкой, жёсткими подлокотниками и покрытый вычурной резьбой, где надо и не надо. Сидеть на нём без чар было невозможно, но Нотт приспособился спиной опираться на один подлокотник, а ноги перекидывать через другой. В такой позе резная процессия пилигримов, бредущая в Святой город, не царапала спину, а вечный синяк на левом локте Нотт сводил мимодумно, едва встав со своего пыточного приспособления.

– О, Мерлин! – леди Малфой немедленно уселась на жёсткое сиденье и поёрзала, устраиваясь удобнее. Тщетно, разумеется. – Как мило! Где вы разыскали такую прелесть?

Нотт стоял дурак дураком, кусал губы и не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. «Прелесть» веками пылилась в донжоне, а потом маленький Магнус набрёл на него во время какой-то вылазки в старую башню. Он упросил отца забрать это кресло в дом, и с тех пор оно верно служило своему хозяину – становилось то палубой пиратского корабля, то несокрушимым бастионом осаждённой крепости, а то и превращалось в ужасную негорючую темницу, из которой непременно следовало выбраться на страх многочисленным врагам отважного рыцаря-мага сэра Магнуса Пламенного.

Попозже кресло вновь стало креслом, но менять его ни на какое другое Нотт не желал, несмотря на вечно отбитый локоть, содранную спину и отсиженную задницу.

И лишь однажды во взрослой жизни Нотта старый трон сменил своё предназначение – когда Магнус остался вдовцом с двухмесячным младенцем на руках.

Едва не тронувшись умом от горя и тоски, первые полгода после смерти жены он почти не спускал маленького Тео с рук. Магнус не доверял домовикам, стоял над душой у кормилиц, а на ночь укладывал сына спать рядом с собой. К тому же, стояли такие времена, что самым безопасным местом в Британии были объятия лорда-дракона. Верное же кресло превратилось в пеленальный столик, удобный и устойчивый.

Рассказывать об этом леди Малфой Нотт постеснялся, а потому только усмехнулся:  
– Эта рухлядь досталась мне от чрезвычайно запасливых предков, миледи.

– Никакая это не рухлядь, – Нарцисса провела рукой по подлокотнику. – Чувствую себя прекрасной королевой Гвиниверой, – Она горделиво выпрямилась и царственно простёрла руку: – Мой верный Ланселот! Какой подвиг вы готовы совершить во имя прекрасной дамы?

Нотт перестал улыбаться, легко опустился на одно колено и поцеловал протянутую руку:  
– Любой, моя королева.

Нарцисса на мгновение замерла, а потом погладила Магнуса по щеке. Нотт встал на оба колена и привлек её к себе.

Поцелуй ещё длился, когда за спиной у Магнуса раздался громкий хлопок аппарации. Нотт вскочил, выдернул Нарциссу из кресла, с силой толкнул её в сторону камина, обернулся, наставив палочку на незваного визитёра и потрясённо охнул. За спиной закричала Нарцисса.

На полу, скорчившись, неподвижно лежал Люциус в залитой кровью магловской одежде.


	36. Глава 35

В гриффиндорской башне всегда было очень шумно, и Лонгботтом уже давно отчаялся отыскать в красно-золотых покоях хоть один тихий уголок, чтобы спокойно готовиться к занятиям. За полгода Невилл так и не привык к перманентному бедламу, царящему в общей гостиной и спальне первого курса, а в спальни девчонок и старшекурсников ему хода не было.

Вот и сегодня, хочешь не хочешь, а им с Гермионой пришлось устраиваться рядом с камином, где по гриффиндорским меркам стояла практически мёртвая тишина – Лаванда Браун «с выражением» читала вслух модный любовный роман.

Окружившие чтицу младшекурсницы вздыхали, охали и взвизгивали на особо душещипательных моментах. Время от времени Лаванда брала передышку, и тогда девочки принимались обсуждать нелёгкую судьбу главной героини. При этом они несли такую чушь, что любимый внук Стальной Августы только головой тряс, моля Годрика о частичной потере памяти.

Гермиона тоже выразительно закатывала глаза, закрывала уши ладошками, но замечаний не делала – Браун и её компания дружно невзлюбили «учёную бобриху» и никогда не скупились на обидные насмешки.

– Говорила тебе, надо в библиотеку идти, – прошептала Гермиона и поморщилась – Лаванда, трагически завывая, декламировала любовные стихи, сочинённые в честь героини романа очередным поклонником.

– В библиотеку уже пошли Поттер с Малфоем и Забини, – буркнул Невилл. – Уизли в такой компании и сам заниматься не сможет, и нам не даст. Будет бухтеть до ужина.

– Сейчас он тоже не занимается, а в плюй-камни играет, – не сдавалась Гермиона. – Пойдём в библиотеку, не могу я это слушать.

– И жизнь её раскололась пополам! – громко воскликнула Браун под умилённые охи слушательниц и с мечтательной поволокой в глазах уставилась в потолок гостиной.

– Пополам и вдребезги, – простонал Невилл. – Ладно, пойдём. Как, во имя Мерлина, жизнь может расколоться? Мне всегда казалось, что она течёт непрерывно.

– Это расхожее выражение, – пояснила Гермиона, завинчивая крышечку чернильницы, – обозначающее резкую перемену образа или качества жизни после какого-либо события.

– Всё равно бред, – упрямо сказал Невилл. – Колоть можно дрова или орехи. А жизнь надо прожить. По возможности подальше от таких идиоток, как Браун.

Они, крадучись, прошмыгнули мимо игроков в плюй-камни. Могли и не красться, Рональд не заметил бы даже пришествия Основателей – красный и встрёпанный, он азартно орал, подбадривая Симуса Финнигана.

Людей в библиотеке было немного, в преддверии рождественских каникул об учёбе думали только самые добросовестные. Невилл и Гермиона сразу увидели Поттера, тот сидел между Забини и Малфоем и что-то писал. Забини некоторое время сосредоточенно смотрел в его записи, потом постучал себе пальцем по лбу, отобрал у Гарри перо и принялся править написанное. Малфой, покачал головой, подтянул к себе один из фолиантов и, то и дело тыкая пальцем в страницу, шёпотом заспорил с Забини.

Невилл вздохнул. Сам он думал тихонько поздороваться с Поттером и устроиться поодаль от слизеринской компании, чтобы не смущать Гарри и не расстраиваться самому. Но Грейнджер немедленно направилась к однокурсникам – участие в научной дискуссии самого Малфоя заставило её потерять всякое благоразумие. Невилл тяжко вздохнул и поплёлся следом. Не бросать же подругу на растерзание слизням!

– Добрый вечер, мальчики! Что это вы делаете? Нам не задавали такого задания, – Гермиона и робость явно создавались в разных мирах и до сих пор ухитрились не повстречаться.

– Грейнджер, иди отсюда, – рассеянно сказал Малфой, торопливо листая книгу. – Вот, Блейз, смотри. Свойства растительных компонентов в комбинированных зельях зависят исключительно от свойств основы. Основы! Да хоть пять камней туда можно бросить.

– Здравствуй, Гермиона, – Гарри приветственно взмахнул рукой. – Привет, Лонгботтом. Как жизнь?

– Это в теории, – возразил Малфою Забини. – А я лично два котла расплавил и угробил мамины серьги. И не надо ухмыляться, Хорёк, я вынул камни из оправы. Грейнджер, Лонгботтом, привет, чего вам?

– Привет, Гарри, – Невилл изо всех сил постарался не обращать внимания на грубиянов и не заикаться от злости пополам со смущением. – У нас всё хорошо и мы по тебе скучали.

– Спасибо, у меня тоже всё в порядке, – улыбнулся Поттер, но тут же немедленно уткнулся в свои записи, – Блейз, ты мог чего-то не учесть. Дневника не вёл и одновременно варил оба зелья – запросто мог забыть что-нибудь.

– Ха! – Забини резко скрестил руки на груди. Получилось настолько по-снейповски, что Невилл невольно отшатнулся. – Он меня будет попрекать! Пойми, Поттер, зельеварение – это не химия и не алхимия. Ваши таблицы не учитывают кучу факторов – от фаз луны до личной мощи зельевара.   
– А луна-то при чём? – изумился Гарри.

– Я тебе больше скажу, – Забини вернул Гарри перо и белозубо улыбнулся, заиграв ямочками на щеках, – иногда имеет значение даже географическая широта, на которой расположена зельеварня.

– То есть, мы зря это затеяли? – нахмурившись, спросил Гарри и ткнул пальцем в разграфлённый пергамент.

– Нет, что ты! Для простых зелий ваши таблицы работают. Но! – Забини растопырил пятерню и принялся загибать пальцы. – Водная основа – раз. Не больше двух видов ингредиентов – два. Обычный огонь – три. Стандартный инструментарий – четыре. А дальше, по мере усложнения рецептуры, включаются другие факторы.

– Но мы, – встряла Гермиона, – используем больше двух ингредиентов.

– Грейнджер, – скривился Забини, – иди займись чем-нибудь посильным. Спички там, иголки. Перо заставь полетать, тебе будет интересно.

– Блейз, уймись, – нахмурился Поттер. – Гермиона, мы уже сделали домашнее задание, не беспокойся, пожалуйста. Это внеклассный проект, нам с Драко нужна была консультация потомственного зельевара.

– А что за проект? – Гермиона украдкой взглянула на крепко задумавшегося Малфоя. Вернее, это ей казалось, что украдкой. На самом деле, Невилл прекрасно заметил этот взгляд и содрогнулся от дурных предчувствий. – Может быть, я могу чем-то помочь?

Хорёк поднял на неё свои белёсые гляделки и зло ощерился, явно собираясь нахамить, но Гарри как-то очень по-хозяйски положил ему руку на плечо и сказал обрадованно:  
– Конечно, можешь! Ты нас очень выручишь, если проверишь готовые результаты и сведёшь их в таблицы. Ты очень внимательная, и почерк у тебя чудесный. Эти таблицы здорово упростят жизнь таким горе-зельеварам, как мы с Лонгботтомом.

Он засмеялся и подмигнул Невиллу, который, как ни старался, не смог сдержать ответной улыбки.

***

– Вот так и сидели до самого ужина? – хмуро спросил Рон и вяло повозил тряпкой по старой парте. – По самую маковку в пергаментах, в обнимку со слизнями? Пупсик, ты нюня. Мы о чём договаривались? Как только Поттер выходит из больнички, сразу тащим его в наш штаб.

– Так возьми и оттащи, умник, – огрызнулся Невилл, обмакивая швабру в ведро с водой. – Его водят под конвоем, и не кто-нибудь, а Флинт. Этого тролля Левиосой не завалишь.

Рональд сердито засопел и потёр затылок:  
– Тебе не показалось? Может, Флинт просто рядом ошивался.

Возмущённый Невилл даже отвечать не стал. Замечай Уизли хоть что-нибудь, кроме еды и «Квиддичного обозрения», то сам бы всё понял.

– И что, если Флинт? – пожала плечами Гермиона. – Профессор Дамблдор найдёт на него управу.

Лонгботтом и Уизли переглянулись и разом вздохнули – до сих пор не нашёл. По старшему Флинту, бывшему Пожирателю, вообще Азкабан плакал горючими слезами. А вот, поди ж ты, ему даже обвинений не предъявляли. Повоевал, страшная морда, как на прогулку сходил.

И младший Флинт прекрасно чувствовал себя в Хогвартсе. Тупица и сквернослов, он каждый матч калечил игроков других команд, но ничего страшнее отработок у Филча с ним не случалось. Даже на шестой курс перешёл, хотя где Флинт, а где С.О.В. Ясно, что не знаниями он министерскую комиссию взял, а папенькиной страшной славой.

Гермиона фыркнула и принялась отмывать подоконник. Решение привести «штаб» в порядок приняли Невилл с Гермионой – надоело ютиться по углам гостиной, дурея от неизменного гвалта. Переселяться в библиотеку Невилл отказался наотрез, потому что Грейнджер ухитрялась за каждый визит нажить по врагу из Слизерина или Рейвенкло.

Уизли энтузиазмом не горел, но увиливать от уборки не стал. Правда, пользы от него было немного, только грязь развозил.

– Интересно, а можно делать уборку с помощью заклинаний? – Гермиона устало присела на чистую лавку.

– Нужно, – хмуро сказал Уизли и громко чихнул. – Наша мама только так и делает. И отработки у Филча потому считаются наказанием, что палочкой не позволено пользоваться. Что с этим зеркалом делать?

– Давай в угол передвинем. Нет, тряпку не снимай. Охота тебе про свои «огненные кудри» или «юношеские ланиты» слушать?

– Почему нет? И красиво будет.

– Ну да, штаб в зеркалах – это ты, Рональд, правильно придумал.

Гермиона засмеялась:  
– Гарри должно понравиться. Они с Малфоем всегда такие аккуратные, и явно видят зеркало не раз в году, как вы с Роном. Да и тряпка эта очень пыльная. Рон, а ты знаешь заклинания, используемые для уборки?

– Грейнджер, – Рональд подбоченился, и Невилл захихикал – вылитая миссис Уизли, распекающая своего муженька посреди Косого переулка. – Уборка не мужское дело. Женюсь, пусть мать невестку этим заклинаниям учит.

– Шовинист! – припечатала Грейнджер.

Очередное мудрёное магловское словцо означало всего-навсего человека, исповедующего идею своей исключительности в какой-либо области, Невилл специально поинтересовался. Он, как и прочие чистокровные гриффиндорцы, уже попривык к гермиониным выступлениям. Теперь, заслышав незнакомое слово, Лонгботтом не хватался за палочку, а записывал его в дневник – пригодится на старших курсах для уроков магловедения.

Рон и Гермиона всё-таки настояли на своём. Грязную тряпку с зеркала стащили, но пообещали Невиллу, что если зеркало примется болтать не по делу, то они просто развернут его к стене. Потом они кое-как домыли пол, протёрли часть парт и небольшой шкаф. Остальную рухлядь решили попозже перетащить в соседние комнаты – пусть пылится дальше.

– Ну вот, – Гермиона удовлетворённо осмотрела помещение, – теперь здесь можно спокойно заниматься. И никакой тебе Браун с её пошлыми романчиками.

Внезапно дверь класса, запертая на Коллопортус, распахнулась, и чей-то низкий голос лениво процедил:  
– Точно, тут они. Иди, целуйся.

Лонгботтом судорожно схватился за палочку и краем глаза заметил, что Рональд уже достал свою – потрёпанную, с облупившимся лаком. А вот Гермиона просто упёрла руки в бока и громко поинтересовалась:  
– Кто вы, и что вам здесь нужно?

– Не ори, лохматая, – Невилл гулко сглотнул и почувствовал, как немеют конечности: в класс вошёл Маркус Флинт, небрежно вертящий в руках волшебную палочку. – Мне ничего не нужно, но наш герой весь день сюда рвётся. Я знал, что после тролля у них с Уизелом любовь образовалась.

– Прекрати обзываться! – Поттер обошёл стоявшего в дверях главного гриффиндорского обидчика и виновато улыбнулся: – Привет!

– Гарри? – изумилась Гермиона. – Как ты нас нашёл?

– Неважно, – напряжённо сказал бледный Уизли. Палочку он не опустил и не сводил с Флинта настороженного взгляда. – Поттер, ты зачем его сюда притащил?

– Ревнуешь? – осклабился Флинт.

– Пошляк! – оскорбился Поттер. – Ты обещал дать мне поговорить с ребятами. Ну же, Флинт!

Разумеется, пожирательский ублюдок даже с места не сдвинулся, только ухмыльнулся пакостно.

Невилл стиснул зубы, чтобы не стучать ими, а Гермиона нахмурилась:  
– Что происходит?

– Так, мелочь, слушать сюда, – Флинт взял Поттера за шкирку, приподнял над полом, слегка потряс, а потом небрежно закинул к себе на плечо. – Сейчас я гляну на это ваше логово, проверю на ловушки, порталы и проклятия, отпущу героя, и он с вами поиграет чуток. А сам постою в коридоре и послежу, чтобы вашу клумбу не потревожили.

Поттер задёргался и забубнил обиженно, но Флинт треснул его по заднице:  
– Будешь бузить, в гостиную пойдёшь.

Невилл тряхнул головой – происходящее казалось бредом. Флинт же, не спуская Поттера наземь, прошёлся по классу туда-сюда. При этом он шептал себе под нос незнакомые фразы на латыни и точными, экономными движениями делал сложные пассы палочкой.

Грейнджер даже рот приоткрыла, наблюдая за квиддичным капитаном Слизерина, который в кои веки не орал, не матерился, не бил кому-нибудь морду и не приставал с похабными намерениями.

– Ага, – Флинт резко остановился напротив зеркала. – Как жопой чуял. Уизел, мудак, откуда ты эту хрень взял?

Рональд покраснел и набычился:  
– Ниоткуда. Оно всегда тут стояло.

Поттер опять задёргался, чтобы извернуться и посмотреть на «хрень».

– Связно, твою мать, и подробно.

– Мы заброшенный класс искали, чтобы уроки делать, – Гермиона, похоже, ничуть не испугалась Флинта, её голос был по-прежнему чётким и звонким. – У нас в гостиной шумно очень. Это зеркало тут уже стояло, мы его просто тряпкой накрыли. Невилл сказал, что магические зеркала бывают болтливыми, и он их не любит. А сегодня, когда класс мыли, то тряпку сняли, потому что она была грязной. Это всё.

– Ага, – Флинт отступил на несколько шагов, не поворачиваясь к зеркалу спиной, а потом спустил Поттера на пол и легко толкнул в сторону двери. – Стой на месте. Ума достало туда не заглядывать?

– А что это? – с нетерпеливым любопытством спросила Гермиона и ринулась было к зеркалу, но Флинт ухватил её за волосы и резко дёрнул назад. – Ай! Больно! Отпусти меня немедленно, ты… ты…

И тут Флинт отвесил Гермионе такой подзатыльник, что она упала на колени и заплакала. Поттер возмущённо заорал, метнулся на помощь, но был опять схвачен Флинтом за шкирку. Невилл присел рядом с Гермионой и, то и дело испуганно поглядывая на Слизеринского тролля, обнял её, утешая. Уизли дрожащими руками поднял палочку, зажмурился и набрал воздуха, чтобы выкрикнуть заклинание.

«Придурок», – подумал Невилл.

– Придурок, – сказал Флинт, каким-то невербальным заклинанием забрал у Рона палочку, брезгливо оглядел её и швырнул обратно. – Ебать меня всемером, если это не тёмный артефакт.

Он отпустил злющего и встрёпанного Поттера и внезапно гаркнул:  
– Признавайтесь, суки, хотели героя грохнуть и на Слизерин свалить, а?

Невилл задрожал и прижался к Гермионе, хотя думал, что сильнее бояться уже просто невозможно.

– Ты сбрендил? – заорал в ответ Поттер. – Зачем ты всё это устроил? Оставь ребят в покое, как тебе не стыдно! И девочку ударил, тролль вонючий.

Он подскочил к Гермионе, обнял её с другой стороны и принялся шептать что-то бессвязно-ласковое.

– Ты, Поттер, бери своих дружков, и идите, – Флинт не отрывал подозрительного взгляда от зеркала. – В душе не ебу, что за хрень, но она мне не нравится.

Гарри бросил на него гневный взгляд и сказал срывающимся голосом:  
– Ты обещал, что всё будет в порядке, и ты ни к кому не станешь цепляться.

– Бегом давай. А будешь вякать, из подземелий не выйдешь.

Невилл поднялся, и помог встать Гермионе. Та, кусая дрожащие губы, оттолкнула их с Поттером и побежала к выходу из класса. Гарри тяжко вздохнул и, виновато заглядывая в глаза Невиллу, прошептал:  
– Прости, пожалуйста. Я не знал, что будет так.

– Ничего, Гарри, – деревянным голосом ответил тот. – Ты не виноват. Рональд, пойдём отсюда.

Флинт дождался, пока первокурсники выйдут в коридор, аккуратно притворил дверь и махнул палочкой. Невилл прислушался – заклинание было незнакомым.

– Уизел, жить хочешь?

Рональд побледнел ещё сильнее, так, что стали видны синие жилки на висках, но упрямо стиснул зубы и решительно мотнул головой. Гермиона надрывно всхлипнула и зажала рот ладошкой.

– Понятно. Лонгботтом, а ты?

Невилл сейчас от души завидовал Поттеру, который уже вовсю смаргивал слёзы. Тот слизеринец и может реветь, сколько вздумается. А вот настоящие гриффиндорцы нюни распускать не имеют права.

– Короче, хомяк, бежишь до первого попавшегося слизеринца и приводишь его сюда. Задача ясна? Вперёд!

Бежать, подгоняемым щекочущим заклятием, было невероятно унизительно. Благо, первый попавшийся слизеринец обнаружился за следующим же поворотом. Невилл резко остановился и шумно перевёл дух.

– Там вас Флинт зовёт, – заикаясь сильнее обычного, сказал он. – Туда. В тот коридор.

Альфред Бёрк, старший префект Слизерина – а на кого бы Невилл ещё налетел, с его-то везучестью? – подозрительно оглядел запыхавшегося и растрёпанного вестника и вынул палочку:  
– Надеюсь, это не шутка, Лонгботтом. Веди.

Невилл и повёл. А что ему оставалось делать?

– Бля, он Бёрка приволок. Да что ж мне сегодня так не везёт-то?

– Кары без грехов не бывает, Флинт. Что у тебя?

– Покушение на Поттера.

– Однако. Где трупы?

– Погоди скалиться, Бёрк. Зови декана, тут дело серьёзное.

***

– Прекрасный шерри, господин директор, – Стивен Макмиллан пригубил душистый напиток чайного цвета и бросил на Снейпа насмешливый взгляд. – Предлагаю выпить за неудавшееся покушение. Мистер Снейп?

Мистер Снейп с трудом подавил желание выхватить палочку и поучить мистера Макмиллана учтивости. Спешно отправляя сову в попечительский совет Хогвартса, Северус ждал Люциуса. Случай с троллем показал, что Малфой весьма серьёзно относился к своим обязанностям.

Поттер там или не Поттер, но Люц никогда в жизни не спустил бы Дамблдору нахождение в школе неохраняемого артефакта. Тот же тролль, по слухам, стоил директору немало нервов – Малфой сумел-таки устроить бучу в Министерстве и поспособствовал заметному падению дамблдорового авторитета у чиновников.

Но Люц не пришёл.

Вместо него явился Стивен Макмиллан, невысокий юркий старикашка, глава небольшого клана торговцев овечьей шерстью. В прошлой войне Макмилланы поддерживали Дамблдора – их семья насчитывала всего десять поколений чистокровных, и они очень рассчитывали возвыситься в случае победы Оплота светлых сил.

Но победа Дамблдора была столь неоднозначной и так мало изменила расстановку политических сил, что Макмилланы тут же дистанцировались от своего неудачливого покровителя и взяли сторону Монтегю. Лорд-канцлер прилюдно пожурил недальновидного главу рода и доверил ему кресло одного из попечителей Хогвартса – в знак примирения и для демонстрации своих мирных намерений Дамблдору.

Эту историю Северус узнал от Люца, в то время она показалась ему очередной светской дребеденью. Какая разница, кто там в попечителях? Жалованье не задерживают, и ладно. Теперь оставалось только проклясть себя за наивность – от попечителей целиком зависело финансирование школы, а оттого они могли серьёзно ограничить полномочия Дамблдора.

Между тем, Макмиллан продолжал сверлить Северуса хитрым взглядом.

– Благодарю вас, – холодно ответил Снейп, – я предпочитаю виски.

Макгонагалл фыркнула, и Северус пообещал сам себе, что на ближайшем же ночном дежурстве обработает валериановым настоем горгулью перед директорским кабинетом.

– Полно, мистер Макмиллан, – лукаво усмехнулся директор. – Не смейтесь, Северусу и без того досталось. Сложные у него подопечные, что ни говори.

Снейп дёрнул уголком рта, а Макгонагалл опять фыркнула и отсалютовала своим бокалом:  
– Минус пятьдесят баллов, Север. Твоим придётся постараться, чтобы возместить убыль.

– Ещё до Рождества я сравняю счёт, – неприятно улыбнулся Снейп. – И не сомнительными претензиями к здравомыслию, а честными троллями за непроходимую тупость и необоримую лень.

– Ты не посмеешь…

– Северус, Минерва! – из негромкого голоса Дамблдора исчезло всякое добродушие. – Мистер Макмиллан, не сочтите эти препирательства доказательством необъективности преподавателей Хогвартса в оценке знаний.

– Я объективен, – сказал Снейп. – Предельно.

– Наслышан, – сухо произнёс Макмиллан. – Мой внук Эрни учится на первом курсе.

Снейп пожал плечами и скривился. Он и деда-то считал тупицей, что уж говорить о внуке.

– Подытожим, – после нескольких секунд напряжённого молчания, продолжил Макмиллан. – Зеркало Еиналеж представляет собой безобидный артефакт, позволяющий человеку увидеть свои действительные желания, и вам, мистер Дамблдор, оно было необходимо для проведения неких исследований в области ментальных наук. Пока всё верно?

– Именно, – улыбнувшись, согласился Дамблдор. – Я, конечно, сглупил, оставив зеркало в классе. Но здесь, – и директор плавно повёл рукой, указываю на тикающую и звенящую дребедень, заполонившую его кабинет, – нет никаких условий для работы. Магический резонанс, знаете ли, не шутка. Мне и в голову не могло прийти, что кто-то возьмётся обустраивать заброшенный класс.

«А ещё я, Верховный Чародей и прочая, не знаю ни единого запирающего заклятия, – мысленно передразнил Снейп директора. – Мы, исследователи, всегда забываем об этих несущественных мелочах».

– Да что вы, мистер Дамблдор, – замахал руками Макмиллан. – К вам-то какие претензии? Всем ведомы ваши заслуги в развитии магических наук. К несчастью, именно этот класс группа первокурсников облюбовала для проведения досуга. Дети сочли артефакт обычным магическим зеркалом и не обратили на него никакого внимания. Так?

– Увы, – развёл руками директор. – Впрочем, детям ничего не грозило. В таком возрасте большинство грезит лишь о хороших оценках и подарках на Рождество.

Обе шотландские овцы – Макгонагалл и Макмиллан – захихикали и ещё разок приложились к шерри. «Одна овца и один баран, – поправил себя Снейп. – Лонгботтом, имея в родителях живых мертвецов, точно грезил бы о хороших оценках. Люци, скотина, где тебя носит, когда ты так нужен?»

– Это так, – крякнул Макмиллан, мечтательно зажмуриваясь. – Детство – счастливая пора. Безмятежность и невинность.

Снейп стиснул подлокотники кресла и попытался успокоиться. В конце концов, старый баран вовсе не тот, чьи слова стоит близко принимать к сердцу.

– Идём дальше, – Макмиллан повертел в руках бокал, явно надеясь на добавку. Дамблдор не стал расстраивать уважаемого члена попечительского совета, подлетевшая бутылка деликатно ткнулась тому в руку, не занятую стаканом. – Благодарствую. Мистер Поттер в компании с мистером Флинтом… Кстати, странная компания для мистера Поттера. Мистер Снейп, должным ли вы образом надзираете за героем магической Британии? Ведь вам вверили, хе-хе, самое дорогое, можно сказать.

– Мне тоже это не нравится, Северус, – Маккошка, по своему обыкновению, поджала губы. – Даже в Слизерине есть дети вполне уважаемых семейств, Гарри же почему-то общается с…  
– Минерва, – чеканным голосом сказал Снейп и выпрямился, – это твоё «даже в Слизерине»... Я бы попросил впредь выбирать выражения.

– Прости, Северус, – Дамблдор примирительно вскинул руки и широкие, расшитые золотом рукава мантии взметнулись, как крылья феникса. – Минерва взволнована участием в этом инциденте своих воспитанников, а потому язвит. Прости, пожалуйста.

Снейп сухо кивнул и вновь откинулся на спинку кресла: «Мерлин простит».

– Гм… – откашлялся озадаченный Макмиллан. – Так вот. Мистер Флинт заметил артефакт и, не зная о его истинной природе, посчитал опасным. При этом он ударил грязнокр… гм… маглорождённую ученицу. Затем Флинт вызвал вас, мистер Снейп, а вы озаботились нынешним разбирательством. Я ничего не забыл?

– Забыли, – холодно сказал Снейп. – И я, и мистер Флинт были крайне озабочены наличием неизвестного артефакта в классе, куда господа гриффиндорцы настойчиво приглашали мистера Поттера. Мы пеклись о вверенном нам самом дорогом.

– Северус, – мягко сказал Дамблдор, – я знаю о непростых нравах твоего факультета и хочу спросить. Гарри свободен в своих поступках? Я говорил с мистером Лонгботтомом. Он утверждает, что Гарри находится в положении пленника, и обращаются с ним весьма скверно.

– Как? – Макгонагалл вскочила на ноги. – Но почему Гарри ничего нам не сказал? Я-то считала, что…

– Мистер Лонгботтом – истеричка, – буквально выплюнул Снейп. – Поттера охраняют. Исключительно затем, чтобы вина за его гибель или непоправимое увечье не легла на Слизерин. Это мера предосторожности, и сегодня она себя оправдала. Тем не менее, мои подопечные взволнованы. Оттого я и затеял разбирательство. Только бунтующего факультета мне не хватало.

Северус не совладал с лицом и дёрнул-таки щекой. На самом деле, не хватало Люца – его надменной наглости и ядовитого языка. Уж он-то живо поставил бы всех на место.

Сам Снейп вот уже второй час не мог донести до барана Макмиллана простую мысль – бесхозных артефактов такого уровня просто не бывает. Эта штука довольно старая и от неё отчётливо тянет тёмной магией. Читать истинные желания – это какой же уровень ментального воздействия должен быть у растреклятого зеркала? До таких глубин подсознания не всякий легилимент докапывается.

И эту вещь бросают в незапертом классе. Чтобы пригласить туда Поттера.

Днём хлюпающий носом Поттер потерянно таращился на злющего Снейпа и долго шарил по карманам мантии, пока не нашёл измятый обрывок пергамента с каракулями младшего Уизли: «Каридор где кабинет директора. Восьмая дверь от гаргулии. Сикретно. Не разболтай».

Мрачнеющий на глазах Флинт рассказал, что сначала Поттер подошёл к Ургхарту с просьбой на часок снять охрану, чтобы повидаться с гриффиндорцами. Теренс, понятное дело, потребовал подробностей. Поскольку всё было «сикретно», Поттер отмолчался. Ургхарт поскрипел зубами и велел Флинту таскать Золотого мальчика на руках, но не оставлять одного. Потом Поттер пару раз пытался улизнуть из-под надзора, но куда ему было тягаться с сыном второго бойца Британии.

Наконец, Поттер нашёл ключик к Слизеринскому троллю. Он состроил жалобную мордашку и срывающимся голосом поведал, что Дамблдор заставляет его дружить с гриффиндорским трио. И если Гарри будет игнорировать приказы директора, то… Флинт, понятное дело, тут же проникся геройским горем и пообещал обеспечить некоторую приватность при встрече «друзей».

По словам Флинта, тот почувствовал неладное уже на пороге класса:  
– Не смейтесь, господин декан, но был у нас в роду тип один… Паршивая овца, и горя все хлебнули через него полной мерой – мой род едва уцелел. Больше таких, слава Мерлину, не случалось, а вот чуток наследства нам перепало, не спросясь. Короче, чуем мы… странное. Не скажу больше, простите, профессор, но вещица эта непростая. Я бы к ней вовек не подходил, магией клянусь. Палкой я уж просто так махал, для отвода глаз.

Северус был потрясён. Что за паршивая овца попортила жизнь Флинтам он прекрасно знал – опять-таки спасибо Люциусу.

В предках у Маркуса Флинта числился не кто-нибудь, а живший в конце четырнадцатого века Лудо Архангел – пятый из дюжины британских некромантов. Примечательно, что в магловской ипостаси он был настоятелем бенедиктинского аббатства, имел изрядные способности к целительству, а оттого искренне считал магию божьим даром. До Реформации в Британии было множество верующих магов, но священниками они становились редко – чересчур те были на виду.

Лудо же недовольство многочисленной родни игнорировал, истово проповедовал слово божие и жил, как завещал основатель ордена святой Бенедикт Нурсийский – молился и работал.* И вот однажды в пастырской заботе о здравии ближних Лудо перестарался – поднял умершего прихожанина. Пока благочестивый некрос возносил молитвы, паства в страхе разбежалась, честя его дьяволом во плоти. И что-то сдвинулось в голове у аббата Лудо – он вообразил себя вестником Господним, посланным на землю карать грешных и благодетельствовать праведных.

Пять долгих лет Лудо Архангел держал в ужасе Северный Йоркшир, ибо к великому огорчению сумасшедшего аббата грешников там проживало намного больше, чем праведников. Неизвестно, кого он облагодетельствовал, а вот убил огромное количество магов и маглов – и всех во славу божию.

Покончил с Архангелом отряд боевых магов, собранный Палатой Лордов после долгой торговли и препирательств с главами родов. Озлобленные страшными потерями, боевики принялись уничтожать прочих Флинтов. Остатки рода бежали на юг, где их принял и защитил тогдашний лорд Нотт. С тех пор Флинты неизменно держали руку Ноттов – в благодарность и по слову старых клятв.

Теперь потомок древнего некроса мрачно кривил морду, и без того страшноватую, и клялся магией в том, что почуял в зеркале «странную вещь». Ясно, что он там почуял.

Некромагию.

Учитывая маниакальную страсть Дамблдора к коллекционированию некро-сувениров, никаких сомнений в принадлежности «странного» зеркала не оставалось.

Вот тогда-то Северус, наплевав на оскорблённую гордость и презрев грядущие неприятности, отправил письмо в попечительский совет – больше Малфоя о некросах не знал никто. Но вместо Люциуса прибыл баран Макмиллан, и декан Слизерина теперь сидел дурак дураком, не зная, что ему делать.

Снейп на секунду прикрыл глаза, усмиряя бешенство. Интриган из него никакой, и если смотреть правде в глаза, этот раунд он проиграл с треском. Дамблдор опять вывернулся, а Поттера теперь надо держать в кладовке с ингредиентами под круглосуточной охраной.

– Так всё и обскажу попечительскому совету, – Макмиллан скупо улыбнулся и опять посмотрел на Снейпа, на сей раз настороженно. – А со снятыми баллами разбирайтесь сами, мистер Дамблдор, это ваша вотчина. Спасибо за тёплый приём, но пора и честь знать – ночь на дворе.

«Напишу Сметвику, – решил Снейп. – Если Дамблдор уберёт меня из деканов, буду писать Нотту и разговаривать с младшим Ургхартом. Большего я пока не смогу сделать. Поттер, несчастье героическое, что же с тобой так сложно?»

Макмиллан поднялся, галантно приложился к ручке Маккошки, прижимая руку к сердцу, ещё раз поблагодарил Даблдора, подошёл к камину и зачерпнул горсть летучего пороха. Вдруг пламя камина полыхнуло зелёным, и Северус едва не заорал от радости.

– Доброго вечера, мистер Дамблдор! – в камине сиял знаменитой улыбкой лорд Нотт. – А я к вам в гости, не помешаю?

«Пятьдесят баллов мистеру Ургхарту! Что за префект, какой умница!» – Снейп прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух. Нервничающий Дамблдор – редкое зрелище, веселит сердце и греет душу.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Нотт! – директор взял себя в руки и любезно улыбнулся. – Хотите забрать Теодора пораньше на каникулы? Я не против.

– Пусть учится, лоботряс, – усмехнулся Нотт. – Я к вам по другому делу.

– Но у меня сейчас представитель попечительского совета школы и…

– Малфой? Отлично! Я иду.

Макмиллан отступил от камина и затравленно оглянулся на Дамблдора. Тот нервно взмахнул палочкой, и на пустующем до того насесте возник Фоукс, ошарашенно крутящий головой во все стороны. Похоже, директор вызвал феникса, когда тот спал в личных покоях Дамблдора.

Снейп всё ещё силился удержать невозмутимое лицо. И пусть потом гнев главы Ковена обрушится на декана, опять не сумевшего взять ситуацию под контроль, сейчас Северус был рад его визиту.

Из камина вышел Нотт, одетый как для дуэли – мягкие сапоги на шнуровке и укороченная, похожая на квиддичную мантия – и опять широко улыбнулся:  
– Приветствую, господа! Моё почтение, мэм. Здорово, птичка. Какой ты красавец! Директор, а что он ест? И где Малфой?

Дамблдор озадаченно дёрнул себя за бороду:  
– Эм… Мистер Макмиллан?

– Да откуда я знаю, что ест феникс, директор? Я его вживую-то только у вас и видал.

– Я про мистера Малфоя, мистер Макмиллан.

– Ах, Малфой. Сову на днях прислал, уведомил о лёгком недомогании, – Макмиллан не удержался и фыркнул, а Снейп покрепче ухватился за подлокотники кресла.

Лёгких недомоганий у магов с такой родословной попросту не имелось, их могучий метаболизм играючи справлялся с большинством магических болезней, а магловских не замечал вовсе. Будь сейчас война, можно было бы предположить, что Люца сильно потрепали в бою. 

Ну, а в мирное время лорд Малфой забивал на свои обязанности только по одной причине. «Перетрахался, павлин! Веселится, небось, в том охотничьем домике. Сожри тебя мантикора, Люц, нашёл время!» И Снейпу отчего-то стало очень обидно и жаль себя.

– Вот же напасть! Ну ничего, справлюсь и так. Я к вам, мистер Дамблдор, как к Верховному Чародею Визенгамота – упредить навет. Мои дети не трогали вашего хренового Поттера! Ясно?

– Что вы, мистер Нотт…

– Сегодня я – лорд Нотт, уж простите. И в этом качестве заявляю – малейшее поползновение в сторону семей Ковена и я, Салазар тому свидетель, устрою досрочные выборы на все мало-мальски достойные посты в магической Британии.

– Но помилуйте, Магнус… Могу я вас так называть?

Нотт махнул рукой, мол, хоть как называй.

– Никто даже не думал обвинять ваших детей. Наоборот, сегодня мистер Флинт проявил редкое здравомыслие и осмотрительность, обнаружив…

– Ага, и за это с него сняли пятьдесят баллов, Ургхарт мне пожаловался.

– Пятьдесят баллов, лорд Нотт, – чеканным голосом сказала Макгонагалл, – я сняла с мистера Флинта за избиение ученицы моего Дома.

– Тогда всё правильно, мэм, – заулыбался Нотт. – Так его, подлеца. Ему, идиоту, надо было эту грязнокровку пустить к зеркалу и посмотреть, что с ней станется. Интересно же, правда? И баллы при нём – кругом польза.

Макгонагалл хватала воздух открытым ртом, а Снейп отогнал свои невесёлые мысли о Люциусе и в утешение представил, как будет рассказывать о сегодняшнем разбирательстве Флитвику и Спраут. Маккошку ждал ураган насмешек и поддёвок – с некоторых пор Помона не спускала Минерве ни одной промашки.

«И открою бутылку огневиски, что Люц подарил на прошлое Рождество, – решил он. – Мы с Помоной заслужили капельку роскошной жизни».

– И всё же, мистер Дамблдор, чем питается ваш феникс? Я теперь частенько буду наведываться, всё-таки единственный сын учится. А без подарка неловко.

Директор издал какой-то сиплый звук, а Снейп не выдержал и ехидно улыбнулся.  
___________________________  
* «Ora et labora» (лат.) «Молись и работай» – девиз Ордена св. Бенедикта


	37. Глава 36

– Мистер Гарри Поттер проснуться, сэр, – Гарри застонал и, не открывая глаз, перевернулся на спину. – Утро, мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр, завтрак.

– Динки, я не хочу завтракать, я спать хочу, – сонно пробормотал Гарри. – Давай ты меня через часок разбудишь.

– Мистер Гарри Поттер не хотеть завтрак! Мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр, заболеть! – заверещал Динки. – Динки плохой!

– Ладно, встаю, не кричи, пожалуйста, – Гарри сполз с постели, со второго раза попал в рукава халата, нашарил тапочки и только потом сумел разлепить глаза.

– Поттер, твой несносный домовик испортил мне чудесное субботнее утро, – проворчал заспанный Забини, откидывая полог кровати. – Заметь, сегодня даже Нотт не орал. А вот вы всех перебудили. 

Гарри огляделся. Три постели были заправлены – Нотт, Крэбб и Гойл наверняка уже успели не только умыться, но и одеться к завтраку. Полог малфоевской кровати был задёрнут, и оттуда не доносилось ни звука.

– Привет, Блейз, – зевнул Поттер и плотнее завернулся в халат, – Кто хотел спать, спит, – и тут до него дошло: – Субботнее?! Динки, ты изверг!

– Динки плохой!

– Не то слово! – вставил Забини и засмеялся. – Семь утра! И что теперь делать?

– Пойдём в душ, а там решим, – Гарри опять зевнул, и они с Блейзом поплелись в умывальни.

Но даже контрастный душ не сподвигнул Гарри на путешествие в Большой зал. Хотелось лениться и валяться в постели до обеда.

«У меня сегодня трудный вечер. Я иду в гости к Хагриду вместе с обиженными гриффиндорцами, – напомнил себе Гарри и поморщился. – Опять всякой ерунды наслушаюсь от Уизли. Точно, надо себе хотя бы утро отвоевать».

– Динки, а давай ты просто принесёшь мне молока и печенья, – Гарри вновь забрался в кровать. – В коридорах холодно, а в Большом зале шумно, я не хочу туда идти. Динки, пожалуйста.

Динки попробовал возразить:  
– Завтрак очень полезно. Овсянка.

– Умру от голода прямо здесь, в кровати, – пригрозил Гарри, передёрнувшись. – Из-за тебя!

Домовик потрясённо ахнул и исчез, чтобы через минуту появиться с кувшинчиком молока и печеньем в небольшой плетёной тарелке.

– Поттер, – умильно улыбнулся Забини, – ты же не станешь жадничать?

– Угощайся. Эй, ты куда?

– В гости, Поттер. Подвинься, а то я замёрзну. Динки, стаканы! У твоего хозяина утренний приём в будуаре, не опозорь его своей нерасторопностью.

– Забини!

– Спокойно, Поттер, ты разольёшь молоко. Сейчас мы позавтракаем и будем читать до самого обеда. Как тебе мой план?

– План хорош, но почему бы тебе не осуществить его в собственной кровати?

– Фу, какой бука. А если мне захочется с тобой поболтать? Не кричать же мне через всю спальню.

Гарри завёл глаза, а Забини засмеялся:  
– Так и быть, следующее субботнее утро проведём в моей кровати.

Они честно разделили завтрак на двоих, а потом принялись за чтение. Забини призвал со своей тумбочки небольшой пухлый фолиант, оказавшийся учебником по зельям, а Гарри уткнулся в «Физиологию». Он как раз дошёл до параграфа о строении и функциях клеточных мембран, как в спальню вошёл Нотт и во все глаза уставился на сибаритствующую парочку.

– Молчи, – буркнул Гарри, краснея.

– Всю жизнь, – поддакнул Блейз, выдернул из корешка книги маленькое перо на золочёной цепочке, подчеркнул несколько строк и вдруг оживился: – Тео, ты же на завтрак идёшь? Принеси пирожных, пожалуйста.

– Забини, ты совсем страх потерял.

– Грубиян. Обрати внимание, Гарри, два самых красивых парня курса просят его о малюсеньком одолжении, а он хамит. Вот о чём он думает?

– О том, – ухмыльнулся Нотт, – что самые ядовитые твари ярче всех окрашены.

Разумеется, Блейз промазал – Нотт проворно выскочил наружу, а кувшин из-под молока разбился о закрытую дверь спальни.

– Может, у Динки попросить? – спросил Гарри.

– У Динки неинтересно, – вздохнул Блейз. – Даром досталось – даром уйдёт. Не красней, Поттер, читай свою... А что это за книга?

Гарри, как мог, объяснил и продемонстрировал пару иллюстраций.

– И только-то? – разочарованно протянул Забини. – Ты эту книжку так прячешь, что слухи ходят самые страшные. Мол, Поттер чуть ли не «Некрономикон»* на ночь почитывает.

– Всё бы вам сплетничать, – проворчал Гарри и углубился в чтение.

Под одеялом было тепло и уютно, до следующего урока трансфигурации оставалось целых три дня, рядышком сопел Забини, то и дело что-то монотонно бубня себе под нос на латыни, и Гарри потихоньку принялся клевать носом. Он прикрыл глаза всего на минутку, и вдруг резко проснулся от какого-то толчка.

Оказывается, вернувшийся с завтрака Нотт плюхнул на его постель корзинку с пирожными, и, мерзко ухмыляясь, принялся пинать ножку малфоевской кровати:  
– Малфой! Дрыхнешь, Хорь, а тут разврат и непотребство. Вставай, проспишь всё на свете.

Драко сиплым со сна голосом сначала отправил Нотта в задницу фестрала и только потом отдёрнул полог и, сонно щурясь, оценил «разврат и непотребство».

– Какие котятки! – восхитился он. – В пижамках и с пирожными. Хоть гобелен тки, запечатлевая неземную прелесть.

Гарри, пунцовея, сунул пирожное обратно в корзинку, и метнул на похабников недобрый взгляд.

– Вы издеваетесь? – начиная злиться, спросил он. Браслет отозвался с неожиданной лёгкостью, и Гарри не стал его сдерживать.

– Поттер, – поёжившись, процедил Нотт. – Кончай свои штучки, а то я тебе сейчас тоже пару фокусов покажу. Я, значит, рискуя жизнью, пру через весь замок эти пирожные, а тут такая неблагодарность.

– Почему «рискуя жизнью»? – изумился Блейз. – Отравленные, что ли?

Нотт вперил глаза в потолок и скучным голосом сказал:  
– Я на глазах у всего Большого зала корзинку собирал. Ясно, что Паркинсон уже доложили, что я её сейчас в гостиной буду угощать сладостями и осыпать комплиментами. Дальше рассказывать или сами догадаетесь?

Забини с Малфоем заржали, а Гарри хлопнул глазами:  
– Паркинсон?

– Точно, Поттер, – потирая руки, оживился Блейз, – ты целых две помолвки пропустил: Нотта с Паркинсон и – сюрприз так сюрприз! – Пьюси с Булстроуд. Шуму было, как на чемпионате мира по квиддичу.

– Я в душ, – сказал Малфой и с независимым видом вышел из спальни.

Нотт тихо засмеялся, присел на краешек кровати и пробормотал:  
– Ничего, Хорёк, я таки дознаюсь, как ты это с Пьюси провернул, скотина.

– Какие ещё помолвки? – опасливо поинтересовался Гарри. Ясно, что флинтовские шуточки насчёт дохлого тролля и рыжего Рона оказались бессовестным враньём, но с некоторых пор слово «помолвка» вызывало неприятные ассоциации.

Блейз, хихикая, поведал о клятве лорда Нотта отдать в мужья Панси Паркинсон любого из женихов Ковена:  
– Как в хрониках времён Основателей, ей-Мерлин. Тео, твой батюшка такой романтик!

На это Нотт только хмыкнул и пожал плечами, мол, думай, что хочешь. Когда Гарри поинтересовался, с каких это пор одиннадцатилетние мальчишки стали считаться женихами, Нотт тяжко вздохнул и проворчал:  
– Да хоть новорождённые, Поттер, какая разница? Это же помолвка, а не свадьба.

– А почему ты согласился?

– Поттер, – невесело усмехнулся Теодор, – если отец велит, я и на Филче женюсь.

Гарри во все глаза уставился на Нотта, не зная, что сказать в утешение. Все эти договорные помолвки и свадьбы казались ужасной нелепостью. В нормальном мире о таких вещах люди начинали задумываться ближе к старости – лет в двадцать, а то и в двадцать пять. И даже в таком почтенном и неромантичном возрасте главным критерием в выборе супруги оставались нежные чувства, а вовсе не вероятные качества будущего потомства. 

«Вот она, селекция, – подумал Гарри, – во всей красе». Размышлять о суперспособностях чистокровок было гораздо приятнее, чем о способах, какими они достигаются. Стыдно, глядя на непривычно тихого Нотта, прикидывать, насколько сильны будут его дети. Интересно, отцу-романтику совсем не жаль своего сына?

– А как познакомились твои родители? – осмелившись, спросил Гарри.

– На балу, Поттер. Отец говорил, что влюбился в маму сразу и навсегда, – ответил Тео преувеличенно спокойно. – Но если ты сейчас свои магловские проповеди заведёшь о «жениться по любви», я тебя прокляну.

Гарри невольно съёжился под одеялом и робко произнёс:  
– Почему проповеди? Мне просто немного непонятно, зачем…

– Да всё понятно, Поттер! – вмешался Забини. – Тео – последний в роду, ему нельзя наобум жениться. Лорд Нотт наверняка знает, что делает.

Нотт неприятно оскалился:  
– Джеймс Поттер тоже был последним в роду. И стал Предателем крови. Я не желаю такой судьбы ни себе, ни своим детям. Ясно?

– Нет! – решительно мотнул головой Гарри. – Объясни, потому что я окончательно запутался. Кто такие эти Предатели крови? Уизли говорит, что так называют тех, кто ратует за сближение с маглами. При чём здесь женитьба?

В этот момент в спальню вошёл Малфой, зевнул и с досадой сказал:  
– Душ не помогает. Да что там, я и в душе чуть не заснул. Подвинься, Поттер. Э нет, корзинку оставь, я ещё не завтракал. А запить нечем?

Он взмахом руки призвал подушку со своей кровати, увалился между Гарри и Блейзом и принялся уничтожать пирожные.

– Динки, молока, пожалуйста, – обречённо вздохнув, сказал Гарри, а Нотт засмеялся, скинул обувь и устроился в ногах у «котяток».

– Слыхал, Малфой, – сказал Тео, – твой приятель Предателями крови интересуется. Хорош жрать, просвещай Поттера, умник.

– А фам? – прошамкал Драко, запихивая в рот ещё одно пирожное. – Флабо?

– Кто у нас факультетский сказочник, – пожал плечами Нотт, – какой даже про некросов чешет так, что тех обнять и пожалеть хочется?

Гарри улыбнулся. После памятного дебюта Малфой стал популярен у слизеринских дам. Каждую пятницу, когда не нужно было готовиться к занятиям, девочки упрашивали Драко рассказать историю «про любовь и приключения». Вдоволь насладившись комплиментами, Малфой важно снисходил к девичьим просьбам и радовал присутствующих в гостиной какой-нибудь жутковатой легендой с разлучёнными возлюбленными, утерянными артефактами, зловещими тайнами и кровожадными маглами. Парни до просьб и тем более комплиментов не опускались, но слушали Малфоя очень внимательно, даже старшекурсники, а потом надолго зависали в библиотеке, роясь в фолиантах с историческими хрониками.

Поэтому, как Гарри и полагал, нарочито небрежная похвала Нотта живо согнала с Малфоя сонливость. Драко торопливо допил молоко, взбил подушку, подсунул её под спину, поёрзал и состроил вдохновенное лицо.

– Цель всякой нормальной семьи состоит в приумножении магических способностей своих потомков, – Малфой удивительно точно скопировал тон Флитвика, объясняющего новую тему, и Гарри невольно улыбнулся. – Видишь ли, великие маги не на пустом месте родились, у них в родословной обычно числилась прорва весьма целеустремлённых предков. По сути, это стремление к усилению магической мощи сравнимо только с культом физической красоты и силы в древней Греции. Другого примера такой одержимости человечество не знает.

Гарри помимо воли представил себе статую Правой Руки где-нибудь в Парфеноне и нервно хихикнул. Аполлон от магии, точно. Как замечательно, что Драко совсем на него не похож. А на кого, кстати, похож Драко? Уж точно не на сказочную фею Нарциссу с её почти кукольным лицом, золотыми кудрями и огромными синими глазами.

Драко между тем рассказывал, что селекционный метод накопления магии существовал тысячелетиями, как самый безотказный. До недавнего времени всё человечество очень уважало «династический» способ передачи знаний. Ещё полтора столетия назад никого не удивляли целые кланы кузнецов, корабелов, лекарей, менял, горшечников или ювелиров.

Маги в этом отношении ничего нового не придумали – из года в год, из века в век копили знания и силу, весьма тщательно следя за тем, чтобы ни то ни другое не уходило из семьи на сторону. Само собой, в те времена к заключению брака подходили со всей серьёзностью. Ни маги, ни маглы не ставили во главу угла личную симпатию жениха и невесты. Явные и тайные выгоды от союза семей, величина приданого, надежда на рождение здоровых, крепких и многочисленных детей – вот, что считалось главным при заключении достойного брака.

Неземная же любовь существовала лишь в балладах менестрелей и в нравоучительных сказках, где итогом таковой любви становились разорённые дома и мастерские да нищие байстрюки, погибающие без помощи и защиты.

– Предатель крови – это тот, кто в угоду своим желаниям перечеркнул достижения всей семьи за сколько-то лет, – Драко говорил непривычно серьёзно, без обычных шуточек и подначек. – Женись Тео на маглокровке, а то и вовсе на магле – магическому дару рода Ноттов придёт конец. Такой ребёнок будет обычным полукровкой, и всё придётся начинать сначала.

«Джеймс Поттер, – подумал Гарри и загрустил. – А я, получается, в глазах чистокровных то самое «всё сначала», которого даже его собственная палочка не слушается».

Малфой определённо имел талант к публичным выступлениям. Он рассказывал живо и интересно, используя многочисленные примеры из жизнеописаний ныне исчезнувших родов: «Сам понимаешь, Поттер, живые так легко с тайнами не расстаются», упоминал труды немногочисленных учёных, исследовавших механизм наследования магических способностей, ссылался на хроники Палаты лордов и даже декламировал отрывки из старинных легенд.

– В старину Предателями крови считали всех, кто пошёл против воли главы рода и вступил в брак по собственному разумению. Со временем нравы смягчились, и большинство семей устраивает договорной брак лишь для наследника рода или носителя особо могучего дара. В любом случае, потомков нежелательных союзов из виду не выпускают – если те достаточно сильны и амбициозны, всегда можно основать младшую ветвь рода. Будь твой дед жив, может быть…

– Я знаю, – Гарри кивнул. – Мне мистер Сметвик объяснял уже.

И тут до него внезапно дошло, что Малфой, в отличие от большинства слизеринцев, по-прежнему считает его настоящим Поттером. Тоже сравнил с колдографией своей тётки? Гарри вздохнул – от Малфоя теперь никуда не деться. Во-первых, нужно провести серию опытов с браслетом. Во-вторых, следует закончить работу с таблицами по зельям. А в-третьих, хорошо бы расспросить Малфоя о Поттерах, раз уж тот такой знаток родословных.

– А Уизли при чём? – спросил он. – Они же вроде чистокровные?

– Мало того, в «Справочнике чистокровных волшебников», изданном в тридцатые годы нынешнего века, Уизли числятся в составе двадцати восьми истинно чистокровных семейств, – хихикнул Малфой. – Авторство этой мерзкой книжонки приписывают некоему Кантанкерусу Нотту.

– Почему мерзкой? – спросил Гарри, благоразумно не задав первого пришедшего на ум вопроса: «Нотты умеют писать книги?»

– Клеветнические бредни, – надменно протянул Малфой. – Гнусные измышления жалких завистников.

– Малфоев там не значится, – усмехнулся Нотт, укладываясь на спину и закидывая руки за голову. – Мудрая книга.

– Поттеров и Забини, кстати, там тоже нет, – засмеялся Блейз. – Я склоняюсь к банальному сведению счетов.

– Видишь ли, Поттер… – Нотт призвал корзинку, пошарил там и разочарованно буркнул: – Хрен успеешь за этими Малфоями. Подчистую всё умял, Хорёк. Так вот, Поттер, те, у которых рыло в пуху по самые уши, не рассказали тебе, что нечистокровными считаются ещё и семьи, запятнавшие себя случками с нелюдью. Эти умники вместо того, чтобы честно плодиться и размножаться, подхлёстывали свой дар вливанием нечеловеческой крови. А теперь, негодяи, полощут доброе имя моего уважаемого предка.

Гарри встрепенулся, припомнив свои размышления насчёт Флитвика и Хагрида, и взволнованно поинтересовался:  
– Неужели гибриды фертильны?

– Чего? – Нотт приподнялся на локте и вытаращил глаза, а Малфой с Забини захихикали.

– В смысле, разве полулюди могут иметь потомство?

– Я в тёмных ритуалах не волоку, Поттер, не ко мне вопрос. Вон, у потомственных извращенцев спрашивай.

– От извращенца слышу! – возмутился Малфой, а Забини нехорошо прищурился. – Этот Кантанкерус был дурнее всех Лавгудов вместе взятых, и твой прадед трёх сов загонял насмерть, чтобы извиниться за этот бред перед всеми обиженными.

– Кузен моего прадедушки и впрямь был человеком учёным и дотошным. Книжки запоем читал и чушь всякую нёс без остановки, прямо, как вы, – неторопливо и преувеличенно серьёзно сказал Нотт. – А из дому Кантакеруса нечасто выпускали только оттого, что культурного мага всяк горазд обидеть. Подумаешь, написал, что Малфои с вейлами сношались, а Забини – с русалками.

Гарри навострил уши. Русалки-зельевары – это что-то новенькое. А Люциуса Малфоя действительно частенько сравнивали с вейлой. «Эксперименты с нечеловеческой ДНК, с ума сойти, – взволнованно думал он. – Неужели маги и впрямь настолько обогнали маглов? Хотя, маглы даже не подозревают о близком соседстве с нечеловеческим разумом».

– Враньё! – хором заорали «потомственные извращенцы».

– Небольшая ошибка, – со снисходительной усмешкой изрёк Нотт. – Какие могут быть вейлы, когда для всякого очевидно, что это были акромантулы.

Малфой зашипел сквозь зубы что-то нецензурное и явно собрался от души лягнуть шутника.

– А Уизли? – торопливо спросил Гарри и как бы в волнении ухватился за малфоевское плечо, пресекая вероятную потасовку. До сих пор такие прикосновения срабатывали безотказно. – Они-то с кем… это… Ну, за что их называют Предателями крови?

– Не поверишь, Поттер, – Нотт повернулся на бок и погрозил пальцем Забини, а тот фыркнул, показал пустые ладони и уставился в свой учебник, – но в кои веки Уизелов оклеветали. Образцовая чистокровная семья – плодятся всем на зависть, детей держат в послушании и глотки готовы перегрызть всякому, кто их тронет.

– Нищие идиоты, – процедил Малфой, передёрнувшись, – дармоеды и лживые твари. Хотят на наших костях…

– Драко, – укоризненно перебил его Гарри, – скромный достаток вовсе не повод презирать людей. Я тоже нищий по твоим меркам.

– Зато у тебя есть хороший шанс очень быстро это дело поправить, – Нотт похабно подвигал бровями, а Забини хихикнул. – У магов, как ты заметил, смазливые мордашки в цене. Среди чистокровных красавцев немного – Блэки, Диггори, Бёрки, Малфои до недавних пор да вот один из Забини получился, спасибо миледи Розабелле с её неземной красой и сильной кровью.

– Погодите, – Гарри озадаченно потёр шрам, – давайте по порядку. Я запутался. Итак, Уизли.

– Уизли на словах ратуют за единение с маглами, смешанные браки и отмену Статута, а сами истово блюдут обычаи чистокровных, – сказал Забини. – Мало того, они науськивают маглорождённых на нас, рассказывают им всякую мерзость о вырождении старых семей. Понятно, что Уизли надеются возвыситься на руинах магического мира, соперников-то выбьют.

– Я, Поттер, тоже небогат, – добавил Нотт, – но не мечтаю засадить Малфоев в Азкабан, чтобы погреть руки на аферах с конфискованным имуществом. Сам посуди, наследник Уизелов работает в Гринготтсе разрушителем проклятий, а второй сын хвосты драконам крутит в заповеднике. Самые, блядь, магловские места. Зато, случись нужда, чужой мэнор взломать – готовые мастера имеются.

– А это не может быть совпадением? – засомневался Гарри. – Как-то за уши это всё притянуто.

– Я бы рад ошибиться, – пожал плечами Нотт. – Но близнецы свои придумки на грязнокровках пробуют, Персик, сучонок, по слухам в Министерство метит. А тебе Дамблдор назначил в друзья единственного из рыжих уёбков, кто обещает стать неплохим боевиком. Кстати, вот тебе преимущество универсалов перед одарёнными. Забини, будь их целая сотня, в зельеварнях осядут все до одного. А так детей можно пристроить всюду. Пусть не первые, зато везде.

– Как тараканы, – фыркнул Малфой. – Куда ни плюнь.

– Молчи уж, – махнул рукой Нотт. – Твой папаня и в одиночку успевает всюду свой нос засунуть.

Гарри чудом успел поймать Малфоя за воротник пижамы:  
– Драться – в фехтовальный зал. А это моя кровать. Не желаешь отсюда вылететь, сиди смирно и огрызайся вежливо. 

– Хорошо, Гарри, – прохрипел Драко, с ненавистью смотря на скорчившихся от хохота однокурсников. – Фехтовальный, так фехтовальный.

– Поттер, ты прирождённый миротворец, – простонал Блейз, утирая выступившие слёзы. – Чуть что – марш из кровати!

Нотт опять заржал и простонал, держась за живот:  
– Я тебя уже люблю, Поттер. Надоест Малфой, обращайся.

Гарри запунцовел и закрыл лицо ладонями:  
– Ненавижу вас, пошляки несчастные. Все валите отсюда.

Ответом ему был новый взрыв хохота.

Гарри тяжко вздохнул и опять раскрыл «Физиологию». Хоть вообще ничего не говори, обязательно всё наизнанку вывернут, бессовестные слизни.

– Я понял, – мстительно сказал он. – Уизли и впрямь оболгали. Они не Предатели крови, а…

– Они просто предатели, – без улыбки сказал Нотт. – Плохо, что ты не волен отказаться от этого знакомства. Будь осторожен и не прячься от Флинта с Ургхартом.

Гарри нахмурился и промолчал. С Флинтом, вонючим троллем, он больше ни единым словом не перемолвится. После случая с этим дурацким зеркалом Гарри едва вымолил прощение у Невилла с Гермионой, наслушался от Уизли нотаций вперемешку с руганью и вытерпел весьма непростую беседу с Дамблдором. После выматывающей душу аудиенции у директора, Снейп привёл его в свой кабинет, усадил на стул, долго молчал и тёр виски, мрачно поглядывая на Гарри.

– Вечная проблема с пикси, – наконец сказал декан непривычно грустно, – убивать их не за что, но терпеть рядом невозможно. Умоляю вас, мистер Поттер, образумьтесь. Классы, библиотека, гостиная Дома и спальня первого курса – больше я нигде не желаю вас видеть. В Больничное крыло вы будете ходить только в моём сопровождении.

Гарри вылетел из кабинета в слезах. Можно подумать, это он устроил гадкий спектакль с «покушением» и ударил девочку! Тем не менее, он заработал выволочку, а Ургхарта и Флинта наградили тридцатью баллами. Эта слизеринская справедливость так обидела Гарри, что он на следующий же день в библиотеке помирился с Гриффиндорским трио и безропотно согласился на субботний визит к Хагриду.

Но даже пребывая в «растрёпанных», как выражалась мама, чувствах, Гарри наотрез отказался от вылазки в Запретный коридор.

– Уизли, сколько можно, – с досадой ворчал он, – мы триста раз это обсуждали. Цербер опасен. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из нас погиб в зубах у дворняги-мутанта.

– А если найдётся способ обойти цербера?

– Найдётся – поговорим.

Теперь после обеда придётся тащиться к Хагриду. Рассказы про «папку и мамку» нагоняли на Гарри тоску, а байки про хагридовых «зверушек» – злобное недоумение. Невоспитанный и трусоватый пёс Клык, завидев Гарри, каждый раз разражался визгливым истеричным лаем и забивался куда-то под хагридову лежанку, а Гарри мечтал притащить сюда умницу и бойца Злыдня и показать Хагриду, как должны себя вести настоящие собаки.

Однако из-за «зеркальной» истории Гарри чувствовал себя виноватым и намеревался мужественно перетерпеть пару часов непрерывных укоров, хотя от обвинений в общении со слизеринцами его уже тошнило.

Гарри тяжко вздохнул. Два месяца полного бойкота проехались по его мозгам сильнее, чем он сам думал. Теперь он регулярно ловил себя на горячем желании никогда больше не ссориться со змеиным домом. Но с Флинтом он разговаривать не будет ни за что, пусть хоть камни с неба!

– Поттер, не дуйся, – Нотт опять улёгся на спину, взмахом руки выдернул из-под Блейза подушку и сунул себе под голову. Забини возмущённо затарахтел что-то по-итальянски, на что Нотт только ухмыльнулся: – По-английски, будь добр, я эту твою тарабарщину не понимаю.

– Пожалуйста, Гарри, – Малфой даже шёпотом исхитрялся тянуть гласные, – не сердись. Я не буду убивать дракклова нахала здесь, клянусь. Я его в Большом зале отравлю.

– Я всё слышал, – зевнул Нотт. – Поттер, не поощряй его дурные наклонности.

– Хорошо, – согласился Гарри и опять взялся за книгу. Однако он никак не мог сосредоточиться на чтении, думалось о чём угодно, только не о клеточных мембранах.

Например, о том, что, по сути, у него нет ничего общего с мальчишками, валяющимися сейчас в его кровати. Избалованные чистокровные нахалы, все трое. И, по мнению Рональда Уизли, будущие постояльцы магической тюрьмы Азкабан. «После нашей победы», – говорил рыжий Рон и многозначительно смотрел на Поттера. Гарри этих намёков предпочитал не замечать, он ни с кем воевать не собирался.

Надо думать, слизеринцы тоже намеревались использовать «газетную утку» Поттера, и не факт, что только лишь для защиты своего мира от магловской угрозы. Методы вербовки у них были намного приятнее, что ни говори: уютные посиделки, сладости, комплименты, помощь в подготовке к занятиям, лекции эти… ненавязчивые. Охрану, опять же, приставили. Грех жаловаться, лучшие бойцы Слизерина к услугам изгнанного из рода полукровки.

И Гарри непременно бы купился, не будь этих двух месяцев настороженных взглядов, презрительных гримас и ледяного молчания. Дом Слизерина подозрительно быстро изменил своё отношение к убийце Лорда. Вероятно, присмотрелись, оценили шансы и принялись за «приручение героя».

После таких щедрых авансов грубоватые и прямолинейные гриффиндорцы невольно раздражали. Особенно Гарри бесили попытки спекулировать памятью Джеймса и Лили Поттеров. По мнению Рона, Поттер непременно должен был отомстить за их смерть. «Кому? – Гарри едва удерживался, чтобы не выкрикнуть это в лицо Уизли. – Никто из нас в той войне не участвовал, Неназываемый умер, зачем опять убивать?» Но он молчал, не желая затевать ссору, а Рональд презрительно кривился и обзывал Гарри трусом и слизнем.

В общем, Поттер прекрасно всё понимал, но в глубине души надеялся, что не все относятся к нему, как к герою. Может быть, у него ещё появятся настоящие друзья, всё равно с какого факультета.

***

Северус Снейп торопливо наколдовал Темпус и тихо ругнулся. По случаю субботы студенты не торопились на завтрак, а у него совсем не оставалось времени – в лаборатории подходила основа для Кроветворного зелья.

– Помона, – шепнул он тихо, – окажите услугу, присмотрите за моими аспидами. Мне уже нужно бежать. 

Профессор Спраут кивнула:  
– Хорошо, Север, я послежу. Только Бёрка предупреди, где тебя искать.

Снейп отложил приборы и свернул салфетку:  
– Приятного аппетита, коллеги.

– Северус, мальчик мой, – Дамблдор укоризненно покачал головой. – Ты совсем ничего не съел. У тебя всё в порядке?

– Благодарю вас, я сыт, – сухо ответил Снейп. – И прошу простить, что вот так срываюсь, но у меня готовится зелье.

Вообще-то ему хотелось швырнуть салфетку в лицо директору и заорать: «Ты что, кретин старый, совсем нюха лишился? Квиррелл уже разлагается заживо! Как у тебя кусок в горло лезет, упырь ты в колокольчиках?!»

С Квирреллом действительно была беда – тот невыносимо вонял, пугал окружающих дёргаными, рваными движениями, заикался на каждом звуке и большую часть времени казался невменяемым.

Могучее гнилостно-чесночное амбре, исходящее от Квирелла, лишало преподавателей аппетита, и теперь почти все профессора обедали у себя в покоях. За преподавательским столом в Большом зале с некоторых пор собирались лишь деканы факультетов, вынужденные присматривать за подопечными, директор да сам Квиррелл. То и дело кто-нибудь из профессоров украдкой очищал воздух заклинанием, но принимать пищу всё равно никто не мог – последние пару недель Квиррелл выглядел едва ли не хуже, чем вонял.

Снейп ещё пару раз пытался убедить Дамблдора отправить несчастного заику в Мунго, но директор пожимал плечами, говорил, что Квиррелл взрослый маг, и никто не вправе принуждать его к лечению.

Впутывать мадам Помфри в это разбирательство Северус не хотел, прямодушная медиведьма могла устроить Дамблдору скандал и тем навлечь на себя неприятности. Снейп был твёрдо намерен дорожить немногими союзниками и не подставлять их по пустякам.

Квиррелла же Северус, поразмыслив, решил отнести к пустякам. Один Мерлин ведает, что за болезнь или проклятие тот подцепил во время вояжа по Восточной Европе, но это загадочное недомогание не было заразным, а сам больной вёл себя тихо и не бросался на окружающих.

Снейп расспросил старшекурсников и выяснил, что Квиррелл поначалу пытался кое-как вести занятия, а теперь попросту задаёт самостоятельные работы на весь урок и сидит за преподавательским столом в странноватом оцепенении, не реагируя на шум в классе.

Северус переговорил с префектами и принялся вести дополнительные практические занятия по ЗОТИ для тех, кто в этом нуждался. Свободного времени поубавилось, но авторитет Снейпа на факультете заметно возрос. Змеёныши всегда уважали наглядную демонстрацию силы, а как дуэлянт Северус был весьма хорош, недаром в своё время его натаскивали сами Лестрейнджи. Поттер, кстати, на эти занятия не записался, и Снейп не стал настаивать – отношения героя со светлой магией не улучшились ни на кнат.

В общем, Снейп и думать бы забыл про Квиррелла, однако дракклов заика завёл привычку прогуливаться по Запретному коридору. Давние подозрения в наличии какой-то аферы с участием директора и его вонючего протеже всколыхнулись с новой силой, Северус не удержался и переговорил с Помоной.

– Север, ты что, забыл? – изумилась Спраут. – Мы этот коридор устроили, чтобы младшекурсников после экзаменов развлечь. Помнишь, Альбус толковал насчёт магловских методов мотивации? Весной объявим, что всех студентов, успешно сдавших экзамены, ждёт незабываемое приключение. Призы ещё собирались вручать самым находчивым. И если детям понравится, будем такой аттракцион каждый год устраивать – гораздо интереснее магию по делу применять, а не в классе у доски.

Снейп почувствовал себя идиотом. Аттракцион? Похоже, он был здорово не в себе после ссоры с Люцем, если пропустил мимо ушей это объяснение.

– А почему мы этот дракклов коридор делали летом? – только и спросил он. Стройная теория «геройского полигона» рухнула и превратилась в мешанину фактов и фактиков, легко объяснимых по отдельности и совершенно бредовых в совокупности.

Спраут глотнула дорогущего виски из заветных снейповых запасов и недоверчиво посмотрела на Северуса:  
– Летом в школе пусто, и времени у нас намного больше. Север, с тобой всё в порядке?

– Нет, – честно признался Снейп и заработал от Помоны сочувственный взгляд и предложение подменить с субботнего дежурства, чтобы он мог сходить в Хогсмид и «слегка поразвлечься».

«Чудесно, – застонал Снейп про себя. – Теперь она думает, что я дурею от недотраха».

Он кисло поблагодарил Спраут за заботу и перевёл разговор на что-то другое. 

История с некро-зеркалом окончательно всё запутала, но обдумать её Северус не успел.

Старший Нотт после разбирательства у директора напросился проведать «родные стены и любимого сына», вытребовал открыть камин в кабинет слизеринского декана и, обаятельно улыбаясь, едва ли не зашвырнул Снейпа в дымоход.

Северус приготовился к Круцио или к чему похлеще. Боевые маги славились неуравновешенностью и всяким отсутствием логики, а Нотт, что ни говори, был первым бойцом магической Британии и никаких оправданий наверняка слушать бы не стал.

Однако, Нотт неторопливо опустился в кресло, задумчиво осмотрел Снейпа с ног до головы и произнёс:  
– Подумать только, а ведь мы тебя боялись до судорог. Как же, любимчик Лорда, личный зельевар. Отравитель. Интриган. Самого Малфоя, первую блядь Британии, отучил на сторону смотреть. Мы даже представить боялись, как это у тебя получилось – ведь не красотой же ты его взял. А на деле-то…

– Не припомню, чтобы я претендовал на ваше уважение, – не выдержав, огрызнулся Снейп, ему отчего-то стало страшно обидно.

– Руквуд тоже тебя нахваливал через слово. Мол, гений, уникум и всё такое, – Нотт подпёр щеку рукой и вздохнул: – Это Люций вместо тебя зелья варил? Я не удивлюсь.

– Что. Вам. От меня нужно, – чеканным от бешенства голосом произнёс Снейп. Мало ему отказа из Гильдии, так ещё тупой боевик будет обвинять его в бездарности.

Нотт поднял глаза в потолок, поморщился, почесал в затылке и вдруг стремительно вскочил с кресла. Снейп даже дёрнуться не успел, как психованный боевик взял его за отвороты сюртука и пристально уставился в глаза:  
– Узнаю, что разболтал кому – умирать будешь пару недель, а может, и больше.

Нотт отпустил Снейпа и как ни в чём не бывало опять уселся в кресло.

– Люциус серьёзно ранен, – сказал он, – третьи сутки не приходит в сознание. Если… – Нотт стиснул зубы и стукнул кулаком по подлокотнику. – Когда очнётся, понадобятся зелья. Много. 

– Ранен? – не веря, переспросил Снейп. – Где? Почему? Как?

– Откуда я знаю, где и почему, – с досадой выплюнул Нотт. – Очухается, расскажет, и я там выжгу всё на милю вокруг. Очередь из магловского автомата практически в упор. Потроха, позвоночник, лёгкие. И очень сильно посёкся при аппарации – как только целиком не расщепился, ума не приложу.

– Магловский… – просипел Снейп неожиданно севшим голосом. – Что он делал у маглов?

– А вот это точно не твоего ума дело, – буркнул Нотт. – Ну как, согласен?

– Что? – не понял Снейп и, забыв про палочку, зашарил за спиной в поисках стула.

– Зелья будешь варить? Если нет, то скажи, кто у вас сейчас лучший.

– Я лучший, – сквозь зубы прошипел Северус. – Сейчас и всегда.

Нотт смерил его недоверчивым взглядом:  
– Точно? Не хвастаешь? Смотри, за Люца я не то, что тебя, я полный состав Визенгамота испепелю на месте.

У Северуса внезапно перехватило дыхание. Ну ясно же всё, «первая блядь» Люци, бросив опостылевшего полукровку, моментально нашёл себе утешение. Ожидаемо, но почему-то очень больно. Снейп тряхнул головой. «Нашёл время, – сердито подумал он. – Это всё не важно пока. Драко!»

– Нарцисса и Драко покуда на моём попечении, – как будто услышав мысли Северуса, сказал Нотт. – В Малфой-мэнор не суйся, нет там никого. И крестнику ничего не говори. Он ещё мал, помочь ничем не сможет. Незачем пугать и расстраивать ребёнка. Ясно?

Снейп подавленно кивнул. Похоже, Драко у него тоже заберут. «Настоящий Блэк» Нарцисса не преминет воспользоваться такой удобной оказией. Один ритуал, и всё – близких людей у Снейпа не останется вовсе.

Поэтому теперь он сутками варил нужные зелья и тайно отправлял их в Нотт-мэнор. Лучшие котлы, уникальный инструментарий, тщательно рассчитанные дозы сильнейших и сложнейших зелий собственной разработки, часть из которых так и осталась незапатентованной.

И галлоны Кроветворного и Заживляющего – об этом он старался не думать, чтобы не дрожали руки. Боевики всё-таки. Может быть, им нужно не для Люца, а про запас. 

Близилось Рождество, и оно обещало быть очень грустным.   
______________________  
* Некроно́микон (англ. Necronomicon) – книга, придуманная Говардом Лавкрафтом и часто упоминаемая в литературных произведениях, основанных на мифах Ктулху. По версии Г. Лавкрафта, написал эту книгу некий Абдул Альхазред по прозвищу Безумный Араб. Однако, несмотря на явно литературное происхождение Некрономикона, находится множество сторонников идеи о том, что эта древняя книга существовала на самом деле.


	38. Глава 37

– Не любит тебя Клык, – разочарованно постановил Рональд, глядя вслед улепётывающему псу Хагрида. – Наверное, ты слизнями пропах.

Он запахнул старенькую мантию, лоснившуюся на локтях, и поёжился – мороз был небольшим, но с озера дул противный сырой ветер.

– Заткнись, Уизли, – Поттер недобро прищурился, – а то я сейчас попрошу Гермиону закрыть уши и расскажу, чем ты пахнешь и отчего этот запах нехорош. 

– Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, – устало проговорила Гермиона в десятый, наверное, раз. 

Невилл вздохнул и натянул капюшон мантии поглубже. Идея посетить Хагрида стала казаться ему неудачной – Рон и Гарри цеплялись друг к другу с самого обеда. Первым начал, ясное дело, Уизли – ему показалось, будто Поттер чересчур дружелюбен с Хорьком. Гарри, против обыкновения, не смолчал, и теперь они периодически переругивались, заставляя нервничать Невилла и Гермиону. 

– Где его носит, этого Хагрида? – Поттер в нетерпении притопнул ногой. – Холодно же. Пойдёмте в замок, я замёрз. 

Рональд внимательно осмотрел мантию Поттера из роскошного тёмно-зелёного бархата, подбитую мехом и украшенную золочёной вышивкой по обшлагам и капюшону, и сердито засопел, явно собираясь ляпнуть что-то неприятное. 

– Клык же здесь, – торопливо сказал Невилл в надежде предотвратить очередной обмен «любезностями», – значит, и Хагрид где-то рядом. Давайте посмотрим на огороде.

– Я в снег не полезу, – Поттер стащил одну перчатку, явно шитую в Косом переулке, и потёр разом заалевшую щёку. – Пойдём в библиотеку лучше. 

– Мы же хотели здесь поговорить, – робко напомнил Невилл. Рассерженный Поттер почему-то пугал его, хотелось бежать без оглядки хоть в огород, хоть в замок, без разницы. – Нам нужно что-то важное тебе рассказать. 

– Если про войну с тёмными магами до победного конца, то не надо, – буркнул Гарри. – Достало.

«Зря ты так», – успел подумать Невилл, прежде чем багровый от бешенства Рональд разразился гневной речью о слизняках-предателях, за славу и шмотки красующихся в девчачьих журнальчиках. 

– Мальчики, – Гермиона едва не плакала, Невилл никогда не видел её такой огорчённой, – мальчики, ну что же вы?

Поттер молчал, гневно раздувая ноздри и демонстративно глядя куда-то поверх Уизли. Неприятное чувство усилилось, Невилл растерянно топтался перед спорщиками, из последних сил борясь с желанием плюнуть на всё и удрать куда подальше. Гермиона уже в открытую всхлипывала, а Рон умолк на полуслове и принялся боязливо озираться.

– Всё сказал? – поинтересовался Гарри холодно. 

– Да ну тебя, – как-то растерянно сказал Рон, – тоже мне герой. 

Откуда-то из-за хагридовой хижины раздался тоскливый собачий вой, и Невилл, лязгая зубами от внезапного ужаса, проговорил:  
– П-пойдёмте, п-п-пойдемте с-скорей отсюда! 

– Клык! Ты чего это, а? Никак обидел кто? Дык я его… – раскатистый бас Хагрида на миг унял панику. Но Клык опять заскулил тоненько и жалобно, и Невилл едва удержался, чтобы не вторить ему.

– Слава Мерлину, – с чувством сказал Гарри и звонко выкрикнул: – Хагрид, к тебе гости! 

– Гарри! И вы, ребятки! – лесничий вышел из-за хижины, и приветственно раскинул руки. – А я тут в лес ходил. Силки-то снегом завалило, дай, думаю, новые поставлю. Замёрзли? Сейчас чайку попьём.

Невилл широко улыбнулся – с приходом Хагрида непонятный страх исчез, великан как будто прогнал его. Лесничий потопал на пороге, оббивая с огромных сапог прилипший снег, впустил в хижину гостей и озабоченно поскрёб в затылке:  
– Так. Дровишек надо бы, камин-то остыл совсем. 

Трусоватый пёс Клык, жавшийся к ногам Хагрида, виновато тявкнул и проворно шмыгнул куда-то под лежанку, застеленную волчьими шкурами. Рональд раздосадованно вздохнул – Клык ему нравился, обычно он играл и возился с собакой. Невилл внезапно подумал, что Клык трусит только в присутствии Гарри, наверное, от того действительно пахнет чем-то особенным. Он незаметно принюхался, но ничего не учуял. «У собаки нюх тоньше, – успокоил себя Невилл. – Должно быть, пахнет зельями. И Снейпом. Прав Рон, оказывается». Он нервно хихикнул и принялся выпутываться из шарфа и мантии. 

Гарри сначала помог Гермионе, а потом снял мантию сам. Сегодня Гарри был одет по-магловски, в тёплый свитер и грубые синие штаны. Такие штаны Гермиона называла «джинсами» и частенько носила во внеурочное время, не обращая внимания на фырканье Браун. На Гриффиндоре вообще была популярна магловская одежда, Невилл и сам собирался упросить бабушку купить что-нибудь подобное. 

Хагрид возился с камином, Гермиона расставляла разномастные чашки, а Рон полез под лежанку и, стоя на четвереньках, ласково уговаривал «Клыкунчика» не трусить и выйти из убежища, Гарри взгромоздился на высокую лавку и сидел нахохлившись, а Невилл внимательно рассматривал пучки трав, развешенные под потолком.

– Смотри, Гарри, – сказал Невилл, желая сгладить неловкое молчание, – это душица. Помнишь, ты спрашивал, что Хагрид добавляет в чай для аромата?

– Угу, – рассеянно буркнул Гарри, даже не посмотрев в его сторону. Невилл опять затосковал, беседы с Поттером не получалось и, похоже, уже не получится. 

Наконец, хлопоты по нехитрому хозяйству лесничего закончились, и все принялись пить чай.

– Что невеселы? – поинтересовался Хагрид. – Уроков, поди, задали целую гору. Так это только вам на пользу, профессора зря не станут... это… Ну, не лишним будет, вот. 

– Я повздорил с Рональдом, – спокойно сказал Гарри, – и теперь обижаюсь на него. 

– Это кто на кого ещё должен обижаться! – возмутился Рон. – Ничего себе! Вы слышали?

– Ребятки, – умоляюще пробасил Хагрид, – вы чего? Вы же друзья, а друзьям это ни к чему. Гарри, как тебе не стыдно?

Поттер прищурился и отставил чашку:  
– Почему мне должно быть стыдно? 

– Негоже на друзей обижаться, вот почему, – Хагрид важно поднял палец, и Невилл с Гермионой согласно закивали. 

– Вот как, – холодно сказал Гарри. – А что надо делать, когда твой друг обзывает тебя слизнем и обвиняет в трусости?

– Я не… – Рон покраснел и опустил глаза. Невилл тоже залился краской, хотя от него Гарри не слышал ни одного плохого слова. 

– Обзывал, – тяжко вздохнула честная Гермиона. – Но, Гарри, Рональд не имел в виду ничего дурного, он только хотел…

– А чего он хотел, когда обзывал тебя занудой и заучкой? Ты ещё в туалете плакала, помнишь? – перебил её Гарри, а у Гермионы опять задрожали губы, и на глаза навернулись слёзы.

– Э… – Хагрид засопел и нахмурился. – Сейчас-то Рон с Гермионой подружились. Поговорить вам надо, вот что! По душам.

– Я не против, – сказал Поттер. – Хагрид, ты не обидишься, если мы поговорим у тебя? В школе я хожу под конвоем, а ещё мне от Снейпа нагорит за то, что я сюда пришёл без его разрешения.

– Последний оплот тёмной магии пал, – пробурчал Рон угрюмо. – Выходит, целёхонек. 

У Невилла даже кулаки зачесались, так захотелось стукнуть Уизли хорошенько. Если Гарри сейчас встанет и уйдёт, то на их дружбе, и без того хлипкой донельзя, можно будет ставить крест. 

– Хорошо, Рональд, – ещё суше и холодней сказал Гарри. – Начинай ты. Чем ты недоволен?

– Всем, – Рон опустил голову и с ожесточением подёргал и без того растянутый манжет своего старенького свитера. – Какой-то ты не такой. Не герой, в смысле. Учишься в Слизерине, ревёшь почём зря, с Хорьком чуть не в обнимку ходишь, даже Клык с тобой играть не хочет. Идти с нами не желаешь, сам знаешь куда.

– Это куда? – заинтересовался Хагрид, немало смущённый перечислением поттеровых провинностей. 

– В Запретный коридор, – ответил Гарри, и Рон с досадой стукнул кулаком по столу, – щеночка твоего смотреть.

– А это верно, – заволновался Хагрид. – Никто вам не разрешал туда ходить. Это дело с Гринготтсом только Дамблдора касается да Фламеля. А вам незачем. Правильно Гарри делает, молодец. Ой, зря я вам про банк-то, ой, зря… 

Лесничий умолк и сокрушённо помотал головой.

Рон хитро прищурился и хотел было что-то спросить у Хагрида, но Поттер его отвлёк:  
– Журнальчиком ты тоже недоволен?

– Да, – Уизли опять помрачнел. – Прямо как девчонка наряжаешься, смотреть противно. Да и вообще, – Рон махнул рукой и поморщился, – не таким я тебя представлял. Думал, ты настоящий герой, а ты просто так в газетках красуешься да тетрадочки эти дурацкие подписываешь.

– Понятно, – Гарри потёр шрам, и Невиллу опять захотелось сорваться с места и куда-нибудь спрятаться, да вот хоть к Клыку под лежанку. – Скажи мне, Уизли, твои родители дружили с моими? 

– Ясное дело, – приосанился Рон. – Они вместе бились с тёмными магами, мне Билл и Чарли рассказывали. 

– Мои тоже, – оживился Невилл. – В гости ходили друг к другу, и вообще.

– А вырос я почему-то у маглов, – сказал Гарри и опять потёр шрам. 

Невилл побледнел и, сильно заикаясь, сказал:  
– Мои родители тоже пострадали, между прочим. Зря ты обижаешься. 

– Тогда многие пострадали, Невилл. А к маглам попал только я. Меня ночью на порог подкинули, как паршивого щенка. 

– Гарри! – загрохотал Хагрид гневно. – Так решил директор Дамблдор! Он великий маг и хороший человек, он хотел, как лучше. Тебе угрожала беда! Тебя могли убить!

– Да, – кивнул Гарри, – могли. И вместе со мной могли убить тех, кто меня приютил. Маглов не жалко, правда, Рон? А маги просто побоялись меня забрать. Ни твоя бабушка, Невилл, ни твои родители, Рон, никто не сказал великому магу Дамблдору: «Мы не боимся мести Пожирателей, мы защитим Гарри, и он будет расти вместе с нашими детьми». 

– Ты не прав, Гарри, – сказал Хагрид, волнуясь. – Я сам забрал тебя из горящего дома и…

– Ну и отвёз бы к себе, – Поттер закусил губу. – В Хогвартсе было безопасно, ты сам мне говорил. Чем я хуже твоей глупой собаки? И воспитал бы меня героем, на радость всем Уизли.

– Гарри, – умоляюще проговорил лесничий после долгого и тяжёлого молчания, – так надо было, зачем ты на нас сердишься? 

– Я до одиннадцати лет не знал, что я волшебник, – жёстко сказал Гарри. – Не знал, что герой. Не знал, что мои папа и мама давным-давно умерли. Ничего не знал. И я до сих пор не знаю даже, как они выглядели и где похоронены. Вы бросили меня. 

– Но, Гарри, – пролепетала Гермиона. – Я тоже не знала, что волшебница. Но это не мешает мне…

– Грейнджер, – преувеличенно спокойно сказал Поттер. – Осиротеешь – тогда поговорим. Пока за твоё «не мешает» платят родители. 

Невилл смотрел в пол и не смел поднять взгляд, уши и щёки у него горели. В хижине опять воцарилось молчание.

– С моим героизмом понятно, – сказал наконец Гарри. – Меня никто в героических традициях не воспитывал и в пример доблестных родителей не ставил. Вас растили родные люди и рассказывали о своих подвигах. И почему-то никто из вас героем не стал. А, Уизли? Пошёл бы и навалял Нотту с компанией. Поводов, небось, за сотню уже перевалило. Трусишь, гриф паршивый? И как только на факультет храбрых попал, наверное, отец подсуетился. Министерские, они проныры ещё те. А ты, Лонгботтом? Почему ты до сих пор не сказал Снейпу, что не позволишь себя унижать? 

Невилл сгорбился, смаргивал слёзы и изо всех сил старался не расплакаться в голос. Ему было невыносимо стыдно, а бабушкины рассуждения о «никчёмном полусквибе Поттере» казались злыми и подлыми. 

– А ревёшь почему? – раздался вкрадчивый голос Поттера над самым ухом. – Разве ты не знаешь, что герои не плачут?

Невилл всхлипнул и отвернулся. 

– Отца не трогай! – набычился Уизли. – Ничего он не проныра и получает сущие кнаты.

– На семерых детей и жену хватает, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Пусть не в шелках и на золоте, но вы не голодаете и не попрошайничаете в Лютном. Бедно, но честно. Так почти все живут, хоть маги, хоть маглы, поверь. И я по дому работаю и за кузеном одёжки донашиваю, Хагрид не даст соврать. Только у меня, Рональд, вообще ничего нет. Нет дома, нет денег, нет родственников. Куда я пойду после Хогвартса? 

– Работать, – твёрдо сказала Гермиона. – У меня в магическом мире тоже ничего и никого нет.

– Чтобы взяли на работу, нужно хорошо учиться, – возразил Гарри. – Но ведь герои не учатся, они по Запретным коридорам шляются. Герои не бывают занудами и заучками. Плюй-камни и квиддич – самые героические занятия. Правда, Рон? 

Уизли смущённо буркнул что-то невразумительное, а Гарри, улыбаясь, продолжил:  
– Великий маг и хороший человек Дамблдор носит такие мантии, что у меня глаз дёргается от зависти. Но его ты ни разу девчонкой не обозвал. Почему?

Рон покраснел, Гермиона захихикала, а Невилл торопливо вытер слёзы и поклялся сам себе впредь думать над каждым своим словом. 

– Скажу тебе, Рон, ещё одну неприятную вещь, – голос Гарри опять похолодел, а Невилл напрягся, стиснув кулаки и сцепив зубы. – В той войне Уизли фактически держали нейтралитет. Твои родители ни с кем не сражались и ничего не потеряли. Всё на месте – дети, дом и даже отцовская должность в Министерстве. Поэтому не смей попрекать меня, понял? Уж я-то отдал всё, что у меня было. И не хочу больше войн. Никаких. Понятно?

Рональд сжимал и разжимал кулаки, Хагрид понуро уставился на пламя в камине, а Гермиона молча кусала губы. Невилл прижал ладони к пылающим щекам и понял, что разговор о Пророчестве откладывать нельзя. Это подло – скрывать такие вещи. Гарри должен знать, что его ждёт.

***

Ещё и восьми вечера не было, а глаза слипались немилосердно – чересчур много событий случилось за один день. Гарри упрямо мотнул головой, прогоняя сон, и продолжил писать: «... вплоть до панических атак у тех, кто к ним предрасположен». Он покусал губу в раздумье и дописал в скобках: «У Пупсика». 

Лонгботтома было откровенно жаль, несчастный мямля реагировал на воздействие браслета с черепами ничуть не лучше трусливого Клыка. Гарри просто физически ощущал, как Невилла корёжит. Впредь нужно будет поберечь самого чувствительного из невольных испытателей тёмного артефакта. 

На Грейнджер браслет тоже действовал не слабо. Во время скандального разговора она почти всё время молчала – нетипичное поведение для Гермионы в стрессовой ситуации. Видно, все её силы уходили на сохранение самообладания. 

Рыжего Рона, как и ожидалось, пронять было трудно. Гарри вспомнил, что и в Хогвартс-экспрессе при спонтанной активации браслета последним из купе ушёл именно Уизли. Реакции Рональд выдавал, аналогичные реакциям Тео Нотта – агрессия вместо страха. Только Теодор легко контролировал своё бешенство, а Уизли несло по кочкам вплоть до потери всякого соображения.

Малфой вообще контролировал всё и вся, против него браслет, скорее всего, был бессилен. Цепкий ум и отличное самообладание – в перспективе Хорёк будет страшным противником. Гарри вздохнул. В усвоении и систематизации информации Драко превосходил его на голову и вдобавок, похоже, обладал фотографической памятью. Толково подвешенный язык завершал образ магического Джеймса Бонда – лестью и уговорами Хорь уже сейчас мог добиться чего угодно от кого угодно. Вот и думай, Поттер, почему этот вундеркинд прилип именно к тебе. Что за корысть в покровительстве над нищим полукровкой? 

Гарри уткнул лицо в ладони, душераздирающе зевнул, встряхнулся и вернулся к записям. Хагрид чихать хотел на всякие там воздействия, великанья наследственность надёжно оберегала его от ментальных атак любого рода. Лесничий расстроился сам по себе и под конец беседы едва не плакал от обиды и разочарования. Когда Хагрид, обиженно сопя, ещё раз помянул спасение младенца из объятого пламенем дома, нервы не выдержали у самого Гарри: «Оставил бы там!» 

После этих слов разговаривать было не о чем, и Гарри, схватив мантию, выскочил на улицу и со всех ног побежал к замку. В холле его уже встречали обеспокоенный Малфой, злющий Ургхарт и мрачный Снейп. Гарри, не дожидаясь упрёков, объяснил, что ходил к Хагриду, что от этих визитов никак не отвертеться, а если кому-то что-то не нравится, то он ничем не может помочь. 

Декан молча кивнул и унёсся в сторону Большого зала, а Ургхарт, на манер Флинта, ухватил Гарри за шкирку и поволок в подземелья. Малфой, скроив высокомерную рожу, вышагивал следом, Хорёк. 

Драко пытался его разговорить, но Поттер, боясь сболтнуть лишнего, удрал в «дамскую гостиную» под защиту своих гувернанток. Девочки были заняты рукоделием, они спешно доделывали рождественские подарки родным. 

Гарри вспомнил о мамином пироге и любовно упакованных подарках с «секретиками» под ёлкой и окончательно расстроился. Он рассеянно помогал разбирать лоскутки и сматывать пряжу, а сам вспоминал прошлое Рождество. Мама, восторженно охая, примеряла новую шляпку, Дадли в пижаме и боксёрских перчатках хохотал, глядя, как Гарри нетерпеливо обрывает блестящую бумагу с очередного медицинского справочника, а папа сидел в кресле и лукаво поглядывал на своё семейство поверх неизменной газеты. 

На глаза наворачивались слёзы, Гарри был не рад предстоящим каникулам. Много ли счастья сидеть в пустой гостиной и тосковать по дому? 

Девочки оживлённо щебетали о разных пустяках, и Поттер, сморгнув предательскую влагу, решил не киснуть, а использовать время с пользой. «Только истинный слизеринец сочтёт сплетни полезным времяпрепровождением», – почти весело подумал Гарри и вежливо спросил:  
– Милые дамы, а вы не расскажете мне об этих неожиданных помолвках? Теодор ходит понурый, а я даже поддеть его толком не могу, потому что пропустил всё самое интересное. 

Дамы хором взвизгнули и наперебой принялись посвящать недотёпу Поттера в подробности скандальных сговоров. 

С Ноттом и Паркинсон всё было более или менее понятно. Версии Теодора и Роберты Уилкис не особо разнились между собой. Единственно, Роберта упомянула чрезвычайно стеснённые денежные обстоятельства Ноттов и Ковена, а отец Панси Паркинсон, по слухам, был баснословно богат. Кто-то из девочек уверял даже, что Паркинсоны уже давным-давно богаче Малфоев. «Да и как иначе, – тихо шепнула красавица Анна Рейнолс, – ведь Паркинсон был казначеем самого Лорда. Недаром Панси так заносится».

Гарри в ответ задумчиво покивал. Теперь «конкурс женихов» стал понятен – кого бы ни выбрала заносчивая Паркинсон, приданое уйдёт члену Ковена. Батюшка-романтик знал, что делал.

Помолвка же Пьюси и Булстроуд была весьма скорой и чрезвычайно загадочной. Ценность полоумного Пьюси, как жениха, была невелика. Гарри предположил, что из-за сиротства и бедности, усугубляемых агрессивностью и неспособностью здраво оценивать свои поступки.

– Вовсе нет, – возразила на это Роберта. – Вернее, это полбеды. Отец Пьюси был фанатиком идей Лорда и никогда этого не скрывал. Эдриан, как видишь, тоже. Он, по нашим временам, прямой кандидат в покойники. Сомневаюсь, что ему дадут дожить до совершеннолетия. Прикончат, как только окончательно поймут, что Пьюси переборол безумие.

Гарри только рот открыл:  
– За что? 

– Тёмного мага, способного ковыряться в чужих мозгах сквозь окклюментивные щиты и амулеты? Да уж найдётся за что. 

И девочки, перебивая друг друга, рассказали Поттеру грустную историю сиротства последнего из Пьюси. Убийцы остались неизвестными, но никто не сомневался, что тут замешан Дамблдор, потому что нейтралы к тому времени уже не высовывались из мэноров. 

Некоторое время Эдриана прятали по домам сторонников Лорда, а после войны нашлись какие-то дальние родственники, предъявившие права на опекунство. Опекунов ждал неприятный сюрприз – зажиточный род Пьюси оказался разорённым, а Эдриан принялся выдавать такие всплески, что его пришлось на пару лет изолировать в Мунго. 

– Жалко его, – вздохнула Аннабель Лоэлот и покачала белокурой головой.

– Да? А несчастных, которых он попутно с ума сводил, не жалко? – Роберта с ожесточением воткнула иглу в вышивку. – Тёмная магия опасна, в ней нет ничего хорошего. Нормальные маги перерождаются в Мерлин знает что. Кому это нужно?

– Но ведь тёмными магами рождаются, а не становятся? – опешил Гарри.

– Поттер, ты бы меньше слушал ковенцев, уж там-то выродков через одного. Да, тёмный дар не спрашивает мага, желает ли тот такого подарочка. Но ведь этот дар можно разбавить, а то и вовсе уничтожить. Сметвики так и поступили, убили свой тёмный дар в зародыше. Твой обожаемый Гиппократ женат на почтенной даме из светлой семьи, и сыновья у него светлые маги – мастера чар. Нормальных чар, а не всякой жути. Тёмные же рода сознательно идут на развитие своих страшных способностей, не брезгуя ничем – ни ритуалами, ни вливанием нелюдской крови. И на выходе получается такое кошмарище, как ныне покойный Ричард Пьюси или бешеные суки Блэк. 

– Роберта, – осторожно поинтересовался Гарри. – А если ты вдруг родишь тёмненького ребёнка, будешь его любить?

– Тьфу на тебя, Поттер, какой же ты гадёныш, – засмеялась Роберта. – Слава Основателям, этого не случится. Наша семья молода, всего шесть поколений чистой крови. Мы и светлый-то дар не скоро получим. Оттого наши невесты и ценятся у старых светлых родов – их способности стабилизируются на определённом уровне. Я уже сговорена, и мои дети будут сильными светлыми магами. 

Гарри вздохнул и вернул разговор к помолвке. А о тёмных магах он лучше расспросит Драко – тот обладал редкой способностью излагать информацию без искажений, несмотря на собственное несогласие с той или иной точкой зрения. 

Кстати, помолвка Булстроуд действительно не обошлась без Малфоя. Во всяком случае, Эдриан едва не убил Хорька прямо в гостиной, бессвязно выкрикивая что-то вроде: «Ославил девчонку шлюхой, Хорёк». Милли, плача, пыталась развести придурков по углам, да где там.

Перепуганные девочки хотели звать Снейпа, но тут явился Флинт, быстренько вырубил обоих и поволок бессознательного Пьюси на тренировку. Малфой очнулся через пару минут, чмокнул рыдавшую Милли в щёчку, сдал её на руки мрачным Крэббу с Гойлом и умчался, бросив на бегу: «Я всё исправлю, верь мне». 

Что происходило дальше, никто не знает, но днём спустя Пьюси получил письмо прямо за обедом в Большом зале. Эдриан прочёл его, а потом отдал его Милли и сказал: «Тебе решать. Я не навязываюсь, но буду очень рад». Булстроуд решала долго и тщательно – всё время, пока шла от Большого зала до гостиной. 

– Ещё бы он был не рад, – буркнула вечно хмурая Джинни Даркер. – Не пито, не едено – хлоп! – порядочная чистокровная невеста из хорошей светлой семьи. Его маменьку, помнится, у какой-то нищей семейки из Лютного выкупили.

– Как выкупили? – оторопел Гарри. О рабстве в магическом мире он ещё не слышал. Неужели оно существует? 

– Не каждый глава семьи согласится отдать своего ребёнка в тёмный род, да ещё в такой старый и жуткий, – объяснила Роберта. – Вот и искали, кого могли найти – за деньги, за обещание защиты, за что угодно. А бывало, и силой невест добывали. Так что Пьюси и впрямь повезло, а вот Миллисенту я не пойму. С Малфоем переобщалась, точно.

За всеми этими разговорами Гарри немного отвлёкся от своих грустных мыслей и засел за «лабораторный журнал», пока впечатления были свежи. 

Итак, браслет, чернёное серебро, застёжка «тоггл». Шесть плоских массивных звеньев, перемежающихся пятью вставками в виде человеческих черепов. Или нечеловеческих? Уж больно низкие у них лбы и чересчур массивные нижние челюсти, отчего кажется, будто черепа ухмыляются.

Несмотря на зловещий вид и грубоватую работу, браслетик явно был сделан для женщины или ребёнка – на весьма условном бицепсе Гарри он сидел, как влитой. Для среднестатистического мужского запястья украшение, пожалуй, было маловато. 

Работал браслет… Гарри задумался, сдул чёлку с носа и записал: «Непонятно как. Как кошель Карлуса Поттера: ты желаешь, а он прячет вещи и сам исчезает неизвестно куда. Никаких заклинаний и движений палочкой». 

Браслет оставался видимым и осязаемым, но при магической диагностике Сметвик его наличие не распознал. Как там он говорил? «Сливается с аурой подзащитного намертво». Этот факт тоже следовало записать и обдумать на досуге. 

«Функцию выполняет, предположительно, защитную, – Гарри, немного поколебавшись, зачеркнул слово «предположительно» и продолжил писать: – Браслет самопроизвольно активируется, когда его хозяин испытывает страх, злость или сочетание этих эмоций. Воздействие артефакта на окружающих – беспокойство, тревога, вплоть до панических атак у тех, кто к ним предрасположен (у Пупсика)». 

Гарри макнул перо в чернила и вяло подумал о том, что похожим образом на человеческий организм действует инфразвук. Любопытная версия, но покуда бездоказательная. 

Действующий браслет засекают вредноскопы – Гарри дважды подчеркнул эту фразу, чтобы не забыть. С другой стороны, по словам Драко, над входом в гостиную факультета тоже был вмурован вредноскоп. Однако, он ни разу не сработал, хотя поводов для этого случалось предостаточно. Тогда в Мунго Сметвик велел Гарри успокоиться, чтобы не «взвыли стационарные». Значило ли это, что чувствительность стационарных и карманных приборов различалась? Может быть. Нужно писать Сметвику…

Гарри закрыл лицо ладонями и тихонько застонал. У него уже мозги отказывали. Он и так вёл довольно активную переписку с Тики, Сметвиком и папой. Но вопросы всё множились и усложнялись, и конца им не предвиделось.

Теперь Гарри понимал, почему большинство маглорождённых предпочитали не вникать в обычаи чистокровных и жили, как привыкли жить дома. Миры магов и маглов слишком различались – можно было голову сломать в безуспешных попытках понять аборигенов, ведь не всем так везло с проводниками и советчиками, как Поттеру. 

С точки зрения обычного британского школьника из семьи среднего класса, у магов царил сущий хаос. Гермиона была убеждена, что маги непоправимо отстали в своём развитии. Она относилась к ним, как выходцам из средневековья и горела желанием просветить и наставить несчастных.

Сам Гарри придерживался папиной точки зрения – тот считал, что три века частичной изоляции развели магов и маглов довольно далеко друг от друга.

«Общество не может не развиваться, – писал Вернон Дурсль, – а потому глупо полагать, будто маги «застыли» в каком-то времени. За такое количество лет успела сформироваться самобытная и самодостаточная культура. Кстати, твои письма о «средневековье» живо напомнили мне нравы из романов Фенимора Купера. Дикий Запад, как он есть – все вооружены и независимы, довольно слабая государственная власть и могучие патриархальные нравы. Чую, наш благодетель Дамблдор воюет вовсе не с тёмной магией, а с почти абсолютной властью отцов над их чадами и домочадцами». 

– Поттер, с тобой всё в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросила Роберта. – У тебя что-то болит?

– Нет, – благодарно улыбнулся Гарри. – Я просто устал, спасибо тебе за заботу.

Он решительно отогнал посторонние мысли и принялся описывать видимые признаки воздействия браслета на гриффиндорскую троицу и тщательно перечислять собственные ощущения при управлении артефактом. В конце концов, у него есть целых семь лет, чтобы хоть немного постичь устройство магического мира – незачем пытаться успеть всё и сразу.

Например, сегодня он совершенно зря схватился за два дела одновременно. Трудный разговор с гриффиндорцами был затеян по настоянию папы, а браслет Гарри решил испытать самостоятельно.

«Вполне может быть, – писал папа, – что я предвзято отношусь к мистеру Дамблдору, и у всех его поступков был иной, неведомый мне смысл». 

Вернон Дурсль предлагал ненавязчиво разузнать у директора волшебной школы о причинах высылки героя магической Британии за пределы родного мира. Начинать следовало издалека – поговорить с друзьями-гриффиндорцами, возможно, что-то разузнать у Снейпа, тщательно обдумать полученную информацию, и только потом подступать с расспросами к Дамблдору.

Сегодняшний балаган никто не планировал. Гарри сумел самостоятельно активировать браслет и смог даже «выключить», когда понял, что тот не действует на Хагрида. Но контролировать работу артефакта получалось через раз, больше интуитивно, чем осознанно. 

А дальше всё пошло наперекосяк. Произнося заранее заготовленную и наскоро отрепетированную речь, Гарри разозлился по-настоящему и наговорил лишнего. Вот, например, что ему до семьи Уизли? Учуяв хозяйский гнев, браслетик услужливо выдал наружу порцию неконтролируемого воздействия, и вместо серьёзного и вдумчивого разговора по душам получился безобразный скандал.

Единственное, что не давало Поттеру считать испытания браслета провалившимися, это смутное ощущение того, что артефакт каким-то образом можно перенастроить на избирательное воздействие и регулировать его силу. Но как это сделать, он решительно не понимал.

С разговором же вышла и вовсе беда – Гарри не сомневался, что Дамблдор уже осведомлён о геройской истерике во всех подробностях. Теперь следовало ждать вызова в директорский кабинет для получения мягкой, укоризненно-ласковой нотации. 

Эти выволочки Гарри успел возненавидеть до нервной трясучки. Надо признать, господин директор мастерски владел словом и мог без всякой магии вывернуть события так, что становилось тошно от собственной подлой, мстительной, тупой и неблагодарной натуры. После бесед с Дамблдором требовалось изрядное время, чтобы избавиться от чувства вины за своё гадкое поведение. 

Тем более, сегодня Гарри и впрямь поступил гадко – нападки на чужую семью у чистокровных считались тяжким оскорблением и жестоко карались. Будь Уизли слизеринцем, Гарри уже назавтра дрался бы на дуэли, и не факт, что с Рональдом, а не с кем-то из его старших братьев. Но поскольку рыжий Рон был истинным гриффиндорцем и не видел ничего дурного в драках при численном перевесе над противником, ходить по Хогвартсу теперь следовало с большой оглядкой. Гарри малодушно порадовался ургхартовой упёртой принципиальности. Как ни был префект зол на бестолкового Поттера, а охрану не снял. 

В общем, Поттер и без директорских проповедей чувствовал себя подлецом и идиотом одновременно. Гарри тяжко вздохнул. Хорошо, что завтра воскресенье, и из подземелий можно вообще не выходить. Хватит подвигов, гер-рой. А перед ребятами он извинится в понедельник.

***

– Чаю, Гарри?

– Благодарю вас, профессор Дамблдор, сэр, – Поттер аккуратно размешал сахар и сделал пару бесшумных глотков. Вид у Гарри был кроткий и даже виноватый, но Дамблдор давным-давно не обманывался – этот ребёнок был упрямее и недоверчивее дикого гиппогрифа. 

– Ты, Гарри, умнее и серьёзнее большинства своих сверстников, – неспешно начал Альбус, привычно изумляясь про себя мощи поттеровского ментального блока. Счастье, что мальчик обладал выразительной мимикой, и все его мысли отчётливо читались на лице. – Поэтому разреши быть с тобой откровенным. 

Поттер настороженно кивнул и отодвинул чашку с чаем.

– И ещё, Гарри, – так же неторопливо сказал Дамблдор, невербально призывая из резного буфета конфетницу и блюдечко с тонко нарезанным лимоном, – предупрежу тебя заранее. Что бы ты от меня сейчас ни услышал, не воспринимай это, как попытку унизить тебя или уязвить. Просто всякая правда частенько звучит много грубее и выглядит гораздо непригляднее, чем ложь. Готов, мой мальчик?

Гарри опять кивнул, слегка сгорбился и спрятал руки в широких рукавах щегольской мантии. 

– Каюсь, я действительно уделил твоей судьбе мало внимания, – спокойно произнёс Дамблдор. – Но виноватым я себя не чувствую. Ты, уж прости старика за прямоту, на самом деле, не хуже и не лучше других мальчишек и девчонок, обучающихся в Хогвартсе. Многие, как ты успел узнать, живут в неполных семьях или вовсе осиротели. Больше скажу, Гарри, некоторые семьи погибли полностью – вместе со всеми детьми. Эта война очень дорого встала магическому миру. 

– Я понимаю, – прошептал Поттер и поморгал полными непролитых слёз глазами. 

Альбус еле слышно вздохнул – мальчик уже неприлично красив, а через пару-тройку лет поклонников у него будет не меньше, чем у Люциуса Малфоя в своё время. Хогвартс опять ждёт три-четыре года непрерывных опереточных страстей, дай-то Мерлин сил перетерпеть это светопреставление.

– Твои родители были хорошими людьми и верными соратниками, и я до сих пор скорблю об их гибели, – продолжил Альбус. – Но на войне, Гарри, как на войне. И возникни нужда послать их на смерть, я бы сделал это, не задумываясь. У солдат, мальчик мой, желания не спрашивают – их жизни принадлежат тому делу, которому они присягнули. 

– Но неужели эта война была настолько необходима? – Поттер упрямо сжал челюсти и уставился на Альбуса в ожидании ответа.

– Я скажу «да», – усмехнулся Дамблдор. – Кто-то из родителей твоих однокашников тоже скажет «да», хотя и будет руководствоваться при этом совершенно другими соображениями. Кто-то скажет «нет», кто-то скажет «нет, но может быть, и да». А кто-то, Гарри, скажет «будьте вы все прокляты!» Свой выбор, мальчик мой, ты делаешь сам, и отвечаешь за него тоже сам. Такова жизнь. У маглов, я мыслю, тоже. 

Поттер всё-таки заплакал. Не всхлипывал, просто слёзы полились из глаз, и он опустил голову, стыдясь внезапной слабости. 

– И я не считаю, что передача осиротевшего младенца его единственным известным родственникам такой уж тяжкий грех, – чуть жёстче, чем хотел, сказал Альбус. – Прости, но у меня было множество других дел и забот. К тому же, ты выглядишь достаточно ухоженным, чтобы понять, что тобой не пренебрегали. 

– А шрам? – Поттер сердито утирал слёзы белоснежным платком. – Мистер Сметвик сказал, что он от проклятия. 

– Тогда мне так не показалось, Гарри, – развёл руками Дамблдор. – Следов тёмной магии я не обнаружил, кожа на лбу была немного рассечена, и я счёл рану неопасной. Правда, в колдомедицине мне далеко до мистера Сметвика. Я ошибся, не показав тебя в Мунго, признаю. Прости меня, Гарри. 

Поттер опять кивнул и спрятал в карман насквозь мокрый платок.

– Ничего, – немного гнусаво после слёз сказал он. – Не смертельно же. Только… Тётя не очень-то меня любит, на самом деле. Я не жалуюсь, но… 

– Гарри, ты хочешь, чтобы тебя усыновила какая-нибудь семья волшебников?

– Н-нет.

– Тогда следует потерпеть до совершеннолетия. Учитывая, что по десять месяцев в году будет приходиться на учёбу в Хогвартсе, я думаю, это будет не слишком обременительно. Как ты думаешь?

– Д-да, пожалуй… А потом?

– А потом ты сдашь экзамены, получишь место в Мунго и будешь помогать мистеру Сметвику. Ведь так?

Гарри просиял:  
– Конечно, профессор Дамблдор! Обязательно!

– Ну вот, – Альбус улыбнулся и откинулся в кресле. – А теперь, Гарри, я хочу поговорить ещё об одной весьма неприятной вещи. Твой чай совсем остыл, давай-ка мы нальём нового. Вот так. 

– О какой вещи? – испугался Поттер. – Я ничего не делал!

– Разумеется, не делал, – тяжко вздохнул Дамблдор. – Речь о твоей славе, Гарри. Тема неприятная и небесспорная, но поговорить нам придётся.

– Да, знаю. Газетная утка, чугунный лоб магической Британии, святой младенец Поттер и прочие гадости, – скривился Гарри. – Аваду не отбить, медицинский факт. Но я не просил об этой славе! Я даже не знал о ней!

Дамблдор так опешил, что даже замешкался с ответом. 

– Никто тебя не винит, Гарри, – наконец нашёлся он. – Действительно, твоих личных заслуг в исчезновении Волдеморта немного. С другой стороны, уже целое поколение детей воспитано на твоём подвиге. Думаю, будет неправильным их разочаровывать и вести себя, как избалованная певичка, как ты думаешь?

– Я не… – возмутился было Поттер, но Альбус, протестующе вскинув ладони, прервал его.

– Рональд и Невилл – хорошие ребята, – мягко сказал он. – Немного простодушные, как и все чистокровные маги, но они совершенно не заслужили того, что ты устроил им вчера. События тех дней – не их вина, Гарри. Уж не говорю о том, что я добрых три часа успокаивал Хагрида. Зелья на полувеликанов почти не действуют, и бедный Рубеус рыдал у меня в кабинете, как дитя. Я не настаиваю, поступай, как знаешь. Но мне кажется, они все заслужили твоих извинений. 

– Я завтра собирался, – покраснев, промямлил Поттер и опустил глаза. – Честное слово, профессор Дамблдор.

– Вот и прекрасно, – улыбнулся Альбус. – Пей чай, а то остынет.

Выпроводив смущённого Поттера, Дамблдор наконец позволил себе нахмуриться и устало потереть лоб.

– Томми-Томми, – проворчал он. – Это, ясно, не твой сын, но вполне мог бы им быть. Головная боль, а не герой. Мордред, Августа теперь изойдётся на колкости и насмешки, старая калоша. 

Стоило ещё поразмыслить, но Дамблдор уже практически был убеждён, что сын Джеймса Поттера безвозвратно потерян для геройской карьеры – чересчур умён, строптив и недоверчив.

Стоило смазливому мальчишке улыбнуться в колдокамеру, всем словно мозги повыносило. Тираж злополучного «Пророка» допечатывался трижды, альбомы с вырезками из него появились почти в каждой семье.

Мало того, Сметвик со своим докладом исхитрился поднять огромную волну в Министерстве и аврорате. Все более-менее заметные политические фигуры магической Британии внезапно озаботились горькой судьбой «символа победы», хотя ещё полгода назад мальчик не интересовал никого из них.

За последнюю неделю Дамблдор отправил в Министерство три отчёта о завидном здоровье и прекрасном настроении Гарри Поттера – Фадж почуял, к чьей славе стоит примазаться для поправки дел на политической арене. 

Ещё Альбус имел два пренеприятнейших разговора по каминной связи – со Скримджером и Боунс. После войны с каждым из них у Дамблдора и без того были весьма натянутые отношения, теперь же оба правоохранителя едва огнём не дышали. Руфус пригрозил поднять историю с троллем, а Амелия вознамерилась провести независимую инспекцию. Используя свой авторитет Верховного Чародея Визенгамота, Альбус слегка умерил аврорское рвение, но знал – это ненадолго, до следующего скандала с участием Золотого мальчика.

«Будем считать, – подумал Альбус, – что Гарри Поттер ушёл на геройскую пенсию. Ну и Годрик с ним, только потраченного времени жаль». 

Теперь следует договориться о встрече с Августой Лонгботтом. Дамблдор поморщился – на что только не приходится идти ради блага магической Британии. 

– И парселтанг, – задумчиво проговорил Альбус вслух. – Всё могу понять, но парселтанг у Поттера? Что скажешь, Фоукс?

Феникс приоткрыл один глаз, курлыкнул, зачем-то потряс хвостом и сунул голову под крыло.


	39. Глава 38

– Слышь, Пупсик, мы так до седьмого курса весь замок отдраим, – пробурчал Рональд, с тоской оглядывая заставленный старой мебелью класс. – Окна в паутине... Чур, не я буду окна мыть!

– Ты же хотел штаб, – Невилл бросил в ведро с водой кусок мыла, прихваченный из умывальни. – Вот тебе штаб. А нам с Гермионой – комната для занятий. Лучше вообще ничего не мой, а убери лишнюю мебель в соседний класс. Увидишь зеркало какое-нибудь – разбей.

– Ничего себе, – возмутился Рон, – я надорвусь столько таскать. И нету тут зеркал.

– Левиосой, бестолочь. Тролля завалил, и с партами разберёшься.

– Это да, в левитации я мастер, – расплылся Уизли в самодовольной улыбке, но сразу же нахмурился: – Хорош обзываться! Сам такой!

Невилл только рукой махнул. Кто спорит, бестолочи и есть – довести Гарри Поттера до белого каления не мог даже Снейп. А у них, честных и отважных гриффиндорцев, получилось.

Сегодня после завтрака Поттер дождался их троицу в коридоре и, не обращая никакого внимания на маячащих неподалёку Флинта с Ургхартом, сухо произнёс:  
– Прошу прощения за неприятный разговор. Никто не давал мне права обвинять вас в моих проблемах, я сожалею. Невилл, Гермиона, простите меня, пожалуйста. Рональд, перед тобой я особенно виноват – мне не стоило задевать твою семью. Извини меня, это было глупо и невежливо.

Гермиона всплеснула руками и зачастила что-то виновато-заискивающее, а Невилл от стыда даже сказать ничего толком не смог – блеял, краснел и прятал глаза. И только Рон кивнул, похлопал Гарри по плечу и важно сказал:  
– Бывает, только это… Чтобы больше ни-ни! Ты моим родителям как сын, они всегда так говорят!

– Я рад, – Гарри повёл плечом, отстраняясь от Уизли, – надеюсь, недоразумений больше не случится. Гермиона, мы с ребятами сегодня хотим закончить таблицы. Ты нам поможешь?

Грейнджер счастливо улыбнулась и часто-часто закивала головой.

Так и получилось, что после занятий Гермиона торопливо пообедала и умчалась в библиотеку, напрочь позабыв о планах по поиску и последующей уборке очередного «штаба». Уизли тоже собрался было увильнуть от хлопотного занятия, но Невилл в кои веки проявил твёрдость:  
– Рон, будь мужчиной. Дела сами собой не сделаются, а Гермиона нам всё равно не помощник. В библиотеке от неё больше толку.

Рональд слегка поныл, но согласился на экспедицию. На этот раз место для собственной гостиной они выбирали намного тщательнее – подальше от центральных коридоров и мест, облюбованных парочками.

Через полтора часа поисков им попалась подходящая комната, небольшая и в укромном месте – скорее, бывший кабинет, чем класс. Пыли и рухляди тут было намного больше, чем в прежнем «штабе». Стало ясно, что без магии не управиться, и Невилл, пораскинув мозгами, решил, что сумеет воспроизвести самые простые из бытовых чар, какими пользовалась бабушка.

Может, у Рона и не ладилось с теорией, но практика давалась ему замечательно. Раз и навсегда затвердив своё любимое заклинание, рыжий просто виртуозно им пользовался. Экономя силы, он приподнимал рассохшиеся лавки и парты совсем невысоко над полом, лишь бы не цеплялись за порог комнаты. Уизли сначала вытаскивал мебель в коридор, а затем перемещал в соседний класс, производя при этом удивительно мало шума. Невилл даже засмотрелся, до того ловко у Рональда получалось.

– Шкафы не подниму, – шумно отдуваясь, Рон уселся прямо на пол и утёр пот рукавом запылившейся мантии. Лицо его, красное и потное, немедленно покрылось грязными разводами. – Сейчас вон ту кучу ещё растащу, и хорош на сегодня. Уже жрать хочется, как оборотню.

– Отдыхай пока, – Невилл вздохнул, сосредоточился, взмахнул палочкой и нараспев произнес несколько слов на латыни. Оба стрельчатых окна, затянутых пыльными клочьями чего-то, даже отдалённо не напоминающего паутину, внезапно посветлели, и стал виден частый переплёт и цветные стёкла.

– Ого! – восхитился Рон. – Круто. А ну, ещё раз!

Невилл польщённо улыбнулся, несколько раз повторил заклинание, и освобождённый от старой мебели угол комнаты стал выглядеть значительно чище.

Уизли вскочил и принялся растаскивать «вон ту кучу», а Невилл продолжал взмахивать палочкой, убирая пыль и грязь с подоконников, со стенных панелей тёмного дерева и с двух высоких, чуть не до потолка, шкафов.

– А вода тебе зачем? – Рон ткнул пальцем в ведро с раскисшим куском мыла на дне. – Слышь, надо было хоть пару столов и лавок оставить.

– Да ну, хлам, – возразил Невилл. – Поновее что-нибудь притащим. Смотри!

Он опять взмахнул палочкой и произнёс ещё одну латинскую фразу.

Подрагивающий шар мыльной воды поднялся из ведра и вдруг взорвался, оседая мельчайшими брызгами на полу, стенах, окнах, шкафах и двери. Казалось, будто вся комната покрылась радужной плёнкой. Невилл подождал с минуту, резко ткнул палочкой перед собой и проговорил ещё пару слов на латыни. Плёнка исчезла, а в комнате запахло чистотой, как в доме перед праздниками.

– Тебе и жениться не надо, сам себя обиходишь, – хохотнул Рон. – У нашей мамы тоже эти чары в ходу. А у меня не получается, руки, видать, не так стоят.

Невилл опять улыбнулся и присел на пол рядом с Роном, ноги пока не держали:  
– Особняк большой, а прислуги нет. У нас всего один домовичок остался. Вот бабушка и приспособилась. Правда, ругается, когда комнаты моет, как… Как…

Он покрутил головой, а Рональд расхохотался.

– Теперь давай думать, как помириться с Гарри, – Невилл поёрзал, сидеть на полу было непривычно.

– Так вроде помирились? – озадачился Рон. – Руки друг другу пожали. Лонгботтом, ты опять лишнее думаешь.

– Ничего не лишнее, – набычился Невилл. – Гарри к директору вызывали вчера, не слышал что ли? Прямо за ужином объявили. Хагрид, наверное, всё рассказал.

– Ну, ясно, что рассказал, – пожал плечами Рон. – Дамблдор знает, что делает, Пупсик. Мы должны ему верить.

Невилл потёр лоб и задумался. У него не хватало слов, чтобы описать свои мысли, которые не давали ему покоя вот уже несколько недель подряд. Неужели Рональд не чувствует, что взрослые тоже могут ошибаться? Пусть даже из очень добрых побуждений. Гермиона тоже почему-то безоглядно верит взрослым. Даже Снейпу, который постоянно издевается над ней.

– Понимаешь, – наконец сказал он неуверенно, – Гарри подошёл к нам, чтобы директора не расстраивать. А сам ещё дуется.

– Слизень, – кивнул головой Рон. – И это я не обзываюсь, не смотри на меня так. У нас Перси такой же, как только на Гриффиндор попал. Молчит и думает, а что думает – сам Мерлин не разберёт. А как рот откроет, так сразу с родителями поругается. Лучше бы не открывал.

Невилл задумчиво кивнул – Персиваль Уизли, высокомерный педант, прекрасно смотрелся бы в Слизерине. А ведь родной брат Рональду и близнецам, кто бы мог подумать.

– Ты как, идти сможешь? – спросил Рон. – Я вроде очухался слегка. Эх, была бы шоколадка… 

Невилл хлопнул себя по лбу, полез во внутренний карман и достал две шоколадных лягушки – остаток бабушкиной посылки. Он протянул один пакетик Рональду и сам торопливо надорвал второй и, почти не жуя, проглотил не успевшую трепыхнуться лягушку. Мало, но до башни доплестись хватит.

– Пупс, ты тоже герой, – Рональд облизнулся и хлопнул Невилла по плечу. – Забыть про две лягушки, это сколько силы воли надо иметь? Спасибо. А карточки ты не собираешь? Почему?

Невилл пожал плечами. Вот гербарии собирать – это интересно, а карточки от шоколадок… Глупости какие-то.

– Ясно, тоже умник, – правильно истолковал его жест Уизли и заржал: – Что ж мне с вами везёт-то так, заучки вы занудные?

– Радуйся, – ответил Невилл и кое-как поднялся на всё ещё подрагивающие ноги. Рон с готовностью протянул ему руку и подставил костлявое, но уже широкое плечо. – Рыжий, ты же готовый боевик. Даже завидно – храбрый, деятельный, выносливый. И сам того не замечая, собираешь вокруг себя подзащитных. По тебе аврорат плачет просто.

– Что, правда? – Рональд потрясённо замер и несколько секунд просто хлопал глазами. – У нас в роду бойцов не водилось, точно.

– Прюэтты, – улыбнулся Невилл. – Верно, в дядьёв ты пошёл.

Рон расплылся в счастливейшей улыбке и изо всех сил стиснул Лонгботтома в объятиях, у того даже дыхание перехватило:  
– Спасибо тебе, Нев! Теперь я понял, почему я такой… не префект, в общем. Всё-таки ты голова! Маме скажу обязательно. Нет, она меня любит, конечно, но покуда я её ничем не радовал. А так, смотри – я боевик! Как дядя Гидеон и дядя Фабиан!

Он даже подпрыгнул на месте, несмотря на бессильно повисшего на его плече Невилла, и рассмеялся:  
– И штаб у меня есть, и даже штабных двое, да из разных миров. Чем не Ковен, а, Пупс?

– Даже лучше, – Невилл не выдержал и тоже прыснул: – Пойдемте, ваша милость. Сэр Рональд Гроза троллей изволят навестить родные пенаты.

– Родные чего?

– В башню пошли, воитель, а то твой штабной прямо здесь спать ляжет.

***

– Здорово, правда? – Гермиона поставила стеклянную банку из-под джема на парту. В банке горел странный синий огонь, греющий руки, но оставлявший стенки банки холодными.

– Угу, – сосредоточенно кивнул Гарри и опять потрогал банку. Не нагрелась. – Только странно. Это нужно показать какому-нибудь физику, он оценит.

– Я про комнату, – улыбнулась Гермиона. – Удивительно, но мальчики сами привели её в порядок. Видишь, как чисто? Теперь можно заниматься в тишине. Жаль, кресла нет. Нужно поискать в заброшенных классах, вдруг найдётся.

– А чем вам не нравится гостиная факультета? – Гарри опять потрогал холодные стенки банки с синим огнём. Не то, чтобы он хоть немного понимал в законах термодинамики, но нюхом чуял, что этот огонь каким-то образом их игнорирует. – Там наверняка полно кресел.

– В гостиной очень шумно, невозможно сосредоточиться, – Гермиона принялась выгружать из сумки книги и пергаменты. – Как будто у вас не так.

Поттер хмыкнул. Он даже предположить не мог, что сделают префекты с тем, кто посмеет шуметь во время подготовки к урокам.

– У нас не так, – сказал он. – У нас Ургхарт, Бёрк и седьмой курс в мандраже перед ТРИТОНами. «Заглушки» висят над каждым стулом.

– «Заглушки»?

– Заклятия и чары, уменьшающие звук. Существует довольно много разновидностей для разных целей.

– А ты их знаешь?

– Парочку знаю, только они у меня не работают. Смотри, – и Гарри принялся показывать движения палочкой, нараспев произнося слова заклинания. Гермиона старательно повторяла за ним и уже через полчаса смогла правильно поставить обе «заглушки»: одна гасила звук извне, а вторая не пропускала шум наружу.

– Ты сильная ведьма, – с лёгкой завистью сказал Поттер. – Мне бы так.

– Ничего, Гарри, – Гермиона утешающе погладила его по рукаву мантии. – Ты очень старательный, у тебя обязательно всё получится. А Малфой так умеет?

«Малфой ещё и не так умеет – молча и вчетверо быстрее», – подумал Гарри, а вслух сказал: – Конечно. Это он показал мне эти заклятия.

Грейнджер замялась, слегка покраснела и нерешительно спросила:  
– Драко, он же неплохой мальчик, да? Ты ведь не станешь дружить с дрянью?

– Он неплохой хорёк, – мрачно сказал Гарри. – Просто, я бы сказал, образцовый представитель семейства куньих. Не связывайся, мой тебе совет.

– Фу, как не стыдно говорить гадости о человеке за глаза!

– А в глаза, значит, не стыдно? О, гриффиндорцы! – развеселился Гарри и тут же посерьёзнел: – Гермиона, я заметил твой интерес к нему. Малфой только с виду милый, а перед тобой он даже притворяться не станет, хорь несчастный. Тебе ничего не светит, уверяю.

– Гарри Джеймс Поттер! – пунцовая от гнева и смущения Гермиона топнула ногой. – Что за намёки? Никакого интереса! В смысле, мне любопытно, конечно, но ничего такого нет! Ясно тебе?!

– Ясно, – Гарри вскинул ладони и героическим усилием удержался от улыбки. – Мне показалось, прости. Но Хорёк всё равно неподходящее знакомство для умной и симпатичной маглорождённой девочки. Тот же Флинт, только на морду приятней.

– Это неправда, – упрямо мотнула головой Грейнджер. – Драко столько всего знает и умеет об этом интересно рассказать. Он читать любит!

«А ещё у него нормальная температура тела на полтора градуса выше, чем у меня с тобой, – подумал Гарри. – Когда Малфой злится, а злится он часто, вокруг него явственно нагревается воздух. Он дико силён как маг, тысяча лет жёсткой селекции – это не шутки. А значит, магия, чем бы она ни была, здорово его изменила. Не только тело, но и мозги – одно без другого не бывает. Драко почти нечеловек, Грейнджер. Мутант он, и логика у него нелюдская, и мыслит он иными категориями. Я уже завидую Террористу, тот сумел если не понять Их, то найти с Ними общий язык. Как? Или это Они нашли себе посредника и переводчика? И зачем Их детям я?»

– Так себе критерий, – сказал Гарри примирительно, переубеждать Грейнджер было бесполезно. Хотя чисто по-человечески, из видовой, так сказать, солидарности её было жаль. – Нет! Я не спорю, выдохни! Просто предупредил, не жалуйся потом.

– Но ты ведь дружишь с Малфоем!

– Я бы не назвал это дружбой,– осторожно сказал Поттер. – Уизли зря волнуется, мы слишком разные.

– Пожалуй, тебе виднее, – подумав, так же осторожно ответила Гермиона. По лицу её было видно, что спорить ей тоже не хочется. - Мы поговорить с тобой хотели, только ребят профессор Снейп наказал отработкой за сегодняшнее занятие. Котлы, бедные, моют.

– Котлы точно бедные, – проворчал Гарри. – Наверняка сами плавятся с перепугу, едва завидев Лонгботтома. Сегодня он превзошёл сам себя, как мы только живы остались.

– Но так даже лучше, – решительно сказала Гермиона. – Поговорим вдвоём, без обиняков.

***

Шагая назад в подземелья, Гарри размышлял над разговором с Грейнджер. Подумать было над чем – речь опять шла о проклятом Запретном коридоре. Зацикленность грифферов на цербере и охраняемом им люке раньше бесила Поттера до цветных пятен перед глазами. Посмотреть на цербера и впрямь было бы интересно, не каждый день выпадает случай взглянуть на мифическое животное. Но маниакальное стремление умыкнуть неизвестный предмет – или предметы? – из-под охраны цербера казалось хорошему мальчику Гарольду Дурслю чем-то дурным и противоестественным. Кража есть кража, таким вещам не существует оправданий.

После разговора со Снейпом всё встало на свои места. Запретный коридор – это квест для героя, своего рода инициация. Гарри с лёгким сердцем поклялся своему декану ни в коем случае не соглашаться на авантюру, с другой же стороны ему было любопытно, что именно служило приманкой для героя.

Теперь выяснилось, что «прохождение лабиринта» должно было не только выявить геройский потенциал, но и сплотить команду героя. Гермиона, слегка смущаясь, рассказала о надеждах Уизли подружиться с Поттером по-настоящему – во время преодоления трудностей и опасностей.

Гарри похихикал, но вынужден был признать, что рациональное зерно в этих рассуждениях имелось. Например, трудности и опасности общения с упрямым слизнем Поттером и его ненормальной свитой сплотили троих гриффиндорцев так, как и не снилось целой своре церберов. Волей-неволей троица проводила вместе всё своё свободное время и, сама того не замечая, подружилась.

Гарри с изумлением узнавал о том, что рыжий Рон, оказывается, яростно защищал Невилла с Гермионой от насмешек собственных братцев, а вчера неслабо отделал второкурсника Маклаггена за «недоведьму» в адрес Грейнджер. И Лонгботтом, кто бы мог подумать, вовсе не всегда мямлил и тупил, а был вполне отважен и крайне рассудителен, особенно если его задевали за живое.

– Они очень хорошие ребята, – волнуясь, объясняла Гермиона, – и я совсем не понимаю, почему ты нас избегаешь.

– Никого я не избегаю, – замотал головой Гарри и помрачнел: враньё давалось ему всё легче и легче, и скоро в этом подлом занятии он вполне сможет на равных соперничать с Хорьком. – Просто у меня много времени забирает учёба, я не такой талантливый, как ты со своими приятелями. Если я начну ещё и по запретным коридорам бегать, меня попросту отчислят из школы. И куда мне потом?

– Ты же герой, как тебя можно отчислить?

– Даже знать не хочу, как.

Грейнджер помолчала, не глядя на Гарри, тяжко вздохнула и нехотя произнесла:  
– Прости, пожалуйста, но мне кажется, что мы тебе не нравимся. Ты держишься как-то… Как будто одолжение делаешь, что ли.

– Мне цербер не нравится, а вы не кусаетесь, – попытался отшутиться Гарри, но попытка не удалась. Гермиона подняла голову и, внимательно прищурившись, в упор уставилась на Поттера:  
– А правду? Слабо, герой?

– Гермиона, дружба с рыжим грубияном тебя портит, – лукаво улыбнулся Гарри, мысленно благодаря засранца Малфоя за его богатейшую коллекцию фразочек-увёрток. Говорить правду было не слабо, но глупо, и отреагировать на такую откровенную провокацию следовало по-взрослому. – Это не твои слова, и мысли не твои. Ты хорошая и вежливая девочка, получившая нормальное воспитание в нормальном мире, ты не можешь просто так, без всяких доказательств, обвинять человека во лжи.

Грейнджер на секунду смутилась и отвела взгляд, но потом решительно поджала губы, совсем как Маккошка, намеревающаяся залепить тролля, и упрямо продолжила:  
– Теперь я поняла, ты обижен на директора и соратников своих родителей. Но сам посуди, шла война, и у профессора Дамблдора не было времени с тобой нянчиться. Будь сильнее глупых детских обид, Гарри.

Видно, до настоящего слизеринца Поттеру было ещё далеко, потому что всю «взрослость» моментально снесло до основания. Гарри только и успел, ведомый каким-то шестым или даже седьмым чувством, деактивировать подарок Дадли. Браслет заткнулся, но и без него затрясло от ярости, и Поттер зашипел, едва не переходя на парселтанг:  
– Нянчиться? С-сильнее?! Ты с-свихнулась, Грейндж-шер!

Та отшатнулась, позабыв про палочку, инстинктивно вскинула руки в защитном жесте: «Гарри!», а Поттера также внезапно «выключило».

– Прости, Гермиона, – едва ворочая вмиг потяжелевшим языком, вяло проговорил он. – Мне не стоило терять самообладание. Но объясни мне, ради Мерлина, какое отношение имеют мои детские обиды к вашей компании и запертому церберу. Я уже ничего не понимаю и готов послать вас далеко и надолго. Потому что вы тоже мне врёте. На каждом шагу.

Грейнджер резко выдохнула и уцепилась за рукав поттеровской мантии:  
– Нет, Гарри! Ты всё не так понял!

– Повторяю, я вообще ничего не понял – ни так, ни этак. Рассказывай, или это последняя наша встреча.

Грейнджер виновато моргнула, сосредоточенно нахмурилась и принялась излагать путаную и донельзя странную историю о Запретном коридоре. Как гриффиндорцы смогли увязать в одно целое щенка цербера, обмолвки Хагрида, газетную статью об ограблении Гринготтса и патрулирование коридора Снейпом, Гарри понять не смог.

В отличие от Дадли, детективами он никогда не увлекался, причинной связи между всеми этими событиями не уловил и терпеливо дожидался окончания рассказа, чтобы с чистой совестью объявить гриффиндорские изыскания бредом.

Надо отдать должное, троица проделала гигантскую работу – пока Гарри полёживал в больнице, они рылись в библиотеке, спорили до хрипоты и регулярно таскались к Хагриду, выуживая из простодушного полувеликана всё новые подробности. Рона особо обрадовал тот факт, что директорское поручение Хагрид выполнял в присутствии Гарри: в деле появился новый свидетель. Но как раз на этом этапе Поттер упёрся, принялся бегать от доморощенных сыщиков и хамить им почём зря, игнорируя осторожные расспросы и не понимая намёков.

– Никогда не мечтал стать полицейским, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Хотели спросить, спросили бы прямо. Да, Хагрид навещал какой-то сейф, семьсот… Семьсот двенадцать, что ли. Или двадцать, не помню. И что с того?

– Семьсот тринадцать. В этот же день именно этот сейф пытались ограбить! Теперь мы думаем, что мистер Дамблдор знал, что за содержимым сейфа охотятся, и принял меры. Ты не видел, что за вещь вынес из сейфа Хагрид?

– Нет, я в тележке сидел и в сейфовую комнату не заходил.

– Тележка? В комнату?

– Ах да, ты же никогда не бывала в Гринготтсе. Очень странное местечко и совсем не похоже на обычный банк.

Гарри описал свой поход за сотней галеонов, попутно рассказывая о бредовом устройстве магических хранилищ денег и ценностей:  
– Это целая комната, вырубленная в скале, и снаружи не видно, что там делают. Когда Хагрид вышел, в руках у него ничего не было.

– А почему ты с ним не пошёл, Гарри?

– В чужой сейф? Где тебя воспитывали, незнакомая мне девочка? К тому же, мне было о чём подумать в этот день, поверь.

– Если в руках ничего не было, значит, Хагрид положил эту вещь в карман, – задумчиво пробормотала Гермиона. – А карманы у Хагрида – это…

– Стоп, Грейнджер! – Поттер помахал рукой у Гермионы перед глазами. – Я так понимаю, вам в тыквенный сок подливают запрещённые зелья для пущей храбрости. Но сделай усилие и вспомни прежнюю жизнь – слова «ордер на обыск» тебе ничего не говорят?

– Гарри, как не стыдно, – вскинулась Грейнджер. – Мы не собираемся шарить по карманам у Хагрида.

– Слава Мерлину!

– Это бесполезно, ведь вещь уже находится где-то в Запретном коридоре.

– О, Мордред!

– Гарри, а тебе Хагрид ничего не рассказывал о своём поручении?

– А как же! – ядовито сказал Гарри. – Всё рассказал! Как на исповеди. И передай, говорит, Уизли, Лонгботтому и Грейнджер всё в точности, ничего не забудь.

Гермиона смерила его почти малфоевским взглядом – смесь досады, тоски и ласковой укоризны. Естественно, Гарри немедленно взбеленился – да что им всем надо-то от него?

– Мисс Грейнджер! Официально заявляю, что мистер Хагрид сказал мне самое главное – директор Дамблдор, великий человек, доверяет ему безоглядно. Что вы, первокурсники, сделаете такого, чего не может величайший волшебник современности, Верховный чародей Визенгамота и председатель Международной конфедерации магов? Цербера без вас накормят, и вещь без вас уберегут, расслабься.

Гермиона растерянно захлопала глазами.

– С чего ты взяла, что твоё участие в этой истории необходимо? – напирал Гарри. – Уизли, он боевик, и башка ему без надобности. Лонгботтом – рохля, ему проще сделать, чем объяснить, почему не хочется. Но ты, Гермиона? Тебе скучно в Хоге, нечем заняться? Правильно я от вас бегал, вы ненормальные.

– Не обзывайся, Поттер, – обиженно сказала Грейнджер. – Помогать директору Дамблдору – наш долг. Он немолод, и у него множество забот – как тут уследить за всем? К тому же, директор очень добр и чересчур доверяет людям.

Гарри отвесил челюсть. Мистера Дамблдора, победителя двух тёмных лордов, прожжённого политика, сильнейшего легилимента Европы и, Мордред побери, педагога с полувековым опытом работы только что, любя, обозвали старым маразматиком.

«Чтобы ты, пикси несчастный, ещё когда-нибудь судил о людях по цвету их мантий! – развеселился Поттер. – Кстати, заметь, чудаков среди магов много. И запомни, герой ты хренов – странный, не значит тупой. Скорее, наоборот».

– Ах, если долг, – кротко сказал Гарри, велев совести заткнуться, – тогда, конечно, пасём цербера. Вы уже догадались, что за вещь он охраняет?

– Пока что нет, – тряхнула кудрями Гермиона, – но вот-вот догадаемся. Хагрид опять проговорился. Да он же при тебе дал подсказку, ты что, не помнишь?

Гарри подумал и помотал головой:  
– Нет, не помню.

– Он сказал: «Это дело касается только Дамблдора да Фламеля», – Гермиона подняла палец вверх и, явно подражая Макгонагалл, негромко подытожила: – Осталось узнать, кто такой Фламель, и задача решена.

– А вы не знаете? – вкрадчиво спросил Гарри, после секундной борьбы усмирив вновь накатившее бешенство.

– Нет, – с искренним сожалением ответила Гермиона и засмеялась: – Рон, чудной, попросил на каникулах спросить у моих родителей. Шутник!

«Не то слово, – мысленно прошипел Гарри, – клоун, сука, просто!»

– И Невилл не знает? – на всякий случай уточнил он. – Совсем-совсем?

– Увы, – грустно вздохнула Гермиона. – Мы кучу книг перелопатили – ни одного упоминания. Завтра все на каникулы разъезжаются, я попросила ребят продолжить работу, но надежда на них слабая, с каталогами работать они не умеют. Гарри, поможешь мне?

– Обязательно, – кивнул Гарри. – Помогу, какой разговор. А парни о чём хотели со мной поговорить?

– Это Невилл хотел что-то важное тебе рассказать. Теперь уже после каникул, договорились? – Гермиона робко улыбнулась. – Гарри, мы не враги тебе. Мы очень хотим дружить с тобой по-настоящему, без недомолвок и ссор. Мир?

– Мир, – кивнул Гарри и протянул руку. – Но к церберу я не пойду, не обижайтесь.

– Как скажешь, – вздохнула Грейнджер. – Тем более, мы так и не нашли способа пройти мимо него.

Поттер проводил Гермиону к гриффиндорской башне, продолжая обдумывать недавний разговор и немалым усилием воли сдерживая злость.

В магической Британии Николас Фламель – легендарный алхимик, отыскавший философский камень – был известен каждому книзлу. Мэтр почти не появлялся на публике, ограничиваясь перепиской с немногими избранными, но его биография в художественной обработке служила магам книгой для семейного чтения вот уже пару столетий. 

Сам Гарри услыхал о бессмертном алхимике на третий или четвёртый день пребывания в Хогвартсе из спора Забини с Малфоем. Когда недоумевающий Гарри набрался храбрости спросить, не является ли существование эликсира бессмертия шуткой, Забини окинул его насмешливым взглядом и вернулся к перепалке. Так что, подробности Гарри узнавал самостоятельно из той самой биографии – в библиотеке Хогвартса имелся десяток её экземпляров.

Предположим, что шестого Уизли с пелёнок до Хогвартса держали под Ступефаем, и ему неоткуда было узнать, кто такой Фламель. Допустим.

Но Лонгботтом-то – парень неглупый, довольно начитанный, и до сегодняшнего дня казался вполне порядочным. Хотя… Если подружиться с героем ему действительно велела бабушка, то дело у героя швах. В бабках у Пупсика числилась некая Стальная Августа, боевой маг и ближайшая сподвижница Дамблдора. Слизеринцы величали её чокнутой, но сплетничали о леди Лонгботтом неохотно и с опаской. Видимо, бабуля была та ещё фея-крёстная и знала, с какого конца за палочку берутся.

Внук пошёл не в бабку, точно. Блеет, мямлит, робеет и сомневается, постоянно угрызаемый тем, что у магов имеется вместо совести. Вероятно, именно эти колебания Гарри принимал за порядочность, а Пупсику просто неудобно и лениво было послать их обоих – и Поттера, и бабку. Интересно, что такого важного он хотел сказать?

Тут Гарри услышал голоса, эхом отражавшиеся от каменного кружева стен и, по привычке прищурившись, разглядел в конце коридора рыжие патлы Уизела и пухлую фигуру внучка свирепой леди. Наверняка возвращались из подземелий, с отработки у Снейпа.

«На ловца и снитч летит», – злорадно подумал Гарри и решил, что на каникулах надо бы порепетировать перед зеркалом. Была в коллекции Малфоя одна ухмылочка, кривая и невесёлая, которая как нельзя лучше подходила для трудных разговоров перед дракой, однако Поттеру она пока не давалась. 

Интересно, что завидев у Драко эту ухмылку в первый раз, Флинт хлопнул себя по ляжкам и восхищённо присвистнул: «Сука, как живой получился! Ты не можешь его помнить, колдографии остались, что ли?» Гарри не стал спрашивать, кто из покойных УПСов улыбался таким манером – вот ещё! – но саму гримасу перенять стоило. 

– О, Гарри, привет! – заулыбались придурки, но вмиг скисли, разглядев выражение лица Поттера.

– Благородство, отвага и честь, – холодно сказал Гарри, загнав нетерпеливое бешенство поглубже, чтобы не всплывало в неподходящий момент. – Во плоти. Итак, суки вы чистокровные, кто такой Фламель, не подскажете?

Поттер даже залюбовался, до того потешные выражения лиц сделались у грифферов – смесь стыда, досады, раскаяния и горячего желания овладеть аппарацией немедленно.

– Прекрасно, – процедил Поттер и сделал вид, что хочет обойти «друзей» и продолжить свой путь.

– Гарри! – рыжий Рон заступил ему дорогу и, виновато моргая, сказал: – Ты нас не так понял.

– Я, Уизел, с некоторых пор вообще ни хуя не понимаю, – нехорошо улыбаясь, сказал Гарри. – С дороги!

– Гарри! – ага, это очнулся Пупс, красный, с бегающими глазками. Заикается, гадёныш. – Мы хотели…

– Да насрать, что вы там хотели, – Гарри холодно улыбнулся. – Ещё раз ко мне подойдёте – пожалеете. И отстаньте от девочки. Увижу кого-нибудь из вас рядом с Гермионой, отравлю.

– Да послушай же, Гарри, – проскулил Лонгботтом. – Мы не нарочно.

Гарри по-снейповски скрестил руки на груди и насмешливо уставился на завравшихся придурков.

– В смысле, нарочно, но не со зла, – торопливо поправил приятеля Уизли. – Честное слово!

– Верю, – кивнул Гарри. – Шуточки над грязнокровками – это не зло, а так, развлечение. Бездна, блядь, остроумия. Пошли вон.

– Прости нас, Гарри, – Лонгботтом едва не ревел. – Гермиона, она… Ну, ей же нравится учиться. Мы просто думали, что ей приятно будет самой…

– Коряво, – оценил Гарри. – Следующая попытка. Рыжий, твоя очередь.

– Да чего там, – мрачный Уизли ковырнул пол сбитым носком ботинка. – Думали, что Гермиона обязательно тебя в библиотеку потащит, и вы, два умника, за книжками подружитесь.

– Ага, – Поттер потёр шрам, – а мы враждовали?

– Гарри, прости, – Пупсик кусал губы. – Дурацкая была идея.

– Что за вещь охраняет цербер? Или нам с Гермионой в библиотеку сходить?

– Гарри, не сердись, – Лонгботтом безуспешно пытался совладать с заиканием. – Мы действительно не знаем, что там может быть. Да это и неважно. Главное, чтобы эта вещь не попала в руки Снейпу. Он явно за ней охотится.

– Вам надо мадам Помфри показаться. Обоим, – Гарри так устал, что даже злиться не получалось толком. – Я Гермионе ничего не сказал, незачем её огорчать за день до каникул.

– Спасибо, Гарри! – хором выкрикнули два идиота, Поттер только поморщился.

– Там разберёмся, – буркнул он, нервным жестом запахнул мантию и торопливо зашагал в подземелья.

***

***

– Ох ты и суров, Поттер, – за спиной раздался негромкий смешок, Гарри чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, а из-за ближайшей колонны вышел Люциан Боул, держа руки на виду. – Я думал, Круциатусами начнёшь кидаться направо и налево. Грозен и свиреп, жуть просто.

Гарри покраснел:  
– Хватит издеваться. Ты откуда?

Боул закатил глаза:  
– Так, охрана, Поттер. Ты всерьёз решил, что Ургхарт отступится?

Гарри застонал. Накануне у него случился большой скандал с префектом. Ургхарт после истории с зеркалом наотрез отказывался выпускать Гарри из подземелий к гриффиндорцам без сопровождения. Поттер же, помня не столько о зеркале, сколько о Флинте, настаивал на снятии охраны хотя бы на время встреч с троицей.

Они долго мотали друг другу нервы под насмешливыми взглядами нейтралов, пока Ургхарт нецензурно не пожелал Поттеру сдохнуть где-нибудь в заброшенном коридоре и не рявкнул на своих, публично запрещая им даже смотреть в сторону Поттера. Малфой был явно недоволен, Гарри ожидал разборок ещё и с ним, но Драко быстро взял себя в руки и остаток вечера вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало.

Оказывается, дракклов Ургхарт просто взялся за дело всерьёз. Он поручил проследить за Уизли, Грейнджер и Лонгботтомом и через пару часов уже знал о местонахождении очередного гриффиндорского «логова». Комната, которой так гордилась Гермиона, была обыскана лично Ургхартом в паре с Флинтом.

– В одном из шкафов гнездо докси нашли, Поттер, – наставительно сказал Боул и грозно потряс указательным пальцем. – А мог и боггарт случиться запросто, в том классе лет двести никого не было.

– Потом расскажешь, что за пакость, – вздохнул Гарри, понурившись. – И вы за мной ходили скрытно, да?

– Чего там скрытничать, – хмыкнул Люциан, – ты и по сторонам толком не смотришь, умник. Тебя в клетке надо носить, как сову. Попросись у Теренса к нам на тренировки, раз на факультатив не записался к Снейпу.

– Опять издеваешься, – грустно сказал Гарри. – Из меня боец тоже, как из совы.

– Научишься прятаться правильно, падать вовремя и не мешать бойцам. Отец говорит, большинство цивилов в панике гибнет, по глупости. Ургхарт не откажет, не трусь.

– Я подумаю, – пообещал Гарри, прикидывая, что свободного времени не останется вовсе. – А Ургхарта сдал почему?

– Выволочку твою послушал, задушевно вещаешь, – засмеялся Боул. – Парнишка, думаю, неглупый, скоро догадается – будешь перед ним стоять, как обоссанный, и блеять, мол, из добрых побуждений прятался. Но охрана нужна, герой. Не знаю, как у маглов, а у нас мелкота всегда под присмотром.

– Люк, ты всего-то на пару лет меня старше, – фыркнул Гарри, – хоть и вымахал, как тролль. Ты ещё сам мелкота.

– У меня два меньших брата, а это человеку немало годов прибавляет, поверь. А почему ты подружке своей не сказал, что эти ослы её дурят? Неужто из-за Рождества?

– Гермиона плохо ладит с людьми. Если Невилл и Рон не станут с ней дружить, она останется совсем одна на факультете, – Гарри передёрнуло. – Врагу не пожелаю. Только получается, что я ей тоже соврал. Из добрых, блин, побуждений. Ничем я не лучше.

– Все врут, – утешил его Боул. – Главное, не попадайся.

В гостиной и спальнях царила суета. Студенты спешно собирали вещи, готовясь к отъезду на каникулы, и настроение у Гарри упало окончательно. Он мрачно зыркнул на хохочущих Малфоя и Забини, залез на кровать, задёрнул полог и достал из-под подушки «Физиологию человека».

Из всех слизеринцев в Хогвартсе оставался один Гарри. Даже Пьюси, обычно проводивший зимние каникулы в замке, ехал в гости к Булстроуд. Гарри был рад за него, но себя всё равно было очень жалко.

Завтра он проводит Малфоя, Пьюси и Гермиону на Хогвартс-экспресс, а послезавтра наступит худшее Рождество в его жизни. Поттер закрыл «Физиологию», уткнулся носом в подушку и заревел.


	40. Глава 39

Рождественские чудеса начались в первый же день каникул. Первым из целой серии сюрпризов стало явление старшего Флинта на железнодорожной платформе Хогсмида.

– О, папаня чешет, – растерянно прогудел Маркус и втянул голову в плечи. Он-то истово надеялся встретиться с дорогим батюшкой ближе к вечеру, когда тот успеет плотно поужинать и принять стаканчик огневиски. Сытый и умиротворённый лорд Флинт обычно ленился хвататься за розги, ограничиваясь устным внушением – сплошь нецензурным, но добродушным. – Ебать, похоже, каникулы мои закончились прямо здесь.

Теренс Ургхарт хмыкнул и дёрнул плечом, мол, предупреждал же тебя, кретина.

Тео Нотт озадачился: обычно студентов забирали в Лондоне, с платформы девять и три четверти. Причём встречали их матери: после войны бывшие УПСы старались не появляться на людях вместе со своими жёнами и детьми, чтобы не вводить в искушение всяких идиотов-мстителей.

– Здорово, отроки, – громыхнул Квинтус Флинт, коротко обнял сына и тут же влепил ему подзатыльник. Маркус потёр загривок и виновато засопел. – Все здесь? Снейп, я своих забираю. Хрен на паровоз, камином уйдём из Хогсмида.

– Хоть фестралами в Запретный лес, – желчно сказал декан. – До платформы я их сопроводил, а дальше не моё дело.

– Не залупайся, профессор, – весело оскалился старший Флинт. – А то, может, с нами? Раздавим бутылочку, вспомянем весёлые деньки да потолкуем о прочем разном.

И Маркус тут же огрёб от любящего родителя ещё одну затрещину.

– Всенепременно, – процедил Снейп, – но как-нибудь потом. И постарайся не выбить у своего отпрыска последние мозги. Мистера Малфоя тоже ты забираешь?

– Точно, мелкий Малфой, – сказал Квинтус Флинт с досадой. – Так и знал, что-то забуду.

– Мистер Малфой, – декан нетерпеливым жестом подозвал офигевшего до последней степени Хорька. В другой раз Тео полюбовался бы на редкое зрелище, но сейчас он сам был ошарашен не меньше. – Драко, вы должны отправиться вместе с мистером Флинтом. Так нужно, не спорьте. До свидания.

Снейп, не обращая никакого внимания на пытавшегося что-то возразить Малфоя, резко развернулся на каблуках и зашагал вдоль вагонов Хогвартс-экспресса.

Малфой замолчал, скроил невозмутимую физиономию, отошёл и о чём-то коротко переговорил со своей свитой. Потом он чмокнул смутившуюся Булстроуд в щёку и показал стоявшему рядом Пьюси средний палец. Тот закатил глаза, но смолчал.

Нотт внимательно наблюдал за этой сценой – малфоевский фокус с помолвкой, в результате которой Ковен лишился бесхозного тёмного менталиста, так и не был им разгадан.

Мало того, теперь Хорька за каким-то дракклом тащат в Нотт-мэнор через камин в Хогсмиде с ведома и одобрения Снейпа. Однако сам Малфой о предстоящем визите явно не знал.

Что за хрень здесь происходит?

– Что это было? – прошептал Ургхарт Тео на ухо.

– В душе не ебу, – честно ответил Нотт и, не выдержав, скорчил Хорьку злобную рожу. Так, на всякий случай. – Может, папаня занялся киднеппингом, а Снейп в доле?

– Придурок, – заржал Теренс. – Ладно, дома выясним.

Дома выяснилось, что Теодор лишился собственной комнаты в родительском особняке и жить ему предстоит вместе со всеми студентами в здании бывшей кордегардии у ворот. Двухэтажное каменное строеньице обзавелось новой крышей взамен обвалившейся, а оружейную на первом этаже спешно переделали в общую спальню для студентов. По словам миссис Причард, наводившей здесь порядок, весь второй этаж был поделён на комнатки для неженатых бойцов Ковена. Она деловито чмокнула сына в щёку и принялась энергичными взмахами палочки взбивать жидковатые перины и застилать постели хрустящим от крахмала бельём.

От заново оштукатуренных стен пахло свеженькой побелкой, над двумя рядами деревянных кроватей без пологов порхали простыни и подушки, а пара домовиков споро докрашивала массивные внутренние ставни в весёленький голубой цвет.

– Живо во двор, обедать вас потом позовут, – миссис Причард отточенным жестом, явно перенятым у мужа, воткнула палочку в чехол на предплечье, подхватила хмурого Малфоя под руку и со словами: «Пойдём-ка, милый, со мной», – аппарировала прямо из комнаты.

Ошеломлённые студенты, свалив сундуки и чемоданы посреди воняющей краской спальни, побрели разглядывать преобразившуюся крепость. Древние стены остались прежними, но невзрачный сарайчик у восточной башни внезапно оказался кузницей, а вечно заваленная хламом ниша в стене – громадным очагом, в котором, булькая, кипятился здоровенный чан со смолой.

Огромные ворота были распахнуты, а расклёпанная подъёмная решётка лежала на земле в виде кучи заострённых железных кольев, над которой вдохновенно матерился какой-то незнакомый мужик в обтрёпанной и кое-где подпаленной мантии. Его речам, испуганно ссутулившись, покорно внимали два молодых парня и один домовик:  
– … ржавь велел почистить, а не это блядство творить! Заедает?! Чтобы у тебя, сука, всю жизнь заедало, как к бабе подойдёшь! Механизм там заедает, на хер вы решётку разобрали, говножуи? Перекосило?! Вот лорд сейчас увидит, вас самих перекосит вдоль и поперёк три раза!

И в доказательство серьёзных намерений лорда мужик яростно потряс обгорелой полой своей мантии.

Флинт тихо заржал и ткнул пальцем в сторону донжона:  
– Глядите, лестницу переделали.

Вход в донжон был устроен на уровне второго этажа, и раньше туда вела неровная насыпь, мощённая поверху крупным булыжником. Теперь насыпь срыли, освободив изрядную часть двора, и поставили неширокую деревянную лестницу в два пролёта. Верхний пролёт был накрыт тёсаной крышей.

– Как в учебнике фортификации, – присвистнул Ургхарт. – Забегаешь в донжон, поджигаешь за собой лестницу и сидишь там, пока жратва не закончится. Я не понял, мы осады ждём?

– Похоже, – пробормотал сбитый с толку Нотт. – Новые бойцы, куча незнакомых морд, прорва чужих домовиков, все на ушах и пленный Хорёк. Кто-нибудь что-нибудь понимает?

– Там смола топится, – засмеялась Трикси Деррек. – Думаю, твой папаня стянул хроноворот и хочет переиграть осаду Нотт-мэнора после Тьюксбери,* когда вы ошмётки Ковена тут прятали.

– Ошмётки? – изумился Ургхарт. – И такое было?

– Всякое было, – улыбнулся Теодор. – Мэнор едва устоял. Причём спаслись не смолой, а золотишком. Пришлось откупаться, да. А ты, Трикс, откуда знаешь?

– Малфой девчонкам в гостиной рассказывал.

– Вот тогда мы с Малфоями и разосрались окончательно, – вздохнул Тео. – Они-то по ту сторону стен стояли. Одно утешение, что розу мы выбрали нужного цвета и взяли своё попозже.

– А Малфои?

– Перебежали к Ланкастерам, ясное дело. Малфои же, у них и до проклятия совести не было.

– А вот про это он не рассказывал.

– Не сомневаюсь даже. Ну что, пойдём папаню искать, – Тео швырнул крохотным пульсаром в свору разбрехавшихся шавок и решительно зашагал в сторону тренировочной площадки. – Спросим про хроноворот.

***

В каминный холл больницы святого Мунго Сметвик вывалился в тихом бешенстве, шёпотом кроя по матушке-Моргане собственное мягкосердечие. А ещё ему очень хотелось проконсультироваться у знающего прорицателя, но таковых в Британии не водилось вот уже тридцать лет – последний сдёрнул во Францию аккурат за сутки до избрания Нобби Лича министром магии. Годный был прорицатель, хоть и редкий гадёныш, склонный к дурацким мистификациям.

Денёк сегодня выдался, какой потом долго снится в кошмарах – непонятный и нелепый, когда все твои поступки приправлены мерзким ощущением неотвратимости, будто судьба ухватила тебя за шкирку и потащила на убой.

Стоило Сметвику, поддавшись на льстивые уговоры Шафика, показаться в Министерстве, как он тут же напоролся на Верховного чародея, тридцать три Авады ему в гузку. Альбус Дамблдор со свитой прихлебателей шествовал по атриуму, а Сметвик как раз выскочил из лифта, мечтая покинуть эти негостеприимные стены как можно скорее и никогда более сюда не возвращаться.

Поводом для визита стал пополнившийся до критического уровня список запрещённых зелий и ингредиентов к ним. «Думал ли я когда-нибудь, что благородное искусство исцеления телесных немощей будет сведено к Фините Инкантатем на все случаи жизни? – жалобно спрашивал Шафик и смотрел на Сметвика скорбным взором пнутого под зад книзла. – Иппи, умоляю, сходи ты к Фаджу, попроси за нас. Мол, сделайте исключение, господин министр. Сам-то я с ним просто поругаюсь, а ты для этого акромантула в котелке вроде как авторитет – личный и доверенный целитель героя магической Британии».

Фадж принял Сметвика, промурыжив в приёмной почти час, а потом долго и многословно доказывал, что талантливому целителю для плодотворной работы никаких зелий из сомнительных ингредиентов не требуется: «Мы маги, сила в нас самих!» Сметвик поначалу пытался вежливо переубедить кретина, а потом не выдержал и обложил матом.

Побагровевший Фадж в качестве последнего аргумента сослался на авторитет профессора Дамблдора, и Гиппократу снесло голову окончательно – он прекратил орать, принял официальный вид и холодно пообещал господину министру досрочные перевыборы по причине его, министра, бесславной и безвременной кончины.

Из приёмной Сметвик отбыл со всем возможным достоинством, но в лифте его опять накрыло злостью. В этом дивном состоянии Гиппократа вынесло в людный атриум, и вот нате вам – навстречу, раздвигая почтительно перешёптывающуюся толпу, чинно вышагивает небезызвестный белобородый хмырь, а следом подобострастно семенит стая лишайных жмыров в форменных мантиях Министерства, аврората и Визенгамота.

Сметвик холодно кивнул процессии, подавив страстное желание плюнуть Дамблдору под ноги, но господин Верховный чародей радушно раскинул руки и двинулся навстречу:  
– Мистер Сметвик, добрый день! Вас мне сам Мерлин послал!

«А мне тебя – сам Мордред!» – рявкнул про себя Сметвик, а вслух хохотнул: – И вам здравствовать, профессор! Какими судьбами в этом неуютном, насквозь прогнившем местечке?

– Что-то случилось, мистер Сметвик? – острый взгляд поверх изукрашенных каменьями очков мигом заставил Гиппократа опамятоваться и взять себя в руки.

– Небольшой спор с министром, – улыбнулся он невесело, – по поводу расширения списка запрещённых зелий. Мистер Фадж убеждён, что для полноценного лечения пациента достаточно чар и заклятий. На вас ссылался, профессор.

– Увы, – Дамблдор развёл руками, – ограничения продиктованы участившимися случаями употребления зелий для достижения дурманящего эффекта. Но думаю, для больницы можно и нужно сделать исключение. Министр просто немного упустил из виду этот аспект проблемы.

– Благодарю вас, мистер Дамблдор, – Сметвик сдерживался изо всех сил: где это видано, чтобы взрослым магам указывали, что и как им надо пить? – Я передам Главному целителю, что недоразумение разрешилось. А у вас ко мне какое дело?

– Ваш доклад о состоянии здоровья мистера Поттера произвёл большое впечатление на министра, – неторопливо сказал Дамблдор. – Он настаивает на постоянном медицинском наблюдении за Гарри.

– Насколько я знаю, мадам Помфри так и делает, – прикинулся идиотом Сметвик.

– Да, но Корнелиус желал бы видеть на моём отчёте вашу визу.

– Не вопрос, профессор, – Сметвик расписался на услужливо поданном кем-то из свиты пергаменте. – Но к Фаджу больше не пойду. Я уже пообещал ему скорую отставку, боюсь, он будет не рад моему повторному визиту.

– О, мистер Сметвик, – лукаво улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Как нехорошо с вашей стороны шутить с Корнелиусом на такие деликатные темы. Слово «отставка» заставляет бедолагу нервничать больше обычного.

– Пусть зелий попьёт, – буркнул Гиппократ, торопливо распрощался и поплёлся к каминам. Задание Шафика он хоть и криво, но выполнил, а больше его в Министерстве ничего не держало.

Позднее, прогоняя эту сцену в голове, Сметвик долго не мог надивиться собственной агрессивности. С чего бы его на рожон понесло? С Фаджем можно и нужно было разговаривать по-другому – мягко и деликатно, не забывая о лести. А то Сметвик не знал, что за тип числится в министрах и какие мыслишки роятся под знаменитым котелком – можно было порешать всё тихо и чинно, ко всеобщему удовольствию.

Дамблдора же он и раньше недолюбливал за попытки привить магловские законы и обычаи, совершенно бесполезные в магическом мире.

Например, зелья эти дурацкие. Ну пережрёт кто-нибудь зелий, и что? Авось не сдохнет, вылечат. Если же набедокурит под «дурманящим эффектом», то прибьют или Азкабан обеспечат – все взрослые, все с палочками. Беречь людей от самих себя – занятие бесперспективное, а дураков и негодяев надо выбивать сразу, не плодя для них соблазнов «вторыми шансами».

Лучше бы Верховный чародей обязал Гильдию зельеваров снабжать свою продукцию подробными аннотациями, чтобы каждый точно знал, какой именно эффект будет при передозировке. И для маглорождённых нужно устраивать открытые процессы с демонстрацией пары-тройки дементоров, чтобы проняло и отвратило.

«Или нормальную дуэль показать, – думал Сметвик, – когда лучший боец пострадавшего семейства нарезает обидчика на куски с полного одобрения аврората».

Кстати, в последнее время упорно стал замалчиваться тот факт, что в магическом мире дуэль по-прежнему является одним из самых распространённых способов разрешить спор или загладить обиду. Большая часть молодых маглокровок, получив вызов, теперь с воплями несётся в аврорат, а не на поиски секундантов. Авроры, понятно, пожимают плечами и шлют неженок на хрен, но тенденции настораживают.

Оскар Эйнар жаловался, что у него не хватает людей срываться на вызовы по каждой ерунде – такое впечатление, будто за Барьером уже и гадят по команде.

«А вчера какая-то дура вызвала нас книзла снять с дерева, – сокрушённо мотал головой Оскар. – Авроров! С дерева! Каюсь, Иппи, книзла я не грохнул – не он себе хозяйку выбирал. А вот дерево сжёг и дуре штраф ввалил за ложный вызов. И что в благодарность за мою доброту? Истерика до падучей и «Сука чистокровная!» в спину. Охренеть!»

Повинен в таких казусах был только Дамблдор – и никто больше. Маглорождённые выпускники Хогвартса были совершенно не приспособлены к здешней жизни и смотрелись жальче, чем маги в метро.

Раньше Сметвик, как и многие, считал Дамблдора блаженным. Теперь же, после писем Гарри Поттера и разговоров со знакомыми аврорами, он понял, что хитрый старикашка водил всех за нос. На самом деле Великий светлый маг тихо и ненавязчиво перекраивал обычаи магического мира «под маглов», а эти идиоты с книзлами на деревьях – его первые подданные: глупые, пассивные, разобщённые и совершенно не осознающие своих реальных возможностей.

Собственная дурость бесила, хотелось немедленно куда-то бежать и что-то делать, но Сметвик сдерживал себя, понимая, что борьба за магическую Британию будет долгой и трудной. Если вообще будет – обезглавленные УПСы сидели тихо, а Монтегю всё устраивало. Нейтралитет собственной семьи тоже было не переломить, и Гиппократ с тоской осознавал, что имеет хороший шанс стать отщепенцем вроде Джейми Поттера.

«Связался с некромантом, – думал Сметвик, – и тут же вся жизнь наперекосяк. Интересно, это совпадение или вокруг этих ребят действительно начинает сама собой закручиваться всякая хрень?»

К каминам Министерства тоже было не пробиться из-за толпы, и Гиппократ пристроился в очередь за каким-то старичком в пыльной бархатной мантии. Мысли привычно свернули на Поттера, в последнее время о нём думалось почти постоянно.

Сметвик и Тики, снедаемые беспокойством за Гарри, перечитали о некросах всё, что сумели найти. Правду сказать, искреннее беспокойство проявлял лишь Тики, Сметвика же одолевали сомнения – не взялся ли он охранять будущую погибель магической Англии?

Иногда он делился своими невесёлыми мыслями с Тики и неизменно нарывался на суровейшую отповедь. Янус твёрдо верил, что человек, выросший в атмосфере ласки и любви, никогда не станет негодяем. Сметвик молча тыкал пальцем в страницы фолиантов, описывающих ужасы некромантских войн, а Тики закатывал глаза и объяснял, что триста с гаком лет, прошедших после последней заварухи с некромантами, пошли на пользу магическому обществу.

Прогресс восторжествовал – никто не расчленял врагов для кровных ритуалов, никто тайно не душил сквибов, а в атриуме Министерства вместо зачарованных колодок для позорных наказаний воздвигли фонтан – нелепый, но безобидный. Новые поколения магов, утверждал Янус, вовсе не испытывают всепоглощающего ужаса перед некромантами и не станут убивать направо и налево, как их косные пращуры.

Сметвик задумчиво кивал и старательно отгонял свои военные воспоминания – современные и просвещённые маги зверствовали так, как и не снилось их неотёсанным предкам.

Кроме того, итог прочитанного всё равно был неутешителен – шила в мешке не утаишь. Некросы чересчур отличались от прочих магов, их знания и умения невозможно было выдать за что-то другое.

Любимцы Смерти получали от неё в дар редкую живучесть – некроманты порой регенерировали лучше ликантропов. Особо сильные могли поделиться этой способностью и с лёгкостью заживляли почти любую рану – Сметвик убедился в этом на собственном опыте.

Кроме того, власть над неживым давала им почти неограниченные возможности в артефакторике. Недаром стоимость всех вещиц, сделанных некромантами на заказ, едва не вшестеро превышала стоимость любых аналогов, хоть светлых, хоть тёмных.

Смутно поговаривали и об экспериментах некросов над живыми существами – достопочтенный Фламель неоднократно намекал на искусственное происхождение оборотней, однако никаких доказательств не приводил.

Ну и, само собой, некросы каким-то загадочным способом контактировали с так называемым тонким миром. Эти ребята могли заглянуть за Грань, но никогда не распространялись об увиденном или услышанном, иногда платя собственными жизнями за сохранение тайны. Максимум, на что они были согласны, – сообщить родственникам умершего важные сведения, какие те не успели передать сами: где спрятан клад, кто отец ребёнка и тому подобное. Плату за такие сеансы некроманты брали огромную, проще было накопить деньги заново или зачать другое дитя.

Мелочи, вроде поднятия мёртвых и создания нежити, пугали обывателей, но оставляли равнодушными учёных – это ничем не отличалось от создания амулетов и тоже относилось к артефакторике.

Другое дело, эти поделки – от подвесок до личей – частенько бывали полуразумными, чего до сих пор не смог добиться ни один «нормальный» артефактор. Знаменитая Распределяющая шляпа вот уже тысячу лет функционировала исправно и со временем даже обрела некое подобие личности. Поскольку Шляпа не имела устрашающего вида, не кусалась и не выжигала людям мозги, её происхождение за давностью лет подзабылось. Насчёт же своего истинного предназначения Шляпа упорно отмалчивалась, изредка радуя особо настырных учёных крайне непристойными стишками. Надо думать, у Дамблдора собралась целая коллекция таких сочинений.

Сметвик даже не сомневался, что после малого совершеннолетия Поттер начнёт выдавать фокусы, какие и не снились никому из ныне живущих магов. Он уже сумел превратить камень в какую-то горючую ерунду, что будет дальше? Инфернал вместо Снейпа?

Кстати, как там Биннс-покойник поживает? Вот будет номер, если Гарри его упокоит или, наоборот, заставит вспомнить земное существование. Тихоня-профессор в своё время был весьма ушлым малым, имел доступ к хроникам многих чистокровных семей, как живущих ныне, так и давно угасших. Обширнейший архив Катберта Биннса, надо сказать, так и не нашли, несмотря на контракт, до сих пор открытый в Лютном переулке.

В любом случае, скоро настанет момент, когда Гарри нужно будет хватать и прятать, а Сметвик так и не придумал, как и куда.

Тики, как и ожидалось, взглядов Сметвика не разделял.

– Иппи, нужно сказать мальчику, кто он, – говорил Янус, настойчиво заглядывая Гиппократу в глаза. – Иначе мы его не убережём. Если он будет знать, то сумеет имитировать светлого середнячка, мы научим. Даже трансфигурацию, как я понял, можно будет подтянуть, чтобы не цеплялись.

– Тики, – морщился Сметвик. – Как тебя в академию-то приняли? Трансфигурация – это изменение формы. Стол не становится свиньёй, и еду из несъедобного трансфигурировать нельзя, ибо камни жрать неполезно. Волк-анимаг не отправляется в лес рвать зайцев и плодить щенят, потому что принял форму волка, а не стал волком.

– И что?

– А то, что некросы так не умеют. Они трансмутаторы, дурень. Они изменяют не вид вещей, а их суть. Некромант – это инстинктивный алхимик и сам себе философский камень. А ты, Тики, – балбес, если думаешь, что Макгонагалл не отличит трансфигурированную вещь от сотворённой. Она убьёт пацана на месте, в Шотландии испокон веков с некросами разговор короткий. Нет, от этой бабы и её предмета надо держаться подальше.

– Но сказать Гарри нужно!

– Нужно, но попозже. Ведь проболтается, выдаст себя. Янус, заешь тебя мантикора, он не аврор под прикрытием, он просто ребёнок! Это мы с тобой должны что-то придумать! И срочно! О, Мерлин, во что я ввязался?

– А мадам Помфри ты почему не скажешь?

– Слушай, Тики, она мой друг. Первый же сеанс аврорской легилименции – и Поппи в сообщниках у некроса, не понимаешь, что ли? Кстати, у невыразимцев тоже будет много вопросов ко всем причастным. А в методах их сроду никто не ограничивал.

Эти разговоры в разных вариациях повторялись изо дня в день, но выхода Сметвик по-прежнему не видел.

Существовала ещё одна сложность, в которую Гиппократ не посвящал даже Тики. Он совершенно не мог предсказать реакцию самого Поттера на известие о своих способностях. В истории бывали случаи, когда опьянённые могуществом некроманты ставили себя выше окружающих и принимались наводить порядок – по своему разумению, как Кимбол Изувер, или по божьему слову, как Лудо Архангел.

Не факт, что пацану не сорвёт резьбу, каким бы тихим и воспитанным тот ни был. И тогда… Что будет тогда, Сметвик боялся даже думать – он целитель, а не убийца.

Гиппократ дождался очереди к камину и перенёсся в свой любимый трактир «Весёлый авгурей». Заведение стояло в самом центре Лютного переулка, но хозяин клиентуру отбирал весьма придирчиво, а готовил превосходно – простую и сытную пищу, без французских придумок.

Сметвик привычно занял давно облюбованный столик, приветственно кивнул степенной подавальщице и опять углубился в невесёлые размышления. Он даже не обратил внимания на подошедшего к столику человека, краем сознания отметив лишь, что тот ведёт себя спокойно и в руках у него ничего нет.

Однако когда этот человек без приглашения отодвинул стул и уселся напротив, Сметвик сначала стряхнул палочку в ладонь, и лишь затем поднял глаза от тарелки.

– Как вы это делаете? – только и спросил он грустно.

– Добрый вечер, целитель, – незваный гость сиял знаменитой улыбкой, и Гиппократ, вздохнув, убрал палочку: всё равно не поможет. – Делаю что?

– Подкрадываетесь незаметно, – ответил Сметвик. – Я этот финт у вашего сына наблюдал, голову потом сломал – как? Ведь не Конфундус же?

– Было бы что замечать, – пожал плечами визитёр, – не вейла, слава Мерлину. А что так торжественно, целитель? На «вы» даже, а не «эй ты, ебло железное, свалил со своими хуесосами, у меня тут семеро раненых».

– Эхм… – Сметвик подавил смешок, – обознался я, видно, лорд Нотт. Тогда, в горячке, мог и перепутать. Вы, я прошу прощения, тогда все на одно еб… лицо были, вот и прилетело вам нечаянно. Уж простите дурня, виноват.

– Вы меня простите, – ухмыльнулся Магнус Нотт. – Негоже занятому человеку под руку соваться, моя вина. Дело у меня образовалось к вам, мистер Сметвик. Страшно деликатное.

Гиппократ предвкушающе потёр руки и приготовился торговаться. Вдруг удастся Бэддока заполучить хоть на месяцок? А там и втянется, голубчик, нечего ему в Ковене делать.

– Деликатное, мистер Сметвик, в том смысле, что прямо сейчас вам нужно дать Непреложный обет о неразглашении.

– А клятвы моего тёзки мало? – нахмурился Сметвик. – Гринготтс в процессе обнесли, что ли?

– Хуже, – буркнул Нотт, – с зеленорылыми я бы справился. Я, целитель, нижайше прошу вас согласиться на обет, а взамен готов услужить вам, чем скажете.

– Бэддок?

– Людьми не торгую. Уговорите – ваш. Я имел в виду свои услуги – убить там кого, напугать.

– Не соблазняйте, – Гиппократ тряхнул головой, отгоняя милый образ обугленного трупа Дамблдора. И тут его осенило: – А защитить?

– С дорогой душой, мистер Сметвик, всеми доступными мне способами, не жалея сил и денег. Сыновья?

– Н-нет, – Сметвик опять вздохнул, от сыновей теперь нужно быть как можно дальше. – Ученик. Будущий.

– Поттер, – кивнул головой Нотт. – Сын рассказал мне о вашей просьбе.

У Сметвика достало совести смущённо потупиться – по-хорошему, он не имел права договариваться с пацаном без отцовского на то соизволения.

– Я согласен, – между тем просто сказал Нотт. – Тем паче, мальчишка интересный и нравится моему охламону. Срок поставим до принесения им клятвы Гиппократа, или вы свой назначите?

И вот тут Сметвик понял две очень важных вещи. Во-первых, он кретин. Во-вторых, он никогда больше не будет прохаживаться насчёт умственных способностей боевых магов. Стенать о невозможности контролировать Поттера и забыть о том, что шкет мечтает стать целителем? Клятва Гиппократа – самая человечная и самая безжалостная одновременно – удержит юного некроманта от соблазна перекроить мир по собственному желанию.

– Срока до принесения клятвы будет достаточно, милорд.

– Договорились, – Нотт жестом подозвал хозяина трактира, и тот, ничуть не удивляясь, засвидетельствовал Непреложный обет. Значит, ждали. Как только Сметвик заявился в кабак, трактирщик тут же связался с Ноттом, хитрая морда. Сменить трактир, что ли?

– Итак, – Гиппократ сцепил руки в замок, – что за деликатное дело? Неудачный поход в бардак?

– Похоже на то, – глава Ковена неторопливо поднялся и направился к камину. – Однако вам, целитель, лучше самому взглянуть. Нотт-мэнор!

Камин привёл Сметвика в какую-то тесную развалюху, заставленную разномастной мебелью. Судя по массивному овальному столу, дюжине стульев и громадному креслу-сундуку времён Столетней войны, это была гостиная. Потрёпанный резной поставец без половины стёкол в дверках, оббитая лепнина каминной полки и несколько свеженьких латок на потолке – Нотт явно был разорён вчистую.

Поговаривали, что после смерти Лорда дела у Ковена стали очень плохи, и барыги Лютного якобы галлонами раскупали успокоительные зелья – а ну как молодой Нотт начнёт промышлять разбоем? После Метки терять ему было нечего, грабить преступников много ума не нужно, а силы и наглости двум лордам-душегубам, Нотту и Флинту, всегда было не занимать.

Однако слухи оставались слухами, Нотт заперся в мэноре и наведывался в Лондон крайне редко, буквально по паре раз в год. Три года спустя он продал лондонский особнячок, а ещё позже по Лютному расползся слушок, что Ковен взялся за некоторые контракты, а сам Нотт потихоньку распродаёт книги и артефакты.

Поэтому Сметвик был готов увидеть печальную картину тщательно скрываемых денежных затруднений: потёртые ковры под иллюзионными чарами, многажды чинёную Репаро мебель, чахлых домовиков с дрожащими лапками – всё то, что он, к сожалению, всё чаще и чаще наблюдал во время своих визитов в дома старых чистокровных семей.

Однако картина неприкрытой нищеты одного из самых древних родов магической Британии заставила его буквально остолбенеть на месте. Да этот дом и домом-то назвать было нельзя!

Нотт правильно понял его замешательство и невесело усмехнулся:  
– До Мраксов мне ещё далеко, надеюсь. У меня хотя бы с башкой пока всё в порядке. Сюда, прошу вас.

Он толкнул низенькую дверцу, за которой оказалась комната поменьше и, слава Мерлину, почище. Обстановка состояла из кровати, двух кресел вполне современного вида и небольшого комодика, на котором громоздились фиалы с зельями. В одном из кресел, вытянув ноги в шнурованных дуэльных сапогах, дрых Бэддок собственной персоной, а в кровати…

– Нотт, кретинская рожа, ты что, Малфоя похитил?!

– Мистер Сметвик…

– И ты ещё будешь утверждать, что у тебя с башкой всё в порядке?

– Целитель, послушайте, – Нотт вскинул ладонь, вокруг которой явственно задрожало горячее марево, и Сметвик, сглотнув, невольно отступил на шаг. – Люций ранен, и что бы мы ни делали, он уходит всё дальше. Помогите.

Гиппократ коротко выдохнул сквозь зубы, резко выдернул палочку из чехла и бросил в неподвижно лежащего Малфоя связку диагностирующих заклинаний.

– Ебать! – версия с похищением отпала сразу же, потому что Малфой был буквально изрешечён пулями. Видно, стреляли с близкого расстояния из мордредовой придумки, выпускающей сотни пуль в минуту. – Автомат! – вспомнил Сметвик название страшного магловского оружия, и в его голове сразу всплыли невесёлые воспоминания о лете, проведённом в мэноре Эйвери. Домашний лазарет был битком набит раненными огнестрельным оружием, и выживали далеко не все.

– Там ещё и аппарация неудачная, – сказал Нотт тихо и как-то совсем безнадёжно. – Совсем всё плохо, да?

– Сколько времени прошло? – отрывисто спросил Сметвик, убирая одеяло. На теле Люциуса, казалось, не осталось живого места, и Нотт со свистом втянул в себя воздух. – Аппарация как раз удачная, выпал живым и в нужном месте. Милорд, вы не сомлейте только.

– Неделя, – убитым голосом ответил Нотт. – Мы думали, раз не умер, сами справимся.

Сметвик сосредоточенно кивнул и принялся творить исцеляющие чары. Скорость волшбы уже была не важна, и он сосредоточился на заживлении внутренних органов. Люциус каким-то чудом сумел удержаться на Грани, но без профессиональной помощи его гибель – вопрос двух-трёх суток.

– Давай, Люци, куколка, – подбадривал его Гиппократ, иногда прерывая скороговорку на латыни, – без тебя в Британии станет скучно, засранец ты спесивый. Смотри-ка, гной и прочую херню тебе удалили уже, раны чистенькие. Жидкости в лёгких тоже нет, небось, лодырь Бэддок старался.

– Угу, как бы коронный номер, – сонный и усталый Бэддок протёр глаза, зевнул и поддёрнул рукава рубахи. – Здорово, живодёр. Командуй, где помочь.

– Лёгкие, кровоток, как всегда, – коротко обронил Сметвик. – Ну же, Люций, напряги силёнки.

Сметвик работал почти три часа, временами понося бессознательного пациента последними словами. Потом упал в одно из кресел, напился воды, обругал паразита Бэддока за его нежелание всерьёз заняться целительством и устроил ревизию зелий.

– Охренеть, – ошарашенно сказал спустя некоторое время, аккуратно закупоривая последний фиал. – Это Снейп, что ли, варил? Ещё один говнюк не желает своим делом заниматься. Минимум четыре зелья не запатентованы, стыд и позор.

Нотт, всё это время молча простоявший у двери, отлепился от стены, бесшумно подошёл к Люциусу и нежно провёл ладонью по его исхудавшей щеке в серой щетине:  
– Что теперь, целитель?

– Оклемается, – Гиппократ даже не старался скрыть своего изумления. Слухи о разрыве Малфоя со Снейпом гуляли давно, и в кабаках на личность нового малфоевского аманта уже делали ставки. Выходило, что никто не угадал. – Силищи навалом, очухается. На нём следы кровных ритуалов, кто делал и зачем?

– Леди Малфой, дубина ты, – ответил Бэддок. – Удерживала мужа здесь, ясное дело.

– Вот оно как, – Сметвик горько вздохнул. Чтобы заполучить кровного мага в Мунго, нужно было воскресить Лорда и избрать того министром, не меньше. Пока же адепты кровной магии были наперечёт, находились под неусыпным надзором аврората, и заказы им перепадали только после долгой мороки с получением разрешения из министерства. – Передайте миледи, что я сражён – филигранная работа.

Нотт светло улыбнулся и кивнул так, будто восхищались им самим. Сметвик отвесил челюсть – до такого расклада точно не додумаются ни в одном кабаке: «Люци, сука блудливая, что ты затеял? Жена, Нотт, маглы … Мало мне некроса, так я ещё, похоже, в самую серёдку какой-то малфоевской аферы встрял».

Настроение у него резко испортилось, он отказался от предложения отужинать, хотя от голода сводило кишки, и камином ушёл в Мунго. Тихое бешенство заливало его с головой – ведь сделали, как пацана. И кто? Боёвка тупая.

***

Сочельник праздновали тесной семейной компанией – Теодор фыркнул в тарелку и подавил истерический смешок – он сам, папаня, дедуля Джагсон, леди Малфой и Хорёк, непривычно молчаливый и бледный до синевы. Праздник вышел невесёлым, но богатым на новости, большая часть из которых не должна была выйти за пределы этой гостиной.

Самым страшным секретом было, ясное дело, тяжелейшее ранение Люциуса Малфоя. О том, что старший Малфой вот уже вторую неделю без сознания лежит в соседней комнате, в замке знали только члены Ближнего круга и Джагсон.

Недомогание скрыть, скорее всего, не удастся. Малфой исхудал вдвое против прежнего и ничем теперь не напоминал былого холёного красавца. Однако причина хвори разглашению не подлежала ни в коем случае – для всех прочих Люциус болел драконьей оспой.

Переправить раненого в Малфой-мэнор опасались, тот был очень слаб. К тому же Теодор знал своего папаню как облупленного: уж если кто удостаивался его заботы, то не мог потом отвязаться до глубокой старости. Взять хоть самого Тео. Он зачем-то полдня пересказывал отцу собственные письма из Хогвартса, одновременно уворачиваясь от объятий и чмоканий в макушку. Невыносимо, честное слово.

Старость, кстати, тоже не была гарантией освобождения от опеки старшего Нотта. Дедуля Джагсон бегал от папани по всей крепости и кричал, что сам знает, когда и как нужно спать, обедать, кашлять и беречься сквозняков: «Иди, внучок, своей дорогой. Мне так и так сдыхать скоро, не порть последние денёчки».

Так что пусть семейство Малфоев не обольщается: папаня ни за что от них не отвяжется и не выпустит из Нотт-мэнора до полного выздоровления Люциуса.

Хотя, кажется, леди Малфой ничего не имела против и – мучила Теодора такая догадка – даже рада была этому… гм… приключению. Уж очень подозрительно выглядели все эти переглядывания, перешёптывания и якобы случайные прикосновения. Как бы заветная мечта наследника Ноттов о молодой мачехе с пухленьким младенцем на руках и двумя щекастыми бутузами, цепляющимися за материнскую мантию, не пошла прахом.

Тео украдкой взглянул на младшего Малфоя. Тот сидел с каменной мордой, что немного пугало. Обычно Хорёк, задавака и насмешник, кривлялся напропалую, даже когда пытался изобразить фамильную невозмутимость. Теперь же он сидел молча, абсолютно не обращая внимания ни на кого из присутствующих, и сосредоточенно смотрел куда-то в стену.

Теодор прикинул, чем можно было бы вывести Драко из ступора. По всему выходило, бить следовало из главного калибра, не размениваясь на мелочи.

– Интересно, – прошептал он, улучив момент, когда папаня принялся бормотать неуклюжие комплименты под тихий грудной смех смущённой леди Малфой, – как там Поттер поживает? Переселился, небось, в Гриффиндорскую башню и ни разу не вспомнил про тебя, хоря приставучего.

Лучше бы он в Малфоя Бомбардой шарахнул – тот вскочил из-за стола и выдал длинную нецензурную тираду, от которой поперхнулся даже дедуля Джагсон. В гостиной повисло неловкое молчание, а Хорёк до крови закусил губу и закончил не своим, тихим и жалобным голосом:  
– Тео, ты ведь пошутил, правда? Скажи!

– Да пошутил, угомонись, – растерянный Теодор тоже встал и неловко похлопал Драко по плечу. – Всё нормально будет, чего ты…

Тут Хорёк зажмурился, до хруста сцепил зубы, уткнулся Тео в плечо и молча заплакал.  
____________________________  
* Битва при Тьюксбери (англ. Battle of Tewkesbury) – сражение между войсками Ланкастеров и Йорков во время войны Алой и Белой розы в западной Англии, на территории графства Глостершир. Состоялось 4 мая 1471 года и завершилось разгромным поражением Ланкастеров.


	41. Глава 40

– Входите, Аргус, – директор Дамблдор раздражённо смахнул вправо все костяшки на небольших конторских счётах. Финансовый отчёт никак не сходился, и к концу вечера Альбус горько сожалел об отсутствии в своей родне гоблинов. – Что-то случилось?

– Навозные бомбы, профессор Дамблдор, – проскрипел Филч, присаживаясь на краешек гостевого кресла, – в коридоре седьмого этажа. Это всё близнецы Уизли, сэр, я это доподлинно знаю. Миссис Норрис, сэр, никогда не ошибается.

– Полно, Аргус, – отмахнулся Дамблдор, – миссис Норрис, при всём моём к ней уважении, обычная кошка. Пошлите эльфов, и они наведут порядок.

– Надо наказать негодников, сэр, – насупился завхоз. – Не дело спускать такие вещи. Пусть паршивцы сами уберут, это им урок будет. Это они напакостили. Миссис Норрис их почуяла.

– Как славно, что у вас нет кресла в Визенгамоте, – засмеялся Альбус. – Миссис Норрис со своим чутьём заселила бы три Азкабана.

– Славно, сэр, очень славно, – мрачно буркнул Филч, медленно поднялся с места и зашаркал к выходу, – когда у кошки больше мозгов, чем у всего Визенгамота.

Дверь захлопнулась, а Дамблдор мученически застонал и с досадой хлопнул ладонью по столу.

– Вы слышали? – спросил он у пары вычурно украшенных древних вредноскопов. – Ни капли уважения, что за люди?

– Презренный полукровка, – процедил со своего портрета Финеас Найджелус Блэк, – сын висельника. Дерзкий сквиб заслужил знатную порку, но тебе, выкидыш грязной утробы…

Дамблдор взмахнул палочкой, и дракклов портрет заткнулся. Он, единственный среди нескольких десятков портретов усопших директоров Хогвартса, был написан на зачарованном некромантом холсте. Проклятый кусок полотна сохранил отпечаток личности Блэка настолько хорошо, что временами Альбус всерьёз задумывался о поджоге собственного кабинета.

– Ты ещё на мою голову, – пробормотал Дамблдор, – мне и живых слизеринцев хватает, чтобы аппетит себе испортить. Итак, считаем заново. Рейвенкло сходится. Ещё бы. Слизерин сходится. Лаборатория отдельной ведомостью… Так, где ты тут? Годрик, ну и цены! Вроде бы всё в порядке. Гриффиндор… Ох, Минерва, это в скобках было, в скобках! Гриффиндор пересчитываем. Хаффлпафф… Да что ж это, а?! Помона, я тебя прокляну! Остекление теплиц было? Было. А счета где? А счета у нас прошлогодние и почему-то на саженцы! Разорительница!

Директор закряхтел, отпихнул гору пергаментов, сделал себе крепчайшего чёрного чаю и всыпал туда изрядную порцию дорогого тростникового сахара.

Если Минерва просто слегка недолюбливала арифмантику, то в отчётности Помоны Спраут сам директор Гринготтса мог сломать обе ноги. Ни один счёт не соответствовал строкам в сводной ведомости, а в вычисления соваться и вовсе было опасным для жизни. Пенять Помоне на прискорбную небрежность в ведении учётных книг оказалось делом безнадёжным.

– Помилуйте, Альбус, – возмущалась она в ответ на директорские упрёки. – Как это можно высчитать, когда в руки мне дают галлеоны, покупаю я штуки, вырастает оно в футы и ярды, а Северус потом переводит это добро в унции? Вы издеваетесь!

Совсем недавно такое положение дел не слишком волновало директора. Каждое полугодие он кое-как подгонял отчёты деканов под общую сумму расходов и прикладывал выписки из банка – попечительскому совету хватало.

Однако нынешний председатель Совета попечителей, огнекраба ему в задницу, взялся за дело серьёзно. Теперь финансовые отчёты следовало подавать каждый месяц с приложением расходных документов и заявок на будущие траты. Отчёты за сентябрь, октябрь и ноябрь неоднократно возвращались директору на переделку – они были сплошь исчёрканы изумрудными чернилами с серебристой искрой. Однако даже явно глумливый цвет чернил не бесил Дамблдора так, как ненавистный малфоевский почерк.

Почерк, как и самого Малфоя, Альбус невзлюбил давно, ещё в начале семидесятых. Высокомерный павлин, одолеваемый поклонниками, которых сам же и поощрял на ухаживания, повадился возвращать адресованные ему любовные записки с издевательскими репликами на полях. Нежные и чистые чувства, изливаемые в этих трогательных посланиях, жестоко высмеивались бессердечным красавчиком. У мадам Помфри скопилась целая коллекция измятых и залитых слезами писем, пока она не отдала их Дамблдору с требованием «вразумить ублюдка» и пополнить в Больничном крыле запас успокоительных зелий.

Где там. Вразумить Малфоя могла только Авада в лоб – после беседы с директором он был так же преисполнен себялюбия и нахальства, как и до того. А заставить Слагхорна, тогдашнего профессора зельеделия, покинуть уютное кресло ради неоплачиваемой работы в лаборатории, Дамблдору и раньше никогда не удавалось.

Ясно, что изящный летящий почерк, памятный по поруганным письмам студентов, на выстраданных директором финотчётах смотрелся самым издевательским образом. Причём в последней записке к отчёту за ноябрь Малфой, бессовестный клеветник, посмел высказать подозрения в хищении преподавателями школьных средств.

Альбуса едва удар не хватил от подобной наглости. Да, жалованье у профессоров Хогвартса сравнительно невелико, но каждый из них едва ли не лучший в своей специальности. Регулярные публикации в уважаемых печатных изданиях, патенты и авторские отчисления, выполнение платных заказов – да мало ли достойных источников дохода у именитых учёных!

А ужесточившиеся требования к отчётности крохобору Малфою следовало бы уравновесить ставкой счетовода, потому что у деканов абсолютно нет времени заниматься ещё и этим безобразием.

Теперь составление идеального декабрьского отчёта стало делом принципа – Дамблдор был не намерен уступать какому-то павлину. Поэтому он вновь приготовил чистый пергамент для записи вычислений, протёр очки, взялся за счёты и отважно ринулся в пучины хогвартской бухгалтерии. Вперёд, Гриффиндор!

Однако уже через четверть часа Дамблдора, едва вошедшего в счетоводческий раж, опять прервали. Винтовая лестница доставила нового посетителя, Минерву Макгонагалл. Декан Гриффиндора никогда не беспокоила директора по мелочам, и потому Альбус слегка встревожился:  
– Что случилось, Минерва? Присядь, пожалуйста. Выпьешь чаю?

– Нет, Альбус, благодарю, – Макгонагалл сосредоточенно поджала губы, нервным жестом разгладила складки мантии на коленях и внезапно выпалила: – Я не смогу на каникулах заниматься Поттером!

– Почему? – озадаченно спросил Дамблдор. – Прости, но ты сама настояла на том, чтобы Гарри остался в Хогвартсе. Северус подал прошение об отпуске, и я уже ответил ему согласием.

– Не могу! – явно через силу выговорила Макгонагалл. – Альбус, прошу вас!

– Минерва, ничего не понимаю, честное слово, – директор откинулся в кресле и огладил бороду. – Насколько я помню, твоя идея состояла в том, чтобы Гарри провёл Рождество в Хогвартсе, погостил в гриффиндорской башне и нашёл общий язык с мальчиками Уизли. Что же случилось?

Макгонагалл замотала головой, и Альбус с изумлением заметил слёзы в уголках её глаз.

– Минерва, – он вскочил с места и призвал фиал с успокоительным зельем. – Минни, ну же, девочка, успокойся. Выпей, милая.

Дамблдор пересадил Минерву на диванчик и сам присел рядом. Он был растерян и немного испуган – даже на похоронах своего супруга эта женщина держалась с большим самообладанием.

– Что произошло? – мягко спросил Альбус, выждав, пока Минерва успокоится.

– Это давно началось. Мне следовало сразу сказать вам об этом, – голос Макгонагалл ещё подрагивал, но уже обрёл привычные интонации, и директор еле слышно перевёл дух. – Я… О, Мерлин! Я плохо отношусь к Гарри Поттеру!

Дамблдор оторопел и не нашёлся что сказать. Он только в волнении дёрнул себя за бороду и суетливым жестом поправил очки.

– Дико звучит, я понимаю, – кивнула Макгонагалл, – но мне не нравится мистер Поттер. Настолько, что в его присутствии я частенько не могу удержать себя в руках. Это ужасно, я несу такую чушь! Умом понимаю, что мальчик ни в чём не виноват и ему изрядно досталось, в том числе и по нашей вине… Но эта неприязнь! Она какая-то… Не смейтесь, Альбус! Это что-то первобытное, неконтролируемое.

– Я не смеюсь, Минерва, – Альбус опять потянулся к бороде, но усилием воли отдёрнул руку. Что за год! Неприятная привычка, почти искоренённая, вернулась как ни в чём не бывало. Придётся опять вплетать в бороду колокольчики, чтобы вовремя ловить себя на дурацком жесте. – Какое уж тут веселье. А ты ничего не путаешь?

Макгонагалл взмахнула рукой, силясь подобрать слова, и с силой выдохнула:  
– Нет! Увы, нет, Альбус. Я в ужасе. И отчётливо понимаю, что не смогу общаться с ним так, как он того заслуживает. Умный, упорный и любознательный мальчик. Немного упрямый, конечно, но когда это было недостатком для мужчины? А я… Альбус, что мне делать?

– Минерва, давай по порядку. Когда ты заметила у себя… э… странную реакцию на Гарри?

– Да в первый же вечер! – воскликнула Макгонагалл и продолжила едва слышно: – Я ещё имени его не знала, а уже отчитала за какую-то ерунду. Ещё до распределения. Хотя я никогда так не делала раньше, никогда. Но самое страшное, Альбус, в том, что я не могу удержаться от агрессии в своей анимагической форме. Вы знаете, я всегда оборачиваюсь на вводном занятии у первокурсников. Детям это нравится, а ещё они сразу получают представление об анимагии. Так было и в этом году. Я обернулась и едва не сошла с ума – Альбус, я без малого не вцепилась Гарри в лицо! Дикий страх, иррациональный… Мне показалось, что я становлюсь кошкой.

– Глупости, Минерва. Я не владею анимагией, но, если ты помнишь, имею учёную степень по трансфигурации. Какой-нибудь экзальтированный анимаг, конечно, может отождествить себя с животным, но это сходство живёт лишь в его воображении. Даже если такой безответственный человек «отдастся на волю инстинктов», это всё равно будут инстинкты высшего примата, – Дамблдор тяжко вздохнул и вдруг лукаво улыбнулся: – Помнишь, как долго ты училась чесать ухо задней, а не передней лапой?

– Альбус! – возмутилась Макгонагалл. – Вы это мне рассказываете? Идиосинкразия на одного-единственного человека вовсе не делает меня идиоткой! Я, вообразите, всё ещё помню базовые основы теории анимагии!

Дамблдор смущённо крякнул и собрался извиниться, но Макгонагалл не дала ему и рта раскрыть:  
– Я испугалась до умопомрачения. Я чувствовала эти самые чуждые инстинкты, будь они неладны! Даже не помню толком, как обернулась назад, и остаток занятия просто пыталась прийти в себя. С тех пор я ни разу не оборачивалась – боюсь потерять контроль над аниформой. Я. Мастер трансфигурации. Анимаг. Боюсь.

Она закрыла лицо руками, а Дамблдор осторожно приобнял её за плечи:  
– Минерва, а ты давно показывалась колдомедику? Я бессовестно свалил на тебя кучу дел, может быть, ты просто переутомилась?

– Я не Спраут, – фыркнула Макгонагалл, – и не Слагхорн, чтобы стенать всякий раз, когда приходится пошевелиться. Уж такой порок, как лень, меня не возьмёт!

– Никто не говорит о лени, что ты! Усталость – это совсем другое. Ты хорошо спишь?

– Нет, Альбус! Я плохо сплю! А ещё я плохо объясняю! Или вы меня плохо слышите? Проблема в том, что я схожу с ума, когда вижу Гарри Поттера! Я превращаюсь в истеричку, грубую и… – Макгонагалл замолчала, перевела дыхание, собираясь с силами, и всё-таки выговорила: – И несправедливую. Будь живы Лили и Джеймс, они бы меня уже прокляли.

– Кстати, о проклятиях, – осторожно вставил Дамблдор, увидевший возможность деликатно озвучить самую вероятную причину этого странного недомогания. – Только не сердись, Минерва, но ведь бывают и тёмные проклятия, а их не так просто распознать.

– Я уже думала об этом, Альбус, – кивнула Макгонагалл. – Многим выгодно, чтобы Гарри невзлюбил друзей своих родителей. Я консультировалась у сослуживцев моего покойного мужа, никаких проклятий они не обнаружили. Правда, мне посоветовали обратиться к ещё одному специалисту по тёмным чарам, – Минерва поморщилась, но продолжила: – К Сметвику. Мол, только он в состоянии найти следы любого проклятия.

– И ты?

– Вот ещё!

– Минерва, что за глупости? Да, тип он неприятный и наглый до невозможности, но слывёт весьма компетентным колдомедиком нужной тебе специализации.

– Ни за что!

– То есть, ты и дальше собираешься бегать от Гарри Поттера?

Минерва опять закрыла лицо руками и помотала головой.

– Понятно. Минерва, я сам вызову мистера Сметвика и объясню ему суть проблемы. Тебе останется только дать себя осмотреть. Договорились?

Макгонагал потерянно кивнула и застыла, жалко сгорбившись. Альбус тяжко вздохнул, трансфигурировал тёплый плед, бережно укрыл Минерве плечи и пошёл к камину. После получаса переговоров по камину Гиппократ Сметвик ступил на ковёр директорского кабинета.

– Желаю здравствовать, профессор! – гаркнул он. – Минни, детка, я скучал! Дай обниму, радость моя!

Макгонагалл зло прищурилась, но промолчала.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Сметвик! – негромко сказал Дамблдор и жестом указал целителю на гостевое кресло. – Рад, что вы откликнулись на моё приглашение.

– Что-то с Гарри?

– И да и нет, целитель, – Дамблдор коротко пересказал всё, что услышал от Минервы. – Как видите, ситуация крайне деликатная.

– У меня, профессор, других ситуаций не бывает, – пророкотал Сметвик. – Миссис Макгонагалл, согласны ли вы на обследование?

– Да, – прошелестела Минерва, – но в Мунго я не пойду.

– Моя палочка при мне, Минни, – пожал плечами Сметвик. – Только ты, я и она. Мистер Дамблдор, трансфигурируйте ширму в рост человека, будьте добры. Минни, разоблачайся, моя красавица. Палочки и амулеты долой.

– Я не из твоих обожаемых Пожирателей, Сметвик, – огрызнулась Минерва из-за ширмы, – у меня только одна палочка.

– Минни, злюка, твои обожаемые авроры тоже практикуют подобное святотатство, – усмехнулся целитель. – Хуже нет, чем оказаться в бою со сломанной палочкой. У меня эта уже восьмая. Олливандер стоя аплодирует, как только я у него в лавке показываюсь. Ну, готова, радость моя? Э, нет, панталоны тоже долой – тут все свои, правда, мистер Дамблдор? Как зачем? Они из лавки Малкин, только эта курица бельё на свежесть оптом заговаривает. Я так считаю, твои подштанники – твоя и забота. Верно, мистер Дамблдор?

– Мадам Малкин специализируется на одежде для маглорождённых, ничего удивительного, – дипломатично ответил Дамблдор. – На первых порах дети вряд ли сумели бы самостоятельно позаботиться о различного рода… гм… нюансах.

– Ах, если так... Минни, детка, все нюансы при тебе? Начинаю, милая, – Сметвик выхватил палочку и чёткими, экономными движениями под мерный речитатив на латыни принялся творить свою загадочную волшбу.

Дамблдор с интересом наблюдал – большая часть заклинаний была ему неизвестна. Сметвик, несомненно, был талантливым мастером с богатейшей практикой. Кончик его палочки описывал сложнейшие траектории с минимально возможной амплитудой, а речь лилась так быстро и плавно, что даже директор с трудом различал отдельные слова. За ширмой же было тихо, Минерва явно застыла не шевелясь.

– Что могу сказать, – Сметвик ловким движением, больше свойственным аврору, нежели целителю, сунул палочку в чехол на предплечье. – Нет на тебе, моя радость, ничего, кроме остатков анимагических превращений. Тебя, похоже, даже Пивз облетает по хорошей дуге. Ни-че-го! Можешь одеться, кстати.

Дамблдор опешил:  
– Не хочу сомневаться в вашем таланте, мистер Сметвик…

– Не хотите и не надо, – перебил его целитель. – Мой талант несомненен. Шевелись, Минни, разговор есть.

Макгонагалл вышла из-за ширмы, которая тут же стала диванной подушкой, и чинно уселась в кресло напротив директорского стола. Сметвик плюхнулся в соседнее и душераздирающе зевнул, прикрывшись своей громадной лапищей.

– Я после смены, – пояснил он в ответ на фырканье Минервы. – Можешь не учить меня манерам, гиблое дело. Итак, уважаемые профессора, что вы знаете о гиперчувствительности некоторых светлых волшебников к тёмной магии?

– Смотря что, мистер Сметвик, вы полагаете под гиперчувствительностью, – Дамблдор поправил съехавшие на кончик носа очки. – Тёмную волшбу в момент её совершения чувствуют почти все. Ощущения разнятся от мага к магу: кого-то пробирает холодом, кто-то ощущает невнятный зуд, и так далее. Все сходятся лишь в одном – эти ощущения весьма неприятны.

Сметвик слегка поёрзал в кресле, оперся левым локтем о мягкий подлокотник и театрально воздел указательный палец правой руки:  
– Не скажите. Сейчас я использовал несколько тёмных заклятий. Вас пробрало холодом, или чем вас там обычно пробирает?

– Пожалуй, нет, – задумчиво произнёс Альбус, тщательно проанализировав свои недавние впечатления. – Нет, я чувствовал себя вполне комфортно.

– Большинство магов ощущает лишь самые сильные всплески потенциально опасных тёмных заклинаний, – усмехнулся Сметвик. – Лет шесть назад в «Британской колдомедицине» была опубликована серия интереснейших статей на эту тему.

– Не знал, что ведутся такие исследования. И кто автор? – заинтересовался Дамблдор.

– Группа анонимных авторов, читай, сотрудников Отдела тайн, – сказал Сметвик. – Склонен согласиться с их мнением. Большинство страшных историй на тему сосуществования светлых и тёмных магов есть результат обычной предубеждённости. Я сорок с лишним лет женат на светлой ведьме, и меня ни разу не выставили из супружеской постели по причине невнятного зуда.

Макгонагалл опять фыркнула.

– Но? – улыбнулся Альбус. – Не может быть, чтобы не было ни одного «но».

– В точку, профессор. Но имеется некоторое количество светлых магов, которых буквально корёжит от проявлений тёмного колдовства. Ни от силы мага, ни от его чистокровности это не зависит – индивидуальная реакция.

– Вы хотите сказать, что неприятие тёмной магии зависит от… эм… особенностей физиологии? – Дамблдор сплёл ухоженные пальцы и внимательно посмотрел на Сметвика. – Я как-то слышал об этой точке зрения и не нахожу её сколько-нибудь верной.

– Это потому что вы не колдомедик, профессор. От физиологии зависит всё – от пищевых пристрастий до выбора сексуального партнёра.

– Да ну. Я люблю сладости, потому что старик? Но я их и в молодости любил, мистер Сметвик.

– Вы ментальный маг, мистер Дамблдор. Вы с рождения любили сладкое, а сейчас просто обожаете, потому что теперь вы ещё и старик. Бич магов разума – вечный дефицит глюкозы. Ваши пристрастия в еде не уникальны. Мало того, они весьма предсказуемы и, увы, неистребимы. Некий Ричард Пьюси, не к ночи будь помянут, тоже с собой конфетки постоянно таскал. В маске, в плаще и с бонбоньеркой – авроры, завидев такое дело, аппарировали на рекордные расстояния.

– То есть, вы хотите сказать… – Дамблдор почувствовал себя идиотом. Мастерство в магии разума он никогда не афишировал и полагал, что это знание является достоянием довольно узкого круга лиц.

– Я хочу сказать, что рацион мага выдаёт его с головой.

– Никогда бы не подумал, – ошеломлённо потряс головой директор. – Мистер Сметвик, вы меня не разыгрываете?

– Вы выдающийся маг, профессор, во многих областях, а потому ваши трапезы обильны и разнообразны, – засмеялся Сметвик. – Но количество сладостей, поглощаемых вами, меня, например, уложит в сахарную кому.

– Целитель, вы меня заинтриговали, – Дамблдор даже руки потёр, предвкушая предстоящие наблюдения за обедами в Большом зале. Только нужно будет предварительно ознакомиться с соответствующими научными трудами. Поразительно, почему этот интереснейший вопрос прошёл мимо его внимания. Альбус без сожаления сдвинул на край стола незаконченный финансовый отчёт, достал большую потрёпанную тетрадь и принялся записывать основные пункты озвученной целителем теории. – Как же я проморгал, ведь целый раздел…

– Насколько я знаю, основные ваши исследования велись в совершенно другой области, – пожал плечами Сметвик. – Но рад, что сумел вас развлечь.

– Не пойму, – холодно сказала Макгонагалл, – при чём здесь Гарри и моё недомогание.

– Очень просто, Минни, – Сметвик перевалился на другой бок и уставил в подлокотник правый локоть. – Ты относишься к тем немногим бедолагам, кому физически плохо от тёмной магии.

– Гарри Поттер! – чётко, едва не по слогам произнесла Макгонагалл. – Он что, тёмный маг?

– Он полукровка, Минни, включи мозги, – укоризненно сказал Сметвик. – Гарри светлый маг. Но вот проклятие, искалечившее его – оно тёмное, да.

– Всё-таки проклятие? – поднял глаза от записей Дамблдор.

– Искалечившее? – ахнула Макгонагалл.

– А что ты хотела, радость моя? Десять лет под проклятием без всякой медицинской помощи! Видимо, изначально пацан был очень силён, всё-таки наполовину Поттер и на четверть Блэк. Проклятие я снял, оно не активно. Но тёмной магией фонит до сих пор. И потому ты, Минни, реагируешь на Гарри, как на хорошо поколдовавшего Пожирателя.

– А я, значит, не реагирую, – Дамблдор покусал губы и скорбно покачал головой. – И оттого так страшно ошибся в ту ночь.

– И всё же я тебе не верю, – решительно сказала Минерва. – Я преподаю много лет и должна была заметить...

– Ой, Минни, – махнул рукой целитель, – давно заметили все, кроме тебя. Слизерин ты, мягко говоря, не жалуешь.

– Вы не смеете, мистер Сметвик, обвинять меня в несправедливости!

– Справедливость и симпатия имеют мало общего, детка, – усмехнулся Сметвик, а Дамблдор захлопнул тетрадь и в задумчивости огладил бороду. – Взять, к примеру, меня. Я хороший семьянин, ну, по здешним меркам. Я никого не бью и не проклинаю без веской на то причины. У меня благородная профессия, в которой я добился немалых успехов. И жизней я спас уж куда больше, чем ты. Но всё равно я тебе неприятен.

– Ты наглец и хам, – буркнула Минерва, покраснев.

– Дружище Шизоглаз в обеих ипостасях делает меня вчистую, – заржал Сметвик. – А уж рожа у него, мать моя Моргана!

– Причём тут ро… его внешность, – разозлилась Макгонагалл.

– Ни при чём, – кротко произнёс Сметвик. – И внешность ни при чём, и характер ни при чём. Просто он светлый маг, а я тёмный. От его магии тебя, грубо говоря, не тошнит. Нет реакции. Вот мистера Дамблдора не корёжит от тёмной магии, а тебя – да. Неизвестно, отчего это происходит. Лотерея.

– Это очень, очень любопытно, мистер Сметвик, – вздохнул Альбус. – Но что нам делать?

– Проблема не нова, профессор, – целитель опять зевнул и тут же извинился. – Есть в Косом переулке лавчонка амулетов. Я могу договориться с хозяином, чтобы он принял профессора Макгонагалл в любое удобное для неё время и взялся за заказ. Сохранение тайны этот парень гарантирует. В Лютном мастера лучше, но, полагаю, Минерву туда не затащишь.

– В Лютный? – возмутилась Макгонагалл. – Никогда! И не нужен мне вообще никакой амулет, шарлатан!

– Минни, – вкрадчиво произнёс Сметвик, – попробуй. На худой конец, мы просто поймём, что я ошибся, и ты будешь искать причину своей идиосинкразии к Поттеру в другом направлении.

Дамблдор согласно кивнул. Он не видел изъянов в версии целителя, а Минерва в последнее время вела себя весьма странно.

– Ерунда, – не унималась Макгонагалл. – Я почти сорок лет веду занятия у Слизерина, и никогда такого не происходило. Я всегда держала себя в руках!

– Поинтересуйся у Тики, – пожал плечами Сметвик и опять зевнул. – Психологические проблемы по его части. К тому же, при всяком отсутствии проклятий, у тебя имеются признаки нервного истощения.

– Так и сделаем, – Дамблдор решил взять дело в свои руки. Эта парочка могла препираться сутками, Альбус даже подозревал какую-то давнюю амурную проблему. – Минерва, пожалуйста, не возражай. Мистер Сметвик, очень благодарен вам за консультацию, я ваш должник. Если позволите, я буду вам писать, уж очень меня заинтриговала ваша теория.

– Она не моя, – засмеялся Сметвик, – но буду рад помочь. До свидания, мистер Дамблдор. Прощай, Минни, я буду чахнуть в разлуке!

– А как же Гарри? – вздохнула Минерва, когда целитель ушёл. – Не думаю, что амулет изготовят назавтра же. Да и выводы у этого невежды сомнительные.

– Я знаю одно место, где Гарри будут рады, – заговорщицки улыбнулся Альбус и, не удержавшись, закинул в рот леденец из жестяной коробочки. – Он тоже будет рад, вот увидишь.

***

– Непорядок, Малфой, – Нотт снял сильно поношенную тёплую мантию, явно перешитую из отцовской, и развесил её на одном из стульев. – Письмо от аманта нужно вскрывать дрожащими от страсти руками и поминутно целовать бесценные строчки. А ты такую морду скроил, будто рыбу потрошишь.

– Придурок, – хмыкнул Драко, сунул роскошной белой сове пригоршню печенья и задумчиво почесал нераспечатанным конвертом висок. Скорее всего, в своём письме Гарри просто благодарит за рождественский подарок, однако заглядывать в послание Малфой немного опасался. Сокрушительные новости последних дней пошатнули его уверенность в себе и в своей способности стойко принять любые известия. А вдруг Поттер пишет, что подружился с Уизелами и решил жениться на лохматой Грейнджер?

– Малфой, ты будешь читать или нет? – Теодор чересчур аккуратно принялся стаскивать сапог. – А то лягу спать, и некому будет тебя из обморока вынуть.

– Опять, что ли, Боул нашему великому воителю ножку подбил? – ехидно спросил Драко.

– Угу. Только ты с темы не соскакивай, Малфой. Блядь, почему я поленился шнурованные сапоги надеть?

– Потому что ленивый идиот, – Драко положил конверт на стол и помог Нотту разуться. – Ни хрена себе! Одной мази тут мало будет, погоди.

Он бесшумно толкнул низенькую дверцу, зашёл в комнату к спящему отцу, наклонился, поцеловал Люциусу выпростанную из-под одеяла руку и взял с комода пару фиалов с зельями.

– Что там? – шёпотом спросил очнувшийся от дрёмы мистер Бэддок. Драко он понравился – умный, спокойный и очень добрый.

– Теодор, – одними губами пояснил Малфой.

– Посмотреть?

Драко кивнул, нога у Нотта выглядела нехорошо.

– Говорил я Магнусу, – ворчал Бэддок, осторожно трогая чуткими пальцами страшноватую с виду багрово-чёрную гематому, – не нужно было тебя на правшу переучивать. Ты теперь в горячке право и лево путаешь.

– И что делать? – напряжённо спросил Тео.

– Будем думать, – пожал плечами Бэддок. – Готово. Мажься мазью, пей зелья и вали спать.

– А мистеру Малфою зелий хватит?

– Хватит, – Драко взял со стола конверт и попытался рассмотреть содержимое на просвет. – Крёстный столько сварил, что на всех хватит. Я бы на твоём месте переночевал здесь. Можешь не доковылять в потёмках до кордегардии.

– Здесь места нет.

– Ночуй у меня. Кровать большая, а за одеялами домовика пошли.

– Ладно, – ухмыльнулся паршивец Нотт. – Поттеру похвастаюсь обязательно. Мол, я раньше успел.   
– Придурок, – тяжко вздохнул Малфой и сунул в карман нераспечатанное письмо.

Оба прекрасно понимали, что домовики запросто переместят молодого хозяина в любое место Нотт-мэнора, но Драко не хотел оставаться один, а Тео искренне сочувствовал своему гостю из-за свалившихся на того несчастий.

Ночь перед Рождеством Драко провёл у постели отца, уткнувшись носом в его холодную ладонь. Заснуть младший Малфой так и не смог, горячо благодаря Мерлина за чудо – он всё-таки остался младшим, а не единственным. Мама сидела рядом, тихонько вздыхала и гладила его по голове.

К утру Драко успел привести мысли в порядок и обрести толику уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Во-первых, ему было твёрдо обещано, что папа выздоровеет. Во-вторых, мама выглядела настолько хорошо, что Драко был готов молиться на лорда Нотта и мистера Бэддока. Ну и в-третьих, что бы там отец ни натворил, он находился под защитой Ковена, а не прятался в Лютном – аврората можно было не опасаться.

Пошатнувшийся было мир вновь обрёл устойчивость, и совершенно неожиданно для себя Драко очутился в весьма любопытном месте. Малфой-мэнор был роскошен, но безлюден, и давным-давно воспринимался им, как место собственного заточения. После Хога наверняка было бы тоскливо в одиночку слоняться по анфиладе залов, торчать в библиотеке, слушать резкие вопли павлинов и считать часы до рождественского приёма, чтобы увидеть парней и Милли.

А в Нотт-мэноре проживала прорва самых разных людей, и все они занимались очень интересными делами – Драко заприметил настоящую кузницу, к речному причалу были пришвартованы две баржи, а за воротами восстанавливался посад.

Драко вспомнил крепость Малфой-мэнора и вздохнул – чистенькая и отреставрированная, она напоминала музей. Зелёная травка живописно прорастала сквозь булыжное мощение внутреннего двора, в донжоне не хватало только бархатных канатов вокруг сохранившихся старинных столов и кресел, а речная пристань со складами превратилась в изящные мостки с ажурной беседкой и деревянной купальней в восточном стиле.

От посада же за стенами не осталось даже воспоминаний. Земляные валы вокруг него давным-давно были срыты, и на месте некогда бойкого городка был разбит регулярный сад – с прямыми аллеями, каскадами фонтанов и причудливо остриженными кустами.

А вот Нотт-мэнор остался настоящей крепостью, и Драко намеревался облазить её вдоль и поперёк. Когда ещё получится безнаказанно исследовать знаменитое логово огненных магов?

Рождественский пир Драко понравился. Утром прямо в главном зале донжона из пахнущих сосновой смолой досок сколотили столы и лавки, женщины снесли скатерти и покрывала со всей крепости, а Маркусов папаша приволок огромную ель и долго ругался, когда выяснилось, что украшать её нечем – в суматохе последних месяцев короб с елочными игрушками где-то затерялся. Леди Флинт стукнула мужа веником, велела не портить светлый праздник сквернословием и принялась трансфигурировать щепки и прочий мусор в ёлочные украшения потрясающей красоты. Драко даже рот приоткрыл – маленькая и невзрачная женщина оказалась настоящей художницей. Каково ей, бедной, уживаться с троллями? Он вызвался помочь развешивать эти дивные игрушки и на час забыл обо всех своих тревогах.

– Это обязательно нужно зарисовать, мэм. Это же настоящее чудо, – твердил он, а леди Флинт краснела от смущения и удовольствия.

– Да полно, милый, это же ерунда, – сказала она, – только раз в год и пригождается. Моя семья ювелирную лавку до войны держала, вот и помню всякое.

Она вздохнула, смахнула слёзы и принялась распекать домовиков, бестолково расставивших столы.

Пир открыл лорд Нотт, он был весел и немногословен – поздравил всех с Рождеством, поблагодарил за помощь в восстановлении мэнора и пообещал свою защиту каждому, кто пожелает укрыться в мэноре, «если опять случится какая заваруха». По всему выходило, что древняя крепость действительно готовилась к осаде, но Драко не хотелось пока об этом думать.

Столы ломились от угощений, музыка играла беспрерывно, все сидели вперемешку – бойцы и арендаторы, мастера и работники. Потом начались танцы, и Драко с изумлённым восхищением смотрел на маму. Оживлённая, разрумянившаяся, она весело хохотала, когда лорд Нотт кружил её в кадрили. Затем был потрясающий по красоте фейерверк, а Драко восторгался не столько огненными цветами в ночном небе, сколько невероятной магической мощью маминого возлюбленного.

В конце концов из толпы его выдернул Теодор, продемонстрировал корзину с бутылкой вина и чем-то съестным и махнул рукой в сторону одной из башен. Драко подумал и согласно кивнул – поговорить стоило.

Красное вино, кислое и терпкое одновременно, Драко не понравилось. Зато сразу стало понятно, почему папа подолгу цедил каждый глоток – выпить такую пакость залпом и впрямь было непросто. Нотт тоже морщился и бурчал, что умнее было попросту набрать из бочки эля: «Только ты же у нас, Малфой, весь из себя утончённый». Драко снисходительно усмехался, кивал и терпеливо глотал гадкую кислятину – невесть откуда взявшаяся утончённость, будь она неладна, ко многому обязывала.

Они таки добили эту бутылку, обильно заедая её мясом и пирогами, благо Тео не поленился наполнить корзину закусками до верха.

– Завтра вечером Паркинсон явится с семьёй, – пробурчал непривычно мрачный Теодор наконец. – Папаня велел не возникать и улыбаться. Жду, блядь, не дождусь.

– Я думал, они сегодня будут, – хмыкнул Драко. Младший Нотт в душе так и не смирился с помолвкой, и, видит Мерлин, задаваку Паркинсон ждали очень непростые времена.

– Сегодня для своих праздник, – вздохнул Тео, пошарил в корзине и бросил Малфою крепкое ароматное яблоко. – Люди, похоже, сутками работали. Я уезжал, тут ещё и близко ничего похожего не было. Говорят, дальние фермы и мельницу первым делом восстановили, чтобы по весне посев начать вовремя. А приём будет завтра.

Он внезапно замер, потом ошеломлённо потряс головой и невесело рассмеялся:  
– Приём. Охуеть! Слышишь, Хорёк, в Нотт-мэноре будет приём. Не пьянка по случаю выкупа домишки Причарда из залога за пошив наших школьных мантий, не гулянка в честь рождения или совершеннолетия чьего-то сына, и даже не попойка с горя, когда деньги за контракты закончились, а на завтра просто не за что купить муки и молока. Целый приём. С настоящими гостями.

Драко едва не поперхнулся яблоком. Он знать не знал, что Ковену приходилось настолько несладко. Лорд Нотт – удивительный человек. Любой другой, обладающий его силищей, уже вовсю громил бы Лютный. А он, молодец какой, сумел дождаться помощи и уберёг своё доброе имя. Ему и Тео повезло с отцами, что ни говори.

– Паркинсон – классный финансист, – сказал он вместо этого. – Отец говорит, редкий талант. Потерпи, Тео, это всё для твоей пользы. Мне кажется, того, что осталось от нашего состояния после войны, на ваш мэнор не хватило бы. Скорее всего, Паркинсон тоже участвует.

– А мы кругом в долгах, да? – Тео помрачнел ещё больше.

– Чушь, – твёрдо сказал Драко. – Просто настали времена, когда поодиночке не выжить. Отцы знают, что делают. Не психуй.

Потом они просто трепались ни о чём: сплетничали об общих знакомых, гадали, каким будет новый семестр, Тео подкалывал Драко «милашкой-змееустом», а Драко прохаживался насчёт «огневика-подкаблучника». Заполошно метались языки пламени в грубом очаге крохотной караулки, немилосердно дуло сквозь забитые досками бойницы, они сидели, прижимаясь друг к другу для тепла, и хихикали, как идиоты.

А наутро за завтраком лорд Нотт сознался, что платой за здоровье старшего Малфоя стало его покровительство над Поттером. Теодор и Драко переглянулись и заржали в голос под понимающим взглядом Магнуса и недоумевающим Нарциссы.

В этот же вечер, когда задавака Паркинсон, морщась, осматривала неказистое убранство главного зала и надменно задирала нос перед местными девчонками, подал голос воскресший из праха Драко Блэк.

«Какого хрена! – заревел он, потрясая воображаемыми кулачищами, раза в два больше реальных. – Да в этом зале сам Ублюдок сидел, мясо жрал, пиво пил и не кривился! В колодки суку! Маврам продать!»

И счастливый Драко Малфой понял, что жизнь потихоньку налаживается.

***

«Здравствуй, Драко!

Поздравляю тебя с Рождеством и желаю, чтобы все твои мечты исполнились.

Хочу сказать тебе большое спасибо за подарок – он чудесный.

Я слышал, будто Прытко пишущие перья запрещены в Хогвартсе, но я не буду носить его на уроки. Твой дар сэкономил мне много времени – я успел сделать все записи, какие планировал.

И даже это письмо я пишу твоим подарком. Вернее, я просто думаю, а перо пишет. Я не буду перечитывать и править послание, отправлю как есть. Прости, но мне почему-то кажется, будто тебе могут быть интересны мои мысли.

К сожалению, мне нечем тебе отдариться, прости, я как-то не подумал. Прости ещё раз, пожалуйста.

Каникулы получились вовсе не такими тоскливыми, как мне представлялось. Снейп ушёл в отпуск, а меня отдали под надзор мадам Помфри. Я опять в Больничном крыле, и это лучшие каникулы на свете. Не смейся.

Рождественский пир вышел забавным. Магические хлопушки – это нечто. Я просто влюбился.

С Уизелами отношения складываются не ахти. С Рональдом я пока не разговариваю, он наказан, и наказан за дело. Близнецы принялись было за свои шуточки, но я натравил на них свой браслет и ничуть о том не жалею. Они-то в методах не стесняются, ну так и мне нечего стыдиться. Персиваль меня игнорирует, и я с чистой совестью плачу ему тем же.

В рождественскую ночь на потолке Большого зала «включилось» какое-то откровенно тропическое небо. Я в жизни не видел столько звёзд разом. И Млечный путь, оказывается, действительно путь – широкий тракт, а не тонкая белесая полоска, едва заметная без телескопа.

Я всегда недоумевал, почему мы не используем эту красоту на уроках астрономии. Профессора Синистры на пиру не было, и я осмелился спросить у Маккошки – она выпила немного вина, вытерпела поцелуй в щёку от Хагрида и стала похожа на человека. «Мистер Поттер, – сказала она. – Учитесь обходиться тем небом, под которым вас поместил создатель. Чужие небеса суть мираж и вредный соблазн».

Несчастная Маккошка. Не бывает чужих небес – они едины и простёрты над каждым из нас. Каждый волен выбирать, каким ему видится небо. Кто-то выбирает жизнь под небом, скудным на звёзды и вечно затянутым тучами, а кто-то живёт под сверкающим великолепием мириад галактик, какого, по здравому размышлению, не должно быть видно с поверхности Земли.

Ой. Прости, мне какие-то глупости в голову лезут. В общем и целом, у меня всё в порядке. Надеюсь, у тебя тоже. Без тебя немного скучно, но каникулы короткие и закончатся быстро – не знаю даже, успею ли всерьёз соскучиться по занятиям. По трансфигурации точно не успею.

Ах, ещё одна новость. Мадам Помфри пригласили на благотворительный бал в Мунго, а она взяла меня с собой. Так неожиданно. Меня много фотографировали (или колдографировали?) и задали кучу вопросов. Красноречие – не мой конёк, поэтому не смейся, пожалуйста, когда будешь читать статью в «Пророке».

Слава Мерлину, в последний момент я нашёлся и объявил, что мой гонорар от интервью следует перечислить на нужды больницы святого Мунго. Дамочка Скитер остолбенела, а Главный целитель мистер Шафик и мистер Сметвик переглянулись так, что всем стало ясно – мой гонорар будет самым большим в истории магической Британии. 

Я буду рад, если у них получится раскрутить мерзкую газетёнку на желаемую сумму. Хотя почему – если? У них обязательно всё получится. Как ты там говорил? Салазар своих детей не пальцем делал.

Других новостей пока нет. И вряд ли будут – книгами я запасся, а больше за пределы Больничного крыла мне выходить незачем.

Ещё раз спасибо за подарок.

Счастливого Рождества!

Гарри Джеймс Поттер».


	42. Глава 41

– Гермиона, мы должны тебе кое-что рассказать, – потерянным голосом пробубнил Невилл. Рон тяжко вздохнул и скривился, он был против того, чтобы вываливать на подругу все новости разом, да ещё за праздничным столом в Большом зале. Лонгботтом отчасти понимал его – подобные беседы следовало бы вести наедине. Но полные горечи слова Поттера о «шутках над грязнокровками» жгли ему душу все каникулы, и он больше не мог терпеть ни минуты.

Так получилось, что поездом в школу добиралась одна Гермиона. Рональд с братьями на каникулах оставались в Хогвартсе, а сам Невилл прибыл из дома камином в сопровождении бабушки – у той было какое-то важное дело к директору Дамблдору, она воспользовалась оказией и взяла внука с собой. Директор ласково улыбнулся Невиллу, угостил конфетами и отправил в гриффиндорскую башню:  
– Вижу, вам не терпится встретиться с друзьями, мистер Лонгботтом. Ступайте, я понимаю, молодым ничуть не интересны стариковские разговоры.

Вообще-то Невиллу эти разговоры были очень интересны. Пару дней назад мэнор навестил мистер Гамп, и они с бабушкой в очередной раз поскандалили из-за больничных счетов. Сипение мистера Гампа злило Невилла, он по-уизлевски стискивал кулаки и едва удерживался, чтобы не нагрубить жадному старикашке. Но дедов душеприказчик одной из своих ехидных реплик натолкнул Невилла на интересную мысль – профессор Дамблдор был близко знаком с достопочтенным Фламелем, а значит, мог попросить того поделиться чудесным эликсиром. Наверняка трёх-четырёх капелек хватило бы вылечить папу и маму!

Дождавшись ухода мистера Гампа, взволнованный Невилл поделился своими соображениями с бабушкой. Та грустно усмехнулась и потрепала его по голове:  
– Дело нелёгкое, внук. Фламель, закусай его мантикора, шестьсот лет ни с кем и ничем не делился, упырь. Но идея хороша – посмотрю, что можно сделать.

Теперь младший Лонгботтом от души надеялся, что важные и секретные переговоры бабушки и профессора Дамблдора касались именно фламелевского эликсира.

Он медленно плёлся в башню по непривычно безлюдным коридорам Хогвартса, одолеваемый смутной надеждой на скорое выздоровление родителей. А ещё его мучило чувство вины перед Гермионой Грейнджер. Поттер трижды прав – друзьям нельзя врать. Невилл непременно написал бы ей покаянное письмо, но на каникулах Гермиона собиралась уехать во Францию. Сова Лонгботтомов была старовата для полётов за пролив, письмо наверняка не дошло бы.

Рональд стиснул его в крепких объятиях: «Наконец-то, а то я чуть не свихнулся один!» – и потащил в пустующую покуда спальню.

– Чтобы близнецы не подслушали, – сказал он и от души хлопнул Невилла по плечу. – Рассказывай, как отдохнул.

Рассказывать было не о чем. Они с бабушкой всего разок выбрались в Косой переулок, да после Рождества устроили вечер для бабушкиных друзей. Из именитых гостей присутствовала только Амелия Боунс, профессор же Дамблдор прислал письмо с извинениями.

Остальное время Невилл спал, бесцельно слонялся по дому и часами сидел у камина. Кто-нибудь другой непременно соскучился бы, а Невилл был почти счастлив. В тишине и одиночестве он отдыхал от гнусных малфоевских насмешек и придирок Снейпа, от нескончаемого галдежа в гостиной и кривляки Браун с её злоязыкой свитой, от отработок у Филча и надоевшей до колик зубрёжки. Ни одного эссе за десять дней – это ли не счастье!

Честно сказать, от друзей Невилл тоже отдыхал. Энергичные и безапелляционные Рон и Гермиона выматывали его, каждую минуту заставляя чувствовать себя неуклюжим рохлей без капли мозгов. Однако в этом Невилл боялся признаться даже сам себе. Всё-таки ребята его друзья, и то, что своими поступками они частенько напоминали дядю Элджи, – просто совпадение.

Поэтому Лонгботтом смущённо улыбнулся и принялся расспрашивать о Роновом житье.

– Тоска! – махнул рукой тот. – Одна радость, Снейпа куда-то дракклы унесли на все каникулы. А Поттер дуется, ни полсловечка мне за всё время не сказал. В «Пророке»-то трепался как под Веритасерумом, а тут молчит и нос дерёт.

– Мы сами виноваты, Рон, – Невилла опять принялась грызть совесть. – Он же подумал, что мы к нему относимся как слизеринцы. Нужно во всём признаться Гермионе и попросить у Гарри прощения. А ещё я хотел ему рассказать одну тайну.

– А мне?

– И тебе тоже. Ты же умеешь хранить тайны?

– Лонгботтом, – прищурился Рон, – уж не обозвал ли ты меня треплом?

Невилл сконфузился и почти прошептал, краснея:  
– Нет, что ты, я ничего такого даже не думал.

Рональд кивнул и принялся деловито рыться в шкафу в поисках школьной мантии – скоро должен был прибыть Хогвартс-экспресс. Первый ужин после каникул считался праздничным, следовало одеться прилично.

– Я в штаб мебели натаскал. И даже кресло нашёл почти целое. К Хагриду ходил, но он ничего нового не рассказал. С Клыком бегал по снегу – ух, и здорово! А ещё Коросту выгуливал по замку, а то бедный зверёк тут засиделся.

Коростой звали фамильную уизлевскую крысу – она досталась Рону от Персиваля, когда тому родители купили сову. Крыса была жалкая и противная на вид, но необыкновенно живучая. Рональд хвастал, будто она живёт в семье уже больше десяти лет.

Преклонный возраст подарил Коросте несвойственную крысам степенность, а необходимость общаться с Уизли – удивительное чутьё на неприятности. Как только Рон или близнецы задумывали какой-нибудь эксперимент, крыса чудесным образом исчезала из запертой клетки и находилась немного погодя, когда экспериментаторы теряли запал. Ещё Короста любила вкусно покушать, и одно время Рон даже повадился таскать её в Большой зал.

Конец крысиному гурманству положил Поттер – он прочитал впечатляющую лекцию о грызунах как о переносчиках заразы и виновниках Великой лондонской чумы. Под прицелом полусотни слизеринских палочек Короста обгадилась и спряталась за пазухой багрового от гнева и смущения Рональда. Больше Рон крысу из спальни не выносил. Да Короста и сама не горела желанием испытать свою живучесть, большую часть дня она мирно дрыхла в постели у Рона.

Невилл незаметно скривился. Ему тоже страшно не повезло с фамилиаром. Бабушка подарила внуку жабу Тревора, хотя сам Невилл предпочёл бы что-нибудь менее экзотическое и более пушистое. И ладно бы проклятое земноводное спокойно сидело в переноске, но оно всё время норовило удрать. Невилл с лёгкой душой помог бы ему затеряться (желательно, в Запретном лесу), кабы не бабушкина убеждённость, будто жабы умеют отводить от хозяина лёгкие сглазы и проклятия лучше всяких амулетов. 

Леди Августа регулярно справлялась о самочувствии Тревора, и Невилл опасался, что малейшее жабье недомогание спровоцирует бабушку на скандал по поводу покушения на наследника Лонгботтомов. Жабу полагалось носить с собой, но Невилл предпочитал держать её в спальне – проклятия то ли будут, то ли нет, а насмешек он уже выслушал предостаточно.

Рональд рассказал ещё парочку новостей, описал рождественский пир, пожаловался на проделки дуреющих от скуки близнецов, запер Коросту в клетку и потащил Лонгботтома в холл – встречать Гермиону.

– Только ты сразу всё не выкладывай, – озабоченно сказал он, – эдак осторожно, между прочим. И потом, мы ничего плохого не хотели.

Невилл согласно кивал, но понимал, что осторожно признаться в обмане не получится. Гермиона умна, сразу догадается о недосказанном, и тогда получится, что они соврали дважды.

В холле уже стояли Поттер и Снейп, и при виде последнего Невилл непроизвольно попятился. Чёрная-пречёрная мантия, скрещённые на груди руки, недовольно поджатые губы, нахмуренные брови – того и гляди заработаешь три тролля, минус сто баллов и отработку на месяц.

– Иди уже, – едва слышно пробормотал Рон, – авось не покусает. Бери пример с Поттера, стоит, как под сенью Мерлина. Ишь, лыбится.

– Так он герой, ему положено, – нервно хихикнул Невилл, мысленно воззвал к Годрику и сумел-таки выдавить: – Д-добрый вечер, профессор Снейп. Здравствуй, Гарри.

Рон тоже кое-как поздоровался и, схватив Лонгботтома за руку, утащил того за одну из массивных колонн.

– Кончилось счастье, – переведя дух, мрачно заявил он. – Соскучились по флоббер-червям, мистер Лонгботтом? Вот и я не слишком. А Поттер-то, видал, как зыркнул?

Невилл тяжко вздохнул:  
– Мы виноваты, Рон, ничего не попишешь.

– А я не смог бы все каникулы дуться. Слизень, чистый слизень.

Невилл пожал плечами. Он и сам был не слишком отходчив, мог неделями вновь и вновь проговаривать про себя ответы на обидные слова, раз от раза всё более хлёсткие и ироничные. Осталось только научиться делать это вслух и не спустя три дня после ссоры. Хорошо Уизли с его дивной способностью забывать невзгоды едва ли не на следующее утро, а они с Поттером таким счастьем обделены.

Тяжёлая двустворчатая дверь распахнулась, и весело галдящая толпа студентов хлынула в холл. За рослыми старшеклассниками разглядеть маленькую фигурку Грейнджер было нелегко, и Невилл с Роном вышли из-за колонны и принялись всматриваться в проходящих мимо студентов, то и дело здороваясь со знакомыми. Наконец они увидели Гермиону – их подруга шла в одиночестве, уткнувшись в раскрытую книгу. Рон закатил глаза, а Невилл улыбнулся и заступил ей дорогу:  
– Добро пожаловать, мисс Грейнджер!

– Ой! Здравствуй, Невилл! А я беспокоилась, что тебя нет в поезде. Привет, Рон! А где Гарри?

– Вон, с Хорьком лижется, – скривился Рональд и невежливо ткнул пальцем в сторону слизеринцев.

– Рон, – укоризненно сказала Гермиона. – Драко просто пожал Гарри руку. Пойдёмте, я тоже поздороваюсь с ребятами.

Невилл с Рональдом переглянулись и слегка отстали. Как только Малфой поймёт, что Гарри сердит на них, выходить из гостиной станет попросту опасным для жизни – проклятый Хорёк был мастак на пакости исподтишка.

– Ну всё, – буркнул Рон, – надо сдаваться Фреду и Джорджу, иначе житья нам не будет.

– Сами справимся, – набычился Невилл, внезапно озлившись. – Подумаешь, какая-то гадина прилизанная.

– Ага, – фыркнул рыжий, передёрнув плечами. – Забыл, как до гостиной прыгал, когда тебе эта гадина ноги склеила? Или когда на зельеварении в моём котле твой учебник очутился? Да Малфой это был, больше некому. Ну ясно, что не попался, эта скотина никогда не попадается. Как говорит Грейнджер, надо смотреть на вещи реально – сучий Хорь всё обстряпает так, будто мы сами дураки.

Невилл залился краской. Малфой действительно был горазд на изощрённые подлости. Заклятие склеивания ног снималось обычной Финитой, но Хорёк для начала наградил свою жертву Силенцио. Немота спала, едва Невилл кое-как допрыгал до гостиной, и весь Гриффиндор уверился в тупости младшего Лонгботтома – мол, дурачок не смог отменить простенькие чары.

Противная Браун хохотала, всплёскивая руками, а хмурая Гермиона грозилась пойти в библиотеку и «как следует поговорить» с белобрысым мерзавцем. Поговорила, а как же. Заявилась перед отбоем – пальцы в чернилах, гора справочников в руках и мечтательная дымка во взоре.

– Привет, Гарри! – донёсся звонкий голос Гермионы. – Добрый вечер, Драко! Как прошли каникулы? Малфой, ты бессовестный грубиян. Гарри, нельзя бить человека за неудачную шутку. Извинись немедленно!

Лонгботтом и Уизли обречённо переглянулись и поплелись в Большой зал, слыша, как проклятый Хорёк несёт всякую чушь о «настоящей ночи Йоля» и «священном дереве Иггдрасиль», а Гермиона охает и ахает, принимая дурацкие байки за чистую правду.

– Надо будет обязательно рассказать Гермионе, – мрачно пробормотал Невилл, – что именно крещёные предки Малфоя перебили всех, кто этот несчастный Йоль праздновал.

– И что-то Поттер не вопит про чистокровную суку Малфоя, дурящего несчастных маглорождённых, – хмыкнул Рон. – Дерево, мать его, Иггдрасиль! Вот что, Невилл, срать мне на Фламеля – я ни в чём признаваться не буду. Не знал я его, и знать не хочу. И тебе не советую – пусть наш умник сам выкручивается, правдолюб хренов.

– Скандал будет, – с тоской сказал Невилл, оглядываясь на заливающегося соловьём Малфоя, счастливую Гермиону и улыбающегося Поттера.

– Ну и будет, – пожал плечами Рон. – Да, дураки мы, не знаем никакого Фламеля, что с нас взять? Дешевле выйдет, точно тебе говорю.

– Посмотрим, – пробормотал Невилл и покраснел.

Он боролся с собой всю дорогу до Большого зала, особенно когда услышал за спиной хрипловатый голос Нотта: «Ты его, Поттер, не слушай. Мы нормальные маги, а не друиды эти чокнутые, и отмечаем Рождество. Кто прирождённый сказочник? Хорь у нас прирождённый брехун. Хотя язык у него нужным концом к глотке привязан, что да, то да».

Получается, даже агрессивный псих Нотт просвещает Гарри о реальном положении дел в магическом мире, а он, честный гриффиндорец… «Расскажу! – подумал Невилл с угрюмой решительностью. – И Гермионе о Фламеле, и Гарри о Пророчестве. И будь что будет. Я сильный, я справлюсь».

Поэтому, когда они дошли до Большого зала и уселись за стол, Невилл собрал всю свою храбрость и, запинаясь, проговорил:  
– Гермиона, мы должны тебе кое-что рассказать.

– Ребята, я нашла Фламеля! – звенящим от радости голосом сказала Гермиона. – Ой, прости, пожалуйста, Невилл, я тебя перебила.

– Грейнджер, что за манеры, – раздался за спиной недовольный голос Хорька. Оказывается, они сели спина к спине со слизеринскими приятелями Поттера, и разделял их лишь узкий проход между столами. – Вопишь, как баньши. Где ты могла встретить Фламеля, несчастная? Он не зря слывёт затворником.

– Малфой, уймись, – осадил его Гарри. – И где же ты его нашла?

– На карточке от шоколадной лягушки, представляете? – Гермиона торжествующе улыбнулась. – Мне попалась карточка с профессором Дамблдором, а на обороте упоминалось о его совместных работах с Фламелем, знаменитым алхимиком. Знаменитым! Значит, сведения о нём обязательно должны быть в библиотеке.

– Грейнджер, – сказал Хорёк насмешливо, – временами я завидую устройству твоей головы, честное слово.

– Спасибо, Драко, – порозовела довольная Гермиона. – Мне очень приятно.

– Обращайся, – заржал Малфой и отвернулся.

Невилл в отчаянии прикрыл глаза. Теперь его признание и вовсе будет настоящим издевательством. Но настоящие гриффиндорцы не врут друзьям, и Невилл не будет.

– П-послушай, Гермиона, – начал он робко, – мы тут… Знаешь, я подумал… В общем, мы с Роном…

– Пупсик, хватит мямлить, – перебил его Рональд и угрюмо признался: – Гермиона, мы тебя обманули. Мы с самого начала знали, кто такой Фламель. У нас его все знают.

***

_«Гермиона заплакала, а я от неожиданности, естественно, натворил дел. Но я даже предположить не мог, что эти придурки устроят сеанс покаяния прямо в Большом зале. Директор может мной гордиться – оказывается, я почти дословно запомнил все его речи о верной дружбе и втором шансе»,_ – Прытко пишущее перо замерло, повинуясь мысленной команде, а Гарри взглянул на пергамент и поморщился. – _«Правда, заимствованной мудрости мне не хватило. Пришлось напрячься и «поправить настроение» всем троим, иначе этот балаган никогда бы не закончился. В результате гриффиндорское трио воссоединилось, а я опять сильно потратился. В гостиную меня тащил Боул, а Малфой с Пьюси хором шипели на меня и переругивались между собой»._

Гарри вздохнул и мысленно велел перу остановиться. Сначала Люциан слегка поддерживал его под руку, а сам Гарри изо всех сил старался идти прямо и не шаркать ногами. Дойдя до коридора, ведущего в подземелья, Боул оглянулся по сторонам, рявкнул: «Да заткнитесь уже, парню и без вас хреново» и понёс Гарри на руках, как девчонку.

– Блядь, Поттер, – бурчал он, легко пресекая слабые попытки Гарри вывернуться из объятий, – какого хрена ты туда полез? Люди имеют право поскандалить в своё удовольствие, грех мешать им в такой момент. Малфой, у тебя зелья есть какие-нибудь, или идти декану сдаваться?

– Зелья есть, но декану так и так сдаваться, – с досадой сказал Малфой. – Вдруг это серьёзно? Поттер, лучше я тебя сам убью!

– Может, к мадам Помфри? – спросил Пьюси.

– Он только что оттуда, – отмахнулся Малфой. – И потом, как ты объяснишь его состояние? Виноватыми получаемся мы. Слышишь, Поттер? По твоей милости, из-за какой-то пустячной размолвки между гриффиндорскими недоумками, теперь хлопот полон рот у множества достойных людей.

– Я не просил вас о помощи, – просипел Гарри упрямо.

– Грейнджер тебя тоже ни о чём не просила, – голос Малфоя звенел от злости, и Гарри вдруг овеяло горячим ветерком, – но ты зачем-то кинулся спасать её никчёмное самолюбие. Теперь и я хочу побыть героем.

– Малфой, заткнись! – Люциан резко остановился и недоумённо оглянулся. – Что это сейчас было?

– Спокойно, Люк, – усмехнулся Пьюси, – это наша белобрысая светлость бесится. Видно, повезло от Блэков способность к невербалке заполучить, вот и рисуется, где надо и не надо.

– Точно, мы же видели тогда, на дуэли, как ты Монти невербальным Секо гонял, – кивнул Боул сам себе. – Аккуратней, а то ляжешь рядом с Поттером, – он перехватил свою ношу поудобнее и тяжко вздохнул: – Малфой-боец, офигеть. Куда только мир катится?

Пьюси непонятно хмыкнул и показал Хорьку средний палец. Тот зло оскалился, но промолчал.

Боул дотащил Гарри до самой кровати и велел вызвать домовика:  
– Молоко, печенье, пижама и лежать смирно!

Под тихие причитания Динки Поттер кое-как дополз до душевой и врубил горячую воду, чтобы прогнать противный озноб. После душа стало полегче, даже тошнить перестало. Правда, ненадолго – в спальню ворвался злющий Снейп.

– О чём вы думаете, Поттер?

– Ни о чём, – честно признался Гарри и тут же понял, какого свалял дурака.

– Я догадывался об этом, – ласково сказал декан, и у героя-самоубийцы затряслись поджилки. – Для раздумий, мистер Поттер, нужен мозг. По возможности, неповреждённый.

Гарри зажмурился, ожидая, что Снейп, по своему обыкновению, разразится язвительной речью, но тот присел на край кровати и спокойно спросил:  
– Вас знобило?

Гарри кивнул и осмелился открыть глаза.

– Сейчас я наложу диагностическое заклинание, не пугайтесь. Готовы?

Поттер опять кивнул и понаблюдал за сосредоточенным Снейпом. «А ведь он совсем молодой, – подумал Гарри внезапно. – Морщин нет, и руки красивые. И глаза. Чёрные-пречёрные, я таких ни у кого не видел. Радужка по цвету сливается со зрачком, а оттого непонятно, куда он смотрит. Инопланетянин». Он нервно хихикнул, представив декана в серебристом комбинезоне с бластером наперевес.

– Я счастлив, мистер Поттер, что сумел развеселить вас, – и Гарри опять съёжился, вспомнив, что Снейп управится с кем угодно без всякого бластера. Слизеринцы были высокого мнения о боевых навыках своего декана и считали его опасным противником. – Порадуйте и вы меня. Обещайте, что никогда не будете ментально воздействовать на людей без их осознанного на то согласия.

– Я… Профессор Снейп, – Гарри покраснел, – простите, пожалуйста, я не знал, что это ментальное воздействие. Честное слово, я больше не буду.

– Мистер Поттер, – вздохнул декан. – О ваших возможностях и их пределах пока рано говорить. Но уже ясно, что неким талантом вы обладаете, причём, с большой долей вероятности, именно в сфере магии разума. Будьте осторожны, прошу вас. Люди прощают почти всё, кроме вторжения в собственную голову.

Гарри покаянно опустил глаза, ему было стыдно и хотелось разреветься.

– На сей раз обошлось, – Снейп встал и взмахнул палочкой, призывая небольшой чёрный чемоданчик, – вы легко отделались. Завтра к утру должны отлежаться, небольшая слабость может присутствовать до вечера. Если почувствуете себя хуже, немедленно отправляйтесь в Больничное крыло. Всё понятно?

Гарри торопливо закивал, а Снейп достал из чемоданчика два фиала с зельями и велел выпить их. Поттер хотел было признаться, что зелья на него почти не действуют, но постеснялся. Он покорно проглотил противную жидкость и поблагодарил за заботу. Декан смерил его нечитаемым взглядом и сухо попрощался.

По-хорошему, зелья надо было споить Малфою, тот ещё долго не мог уняться и непрерывно бурчал что-то о недобитых героях, тупоголовых идиотах и прочих любителях переть на рожон. Заткнул его Нотт своим излюбленным способом.

Поцелуем.

Пока опешивший Малфой тёр щёку, Теодор вручил ему полотенце, развернул за плечи и пнул коленом пониже спины: «Задрал истерить, Хорёк. Иди, охолонь».

Крэбб и Гойл ушли вместе с Драко, а Блейз, размахивая руками и путая английский с итальянским, принялся укорять Тео в грубости и чёрствости.

Гарри внезапно стало смешно:  
– Хочешь, чтобы он тебя тоже поцеловал? Ничего особенного, мне не понравилось.

Блейз смутился, пробормотал что-то невразумительное и спрятался за опущенным пологом своей кровати. Гарри расхохотался.

– Я предполагал, Поттер, – ухмыльнулся Нотт, – что ты та ещё штучка. Чего лыбишься? С зелий повело? Мой тебе совет – иди к Снейпу и рассказывай о себе, как на духу. Разговаривать с тобой сейчас без толку, но знай – у меня для тебя много новостей. Заснуть сможешь, или будешь всю ночь веселиться?

Гарри опять засмеялся, потому что Тео был очень милый и забавный, хихикая, выслушал прочувствованную ругань явно обеспокоенного Нотта и внезапно уснул.

***

_«Наутро было стыдно, особенно перед Блейзом, – волшебное перо опять легко порхало по бумаге. – Чуть не умер, честное слово. Счастье, что чистокровки ко всему привычны, особенно к капризам своих младших. Поэтому Теодор и Драко дружно махнули рукой на подвиги, совершённые мной накануне._

_«Мерлин с тобой, – сказал вредный Хорёк. – Грейнджер так Грейнджер. Надеюсь только, ты на ней не женишься». «Отвали от парня, Малфой, – одёрнул его Тео. – Ещё неизвестно, кого ты сам приведёшь в дом»._

_Я покраснел, брякнул в ответ что-то гадкое, мол, женилки ещё не отросли. А потом сбежал в умывальни, чтобы не веселить парней своим смущением._

_По дороге я встретил Забини и попросил прощения за своё бессовестное веселье. Оказалось, что Блейз тоже ничуть не обиделся. «Гарри, – сказал он, и лицо у него было встревоженное, – почему ты не предупредил Снейпа о нетипичном действии зелий на тебя? Обязательно сознайся, и не принимай больше ничего без консультации мадам Помфри!»_

_Я пообещал непременно осчастливить декана известием о своей абсолютной тупости в его предмете – мне не даётся не только варка зелий, но и их употребление. Забини улыбнулся и похлопал меня по плечу: «Пусть знает, что смерть он, может, и закупорит, а вот с тобой придётся повозиться»._

_Ещё меня беспокоило состояние Гермионы. Я летел на завтрак со всех ног, проверить, как она себя чувствует. Успокоить я её успокоил, а вот хватило ли этого до утра? Зря бежал. Грейнджер, Уизли и Лонгботтомом как ни в чём не бывало уплетали дурацкую овсянку, а прочие грифферы во главе с Маккошкой смотрели на меня, будто я не я, а раскаявшийся Слизерин»._

Поттер нахмурился и опять остановил перо. Он сам не знал, зачем решился вести личный дневник, писанины и без того было навалом. Кроме подготовки к занятиям, он активно переписывался со всеми участниками целительского заговора, строчил обстоятельные послания домой, вёл три «лабораторных журнала», а ещё записывал лекции Роберты Уилкис и её подруг. Последние, правда, больше напоминали спецкурс по магическому рукоделию и домоводству, но Гарри не привередничал – Мерлин знает, где и как ему придётся жить после Хогвартса, а умение обиходить себя самостоятельно всегда ценилось и у магов, и у маглов.

Не заполучи Гарри в подарок волшебное перо, правая рука у него отнялась бы задолго до пасхальных каникул. Пользоваться этой замечательной вещью было нелегко. Прытко пишущее перо исправно записывало все его мысли, а потому в первый день Гарри немало повеселился, читая бессвязный бред, записанный красивым разборчивым почерком. Оказывается, думать так, чтобы на пергаменте излагался худо-бедно последовательный рассказ, нужно было особым образом: ясно, чётко, предельно сосредоточившись на передаче мыслей под запись. Малейшая потеря контроля сводила на нет все предыдущие усилия.

Помогла ему мадам Помфри. «Для начала проговаривай текст вслух, – посоветовала она. – Тоже не самое лёгкое дело, но помогает исключать совсем уж посторонние мысли, а заодно развивает речь».

Через неделю Гарри кое-как наловчился диктовать перу, беззвучно шевеля губами. Мысленные же команды ему пока не давались. «Ребёнок, – всплёскивала руками мадам Помфри, – это перо одно из самых дорогих, оно предназначено для мастеров разума. Не гневи Мерлина, твои успехи просто поразительны».

Сам Поттер особых успехов не заметил, но факты оставались фактами: перо экономило время и силы, а Гарри между делом учился сосредоточиваться на конкретной задаче и подавлять посторонние чувства.

Дороговизна подарка, кстати, очень смущала Гарри, но Хорёк был непрошибаем: «Отцепись, Поттер, мы не помолвку разорвали, чтобы подарки возвращать. Кстати, надо бы тебе хороших блокнотов заказать, а то карябаешь на каких-то огрызках».

От блокнотов Гарри отказался наотрез – слово «помолвка» по-прежнему пугало. Кроме того, блокноты не поместились бы в кошель Карлуса Поттера. «Огрызки» же прекрасно сворачивались в трубочки и в таком виде прятались в бездонных глубинах серебристого кошелька. Сохранность тайны беспокоила Гарри намного больше, чем внешняя презентабельность записей.

Тайн же у Поттера-Дурсля собралось столько, что одно их перечисление могло вогнать в тоску дементора.

Самой заветной была тайна о мнимом сиротстве Гарри. Действительное положение дел знали только участники целительского заговора, и Поттер был готов на многое, чтобы прочие маги навсегда забыли о существовании его приёмной семьи.

Он даже преодолел робость, щедро разбавленную глухой неприязнью, и поговорил со Снейпом о магических способах поиска нужного человека в магловском мире. Декан идиотом не был, а потому мигом сообразил, зачем Гарри понадобились эти сведения. «Забудьте, мистер Поттер, – скривившись, обронил он. – Найти можно кого угодно и где угодно. К тому же я не уверен, что Петуния согласится прятаться. Помнится, в девичестве ваша тётка была весьма упряма».

Гарри хотел обидеться за маму, но передумал. Снейп, по большому счёту, был прав. Какой бы мягкой и слезливой ни казалась Петуния Дурсль, но она без всякой помощи со стороны вырастила тёмного мажонка в магловском доме. Упорства маме и впрямь не занимать.

Существование ментального блока и знание парселтанга в тайне удержать не удалось, но о прочих своих способностях Гарри помалкивал в тряпочку. Сметвик не уставал напоминать, что тёмный дар не шутка и может стоить жизни. «Испуганные маги, – писал он, – становятся тупее троллей и злее оборотней. А твой дар необычен даже по меркам волшебников. И слишком, слишком силён. Умоляю, Гарри, сиди тихо. Будем живы, разберёмся».

Гарри не понимал, чем сведение синяков или заживление порезов может напугать и расстроить волшебников, но предпочитал не проверять на практике. Двухсекундный разговор со змеёй, например, вылился в скандал с «сыном Лорда». Хотя что интересного могут рассказать змеи тому, кто не понимает прелестей охоты на мышей и ящериц? А вот поди ж ты, за спиной перешёптываются до сих пор.

Поэтому, как ни жалко было покалеченную квиддичную команду после особо удавшихся тренировок, Гарри крепился и с непрошеной помощью не лез. К тому же его сомнительные таланты нуждались в серьёзной проверке – случай с троллем ясно показал, что с лечением запросто можно перестараться.

Детские методы исследования не слишком годились, нужен был взгляд со стороны. Помощник отыскался неожиданно – Пьюси всерьёз вознамерился развить у Гарри ментальный дар. Эдриан решил, будто жестокие маглы сумели запугать Поттера настолько, что тот сам купировал свои способности. Так Гарри обзавёлся очередной тайной и начал, вернее, продолжил первый «лабораторный журнал».

Пьюси был смышлёным парнем и, как он сам говорил, немало нахватался, путешествуя по чужим головам. Однако в случае с Гарри он довольно быстро зашёл в тупик. «Ты не выдал ни одной типичной реакции, – наконец заявил Эдриан. – Что-то от мозголома у тебя есть. Частичная эмпатия, например. Но этого мало, крайне мало. И блок. Откуда бы взяться блоку? Поттер, у меня есть чувство, что тебя скроили из десятка магов».

Говоря о частичной эмпатии, Пьюси ему льстил. Из чужих чувств Гарри с уверенностью мог распознать лишь страх, особенно когда боялись его самого. Мысли же он не читал вовсе, но каким-то образом мог влиять на эмоциональное состояние. То есть о «ментальном воздействии» речи не шло. «Грубо говоря, – потирал висок озадаченный Пьюси, – я вторгаюсь в разум, а ты воздействуешь на мозг, как на вещь. Любопытно».

В ответ на недоумение Эдриана Гарри только пожимал плечами. Он понимал, что рано или поздно Пьюси придётся включать в число заговорщиков, но ему хотелось для начала посоветоваться со Сметвиком. После этого разговора Эдриан сбавил пыл, несколько дней молча рассматривал Гарри издалека, а потом выдал: «Тебя не нужно учить магии. Тебя нужно учить притворяться. Доставай палочку».

С репетитором дела пошли намного веселее. Пьюси заставил Гарри вспомнить все детские фокусы, вроде левитации тарелок и обездвиживания кошек старухи Фигг. Сбитый с толку Поттер поначалу не въехал в идею, а потом с восторгом принялся осваивать «очковтирательство» – делал, что ему вздумается, а для вида махал палочкой и бормотал подходящее заклинание.

Конечно, получалось так себе. Например, Гермиона по силе и скорости превосходила его едва не втрое, а с чистокровными Поттер не смел себя и сравнивать. Но зато Гарри перестал чувствовать себя сквибом и удостоился скупой похвалы Маккошки: «Ещё работать и работать, мистер Поттер. Но ваши старания принесли плоды, так держать!»

Пьюси, выслушав восторги своего ученика, невесело рассмеялся: «То, что ты делаешь, – тёмные невербальные беспалочковые заклинания. Это высший класс, дурачок. Ты просто ещё очень мал, у тебя пока не хватает сил и умения. Всё придёт в свой срок, но никому не сознавайся, прошу тебя. Герою магической Британии не простят тёмной магии».

После этого предупреждения Гарри притих и окончательно охладел к трансфигурации, чарам и ЗОТИ. Точнее, он исправно писал эссе, заучивал формулы заклинаний и пассы палочкой, но даже не пытался отработать материал на практике – просто изображал нечто похожее, пользуясь собственной странной силой, а скромное «Удовлетворительно» полагал наилучшей оценкой.

Зельеварение по-прежнему не давалось ему ни в какую, но Снейп слегка угомонился, и на уроках Гарри доставалось только за компанию с Лонгботтомом. Правда, через несколько недель Снейп вызвал его к себе. Декан был занят странным делом – он осторожно тыкал волшебной палочкой в маленькую лужицу какой-то сиреневой жидкости на своем столе.

– Поттер, – сказал Снейп задумчиво. – Я уничтожал неудавшиеся зелья после урока… Так вот, ваше «Отвратительно» не уничтожается. Фиал исчез, а эта… это… этот состав не берёт ни одно из известных мне заклинаний.

Гарри, и без того встревоженный внезапным вызовом к декану, струхнул окончательно:  
– Вы же сами поставили мне в напарники Лонгботтома, сэр. А Невилл и не такое умеет.

– Как оказалось, – усмехнулся Снейп, – это было весьма предусмотрительно с моей стороны. Ладно, спишем на Лонгботтома.

Гарри мысленно утёр холодный пот со лба и сам себе поклялся, что никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах больше не будет на практике следовать советам Забини. «Капельку магии!»

– И всё-таки, Поттер, – не унимался Снейп, – не могли бы вы припомнить последовательность действий, эм-м… вашего бездарного напарника? У меня ещё целый котёл этой загадочной субстанции, а выливать её в канализацию я опасаюсь.

– Всё точно по рецепту! – вякнул Гарри и, не выдержав пронзительного взгляда нечеловечески-чёрных глаз, сознался: – Зелье никак не меняло цвет, ну и я… мы решили усилить его заклинанием. Мне Блейз рассказывал, что так можно.

Тут Снейпу следовало скрестить руки на груди, иронично вздёрнуть бровь и в нескольких едких фразах поведать «никчёмному отпрыску бесполезнейшего из Поттеров» об опасности экспериментов в непосредственной близости от безвинных школьников. Гарри слова не сказал бы против, он уже и сам понял, что идиот.

Но декан тяжко вздохнул, опустился в кресло, устало ссутулился и стал похож не на разгневанного инопланетянина, а на озябшего грача:  
– Гарри, не сочти за грубость, но колдовать на зельеварении тебе не следует. Совсем. Врождённый талант в алхимии редкость, иначе я его распознал бы намного раньше. И это не те умения, какие следует демонстрировать на людях. Не хочу пугать, но живых алхимиков в магической Британии немного – Фламель и отчасти Дамблдор. Уж очень заманчиво получить в рабство потенциального создателя философского камня. Ты меня хорошо понял?

Гарри оторопело кивнул. Он был потрясён настолько, что никак не мог разлепить дрожащие губы и сказать что-нибудь связное.

По счастью, вечер был пятничным, в гостиной Малфой под охи и взвизги девчонок рассказывал очередную жуть, и Гарри проскользнул незамеченным. Он устроился в своём креслице в «дамской гостиной» и попытался осмыслить очередную новость.

Положим, про алхимиков можно узнать в школьной библиотеке – грифиндорская троица, кстати, с самого Рождества занималась тем же самым. Вид у них при этом был какой-то нездорово-таинственный, из чего Гарри заключил, что Хагрид в очередной раз о чём-то проболтался.

Поттер вздохнул и поймал себя на зависти к простому гриффиндорскому счастью. На фоне последних новостей пробежки по Запретному коридору перед носом у цербера казались милыми и безобидными.

Пожалуй, именно тогда Гарри пришла в голову идея вести личный дневник – он просто не поспевал за переменами в своей жизни. Нужно было всё обмозговать, а думалось ему лучше всего во время просмотра своих записей.

_«Новостей было много, и они обрушились разом. После истории с примирением гриффиндорцев Нотт всё-таки выловил меня после уроков, затолкал куда-то в заброшенный класс и сообщил об изменении моего статуса в Слизерине. «Твой покровитель нанял Ковен тебя охранять, – сказал Тео сухо и, оценив мой ошарашенный вид, снизошёл до объяснений: – Досточтимый целитель Сметвик оказал моему отцу огромную услугу. В деньгах её не измерить, а потому платой стала твоя безопасность. Поттер, это моё первое серьёзное поручение от отца. Прошу, не мешай мне исполнить его должным образом»._

_Я, естественно, поинтересовался, как он себе это представляет. Тео тяжко вздохнул и помотал головой: «Пасти героев мне ещё не приходилось. Предлагай». Думали мы долго и сошлись на том, что без нужды афишировать факт охраны не будем. «Используем идею Терри, – сказал Нотт. – Ты говоришь, куда и с кем идёшь, а мы делаем всё остальное – тихо и незаметно. Все будут довольны, особенно твоя гриффиндорская докука. С директором тоже не хотелось бы цепляться до поры, верно?»_

_А ещё через пару дней ко мне подошёл хмурый и какой-то неприкаянный Малфой и потащил в заброшенные коридоры подземелья. Он крепко держал меня за руку своими ненормально горячими пальцами и после каждого поворота что-то бормотал и резко взмахивал палочкой, будто отсекал наши следы от возможных преследователей. Может быть, так и было, но спросить я не успел._

_Мы дошли до тупика в одном из закоулков, туда даже свет факелов едва доставал. Драко отпустил мою руку и нервно провел рукой по зачёсанным назад волосам._

_– Видит Салазар, ты мне сразу понравился, ещё в том дурацком ателье, – решительно сказал он. – Я нашу встречу из головы выбросить не мог, а потому в тот же вечер пошёл к отцу»._

Перо опять остановилось, а Гарри потёр свой знаменитый шрам и смущённо улыбнулся.

Драко говорил о вещах неприятных и даже страшных, особенно когда речь пошла о чудовищных предположениях Люциуса Малфоя: якобы живом Лорде и некро-ритуале над самим Гарри. Но у Гарри всё равно потеплело на душе – оказывается, младший Малфой, надменный и злоязыкий засранец, заботился о нём с самого первого дня их знакомства. Не вставал в позу, не искал выгоды, пренебрёг отцовским запретом, сумел переубедить своих друзей и всегда, всегда честно и подробно отвечал на вопросы.

– И с чего это тебе так весело? – раздражённо поинтересовался Малфой. – Поттер, это не смешно, ты должен быть очень осторожен.

– Прости, – согнал непрошеную улыбку Гарри. – Зачем ты мне это рассказал?

– Как зачем? Слухи об официальном покровительстве самого лорда Нотта расползутся очень быстро, и тогда у тебя объявится целая толпа самых разных друзей. Не откровенничай с ними – это опасно. Источники сведений у старых семей надёжные, а из всех Монтегю дураком можно назвать только нашего Грэхема. Если хоть кто-то заподозрит, что твои способности – это результат проклятия Лорда или, не приведи Мерлин, некромагического ритуала… Тебе даже спрятаться будет негде. Ополчатся все, как один. Вполне возможно, и Нотты тоже. Тео – хороший парень, но против отца он не пойдёт никогда. Я один такая дрянь, понимаешь?

– Спасибо тебе, Драко, – Гарри опять улыбнулся и неожиданно для самого себя обнял слегка оторопевшего Малфоя. – Только мне опять нечем отдариться.

– Держи язык за зубами, герой, – Драко на долю секунды крепко прижал Гарри к себе, а потом отступил на шаг. – Это и будет лучшим мне подарком, не придётся… Короче, молчи, как сфинкс.

– Как два сфинкса, – кивнул Поттер. – Спасибо.

– Ты не пугайся сильно, насчёт ритуала неясно, – вздохнул Малфой. – Это только папины догадки. Скорее всего, перед отбытием за Грань Лорд наградил тебя проклятием, да плюс маглы в опекунах – вот твоя магия и пострадала.

Гарри пару секунд подумал и решился:  
– Догадки твоего отца верны. О недоубитом Риддле мне рассказал Хагрид тогда же, в Косом переулке. Мол, Тот Самый уже и человеком не был, чтобы так просто умереть. И да, надо мной в младенчестве проводили какой-то странный ритуал – мистер Сметвик в этом уверен. Говорит, шрам оттуда. Кроме того, существует некое пророчество насчёт меня и Лорда. Полный текст неизвестен, но профессор Снейп уверен, что оно уже стоило жизни младшим Поттерам. Меня он, кстати, Поттером не считает. Поэтому, Драко, если ты больше никогда не заговоришь со мной, я пойму. Честное слово.

Малфой побледнел и долго стоял, молча кусая губы.

– Ты Поттер, – сказал он наконец, и Гарри облегчённо перевёл дух. – Самый настоящий, но внешностью пошёл в Блэков, поскольку папаша твой уродился бесталанным. В старых семьях так: чей дар сильнее, в того и ребёнок. Те колдографии в «Пророке» с благотворительного бала в Мунго видела моя мать. Она за сердце схватилась, потому что лицом ты точь-в-точь тётя Беллс. Мама хочет увидеть тебя.

– Поговорить? – опасливо спросил Гарри.

– И пощупать, – невесело усмехнулся Малфой. – Из прямых потомков Блэков по мужской линии не осталось никого, а по женской – только мы с тобой. Полу-Блэк да четверть-Блэк. Не густо, но этот род не раз возрождался из меньшего. Сильная кровь, устойчивый дар. Наше дело настрогать девчонок побольше. Я проклят – будет единственный сын, если всё сложится удачно, и меня не похоронят до свадьбы. Так что остаёшься только ты, бедолажечка.

– А Сириус Блэк?

– Он в Азкабане, как и Беллатрикс. Всё равно что мертвы.

– Ужас, – пробормотал Гарри.

– Кошмар, – согласился Драко и хлопнул Поттера по плечу. – Меня настораживает, что женитьбы ты испугался больше смерти. Это заложено в природе героизма или относится к личным особенностям?

– Пошёл ты, – буркнул Гарри, взял Малфоя за руку и поволок на выход. – Хорёк.


	43. Глава 42

_«Итак, первый «лабораторный журнал» я вёл исключительно для себя, время от времени показывая отдельные отрывки Пьюси. Он никак не комментировал мои записи, только вздыхал, хмурился и каждый раз велел не светиться без нужды._

_Как будто легко скрывать то, о чём понятия не имеешь. После истории с неуничтожаемым зельем я пару дней боялся даже Люмос зажечь – вдруг он у меня тоже тёмный и неправильный?_

_Однако любопытство оказалось сильнее, я вновь принялся экспериментировать с «подделкой» светло-магических заклинаний, и кое-что даже получалось. Например, мне вполне удавалось Акцио, которое в Хогвартсе изучали лишь на четвёртом курсе»._

Гарри остановил перо и задумался. Он никак не мог понять, почему маглорождённым студентам так поздно давали это заклинание, ведь маги с детства легко и непринуждённо пользовались им в быту. Другое дело, что в Хоге студенты старались не усердствовать, ведь по весу предмета и преодолеваемому им расстоянию была очень заметна разница в магической силе.

Спокойный и неглупый молчун Крэбб мог подманить лишь не слишком тяжёлый предмет в пределах прямой видимости, например, сумку с учебниками из другого конца спальни.

Тупица же Флинт – какая несправедливость! – однажды на спор призвал в гостиную парту из класса зельеварения. Разумеется, несчастная мебель разбилась в щепки о запертую дверь кабинета, и Снейп, обнаруживший наутро груду досок у входа, публично пообещал виновнику тройное Круцио. Так или иначе, Маркус всё-таки выиграл галлеон у младшего Бёрка, но хвастать победой остерёгся. «Кто их, меченых, знает, – опасливо бурчал он. – Папаню послушать, так эта пакость у них заместо щекотки была. А я, как отведал, не обоссался только потому, что забыл, каким местом ссать-то».

У Поттера дико зудело поинтересоваться, что нужно натворить, чтобы разжиться вторым Непростительным от родного отца, но он героически сдерживал своё любопытство. С Маркусом Гарри по-прежнему не разговаривал, а тот только насмешливо скалился и обзывался «малахольным».

Поттер ещё немного поразмышлял об эффекте Круцио, которое проняло даже Флинта с его дурной силищей и ненормально высоким болевым порогом, а потом вернулся к записям.

_«Из классической связки «намерение – вербальная формула – движение палочкой», мне хватает одного намерения. Пьюси говорит о невербальных заклинаниях, но невербальные – это заклятия, которые не произносят вслух, а проговаривают про себя. Так вот, формулы мне, похоже, не нужны совсем – как вербальные, так и невербальные. Никакие._

_Я зря учу «кухонную» латынь – достаточно пожелать, и всё исполнится. Медленно и коряво, но исполнится. Я могу сказать вслух или про себя «Акцио», а могу – «Быстро сюда!», «Давай, бегом!» или просто «Добрый вечер!». Результат один – предмет неторопливо снимается с места и неровными рывками подлетает (или подползает, если тяжёлый) ко мне._

_Само собой, выходит далеко не всё. Я не могу убирать пыль, облегчать тяжёлые предметы, запирать и отпирать двери, уменьшать и увеличивать вещи. В боевой магии я тоже бездарен, уж это Нотт с компанией выяснили первым делом._

_Забыть не могу позорище, какое случилось в фехтовальном зале. Какие щиты? Я даже взглянуть на нападавшего не успевал, а меня уже валили наземь обычным Петрификусом. «Реакции ноль, – постановил Ургхарт, внимательно наблюдающий за моими жалкими трепыханиями. – Боул, ты у нас самый терпеливый, тебе и отдуваться. Чтобы к концу года Поттер успевал спрятаться у тебя за спиной. Ясно?»_

_Люциан кивнул, неуловимым движением цапнул меня за шиворот и шутливо дёрнул за ухо: «Сова и есть». Все заржали, даже Малфой, а я едва не разревелся от стыда и обиды._

_Поэтому за избиением Хорька я наблюдал с бессовестным удовольствием, и мне до сих пор ни капельки не стыдно. Двойняшкам Деррекам хватило минуты, чтобы обездвижить белобрысого зазнайку. Насмешница Трикси приставила Драко палочку к горлу, а потом звонко чмокнула его в нос и расхохоталась. «Щиты – дерьмо, – Ургхарт отменил заклинание, и белый от бешенства Хорёк молча призвал свою палочку. – Крэбб не всегда будет у тебя за спиной, и нечего на меня зыркать»._

_На то, чтобы не валять Пьюси по полу, хватило мозгов даже у ковенцев. Ургхарт просто попросил Эдриана бросить несколько защитных заклинаний с максимально возможной скоростью, потом некоторое время думал и сказал наконец: «К Марку. До сих пор вы не погрызлись, авось и дальше пронесёт». Флинт осклабился и провёл ребром ладони себе по горлу, а Пьюси по-снейповски вздёрнул бровь и загадочно улыбнулся._

_С тех пор мы впятером – я, Драко, Винсент, Грегори и Эдриан – каждый день два часа мучаемся на тренировках Ковена и устаём так, что спим каждую свободную минуту. Этих минут не так уж и много – профессора вспомнили про летние экзамены и завалили нас домашними заданиями._

_Мы с Малфоем пораскинули мозгами и перестали выпендриваться, ведь от лишних дюймов эссе баллов не прибавляется, а времени на поиск дополнительных материалов уходит порядочно. Поэтому в библиотеке мы теперь почти не бываем, а значит, видимся с гриффиндорской троицей только на уроках и на обедах в Большом зале._

_Завтрак мы с Драко дружно просыпаем и питаемся печеньем от сердобольного Динки, а ужинаем поздно ночью на кухне среди домовиков. Хорёк был необыкновенно горд тем фактом, что наши посиделки отвадили от кухни всех хаффлпаффцев, и я не стал его разубеждать. Здешний шеф-повар, хмурый пожилой домовик, уверил меня, что все барсучьи визиты заканчиваются с отбоем, и только нас Мордред носит по ночам._

_Когда приеду домой, неделю буду спать без просыпу, честное слово»._

Гарри душераздирающе зевнул, скатал очередной «огрызок» в трубочку, надписал на ней дату и спрятал Прытко пишущее перо в специальный футляр. Дневник не получалось вести регулярно, короткие записи чередовались с пространными, текущие события мешались с воспоминаниями и размышлениями, но Поттер решил не бросать его. Наверное, забавно будет перечитать всё это через несколько лет.

Гарри хотел было вызвать дедов кошелёк, но вовремя спохватился и скосил глаза на лежащего рядом Малфоя. Драко повадился доучивать оставшиеся на поздний вечер уроки у Гарри в кровати, мол, не так скучно и меньше хочется спать.

На вопрос, почему с той же целью нельзя оккупировать кровать Крэбба, Гойла, Забини или Нотта, Хорёк закатил глаза и раздражённо выдал, что из всех первокурсников только он, Поттер, добросовестно относится к учёбе: «Нотт меня убьёт за декламацию учебника по зельеварению на ночь глядя, а потом преспокойно выспится рядом с моим хладным телом, необразованная скотина. Неужели тебе меня не жаль?»

Гарри со страдальческим стоном махнул рукой, и теперь образованная скотина Хорёк частенько дрых у него всю ночь.

Поттер осторожно потянул из-под руки Драко раскрытый учебник и хихикнул. Сегодня приятеля сморила трансфигурация. Значит, завтра на первом уроке будут бои без правил – заспанный Хорёк против сонной Бобрихи, ад и преисподняя, минус пять баллов Слизерину, плюс пять баллов Гриффиндору, и ещё минус пять обоим за дерзость. А у Гарри точно будет двадцать минут, чтобы спокойно подремать. Отлично.

Он улёгся, блаженно прикрыл глаза и… проснулся.

За пологом Нотт привычно огрызался на ворчащего Забини, а Крэбб негромко интересовался у Гойла, стоит ли будить «мелких и тощих умников».

– Попробуй, – усмехнулся Гойл. – Их только домовик в состоянии разбудить, небось, опять за полночь угомонились.

– Наконец-то у Драко появился друг, – вздохнул Крэбб, – хоть и очень странный.

– Зато такой же полуночник. Вечером не уложишь, утром не добудишься, – проворчал Грегори и внезапно гаркнул во весь голос: – Малфой! Утро!

Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности, а рядом сонно заворочался Хорёк.

– Не ори, Мерлина ради, – Забини сладко зевнул. – Мало нам Нотта, ещё и ты разоряешься. Что за люди, как можно в такую рань вообще шевелиться?

– Ты же шевелишься.

– Не по своей воле, Грег. Ещё бы часок-другой поспа-а-а-ть…

Гарри тоже не удержался и зевнул. Потом подумал и растормошил Драко – надо бы сходить на завтрак, а то от печенья уже тошнило.

– Изыди, погубитель! – Хорёк был на диво любезен, спросонок он мог и заклятием шарахнуть. Гарри, правда, пока ни разу не досталось, а вот парни уже привыкли подходить к малфоевской кровати с палочкой наизготовку.

– Пойдём, позавтракаем нормально, – Гарри не отставал, – не вредничай.

– Скажи честно, – встрёпанный Драко отчаянно тёр кулаками глаза, – мол, соскучился по своей лохматой подружке. Тоскуешь по бобровым нотациям, а, Поттер?

– Нет. И по хорёчьим колкостям тоже не тоскую. Я есть хочу, Малфой, а ходить одному по коридорам мне Ургхарт не велел. Но если ты боишься…

– Меня так дёшево не купить, герой, не старайся. Ай! Встаю-встаю, хватит пинаться.

– А то ещё немного печенья, – Гарри влез в халат и повесил на плечо полотенце, – и я точно превращусь в почтовую сову. Драко! Да что же это такое? Малфой, подъём, обманщик!

***

– Вы только посмотрите, какое чудо, – пробурчал Рон. – Их геройское высочество и его ручной хорёк изволили почтить недостойных своим присутствием. Мне теперь кусок в горло не полезет, такие страсти спозаранку!

– Рональд, как тебе не стыдно, – укорила его Гермиона. – Учёными давным-давно доказано, что люди по своему типу делятся на «сов» и «жаворонков». Их биоритмы…

– Давай ты после завтрака мозги мне высушишь, – скривился Рон. – Поверить не могу, и это недоразумение я уважал пуще Дамблдора.

Невилл промолчал и уткнул глаза в тарелку. После Рождества Гарри отдалился от их компании и вне занятий почти всё своё время проводил в подземельях. Регулярные визиты в библиотеку и Больничное крыло были не в счёт – Поттера постоянно конвоировали ублюдки Ковена или Снейп самолично. Лонгботтом пожалел бы пленного героя, но тот вовсе не казался несчастным.

Невилл попытался пошептаться с Гарри во время урока зельеварения и мигом схлопотал язвительное замечание от Снейпа. Все последующие попытки, сколько их ни было, заканчивались назначением двухдневной отработки и потерей Гриффиндором пяти баллов. Через пару недель Персиваль Уизли, злой как мантикора, официально запретил Невиллу открывать рот на зельеварении иначе, чем для ответа на вопросы.

В конце концов Лонгботтом понял, что Поттер сознательно избегает их с Роном общества. На истории магии, на ЗОТИ, на переменах и за обедом в Большом зале Поттер ограничивался суховатым приветствием и парой фраз ни о чём. У Хагрида он не был с того самого скандала зимним вечером, а ведь добродушный лесничий неоднократно звал его в гости и обещал рассказать о молодых Джеймсе и Лили.

– Гарри, это же твои мама и папа, – убеждал его Невилл как-то на перемене, стараясь не обращать внимания на глумливую ухмылку Хорька. – Хагрид знал их, неужели тебе не интересно?

– Хагрид их не знал, – спокойно сказал Поттер, нехотя отрываясь от пергамента с домашним заданием. – Он не был другом семьи и никогда не бывал в их доме. А то, что я «похож на папку», мне уже известно.

Опешивший Невилл долго стоял столбом и никак не мог прийти в себя. Равнодушие в голосе Поттера расстроило его, он спрятался в спальне за опущенным пологом кровати и весь вечер горевал о собственных родителях.

На просьбу леди Августы, переданную через директора Дамблдора, Фламель не дал никакого ответа, а бабушка в письме велела не расстраиваться: «Никто и не ожидал, внук. Но мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем, не смей даже сомневаться в этом!» Невилл и не сомневался ни капельки, но как тяжело было на душе!

И ему было очень обидно за погибших Поттеров – они отдали жизнь, защищая сына, а тот даже не думал о них.

Так или иначе, но Лонгботтом никак не мог остаться с Гарри наедине и поговорить о пророчестве. Невилл мучился несколько недель, пока наконец не нашёл, как ему казалось, выход.

Он рассказал историю о пророчестве Рону и Гермионе.

– Ничего не понимаю, – Гермиона помотала головой. – Магическая медицина, конечно, странная донельзя, но не поверю, что здешние врачи не могут достоверно установить время и причину чьей-либо смерти.

– Лонгботтом, – голос Рона дрожал от волнения, – ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит? Это же всё меняет!

– Ничего это не значит, – фыркнула Гермиона. – Тот, Кого Нельзя Называть умер, а Гарри Поттер выжил. Не веришь, прочитай «Взлёт и падение Тёмных Искусств». Сбылось ваше пророчество.

– Грейнджер, – сказал Рональд сердито, – сама прочитай. Нигде не написано, что Неназываемый умер.

– Развоплотился или умер, какая разница?

– Утратил тело – не значит умер.

– Умер!

– Нет!

– Чушь!

– А вот и нет!

– Неуч!

– Дурында!

Спорщики на миг запнулись, и Невилл наконец сумел вставить слово:  
– Рон прав. Я думаю, что…

– Нет, не прав! Эти ваши привидения, они живы, что ли? – Гермиона вскочила с единственного кресла в «штабе» и принялась нервно расхаживать по кабинету. – Это просто энергетические отпечатки, нечто вроде рисунков или записей. Полноценных личностей из них не получится никогда, потому что человек чересчур зависим от своего тела. Нет химических реакций в организме – нет мышления. Всё!

– То есть если кому-то нунду руки-ноги откусит, то бедолага и человеком перестанет быть? – не сдавался Рон.

– Ты путаешь понятия. От физических увечий мышление не изменяется. Безногий и безрукий, ты по-прежнему останешься личностью.

– Тьфу, Грейнджер, не сглазь!

– Смерть же, с медицинской точки зрения, означает полное прекращение мозговой деятельности, то есть исчезновение личности.

– Да что ты! – издевательски скривился Рон.

– А то! – Гермиона упёрла руки в бока и топнула ногой. – Даже твой несчастный мозг кое-как поддерживает твоё убогое мышление. Только поэтому ты пока ещё человек, хоть и гадкий! А когда умрёшь, то перестанешь быть человеком! И превратишься во что-нибудь мерзкое, вроде Пивза!

Невилл в ужасе прикрыл глаза, а потом дрожащей рукой принялся выдирать палочку из крепления на поясе – явно назревала драка.

Но Рональд, против ожидания, возмущаться не стал, а протянул тихо и задумчиво:  
– Малфоевская школа, чуешь, Невилл? Зачем ты ей это рассказал? Ведь растреплет Хорьку сегодня же. Обет надо брать.

Лонгботтом вздохнул:  
– Я хотел, Гермиона, чтобы ты рассказала это Гарри и попросила хранить услышанное в секрете. Это действительно страшная тайна, и о ней никто не должен знать, кроме нас и Поттера – она его напрямую касается.

– Невилл! Вся эта сказочка…

– Дослушай меня, пожалуйста. Смерть у магов – это гибель и тела, и души. Пока душа жива…

– О, нет! Средневековье какое-то! Невилл, эти дремучие суеверия вовсе не…

– Прошу тебя, выслушай, – Лонгботтом вскинул руку. – Душа существует, и покуда она жива, жив и человек. Маги знают об этом, как раньше знали и маглы.

– Но…

– Я не желаю спорить, думай как хочешь. Только расскажи, пожалуйста, Гарри. Ты единственная из нас, от кого он не прячется. Но Малфой ничего не должен знать.

– Невилл, я не понимаю…

– Хорошо, я объясню, – Невилл немного помолчал, собираясь с духом. – Отец Малфоя был правой рукой Неназываемого. Как только он узнает, что его господина можно возродить… Поверь, Гермиона, Люциус Малфой – страшный человек.

– Почему же его не судили?

– Судили, – невесело усмехнулся Рон, – да не засудили. Свидетелей нет, а адвокаты есть. Отец говорил, он взятки раздавал направо-налево. Да там и старый Абраксас Малфой был замешан, ещё похлеще сыночка. Пупсик прав во всём, а ты чересчур мало тут живёшь, чтобы умничать.

– Ну, хорошо, допустим. Тот, Кого Нельзя Называть в некотором смысле жив. Ты или Гарри рождены для того, чтобы одержать над ним окончательную победу. Малфой ничего не должен знать. Я ничего не забыла?

– Ладно, Гермиона, не нужно никому ничего говорить, – обречённо махнул рукой Невилл. – Глупая была идея, прости. Я сам потолкую с Гарри. В конце концов, это только наше с ним дело.

– Мы уже как-то говорили с тобой о Малфое, – Гермиона резко сбавила тон и опять уселась в кресло. – Ты ещё тогда утверждал, что Драко вырастет негодяем, как и его отец. Но, сколько мы ни общались, я не смогла разглядеть в нём ничего порочного. Да, он резковат в общении, но умён, умеет работать с литературой и никогда…

– Так, – Рональд громко хлопнул рукой по столу, – клянись, Грейнджер, что обещаешь сохранить в тайне всё, что тебе растрепал Лонгботтом. Вот прямо не сходя с этого места клянись!

Гермиона недовольно поморщилась:  
– И не подумаю.

– Тогда я всем расскажу, что ты сохнешь по Малфою.

– Что?!

– Съела?

– Хватит! – сказал Лонгботтом негромко и решительно, чувствуя, как подкатывает уже знакомая злость. – Я жалею, что доверился вам. То, что для вас шуточки, для нас с Гарри – жизни родных. Так что я пошёл, а вы хоть насмерть перегрызитесь.

– А клятва?

– Не нужны мне ваши клятвы, – махнул рукой Невилл, – можете под Сонорусом в Большом зале рассказать, раз уж неймётся. Если пророчество истинное, ему ничто не помешает.

Он схватил школьную сумку и выскочил из «штаба». Глаза щипало от подступивших слёз, но Невилл держался. «Поттер уже наверняка бы разнюнился», – пытался подбодрить себя он, однако выходило плохо. Плакса не плакса, но Поттер выжил в Слизерине, и именно гадина Малфой хвостом таскался за ним, а не наоборот. Разумеется, слизеринцы имели к Поттеру далеко не бескорыстный интерес, но хотя бы вели себя пристойно и не называли на людях «пупсиком».

Невилл засопел и упрямо мотнул головой. «Дожился, – одёрнул он сам себя. – Нечего завидовать, Поттера впору пожалеть. Из-за упрямства и незнания реалий магического мира он купился на грубую лесть отпрысков убийц своих родителей. Да, прилюдно его не обзывают, но представляю, что эти твари о нём думают».

Лонгботтом резко остановился, ещё немного подумал, развернулся и потопал назад, в «штаб». Рон придурок, конечно, но свой. И Гермиона, по сути, славная и умная девочка. Самое главное, у них не водится камней за пазухой – что думают, то и говорят.

И вообще, он, Невилл, сам виноват.

Друзья есть друзья, нужно принимать их со всеми достоинствами и недостатками. Гермиона неспособна физически на общение с живыми людьми, а из Рона мыслитель, как из оборотня клобкопух. Что с того? Невилл сам не идеален, а сообща они справятся со всем на свете.

***  
Не мечтай Гарри поскорее добраться до кровати, он даже восхитился бы гриффиндорской троицей. Они разработали целую операцию по его похищению из библиотеки: дождались, пока Малфой отправится на поиски нужной книги и скроется за стеллажами, шикнули на изумлённого Забини, выдернули Гарри из-за стола и резво потащили в свой «штаб».

Поттер вякнул было о завтрашней трансфигурации и недописанном эссе, но грифферы немедленно заткнули его обещанием поведать страшную тайну. Гарри истово понадеялся, что тайна не будет касаться осточертевшего Запретного коридора, и обречённо поволокся за ними.

– К Хагриду не пойду! – решительно заявил он, едва переступив порог «штаба». – Сами выясняйте, что именно хранилось в том проклятом сейфе.

– И выясним, – набычился рыжий Рон, – без всяких слизней.

– Рональд, не сейчас, – оборвал его Лонгботтом и, помявшись, продолжил: – Гарри, я понимаю, что всё услышанное покажется тебе неправдоподобным. Ты же у маглов воспитывался, и оттого многие вещи покажутся тебе странными. Но всё это правда, честное слово.

Вступление насторожило, и Гарри медленно кивнул, в душе приготовившись к весьма дурным новостям.

– Только Малфою не говори, пожалуйста, – Невилл, против обыкновения, не мямлил, и оттого его просьба звучала неожиданно серьёзно. – Вы с Гермионой купились на его уловки, но на самом деле…

– Лонгботтом, – раздражённо перебил его Гарри, – я в курсе твоей нелюбви к Малфоям, можешь не повторяться. Напомню, что ни я, ни Гермиона в вашем гадючнике не воспитывались и наследственной ненависти ни к кому из магов мы не испытываем.

Невилл помрачнел и сжал кулаки:  
– Вот именно. Поэтому следует ценить чужие предостережения.

– Только твои? – разозлился Гарри. – С каких пор ты заделался пророком, Лонгботтом?

– Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, – вмешалась Гермиона, а Рон фыркнул и пробубнил себе под нос что-то вроде: «Слизень есть слизень».

– Мы не ссоримся, – виновато улыбнулся Невилл. – Гарри, Малфою не следует об этом знать, поверь мне.

– Хорошо, – Поттер едва удержался от колкости, которая так и просилась на язык, и сбавил тон: – Я слушаю.

Лонгботтом опять завздыхал, отчего-то залился румянцем, подёргал себя за рукав мантии и приступил к рассказу. Говорил он медленно, то и дело заикался и не поднимал глаз от пола, будто стыдился сказанного. Грейнджер и Уизли напряжённо внимали своему приятелю, и отчётливо было видно, что кое-какие подробности они слышат в первый раз.

Речь шла о пророчестве. О том самом проклятом пророчестве, что убило семью Поттеров. Гарри, взволновавшийся поначалу, во время рассказа немного успокоился – ничего нового Невилл не поведал. Мало того, по сравнению со снейповой, эта версия была усечённой и не содержала тошнотворных подробностей деяний «светлой» и «тёмной» сторон, от которых в своё время Гарри чуть не вывернуло наизнанку.

В изложении Лонгботтома история с пророчеством больше напоминала сказку – нормальную магловскую сказку, а не ту жуть, которой Малфой пугал девчонок по пятницам. Гарри подумал, что услышь он её до Хэллоуина, то пытал бы Шляпу до тех пор, пока старая ветошь не перевела бы его на Гриффиндор. «А теперь поздно, – думал Гарольд Дурсль. – Похоже, я уже выбрал свою сторону. Не то чтобы «тёмная» сторона была лучше, но они знали, за что воюют».

Он не перебивал Лонгботтома и слушал очень внимательно, сравнивая его рассказ с историей Снейпа, а потом тяжело вздохнул и произнёс:  
– Спасибо, конечно, но я знаю о пророчестве. Фигня это, на мой взгляд.

Гермиона согласно закивала, а Невилл издал какой-то странный звук, видимо, не в силах выразить своё изумление.

– Тебе профессор Дамблдор рассказал? – спросил Рональд, и Гарри едва не прыснул, до того обиженная физиономия сделалась у рыжего.

– Точно, – в голосе Лонгботтома послышалось тихое отчаяние. – Как же я сразу не подумал? Выходит, профессор сразу тебе всё рассказал. А я-то, дурак…

– Но Гарри, а почему ты тогда не рассказал о пророчестве нам? – возмутилась Гермиона.

Поттер молчал. До него внезапно дошло, что по-хорошему о настоящем пророчестве действительно должен был рассказать Дамблдор. «Даже не мне, а Дурслям, как моим ближайшим родственникам и опекунам. Но нет, добрый волшебник оставляет дурацкое письмо, из которого явно следует лишь то, что мои родители погибли плохой смертью».

– Гарри! – Гермиона даже ногой притопнула.

– А? Нет, не Дамблдор, – мотнул головой Поттер, очнувшийся от невесёлых дум.

– Профессор Дамблдор, Гарри, – укоризненно поправила его подруга.

– Прости, я задумался, – Поттер улыбнулся как можно невинней. – Профессор Дамблдор мне ничего подобного не рассказывал. Значит, он тоже считает это пророчество ерундой.

– Тьфу ты! – разочарование Уизли можно было перегонять в жидкость, разливать по фиалам и продавать для подавления несбыточных мечтаний. – Выходит, всё брехня?

– Не брехня, Рональд, а дезинформация, – невесело усмехнулся Гарри. – Вполне возможно, что Лорда выманивали именно на эту сказочку, да не успели засаду оставить.

– Но ведь бабушка… – потерянно пробормотал Лонгботтом. – Бабушка же уверена, что пророчество истинное!

– Тогда сбудется, – махнул рукой Гарри. – Пойдём спать, а? Я дико устал, а завтра из-за недописанного эссе ваш декан прочтёт мне суровую нотацию и хорошо, если не влепит тролля.

– Погоди ты спать! – разволновался рыжий Рон. – Какое спать, когда такое дело? Кто же победит Того, Кого... – он подозрительно прищурился и ткнул в Гарри пальцем: – Ты его Лордом назвал!

– Ну, извини, – развёл руками Гарри. – На моём факультете Неназываемого зовут Тёмным лордом. Какая разница? Хоть Гриффиндор, хоть Слизерин, а по имени называть трусят.

– Какой он тебе повелитель? – возмутился Рональд. – Нашёл лорда! По имени мы его не называем, потому что противно произносить его поганое имя! Ясно тебе?

– Ясно, – Гарри сам порадовался своей покладистости. Надо же, что делают с людьми регулярные физические упражнения: ни злости, ни слёз, ничего, кроме всепоглощающего желания обнять подушку. – Был неправ. Пойдём спать?

– Но кто, если не профессор Дамблдор, рассказал тебе о пророчестве? – Невилл слегка пришёл в себя и испытующе уставился на Гарри.

Поттер насторожился. Выдавать Снейпа почему-то показалось опасным. Мадам Помфри была уверена, что тот влез в «целительский заговор» без ведома и одобрения Дамблдлора. Да и Драко уверял, что крёстный – едва ли не самый порядочный маг среди его знакомых, включая родного отца. В порядочность декана Гарри так и не поверил, но знакомиться с Правой Рукой расхотел окончательно.

– Зачем тебе? – спросил он, лихорадочно соображая, кто из его новых приятелей легко сумеет постоять за себя и чья фамилия устроит грифферов. Пьюси? Он и так первый кандидат на несчастный случай после выпуска из Хогвартса. Нотт? Неоткуда ему знать, его папаша, судя по слухам, класть хотел на все пророчества мира. Оставался Малфой с его непорядочным папенькой, как по заказу, обязанным знать обо всех проблемах своего Лорда.

– И всё-таки, – Лонгботтом прищурился так, что Гарри сразу понял, отчего тот очутился в Гриффиндоре.

«Вот тебе и Пупсик! Молодец, Тревор, выдрессировал-таки своего мямлю. Прости, Драко, я виноват и буду должен», – подумал Поттер и вслух сказал: – Малфой, кто же ещё?

– Я знала! – Гермиона хлопнула рукой по подлокотнику кресла, а трое мальчишек, не сговариваясь, закатили глаза. – Невилл, Неназываемого похоронили даже его слуги. И это ваше пророчество – самая настоящая чушь!

– Правильно! – поддержал подругу Гарри. – Вперёд, по спальням!

– Погоди, – Невилл потёр висок. – Но ведь профессор Дамблдор… И бабушка… Гарри, они совершенно точно думают, что Тот Самый не умер!

***  
От предложения Уизли проводить до гостиной Гарри решительно отказался: «Отбой уже был, а сегодня Снейп дежурит. Лучше он меня одного поймает, чем вместе с вами, не обижайтесь». При упоминании Ужаса подземелий у любого из грифферов всегда моментально включался здравый смысл – сработало и в этот раз. Троица не стала настаивать на прогулках после отбоя и, напомнив Поттеру, что тот обещал не сдавать змеям «дислокацию штаба», резво помчалась в сторону гриффиндорской башни.

Поттер облегчённо вздохнул и побрёл домой, в тихие и спокойные подземелья. Сил у него оставалось лишь на крепкий сон, а ведь ещё предстояло осчастливить Малфоя новостью о том, что тот стал экспертом в прорицаниях.

– Декан грозился запереть тебя в кладовке с ингредиентами, – Гарри подпрыгнул от неожиданности и принялся озираться. Нотт, позёвывая, стоял в тени от резной полуколонны, там, где нормальному человеку и спрятаться-то было негде. – Хорёк тоже верещал что-то про подвалы и казематы. Я бы выбрал кладовку, но решать тебе.

– Напугал, – выдохнул Гарри. – Давно ты тут?

– Плохо напугал, – Теодор опять зевнул. – Правильно напуганный маг уже прикидывал бы, как отскребать меня от стенки. Скажи лучше, о чём можно трепаться битых три часа?

– Не спрашивай даже, – скривился Гарри. – Этот ваш бард Бидль сдох бы от зависти.

Нотт негромко заржал:  
– Уизел чего наплёл? Так тебе вроде не привыкать.

Поттер только рукой махнул.

До спальни они добрались без приключений, не встретив по дороге ни единой души, из чего Гарри заключил, что Снейп вполне сознательно прикрывает их с Ноттом во время вынужденной прогулки.

Из разговоров старшекурсников он знал, что шляться по Хогу после отбоя – дело бесперспективное, особенно во время дежурств Снейпа и Флитвика, и оттого, мол, свои делишки надо успевать обтяпывать днём, пока профессора заняты. Лишь близнецы Уизелы каким-то неведомым чудом исхитрялись безнаказанно бродить по ночам и не попадаться в дневные засады, которые время от времени устраивал Флинт.

В спальне их, естественно, ждал недовольный Малфой. Он сидел на своей кровати по-турецки и раздражённо листал какой-то учебник.

– Поттер! Ты послать их не мог, что ли? – принялся выговаривать он гневным шёпотом, потому что пологи кроватей Крэбба, Гойла и Забини были уже задёрнуты. – После отбоя целый час прошёл, ты без ужина остался.

– И без эссе по трансфигурации, – согласно кивнул Гарри. – Надо было послать, ты прав.

Но Малфоя эта нарочитая покорность не смягчила. Наоборот, он нахмурился ещё сильнее и принялся с подозрением разглядывать загулявшего героя.

– Что? – занервничал Поттер.

– Ну, положим, твоё эссе я дописал, – неприятно растягивая гласные, процедил Малфой. – Завтра на ЗОТИ перепишешь по-быстрому. Только чую, не из-за трансфигурации ты мнёшься. Выкладывай немедленно!

– Знай, Драко, именно ты поведал мне о пророчестве, – послушно выложил Гарри, – и был свято убеждён, что пророчество сбылось, а Лорду кранты.

– Я, между прочим, тоже остался без ужина и без эссе, – шёпотом же возмутился Нотт. – Только меня почему-то никто не нянчит и не жалеет. Хоть сплетнями поделитесь, бессердечные. Что за пророчество?

– То самое, я же тебе рассказывал, – отмахнулся Малфой. – В душ, оба, бегом, а потом поговорим.

Надев пижаму, Гарри попытался забраться в собственную постель и наконец-то улечься спать, но Хорёк был начеку. Он взял Поттера за плечи и вежливо, но непреклонно затолкал под полог своей кровати, где уже разлёгся Нотт, опять сел по-турецки и взмахнул палочкой, накладывая на задёрнутый полог «заглушку».

– Готово. Давай, герой, повествуй.

Гарри подпихнул под бок подушку и, зевая через слово, принялся пересказывать содержание бредового разговора с вконец ополоумевшими грифферами:  
– Сначала мы толковали о пророчестве. Оказывается, на роль Мальчика, Который Выжил есть ещё один кандидат. Какой ещё Уизел? Пупсик же. И родились мы чуть не в один день, и мамы с папами успели террористу вашему досадить по самое не могу, и прочих знамений насыпалось полную пазуху – Невилл был очень убедителен. Под конец я почти поверил, что Поттеры стали жертвой налётчиков из Лютного, а битва с Тем Самым ещё впереди. И похоже, что биться буду не я, а Тревор и Пупс. По-моему, хорошая новость.

Два будущих лорда хмуро переглянулись, и Теодор пожал плечами:  
– Всё, что я об этом деле знаю, я знаю от тебя, Малфой.

Драко молча покусал губы и обновил «заглушку» на пологе кровати.

– Вы, ребята, совершаете одну ошибку, – глухо сказал он. – Валите в одну кучу это дракклово пророчество и возрождение Лорда. Мордред знает, что там с пророчеством. Но Лорд искал способ вернуться, если вдруг умрёт, – это факт.

Нотта передёрнуло:  
– Надеюсь, не нашёл. Гости из-за Грани – народ неприятный.

– Да расскажите вы уже о нём хоть что-нибудь! – Гарри даже спать перехотел, он сел прямо и сердито нахмурился. – Одни намёки какие-то дурацкие!

– А ты думаешь, нам родители всё-всё рассказали? – Малфой невесело ухмыльнулся. – Знаю только, что неимоверно умный и безумно талантливый Томас Риддл отчего-то решил, будто тёмным магом можно стать, а не родиться. Моя бабка Вальбурга Блэк считала его гениальным учёным, больше Лорда о тёмной магии не знал никто. Но эти его эксперименты… Он же на себе их ставил, Гарри. Всё хотел доказать, будто путь в десять-пятнадцать поколений можно преодолеть за пару ритуалов. Мол, у каждого мага имеется особый дар, надо только научиться вытаскивать его наружу.

– А это возможно?!

– Кто теперь скажет? Мама говорила, что Лорд умел делать вещи, недоступные другим полукровкам. Вот и гадай, досталась ему эта мощь от природы или он всё-таки сделал себя сам.

Гарри застыл, поневоле заворожённый грандиозной идеей.

– Видит Салазар, это его родной сын, – фыркнул Теодор. – А вы меня обсмеяли. Милорд, очнитесь! Дальше что было?

– А дальше они долго спорили друг с другом, и половину спора я проспал, честно сказать. Очнулся, когда рыжего осенило насчёт Запретного коридора.

– Там, где цербер? – засмеялся Нотт, вспомнив своё весёлое пробуждение в Больничном крыле.

– Где цербер? – изумился Малфой.

– В Запретном коридоре, – хором ответили Тео и Гарри.

– Врёте!

– Спроси у Снейпа, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Он этого цербера регулярно проведывает.

Драко наморщил нос и нехорошо прищурился. Поттер тихо хихикнул – похоже, декан влип.

– И что рыжий? – спросил Нотт. – Давай, Поттер, не задерживай, поздно уже.

– А ты не перебивай тогда! Рональд решил, что цербер охраняет не что-нибудь, а философский камень.

– Иди ты!

– Сам иди. Хогвартс – самое безопасное место в мире, Дамблдор дружит с Фламелем, а Фламель, опасаясь за сохранность камня, отдаёт тот директору. Не смотрите на меня так, это не я придумал.

– А Снейп? – помолчав, спросил Малфой.

– О, это самое интересное, – Гарри воздел указательный палец. – Снейп, как главный слизеринский гад, хочет заполучить философский камень, чтобы воскресить Того, Кого Нельзя называть. Получается, только цербер по кличке Пушок спасает Британию от третьей магической войны. Вот так.

Нотт заржал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, а Малфой помотал головой и спросил:  
– А на самом деле?

– А на самом деле, Снейп взял с меня обещание не приближаться к этому коридору. Он полагает, что это крысиный лабиринт. Я не знаю, что получит самая умная крыса. Честно, Драко, не знаю.


	44. Глава 43

– Куда собрался? – Магнус скрестил руки на груди и смерил укоризненным взглядом Малфоя, который изо всех сил пытался усидеть на кровати прямо, не заваливаясь в подушки.

– Домой, – прошелестел Малфой еле слышно, а Нотт подавил желание вслух пожалеть о былых временах, когда Люциус лежал тихо и рот открывал только для того, чтобы глотнуть очередную порцию зелий.

В себя Малфой пришёл вскоре после Рождества, но ещё пару недель не мог встать с постели из-за неимоверной слабости. Теперь гадёныш слегка окреп, у него прорезался голос и, помогай Салазар, завелись капризы.

– А мой дом тебе, значит, не по нраву, – Магнус заложил руки за спину и подмигнул Нарциссе. Та сидела на краешке кровати и переводила встревоженный взгляд с мужа на любовника и обратно.

– Нет, – буркнул Люциус и возобновил жалкие попытки встать.

– А что так? – вздохнул Магнус, приготовившись выслушать целый ворох претензий к убожеству нынешнего малфоевского пристанища. Однако, против ожидания, Люциус замолчал и сосредоточенно нахмурился, не торопясь выкладывать самые очевидные причины своей тоски по роскоши Малфой-мэнора.

Бэддок, сидевший в кресле и с откровенной жалостью наблюдавший за Люцевым бунтом, не удержался и пришёл на помощь своему строптивому пациенту:  
– Я его лапаю.

– Бэддок меня лапает, – с готовностью кивнул Люциус. В принципе, он не врал. Гленн был слабоват для стихийника, ему требовался физический контакт с исцеляемым. Магнус вспомнил Бэддока, с ног до головы уделанного кровью, с руками едва не по локоть в малфоевских потрохах, и подавил вспышку истерического веселья.

– Гленн – добрый малый, – справившись с собой, сказал он. – Потому и врёт как лепрекон. Тебя не то что лапать, на тебя смотреть без слёз невозможно.

– Лапаю и плачу, – вздохнул Бэддок и подпёр щёку кулаком.

– Сейчас прокляну обоих за гнусную клевету, – возмутился Люциус и всё-таки рухнул в подушки. – Я по-прежнему прекрасен, только слегка исхудал.

Магнус покачал головой, уселся во второе кресло и возобновил было увещевания, но леди Малфой решила взять дело в свои руки.

– Люци, милый, ты неотразим, – мягко улыбнулась она и погладила мужа по руке. – Позволь же нам ещё немного о тебе позаботиться.

– Точно, неотразим, – ввернул Магнус. – Тебя даже зеркала не отражают, до того отощал.

– Дорогая, – томно промолвил Люциус и неодобрительно покосился на Нотта, – ты одарила своей благосклонностью враля и грубияна. Меня восхищает твоя доброта к этому проходимцу.

– О, Люци, я тебя обожаю! – засмеялась Нарцисса. – Но будь же благоразумен, ты действительно ещё очень слаб. Останься, прошу тебя, дорогой.

– Никогда не мог отказать тебе ни в чём, милая, – Люциус с видимым облегчением прекратил свои трепыхания. – Распорядись, будь добра, доставить сюда мой любимый несессер.

– Всё что угодно, – Нарцисса шутливо поцеловала супруга в белобрысую макушку, а Магнус закатил глаза.

– Тогда ещё халат, – капризно наморщил нос Люций, – и туфли. Те, с носами, что я привёз из Марокко.

– Хоть весь гардероб, Малфой, – Нотт пнул тихо помирающего от смеха Бэддока. – Могу ещё парочку павлинов приволочь. Вон в том углу будут дивно смотреться насесты.

– Здесь кругом будут дивно смотреться насесты. Угадай, почему! – огрызнулся Люций.

– Понятно, почему, – заржал Магнус. – У меня в гостях повелитель павлинов и разных прочих кур.

Он пересел на постель, приобнял Люциуса за шею и тоже от души чмокнул его в темя.

– Я рад, что ты очухался, поганец. Правда, рад.

Малфой фыркнул и состроил высокомерную морду.

– Вылитый фестрал, – восхитился Бэддок. – Магнус, отпусти больного и иди, куда ты там шёл. Люцию пора пить зелья и спать. Миледи, я думаю, вчерашний ритуал повторять не стоит. И так всё замечательно.

Нарцисса округлила глаза:  
– Миледи? Гленн, ты в уме?

– Хоть кто-то помнит о приличиях, – прошептал Малфой и мгновенно уснул, будто сознание потерял.

– Провалиться мне на месте, Нарси, – Бэддок согнал Нотта с места, аккуратно взял Люциуса за запястье левой руки и приложил чуткие пальцы к пульсу. – Это насколько же он силён в нормальном состоянии?

– Не слабее Магнуса. Или ты думаешь, будто Лорд его из-за внешности неотлучно при себе держал?

– Внешность тоже ничего так, – усмехнулся Бэддок, – а оттого имеются самые разные версии причин благосклонности Лорда к непутёвому сыночку Абраксаса Малфоя. Ладно, идите уже. Сейчас Сметвик явится, будем вдвоём твоего мужа лапать.

– Хоть вчетвером, – вздохнула Нарцисса, – только поставьте на ноги поскорее. Я уже не знаю, что врать в письмах его деловым знакомым. И эта встреча в Косом переулке… Магнус, ты хоть что-нибудь понял?

– Увы, да, – помрачнел Нотт. – Идёмте, моя королева. Нам нужно поговорить.

Поговорить не вышло.

В спальне Нарцисса присела на пуфик перед полюбившимся ей старым трельяжем, чтобы переплести растрепавшуюся косу, и Нотт не устоял. Он запустил обе руки в роскошный каскад мягких золотистых кудрей и поцеловал грациозную шейку своей королевы. Проклятущий трельяж, чью богатую резьбу уродовали многочисленные царапины и сколы, негромко залопотал по-французски, а Магнус окончательно потерял голову. Под похабные придыхания несносной мебели он увлёк Нарциссу в долгий поцелуй.

Через полчаса Магнус кое-как вошёл в разум и сумел-таки расслышать негромкое ворчание своей любимой:  
– Ай, солнце, убери локоть из моих волос.

Он охнул, торопливо откатился в сторону и счастливо засмеялся, наблюдая, как разрумянившаяся Нарцисса вытаскивает из-под спины чулок.

– Что весёлого, обормот? – притворная строгость в её голосе уже не пугала Магнуса до потери речи. – Я почтенная мать семейства, и нижние юбки на голове – это лишнее.

Нотт гулко сглотнул, вспоминая прелестнейший вид круглой попки и тонкой талии в ворохе кружев, и самодовольно ухмыльнулся:  
– Я тоже почтенный отец семейства, и мне недосуг возиться с юбками. Вот.

Нарцисса легко вскочила с кровати и швырнула в него полупрозрачной сорочкой:  
– Ах так!

Магнус закинул руки за голову и, зажмурившись, сладко потянулся. Хотелось расхохотаться и запустить в вечернее небо парочкой файерболлов.

– Ты прекрасен, солнце моё, – Нарцисса избавилась от мятых юбок и скользнула ему под бок: нагая, тёплая, нежная. Магнус провёл ладонью по маленькой крепкой груди, по узкой спине, стиснул ягодицу, подхватил под колено дивную ножку и подтянул к себе на бёдра.

– Ведьма-искусительница, – мурлыкнул он. – Если ты не угомонишься, мы до утра ни о чём разговаривать не будем.

– Не очень-то и хотелось, – хихикнула Нарцисса и вывернулась из его объятий.

– О, моя королева, – прошептал Магнус мгновенно пересохшими губами, чувствуя, как шёлковые кудри скользят по его животу, – пощади!

***  
Магнус проснулся оттого, что Нарцисса резко вскинулась у него под боком.

– Что случилось? – встревожился он.

– Ерунда всякая снится, – с досадой ответила Цисси и наколдовала Темпус. – Едва за полночь, Мерлин всеблагой! Спи, я почитаю.

Она засветила Люмос и потянулась к лежащему на тумбочке фолианту в тёмном кожаном переплёте. Магнус уже успел сунуть туда нос – невыносимо тошная заумь, перемежаемая многочисленными пентаграммами, гексаграммами, октограммами и прочими выкидышами геометрии. Нотту хватило минуты, чтобы соскучиться насмерть, Нарцисса же читала эту жуткую книжищу очень внимательно, делая закладки и оставляя заметки на полях.

Нотт прикрыл глаза, но через некоторое время понял, что сон ушёл. Он поворочался, затем демонстративно повздыхал, пока Цисси не отложила книгу:  
– Солнце, ты несносен. Помнится, ты хотел мне что-то рассказать?

– Да, – Нотт замялся, прикидывая, насколько низко он падёт в глазах любимой женщины. – Или нет. Мне совсем не хочется выглядеть в твоих глазах идиотом, моя королева.

– Поздно, милый, – лукаво улыбнулась Нарцисса. – После соревнования с Флинтом на скорость поглощения бутылки огневиски у меня не осталось никаких сомнений на этот счёт.

Магнус немного развеселился, вспоминая своё сокрушительное поражение:  
– На кону было обещание Квинтуса не цепляться к оборотням. Я не мог не попытаться.

Нарцисса в кротком негодовании возвела глаза к потолку и безнадёжно махнула рукой:  
– Выкладывай.

– Та встреча в Косом переулке… – Магнус посерьёзнел. – Это кто-то из Люцевых подельников. Тебя искали и явно не рассчитывали на провожатых. Сдаётся мне, миледи, вас чуть не похитили для приватного разговора.

***

История и впрямь была мутной.

Циссе втемяшилось прогуляться в Гринготтс, и Нотт, не сумев переспорить урождённую Блэк, навязался в сопровождающие. Он прихватил с собой Боула, надеясь на обратном пути прошвырнуться по перекупщикам Лютного – авось у кого-то завалялся подходящий контракт.

Спасибо Снейпу, теперь оборотного зелья в Ковене было хоть залейся. Они с Боулом приняли вид каких-то работяг, приводящих в порядок речную пристань в Нотт-мэноре, и, держась поодаль, сопровождали леди Малфой в её неспешной прогулке по Косому переулку.

До банка они не дошли.

На полпути некий смазливый молодчик весьма правдоподобно изобразил случайное столкновение с Нарциссой и рассыпался в извинениях перед «прекраснейшей леди». Одну руку он прижимал к сердцу, другой комкал снятую шляпу, краснел, смущённо улыбался и беспрерывно нёс какую-то ерунду виновато-растерянным голосом. Прохожие равнодушно проходили мимо: в узком извилистом переулке, почти сплошь накрытом анти-апарационными чарами от краж, подобные сцены не были редкостью.

Не ревнуй Нотт свою королеву к каждому встречному, он и не заметил бы, как ловко якобы неуклюжий растяпа теснит Нарциссу в сторону какой-то лавчонки с чересчур пёстрой вывеской. Магнус и это посчитал бы совпадением, но тут Боул ткнул его локтем в бок и прошипел: «Этот хрен ошивался в егерях. Видишь, хромает? Моя работа».

Нотт насторожился. Пай-мальчиков среди егерей не водилось, особенно во времена Лорда. К тому же типчик выглядел чересчур молодо для парня с подобной биографией – как пить дать, чистокровный из очень старой семьи. Такие случайно не спотыкаются.

«За что ты его?» – всё-таки поинтересовался он у Боула, исключая вероятность ошибки. «За разное, – хмуро ответил Боул. – Я надеялся, сдохнет. Ан нет».

Тут из лавчонки вышла парочка, и у Нотта в голове моментально всё сложилось. Кавалер с миловидной спутницей явно были под обороткой – ни одна девица не позволит себе ходить вперевалку и с тихими ругательствами поддёргивать длинноватую мантию. Когда парочка очутилась за спиной у Нарциссы, и кавалер потащил руку из кармана мантии, Нотт шарахнул по нему невербальным Ступефаем. «Девица» растерялась, принялась бестолково озираться, а «неуклюжий» тип моментально заткнулся, обронил шляпу, показывая пустые ладони, и спокойно проговорил:  
– Миледи, велите вашей охране не поднимать шум. Мы уже уходим.

Леди Малфой молча кивнула и направилась к Гринготтсу, Боул двинулся следом, незаметный в толпе прохожих, а Нотт остался на месте, чтобы проследить, куда пойдут молодчики из Люцевой банды. В том, что банда Люцева, он теперь даже не сомневался. Осталось только выяснить, насколько Малфой был правдив со своими подельниками и нет ли у них претензий к Люциусу.

Меж тем моложавый тип лёгким движением руки бросил в «кавалера» Финиту, ухватил «девицу» за шкирку и почти зашвырнул «её» в дверь лавчонки. Потом коротко ругнулся и пнул «кавалера», замешкавшегося подняться с тротуара.

– Шевелись, падаль, – холодно проронил он, – если хочешь вернуться в свой вонючий мир.

«Оп-па! – Нотт едва не заржал вслух. – Обязательно расскажу Дамблдору, что в Лютном единение человечества уже произошло и он, старый пень, припоздал со своими новшествами. Люци, сука, ты и впрямь всполошил оба мира!»

Магнус постоял на тротуаре ещё какое-то время, изображая интерес к товарам на витринах, но в подозрительной лавочке ничего не происходило. Без подстраховки соваться в незнакомое помещение Нотт не рискнул, а потому отхлебнул из фляги глоток оборотки и неторопливо побрёл к банку.

Боул ждал у ступеней Гринготтса. На его вопросительный взгляд Магнус пожал плечами и мотнул головой, мол, никак и ничего.

Ещё через четверть часа из дверей банка показалась леди Малфой, сопровождаемая беспрерывно кланяющимся гоблином. Надменно вскинув подбородок и не глядя по сторонам, она направилась к огороженной шнуром площадке для аппарации. Нотт и Боул последовали за ней с разницей в несколько секунд.

Едва Магнус силой воли унял бунтующие после аппарации потроха, он деловито чмокнул Нарциссу в щёку, хлопнул Боула по плечу и помчался к тренировочной площадке – ему хотелось поразмыслить.

– Что-то затеял? – услышал он за спиной задумчивый голос Нарциссы.

– Похоже, мэм, но поручиться не могу, – спокойно ответил Боул. – Я недавно в Ковене и не успел изучить привычек лорда.

– Вот и я... недавно в Ковене.

Методично сжигая мишени, Нотт напряжённо думал, и итоги раздумий ему не нравились. Поэтому он запустил в крепостную стену несколько огненных шаров, понаблюдал, как огонь бессильно скатывается с камня, и направился в совятню.

«К хренам пашни и баржи, – ожесточённо сказал он сам себе. – Не был ты лендлордом, нечего и начинать. Отец верно говорил: нужно доверять своим людям, иначе сдохнешь в нищете и одиночестве. Оставь наведение порядка в замке тем, кто в этом разбирается – Паркинсону, Ургхарту, дедуле Джагсону и миледи Флинт. Да даже этот чокнутый Мей…»

– Милорд! Мило-о-орд! Ми… О, Хельга-заступница! Ноги уже никуда… Милорд!

– Нет! Только не это! Зачем я тебя помянул, а, ненормальный? – прошептал Нотт, остановился и медленно обернулся, молясь Салазару, чтобы этот голос ему померещился.

Куда там. К нему, оскальзываясь в весенней грязи, спешило его личное проклятие – Ричард Мейси, знаток средневековой фортификации. Владелец свечной лавки с превеликой, как показалось Магнусу, радостью бросил бизнес на жену с сыном и целыми днями отирался в Нотт-мэноре: с восторженной улыбкой лазил по стенам, шастал во внутреннем дворе, мешал ремонту донжона, приставал к мастерам, показывал им старинные, невесть где взятые чертежи и требовал восстановить ров и подъёмный мост.

Никакие увещевания Мейси не брали – упрямый грязнокровка слышать не хотел, что всё это древнее великолепие морально устарело минимум на полтысячелетия. В нынешнее злое время толщина стен, высота башен и расположение бойниц не решали ровным счётом ничего. Камни просто позволяли надёжно привязать щитовые чары да служили дополнительным укрытием от особо разрушительных заклятий.

– Тут только донжон на что-то годится, – хором уговаривали его Нотт с Флинтом, – потому как изначально заклят правильно и по делу. Остальное рассчитано на магловские армии, ведь строили крепость задолго до Статута. За девятьсот лет Барьер сместился, проход схлопнулся, и мэнор очутился далеко от магловского мира. А магам или, скажем, вейлам в боевой трансформации простые камни не страшны, незачарованные стены они перемахнут и не заметят.

Чтобы угомонить Мейси, Нотт поскрипел зубами и разрешил устроить «правильный» вход в донжон. Пару недель чокнутого фортификатора не было слышно. Вернее, слышно его было очень хорошо, но к Магнусу он не приставал. 

Зато бедные плотники едва не свихнулись, пытаясь сделать лестницу, «как описано в трудах великого Дюрера». «Да не плешивого немца из Лютного, неуч ты бессовестный! А гениального художника и учёного, сделавшего из фортификации науку!» На слове «наука» Мейси со значением воздевал указательный палец вверх, а старший мастер обречённо стонал, в досаде дёргал себя за бороду и изо всех сил пытался следовать строгому наказу лорда Нотта: дурачку не перечить, вежливо улыбаться и делать, как велит, – авось наиграется и отстанет.

Увы, восстановленная «лестница Дюрера» только разожгла в Мейси жажду деятельности. Вот и теперь он размахивал какими-то свёрнутыми в трубку ветхими бумагами.

Нотт малодушно пожалел, что младший Малфой в Хогвартсе. Драко всякую свободную минуту, когда лекари отгоняли его от постели отца, бежал к чудному грязнокровке и рассказывал всё, что знал о магических крепостях. Он даже в Малфой-мэнор смотался и приволок оттуда солидную стопу книг по архитектуре, а половину из них презентовал Мейси насовсем.

– Он прав, милорд, – во время обеда Драко упрямо смотрел на Нотта исподлобья. – Мы бессовестно пренебрегаем достижениями предков. Ныне неприступных твердынь не строят, всё хлипкое и временное, а ведь наш мир почти не исследован. Мы жмёмся к маглам, одновременно презирая их, – дурацкое занятие, и оно не делает нам чести. Сколько можно сидеть на заборе?

Тогда Магнус только хмыкнул: «Славься, Лорд!», а Квинтус Флинт неожиданно пророкотал:   
– Дело говорит малец. Да и дядька этот, хоть и с прибабахом, а не злой. Вишь, как о развалюхе твоей печётся, будто родился тут.

Так Ричард Мейси обзавёлся ещё одним покровителем, да таким, что сам Нотт опасался ляпнуть что-нибудь невпопад. Правда, перемену в своём статусе Мейси не заметил – проект восстановления и очистки колодца в донжоне занял его с головой. Флинту же достаточно было показать кулак, чтобы очередной замученный фортификацией мастер умолкал и безропотно следовал требованиям малахольного торговца свечами.

– Милорд! – запыхавшийся Мейси утёр со лба пот и с какой-то детской надеждой уставился на Магнуса. – Там цепи пришли для моста, а на пристани никого нет. Капитан торопит, ему пора отплывать. Я не сумею поднять такую тяжесть.

– Возьмите бойцов, мистер Мейси, – вздохнув, предложил Нотт. – Железо очень непросто левитировать, работники тоже могут не справиться. А моим парням будет полезно потренироваться с чуждым волшбе материалом. Скажите мистеру Ургхарту, я велел.

Мейси просиял и неуклюжей рысцой потрусил к тренировочной площадке. Отбежав немного, он спохватился и прокричал: «Спасибо, милорд!»

Магнус широко улыбнулся, махнул рукой и пробурчал себе под нос:  
– Надеюсь, этот дракклов мост заклинит навечно. О, Салазар, за что?

Он тряхнул головой, изо всех сил надеясь, что ему и бойцам не придётся заново копать ров, и опять поспешил в совятню.

Совятней с незапамятных времён служила северо-восточная башня, из-за скального выступа стоящая чуть выше остальных. Лезть в саму башню Нотт не собирался, за сотни лет совы весьма основательно обжили её и к вторжению чужаков относились, мягко говоря, недружелюбно. Поэтому к подножию башни лепился крохотный сарайчик с обстановкой из лавки, стола, лампы, крохотной настольной жаровенки, массивной бронзовой чернильницы и шкатулки с запасом дешёвого пергамента, палочек сургуча и простеньких перьев.

Сов Нотты никогда не покупали – те сами плодились, обучали птенцов, охотились на мелкую живность в окрестностях замка и хором ухали в погожие лунные ночи. Строго говоря, полудикие птицы не должны были разносить почту, но Магнусу всегда казалось, что совы таким образом платят за аренду башни. Так ли это было на самом деле, он знать не знал, только эти птицы никогда не брали монеток – одно лишь совиное печенье.

Вот и теперь неприметная безымянная неясыть спустилась к Нотту с башни и вопросительно уставилась на него круглыми глазами с крохотными точками зрачков.

– Сейчас быстренько напишу, – пообещал ей Магнус, уселся за стол и решительно вывел: «У Люцевой дурости образовались последствия. О нём спрашивают какие-то неприятные люди. На всякий случай, не ходи за стены, даже в Хогсмид. И не ищи, ради Салазара, второй смысл в моих словах. Я просто ни хрена не умею сообщать важные вести. Нотт».

Он свернул пергамент в конвертик и привычным движением оттиснул на сургуче массивный литой перстень с полустёршимся гербом. На конверте сама собой появилась надпись красивым почерком, не имевшим ничего общего с ноттовыми каракулями: «Профессору Северусу Снейпу. Хогвартс».

– Ответа можешь не дожидаться, – сказал Магнус сове и привязал письмо к её лапе. – Не даст печенья, клюнь в нос. Хотя кого я учу.

Сова насмешливо прищурилась и бесшумно вылетела из сарайчика.

Потом Нотт долго беседовал с Ургхартом, пока бойцы, потея и матерясь, таскали массивные железные цепи. Чуть позже Магнус выдержал недолгий, но яростный скандал с Паркинсоном, удостоился очередной порции ехидных нотаций от дедули Джагсона и помчался домой, чтобы поговорить с Нарциссой.

Дома случился Люцев бунт, а затем дракклов трельяж сбил весь настрой на серьёзный разговор.

Теперь же Нотт попросту трусил, не решаясь начать беседу с возлюбленной.

– Выкладывай, – повторила Цисси и нахмурилась. – Ещё одного интригана я не переживу.

– Какой из меня интриган? – изумился слегка опешивший Нотт.

– Никакой, – вздохнула Нарцисса. – Самая опасная разновидность, чтобы ты знал. Вовек не догадаешься, что такой учудит. Говори, солнце моё.

Нотт даже зажмурился, набираясь храбрости, а потом выпалил:  
– Это я во всём виноват! Люциус из-за меня чуть не погиб.

Нарцисса округлила глаза и постучала согнутым пальцем по лбу.

– Я же знал, откуда деньги. Цисси. Я позволил штабному заниматься тем, чему его никто и никогда не учил. А сам сидел тут, как идиот, со счетами и расписками! Наоборот надо было.

– Люци вовсе не так беспомощен, как тебе кажется, – помолчав немного, сказала Нарцисса.

– Но он был один, а в одиночку не воюют, моя королева. Поэтому завтра я вытрясу из Люца все подробности, уж не обижайся, любимая. Капризничать может, значит, чуть окреп.

– Всё не вытрясешь, это же Малфой, – усмехнулась Нарцисса. – Но идея мне нравится.

Она задумалась, а потом внезапно спросила:  
– Любимая? А Люциус?

– А что Люциус? – прикинулся Нотт идиотом.

– Магнус, не лги мне! – погрозила пальцем Нарцисса и, опустив глаза, прошептала: – Мне ли не знать, что он может влюбить в себя кого пожелает, вейла блудливая.

– Что значит достойная супруга, блюдущая мужнину честь! – восхитился Нотт, справившись с некоторым замешательством. – Милая, не хочу тебя обидеть, но пёрышки у нашей вейлы изрядно ощипаны – Снейп расстарался.

– Нашей? – подозрительно прищурилась Цисси.

– Конечно, – с готовностью кивнул Нотт. – Я же вижу, что Люц тебе дорог. И мне он нравится – роскошный сукин сын. Я надеюсь, мы подружимся, но в нашей кровати ему делать нечего.

– Договорились, – Нарцисса церемонно пожала ему руку, а потом чмокнула в нос и расхохоталась.

Заснули они нескоро.

***

– Что это? – холодно спросил Снейп, глядя на большой кожаный кисет.

– Деньги, – вздохнул Магнус. Он предвидел, что разговор не будет лёгким, но даже помыслить не мог, что дракклов зельевар упрётся рогом с первых же секунд беседы. – За зелья. Уймись, Север, я с этим долгом за тобой с Рождества гоняюсь. Где ты на каникулах пропадал, кстати?

– Не ваше дело, – огрызнулся Снейп. – Нет никаких долгов. Я варю зелья и прикрываю ваших детей, а вы меня не трогаете и ни во что не впутываете.

Магнус до того опешил, что некоторое время просто тупо хлопал глазами.

– Я и не собирался тебя впутывать, – сказал он наконец. – А то я не знаю, что ты на крючке у Дамблдора.

Теперь настал Снейпов черёд впадать в ступор, Нотт даже залюбовался.

– Откуда вы знаете? – требовательно спросил Снейп.

– От Люца. Мне крепко досталось за порчу твоей репутации в Хогвартсе, – улыбнулся Нотт. – Прошу прощения. Мне казалось, ты просто сволочь.

«А ты у нас, на поверку, сволочь с принципами», – додумал он про себя.

Снейп резко скрестил руки на груди, а Нотт закатил глаза.

– Вот только истерик не надо, – сказал Магнус с досадой. – Я ошибся, каюсь. Нормальный ты парень. Крестник твой от тебя без ума, да и мой охламон не жалуется. Мир?

– Что вам от меня надо? – Снейп ничуть не смягчился.

– Лабораторию, – ответил Нотт, решив не юлить. – Настоящую, с прорвой вонючей дряни на самые разные случаи жизни.

– Дамблдор, – подумав, мотнул головой Снейп.

– Лето, – так же коротко ответил Магнус.

– Ну положим, – Снейп задумчиво прищурился, и Нотт мысленно потёр руки. – Только зачем вам лаборатория? Опять политика? Тогда сразу нет.

Нотт почесал затылок и подозрительно огляделся. Заведение мадам Розмерты в Хогсмиде пустовало, несмотря на субботу. Студенты, завидев слизеринского декана, беседующего с каким-то колченогим старикашкой, едва не бегом покидали «Три метлы». Нотт был под обороткой, а волос он выпросил у известного лондонского аптекаря, дальнего родича Причардов. Снейп был очень нужен, и лажать, обеспечивая ему алиби, Магнус не собирался.

– Не до политики сейчас, – решился Нотт, – выжить бы. Ты в курсе, что Лорд собирался возродиться?

Снейп медленно кивнул, в упор уставившись на Магнуса своими жуткими нечеловеческими гляделками. Магнуса ощутимо передёрнуло, но амулетик, сделанный покойным Пьюси, осечки не дал.

– Тогда ты тоже заинтересован, – продолжил Нотт, мысленно обругав своего собеседника. – У Люца есть сведения, что у Лорда непременно получится вернуться обратно. И тогда нам конец.

– Почему?

– Метка, – скривился Нотт. – Она потускнела, но не исчезла совсем.

– Лорд никогда не злоупотреблял своей властью, – едва заметно пожал плечами Снейп.

– То, что вернётся, не будет Лордом, – мрачно буркнул Нотт, – и я в душе не ебу, чего Оно захочет. Подумай, я не тороплю.

Снейп опустил глаза, некоторое время сосредоточенно размышлял, а потом взял кошелёк.

– Это на ингредиенты, – сказал он. – Я отчитаюсь. А насчёт лаборатории… Я передам своё решение через младшего Ургхарта.

– Э, нет, детям молчок, – возразил Нотт. – Деррек и Боул будут тебя охранять в Хогсмиде во время дежурств. Через них и передашь.

– Мне не нужна охрана!

– Дела пошли на редкость гнусные, Северус, так что не трепли мне нервы понапрасну. Бывай.

– Погодите, – Снейп замялся, а потом решился и выдохнул: – Люций. Как он?

– В сознании, но… – Магнус поморщился и покрутил головой. – Сметвик, Бэддок, леди Малфой, твои зелья, а он ещё с постели не встаёт. Чудом жив. Другой бы помер уже три раза.

– Я могу… взглянуть?

– Почему нет? Только надо Деррека под обороткой тут оставить.

– А если… – Снейп прикрыл глаза, но договорил: – Если он будет не рад?

– Знамо дело, он будет крайне огорчён. Поэтому не приведи Салазар тебе проболтаться, что бедный Деррек разгуливал по всему Хогсмиду с твоей рожей.

– Я о Люциусе.

– Тоже мне, трагедия. Развернёшься да пойдёшь восвояси. Согласен?

Снейп потёр виски и медленно кивнул.

***

– Зачем ты его сюда приволок? – сузив свои прекрасные синие глаза, прошипела Нарцисса, и Магнусу пришлось напомнить самому себе, что он сильнейший боевой маг Британии.

– Не гневайтесь, моя королева, – он примирительно вскинул руки. – Всем будет легче, если они хоть о чём-нибудь договорятся. К тому же Люций не показался мне расстроенным.

– Вот именно, – леди Малфой даже ножкой притопнула. – А я так надеялась на окончание этой эпопеи.

У Нотта достало ума промолчать и не напоминать Цисси, что её собственный сын наотрез отказался избавляться от наставничества Снейпа. «Северус умный и не подлый, мама, – сказал Драко решительно. – Он заботится обо мне изо всех сил».

– Доволен, да? – вздохнула Нарцисса. – Ладно, другого зельевара у нас попросту нет, все остальные у Монтегю и министерства. Но ведь Люциус…

– И Драко, – мягко улыбнулся Нотт, ласково коснувшись губами виска Цисси. – Твои мужчины благоволят к носатому засранцу, придётся и нам потерпеть.

– Коварство – это не твоё, – усмехнулась Нарцисса и вернула поцелуй. – Скажи, что пожалел несчастного полукровку, по глупости лишившегося покровительства.

Нотт вспомнил тяжёлый, «дементоров» взгляд чернющих глаз и пробормотал:  
– Точно. Пожалел. Как же он без покровительства, несчастный?

«Несчастный» за свой весьма недолгий визит успел поскандалить с Бэддоком по поводу методов комбинирования зелий с ритуалами, наябедничать старшему Флинту на младшего, едко пройдясь по умственным способностям обоих, послать нунду под хвост не вовремя сунувшегося в Люцеву комнатёнку Паркинсона и весьма невежливо спровадить самого Нотта: «Ступайте, ваша светлость, здесь нет ничего интересного».

– Для тебя, может быть, ничего интересного и нет, – бурчал Нотт, устраиваясь в своём замечательном кресле и борясь с нестерпимым желанием подслушать-таки разговор Люция со Снейпом, – а я Малфоя с такой придурковатой улыбочкой вижу в первый раз. Салазар свидетель, ведь сразу на человека стал похож.

Низенькая дубовая дверь не пропускала ни единого звука, и Нотт, досадливо вздохнув, привычно ткнул палочкой в левый локоть, в стотысячный раз ушибленный о пилигримов, шествующих по спинке кресла.

Флинт коротко заржал, а Нарцисса покачала головой и примостилась рядышком с Магнусом на краешке широкого сиденья.

– Он его там не проклянёт? – Паркинсон свалил груду пергаментов на стол и принялся перебирать их, раскладывая по кучкам. Нотт трусливо понадеялся, что всё это богатство явлено не по его душу.

– Кто кого? – Бэддок занял своё излюбленное место в углу и раскрыл томик Сервантеса.

– Хороший вопрос, – хмыкнул Паркинсон.

– Обойдётся, – прогудел Флинт. – У меня на это дело нюх.

– То-то ты от оборотней не отлипаешь, – ехидно ухмыльнулся Бэддок. – У них тоже нюх будь здоров.

– А кому по наглой морде?

– Да заткнитесь уже, – не выдержал Нотт. – Ясно, что у Люция не хватит силы проклясть, а у Снейпа достанет мозгов не проклинать. Только бы не расплевались окончательно. Ой!

Тычок под рёбра от любимой женщины был неожиданным и болезненным.

– Как Мерлин даст, – стальным голосом отчеканила она. – У нас с супругом достаточно галлеонов, чтобы перекупить полгильдии, если один несносный зельевар вдруг вообразит себя незаменимым.

– С десяток галлеонов и я наскребу, – пожал плечами Бэддок. – Красная цена всей гильдии в полном составе. Если верить Руквуду, конечно, – поспешно добавил он, правильно истолковав мрачный взор Нарциссы.

Тут подлая звуконепроницаемая дверь распахнулась, и вышел Снейп, привычно угрюмый и надменный.

– Спит, – обронил он в ответ на вопросительные взгляды и скрестил руки на груди. – Мистер Бэддок, я настоятельно рекомендую вам не полагаться на ваши сомнительные целительские инстинкты, а пройти стажировку в Мунго.

Бэддок оскорблённо поджал губы и фыркнул. Нотт не сомневался, что, не присутствуй тут Нарцисса, Гленн, добрая душа, не преминул бы обложить Снейпа по носатой матушке.

– Давай провожу, – Флинт неторопливо поднялся с жалобно заскрипевшего стула. – Мой поганец сегодня в Хогсмиде?

– Само собой, – желчно сказал Снейп. – Как я мог оставить это чудовище в замке без присмотра?

– Не нуди, профессор, – проворчал Флинт смущённо. – Парень-то он неплохой, хоть и озорник. Сейчас я дам ему проср… гм… прокашляться, на пару недель должно хватить.

– Нет уж, – Снейп мотнул головой. – Лучше поручите вашему оболтусу какое-нибудь полезное занятие. Он неплох в опеке над младшими, пусть помогает мне вести дополнительные занятия по ЗОТИ.

– Давай, – обрадовался старший Флинт. – Вдруг тоже в профессора выбьется.

Бэддок захихикал, а Паркинсон закашлялся, прикрываясь пергаментом.

Снейп сухо попрощался и шагнул в камин. Флинт ушёл следом, а Нарцисса заглянула в комнату Люца.

– Живой?

– Да. Спит, – Цисси осторожно притворила дверь и вздохнула. – И улыбается. Ужас.

***

Нотт едва дождался пробуждения Люциуса, чтобы заняться «вытряхиванием» подробностей криминальной карьеры своего гостя. Магнус теперь даже рад был неприятному инциденту в Косом переулке. Безопасность семьи – это железный аргумент, после которого Люц не стал бы запираться.

Но угроз и ухищрений не понадобилось. Люциус легко сдал весь расклад: то ли свидание с Госпожой так впечатлило белобрысого пройдоху, то ли опасная игра в поддавки с отборным отребьем обоих миров вымотала его напрочь.

Магнус внимательно слушал, привычно выделяя суть: предположительные места дислокации подельников, имена главарей, способы связи и, самое главное, расположение тайных проходов в магловский мир.

– Барьер в Лондоне похож на доску, изъеденную древоточцами, – Люций морщился и теребил прядку на виске. – Результат бомбёжек, я мыслю. Многие проходы нестабильны, будь осторожен.

– Магла вперёд кидать, что ли? – попытался пошутить Нотт.

– Как хочешь, – усмехнулся Люций. – Но кошки или крысы вполне достаточно. К тому же пропавших животных не будут искать магловские авроры. Не следует, чтобы в окрестностях прохода крутились полицейские.

Разговор предсказуемо свернул на особенности магловской правоохранительной системы, и Нотт был неприятно поражён количеством и разнообразием способов, какими полиция могла попортить жизнь рядового гражданина.

– Что, во имя Мерлина, случилось с городскими вольностями за несчастные триста лет? И как обычная городская стража превратилась вот в это?

– Последний век, друг мой, одновременно и возвысил, и искалечил наших добрых соседей, – на слове «добрых» Люций криво ухмыльнулся, до жути напомнив Долохова. – Сообщество маглов превратилось в грозную силу, которая легко может нас уничтожить или низвести до жалкой роли флоббер-червей в своих лабораториях. По отдельности же почти любой магл ничего собой не представляет – слабый, жалкий, привыкший к безопасности, купленной ценой собственной свободы.

– Напоминает улей, – передёрнулся Нотт. – Не-е-ет, я в насекомое превращаться не желаю!

– Я мог бы поспорить, – теперь Люци улыбался по-своему, с надменным лукавством. – Наш улей попросту устроен по-другому. Где бы ты был один, без родни и Ковена?

– Салазар с ними, высокими материями, – буркнул Нотт. – Давай о нашем, мирском. А то, чую, я вскорости разорю Паркинсона.

Они проговорили ещё пару часов, пока утомлённый Люциус не принялся клевать носом.

Нотт полюбовался спящим Люцем, потом обругал себя извращенцем и пошёл собирать Ближний круг. Настала пора добывать средства на мэноры и бойцов самостоятельно, он и так непростительно долго сидел на шее у цивилов.


	45. Глава 44

Гарри в задумчивости стоял на краю огромной лужи и пытался понять, как именно он умудрился форсировать её по дороге в теплицы. Помнится, он шёл, уткнувшись в учебник, потому что не успел прочесть заданную к сегодняшнему уроку главу. Над ухом ещё зудел Малфой, мол, смотри под ноги, кошмарная грязь, полный замок ушастых дармоедов, а никто, дери их гиппогрифы, не удосужился замостить дорожку к теплицам хотя бы драккловым булыжником.

Может, он перешёл лужу вброд и ничего не заметил? Гарри поразмыслил и, вздохнув, отмёл эту версию. Не настолько он увлекался гербологией, чтобы не заметить полные ботинки холодной и грязной воды. Он и учебник-то решил открыть уже в холле, когда внезапно представил себе огорчённую мадам Спраут. Гарри решил не расстраивать второго из профессоров Хогвартса, кого действительно волновали его неудачи в магии. Первым был Флитвик, но там Гарри совсем ничего не мог поделать. Теория теорией, а в практических занятиях он по-прежнему успевал намного хуже прочих студентов.

Поттер ошалело тряхнул головой: от недосыпа мысли текли вяло, и сознание чуть плыло. Может, он обошёл эту лужу? Гарри внимательно осмотрел окрестности. Действительно, большая часть учеников двинулась прямо по мокрому газону, игнорируя раскисшие тропинки.

– Чего встал? – Симус Финниган, светловолосый полукровка, по-гриффиндорски шумный и бесцеремонный, толкнул Гарри между лопаток и тут же заорал, согнувшись и упав на колени прямо в грязь.

– Руки прочь от героя, недоделок, – раздался за спиной хрипловатый голос Нотта.

– Тео, что ты творишь? – укоризненно пробормотал Гарри. Не то, чтобы ему было дело до Финнигана, но очутиться в центре очередного скандала с грифферами не хотелось.

– Я творю жалящее заклятие на яйца, – спокойно ответил Нотт, подошёл к Гарри, схватил за руку и поволок по сырой траве в обход проклятой лужи. – Обычно такие уроки усваиваются намертво, но с твоими гриффиндорскими приятелями я ни в чём не уверен.

– Что?! – Гарри упёрся и принялся выдирать руку. – Отмени немедленно, болван, это же очень больно!

Симус, подвывая, катался в грязи, к нему на помощь уже спешили гриффиндорцы с Роном Уизли во главе. Гарри всё-таки вырвался и тоже кинулся к пострадавшему, лихорадочно соображая, подействует ли на заклятие его дохленькая Финита или придётся прибегать к своим особым способностям.

– Финита инкататем, – нехотя процедил Нотт и тут же гаркнул: – Да отойдите вы, уроды, от недоумка! Я в него попасть не могу. Финита инкататем!

Надрывные стоны стихли, и Финниган, дрожа всем телом, попытался разогнуться. Наверное, он плакал, но из-за грязных разводов на лице ничего было не разобрать.

– Что случилось? – грозно спросил Уизли. – Поттер, придурок, опять ты?

– Сам ты придурок! – оскорбился Гарри. – Я здесь вообще ни при чём.

– Ага, – буркнул Рональд, – как же! А меня зовут Хельга Хаффлпафф.

– Я знал, что с тобой всё очень неладно, Уизел, – Нотт небрежно отпихнул Гарри себе за спину и, прищурившись, уставился на Уизли. Тот побагровел и скривился, но взгляда не отвёл. – Это я вашего полудурка приложил, можешь бежать к Маккошке.

– И побегу! – рявкнул Рональд. – Не думай, что тебе это с рук сойдёт!

– И побежишь, – пожал плечами Нотт. – Не припомню ни одного Уизела, какой не прятался бы за баб и детишек.

Уизли открыл было рот, но подоспевшая Гермиона Грейнджер властным жестом отодвинула его в сторону, совсем как Нотт только что оттолкнул Гарри, и, уперев руки в бока, сказала с негодованием:  
– Профессор Макгонагалл никакая не баба! Зачем ты обидел Симуса? Как тебе не стыдно!

– Никак, – противно ухмыльнулся Нотт. – Оставляю вас, мисс Грейнджер, вам ещё нужно утереть сопельки и подтянуть чулочки вашей рыжей подружке. Честь имею, мисс Хаффлпафф!

– А что стряслось? – оживлённый и очень чем-то довольный Малфой врезался в группку однокурсников с грацией и энтузиазмом пушечного ядра. – Вы хотели утопить в этой луже ирландского выскочку? Почему без меня? И почему только его? Давайте и рыжего притопим за компанию!

Уизли не выдержал и рванул из заднего кармана брюк свою видавшую виды палочку. Лаванда Браун завизжала (радостно, как показалось Гарри), её визг подхватили Парвати Патил и почему-то Дафна Гринграсс. Лонгботтом молча ухватил Гермиону за капюшон мантии, резко дёрнул, вынуждая отступить от небрежно поигрывающего палочкой Нотта, и встал плечом к плечу с Рональдом. Дин Томас и не угомонившаяся Грейнджер тоже потащили палочки наружу, а Малфой злорадно ощерился, взмахом руки подзывая Крэбба с Гойлом.

И случиться бы безобразной драке, если бы Забини вдруг не крикнул:  
– Смотрите, смотрите! Что это?

Нотт задрал брови и присвистнул, а Малфой счастливо заржал.

Гриффиндорцы слегка поколебались, подозревая подвох, но всё-таки обернулись и замерли с открытыми ртами.

Гарри протёр глаза и по-магловски чертыхнулся – на фоне нежной весенней зелени Запретного леса весело полыхала хижина Хагрида.

Гриффиндорская троица бегом рванула на подмогу погорельцу, не разбирая дороги – по лужам и кочкам. Дин Томас дёрнулся было за ними, но махнул рукой и подставил плечо Финнигану: тот сумел встать, но идти без посторонней помощи у него явно не получилось бы.

– Симус, ты как? – сюсюкающим голоском спросила Лаванда Браун. – Может быть, лёд приложить?

Финниган мотнул головой, одарил Поттера ненавидящим взглядом и побрёл к замку, тяжело опираясь на Томаса. Остальные гриффиндорцы ушли следом, а Фей Данбар на прощание обозвала Поттера скотиной.

Гарри поёжился, вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на пожар – деревянный домишко явно доживал последние минуты. Рядом заполошно метался Хагрид, а его бестолковый пёс заходился отчаянным визгливым воем.

– Все живы, – облегчённо выдохнул Гарри.

– Ты глянь, Малфой, сырое дерево, а горит, что твоя свечка – без дыма и гари, – Нотт задумчиво почесал затылок. – Это сколько же огневиски он там хранил?

– Конница на подходе, – отозвался Драко. – У Маккошки неплохой аллюр для её возраста.

Из замка и впрямь мчалась «пожарная команда» из нескольких профессоров. В забеге лидировала Макгонагалл, исхитряющаяся даже на бегу держать спину, а в арьергарде ковылял завхоз Филч с миссис Норрис на руках.

– Анимаги сильнее и выносливее прочих на порядок, чтобы ты знал, – Нотт убрал палочку. – Замаешься их гонять, физически крепче только оборотни.

– Кошку-то зачем на пожар волочь? – вздохнула Миллисента. – Бедное животное.

Малфой прыснул, но промолчал под суровым взглядом своей подруги.

Гарри осмотрелся в поисках хоть сколько-нибудь сухого местечка. Тщетно. Лужи, мокрая трава, грязные дорожки – наверное, дождь шёл всю ночь.

– Тео, пойдём, хватит пялиться на всякие глупости, – Паркинсон ухватила Теодора под руку и смерила Поттера ледяным взглядом.

Гарри нахмурился и отвернулся. Отношения с однокурсницами у него так и не сложились. Паркинсон с Гринграсс перестали его игнорировать, но лучше не стало. Теперь они «ставили полукровку на место» настолько виртуозно, что даже противному гаду Монтегю было чему у них поучиться. И Миллисента Булстроуд, всегда милая и приветливая, с некоторых пор старалась не замечать Гарри.

– Стой здесь, – Нотт неуловимым движением освободился от хватки Паркинсон. – Я, если ты заметила, только что нарвался на войнушку с Гриффиндором. И с места не сдвинусь, пока вон там, – он ткнул пальцем в сторону парадной двери замка, – не появится кто-то из наших.

Перед замком и впрямь собиралась возбуждённо галдящая толпа студентов. Они наблюдали за пожаром и явно не собирались расходиться, пока хижина не догорит. Пожалуйся сейчас Финниган на распоясавшихся слизеринцев, и серьёзной драки не избежать.

Панси раздражённо фыркнула и тряхнула волосами:  
– Не помер бы ваш неженка от пары тумаков.

– Не твоего ума дело, – огрызнулся Нотт.  
– О, добродетельная дева, почитающая суженого своего! – дурашливо заголосил Малфой. – Сколь велика сила любви твоей, что способна превозмочь… Тео, что она способна превозмочь?

– Отстань, Хорёк, – хмурый Теодор раздражённо махнул рукой, и трава под его ногами мгновенно пожухла.

Пока Гарри в изумлении соображал, что это такое он видел, Забини похлопал в ладоши и указал на небольшой холмик неподалёку:  
– Нотт, порадуй свою леди, высуши вон ту горку. Мы трансфигурируем пледы из шарфов и понаблюдаем за суетой с комфортом. У меня есть пакетик конфет – устроим пикник.

– Блейз, ты гений, – Малфой стянул с шеи шарф и вручил его Миллисенте. – Тео, помощь нужна?

– Ещё чего, – Теодор подошёл к холмику, раскинул руки, постоял пару минут с закрытыми глазами и устало выдохнул: – Готово. Шоколадка есть у кого? Фу, Грег, убери жабу! Да какая разница, шоколадная она или нет? Это жаба!

Милли, Винсент и Дафна уже суетились с трансфигурацией, а Гойл и Забини расстилали готовые пледы. Паркинсон вытащила из кармана мантии плитку шоколада, вручила её своему наречённому и недоверчиво коснулась рукой травы.

– Даже увяла немножко, – растерянно сказала она.

– Ещё бы, Паркинсон, – ухмыльнулся Драко. – Леди, позвольте, я высушу ваши мантии. Прогулки по сырой траве в прохладную погоду не слишком полезны. Гарри, не стой на мокром, иди сюда.

Наконец они расположились на пригорке, откуда открывался чудесный вид на полыхающую хижину и на вход в замок. Смотреть на студентов было неинтересно, а потому все принялись наблюдать за безуспешными попытками профессоров потушить огромный костёр, в который превратился домик лесничего.

– Слышь, Поттер, ты там бывал, – Нотт дожевал шоколадку и улёгся, опершись на локоть. – Этот лопух, случайно, не саламандру держал в камине? Салазаром клянусь, что-то нечисто с этим огнём.

Гарри протянул Теодору свою плитку шоколада и помотал головой:  
– Мыши, пауки и пёс этот несчастный. Трав много было сушёных. Хлам ещё какой-то по углам. Ничего такого я не замечал. Огневиски Хагрид, кстати, тоже не держал. Оно у него сразу уходило по назначению.

Парни заржали, а девочки вздохнули. Поттер их понимал: большинство магов и на трезвую голову редко радовали адекватностью, а уж под градусом... Гарри представил себе пьяного вдрызг Дамблдора и содрогнулся.

– Смотрите, декан, – Забини ткнул рукой в направлении замка. – Ух ты! Он же летит, вы видели?

Снейп легко и быстро скользил в полуметре над землёй, его чёрная мантия эффектно развевалась, а вот выражения лица с такого расстояния было не разглядеть.

«Наверняка, кислое, – угрюмо подумал Гарри про себя. – Картина «Бэтмен спасает жалких недоумков». Холст, масло, скипидар». Он сознавал, что слегка несправедлив, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Вчера на уроке зелий Гарри впервые огрёб отработку по собственной дурости, а не из-за лонгботтомовых талантов взрывотехника. Он всего лишь на несколько секунд заснул прямо над котлом, а когда очнулся, то уже болтался над полом и любовался кипящим варевом немыслимо-малинового цвета, залившим его парту. Снейп и не подумал отпустить Поттера, пока не озвучил свои грязные соображения насчёт происхождения, воспитания и весьма незавидного будущего «нашей дражайшей знаменитости». Остывать, кстати, проклятое зелье даже не собиралось и задорно побулькивало, капая с парты на пол.

Потом Снейп рявкнул на притихших студентов, те поспешно собрали вещи и вымелись за дверь. Поттер, разумеется, полетел следом, треснулся лбом о притолоку и шмякнулся на пол уже в коридоре. Едва он встал на ноги и принялся тереть пострадавший лоб, собственная сумка больно тюкнула его по затылку и свалилась, рассыпав книги и пергаменты. Уизли с Финниганом хохотали, как ненормальные, а Гермиона стыдила их и жалела Гарри – сущий кошмар.

Минут через пять Снейп выглянул в коридор, объявил Гарри о трёхчасовой отработке на вечер и велел студентам идти на занятия к Флитвику. Грифферы ликовали. У них в один день случилось сразу два праздника – выволочка Поттеру и сорванный урок зелий.

На отработку Гарри брёл, как каторжанин на рудник, живо представляя себе разделку флоббер-червей под язвительный монолог Снейпа. Всё оказалось лучше и хуже одновременно. Декан помалкивал, нервно чёркая в студенческих эссе, но Гарри предстояло убирать собственные художества. Снейп, оказывается, опять не смог уничтожить зелье: через пару часов кипения оно внезапно застыло и теперь напоминало малиновый лёд – твёрдый, но ломкий.  
Обряженный в кошмарный негнущийся костюм из драконьей кожи, Поттер три часа молотком и зубилом дробил гадское зелье и ссыпал крохотные колючие осколки в ржавое ведро. Гарри взмок, устал и чувствовал себя вполне несчастным.

– А куда вы это денете? – осмелился он спросить, когда ведро почти наполнилось.

– Куда и прежнее «Это», – буркнул декан, не поднимая головы. – В Запретный лес.

– А почему… – тут Гарри стукнул себя молотком по пальцам и тихо взвыл, радуясь толстым и неудобным перчаткам, немного смягчившим удар.

– Мистер Поттер, потрудитесь во время работы держать открытыми глаза, а не рот, – прошипел Снейп. Гарри обиженно шмыгнул носом и замолчал.

Когда парта и пол приобрели прежний вид, декан вытряхнул Поттера из драконьих доспехов, бросил в него несколько очищающих заклятий и хмуро велел «убираться к дракклам».

В общем, вот уже почти сутки слова «Снейп» и «полёт» вызывали у Гарри неприязненную дрожь, едва ли не большую, чем слова «тролль» и «помолвка».

Поэтому сейчас он злорадно наблюдал за деканом, тщетно пытавшимся с воздуха накрыть огонь какими-то щитами, что дрожали и переливались, будто гигантские мыльные пузыри. Мрачный триумф слегка портили восхищённые восклицания однокурсников, вроде «Силён, сволочь!» и «Во даёт! Драко, он точно полукровка?».

Закончилось дело быстро и эффектно. Глаза резанула внезапная вспышка, из неё материализовался Дамблдор. Ещё через секунду в небо взвился феникс, несколько раз облетел горящий домишко по кругу, и пламя угасло само собой.

– Вот же, б… – Нотт обернулся на девчонок и прикусил язык. – Полезная птичка, чего там. Но не тому досталась.

– Ты круче, – хихикнув, утешил его Малфой. – А если хорошенько пнуть, то и летаешь быстрей.

– Поттер, ты очень расстроишься, если я твоего Хоря порешу сейчас? – кротко поинтересовался Теодор.

– Только обещаешь, – буркнула Паркинсон.

– О, Гарри, молю тебя, не отдавай меня в лапы этому извергу, – заблажил Малфой, театрально заламывая руки. – Неужели ты позволишь, чтобы мир лишился такого сокровища, как я?

– Не с нашим счастьем, – хмыкнул Гарри, подтянул колени к груди, уткнулся в них лбом, и прикрыл глаза: спать хотелось неимоверно.

– Лучше скажи, Драко, отчего ты задержался в теплице? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Забини. – Вернулся поздно и чересчур весёлый. Просвети, будь добр, это едят или нюхают?

– Это шлют родителям самой быстрой и злобной совой, – в голосе Хорька явственно слышалось ликование. – А потом наслаждаются унижениями рыжих ублюдков.

Гарри поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на Малфоя. Всю гербологию Хорёк и Уизел задирали друг друга. С обоих слетело по пять баллов, когда Малфой обсмеял потрёпанную палочку Уизли, а тот со злости швырнул свой учебник в Драко.

– Ты был прав, дружище, с этим огнём всё очень непросто, – Малфой просто светился от счастья. – Вместо закладки рыжий недоносок держал в учебнике вот это, – Драко помахал измятым письмом и вручил его Теодору. – Читай.

Тео пробежал глазами текст и изумлённо присвистнул:  
– Ни хрена себе!

– Я хотел к Маккошке идти, но так даже лучше. Пожар они уже не сумеют скрыть.

– Да что там такое? – заволновались остальные, а Гарри зевнул и опять опустил голову. Спать хотелось сильнее, чем вникать в очередной заговор.

– Всё потом, – властно отрезал Нотт. – После того, как получу ответ от отца. Малфой, не дуйся, твой папаша едва на ноги встал, пользы сейчас от него никакой. Поттер, не отрубайся. Вон, Флинт с Причардом чешут, сейчас заберут нас отсюда.

***

– Бренди, говоришь? – тяжко вздохнул директор Дамблдор, снял очки и устало потёр переносицу.

– Ага! – Хагрид смахнул слёзы, трубно высморкался в огромный клетчатый платок и срывающимся голосом проговорил: – Каждые полчаса ковшик цыплячьей крови давал. И бренди туда самую чуточку. Для аппетиту. И крыс ещё. Дохлых.

– Дохлых, – монотонно повторил Альбус и зажмурился, чувствуя, как начинает ныть левый висок. – В бренди. Замечательно.

– И выкормил же! – с гордостью сказал Хагрид. – Всё, как по той книжке! Даже лучше.

– Что за книга, Рубеус?

– Эта… ну… в библиотеке взял, – смутился Хагрид, потом сосредоточенно нахмурился и припомнил название: – «Разведение драконов для удовольствия и выгоды», вот. Толковая книга.

– Но, друг мой, – Дамблдор надел очки и нашёл в себе силы мягко улыбнуться, – ведь ты живёшь… жил в деревянном доме. Как ты собирался уберечься от огненного дыхания? А ещё, драконы, помнится, весьма ядовиты и чрезвычайно быстро растут. Что ты намеревался со всем этим делать?

Хагрид опустил голову, обиженно засопел и явно собрался опять пустить слезу.

– Ну-ну, не стоит, – ласково проговорил Альбус, мысленно попеняв хагридовой матушке на её неразборчивость в любовных связях. – Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю, не волнуйся.

– Так мы с ребятишками придумали уже! – оживился лесничий. – Надо только его найти!

– Кого? – простонал директор.

– Норберта!

– Кого?!

– Дракончика я так назвал. Норберт, – счастливо улыбнулся Хагрид, но тут же сник. – Э-эх, профессор Дамблдор, надобно его найти, ведь пропадёт в лесу-то один. Махонький он ещё совсем.

Дамблдор опять вздохнул и пообещал лесничему, что они непременно отыщут маленького и беззащитного Норберта и позаботятся о нём.

– Тогда, может, и не надо его в заповедник-то? – воодушевился поддержкой Хагрид. – Пусть тута живёт, как Пушок. Замок каменный, не загорится, а уж цыплячью кровь с крысами мы завсегда сыщем.

– И бренди, – не удержался Альбус, подавляя очередной вздох. – Нет, друг мой, вынужден тебя огорчить. Дракону не место в замке, уж прости.

Хагрид понурился, принялся комкать свой платок и потерянным голосом рассказывать, как они с «ребятишками» намеревались устроить судьбу дракончика: тайно вручить запрещённое к разведению животное специалистам-драконологам. Правду сказать, Дамблдор даже восхитился таким изящным решением проблемы. Действительно, это было бы наилучшим выходом.

Операция с участием гриффиндорской троицы должна была состояться в будущую субботу ночью, но неблагодарный Норберт усилий своих нянек не оценил: соскучившись взаперти, он поджёг своё пристанище и удрал в Запретный лес.

Дамблдор задумчиво огладил бороду. Норберта следовало изловить до того, как он, стосковавшись по бренди с дохлыми крысами, выбредет на двор замка и на радостях испепелит первого встречного. В лесу, к сожалению, с беглецом ничего не случится, ибо естественные враги драконов давно уж вымерли.

– Ступай, Рубеус, переночуешь в «Кабаньей голове». И не говори пока никому о пропавшем драконе, прошу тебя ради твоей же безопасности.

– А может, я того,– Хагрид жалобно посмотрел на директора, – в лесу Норберта поищу?

– Нет, друг мой. Нужно просить помощи в Министерстве, в бюро исследования и изолирования драконов.

– Они же убьют Норберта!

– Ни в коем случае. Я прослежу, Рубеус, верь мне.

Хагрид запихнул насквозь мокрый платок в карман и потопал на выход, поникший и безутешный.

«Непременно напьётся, – подумал Дамблдор, – и примется жаловаться кому попало. Значит, сейчас к Аберфорту полетит сова с запиской и фиалом модифицированного сонного зелья».

Он опять снял очки, прикрыл глаза и потёр левый висок. Действовать нужно быстро, иначе друг Рубеус очутится в Азкабане, а сам Дамблдор – на пенсии.

«Итак, что мы имеем? Два преступления – нелегальное приобретение яйца дракона и разведение драконов. Плюс история пятидесятилетней давности с убитой школьницей и сломанной палочкой. Плюс содержание опасной магической твари на территории школы. Да, похоже, до Азкабана Хагрид не доживет. Да что там, при таком раскладе и я могу не дожить до пенсии».

Альбус помянул Мордреда, влил в себя зелье от мигрени, дождался, пока боль отпустит, надел очки, огладил бороду, глубоко вздохнул, бросил в камин горсть летучего и связался с Министерством.

– О, мистер Дамблдор, какая приятная неожиданность! – сияющая искренней радостью физиономия министерского сотрудника вызвала у Альбуса облегчённый вздох. – Доброго денёчка!

Джастус Стамп, жизнерадостный толстячок лет семидесяти, праправнук знаменитого министра магии Грогана Стампа и давний приятель бывшего слизеринского декана Горация Слагхорна, был неглуп, но никогда не лез в дела, не касающиеся лично его. «Не по жалованью хлопоты», – любил повторять заместитель заведующего бюро исследования и изолирования драконов мистер Стамп, однако лентяем не слыл и всегда был на хорошем счету.

Альбус познакомился со Стампом ещё во времена своей работы по изучению свойств драконьей крови. Бесчисленные опыты требовали изрядного количества этого ингредиента, а его дороговизна никак не способствовала прогрессу в исследованиях. Помощь мистера Стампа в оптовых поставках драконьей крови из заповедников тоже стоила немало галеонов, но всё равно обошлась в несколько раз дешевле услуг перекупщиков.

– Добрый день, Джастус, – улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Увы, я к вам по делу, и время дорого.

– Слушаю вас, профессор, – посерьезнел Стамп.

– Не откажите в любезности пройти в мой кабинет. В мои годы стоять на четвереньках…

Мистер Стамп всплеснул пухлыми ладошками, заохал, рассыпался в извинениях и через некоторое время, устроившись в гостевом кресле с бокалом лучшего шерри, слушал прелюбопытнейший рассказ о загадочном поджигателе.

– Вы же знаете Хагрида, – покачивая головой, говорил Альбус. – Он любит всё живое и никому не отказывает в помощи. По его словам, это был детёныш дракона. Дракончик выскочил из Запретного леса, испугал хагридова пса и попытался укусить самого Хагрида.

– Исключено, – мотнул головой Стамп. – Драконы не водятся в Запретном лесу.

«Знатоки, чтоб вас, – мысленно сплюнул Дамблдор. – То тролли там не водятся, то драконы».

– Мерлин упаси, – сказал он вслух. – Я и не говорил, что этот дракон там… э-э… живёт. Но выбежал он именно из леса. И туда же убежал, после того, как поджёг домик нашего доброго лесничего.

– Как же дракон там очутился? – изумился Стамп.

– Этот вопрос меня волнует меньше всего, – озабоченно нахмурился Альбус, – уж простите, Джастус. У меня полная школа детей, чтобы всерьёз интересоваться, из какой клетки в Лютном сбежал бедный малыш. Пусть поиском незадачливых преступников займутся авроры, это их хлеб.

– А Хагрид что думает?

Дамблдор махнул рукой:  
– Хагрид думает только о том, что ему не удалось поладить с таким милым существом. Ещё он порывался уйти в Запретный лес – выручать найдёныша. Мне пришлось отправить его в Хогсмид с поручением, чтобы отвлечь от опасной затеи.

– Но вы уверены, что это был именно дракон?

– Помилуйте, Джастус, как я могу быть уверен? Я прибыл на пожар спустя четверть часа, но дом уже нельзя было спасти. И вообразите моё состояние, когда я понял, что пламя не поддаётся никаким заклинаниям. Счастье, что Фоукс пришёл на помощь, иначе мы до сих пор боролись бы с огнём.

– Вот как, – задумчиво произнёс Стамп. – Да, похоже, всё-таки дракон.

– Кем бы эта неведомая тварь ни была, она опасна, – Дамблдор слегка пристукнул ладонью по столу. – Я хотел попросить у вас в помощь ловчий отряд, мистер Стамп. Я готов лично сопроводить ваших людей по территории Запретного леса.

– В этом нет нужды, профессор, – замахал руками Стамп. – В отряде полно отчаянных парней, им эта прогулка будет только в радость. Итак, когда им следует прибыть?

– Как можно скорее, – Альбус благодарно улыбнулся. – Мне бы не хотелось запирать студентов в замке надолго.

Спровадив Стампа, Дамблдор тут же связался с авроратом и объяснил хмурому Робардсу ситуацию. Тот выслушал, неприятно пожевал губами и согласился доложить Скримджеру.

– Вас известят, – обронил дракклов служака, и Альбус в который раз пожалел, что не пользуется авторитетом у высших чинов правоохранителей из-за давней истории с покушением на Нотта.

Сухо распрощавшись с Робардсом, Дамблдор принялся сочинять письмо попечительскому совету, а затем связался с деканами факультетов и уведомил их о скором визите отряда драконоборцев и, вероятно, аврорского патруля.

История, изложенная Стампу, вполне сгодилась и для попечителей, и для профессоров. Отчего бы контрабандному дракончику не сбежать от своих самонадеянных хозяев и не очутиться в Запретном лесу? Казусы с незадачливыми преступниками, не рассчитавшими собственных сил, случались регулярно и подробно описывались в разделах курьёзов всех магических газет – простая и очевидная, эта версия была несокрушима.

Осталось только побеседовать с Хагридом и его храбрыми помощниками, но это вполне терпело до вечера.

Повеселевший Дамблдор решил, что он честно заработал чашку чаю с апельсиновым джемом. Чай Альбус никогда не доверял домовикам, заваривал собственноручно, и это занятие неизменно успокаивало его и приводило в хорошее расположение духа.

Но этому дню наверняка суждено было быть испорченным напрочь. Альбус едва успел отпить пару глотков, как о встрече попросила Минерва Макгонагалл.

– Да, разумеется, – немного удивлённо согласился директор. Обычно наедине Минни была менее официальна. – Чаю? Он восхитителен, поверь.

– Благодарю, Альбус, я сыта, – Макгонагалл сцепила руки в замок, поджала губы и внезапно выпалила: – Я знаю, как ты относишься к этому студенту, но это терпеть нельзя! Он должен быть наказан!

– Поттер? – спросил опешивший Дамблдор.

– При чём здесь Поттер? Хотя да, косвенно в случившемся виноват именно мистер Поттер. Я говорю о мистере Нотте.

– И как же я отношусь к мистеру Нотту? – изумился Дамблдор и в волнении дёрнул себя за бороду. Минерва о фиаско с покушением ничего не знала, и Альбус истово надеялся, что не узнает и впредь. Мальчишку же Нотта директор терпел с трудом – внешне тот был абсолютной копией своего папаши и обещал вырасти таким же бесцеремонным и властным нахалом, кичащимся своей силой.

– Вы не смеете его наказывать из-за отца, – неодобрительно сказала Минерва и презрительно фыркнула: – Политика, как я понимаю.

– Мальчик довольно груб и дерзок, – вздохнул Дамблдор. – Но у него хватает ума не попадаться на горячем, только и всего.

– Сегодня он напал на моего студента. Симус Финниган в шутку толкнул Поттера, а Нотт атаковал Симуса жалящим заклятием по гм… по тестикулам со словами: «Руки прочь от героя». Это возмутительно!

– Согласен, – Альбус поморщился. Свою зацикленность на Поттере пожирательские отпрыски уже не скрывали. За Гарри постоянно таскались выкормыши Ковена, а в его ближайших приятелях с некоторых пор числился младший Малфой. Это стало для директора неожиданным и неприятным сюрпризом. Дамблдору отчего-то казалось, что нищий и бесталанный полукровка будет неинтересен слизеринцам.

– Я думаю, вам следует предупредить мистера Нотта об отчислении за следующий проступок подобного рода, – продолжала меж тем Макгонагалл. – Баллы я уже сняла и отработку назначила.

– Как скажешь, Минни, – кивнул Дамблдор. – Школьные законы едины для всех, ты права.

«А ещё нужно закрыть фехтовальный зал, – подумал он. – Я неоднократно предупреждал Северуса о недопустимости подобных инцидентов. Попечительский совет меня поддержит. В крайнем случае, сделаю заявление в аврорат – там не упустят шанса прижать бывших Пожирателей, а подать это можно будет очень выгодно».

Дамблдор слегка прикрыл глаза, представляя заголовки газет. «Потомственные убийцы калечат наших детей» или что-то в этом роде – неукротимое воображение выскочки Скитер в кои веки сослужит хорошую службу.

Приятные мечты были прерваны самым бесцеремонным образом. Камин зашумел, взметнулось, сыпля искрами, зелёное пламя, и Альбус приготовился увидеть хмурую физиономию Скримджера.

Однако неприятные сюрпризы этого беспокойного дня не закончились – в камине сиял знаменитой улыбочкой Магнус Нотт.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Дамблдор! – мистер Дамблдор вздрогнул и позвал своего фамилиара. Сонный и нахохленный Фоукс немедленно материализовался на своём насесте. – Моё почтение, профессор Макгонагалл. Ой, птичка, я скучал по тебе! – феникс приоткрыл один глаз и недовольно заклекотал. – Не согласитесь ли принять меня, директор?

– Боюсь, сейчас это не очень удобно, – сказал Альбус, тщательно дозируя недовольство, на что невежа Нотт жизнерадостно заржал.

– Надеюсь, я не испортил вам свидание? – отсмеявшись, поинтересовался он. – Вот это было бы по-настоящему неудобно.

Минерва недобро прищурила глаза, а Дамблдор потёр многострадальный висок и молча открыл камин.

– Я не займу много времени, – незваный визитёр без приглашения развалился в кресле. – Хочу, чтобы вы ознакомились с копией одного письмишка. Подлинник у меня с собой. Вдруг до чего-нибудь договоримся.

– Это шантаж, мистер Нотт? – кротко поинтересовался Альбус в надежде, что проклятый боевик устыдится своей бестактности и уберётся прочь.

– Он самый, – с гордостью выдал Нотт. – Да вы читайте, будет интересно.

Дамблдору хватило пяти секунд, чтобы пробежать глазами коротенький текст. Ещё минута ушла на осознание свершившейся катастрофы.

– Что вы хотите? – без улыбки спросил он.

Нотт тоже перестал скалиться и примирительно вскинул руки:  
– Не сердитесь, профессор, я же не побежал с этим к Монтегю или, упаси Салазар, к Малфою.

Альбус, не заботясь более о сохранении добродушного выражения лица, взмахом руки заставил замолчать возмущённую Макгонагалл, прикрыл глаза и принялся размышлять. Получалось плохо, перед глазами стояли строчки из письма: «Проблема в том, что никто не должен видеть, как они перевозят дракона – ведь это незаконно».

– А подлинник… – сказал он наконец.

Нотт молча похлопал себя по груди.

– Да, – кивнул Альбус своим невесёлым мыслям. – Ну что же, я слушаю вас, мистер Нотт.

Глава Ковена задумчиво посмотрел в потолок и вздохнул:  
– Собственно, я готов отдать вам это письмо даром. А вы дадите моим детям второй шанс. Вы ведь, по слухам, никому в этом не отказываете?

***

Когда Нотт отбыл, Дамблдор вручил злополучное письмо Макгонагалл, подошёл к окну и призвал вазочку со сладостями. Он меланхолично бросал в рот одну конфету за другой, дожидаясь, пока Минерва закончит свою экспрессивную речь на тему «недобитых негодяев».

– Да как он смел? Альбус, мы не должны сидеть сложа руки и наблюдать, как из Гарри Поттера делают второго Тома Риддла! И это письмо ни при чём! Да, Чарльз Уизли сглупил и поддался на уговоры брата, но ведь мальчики преследовали благородную цель! Альбус, почему вы молчите?

Дамблдор возвёл глаза к изукрашенному резьбой потолку и в который раз позавидовал незамысловатости душевного устройства гриффиндорского декана.

– Мистер Нотт, хотел он того или нет, помог избежать Хагриду смерти, а семье Уизли – страшного горя, – укоризненно сказал он. – Я уж молчу о наших с тобой должностях. Согласись, цена озвучена вполне приемлемая. Я бы даже сказал, выгодная.

Макгонагалл задохнулась от возмущения, а потом сжала губы в нитку, а на её щеках разгорелся нездоровый румянец.

– Я понимаю, тебе претит всякая торговля, – мягко сказал Альбус, – но давай подумаем об этой ситуации, как взрослые люди, облечённые ответственностью за чужие жизни. Начнём с того, что Хагрид нарушил закон. Нелегальное приобретение опасных ингредиентов и разведение драконов само по себе означает неизбежное заключение в Азкабане на длительный срок.

Макгонагалл подумала и кивнула:  
– Хагрид виноват, не спорю. Он заслуживает наказания, но Азкабан – это чересчур. Он ведь не убийца.

– Как сказать, – пожал плечами Дамблдор. – Не в первый раз наш дорогой Рубеус ставит интересы своих жутких питомцев выше безопасности окружающих. Мы с тобой знаем о его простодушии и верности, остальные же могут усмотреть в его поведении ненависть к людям вообще.

– Не бывшим Пожирателям судить человека за его ошибки!

– При чём здесь Пожиратели, Минерва? Коллективное мнение формируют простые обыватели, нетерпимые ко всему, что хоть как-то выбивается из привычного уклада их жизни.

Макгонагалл опять поджала губы, но промолчала. Дамблдор постоял, покачиваясь на носках своих расшитых золочёными узорами туфель, а потом вернулся в кресло.

– Могло случиться страшное, – сказал он больше для себя, чем для Макгонагалл. – Дракон мог устроить пожар ночью, и Хагрид сгорел бы заживо. Дракон мог вырваться на свободу и побежать не в лес, а навстречу первокурсникам, возвращавшимся из теплиц.

Минерва побледнела и нервно поправила шляпу.

– А ещё наша отважная троица могла не затащить опасного зверя на Астрономическую башню, – тяжко вздохнул Дамблдор. – Итог был бы печален – три горстки пепла и дракон, бегающий по замку. Рон и Невилл мертвы, Чарли и Хагрид в тюрьме, Артур, Молли и Августа… Нам страшно повезло, на самом деле.

– Но этот шантаж, он отвратителен, – не сдавалась Макгонагалл. – При чём здесь Гарри Поттер?

– Обнародуй Нотт это злосчастное письмо, – пожал плечами Дамблдор, – нас обоих удалили бы от Хогвартса на максимальное расстояние. А сейчас Гарри остался под нашим присмотром, мы же не дадим его в обиду, верно? Ты сама слышала – дети Пожирателей просто хотят отсечь от себя страшную родительскую славу.

«Время идёт, мистер Дамблдор, – говорил Нотт, вертя в руках короткую палочку светлого дерева, явно европейской работы, – жизнь налаживается. Наши дети не виноваты в наших ошибках. Сейчас моя детвора противостоит всему Хогвартсу, а ведь они ничуть этого не заслужили. Вот и уцепились за героя, милостью Салазара попавшего на Слизерин. Сам Гарри Поттер не брезгует их обществом – значит, настала пора похоронить вражду».

Директор опять вздохнул, положил измятое письмо Чарли Уизли в настольную жаровню, бросил слабенькое Инсендио и уничтожил пепел.

Этот раунд был за Пожирателями, ничего не поделаешь. И он, Дамблдор, действительно легко отделался. Гарри Поттер всё равно не годится в будущие герои, хватит с него и прошлой славы. А вот Рон и Невилл показали себя с наилучшей стороны – он не ошибся в мальчиках.

«Ничего, – подумал Альбус. – Пока всё идёт, как должно».

Он галантно распахнул дверь перед Макгонагалл, кликнул Фоукса и пошёл встречать прибывший из Лондона отряд драконоборцев.


	46. Глава 45

– Чтобы я ещё когда-нибудь хоть что-нибудь рассказал папане, – с досадой буркнул Теодор, сотворил крохотный пульсар и метнул его в ближайший портрет. Изображённая на портрете дородная матрона в белоснежном крузелере(1) пронзительно взвизгнула и разразилась отборной площадной бранью.

– Чего? – спросил у неё Тео озадаченно. – А по-человечески?

– Ничего хорошего, – хихикнул Малфой. – Это старофранцузский.

– А ты откуда знаешь?

– Не скажу, – вздохнул Драко, вспоминая экстремальные уроки латыни от Николаса Малфоя.

Портрет почтенного предка в выражениях не стеснялся, костерил своих несчастных потомков на старофранцузском (ибо брезговал осквернять уста грубым наречием презренных англосаксов) и на классической латыни. 

Первым латинским выражением, которое выучил шестилетний Драко, было «Caput tuum in ano est»,(2) отчего мама, нехорошо прищурившись, долго смотрела на папу, а бабушка Вэл одобрительно кивала, гладила внука по голове и приговаривала: «Полиглот! Воистину Блэк из Блэков. Хоть на что-то ты, зятёк, сгодился».

– Блядь, это жмыр знает, что такое, – не унимался Теодор. – Думали же, папаня рыжих припугнёт. Зачем он с этим грёбаным письмом к Верховному чародею полез?   
– Остынь, – укоризненно сказал Драко. – Кто нам правду-то расскажет? Полез – значит, надо было.  
– Малфой, у меня всего один отец. А с Визенгамотом собачиться – дело опасное. Там, кроме нашего директора, ещё тьма серьёзного народа отирается.

– В войне с Дамблдором твой отец выжил сам и вытащил своих людей. Не погиб, не загремел в Азкабан и никого не сдал, как сволочь Каркаров, – возразил Драко. – И, заметь, ни кната не потратил на взятки. Я сужу, возлюбленный моей матери – самый серьёзный человек из всего того народа, что числится в Британии серьёзным.

Теодор горделиво приосанился, но потом угрюмо зыркнул на Малфоя и ворчливо произнёс:  
– Возлюбленный моей матери… Всех под себя приспособил, Хорёк. Один «мой крёстный» чего стоит.

– Тео, мой друг, – засмеялся Драко, – что же в этом плохого?

– Всё охренительно, – вздохнул Теодор и похлопал Драко по плечу. – Тогда колись, как ты исхитрился Пьюси сосватать Булстроудам? А то твой друг мозги свихнул и ночами мучается от желания поджечь полог на твоей кровати.

– Я просто написал маме, – пожал плечами Драко. – Она прикинула результаты такого союза и рассказала о них мистеру Булстроуду. Тот был настолько впечатлён, что согласился сразу и на всё. А Пьюси у нас сумасшедший, но не дурак – мигом сообразил, где кончается радуга.

– Что-то очень просто для Малфоев, – разочарованно сказал Тео. – Где многоходовые интриги и изощрённые пакости?

– Прости, пожалуйста, – Драко склонил голову и прижал руку к сердцу, изо всех сил сохраняя серьёзное выражение лица. – Обещаю в следующий раз сделать всё по правилам.

– Вот же скотина, – возмутился Нотт. – Какой ещё следующий раз, друг мой?

– Тебе послышалось, дружище. Ну что, идём на ужин?

За ужином наследник Ноттов по-прежнему был хмур и задумчив. Драко время от времени сочувственно поглядывал на приятеля, не зная, чем его утешить – выволочка от лорда Нотта была грандиозной и, увы, заслуженной.

Не прошло и трёх часов после отправки совы в Нотт-мэнор, как отец Теодора прибыл в Хогвартс через директорский камин и имел долгую беседу с Дамблдором. А потом он отругал Тео и Драко за бахвальство недетскими навыками в боевой магии и ненужный шум вокруг Поттера.

Драко Блэк что-то обиженно бубнил в своё оправдание, но вслух возникать не посмел, герой хренов, а потому Драко Малфой молча выслушал все упрёки и только кивал покаянно – лорд Нотт был абсолютно прав. Они с Тео наделали кучу глупостей, непростительных для слизеринцев.

– Вам было велено сидеть тихо, – глава Ковена досадливо хмурился. – Дел и без того невпроворот, чтобы дёргаться каждый раз, завидев сову из Хогвартса. Вы же умные парни, что за дурацкая бравада? Зачем грязнокровкам знать, на что вы способны? Если же вы хотели впечатлить Поттера, то поверьте – он впечатлён! Теперь, поганцы, усердно думайте над тем, как его… – лорд запнулся, подыскивая слово, и раздражённо хлопнул себя по колену, – как его развпечатлить! Идите с глаз моих, и чтобы никаких вестей, кроме табеля с оценками, я до конца года не получал!

На этих словах Драко Малфой затосковал окончательно и принялся мысленно пинать ногами несопротивляющегося Блэка. Поттер впечатлился, о да!

Гарри, понурившись, молча добрёл до гостиной и сразу же ушёл в «дамский угол» к своей ненаглядной Уилкис. Драко уже знал, чем это грозит: бестолковые утки из семей упёртых нейтралов наплетут с три короба о жестокости и сволочизме пожирательских ублюдков, а ещё засыплют идиотскими советами.

Придётся в ближайшую субботу опять устраивать утренние посиделки, пожертвовав тренировкой ловцов, которую с некоторых пор устраивал Теренс Хиггс. Улестить неправильного героя можно было только пространной и подробной лекцией по истории магии, причём о событиях, какие не описаны в трудах добросовестной мадам Бэгшот.

Драко тяжко вздохнул и скосил глаза на мрачного Поттера. Тот, слава Салазару, не пересел к своим чокнутым девицам, но в разговоры не вступал и явно ушёл в себя.

– Тео, в субботу на тебе добыча пирожных, – шепнул Малфой, почти не разжимая губ.

– В субботу на мне ещё твоя ранняя побудка, а это деяние, достойное Основателей, – проворчал в ответ Теодор. – Накануне отдашь мне свою палочку, чудовище.

– Хрен тебе.

– Не заинтересован.

– Ладно, я сам проснусь.

– Удачи.

Малфой скрипнул зубами и могучим усилием воли заткнул Блэка, гневно вопящего что-то вроде: «Маг сказал – маг сделал». Осталось продумать, какую именно историю рассказать Гарри, и незаметно смотаться в библиотеку.

Поттер до сих пор верил, что пятничные сказки для его дамского клуба и экскурсы в магловско-магическую историю – это экспромт. Частью – да, но ни один, даже самый талантливый оратор, не сможет без должной подготовки выдать связный рассказ об историческом событии. Имена и даты, факты и мнения – всё нужно было выучить, уложить в систему и красиво подать, а ведь завтра уже пятница.

Драко прикинул время на организацию «экспромта» и понял, что на следующем уроке трансфигурации Шумоголовая девочка имеет все шансы его обойти. Ну и пусть, уважительное одобрение в глазах Гарри стоит полусотни троллей от Маккошки. А поттеровскому кружку рукоделия и мозговыноса он завтра расскажет то, что знает назубок: биографию какого-нибудь некроса посвихнутее. Он заставит глупых индюшек визжать, как под Круцио. Драко мысленно потёр руки – месть маленькая, но приятная.

Тут двери Большого зала распахнулись, и студенты взволнованно загомонили, а кое-кто даже привстал с места, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть вошедших. Посмотреть было на что – высокие и крепкие парни, с головы до ног обряженные в драконью кожу, энергично протопали по главному проходу к преподавательскому столу. Шедший следом светловолосый мужчина в потёртой укороченной мантии и мягких сапогах на шнуровке рядом с этими бравыми ребятами казался до тошноты обыкновенным.

– Драконоборцы? – изумился Хиггс. – В Хогвартсе? А что за хрен в дуэльной мантии?

– Это наш папенька, – томно потупив глазки, ехидно пропела Трикси Деррек. – Ты, помнится, желал свести знакомство.

Драко округлил глаза и обернулся, желая получше разглядеть Персиваля Деррека – одного из лучших бойцов в отряде братьев Лестрейнджей. Он был в числе тех, кого дедушка Абраксас после войны спешно переправил в Европу – сильный светлый маг с репутацией тёмного ублюдка и, по слухам, тонюсеньким делом в аврорате. Собственно, кроме Метки, вменить Дерреку было нечего, но авроры настойчиво подозревали того в тщательной зачистке свидетелей. На каникулах Драко с ним не знакомили, Дерреки встречали Рождество дома, где-то в Эссексе.

Трикси, меж тем, сверлила Хиггса насмешливым взглядом, отчего тот состроил невозмутимую физиономию и принялся подчёркнуто тщательно разрезать бифштекс на крохотные кусочки.

– Уймись, чума в юбке, – одёрнул её Перегрин Деррек. – Даже если ты застыдишь Хиггса насмерть, никто не позволит ему свести близкое знакомство с девицей из семьи Пожирателя. Теренс, не парься, мы привыкли, на самом деле.

Хиггс надменно взглянул на двойняшек и холодно изрёк:  
– Не стоит расценивать мой мимолётный интерес, как далеко идущие намерения, мисс Деррек.

Трикси вздёрнула подбородок и фыркнула, а Перегрин оскалился и лениво процедил:  
– Молись, чистюля, чтобы я не расценил эти слова, как приглашение измерить длину твоих кишок.

Хиггс вскинулся было, но Флинт тяжёлой ручищей приобнял его за плечи и добродушно прогудел:  
– Хигги, захлопни пасть, ведь по краю ходишь.

Малфой, не удержавшись, хихикнул, а Гарри тяжко вздохнул и сгорбился над почти нетронутой тарелкой.

Между тем директор, не торопясь, встал со своего золочёного кресла, торжественно прошествовал к кафедре в виде распятой совы и вскинул обе руки, требуя внимания.

Студенты затихли, а Дамблдор, плавно водя руками, рассказал о нападении невесть откуда взявшегося дракона на хижину Хагрида. Малфой отметил, что директор благоразумно не озвучил размеры и возраст дракона. В зале заохали и зашептались, несколько младших девчонок взвизгнули. Громче всех, ясное дело, пищала белобрысая Браун из Гриффиндора. Ещё бы обморок изобразила, курица.

– До особого распоряжения учащимся запрещается покидать замок, – разочарованный гул старшекурсников пронёсся по залу. Понятно, весна, а парочки в одночасье лишились поцелуйчиков в мокрых кустах под пронизывающим ветром. – Тренировки по квиддичу отменяются, – тут Драко и сам застонал, благо повод был намного весомее, чем жалкие тисканья сбрендивших неудачников.

– Я рад представить вам драконоборческий отряд Министерства магии, – продолжил директор с такой гордостью, будто сам натаскивал каждого ловчего. Бравые парни приосанились под восхищёнными взглядами студентов.

Драко Малфой быстренько изобразил _pater’_ а, стойко переносящего симптомы злоупотребления огневиски, ибо жеманно лыбящийся Бёрк – зрелище по-настоящему отвратительное. Драко Блэк презрительно хмыкнул и взялся прикидывать, сколько драконов он смог бы завалить в одиночку, не откажи ему отец в покупке огнеупорной метлы и заговорённого клыка перуанского змеезуба.

– Мистер Деррек, – гораздо более прохладным тоном сказал Дамблдор, и Малфой напрягся, шикнув на дебила Блэка, – организует оцепление кромки Запретного леса. Ему будут помогать… – директор пожевал губами и закончил совсем уж кисло: – С разрешения министра, конечно же. Ему будут помогать добровольцы из числа родителей учащихся. Во избежание, так сказать, прорыва опасных существ на территорию замка.

– Как по мне, – хохотнул шестикурсник Ванити, – так самое опасное существо уже разгуливает по территории замка. Поттер, до твоего появления мы жили офигеть, как скучно: ни дуэлей не за хер собачий, ни тролля в сортире, ни тёмного артефакта в соседнем классе. Теперь вот дракон объявился на хагридовых грядках. Ох, не зря Тёмный лорд тебе в лоб Аваду зашарашил – чуял, бедолага, что будут с тобой огромные проблемы.

Старшекурсники заржали, Гарри нахохлился ещё больше, занавесив глаза кудрявой чёлкой, а оба Драко немедленно кинулись на защиту героя:  
– Думай, что несёшь! Просто мой отец взялся за этот вертеп всерьёз, и теперь ни одно происшествие не замалчивается!

– Гляди-ка, такая мелкая вошь, – усмехнулся Ванити, – а как резво скачет. С вашей дерьмовой славой ни один герой не спасёт. Чистенькими не станете, не надейся.

Драко затрясло: неуёмный задира Блэк рвался наружу, но послушный мальчик Малфой помнил о наказе лорда Нотта сидеть тихо и не нарываться. Рядом, прикрыв глаза, закаменел Теодор и тоже явно уговаривал сам себя не поджигать мантию одному зарвавшемуся кретину.

Теренс Ургхарт аккуратно сложил салфетку и очень нехорошо взглянул на шестикурсника, отчего тот мгновенно заткнулся и даже слегка побледнел.

– Поттер и мелкий Малфой официально находятся под защитой моего лорда, – спокойно сказал Ургхарт. – Контракт. А теперь можешь продолжать соревноваться в остроумии с первачками, Ванити.

Сидящий неподалёку Бёрк враз стряхнул всю свою жеманность и подобрался:  
– Мне не послышалось?

Теренс ухмыльнулся и молча указал на мистера Деррека за преподавательским столом: тот расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула и с любопытством разглядывал убранство Большого зала.

– Дела, – буркнул Бёрк и недовольно скривился.

Драко хихикнул, представив, какой ажиотаж сегодня будет на совятне. Нет никаких сомнений, новость мигом разлетится по Хогвартсу, во всяком случае, по чистокровной его части. Ковен – это вам не шуточки. «Чему радуешься, тупица? – раздался в голове хмурый голос Блэка. – На кой драккл тогда Поттеру твоё покровительство? Или ты у нас круче лорда-дракона?»

Малфой замер и осторожно взглянул на Поттера. Тот безучастно разглядывал содержимое тарелки и мыслями, похоже, был не здесь. «Всё, Малфой, – грустно сказал сам себе Драко. – Будешь ты у героя-колдомедика справочником по чистокровным, на большее даже не надейся. И каждый раз вспоминай этот день, когда возомнишь себя бывалым интриганом, придурок».

***

Поттер пребывал в каких-то невесёлых размышлениях весь вечер. Он отмахнулся от обеспокоенного Пьюси, отказался от похода в библиотеку, проигнорировал свой дамский кружок, а в ответ на шпильки Паркинсон только рассеянно пожимал плечами.

В гостиной Гарри с ногами забился в глубокое кресло у камина, раскрыл свою «Физиологию», по-прежнему обёрнутую в недорогой пергамент, и как будто с головой ушёл в чтение. Но Малфоя было не обмануть: когда люди читают, они время от времени переворачивают страницы.

Сам Драко тоже маялся сомнениями. С одной стороны, лезть сейчас к Поттеру означало нарваться на ссору. С другой стороны, неизвестно, о чём герой думает и к каким выводам придёт по итогам своих загадочных размышлений.

Растормошить Поттера удалось только Забини, да и то уже после отбоя. Хитрюга Блейз начал издалека.

– Маменька пишет, у нас дома настоящая весна. Ласковое солнце, лазурное небо, благоухание цветущих садов… – мечтательно жмурясь, почти пропел он и стащил тяжёлое покрывало с кровати. – Я так скучаю по дому, Гарри. Ты когда-нибудь рвал апельсины прямо с дерева?

– Ты же знаешь, что нет, – слабо улыбнулся герой. – А чем тебе не угодила весна в Шотландии? Небо здесь тоже голубое, и солнце вот-вот станет ласковым.

– Небо здесь серое, – фыркнул Забини. – Это промозглое нечто недостойно называться весной, поверь мне. Хотя моему старшему братцу повезло меньше, чем мне. Он учится в Дурмштранге, а там кое-где ещё лежит снег.

Разумеется, любопытный Поттер не мог не поинтересоваться:  
– А почему вы с братом учитесь в разных школах? Программа Дурмштранга чем-то отличается?

– Мой покойный отец вёл дела Лорда на континенте, и мама побоялась отправлять Ричарда в Хогвартс. Дурмштранг же традиционно силён в Тёмных искусствах, Дикки это только на пользу.

– А тебя не побоялась?

– О, что это был за скандал, Гарри! Но я упрямый, – с гордостью сказал Блейз, а Нотт громко цокнул и закатил глаза. – К тому же Дикки чересчур любит командовать. Мне это не по нраву.

Поттер очень грустно вздохнул и еле слышно пробормотал:  
– Неужели ты тоскуешь по южной весне и совсем не скучаешь по брату?

– Очень скучаю, но это секрет, – блеснул улыбкой Забини. – Ричард ничего не должен об этом знать.

– Почему?

– E' uno stronzo!(3)

Поттер недоумённо хлопнул глазами, а Драко не выдержал и засмеялся:  
– Поверь, Гарри, ты не хочешь узнать перевод.

– Разбираешь это кваканье, Малфой? – Теодор уселся на низенькую скамеечку и принялся расшнуровывать сапоги. – Ты здорово упал в моих глазах, Хорёк.

Забини угрожающе засопел, но Драко успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу и добродушно усмехнулся:  
– В этих пределах я разбираю любой европейский язык. Завидуй, неуч. Блейз, давай ты завтра его отравишь. Спать охота.

– Почему вы такие… Такие жестокие? – не выдержал Поттер. Он уже снял мантию и стоял с пижамой в руках. – Только и слышишь: убить, отравить, покалечить. Или вы значения этих слов не понимаете? Хотя нет, понимаете. Финниган очутился в Больничном крыле за обычный тычок.

– Ты ещё, – буркнул Нотт, передёрнувшись. – Мало мне папаниного разноса? Не рассчитал я чуток, Поттер, ясно тебе? Мне в голову не пришло, что этот ублюдок не сумеет отменить заклинание. Скулил там, как падаль, вместо того, чтобы встать на ноги и дать сдачи.

– Сдачи? – возмутился Гарри. – Как ты себе это представляешь? Ты же намного сильнее Финнигана!

– Я очень легко себе это представляю, – пожал плечами Нотт. – Никто не говорит о победе. Как по мне, достойное поражение ничем не хуже.

– А без драки нельзя было?

– Этот ирландский кретин знал, что ты под защитой. Никто не просил его на рожон переть. Заметь, его дружки в драку не полезли, хоть палочками и размахивали. По-хорошему, надо бы и им навалять, чтобы впредь неповадно было.

– Тео, – предостерегающе сказал Драко, – полегче.

Нотт прикрыл глаза и разжал кулаки:  
– Поттер, ты же, мать твою, умный. Подумай сам. Или у маглов пацаны не дерутся?

– Дерутся, конечно. Но не до увечий же.

– Сколько у магла фингал держится?

– Неделю, или около того.

– А у мага?

Гарри молча закусил губу.

– Ты представил на месте Финнигана кого-то из своих магловских знакомых, верно? – мягко спросил Нотт. – Но он маг, и уже наверняка топает в спальню своим ходом. Просто остережётся в следующий раз без причины нападать на людей.

– Он не напал, он просто… просто неудачно пошутил.

Малфой вздохнул. Грифферы ежечасно норовили попробовать героя на прочность: смешки, подначки, сплетни. Гарри, воплощение святого Мунго, почему-то считал это нормальным. Теперь Финниган осмелился на рукоприкладство. Ясно, что Нотт переборщил, слабенького Ступефая хватило бы с лихвой, но прощать такие выходки было нельзя.

– Маркус Флинт, – подал голос Грегори Гойл, до того молча подпиравший косяк двери, – однажды тоже неудачно пошутил. Однако ты немедля зарядил ему по яйцам. Где логика, Поттер?

Парни заржали, вспоминая сконфуженный вид непобедимого дотоле бойца, а Гарри залился густейшим румянцем.

– Точно, – оживился Теодор. – А ну-ка, Поттер, припомни свои ощущения в подробностях и объясни мне, почему ты не погрозил Флинту пальчиком и не пошёл восвояси, умник? Ещё и Дамблдором меня пугал, ябеда.

– Теодор!

– Отзынь, Хорёк, я поквитаться хочу. Ци-ви-ли-зованно, вот.

Гарри краснел так отчаянно, что у Малфоя защемило сердце. Приём был не слишком честный: Финниган – не Флинт, даже сравнивать нечего. Тогда Поттер наверняка сильно испугался, а со страху можно всякого натворить. Ну и нечего пугать героев!

– Ты знаешь это слово, Нотт? – ехидно протянул Драко, подмигивая Гарри и кивая ему на полог кровати: вали, мол, а я всё утрясу. – Ты здорово упал в моих глазах!

– Нет, Драко, он прав! – Гарри вскинул голову и упрямо задрал подбородок.

– Кто, Нотт?! Да никогда! – поддержал Малфоя Блейз. – Грубиян и невежда, никакого понятия о прекрасном. Дундук слепошарый, вот!

– Чего?! – оторопел Нотт. – Забини, я тебя вообще не трогал!

– Вынужден согласиться, – хмыкнул Драко, – дундук и есть.

– Хор-рёк, предатель! Убью!

– Давайте лучше спать, парни, – Малфой по-дамблдоровски вскинул руки и примирительно улыбнулся. – День был длинный и хлопотный, все устали. Всё-всё завтра. Угу?

– Салазар с тобой, Хорь паршивый, – проворчал Нотт. – Спим. Но я ничего не забыл, ясно?

– Чисто опера, – восхищённо постановил Винсент Крэбб и утопал в душевые. Остальные переглянулись, прыснули и молча принялись разбирать постели.

***

Вечер пятницы проходил, как обычно – все сидели в потёмках, тряслись от страха и в редкие минуты просветления между приступами панических атак истово желали придурку Малфою огрести потерю памяти. Правда, на этот раз, полностью гасить свет не стали: вместо свечей зажгли факелы и перекрасили их пламя в багрово-синий цвет. По мнению Гарри, так стало ещё хуже – зловещие блики время от времени выхватывали чьи-то перепуганные глаза и стиснутые зубы, отчего хотелось завопить благим матом и выскочить из проклятой гостиной. Было настолько страшно, что девчонки даже не визжали, как обычно, а тихонько поскуливали и жались в объятиях друг друга.

Когда потерявший всякую совесть Хорёк дошёл до подробностей «Швабской бойни», Гарри не выдержал, сполз с кресла и прижался к сидящему на полу Пьюси. Эдриан молча подвинулся, прикрыл его полой мантии и крепко обхватил обеими руками. Стало полегче. Тогда Гарри для верности ещё зажмурился, втянул голову в плечи и почувствовал себя в относительной безопасности.

– По-моему, насчёт вейл не врут, – чуть слышно проговорил Пьюси.

Поттер неопределённо хмыкнул, он не понял высказывания.

– Говорят, когда-то давно Малфои путались с вейлами, чтобы усилить дар, – Эдриан перетащил Гарри к себе на колени и теперь шептал прямо в ухо. – Вейлы могут одурманивать сознание человека. Они по своей сути хищники, нападающие из засады. Сейчас Малфой явно воздействует на чужие эмоции, уж не знаю, сознательно или нет. Но к легилименции, чтоб мне сдохнуть, эта штука не имеет никакого отношения. Вот и думаю, а не ухватил ли твой бессовестный приятель крошку нелюдского дара.

Гарри открыл глаза и обернулся. В багровых бликах разобрать выражение лица Малфоя было невозможно, но зловеще-вкрадчивый голос так и лился в уши, отшибая всякое соображение. Поттер с беспокойством прислушался к браслету: вдруг он с перепугу утратил контроль над капризным артефактом? Нет, подарочек Дадли был заблокирован наглухо.

– Кто вас, чистокровных, знает, – с досадой прошептал он в ответ. – Но Хорёк временами способен уболтать кого угодно на что угодно, это факт. Без всяких аргументов, просто на эмоциях, паразит.

Потом Гарри вспомнил, насколько Пьюси чувствителен к чужим мыслям и встрепенулся:  
– А ты что здесь делаешь? Опять голова будет болеть!

– Ты же рядом, – улыбнулся Эдриан. – Не будет.

После истории с магическим истощением, Гарри «поправлял настроение» Пьюси всего пару раз. Самую капельку, не до отключки. Мадам Помфри он об этом не говорил, но та, похоже, сама обо всём догадалась, потому что однажды сказала: «Не балуй его. Пусть один справляется, иначе «подсядет» на тебя. Эмоциональная стабильность – первое дело для менталиста, не мешай парню строить её самостоятельно».

Пьюси, вероятно, и сам остерегался «подсесть», потому что после помолвки с Миллисентой он не таскался за Гарри хвостом, а общался исключительно на тренировках по «подделке магии».

На людях Эдриан вёл себя невозмутимо и чуть снисходительно, двигался неторопливо и расслабленно, отчего количество косых взглядов в его сторону увеличилось в несколько раз. Поттер прекрасно помнил про «кандидата в покойники» и попытался уговорить своего подопечного не демонстрировать обретённую вменяемость настолько нарочито. Пьюси внимательно выслушал взволнованную сбивчивую речь, отрицательно мотнул головой и показал средний палец куда-то в потолок. «С хрена ли, – прохладно сказал он. – Моя очередь веселиться».

Тут в гостиной зажглись нормальные свечи, и все облегчённо выдохнули.

– Чтоб тебя, Хорёк, – негромко проворчал Флинт. – Вроде и понятно, что сказка, а… Тьфу ты, хрень какая! Брр… Надо срочно выпить.

– Ага, размечтался, – Ургхарт встал с дивана и помог подняться двум нервно хихикающим девчонкам. – Ты аккуратней, Малфой, а то я поймал себя на том, что держу палочку боевым хватом.

Драко надменно задрал подбородок и высокомерно протянул:  
– Только присутствие дам удерживает меня от пояснений, где и как вы обычно держите свою палочку, мистер префект.

– Розог бы тебе ввалить, – беззлобно огрызнулся Ургхарт. – Присутствие дам, ишь ты! Но сказочка роскошная, чего там.

– Это не сказочка, – возмутился Драко. – Это правда!

– Серьёзно, что ли, в трёх городах магов подчистую вырезали? Этот урод легко отделался, я бы его ещё месяц пытал.

– Тогда, Терри, обязательно надо выпить. За упокой.

– Мордред с тобой, пропойца, не отстанешь ведь. Народ, кто с нами?

Парни-старшекурсники оживлённо загомонили и поспешили в спальню шестого курса: раскрутить Ургхарта на вопиющие нарушения дисциплины удавалось считаные разы.

– Наобжимались? – холодно поинтересовался Малфой, глядя на Гарри сверху вниз. – Пьюси, ты расстраиваешь свою леди.

– Малфой, ты, как верный друг моей леди, мог бы её утешить, – Гарри, смутившись, попытался вскочить, но Эдриан удержал его на месте и тихо рассмеялся. – Хорёк, ты такой забавный.

– Пьюси, ты такой поганец, – с чувством сказал Драко и закончил с тяжким вздохом: – Имей совесть, Эдриан, наши девчонки и так на Поттера злы до невозможности.

Пьюси неторопливо поднялся, усмехаясь, подтолкнул Гарри к Малфою и ушёл в спальню.

– У меня от него мурашки, – передёрнувшись, сказал Малфой.

– А у меня – от тебя, – буркнул смущённый Гарри. – Зачем ты такую жуть рассказал?

– Это не жуть, Поттер, это история. Всё было на самом деле: и Шмалькальденская война,(4) и предатель Мориц Саксонский, и Проныра Юрген – единственный в истории магии некромант на побегушках у магла. И многие тысячи трупов протестантов тоже были – все вперемешку, маги и маглы, бедные и богатые, знать и простолюдины, – Драко задумался. – Не зря маги утратили искреннюю веру в Христа после Реформации и череды страшнейших религиозных войн, прокатившихся по всей Европе.

Гарри пожал плечами – в истории он был, мягко говоря, не силён, а вопросы христианской веры его не интересовали вовсе.

– Пошли спать, сказочник, – сказал он. – Глаза уже сами собой закрываются. Хорошо, что завтра суббота.

***

Гарри взбил подушку, с наслаждением вытянулся на хрустящих простынях, решительно скомандовал сам себе не просыпаться раньше завтрашнего полудня, прикрыл глаза и понял, что не уснёт. Он поворочался ещё немного, потом привстал на локте и засветил Люмос.

– Бессонница от усталости не миф, – грустно прошептал Гарри и зевнул, едва не вывихнув челюсть. – И что теперь делать?

Готовиться к урокам не хотелось просто из принципа, в конце концов, выходные уже наступили. Можно было растолкать Малфоя и попробовать надеть браслет с черепами на него, благо Драко горел желанием почувствовать себя «клиентом некроса».

Гарри задумался. В таком случае, для эксперимента требовался ещё один участник, а Поттер остерегался расширять число посвящённых в существование некро-сувенира с весьма неоднозначными свойствами.

Кроме того, результаты последнего испытания браслета натолкнули Гарри на одну очень неприятную мысль, и теперь он банально трусил. 

Серия опытов показала, что артефакт всего лишь усиливал злость и страх хозяина, и больше ни для чего не был пригоден. Ассистентом и добровольным подопытным был, естественно, Малфой. Он же первым предположил, что управление браслетом его создателем вовсе не предусматривалось.

«Это точно «защитка», – сказал Драко, едва придя в себя после опыта, – но пассивная, нерассуждающая. Хозяин боится, а цацка проецирует его страх на всех окружающих без разбора, усиливая многократно. Эта штука явно предназначена для разгона толпы, подобравшейся слишком близко. Учитывая предположительное время её создания, всё сходится. Напугал – сбежал. А вот как ты этой тупой вещью исхитряешься управлять – это вопрос. Кто ты, Поттер, а?»

«Кто я? – грустно спросил Гарри сам себя и опять проверил блокировку браслета. Тот мирно спал. – И как теперь быть со всеми этими тайнами?»

Он достал дедов кошель и вытряс на кровать всё, что в нём находилось: несколько сложенных пополам фунтов, горстку галеонов и сиклей, перемотанную скотчем аптекарскую склянку с «хренью», письмо Карлуса Поттера, письмо Дамблдора, послания мистера Сметвика, папины заметки, родительские письма, пяток коротеньких записок от Дадли: «Жив, здоров, всё при встрече. Поттер, не ной!» и свой дневник – множество свёрнутых в тонкую трубочку пергаментов с надписанными датами.

Он задумчиво позвенел галеонами, поворошил бумаги, достал футляр с Прыткопишущим пером, лёг, закинул руки за голову и привычно отбросил лишние мысли.

«Роберта Уилкис сказала мне, что пожирательские дети меня используют. Правда, вместо слова «дети» она использовала другое слово, и я чуть с кресла не упал – Роберта никогда не бранилась. «Они отпугивают от тебя всех, кто хочет с тобой подружиться, – говорила она и ожесточённо тыкала иглой в вышивку. – Пойми, твоя слава для них – шанс поправить свои поганые дела. Их же до сих пор ни в одном приличном доме не принимают». Я очень хотел спросить, как бы она относилась к упиванцам, победи те в войне, но не посмел. Вообще-то, это очень странно – отчего самые уважаемые в прошлом семьи понесло к террористу? Деньги и власть у них были и без этого. Непонятно, и спросить не у кого – Драко и Тео клянутся, что их родители ничего не рассказывали о том времени, а Ургхарт велит не лезть не в своё дело и не дразнить гусей».

Перо остановилось, а Гарри сел и обхватил руками колени. Честно сказать, он верил и не верил Роберте. Да, Нотт и Малфой, не скрываясь, настойчиво его опекали, порой доходя до откровенных грубостей в адрес прочих студентов.

С другой стороны, он не заметил, чтобы кто-то ещё рвался с ним дружить. Лонгботтом и Уизли не в счёт, эта «дружба» – идея взрослых, нет никаких сомнений. Сейчас из гриффиндорской троицы Гарри поддерживал отношения только с Гермионой, а парни с некоторых пор откровенно его сторонились. Ну и наплевать, было бы о чём жалеть.

Про маглорождённых даже думать не хотелось. Распределение героя в Слизерин и вопли кретинской Шляпы надёжно отвратили от него всех, кто пять минут назад без колебаний был готов записаться в «армию Гарри Поттера». Ярлык чудовища приклеился к герою намертво, а дети, ещё вчера учившиеся в магловских школах, словно ума лишились – такой яростной нетерпимости к «тёмной волшбе» Гарри не встречал даже у самых упёртых чистокровных. Достаточно сказать, что из пятерых хаффлпаффцев, ехавших с Поттером в купе, один лишь смешливый толстячок Дик здоровался с ним.

Гарри вздохнул и устало потёр шрам. Тот стал совсем бледным, и было видно, что он скоро сойдёт. «Тео говорил, – невпопад подумал Гарри, – что настоящий боевой маг в долги залезет, но сведёт все шрамы. Мол, не круто – клиент будет думать, будто этого бойца можно достать».

Он вспомнил сломанный нос Дамблдора и фыркнул. Кто-то щедрый от души приложил Великого светлого волшебника по-магловски, кулаком. Интересно, за что? Гарри не один раз видел подобный удар в исполнении Дадли: наверняка кровищи было море.

И всё-таки, может быть, попробовать подружиться с кем-нибудь из нейтралов? Поттер вспомнил презрение на лице Грэхема Монтегю и поёжился. «Ага, мечтай, – угрюмо подумал он. – Только Роберта и девчонки из её кружка – незнатные, небогатые, без выгодных связей и высоких знакомств – по-доброму отнеслись ко мне. Другое дело, все они старше меня, и кое-какие вещи девочкам ни за что не расскажешь».

Гарри ещё немного помечтал о том, чтобы у Дадли внезапно обнаружились магические способности, а потом вдруг вспомнил злющего Малфоя, отчитывающего «идиота Поттера» за перерасход сил, и сухую мозолистую ладошку Нотта, закрывающую его глаза от белого пламени.

«Кто же я такой? – Гарри принялся собирать своё добро в кошель. – И что мне со всем этим делать?»  
__________________________________  
(1) Крузелер (фр.) – женский головной убор, характерный для середины XIV- середины XV в.в.: платок или чепец с многочисленными складками.  
(2) Caput tuum in ano est (лат.) – твоя голова в жопе (у тебя жопа вместо головы).  
(3) E' uno stronzo (ит.) – он засранец.  
(4) Шмалька́льденская война́ (1546 – 1547) – война между императором Карлом V и протестантами Шмалькальденского союза (оборонительный союз, заключённый германскими протестантскими князьями), первый крупный вооружённый конфликт между католиками и протестантами в Германии.


	47. Глава 46

– Не понимаю, – с досадой сказала Гермиона, – как можно быть таким безответственным? До экзаменов меньше двух с половиной месяцев, и вот, пожалуйста: чемпионат Гриффиндора по игре в плюй-камни! Мы и так отстаём от графика занятий больше, чем на три дня.

Лонгботтом только вздохнул. Рональд наотрез отказался от субботних бдений в библиотеке: «Грейнджер, С.О.В. только на пятом курсе сдают. Успеем подготовиться, честное гриффиндорское».

– Годрик свидетель, за последнюю сотню лет не отчислили ни одного ученика, – устало повторил Невилл в пятый, наверное, раз. – Гермиона, может быть, отдохнём сегодня от занятий?

В ответ упрямая Грейнджер энергично помотала головой и сгрузила на стол ещё пяток фолиантов. Лонгботтом ссутулился и обречённо уставился в учебник по зельям: на следующей неделе Снейп обещал дать контрольную.

– Гермиона, – взмолился он уже через пять минут. – Я не могу это запомнить.

– Разумеется, ведь ты ничего не записываешь, – холодно ответила Грейнджер. – И я подозреваю, даже не читаешь. Самое интересное, что ты взял собственный учебник, а для этого и впрямь не нужно было идти в библиотеку.

Невилл покраснел и, заикаясь, пробормотал:  
– Извини, но я сейчас не могу об уроках думать. Совсем.

– Лонгботтом! – Гермиона загородила их от бдительного взора мадам Пинс огромным атласом звёздного неба и зашептала возмущённо: – Мы ведь уже всё спланировали! Как только найдём способ пройти мимо цербера – а мы обязательно его найдём! – сразу же отправим камень твоей бабушке. О чём тут ещё можно думать?

– Цербера нет, – угрюмо буркнул Невилл.

– В смысле?

– В смысле, той двери нет. Вообще. Вчера близнецы полночи её искали и не нашли. Исчезла. Мы опоздали, – сказал он грустно и, не удержавшись, всхлипнул. – Я опоздал.

Теперь Невилл совершенно ясно понимал, что значит «жизнь раскололась пополам». Его собственная жизнь раскололась в тот самый миг, когда Рональд догадался о философском камне, помещённом под охрану цербера. Чудесное средство, которое могло бы спасти маму и папу, находилось здесь, в Хогвартсе, в десяти минутах ходьбы от гриффиндорской башни.

С этого самого дня Невилл мог думать только о том, как он добудет философский камень и вылечит родителей. Ну, и нарушит зловещие планы Снейпа, конечно.

Хотя о срыве зловещих планов в основном беспокоился Рональд. «Вот увидишь, друг, как только мы камешек перепрячем, – азартно шептал он, накладывая на полог кровати «заглушку», которой их обучила Гермиона, – нам сразу орден Мерлина дадут. В смысле, два ордена».

Надо ли говорить, что ордена интересовали Лонгботтома меньше всего.

Гермиона, повздыхав, согласилась на участие в операции по спасению камня при условии, что ребята не забросят учёбу окончательно. Она разработала график подготовки к экзаменам, позволяющий, по её словам, рационально использовать время, и следила за его соблюдением с маниакальной добросовестностью.

«Зануда ты, Грейнджер, – бурчал Рон и с тоской смотрел на стопку своих стареньких учебников, – хуже Персика. Если выбьешься в старосты, я в Хог не вернусь. В Румынию уеду, к Чарли. Драконы всяко добрей тебя».

В истории с драконом Невилл почти не участвовал. Он всего лишь вспомнил этот разговор и посоветовал Рону связаться с Чарльзом – драконолог Уизли наверняка знал, что делать с детёнышем огненного ящера, за пару недель вымахавшим до размеров бойцового крапа. Нравом же бойцового крапа проклятый дракон обладал с самого рождения, но счастливый Хагрид такой ерунды не замечал.

Честно сказать, Невилл даже рад был пожару. Нет, он не радовался уничтожению хагридова жилища, просто никак не мог представить, как это возможно: поздней ночью незаметно протащить через весь замок тяжеленный ящик с агрессивной, смертельно опасной тварью. Конечно, в основном все труды достались бы Рональду с его коронной Левиоссой, но всё-таки…

План по эвакуации дракона принадлежал братьям Уизли, и Лонгботтом, хорошенько подумав, мысленно дал себе зарок никогда не доверяться стратегическим талантам кого-либо из конопатой семейки. 

Во-первых, он не понял, что мешало Чарли и его друзьям приземлиться не на башне, а непосредственно у кромки Запретного леса, рядом с хижиной лесника. Во-вторых, глядя на полыхающую хижину, Невилл сообразил, что точно так же мог бы загореться ящик с драконом. Собственное пламя ничуть не повредило бы треклятому детёнышу, но вот спасителям… Минус миллиард баллов – это в лучшем случае, если бы все остались живы и смогли сохранить происшествие в тайне от властей.

Кроме того, нельзя было забывать, что разведение драконов частными лицами испокон века считалось в магической Британии преступлением. Законопослушная Гермиона спала с лица и потеряла аппетит, разрываемая на части долгом, симпатией и жалостью ко всем участникам этой непростой истории – от безвинно сожранного семейства мышей, мирно проживавшего в углу за поленницей, до самого Хагрида, невменяемого от счастья.

А ещё она очень переживала о невозможности обсудить проблему с Гарри, но тут Невилл и Рон были непреклонны и взяли с Гермионы клятву молчать. С Поттера вполне сталось бы донести на них. «Ослизневел вконец», – морщась от отвращения, выдал Рональд, и Лонгботтом был с ним согласен.

После долгих и тяжких размышлений пришлось признать, что Мальчик, Который Выжил, Всех Спас и Будет Спасать Впредь – добрый, милый, с чистым сердцем – существовал только в буйном воображении газетных писак и растяпы Лонгботтома.

Настоящий Поттер был холодным, высокомерным, до тошноты рациональным типом, который ничуть не тяготился обществом потенциальных убийц и садистов. Мало того, он крепко подружился с Малфоем, родным племянником суки Лестрейндж. Подлый Хорёк не отлипал от Гарри: держал за руку, подавал учебники и перья, подкладывал куски в тарелку и постоянно что-то нашёптывал на ухо.

У Невилла до сих пор перед глазами стояла недавняя картина, когда Поттер, уткнувшись в учебник, брёл по весенней грязи, а Малфой аккуратно придерживал того за плечо, направлял в обход луж, а ещё короткими взмахами палочки чистил обувь и сушил намокший край пижонской мантии. Ещё бы с ложечки героя кормил, гнусный подхалим.

Гермиона, само собой, ничего страшного в этом не увидела. «Немного заботы никому не повредит, – розовея, сказала она. – К тому же, Гарри ужасно рассеянный. Если за ним не следить, он в книги с головой уйдёт. И нет, я не считаю усердие в учёбе недостатком, Рональд, нечего кривиться».

В ответ на вопрос, будет ли ей приятно, если общаться с ней, как с нуждающейся в неусыпном уходе слабоумной идиоткой, Гермиона резко захлопнула учебник и молча выскочила из гостиной. «Девчонки, – пожал плечами Рон и похлопал обескураженного Невилла по плечу. – У них вечно мозги набекрень».

С Гермионой они помирились тем же вечером, но впредь решили не посвящать её во все детали Плана спасения философского камня. Мало ли, вдруг по простоте своей она проболтается Поттеру или Малфою.

Именно поэтому План спасения решили разбить на этапы и разработать самостоятельно, хотя после истории с драконом Невилл предпочёл бы полноценное участие заучки Грейнджер – в составлении планов Рон, увы, был не мастак.

Близнецы Уизли по-прежнему следили за Запретным коридором и Снейпом, но для них это было развлечением в перерывах между обычными шалостями, и в План их непосредственное участие не входило.

Последняя идея была такова: разговорить безутешного и слегка нетрезвого Хагрида, ронявшего слезу всякий раз, когда речь заходила о потерявшемся дракончике.

Операцию назначили на сегодняшний вечер. Бездомный Хагрид ютился в комнатке рядом с Большим залом, тосковал в четырёх стенах, но на улицу выходить не желал. Он боялся, что не утерпит и, невзирая на обещание Дамблдору, бросится спасать дракона от ловчего отряда министерства.

Прошедшей ночью Рон и Невилл часа три шептались под пологом роновой кровати, продумывая варианты беседы. Но утром всё пошло прахом. Близнецы, хохоча и перебивая друг друга, рассказали об исчезновении заветной двери в Запретном коридоре. «Вот штука-то, – веселились они. – Как и не было! Прикольно! Интересно, как это можно сделать? Р-раз – и нету!»

Р-раз – и Невилла едва удар не хватил. Жизнь раскололась в очередной раз. Он стоял, беспомощно глотал воздух, почему-то ставший сухим и горьким, и в голове его билось одно только слово: «Опоздал!»

Рональд тоже выглядел, будто бладжер в челюсть словил, но у Невилла не осталось сил ему сочувствовать. Утрата ордена Мерлина, конечно, дело обидное, но знать, что мама и папа так и останутся в Мунго навеки…

Невилл не спустился на завтрак и тихо проплакал в кровати всё утро. Рон, сжав челюсти, неловко потрепал его по плечу и ушёл в гостиную. «Будем думать, – угрюмо сказал он. – Отвлекусь, в шахматы поиграю или в плюй-камни, а то лопну от злости!»

Когда Невилл, слегка справившись с собой, вышел из спальни, Гермиона, хмурая и недовольная, потащила его в библиотеку.

Он пошёл, не сопротивляясь, но по дороге его опять накрыло безысходностью. Зачем нужно это дракклово зельеварение, когда потеряна последняя надежда на исцеление мамы и папы? Какой смысл в дурацком графике, когда он уже опоздал и опоздал безнадёжно?

– Ты знаешь, Гермиона, я лучше пойду, – потирая ноющий затылок, сказал Невилл.

– Но как же контрольная?

– Я… – Невилл усилием воли сглотнул горький комок в горле. – Я попозже… Прости.   
Гермиона говорила что-то вслед, но он уже шёл по проходу и утирал упрямо бегущие слёзы.

***

Подслушивать Невилл не хотел, всё получилось случайно. Выскочить из библиотеки зарёванным было бы недостойно, поэтому Лонгботтом тихонько шмыгнул в соседний проход между стеллажами, прошёл вглубь и принялся унимать истерику. Он размеренно дышал сквозь намертво сцепленные зубы, для вида уставившись на потёртые книжные корешки, когда услышал очень знакомый голос.

– Добрый день, Гермиона. А почему ты одна, без своих лоботрясов?

– Здравствуй, Гарри, – судя по тону, Гермиона улыбалась. – Они не лоботрясы, не обзывай мальчиков. Пришёл готовиться к экзаменам?

– Нет, – за стеллажом зашуршало, наверное, Поттер устраивался рядом. – Ваш декан велела мне написать дополнительное эссе вместо практики. Время ещё есть, но Драко и Теодор умотали на улицу – разглядывать с крыльца Запретный лес и гадать, когда и как поймают дракончика.

– А его поймают?

– Обязательно. Эти драконоборцы – крутые ребята. Оказывается, их знают по именам, как квиддичных игроков, а многие маги даже коллекционируют автографы ловчих.

– Да, Рон рассказывал, обижался, что драконологи намного менее известны.

– Ну, это как у нас – актёры и футболисты популярнее учёных.

Гарри и Гермиона захихикали, вновь зашуршали пергаменты, и зашелестели перелистываемые страницы книг.

– Как ты? – тихо спросил Поттер. – Я волновался, когда узнал, что пожар случился из-за дракона. Зачем ты к хижине побежала, ведь чёртова ящерица ещё могла быть там?

– Как зачем? А Хагрид? – изумилась Гермиона.

– А дракон? Гермиона, я беспокоюсь за тебя. Эти дебилы когда-нибудь вляпаются по-настоящему, и мне не хотелось бы видеть тебя рядом, – за стеллажом Невилл стиснул кулаки, и его слёзы моментально высохли: «Сам ты, Поттер, такой!»

– Гарри, прекрати обзываться!

– Послушай меня внимательно и постарайся понять правильно. У Рональда Уизли нет мозгов, а у Невилла Лонгботтома – характера. Правильнее было бы сказать «дурак и рохля», но ты велела не обзываться.

– Гарри!

– Не шуми, мы в библиотеке, – Поттер, вероятно, пересел поближе, потому что скрипнул стул, и его голос стал глуше. – Хагрид совершил преступление, а вы, рискуя жизнями, его покрывали. Вы подельники, мисс Грейнджер. Хорошо, что директор вас выгородил, другой на его месте сдал бы аврорату.

– Но, Гарри… – голос у Гермионы задрожал, а Невилл мгновенно покрылся холодным липким потом: об этом он как-то не подумал.

– Если Лонгботтому и Уизли отчисление из школы не повредит, то ты останешься в магическом мире одна, без образования. Это будет очень короткая и несчастливая жизнь, подруга. Тебя просто разберут в Лютном на ингредиенты.

– Что ты такое говоришь, Гарри? – слабым голосом сказала Гермиона. – Зачем ты меня пугаешь?

– Чтобы ты испугалась и никогда больше не ввязывалась в идиотские авантюры твоих недалёких приятелей, – сердито буркнул Поттер, а Невилл разжал кулаки и попытался унять бешено колотящееся сердце.

В конце концов, всё обошлось, и благодарить за это следует профессора Дамблдора. Великий светлый волшебник разрешил это скверное дело наилучшим образом: Хагрид спасён от Азкабана, бабушка и чета Уизли – от гигантских штрафов, а Рон и сам Невилл – от отчисления из школы.

Дракона непременно изловят и отправят в один из заповедников, хижину Хагрида отстроят заново, а любители автографов пополнят коллекции.

Насчёт Лютного переулка Поттер соврал, Гермиону даже из школы не выгнали бы. Маглорождённых за проступки связывают нерасторжимым контрактом на общественные работы после выпуска, ведь родственников в магическом мире у них нет, и штрафы драть не с кого. Мисс Грейнджер лет пять-шесть сортировала бы запросы где-нибудь в секторе по борьбе с домашними вредителями – невелико горе.

– Усвой раз и навсегда, – продолжал Поттер, и Невиллу внезапно захотелось проклясть его чем-нибудь вроде чирья на языке, – если маги считают что-то опасным, то оно смертельно опасно. Проклятая зверюга запросто могла убить вас. Эффективных зелий для лечения драконьих ожогов пока не существует – шрамы остаются на всю жизнь. Уизел не мог этого не знать, придурок.

– Маги очень странно относятся к вопросам безопасности, – хихикнула Гермиона, а Поттер тяжко вздохнул и, судя по звуку, с треском захлопнул какую-то книгу. – Здесь дети запросто играют в квиддич. Увидь моя мама эту игру, она бы в обморок упала.

– Теперь вообрази, насколько опасны драконы, если даже безалаберные маги запретили их разведение вне заповедников.

– Я понимаю, Гарри, мы сглупили, – виновато сказала Гермиона. – Но ведь Хагрид наш друг, что было делать?

– Вспомнить, что Хагрид ещё и друг Дамблдора, – Поттер чуть повысил голос. – Старый друг, боец и соратник, пользующийся определённым доверием. Надо было сразу идти к директору.

– Но ведь ничего не случилось! – и Невилл закивал сам себе: «Да! Ведь ничего не случилось!»

– Повезло, – послышался тихий скрип: наверное, Поттер откинулся на спинку стула и по своей привычке потянулся, заложив руки за голову. – Вот только везение не прогнозируется. Умоляю тебя, думай за троих и не лезь, куда не просят. Сделай мне такое одолжение, большего я не прошу.

– Как скажешь, Гарри, – тихо засмеялась Гермиона. – Ты просто образец заботливости.

– Твоим дружкам тоже не помешало бы вспомнить, что ты девочка, – пробурчал Поттер, и Невилл виновато потупился, – и нуждаешься в бережном отношении.

– Гарри, это предрассудки, – весело сказала подруга, – и сексизм.

«Что? – изумился Невилл незнакомому слову. – И ведь не спросишь, если не захочешь признаться, что подслушивал».

– Плевать, – ответил Поттер. – Кстати, Запретного коридора это тоже касается.

– Хорошо, что ты напомнил, – оживилась Гермиона, и Лонгботтом стал свидетелем того, как легко и непринуждённо неверная подруга сдаёт их секреты. Грейнджер рассказала всё, что знала: о подозрениях в адрес Снейпа и о решении перепрятать камень понадёжней, о надеждах Невилла на исцеление родителей и о крахе этих надежд из-за исчезнувшей двери.

– Ну, положим, дверь исчезла временно, – сказал Поттер, выслушав рассказ, и Невилл насторожился. – Сама посуди, этот поганый коридор существовал с первого сентября и исчез, как только в замке объявились посторонние. Поймают дракона – появится дверь, могу поспорить. Но ты туда не пойдёшь! Ясно?

– Гарри, но ведь папа и мама Невилла…

– Находятся в лучшей больнице магической Британии под присмотром компетентных колдомедиков, – вновь перебил её Поттер, а Невилл зло прищурил глаза и засопел. – Тебя втягивают в очередное преступление.

– К-какое преступление?

– Кража – это преступление.

– Но ведь мы не насовсем! Мы вылечим мистера и миссис Лонгботтом и тут же вернём камень.

– Ага, – стул опять заскрипел, будто Поттер поёрзал на сиденье. – Взять чужое без спроса – это кража, а причина кражи обычно никого не интересует.

– Интересует, – фыркнула Гермиона, – это называется мотив.

– Мотив преступления выясняют, чтобы наказание было справедливым, если я смотрел правильные детективы. Воровство – это гадко.

– Гарри, но как ещё помочь Невиллу?

– Пересадить ему донорский мозг, – зло бросил Поттер, и Невилл опять стиснул кулаки, мечтая придушить слизеринского гада. Прав был Рон, всегда был прав! – Не факт, что приживётся, но попытаться стоит. Представь, вы воруете камень и прячете его… Куда? За пазуху? Ага, ты знаешь куда, но не говори мне, а то не удержусь и сдам вашу шайку. Шайку, Грейнджер, шайку. Ничего не попишешь, воровское сообщество называется именно так. По всему выходит, вы намерены лечить больных с неизвестным диагнозом неким эликсиром жизни, свойств которого никто толком не знает. Ты дома никогда не пила таблетки наугад? 

– Я ищу в библиотеке описание этого эликсира, Гарри, – сухо сказала Гермиона. – Не считай меня дурой.

– Я считаю, что ты умница, – вздохнул Поттер, – и замечательная подруга. Найдёшь ты описание, а дальше? Эликсир ещё надо приготовить, но рецепт знает единственный в мире человек, который давным-давно и не человек вовсе.

– Почему не человек?

– Фламелю шестьсот шестьдесят пять лет, – снисходительное добродушие в голосе Поттера внезапно взбесило Невилла до пятен перед глазами. – Он родился ещё до Столетней войны, ты можешь себе это представить? Я вот не могу, как ни стараюсь. Сид,* мать его.

– Не ругайся.

– Обещать не могу. Итак, вы на чистой интуиции варите нечто непонятное. Вернее, ты варишь, потому что Пупсик взорвёт всё к мордредовой бабушке, и наступит конец света. Затем вы неизвестно как отправляетесь в Мунго, прорываетесь на пятый этаж и рассказываете мистеру Шафику, мистеру Сметвику и мистеру Тики, что вы украли якобы философский камень, сварили из него некую бурду и хотите испытать её на больных?

– Гарри!

– Что?

Гермиона замолчала, вероятно, задумалась, а Невилл чуть не разревелся ещё раз. Он подозревал, что дело не будет лёгким, но такое количество сложностей ввергло его в глубочайшее отчаяние. У него зародилось подозрение, что даже леди Августа спасует перед этой грандиозной задачей.

– А ты что сделал бы? – и Невилл опять обратился в слух: Поттер при всех своих недостатках был умён и мог посоветовать что-нибудь дельное.

– Трудно сказать. Наверное, писал бы Фламелю и уговаривал Дамблдора. Не знаю, Гермиона, честное слово. Но ваш план никуда не годится.

– Настолько далеко мы ещё не загадывали. Для начала камень всё-таки нужно добыть.

– С чего вы взяли, что цербер охраняет именно философский камень?

– А что ещё может охранять цербер?

– Что угодно: благодарственное письмо любимому ученику, копию кулинарной книги миссис Фламель, прижизненное издание Шекспира, неизвестное полотно Микеланджело…

– Адресок весёлого дома для тех, кому за сотню, – Невилл вздрогнул и попятился, хрипловатый голос Нотта ни с чьим нельзя было спутать. – Поттер, ты опять в одиночку шляешься? Видит Салазар, дождёшься, буду к ножке кровати тебя привязывать.

– Снова подкрадываешься? Я же просил! И Гермиону напугал, бессовестный.

– Гриффиндор бесстрашен. Чего там красться? Вы даже по сторонам не смотрели, умники. «Сигналок» нет, «заглушек» нет: подходи, кто хочешь, подслушивай вовсю. Полбиблиотеки в курсе, что вы хотите обнести директора. Эй, Пупсик, – Невилл в панике завертел головой, но в проходе никого не было. – Давно уши греешь? Выходи по-хорошему, у меня эссе по гербологии не готово.

– Невилл давно ушёл, – сказала Гермиона.

– Разуй глаза, Грейнджер, – фыркнул Нотт. – Вот он, Пупс, за той полкой торчит. Это как надо в книжки пыриться, чтобы вообще ничего вокруг не видеть?

Лонгботтом покраснел, подхватил сумку и опрометью рванул на выход. Гермионе он всё объяснит, а встречаться с Ноттом и Поттером не хотелось. Он нёсся по коридорам со всех ног, рискуя заработать замечание от дежурного префекта, и сгорал от стыда. Ведь никогда не подслушивал, зачем сейчас решился? Идиот, идиот, идиот!

В полнейшем раздрае он влетел в спальню, бросил сумку и забрался в кровать. Не хотелось никого ни видеть, ни слышать. В груди сдавило, и на глаза опять навернулись слёзы. «От Поттера заразился, – сердито подумал Невилл и заморгал, чтобы не разреветься. – Вот кто сырость разводит постоянно, нюня!»

– Невилл, что случилось, друг? – раздался за пологом встревоженный голос Рональда. – Обидел кто?

Лонгботтом секунду подумал, раздвинул алый полог и приглашающе махнул рукой. Рон залез, внимательно всмотрелся в лицо приятеля и пробубнил сочувственно:  
– Ничего, мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем. Я тут крутил и так, и эдак… Ой, а что это у тебя?

Невилл перевёл недоумённый взгляд на подушку. На ней лежал какой-то свёрток. Он осторожно взял загадочный пакет – обычная обёрточная бумага, в подобной обёртке совиная почта доставляла бабушке книги.

– Разворачивай! – азартно шепнул Рон. – Интересно же!

Из пакета выпал ворох лёгкой серебристой ткани, на ощупь похожей на бабушкин газовый шарф.

– Ух ты, друг! У тебя же рук не видно!

Невилл вздрогнул, уронил ткань на колени и понял, что ног тоже не видно, только ало-золотое покрывало на кровати. Он сглотнул, дрожащими руками расправил складки…

– Это же мантия-невидимка! – ахнул Рональд. – Настоящая!

Лонгботтом заметил небольшую карточку, поднёс её к глазам и прочитал вслух:  
– «Эта вещь принадлежала отважному бойцу и замечательному человеку. Настала пора передать её достойнейшему. Используй её с умом».

Почерк был незнакомым, с вычурными завитушками.

– Ух ты, – восхитился Рон, – это же Та Самая Мантия! Легендарная! Я бы всё отдал за такую вещь!

Невилл растерянно посмотрел на Рона:  
– Достойнейшему?

– Да! – просиял Уизли. – Ты ведь Избранный!

***

***  
Дракона поймали в обед воскресенья, чему Северус Снейп был рад чуть ли не больше всех в замке. Появился хороший шанс спровадить Деррека и выспаться по-человечески.

Перси Деррек по кличке Упырь, заработанной за филигранное владение заклятием кипящей крови, нахальный обалдуй с уникальным талантом добывать спиртосодержащие жидкости едва не из воздуха и любимчик Басти Лестрейнджа, с годами остепенился, обзавёлся вполне пристойными манерами и сделался спокоен и молчалив. «Двое детей, Снейп, при том что всякая сволочь норовит обидеть бедного чужестранца – чего же ты хотел?»

Северус от Деррека ничего не хотел, он и вспомнил-то о его существовании лишь при зачислении в Слизерин двойняшек из Дурмштранга. Припомнив бешеный нрав их папеньки, Снейп мысленно содрогнулся, но, против ожидания, близнецы вели себя смирно, учились старательно и озорничали в меру.

Перси тоже вёл себя удивительно тихо. Он не вступал в споры, мило улыбался в ответ на неприязненные взгляды гостей Хогвартса и молча отдал главенство в отряде взбудораженных родителей аврору Аллену Куту, отцу нынешнего гриффиндорского ловца.

В последние сутки Деррек и вовсе просидел в подземельях безвылазно. Потягивал Снейпов виски, общался с детьми и дурачился на тренировках по ЗОТИ – показывал нейтралам «настоящий класс правильного УПСа». 

Домашние дети, не нюхавшие уличных боев и стычек с головорезами Лютного, пришли в дичайший восторг: это было по-настоящему красиво, если забыть, что каждый взмах палочкой несёт противнику смерть, зачастую весьма неприглядную.

– Пойди погуляй, – рычал на него Северус, зашивавшийся с варкой зелий для Помфри, ночными дежурствами по Хогу, факультативами по зельям и ЗОТИ и проверкой домашних эссе.

– Боюсь не вернуться, – усмехался Деррек и оставался в кабинете, время от времени салютуя Снейпу стаканом с неразбавленным огневиски. Только потом Снейп узнал, что замок посетил сам Руфус Скримджер. Главный аврор покрасовался перед колдокамерой в обнимку с Поттером, скалясь своей жестяной улыбочкой, и жутко разругался с Дамблдором. Скандал случился без свидетелей, но лицо Скримджер держать так и не научился: при отбытии он мало не дышал огнём.

Вечером в субботу к декану заявилась делегация старшекурсников во главе с Бёрком: «Мы тоже хотим научиться так драться! Мистер Деррек, любые деньги за частные уроки». Снейп схватился за виски, предчувствуя огромные проблемы с Дамблдором. Но Деррек вскинул руки, улыбнулся, играя фамильными ямочками на щеках, и неожиданно выдал:  
– Парни, я ведь в Азкабан загремлю, ваши же отцы и постараются. Давайте по-хитрому. Объедините тренировки с нашими ребятишками – и за время в фехтовальном зале перестанете собачиться, и декану дадите вздохнуть, и денежку сэкономите. Ургхарт с Флинтом, они толковые. Ручаюсь, что потянут. Верно, господин профессор? А летом милости прошу – пишите лорду Нотту, он что-нибудь придумает.

Студенты убрались счастливые, а Северус упал в кресло и призвал стакан:  
– Сам придумал, Упырь?

– Салазар с тобой, Ворон. Хахаль твой расстарался, мурло хитрющее, – Перси покачал стакан с виски и засмотрелся на маслянистые разводы на стекле. – Попалась ребятня, как жмыр в силок. Я помню, сам так встрял, разочек поглядев на Тони.

– Жалеешь?

– Было бы о чём. Старики мои упокоились, вместо дома халупа в Лютном, вместо жизни карьера вышибалы в борделе. Я ужасно скучал по нашим в этой Германии сраной. Плечом к плечу, почти семья… А ты жалеешь?

– Само собой, – неожиданно для себя ответил Снейп и задумался, вспоминая свою перекрученную, нелепую жизнь. – Под маской носа видно не было.

Деррек звонко заржал и налил Снейпу полный стакан.

Ещё до полуночи они упились в хлам.

Наутро Снейп в лучших чистокровных традициях метнул в домовика подносом с завтраком и велел накрыть к одиннадцати. Голову Макгонагалл в камине он игнорировал и того дольше, потому как почти час валялся в ванной, пережидая действие антипохмельного зелья.

Зато, когда в злосчастном камине объявился сам Дамблдор, Снейп уже был свеж, сыт и благодушен настолько, что даже не огрызнулся на ненавистное «мой мальчик».

– Рад, что у тебя хорошее настроение, – ласковый тон директора совершенно не вязался с его настороженным взглядом.

– Весна, – загадочно улыбнулся Снейп, поддёрнул белоснежные манжеты и, манерно отставив мизинец, капнул в свой кофе несколько капель янтарной жидкости из хрустального графинчика.

– Ты болен, Северус? – участливо осведомился Дамблдор, и настороженности в его взоре прибавилось.

– Это коньяк, – с придыханием сказал Снейп и томно прикрыл глаза, смакуя получившийся напиток. – Весьма бодрит, рекомендую.

Дамблдор вздохнул, подёргал себя за бороду и слегка неуверенно предположил:  
– Ты повздорил с мистером Дерреком? Неприятный тип, но до поры я по некоторым причинам вынужден терпеть его присутствие в замке.

Причина была одна – сволочизм Нотта, в этом Северус был уверен. А вот обмолвка «до поры» его заинтриговала. Не иначе, старый акромантул что-то затеял. Но эта мысль тоже не вызвала обычной тревоги пополам с бессильной злобой. «Предупрежу Поппи, переговорю с Помоной и напишу Люцу, – подумал он с восхитительным спокойствием человека, чья спина надёжно прикрыта, – пусть тоже пораскинут мозгами».

– Я настолько вздорен? – несколько театрально изумился он. – Нет, мы допоздна вспоминали молодость.

Дамблдор тяжко вздохнул и сокрушённо покачал головой:  
– О, это ужасно, прости меня, Северус. Тогда я не стану расстраивать тебя известием о жалобах Минервы. Она упорно подозревает тебя в алкогольной зависимости.

«Вот неймётся старой ханже. Дочка пастора, как в рот не хуй», – развеселился Снейп, а вслух буркнул раздражённо: – Клевета. Употребляю по медицинским показаниям.

– Я понял! – обрадовался Дамблдор. – Как мастер менталистики, ты нуждаешься в глюкозе. Сладкое ты не любишь, а в алкоголе достаточно сахара.

Снейп мысленно выругался. С некоторых пор директор обзавёлся странноватым хобби – он пытался по вкусовым пристрастиям студентов и преподавателей вычислить их магическую специализацию. Обеды в Большом зале, и без того невесёлые из-за присутствия Квиррелла, превратились в настоящую пытку.

Как мастер зелий, Северус мог бы рассказать Дамблдору, что алкоголь – это не столько сахар, сколько этанол, чьи продукты распада вызывают гипогликемию.** Однако он не стал расстраивать директора и лишать себя медицинских показаний к употреблению вредных напитков: чуть скривился в лёгкой досаде и коротко кивнул. На самом деле, Снейп принимал глюкозу в магловских таблетках – дёшево, эффективно и не разрушает образ Ужаса подземелий.

Дамблдор рассеянно попрощался, так и не сообщив причины визита, из чего Снейп заключил, что эта была внеплановая инспекция. Два Пожирателя в одном замке не могли не беспокоить Великого светлого волшебника. Кстати, а где Деррек?

Персиваль нашёлся в фехтовальном зале, он распределял новых учеников по парам и ставил им боевой хват, когда из кулака торчит лишь верхняя треть палочки. Мастера дуэлинга, завидев этот способ держать палочку, презрительно морщили носы. Но в настоящей драке, обычно подлой и некрасивой, картинные взмахи и грациозные росчерки грозили скорой и бесславной смертью.

Снейп отлевитировал новоявленному профессору заветный фиал с антипохмельным, и Перси с непедагогичным стоном облегчения опрокинул содержимое себе в глотку. Студенты захихикали, а Снейп закатил глаза и умчался в лабораторию: подошло время отработок.

За обыденными хлопотами настало время обеда, а ещё через четверть часа в Большой зал вошёл гонец от драконоборцев и известил всех о поимке дракона. Не успевшие толком пообедать студенты заорали, заулюлюкали и явно вознамерились в полном составе сорваться во двор.

Директор встал, раскинул руки, велел закончить трапезу и объявил о торжественном ужине. Древние стены замка содрогнулись от дружного восторженного вопля школяров.

***

***

Пирушка в честь драконоборцев была дана в банкетном зале, обычно открывавшемся лишь во время работы экзаменационной комиссии из министерства.

Перед этим преподаватели и гости Хогвартса честно высидели ужин в Большом зале, стоически вытерпели пространную речь Дамблдора, а теперь внимали рассказу старшего ловчего Итана Меннерса.

– Забился в самый бурелом, – пророкотал здоровяк Меннерс и степенно утёр пивные усы салфеткой. – Пришлось под дезиллюминационными чарами подбираться по шажку, а то подпалил бы подлесок и был таков. Хорошо, мала ещё зверюшка. За взрослым-то драконом можно дюжину дней бегать и всё одно упустить.

– Бедный, – всхлипнул Хагрид и с тоской поглядел в свою огромную кружку, – оголодал поди. Крылья вы ему не помяли, изверги?

– Разгладятся, – хохотнул Итан, – не мотылёк. Эти твари крепкие, что троллья бормотуха. Профессор Снейп, дракон, когда в клетке бился, малость чешуи натряс. Она, понятно, молочная ещё, но может сгодится вам на что?

Хагрид закрыл лицо руками и забубнил горестно, а Северус благодарно кивнул:  
– Сгодится. Школа, тут всё до последней крошки в дело идёт.

Драконоборцы, перебивая друг друга, ещё некоторое время вспоминали подробности поимки дракончика, отчего Хагрид всё-таки сбежал с пирушки, прихватив бутыль медовухи.

От Снейпа не укрылся облегчённый вздох Дамблдора, видно, директор не слишком надеялся на умение друга Рубеуса хранить тайны.

– А можно ли вопрос вам задать, мистер Дамблдор, сэр? – почтительно поинтересовался Меннерс и продолжил, ободрённый добродушной улыбкой директора: – Вы знаете, что рядышком у вас колония диких акромантулов завелась? Да здоровенная, я сети видел даже на ближайшей к замку опушке.

– Разумеется, – улыбнулся директор. – По совету профессора Кеттлберна мы не стали разорять колонию акромантулов.

– Они же плотоядные, – аврор Кут выпрямился и метнул суровый взор на Сильвануса Кеттлберна, в кои веки покинувшего свои покои в дальней башне Хогвартса. – А здесь дети!

– Вы, молодой человек, недооцениваете наше здравомыслие, – улыбнулся профессор Кеттлберн, оглаживая короткую седую бороду. – Акромантуры заселили этот участок леса, вытеснив вглубь чащи гораздо более опасную живность, и теперь их сети служат своеобразным кордоном. Если не заходить на их территорию, опасности нет.

– А если дети из озорства побегут в лес?

– Походы в лес под запретом, а озорников мы предупреждаем особо, – сказал Флитвик и пригубил гоблинский эль. – К тому же граница заклята на совесть, и каждую декаду я собственноручно обновляю чары. Всё под контролем, не беспокойтесь. Эта система существует столетия и обеспечивает уникальные условия для всякого колдовства, особенно детского. Хогвартс – особенное место, господа, обычные мерки к нему неприменимы.

– Мистер Кут, – вновь улыбнулся Дамблдор, – вы ведь сами здесь обучались, неужто детские воспоминания утрачены?

– Тогда я как-то не задумывался, – смущённо пожал плечами аврор. – А сейчас я сам отец, ну и…

– Эксцессы, подобные нынешнему, крайне редки, – Дамблдор лукаво смотрел поверх очков. – И мы, благодарение Мерлину, справляемся с ними весьма достойно.

«Я один сейчас про тролля вспомнил? – меланхолично подумал Снейп. – Кстати, так никто и не выяснил, откуда он взялся. А ещё у нас есть цербер, наверное, тоже обеспечивает уникальные условия. Знать бы ещё, для чего».

Он вздохнул и поморщился: слово в защиту редкой живности взял Квиррелл. Правду сказать, весна пошла ему на пользу, больше Квиррелл умирающим не казался. Но его заикание никуда не делось, а чеснок по-прежнему нещадно отравлял атмосферу.

– Прошу прощения, – сказал Снейп прохладно, не дав бедняге Квиринусу закончить речь. – Дамы и господа, позвольте откланяться, у меня дела в лаборатории. И откройте, пожалуйста, камин в моём кабинете, профессор Дамблдор, мистер Деррек желает нас покинуть. Спокойной ночи!

Северус быстрым шагом пересекал холл, когда услышал какие-то звуки на улице. Он подобрался и, перехватив палочку, стремительно двинулся к выходу. Но это оказался всего лишь Хагрид. Лесник сидел на ступенях крыльца, жалобно бормотал себе что-то под нос и время от времени прикладывался к медовухе.

– Мистер Хагрид, – окликнул его Снейп. – Всё в порядке?

– Да где там, – махнул громадной лапищей лесник. – Норберта увозят не пойми куда, Пушок взаперти. А ведь они махонькие совсем, за ними глаз да глаз нужен. Ещё повадилась какая-то тварь единорогов убивать в лесу. Кровь пьёт единорогскую… э-э… единорожью.

– Почему вы не сказали об этом драконоборцам? – вздохнул Северус. Мерлин знает, кому могла понадобиться сырая кровь единорога, ведь противопоказаний у неё имелось едва не больше, чем целебных свойств. Скорее всего, действительно какая-то тварь веселилась, в Запретном лесу их предостаточно. – Они бы и разведали.

– Дык, откуда там девственников взять? – возмутился Хагрид. – Рожи непотребные, одна похабнее другой. Нет уж, сам схожу.

Снейп прикусил щёку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Хагрид – девственник, вот бедолага.  
_______________________  
* Сиды (или ши) – бессмертные существа в кельтской мифологии, прообраз современных эльфов в фэнтези.  
** Гипогликемия – патологическое состояние, характеризующееся снижением концентрации глюкозы в крови.


	48. Глава 47

«Закончится когда-нибудь этот год или нет? – Дамблдор пристально посмотрел на чашку с чаем, вздохнул и добавил туда ещё пару кусков сахара. – Старею, видно. Покоя хочется».

– Не волнуйся, Рубеус, и расскажи ещё раз, пожалуйста. Только внятно, будь добр.

– Дык, я и говорю – дементор. Только не летает, а бегает. И кровь пьёт, – Хагрид многозначительно воздел указательный палец. – Единорожью.

– Дементоры не пьют кровь, друг мой. Наверное, ты увидел какое-то другое существо.

Хагрид тщательно высморкался, сложил платок и обиженно посмотрел на Дамблдора:  
– Как же не дементор, когда я с перепугу чуть не навалил под той ёлкой? Ясно, дементор. Только маленький, видать. Не дорос пока до Азкабана. А вот напьётся крови, подрастёт и – фьють! – полетит на работу!

– Фьють… – задумчиво повторил директор, побарабанил пальцами по столу, покряхтывая, выбрался из кресла и подошёл к окну.

Из окна Запретный лес казался обычным лесом: деревья в ярко-зелёной весенней листве, тёмные пятна огромных елей и мшистые камни у кромки. Именно к этим камням полугоблин Флитвик привязал сложнейшую сеть чар, часть из которых не имела никакого отношения к людской магии.

Дамблдор опять вздохнул и призвал чашку с чаем на подоконник. Он пил горячий сладкий чай, любовался весенним лесом в лёгкой утренней дымке и неторопливо размышлял. За спиной преданно сопел Хагрид.

Если верить рассказу друга Рубеуса, нынешней ночью тот, вооружившись охотничьим луком, отправился ловить убийцу единорогов. В попутчики Хагрид взял лишь своего бестолкового пса. Отважный борец со злом долго шёл по кровавым следам раненого единорога, пока не наткнулся на парочку кентавров.

Ронан и Бэйн своими малопонятными речами заморочили бедного Хагрида настолько, что он толком ничего не понял из их предостережений. Рубеус пытался пересказать странный разговор, морщил лоб, шевелил губами, растерянно взмахивал руками, но смог припомнить только фразу о необычайно ярком Марсе.

Затем Хагрид распрощался с кентаврами и отправился дальше. Вскоре он услыхал «звук, какой ещё никогда не слышал», и отчего-то решил, что напал на след убийцы. Дамблдор не стал выяснять причин его убеждённости, поскольку ничего не смыслил в охоте и выслеживании дичи.

Из осторожности Хагрид пошёл в стороне от тропы, прячась под нижними лапами гигантских елей. Его предусмотрительность имела результат, и Рубеус почти вплотную подобрался к некоей загадочной фигуре в чёрном балахоне. Неизвестный приник к ране мёртвого единорога и сосал кровь. Затем он поднял голову, и Хагрида обуял ужас – у чёрной фигуры не было лица. Вероятно, именно тогда лесник едва не… гм… не осквернил место засады.

Рубеус, по его словам, завопил от страха, а убийца вскинулся и скрылся в ближайших кустах. Хагрид не рискнул его преследовать. На полпути к замку он вспомнил, что потерял пса, и принялся искать пропажу. Правда, бояться не перестал и передвигался с луком наизготовку. «Я там Флоренца чуть не пристрелил, – смущённо признался Хагрид. – Думал, дементор по мою душу вернулся».

С этого момента директор обратился в слух: ошарашенный неласковой встречей кентавр Флоренц с места в карьер принялся вещать о человеке, который пойдёт на все ради бессмертия. Хагрид же, простая душа, вместо того, чтобы расспросить кентавра подробнее, принялся выяснять у того, куда могла запропаститься его дракклова псина.

Дамблдор был не на шутку раздосадован. Флоренц считался хорошим провидцем даже среди сородичей, из которых ни один не был обделён даром предвидения. Среди людей таких не осталось, и Дамблдор полагал великой удачей своё личное знакомство с этим интереснейшим существом. Но, увы, даже если предсказание было произнесено, Хагрид его не услышал. Легилименция полувеликана не брала, так что шанс воспользоваться подсказкой кентавра безвозвратно утрачен.

Директор допил чай и вернулся за стол. Что бы ни говорил друг Рубеус, но дементор-кровосос совершенно точно был человеком. Звери не носят чёрных балахонов с капюшоном, а дементоры не умеют пить кровь и убегать в кусты. Осталось только понять, что это за человек.

Теоретически существовала возможность, что это был какой-нибудь житель Хогсмида, неизлечимо больной и отчаявшийся настолько, что не осознавал опасности такого исцеления. В этом случае следовало известить аврорат и предоставить несчастного его судьбе, тяжкой и незавидной.

Однако, гораздо более вероятным казалось, что «дементор» после сеанса кровопускания действительно – фьють! – и пошёл на работу.   
В Хогвартс.  
Увы, для подозрений у Дамблдора имелась всего одна кандидатура, но для очистки совести он всё же поинтересовался у Хагрида:  
– А не знаешь ли ты, друг мой, кто из наших коллег регулярно наведывается в Запретный лес?

– Отчего же не знаю? Знаю, – Хагрид для наглядности показал директору растопыренную пятерню и принялся неторопливо загибать пальцы. – Раз – профессор Флитвик. Он чарует границу леса, но вглубь не заходит никогда, по тропке идёт. Я эту тропку чищу, чтобы профессор на ходу не запнулся о корень какой или о ветку. Два – Снейп. Профессор Снейп, то есть. Он иногда далеко забирается, но больше по опушкам и прогалинам – там нужные травы растут. Мох иногда со стволов соскребает. А бывает, растения с корнями выкапывает. Это для профессора Спраут. Они потом в теплице виски пьют, мне домовики рассказывали.

Дамблдор хмыкнул. Вряд ли виски пили пересаженные растения, а мадам Спраут стоило намекнуть, что нечего спаивать мальчика: Северус и без того имеет проблемы с алкоголем.

– Три, – продолжил Рубеус. – Профессор Кеттлберн. Как ему ногу-то оттяпали, стал пореже в лес ходить. Этот норовит в самую чащу залезть, но я кентаврам наказал за ним присматривать. Пока возвращается. Четыре – профессор Квиррелл. Заходит недалеко, заклятиями по стволам лупит. Говорит, что дышит воздухом и тренирует невербальную магию. Лукотрусы на него жалуются, – Хагрид внимательно посмотрел на оттопыренный большой палец. – И всё. А зачем это?

– Хочу расспросить, не видел ли кто из них твоего дементора, – сказал Дамблдор и взглянул на старинную клепсидру: близилось время завтрака. – Ступай, Рубеус. Отдохни сам, успокой своего несчастного пса. После обеда прибудут рабочие, встреть их, пожалуйста. Будем домик тебе строить, – директор улыбнулся и подмигнул. – Каменный.

Хагрид вскочил и, бормоча благодарности, помчался из кабинета прочь.

Альбус налил себе ещё чаю и решил не идти на завтрак. Ему нужно было хорошо подумать, а делать это в суете и спешке директор не любил.

Итак, Квиринус Квиррелл, очередная ошибка Великого светлого волшебника.

Скромный молодой человек, выпускник Рейвенкло, понравился Дамблдору с первого взгляда. Правда, будучи учеником, он почти не запомнился директору. Студент как студент: в меру добросовестный и неглупый, и проблем с ним не было никаких.

Итоги собеседования на должность профессора магловедения порадовали Дамблдора. Полукровка Квиррелл легко ориентировался в современной магловской жизни, был в курсе основных научных достижений маглов и являлся автором парочки монографий по своему предмету, правда, довольно скучных.

К тому же, молодой человек был опрятно одет, вёл себя сдержанно и с достоинством, изъяснялся лаконично и грамотно – в общем, идеал рядового преподавателя без особых амбиций и закидонов.

Снейп невзлюбил Квиринуса сразу и навсегда. «Антиподы никогда не уживаются, Северус, – посмеивался Дамблдор. – Оставь мальчика в покое, не всем быть гениями и ниспровергателями. А ещё мизантропами, уж прости за прямоту».

Дамблдор настаивал на обязательном изучении магловедения всеми чистокровными и возлагал на этот предмет большие надежды. Ему хотелось, чтобы маги узнали наконец, как обедняют свою повседневную жизнь, оставаясь в изоляции.

Наука и техника, литература и искусство, градостроительство и индустрия развлечений – по сравнению с внушающей благоговейный трепет мощью магловской цивилизации неторопливое житьё-бытьё магов казалось скучным и бестолковым.

Директор побеседовал с Квирреллом, объяснив ему свою позицию. «Дети магов должны знать правду, – говорил Альбус, и хороший мальчик Квиринус послушно кивал. – Я прошу вас, как истинного последователя великой Ровены, не относиться к своему предмету формально, а сделать его интересным и поучительным».

Что ж, по правде говоря, Квиррелл так и поступил.

Неладное директор заметил не сразу, уж очень скромно и ненавязчиво вёл себя новый профессор. Альбус, старый дурак, даже радовался поначалу, когда узнал, что прежде нелюбимый предмет стал пользоваться популярностью. Студенты исправно посещали занятия, добросовестно вели конспекты и таскались за Квиррелом на переменах, выспрашивая значение непонятных слов.

Кажущаяся благодать в один прекрасный день обернулась катастрофой. Минерва принесла конспект по магловедению, позаимствованный ею у одного из учеников: «Ознакомьтесь, Альбус. Настолько занимательного чтения мне давненько не доводилось видеть».

В этот вечер Альбус едва не заработал нервное расстройство. «Угроза термоядерной войны», «Международный терроризм», «Организованная преступность», «Загрязнение атмосферы, озоновые дыры», «Загрязнение рек, морей и океанов», «Хищническая добыча природных ресурсов», «Религиозная и расовая дискриминация», «Нищета, безработица, алкоголизм, наркомания» – темы лекций не оставляли никаких сомнений в том, каким способом профессор Квиррелл завоевал расположение чистокровных студентов Хогвартса.

Само собой, Дамблдор немедленно устроил Квирреллу выволочку, причём сил хранить самообладание у директора не осталось.

– Вы понимаете, что вы наделали? – гневно вопрошал Альбус, потрясая злополучным конспектом. – Вы же очернили магловский мир в глазах тех, кто и прежде его чурался!

– Я сказал правду, – упрямо возразил горе-преподаватель. – У всякого благополучия есть цена, и я её озвучил. Все сведения почерпнуты из открытых источников, можете проверить.

– Да, но это временные трудности, маглы борются с ними.

– Когда победят, тогда и будем с ними разговаривать, – дерзко огрызнулся Квиррелл. – Иначе они захотят преодолеть свои трудности нашими руками. Руки-то умелые. А если нас на цепь посадить, то ещё и дешёвые.

Дамблдор только руками всплеснул:  
– Да я вас…

– Программы лекций утверждены Отделом магического образования Министерства магии, – непочтительно перебил его Квиррелл. – И, кстати, мои труды рекомендованы Отделом тайн для курсов подготовки их сотрудников.

Разумеется, директор в крайне невежливой форме выставил нахала из своего кабинета, а сам немедленно явился в министерство: пугать и увещевать Корнелиуса Фаджа. Увы, министр был уже не тот, что сразу после выборов.

– Помилуйте, профессор Дамблдор, – раздражённо ответил Фадж, – а не поздновато ли вы хватились? К тому же фактический материал добросовестнейшим образом был проверен моими сотрудниками. И не сочтите за сведение счётов, но из всего преподавательского состава вверенной вам школы лишь профессор Квиррелл озаботился согласованием текстов своих лекций с министерством.

Тут раздосадованный Дамблдор совершил непростительную оплошность. Он принялся перечислять свои заслуги перед магическим сообществом, полагая, что министр устыдится и пойдёт на попятную.

– То есть вы полагаете, – неприятным тоном осведомился Фадж, – что мы всё ещё в долгах? Орден Мерлина. Три высоких должности. Всеобщее уважение, я бы даже сказал – культ. Вам мало? Может быть, корону желаете примерить? Хотя, я смотрю, вы уже…

Дамблдор мысленно застонал и проклял своё прекрасное утреннее настроение, заставившее надеть густо расшитую золотом шляпу: вокруг неё презабавно прыгали солнечные зайчики. Потёртый зелёный котелок министра составлял разительный контраст с этим великолепием.

– А ведь я тоже кавалер ордена Мерлина, мистер Дамблдор, – неожиданно жёстко сказал Фадж. – И эту награду я получил не за картинную дуэль с бывшим амантом.

Дамблдор даже рот приоткрыл от изумления и едва удержался, чтобы не проверить Фаджа на применение оборотного. На мгновение ему показалось, будто с ним разговаривает Скримджер. Или Крауч. Или ещё кто-нибудь: попущением бывшего друга Руфуса в драккловом аврорате наглецов было, что в Корнуолле пикси.

– Да что вы, господин министр, – заговорил Альбус слабым голосом и сгорбился, изображая искреннее горе деда, не угодившего подарком капризному внуку. – Я всем доволен, но должность председателя МКМ обременительна для человека моих лет. Да и главенство в Визенгамоте…

Пока ещё друг Корнелиус идиотом не был. Он живо прикинул результаты вероятных выборов, понял, что следующим Верховным чародеем почти наверняка станет старый прохиндей Монтегю, и немедленно сбавил тон:  
– Мы оба неправы, профессор, но я виноват больше. Простите. Давайте обяжем вашего нерадивого подчинённого давать объективную информацию о маглах. Пусть говорит и о достижениях, и о недостатках.

Дамблдор вздохнул. Недостатки, если верить прочитанному накануне, напрочь обесценивали достижения, но выбирать не приходилось. Где маглы, а где Визенгамот.

Так Квиррелл остался на должности, а Дамблдор сбавил пыл по пропаганде магловских ценностей и вынужден был сосредоточиться на популяризации младенца-героя. С паршивого нюхлера, как говорится, хоть золотого песка щепотку.

Однако, были у этого инцидента и положительные последствия. С тех самых пор профессор Дамблдор и министр Фадж были необыкновенно любезны друг с другом, и никогда не скупились на мелкие уступки, вроде списка запрещённых зелий или благосклонности экзаменационной комиссии к некоторым студентам.

Прибыв из министерства, Дамблдор прилюдно попросил прощения у «дорогого Квиринуса» и больше не пытался как-то повлиять на учебный процесс, но исподволь дал понять, что продление годичного контракта Квирреллу не светит.

По сведениям Альбуса, профессор магловедения немедленно поднял все свои связи в министерстве в надежде получить назначение через голову директора Хогвартса. Эта мышиная возня даже позабавила Дамблдора – самонадеянный мальчик явно нуждался в хорошем уроке на будущее.

Поэтому, когда уволился очередной профессор ЗОТИ, комбинация сложилась сама собой. Дамблдор традиционно отказал Снейпу в прошении о переводе: «Северус, менять гениального зельевара на посредственного бойца я не собираюсь». Потом терпеливо дождался, пока тот, отплевавшись огнём и ядом, демонстративно запрётся в подземельях, и тут же вызвал к себе Квиррелла.

– Квиринус, у меня к вам несколько неожиданное предложение, – произнёс он самым доброжелательным тоном, на какой был способен.  
Напускное добросердечие не помогло, и без того встревоженный Квиррелл занервничал ещё больше.

– Видите ли, – продолжил Альбус, делая вид, что не замечает настороженности собеседника, – я убедился, что человек вы честный, непредвзятый и очень добросовестный. У нас опять открылась вакансия профессора ЗОТИ, и я хочу предложить это место вам. Вы справитесь, Квиринус, в этом у меня нет никаких сомнений.

На самом деле, Альбус не сомневался, что Квиррелл сядет в лужу. Защита от тёмных искусств была весьма специфическим предметом, и требовала обширных знаний не только в боевой магии, но и в прочих дисциплинах, особенно в зельеварении и в чарах. Северус бы справился, но Квиррелл и вполовину не был так умён и талантлив, как Снейп.

Дамблдор полагал, что у Квиринуса просто не хватит времени подготовить достойную программу и не достанет способностей вести практические занятия на должном уровне. Три семестра непрерывных фиаско, и дешёвый авторитет, добытый компиляцией статей магловских отщепенцев, развеется без следа. По окончании учебного года Альбус попросту уволит горе-профессора, как некомпетентного неудачника.

Комбинация была простенькая, в чиновничьем духе, но для мальчишки Квиррелла её хватило с головой. Разумеется, Квиринус проглотил наживку вместе с крючком, леской и удилищем, и Дамблдор, слегка посмеиваясь, назначил его новым профессором ЗОТИ.  
Дальнейшие события не смог бы предсказать и сам Мерлин. 

Чересчур добросовестный Квиррелл не ограничился круглосуточными бдениями в библиотеке. Его понесло в путешествие, он жаждал ознакомиться с изучаемым предметом на практике. Нормальный человек ограничился бы цивилизованными местами вроде Германии или Скандинавии, где местная экзотика присутствует в разумных количествах, а помощь целителей не является роскошью.

Но нет, наглеца понесло в Албанию, страну дикую и страшную в обоих мирах. Именно там Квиринус якобы встретил напугавших его вампиров. По версии же Снейпа, к которой склонялся и сам Альбус, идиот напоролся на неизвестное тёмное проклятие.

Стыдно сказать, но увидев заикающегося Квиррелла в нелепом тюрбане, Дамблдор едва удержался от смеха. Всё-таки, Мерлин жив и время от времени собственноручно обламывает рога бодливым коровам. Теперь насчёт педагогического провала можно было не волноваться. Боец-заика – это смешно, Квиррелл и месяца в должности не продержится.

Чтобы успокоить совесть, Дамблдор предложил свою помощь в поиске компетентного специалиста-колдомедика. Квиррелл ожидаемо отказался, недоверие к директору просто читалось на его лице. Альбус пожал плечами и пустил дело на самотёк: возиться со строптивцем стало откровенно некогда, следовало подготовиться к приёму в Хогвартсе надежды магической Британии Гарри Поттера.

Дни шли за днями, а Квиррелл всё упорствовал в своём нежелании признать поражение в самостоятельной борьбе с проклятием.

Дамблдор вовсе не был садистом и тираном. Попроси Квиррелл о помощи, он бы тут же её получил. Но новый профессор ЗОТИ упорно молчал, расстраивая прочих преподавателей своим измученным видом и невыносимым запахом.

Надо отдать должное профессорам, они все обращали внимание Дамблдора на состояние здоровья молодого коллеги. Даже Снейп, ненавидевший и презиравший Квиринуса, некоторое время донимал директора требованиями направить страдальца на принудительное лечение. А уж мадам Помфри и вовсе умоляла оглушить беднягу и насильно отправить в Мунго – проделать это самостоятельно ей не давала клятва Гиппократа.

Ещё Дамблдор ожидал потока жалоб от студентов на скверное преподавание, но к его досаде и изумлению, таковых не было. Младшие просто не понимали, чем профессор ЗОТИ хуже профессора по истории магии, а вот старшие, похоже, покрывали Квиррелла вполне сознательно, в память о его прошлогоднем бунте.

К весне Квиррелл ожил, и Дамблдор вздохнул с облегчением. Он даже сам себе не хотел признаваться, что переборщил с воспитательным процессом и взял на душу изрядный грех.

Теперь же открылось, что улучшение здоровья было куплено Квиринусом страшной ценой, и отчасти в этом был повинен сам Альбус.

– Что ж вы, сопляки, все такие гордые, а? – простонал директор и силой потёр лицо. – И как теперь быть?

Он долгое время пребывал в глубокой задумчивости, неторопливо перебирая варианты, пока не пришёл к выводу, что на некоторое время придётся всё оставить, как есть. Поднимать сейчас шум означало окончательно взбесить Скримджера, а вместе с ним и Фаджа.

Только что закончившаяся эпопея с драконом была воспринята Главным аврором весьма негативно. Бывший друг Руфус явился в Хогвартс при полном параде, в сопровождении трёх авроров и репортёра с колдографом. Скримджер первым делом лично убедился в отменном здоровье и хорошем настроении Гарри Поттера, а затем настоял на приватной беседе с Дамблдором.

Во время беседы директор в очередной раз убедился, что нынешний глава аврората невыносимый хам. Если достойно воспитанный маг желает получить ответы на свои вопросы, он никогда не станет использовать в своей речи формулировки вроде «какого мордредова хуя», «что за сука позволила» и «когда, блядь, закончится эта поебень».

Хотя если отбросить матерщину, то Скримджер высказал вполне интересную версию, которая Дамблдору почему-то даже в голову не пришла. По мнению недруга Руфуса, кто-то упорно покушается на остатки здоровья Золотого мальчика, и цели у злоумышленника далеки от банального сведения застарелых счетов с младенцем-героем.

Альбус был в таком шоке от собственной недальновидности, что спокойно пропустил мимо ушей «мудака в колокольчиках» и «развёл здесь бордель». Действительно, выходило на диво логично: на школу сыплются неприятности в виде разнообразных чудовищ, запросто шатающихся по коридорам, а Гарри Поттер чувствует себя в опасности и с искренней благодарностью принимает помощь своих однокурсников, чьи отцы никак не могут смириться с поражением в последней войне.

«Не ты ли, вошь бородатая, талдычишь вот уже десяток лет, что Неназываемый вернётся? – надсаживаясь, орал Скримджер. – Да хуй на Фаджа, сам-то ты в это веришь или нет?! Если веришь, то ты трижды кретин. Бросил пацана одного, и ему тут же заморочили голову! Тот Самый вернётся, и встречать его будет Гарри Поттер со свитой! Может, и не вернётся, но свита у Поттера никуда не денется!»

Альбус пытался успокоить Скримджера, да где там. Жмыров аврор накрепко увязал тролля и дракона в один зловещий план по запугиванию Поттера и отказывался признавать инциденты досадными случайностями.

Директор прошёлся по кабинету, налил себе ещё чаю, подумал, поморщился и призвал бутылку шерри. Похоже, бывший друг Руфус был прав, и Альбус действительно прошляпил пожирательский заговор в стенах собственной школы: уж очень вовремя возник Нотт с предложением «второго шанса» для своих ублюдков.

Дамблдор сделал несколько глотков прямо из бутылки, подумал ещё немного, а потом согнутым указательным пальцем постучал сам себе по лбу, подошёл к камину и назвал адрес, который знали очень немногие.

Настала пора посоветоваться со старым другом, который лучше прочих разбирался в заговорах, Пожирателях и чудовищах. Да и сквернословил, сказать по правде, намного тоньше и изобретательнее, чем много возомнивший о себе Скримджер.

– Добрый день, Аластор! Не уделишь мне минутку внимания?

***

– Башковитый вы колдун, мистер Дамблдор, – отставной аврор Аластор Моуди по прозвищу Шизоглаз резко дёрнул сжатой в кулаке палочкой и невербальным Секо напластал окорок на тонкие ровные ломтики, – но цивил конченый. Закусывайте. Сам коптил, на ольховых стружках.

Альбус вздохнул. Видно, для успешного усвоения аврорских премудростей нужно иметь особенное устройство мозга, каковое ему, увы, не досталось.

– Прости, Аластор, но я ничего не понял.

– Факты, – Моуди грузно опустился на массивный табурет и вытянул вперёд здоровую ногу. – У вас нет фактов. В какое проклятие вляпался этот профессор? Не знаете. За каким хреном Нотту вдруг сдался Поттер? Тоже не знаете. Что сам Поттер о тролле, драконе и своих слизеринских приятелях думает, вы спросили?

– Я полагаю…

– Полагать не надо, надо знать. Вы с пацаном-то говорили?

Дамблдор покачал головой:  
– Я говорил с другими мальчиками. С младшим Уизли и внуком Августы.

Моуди запрокинул голову и громко захохотал.

– Я опять сделал что-то не так, друг мой? – улыбнулся Дамблдор, смеялся Аластор чрезвычайно заразительно.

– Допросы вы вести тоже не умеете, – кивнул сам себе Моуди. – Оно и понятно, в Визенгамот дела попадают готовенькими. Нужно правильно расспросить самого Поттера и в мозги ему заглянуть для верности.

– У Гарри блок, – с лёгким сожалением ответил Альбус. – Собственно из-за него мальчик и попал в Слизерин.

– Иди ты! – Аластор даже подскочил на своём табурете, а Дамблдор невольно вздрогнул. – Поттер чистокровный?! Мать моя Моргана! Нам, помнится, в разное время попадалось пяток таких типов, и я вам скажу, в допросной пришлось потрудиться.

– Знать ничего не хочу! – отмахнулся Дамблдор. Кошмарные байки подвыпившего приятеля уже не раз надолго портили ему аппетит.

– Я же говорю, цивил, – хохотнул Моуди.

– Гарри не может быть чистокровным. Его дед, Карлус Поттер, отказался от принятия Гарри в род именно потому, что мальчик родился полукровкой. Джеймсу не удалось смягчить отца, и он очень переживал об этом.

– Тогда хрень какая-то выходит, – озадаченно сказал Аластор. – Поттер не Поттер?

– Я думаю, происхождение блока искусственное, – помолчав, признался Дамблдор. – Не хотел тебе говорить. Опять скажешь, что фактов нет. А ещё мальчик говорит на парселтанге, и это вообще не поддаётся никакому разумному объяснению.

Моуди изумлённо воззрился на директора:  
– Мальца зачинали на могилке Слизерина? Хотя, если учесть, из какой семьи наш дружочек Блэк...

Дамблдор в задумчивости пару раз дёрнул себя за бороду. Сегодня просто день открытий – о Сириусе, как о тёмном маге из жуткой семейки Блэк, он почему-то не подумал, считал, что Гарри Поттера изуродовал уходящий за Грань Волдеморт.

Моуди меж тем принялся молча махать палочкой: задвинул толстенные ставни на окнах, подбросил дров в камин и вскипятил жестяной, видавший виды чайник. Домишко у отставного аврора был крохотным и неказистым, но располагался в живописном месте – под скальным утёсом неподалёку от какого-то леса. По силе же защитных чар жилище Шизоглаза вполне могло потягаться с самим министерством и напоминало Альбусу гринготтский сейф, сбежавший из банка на волю.

– Ты сможешь мне помочь? – Дамблдор отпил глоточек крепкого чая и слегка поморщился, напиток явно отдавал какой-то лечебной травой.

– Смотря по тому, что вы считаете помощью, – Моуди грел руки о свою кружку, а его волшебный глаз сосредоточенно пялился куда-то Альбусу за спину. – Возможности у меня сейчас не те, учтите.

Дамблдор тихонько вздохнул и сокрушённо покачал головой.

– Трогать вашего Квиррелла не стоит, – поразмыслив, продолжил Аластор. – Сам вскорости издохнет, раз дело дошло до крови единорога. Детям он вряд ли навредит, просто присматривайте за ним потихоньку, да и всё.

– А что с его проклятием? – спросил Дамблдор. – Ты говорил, что нужно узнать.

– Если вы не собираетесь его спасать, то не нужно, – махнул рукой Моуди. – Я так понял, вреда от него никакого, а пользы уже не дождёшься – парень в предагональном состоянии. Лишь бы на уроке не крякнул, детишки напугаются.

– Может, всё-таки сдать его в Мунго? – смутился Дамблдор. Аластор повторил его собственные мысли, но из уст другого человека эти размышления показались вдруг чересчур циничными и гадкими.

– Чтобы потом Скримджер на пару с сучонком Малфоем размазали вас по атриуму министерства? – невесело усмехнулся Шизоглаз. – Валяйте. А так… Помер и помер. Бывает. Коронером в Хогсмиде вроде кто-то из Кутов?

– Да, – кивнул директор. – Но начальник местного аврората выпускник Дурмштранга.

– Эйнар в школьные дела лезть не будет. Чтит субординацию, мордредов сын, – Моуди с хрустом потянулся и долил себе чаю. – А вот с Ноттом, мантикора его закусай, придётся повозиться. Время терпит?

– Терпит, – Альбус подумал и спросил: – А что ты собираешься сделать?

– Для начала пособираю сплетни, – Моуди опять усмехнулся. – Флэтчера задействую, пусть по Лютному с пользой пошатается, а не для удовольствия, как обычно.

Дамблдор поморщился:  
– А, этот твой воришка.

– Мой информатор, мистер чистоплюй, – оскорбился Аластор. – До чего же все любят блюсти чужую мораль. Воришка не чета Пожирателю Смерти из ближнего круга, но я-то помалкиваю.

– Я всецело доверяю Северусу, – отмахнулся Дамблдор. Этот бесполезный спор не прекращался вот уже десять лет. – К тому же он является источником весьма ценных сведений.

– Это каких же? Изыски ебли с Малфоем? Так оно нам без надобности, – буркнул Моуди и ехидно добавил: – Или вы в частном порядке интересуетесь?

– Ох, Аластор, – вздохнул директор. – Я долгое время подозревал Люциуса Малфоя в том, что именно он является преемником Волдеморта. Подозрения не подтвердились, но в этом нужно было удостовериться наверняка.

– И тогда говорил, и сейчас скажу, – нахмурился Моуди. – Неженка Люци просто в силу природной дурости ничей не преемник, даже собственному отцу. Огромное счастье, что старый Эйби подох, а то мы замаялись бы сейчас заговоры душить.

– Но Северус…

– Вы вытащили носатого говнюка из Азкабана, вручили должность декана Дома и снабдили состоятельным трахалем, – заржал Аластор. – В благодарность тварёныш не подтвердил ваши подозрения. Ценный, сука, добытчик сведений. Нет уж, я лучше по старинке, с Флэтчером и ему подобными господами поработаю. Месяцок-другой у нас есть? Вот и чудно.

***

– Сам профессор Дамблдор вручил тебе эту мантию! – горячился Рональд, едва не подпрыгивая от возбуждения. – Сам, пойми ты наконец. Он сам считает тебя Избранным!

– Откуда ты знаешь? – недоверчиво посмотрел на него Невилл. Артефактов подобного уровня у него в семье не было, ценность мантии-невидимки представлялась Лонгботтому запредельной, и он не знал, что думать.

– Так почерк же директорский, – завёл глаза Рон. – Профессор родителям пишет иногда.

– Ты читаешь чужие письма?!

– Вот и скажи, что не пригодилось, – хмыкнул Рон. – Много там не прочитаешь, письма зачарованы. Просто буквы перед глазами скачут, и всё. Но почерк я накрепко запомнил. Это директор тебе писал.

– Ты уверен? – Невилл опять развернул мантию-невидимку и залюбовался серебристыми переливами донельзя странной ткани.

Тихо чирикнула простенькая «сигналка» на двери «штаба», Рональд выхватил палочку, а Невилл суматошно принялся запихивать мантию в сумку. Но это оказалась Грейнджер.

– Понятно, – сказала она и поджала губы, совсем как Макгонагалл, – в библиотеку не ходим, самоподготовкой не занимаемся, график занятий нарушаем, но желаем без всяких проблем оказаться на втором курсе.

Уизли тоскливо застонал, направил палочку себе в лоб, сказал: «Бабах!» и задёргался, изображая мучительную агонию. Невилл хихикнул, но стушевался под укоризненным взглядом подруги. Пунцовея, он опять достал мантию и протянул Гермионе:  
– Смотри!

– Фата? Очень мило, Невилл, но рановато, не находишь?

– Чуешь, друг, – пробурчал «воскресший» Рональд, – у девчонок с рождения все мысли об этом самом, точно тебе говорю. Моя сестра уже лет пять замуж собирается. Какая фата, Грейнджер? Побойся Мерлина, это могучий древний артефакт. По легендам он принадлежал самой Смерти!

– Фата Смерти?

– Тьфу ты! Мантия это, мантия! Не свадебная, честное гриффиндорское.

Теперь покраснела Гермиона:  
– Не собираюсь я замуж, ясно?

– А и соберёшься, Хорёк тебя нипочём не возьмёт. Нужна ты ему больно – ни дара, ни родни, ни приданого.

Гермиона грозно свела брови, упёрла руки в бока, но сказать ничего не успела, потому что Невилл поспешно вмешался в назревающий скандал:  
– Ребята, хватит! Серьёзное дело, а вы опять на ровном месте свару устроили. Гермиона, выслушай, пожалуйста. Ты умная, ты обязательно посоветуешь что-нибудь дельное.

Грейнджер фыркнула, но кивнула. Невилл глубоко вздохнул и принялся излагать историю чудесного обретения мантии-невидимки. Время от времени его перебивал Уизли, торопливо поясняющий неизвестные Невиллу подробности.

Именно Рон рассказал, что мантия раньше принадлежала Джеймсу Поттеру.

– Дар смерти, один из трёх. Тот самый, из легенды о братьях Певереллах, – Рональд понизил голос до шёпота. – Я однажды разговор мамы и папы услышал…

– Ты ещё и подслушиваешь, – не выдержал Невилл. – Ужас.

– Ты тоже, – мстительно припомнила Гермиона. – Оба хороши.

– Да за что мне это? – простонал Рональд. – Это называется разведка и негласный сбор данных, мне мистер Шеклболт говорил. Всё для пользы дела, уймитесь уже.

– Значит, мантию нужно отдать Гарри, – сказала Гермиона и недоверчиво пощупала струящуюся серебристую ткань. – Точно, руки не видно. Какая интересная вещь.

– Пожелай профессор Дамблдор, чтобы мантия была у Поттера, он отдал бы её Поттеру, – набычился Рон. – Или ты у нас умнее самого Верховного чародея и кавалера ордена Мерлина?

– Нет, конечно, – растерялась Гермиона. – Но если мантия принадлежала отцу Гарри, то… – она умолкла под насмешливым взглядом Уизли. – Разве нет?

– Мне тоже так кажется, – пробормотал Невилл, заранее огорчаясь от потери такой замечательной штуки, как мантия-невидимка.

– В том-то вся и штука, – важно сказал Рональд и уселся на старый трёхногий табурет, притащенный им откуда-то в «штаб». – Ты, Гермиона, можешь не знать, что дед Поттера не очень-то рвался в бой за дело света. А Джеймс был настоящим героем и пошёл против семьи: примкнул к Дамблдору, сражался с Пожирателями и даже женился на маглорождённой. Из-за этого его из рода изгнали, представляешь? Но несмотря ни на что, он продолжал бороться с тёмной магией. Мама говорила, что Джеймс Поттер был истинным гриффиндорцем.

Лонгботтом закивал, подтверждая правдивость рассказа.

– Потому я и думаю, что мантию-невидимку Джеймс передал профессору Дамблдору для борьбы с Пожирателями, ведь это очень полезный артефакт. Правда, я всех свойств не знаю, – Рон замялся и, прикрыв глаза, выдохнул: – Придётся в библиотеке поискать, должны же быть какие-то книжки про эту мантию.

Гермиона, потрясённая добровольным желанием Уизли отправиться в библиотеку, охнула и удивлённо заморгала.

– То есть ты полагаешь… – пробормотал Невилл и набросил мантию на плечи.

– Профессор тоже знает о Пророчестве, не забывай. Из Поттера борец со злом, сам видишь, так себе. Он у нас больше по улыбочкам в журнальчиках. Вон, Браун с подружками, все до одной колдографии повырезали из газет и пищат над каждой,– Рон помотал головой, скривился и просюсюкал противным голосом: – «О, мой герой, ты прекрасен!»

Невилл и Гермиона дружно поморщились – на снимках в прессе Поттер получался до тошноты слащавым, и поклонницы у него были одна противней другой.

– Но эта мантия не может быть моей, – подумав, сказал Лонгботтом.

– Ясное дело, – кивнул Рональд. – Тебе дали её на время, само собой.

Невилл облегчённо вздохнул. Тогда всё становилось понятным и правильным – мантия общая и вручена для пользы общего дела.

– Только, это, – Рон озабоченно потёр лоб, – говорить никому нельзя. Особенно Поттеру. Слышишь, Грейнджер? Он с дурна ума похвастается своим приятелям, и всё.

– В смысле? – нахмурилась Гермиона.

– Ты думаешь, пожирательским детишкам такая штука не нужна? Подкараулят, не дай Мерлин, и отберут тотчас же.

Лонгботтом вздрогнул, а Гермиона задумчиво протянула:  
– Вполне возможно. Интересно, цербер под ней человека учует?

Рон и Невилл переглянулись, а потом с уважением посмотрели на подругу.

– Но вы поклянётесь, – строгим голосом сказала Гермиона, явно подражая Макгонагалл, – что не будете использовать мантию-невидимку для шалостей. Только по серьёзным поводам!

Невилл торопливо закивал, а Рон цокнул и закатил глаза:  
– Ясное дело, Грейнджер. По всему видать – кончились шуточки.


	49. Глава 48

– Вот так, – мадам Помфри отлевитировала пустой фиал из-под зелья в специальную корзину. – Сейчас ты немного поспишь, а проснёшься как новенький.

– Спасибо, мэм, – выдохнул Люциан Боул и поёрзал на кровати, устраиваясь удобнее.

Гарри вздохнул и утешающе погладил Люка по больной руке. Сегодня квиддичная тренировка удалась как никогда.

Для начала растяпа Хиггс перепутал время и выволок толпу кандидатов в ловцы аккурат к явлению гриффиндорской сборной. Само собой, Хиггс и Вуд немедленно переругались. На том бы дело и закончилось, но принципиальный Вуд заметил белобрысую макушку Малфоя и завёлся по новой: «Вам закон не писан, слизни вонючие?! Первачок на тренировке – это нарушение школьных правил!»

Сам Малфой, понятно, не смолчал, и перебранка вспыхнула с новой силой. Гарри, сидевший на слизеринской трибуне, пожал плечами и уткнулся в книжку – Малфой при желании мог погасить почти любой конфликт, проверено неоднократно. Значит, не пожелал, хорёчья морда.

На трибунах Поттер очутился, уступив нытью того же Малфоя: «Га-а-арри, ну посмотри, как я летаю. Неужто тебе жалко?» Времени и впрямь было жаль, но Гарри подумал и решил, что мало бывает на свежем воздухе. Теперь, спасибо Хорьку, он застрял здесь до вечера, раньше эта свара не закончится.

Вопли усилились, Гарри оторвался от книжки и взглянул вниз. На поле явно назревала драка, подтянулся Флинт с остальной командой и несколько гриффиндорских болельщиков, в основном хаффлпаффцев.

– Кажется, пора звать мадам Хуч.

Гарри обернулся и расплылся в улыбке:  
– Привет, Гермиона! Как дела? Что-то тебя в библиотеке совсем не видно.

– Здравствуй, Гарри! – Гермиона слегка покраснела. – Прости, мы теперь в библиотеку после ужина ходим. Рон и Невилл такие несобранные, раньше они никак не успевают. Зовём мадам Хуч?

– Разберутся. Садись, пожалуйста. У меня есть бутерброды, – Гарри пошарил в небольшой плетёной корзине с крышкой, – и даже термос с чаем.

– Спасибо, – Гермиона присела рядом и взяла предложенное угощение. – Ты собирался на пикник?

Корзину ему вручила недовольная Роберта Уилкис со словами: «В следующий раз на завтрак погоню пинками, взял моду дрыхнуть до полудня!» – но говорить об этом Гарри постеснялся и только молча кивнул.

Крики внизу стихли, Гарри опять посмотрел на поле и поёжился – там стоял Снейп, скрестивший по своему обыкновению руки на груди, а обе команды с пришибленным видом расходились по противоположным краям поля. Гарри вдруг пришло в голову, что квиддичное поле такое же овальное, как и дуэльная площадка. Он мотнул головой, отгоняя дурное воспоминание о несчастной змее, порубленной на куски, и принялся наблюдать за совместной тренировкой.

– Нелепое занятие, – неодобрительно сказала Гермиона. – И опасное.

– Тогда зачем ты здесь? – улыбнулся Гарри. Он с удовольствием попробовал бы полетать просто так, без обидных замечаний мадам Хуч и уж точно не на глазах у лучших летунов школы.

– Я соскучилась, – улыбнулась Гермиона в ответ. – Видишь, даже на слизеринскую трибуну забралась.  
– Это страшная жертва, – засмеялся Поттер. – Я оценил.

Бутерброды были вкусными, весеннее солнышко припекало вовсю, и Гарри не стал допытываться у Гермионы, где бродят и что замышляют её лоботрясы. Они пили чай и наблюдали за игроками, азартно комментируя особо сложные фигуры пилотажа. Кстати, на Малфоя посмотреть не получилось – Хиггс увёл своих подопечных очень высоко, почти под облака.

– Там ведь разреженный воздух, – недоумевала Гермиона. – Я всегда боялась, что игрокам может стать плохо, но пока ничего подобного не происходило.

– Нам с тобой наверняка станет плохо, – кивнул Гарри, – а у чистокровных особенный организм.

– Гарри, ты опять за своё.

– Это медицинский факт – магия переделывает организм человека. Наверняка болеешь ты гораздо реже магловских знакомых, зубы у тебя без единой пломбы, а волосы густые и блестящие от природы.

Гермиона задумалась и медленно кивнула.

– По магловским меркам у всех студентов Хогвартса идеальное здоровье, – продолжал Гарри. – Не путай с внешностью, это другое. Нет хронических заболеваний, понимаешь? Ни гастритов, ни пороков сердца, ни даже аллергии.

– Зимой я пару раз простужалась, и многие в нашей башне тоже, – Гермиона не спорила, она искала слабые места в теории, и Гарри охотно принял подачу.

– Смотри, – он отложил надкусанный бутерброд и ткнул пальцем в громадину замка. – Эти миллионы тонн камня не отапливаются ничем, кроме нескольких каминов. Не знаю, как у вас, а у нас в подземельях четыре месяца изморозь на стенах держалась. Я ждал двусторонней пневмонии, но даже не чихнул ни разу.

– Волосы у тебя тоже супермагические, – хихикнула Гермиона и шутливо дёрнула его за чёлку, отросшую до кончика носа. – Ты похож на волшебного пуделя.

– Кошмар, – согласился развеселившийся Гарри, но тут же вскочил на ноги – обе квиддичные команды всё-таки ввязались в драку прямо в воздухе.

Снейп зря понадеялся на благоразумие капитанов команд, те не сумели разойтись мирно. Из-за чего подрались, Поттер не увидел, но теперь на высоте птичьего полёта кипела настоящая битва: в ход пошли биты загонщиков и удары ногами, причём девчонки из Гриффиндора ничем не уступали парням.

– Гермиона, дуй за Снейпом, – скомандовал Гарри и почти слетел по лестнице трибуны. Сзади проворно стучали каблучки Грейнджер.

Поттер выбежал на середину поля и растерянно завертел головой.  
– Надо было за Ургхартом бежать, – сказал он сам себе, смиряя дыхание. – Терри знает, как ссаживать этих идиотов с мётел.   
Словно услышав его слова, несколько игроков приземлились и ринулись к раздевалкам. «За палочками», – сообразил Гарри и заорал, что было мочи: – Снейп! Снейп идёт!

Поттер угадал, эти слова всё-таки были заклинанием: побоище в воздухе немедленно прекратилось, а приземлившиеся резко затормозили и принялись поспешно оправлять мантии.

– На землю, уёбки, живо! – гаркнул Гарри, подражая Сметвику, и с изумлением понял, что его голос разносится по всему полю. – Флинт, сука, кому сказал!

Флинт медленно опустил занесённую биту, которую успел отнять у кого-то из Уизелов, взглянул вниз, недоверчиво всмотрелся в щуплую фигурку Гарри и заржал. Следом фыркнули и расхохотались близнецы Уизли, а через минуту, спустившись на землю, смеялись обе команды.

Среди всеобщего веселья выделялись две мрачные физиономии: Вуд исподлобья смотрел на самозабвенно веселящегося Флинта и сжимал кулаки, а Монтегю с такой же злобой уставился на Гарри.

– Героем себя почуял, Поттер? – прошипел он, и смешки стихли.

– Морду давно чинил? – огрызнулся Гарри, терять ему было нечего. – Тебя же и спасал, придурок, все остальные умеют драться. Даже девочки, хотя, конечно, фу.

– Сам ты фу, Поттер, – возмутилась Джонсон. – Слизней больше, что было делать? Книксен?

– Хотел бы я на это глянуть, – мечтательно цокнул один из Уизелов и немедленно огрёб три увесистых затрещины от гриффиндорских охотниц.

Остальные парни опасливо отодвинулись от самоубийцы и принялись ощупывать себя в поисках незамеченных повреждений.

– Сука ты, Флинт, – поморщился мелкий Ричи Кут и с болезненным шипением потёр левый бок, – верно Поттер сказал. Лягнул, что сраный гиппогриф.

– А чего ты не кланялся? – загоготал Флинт и швырнул трофейную биту под ноги Уизли. Кут зло прищурился и ответил крайне неприличным жестом.

– Что тут такое? – крикнул поспешно спустившийся Хиггс, и следом стали приземляться его подопечные. В ответ Флинт лениво взмахнул рукой, успокойся, мол.

Малфой бросил метлу, подскочил к Поттеру и озабоченно поинтересовался:  
– Всё в порядке? Нигде не болит?

– Нет, – отмахнулся Гарри. Он сосредоточенно рассматривал стремительно распухающую кисть Боула. – Люк, минимум трещина. Нужно идти к мадам Помфри.

– Да, мой лорд, – насмешливо шепнул Боул, перевёл взгляд на раздевалки и тут же страдальчески застонал: – Ой, бля-а-адь… Ну всё, влипли!

– Что. Здесь. Происходит, – холодный голос Снейпа, усиленный заклинанием, разнёсся по полю, и наступила мёртвая тишина. Из-за спины профессора выглядывала запыхавшаяся Грейнджер. – Мистер Вуд? Мистер Флинт? Немедленно в мой кабинет. Все остальные – по гостиным. Пострадавшие – в Больничное крыло. Мистер Поттер, проследите.

Гарри кивнул, взял Люциана за здоровую руку и потащил к выходу.

– Спасибо, Гермиона, – громко сказал он, заметив неприязненные взгляды студентов в сторону подруги. – Ты меня очень выручила.

Всеобщее негодование тут же сменило адресата, но Поттер только фыркнул и задрал подбородок: Ургхарт не допустит рукоприкладства, а косые взгляды на него уже давным-давно не действуют.

Гарри довёл Боула до Больничного крыла и остался понаблюдать за процедурами. Мадам Помфри была настолько добра, что доверила ему фиксацию пострадавшей конечности в специальном приспособлении, больше напоминавшем пыточный инструмент. Потом Гарри подавал зелья и старался в точности запомнить последовательность действий медиведьмы. Все диагностические и исцеляющие заклинания были светлыми, но Гарри надеялся, что со временем сумеет подобрать им тёмные аналоги.

– Я посижу с тобой? – спросил он у отчаянно зевающего Боула.

– Иди, – махнул здоровой рукой Люциан. – Я сейчас срублюсь, а там Малфой уже наверняка по потолку бегает.

– Выздоравливай, – попрощался Гарри.

В коридоре его ждал сам Ургхарт, который демонстративно игнорировал напряжённо выпрямившуюся Гермиону.

– Привет, – слегка смутился Гарри, а Ургхарт молча кивнул и махнул рукой в сторону подземелий.

– Я на трибунах корзину забыл, – заупрямился Гарри. – Гермиона, ты со мной?

– Да, я… – Грейнджер замялась, и Гарри понятливо потащил её за собой. Ясно, что Гермионе некоторое время не следовало показываться в гриффиндорской башне.

Ургхарт завёл глаза, но двинулся следом, отстав на десяток шагов и по-прежнему не издавая ни звука.

– Заберу корзину, а потом в библиотеку пойдём, – сказал Гарри и тяжко вздохнул. Изучение многострадальной «Физиологии» опять откладывалось до завтра. – Как ты?

– Хорошо, – невесело ответила Гермиона. – Профессор Снейп так разозлился, что даже пять баллов мне начислил.

За спиной презрительно фыркнул Ургхарт.

– Маркус живой? – обернулся к нему Гарри.

– Это ненадолго, – помолчав, проронил Ургхарт. – Клянусь портками Салазара.

Гарри подавил смешок, а Гермиона с опаской покосилась на «зануду-убийцу», о беспощадном нраве которого так много рассказывал Поттер.

***

И получаса не прошло, как в библиотеке объявился Забини.

– Привет, ябеда Грейнджер! – хихикнул он и без приглашения уселся за стол, подвинув стопку учебников. – На ночь просись к хаффам, мадам Спраут добрая женщина и обязательно постелит тебе коврик у камина.

Гермиона опустила голову, закрывшись кудрявыми волосами, и горестно всхлипнула. Гарри двинул Забини локтем и аккуратно обнял подругу за плечи.

– Мы поступили правильно, успокойся. Как настоящие гриффиндорцы, клянусь. Не останови мы их, все до единого ночевали бы в Больничном крыле. Это в выходные-то! А ещё ты заработала первые пять баллов от Снейпа, гордись, – проникновенно сказал Поттер и погрозил Блейзу кулаком. Тот скорчил испуганную рожу и беззвучно заржал.

– Да, я понимаю, – Гермиона подняла голову и тяжко вздохнула. – Просто обидно. Могли бы и головой подумать, прежде чем обзываться.

– Аллилуйя, – не удержался Гарри. – Теперь расскажи это своим дружкам прямо вот этими же словами.

Блейз уронил голову на скрещенные руки, его лопатки под дорогущей мантией ходили ходуном.

– Они неплохие ребята, на самом деле, – укоризненно сказала Гермиона. – Мне очень неловко, когда я изворачиваюсь между вами. Давай, ты сам им всё скажешь. Любыми словами.

– Замётано, – буркнул Гарри.

– Плохой совет, Грейнджер, – Забини утирал слёзы, выступившие от смеха. – Пупсик может помереть от разрыва сердца. Тут Флинт с метлы чуть не упал, а уж его пронять дано не каждому.

Поттер махнул рукой и придвинул к себе учебник. Он нюхом чуял, что в гостиную торопиться не стоит.

Некоторое время они молча занимались, а потом непоседливый Забини бросил «заглушку» и принялся шёпотом рассказывать о репрессиях, учинённых взбешённым Снейпом.

Во-первых, тот запер квиддичную команду в классе зельеварения и велел перемыть там всё – от пробирок до стенных панелей. Флинт, попытавшийся огрызнуться, влетел в класс примерно так же, как недавно Гарри оттуда вылетел. Вот только сегодня дверь класса была закрыта. «Башка у Марка, я тебе скажу, это нечто, – шептал, хихикая, Блейз. – Грохнуло так, что стены затряслись».

Во-вторых, декан запретил всем, кроме Ургхарта, Поттера и Забини, покидать подземелья до утра понедельника. Отработки у других преподавателей он своей властью перенёс на следующие выходные. «А ты как уцелел?» – поинтересовался Гарри. «Как коллега-зельевар, – гордо сказал Блейз. – Я сегодня вечером ассистирую профессору. У мадам Помфри почти закончился Костерост. Семикурсники тоже хотели примазаться, но фигу им, а не настоящие зелья».

В-третьих, сволочь Снейп устроил грандиозную инспекцию спален, и это было самым страшным. Погорели все нычки и заначки, тайнички и ухоронки. Уцелело лишь легендарное хранилище Флинта с огневиски, его декан так и не нашёл.

– Вызвал домовиков, допросил их и перетряхнул дортуары до последней щепочки, – сокрушался Забини. – И это всё за полчаса в одну-то палочку. Что значит, Ближний, мать его, круг. Серьёзный тип, не соврали.

– Какой круг? – заинтересовалась Гермиона.

Забини одарил её высокомерным взглядом и протянул:  
– Клуб по интересам.

– Зельеварческий, да?

– В том числе, Грейнджер.

Без вины виноватые слизни в одночасье лишились всех запасов сливочного пива, вина, табака и – помогай, Салазар! – обширнейших коллекций похабных картинок.

– И представь, три четверти этого добра было добыто из девчачьих спален, – ржал, прикрываясь рукавом мантии, бессердечный Забини. – Я на Уилкис никогда бы не подумал. Ай да префект! Огонь-девица!

Гарри почувствовал, что его щёки заливает горячий румянец. Роберта, конечно, взрослая девушка и её … гм… интерес вполне закономерен, но он предпочёл бы об этих картинках не знать. Гермиона тоже покраснела и уставилась в стол.

– Вино, табак и порнография? – прошептала она. – Так развлекаются в Слизерине?

– Я тебе больше скажу, Грейнджер, – завёл глаза Забини, – так во всём мире развлекаются. Тебя мама и папа тоже не из задачника по трансфигурации вытряхнули.

– В Слизерине теперь не развлекаются, – нервно хихикнул Гарри. – Остались лишь задачники. Интересно, у мадам Спраут ещё один коврик найдётся?

– Молодые люди, – раздался суровый голос мадам Пинс, а Гарри вздрогнул и поднял глаза на библиотекаря. – Зайдите в библиотеку или закройте дверь снаружи. Нечего топтаться на пороге!

Оказывается, «заглушка» Забини не подвела, а в дверях торчали Уизли и Лонгботтом. Увидев Грейнджер, они замахали руками и скрылись за дверью.

– Ой, мне пора, – Гермиона торопливо собрала свои книги. – Было приятно повидаться, Гарри. Пока, Забини.

Гарри вздохнул:  
– До свидания, Гермиона. Пойдём и мы, Блейз?

***  
– И что? – живо поинтересовалась Гермиона, как только дверь библиотеки закрылась.

– Неплохо, – задумчиво сказал Рональд. – Но Пушок, собака, всё-таки нас унюхал.

– А вдруг не нас, – возразил Невилл, отчаянно надеясь, что его версия окажется верной. – Дверь заскрипела, он и залаял.

– Это нужно проверить очень тщательно, – нахмурилась Гермиона. – Церберы не зря слывут наилучшими сторожами. Вполне возможно, они чуют и слышат намного лучше обычных собак.

– Само собой, – проворчал Рон. – Неохота мне на зуб этой тварюке попасть. Сегодня ночью пойдём на разведку, Грейнджер. Тоже посмотришь, что к чему.

Испытания мантии-невидимки продолжались вот уже третью неделю и не на шутку увлекли гриффиндорскую троицу.

Гермиона забросила свои нотации и составила новый график подготовки к экзаменам. Чего у Грейнджер было не отнять, так это организованности: даже Рон, к своему непрестанному удивлению, стал худо-бедно успевать почти по всем предметам.

Для начала Рон и Невилл испытывали чудо-мантию друг на друге. Один из них надевал мантию, а второй подробно описывал, что он при этом видит, слышит и чувствует. В эти дни приятели почти не выходили из «штаба», до того интересными были результаты исследования.

Из-под мантии не было слышно негромких звуков: шороха одежды, скрипа туфель и шёпота. Крики и хлопки в ладоши звучали немного приглушённо, но вполне отчётливо. От человека, надевшего мантию, не ощущалось лёгких естественных запахов. Однако пожертвованная Гермионой магловская туалетная вода погибла зря – насыщенный цветочный аромат разнёсся по всему штабу, никакая мантия не была ему преградой.

«Перед походом – в душ», – постановил Рональд, а Гермиона фыркнула и высказалась на тему людей, которые моются регулярно и не считают это эпохальным событием. Рон засопел, залился краской и с тех пор перестал просыпать утренние походы в умывальную комнату.

Под чудо-мантией легко умещалась вся троица, нужно было лишь внимательно следить за тем, чтобы полы не распахивались. Как-то Невилл, споткнувшись, от души наступил на подол, но мантия выдержала, не порвалась. Обрадованный Рональд тут же захотел проверить, сдюжит ли древний артефакт поход по колючим кустам, но Невилл с Гермионой не дали совершиться святотатству.

Испытания в людных местах слегка сбили эйфорию и чувство абсолютной безнаказанности. Уже в спальне Невилл едва не разоблачил себя, когда Симус принялся гоняться за уизлевской крысой с криками: «Убью, тварь!» Оказывается, заскучавшая в клетке Короста как-то выбралась из заточения и уничтожила десяток шоколадных лягушек, припрятанных Финниганом в тумбочке. Чтобы не очутиться на пути у разъярённого Симуса, Невиллу пришлось с ногами забраться на свою кровать и прижаться к одному из столбиков балдахина. Так он и простоял почти два часа, пока Рон спасал свою крысу и ругался с Томасом и Финниганом.

Само собой, в гостиной испытания не проводились, чересчур там было шумно и людно. Хождение по коридорам днём тоже грозило большими неприятностями. Младшекурсники носились по замку подобно бладжерам, траекторию их перемещений не мог отследить и сам Мерлин. Один невидимка ещё мог с горем пополам уворачиваться от вопящих однокашников, а вот втроём под мантией возможно было бродить лишь по ночам.

Ночные прогулки получались намного веселее, особенно после того, как выяснилось, что миссис Норрис им не страшна. Глупая кошка не обращала на приключенцев никакого внимания, и Филч тоже равнодушно проходил мимо.

Настоящие проблемы обнаружились, когда спящий замок патрулировал декан Флитвик. На всякий случай испытатели забились в нишу за доспехами, и только это спасло их от обнаружения. Маленький профессор насторожился и даже достал палочку. Он долго бродил по коридору, не удаляясь от ниши дальше, чем на пару десятков шагов, и что-то бормотал себе под нос на гоббледуке. Невилл уже мысленно распрощался с баллами, жизнью и честью, но Флитвик наконец ушёл. Правда, раз шесть оглянулся и погрозил пальцем куда-то в потолок.

– Какое счастье, – сказала Гермиона попозже в «штабе», – что мы не сунулись сразу к Пушку. Если полулюди чуют и слышат по-иному, то никто не может с уверенностью сказать, на что способны церберы.

Обстановка «штаба», кстати, обогатилась старинной рассохшейся кроватью, иначе никто из них не выдержал бы такой режим дня. Матраца и белья было не достать, но Рон уверял, что в старину рыцари-маги в походах довольствовались и меньшим. «Камень под голову, и всё – спать, – говорил он, устраиваясь на скрипучих досках, и подставлял Гермионе костлявое плечо. – Добрых снов, прекрасная леди Заучка. Пусть вам приснятся трансфигурационные формулы». Невилл грустно вздыхал и мостился поближе к горячему как печка Уизли.

Будильные чары поднимали их на рассвете, и отчаянно зевающая троица торопливо доделывала уроки, брела на завтрак, смешавшись с гомонящей толпой студентов, и лишь потом добиралась до пустующих спален, чтобы умыться и переодеться. Слава Годрику, среди соседей по дортуарам особо наблюдательных не водилось, ведь засыпали отважные испытатели в своих постелях, и ранний завтрак принимался всеми за раннюю побудку.

Уставали рыцари-маги страшно, но спать в «штабе» было лучше, чем препираться со склочной Полной дамой, которая вполне могла наябедничать декану.

– Не понимаю, – ворчал сонный Невилл, – почему тайно выйти из спален намного легче, чем тайно же попасть обратно?

– Это и есть основная идея обороны, – веселился Рон. – Враг, он снаружи приходит, а не изнутри.

Так или иначе, но на сегодняшний день предварительные испытания артефакта можно было считать завершёнными.

По настоянию Невилла, они с Рональдом перестали утаивать информацию от Гермионы и не прогадали. Соображала Грейнджер быстро, никогда ничего не упускала из виду и умела делать верные выводы. Она первой догадалась, что Снейп опасается Дамблдора и ничего не станет делать с камнем, пока директор находится в замке. И именно ей пришло в голову связать чудесное обретение Хагридом драконьего яйца и секреты Дамблдора, что хранил лесничий.

Несколько точных вопросов, и бесхитростный Хагрид поведал рецепт усмирения Пушка. Оказывается, достаточно лишь спеть или сыграть на флейте, чтобы цербер уснул.

– Ерунда, – недоверчиво покрутил головой Рон. – Это же сторож, драккл его дери. Музыка? Не может быть.

– Вот заодно и проверим, – улыбнулась довольная Гермиона. – Жаль, Гарри нельзя рассказать, он бы удивился.

На встречу с Поттером тоже пошла одна лишь Гермиона.

– Вы опять поругаетесь, только и всего, – сказала она. – А я не хочу терять дружбу с Гарри. Он хороший мальчик.

– Твой хороший мальчик, – пожал плечами Рональд, – водит дружбу с очень плохими мальчиками. Это может скверно закончиться, так моя мама говорит. Но я молчу! – заметив негодующий взгляд подруги, он вскинул руки и замотал головой. – Дружи с кем хочешь, только не сдавай нас с Лонгботтомом.

Грейнджер ушла, а Невилл тяжело вздохнул.

– Иногда я её побаиваюсь, – сказал он тихо. – Она так на мою бабушку похожа, просто ужас.

– Ты боишься своей бабки, Пупсик?

– Будто ты не боишься своей матери!

– Квиты, – хмыкнул Рон. – Ну что, пошли бояться цербера?

Цербер не подвёл. Мантия или не мантия, а рычала проклятая зверюга так, что у исследователей ноги отнимались от испуга. А потом цербер принялся лаять, и Рон с Невиллом поспешно ушли. Не хватало, чтобы на шум принесло Флитвика или, спаси Годрик, Снейпа.

***

– Позволь спросить, каким местом ты думал, когда злил декана? – лениво поинтересовался Альфред Бёрк у Флинта, вернувшегося с отработки. – Хотя нет, лучше молчи. Здесь дамы.

– Лишённые картинок, – хихикнул Забини и немедленно схлопотал подзатыльник от Эмили Оверклифф. Била она не всерьёз, просто мазнула ладонью по аккуратным кудряшкам и тут же ласково потрепала Блейза по щеке.

Гарри поднял глаза от книги и с интересом прислушался.

Вопреки ожиданиям, никто из слизеринцев не обвинил Поттера в потере содержимого тайников. На него даже внимания толком никто не обратил, кроме Малфоя. Да и Драко ограничился тем, что усадил Гарри в кресло рядом с собой, вручил несчастную «Физиологию» и опять вернулся к своему занятию: он быстро строчил какое-то послание, подложив под кусок пергамента небольшую шахматную доску.

Этим вечером в гостиной царила особая атмосфера, которую Гарри назвал бы рождественской. Все «заглушки» были сняты, а компании перемешались между собой самым невозможным образом, и никто не норовил, как обычно, вцепиться друг другу в глотку. Например, Трикси Деррек преспокойно сидела между Виникус-средней и младшеньким Бёрком, Нотт рассказывал что-то смешное компании нейтралов, и те заливисто ржали, держась за животы и утирая слёзы.

Когда в гостиную ввалилась проштрафившаяся квиддичная команда, её встретили не проклятия, одно гаже другого, а дружный смех.

– Марк, детка, Снейп был нежен с тобой?

– Признавайтесь, обалдуи, кого хотели под шумок пощупать?

Шестеро героев расплылись в ухмылках и принялись весело огрызаться. Гарри с удовольствием наблюдал за Пьюси. Сейчас тот ничем не напоминал дёрганого психа, от которого старались держаться подальше все без исключения студенты. Эдриан зубоскалил наравне с прочими и хохотал, чуть запрокинув голову, искренне и самозабвенно.

– Поттер, – раздался рядом тихий негодующий голос, – прекрати пялиться на моего жениха! – Миллисента Булстроуд воинственно прищурилась в ответ на полный недоумения взгляд ошарашенного героя. – Я тебя насквозь вижу!

– Милли, остынь, – рассеянно проговорил Малфой, уткнувшись в свою писанину. – Поттера даже Шляпа насквозь не видит, куда уж тебе. И вообще…

Драко не договорил. Он задумчиво уставился в потолок, наморщил лоб, сам себе сказал: «Нет, не то!» и опять принялся писать.

– Миллисента, я не… – начал было Гарри, но тут старшекурсники опять засмеялись, а Эдриан, широко улыбаясь, плюхнулся на пол у ног Поттера.

– Здравствуй, Милли! Привет, герой! – он на мгновение прижался лбом к коленям Гарри, а потом спросил: – Как Боул?

– Перелом, – вздохнул Гарри, – и ночь под Костеростом. Завтра обещали отпустить, но руку нужно будет поберечь с недельку. Зачем ты ввязался в эту драку?

– Затем, что придурок, – ответил вместо Пьюси Малфой, и обхватил Гарри за плечи. – Милли, забери своё сокровище.

– Вот как, – мурлыкнул Пьюси и с усмешкой посмотрел на Булстроуд. Та смутилась едва не до слёз и поспешно опустила глаза. – Нет нужды ревновать, дети. Не волнуйся, Гарри, Люк крепкий парень.

Поттер согласно кивнул и приложил палец к губам: Флинт наконец решил объясниться.

– Ты, Бёрк, цивил из цивилов и не волокёшь ни хрена. Такой случай я не мог упустить. И не шипи на меня, Терри, я всё продумал.

Маркус стоически переждал очередной взрыв хохота и продолжил речь:  
– Все заметили, декан в этом году сам не свой. Оно и понятно, личная жизнь не задалась и всё такое.

– Что тебе там понятно, троллья морда? – возмутился Малфой, и на него тут же зашикали со всех сторон.

– Может, мозгоправом в Мунго меня и не возьмут, – с достоинством парировал Флинт, – а какое-никакое соображение в амурных делах у меня имеется, сопля ты белобрысая.

Все опять заржали, а Маркус повысил голос:  
– Решил проверить, не размяк ли наш бешеный фестрал окончательно. И тут ещё, как по заказу, оба Уизела без палочек. Я их с Хэллоуина выловить не могу, а на матчах чересчур много заступников на трибунах-то толчётся.

– Гадина он, а не фестрал, – сокрушённо сказал Бёрк. – Я это вино у отца стащил: двадцать лет выдержки, лучший урожай. Марк, какого хрена было его злить?

– Говорю же, проверка. Я тоже пострадал, между прочим. Он меня об дверь башкой приложил. До сих пор гудит.

– Бедная дверь, – громко сказала Роберта Уилкис, и веселье возобновилось с новой силой.

Гарри с интересом наблюдал за непривычно оживлёнными слизеринцами и гадал, что могло послужить причиной всеобщего братания.

Из разговоров он узнал, что прежде подобные расправы не были редкостью. Месяца не проходило, чтобы декан не «насовал ебуков полную пазуху». Другое дело, что в этом году Снейп действительно сильно сдал и заставил сомневаться в своем доселе незыблемом авторитете. Запредельный сволочизм и редкая даже для слизеринца злопамятность впервые на памяти студентов давали осечку за осечкой. Казалось, Ужас подземелий сломался, и змеёныши занервничали: второго Слагхорна в деканах не хотелось никому.

«Подумаешь, – пожимали плечами старшекурсники. – От папаш и круче достаётся, ибо Мерлин заповедал держать потомство в строгости. Зато Снейп всегда вытащит. Вломит потом, конечно, и родителям сдаст, но лучше уж так, чем совсем без защиты».

Зачем слизеринцам нужна была защита, Гарри понимал и без подсказок. После войны родной факультет безымянного террориста особой любовью не пользовался. Это предубеждение, похоже, подогревалось в обществе искусственно, ведь в Слизерине учились не только Томас Риддл, но и Гиппократ Сметвик.

Вообще, у Поттера сложилось впечатление, что ежегодная песня Распределяющей Шляпы – враньё от начала и до конца. Артефакт-стихоплёт личными качествами первокурсника руководствовался в последнюю очередь.

Тогда в поезде маглорождённые хаффлпаффцы безошибочно уловили самую суть – Шляпа формировала «экипаж космического корабля», способный ужиться между собой в долгом автономном полёте. Например, Персиваль Уизли и Теренс Ургхарт ничем, кроме уровня физической подготовки, друг от друга не отличались и занимали одну и ту же должность в «судовой роли» своих факультетов – что-то вроде помощника капитана, способного разгрести любой завал в бумагах и унять любую бучу в команде. На каждом факультете, образно говоря, был свой Малфой и свой Флинт.

Деканов же, увы, отбирала не Шляпа. Поэтому апатия и равнодушие Снейпа, ранее державшего свою «команду» стальной хваткой, обеспокоили слизеринцев. Младшекурсники, понятно, о таких вещах не задумывались, а вот старшие уже собирались посылать к декану ходатаев – не нужна ли тому помощь.

Проверка, устроенная Флинтом, показала – Снейп жив, здоров, деятелен и по-прежнему может без труда устроить весёлую жизнь кому бы то ни было. Именно поэтому тарарам в дортуарах был воспринят студентами с радостью и даже с некоторым умилением.

– Как говорит моя маменька, – вздыхала Роберта Уилкис, – лень и безнаказанность – корень всех зол. Кто мне мешал на тайник нормальные чары навесить? Поделом, что уж там. Лишь бы домой не написал, морда немытая, а то не отвертеться мне от воспитательной беседы о девичьей скромности.

– Разомлели, – согласно басил семикурсник Дэниел Хигги, – и разнежились. А первачки у нас вообще непуганые. Непорядок.

Поттер хмыкнул и вспомнил свой феерический полёт из класса в коридор. Как же, непуганые! Очень даже пуганые.

Малфой, между тем, некоторое время любовался потолком гостиной, пребывая в глубочайшей задумчивости, а затем неожиданно спросил у Гарри:  
– Как лучше: «молю о встрече» или «умоляю о свидании»?

– Эм-м… – содержательно отозвался Гарри и во все глаза уставился на приятеля. – И кто она?

– Он, – коротко ответил Драко и с досадой уставился в исчёрканный пергамент, а Поттер ойкнул и залился румянцем. – Понятия не имею, кто это. Знаю только, что из Рейвенкло.

– А как же тогда… – Гарри замолчал, силясь подобрать слова поделикатнее. – Ну, в общем…

Малфой фыркнул.

– Стал бы я молить, Поттер, скажешь тоже. Это Флинт попросил написать. Он в какого-то умника втрескался, а сам с грамматикой не в ладах. Боится, что предмет воздыханий его высмеет.

Гарри вскинул брови и посмотрел на Маркуса. Обычно бравый квиддичный капитан не морочился не только с письмами, но и со словами вообще. Вот облапать и ущипнуть за задницу – это пожалуйста, жертвы исчислялись десятками.

– Любовное письмо? От Флинта?

– Понимаю твой восторг, – Драко ухмыльнулся и присыпал пергамент мелким песком.

– На месте Флинта я бы трижды подумал, прежде чем тебе довериться, – проворчал Гарри, прижав руки к полыхающим ушам.

– Поттер, – оскорбился Малфой, – в эпистолярном жанре я признанный мастер. О, а вот и заказчик.

– Готово, Хорёк? – поинтересовался Флинт и тоже уселся на пол перед креслом.

– Переписать только начисто.

– Читай, а я послушаю, – велел Маркус. – И слов красивых побольше, не жадничай.

Малфой откашлялся и принялся негромко зачитывать своё сочинение. Через минуту Гарри не выдержал и закрыл лицо руками. Бессовестный Хорь по цветистости выражений переплюнул даже самые тошные сериальчики для домохозяек. В послании красочно описывались «неотразимые взоры», «пылающие сердца» и даже «трепещущие души».

– Завидев вас, я рухнул в пучину чувств, – с воодушевлением декламировал Хорёк, кривясь в одной из самых пакостливых своих ухмылок.

Гарри покачал головой и от души посочувствовал неизвестному адресату. У бедняги резьбу сорвёт от сопоставления текста письма с именем на конверте. Лучше бы Маркус своими словами писал – коряво, но искренне.

– Э-э-э, Малфой, меня смущает слово «пучина», – почесал затылок Флинт.

– Это значит «очень глубоко», – Драко сам себе пощекотал нос пером, сморщился, чихнул и принялся неторопливо править текст.

– Это да, – мечтательно зажмурился Флинт. – Такому бы да поглубже… Ох!

Гарри тихо застонал. Нет уж, лучше пусть Малфой пишет, а то своими словами Флинт изложит так, что несчастный объект тролльей влюблённости немедленно сбежит из Хога.

– Фу, гадость какая, – возмутился Драко. – А как же чувства?

– Столько чувств у меня никогда ещё не было. Аж дыхалка сбивается, веришь? – Маркус приложил лапищу к сердцу и шумно задышал.

– Да кого ты слушаешь? – не выдержал Гарри. – Напиши нормальное письмо, человеческое, а мы просто на ошибки проверим и всё.

Малфой недовольно скривился, а Флинт мотнул головой:  
– Всяко может повернуться, Поттер. Пусть он лучше над таким письмом изгаляется, чем над человеческим. И вообще, ты же со мной вроде не разговаривал?

Гарри смутился и уткнулся в книгу. История с зеркалом не забылась, но временами Поттеру приходило в голову, что артефакт действительно мог быть небезобидным. В конце концов, Снейп не похож на человека, начисляющего баллы ни за что.

– Прости, Маркус, – наконец сказал он, не поднимая глаз. – Просто я за Гермиону переживал.

Флинт усмехнулся и потрепал Гарри по голове:  
– Повезло твоей подружке, такой заботливый ухажёр. Не дуйся, я не со зла тогда её стукнул. Мир?

Поттер кивнул и пожал протянутую руку, его пальцы едва сошлись на громадной пятерне довольно скалящегося Маркуса.

– Эта подружка, – пробурчал Драко, когда Флинт ушёл, – вечно норовит втянуть тебя в неприятности. Что ей сегодня было нужно? Сознавайся, ухажёр!

– Мамочка Малфой, – огрызнулся Гарри. – Заведи свою подружку, а от моей отстань.

Драко поджал губы точно так же, как это делал Снейп, и сказал, растягивая гласные:  
– И заведу. Общая подружка – это так славно. 

Гарри припомнил нездоровый интерес Гермионы к Хорьку, живо представил последствия этой «дружбы» и поспешно сдал назад:  
– Ничего она не хотела. Мы просто отсиживались в библиотеке, пока Снейп вас воспитывал.

– Нюхом чую, что-то здесь не то, – вздохнул Малфой. – Может быть, мне самому в этот Мордредов коридор прогуляться?

– Не вздумай! Я Снейпу обещал туда не соваться.

– Так ты за себя обещал.

– Драко!

– Всё-всё, молчу.

– Хорёк!

– Да пошутил я, уймись. Пошутил.


	50. Глава 49

Экзамены начались неожиданно для всех, кроме Грейнджер. Та, казалось, даже родилась, выполняя какое-то экзаменационное задание.

– Мальчики, коридор коридором, а остаться на второй год я вам не позволю, – приговаривала она и вычёркивала в своём графике пройденные темы.

– Ведь никого не оставляли, – стонал Рон, с ненавистью глядя на стопы учебников и внушительный ворох пергаментов, исписанных аккуратным почерком Гермионы. – Последний, кого отсюда выгнали, был Слизерин. И даже того выперли не из-за учёбы.

– Рональд Билиус Уизли! – строго говорила Грейнджер, а рыжий бледнел и вздрагивал. – Второго такого лентяя Хогвартс тоже не видел со времён Основателей, так что можешь гордиться – тебя выгонят следующим. Будете вместе со Слизерином прославлены в веках.

Слизериновой славы Рону не хотелось, он горестно мычал и покорно утыкался в учебник.

Невилла Гермиона прельщала хорошей должностью в министерстве:  
– Отдел магического правопорядка ничем не хуже аврората. Ловить преступников у нас будет Рон, а ты будешь планировать операции и следить за законностью. По-моему, отличная карьера.

Лонгботтом невольно заражался Гермиониным энтузиазмом и согласно кивал. Действительно, вполне достойное занятие. Мадам Боунс не жалуется. Кстати, она может и протекцию составить. Само собой, об этом Невилл говорить не стал, Грейнджер была убеждена, что человек обязан всего добиться сам.

И всё же мысли о философском камне не давали Невиллу толком сосредоточиться на учёбе. Поттер был прав. После отбытия драконоборческого отряда Запретный коридор опять обзавёлся Той Самой Дверью, уж это они с Рональдом выяснили первым делом.

Цербер стал ещё злее и рычал громче, пока в одну из ночей они всё-таки не проверили слова Хагрида. Гермиона тонким дрожащим голоском напевала магловскую рождественскую песенку, а они стояли рядом и, как выразился Рональд, «тихо охреневали»: злобное чудовище похрапывало, пускало слюни и дёргало страшными лапами, будто даже во сне догоняло кого-то.

Тогда же обнаружился огромный недостаток метода – пёс просыпался тотчас же, как только умолкала музыка, и бросался в атаку, не открыв даже толком глаза. В первый раз это было так неожиданно, что Невилл лишь чудом сумел отпрыгнуть за дверь, оставив Пушку на память изрядный кусок школьной мантии. Гермиона опять запела, отчаянно фальшивя от страха, а сыплющий ругательствами Рон полез в комнату, чтобы забрать улику.

Потом Невилл шумно дышал, прислонившись к стене, и пытался изгнать из памяти вид горящих лютой злобой глаз и оскаленных клыкастых пастей.

– Ну же, дружище, – бормотал Рон и крепко придерживал его за плечо, – уже всё. Всё.

В ту ночь Лонгботтом почти не спал. Едва он прикрывал глаза, на него тут же бросался адский пёс.

Отчаявшись избавиться от кошмара, Невилл засел за эссе по чарам. Наутро он кое-как сумел с собой справиться, внезапно получил по домашнему заданию «Превосходно», а заодно проникся к бабушке неподдельным уважением. Девчонка, бившая оборотней из арбалета, пусть и зачарованными болтами – это по-настоящему круто.

Зато теперь он не станет прятаться в саду от мистера Гампа. Дедов душеприказчик в подмётки не годился смрадному чудищу с дурацкой кличкой, и пусть хоть весь на злобу изойдёт, а до цербера ему далеко.

Затем наступили экзамены, и непреклонная Грейнджер настояла на перерыве в вылазках.

– Директор Дамблдор в Хогвартсе, с камнем ничего не случится, – сказала она и погрозила Рону пальцем. – Ещё будет время после экзаменов – оценки только через неделю объявят. И оценки эти будут пристойными, иначе я сама скормлю вас Пушку!

– Хорошо, не Хорьку, – кисло ответил Рон, а Невилл вздрогнул и машинально схватился за палочку: проклятая псина всё ещё снилась ему иногда.

Экзамены тоже запомнились весьма смутно, какими-то кусками. Вот Рон недовольно бурчит на зачарованное от списывания перо, вот Гермиона озабоченно перелистывает конспекты в поисках даты начала восстания Элфрика Нетерпеливого, а вот достопочтенная Гризельда Марчбэнкс ласково улыбается некстати оробевшему Невиллу: «Спокойно, внучок. Начнём-ка сначала, милый, и не будем заикаться. Мы ведь уже опытные чароплёты, так ведь?»

Ещё запомнился Поттер в какой-то совсем уж пижонской мантии, бледный, с закушенной губой. Он едва в обморок не свалился, но сумел-таки заставить ананас плясать. Профессор Флитвик даже в ладоши захлопал, а экзаменационная комиссия сочувственно переглянулась. Мистер Тофти погладил героя по взмокшим кудрям и сказал: «Какой упорный молодой человек! Верю, вы себя ещё покажете, мистер Поттер».

Рональд скривился, но смолчал. Уже все в Хогвартсе знали, что победа над Неназываемым обошлась Гарри чересчур дорого: он потерял не только родителей, но и изрядную часть магической силы, и теперь доклады о состоянии его здоровья регулярно отправляются в министерство.

«Интересно, – Рон шептал очень тихо, чтобы не услышала Гермиона, – совесть у него тогда же погибла?»

Невилл сердито дёргал плечом и гневно выговаривал рыжему. Гарри, конечно, тот ещё фрукт, но на калеку обижаться грех. Не по-гриффиндорски это.

После пары отповедей Рональд согласился, что перегибает палку: Поттер пострадал за правое дело и вместе со славой вполне заслужил покой.

«Теперь-то я понимаю, почему он в коридор не согласился идти, – вздыхал он. – Боялся, что не сдюжит. Но мог бы честно сказать, не отговариваться. А то и Дамблдор ему нехорош, и Хагрид не туда его повёз, и мы кругом дураки…»

Так или иначе, но экзамены наконец были сданы, и Уизли опять обеспокоился охраной философского камня. Невилл, само собой, был на стороне Рона, а вот Гермиона энтузиазмом не горела.

– Гарри говорит, что это плохая затея, – краснея, сказала она. – Невилл, мне очень жаль твоих родителей, но я ничего не нашла об эликсире бессмертия. Может быть, такие книги есть в Запретной секции, но первокурснице ни один профессор не подпишет разрешения на вход. Я не смогу…

– Грейнджер, – перебил её Рон, – дело не только в Лонгботтомах. Прости, Невилл. Главное, нужно помешать Снейпу. Как вы не понимаете? Если Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть возродится, опять начнётся война.

Рыжий покусал губы и продолжил:  
– Страшное дело, но у мистера Дамблдора очень немного помощников. Сами посудите, в Хогвартсе – это Хагрид и наш декан. И всё. В министерстве, папа говорил, над профессором хихикают. Не в глаза, ясно. За спиной. Думают, он из ума выжил.

– А как же…

– Война, Гермиона. Многие погибли. И брат мадам Боунс, и старшая Маккинон, и мои дядья Прюэтты, и ещё очень много молодых и сильных магов. У нас здесь не только Поттер в сиротах. Только вокруг остальных министерство не скачет вприпрыжку.

– Гарри говорит, что профессор Снейп…

– А он говорил, что Снейп после войны в Азкабане сидел? – вздохнул Лонгботтом. – Прости, что перебил, но Гарри о здешней жизни знает не больше тебя.

– Как в Азкабане?!

– Вот так. Были подозрения, что он служил Неназываемому.

– Да нет же! Забини говорил, что он состоял в каком-то зельеварческом обществе. Какой-то круг. Или клуб? Нет, круг. Ближний круг.

Невилл ойкнул, а Рональд сказал нехорошее слово. Очень нехорошее. Гермиона подбоченилась и приготовилась к очередной нотации о недопустимости сквернословия, но рыжий посмотрел так, что та осеклась и непонимающе захлопала глазами.

– Забини?! И кому он это сказал?

– Он Гарри рассказывал, как Снейп наказал их за драку на квиддичном поле.

– То есть Поттер знает, что такое Ближний круг? – потерянно спросил Невилл.

– А чему ты удивляешься? – мрачно поинтересовался Рон. – У него приятели как на подбор. Весь первый курс – ублюдки клеймёных. Наплодили на нашу голову.

– Я думал, они обманывают Поттера, мол, их безвинно оклеветали, – растерянный Невилл поймал себя на том, что теребит пуговицу на манжете, и невпопад подумал: «Бабушка обязательно щёлкнула бы по руке заклинанием. Настоящий боец не имеет права на дурные рефлексы».

Он резко сжал кулаки и выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.

– К-каких клеймёных? – Грейнджер аккуратно присела на скамью и сложила руки на коленях. – Здесь по-прежнему клеймят каторжников? Какая дикость!

Рональд покрутил головой и сказал:  
– Теперь никогда своим врать не буду, намного дороже выходит. Дружище, они же ему всё рассказали – и про Круг, и про Метки. Дракклов Поттер знает намного больше, чем говорит. Он не по дурости, а вполне сознательно с этими тварями дружит, понял?

– С другой стороны, война закончилась, – Невилл опять потянулся к пуговице и мысленно стукнул себя по рукам. – Те, кто на свободе, раскаялись, договорились с властями и сидят тихо.

– В Запретном коридоре, – веско произнёс Рональд, – находится штука, из-за которой всё начнётся заново: убийцы в масках и Метки над домами. Хочешь?

– С ума сошёл? – обиделся Лонгботтом. – Я понял насчёт Снейпа. Если он из Ближнего круга, значит, наши догадки верны. Гермиона, слушай очень внимательно…

***

Озарение накрыло неожиданно.

Хмурый с утра Поттер буркнул что-то вроде: «Ты меня ещё тёплые штанишки заставь поддеть», и Малфоя будто Мерлин по темени посохом двинул.

«Н-на, придурок, – немедленно вскинулся Драко Блэк, – получи. Не переплюнешь ты домового эльфа». Вещал Блэк нарочито замогильным голосом, но мог бы не стараться – Драко Малфоя и без дешёвой театральщины проняло до печёнок.

«Точно, придурок, – согласился он покаянно. – Я должен быть защитником, а не квочкой». Обрадованный Драко Блэк принялся молоть пафосную чушь о героях, подвигах и славе, но Драко Малфой решил сосредоточиться на поиске настоящей проблемы.

«По всему выходит, – размышлял он, – это Запретный коридор. Тролли и драконы – эпизоды, дурацкие и бессистемные. А вот Коридор существует с начала года, и Поттера целенаправленно туда загоняют. Что же там такое лежит?»

С этого самого дня Драко потерял покой. Разрываемый на части авантюристом Блэком и перестраховщиком Малфоем, он отмахивался от обоих идиотов и пытался мыслить рационально. Никакого философского камня за таинственной дверью, понятно, нет. Такая фигня могла примерещиться лишь младшему Уизелу, с какого-то драккла возомнившему себя воплощением Годрика, мать его, Гриффиндора.

Драко верил в здоровый эгоизм достопочтенного Фламеля, выпестованный шестью столетиями людских молений о помощи. Со времён Столетней войны в Британии случались беды и похуже, чем Лорд. Горели города, свергались династии, гремели войны, сотнями гибли женщины и дети, а философский камень лежал себе полёживал в неведомом доселе месте. Алхимик давным-давно выбрал между собой и прочим человечеством, и даже ослу было понятно, в чью пользу состоялся выбор.

Малфой ещё некоторое время ломал голову над секретом Запретного коридора, а потом волевым усилием запретил себе непродуктивные раздумья: слишком мало информации, слишком много домыслов. По словам Поттера, крёстный упоминал о каких-то испытаниях и использовал слова «лабиринт» и «инициация».

Драко припомнил, что заключительным состязанием Турнира Трёх Волшебников, проводившемся в старину, непременно было прохождение лабиринта. Для него приберегались самые сложные задания и самые изощрённые каверзы, которые нередко приводили участников турнира к гибели.

Вряд ли в Запретном коридоре скрывалось нечто смертоносное, но сама идея явно была почерпнута из тех времён. Скорее всего, профессора сообща соорудили упрощённый вариант турнирного испытания. Смущал лишь цербер на входе – крутовато даже для древнего Турнира.

В общем, основной план был готов уже через час после озарения – прогуляться в лабиринт, пройти «испытания», добыть приз, чем бы он ни был, и эдак небрежно вручить трофей Поттеру. Пусть знает, что Драко Абраксас Малфой не только в библиотечных каталогах рыться мастак.

Такой план Драко Блэк встретил на ура, однако Драко Малфой наиподлейшим ударом со спины вырубил свою дурную половину и принялся размышлять в блаженном одиночестве.

Для начала следовало пройти мимо цербера. Драко нюхом чуял, что это задачка на сообразительность, ибо мериться силой с проклятой зверюгой не стал бы и сам Слизерин. Специалистов по редкой и злобной живности в Хогвартсе имелось двое, и ни один из них не годился на роль консультанта. Профессор Кеттлберн был чересчур умён, а Хагрид терпеть не мог слизеринцев вообще и самого Малфоя в частности.

Искать сведения в библиотеке не стоило, теоретически церберы слабостей не имели и являлись идеальными сторожами. Всё зависело от особенностей дрессировки конкретной особи. Малфой собрался с духом и однажды после уроков отправился навестить Хагрида. Как разговорить полувеликана, Драко придумать не смог, решил действовать по ситуации. И тут ему неожиданно повезло. Малфой неторопливо брёл через двор, прикидывая, с чего бы начать непростую беседу, как сзади раздался топот и грубое: «С дороги, Хорёк!»

Гриффиндорская троица рысью неслась в сторону хижины лесника и, спихнув Малфоя с тропинки, прибавила скорость. На бегу лохматая подружка Поттера растянула губы в жутковатой бобровой улыбочке:  
– Здравствуй, Драко! Прости, мы торопимся.

Малфой уже поднял палочку, примериваясь в очередной раз склеить запыхавшемуся Пупсику ноги, но остановился, хлопнул себя по лбу и припустил за гриффиндурками. Он бежал, немного забирая в сторону, и спустя пару минут уже прятался за громадной садовой тачкой.

Полувеликан сидел на крыльце новенькой хижины, сложенной из массивных камней, и лущил горох.

– Хагрид, – звонко выкрикнула грязнокровка, даже не подумав поставить «заглушку», – как выглядел тот, кто проиграл тебе яйцо?

И зануда Грейнджер ловко раскрутила бестолкового лесника на рассказ о весёлом вечерочке в «Кабаньей голове». Так Драко узнал, где Хагрид нашёл дракона и что нужно сделать, чтобы усыпить цербера.

– Испортил животное, недоумок, – пробормотал Драко себе под нос. – Кто теперь купит сторожа, засыпающего от обычной колыбельной? Пара тысяч галеонов дракону под хвост.

Малфой дождался, пока гриффиндорское трио умчится прочь, и отправился в гостиную. Там он выловил Ургхарта и, умильно хлопая ресницами, попросил купить в Хогсмиде музыкальную шкатулку.

– Зачем тебе? – изумился Теренс, пряча галеоны в карман. – Может, лучше сладостей?

– Тоска без музыки, не заснуть, – горько вздохнул Драко. – Это вам, грубиянам, соседского храпа достаточно, а я натура утончённая.

Ургхарт скорчил рожу и раскорячился в подобии реверанса:  
– Ах, простите, ваша хорёчесть, не подумал. Всенепременно доставлю, не извольте беспокоиться.

Малфой царственно кивнул и смотался от греха подальше. С префекта вполне сталось бы наградить «утончённую хорёчесть» профилактическим подзатыльником.

Затем Драко принялся ненавязчиво следить за перемещениями по Хогвартсу трёх гриффиндурков. Спасибо педантичному бобру Грейнджер, распорядок дня Позолоченное трио нарушало считанные разы, в основном из-за отработок по зельеварению. Поэтому у Малфоя не возникло необходимости целыми днями таскаться за недогероем и его конфидентами.

Через пару недель слежки выяснилось, что к Запретному коридору троица не подходила, и Драко сделал закономерный вывод: гриффиндорцы наведывались туда ночами.

Это открытие едва не похоронило план.

Теоретически любой слизеринец мог выйти ночью из подземелья, лишь перешагнув через растерзанные трупы декана и дежурного префекта. Драко Блэк, в принципе, не имел ничего против, а вот Драко Малфой серьёзно задумался: вряд ли за последнюю тысячу лет он был единственным, кому кровь из носу понадобилось оказаться ночью вне своей спальни.

Взять хотя бы амурные приключения, которыми регулярно хвастали старшие парни. Чтобы очутиться под слизеринской трибуной в полночь, нужно преодолеть зачарованную дверь и незаметно вернуться. Свежих кострищ с обгоревшими косточками нигде не наблюдалось – значит, эти кобели научились обходить «следилки» Снейпа.

Итогом размышлений стала аккуратная слежка за старшекурсниками. Как же! Эти негодяи нипочём не желали выслеживаться. После нескольких безуспешных засад Драко плюнул на осторожность, подошёл к Флинту и за пять галеонов получил «ночной пароль» на выход из гостиной.

– Тебе зачем? – поинтересовался квиддичный капитан, посмотрел на стопку монет и с видимым сомнением добавил: – Декан велел языком не трепать, но ты-то вроде свой.

– Сюрприз хочу Поттеру сделать, – честно ответил Драко Блэк, пнув Малфоя в глубины подсознания. В конце концов, боец с бойцом договорятся быстрее, чем боец с засранцем.

– Хорошее дело, – одобрил Флинт, сгрёб золото и от души хлопнул Драко по плечу. – Только аккуратно. Снейп обещал выебать спалившихся самым большим черпаком, какой только сыщется в зельеварне.

Итак, к ожидаемым неприятностям Драко был готов.

Осталось лишь подготовиться к неожиданностям.

Первой из таких неожиданностей стала тяжёлая рука на плече и требовательный голос Грегори Гойла:  
– А ну, Дракон, колись, что затеял!

– Ты о чём? – Малфой обаятельно улыбнулся и бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам. Рядом с Грегом стоял Винсент, с суровым видом скрестивший руки на груди. Больше в спальне никого не было – Поттер сидел в гостиной со своими курицами, а за Ноттом и Забини Драко не присматривал.

– Ты мозги-то нам не засирай! – Грег смотрел исподлобья и выглядел так, будто хотел кого-нибудь проклясть. – Мы за тобой давно уж наблюдаем.

– Да нет, парни…

– Поттеру своему расскажи, – буркнул Винс, – а мы тебя знаем как облупленного.

Малфой мысленно поморщился. Крэбба и Гойла он упустил из виду, и совершенно зря.

– Ребят, если у вас вопросы какие по экзаменам…

– Понятно, – кивнул Грег и повернул голову к Винсу: – Спим по очереди, а в Малфой-мэнор летит сова.

В пустой мэнор совы могли лететь журавлиным клином, но перспектива очутиться под неусыпным надзором приятелей, у которых вполне достанет сил скрутить его и сдать крёстному, нисколечко не прельщала. Драко даже зашипел от досады и огорчения, но делать было нечего: пришлось признаваться.

Выслушав рассказ, парни переглянулись и уставились на Малфоя очень странными взглядами. Драко поёжился:  
– Что?

– Это всех влюблённых так кроет или только ты сподобился свихнуться?

– Почему сразу кроет? – оскорбился Малфой. – Нормальный план, по-моему. Продуманный.

– Ночью. Один. Музыкальная шкатулка. Цербер. Лабиринт. Неопознанная хрень не пойми где на неведомых условиях, – задумчиво перечислил Винсент и вздохнул: – Ну её к Мордреду, эту любовь.

– Я, видно, тоже помру нецелованным, – проворчал Грег. – Дракон, мы тебя сейчас аккуратненько спеленаем и сдадим в Мунго. Ты нам потом спасибо скажешь, честное слово.

Драко Блэк оскалился в кривой ухмылке а-ля Тони Долохов и приготовился к смертельной схватке с предателями. Но Драко Малфой пинками загнал бешеного придурка на место, печально ссутулился и прошептал с горьким надрывом:  
– Значит, никто мне не поможет. Что же делать?

Дедушка Абраксас мог бы гордиться любимым внуком. Через час Крэбб с Гойлом были готовы идти хоть на дракона и азартно спорили о методах добычи неизвестного приза, неизвестно где дожидающегося отважных рыцарей.

Драко же наколдовал стакан воды, остудил изрядно натруженные голосовые связки и задумался о плюсах и минусах неожиданной помощи.

Минус: подвиг перестал быть единоличным, а это вроде как не очень круто.

Плюс: у подвига появились свидетели.

Пожалуй, плюс перевешивал.

***

Гермиона выслушала своих друзей молча. Вопреки обыкновению, она не задала ни одного уточняющего вопроса, только хмурилась и задумчиво смотрела куда-то в стену.

– С ума сошли, – постановила наконец она и протестующе вскинула руку. – Помолчи, Рональд. Я думала, честно сказать, что это обычные игры. Секреты разводите на ровном месте, дерётесь, обзываетесь, собак дразните – все мальчишки одинаковы. Но если это настолько серьёзно, то не обижайтесь, потому что я иду к профессору Макгонагалл.

– Гермиона, – испуганно прошептал Невилл, – а как же камень?

– Рецепта эликсира у нас нет, – хмуро сказала Грейнджер. – Значит, камень бесполезен для лечения твоих родителей. Зато такой рецепт наверняка имеется у профессора Снейпа.

– Вот именно! – крикнул Рональд.

– Вот именно, – кивнула Гермиона. – Задействуй уже мозги, Уизли, хоть раз в жизни. С профессором Снейпом нам не справиться. Если вы рассказали правду, то он стоит десяти Пушков. Ни твоя мантия, Невилл, ни твоя Левиоса, Рон, ни мои эссе по ЗОТИ не сумеют его остановить. Мы первокурсники, забыли?

Ребята переглянулись и вздохнули.

– Там, в Запретном коридоре, перед вами будет не чересчур строгий и придирчивый преподаватель, а враг. Вы это понимаете?

– Это не сойдёт ему с рук, – гневно воскликнул Рон, а Невилл побледнел и рухнул на стул. Подземельный гад и в преподавательской ипостаси доводил Лонгботтома до нервной икоты. Представлять же Снейпа врагом разум отказывался напрочь, до того это было ужасное зрелище.

– Если найдут тела, – спокойно ответила Грейнджер, и вслед за Невиллом на стул бессильно опустился Рон. – А не найдут, то может и сойти. Профессор Макгонагалл и директор Дамблдор знают, что делать. Пойдём сейчас же. Время дорого.

Незадачливые приключенцы обменялись обречённо-тоскливыми взглядами и побрели за своей решительной подругой.

***

Гарри в раздражении захлопнул книгу и тяжко вздохнул. Он считал оставшиеся до каникул дни и никак не мог понять, зачем торчать в Хогвартсе целую неделю до объявления экзаменационных оценок.

Экзамены, точнее, их практическая часть, дались ему нелегко. После чар его вообще хотели в Больничное крыло отправить, но Гарри сумел отбиться. Он побоялся, что повторится рождественская история: жестокие маглы будут сочтены неподходящей компанией для болящего героя, и его отправят погостить к той же Макгонагалл.

Поэтому Поттер почти не выходил из подземелий, чтобы не попасться на глаза кому-нибудь неравнодушному, и тихо сходил с ума от тоски и беспокойства о родных. Праздные разговоры его нервировали, книги утомляли, и он почти ни с кем не разговаривал, чтобы не сорваться на безвинном собеседнике.

Малфой же, напротив, объяснил Гарри, что домой ему совсем не хочется и он, великолепный Хорёк, горит желанием оторваться за весь учебный год. Благо декан Снейп был занят экзаменами старшекурсников и сквозь пальцы смотрел на шалости младших учеников.

Гарри помаялся в гостиной ещё немного и решил пойти в спальню. Может быть, получится уснуть, и время до ужина пройдёт быстрее.

В спальне он застал Малфоя, Кребба и Гойла за очень странным занятием. Похоже, парни решили открыть в Хоге филиал магазина дамских украшений. На кровати Драко в абсолютном беспорядке валялась какая-то бижутерия: цепочки, браслеты, серьги и прочая ерунда.

Малфой перебирал сверкающие побрякушки с деловитостью скупщика краденого, время от времени выхватывал из блестящей кучки какое-нибудь украшение и говорил:  
– Это должно сгодиться.

Крэбб с Гойлом сосредоточенно кивали и рассовывали добычу по карманам.

– Что за ломбард? – вздохнув, поинтересовался Гарри. Поспать ему не дадут, это он уже понял.  
Малфой засмеялся, порылся в «товаре», нашёл что-то, мерцавшее зелёным, и бросил это Поттеру. Гарри машинально поймал небольшую, но увесистую вещицу. Это была брошь самого примитивного дизайна: множество мелких прозрачных камешков, густо насаженных вокруг большого зелёного. Грубоватые завитки жёлтого металла складывались в растительный узор и одновременно удерживали камни в гнёздах.

Гарри повернул брошь к свету, и прозрачные камешки внезапно заискрились всеми цветами радуги, а зелёный мягко замерцал и будто засветился изнутри.

– Зачем это? – спросил Поттер, любуясь игрой света на камнях.

– Приколи на мантию, – велел Драко, рассовывая оставшиеся украшения по невзрачным коробочкам.

Гарри на мгновение представил себя в девчачьей брошке, покраснел и помотал головой:  
– Нет уж, спасибо.

Он протянул украшение Малфою, тот внимательно посмотрел на Поттера и как-то странно хмыкнул:  
– Тебе идут изумруды, но надо будет найти что-нибудь посимпатичней.

– Это изумруд? – Гарри изумлённо моргнул и во все глаза уставился на брошь. – Никогда не видел. Что, правда?

– Угу. Червонное золото и бриллианты, восемнадцатый век. Надевай, говорю!

– Свихнулся, Хорёк? – возмутился Гарри. – Во-первых, это очень дорого, а во вторых...

– Балда, – перебил его Малфой. – Конечно, дорого. Кто же дешёвые щиты носит?

Он подошёл к Гарри, забрал брошь и сам сколол ею полы поттеровской мантии где-то на уровне сердца.

– Аваду, конечно, не отобьёт, а вот пару Ступефаев или Петрификусов выдержит запросто.

Гарри открыл рот и тут же закрыл, не зная, что сказать. Потом он потянулся снять брошь, но Малфой перехватил его руки и что-то тихо шепнул на латыни. Украшение замерцало и превратилась в неприметную застёжку тёмно-серебристого цвета.

– Вот, – удовлетворённо сказал Малфой, всё ещё держащий Гарри за руки. – Теперь я спокоен. Не снимай, пожалуйста.

– Хорёк! – грозно сказал Гарри. – Я не могу это принять.

– Это на время и для дела, – фыркнул Драко. – Научишься сам щиты ставить, отдашь. Вон, парням тоже раздал по паре цацок, и никто не умер.

Крэбб с Гойлом, наблюдавшие за этой сценой, негромко засмеялись. Гарри покраснел и отдёрнул руки.

– Эти мне, – пробурчал он, – эксцентричные миллионеры.

Он твёрдо решил этим же вечером отдать брошь назад. Наедине, чтобы не выслушивать ничьи смешки.

***

Кабинет гриффиндорского декана был предсказуемо заперт.

– Старшекурсники экзамены сдают, – вздохнув, напомнил Невилл. – Профессор Макгонагалл в Большом зале или в кабинете мадам Марчбэнкс. Сейчас там очень много людей, Гермиона, и у каждого по паре ушей.

Грейнджер на секунду задумалась, а потом быстро зашагала по коридору.

– Директор Дамблдор наверняка в своём кабинете, – сказала она нервно. – Только бы он нам поверил. Он ведь до сих пор думает, что секрет Пушка никем не разгадан.

– Мы пароля не знаем, – Рональд озабоченно сопел и поминутно оглядывался по сторонам. Видно, его тоже проняло осознание, что Снейп никакой не профессор, а самый настоящий Пожиратель. – Нам пароль всегда говорили перед встречей.

– Наверняка существует какая-то система оповещения, – Гермиона прибавила шаг. – Встанем перед горгульей и будем ждать.

Долго ждать не пришлось.

Едва Невилл прислонился к стене так, чтобы не видеть уродливую морду директорской горгульи, из-за ближайшего поворота показалась профессор Макгонагалл со стопкой книг в руках.  
– Что вы здесь делаете? – строго спросила она, поравнявшись с троицей.

– Мы хотели увидеть профессора Дамблдора, – решительно сказала Гермиона, и Невилл непроизвольно втянул голову в плечи. Разговаривать с их деканом подобным тоном не рекомендовалось никому.

– Вот как, – холодно ответила Макгонагалл. – Вынуждена разочаровать вас, мисс Грейнджер. Четверть часа тому назад директор Дамблдор отбыл из замка.

Гермиона растерялась:  
– Как отбыл?

– Камином, мисс Грейнджер, но это не ваша забота. Профессор Дамблдор получил срочное известие из министерства и будет в Хогвартсе не раньше завтрашнего дня. А теперь ступайте, насладитесь великолепной погодой.

– Но как он мог покинуть Хогвартс в такое время? – некстати возмутился Рон.

– Идите погуляйте, Уизли, – процедила Макгонагалл, гневно раздувая ноздри. – Иначе я мигом найду вам занятие в замке.

– Тогда мы хотели бы поговорить с вами, профессор, – Гермиона выступила вперёд, оттесняя покрасневшего Рона. – Это очень важно, и касается Той-Самой-Вещи в Запретном коридоре.

Учебники посыпались у Макгонагалл из рук, и Невилл с Роном поспешно кинулись поднимать книги с пола.

– Что я слышу, мисс Грейнджер? Вы нарушили запрет? – в голосе декана послышалась явственная угроза, и Гермиона невольно сделала шаг назад.

– Понимаете, профессор Макгонагалл, камень в опасности, Хагрид проболтался Сней… некоему незнакомцу, как обойти цербера, а…

– Ничего не желаю слышать, – отчеканила Макгонагалл и заклинанием подхватила у Рона стопку книг. – Не знаю, откуда вы узнали о секрете Запретного коридора, но настоятельно рекомендую вам немедленно забыть обо всём!

– Но это очень важ…

– Грейнджер, – декан понизила голос, но у Невилла немедленно затряслись руки и колени одновременно. – Идите гулять. На улицу. Чудная погода.

Невилл был готов поклясться, что храбрее Гермионы был только Годрик Гриффиндор. Даже после этих слов она упрямо наклонила голову и сказала:  
– Мы знаем, что камень хотят похитить. И мы…

Профессор с любопытством посмотрела на троицу и сказала чуть мягче:  
– Не думаю, мисс Грейнджер, что десяток заклинаний, сотворённых лично профессором Дамблдором, оставят злоумышленнику хотя бы один шанс. Успокойтесь и займитесь каким-нибудь полезным делом.

Слово «полезным» декан произнесла так, что троица немедленно сорвалась с места, бормоча извинения уже на бегу. Весь вечер чистить кубки в Зале наград в их планы не входило.

– Ну что, убедилась? – проворчал Рональд, когда они отбежали на приличное расстояние. – Взрослые всегда думают, будто умнее их никого нет. Что будем делать?

– Ночью, – прошептал потрясённый Невилл. – Это случится сегодня ночью. Дамблдора нет в замке. Снейп обязательно этим воспользуется, вот увидите!

Гермиона потёрла виски и проворчала:  
– Правильно Гарри говорил, волшебники безалаберные. Поверить не могу, наш декан отказалась нас выслушать! Да если Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть возродится, она первая об этом пожалеет!

– А толку? – пожал плечами Рон. – Сделаем так. Мы с Невиллом всё-таки пойдём туда ночью. Может быть, хоть шум получится поднять. А ты, Гермиона…

– А я пойду с вами, – отрезала Грейнджер. – Надеюсь, я сумею разобраться, какие заклинания использовал профессор Дамблдор.

Рон и Невилл переглянулись, но промолчали. Сами они в чарах и заклинаниях не очень-то понимали, помощь сильной ведьмы была не лишней.

– Решено, – твёрдо сказал немного успокоившийся Лонгботтом. – Сегодня, сразу после отбоя.

***

– Сегодня ночью, – шепнул Малфой Креббу и Гойлу за обедом. – Зайдёте в спальню, цацки переберём.

– Откуда знаешь? – поинтересовался Винс.  
– Маккошка с час назад поймала возле коридора Пупса и его недоделков, – хихикнул Драко. – Орала как резаная. Кричала, что научит их с первого раза распоряжения декана выполнять, и грозилась снять с Уизела пятьдесят баллов. Жаль, не сняла. Представление было что надо, но аплодировать я не рискнул. Наши паиньки, уважая старших, тут же постановили не рассусоливать и идти на дело сразу после отбоя.

– Предлагаешь перехватить? – Грег потянулся за свиными рёбрышками.

– Ага, – кивнул Драко. – Спрячемся в нишах перед лестницами и влепим по Петрификусу со спины. Пусть сами потом с Филчем разбираются, мы уже будем далеко.

– Поужинать надо будет хорошо, – степенно сказал Винс. – Цацки цацками, а палочкой оно надёжнее.

В спальне Малфой выпотрошил свою «сокровищницу» подчистую, честно разделив все наличные амулеты между собой и ребятами.

Поколебавшись, Драко не стал рассказывать друзьям о невидимом колечке-телепорте в губе. Он решил, что если настанет край, то просто ухватит Винса и Грега за руки, а объяснять методы внезапной аппарации будет потом.

Ещё он безумно сожалел об оставленной дома незарегистрированной палочке. Вернее, дома её оставила мама. «Во избежание досадных недоразумений, дорогой мой», – сказала леди Малфой таким голосом, что Драко счёл за благо не возражать.

Когда в комнату вошёл Поттер и ошалело уставился на побрякушки, Малфой не удержался и всучил ему универсальный щит. Гарри явно смутила дороговизна подарка, и Драко мысленно побился головой об столбик балдахина: нужно было сразу превратить брошку в серебряную. Его в очередной раз подвела разница в воспитании. Маги абсолютно точно знали, что амулет тем сильнее, чем дороже металл и чище камни. Одаривать дешёвкой считалось верхом неприличия, а вот маглы, похоже, имели прямо противоположное мнение на этот счёт.

За ужином Малфой внимательно наблюдал за гриффиндорской троицей. Пупс и Уизел тоскливо пялились на пустующее кресло Дамблдора, а лохматая заучка торопливо листала какой-то потрёпанный том и что-то записывала в небольшой блокнот.

Поттер поужинал быстро и, как показалось Драко, без всякого аппетита. Отодвинув нетронутый кубок с тыквенным соком, он по своему обыкновению уставился в потолок Большого зала. Малфой тоже быстро взглянул наверх и покачал головой: мириады звёзд и ни одного знакомого созвездия. Значит, Поттера вновь придётся уводить силком, тот мог любоваться этим несчастным потолком часами.

В спальне Малфоя накрыл лёгкий мандраж. Они с парнями старательно делали вид, что идут обычные приготовления ко сну, вот только под подушками уже были спрятаны школьные мантии с капюшонами и мягкие сапоги на шнуровке.

Драко пожелал всем спокойной ночи, задёрнул полог, быстро переоделся в тёмный свитер и удобные брюки и затаился, ожидая, когда все заснут.

– Поттер, что за снадобье ты подлил Хорьку? – как назло проклятый Нотт отходить ко сну не торопился, и Драко занервничал. – Тихий, молчит всё время и с Монтегю ни разу не сцепился.

– Ничего и никому я не подливал, – ответил Поттер, позёвывая. – Хотя тебе как раз стоило. Спокойной ночи.

Нотт фыркнул и, судя по звуку, с разбегу плюхнулся на постель.

– Скучные все какие-то, – пожаловался он. – Забини, ты и на ночь красоту наводишь? Зачем тебе эта штука на волосах?

– Отстань, грубиян, – буркнул Блейз. – Тебе-то ни ночью, ни днём наводить нечего. Придурок!

– Сам грубиян, – нарочито горько вздохнул Нотт и наконец угомонился. – Доброй ночи, зануды.

Драко покачал головой и прислушался к возне в спальне. Прошло не меньше часа, прежде чем унялось шевеление за пологами кроватей. Тогда Малфой быстро влез в сапоги, повесил через плечо заранее собранную сумку, дал условленный знак Креббу и Гойлу и бесшумно прокрался в гостиную.

Там было темно и тихо, даже камин не горел, а сквозь фальшивые окна светило несколько лун в разных фазах. Через пару минут к Драко присоединился Винс, а следом и Грег.

– Готовы? – прошептал Драко. – Отлить никому не надо?

Грег завёл глаза, развернул Драко за плечи и подтолкнул в сторону входной двери. Туда призрачный лунный свет не доставал, и ребята осторожно шли через гостиную, вытянув руки, чтобы не наткнуться на какой-нибудь стул и не нашуметь.

Малфой уже нащупал ручку двери и приготовился сказать пароль, как перед глазами вспыхнул неяркий Люмос и раздался ехидный шёпот:  
– Далеко собрались?

***

Лонгботтом впервые в жизни пожалел, что он не префект. Тогда он попросту разогнал бы всех по спальням, да ещё и снял пяток-другой баллов с особо буйных для ускорения.

Но префектом Невилл не был, а потому с бессильной злостью наблюдал за ежевечерним птичьим базаром. Кто-то орал и носился по гостиной, лупя полотенцем направо и налево, кто-то затеял на ночь глядя партию во взрыв-карты, а кто-то громогласно требовал тишины: «Завтра же экзамен, имейте совесть!»

Увы, совестливых здесь не осталось, и геройская троица, мрачно переглядываясь друг с другом, торчала в гостиной почти час после отбоя, пока наконец предпоследний студент не ушёл спать. Последний студент, противная Браун, как ни в чём не бывало, сидела в кресле, грызла яблоко и листала какой-то яркий журнальчик.

– Никому спать не пора? – не выдержала Грейнджер.

– Тебя не спросили, – надменно ответила Браун. – Дружков своих воспитывай, Бобриха.

Она встала с кресла, неторопливо подошла к Гермионе вплотную и процедила:  
– Самая умная тут сыска…

– Петрификус тоталус! – Невилл и Рональд дружно ойкнули и захлопали глазами, а Гермиона спрятала палочку и, не глядя на обездвиженную задаваку, проворчала: – Давно мечтала. Пойдёмте. И так задержались.

Входная дверь негромко хлопнула, а Лаванда Браун осталась неподвижно лежать на полу гостиной.

***

Малфой не верил своим глазам. Сияя фамильной улыбочкой, спиной к входной двери прислонился поганец Нотт.

– Коридор, да? – шёпотом спросил он и заулыбался ещё пуще. – Я знал, что ты не утерпишь, Хорёк! Я с вами.

– С чего это вдруг? – тихо возмутился Драко, досадуя, что на шум драки немедленно сбежится полфакультета.

Нотт хмыкнул, наклонился и доверительно поведал Малфою на ухо:  
– Ужасно хочется побыть героем. Пойдём уже, а то заору.

– Скотина, – с бессильной злобой выдохнул Драко и растерянно обернулся к парням.

– Хрен с ним, – зашептал Винс. – Лишняя палочка не помешает.

– Ай, – обречённо махнул рукой Драко. – Идём, паразит.

***

Ночные коридоры казались мрачнее обычного. Потрескивающие факелы на стенах, казалось, не разгоняли тьму, а делали её плотной, почти осязаемой. Над ухом громко сопел Рон, сзади мелко семенила Гермиона.

Продвигалось трио довольно медленно. Приходилось внимательно следить, чтобы полы мантии не распахивались, а подол не задирался при ходьбе. Было душно и, откровенно говоря, страшно. Горячие капли пота текли по вискам и по шее, очень хотелось пить и почему-то спать. Вернее, хотелось проснуться наутро и понять, что всё уже кончилось.

Как назло, движущиеся лестницы будто взбесились и раз за разом провозили приключенцев мимо нужного коридора. Там они потеряли ещё четверть часа, и отчаявшийся Невилл уже представлял себе возрождённого Неназываемого с зелёной молнией Авады на кончике чёрной-пречёрной палочки и Снейпа в маске Пожирателя верхом на Пушке.

Наконец они добрались до заветной двери. Рон вылез из-под мантии, утёр крупные капли пота со лба и тихо сказал:  
– Гермиона, приготовься петь. Я открываю дверь и захожу. Следом ты, Гермиона. Невилл, оставайся в мантии. Пусть всем будет сюрприз, понял? И что бы ни случилось, ты должен дойти до самого конца, ясно? Палочки наружу. Готовы? Пошли.

***

Засада не удалась. Малфой сидел в одной нише с Винсом и чувствовал себя распоследним кретином. Было тихо, темно и пусто, даже завхоз со своей животиной не показывались в этом уголке замка.

Из ниши напротив послышался тихий шёпот Гойла:  
– Видит Салазар, они уже прошли, пока мы в спальне тупили.

Драко согласно кивнул и принялся выбираться из-за доспехов. Не сговариваясь, все четверо припустили бегом мимо окон с факелами в простенках и остановились за поворотом, куда свет не доходил.

– Что делаем? – поинтересовался Винс.

– Смотрим на месте, – пожал плечами Драко. – Если люк открыт, усыпляем зверя и крадёмся позади. Пусть грифферы обезвредят ловушки, а мы на это дело полюбуемся.

– Малфой, – сказал Тео и вздохнул.

– Чего тебе?

– Ничего. Просто Малфой.

– Иди ты!

– А если закрыт? – спросил Гойл, задвигая Теодора себе за спину.

– Тогда прячемся в нишах и ждём, пока те зайдут и откроют люк, – сказал Драко и первым зашагал в сторону Запретного коридора.

***

Гермиона быстро отперла дверь Аллохоморой и тут же тоненьким голоском затянула какую-то магловскую песенку. Рон взял палочку наизготовку и потянул тяжёлую дверь на себя. Он дождался, пока цербер уляжется и засопит, вошёл, придержал дверь для Гермионы и жестом поторопил невидимого Невилла.

– Люби меня гиппогриф, – горько сказал Рональд и ткнул пальцем в открытый люк и валявшуюся рядом крохотную арфу. – Снейп уже прошёл. Вот же несчастье. Назад, к декану?

Гермиона, не прерывая пения, замотала головой и скрестила пальцы решёткой: запрут, мол, по спальням и вся недолга.

Невилл скинул капюшон мантии, чтобы его услышали, и сказал:  
– Решили, значит идём. Поздно трусить.

– Надень обратно, – буркнул Рон, – и не снимай. Ты у нас тайное оружие, забыл?

Уизли подошёл к люку и заглянул вниз:  
– Ничего не видать. Невилл, прыгнешь, как только я оттуда крикну. Гермиона, прыгаешь последней. Не прекращай петь!

Грейнджер кивнула. Рональд завязал полы мантии на поясе, воткнул палочку в получившийся узел и глубоко вдохнул, собираясь прыгнуть.

Вдруг из коридора послышался какой-то звук. Невилл ойкнул, а Рональд замер на полусогнутых ногах. Гермиона округлила глаза и стала петь тихо-тихо. Цербер заворчал, и она запела громче.

Рональд распрямился и громко крикнул:  
– Кто там? А вот я сейчас выйду и посмотрю!

Невилл хотел было одёрнуть Рона, но сообразил, что из-за пения остаться незамеченными не получится. А прекращать петь нельзя, потому что тут же проснётся цербер.

«Попались!» – подумал он и двинулся вслед за Роном, чтобы подстраховать приятеля.

Из коридора не ответили, но раздался негромкий скрежет, как будто ключ проворачивали в замке.

– Это под самой дверью, – пробормотал Рон, и тут из-за двери раздалась музыка. Невилл завертел головой, не понимая, что происходит. Гермиона достала палочку, но петь не перестала – тоже растерялась.

Тут дверь немного приоткрылась, и в Рональда полетел луч заклятия. Уизли молча рухнул на пол, следом от другого луча упала Гермиона. Невилл попятился к люку, помня, что он обязательно должен дойти до конца.

Однако из двери вылетело несколько белых лучей сразу, один за одним, в разных направлениях. Невилл увернулся от одного, поднырнул под другой и отскочил к стене в дальнем углу комнаты.

– Не слышу, чтобы кто-то упал, – раздался громкий шёпот. Голоса Лонгботтом не узнал. – Должен быть третий. Давай ещё.

Комнату со спящим цербером опять осветили вспышки заклинаний, и одно из них всё-таки достало Невилла. Он успел лишь вдохнуть, прикрыть глаза и прижаться к стене. Через секунду он потерял сознание и, никем не замеченный, тихо сполз на пол.


	51. Глава 50

Весь вечер Гарри постигал смысл любимого маминого выражения: «Сердце не на месте». На душе действительно было беспокойно, и никак не получалось определить, откуда взялось это гадкое ощущение.

Порядочному студенту следовало волноваться из-за результатов экзаменов, но после провального экзамена по Чарам Поттер решил забить на это дело. Если он будет без сил падать после каждого худо-бедно удавшегося светлого заклинания, то ну её к дракклам, эту учёбу. Не выгонят из Хога, и ладно.

Ещё Гарри тревожился из-за каникул, но пока, слава Мерлину, никто не пожелал приютить на лето несчастного сироту.

«Может быть, виновата дурацкая брошка? – осенило наконец изведшегося Поттера. – Я таскаю на мантии несколько тысяч галеонов. Или сколько может стоить эта штука? Уж если Малфой говорит, что она дорогая…»

Гарри тут же снял украшение с мантии и приколол во внутренний карман рубашки, чтобы случайно не потерялось. Сердце на место не встало.

Тогда он решил не тянуть с возвратом броши владельцу, но застать Драко наедине никак не получалось. Малфой весь вечер повсюду таскался с Крэббом и Гойлом.

Поттер мысленно обругал неуловимого Хорька и вознамерился брать его в логове. «Из собственной кровати он никуда не денется, – успокоил сам себя Гарри. – Отдам брошку и пойду спать».

Как назло, дорогие однокурсники засыпать не торопились, и Гарри, наскучив ожиданием, засветил Люмос, вытащил из-под подушки серебряную брошь и принялся внимательно её разглядывать. В замаскированном виде эта занятная вещица казалась купленной на ближайшей барахолке: тусклый металл, грубая работа.

«Как же она превращается?» – заклинание Гарри не запомнил и решил пойти проторённым путём. Он сжал в руке брошь и _пожелал_ , чтобы та приняла прежний вид. Безделушка мгновенно нагрелась, и Поттер поспешно разжал ладонь.

Теперь брошь вновь была золотой, и Гарри легонько погладил завороживший его изумруд. Камень был здоровенным, величиной с пуговицу мужского пиджака, и очень-очень красивым. «Восемнадцатый век, с ума сойти, – думал Гарри, любуясь мягкими переливами света в глубине камня. – Получается, это фамильная драгоценность?»

Фамильными драгоценностями семьи Дурслей могли считаться мамины золотые часики с крохотным циферблатом и две нитки жемчужных бус. По сравнению с малфоевской ювелирной лавкой – меньше, чем ничего.

О том, что Малфой богатенький сынок, Гарри догадался ещё летом, после памятной встречи в ателье мадам Малкин. Сам же Драко, казалось, не придавал этому никакого значения. Знаменитое «Мой отец узнает об этом!» апеллировало исключительно к репутации старшего Малфоя – типа, судя по всему, неприятного, склочного, злопамятного и мстительного.

Но только сегодня Поттер зримо убедился, насколько велика разница в благосостоянии их семей. Чувствовать себя опекаемым сироткой было неловко и обидно почти до слёз, ведь с некоторых пор он считал Драко своим другом.

«Нашёл бедолажечку, – сердито думал Гарри, – Хорёк! Порядочные люди заклинания лбом отбивают, а Малфои, видишь ли, изумрудами».

Он прислушался к шуму в спальне и вздохнул. Похоже, спать сегодня никто не собирался. Поттер принялся вертеть украшение в пальцах то так, то эдак, заставляя россыпь бриллиантиков вспыхивать ломкими, колючими искорками, и за этим увлекательнейшим делом сам не понял, как задремал.

***

– Интересно, – прошептал Винсент, когда они вошли в Запретный коридор и завертели головами, осматриваясь, – папаши в рейдах так же трусили?

– Иногда и хлеще, – утешил его Драко, – папа рассказывал, как после первого рейда мистер Долохов его огневиски отпаивал.

Нотт еле слышно фыркнул, а Грег вздохнул.

Драко было до того не по себе, что обе его половины слились воедино и не подавали никаких признаков жизни. Приходилось справляться самому, но получалось, честно сказать, не очень.

В Запретном коридоре было тихо и пусто, как и во всех коридорах сегодняшней ночью. Умом Драко понимал, что это обстоятельство должно было его насторожить. Судя по рассказам старшекурсников, каждая вылазка была чревата встречей с дежурным деканом или префектами других факультетов. Все немногие боевые истории нарушителей режима в основном сводились к поучениям, как важно мастерски владеть отвлекающими чарами и Дезиллюминационным заклятьем.

Но в душе у Малфоя разливалось невероятное облегчение: он вовсе не был уверен, что сможет спрятаться хотя бы от Филча с его жалкой кошкой.

Вдруг послышался какой-то неясный звук. Драко вздрогнул и прислушался.

– Кто-то поёт, – прошептал Нотт, – но песню я не разберу.

Они, крадучись, прошлись по коридору вдоль ряда дверей. За одной из них отчётливо слышался тоненький девичий голосок, певший какую-то незнакомую песенку.

– Это Бобриха, – потрясённо пробормотал Малфой. – Получается, они только что вошли. Но как?! Мы не могли разминуться!

И тут Теодор двинул ногой по нижней филёнке двери. Глухой стук разнёсся по коридору.

– Кто там? – раздался из-за двери противный голос шестого Уизела. – А вот я сейчас выйду и посмотрю!  
– Ты что творишь?! – зашипел Драко. Дрожащий и какой-то обречённый голос Грейнджер вызывал нестерпимое желание заткнуть её тотчас же.

– Заводи свою хрень, – усмехнулся Нотт. – Живей, сейчас будет весело.

Малфой выхватил из сумки шкатулку, поставил её на пол и принялся торопливо проворачивать ключ. Из-за спешки получалось чересчур шумно, он хотел бросить заглушающее заклятье, но Тео отрицательно мотнул головой и шёпотом скомандовал:  
– Готовсь!

Палочка будто сама прыгнула Драко в руку, её верхняя треть хищно выглянула из-под пальцев и нацелилась на дверь.

Нотт взялся за ручку двери и сказал спокойно и негромко:  
– Открываю дверь на чуть-чуть. По команде бросаете Петрификус несколько раз подряд на уровне своей груди. Грег накрывает левый угол, Винс – правый, а ты, Драко, зачищаешь центр. Говорить громким шёпотом, так голос не опознать. Готовы? Давай!

Это было даже красиво: белые вспышки заклинаний напоминали молнии. На миг Драко почти ослеп, а когда проморгался, дурацкое пение стихло. Теодор, оказывается, тоже бросался Петрификусами, только целился низко, по коленям. Малфой вспомнил ноттовские страдания с подбитой ногой и невольно улыбнулся.

– Не слышу, чтобы кто-то упал, – прошептал между тем Нотт, не закрывая двери. – Должен быть третий. Давай ещё.

Дали ещё, причём заклинания пошли намного быстрее и проще. «Как на тренировке, – подумал Драко. – Ничего особенного».

В комнате с цербером было тихо, музыкальная шкатулка вызванивала наипошлейшую песенку «Котёл, полный страстной и горячей любви». Малфой поморщился: к Ургхарту теперь имелся небольшой счётец. Мерлин велик, вдруг да получится отдать.

Нотт заглянул в комнату, вошёл туда сам и поманил остальных.

– Блядь, – сказал он с восхищённым изумлением, – до последнего не верил, что цербера действительно так легко обойти.

– Пупса нет! – с неменьшим изумлением отозвался Драко. – Упал в люк?

– Сомневаюсь, – пожал плечами Нотт. – Я видел только двоих. – Он ткнул пальцем в Уизела и грязнокровку. – Лонгботтом то ещё трусло, его могли не взять, чтобы не возиться. На сколько музыки хватает?

– Пять минут, – ответил Драко и высветил Темпус с оставшейся минутой. – Сейчас опять заводить. За дверью. И этих нужно вытащить.

– Не нужно, – Нотт ткнул палочкой в валявшуюся неподалёку детскую арфу. Та взмыла вверх и затренькала гамму.

– А зачем Грейнджер тогда пела? – почесал затылок Винсент. – Таланта у неё никакого.

– А цербер? – отмахнулся от него Драко. – Он же их сожрёт. И нас, если будем тут торчать.

– Винс, подстрахуй, – сказал Нотт чуточку напряжённо. – Парни, меня эта тварь нервирует очень сильно.

Он подошёл к лежащему на боку церберу и носком сапога осторожно ткнул в одну из морд. Цербер всхрапнул и завозился. Тео отскочил и выругался.

– Блядь, его кончать надо, – сказал он. – По-другому никак. Есть хороший шанс, что мы побежим назад очень быстро и налегке. Короче, не до песен будет. И если на этих, – Теодор ткнул пальцем в оглушённых гриффиндорцев, – в коридоре кто-нибудь наткнётся, тоже хорошего мало. Без цербера половина проблем исчезает.

– А как? – вздохнул Драко. Теодор был прав, поганец. В «продуманном» плане зияли огромные дыры, но отступать уже было поздно. Они и так проштрафились на минус десять тысяч баллов, глупо было бы на этом останавливаться.

– По-простому, – буркнул Тео. – Не Аваду же кидать. Заберите грифферов и сами под стены встаньте.

Нотт придирчиво осмотрел одну из огромных голов цербера, запрокинутую вверх, вытащил палочку, примерился и – «Секо! Секо! Секо!» – раскромсал мохнатое горло.

Тёмная кровь брызнула фонтанчиком, одна голова забулькала и захрипела, остальные коротко и отчаянно взвыли. Недолгая агония громадного зверя заставила парней хором выругаться и гулко сглотнуть.

Малфой почувствовал, как рот наполняется противной вязкой слюной. Его сильно затошнило, и он поспешно отвернулся от трупа цербера.

– Рейд, сука, – беспомощно сказал он. – Блядь.

– Чистюля Малфой, – ухмыльнулся Нотт и снисходительно потрепал Драко по щеке.

– Кончай выпендриваться, придурок, – Малфоя передёрнуло. – Я сейчас реально проблююсь.

– Ну, Эннервейт!

– Ну, спасибо!

– Так, потом посрётесь, – Грег перехватил палочку в левую руку. – Тео, он не очнётся?

– Он подох, – Нотт подошёл к люку и принялся разматывать припасённую Крэббом верёвку. – Малфой у нас великий маг и зря блевать не станет.

– Я про Уизела, – нахмурился Гойл. – Он чистокровный и покрепче Грейнджер. Очухается через четверть часа, начнёт орать и испортит нам рейд.

– Точно, – подбодрённый заклинанием Малфой вернул обычное самообладание. – Оттащим их в угол, а рыжему сонного зелья вольём. Быстро-быстро, парни, мы и так тут задержались.

Пока паковали грифферов, Теодор внимательно разглядывал тёмное отверстие люка:  
– Убиться мне Бомбардой, но высоковато тут для одного этажа. Верёвка коротка.

Он сотворил на ладони огненный шарик величиной со снитч и кинул его вниз, затем тихо ругнулся и швырнул ещё один.

– Что за бред? Куст какой-то от пульсара уворачивается. Драко, посмотри, эта хрень нас не сожрёт?

Малфой подошёл и тоже склонился над люком.

– Люмос Максима! На Дьявольские силки похоже. Не трудись вспоминать, эту тему ты завалил с месяц назад.

– Что они делают?

– Душат. Боятся света и огня. Предлагаю прыгнуть прямо в этот куст, он упругий и смягчит приземление.

– Малфой, я-то прыгну, – Нотт покрутил верёвку в руках, задумчиво прищурился и опять достал палочку. – Но думаю, твоя светлость прыгала только к папочке на ручки.

Драко гневно раздул ноздри, и собрался было высказаться, но его опередил Гойл:  
– Тео, не заносись. Нормально мы прыгаем, всем бы так прыгать.

Нотт ухмыльнулся, подошёл к дохлому церберу и принялся резать его ошейник. Малфоя вновь затошнило и он, дыша через рот, отвернулся. Парой Секо Нотт справился с жёсткой, в металлических клёпках кожей ошейника, отсоединил от него толстую цепь, крепившуюся к вмурованному в стену кольцу, и поволок её к люку. Гойл кинулся ему помогать. Вдвоём они привязали верёвку к крайнему звену цепи, подёргали, проверяя узел на прочность, и сбросили получившуюся конструкцию в люк. Цепь загрохотала, и Крэбб, поморщившись, торопливо пробормотал заглушающее заклятье.

Малфой вынужден был признать, что идея удлинить верёвку была неплоха. Прыжки в неизвестные кусты действительно как-то нервировали, но вслух об этом он нипочём бы не признался.

– Так, – Нотт торопливо ополоснул испачканные в крови руки под струйкой воды из палочки Гойла. – Я первый, шугану эту травку. Потом Грег, Драко, и Винс следом. Ну, помогай Салазар. Давай!

Рейд начался.

***

Поттер резко проснулся посреди мутного и тоскливого сна, события которого он забыл начисто сразу после пробуждения. Сон забылся, а муторное, зудящее чувство какой-то невосполнимой потери осталось и донимало не хуже озноба после магического истощения.

«Брошка!» – заполошно подумал Гарри, суетливо зашарил в складках одеяла и только потом понял, что всё ещё сжимает украшение в правом кулаке. Он чертыхнулся, усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться и засветил погасший Люмос.

Поттер приколол брошь к пижаме, нервно потёр лицо, охнул и поспешно проверил, как там браслет. Браслет мирно спал, не потревоженный его метаниями. «Тьфу ты, истеричка!» – мысленно попенял себе Гарри, уселся по-турецки, выпрямил спину и немного подышал на счёт.

Затем он вспомнил о Хорьке и ещё немного поворчал, путаясь в рукавах банного халата: наносить визит Малфою в пижаме показалось неправильным.

В спальне было темно и тихо-тихо, похоже, ребята навешали на пологи «заглушек» и собрались продрыхнуть до полудня, благо учёба позади и никуда торопиться не нужно. Гарри влез в домашние туфли, взял палочку, подошёл к малфоевской кровати и несильно подёргал полог. Ничего.

– Драко, – шёпотом позвал Гарри и прислушался. Тишина.

Он осторожно отвёл полог и растерянно вытаращился на пустую кровать. Хорёк всё-таки нашёл способ исчезнуть из собственной постели.

Поттер вспомнил сегодняшнее загадочное поведение Малфоя, направился к кроватям Кребба и Гойла и даже не удивился, не обнаружив ни одного, ни другого.

«Ну, ясно, – мрачно подумал Гарри и тихо вышел из спальни, рассчитывая накрыть всю компашку в гостиной. – Наверняка собрались что-нибудь отчудить перед каникулами, чтобы декан по ним не скучал».

Гостиная встретила его светом доброго десятка лун и абсолютной пустотой.

Поттер опустился в ближайшее кресло и потёр шрам. Шастать по чужим спальням Хорьку и его подельникам было рановато. Значит, в подземельях их не было.

«Запретный коридор! – осенило Гарри. – Не иначе, пошли в Запретный коридор, ослы!»

Он вскочил с кресла и ринулся в спальню. Нужно было растолкать Тео, тот мог посоветовать что-нибудь дельное.

Теодор Нотт из спальни тоже исчез, а бесцеремонно разбуженный Забини хлопал глазами, мотал головой и лепетал что-то о женских душевых и лягушачьем мыле.

– Какое, на хрен, мыло? – заорал потерявший всякое терпение Поттер. – Это Хорёк! Ты масштаб-то прикинь!

Гадостное предчувствие усиливалось, грозя перерасти в самую настоящую панику. Суетливое квохтание Забини спокойствия тоже не добавляло.

– Ургхарта нельзя будить, – отмахнулся Гарри от очередной идеи Блейза, тот выдавал их десятками, одна бестолковей другой. – Снейп сказал, они взрослые, и случись что неприятное, отвечать будут по полной.

– А что такого может случиться? – насторожился Забини.

– Что угодно, – Гарри всё тёр проклятый шрам и боролся с желанием сорваться с места, найти Хорька и… Дальше додумать не получалось, но найти Драко нужно было срочно, а там пусть хоть камни с неба. – В том коридоре цербер сидит.

– Кто?! – как-то по-девчачьи взвизгнул Блейз. – Ты шутишь? И Снейп знает?

– Точно, Снейп! – обрадовался Гарри. – Им любой цербер подавится. Пусть сам крестничку всыплет за авантюры.

Он выбежал из спальни как был, в банном халате, за пару минут домчался до двери в покои декана и принялся барабанить в дверь. От грохота половину замка должно было подкинуть с кроватей, но за дверью было тихо. Поттер заметался по коридору, потом выругался, треснул себя по лбу и щёлкнул пальцами, вызывая Динки.

– Мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр, не спать? – то ли изумился, то ли возмутился Динки, таращась на своего подопечного. – Поздно, надо спать.

– Динки, где декан? Мне он срочно нужен!

– Профессор Северус Снейп, сэр, закрыть комнаты от Динки и других, – развёл руками домовик. – Туда только старый Вульфи ходить. И плакать каждый раз, когда вернуться.

– Зови своего Вульфи! – Гарри даже ногой топнул. Время стремительно утекало, что-то внутри противно зудело и твердило, что вот-вот будет поздно.

– Вульфи не прийти, – мотнул ушами Динки. – Эльфы подчиняться великому волшебнику мистеру Альбусу Дамблдору, профессору, сэру. Великий волшебник уйти из замка. Всё завтра, мистер Гарри Поттер, сэр.

Поттера будто холодной водой окатило. Дамблдор! Ни в коем случае нельзя допустить, чтобы тот узнал о ночном переполохе.

– Завтра, так завтра, Динки, – нарочито спокойно сказал он. – Пойду-ка я спать. Иди и ты, спасибо тебе.

Домовик просиял, залопотал что-то вроде: «Великий герой похвалил бедного Динки», поклонился и исчез. На прощание Поттер как следует двинул ногой в дверь снейповых покоев и побежал назад, в спальни.

Под причитания Забини он накинул мантию на пижаму и влез в магловские кроссовки, чтобы бежать быстро, но громко не топать.

– Снейпа где-то носит, – отрывисто сказал он. – Нашёл время. Блейз, иди и карауль его. Долбись в дверь хоть всю ночь, понял? Должен буду. А я пошёл.

***

Как и ожидалось, Дьявольские силки встречи с Теодором Ноттом не пережили. Когда Драко отпустил верёвку и спрыгнул вниз, в воздух взвились облачка легчайшего серого пепла.

Драко чихнул и осмотрелся. Пустое просторное помещение освещалось лишь скудным светом Люмосов и имело единственный проход в каменный коридор, рядом с которым нетерпеливо топтался Грег. Тео, подперев стену, торопливо обдирал обёртку с шоколадной плитки. 

Следом за Драко, поминая Мордреда и его отнюдь не сыновнюю любовь к Моргане, по верёвке неуклюже сполз Крэбб.

– Бля, Нотт, – пробурчал он, рукавом мантии утирая потный лоб, – после тебя хоть что-то живое остаётся?

Малфой ещё раз чихнул и пакостливо ухмыльнулся:  
– Сначала ты работаешь на репутацию…

– Уебу, Хорёк, – посулил Тео и откусил чуть не полшоколадки разом.

– Винс, задвинь погубителя за спину, – обернулся Гойл. – Костёр был знатный, но в ближайшие полчаса на нашего убивца рассчитывать нечего.

По длинному коридору они крались поодаль друг от друга с палочками наизготовку, Винс шёл первым и держал перед собой щит.

Возможностей устроить каверзную ловушку здесь было, хоть отбавляй: узкий проход, низкий потолок, каменные стены. Поразительно, но из стены не вылетело ни одной стрелы, в полу не открылся ни один люк, а с потолка не упало ни единой сети. «Ничуточки не похоже на лабиринт, – озадаченно думал Драко, – или главное впереди?»

Неясный шум в конце коридора заставил сбавить ход и насторожиться. Осторожно, держась стены, они вышли из коридора и оказались в огромном зале. Под дугообразным потолком со странным шуршанием и звоном носились тысячи... птиц? Насекомых?

– Где, блядь, это вообще находится? – нахмурился Грег. – Мы ещё в Хоге, как думаете?

Остальные дружно пожали плечами и уставились на то, что летало под потолком.

– Ключи?! – Драко вытаращился на летучую хрень.

– А там дверь, – Теодор ткнул пальцем в противоположный конец зала. – Нам туда.

– Щит оставить? – пропыхтел Винсент.

– Брось-ка на секунду.

Щиты исчезли, но странные ключи не ринулись на них, а продолжали безмятежно порхать.

– Капюшоны накиньте, – заржал Драко. – Вдруг сверху нагадят.

Парни фыркнули и, опасливо поглядывая по сторонам, добрались до двери. Та была заперта, и Алохомора её не брала. Зато рядышком лежали три школьных «Чистомёта».

Все опять посмотрели на дверь, на мётлы, на шуршаще-звенящую стаю крылатых ключей и обменялись недоумёнными взглядами.

– Я правильно понял? – выразил Грегори общую мысль. – Дверь заперта, а мы должны гоняться за нужным ключом на мётлах? Как-то тупо и обидно даже для Пупса.

– Пупс твой на метле вроде книзла посреди озера, – усмехнулся Драко. – Для него это испытание не из лёгких. Акцио, ключ от двери! – выкрикнул он, направив палочку вверх.

Большой серебряный ключ с помятым крылом упал Малфою в руку и, отчаянно трепыхаясь, попытался вырваться. Ясно, что у него ничего не вышло. Драко отпер дверь и под одобрительным взглядом Нотта сломал ключ в замочной скважине. Ярко-голубые крылышки ключа поникли и подёрнулись сероватой плёнкой.

– Ещё один, – хихикнул Грег, – кровопийца. А если бы манящие чары не сработали?

– Полезли бы на мётлы, – пожал плечами Драко. – Но это вряд ли. Акцио изучают на четвёртом курсе, а Дьявольские силки – на первом. Чуешь? Это поход для первого курса Гриффиндора с обозом в виде грязнокровки и неграмотного полудурка.

– Пошли, профессор, – буркнул Нотт. Палочку из руки он так и не выпустил. – А цербера на каком курсе изучают?

– Это факультатив. У Хагрида. Не все вхожи, как ты понимаешь.

В следующем помещении было темно лишь первую секунду, затем внезапно вспыхнул ослепительный свет.

– Шахматы?! А не проще в гостиной предварительный турнир провести? – на возмущённую физиономию Винсента невозможно было смотреть без смеха, и Драко, не удержавшись, захихикал.

Нотт сделал осторожный шаг, и огромные шахматные фигуры угрожающе зашевелились.

– Наверное, нужно занять место фигур и выиграть партию, – предположил Драко. – Возвращаемся за мётлами. Не настолько я люблю эту игру. И да, я попробую первым пролететь. Вдруг у пешек действующие арбалеты?

Арбалеты оказались бутафорскими, а всё, что происходило не на шахматной доске, волшебные шахматы не интересовало. Драко сделал пробный круг над доской и, усмехаясь, вернулся забрать напряжённого Тео. На метле лихой боевик летал хуже бедолаги Пупса, и мадам Хуч давно отчаялась пробудить в младшем Нотте какой-никакой интерес к полётам.

Перелетев шахматную доску, парни очутились перед очередной дверью. Здесь не понадобились ни Алохомора, ни ключи. Но приоткрыв дверь, они сразу же её захлопнули – из соседнего помещения невыносимо смердело. Так мог вонять только…

– Тролль! – мрачно сказал Нотт. – Хорёк, у меня ощущение, будто тут перепуталось два лабиринта. Один с кустиками, ключиками и метёлками, а второй – с церберами и троллями – на героя вроде моего папани.

– Мне тоже почему-то захотелось назад, в кроватку, – серьёзно сказал Винсент и затравленно оглянулся. – Чую, впереди какая-то пакость.

– А вдруг этот тролль такой же, как цербер? – упрямо наклонил голову Драко. – Порченый? Может ему всего-то и надо, что…

– Что?! Спеть? Показать фигу? Накормить капустой? Потому как магия на этих тварей почти не действует! Малфой, я тебя не узнаю. Обычный ты – осторожный и продуманный Хорь!

– А ещё можно поднять Левиосой дубинку и уронить её троллю на башку, – задумчиво сказал Гойл. – Нет, Тео, это один лабиринт. Только самые трудные участки репетировали заранее. И Драко прав – тролль порченый. Идём?

Крэбб поёжился и пожал плечами. Нотт вздохнул и перехватил палочку в левую руку.

– Лезем на мётлы, – сказал он. – Надеюсь, потолок там высокий.

***

Выскочив из уютных, спокойных и безопасных подземелий, Гарри мигом почувствовал себя той самой несчастной змеёй на дуэльной площадке: шипи, плюйся ядом, а Секо тебя не минует. Страшно было – жуть.

«Страшно! – осенило Гарри. – Слава Мерлину, я трус!» Он притормозил, прислонился к стене, сосредоточился и «сломал» блокировку на браслете. «Мне страшно, – отстукивая зубами ритм своего бешено колотящегося сердца, подумал герой магической Британии. – Убирайтесь с дороги все!»

Поттер вновь помчался по пустым коридорам, и никто ему не встретился. Надо думать, подарок Дадли распугал и Филча, и дежурных префектов, и прочих любителей ночных прогулок. Что префекты, даже портреты покинули свои рамы, чему Гарри мимолётно порадовался: слизеринцы поголовно были убеждены, что портреты в коридорах шпионят на директора.

Движущиеся лестницы тоже будто прониклись важностью момента и замерли неподвижно. Хотя, кто их знает, может быть, они как магловские эскалаторы в супермаркетах отключались на ночь. Гарри не вникал – это была его первая ночная вылазка за пределы спальни. Дай Салазар, последняя.

Он добежал до входа в Запретный коридор и на минутку остановился, чтобы перевести дух:  
– Надеюсь, церберы боятся браслетов, иначе мне кранты.

Поттер вознёс короткую и нецензурную молитву Основателям и решительно толкнул Ту Самую Дверь.

То, что цербер мёртв, он понял сразу. Какое счастье, туда твари и дорога.

Уизел валялся без сознания, это Гарри тоже понял сразу и от души пнул рыжего под рёбра. Тащить девочку в пасть церберу – да за это убить мало!

Он упал на колени рядом с лежавшей без чувств подругой и принялся легонько её тормошить:  
– Гермиона, очнись! Пожалуйста, мне нельзя сейчас тратиться! Очнись!

Упала подруга довольно удачно, небольшая ссадина на скуле не в счёт. Зато нет ни вывихов, ни переломов. Не то чтобы Гарри хоть как-то давались диагностические заклятия, но он _чувствовал_ , что всё в порядке.

– Чем же они тебя приложили? Ступефай? Петрификус? Эту бы силищу, да на что полезное… Гермиона!

Грейнджер тихо застонала и приоткрыла глаза:  
– Гарри? Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Тот же вопрос! – рявкнул Поттер. – Ведь я же предупреждал! Упрашивал! Лежи спокойно, всё в порядке, цербер сдох. Лежи, говорю!

Не слушая вялых протестов, Гарри обшарил бессознательного Уизела, нашёл пару шоколадных лягушек и заставил Гермиону проглотить их.

– Я даже ничего не успела понять… О, Гарри, он наверняка уже там! Нужно спасти камень!

«Он? Четверо вообще-то. Ах да, ведь Гермиона не успела их разглядеть и решила, что нападавший был один» – подумал Гарри, а вслух сказал: – Побудь здесь. Я посмотрю, что там такое, и сразу же вернусь, хорошо? Лонгботтом где?

– Я не знаю, Гарри. Он… – Гермиона замялась, её глаза налились слезами, и она прошептала тихо-тихо: – Он невидимка.

– Чего?!

– Когда он напал на нас, Невилл был в мантии твоего отца. В мантии-невидимке.

Поттеру потребовалось не меньше минуты, чтобы сообразить, кого здесь считают его отцом, а также освежить в памяти письмо Карлуса Поттера, сокрушавшегося об утрате самого ценного семейного артефакта.

В другое время Гарри непременно расспросил бы Грейнджер о том, как мантия очутилась у Лонгботтома, но нужно было торопиться. Для очистки совести он громко крикнул:  
– Пупс, если ты меня слышишь, отзовись!

Из самого дальнего угла раздался слабый стон. Поттер вскочил с колен, обошёл тушу цербера, стараясь не наступить в лужу тёмной крови, и оторопело замер. Стон повторился, но в этой части комнаты никого не было.

– Лонгботтом?

Снова стон, погромче. Да, похоже, мантия-невидимка существовала не только в сказках барда Бидля. Гарри осторожно двинулся вдоль стены и через несколько шагов споткнулся обо что-то мягкое и увесистое.

– Пупсик, ты?

Он вновь опустился на колени и зашарил руками по невидимому телу, с головы до ног обмотанному какой-то гладкой и прохладной тканью. Тело затрепыхалось, бубня что-то невнятное.

– Спокойно, это я, Поттер. Выпутывайся, ниндзя.

Гермиона захихикала, и Гарри тоже невольно улыбнулся. Лонгботтом, пыхтя и сопя, освободился от мантии, расфокусированным взглядом уставился куда-то за спину Поттеру, а потом встрепенулся и запел.

– Довольно паршиво, – оценил его вокал Гарри и пощёлкал пальцами перед пупсиковым носом. – Сюда смотри. Цербер сдох, ему кто-то глотку перерезал. Поэтому заткнись и слушай.

Невилл с усилием перевёл взгляд на руку Гарри и густо покраснел:  
– Я… М-мы… Там С-снейп…

– Заглохни, я сказал!

– Гарри Джеймс Поттер!

– Гермиона, помолчи! Итак, цербер больше не с нами. Усёк? Прекрасно. Я собираюсь пойти вниз и разведать, что творится. Ждите меня здесь.

– Там Снейп! Он украдёт камень и возродит Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть!

– С чего бы?

– Снейп Пожиратель, и ты это знаешь!

– А ещё я знаю, что война давно закончилась, и мне некогда с тобой болтать. Давай сюда мантию-невидимку.

– З-зачем?

– Затем, чтобы меня никто не увидел и Петрификусом не свалил.

Лонгботтом попытался возразить, но Гарри уже выдернул струящуюся серебристую ткань у него из рук и комком упихал в правый рукав мантии.

– Всё, я пошёл. Лежим смирно, приходим в себя, ждём, пока я вернусь.

– Н-но…

– Будешь умничать, пойду за Маккошкой. Пусть она сама здесь порядок наводит.

Лонгботтом испуганно дёрнулся и закрыл рот. Гарри подошёл к люку, тяжко вздохнул и под взволнованным взглядом Гермионы скользнул вниз, перебирая крупные звенья цепи.

***

Тролль был огромным, вонючим и валялся без сознания. Судя по здоровенной шишке на уродливой башке, кто-то уже исполнил номер с дубиной и Левиосой.

Малфой, снизившись, сделал круг на метле, и задумался. Впереди них явно шёл ещё один «герой», причём очень хорошо шёл, не задерживаясь на несуразных испытаниях для студентов.

Теодор Нотт дёрнул Драко за капюшон мантии:  
– Не нанюхался? Летим отсюда, парни уже возле следующей двери.

Спустившись, Малфой устроил короткое совещание.

– Там, – он махнул рукой в сторону двери, – кто-то есть. Если профессора, конечно, не бьют этого тролля по голове два раза в день. Но это вряд ли.

– Интересно, кто? – Винсент встревоженно озирался и держал палочку в кулаке. «Щитовик» явно чуял опасность – крайне дурной знак.

– Да кто угодно, – буркнул Нотт. – Грифферы трепались направо и налево, даже я про цербера знаю с прошлого года. Лучше скажи, что делать-то будем, Дон Кихот ты сраный?

Гойл скорчил невозмутимую рожу, а Малфой вздохнул. По мере приближения к цели он сам себе казался даже не Дон Кихотом, а ослом Санчо Пансы.

С другой стороны, если на приз в конце лабиринта нашёлся претендент, явно старше и опытней первокурсников…

– Похоже, трофей там спрятан ценный, чтобы герою было с чего карьеру начинать, – сказал Драко задумчиво. – Не философский камень, конечно, но…

– Воскрешающий камень, – насмешливо подсказал Гойл.

– Как вариант, – Малфой на подначку не повёлся. – Покойный папаша героя наверняка полсейфа пожертвовал на общее благо, вполне могло что-нибудь интересное заваляться.

– Поттеры мантией-невидимкой владели, – Крэбб нервно облизнул губы и опять метнул встревоженный взгляд на запертую дверь. – Быстрее думайте, а то от вони глаза режет.

– Да пошли уже, – проворчал Нотт. – Нас папаня так и так в землю вобьёт. Не пырься на меня, Малфой, как Годрик на Салазара. Неужто ты думаешь, будто на входе ни одной «сигналки» не стояло?

Малфой сморщился и кивнул. Наверняка стояло, но дошло это до него только сейчас.

– Дойдёт до дела – скажем правду, – проговорил он медленно. – Мы для героя старались. Мол, желали искупить вину отцов и дедов перед святым младенцем Поттером. Пошли, бойцы, терять нам нечего.

***

Гарри спустился в люк и одобрительно цокнул. Комбинация цепи и верёвки его впечатлила, сам бы он до такой идеи вряд ли додумался.

Наскоро оглядевшись, он вытащил из рукава мантию-невидимку и надел её. Гарри вздрогнул: не видеть своих рук и ног было странно. Он накинул капюшон, поддёрнул длинные полы мантии, тяжко вздохнул и бегом понёсся по длинному каменному проходу. Время и так было почти что упущено, Поттер ясно это чуял и очень боялся опоздать.

Коридор закончился просторным залом с какой-то летающей фигнёй. Фигня тоже опасалась браслета, шуршаще-звенящим облаком она сгрудилась под потолком и не делала никаких попыток приблизиться к Гарри. Поэтому он поднажал и помчался на полной скорости, притормозив лишь перед следующей дверью.

Зал за дверью был почти целиком занят гигантской шахматной доской. Огромные, больше человеческого роста, фигуры угрожающе шевельнулись, когда Гарри ступил на доску.

– Ага, вы меня видите, – прошептал Гарри. – Что же делать?

Он сошёл на пол, оглянулся и затосковал. Способа обойти шахматы не было, доска занимала всю ширину зала.

– Короче, – разозлился Гарри. – Эти обормоты как-то вас прошли, так что нечего меня пугать!

Он пару секунд подумал и метнулся в просвет между ладьёй и конём, собираясь пробежать по краю доски. Сзади раздался грохот: фигуры столкнулись, норовя раздавить неправильного игрока. Гарри задрал полы мантии, чтобы не путались под ногами, и заметался по чёрно-белым клеткам, уворачиваясь от каменных пик, алебард и конских копыт. У Поттера было явное преимущество в скорости и маневренности, шахматные големы, как ни старались, не смогли его поймать.

Соскочив с доски на другой стороне зала, Гарри на миг обернулся, показал шахматам средний палец и со словами: «Ненавижу трансфигурацию!» вошёл в очередную дверь.

Густой смрад чуть не повалил Поттера с ног, а увидев лежащего на полу тролля, он едва не заорал от ужаса: воспоминания прошлого Хэллоуина почему-то не торопились перейти в разряд приятных. Гарри прижался к стене и на цыпочках обошёл троллью тушу. «Разводят их в Хоге, что ли, – обмирая от страха, подумал он. – Ступить невозможно, чтобы не наткнуться на какую-нибудь тварь».

Поттер дошёл до следующей двери, осторожно потянул её на себя и тут же отскочил: перед входом прямо из пола бил фонтан ярко-фиолетового пламени.

***

Следующую дверь открывали, будто за ней притаилась банда егерей на контракте. Винс выдал коронный щит, Грег и Тео напряглись, сжимая палочки, причём Нотт держал в левой руке огненный шарик.

Малфой же изо всех сил старался забыть, что младшему Флинту требовалось ровно полминуты, чтобы обезоружить и обездвижить любого из их четвёрки. Оставалось надеяться, что ушлый первопроходец не мастак в боевых заклятиях. До сих пор неизвестный «герой» шёл через лабиринт без особых зверств и разрушений, больше напрягая мозги, чем палочку. «Не иначе, старший курс Рэйвенкло, – утешал себя Драко. – Очень похоже».

Комната за дверью была безлюдна, никаких тварей, живых и трансфигурированных, тоже не наблюдалось. Понятно, что проблему это не снимало: нельзя было уступить приз «рэйвенкловцу», но Драко малодушно надеялся, что тот сам свернёт себе шею на очередном испытании.

– Отбой, – с явным облегчением скомандовал Тео и кивнул на столик посреди комнаты. – Эти склянки явно по твою душу, Малфой.

Драко подошёл к столику, и тут позади вспыхнул столб ярко-фиолетового пламени, отрезая их от выхода. Тео метнулся к следующей двери и тут же отпрянул – перед ней забил точно такой же огненный фонтан.

Парни заволновались и выхватили палочки, но Малфой успокаивающе махнул рукой и окинул внимательным взглядом разнокалиберные сосуды, стоящие в ряд. Он взял со стола свиток пергамента и внимательно вчитался в скверно зарифмованную загадку.

Гойл заглянул ему через плечо и прочёл вслух:  
– «Впереди опасность, то же позади, но две из нас помогут, ты только их найди». Что за бред?

– Это крёстный, – спокойно сказал Драко. – И зелья, и огонь, и, Мерлин помоги, стишата. Та-а-ак... Не дыши в ухо, Грег. Ага! В трёх фиалах яд, в этих склянках зелья, позволяющие пройти через огонь. А в бутылках – вино, – Малфой вытащил пробку и лизнул горлышко. – Сладкое. Тео, тебе должно понравиться.

– И в чём идея? – хмуро спросил Теодор.

– Та же, что и в комнате с шахматами. Кто-то должен остаться – зелий на один глоток. Как говорит папа, любимая гриффиндорская забава: «Пожертвуй другом ради цели».

– Малфои – гриффиндорцы? – усмехнулся Нотт. – Вот уж не думал.

– Сука ты, – оскорбился Драко. – Да как только…

– Прости-прости, – Тео поднял ладони. – Скверная шутка, прости.

– Вот скажите мне, – перебил их Винсент, шумно отдуваясь, и утирая бегущий по лицу пот, – почему герой должен непременно доползти до цели в одиночку, в крови, слезах и с кучей грехов на совести? Ведь в этих комнатах и впрямь друзей нужно оставить, а не бродячих книзлов. Чем плохо дойти до места толпой, навести там шороху, а после закатить гулянку по случаю общей победы?

Парни во все глаза уставились на обычно флегматичного и молчаливого «щитовика», а тот смутился и буркнул:  
– Страшно мне. До усрачки. Думайте быстрее.

– Снейп – гений, – сказал Драко. – В Ближний круг он попал именно за такие фокусы: комбинации зелий, заклятий и менталистики. Так ещё никто не делал. Не обязательно это пить, я думаю, – он откупорил один из фиалов и вылил его содержимое в огонь. Тот немедленно погас. – Другую склянку на обратном пути используем. На всякий случай постарайтесь ни о чём не думать, как на тренировках по очистке разума.

Ребята серьёзно кивнули и подобрались, а Драко торопливо уложил остальные склянки в сумку. Яды от Снейпа – вещь редкая и дорогая, а вино понадобится по возвращении.

Для усвоения впечатлений.


	52. Глава 51

– Северус? – Помона Спраут сонно моргала из-под кружев старомодного ночного чепца. – Что случилось?

– Чудо! – торжественно изрёк Снейп и поднял повыше свою добычу. – Tentacula Mirabilia Venenosa!

– Синяя тентакула! – Помона ахнула, всплеснула руками, и шаль, поспешно накинутая на ночную сорочку, упала на пол. Северус деликатно отвёл глаза. – Северус, я тебя люблю! Не женишься до конца года, сама тебя захомутаю. Где ты нашёл эту прелесть? У-у-у, какая ты у нас лапочка! Сейчас мы тебя пристроим, солнышко, потерпи, золотая моя. Стой здесь, я сейчас!

Профессор Спраут исчезла в глубине своих комнат, а Северус тихо рассмеялся и уселся на один из стульев. Давно запланированная вылазка в Запретный лес за прыгающими поганками обернулась неслыханной удачей. Ему повезло наткнуться на целую делянку ядовитой тентакулы редчайшей разновидности. Тёмно-синие стручки этого подвида, в отличие от обычных чёрных, позволяли усиливать и стабилизировать свойства целого ряда комбинированных зелий. А уж при изготовлении ядов замедленного действия вытяжка из стеблей синей тентакулы была просто незаменима.

Даже обычная тентакула числилась в списках растений, запрещённых к свободной продаже. Однажды Помона едва не пустила на удобрения одного из министерских инспекторов, посмевшего заикнуться о потенциальной опасности чёрно-стручковой хогвартской популяции.

«Здесь же дети», – попытался усовестить разгневанного хаффлпаффского декана перепуганный инспектор.

«Здесь волшебники! – рявкнула Помона, подбоченившись. – А это замечательное растение уже в пятидесяти милях от Барьера можно встретить на первой попавшейся опушке. Хотите, чтобы выпускники Хогвартса умирали, как последние кретины, пойдя по грибочки?»

Северус был согласен с мадам Спраут. Нынешние тепличные условия Хога ему тоже были не по нраву. Дамблдор как будто забывал, что его подопечным придётся жить в диком и почти неосвоенном мире. Если, конечно, не жаться к Барьеру, за немыслимые деньги снимая жильё в перенаселённых лондонских «карманах» или в немногочисленных смешанных деревушках, вроде Годриковой лощины или Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул.

– Где ты её нашёл? – Помона в просторной мантии с кучей карманов и криво нахлобученной шляпе выбежала из спальни. – Хельга-заступница, это же немыслимое везение!

Северус согласно кивнул и постарался не расплыться в довольной ухмылке. Он сам не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел группу кустиков, тихо постукивающих длинными тонкими стручками глубокого синего цвета.

– Там ещё есть?

– Да. Отправим студентов на каникулы, и я отведу вас туда.

– С меня бочонок виски, Север. Мы с тобой заимели хороший шанс через пару лет поломать монополию Гильдии, – мадам Спраут с комичной алчностью потёрла пухлые ладошки. – Пару статей в соавторстве я с тебя тоже стрясу, даже не сомневайся. Только молчок, профессор Снейп, договорились?

– Договорились, профессор Спраут, – церемонно поклонился Северус и пошёл к себе, так и не сумев сдержать счастливую улыбку. Прижать Гильдию и заработать на этом? Да с превеликим удовольствием!

Сегодня в Хогвартсе было тихо. Дамблдор ещё до обеда ушёл камином в министерство, и Северус спокойно поужинал у себя. Экзамены проходили замечательно, старые пеньки из комиссии мотали нервы вполне умеренно, а студенты почти не доставляли хлопот. Ещё и синюю тентакулу повезло найти – конец года удался как никогда.

Северус быстрым шагом шёл по подземельям, мечтая поскорее очутиться в постели, но вдруг увидел небольшую лужу воды на полу, аккурат напротив замаскированного входа в гостиную Дома.

«Что за ерунда?» – озадачился он и присмотрелся внимательнее. Вода. Явно натекла из-под двери. Вот и ещё одна струйка брызнула, блеснув в свете факелов.

Снейп стряхнул в ладонь палочку, пробормотал пароль и открыл вход.  
За дверью прямо на полу сидел зарёванный Блейз Забини. При виде декана он вскинулся и зашептал горячо и страстно:  
– Я знал! Знал, что вы заметите! Мне Гарри велел вас в коридоре караулить, а я дверь не смог отпереть. Никого будить нельзя, и я решил Агуаменти...

– Что случилось? – негромко спросил Снейп, мигом почуявший серьёзные неприятности.

– Они ушли в Запретный коридор!

– Кто? – Снейп похолодел.

– Все, профессор! Драко, Винсент, Грег и даже Тео. Гарри проснулся, не нашёл никого в спальне и разбудил меня. Потом он побежал к вам, а вас не было. Тогда он приказал мне найти вас, а сам помчался выручать этих идиотов.

– Когда?

Забини всхлипнул и высветил Темпус:  
– Час с четвертью.

Северус на миг прикрыл глаза, отгоняя ненужные сейчас мысли, и принялся соображать, кому слать Патронуса. По всему выходило, что без одного из родителей первокурсников не обойтись.

Он молча взмахнул палочкой, и серебряное облако сложилось в небольшую лань:  
– Лорд Нотт, спешите в Хогвартс. У вашего наследника неприятности.

Потом Северус вспомнил, что Дамблдор, как всегда, заблокировал каминную связь, оставив действующим только камин Больничного крыла. Точно! Вот и этот смешной заговор пригодился.

– Не могли бы вы мне помочь, мистер Забини?

Младший сын блистательной Розабеллы торопливо утёр хорошенькую мордашку от слёз и решительно кивнул.

– Сейчас вы как можно быстрее доберётесь до мадам Помфри. Пусть немедленно разыщет мистера Сметвика, боюсь, у них будут пациенты. Вы поняли меня?

– Да. Профессор, лорд Нотт не знает, где Запретный коридор.

– А камины не действуют, – зло выдохнул Снейп. – Он проломит защитный барьер со стороны Хогсмида. Сможете встретить лорда в холле?

– Да, – Забини, не мешкая, со всех ног рванул по коридору.

Снейп понёсся следом.

***

Когда Малфой с парнями ввалились в очередную дверь, то немедленно застыли на месте. В пустой и полутёмной комнате их ждал «первопроходец».

Это был профессор ЗОТИ Квиринус Квиррелл, и искатели приключений моментально опустили палочки и вжали головы в плечи.

«Насчёт рэйвенкловца я угадал, – пытался подбодрить себя Драко. – А вот насчёт остального сам Мерлин не сумел бы догадаться». Утешение выходило слабым, а ещё Малфою почему-то было страшно – вот просто до одури и дрожания коленок.

Объективно ничего хуже исключения из школы им не грозило даже при самом тяжком раскладе. Подумаешь, ночью выперлись из спальни, прирезали чужого цербера и оглушили парочку грифферов.

Ну да, придурки. А кто спорит? Чистокровные славились полным отсутствием логического мышления в сочетании с максимальной двигательной активностью. Около года назад один умник из маглорождённых опубликовал в «Пророке» огромную статью на эту тему. Иллюстрировала писанину слегка смазанная колдография старшего Флинта, где тот таскал за жидкую бородёнку какого-то перепуганного старичка, тихого и благообразного с виду.

Папа хохотал до слёз и сохранил газету на память. Старичок этот считался крупнейшим в Британии торговцем запрещёнными растениями, и едва не половина егерей кормилась выполнением его заказов. Видимо, старый прохиндей исхитрился чем-то досадить лорду-дракону, и Квинтус Флинт немедленно довёл этот прискорбный факт до сведения всех заинтересованных лиц.

Так что тупость чистокровок с некоторых пор имела научное обоснование и широко популяризировалась в прессе: никто не удивился бы ночным подвигам слизеринцев.

– Добрый вечер, дети, – немного удивлённо, но доброжелательно поздоровался Квиррелл, и, дождавшись нестройного ответного приветствия, кротко поинтересовался: – Разве вы не должны сейчас находиться в спальне вашего Дома?

– А-а-а… – Драко чуть ли не впервые в жизни не знал, что сказать.

– А вы? – хмуро буркнул нахальный и невоспитанный Нотт.

– Этот комплекс, – Квиррелл обвёл рукой комнату, – предназначен для небольших соревнований младших курсов. Директор Дамблдор сделает сообщение после того, как объявят результаты экзаменов. Вы, я смотрю, узнали эту новость немного раньше, чем следует. – Он улыбнулся, и Драко отчего-то передёрнуло. – Будет славно, если вы никому ничего не расскажете. Ступайте, господа студенты, я не буду вас наказывать.

– Вы не заикаетесь! – выпалил Крэбб, и профессор Квиррелл перестал улыбаться.

– Верно, – спокойно сказал он. – Назначенное мне лечение наконец возымело результат. Но это никак не относится к вашему проступку. Я лишаю Слизерин двадцати баллов. Ступайте.

Грег и Тео даже сделали шаг назад, но Винсент раздул ноздри и упрямо наклонил голову:  
– Кто ты такой? Ты не Квиррелл!

«Да ну, Винс, – едва не ляпнул Драко вслух. – Воняет от него, как от Квиррелла».

И только после этого до него внезапно дошло – так, да не так. Не было противного чесночного духа, перемешанного с кисловатым запахом тяжёлой болезни.

От типа, называющего себя Квирреллом, несло падалью: тошным, гнусным, выворачивающим нутро душком. Так смердел трупик какой-то пичуги в саду мэнора, и маленький Драко ещё долго пытался забыть её ввалившиеся глазки, разинутый клювик и огромных зелёных мух, с басовитым жужжанием кружившихся вокруг.

В комнате воняло точно так же, и Малфой внезапно понял, что они влипли. Он перехватил палочку и нервно облизнул губы. Колечко… Их четверо, а оставить кого-то из друзей наедине с этим типом Драко не мог. Недостаточно храбр он для Гриффиндора.

– Ступайте! – настойчиво повторил не-Квиррелл и вдруг дёрнулся, всхлипнул и жалобно простонал: – Нет, господин, они же ещё дети. Не заставляйте, нет!

– Бежим! – заорал Теодор, но было поздно.

***

– Ну что ещё? – простонал Гарри, разглядывая проём двери и огненную стену за ним. – Хорёк, найду – убью. Сам. Голыми руками, Салазар свидетель.

Он шустро принялся стягивать мантию-невидимку. Тонкая серебристая ткань чересчур походила на синтетическую, чтобы бестрепетно соваться в огонь. А вот тяжёлое сукно школьной мантии поджечь очень сложно, настоящая шерсть не горит, только тлеет. Супер-герой Поттер имел на своём счету достаточно испорченных вещей, чтобы знать об этом наверняка.

Гарри секунду подумал, быстро скатал мантию-невидимку в тугой рулончик и кое-как запихал в дедов кошель, чтобы волшебная вещица наверняка уцелела в любой передряге. Будет стыдно, если он вернёт Невиллу повреждённый артефакт или вовсе его потеряет.

– Зачем и надевал? – бурчал Поттер себе под нос, торопливо стягивая завязки кисета. – Всё равно никого не встретил. – Он боязливо оглянулся на оглушённого тролля и добавил: – В смысле, почти никого.

Шипя ругательства и в спешке выдирая волосы, он сделал хвостик повыше, стараясь убрать под резинку как можно больше прядей, натянул капюшон до самого носа, а рукава – до кончиков пальцев. Потом закрыл лицо руками, перепрыгнул через порог и сразу же метнулся в сторону, вовремя вспомнив о Второй заповеди: «Вали из-под прицела!»

Для начала Поттер убедился, что в комнате никого и ничего нет, кроме столика посередине, а затем осмотрел себя. Школьная мантия достойно выдержала испытание огнём. Она не загорелась, лишь слегка почернело серебряное шитьё, отчего слизеринская змея с нагрудной эмблемы приобрела вид лихого бойца и ветерана многих битв.

Гарри облегчённо вздохнул, на всякий случай обогнул подозрительный столик стороной и остановился перед следующей дверью. Дверь как дверь, на вид ничего такого.

– Нет! – раздался из-за двери полный отчаяния крик. – Нет, не на…

– Драко! – выдохнул Гарри и, не раздумывая, бросился на помощь.

***

Снейп готов был сам себе голову снять за тупость и беспечность. «Хватило же ума, – со злым отчаянием думал он, – привязать «сигналки» от мордредова коридора к своему кабинету, а не к какому-нибудь камешку на шею. Одолжил бы у крестника камешек…»

С другой стороны, проклятые гриффиндорцы шастали по Запретному коридору как по собственной гостиной. Дня не проходило, чтобы какой-нибудь любитель экзотической фауны не забрёл полюбоваться цербером. Дальше треклятого пса, естественно, хода не было, но каждый раз вскакивать с места и проверять, не лежит ли кто-нибудь с отгрызенной головой, очень быстро надоело. Тем более, его подопечные сидели смирно, а за красно-золотыми следовало надзирать Макгонагалл.

И вот, пожалуйста! Снейп грязно выругался и взмыл в воздух: он и так отставал от паршивцев больше, чем на час. Страшно подумать, что уже успело случиться.

Дверь в «псарню» хотелось вынести Бомбардой, но Северус сдержал себя и тихо проскользнул в комнату, держа палочку наготове.

Он ожидал чего угодно, только не отчаянного вопля ужаса, который хором издали Лонгботтом и Грейнджер. Оба директорских любимчика сидели, склонившись над телом самого младшего Уизли и, видимо, пытались привести того в чувство. Цербер лежал неподалёку и, судя по луже подсохшей крови, подниматься не собирался.

Снейп ткнул в Уизли палочкой, убедился в превосходном здоровье рыжего недоделка, мгновенно обезоружил его явно свихнувшихся приятелей и холодно поинтересовался:  
– Нападение на преподавателя, мисс Грейнджер? Минус двадцать баллов. Сейчас сюда прибудет мадам Помфри, дождитесь её непременно. Вам всё ясно?

Грейнджер разинула рот, растерянно захлопала глазами и неуверенно кивнула. Лонгботтом пучил глаза, силился что-то проблеять, но Снейпу было недосуг возиться с идиотами. Он грозно зыркнул на гриффиндорцев, небрежно отбросил их палочки в сторону и прыгнул в люк.

Мешкать не следовало, усекновение цербера само по себе тянуло на полноценный подвиг, и его мелкие аспиды должны были сильно потратиться. Представив встречу обессиленных мальчишек с троллем, Снейп опять выругался и, не касаясь земли, понёсся через дурацкий лабиринт. Он летел с предельной для себя скоростью, попутно отмечая уничтоженные Дьявольские силки, сломанный в двери ключ и изрядно побитые шахматы.

«Только бы остались живы! – твердил про себя Северус, преисполненный самых дурных предчувствий. – Лишь бы догадались, что зал с троллем заклят, и наружу эта тварь не выйдет».

Увы, дверь в комнату с троллем была распахнута настежь. Вонючее чудище лежало без движения, но Снейп шарахнул его валявшейся неподалёку дубиной ещё раз – на всякий случай и для успокоения нервов.

Снейп ринулся дальше, наткнулся на собственное огненное заклинание и энергичным взмахом палочки погасил пламя. Столик с зельями был пуст. Северус невольно улыбнулся: наверняка это Драко заграбастал всё подчистую. Сын своего отца, что тут скажешь.

Он ворвался в последнюю комнату распроклятого аттракциона и увидел пятерых мальчишек без сознания, труп Квиррелла и – здравствуйте, давно не виделись! – разбитое зеркало Еиналеж.

Первым заклинанием Снейпа было: «Блядь-блядь-блядь!», и лишь затем в ход пошли диагностические чары. Больше всех досталось Поттеру, тот потратился в ноль и даже больше. Следующим кандидатом в пациенты Мунго был мелкий Нотт. Остальные должны были очухаться через пару-тройку часов, и Северус со стоном облегчения опустился на колени перед своим непутёвым крестником и ласково погладил его по голове.

– Твоя мать нас убьёт, – прошептал он, – и в кои-то веки будет права.

Он осторожно выпаивал бессознательным мальчишкам укрепляющее зелье, когда комнату озарила ослепительная вспышка. Снейп выхватил палочку и выдал залп отборного мата: в огненном вихре магии феникса материализовался сам Верховный чародей и директор Хогвартса Альбус Дамблдор, семь Диффиндо ему в задницу.

– Северус? – изумлённо охнул Дамблдор. – Что ты тут де… Квиринус?! О, нет! Что происходит?

– Все лежат, – ядовито ответил Снейп, – и только мы стоим. Дураки дураками, смею заметить. Бедный заика мёртв, зовите авроров.

– Погоди, Северус, – Дамблдор внимательно осмотрел комнату. При виде разбитого зеркала в старинной раме он сморщил нос и подёргал себя за бороду. – Вдруг мальчики…

– Угу, – из Снейпа, как всегда в минуты опасности, полезло злое веселье. – Вдруг первокурсники порешили назначенного лично вами преподавателя ЗОТИ. Экзаменационная комиссия будет в восторге. Надо звать авроров и думать, как оправдываться перед министром – мы в очередной раз не уберегли героя магической Британии.

– Пожалуй, ты прав, – тяжко вздохнул Дамблдор и опять дёрнул себя за бороду. – Что за год, Мерлин великий, что за год!

Северус хотел было съязвить и на этот счёт, но его прервали: из-за двери раздался испуганный женский визг и несколько непечатных выражений, произнесённых донельзя знакомым хрипловатым баритоном.

– Угомонись, охальник, – раскатистый бас следующего визитёра тоже был хорошо знаком Снейпу, – здесь женщины и дети.

– Д-дети тоже в аху… в ужасе, целитель, – донёсся дрожащий мальчишеский голос. – Мамочка моя, настоящий т-тролль! Живой!

– Поправим на обратном пути, – успокаивающе пророкотал бас. – Не дрейфь.

– Давай без твоей мамочки, а, парень? Ненавижу безоары, меня от них пучит, – проворчал баритон и громко гаркнул: – Снейп, ты где?

– Здесь, – отозвался Снейп и непримиримо скрестил руки на груди в ответ на укоризненный взгляд Дамблдора. – Почти всё в порядке, не порите горячку, ваша милость.

Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ввалились Нотт со Сметвиком и Поппи. Следом за медиведьмой бочком просочился Забини и тоненько ойкнул, увидев лежащих вповалку однокурсников.

Нотт немедленно кинулся к сыну, Сметвик – к Поттеру, а мадам Помфри занялась остальными.

– Что за херь? – чересчур спокойно поинтересовался Магнус Нотт, крепко прижимая к себе сына. – Мистер Дамблдор, я бы пожелал вам доброго вечера, но, боюсь, получится неискренне.

– Сам ничего не понимаю, – развёл руками директор. – Я пять минут, как прибыл из Лондона. Сработали следящие чары на артефакте, – Дамблдор указал на разбитое зеркало и горько вздохнул. – А тут такое несчастье. Что же случилось, Северус?

– Всё потом, – отрывисто скомандовал Сметвик, до того энергично и сосредоточенно махавший палочкой над Поттером. – Мистер Дамблдор, явите вашу хвалёную мощь и немедленно переправьте нас в Больничное крыло.

– И… мгм… профессора Квиррелла?

– Да он-то как раз может подождать здесь. Живо! Время дорого!

Директор опять вздохнул и скорбным голосом велел держаться друг за друга. Снейп перекинул крестника через плечо, целители сноровисто подняли Мобиликорпусом Крэбба, Гойла и Поттера, старший Нотт рыкнул что-то неразборчиво-матерное и прижал сына к груди ещё крепче.

Над головой Дамблдора в сияющем мареве возник феникс, хлопнул крыльями, и через пару секунд вся компания очутилась в холле Больничного крыла.

***

– Некоторое время я буду очень занят, – сухо сказал Сметвик, уложив Поттера и младшего Нотта в смотровой на сдвинутые вместе кушетки. – Поэтому орать и ругаться попрошу в кабинете у мистера Дамблдора. Поппи, справишься с остальными?

Мадам Помфри фыркнула и принялась устраивать пациентов на ночь. Снейп счёл за благо ей помочь, идти в кабинет директора не хотелось до зелёных пикси. Нотт тоже не проявлял никакого желания начинать скандал, он тихо проскользнул вслед за Сметвиком и неподвижно замер у двери.

Дамблдор пожевал губами, потянулся к бороде, потом отдёрнул руку и чинно уселся на одну из незанятых кроватей. Фоукс беспокойно курлыкнул и устроился на ближайшем подоконнике.

– Авроры, – тихо напомнил директору Снейп, подтыкая одеяло крестнику. – И Макгонагалл нужно разбудить, пусть заберёт своих тупиц из комнаты с дохлым цербером.

– Уже, – шёпотом отозвалась мадам Помфри. – Я, как только увидела эту гадость, влила детям успокоительное и передала Минерве послание Патронусом. А ты, Север, чем обзываться, лучше бы отвёл мистера Забини в спальню.

– Нет-нет-нет, – отчаянно замотал головой Блейз. – Не хотите, чтобы подслушивал, усыпите. Но один в спальне я ночевать не буду! Я же помру там от страха!

Снейп кивнул и молча указал на соседнюю кровать. Забини просиял, сбросил мантию, шустро забрался под одеяло, немного повозился, старательно зевнул и как бы утомлённо прикрыл глаза. Северус и Поппи, не сговариваясь, ухмыльнулись и сделали вид, что забыли о его существовании.

До наступления утра оставалось всего ничего, когда Сметвик закончил с лечением пострадавших, утёр потный лоб и рухнул на жалобно заскрипевший стул.

– Давай, Снейп, своё особое укрепляющее, не жмись, – хмуро буркнул он. – А то будет у вас, господин директор, одним трупом больше.

Дамблдор покаянно заохал, а Северус вынул из кармана фиал тёмного стекла и отлевитировал зелье прямо в громадную лапищу целителя.

– Где патент, лодырь? – ещё мрачнее спросил Сметвик и одним глотком осушил склянку. – Балуете вы его, мистер Дамблдор.

Директор согласно закивал с видом доброго дедушки, угрохавшего на подарок любимому внуку две месячных ренты:  
– Северус талантливый мальчик, мистер Сметвик, но он страшно устаёт. Нагрузка у нас, сами видите какая, где уж тут за всем успеть.

«Началось», – подумал Снейп, но целитель, извинившись, прервал директорскую речь и вернулся в смотровую.

– Пацаны себя чуть не до дна вычерпали, – негромко сказал Сметвик и принялся бережно укутывать тощее тельце Поттера в шерстяное одеяло. Нотт молча делал то же самое для своего сына. – Им сейчас очень холодно и страшно. Нужно, чтобы кто-то постоянно был рядом. Давайте-ка устроимся в большой палате, поговорим, да заодно понаблюдаем за нашими бойцами.

Нотт взял Тео на руки и грустно усмехнулся:  
– Лет с пяти не носил его так. А теперь даже по голове потрепать не даётся. Первое слово у нас было: «Я сам».

– Мой приятель Тики верит, что даже в бессознательном состоянии идёт какая-то мозговая деятельность, – сказал Сметвик. – После пары случаев из практики склонен ему верить. Держи крепко, твоя милость, не отпускай. Авось согреешь и отгонишь кошмары там, во сне.

Целитель полулёжа устроился на одной из кроватей, прижал к груди Поттера и спросил у Дамблдора:  
– Что за странное местечко видел я нынче, господин директор? Воля ваша, но получилось жутенько. И цербер с троллем, вот убейте меня Риктусемпрой, ни хрена не похожи на кошек, сов или жаб.

– Ох, – Дамблдор пригорюнился и жалобно оглядел окружающих, – понимаю, что звучит глупо, но я хотел развлечь первокурсников.

– Как очнутся, – хмыкнул старший Нотт после пары секунд ошарашенного молчания, – поинтересуемся, не было ли им скучно. Труп профессора входил в программу? И кто следующий?

– Это трагичнейшее недоразумение, мистер Нотт, – тяжкий вздох Дамблдора вполне тянул на эталонный образец тяжкого вздоха, и Северус в который раз восхитился незаурядными актёрскими данными Верховного чародея.

– Как с драконом, да?

– Именно. Но ваши сомнения я понимаю, – опять вздохнул директор. – Видите ли, пришла мне как-то в голову одна идея…

Во время неторопливого рассказа директор ни разу не сбился с верного тона – в меру виноватого, в меру горестного, в меру недоумённого. Так мог бы говорить изобретатель пороха, выяснивший, что его любимое детище годится не только для организации фейерверков.

Присутствующие узнали, что изначально лабиринт предназначался для соревнований первокурсников, сдавших экзамены на «Превосходно» и «Выше ожидаемого». Аттракцион готовили прошлым летом сообща почти все профессора Хогвартса, и Снейп кивком подтвердил правдивость рассказа.

Цербер, по словам Дамблдора, попал в лабиринт после слёзных просьб Хагрида позаботиться о найденном в Лютном полумёртвом «щеночке». Оказывается, бедный пёс был совсем непригоден к сторожевой службе. Он достался Хагриду за пару галеонов, поскольку хозяин отказался его кормить. Профессор Кеттлберн предложил до поры держать цербера в лабиринте, раз уж доступ студентам туда был запрещён.

Тролль же якобы попал в лабиринт после приснопамятного Хэллоуина. Профессор Квиррелл был немало раздосадован своим провальным дебютом в роли борца с нечистью и упросил доброго директора «потренироваться». Снейп завёл глаза и поджал губы. Насколько он помнил, Квиррелл, как и все прочие, был попросту поставлен перед фактом.

– Тролль находился в хорошо зачарованном помещении, – продолжал вещать Дамблдор. – Когда-то давно в Хогвартсе имелся зверинец с весьма опасными созданиями, и я решил, что эту традицию вполне можно возродить.

– Детворе полезно знать, что тут на самом деле водится, и на что оно способно, вы правы, – покладисто кивнул Нотт и покосился на нетерпеливо топчущегося по подоконнику феникса. – Могу даже мантикору поймать для вашего зверинца, есть у меня на примете один лесок интересный. Но встречу студентов с тварями должны предварять какие-никакие лекции, разве нет?

– Никакие, – пробурчал Снейп себе под нос, вспомнив манеру покойного Квиррелла дёргаться и заикаться на каждом слове.

– Верно, – грустно улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Перед испытаниями планировалось одурманить обоих существ, мы вовсе не собирались пугать детей до полусмерти.

– А этот ваш покойник что должен был делать? – помолчав, спросил Нотт. – Умер он, насколько я могу судить, от длительного воздействия какого-то заклятия. Рискну предположить, тёмного.

– Темней не бывает, – пророкотал мрачный и непривычно тихий Сметвик. – Никогда такого не встречал, а уж я-то навидался всякого. А ещё ваш преподаватель пил кровь единорога. Вы знали об этом?

– Откуда? – изумился Дамблдор. – Квиринус был нездоров, это верно, но он упорно отказывался принять чью-либо помощь.

Вопросительные взгляды Нотта и Сметвика обратились на Снейпа.

– Редкостный был идиот, – с чистой совестью подтвердил тот, припомнив хагридовы причитания о загадочных убийствах единорогов. – И до болезни тоже умом не блистал.

– Северус, – укоризненно покачал головой Дамблдор, – бедный мальчик просто переоценил свои силы. Он ни в чём не виноват. Вина целиком на мне, – директор опустил повлажневшие глаза и печально прошептал: – Никогда не думал… Понадеялся…

– Ну полно, господин директор, – проворчал Сметвик. – Я тоже почти ничего не разобрал, а ведь числюсь неплохим целителем. Всё равно бедняге уже не помочь, давайте подумаем о живых.

Будто в ответ на предложение Сметвика, младший Малфой вскинулся и коротко застонал. Северус дёрнулся к нему, но у кровати уже стояла мадам Помфри.

– Тихо, милый, – ласково сказала она, придержав беспокойного пациента за плечи. – Давай-ка…

– Тео! Где ребята?

– Все живы, спят, – Поппи взмахнула палочкой, призывая ящик с зельями. – Вам, мистер Малфой, тоже не помешает отдохнуть. Это сонное зелье, не шарахайтесь так.

– Но…

– Спать, мистер Малфой!

Мадам Помфри дождалась, пока Драко заснёт, и озабоченно покачала головой:  
– Напою-ка я и остальных, пусть поспят подольше. Ударить по детям Экспульсо! С ума он сошёл, этот ваш Квиррелл!

Нотт невесело хмыкнул и потёрся подбородком о макушку сына, а Снейп сжал кулаки, жалея, что проклятый заика уже мёртв и нельзя прикончить его ещё раз.

По всей видимости, бедовая четвёрка осталась цела исключительно стараниями Теодора Нотта: мелкий огневик каким-то образом сумел погасить часть энергии взрыва. Он выложился на полную, но зато остальных мальчишек не размазало по стене, и они отделались обычной контузией.

Зеркало, кстати, могло разбиться тогда же… Зеркало!

– А что делало в лабиринте зеркало Еиналеж? – игнорируя явное недовольство Дамблдора, поинтересовался Снейп.

– Своего рода приз, – помявшись, ответил директор. – Вопреки сложившемуся у вас мнению, господа, этот артефакт практически безобиден. Зеркало может показать человеку его истинные желания: весьма полезный опыт для юных искателей приключений, я полагаю.

– То-то покойник залип возле него, – обронил Сметвик. – Он был обречён и знал об этом. Я даже вообразить боюсь, что ему мерещилось.

Дамблдор опять скорбно вздохнул и дёрнул себя за бороду.

– А Поттер? Судя по реплике мелкого Малфоя, профессор вырубил пацанов до его прихода, – Нотт невесело усмехнулся. – Получается, очередной волшебник убился об героя?

Директор помрачнел и погрузился в какие-то невесёлые раздумья.

– Причина смерти – полное истощение, милорд, – сказал Сметвик негромко. – Покойник шевелился только благодаря крови единорога. Закончилась доза – закончилось подобие жизни. Уверен, вскрытие подтвердит мою правоту. Ваш профессор не первый, кто лечился столь радикальными средствами. Тот самый случай, когда лекарство намного хуже болезни.

– Кстати, о вскрытии, – напомнил Снейп. – Авроры и коронер, господин директор. Я не собираюсь оставаться виноватым во всём этом безобразии, пусть даже формально.

Дамблдор издал негромкий, но поистине душераздирающий стон:  
– Северус, но ведь…

– Труп полукровки и истощённый до предела герой Поттер в окружении Сами-Знаете-Чьих детей – повод для самых гнусных сплетен, – упёрся Снейп. Он понимал желание директора замять происшествие, но совершенно не видел способов сделать это. – Я-то не сомневаюсь, что мальчикам взрослый маг не по зубам, и на Поттера они не нападали, но дурные слухи крайне редко основаны на действительных фактах. Расследование не повредит. Цербер с троллем тоже…

– Эм-м-м… господин декан, – скривился Нотт, – вы эту ситуацию так описали, что я уже не хочу никаких расследований. «Сами-Знаете-Чьи дети»! – боевика передёрнуло. – Я не дам допрашивать своего сына, и плевать на последствия!

Дамблдор нехорошо оживился, Сметвик нахмурился, а Поппи вздохнула и принялась по капельке выпаивать сонное зелье Гойлу.

Снейп посмотрел на спящего Драко и устало потёр висок. Он совершенно не представлял, что произошло в мордредовом лабиринте, а свидетели проснутся не скоро. Гриффиндорцев расспрашивать бесполезно, ведь дальше комнаты с цербером они не прошли.

– Северус, – осторожно начал Дамблдор, – тебя никто не винит. Верно, мистер Нотт?

– О чём и речь, мистер Дамблдор, – Нотт оскалился в знаменитой улыбке. – Никто не виноват, кроме свихнувшегося полукровки. Дети просто шалили, профессор помер сам по себе, а с мистером Поттером мы как-нибудь договоримся.

– Охренеть, как у вас всё просто, – Сметвик, по своему обыкновению, обошёлся без реверансов. – Нотт, твой пацан чудом остался жив, а ты уже торгуешься? Растёшь, твоя светлость, вот-вот у нас будет второй Монтегю.

– Целитель, я помню, что кругом вам должен, – Нотт перестал улыбаться и недобро прищурился, – но жить взаперти мой Тео не будет. Пусть мне даже придётся стать вторым Мордредом, ясно?

– Мистер Сметвик, подумайте о Гарри, – вкрадчиво сказал Дамблдор. – К мальчику будет много вопросов, ведь он, вероятнее всего, последним видел Квиррелла живым.

– Что скажешь, Север? – немного подумав, хмуро спросил Сметвик.

Снейп бросил ещё один взгляд на спящего крестника и в очередной раз мысленно проклял Квиррелла. Дамблдор выкрутится, к прорицателям не ходи, а вот слизеринцам придётся нелегко. Со стороны вполне могло показаться, что мальчишки злы и жестоки – напали на однокурсников, убили цербера, разгромили лабиринт и поквитались с больным и беззащитным профессором-полукровкой. От этой славы им уже не отмыться. Отцов-Пожирателей им тоже с удовольствием припомнят, и парням действительно придётся жить взаперти.

– Да, – устало сказал Северус, – было бы славно, не будь этой ночи вовсе. Но нашу компанию, включая лорда Нотта, видели Лонгботтом и Грейнджер.

– Я поговорю с детьми, – поспешно отозвался Дамблдор, – и всё им объясню.

Нотт и Дамблдор ещё некоторое время уговаривали Сметвика не делать поспешных выводов, каждый в своей излюбленной манере, а Снейп терпеливо дожидался результатов переговоров.

Наконец раздосадованный Дамблдор выложил главный, по его мнению, козырь:  
– Вы отлично знаете, мистер Сметвик, о моих, скажем так, трениях с правоохранителями. Мы очень плохо поговорили с мистером Скримджером во время его последнего визита в Хогвартс. Он убеждён, что все несчастья с мистером Поттером есть результат заговора семей Пожирателей смерти. Простите, мистер Нотт, я должен был поставить вас в известность об этом, но…

– Понятно, – Нотт нахмурился. – Но это же полная чушь, мистер Дамблдор! Поверьте, я никогда…

– Конечно, мистер Нотт, я вам верю. Но, сами понимаете, наши вояки никогда не уймутся. Мистер Монтегю исподволь набирает сторонников, и министерству сейчас очень нужен враг. Я даже предсказать не берусь, как именно будет истолкован этот инцидент и чем он обернётся для всех нас.

Сметвик и Нотт переглянулись, мадам Помфри поджала губы, а Снейп скривился и машинально потёр выцветшую Метку. Разговор, начавшийся со школьного лабиринта, закончился политикой, и всё это с пострадавшими детьми на руках. Экзистенциально, как сказала бы хмурая с похмелья мадам Трелони.

– Убедили, – проворчал Сметвик. – Тогда так. Мистеру Квирреллу сегодня ночью стало плохо, он обратился к Поппи, а та немедленно переправила его в Мунго. Увы, квалифицированная помощь подоспела слишком поздно, и мистер Квиррелл скончался в моём отделении пару часов назад. Смерть засвидетельствована мной и мистером Шафиком. Как вам?

– Чудесно, – кивнул Нотт. – Я несказанно благодарен вам, целитель.

– Мистер Шафик? – чуть поморщился директор.

– Не обсуждается, мистер Дамблдор, – спокойно ответил Сметвик. – Мне нужен свидетель наших шалостей. На всякий непредвиденный случай. Фредерик подходит идеально.

Дамблдор нахмурился было, но опомнился и вновь нацепил добродушно-виноватую улыбочку.

– Как быть с детьми? – холодно поинтересовался Северус, и высокое собрание опять впало в задумчивость.

– Им досталось от тех кошмарных шахмат, – предложила мадам Помфри и занялась Крэббом. – Жуткая вещь, надо бы Минерве порекомендовать отдых на водах. И курс зелий, как минимум.

– Лучше, если бы они вообще не выходили из спальни, – ответил Нотт. – Переговоры с отцами остальных беру на себя, репутация школы останется незапятнанной.

Дамблдор ласково улыбнулся боевику.

– А герой? – мрачно спросил Северус. – Он везде засветился.

– Мальчик даже до шахмат не дошёл, – Сметвик осторожно погладил Поттера по взлохмаченным перепутавшимся кудрям. – Дьявольские силки там вроде были? Из них кое-как вырвался и потерял сознание.

Снейп иронично вздёрнул бровь и принялся размышлять. Понятно, что заговорщики ни в грош друг друга не ставят, и их интересы совпали временно. Дамблдор по своему обыкновению сталкивает лбами всех со всеми, Нотт корчит идиота, напоказ рвётся в друзья ко вчерашним врагам и тайно укрепляет мэнор, а Сметвик…

А Сметвик изо всех сил прикрывает и выгораживает… Ясно, что не Дамблдора, не похоже, чтобы Нотта, и уж точно не его, Северуса.

Поттера. Он защищает Поттера. Мальчишка совсем не умеет врать, и целитель только что избавил его от настойчивых расспросов.

«Интересно, что Сметвик увидел и понял такого, чего я даже не заметил? – Снейп опять взглянул на спящего крестника и вздохнул. – Неужто об Поттера и впрямь убился взрослый волшебник?»

Северус даже головой потряс, отгоняя эту нелепую догадку, но она никак не желала уходить.

Если очнувшийся Малфой не принялся выяснять, что стало с Гарри, значит, Драко не знал о геройской эскападе. Четвёрка явно потеряла сознание до визита мистера Поттера: некоторое время герой и злодей провели практически наедине. В итоге Поттер жив, а Квиррел мёртв.

«И у меня нет ни единого здравого предположения, отчего случилось так, а не иначе, – Снейп мысленно скрипнул зубами. – Поттер-не-Поттер, кто же ты такой? Не боевик, это очевидно, рефлексы не те. Что-то ментальное? Может быть, но совершенно точно не легилимент. Эмпат, скорее. Хотя у тех врождённые окклюментивные щиты обычно никуда не годятся. У нашего же героя не щит, а крепостная стена. Ярче всего у Поттера выражены способности к алхимии, а Поппи упоминала изрядные способности к целительству. Дикое сочетание, Лорд отдал бы за этого ребёнка половину Ближнего круга. Но убитый маг?! Или Сметвик не соврал, и у заики банально «закончился завод» как раз на Поттере?»

Между тем Нотт и Дамблдор успели поклясться друг другу в совершеннейшем уважении и искреннем благорасположении, после чего директор, покряхтывая, поднялся с кровати и отбыл вместе с фениксом в свои покои.

Снейп потёр виски и тоже встал.

– Сегодня С.О.В. по зельеварению, – сказал он, – и я буду занят весь день. Сразу скажите, что врать Макгонагалл и младшему Ургхарту, заговорщики.

– Своим я сам совру, если позволишь, – усмехнулся Нотт. – А к грифферам не лезь, это почётное право мистера Дамблдора.

– Как скажете, – процедил Снейп. Похоже, никто и ничего ему объяснять не собирался. Ну что ж, узнает сам, благо навык имеется.

– Не сердись, Ворон, – Нотт перестал улыбаться и устало прикрыл глаза. – Самому стыдно, веришь?

– Нет, – сухо ответил Снейп и стремительно покинул Больничное крыло.

***

Солнце светило даже сквозь сомкнутые веки; Гарри невольно поморщился и отмахнулся от него рукой. Рядом весело журчал какой-то ручеёк и раздавался негромкий звон.

«Пикник, – подумалось почему-то, а его нос немедленно учуял восхитительный запах свежей сдобы. – Я читал и заснул. Нужно просыпаться, а то Дадли съест весь пирог и скажет, что это я виноват в неудачах на завтрашней тренировке».

Он улыбнулся и открыл глаза.

– Здравствуй, Гарри! – директор Дамблдор тоже улыбался и оглаживал длинную седую бороду, отчего вплетённые в неё крохотные колокольчики тихо звенели. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

«Благодарю вас, я здоров», – хотел сказать примерный студент Поттер, но тут на него разом обрушились воспоминания о походе в лабиринт, и он вскинулся и закричал: – Они живы? Живы?! Скажите!

– Успокойся, Га…

– Тихо, шкет! – рявкнули знакомым басом, и Гарри сгребли в крепкие объятия и даже немножко покачали, как маленького. – Все живы, тихо.

– Целитель Сметвик, – прошептал Гарри и заплакал от облегчения. Теперь всё будет хорошо, тёзка великого Гиппократа вылечит ребят и профессора Квиррелла, и можно будет с чистой совестью забыть весь этот кошмар.

Конечно, Малфой вполне заработал на разок по зубам, но пусть его. Был бы жив, Хор-рёк.

– Что за сырость, пацан? – притворно строго спросил Сметвик. – Ни разу мы с тобой не встретились, чтобы я ушёл в сухой рубахе.

Гарри отчаянно всхлипнул и тут же засмеялся.

– Пора звать Тики, – озабоченно пробормотал целитель и сердито сказал: – Говорил вам, мистер Дамблдор, пацан очнётся не в себе. Последний раз вы поучили меня моему ремеслу, Салазар свидетель.

– Но мистер Поттер просто… – раздался голос профессора Макгонагалл, и Гарри зажмурился и ещё крепче прижался к Сметвику.

– Все вон! – громыхнул целитель, и за спиной у Гарри зашуршали мантии, по полу заскрежетали ножки отодвигаемых стульев и опять зазвенели колокольчики в директорской бороде. – И да, ещё раз я увижу заблокированный камин в Больничном крыле, развяжу Третью магическую, клянусь портками святого Мунго!

Массивная дверь общей палаты глухо стукнула.

– Хватит орать, Иппи, – Гарри опять улыбнулся, доброжелательного спокойствия в голосе мадам Помфри хватило бы на пять буддийских монастырей. – Полголовы в седине, а всё геройствуешь. Здравствуй, Гарри! Взгляни-ка на меня, милый.

Поттер с некоторым трудом раскрыл намертво зажмуренные глаза, и из них сами собой вновь полились слёзы.

– Полно, солнышко моё, – проворковала мадам Помфри и вручила Гарри кусочек пирога, судя по аромату, того самого, что ему «приснился». – Жуй лекарство, и ни о чём не думай.

Пирог благоухал так, что Поттеру стоило немало усилий не запихать в рот весь кусок целиком.

– А что журчало? – спросил он невпопад, едва проглотив последнюю порцию «лекарства».

– Я заваривала чай, – усмехнулась мадам Помфри. – В туалет, милый?

Гарри покраснел и смущённо кивнул.

Делать свои… эм… дела в чужом присутствии было ужасно неловко, и он опять закрыл глаза. Сметвик аккуратно поддерживал его под мышки, потому что непослушные ноги сами собой сгибались в коленях и отказывались стоять ровно.

– Слабость скоро пройдёт, – шепнул Сметвик. – Твоя сила заметно возросла, ты восстанавливаешься очень быстро. Всего третий день, а уже очнулся. И тебя не знобит, так ведь?

Гарри прислушался к своим ощущениям. Действительно, ничего, кроме слабости – ни озноба, ни тошноты, ни гадкого вкуса во рту. Лёгкое головокружение не в счёт, у любого после трёх дней в постели голова закружится.

– Всё в порядке, – сказал он и опять покраснел: Сметвик помог натянуть пижамные штаны, так как руки тоже не очень-то слушались.

– Вот и славно, – сказал Сметвик и, слава Мерлину, позволил самостоятельно дошаркать до кровати, лишь самую чуточку придерживая за плечо. – Поппи, смотри, какой у нас резвый шкет!

– Надеюсь, ты о себе, – неодобрительно проворчала мадам Помфи, – а мальчику нужно ещё немножко полежать. Понимаешь, Гарри, сладости в постели отчего-то становятся намного вкуснее, чем даже в кафе. Я сама не одну коробку конфет слопала под одеялом и знаю, что говорю.

Гарри рассмеялся и кивнул:  
– Ещё нужна интересная книжка.

– О да! Тогда можно съесть хоть сотню фунтов шоколада за вечер.

Сметвик демонстративно скривился:  
– Фу! Кусок мяса на свежем воздухе – это да! А вы о каких-то сластях, неженки.

Гарри удобно устроился в кровати, подоткнув под спину сразу две подушки, съел ещё один кусок пирога, запил его свежайшим молоком, слегка успокоился и приступил к осторожным расспросам о той страшной ночи:  
– Все и вправду живы? Или…

У него внезапно перехватило дыхание, а на глаза опять навернулись слёзы. Сразу представились тёмная комната, тусклый блеск зеркала, невыносимый запах тухлятины и холодный шипящий голос Твари: «…иначе присоединишься к своим друзьям…»

– Где там Янус застрял? – Сметвик вздохнул и оглянулся на дверь. – Пацан, ты только не волнуйся.

– Кто?! – с ужасом спросил Гарри и изо всех сил вцепился в одеяло. – К-кто? Скажите!

– Профессор ваш, – неохотно ответил целитель. – Ему бы сам Мерлин не помог, клянусь тебе, Гарри.


	53. Глава 52

– Ну что? – Теодор Нотт в одной рубахе, не подстелив даже мантии, валялся на берегу озера и меланхолично жевал травинку.

– Ничего, – мрачный Малфой плюхнулся рядом и с досадой хлопнул себя по коленям. – Как всегда: всё прекрасно, нет, не очнулся, давай пирог и проваливай, глупый сын умного папы. Сегодня вообще на подходе завернули. Иди, говорят, от греха, там директор, не мозоль ему глаза, придурок.

– Блядь, – подвёл Тео итоги визита в Больничное крыло. – Пожрать принёс?

– Забини обещался захватить, а парни у Снейпа котлы драят.

– С чего это?

– Приложили сегодня в коридоре Финнигана неудачно – как раз крёстный из-за угла вылетел.

– А Финниган…

– Я так понял, ляпнул что-то про Гарри: мол, герой в вечном обмороке, спящая красавица и всё такое. Ничего, у меня память хорошая, и долги я вовремя отдаю.

– Нам бы с главным-то долгом разобраться, – обронил Тео, глядя в ясное небо, а потом вскочил, пару раз оббежал Малфоя по кругу, остановился и прошипел: – Как? Как, дракклы меня дери, Поттер вышел из гостиной? Как?! Забини больше часа хлюпал носом под дверью, а Поттер два – два, сука! – раза пробежался туда-сюда! Чую, это главное, Малфой. И не лечи меня «состоянием афига»! Я сам в афиге третий день, а силы ни хрена не прибавилось!

– Не афига, а аффекта, идиот, – проворчал Драко. – Сядь, не мельтеши. Понимаешь, Тео, – он понизил голос, оглянулся и всё равно бросил «заглушку», хотя вокруг никого не было. – Он странный. Очень странный. Это не моя тайна и подробностей не будет, но порой Гарри делает невозможные вещи.

Нотт почесал затылок и медленно опустился рядом.

– Ты хочешь сказать, эти сплетни…

– Сплетни. Что не отменяет факта. Не треплись только, прошу тебя.

– Что Поттер тёмный, ты нам в первый же вечер сказал, но…

– Тео, он даже для тёмного очень-очень странный. Пьюси что-то знает, могу поклясться. Возможно, ещё Сметвик и Помфри.

– А Снейп?

– А Снейп третий день бесится точно так же, как и ты.

Нотт вздохнул, вновь улёгся на траву и закинул руки за голову:  
– Да будь Поттер самим Салазаром, стыдно просто до слёз. Он нас спас, а мы об этом узнали с чужих слов. Не явись герой на подмогу, этот чокнутый добил бы нас, как нечего делать.

– Ты тоже крут, – утешил его Малфой и грустно поник, – а я совсем растерялся.

– Много думаешь, – буркнул Нотт. – Ургхарт всегда говорил, что тебя покалечит собственное воображение.

Драко нахмурился и кивнул. Воображение, будь оно неладно, и впрямь сыграло с ним жестокую шутку. Доходяга Квиррелл в свой последний день колдовал без палочки, прямо как Лорд в его лучшие времена, и изрядно напугал Малфоя своей внезапной одарённостью.

Для начала свихнувшийся профессор связал их Инкарцеро, а потом по очереди подтаскивал к зеркалу и требовал сказать, что они там видят. Крэбб и Гойл видели свои семьи, включая усопших дедов и бабок. Нотт, само собой, узрел Квиррелла, подвешенного за яйца на воротах крепости, и был отброшен к стене неслабым Депульсо.

Драко же, как ни пялился в тусклое стекло, ничего, кроме чёрных кудрей на белой подушке, не увидел, а оттого принялся вдохновенно врать о несметных богатствах в башнях некромантов.

Почему-то некро-богатства очень заинтересовали сумасшедшего заику – бывшего заику! – и он велел описать каждый артефакт. Малфой разливался соловьём, скрупулёзно перечисляя приметы легендарных, но давно утерянных сокровищ.

– А камень? – потеряв всякое терпение, спросил Квиррелл. – Философский камень ты видишь?

– Да, конечно, – охотно согласился Драко, заметив краем глаза, что пребывающий в холодном бешенстве Теодор почти высвободил левую руку. – Во-от он, красненький такой, – Малфой кивнул на зеркало и сам попробовал крепость уз. Увы, они не ослабли. – Посмотрите внимательнее, я вижу его очень ясно.

Квиррелл уткнулся в зеркало и некоторое время разглядывал в нём что-то неведомое. Затем он задёргался в беззвучном припадке, схватился за лицо, будто собрался содрать его с головы и зло прохрипел:  
– Ты врёшь! Врёшь!

– Секо, – рявкнул Нотт, ткнув в Квиррела левой рукой.

«Самое время для тренировки беспалочковой магии», – в панике подумал Драко и, ясное дело, тут же сглазил боевую удачу. Теодор промазал, а Квирелл упал на колени и принялся вопить:  
– Они же дети! Наглые щенки! Нет! Нет-нет-нет, я не могу! Простите! Нет! Убью!!! Бегите! Я в гневе!

Пока чокнутый профессор орал сам на себя, Малфой потихоньку семенил к выходу, а Тео примерялся бросить ещё одно заклинание. Крэбб и Гойл были надёжно связаны, но судя по красным сосредоточенным лицам, изо всех сил пытались освободиться.

Нотт всё-таки нашёл силы метнуть очередное Секо и даже слегка зацепил Квиррела, но лучше бы он этого не делал. Профессор перестал кричать, жуткими дёргаными движениями воздвигся на ноги и щёлкнул пальцами:  
– Экспульсо!

Малфой понял, что его друзья сейчас умрут, и с криком метнулся наперерез синей молнии: «Нет! Нет, не надо!»

Как пишут в дамских романах, свет померк в его глазах, и Драко даже не успел пожалеть о собственной трагической гибели.

Потом, в деталях разбирая их бесславный поход, Теодор изругал его в пух и прах: «Нахрен мне был нужен твой труп белобрысый? То ещё сокровище, прости Салазар! Надо было этому подлецу под ноги подкатиться и толкнуть его поближе к нам! Грег почти освободился! У, хор-рёчья морда!»

Малфой вздыхал, виновато утыкал глаза в пол и мечтал провалиться сквозь землю куда-нибудь, где ценят и уважают безрассудную храбрость и отчаянный героизм.

– Когда говорят: «Биться до последнего!», имеют в виду врагов, – назидательно говорил Теодор и грозил Драко пальцем. – Ты умный, Хорёк, но как-то в разные стороны. Только что стоял, грамотно отвлекал эту суку, и – на тебе! – полез под заклятие! Упасть мы и сами смогли бы, ведь каждый день тренируемся уворачиваться от всякой дряни. Придурок!

– Сам придурок! – усмехнулся присутствующий при разборе Ургхарт. Снейп разрешил посвятить в тайну лишь его и почему-то Флинта. – Взял на себя командование – объясняй задачу. Люди разные, и мысли у них зачастую не сходятся.

– Один подвиг тут же тянет за собой другой, заметил? – Флинт, напротив, не ухмылялся, а был угрюм и сосредоточен. – Малфой устроил подвиг, а потом тебе пришлось совершать подвиг, чтобы не убили Малфоя. В итоге, все в отключке, бери тёпленькими. На следующий подвиг подписался Поттер, как я понимаю, от крайней безнадёги. А ну-ка, пятеро ебланов – один свихнутый, прочие в обмороке! Ещё, блядь, неизвестно, какой подвиг совершил наш лорд, чтобы всех вытащить, и чем этот подвиг аукнется, – Флинт поднял указательный палец вверх и отчеканил: – Героизм как моровое поветрие. Заболел один – сдохли все. А вы бойцы, вы не имеете права помирать задёшево. Пшли с глаз, а то уебу!

Они и «пшли». А что было делать? Флинт зря не пообещает.

Злой и несчастный Теодор второй день избегал компании своих будущих вассалов, не ходил в Большой зал, с утра до отбоя торчал на озере и безуспешно бился над загадками поттеровых действий и перемещений той злополучной ночью. А ещё он тренировал беспалочковую магию. Левой рукой. Получалось на удивление прилично.

Драко тоже предпочёл не отсвечивать в гостиной Дома и охотно составил компанию Нотту. Думалось на природе хорошо, и Малфой успевал по десять раз на день накрутить себя до состояния истерики – он очень беспокоился о здоровье Гарри.

Правда, вчерашний вечерний визит в Больничное крыло слегка поднял ему настроение. Само собой, к Гарри не пустили, но мадам Помфри хитро подмигнула ему и сунула в руку что-то маленькое, завёрнутое в салфетку:  
– Великолепная идея, мистер Малфой. Благодарю вас.

Зайдя за угол, Драко развернул салфетку и буквально схватился за сердце: там лежала деформированная брошка с потрескавшимся изумрудом и выкрошившимися бриллиантами.

Вот и сейчас он вертел погибший амулет в руках и в сотый, наверное, раз прогонял в голове хронологию событий провального рейда.

Спасибо Забини, тот без утайки выложил всё, что знал. Как только Драко, Грега и Винса выпустили из Больничного крыла, взбудораженный Блейз затащил их под полог собственной кровати, торопливо изложил историю спасательной экспедиции и поведал о соглашении директора Дамблдора и лорда Нотта.

«Только помалкивайте, Салазара ради! – сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, шептал Забини. – Поттера не прочитать, но вас-то запросто! Молчите, чтобы и повода не было вами заинтересоваться».

Парни, почти уничтоженные новостями, угрюмо пообещали держать лицо и вести себя как ни в чём не бывало.

Забини мелко закивал и суетливо всплеснул руками: «Mamma mia, вы могли умереть! Не делайте так больше, умоляю!» Пришлось поклясться и в этом.

Теодор сбежал из-под надзора мадам Помфри ближе к вечеру. Он едва стоял на ногах, но сумел добрести до подземелий и наотрез отказался возвращаться: «Зелий я и тут могу попить!»

Забини немедленно убежал к декану, вернулся с кучей фиалов, рассованных по карманам мантии, и сам себя назначил персональным целителем Нотта. Теодор, скрипя зубами, вынужден был покориться новоявленному лекарю. Как ни крути, Забини теперь тоже числился в спасителях и, похоже, вполне искренне беспокоился. Правда, он мог бы делать это и потише, но Блейза было не переделать – никакие переживания не могли заставить его замолчать или убавить градус пылкости.

Наутро спальню первого курса посетил декан, несколькими хорошо подобранными фразами описал умственную несостоятельность приключенцев и взял с них обещание, какое они уже дали Блейзу: молчать и не привлекать к себе внимания.

«Мыслю, одной попытки снискать славу достаточно, – подытожил Снейп. – Я жду от вас послушания и, поверьте, дождусь».

Затем было скандальное обсуждение рейда с Флинтом и Ургхартом, после которого Нотт переселился на берег озера.

Теперь Теодор рассеянно бросал мелкие камешки в воду и хмурился.

– А левой рукой без палочки слабо? – поддел его Драко.

– Устал, – передёрнул плечами Нотт. – Да где уже Забини со жратвой?

– В коридорах не протолкнуться, соревнования в самом разгаре, – кисло сказал Малфой, и сам швырнул камень в озеро. – Пупс со своими придурками тоже ринулся на подвиги. Придурки пошли по второму разу – видно, с первого не проняло. Сам не хочешь? Ещё не поздно.

Нотт ответил парочкой непечатных выражений – судя по складности и некоторой даже афористичности, авторства старшего Флинта. Драко заржал и хлопнул приятеля по плечу.

– Крёстный сказал, что нам будет неинтересно, – усмехнулся он. – Силки маленькие и дохленькие, а шахматы уменьшили вдвое. Тролля твой папенька всё-таки добил, а потом с искренним раскаянием просил прощения у Дамблдора, каковое тут же было даровано. В той комнате сделали иллюзию сфинкса, задающего загадки.

– А чем заменили зеркальце, что показывало такие славные вещи? – заинтересовался Тео.

– Десятком галеонов, – скривился Драко, – и большой коробкой пирожных от Фортескью. Ты мне, кстати, так и не рассказал, что на самом деле увидел в зеркале.

– Не что, а кого. Папаню, понятное дело, – Теодор опустил глаза. – И маму.

– Ну да, – вздохнул Драко и спрятал _мёртвую_ брошку в карман, – Еиналеж, сука.

***

_«Когда маги вспоминают умершего, они говорят: «Ушёл за Грань». Непонятно, какое отношение к смерти имеет геометрия, но у магов всё не как у людей. Никакого уважения к усопшим._

_Смерть как куб._

_Ужас._

_Но когда я пытался помочь профессору Квирреллу, я внезапно увидел эту проклятую Грань. Она была чёрной, гладкой, блестящей и ужасно, просто ужасно скользкой. Я лежал на животе и держал профессора за руку, а он скользил и скользил к краю Грани, всё ближе к бритвенно-острому ребру огромного куба. Меня тащило вместе с ним. Было жутко._

_Слава Мерлину или кому там ещё, видение длилось какой-то миг, и я остался в своём уме. Или не остался. Той ночью и без геометрии было от чего свихнуться»._

Гарри прикрыл глаза, сглотнул ставшую вязкой и неприятной слюну. Палата была погружена в полумрак, лишь у кровати и над дверью теплились ночники. Мадам Помфри давно отправилась спать, ушёл и Сметвик, пообещавший наведаться утром.

Поттер впервые за последние сутки остался один и тут же принялся записывать историю того, что в действительности случилось в последней комнате лабиринта. Гарри казалось, что выплеснув пережитое на бумагу, он сумеет немного успокоиться. Подправленная версия событий, которую он кое-как изложил Сметвику и Дамблдору, не содержала главного.

Никто не знал о Твари.

Мальчик-Который-Опять-Выжил никому не рассказал, что Волдеморт едва не возродился.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, перевернулся на спину и вновь принялся беззвучно шевелить губами, а чудесное перо послушно заплясало по пергаменту.

_«Драко закричал, а я как последний идиот рвал дверь на себя, хотя её нужно было толкать. Когда я вбежал в комнату, парни уже лежали на полу. Плохо лежали, абсолютно неподвижно._

_Я даже не успел понять, что с ними случилось, как был вздёрнут в воздух и связан по рукам и ногам._

_– Мистер Поттер! Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь, – профессор Квиррелл трясся и дёргался сильнее обычного, но совсем не заикался. А ещё от него воняло тухлятиной, и меня едва не стошнило. Я только поэтому не заорал от страха, пытался удержать ужин при себе._

_– Что с ребятами? – пропищал я, кое-как совладав с приступом тошноты. – Зачем вы их…_

_– Убил? – жутко оскалился Квиррелл. – За дело, мистер Поттер, за дело. Эти маленькие паршивцы врали мне – мне! – в глаза._

_Не знаю, как описать своё тогдашнее состояние. В ушах зазвенело тоненько и противно, а ещё я никак не мог вдохнуть. Я думал о том, что не смогу вернуть брошку, что для нас с Блейзом спальня слишком велика, что Драко лежит лицом вниз, неловко вывернув правую руку, что я сбегу и больше никогда не вернусь в Хогвартс. Никогда._

_– Теперь ваша очередь, мистер Поттер, – Квиррелл щелчком пальцев подтащил меня поближе, и, схватив за шиворот, ткнул носом в какое-то зеркало. – Смотрите внимательно. Что вы видите?_

_Само собой, я увидел своё перекошенное лицо и неподвижные тела Драко, Тео, Грега и Винса за спиной. Я заплакал, а Квиррелл зашипел, затрясся и скрюченными пальцами заскрёб по зеркальной поверхности._

_– Он здесь, здесь, я чую его, – бормотал он, гримасничая. – Ты должен его достать, должен! Что ты видишь?_

_– Н-ничего, – всхлипнул я._

_– Там спрятан философский камень, достань его! – крикнул Квиррелл. – Я должен отдать его моему повелителю!_

_Не было в зеркале никакого камня. Только моя зарёванная морда. Так я Квирреллу и сказал. Он молча улыбнулся, а я попятился назад и упал, больно стукнувшись головой. В сторону ребят я старался не смотреть – боялся, что накроет истерикой._

_Пока я извивался, пытаясь встать на ноги, профессор ощупал зеркало, пару раз обошёл вокруг него, трясясь и шаркая ступнями. Двигался он, как зомби из тупых ужастиков, рваными рывками. Я внезапно пожалел, что из-за необъяснимой гадливости всегда заставлял Дадли переключить канал. Может быть, в сериалах были дельные советы по упокоению подобных типов._

_– Он должен быть здесь, я отчётливо его вижу, – шептал Квиррелл, а по его подбородку стекала струйка слюны. – Дай мне взглянуть! Дай!_

_«Псих!» – с отчаянием подумал я. Смрад будто усилился, хотя всё вокруг и так пропиталось трупной вонью. Мне почему-то казалось, что именно трупной, хотя до сегодняшнего дня я даже похороны видел лишь по телевизору._

_Вновь затошнило, я сглотнул и уставился на это поганое зеркало: старое мутное стекло и тяжёлая вычурная рама на ножках в виде лап какой-то когтистой чешуйчатой твари. Внезапно я вспомнил, что уже видел эти лапы, причём перевёрнутыми, потому что висел у Флинта на плече кверху задницей._

_«Зеркало Еиналеж! – осенило меня. – Он хочет видеть там камень, и он его видит»._

_Я лихорадочно раздумывал над тем, как объяснить сумасшедшему, что камень ему мерещится, когда Квиррел размотал свой тюрбан и повернулся ко мне спиной»._

Гарри скомандовал волшебному перу остановиться, внезапно задрожавшими руками скрутил пергамент в трубочку и, не надписывая даты, поспешно бросил очередной фрагмент своего дневника в дедов кошелёк.

Записать свои впечатления от пребывания в комнате с зеркалом было плохой идеей. Гарри до сих пор становилось дурно, когда он вспоминал жуткую морду Твари на затылке бедного профессора и её мерзкое шипение: «Ты достанешь камень, мальчишка, иначе присоединишься к своим друзьям! Взгляни на них! Нравится?»

Поттер отчётливо понимал, что будет убит сразу же, как только Тварь убедится в отсутствии мифического камня. Оставалось лишь сбежать. Шансов было немного: Тварь колдовала без палочки, да и кретинский лабиринт никуда не делся.

Но другого выхода попросту не имелось.

– Развяжите меня, – прошептал Гарри и всхлипнул. – Я попытаюсь.

«Попытаюсь, – с отчаянием повторил он про себя. – Господи спаси, а ведь наверху ещё троица героев!» 

Тварь между тем отменила Инкацеро; Гарри неловко поднялся на дрожащие ноги и обречённо уставился в проклятое зеркало. Камня в нём не появилось, и Поттер, собрав остатки храбрости, резво метнулся в сторону двери. Убежал он недалеко, шагов на пять. 

Тварь подняла Гарри в воздух и насмешливо зашипела:  
– Испытываешь моё терпение, Поттер.

Потом она крепко ухватила незадачливого беглеца за ухо, подтащила к зеркалу и с размаху впечатала его лбом в стекло. Поттер вскрикнул, помотал загудевшей головой, разлепил зажмуренные от боли глаза и истерически захихикал. Древний тёмный артефакт от столкновения с «чугунным лбом магической Британии» обзавёлся сеточкой небольших трещин.

Квиррелл захрипел и задёргался, сдавленно крикнул: «Беги!» и рухнул на колени, царапая скрюченными пальцами пол. Наверное, воспользовавшись секундной растерянностью Твари из-за разбитого зеркала, профессор попытался перехватить контроль над своим телом.

Само собой, супер-герой Поттер никуда не побежал. Невменяемый от страха и отчаяния, он с диким воплем вцепился Твари в морду:  
– Сгинь! Сгинь!

Тварь завыла, её мерзкое рыло будто обугливалось под руками Гарри, и тот удвоил свои старания. Он изо всех сил желал, чтобы чудовище прекратило терзать профессора Квиррелла и сдохло-сдохло-сдохло наконец!

Наверное, на какие-то секунды он отключился, потому что внезапно обнаружил себя сидящим на полу. Квиррелл лежал ничком, но затылок его, слава Мерлину, был вполне человеческим – короткая стрижка, мокрые от пота русые волосы.

– Профессор, – просипел Гарри сорванным голосом, – профессор, вы живы?

– Да, – прошептал тот в ответ. Квиррелл с явным усилием приподнялся на локте и после пары неудачных попыток перевернулся на спину. – Он ушёл? Я… Я сам виноват, впустил Его в себя. Он обещал мне могущество, говорил, тёмным магом может стать каждый. И я… я… Прости меня, прости.

– Вы лежите, я сейчас, – пробормотал Гарри. Из-за внезапного головокружения вставать он не рискнул, просто подполз поближе. – Я умею немножко… Сейчас.

– Бомбарда! – внезапно вскинулся профессор.

За спиной Поттера зазвенели, осыпаясь, осколки зеркала, а Квиррелл обессилено обмяк и закрыл глаза. Выглядел он ужасно: измождённый, бледный, с запавшими глазами. Гарри поспешно ухватил его холодную руку.

– Не нужно колдовать, полежите спокойно.

– Это был Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, – Квиррелл почти не разжимал синюшных губ. – Я встретил Его в путешествии. Он обещал… Я не знал, что Он станет убивать… убивать детей. Он такой сильный... Мальчики защищались, и я пытался им помочь… Прости меня.

– И говорить не нужно, – Гарри всхлипнул, сморгнул вновь покатившиеся слёзы и сосредоточился на «экстрасенсорных» ощущениях. – Всё потом.

Поттер понимал, что самостоятельно вылечить профессора – задача невыполнимая, он хотел просто стабилизировать состояние больного, чтобы тот мог дождаться помощи. Но Гарри чересчур потратился, прогоняя Тварь: уже через пару минут он понял, что сил почти не осталось.

– Хватит, – прошелестел Квиррелл, – достаточно.

– Не мешайте, – упрямо мотнул головой Гарри, и именно в этот момент ему примерещилась _Грань_.

– Мне уже лучше, – рука профессора и впрямь немного потеплела. – Отдохни, а потом мы уйдём отсюда.

Гарри благодарно кивнул и закрыл глаза, морщась от звона в ушах и мелькания разноцветных пятен под веками.

Очнулся он уже в Больничном крыле.

«Квиррелл обманул меня, – Гарри поёжился и плотнее закутался в одеяло. – Он знал, что умирает и может утащить меня за собой. Мама говорит, ложь во спасение – не грех. Я сам, как только пришёл в себя, тоже стал врать напропалую. Вот только не знаю, во спасение или просто от страха».

Гарри скривился, вспомнив свою беседу с Дамблдором. «Правда – это прекраснейшая, но одновременно и опаснейшая вещь». Кто бы спорил. Директор лгал Поттеру, Поттер тоже в долгу не остался – поговорили.

По усечённой версии Гарри, бедняга Квиррелл свихнулся из-за зеркала – пытался найти там философский камень. Сметвик, присутствовавший при беседе, нахмурился и полоснул Дамблдора недобрым взглядом.

– И Лонгботтом, и профессор Квиррелл поверили в эту дурацкую сказочку, – говорил Гарри, полыхая щеками, и прятал глаза под лохматой чёлкой, – потому что у них выхода другого не было. Невилл хотел спасти родителей, а профессор – себя. А Уизли говорил, будто профессор Снейп хочет с помощью камня возродить Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, но это совсем уж глупость, согласитесь.

Дамблдор непонятно хмыкнул и согласился. Сметвик молча катал желваки.

– Хорёк же, – Гарри запнулся и спешно исправился: – Малфой, в смысле, он просто любопытный, как…

– Как хорёк, – пришёл ему на помощь Сметвик. – Твоих друзей не накажут, не волнуйся.

Гарри благодарно улыбнулся и продолжил рассказ. За совпадениями в показаниях с однокурсниками следить не приходилось, те шли раньше него. Твари, слава Основателям, его непутёвые приятели тоже не видели.

Поттер даже представить боялся, что было бы, сними Квиррелл тюрбан перед детьми клеймёных. Всё заново: Метки, пророчества, кровь, война, смерть.

Нет уж. Тварь сгинула, туда ей и дорога. Обойдутся слизни как-нибудь без Тёмного лорда. Легендой тот выглядел намного симпатичнее.

«Ложь во спасение», – постановил Гарри и дрожащим голосом поведал, как профессор Квиррелл связал его, велел не зариться на философский камень, долго щупал и скрёб зеркало, озлился, разнёс упрямое стекло Бомбардой, а потом схватился за сердце, страшно захрипел и упал на пол. Магическое же истощение Гарри заработал постепенно, по мере прохождения лабиринта.

– Там-сям, – пояснил он, пожимая плечами. – Мне до Флинта далеко. Хорошо, что шахматы не затоптали и тролль не очнулся.

– Это точно, – мрачно пророкотал Сметвик. – Мистер Дамблдор, я настаиваю если не на отмене соревнований, то на серьёзной коррекции этих… каруселей.

Дамблдор ласково улыбнулся и вскинул открытые ладони вверх.

***

На прощальный пир Гарри был готов с боем вырываться из Больничного крыла, уж очень ему хотелось лично убедиться, что его друзья живы и не покалечены. Но мадам Помфри не стала его удерживать, а всего лишь запретила колдовать на каникулах:  
– До следующего учебного года чтобы ни-ни! Отдохни как следует, милый. Может быть, останешься до утра?

– Нет, мадам Помфри. Хочу одной сволочи в глаза посмотреть.

Медиведьма по-девчоночьи хихикнула и лукаво подмигнула Гарри:  
– Только имей в виду, что сволочь всё это время околачивалась неподалёку и за три дня сделала Фортескью месячную выручку.

Поттер покраснел и бросил смущённый взгляд на тумбочку, заваленную сладостями.

Позади был долгий и обстоятельный разговор с Янусом Тики, во время которого Гарри опять не сумел сдержаться и разревелся. После беседы на душе ощутимо полегчало, но Тварь и _Грань_ никак не желали забываться.

Потом Сметвик ещё раз напомнил ему, что для всех прочих, не посвящённых в тайну, Поттер лечился от переутомления после экзаменов, а для гриффиндорской троицы и Макгонагалл – заработал истощение, вырвавшись из Дьявольских силков.

– Цербера тоже Квиррелл оприходовал, кстати, – вздохнул целитель и потрепал Гарри по волосам. – Покойнику уже не повредит, а твоему приятелю Нотту слава душегуба ни к чему. Этот лесник ваш придурочный два дня не просыхал от слёз и виски. Самолично яму вырыл в огороде, камешек на могилку обтесал и накарябал: «Пушок. Не забуду». И ведь не забудет, образина.

– Профессор же в больнице умер? – подавленно спросил Гарри. Из всех участников этой гадкой истории жальче всех было Квиррелла. Близких родственников у того не осталось, а тело, по словам мадам Помфри, было погребено на хогсмидском кладбище.

– Ага, – невесело отозвался Сметвик. – В приступе невменяемости оглушил грифферов, пришил собаку, малость опамятовался и поковылял к Поппи. Коронер съел, не подавился, студентам тоже сойдёт. Дружки твои вообще проспали всю ночь. Они будут молчать как инферналы, старший Нотт поручился своим словом.

Гарри грустно покивал и, не удержавшись, на миг прижался щекой к руке Сметвика. Тот улыбнулся и обнял его:  
– Удачи, коллега! Пиши, если что.

«Образина» Хагрид тоже наведался и сделал настолько роскошный подарок, что растроганный Гарри мигом простил ему всё: от приснопамятного визита в Литтл Уингинг до Пушка, будь тот неладен.

Оказывается, всё это время полувеликан не только пил и горевал, но и посылал сов всем, у кого могли оказаться колдографии Джеймса и Лили. Гарри долго рассматривал подаренный альбом, благодарил застенчиво улыбающегося Хагрида и думал, как обрадуется этим колдографиям мама.

Теперь Поттер спешил в Большой зал, ведь прощальный пир уже начался. Гарри немного замешкался из-за Динки. Домовик, допущенный в Больничное крыло, долго причитал, каялся и бился головой о ножку кровати, но потом всё-таки успокоился и принёс одежду.

Перед тем, как войти в зал, Гарри шмыгнул в одну из стенных ниш, воровато оглянулся, вытащил из дедова кошелька мантию-невидимку и сложил её в припасённый заранее плотный пакет из-под сладостей. Мантию следовало отдать Пупсику до отъезда из Хогвартса, а светить свой чудесный тайник перед кем-либо Поттер не собирался.

Он вошёл и поёжился под взглядами студентов. Кто-то смотрел сочувственно, но большинство разглядывали героя-полусквиба насмешливо или с откровенной неприязнью.

«Ну и Салазар с вами, – упрямо подумал Гарри. – Хогвартс – ещё не вся жизнь». Он по-малфоевски надменно вскинул подбородок и прошёл на своё место.

– Как здоровье, Поттер? – якобы равнодушно обронил Ургхарт, но Гарри было не провести: «Знает! Теодор рассказал?»

– Спасибо, уже лучше, – чуть улыбнулся Гарри. – Приятного аппетита!

Он сел рядом с непривычно понурым Малфоем и прошептал тому на ухо:  
– Дойдём до спальни – придушу, Хорёк! Я чуть мозгами не поехал, когда ваши «трупы» увидел!

– Прости, – еле слышно выдохнул Малфой и уставился в свою тарелку.

Гарри фыркнул, подмигнул сияющему Блейзу, кивнул Винсенту с Грегом, показал язык угрюмому Нотту и помахал рукой явно встревоженному Пьюси.

– А меня можешь поцеловать, Поттер, – хохотнул наблюдающий за героем Флинт.

– В Рейвенкло напиши, – буркнул Гарри, – глядишь, обломится.

Вокруг захихикали, но веселье тут же стихло – на кафедру взошёл директор и плавно вскинул руки, призывая к молчанию.

– Итак, еще один год позади! – радостно воскликнул Дамблдор. – Но перед тем, как мы начнём наш фантастический пир, я немного побеспокою вас старческим брюзжанием и пустой болтовнёй. Итак, позади остался отличный учебный год! Я надеюсь, ваши головы немного потяжелели по сравнению с тем, какими они были в начале года. Впрочем, впереди у вас всё лето для того, чтобы привести свои головы в порядок и полностью опустошить их до начала следующего семестра.*

Гарри вспомнил свои страдания из-за трансфигурации и скривился. Дивное напутствие; пожалуй, именно так и следует поступить.

– А сейчас мы определим, кто выиграл соревнования между факультетами, – продолжил директор и улыбнулся. – По итогам учебного года на первом месте у нас факультет Слизерин – четыреста семьдесят два балла.

Слизеринцы зааплодировали и радостно загомонили. Как ни старались в этом году их ненормальные первокурсники испортить жизнь всем остальным курсам, но Кубок школы вновь достался змеиному дому. Монтегю победно взглянул на Малфоя, а тот злорадно ухмыльнулся и показал средний палец.

И точно, хорёчье чутьё на гадости не подвело.

– Да-да, вы отлично потрудились, – обратился Дамблдор к студентам Слизерина. Гомон стих и улыбки поблекли. – Однако, мы не учли результатов вчерашних соревнований среди первых курсов. Как все вы знаете, было выставлено несколько команд от факультетов Гриффиндор, Рейвенкло и Хаффлпафф. Отважные студенты успешно справились с испытаниями, и никто не подвёл своих товарищей. Все команды дошли до финала и получили законные призы.

Большой зал опять взорвался радостными криками, первокурсники кричали громче всех. Монтегю нахмурился и закусил губу.

– Посовещавшись с нашими замечательными профессорами и уважаемыми членами экзаменационной комиссии, мы определили победителей. Выбор был нелёгким, – Дамблдор лукаво прищурился и выдержал паузу, во время которой в зале стояла напряжённая тишина. – Итак, победители соревнований… Я думаю, надо приготовить ваши ладошки для аплодисментов. Победители – команда Невилла Лонгботтома!

Некоторое время в Большом зале стоял такой шум, что Гарри захотелось зажать уши ладонями. Все кричали, свистели, хлопали и топали ногами.

– Рональду Уизли я присуждаю пятьдесят баллов за лучшую в истории Хогвартса шахматную партию. Гермиона Грейнджер получает пятьдесят баллов за умение применять холодную логику даже перед лицом пламени, – гриффиндорцы взревели от восторга, а директор немного выждал и продолжил: – За железную выдержку и фантастическую храбрость Невилл Лонгботтом получает шестьдесят баллов!

Слизеринцы подавленно молчали. Одним махом дракклов Дамблдор начислил грифферам недостающие сто шестьдесят баллов, и счёт между факультетами сравнялся. Долгие часы упорных занятий и железная дисциплина против часа беготни по детскому аттракциону – было от чего расстроиться.

Дамблдор добродушно улыбался, пока гриффиндорцы чествовали счастливую троицу победителей, а затем вскинул руки. Студенты притихли в ожидании.

– Храбрость бывает разной, – сказал директор. – Нужно быть отважным, чтобы противостоять врагам. Но не меньше храбрости требуется для того, чтобы противостоять друзьям. И за это я присуждаю десять баллов мисс Лаванде Браун!

В Большом зале началось нечто невообразимое. Шум усилился, хоть Гарри и думал, что это невозможно. Студенты вскочили с мест и все ликовали, радуясь долгожданному поражению Слизерина.

– Таким образом, нужно сменить декорации, – усиленный Сонорусом голос Дамблдора едва перекрыл какофонию, царившую в Большом зале.

Директор хлопнул в ладоши, и огромное зелёное с серебром знамя Слизерина, висевшее на стене, мгновенно сменилось ало-золотым гриффиндорским стягом.

Снейп встал, оскалился в дикой, перекошенной улыбке, протянул руку слегка ошарашенной Макгонагалл для рукопожатия и сказал что-то такое, отчего обычно невозмутимая ведьма зло прищурилась и пошла красными пятнами.

Мрачный Бёрк повелительным жестом заставил слизеринцев выпрямить спины и согнать с лиц обиду и недоумение.

– Мы ещё в начале года знали, что так и будет, – старший префект тоже использовал Сонорус. – Пакуйте десерт, отпразднуем окончание учебного года в своей гостиной.

Поттер тяжко вздохнул и совершил ещё один подвиг. На глазах у всего Хогвартса он встал из-за стола, протолкался сквозь толпу студентов, окружавших гриффиндорскую троицу, и пожал руку Лонгботтому.

– Поздравляю, – сказал он серьёзно и протянул Пупсу пакет с мантией. – Прости, но отдать раньше у меня не получилось. Рон, Гермиона, рад за вас.

Невилл заглянул в пакет, побледнел и попытался что-то сказать, но Гарри мотнул головой:  
– Там письмо. Непременно вручи его бабушке, ясно? Я не стал посылать сову в надежде на твою честность. Пока, ребята, мне нужно уходить с моим факультетом.

***

– Не могли записаться на эти дурацкие соревнования? – Грэхем Монтегю никак не желал угомониться и злобно зыркал на хмурого Нотта и подавленного Малфоя. – Я видел вас на тренировках, вы могли этих уродов сделать, как маглов.

– Вот именно, – Альфред Бёрк нахально притянул к себе хихикающую Виникус-среднюю и звонко чмокнул её в щёку. – Ваш будущий свояк, дорогая, ещё такой ребёнок. Ургхарт, я рад, что ты сумел удержать своих налётчиков на привязи.

Теренс хмыкнул и лениво отсалютовал Бёрку стаканом. По случаю грустного праздника Флинт щедро поделился заначкой. Благородных напитков в знаменитом схроне отродясь не водилось, а разбавлять огневиски могли только дураки из маглорождённых. Поэтому все старшекурсники пребывали в изрядном подпитии, даже девушки.

«Особенно девушки, – вздохнул про себя Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как Роберта Уилкис устраивается на коленях у здоровяка Дэниела Хигги. – Надеюсь, её жених ничего не узнает. Хорёк уверял, что чистокровные намного терпимее к таким вещам. Врёт, небось. Как тут утерпеть? Я бы обиделся».

По давнему обычаю Снейп благословил прощальную пьянку, велел не высовываться из гостиной и, не скупясь, одарил своих подопечных парой галлонов антипохмельного зелья. Правда, конфискованную недавно выпивку так и не вернул, гад.

Бёрк щёлкнул своего младшего братца по лбу и отобрал кружку с виски:   
– Куда, поганец, руки тянешь? Не дорос ещё! Расслабься, Монтегю, наши меченые друзья в кои веки поступили благоразумно, какие могут быть претензии?

– Трусы!

– Не-а, мы теперь тоже в нейтралитете, – заржал Флинт. – А удобно, чо. Сидишь себе на жопе ровно и с кислой рожей осуждаешь всеобщее падение нравов. Мне нравится.

– Из всех наших первокурсников только Гринграсс из нейтральной семьи, – Эмили Оверклифф глотнула из стакана и скривилась. – Флинт, где ты это покупаешь? Такой бодягой садовых гномов морить хорошо.

– Докси тоже дохнут на раз, – серьёзно сказал Ургхарт и одним глотком махнул свою порцию. – Монтегю, как ты себе представляешь пожирательских ребятишек, победивших в любимой аврорской забаве?

– Какой ещё забаве?

– Череда препят… нет, как-то по-другому, – Теренс задумчиво посмотрел в потолок. – Полоса препятствий, вот. Магловская придумка для обучения бойцов. Оно нам надо, на ровном месте выставляться?

– Но факультет потерял Кубок школы!

– Так пойди и добудь его назад. Мы не нанимались.

Гарри закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться – до того забавное выражение лица сделалось у вредного Монтегю. Тот сжимал кулаки и пытался придумать достойный ответ, но аргументов не находилось.

– Все знали, – наставительно сказал Теренс Хиггс и ухватил со стола кусок пирога, – Поттер придёт – кубок уйдёт. Так и вышло: Поттер в Хоге, а кубок у грифферов. Какого рожна ты к первачкам цепляешься?

– Да, но Поттер-то… Тьфу ты, чуть не сказал «наш»!

– А он и есть наш. Да, Поттер?

– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Гарри. – И вообще, мне спать пора.

Он встал, схватил за руку сидящего рядом Малфоя и потащил того в спальню. Нотт с парнями потянулись следом, а за спиной хором заржали Бёрк и Хиггс.

А ещё Гарри отчётливо ощущал задумчивые и очень-очень внимательные взгляды Теренса Ургхарта и Эдриана Пьюси.  
______________________  
* В отрывке щедро использованы цитаты из книги К.Д. Роулинг «Гарри Поттер и философский камень» (пер. изд-ва «РОСМЭН»)


	54. Эпилог

Шёл третий час ночи, но в спальне первого курса Слизерина ещё никто не ложился: под пологом малфоевской кровати шестеро приключенцев делились впечатлениями от рейда в Запретный коридор.

В основном говорил Малфой – подстрекатель, как выразился Поттер. Честно сказать, приятели были уверены, что тело Хорька придётся отбивать у разъярённого героя силой. Но нет, обошлось – Поттер тяжко вздохнул, потёр свой знаменитый шрам, а потом вяло махнул рукой и сказал:  
– Всё равно же выкрутишься, наглая морда. Рассказывай, бесстыжий, в честь чего вас понесло в этот кошмар.

– В честь тебя, Гарри! – просиял Малфой и, не давая оторопевшему герою опомниться, потащил того к себе в логово.

– Это ни за что нельзя пропустить, – решительно сказал младший Нотт. – А ну, народ, полезли следом.

Вшестером в одной кровати было тесновато, зато наконец-то стала известна вся история целиком. Её кульминацией стал нецензурный рассказ Теодора об эпической битве у зеркала Еиналеж.

Вопреки обыкновению, Блейз слушал ребят молча, только время от времени тихонько причитал: «Ой, мамочка моя, какие же вы кретины!» В ответ Тео с Грегом огрызались, Малфой оскорблённо поджимал губы, а Винсент виновато сопел.

Поттер же был не на шутку впечатлён хрониками рейда и горько сожалел, что не видел всего этого собственными глазами. На тренировках зануда Ургхарт заставлял отрабатывать каждое движение по сотне-другой раз до полного автоматизма: никакой зрелищности, сплошь рутина. А посмотреть на потомственных боевиков в настоящем деле очень хотелось – просто хоть сам бери и устраивай лабиринт.

Свою часть истории Гарри постарался изложить как можно скромнее: «Вы уже всё сломали, а тролль так и не очнулся», а затем коротко поведал официальную версию бесславного конца зеркала Еиналеж и смерти Квиррелла от сердечного приступа.

Однако прочие уже знали о смертельном проклятии свихнувшегося профессора и вопросов не задавали. Гораздо больше ребят заинтересовала Пупсикова мантия-невидимка.

– Так ты забрал её! Покажи! – немедленно загорелся Малфой. – Это же… Гарри, ты даже не представляешь, какая это знаменитая вещь! Ей приписывают массу чудесных свойств. Например, Урик Странный писал в своих трудах, что…

– Хорёк, не трещи, – остановил его Теодор. – Поттер, хвастайся. Поверь, мы оценим.

Гарри замялся, оглядел нетерпеливые лица однокурсников и вздохнул:  
– Я вернул её Невиллу сегодня за ужином. Да вы сами видели, в пакете не пирожные были.

– Погоди, – Нотт сосредоточенно прикрыл глаза. – Давай-ка ещё разок, а то у меня в башке не укладывается. Ты добровольно отказался от одного из Даров смерти, потому что… Ну же, Поттер, растолкуй причину, а то я сейчас заплачу вместе с Малфоем.

Гарри покосился на Малфоя. Тот не плакал. Просто пару раз легонько треснулся лбом о витой столбик балдахина, а теперь тихо бормотал что-то об ушибленных во младенчестве героях. На Крэбба с Гойлом тоже было приятно посмотреть – обычно флегматичные парни ошарашенно вытаращили глаза и стали похожи на сов. Забини же вновь повёл себя нетипично: он как-то непонятно хмыкнул и одобрительно кивнул.

– Поттер! – требовательно повторил Тео, и задумавшийся Гарри вздрогнул. – Зачем ты отдал мантию Пупсику?

– Потому что идиот? – страдальческим голосом предположил Малфой. – Святые Основатели, своими руками отдать легендарный артефакт! И кому? Бесплатному довеску к дрессированной жабе!

Гарри вновь задумался. Честно сказать, он почти не анализировал свой поступок. Непонятно почему, но проклятая _Грань_ занимала все его сны и большую часть мыслей во время бодрствования. Хотелось бы надеяться, что дома ему перестанет сниться эта штуковина – рассказывать родным о причинах своих кошмаров Гарри не собирался. Хогвартс – самое безопасное место на земле, и точка!

А мантия… Занятная вещица, но его собственный браслет ничем не хуже. Даже лучше – за ним не охотится половина Британии. К тому же Гарри прекрасно помнил предостережение деда насчёт открытого контракта в Лютном. Из разговоров однокурсников он уже узнал, что наёмники – народ суровый и не морочатся соблюдением дуэльного кодекса. Магловский же трепет перед пресловутой «детской слезинкой» напрочь отсутствовал у всех магов без исключения.

Последним законным владельцем мантии был Джеймс Поттер. Дальше начинались сплошные загадки, но Гарри никогда не любил детективы. Почему от Малфоя сейчас явственно веет горячим ветерком – это интересно, а как мантия-невидимка очутилась у Лонгботтома – нет, ничуть.

Сдать мантию и получить вознаграждение, как советовал Карлус Поттер? Рационально, но отчего-то противно – вроде как снять с трупа полезную вещицу. Не выживания ради и не в память о покойном, а чтобы продать. Для наживы. Нет уж, Гарольд Дурсль никогда не опустится до мародёрства.

Так что пусть всё идёт, как шло. Единственно, Гарри не мог не предупредить миссис Лонгботтом об открытом контракте. Он написал коротенькое письмо, где без подробностей объяснил, почему пришлось позаимствовать мантию, и сухо поведал о дедовом распоряжении. На этом Поттер счёл свою миссию по вразумлению бестолкового внучка Стальной Августы исполненной и с чистой совестью выкинул эту историю из головы.

Гарри потёр шрам, передёрнул плечами и вслух подвёл итог своим размышлениям:  
– Я не желаю окунаться в эту грязь. И даже говорить о ней не хочу. Всё.

Парни хором вздохнули, а Блейз назидательно поднял указательный палец и сказал:  
– И правильно. Хорошую вещь Даром смерти не назовут.

– Вот нападут на тебя неожиданно, пользуясь этой нехорошей вещью, – проворчал недовольный Нотт, – сразу по-другому запоёшь.

– Я, в отличие от всяких там великих бойцов, – немедленно вскинулся Блейз, – клювом не щёлкаю и на рожон не пру. Гарри нас предупредил, а уж способы обнаружить человека под этой мантией имеются наверняка.

«Великие бойцы» скривились, но промолчали.

– А вот твою брошь я не могу вернуть, Драко, – грустно сказал Гарри. – Похоже, где-то потерял. Прости, пожалуйста, я обязательно…

– Всё в порядке, – улыбнулся Малфой и сунул руку в карман. – Брошь мне мадам Помфри отдала, наверное, она мешала диагностике. Вот, посмотри…

– Нет-нет, – запротестовал Гарри, – я её не возьму, это очень дорого. Той ночью я проснулся лишь затем, чтобы отдать её тебе.

Ребята как-то странно переглянулись, а Малфой хлопнул глазами и поспешно выдернул руку из кармана.

– Ну хорошо, – помолчав, сказал Нотт. – Тогда расскажи нам, Поттер, как ты через зачарованную дверь исхитрился просочиться. Два раза! Я мозги сломал, если честно.

Ответ на этот вопрос Гарри уже подготовил, спасибо Пьюси за рассказ о вейлах в малфоевской родословной:  
– Наверное, я всё-таки Поттер. Для пространственников, как я понял, закрытых дверей не существует. Вероятно, повезло ухватить крошку фамильного дара. При перемещениях порт-ключом и камином меня ничуть не тошнит, кстати. А дверь я просто так открыл, не знал, что она под пароль зачарована.

– Я почему-то так и подумал, – кивнул Грег. – Интересно, а Флинтов тайник ты вскрыть сможешь?

– Нет, – твёрдо сказал Гарри. – Я не вор.

Парни переглянулись и опустили глаза. Молчание затянулось.

– Ладно,– хлопнул себя по колену Винсент, – пойдём спать, – он немного подумал и засмеялся: – А ведь героем-то у нас Блейз получается. Он один на ногах остался и помощь привёл.

– Он моего папаню привёл, паразит, – буркнул Нотт, и польщённо улыбавшийся Блейз мигом сник. – Дома меня запилят и залижут насмерть, а виноват в этом будешь ты, Забини.

***

– Вот видите, – ликующе произнесла Гермиона, – Гарри отдал вам мантию. Он хороший мальчик, а вы всякие гадости на него говорили. Я знала, что он так и поступит!

Невилл с Роном переглянулись и вздохнули. Укорять Гермиону в раскрытии секрета мантии-невидимки было плохой идеей. Мисс Грейнджер немедленно разразилась страстной речью в защиту героя – он-де и умный, и начитанный, и отважный – не побоялся в люк полезть! – а уж такой порядочный, что просто держись.

Эту речь Гермиона с той же пылкостью толкнула в кабинете директора, когда их троицу вызвали на приватную беседу к Дамблдору. В беседе участвовали декан Макгонагалл и бабушка, отчего Невилла едва не хватил удар.

Дамблдор, слушая дифирамбы герою, ласково улыбался, а бабушка морщилась и бросала на Грейнджер неодобрительные взгляды. Впрочем, одобрительного взгляда от леди Лонгботтом не дождался никто, даже сам Невилл.

– На каникулах поговорим, – сухо попрощалась она с внуком и отбыла домой камином. Невилл немедленно затосковал и принялся мечтать о дополнительном летнем семестре. Без зельеварения.

Теперь, по мере приближения Хогвартс-экспресса к Лондону тоска перерастала в панику. По настоянию Уизли они ещё накануне ночью прочитали письмо Поттера, благо то не было запечатано.

– Контракт?! – взвизгнул Невилл и сам себе зажал рот ладонью, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь неподобающее герою и победителю.

– Круто! – оценил Рональд. – В Хоге тебя никто не достанет, не трусь. Да и в мэнор не полезут – нет в Британии дураков с твоей бабкой связываться. Не вижу проблем.

– Поттер мог своим приятелям рассказать о мантии, – вздохнул Лонгботтом.

– Мог, – помрачнел Рональд. – Значит, ходим с оглядкой, только и всего.

Беседа у директора получилась занятной. Во-первых, выяснилось, что далеко герой Поттер не ушёл: завяз в Дьявольских силках. На торжествующий взгляд Рона последовал резкий ответ Гермионы:  
– Гарри ещё после экзаменов не восстановился. И вообще, стыдно тебе – сам проспал всё на свете!

Уизли покраснел и надулся, а декан и бабушка дружно поморщились и обменялись неприязненными взглядами.

Во-вторых, директор Дамблдор просил сохранить произошедшее в тайне:  
– Профессор Квиррелл, конечно, поступил крайне непорядочно. Но он был не в себе – проклятие оказалось сильнее, чем мы все полагали. Думаю, он заслуживает вашего снисхождения. Проявите милосердие, пусть о покойном помнят как о хорошем человеке и компетентном преподавателе.

В-третьих, директор настойчиво посоветовал троице попытать счастья в лабиринте ещё раз. По мнению профессора, бросать начатое не следовало. Ведь настоящий героизм – это не только храбрость, но ещё и упорство.

В лабиринте команде Лонгботтома пришлось нелегко. Но они с честью преодолели все испытания. К тому же, к великой радости Невилла, Рон и Гермиона окончательно нашли общий язык и цеплялись друг к другу беззлобно, просто по привычке.

Победа в соревнованиях, принёсшая факультету Кубок школы, вознесла авторитет троицы на небывалую высоту. Самое главное, Лонгботтома перестали считать бездарью, и даже обиженная Браун нехотя поздравила его и Рональда с победой. С Гермионой, впрочем, Браун по-прежнему не разговаривала.

Перед Гарри было немного стыдно. Тот, обессиленный, без раздумий бросился им на помощь, а Невилл даже не сообразил поблагодарить его тогда – переживал за мантию.

Рональд, правда, был преисполнен подозрительности.

– Мне очень интересно, – говорил он угрюмо, – откуда Поттер узнал, что мы в лабиринте? Друг, нам нужно переговорить с нашей газетной знаменитостью. Тут что-то не так.

Поговорить с Поттером не вышло. За ужином праздновали победу Гриффиндора, а к завтраку Гарри не вышел. Уизли хотел перехватить Поттера в Хогвартс-экспрессе, но на перроне в Хогсмиде герой не отходил от Хорька и Нотта. Потом поттеровых приятелей и прочих ковенцев забрал старший Флинт, Поттер же немедленно прилепился к компании Уилкис и её ведьм.

В поезде герой заперся в одном купе с Крэббом, Гойлом, Булстроуд и Эдрианом-чтоб-ему-сдохнуть-Пьюси. Добровольно лезть в купе к чокнутому мозголому не посмел бы даже отряд наёмников из Лютного, и от великой досады Рон непристойно выругался.

– Как тебе не стыдно, – рассеянно сказала уткнувшаяся в какую-то книжку Гермиона. – Фу!

– Чего «фу»? – буркнул Рональд. – Помогай Годрик, министра так не охраняют. Что слизням от этого дохляка нужно, скажите мне? От аврората их Поттер всяко не сумеет отмазать. Или они по-другому думают? Очень зря. В мракоборцах дураков не держат.

– Ты же сам слышал, – Гермиона подняла глаза от книги. – У Гарри было очень несчастливое детство, и он тянется ко всякому, кто его похвалит. Ты же только кричишь и обзываешься. Маглы много лет издевались над Гарри, и сейчас он опять едет к ним. Мне даже не по себе как-то.

Лонгботтом тяжко вздохнул. Поттера, по словам директора, оберегала только кровная защита погибшей Лили Поттер. Без регулярных визитов к магловской родне Гарри станет ещё беспомощней, хотя куда уж больше.

– На перроне подойдём, – постановил он. – Там слизни не сумеют помешать. Не будут же они нас проклинать на глазах у твоей мамы и моей бабушки.

Гермиона хмыкнула и опять уставилась в книгу.

На перроне Невилл не успел сойти со ступенек вагона, как леди Лонгботтом заклинанием подхватила его сундук и быстрым шагом направилась к площадке для аппарации. Послушный внук торопливо попрощался с друзьями и побежал следом.

«Напишу Гарри на каникулах, – решил он. – Не слишком вежливо, конечно, зато мы точно не поругаемся».

***

Пьюси крепко обнял Гарри на прощание, а Милли вздохнула.

– До свидания, Поттер, – неприязненно сказала она. – До встречи в сентябре.

– Тебе точно не нужна помощь? – спросил Эдриан и погладил Гарри по голове. – Что-то мне тревожно.

– Спасибо, нет, – улыбнулся Гарри. – В магловском мире я ориентируюсь намного лучше, чем в магическом.

– Я говорю о твоих опекунах, – нахмурился Пьюси.

– Терпимо, – махнул рукой Гарри. – Опекуны как опекуны, не хуже твоих. Не о чем беспокоиться.

Эдриан подумал, кивнул и опять стиснул Гарри в объятиях:  
– Я буду скучать. Соберёшься за Барьер, подай весточку, хорошо?

Поттер обнял его в ответ и назло Миллисенте чмокнул в щёку. Будет знать, как портить людям настроение всю дорогу от Хогсмида до Лондона.

Затем Гарри вскинул на плечо небольшой рюкзак и потопал к выходу. Свой громадный сундук он оставил в спальне: большая часть вещей дома не пригодится. Красавица Букля по просьбе Гарри тоже осталась на попечении у Хагрида.

У выхода с платформы Поттер встал в небольшую очередь. Какой-то пожилой волшебник следил, чтобы маглорождённые студенты выходили по двое или по трое – во избежание переполоха у маглов. Здесь его догнали Рон и Гермиона.

– Гарри! – запыхавшаяся Грейнджер перевела дух. – Ты забыл с нами попрощаться!

– Прости, я не увидел вас на платформе, – соврал Гарри.

На самом деле рыжее семейство было видно издалека. Миссис Уизли пронзительным голосом выговаривала близнецам, а рядом с ней топталась странно одетая девчонка и вертела головой, требуя показать ей «героя Гарри Поттера».

Само собой, герой предпочёл спрятаться за Крэббом и Гойлом и уйти подальше от рыжей поклонницы.

– Как ты узнал, что мы той ночью пошли в лабиринт? – Рон прищурился и подозрительно уставился на Гарри.

– Попросил Малфоя поставить «следилку» на дверь, – сказал Гарри злорадно. «Правда – это прекраснейшая, но одновременно и опаснейшая вещь». Всё верно, профессор Дамблдор, спасибо за науку. – Я знал, что вы туда обязательно полезете. Там ещё целая куча «следилок» стояла, мне Снейп потом объяснил. Жаль, я не знал – не потратился бы так сильно.

Уизли растерялся – такое простое объяснение явно не приходило ему в голову. Гермионе, видимо, тоже: она залилась румянцем и уставилась в пол.

– Не знаю, когда мы увидимся, Гарри…

– Когда захочешь, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Дай мне телефон, встретимся.

– Но, Гарри, нам нельзя встречаться на каникулах!

– Почему?

– Твои опекуны накажут тебя!

– Ты состоишь на учёте в полиции?

– Н-нет…

– Тогда не вижу проблем.

– Ты же не хотел ехать домой!

– Не хотел и буду рад, если ты меня проведаешь.

– Но Гарри!

– Гермиона, – разозлённый Гарри невежливо помахал рукой перед лицом Грейнджер, – приди в себя уже наконец. Просто дай мне свой телефон.

– Гарри, но твои опекуны… – Гермиона явно смутилась. – Директор сказал, что они…  
– Очнись, – чуть повысил голос Гарри. – Двадцатый век. Демократия. Общественное мнение. Органы опеки. Ничего не вспомнилось?

Гермиона густо покраснела и принялась рыться в карманах. Гарри понаблюдал за ней некоторое время и, вздохнув, протянул ей потёртую от постоянного ношения в кармашке визитку Вернона Дурсля:  
– На обороте. Тот, что от руки. Это домашний. Меня позовут тотчас же.

– Тебя не будут ругать? – Гермиона вертела визитку в руках и не поднимала на Гарри глаз. – Или…

Поттер раздраженно выдохнул:  
– Конечно, после твоего звонка меня изобьют до полусмерти, а вечером вкопают столб на заднем дворе, привяжут к нему моё изломанное тело, завалят хворостом и сожгут на радость соседям. Гермиона, тебе к психоаналитику пора.

– Но директор Дамблдор, – Грейнджер робко взглянула на Гарри, – сказал, что у тебя плохие отношения с твоими опекунами-маглами.

– Не без того, – кивнул Гарри, – но времена Оливера Твиста давно прошли. Они меня пилят, а я огрызаюсь – ничего криминального. Семья вполне приличная и дорожит своей репутацией, мы же не в трущобах живём. Уймись уже, правда.

– Так они тебя что, не бьют? – почему-то возмутился Уизли. – И не морят голодом?

– Сдурел? – прошипел Гарри. – Как ты себе это представляешь? Кто вам вообще наговорил такой чуши?

Уизли набычился, засопел и сжал кулаки:  
– А чего ты тогда трындел, что не хочешь возвращаться домой?

– Не хочу, – пожал плечами Гарри, – у магов интереснее. Меня Малфой к себе приглашал.

– Ах, Малфой, – фальшиво-ласково протянул Уизли. – Конечно, куда нам до Малфоя.

– Заткнись, Уизли, – Гарри не выдержал. – Ты-то меня никуда не приглашал, хоть и был уверен, что дома меня бьют и морят голодом. Только хрен тебе, понял? Пока, Грейнджер.

Он резко развернулся и решительно зашагал к памятной колонне, разделяющей девятую и десятую платформы. Через пять минут он увидит папу и сумеет его обнять. Мерлин, как же он соскучился.

Вернон Дурсль стоял у выхода с девятой платформы и напряженно всматривался в толпу. Гарри едва сдерживался, чтобы не побежать навстречу, вопя от радости. Но он заставил себя спокойно подойти к отцу и тихо сказать:  
– Добрый день, пап! Поехали скорей отсюда, только сделай вид, что ты мне не рад.

Отец не подвёл, он насупился, ухватил Гарри за предплечье и споро поволок к машине. Затем он небрежно зашвырнул рюкзак в багажник, толкнул Гарри на заднее сиденье и с крайне недовольным видом сел за руль.

– Думаешь, наблюдают? – шёпотом спросил старший Дурсль, не оборачиваясь.

– Уверен, – хмыкнул Гарри. – Как вы?

– Всё хорошо, – сказал отец, аккуратно выворачивая с парковки. – Как у тебя дела?

– Я по вам скучал очень-очень, – сознался Гарри и, не выдержав, всхлипнул.

Вернон протянул руку назад и перетащил Гарри на переднее сиденье.

– Ну же, сын, – сказал он, пристегнув Гарри ремнем безопасности, – не раскисай пока, а то здесь даже остановиться негде.

Чуть позже, выехав из Лондона, отец обхватил Гарри левой рукой и притянул к себе.

– Господи, какое счастье, что ты вернулся, – сказал он. – Петуния сама не своя весь этот год. Мы очень волновались за вас.

– Дадли уже приехал? – спросил Гарри, счастливо жмурясь сквозь слёзы.

– Позавчера вечером, – засмеялся отец. – Даддерс такой взрослый, не узнать. Он тебя тоже ждёт, еле уговорил не ехать со мной. И Мардж у нас в гостях.

– Со Злыднем? – хихикнул Гарри.

– А как же! Теперь ваш чулан сдается внаём одному джентльмену с весьма скверным нравом.

Гарри улыбался и крепко стискивал папину руку, не в силах поверить своему счастью.

Он ехал домой.


End file.
